La Patrulla Harmony (3º Historia)
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Continuación de Camino a la Redención. Mike Bluer ahora como Principe de la tecno magia en Equestria y elemento de la armonía del valor, lucha por la paz y la harmonía junto con su Patrulla Harmony al cual juntos se enfrentarán a grandes villanos y males.
1. Cap 1 El Mejor Cumpleaños

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS**

Ya pasaron varios meses desde el incidente con el Reino Changeling y que la Patrulla Redención (Ahora llamada la Patrulla Harmony) salvaran el día. Desde entonces las cosas han estado tranquilas. El reino changeling ahora era aliada de Equestria aunque aún había algunas desconfianzas pero nada que no se superase con el tiempo.

Equestria era una nación pacífica y rara vez había conflictos con otros reinos. Casi nadie se mete con ella. Posiblemente por el hecho de que Equestria tiene a guardias leales al reino por no contar con el poderoso ejercito mecánico. Un robot gigante más alto que una montaña. Y lo más importante. Equestria contaba con los más poderosos guardianes que el mundo había conocido. La patrulla Harmony, aunque la principal razón por la que nadie se mete con Equestria es…..

¿?: Ya llegamos capitán.

Gritó un pony marinero de barco, Solo que este barco surcaba el cielo por globo. Al lado del que parece el buque insignia, había más barcos voladores. Todos tenían aspecto de ser buques de guerra. Del buque insignia salió el capitán de barco. Un pony pirata con traje de capitán negro, un parche en el ojo y sombrero pirata. Era un pony de tierra de pelaje negro y crin azul con barba azul. Su Cutie Mark estaba tapada por su traje.

Capitán: Bien, bien, bien. Ya llegamos a Arabia Sentada.

Dijo esto el capitán con una sonrisa malvada.

Capitán: Y la vamos a saquear.

Marineros: Si Capitán Dark Water.

Dark: A los cañones.

En Arabia sentada. El humilde raja Admen (Un pony de tierra marrón claro con crin, cola y barba blanca observaba con horror desde su palacio como venían los buques de guerra de los piratas.

Soldado: Raja. Los piratas del cielo vienen para acá.

Admen: Ya los veo. Preparad a la guardia. Tenemos que combatirles.

Soldado: ¿Y si nos superan?

Admen: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después.

Soldado: Si majestad.

Mientras. El capitán pirata daba a sus hombres que atacaran.

Dark: Preparad los cañones. Toda la ciudad es objetivo de ataque.

Piratas: Si capitán.

Los piratas preparaban sus cañones listos para abrir fuego. Dos de los piratas preparaban su cañón. Cargaban de pólvora y encendieron la mecha.

Pirata: Ya falta poco.

Justo cuando la mecha estuvo a punto de llegar. De repente parte del barco es arrancada de golpe llevándose el cañón en el proceso ante las atónitas miradas de los piratas.

Pirata: ¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Donde esta el cañón?

Nada más decirlo. El cañón que faltaba apareció de la nada, golpeando a otro barco derribándolo en el proceso.

Pirata: ¿Pero que pasa aquí?

Varios barcos sacaban sus cañones listos para disparar pero en el momento de sacarlos. Una estela azul pasaba volando velozmente entre ellos llevándose los cañones ante las atónitas miradas de los piratas. Pese a todo. Algunos barcos lograron abrir fuego hacia la ciudad pero antes de que alcanzara su objetivo. Un rayo dorado surgió de la nada destruyendo las balas de los barcos. Del humo negro resultante surgió el alicornio Mike Bluer junto con Red Fire y Black Wing. Los barcos disparaban contra el trío pero estos lo destruían con rayos mágicos o a golpes. Mike cogió una de las balas que iba dirigida a él y lo lanzó de vuelta contra uno de los barcos destruyéndolo en el proceso. Red Fire se situó por el lateral de uno de los barcos, cargó fuego en uno de sus cascos y dio un potente puñetazo al barco haciendo que se desplazara y chocara contra otro barco. Black Wing con sus garras, cortaba las cuerdas de los barcos haciéndoles caer y que los piratas tenga que salir saltando en paracaídas. Mike los cogía con su enorme velocidad y los llevaba hacia la guardia de Arabia Sentada. Nada más dejarlos. Mike voló a toda velocidad hacia el cielo, se oyeron unas cuantas explosiones en el cielo y este volvió cargando con al menos tres barcos encima de él gracias a su enorme fuerza, nada más llegar al suelo. Estrella los barcos contra el suelo.

El capitán Dark Water no lograba entender lo que pasaba con su armada que iba siendo destruida sin apenas oposición quedando solo su barco.

Dark: ¿Pero que pasa aquí?

Pirata: Son la Patrulla Harmony capitán.

Dark: ¿La patrulla Harmony? Todo el mundo retirada.

Grito asustado el capitán que conocía perfectamente la reputación de dicha patrulla. El buque insignia dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Dark: Avance a toda. Nos largamos.

Pero el barco en vez de avanzar, se paró en seco provocando que tanto el capitán como la tripulación se cayeran al suelo.

Dark: Idiotas. Dije avance a toda.

Pirata: Damos a toda pero estamos inmovilizados.

Dark (Completamente confundido): ¿Cómo que estamos inmovilizados?

De repente. Delante de ellos apareció una enorme cabeza negra.

Pirat: Capitán. Eso es.

Dark: Me temo que si.

Era Mega Base en modo robot que tenía retenido el barco con una de sus enormes manos.

Dark: No so quedéis ahí parados como idiotas. Abrid fuego con todo.

Los cañones del barco empezaron a disparar a la cabeza del colosal robot sin resultado alguno. Los piratas iban a disparar otra salva hasta que oyeron una voz acercándose.

Camaleón: Al abordaje.

Grito camaleón disfrazado de pirata y balanceándose en una cuerda. Llegó dando una doble patada a dos piratas.

Camaleón: Aquí estamos.

Varios piratas fueron a su encuentro hasta que más voces llegaron.

Medic: Aquí estamos nosotros también.

Llegaron Ocelot, Vulcan, Eye Fox, Ghost y Medic al barco.

Ocelot: Hola amigos ¿Tenéis mesa para nueve?

Bromeo Ocelot. Los piratas se lanzaron a por el. Este los combatía con su espada y los dejaba fuera de combate.

Vulcan esquivó a un pirata que pretendía ensartarle con su espada y le golpeó en la cabeza con su martillo.

Vulcan: Parece que no.

Camaleón: Menudos camareros. Jejeje.

Bromearon Vulcan y Camaleón mientras combatían a más piratas. Varios piratas trataron de atacar a Ghost, esta sacó un palo de combate y se fue hacia ellos. Usó el palo como pértiga y de un saltó pateó a un pirata, luego golpeó a otro en la cara con el palo y al último le izo tropezar para luego golpearle en la cabeza. Eye Fox estaba rodeada de piratas, disparó una flecha con cuerda y ascendió por ella esquivando a los piratas que se le echaban encima. Disparó otra flecha que desprendió una sustancia pegajosa que los dejó inmovilizados. Medic se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los piratas. A uno lo noqueó de un puñetazo, a otro de una patada. Un pirata trato de atacarla por detrás pero esta lo esquivó y le cogió de la cabeza. Otro que estaba enfrente de ella iba a golpearla con un palo pero esta pone la cara de su compañero delante y le golpea a él en su lugar. Luego Medic Bromeo.

Medic: Le dolerá la cabeza.

El pirata trató de golpearla otra vez pero Medic fue mas rápida y le patea en al cara.

Medic: El próximo.

Camaleón disfrazado de karateca con guantes de boxeo se enfrentaba a un enorme pirata que estaba apoyado tranquilamente en un barril. Estaba haciendo varios movimientos de karate de un lado a otro mientras el pirata lo miraba con una cara como diciendo "¿En serio?" Ya cansado, levanta el barril por encima de su cabeza con intención de tirárselo hacia Camaleón. En ese momento Camaleón le arrea un potente puñetazo en al cara del pirata. Su golpe sonó como de metal y dejó aturdió al pirata, haciendo que el barril que portaba se le cayera en la cabeza dejándolo completamente fuera de juego. Una vez que el enorme pirata yace en el suelo. Camaleón se saca el guante, lo sacude un poco y de él salen varias piezas de metal. Una herradura, varios tornillos y un yunque….etc.

Camaleón: Esto ya esta.

Dark Water no se podía creer lo que pasaba. Iba a huir en su bote volador particular hasta que Mike se puso en su camino.

Mike: Quieto ahí capitán de piratas.

Dark: ¿Quién eres tú?

Mike: ¿En serio no lo sabes? Soy Mike Bluer. Protector de Equestria.

El capitán pirata no sabía si creérselo.

Dark: ¿Tú eres Mike Bluer que tanto he oído hablar? Pensé que seria un adulto y no un ñiñato.

Mike: Cuidado conmigo capitán. Pese a mi tamaño. Soy capaz de patearte el trasero hasta que digas basta.

Le dijo de forma autoritaria el potro. El capitán sacó su espada y se lanzó con intención de partir en dos a Mike, pero este saca el sable de su brazalete y bloquea el ataque.

Mike: Cuidado capitán de piratas. Entrégate pacíficamente y te libraras de una paliza.

Dark: A mí nadie me amenaza.

Los dos chocaron sus espadas. Iban combatiendo a lo largo del barco. Primero por el suelo, luego por la barandilla del barco hasta que Mike logra arrinconarle contra una pared para sorpresa de Dark Water.

Dark: Maldito potro. Ahora veras.

El pirata sacó un mini trabuco y trató de disparar a Mike. Este lo esquivó con una voltereta hacia atrás. Una vez que llega al suelo, lanza una honda cortante con su espada hacia el capitán al cual lo esquiva.

Dark (burlándose): Jaja. Has fallado.

En cambio Mike sonrió.

Mike: No te apuntaba a ti.

El capitán le extraño eso. La honda cortó la cuerda de una bolla y se fue directo hacia el pirata. Cuando este giró a ver que pasa, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y la bolla le hizo ver las estrellas. El capitán yacía en el suelo medio aturdido y Mike se acercó a él.

Mike: Bien Capitán Dark Water. En nombre de la Patrulla Harmony. Esta detenido.

Dijo estas últimas palabras al pirata. El capitán simplemente se desmayo.

Más tarde. Los piratas son entregados a las autoridades locales mientras el raja Admen. Estaba agradeciendo a la Patrulla Harmony que estaba en la sala del trono.

Admen: Muchas gracias por proteger mi reino.

Ocelot: No es nada.

Red: Es nuestro trabajo.

Admen: ¿Cómo os lo podría agradecer por haber salvado a mi gente de una muerte segura?

Mike sonrió ante la propuesta del raja.

Mike: No tiene que hacerlo noble raja. Es nuestro deber proteger a los inocentes y luchar contra las injusticias.

Admen: Por supuesto Príncipe Mike. Aún así tenéis mi eterna gratitud.

Ghost: Bien. Creo que ya está todo.

Medic: Si. Ya nos podemos largar.

Camaleón: Por cierto ¿Donde esta Vulcan?

Vulcan estaba mirando completamente embobado a una bailarina que realizaba la danza del vientre. Así hasta que Eye Fox le llamó la atención.

Fox: ¿Quieres moverte de una vez idiota?

Vulcan (Sin apartar la vista de la bailarina): Solo cinco minutos más.

Completamente enfadada. Eye Fox le tiró de la oreja de Vulcan con su magia hasta la nave, provocando las risas de todo el mundo. Mike y la patrulla finalmente subieron a la nave y se fueron de vuelta a Equestria. Tras un largo viaje, la nave llegó a la mansión Bluer en Ponyville.

Mike Bluer. El elemento de la armonía del valor se había convertido en cierto modo. En el protector más poderoso que nunca tuvo Equestria pese a su corta edad. Mike era alicornio y príncipe de Equestria. Pero no un alicornio normal sino un pony Celeste. Una raza pony que se consideraba extinta y posiblemente el último de su especie. La fuente de su poder reside en el poder de la armonía y de las emociones positivas de la gente en la zona en que este y por tanto. Como Equestria es donde existe la mayor cantidad de esos valores positivos. Mike obtenía una gran fuerza.

Mike: Hogar, dulce hogar.

Dijo Mike mientras entraba por la puerta principal de su casa. Notó que todo estaba a oscuras, hasta que de repente se encendió la luz y un montón de ponis gritaron "SORPRESA"

Varios ponis felicitaron a Mike pero faltaba alguien.

Pinkie: Sorpresa….Rayos.

Las mane 7, los amigos de Mike, sus padres y algunas personas mas del pueblo estaban para felicitar a un sorprendido Mike.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Twilight: Feliz cumpleaños Mike.

Le felicitó Twilight mientras lo abrazaba.

Mike: ¿Mi cumpleaños?

Dijo confundido Mike.

Sr. Bluer: Por supuesto hijo.

Dijo su padre mientras le alborotaba el pelo.

Applejack: Nos llevó mucho tiempo prepararlo.

Rarity: Así es querido. Por eso necesitábamos que estuvieras fuera el tiempo suficiente para preparar tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Mike se giró hacia su patrulla con una mirada acusadora al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Mike: Vosotros lo sabíais ¿Verdad? Por eso me pedisteis que fuera con vosotros a Arabia Sentada pese a ser una misión sencilla.

Su patrulla Sonrió.

Red: Por supuesto.

Ocelot: ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Black: Teníamos que mantenerte ocupado mientras los demás te preparaban la sorpresa.

Pinkie: Por supuesto. Teníamos que prepararte la fiesta sorpresa sin que te enterases porque si te enteras, ya no seria una fiesta sorpresa, aunque si te hubieras enterado sin que te contara nadie también habría sido una sorpresa pero para nosotros y…

No pudo continuar porque Camaleón le puso un pastel en la boca para que se callara.

Spitfire: Hola Mike.

Mike: Tia Spitfire.

Mike abrazó a su tía al cual esta se lo devolvió. Acto seguido Spitfire le da un beso en la mejilla.

Spitfire: ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?

Mike: Estupendamente tía.

Spitfire: Aquí tienes tu regalo Mike.

Spitfire le dio una caja a Mike. Cuando este la abrió. Descubrió un disfraz de Wonderbolts. Mike estaba emocionado.

Mike: Un disfraz de Wonderbolts. Muchas gracias tía.

Spitfire: Me alegro que te guste.

Rainbow se acercó a su lado y le susurró al oído del potro con una sonrisa.

Rainbow: Ni se te ocurra apuntarte en los Wonderbolts y quitarme el puesto o no te la perdono.

Mike se rió por el comentario de la pegaso. Acto seguido apareció un amigo suyo de hace tiempo.

Flink: Hola Mike.

Mike: Flink.

Mike se alegró de ver a su viejo amigo. Flink estaba en su forma de changeling. Ahora que reinaba la paz entre Equestria y el reino changeling, los changeling eran libres de visitar Equestria y viceversa. Ambos amigos se chocan la pezuña.

Mike: Me alegro que hayas podido venir ¿Cómo van las cosas allí?

Flink: Estupendamente. Desde que nos distes el corazón de Onix, el reino está más vivo que nunca y las obras de las vías del tren para comunicar el reino con Equestria están a punto de terminar.

Mike: Me alegra oír eso.

Flink se fijó en Tiara.

Flink: Hola Tiara. Cuanto tiempo ¿Como estas?

Esta en vez de responderle. Le dio una bofetada.

Flink: Ay ¿A que ha venido eso?

Tiara enfadada le responde.

Tiara: ¿Y lo preguntas? ¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta de pijamas que tuvimos en el día que llegaste y tú….?

En ese momento Tiara se cayó.

Flink: ¿Te refieres a…?

Tiara (sonrojada): Ni lo menciones o te mato. Estuve toda una tarde entera lavándome la boca.

Los potros amigos de Mike se rieron acordándose de ello sin que los mayores lo entendieran a que se refería la potra. En ese momento se oyó otra voz conocida.

Wind: Yo también estoy aquí Mike.

Mike: Wind.

Potro y Grifo se chocan la pezuña/garra.

Mike: Tú también has venido.

Wind: Por supuesto. Tú no faltaste a mi cumpleaños a sí que ¿Por qué iba a faltar yo al tuyo?

Rarity: Mike querido. A todo esto ¿De que conoces al príncipe Wind del Reino Grifo?

Sr. Bluer: Eso se debe a que hace tiempo yo trabaje para el rey Arandus para una excavación arqueológica en su reino y me traje a mi hijo conmigo.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio?

Mike: Ahí conocí al hijo del rey Wind y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Pinkie: Me alegra oír eso.

Gritó la pony rosa mientras saltaba de un lado a otro con globos y serpentinas. La fiesta siguió con divertidos juegos donde todo el mundo se lo pasaba genial donde Mike golpeaba una piñata que soltaba caramelos. Poner la cola al pony y muchos juegos más. Al final Mike después de apagar las velas de una enorme tarta de cumpleaños (al cual tuvo que volar para poder apagarlas todas) recibió montones de regalos de parte de todo el mundo hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Twilight.

Twilight: Aquí tienes mi regalo Mike. Espero que te guste.

Dijo esto la alicornio con una sonrisa. Mike lo recibió emocionado.

Mike: Haber que es.

Emocionado el potro abrió el regalo de Twilight. Cuando vio que era, no se podía creer lo que veía.

Mike: Esto es…..

Flashback.

Mike estaba en el gimnasio de su laboratorio haciendo pesas hasta que recibió la visita de Twilight.

Twilight: Hola Mike.

Mike: Hola Twilight ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Twilight: Venia a traerte los libros que tecno-magia que me dejaste.

Mike: Ah Gracias Twilight. Luego los guardo.

Twilight se fija en los restos del destrozado corazón mecánico de Mike.

Twilight: Mike ¿No es este tu antiguo corazón mecánico?

Mike sin dejar de hacer ejercicio la respondió.

Mike: Si. Pero cuando me convertí en alicornio. Se me regeneró un corazón nuevo como el resto de órganos perdidos, por tanto ese ya no me sirve para nada. Así que si quieres. Tiralo, rómpelo o haz lo que quieras con él.

Finalmente Twilight coge los restos del corazón mecánico y se lo lleva con ella.

Tiempo actual.

Mike podía ver su antiguo corazón mecánico perfectamente reconstruido dentro de un cilindro de cristal en una base de mármol. En dicha base. Puesto en letras de oro se podía leer "La Prueba de que Mike Bluer tiene corazón".

Twilight: ¿Te gusta Mike?

Mike completamente emocionado la responde con una sonrisa.

Mike: Por supuesto Twilight. Gracias.

Mike no dudo en abrazar a la alicornio. Twilight le devolvió el abrazo.

Rainbow: Genial. Ya os habéis puesto en plan cursi.

Dijo de forma sarcástica la pegaso. Todos se rieron del comentario de Rainbow.

Poco a poco. Los invitados se iban de la casa. Spitfire se acercó a Mike.

Spitfire: Dentro de unos días. Se celebrará un espectáculo en Canterlot. Espero que tus padres y tú vengáis ha vernos.

Mike: No lo dudes Tía.

Finalmente todo el mundo se fue de la casa quedando solo Mike y sus padres. Con permiso de los mayores. Los potros amigos de Mike incluido Flink y Wind. Se quedaron a dormir en la mansión.

Mientras. En el espacio. Una gran bola de fuego se acercaba al planeta en dirección a Equestria.

¿?: Pronto llegaré a mi destino. Después de mil quinientos años de exilio. Cumpliré mi venganza.

Rugió la misteriosa voz proveniente de la gran bola de fuego que se dirigía al planeta.

Fin del capítulo.

Y aquí tenemos el comienzo de mi nuevo fanfic. Debo advertiros que ha diferencia de mis anteriores fanfic. No subiré tan seguido ya que debo trabajar con los capítulos para asegurarme que estén perfectos por lo que voy a tomármelo con mas calma. Espero que lo disfrutéis. No olvidéis comentar.


	2. CAPITULO 2 BLACK BOLT

**CAPITULO 2**

**BLACK BOLT**

Unas horas antes de amanecer. Unos ponis, uno pegaso y la otra unicornio estaban dando un tranquilo paseo.

Pegaso: Pronto amanecerá.

Unicornio: Si amor. Es algo que no me quiero perder.

Ambos se abrazan y esperan el amanecer. En ese momento la unicornio ve algo en el cielo y lo señala con la pezuña.

Unicornio: Mira. Una estrella fugaz.

Dijo con alegría la unicornio.

Pegaso: Rápido. Pide un deseo.

Unicornio: Que raro. Diría que viene para acá

Pegaso: ¿Qué?

Efectivamente. La misteriosa estrella se dirigía hacia su posición así que ambos tuvieron que correr a esconderse. La estrella se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo provocando un enorme surco. Ambos ponis se acercan para ver lo que era. Acto seguido. Ven algo que se mueve en el fondo del surco.

Era un extraño grifo de plumaje completamente negro. Portaba un traje Azul oscuro que le cubría el cuerpo entero salvo las patas, la cabeza y las alas. En el pecho del traje portaba el dibujo de un rayo negro. Portaba un extraño collar con una piedra amarilla que brillaba con fuerza. El extraño grifo miró a los asustados ponis que lo observaban con terror. Luego alzó el vuelo dirigiéndose a Equestria.

Grifo: Puedo sentir la energía de quienes me exiliaron. Pronto mi vengaza será cumplida. Nadie se salvará de la ira de Black Bolt.

Gritó furioso el grifo mientras volaba y provocaba rayos eléctricos en su cuerpo.

En Canterlot. Los Wonderbolts se preparaban para el espectáculo aéreo. Spitfire preparaba a su equipo donde estaban Soarin, Rainbow y Lightning Dust.

Spitfire: ¿Listos para el espectáculo?

Soarin: Por supuesto.

Rainbow: Les dejaremos boquiabiertos.

Lightning: No les decepcionaremos.

Dijeron emocionados el grupo. Spitfire sonrió ante la confianza del grupo.

Spitfire: Me alegra oír eso. Y ahora…

No pudo continuar porque noto que alguien le pegaba fuertemente en el flanco. Furiosa se giró.

Spitfire: ¿Quién a sido el miserable pervertido que me ha….?

El estado de furia de Spitfire desapareció al ver que el causante del golpe fue su sobrino Mike. El alicornio que llevaba puesto el disfraz de Wonderbolts que le había regalado su tía por su cumpleaños.

Mike: Hola. Tía Spitfire.

Spitfire sonrió al ver a sus sobrino y más con el disfraz que le regaló por su cumpleaños y esta le abrazó.

Spitfire: Querido sobrino. Al final has venido.

Mike: Si Tía. Yo junto con mis padres y amigos.

Acto seguido Spitfire rompe el abrazo y agarra a Mike del cuello y le hacia menudillos en la cabeza del potro.

Spitfire (riéndose): Pequeño pervertido ¿Qué es eso de pegarle en los flancos a tu tía?

Mike (Riéndose): jajajaja. Para tía. Que me haces cosquillas.

El grupo se rió de la divertida escena. Finalmente Spitfire le soltó.

Mike: Bueno chicos. Yo me voy con el grupo. Buena suerte a todos.

Rainbow: No necesitamos suerte. Vamos a triunfar.

Lightning: Desde luego.

Mike se quitó el disfraz y se fue a reunirse con el grupo.

Mike: Ya estoy aquí.

Rarity: ¿Cómo esta Rainbow?

Mike: ¿Cómo va a estar? Presumiendo como siempre.

Bromeo el potro haciendo reír al grupo.

Scootaloo: Rainbow triunfara como siempre.

Dijo esto la pegaso moviendo rápidamente las alas suspendiendo del suelo por unos momentos.

Red: Vamos pandilla. Nos esperan.

Mike junto con sus padres, la Patrulla Harmony al cual faltaba Black Wing. Las mane 7, las CMC, Spike y Pipsqueak fueron al encuentro de las princesas que las estaban esperando.

Celestia: Hola a todos.

Todos: Hola.

Luna: Nos alegramos que hayáis venido al evento.

Twilight: Todos nosotros también.

Pinkie: No faltaríamos para nada.

Pip se acercó a la princesa.

Pip: Hola princesa Luna.

Dijo alegremente el pequeño potro. La princesa lo recibió con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

Luna: Hola Pip. Me alegro de volverá verte.

Pip: Y yo.

Camaleón: ¿No vamos? El tiempo apremia.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de relojero sujetando un gran reloj.

Twilight: Es verdad. Pronto empezará.

Celestia: Seguidnos por favor.

El grupo siguió a las princesas. Finalmente llegaron al palco donde se situaban las princesas y la gente importante. El estadio donde sería la exhibición estaba a rebosar de espectadores.

Fluttershy: Hay mucha gente.

Spike: Desde luego.

Ghost: Es fácil perderse entre ellos.

Spike y Flutterhy se asustaron ante la presencia de Ghost.

Spike: Ay Ghost. Que susto.

Ocelot: Valla vistas se tiene desde aquí.

Vulcan: Desde luego. Menuda moza hay por ahí y menudos flancos que tiene.

Dijo Vulcan con unos prismáticos. No paraba de mirar hasta que Eye Fox le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Fox: Estamos para ver a Rainbow y compañía, no para ver chicas, idiota.

Vulcan se sobó la cabeza mientras el grupo se reía. Acto seguido apareció el Rey Grifo junto con su hijo Wind.

Celestia: Rey Arandus. Me alegra que usted y su hijo estén aquí.

Arandus: No podríamos rechazar una invitación como esta majestad.

Dijo el Rey Grifo con una sonrisa. Wind se reunió con Mike y sus amigos.

Mike: Me alegro de verte socio.

Wind: Y yo.

Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que chocaron su pezuña/garra.

Applejack: Por cierto ¿Donde esta Black Wing?

Red: Oh ¿Ella? Enseguida aparecerá.

En ese momento. La voz de comentarista empezó a sonar por todo el estadio.

Comentarista: Damas y caballeros. El espectáculo de los Wonderbolts dará comienzo en breve. La actuación tendrá como participación especial al miembro de la Patrulla Harmony Black Wing.

Sunset: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Rarity: ¿Black Wing también participa?

Pinkie: Eso si que es una sorpresa.

Spike: Por eso no la veíamos.

Twilight: ¿Tú lo sabías Mike?

Mike: Por supuesto ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Dijo esto el potro con una sonrisa.

Scootaloo: Mirad. Por allí vienen.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa. Acto seguido aparecieron los Wonderbolts. Incluyendo a Black Wing al que ella también llevaba un uniforme de dicho equipo. Todos los pegasos fueron en línea para luego ascender en forma de tornado hasta el cielo para hacer un vuelo rasante hasta el suelo.

Scootaloo: Espectacular

Sweetie: Desde luego.

Apple Bloom: Black Wing lo hace bastante bien par ser su primera actuación.

Todos los espectadores miraban asombrados las grandiosas maniobras de los Wonderbolts. En ese momento. Spitfire dio la señal a Rainbow y Black Wing para hacer su número final.

Spitfire: Ahora Chicas.

Rainbow y Black: Entendido.

Ambas pegasos ascendían hasta el cielo a alta velocidad mientras giraban las dos sobre un mismo eje.

Twilight: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Red: No perdáis detalles chicos.

Medic: Os juramos que vale la pena.

Pinkie y Camaleón: Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Animaron Pinkie y Camaleón mientras llevaban unas camisas con las fotos de Rainbow y Black Wing y unas banderas de los Wonderbolts.

Amabas pegasos llegaron hasta gran altura y se detuvieron.

Rainbow: ¿Lista hermana?

Dijo esto con una sonrisa. Black Wing la respondió con otra sonrisa.

Black: Ni lo dudes.

Ambas pegasos empezaron a bajar a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo y velocidad.

Spike: ¿Qué hacen?

Fluttershy: ¿No Irán?

Red (Sonriendo): Desde luego que si.

Acto seguido. Ambas pegasos logran realizar entre las dos. Un doble Sonic Rainbow de arco iris y negro que dejo asombrado a todo el mundo. El público entero aplaudió con enorme fuerza por la proeza de ambas pegasos.

Scootaloo: Eso ha sido espectacular.

Apple Bloom: Han hecho un arco iris sónico conjunto.

Sweetie: Como mola.

Mike: Valió la pena la espera ¿No?

Spike: Desde luego.

El público estaba aplaudiendo fuertemente mientras los Wonderbolts hacían una reverencia. En ese instante, una bola de fuego apareció de golpe y los wonderbolts tuvieron que apartarse.

Rainbow: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Black: No tengo ni idea.

Lightning: No estaba en el número.

La bola de fuego se estrelló en el suelo del estadio asustando a todo el mundo. Acto seguido apareció un extraño grifo cargado de electricidad ascendiendo hasta el cielo.

Grifo negro: Esta cerca. Puedo sentir la energía.

Los Woderbolts molestos por la interrupción de su número se pusieron enfrente de él.

Spitfire: ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Soarin: Acabas de estropear nuestro número.

Rainbow: ¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa?

El grifo no dijo nada. Este simplemente aplaudió con sus garras provocando una explosión eléctrica que los lanzó lejos de él.

Mike: Tía Spitfire. Black Wing.

Fluttershy: Rainbow. Lightning

La guardia pegaso fue rápidamente a detener al extraño grifo, pero estos fueron repelidos por un campo eléctrico formado por este que los mandó bien lejos a todos sin necesidad de moverse del sitio.

El público grito asustado ante la acción del extraño grifo. Celestia y Luna miraron al grifo con una expresión de sorpresa.

Luna: Hermana. Ese es.

Celestia: Si hermana. Es Black Bolt.

El rey grifo se alarmó ante lo que dijeron las princesas.

Arandus: ¿Black Bolt? Creí que era una leyenda de mi reino.

Celestia: Desgraciadamente es real rey Arandus.

Twilight: ¿Quien es Black Bolt?

Mike: Alguien que va a recibir una buena paliza. Nadie golpea a mi tía de esa manera.

El grifo se puso enfrente del rey grifo y su hijo.

Bolt: Vosotros dos desprendéis energía de quienes me exiliaron. Pronto sentiréis mi ira por mi exilio.

Mike se interpuso en medio de ellos.

Mike: No tan rápido aguilucho.

Pero Black Bolt no le escuchó y le lanzó un rayo que le hizo estrellarse contra la pared y que atravesara varios muros.

Red: Mike.

Vulcan: Jefe.

Sra. Bluer: Hijo.

Ocelot: Se acabo. Se lo ha buscado.

La Patrulla Harmony se fue a enfrentarse al grifo. Red Fire le lanzó un rayo contra el grifo que lo mando volando contra el cielo. Eye Fox lanzó el hechizo de tecno-alas a los no voladores y se fueron a enfrenarse contra él. Celestia ordenó a los demás que salgan.

Celestia: Todo el mundo. Seguidnos.

Twilight: Pero ¿Qué pasa princesa?

Applejack: ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Arandus: Es Black Bolt.

Todos miraron al Rey Grifo.

Fluttershy: ¿Quién es Black Bolt?

Arandus: Hace 1500 años. El era un general del ejercito grifo leal a la corona. Hace tiempo se le entregó la legendaria piedra trueno que concedería a su portador grandes poderes.

Pinkie: ¿Y que paso?

Arandus: Según la historia de mi pueblo, el poder lo corrompió. Se volvió malvado y un peligro para el mundo. Mi antepasado pidió ayuda a las princesas Celestia y Luna para detenerlo.

Celestia: Mi hermana y yo combinamos nuestros poderes utilizando la legendaria piedra del viento para exiliarlo de este mundo y mandarlo a una estrella lejana.

Luna: Creímos que nos habíamos desecho de él para siempre. Pero nos equivocamos.

Rainbow: Conque ese es Black Bolt ¿Eh?

Dijo la pegaso que apareció de repente con su traje medio roto.

Fluttershy: Rainbow. Estas bien.

Dijo la pegaso con alegría abrazando a su amiga.

Rainbow: Si. Pero quien no va estar bien va a ser ese tipo cuando le pateé la cara.

Más lejos. Tras varios muros con un agujeros en cada uno. La gente se acercó hacia unos restos derruidos. En ese instante. De los restos emergió Mike. Se sacudió la cara y el cuerpo y se puso en posición.

Mike: Muy Bien. Si ese tipo quiere jugar duro. Jugaremos duro. Ya vera esa copia barata de "Black Adam" de los comic del Capitán Marvel quien soy yo.

Acto seguido alzó el vuelo hacia su enemigo. Mientras. La Patrulla Harmony se ocupaba del grifo eléctrico.

Bolt: No tengo tiempo para vosotros.

Red: Es una lastima porque acabas de captar nuestra atención.

Red Fire le lanzó una bola de fuego contra Black Bolt. Este se protegió con una barrera eléctrica. Cuando bajó la barrera Ghost aprovechó para lanzarle un ataque helado contra sus alas pero este las deshizo provocando un enorme voltaje en ellas que las descongeló. El grifo lanzó un rayo contra ella pero esta lo esquivó echándose hacia un lado. Vulcan lanzaba misiles contra él pero este lanzó varios rayos contra los misiles que los hizo estallar antes de que llegaran a él. El grifo iba a lanzar otro rayo hasta que unos disparos y unos kunais le impactaron en la cara y en el cuerpo sin apenas hacerle daño. Cuando miró en la dirección donde le disparaban. Vio a Ocelot disparándole con sus pistolas y a Medic lanzándole sus kunais. Bolt les lanzó un enorme trueno al que estos tuvieron que esquivarlo con una voltereta hacia atrás.

Fox: Ahora es mi turno demonio.

Eye Fox le lanzó varias flechas eléctricas contra el impactándole de lleno pero no le hicieron el mínimo efecto.

Fox: Pero ¿Qué?

El grifo se rió.

Bolt: ¿En serio creías que podrías detenerme con flechas eléctricas? Estupida yegua. Yo soy electricidad pura.

Black Bolt le lanzó un rayo enorme contra ella al que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar. Por fortuna Spitfire y Soarin pasaron rápidamente sacándola de ahí a tiempo.

Fox: Gracias. Habéis sido muy oportunos.

Soarin: De nada.

Black Bolt iba a atacar de nuevo pero una patada doble de Black Wing y Lightning Dust por la espalda desviaron su atención. Ambas pegasos se dieron cuenta de lo duro que era el grifo en realidad. Ambas se tocaban sus patas doloridas.

Lightning: Madre mía. Ese tipo es de piedra.

Black: No va ha ser fácil tumbarle. Ay mi pata.

Black Bolt ya estaba cansado de juegos y decidió ir hacia su objetivo principal.

Bolt: No tengo tiempo que perder con seres inferiores. Tengo una vengaza que consumar.

Acto seguido. Un destello cegador surgió de él cegando a todo el mundo. Cuando el destello se disipó. El grifo había desaparecido.

Red: ¿Donde se ha ido?

Black: Ni idea.

Camaleón: Habrá que buscarle la pista.

Dijo Camaleón disfrazado de perro rastreador.

El grupo de Twilight iba saliendo del estadio hasta llegar al exterior.

Twilight: Debemos reunir los elementos de la armonía si queremos detenerlo. Spike y yo iremos a por ellos. Vosotras encargaos de proteger al rey Arandus.

Applejack: Puedes darlo por hecho.

Rainbow: Puedes confiar en nosotras.

Luna: Yo me llevaré a los potros y a los padres de Mike a un lugar seguro

Acto seguido Twilight junto con Spike y Luna se tele transportan.

Arandus: Gracias por ayudarnos.

Celestia le respondió con un sonrisa.

Celestia: No hay porque darlas.

Para horror del grupo. Black Bolt apareció delante de ellos.

Bolt: Con que estabais aquí.

Fluttershy gritó de miedo y el grupo se puso en posición de combate.

Celestia: Atras Black Bolt.

Rainbow: No te permitiremos que hagas daño al rey y a su hijo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla. Rainbow se lanzo velozmente contra el grifo dispuesto a golpearlo. Le impacta por completo con una patada en al cara pero el grifo ni se inmuto lo mas mínimo y Rainbow siente que se le quiebra la pata.

Rainbow: Hay mi pata. Este tipo es de piedra.

El grifo se rió. Creó un campo eléctrico con sus garras y lo expandió alejando al grupo de él dejándolos temporalmente aturdidos. Acto seguido se dirige hacia el rey grifo y su hijo.

Pinkie: Corra. Que le pilla

Arandus: Atrás monstruo.

Bolt: No podía ser mejor. Primero mataré al padre y luego al hijo.

El rey trató de enfrentarse al malvado grifo pero este rápidamente le coge del cuello y lo empieza a electrocutar ante el horror de su hijo.

Wind: Papa.

El Rey estaba gritando de dolor para disfrute de Black Bolt hasta que un potente rayo dorado le golpea y lo estrella lejos. Acto seguido aparece Mike.

Mike: ¿Estáis bien?

Wind: S-si.

Wind corre a socorrer a su padre. Mike usa su magia curativa para curarlo.

Arandus: G-gracias Mike.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: De nada.

Acto seguido apareció Black Bolt y dirigió su mirada hacia el potro.

Bolt: ¿Tú luchas por estos seres inferiores?

Dijo esto de forma amenazante. Mike le lanzó una mirada llena de determinación.

Mike: Yo lucho por todos aquellos que no pueden hacerlo por si mismos.

Mike se lanzó contra Black Bolt y el dio un potente puñetazo que lo manda al cielo. Mike se lanzó a por el dispuesto a darle otro golpe pero el grifo reacciono golpeándole a él y mandarlo contra un edifico al que lo hace estrellar. El grifo iba por él pero en ese instante Mike le da con un tecno-rayo que lo frena en seco.

Bolt: Eres un digno adversario para ser tan joven. Pero yo he venido para acabar con mi vengaza.

Mike: Siento comunicarte que tu vengaza acaba aquí.

Y ambos se lanzan a reanudar su combate ante brutales golpes y rayos mágicos. Mientras las manes 7 y la princesa tratan de ayudar al rey Arandus.

Sunset: ¿Cómo esta majestad?

Arandus: Un poco aturdido pero bien. Wind hijo escúchame.

Wind: ¿Si papa?

Arandus: Toma esto.

El rey sacó de su capa la legendaria piedra del viento. Era una piedra de color verde claro. Desprendía un brillo amarillo en el centro de la piedra.

Celestia: Rey Arandus. Eso es.

Arandsu: Si. Es la piedra del viento. La que usasteis para detener a Balck Bolt la primera vez. Ahora se lo entregare a mi hijo.

Wind: ¿Para mi?

Arandus: Así es. Nuestra familia sabía que tarde o temprano. Black Bolt volvería para buscar vengaza. Esperaba ser yo quien lo portara pero estoy demasiado débil. Ahora quiero que lo lleves tú. Debes detener a ese grifo malvado antes de que haga daño a gente inocente.

Todo el mundo se quedó asombrado ante las palabras del rey.

Applejack: P-pero ¿Qué esta usted diciendo?

Rarity: Es solo un niño. No puede mandarlo a enfrentarse solo a ese monstruo.

Rainbow: Déme la piedra mí y ya vera que paliza le meto.

Arandus: La piedra del viento a diferencia que la del trueno, solo funciona con miembros de la familia real grifo por tanto solo Wind puede llevarla.

El pequeño grifo dudo. Pero era consciente que su amigo Mike necesitaba su ayuda así que cogió la piedra.

Fluttershy: P-pero ¿Qué haces Wind?

Wind: Voy ha hacerlo.

Pinkie: Pero es muy peligroso. Ese tipo tiene una fuerza enorme y es capaz de lanzar rayos.

Sunset: Es cierto. Es mejor dejárselo a Mike y su patrulla.

Wind: Mike no dudo en lanzarse a protegernos cuando Black Bolt nos atacó. Es hora de devolverle el favor.

Wind se puso la piedra al cuello. En ese momento un tornado le rodeó por completo. Cuando el tornado desaparece. Wind llevaba un traje verde claro que el cubría el cuerpo. Tenía el símbolo de un tornado amarillo en el pecho. Wind Sentía que estaba lleno de energía. No solo eso. También se había convertido en un grifo adulto.

Wind: Esta energía. Es increíble. Y soy mayor.

Rainbow: Mola el traje.

Pinkie: Desde luego. Menudo estirón.

Rarity: Te da mucho estilo.

Wind: Hora de ayudar a Mike.

El nuevo grifo alzó sus alas y voló velozmente para dirigirse al encuentro con Black Bolt para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

Sunset: Que velocidad.

Rarity: Apenas le he visto despegar.

Celestia: Ese es el poder de la piedra viento.

Mientras. Mike seguía combatiendo contra Black Bolt. El grifo seguía lanzándole rayos contra el potro al cual este lo esquivaba y lanzaba los suyos propios. Acto seguido Black Bolt es golpeado por un tornado verde.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Mike pudo ver a un grifo con un extraño traje volando a toda velocidad a su encuentro.

Wind: Hola Mike. He venido a ayudarte.

Mike: ¿Wind? ¿Eres tú?

Wind: Si Mike. Ahora soy mayor y tengo superpoderes.

Mike se alegró de ver a su amigo siendo más fuerte que nunca.

Mike: Pues hagámoslo juntos.

Ambos se dirigieron al encuentro de Black Bolt.

Bolt: Con que ahora el niñato se une a la liga de los mayores. Da igual, os aplastare a los dos.

Los tres se enzarzaron en una intensa lucha. Wind pese a ser joven demostraba destreza y Mike le apoyaba. Wind lograba golpear a Balck Bolt y Mike le golpeaba con rayos mágicos. En un descuido el grifo eléctrico logra golpear con fuerza a Mike y hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo a gran altura. Acto seguido Wind le da una potente patada que lo envía lejos y este lo sigue.

El combate sigue hasta unas montañas. Wind trata de golpearle otra vez pero el grifo lo esquiva y le lanza un rayo que lo hace estrellarse contra el suelo. Black Bolt desciende hasta donde estaba Wind en el agujero formado en el suelo.

Bolt: No me pase 1500 años vagando por el espacio para que ahora me derrote un niño.

Mike: ¿Qué tal dos?

Apareció Mike lanzándole un rayo contra el grifo y reanudo su combate contra él al cual se le unió Wind cuando este se recuperó. Black Bolt se dio cuenta que enfrentarse a los dos era complicado, hasta que se fijó en una presa que había cerca de allí. En ese momento se le ocurrió una malvada idea. Acto seguido voló hacia ella siendo seguido por Mike y Wind. Ahí Black Bolt cargó de electricidad sus garras y lo lanzó contra la presa.

Mike: Nooo.

Wind: ¿Qué ha hecho?

Wind se lanzó contra él y lo retuvo contra la pared de la montaña. Mike fue a supervisar los daños contra la presa.

Wind (Estando furioso): ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente morirá por la inundación?

El perverso grifo se rió.

Bolt: Una táctica antigua pero efectiva. Divide y conquistaras.

Y Black Bolt lanzó su ataque contra Wind al cual lo manda de nuevo hacia Canterlot. Mientras Mike ve como la presa se rompe y se escapa el agua inundándolo todo. Mike seguía la corriente disparando su rayo dorado contra la montaña para que las rocas que caigan desvíen el agua y contra el suelo para crear surcos para crear un camino alternativo que impida que llegue el agua hacia las ciudades cercanas. Mientras Wind todavía se enfrentaba contra Black Bolt.

Wind: Debo detenerte.

Bolt: Inténtalo mocoso.

Wind seguía combatiendo ferozmente contra el malvado grifo, en un descuido logra golpearle fuertemente hasta hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo a gran altura. Cuando Black Bolt se levanta, ve a una pony de tierra asustada. Ahí se le ocurrió una diabólica idea. Cuando Wind llegó hasta donde estaba él. Vio que este tenía sujeta a la pony del cuello suspendiéndola del suelo.

Wind: Suéltala engendro.

Gritó de forma autoritaria Wind. Black Bolt simplemente se rió.

Bolt: Claro que lo haré. Solamente quítate el amuleto del viento y la soltare.

Wind: Y luego tú me mataras.

Respondió el joven grifo siendo consciente de lo que planeaba el malvado grifo.

Bolt: Por supuesto. Pero ¿Qué opciones tienes? Cuando pisoteas con la garra a una hormiga ¿Sientes remordimientos?

Wind: ¿Qué?

Botl: Si no lo sientes es o porque eres malo o porque sabes que eres un ser superior. Eso es algo que tu antepasado no quiso nunca comprender. Si tengo los poderes de un dios ¿No debería ser tratado como tal?

Wind: Eso no justifica lo que haces.

Bolt: Basta de charla. Quítate el amuleto o…

Gritó de forma amenazante el grifo al mismo tiempo que apretaba el cuello de la asustada pony. Wind era consciente que en el momento que lo hiciera Black Bolt le mataría. Pero si no lo hacia, la civil moriría. Al final se quitó el amuleto del viento y lo tiró al suelo recuperando su forma anterior. El malvado grifo se rió.

Bolt: Bien. Eso está mejor.

Black Bolt lanzó lejos a gran altura a la civil para horror de Wind. Este trato de recuperar el amuleto pero Black Bolt con una gran velocidad le coge de la cabeza con su garra antes de que este pudiese recuperarlo.

Botl: Lastima mocoso. Acabas de desperdiciar tu última oportunidad de derrotarme y solo habrías tenido que sacrificar a una insignificante vida.

Se burló el malvado grifo. Wind miraba con horror como Black Bolt estuvo a punto de matarlo con su garra hasta que un rayo dorado le golpea y lo estrella contra una pared. Wind mira aliviado que era Mike al cual llevaba en brazos a la pony al cual Black Bolt usaba de escudo.

Bolt: ¿Cómo has detenido la inundación?

Nada mas dejar al civil Mike le responde.

Mike: Con aliento gélido.

A lo lejos se veía una gran montaña de agua helada.

Black Bolt se lanzo hacia Mike reanudando su combate desde las alturas. Wind en cambio. Estaba en el suelo con la mirada hacia abajo.

Wind: Nunca mas.

Wind apretó con sus garras el suelo.

Wind: Nunca más dejare que me humillen y hagan daño a gente inocente.

Cogió el amuleto del viento y volvió a transformarse. Y fue directo hacia Black Bolt.

Mike y Black Bolt seguían con un incesante combate intercambiando golpes brutales. Acto seguido apareció Wind y antes de que el grifo reaccionara, Wind le dio un potente puñetazo en al cara, luego una patada en el estomago y lanzó un potente tornado que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. Una vez hecho esto. Wind bajó hasta donde estaba Black Bolt casi derrotado y le cogió del cuello con furia. Mike bajó ha su lado.

Mike: Para Wind. Esto ya ha acabado

Mike trato de impedir que su amigo hiciera algo irreparable.

Wind: No. Debo acabar con esto de una vez.

Respondió con furia el pequeño grifo. Mike trato de razonar con él.

Mike: ¿Cómo? ¿Siendo como él?

Wind: No. Siendo yo mas fuerte.

Mike: Pues se fuerte. Se bueno.

Wind al darse cuenta de lo que iba ha hacer. Soltó a Black Bolt. Una vez libre empezó a hablar.

Bolt: No me podréis detener eternamente. Para hacerlo tendréis que matarme.

Celestia: Puede que haya otro modo.

La princesa Celestia apareció junto con las mane 7 con sus respectivos elementos, la Patrulla Harmony y varios guardias. Sunset el dio el elemento del valor a Mike para que se lo pusiera.

Bolt: ¿Qué?

Celestia: Con ayuda del amuleto del viento te exiliamos por lo menos 1500 años.

El rostro de Black Bolt reflejaba miedo al imaginarse lo que el iban a hacerle.

Bolt: No. El exilio no.

Celestia: No vamos a exiliarte.

Bolt: ¿Cómo?

Twilight: Con ayuda de los elementos de la armonía te vamos ha convertir en piedra.

Dijo Twilight de forma autoritaria.

Rainbow: Si. Y pensamos mantenerte así por lo menos 15.000 años.

Dijo la pegaso en forma de burla.

Red: Eso te dará tiempo para replantearte tu vida.

Ocelot: O libramos de ti definitivamente.

Bolt: Noooooo.

Desesperado. Black Bolt se arrancó el amuleto trueno del cuello y lo tiró lejos. Un resplandor amarillo cubrió su cuerpo cegando a todo el mundo. Cuando la luz se disipó, vieron un anciano grifo donde en vez de sus perfectas plumas negras. Había plumas grises y este se convirtió en polvo cosa que asustó a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Q-que ha pasado?

Applejack: ¿Qué le ha pasado a ese grifo?

Medic: Se ha convertido en polvo.

Celestia les respondió a sus preguntas

Celestia: La piedra trueno le daba eterna juventud. Al quitársela ha envejecido 1500 años de golpe.

Vulcan: Whoa. Valla forma más horrible de morir.

Rainbow: Desde luego.

Rarity: Espero no envejecer yo así.

El Rey Arandus apareció. Cuando vio a su hijo no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Arandus: Bien hecho hijo. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Wind: Si pero. Tenia ganas de matarlo por lo que hizo hasta que Mike me detuvo. Al final logró convencerme de que no lo hiciera.

Dijo esto último con un tono de tristeza-

Arandus: He hiciste bien hijo. Si lo hubieras matado. No serías distinto a él. Me alegra saber que no te cegó el poder como ocurrió con Black Bolt en su día.

Aquello animó a Wind.

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo. Has hecho un buen trabajo socio.

Wind: Si.

Y ambos con una sonrisa se chocan la pezuña/Garra.

Wind: Supongo que tengo que devolver la piedra.

Wind se quitó la piedra y se la quiso entregar a su padre.

Arandus: Quédatela hijo. Te la has ganado.

Wind: ¿Seguro padre?

Su padre respondió con una sonrisa.

Arandus: Por supuesto.

Mike: Bienvenido al mundo de los héroes Wind.

Dijo Mike al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba el hombro.

Pinkie: Yujuuuu. Fiesta de iniciación.

Grito Pinkie mientras soltaba globos y serpentinas por todas partes para risa de todo el grupo.

Todo el mundo volvió al espectáculo donde los Wonderbolts volvían a dar su espectáculo aéreo. Aquello fue un día inolvidable para todos.

Fin del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios previos en mi primer capítulo. Espero recibir más comentarios en los venideros.


	3. CAP 3 PROBLEMAS DE GUSANOS

**CAPITULO 3**

**PROBLEMAS DE GUSANOS**

Era un buen día en Canterlot. La gente se dedicaba a hacer sus quehaceres diarios. En medio de toda esa gente. Había dos ponis gemelos unicornios amarillos de crin roja en particular, que trataban de llamar la atención de los habitantes de Canterlot con sus productos. Eran los hermanos Flim y Flam (con bigote el segundo). En el pasado trataron de hacerse con el negocio de Applejack y su familia con la venta de cidra con métodos no muy honestos. Pero al final les salió mal la cosa. Ahora tratan de vender productos de dudosa fiabilidad y procedencia.

Flim: Hola a todos.

Flam: Sean bienvenidos.

Unas pocas personas prestaban atención a los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Flim: Préstenos atención.

Flam: Y no se arrepentirán.

Flim: Productos únicos a su alcance.

Flam: Solo por unos míseros bits.

Flim: Como este estupendo crecepelo infalible.

Flam echó el contenido de una botella en la cabeza de su hermano, pero en vez de crecerle la cabellera, le crece hierba verde en ella.

Flam: Valla. No era lo que esperábamos.

Pero la gente no prestaba la más mínima atención a los hermanos Flim y Flam. En vez de eso, formaban un montón alrededor de algo.

Flim: ¿Por qué nadie nos hace caso?

Flam: ¿Qué es lo que llama tanto la atención?

Ambos hermanos se meten entre la gente para averiguar que es lo que captaba la atención a todo el mundo. Cuando llegaron a ver que era. Se sorprendieron bastante.

La Patrulla Harmony compuesta por Mike, Ocelot, Eye Fox y Black Wing estaba combatiendo a una especie de enorme armadura negra bípeda cuyo cuerpo expulsaba fuego por él. El ser tenía una calavera negra al que estaba envuelto en llamas.

Mike: Entrégate Fire Skull.

Black: No tienes donde huir.

Gritaron ambos de forma autoritaria.

Fire Skull: Nunca.

Gritó el ser al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una poderosa llamarada al que tuvieron que esquivarla. Mike se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia él y golpearle en la armadura al que lo echó hacia atrás unos metros. Luego Black Wing le golpea con sus garras eléctricas al que lo electrocuta en el proceso haciendo gritar a Fire Skull.

Fire Skull: Maldita.

Fire Skull formó una Maza de fuego y la golpeó a Black Wing mandándola contra el suelo. Black Wing iba a ser golpeada de nuevo hasta que unos disparos hicieron retroceder a Fire Skull. Todos vieron que el autor del ataque era Centinela.

Centinela: Atrás.

El grupo lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Black: Muy oportuno

Ocelot: Buen disparo socio.

Fire Skull volvió a atacar, saltó hacia el cielo y calló como un meteorito hacia el grupo, pero su ataque fue detenido por un muro de hielo creado por Mike que apareció delante de él.

Fire Skull: ¿Pero que?

Mike: No te olvides de mi engendro.

Fox: Ni de mi.

Dijeron ambos mientras Mike volaba y lanzaba rayos mágicos y Eye Fox disparaba flechas de agua al que demostraron ser muy efectivas contra la criatura de fuego al que le hicieron gritar de dolor.

Skull: Aaarargh. Malditos.

Ocelot: Mi turno.

Ocelot cargó contra él y le golpeó con su espada, luego se agachó sirviendo de apoyó para que Black Wing cogiera impulso y le diera una patada voladora en el pecho de Fire Skull. Finalmente Centinela dispara un misil al que lo hace explotar en él. Los hermanos Flim y Flam no perdían detalle del combate.

Flim: ¿Has visto eso Flam?

Flam: Por supuesto Flim. Creo que podemos sacar partido de esto.

Dijo el hermano con una sonrisa enigmática.

Mike: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Mike se lanzó hacia Fire Skull. Le cogió de su armadura y le propinó un potente gancho que lo mandó hacia el cielo y Mike le siguió.

El la atmósfera del planeta, mientras Fire Skull llegaba al límite. Mike se puso encima de él y le propinó un potente golpe al que lo hizo volver como un meteorito contra el suelo. Cuando Mike aterrizó. Fire Skull estaba fuera de juego.

Mike: Buen trabajo equipo.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa al cual el grupo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ocelot: Por supuesto Mike.

Fox: Sin duda somos lo más.

El publico vitoreo ante la hazaña de la Patrulla Harmony. Los hermanos Flim y Flam parecían muy interesados en ellos. Acto seguido apareció el capitán Kai con la guardia real para arrestar a Fire Skull. El capitán agradeció la ayuda de la patrulla.

Kai: Muchas gracias por la ayuda patrulla.

Fox: No ha sido nada.

Black: Pura rutina.

La guardia se llevó al delincuente mientras la patrulla se disponía ha marcharse.

Ocelot: ¿Nos vamos Mike?

Mike: No chicos. Tengo que ir al castillo de Canterlot para unas cosas. Volveré mas tarde.

Fox: Como quieras.

Ocelot, Eye Fox, Black Wing y Centinela volvían hacia la nave que estaba parada en las afueras de Canterlot mientras Mike se iba al castillo de Canterlot. Pero su marcha fue detenida por los gemelos unicornios.

Flim: Hola, hola, hola.

Flam: Un placer conocerte príncipe Mike.

Mike observó a los hermanos unicornios que no paraban de hablarle mientras sonreían al potro.

Mike: ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo señores….?

Flim: Oh. Que falta de cortesía la nuestra.

Flam: Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado al príncipe Mike.

Flim y Flam: Somos los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Flim: Este es mi hermano Flam.

Flam: Y este mi hermano Flim.

Flim y Flam: Y tenemos algo que proponerte.

Mike: Aja.

Mike no parecía demasiado interesado en dichos hermanos. Para él no eran más que unos charlatanes que querían venderle algo carente de utilidad, pero decidió seguirles la corriente.

Flim: Si a nuestra tienda quieres acompañar buen príncipe.

Flam: Para nuestros productos observar.

Mike decidió seguirles y acabar con ellos cuanto antes. Los tres llegaron hasta lo que parecía un rudimentario carro. Flim dio con la pata trasera en un costado del carro y se abrió por delante mostrando ser en realidad una tienda con un gran cartel que ponía "Flim y Flam Store". Dentro podía verse diversos productos.

Flim: ¿Qué te parece buen príncipe?

Flam: ¿Hay algo que le interese a su majestad?

Mike no parecía interesado en nada en particular de la tienda.

Mike: (Madre mía. Cuanto trasto inútil hay aquí ¿En serio venden algo aquí? Un momento. Eso.)

Mike centró su atención en una bolsa que contenía semillas. Mike decidió preguntar a los dueños.

Mike: ¿Dónde habéis sacado esto?

Dijo esto señalando las semillas.

Flim: ¿Esto?

Flam: Unas semillas de flores de fuego que conseguimos en un viaje a Arabia Sentada.

Flim: (Donde el viaje nos ha costado un ojo de la cara).

Mike: (Me viene bien para un experimento que tengo entre cascos. Además seguro que a Flutershy le gustaran las flores) ¿Cuánto valen?

Flam le respondió con una sonrisa.

Flam: Por usted buen príncipe son regalo de la casa.

A Mike le pareció sospechosa la actitud del unicornio pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

Mike: Bueno. Pues gracias.

Mike cogió las semillas. Se despidió de ambos unicornios y se marchó.

Flam: Vuelva otro día.

Mike: Claro (Seguro).

Dijo sarcásticamente esto último en voz baja. Flim se acercó hacia su hermano Flam.

Flim: No parecía muy convencido.

Flam simplemente sonrió y le respondió.

Flam: Pronto lo estará. Ahora recojamos la tienda.

Flim: Si.

Ambos hermanos se dispusieron a recoger la tienda. Pero sin querer Flim golpeó un extrañó objeto ovalado grisáceo brillante y estuvo a punto de estrellarse al suelo si no lo llega a coger Flam.

Flam: Ten cuidado. Esto vale mucho dinero.

Flim: Lo siento, pero ¿Es seguro que lo tengamos nosotros? Si no pillan la guardia real.

Flam: No tiene por que enterarse. Además. Cuando vendamos esto en el mercado negro, obtendremos un montó de dinero y así salir del atolladero.

Mike iba volando hasta el castillo hasta que usó su brazalete y se comunicó con Medic que estaba en el Infinity.

Mike: Medic ¿Me recibes?

Medic: Alto y claro Mike.

Mike: ¿Puedes consultar con Bit en su base de datos? Necesito que me informes sobre unos hermanos unicornios llamados Flim y Flam.

Medic: Me pongo a ello.

Medic consulto en la base de datos de la nave.

Bit: Aquí tienes los datos solicitados.

Medic: Gracias Bit.

Medic volvió a comunicarse con Mike.

Medic: Tengo los datos solicitados.

Mike: ¿Qué tienes Medic?

Medic: Si. Los hermanos Flim y Flam. Son unos timadores de poca monta. No son peligrosos en absoluto ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

Mike: Por nada en especial. Gracias por la información.

Medic: De nada.

Mike cortó la comunicación y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

A varios kilómetros de Equestria. En el suelo se formaban dos enormes tumultos de tierra que avanzaban hacia Canterlot. En un momento se detienen y de uno de ellos sale un enorme gusano marrón. El gusano en cuestión tenía cuatro ojos. Abrió sus fauces en tres partes mostrando unos aterradores colmillos. Del otro tumulto salió otro gusano todavía más grande que el anterior. Este a diferencia del primero. Tenía una especie de cresta en la cabeza dando a entender que era el macho. Ambos gusanos olfatearon el aire y rugieron ferozmente. Ambos avanzaron bajo tierra hacia Canterlot.

Mike estaba en una especie biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot leyendo unos libros. La diferencia con otras secciones es que esta almacenaba libros de rituales y magia negra. Cuando Celestia descubrió que Mike guardaba en su laboratorio libros sobre magia negra. Le ordenó al potro que lo entregara a Canterlot junto con todo lo que descubriera. Cuando lo hizo. Tanto Celestia como los magos estatales de Canterlot se sorprendieron ante la cantidad de contra hechizos que Mike había descubierto para contrarrestar tales hechizos oscuros, así que la princesa decidió darle un permiso especial a Mike para consultar tales libros siempre y cuando compartiera lo que descubría.

Mike: Bien. Si yo quisiera contrarrestar este hechizo tendría…..Si. Podría funcionar.

Mike estaba haciendo apuntes hasta que apreció una pony sirvienta. Era una pegaso de color crema como Fluttershy y con crin rubia. Portaba un traje de sirvienta. Llevaba un poco zumo para el potro.

Sirvienta: Tenga príncipe Mike. Seguro que tendrá sed.

El potro sonrió.

Mike: Gracias Daisy. Y por favor. Llámame Mike.

Daisy: No podría.

Mike se rió.

Mike: Cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme Mike.

Dijo esto con amabilidad cosa que la sirvienta agradeció.

Daisy: ¿Alguna cosa mas…"Mike"?

Dijo esto la sirvienta con una leve risita. Mike sonrió seductoramente.

Mike: ¿Que tal tú y yo en una cena a la luz de las velas en un buen restaurante de Canterlot?

La sirvienta se rió por el comentario del potro. Mike se ganó cierta reputación de cortejar con la mayoría de las yeguas mayores, pero aquellos que le conocían bien sabían que el potro solo bromeaba y fingía cortejarlas, pero solo con quienes tenia confianza y amistad y a ellas les hacia gracia.

Daisy: Jijiji. Creo que no. Tal vez dentro de unos años.

Mike: Había que intentarlo.

Bromeo el potro provocando un ataque de risa en ambos. Después de la risa esta le preguntó al potro.

Daisy: ¿Como va tus descubrimientos?

Mike: Estupendamente. He encontrado un montó de contra hechizos.

Celestia: Me alegra oír eso.

Dijo de repente Celestia que apareció en la entrada de la biblioteca.

Mike y Daisy se arrodillaron ante ella. Celestia se rió.

Celestia: No es necesario que hagas eso Mike.

Dijo esto la princesa mientras sonreía.

Mike: Pero princesa.

Celestia: Eres un príncipe tú también Mike. No tienes porque hacerlo.

Mike: Es la costumbre princesa.

La princesa se rió. Acto seguido entró un guardia real a toda prisa.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia. Princesa Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Unos monstruos están atacando la ciudad de Canterlot.

Celestia y Mike: ¿Qué?

Dijeron ambos a la vez. Acto seguido se asomaron por la ventana y vieron que los causantes del ataque eran dos enormes gusanos tan altos como los edificios de Canterlot.

Mike: Gusanos de las arenas.

Daisy: ¿Qué son Gusanos de las arenas?

Celestia: Son criaturas que viven casi todo el tiempo bajo tierra. Lo que no entiendo es que hacen en Canterlot. Solo viven en Arabia Sentada.

Mike: Parecen molestos.

Y no se equivocaba. Iban destrozando la ciudad atacando los edificios.

Celestia: No entiendo por que atacan la ciudad. Los gusanos de las arenas no son criaturas violentas y no atacan sin motivo.

Mike: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después. Ahora tenemos trabajo.

Celestia: Tienes razón. Guardia. Llama al capitán Kai y que manden a la guardia real y a las tropas mecánicas a detener a los gusanos.

Guardia: A la orden.

Mike: Yo llamaré a mi equipo.

Celestia: De acuerdo.

En al ciudad. Los enormes gusanos estaban destrozando los edificios. Parecía que buscaban algo. En ese momento la gusano menor centro su atención en los gemelos Flim y Flam quienes huían del desastre. Nada más verlos. Su expresión pasó a una de furia total, soltó un enorme rugido que se oyó por todo Canterlot y se lanzó a por ellos.

Los hermanos estaban cargando su carro tratando de huir del follón hasta que sienten vibrar la tierra.

Flim: ¿Oyes eso?

Flam: Si.

Ambos hermanos giraron hacia donde provenía el ruido y vieron a la gusano menor dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Flam: Ahhhhhh. Corre.

Ambos hermanos corrieron asustados. El gusano estuvo a punto de cazarles hasta que Mike se interpuso golpeándole fuertemente por el costado y tirándola al suelo.

Mike: No se que problemas tienes aquí pero ya esta bien de atacar al ciudad.

la gusano se levantó furiosa y se lanzo hacia Mike al cual este lo esquivó.

Mike: Ey. Tranquila señora gusano.

Acto seguido le lanzo un ataque Ragnarok contra el gusano aturdiéndola temporalmente y tirándola al suelo.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Pero el gusano mayor al ver lo que ocurrió con su compañera. Se lanzo hacia Mike. Pero unos disparos provenientes del Infinity lo detuvieron.

Ocelot: Tenemos trabajo.

Camaleón: Menudo pez podría pescar con ese gusano.

Dijo camaleón con un disfraz de pescador.

Red: Debemos detenerlo. Vamos equipo. Camaleón a los mandos.

Camaleón: A la orden.

Respondió Camaleón con un disfraz de piloto.

Black: Menos mal que Rarity no está aquí para ver a esos gusano, si no le da un ataque.

Vulcan: Hora de ir al meollo.

La patrulla al completo se bajaron de la nave. Dispuesta a detener a los gusanos de arena.

Mike: Llegáis a tiempo equipo.

Red: Por supuesto.

Red Fire lanzó una llamarada al gusano mayor haciéndola retroceder y Ghost le lanzó un ataque de sonido que le volvía loco.

Medic: No os paséis con él. Que luego la tenemos con Fluttershy.

El gusano se puso furioso y se lanzó hacia el grupo pero unos disparos lo detuvieron.

Los disparos provenían de unos cazas que surgieron del cielo dispuestos a detener al gusano.

Ocelot: Los refuerzos ya están aquí.

Los cazas seguían disparando al gusano. El gusano furioso, golpeó con su cola a uno de los cazas obligando al piloto a salir de la nave. Black Wing se fue volando a rescatarlo y ponerle a salvo.

Black: ¿Estas bien?

Piloto: Si. Gracias.

Vulcan observó que el piloto era un semental.

Vulcan: ¿Cómo? ¿Hay pilotos ponis en los cazas?

Fox: Tarugo ¿No te acuerdas? Hace tiempo Celestia creó un programa para entrenar a los ponis para que pudieran pilotar y conducir los vehículos de las tropas mecánicas. Y nosotros estuvimos ayudando.

Vulcan: Creo que algo me suena.

Fox: Cerebro de piedra.

Dijo esto último con sarcasmo. El gusano menor recobró la conciencia y se levantó.

Medic: Cuidado. Se ha levantado la otra.

El gusano menor tenía una mirada amenazante pero su mirada se detuvo en Flim y Flam que estaban observando la batalla. Empezó a rugir con fuerza y se fue a por ellos.

Ghost: ¿Por que persigue a esos dos?

Mike: No lo se. Eye Fox, Vulcan y Ghost. Seguid al gusano menor y averiguad por que persigue a los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Los tres acataron la orden y se fueron mientras los demás se ocupaban del gusano mayor.

El gusano mayor se lanzó hacia el resto del equipo al que tuvieron que esquivarlo. Ocelot aprovechó la distracción para subirse encima de él.

Ocelot: Yijaaaaa. Hora de domar al gusano.

El gusano se movía frenéticamente sin resultado pero Vulcan había clavado su espada en la cresta del gusano y usarlo como agarre para impedir que se cayera. Black Wing lanzó su ataque rápido contra el gusano tratando de aturdirlo mientras Medic lanzaba dardos tranquilizantes para debilitarlo.

Medic: Esa cosa es enorme. Nos va a costar tumbarlo.

Red: Es nuestro turno.

Red Fire y Mike combinaron su ataque mágico en un poderoso rayo y lo lanzaron contra el gusano. Ocelot se bajó a tiempo y el gusano recibió el impacto de lleno tumbándolo definitivamente.

Ocelot: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Medic: Solo falta el otro.

Mientras. La menor seguía persiguiendo a Flim y Flam.

Ghost: ¿Por qué persiguen a esos dos?

Fox: No tengo ni idea pero ya lo averiguaremos después. Ahora debemos parar al gusano.

El gusano estuvo a punto de coger a Flim y Flam hasta que Vulcan armado con su mega cañón de energía se interpuso delante de ella.

Vulcan: Conoce a mi amiguito.

Bromeó el robot al mismo tiempo que disparaba un poderoso rayo contra la menor. Al principio la hizo retroceder pero después volvió a la carga más furiosa todavía.

Vulcan: Ay madre.

Eye Fox disparo unas flechas con sustancias irritantes contra los ojos del a bestia cegándola temporalmente.

Fox: Ahora Vulcan.

Vulcan: Voy.

Vulcan preparó su martillo de energía pero de mayor tamaño.

Vulcan: Prepárate para recibir un martillazo tamaño XXXXL.

Vulcan saltó hasta la cima de la cabeza del gusano y le sacudió con su martillo en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate.

Vulcan: Esto ya esta.

Mientras. Los hermanos Flim y Flam se pararon un poco par descansar.

Flim: Bueno Flam. Parece que estamos a salvo.

Flam: Eso parece.

Flim: Sigo pensando que no fue buena idea traer eso de Arabia Sentada.

Flam: No pienso renunciar a mi premio.

Flim: ¿Bromeas? Esos gusanos empezaron a perseguirnos desde que cogimos eso de su nido pese a que es ilegal traerlo aquí en Canterlot.

Flam: Creí que no nos seguirían hasta aquí. Bueno. Ya no importa. Ahora que la Patrulla Harmony se ocupó de ambos gusanos. Podemos respirar tranquilos y seguir con lo nuestro.

Ghost: ¿Y que es eso que os llevasteis del nido de los gusanos de arena?

Ambos hermanos se sobresaltaron ante la presencia de Ghost.

Flam: ¿C-cuando llevas ahí?

Ghost: Desde que os parasteis aquí. Empezasteis a hablar pese a que trataba de captar vuestra atención.

Flim: ¿Q-quiere decir que lo has oído todo?

Ghost: Pues sí.

Ambos hermanos se alarmaron y más cuando aparecieron Vulcan y Eye Fox.

Vulcan: No mováis ni un pelo.

Fox: Si. Nos debéis unas explicaciones.

Flim: ¿Nosotros?

Flam: Para nada.

Vulcan: Bien amigos. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Y yo prefiero hacer esto por las malas.

Dijo esto Vulcan mientras se reía y apuntaba a ambos hermanos con su cañón de energía.

Fox: Hablad ya ¿Por qué razón os persigue el gusano?

Ghost: Dijeron que había cogido algo de su nido.

Flim: Nosotros no hemos cogido nada.

Vulcan: Hablad ya o…

Dijo esto Vulcan al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el carro de los hermanos. En ese preciso momento la tienda se abrió y un extrañó objeto ovalado grisáceo brillante salió rodando al suelo. Antes de que los hermanos pudieran cogerlo Eye Fox lo recogió. Lo examinó y en ese instante sus ojos se abrieron en par en par.

Fox: No puede ser….

Mientras. Mike y el resto de equipo estaban enfrente del gusano mayor.

Ocelot: ¿Qué hacemos con el bicho?

Mike: Habrá que transpórtalo junto con su señora a Arabia Sentada.

Red: Menudo trabajo vamos a tener.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. El gusano mayor abrió los ojos y observaba al grupo. Medic se fijó que iba directo a por Mike.

Medic: Mike cuidado.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El gusano le cogió con su lengua y se lo tragó.

Red: Mike.

Red Fire le lanzó varios disparos pero el gusano se escondió bajo tierra perdiéndose e vista. El grupo se alarmó.

Black: Se ha llevado a Mike.

Ocelot: Tenemos que rescatarle.

Medic recibió una comunicación.

Medic: ¿Si Eye Fox?

Fox: Chicos. No os lo vais a creer. Los gusanos perseguían a Flim y Flam porque ellos tenían su huevo.

Ocelot: Eso explica porque estaban tan alterados.

Fox: Si. Informad a Mike de eso.

El grupo se preocupo ante eso.

Ocelot: Sobre eso….

Mientras en el interior del gusano. Mike iluminó su cuerno dándose cuenta de donde estaba.

Mike: Ught. Que mal huele esto. Bueno. No puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. Me tengo que largar.

Mike cargó la magia de su cuerno y empezó a lanzar disparos por todas partes. El gusano al notar esto empezó a retorcerse bajo tierra al notar el dolor.

Fox: ¿Cómo que a Mike se lo tragó el gusano?

Gritó alarmada Eye Fox al enterarse de lo que había sucedido a Mike.

Medic: Como lo oyes.

Black: Fue tan rápido que ni nos dimos cuenta.

Vulcan: ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Red: Rescatar a Mike por supuesto.

Acto seguido el gusano mayor surgió de la tierra abrió su boca y de ella surgió fuego que salió lanzado hacia el cielo.

Vulcan: Un gusano escupe fuego.

Medic: Imposible. Los gusanos no pueden escupir fuego.

Red: Entonces tiene que ser…

De la boca del gusano salió volando Mike y aterrizó junto al grupo.

Mike: Hola chicos.

EL grupo se alegró de ver a Mike. Acto seguido. Eye Fox le explicó lo sucedido con los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Mike: Con que fue eso. No me extraña que estén tan enfadados.

Más tarde con ayuda de la guardia. Los dos gusanos fueron llevados a las afueras de Canterlot

Kai: Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo.

Dijo preocupado el capitán. Mike le respondió.

Mike: Espero yo también.

Los gusanos se despertaron y cuando vieron al grupo le rugieron furiosos. Estuvieron a punto de lanzarse a por ellos hasta que Mike les enseñó su huevo. En ese momento ambos gusanos se detuvieron.

Mike: Bien. Esto marcha.

Mike se elevó con sus alas hasta ponerse a la altura de ambos.

Mike: Aquí tenéis vuestra cría. Lamento lo que os hizo esos dos desaprensivos.

Dijo esto mostrando el huevo. El mayor cogió el huevo con su lengua y se lo metió dentro de su boca.

Vulcan: ¿S-se lo ha comido?

Respondió asustado Vulcan. Medic lo corrigió.

Medic: No exactamente. El macho de gusano de arena mete en su estomago el huevo donde se desarrolla la cría y finalmente rompe el cascarón.

Kai: Caray. Nunca me lo habría imaginado.

La hembra se acercó ha Mike. Kai y la guardia iban ha actuar hasta que Red Fire los detuvo. Para sorpresa de todos. La hembra sacó su enorme lengua y le lamió la cara a Mike haciéndole cosquillas.

Mike: Jejeje. De nada.

Ambos gusanos se fueron bajo tierra regreso a Arabia Sentada. Mike volvió junto al grupo.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Red: Me alegra que todo haya acabado bien.

Ghost: Si. Me temía lo peor.

Luego Red Fire se giró hacia los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Red: Espero que vosotros dos hayáis aprendido la lección.

Ambos hermanos hicieron una sonrisa forzada.

Flim: Claro.

Flam: No hay problema.

Ambos hermanos se iban a marchar hasta que se chocan con el capitán Kai.

Kai: No tan rápido. Después de lo que habéis armado ¿En serio creéis que podéis marcharos así de rositas?

Ambos hermanos se temían lo peor.

Los hermanos Flim y Flam con unos trajes naranjas, tuvieron que dedicarse los últimos días ayudando a limpiar el estropicio que habían armado. Mike no se resistió ha hacerles una foto a ambos.

Mike: Seguro que a Applejack le gustará esta foto.

Dijo el potro mientras se reía.

Fin del capítulo.


	4. CAP 4 EL NUEVO CAPITAN

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL NUEVO CAPITAN**

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville. Los habitantes del pueblo estaban reunidos cerca de la alcaldía. Delante del ayuntamiento estaba Mike junto con un telón rojo que parecía cubrir algo. Nadie sabia lo que pasaba.

Applejack: Oye Twilight ¿Sabes por que Mike nos ha convocado a todo el pueblo aquí?

Twilight: No lo se. Mike dijo que tenía que hacer un anuncio importante.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que quiera que lo sepa todo el pueblo?

Pinkie: Uh uh uh. Una fiesta, una fiesta.

Dijo la pony rosa mientras daba saltos.

Rainbow: No creo que sea una fiesta.

Sunset: La verdad es que la curiosidad me mata. Haber si empieza ya.

Rarity: Si. Yo tengo pedidos que hacer.

En ese momento Mike empezó ha hablar.

Mike: Bien amigos del pueblo. Seguramente os preguntareis el porque de esta reunión extraordinaria.

Spike: La verdad es que sí.

Mike: Como ya sabéis todos. Hace tiempo White Sh….es decir Proto. Mi antiguo capitán de mi guardia de paladines me traicionara y conspirara contra mí y yo no tuve más remedio que destituirle de su cargo….permanentemente.

Las mane 7 recordaban como Mike le arrancó a Proto su fuente de alimentación y destruirlo apagando definitivamente al robot.

Rainbow: Al grano Mike. Dinos porque estamos aquí.

Rarity: Cálmate querida. Seguro que Mike tiene sus motivos.

Mike volvió ha hablar.

Mike: Por supuesto mi guardia personal no puede estar sin un capitán por eso amigos míos. Yeguas y sementales. Os presento al nuevo capitán de mi guardia de paladines…."Blue Sky".

El telón se abrió mostrando a un pony robot unicornio. Portaba una armadura de plata que le cubría el cuerpo salvo la cabeza al igual que su escudo. El pony en cuestión tenía el pelaje azul oscuro y su crin era de color azul claro. Su aspecto parecía la de un pony algo más joven de lo que fue Proto en su día. Todos quedaron asombrados ante el robot.

Pip: ¿Un nuevo robot?

Sweetie: Valla. Si que es apuesto.

Silver: Desde luego.

Button: Mola.

Rumble le hizo una foto al nuevo capitán.

Las mane 7 al igual que todo el mundo observaba al nuevo robot de Mike.

Twilight: Un nuevo capitán.

Sunset: Uno que seguro que sustituirá perfectamente a Proto.

Applejack: Eso espero.

Spike: Mientras no sea como el anterior.

Pinkie: Estupendo. Un nuevo amigo para celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida.

Rarity: Es bastante apuesto.

Todo el mundo parecía encantado con el nuevo robot sobre todo Rarity. En cambio Rainbow no parecía muy convencida y echó a volar enfrente el robot.

Rainbow: ¿Con que tú eres el nuevo capitán?

El robot empezó ha hablar.

Sky: Así es. Fui creado para dirigir y controlar a los paladines.

Rainbow miraba al robot con desconfianza.

Rainbow: Ya ¿Y como sabemos que no harás lo mismo que Proto en su día?

Applejack: Rainbow. No creo que el nuevo valla a ser como Proto.

Rainbow: ¿Y por que no? El anterior lo hizo y casi crea un conflicto mundial ¿Cómo podremos confiar en él?

Mike: Rainbow. Te aseguro que él no es como Proto en absoluto. Fue creado a partir de cero sin base a nada.

Rainbow seguía sin fiarse.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo se que se puede confiar en ti?

Los habitantes del pueblo empezaron a murmurar ya que todos ellos recordaban lo que hizo el anterior capitán y las barbaries que cometió. Mike iba responder pero Blue Sky se le adelantó.

Sky: Se que mi antecesor hizo varias cosas innobles pero tenéis mi palabra de que no tenéis nada que preocuparos. Yo no soy como mi antecesor.

Dijo el robot con una voz calmada y llena de confianza y enseguida se ganó la confianza de todo el pueblo.

Twilight: A mí me ha convencido.

Fluttershy: A mí también.

Spike: Sin lugar a dudas se puede confiar en él.

Rainbow en cambio seguía sin fiarse.

Rainbow: Bien amigo. Parece que te has ganado la confianza del pueblo pero te lo advierto, te estaré vigilando y si haces algo malo. Te convertiré en una tostadora.

Sunset: Oh Rainbow. Dale un respiro al nuevo.

Applejack: Cierto. Todavía no ha hecho nada y ya le estas amenazando.

Rainbow no dijo nada. Simplemente se alejó de él volando. Mike junto con Blue Sky se acercaron al resto de las mane 7.

Mike: Bueno chicas ¿Qué os parece?

Fluttershy: Pues…bien supongo.

Rarity: Debo reconocer que has construido un buen semental. Mucho más guapo que el anterior.

Dijo esto último mientras examinaba de arriba abajo al robot.

Sky: Es un placer conocerles señoritas.

Twilight: Oh por favor. Preferimos que nos tutes.

Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Sky: Será un placer Twilight.

Respondió el robot con una sonrisa también haciendo que se gane la confianza del grupo excepto la de Rainbow que seguía desconfiando de él.

Apple Bloom: Hola Blue Sky.

Dijo la pequeña al robot. Este sonrió

Sky: Hola pequeña.

Scootaloo: Mola mucho tu armadura.

Sky: Gracias. Mike se aseguro de hacerme una buena armadura para mí.

Sweetie: ¿No le llamas amo Mike como el anterior?

Sky: Mike prefiere que le llame simplemente por su nombre.

Button: ¿Qué sabes hacer?

Sky: Dispongo de una gran habilidad con la espada y el manejo del escudo junto con otras habilidades especiales.

Button: Mola.

Después de las presentaciones y de charlar un rato. Todo el mundo vuelve a sus quehaceres.

Fluttershy: Bueno. Por fin en casa.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su casa. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que Mike estaba esperándola con la mesa puesta.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué haces aquí Mike?

Mike: Oh simplemente te he hecho la comida Fluttershy.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa. Fluttershy le agradeció el gesto.

Fluttershy: Oh Mike. Gracias.

Mike la hizo sentarse sobre la mesa y la trajo un plato con tapa y se la puso delante de ella.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué tienes ahí Mike?

Mike: Algo especialmente hecho para ti Flutter.

La pegaso tenía curiosidad por saber que era mientras Mike estaba a punto de levantar la tapa.

Mike: Tienes preparado…

Dijo esto levantando la tapa.

Mike: Estofado de conejo.

Dijo esto mostrando al conejo Angel tumbado boca abajo rodeado de zanahorias. Fluttershy nada mas verlo pegó un enorme grito.

Fluttershy: ANGEL.

Grito la pegaso mientras Mike se reía como un loco. Acto seguido el conejo se levantó y se comió las zahorias.

Mike: jajajaja. Ay Flutterhy. Si hubieras visto como has gritado ¿Verdad Angel?

El conejo asintió mientras se comía las zanahorias. Fluttershy al darse cuenta de que era una broma de los dos, hinchó sus cachetes dando a entender que no la hizo ninguna gracia la broma.

Fluttershy: Sois los dos malvados.

Mike: Por oírte gritar valió la pena ¿No crees Angel?

El conejo volvió a asentir y chocaron su pezuña/pata. La primera vez que Mike y Angel se conocieron no fue precisamente amor a primera vista. Pero después de un tiempo empezaron a llevarse bien, incluso el conejo suele ser cómplice de algunas bromas que Mike hacía.

Mike: Por cierto. Aquí tienes tú comida.

Mike levantó otro plato revelando una deliciosa ensalada. Fluttershy todavía enfadada lo probó y su rostro cambió a una de felicidad.

FLuttershy: Esto es delicioso. Valla Mike. Te ha salido muy bien.

Mike: En realidad no la hice yo.

Fluttershy: ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien fue?

Mike: Pues Blue Sky ¿Verdad socio?

Sky: Verdad.

Respondió el robot mientras salía de la cocina con otro plato para Fluttershy. La pegaso estaba sorprendida de que fuera precisamente él quien lo cocinara.

Fluttershy: ¿Entonces lo hiciste tú?

Sky: Así es.

Fluttershy: Valla. Debo admitir que me has dejado sorprendida. Pues muchas gracias por la comida.

Sky la sonrió. Acto seguido Rainbow Dash entró violentamente por una ventana y empezó a mirar amenazadoramente al robot.

Rainbow: ¿Que le has hecho a Fluttershy robot?

Sky: Simplemente la hice la comida.

Rainbow no parecía creerle.

Rainbow: No lo niegues. Se que le has hecho algo. La oí gritar.

Mike se interpuso entre ella y Blue Sky.

Mike: Claro que la oíste gritar. Eso es debido a que la hice una broma a Fluttershy. Nada más.

Rainbow: ¿Seguro?

Mike: Completamente.

Fluttershy: Es cierto.

La pegaso de momento parecía convencerse de la versión de ambos.

Rainbow: Muy bien. Te creo. Pero te lo advierto, te estaré vigilando.

Acto seguido la pegaso se marcha por donde ha venido.

Más tarde. Mike entra en el Bouty Carrusel junto con Blue Sky. Rarity salió ha recibirles con una amplia sonrisa.

Rarity: Bienvenidos a la Bouty ¿En que puedo servirles?

Rarity se percata que son Mike y Blue Sky.

Mike: Hola Rarity.

Rarity: Ah. Hola Mike….y Blue Sky.

Dijo la pony modista mientras ponía ojitos a Blue Sky. Para ella, el nuevo robot resultaba bastante atractivo y no paraba de examinar su fuerte cuerpo. Tras darse cuenta de lo que hacia, recuperó la compostura.

Rarity: Esto…¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Mike: Poca cosa. Simplemente le enseñaba el pueblo a Blue Sky para que lo conozca mejor.

Rarity: Me parece muy bien. Y por cierto Mike…

Mike: (Ay madre. Ya me va a pedir un favor).

Un rato más tarde. Mike estaba haciendo de maniquí para Rarity probando trajes nuevos mientras Blue Sky los observaba al igual que Sweetie Belle que también estaba ahí. El robot y la potra no podían evitar echarse una leve risa ante la cara de cansancio de Mike. Afuera. Rainbow estaba observando todo desde una ventana.

Rainbow: Si tratas de hacer algo a Rarity, te las veras con mis cascos.

Rarity ya había acabado con Mike.

Rarity: Muchas gracias por ayudarme Mike.

Mike: De nada Rarity.

Respondió Mike procurando no aparentar cansado por haber tenido que hacer de maniquí.

Rarity: Si. También tengo que hacer algún traje que pegue con tu peinado y tus alas.

Mike observaba su larga melena rubia y no pudo evitar responder a Rarity.

Mike: La verdad es que estaba pensando en cortarme el pelo un poco.

Nada mas oírlo Rarity no pudo evitar decirle.

Rarity: Ni se te ocurra Mike. Tienes una melena única y muy chic.

Mike: Pero ¿Tener el pelo así de largo no lo hace algo femenino?

Rarity: En absoluto Mike. Tienes un pelo único. Seguro que habrá un montó de potras que irán detrás de ti por tu preciosa melena y tus magnificas alas.

Sweetie: Desde luego.

Dijo esto Sweetie Belle con aire soñadora pero enseguida volvió a la realidad y desvió su cara para que Mike no la viera sonrojarse.

Mike: Bueno. Pues me voy. Aun tengo que enseñar el pueblo a Blue Sky.

Sweetie: Hasta luego Mike.

Rarity: Hasta la vista Blue Sky. Hasta luego mi Mikey Wykey.

Dijo esto la pony modista con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al potro. Más tarde Blue Sky fue presentado al resto de la familia Apple y estuvieron ayudando con la recogida de manzanas. Cosa que agradecieron. Mike pudo ver a Apple Bloom a punto de caerse de un árbol y voló rápidamente hacia ella para cogerla e impedir que se cayera.

Mike: ¿Estas bien Apple Bloom?

Le preguntó el potro mientras la tenia sujeta en brazos. Apple Bloom un poco sonrojada por estar en sus brazos le responde.

Apple Bloom: Ehhhh si Mike.

Mike: Enseguida te dejo en el suelo.

Apple Bloom: Por mi no tengas prisa.

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en al cara.

Rainbow Dash seguía vigilando al Blue Sky desde un árbol. Pero para su mala suerte. El robot escogió precisamente el mismo árbol donde estaba ella y lo pateo haciendo caer a la pegaso. Esta muy enfadada se levantó.

Rainbow: Lo has hecho a propósito.

Sky: ¿Qué? No. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí.

Rainbow parecía convencida de momento por la respuesta el robot.

Rainbow: Te lo advierto. Te estoy vigilando.

Sky: Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

Rainbow: Las que haga falta.

Dijo la pegaso ante de irse volando.

Sky: ¿Ella es siempre así?

Preguntó el paladín a los Apple.

Applejack: Solo con los que no conoce.

Sky: Ya veo.

Applejack apoyó su pezuña en su hombro.

Applejack: Dala tiempo. Tarde o temprano confiará en ti.

Sky: Eso espero.

Luego Mike y Blue Sky fueron a la tienda de los Cake.

Mike: Hola a todos.

Señores Cake: Hola.

Mike: Vengo a por los pasteles que había encargado mi madre.

Sra. Cake: Por supuesto. Pinkie, Look.

Llamó a Pinkie y a Look Key.

Pinkie: Ya as oído Look. Una de pasteles.

Look: Ya va pastelito.

El ex-pony ladrón le da los pasteles a Pinkie y esta se los lleva dando saltos al mostrador.

Pinkie: Aquí los tienes Mike.

Mike: Gracias Pinkie.

Sra. Cake: Este es el precio de los pasteles.

Mike miró el precio y no pudo evitar comentar.

Mike: Un poco caro ¿No? ¿No podría hacerme una rebaja?

Sra. Cake: Lo siento Mike. No hacemos rebajas.

Mike caminó su expresión a una seductora y se apoyó en el mostrador.

Mike: Vamos señora Cake. Seguro que a una hermosa repostera como usted no le importara hacerme una rebajita.

La Sra. Cake no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido del potro y sonreír tontamente.

Señora Cake: Hay por favor. No me digas eso. Mírame ¿Como puedo ser hermosa con esta barriga?

Mike sonrió con más ganas.

Mike: Precisamente ese aire de llenita es lo que la hace atractiva. Seguro que fue una de las primeras cosas que se fijó su marido en usted Sra. Cake.

El Sr. Cake no pudo evitar comentar.

Señor Cake: Si recuerdo ese día. Yo estaba buscando ingredientes para pasteles y ahí es cuando la vi la primera vez. Ella llevaba una bata de repostera y unos deliciosos pasteles de fresa. Su hermoso pelaje azul. Su crin rosa. Su monisima barriguita. Cuando la vi me quedé prácticamente prendado de su belleza.

El Sr. Cake no se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba mientras Mike, Sky, Pinkie y Look le miraban fijamente mientras su esposa, completamente colorada por las dulces palabras de su marido pone sus cascos en al cara tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. El señor Cake al darse cuenta de ello. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sra. Cake: Esto ¿De que hablábamos?

Dijo esto la señora Cake aun algo sonrojada.

Mike: De mi rebaja.

Sra. Cake: Así eso. Aquí tienes.

Mike pago por los pasteles rebajados y junto con Blue Sky se fueron de la tienda. El señor Cake la miró con desaprobación.

Sr. Cake: Ay querida. Mira que siempre picas con el mismo truco de ese potro.

La Sra. Cake no pudo evitar sonreírle aun estando colorada.

Sra. Cake: Bueno querido. Es que el potro es muy adulador.

Al final ambos se rieron.

Sra. Cake: ¿Así que mi monisima barriguita?

El Sr. Cake no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su esposa.

Mike y Blue Sky se dirigieron hacia una herrería donde trabajaba Wind Fuu. Un pegaso negro con detalles morados en su crin que vino de una tierra muy lejana. Su Cutie mark era el símbolo chino de kung fu estilo tigre (no me preguntéis como es) ya que el pegaso era experto en kung fu, Mike entabló buena amistad con el pegaso y este le enseñaba Kung Fu para mejorar así sus dotes de combate. El potro sospechaba que había algo entre él y Applejack y suele bromear con él. Estaba golpeando con el martillo unas barras al rojo vivo cuando Mike entró en la herrería.

Mike: Hola Wind Fuu.

Fuu: Hola Mike ¿Cómo esta mi mejor alumno de Kung fu?

Respondió el pegaso con una sonrisa.

Mike: Estupendamente. Sobre todo porque soy el único alumno que has tenido.

Ambos se rieron del comentario.

Fuu: Aquí tienes lo que me encargaste.

Le entregó un paquete al potro.

Mike: El material que necesitaba. Muchas gracias Wind Fuu.

Fuu sonrió.

Fuu: De nada.

Mike: Por cierto Wind Fuu.

Fuu: ¿Si?

Mike sonrió pícaramente.

Mike: ¿Cuándo le pedirás a Applejack para salir?

Wind Fuu se sonrojó ante el comentario de Mike.

Fuu: N-no hay nada entre ella y yo.

Mike: Con las veces que vas a verla en al granja nadie lo diría.

Fuu no podía evitar sonrojarse ante las insinuaciones. Finalmente Mike y Blue Sky se despiden de él y se van de la herrería para luego dirigirse al SPA. Ahí los reciben las gemelas Lotus y Aloe.

Lotus y Aloe: Bienvenidos.

Dieron la bienviva Lotus y Aloe con una sonrisa al cual Mike se las devolvió. Las hermanas suelen llamarle por su nombre a Mike y no príncipe ya que tienen mucha confianza con el potro.

Mike: Hola chicas.

Sky: Hola.

Aloe: ¿Vienes por lo de tu madre?

Mike: Claro.

Aloe: Te lo damos enseguida.

Después de un rato. Lotus trae una bolsa con varios productos de belleza.

Lotus: Aquí tienes.

Mike: Gracias.

Aloe: ¿Alguna cosa mas?

Mike se apoyo sobre el mostrador y les puso ojos seductores a las dos.

Mike: Pues sí ¿Que tal vosotras dos, yo y Blue Sky en una cita doble?

Lotus y Aloe no pudieron evitar reírse. Ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a que Mike bromeara con ellas fingiendo cortejarlas. Para ellas era agradable y les ayudaba a aguantar la tarde.

Lotus: Creo que no.

Aloe: Quizás dentro de unos años.

Mike: Había que intentarlo.

Sky: Sin duda una verdadera lastima.

Se rieron los cuatro. Finalmente Mike y Blue Sky se marcharon del SPA.

Durante la el paseo por el pueblo. Rainbow Dash no le quitaba ojo a Blue Sky. La pegaso seguía sin confiar en él.

Finalmente Mike y Blue Sky llegan a la biblioteca. Al entrar ven a Twilight, Spike y Sunset. Trixie también estaba ahí.

Mike: Hola a todas.

Todas: Hola.

Twilight: Hola Mike y a ti también Blue Sky.

Spike: ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Mike: Simplemente le enseñaba el pueblo a Blue Sky.

Sky: Hola a todas.

Trixie: Hola Blue Sky. Es un honor para la humilde y poderosa Trixie conocer al nuevo capitán de la guardia de paladines.

Sky: El gusto es todo mío señorita Trixie.

Trixie sonrió.

Trixie: Por favor. Llámame Trixie por favor.

Sky: Como quiera.

Sunset: Bueno Blue Sky ¿Qué te parece el pueblo?

Sky: Debo reconocer que es un pueblo agradable. Será un placer trabajar aquí.

Twilight: Me alegra oír eso.

Acto seguido Spike aparece con varios libros encima que le impedían ver por donde iba.

Sunset: Spike cuidado.

Spike: Lo estoy intentando.

Sin querer choca con un estante provocando que se caiga encima de Trixie.

Sky: Cuidado.

Blue Sky se lanzó a la velocidad del rayo aparatando a Trixie de la trayectoria del estante salvándola de ser aplastada.

Twilight: ¿Estáis bien?

Trixie: Si Twilight.

Sky: estamos bien.

Spike: Ay lo siento.

Rainbow entra en al biblioteca y ve el destrozo. Enseguida clavó su mirada en Blue Sky.

Rainbow: Tú.

Sky: ¿Qué?

Respondió tranquilamente el robot.

Rainbow: No te hagas el inocente. Se que has provocado tú esto.

Twilight: Rainbow. No digas tonterías. Él no ha sido en absoluto.

Sunset: Fue un accidente.

Rainbow no se lo creía.

Rainbow: Eso es lo que él quiere que pensemos. Pero sin duda él es el responsable de todo.

Mike: Ya basta Rainbow.

Gritó Mike molesto llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Mike: Mira Rainbow. El no es White Shield ni Proto ni nada. El es solo un joven robot que construí desde cero sin base a nada. En vez de actuar con desconfianza. Deberías darle una oportunidad en vez de actuar tan bruscamente con él.

Rainbow: ¿Darle una oportunidad? Ni en broma.

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo. La pegaso salió volando a toda velocidad de la biblioteca.

Rainbow: Confiar en él. Ni por asomo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había metido en el bosque Everfree.

Rainbow: Valla. Me he metido en el bosque Everfree sin darme cuenta. Mejor me valla.

En ese momento oyó un rugido en su espalda. Cuando se giró. Vio a una enorme manticora.

Rainbow: Lo que me faltaba.

Rainbow se iba a marchar volando pero la manticora fue más rápida y la golpeo con una de sus garras haciéndola estrellarse contra un árbol. Muy dolorida trato de levantarse pero se lastimó un ala y no podía irse volando.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Mi ala.

Rainbow vio a la manticora acercarse a ella amenazadoramente.

Rainbow: No puede ser este mi final.

La manticora se lanzó hacia ella y la pegaso cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. En ese momento oyó un sonido fuerte de metal y abrió los ojos viendo algo completamente inesperado para ella.

Delante de ella estaba Blue Sky reteniendo el ataque de la manticora con su escudo formando una barrera protectora enfrente de ambos. La pegaso no se podía creer.

Rainbow: ¿Blue Sky?

Sky: Tranquila Rainbow. Yo te protegeré.

El paladín sacó su espada de energía y golpeo con ella a la manticora haciéndola retroceder. La bestia enfadada trató de golpearle con sus garras mientras este se protegía con su escudo. Cuando cargó contra él, este saltó y se subió a su espalda y ahí le golpeo con su espada cargada de electricidad haciendo rugir de dolor a la bestia. Luego salto hacia un lado. La bestia furiosa cargó nuevamente contra él. En ese momento Blue Sky puso su escudo delante de él y cuando la bestia lo mordió, soltó una enorme descarga eléctrica mucho más potente que las anteriores. Dejando inconsciente a la bestia. Una vez terminado el trabajo. El paladín guardó su espada y escudo y se dirigió hacia la pegaso.

Sky: ¿Estas bien Rainbow?

Dijo el paladín con una sonrisa. La pegaso con un ligero rubor en la cara le respondió.

Rainbow: E-esto si. Gracias.

Sky: Me legro.

Blue Sky cargó en su espalda a Rainbow y se fueron caminando por el bosque hasta salir de él. Fuera estaban el resto de las mane 7 y Mike esperando al grupo.

Twilight: Rainbow.

Pinkie: ¿Estas bien?

Fluttershy: Espero que no te hayas hecho daño.

Sky: Tranquilas. Solo tiene un ala rota.

Rarity: Menos mal que no es nada serio.

Mike: Rainbow. Nos tuviste a todos preocupados.

Rainbow: Si. Lo lamento.

La pegaso se sentía un poco avergonzada y en especial con Blue Sky que pese a como le había tratado, no ha dudado ni un momento en rescatarla de la manticora. Al final habló con el paladín.

Rainbow: Esto….Blue Sky.

Sky: ¿Si Rainbow?

Rainbow: Gracias por salvarme.

Blue Sky sonrió.

Sky: No hay porque darlas. Solo cumplía con mi deber.

Rainbow: Y otra cosa mas.

Sky: ¿Qué Rainbow?

Rainbow más roja todavía, finalmente le dice.

Rainbow: Lo…lo siento. Lamento haber desconfiado de ti antes y como te he tratado.

Applejack nada mas oír eso se acercó a Rainbow con una leve risita.

Applejack: Perdona Rainbow ¿Qué has dicho?

Rainbow: Que lo…SIENTO.

Dijo la última palabra gritando a pleno pulmón asustando un poco al grupo. Al final Blue Sky respondió con una sonrisa.

Sky: No tiene importancia Rainbow.

La pegaso sonrió también.

"Querida Princesa Celestia"

"Cuando Mike presento al nuevo capitán de los paladines Blue Sky. Al principio no confié en él debido a lo que pasó con su antecesor. Al final me di cuenta que no debía juzgarle por las anteriores acciones de su antecesor. Solo porque White Shield fuera un mal bicho no significa que él tenga que ser lo mismo. Aprendí que hay que saber dar un oportunidad y tratar de conocerla mejor sin juzgarle por hechos pasados."

"Tu Humilde servidora. Rainbow Dash."

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**LIOS CON SLENDERPONY**

Rainbow estaba en una habitación leyendo unos libros de Daring Doo. Hasta que oyó al voz de Camaleón llamándola.

Camaleón: Ey Rainbow. Mira que nuevo disfraz más chulo tengo.

Rainbow molesta por la obsesión por los disfraces de Camaleón va ha verle. Ahí ve a un pony completamente blanco sin rostro. Traje negro y corbata roja.

Rainbow: Ya me tienes harta con tus disfraces. Y encima cada vez te curras menos en ellos ¿De que se supone que vas? ¿De pony invisible?

En ese momento Rainbow le arrea una sonora bofetada en la cara que lo tumba al suelo.

Rainbow: Y deja de hacer el payaso.

Acto seguido aparece Camaleón con un disfraz de AIPAD.

Camaleón: Mira, es un disfraz de un AIPAD de esos.

A Rainbow le extrañó ver a Camaleón salir de otra habitación.

Rainbow: Un momento. Si tú estabas ahí ¿Entonces quien…?

Camaleón se alarmó al ver quien era al cual había abofeteado la pegaso.

Camaleón: Ondia ¿Ese no es ese el tal Slenderpony?

Un inmenso miedo invadió a Rainbow mientras su rostro se ponía pálido.

Camaleón: ¿Pero que le has hecho Rainbow?

Slenderpony se levantó molesto y furioso. Camaleón y Rainbow tuvieron que salir corriendo por sus vidas (literalmente hablando).

En el periódico de "La Trola".

"**ENERGUMENOS ENFADAN A HORROR CÓSMICO"**

"Vistos por última vez mientras huían en dirección a Arabia Sentada, se les cree muertos o en pedacitos y bla, bla, bla…."

Al lado del periódico, había una foto de Slenderpony enfadado mientras alzaba su pezuña en alto de forma amenazante. Debajo de la foto había un texto que ponía.

"La víctima, antes de devorar a nuestro cámara."

Mientras. En un bosque oscuro y tenebroso (hábitat natural de Slenderpony). Estaba Rainbow escondida en el interior de un árbol hueco. Camaleón con un disfraz de murciélago la comenta.

Camaleón: Oye Rainbow. Todavía nos sigue buscando ¿Le doy 20 bits como indemnización a ver si…?

Rainbow (gruñendo): ¿Y se puede saber por que nos has hecho escondernos en su hábitat natural?

Camaleón: Pensé que sería el último lugar en el que nos buscaría.

Cerca de ellos. Estaba Slenderpony furioso, llevando en sus tentáculos pistolas, cuchillos, motosierras ..etc.


	5. CAP 5 ARMONÍA DOBLE FILO 1º PARTE

**CAPITULO 5**

**ARMONÍA DOBLE FILO (1º parte)**

Mike estaba con sus compañeros de clase y su maestra Cheerilee en una excursión por el Imperio de Cristal.

Pipsqueak: Que bonito es todo.

Sweetie: Es verdad.

Tiara: Todo parece hecho de cristal.

Scootaloo: Hasta los ponis parecen de cristal.

Toda la clase estaba maravillada por lo que veían en el Imperio de Cristal. Mike se alegró que todo el destrozo que causó Beta en su día fuese reparado gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos de los ponis y sus robots de construcción y el reino recuperase todo su esplendor. El grupo estaba andando por los jardines de palacio hasta que Apple Bloom preguntó a Mike.

Apple Bloom: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: ¿Fue aquí donde tú y la patrulla derrotasteis a King Sombra?

Mike: Así es.

Snips: Whoa Mike. Eso es increíble.

Snails: ¿Cómo lograsteis derrotara alguien tan malo con King Sombra?

Rumble: Si Mike. Cuéntanoslo por favor.

Mike les contó su enfrentamiento con Sombra y como logró engañarle para que se pusiera el tecno-traje y así detenerlo. Cuando terminó La clase estaba muy impresionada por la historia.

Scootaloo: Eso….eso es genial.

Dinky: Sin lugar a dudas.

Pip: Es una historia genial.

Mike: Si lo fue. Tuve que pensar rápido para derrotar a Sombra.

Button: Me habría gustado ver como hiciste para que Sombra se sacudiera así mismo cuando llevaba el traje.

El grupo se rió ante la afirmación de Button.

Mike: Bueno. Pinkie lo gravó con una cámara así que se lo puedes pedir a ella.

Pip: Genial.

Rumble: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si?

Rumble: Tú antes usabas tu tecno-traje en tus combates ¿Por qué ya no lo usas?

Scootaloo: Es verdad. Desde que te convertiste en alicornio. Ya no lo volviste a usar.

Mike decidió explicárselo a sus compañeros.

Mike: La razón es….pues por extraño que parezca. Desde que me convertí en alicornio. El tecno-traje se volvió incompatible conmigo y no me volvió a funcionar.

Pip: ¿Y eso por que?

Mike: Pues la verdad. No lo se. Pensé que era por ser ahora un alicornio. Pero lo comprobé con Twilight y funcionaba. Así que debe ser algo propio de mí.

Acto seguido se oyó una explosión a lo lejos.

Tiara: ¿Que a sido eso?

Silver: Sonó a lo lejos.

Acto seguido aparecieron varios guardias.

Guardia: Sombra. King Sombra ha escapado.

Aquello alarmo a todo el mundo. Mike sabía que si King Sombra estaba libre. Causaría muchos destrozos. Luego se dirigió hacia su maestra.

Mike: Maestra Cheerille. Coja a los demás y aléjelos de aquí.

Cheerilee: Pero Mike ¿Que vas ha hacer tú?

Preguntó su maestra preocupada. Mike con un tono serio la respondió.

Mike: Ha hacer mi trabajo.

Mike extendió sus alas y se fue volando velozmente hacia la zona de explosión ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros.

Apple Bloom: Como mola.

Pip: Definitivamente genial.

A lo lejos. Varios guardias se enfrentaban a Sombra que para entonces había recuperado sus poderes. Estaba poniendo en jaque a la guardia. Shining Armor y Flash estaba con ellos.

Armor: Entrégate Sombra.

Flash: No podrás escapar.

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: ¿Escapar yo? Mi única meta es conquistar el Imperio de Cristal y nada me detendrá.

Sombra creo una marea negra de oscuridad contra la guardia al cual Shining Armor tuvo que crear una barrera para proteger a todos.

Sombra: No tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra mí. Estáis…

No pudo continuar porque un rayo dorado le impactó en la cara haciéndole caer al suelo.

Sombra: ¿Pero que?

Acto seguido apareció Mike volando enfrente de la guardia.

Armor: ¿Mike?

Mike le sonrió al príncipe.

Mike: Tranquilo. De aquí me ocupo yo.

Flash: Sabiendo que tú estas aquí, ahora podemos estar mas tranquilos.

Mike se dirigió hacia Sombra y lo miro desafiante.

Mike: King Sombra. Volvemos a vernos.

King Sombra estaba intrigado por el extraño y joven alicornio.

Sombra: ¿Nos conocemos?

Sombra apenas podía acordarse de Mike, ya que Celestia le borró sus recuerdos para asegurarse de que no utilizaba los conocimientos que obtuvo de Mike para hacer el mal.

Mike: Lo único que debes saber de mí es que soy el que va ha patearte el trasero.

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Muy gracioso pequeño. Ahora vuélvete a casa y deja trabajar a los mayores.

No pudo continuar porque Mike a la velocidad del rayo le propino un potente puñetazo a la cara que lo mando lejos.

Mike: Bien. Hora de seguir sacudiendo a ese tipo y meterle en la cárcel.

Apple Bloom: Así Mike.

Scootaloo: Dale duro.

Pip: Dale una de mi parte.

Mike pudo oír las voces de sus compañeros dándoles ánimos. Mike volando se situó encima de ellos con rostro preocupado.

Mike: ¿Pero que estáis haciendo aquí? Esto es peligroso.

Rumble: Queremos ver como machacas a ese tipo.

Mike estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasarles e insistió en que se fueran. Acto seguido apareció la maestra.

Cheerilee: Niños. Esto es peligroso. Tenemos que irnos.

Dinky: No hay que preocuparse.

Sweetie: Mike nos cuida.

Scootaloo: ¿Vio como sacudió a ese tipo?

Mike: Haced caso a la maestra e iros de aquí antes de que…..

No pudo continuar porque un enorme cristal le golpeo ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros.

Cheerilee: Miiiiike.

Gritó asustada la maestra mientras el enorme cristal siguió volando y atravesara un edificio entero de lado a lado. Finalmente cae por un parque asustando a todos los ponis del lugar y hacerles salir corriendo. Acto seguido surgió unas sombras del suelo adoptando forma de un King Sombra furioso.

Sombra: Maldito mocoso ¿Cómo osas golpearme?

Con su magia levito el cristal y lo echó a un lado e hizo lo mismo para levitar a un medio inconsciente Mike. Sombra creó un espada de sombra dispuesto a travesarle con el pero Mike reaccionó a tiempo y le lanzó un rayo a los ojos haciéndole retroceder. Mike aprovechó para avanzar contra él y darle varios puñetazos en la cara del semental sombrío. Justo cuando iba a lanzarle el último golpe, Sombra detiene su puño con su magia y lo lanza contra un árbol. Acto seguido cogió el mismo cristal con que golpeó a Mike y lo lanzó contra el potro aplastándolo.

Sombra: Maldito mocoso. Quédate ahí y muere de una vez.

Para sorpresa de Sombra, el cristal era levantado por el mismo potro con ambos cascos. Sombra no se podía creer lo que veía

Sombra: ¿Pero que? Imposible.

De un puñetazo Mike partió el cristal en dos y se lanzó a por Sombra.

Mike: Ahora mi turno.

Sombra: Imposible. Un potro de esa edad no debería tener esa fuerza.

Antes de que Sombra reaccionara. Mike le cogió el cuello, lo elevó a gran altura y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo. Sombra se levantó furioso.

Sombra: Nadie humilla a Sombra y sale sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Sombra cargó desde su cuerno un poderoso rayo sombrío que lo lanzó contra Mike que estaba volando. El potro cargó su propio rayo y lo lanzó contra el de Sombra. Ambos rayos chocaron violentamente. De momento ambos rayos se mantenían.

Mike: No ganaras hoy Sombra.

Dijo desafiante Mike.

Sombra: Estupido mocoso. Se necesita algo más que un alicornio para derrotarme.

Apple Bloom: Vamos Mike.

Sweetie: Estamos contigo.

Scootaloo: Barre el suelo con ese tipo.

Sus compañeros de clase estaban ahí animándole. Los habitantes del imperio también estaban animando al potro. Ese permitía a Mike obtener mas poder. Sus alas brillaban con mas intensidad y su rayo se hacia cada vez mas poderoso. Sombra lo noto.

Sombra: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que este potro es cada vez más poderoso?

Finalmente el rayo de Mike supera al de Sombra recibiendo este todo el impacto.

Sombra: Aarrrrrrrrrght.

Rugió de dolor Sombra al recibir todo el impacto del rayo y sufriendo una enorme explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó. Se pudo ver a Sombra inconsciente en medio de un enorme cráter. Mike se acercó a examinar.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Sus compañeros de clase se acercaron a Mike.

Apple Bloom: Eso …...

Scootaloo: Ha sido…

Sweetie: Realmente

Las tres: Increíble.

Dijeron las tres potras al mismo tiempo.

Button: Whoa Mike. Prácticamente has barrido el suelo con ese tipo.

Mike sonrió a sus amigos. Acto seguido apareció Shining y Flash junto con la guardia.

Flash: Valla. Parece que nos perdimos la diversión.

Los guardias arrestaron a Sombra y se lo llevaron. Shining Armor se acercó a Mike.

Armor: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Mike.

Sonrió el príncipe. Mike le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mike: Para eso estamos.

Mike se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de clase.

Mike: ¿Continuamos con la excursión?

Cheerilee: Por supuesto.

Dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

Sombra fue conducido hasta una celda a prueba de magia y con un seguro en el cuerno. Cuando lo dejaron ahí, los guardias se fueron. Acto seguido Sombra recuperó la consciencia.

Sombra: ¿Dónde estoy? Ahora me acuerdo. Aquel maldito potro.

En ese momento oyó a los guardias.

Guardia: Valla paliza le ha dado el príncipe Mike a Sombra.

Guardia2: Desde luego. No me arrepiento de haber estado ahí para verlo.

Sombra: ¿Mike? ¿Por que me suena tanto ese nombre?

En la cabeza de Sombra tenia recuerdos confusos. Un potro blanco como la nieve. Una extraña maquina. Sus poderes siendo absorbidos.

Guardia: El error de Sombra fue combatir contra él en Equestria.

Guardia2: Cierto. El príncipe Mike obtiene mas poder cuanta mayor sea la armonía y emociones positivas haya en el lugar y en Equestria lo hay a montones.

Sombra escuchaba atentamente a los guardias.

Sombra: (Con que ese mocoso obtiene ahí su poder. Por tanto si ese maldito potro acabara en un sitio donde no hubiera armonía. Su poder se reduciría).

Shining Armor estaba En su cuarto revisando unos documentos. En ese momento oye que llaman a la puerta.

Armor: Adelante.

Twilight: Hermano.

Armor: ¿Twilight?

Shining Armor se sorprendió al ver a su hermana en su cuarto.

Armor: ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Ponyville.

Twilight: Perdona hermano. Pero tuve que venir aquí porque tenía algo importante que decirte. Algo que quise decirte hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La alicornio lo decía con mucha pena a su hermano. Este le respondió.

Armor: ¿De que se trata hermana?

Twilight trato de sacar valor y finalmente se lo dijo.

Twilight: Te amo hermano.

Shining Armor la sonrió.

Armor: Claro hermana. Yo también te amo.

Twilight: No Shining. No me refiero a ese tipo de amor fraternal.

Armor no entendía lo que le decía su hermana.

Armor: Twilight pero…

Twilight: Yo estoy enamorada de ti hermano. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Shining Armor se había quedado de piedra. Su propia hermana le estaba confesando que estaba enamorada de él.

Armor: P-pero Twilight ¿Eres consciente de lo que estas diciendo?

Twilight: Lo siento hermano. Pero no puedo seguir negándolo más.

Twilight se acercó a su hermano con intención de besarlo.

Armor: Twilight. Por favor para. Eres mi hermana. No podemos hacer esto.

Shining no sabia que hacer. Estaba bloqueado mientras su hermana estaba cada vez más cerca de él dispuesta a besarle.

Twilight: Shining…

Armor: Twilight. Por favor.

Twilight: Shining….. yo…..te pille.

Se rió Twilight a carcajadas dejando confuso a su hermano.

Armor: ¿Qué?

Acto seguido Twilight fue envuelto en llamas revelando ser un changeling. Luego una luz naranja lo cubrió revelando ser en realidad Mike al que había usado su modificador ADN para adoptar forma de changeling. El potro se estaba partiendo de risa.

Mike: Ay Shining. Si te hubieras visto la cara.

Se reía el potro hasta salírsele las lágrimas en los ojos. Shining se le puso la cara roja de ira y echaba humo por la cabeza. No es la primera vez que Mike le hacía una broma de ese tipo.

Mientras. En el dormitorio de Cadence. La alicornio estaba tumbada en la cama con un vientre ya bastante abultado. Estaba con los potros amigos de Mike.

Apple Bloom: ¿Cuando falta para que nazcan princesa?

Cadence sonrió.

Cadence: Muy poco Apple Bloom.

Sweetie: Yo tengo ganas de que nazcan.

Dinky: Seguro que serán monísimos.

Rumble: ¿Podré hacerles una foto?

Button: Yo les enseñare a jugar con video juegos.

Cadence: Calma niños. Un poco de paciencia. Las cosas hay que hacerlas de poco a poco. Procurando no perder la paciencia.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa mientras se bebía una taza de te. En ese momento se oyó un fuerte y furioso grito que prácticamente se oyó por todo el castillo asustando a todo el mundo.

Shining: MIIIIIIIIKE

Nada más oírlo, Cadence asustada escupió lo que se estaba bebiendo y los potros se asustaron por el horrible grito. La princesa puso su pezuña en la cabeza y suspiró.

Cadence: Cielos ¿Qué le habrá hecho Mike a mi marido esta vez?

Acto seguido apareció por la habitación Mike riéndose a carcajada abierta siendo perseguido por un furioso Shining Armor.

Armor: Maldito enano del demonio. Cuando te coja.

Mike: Eso si me cojes.

Dijo Mike entre carcajadas. Acto seguido se echó a volar por el balcón poniéndose fuera del alcance de Shining Armor.

Armor: Vuelve aquí si eres hombre.

Gritó furioso el semental.

Mike: Cojeme si puedes.

Se burló el joven alicornio.

Cadence trato de calmar a su marido.

Cadence: Shining cariño. Cálmate.

Armor: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando este gamberro cósmico haciéndose pasar por mi hermana me dice que….?

En ese momento Shining se cayó. Si le contaba su esposa y a los potros lo que le había hecho Mike. Se reirían de él por un año al menos.

Tiara: ¿Qué le hizo príncipe Armor?

Apple Bloom: Venga. Cuéntenoslo.

Pip: Seguro que ha sido algo bueno.

Shining no quería decir nada pero en se momento Cadence se quejo.

Cadence: Huy.

Armor: ¿Qué te pasa querida?

Cadence sonrió.

Cadence: Acabo de sentir unas pataditas en el vientre.

Aquello llenó de alegría a su esposo y se puso al lado de su esposa apoyando la oreja en el vientre.

Armor: Es verdad. Están dando pataditas.

La alegría inundó toda la habitación.

Mike: (Parece que a Shining se le pasó ya la perra. Creo que puedo acercarme sin peligro de que me descuartice).

Los potros se acercaron a Cadence y se turnaron para escuchar las pataditas de los gemelos. Todo el mundo estaba muy contento con esto. Mike mediante un hechizo, le envió un mensaje a Twilight informándola de todo.

En la mazmorra. Sombra estaba esperando su momento.

Sombra: (En cualquier momento)

Los guardias estaban vigilando la mazmorra de Sombra. En ese momento uno de ello fue golpeado en la cabeza. Su compañero trató de averiguar que ocurría pero fue golpeado también. El misterioso atacante cogió las llaves y abrió la celda donde estaba Sombra. Este puso una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sombra: Ah mi buen Gades. Me alegro que hayas venido aquí.

Gades: Siempre a su servicio amo Sombra.

El pony que liberó a Sombra era un unicornio vestido muy elegantemente que le cubría casi el cuerpo completo impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Portaba una mascara que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Tenía el pelaje rojo oscuro y la crin negra. Su voz sonaba como la de un caballero.

Gades le quitó el amuleto anti-magia que tenia Sombra en su cuerno al que le impedía usar su magia.

Sombra: Bien mi buen Gades. Hora de marcharse.

Gades: Si amo Sombra.

Ambos unicornios se tornaron en sombras. Y salieron de prisión. Una vez fuera. Llegaron a los límites de la barrera que protegía el imperio.

Sombra: ¿Has pensado como salir del reino de cristal?

Gades: Por supuesto amo. Con esto.

El unicornio sacó una piedra que parecía un trozo de algo grande. Sombra reconoció el pedazo.

Sombra: Eso es.

Gades: Si amo Sombra. Un fragmento del corazón de Onix. Con esto atravesaremos la barrera.

Gades acercó el fragmento en la barrera y acto seguido se formó un agujero en esta. Ambos unicornios salen por ella.

Sombra: Bien. Hora de irse.

Ambos se tornaron en sombras y viajaron a toda velocidad. Después de un largo viaje. Los dos llegaron a un enorme castillo negro rodeado de un inmenso bosque oscuro bastante aterrador. Ambos entraron en el castillo hasta donde sería la sala del trono y volvieron a solidificarse. Allí les esperaban unos ponis.

Ponis: Amo Sombra.

Sombra: Ah mi fieles servidores.

Los ponis en cuestión eran de las tres razas. Tenían colores oscuros. Los pegasos tenían alas de murciélago al cual algunos de ellos tenían doble cuernos de distinto tamaño parecidos a los de los rinocerontes solo que más cortos pero no eran alicornios ni poseían magia. Todos estos ponis tenían un brillo luminoso en los ojos que les daba un aspecto aterrador.

Guardia sombrío: Nos alegramos que este de vuelta amo.

G.S.2: Nos preocupamos cuando nos enteramos que le metieron en la cárcel.

Sombra: Si. Habría salido antes si ese condenado alicornio no se hubiese puesto por medio.

G.S.3: Si. Es la segunda vez que ese potro le derrota.

Aquella afirmación dejó confundido a Sombra.

Sombra: ¿Segunda vez?

Gades: Cierto amo. Usted no lo recuerda.

Gades le contó a su amo todo lo sucedido cuanto intentó atacar el Imperio de Cristal. Como Mike con una extraña máquina extrajo sus poderes. Como a traves del potro trato de recuperarlos y como le derrotaron de la forma más vergonzosa y humillante posible y como Celestia le borró sus recuerdos. Cuando terminó de contárselo, el rostro de Sombra se tornó en completa ira

Sombra: Recuerdo parte de ello. Por esa razón aquel potro me resultaba familiar.

Gades: Así es amo.

Sombra: Si quiero conquistar el Imperio de Cristal. Debo deshacerme de ese maldito potro.

G.S.: Pero amo ¿Como pretende hacer eso? Ese potro ha demostrado ser incluso más poderoso que usted.

G.S.2: Aun más desde que usted perdió todo su ejército de poseídos cuando intento conquistar el Imperio de Cristal.

Sombra: Se rió.

Sombra: Si quiero deshacerme de él. Primero debo alejarlo de Equestria y se como hacerlo.

En el Imperio de Cristal. Shining Armor estaba dando masajes en las pezuñas de su esposa.

Armor: ¿Te sienta bien querida?

Su esposa sonrió.

Cadence: Por supuesto que si querido.

Mike: Ahora conviene que te relajes Cadence. Tener un doble embarazo no es fácil.

Cadence: Si Mike. Tienes razón.

En ese momento un guardia entró en la habitación.

Guardia: Príncipe Armor. Princesa Cadence

Cadence: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Sombra ha escapado.

Aquello alarmó a todo el mundo.

Armor: ¿Cómo ha podido escapar Sombra de la cárcel?

Guardia: Encontramos a los guardias inconscientes. Todo apunta a que Sombra tuvo ayuda.

Cadence: Pero ¿Quién ayudaría a escapar a ese monstruo?

Guardia: No lo sabemos.

Mike: Al menos sabréis donde ha ido ¿No?

Guardia: Desgraciadamente tampoco lo sabemos.

Armor: Habrá que detenerlo de nuevo.

Mike: No te preocupes Shining. Si es preciso le meto otra zurra como la de antes y listo.

Scootaloo: Si. Y nosotros estaremos ahí para animarte.

Armor: No deberías ir tan confiado Mike.

Dijo el príncipe con un ligero tono de preocupación por el exceso de confianza de Mike.

Mike: Por favor Shining ¿Qué me puede hacer ese tipo? Como ves no es rival para mí.

Mike estaba muy confiado ante sus posibilidades contra Sombra. En ese momento se oyó la voz de Sombra a la lejanía a las afueras del Imperio de Cristal.

Sombra: MIKE BLUER. VEN A ENFRENTARME A MÍ SI TE ATREVES.

Todos: Sombra.

Mike: Bien. Él lo ha querido. Voy a por él.

Armor: Mike espera. Podría ser una trampa.

Mike: Sea lo que sea. No impedirá que le meta una buena zurra a ese tipo. Alla voy.

Dijo el potro muy seguro de si mismo. En ese momento alzó el vuelo yendo velozmente directo a por Sombra. Cadence y Shining Armor no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

Cadence: Shining. Mike esta…..

Armor: Demasiado confiado. Y eso no es bueno.

Apple Bloom: No hay que preocuparse príncipes.

Pip: Ya verán como Mike barre el suelo con ese tipo.

Aun así los príncipes no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

Mientras Mike. Volando a toda velocidad traspasa la barrera del Imperio de Cristal directo a por Sombra. El unicornio oscuro embozó una sonrisa siniestra.

Sombra: (Ahí viene. Justo como lo había planeado).

Mike: Prepárate para recibir la paliza de tu vida Sombra.

Sombra: (Eso es Mike. Cae en la trampa)

Mike se acercaba cada vez a Sombra. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de impactar contra él. Sombra gritó.

Sombra: AHORA.

De repente, ocultos en la nieve salen varios ponis unicornios para sorpresa de Mike. Tanto Sombra como los unicornios empezaron a brillar sus cuernos.

Mike: ¿Qué?

En ese momento una luz negra surge cubriéndolo a todos hasta desaparecer. Los príncipes miraron atónitos la escena desde el balcón.

Cadence: Shining.

Armor: Si lo veo.

Sweetie: ¿Qué le ha pasado a Mike?

Armor: Me temo que ha caído de lleno en una trampa de Sombra.

Rumble: ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

Mientras. En el escondite de Sombra. La luz sombría cubrió el lugar hasta desaparecer dando paso a Sombra, los ponis oscuros y a un confundido Mike.

Mike: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Has caído en mi trampa mocoso del demonio.

Mike no se dejó intimidar por el unicornio sombrío.

Mike: Eso está por ver. Ahora a veras.

Mike lanzó un rayo dorado contra Sombra pero para su sorpresa, este no era muy potente ni muy amplio y Sombra lo detuvo con su casco sin problemas. Esto dejó muy confundido al joven alicornio.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué mi rayo apenas surtió efecto?

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Porque aquí no tienes poder alguno Mike.

Dijo esto último mientras seria perversamente.

Continuara…..


	6. CAP 6 ARMONÍA DOBLE FILO 2º PARTE

**CAPITULO 6**

**ARMONÍA DOBLE FILO (2º parte)**

Mike estaba completamente confundido. Le había lanzado su más potente rayo contra Sombra pero apenas le hizo mella en él.

Mike: ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué mi magia esta tan débil?

Sombra se rió perversamente.

Sombra: Eso es debido a que tu poder proviene de la armonía y como aquí no la hay. Tu poder se ha reducido enormemente.

Mike noto que Sombra tenía razón ya que sentía que sus poderes estaban al mínimo.

Mike: Y por eso me has traído aquí.

Sombra: Por supuesto. Aquí eres más vulnerable y por tanto más fácil de matar. Guerreros acabad con él.

Los guerreros de Sombra fueron a por el alicornio. Uno fue por Mike intentado golpearle pero este lo esquivó y le golpeó en un costado de un puñetazo y luego una patada, otro fue por detrás y Mike salto situándose encima de sus hombros y le golpeó en la nuca. Otro intentó ensartarle con una espada pero Mike lo esquivó, cogió su brazo y mediante una llave lo lanzó contra una pared.

Mike: Me han venido esas lecciones de Kung Fu de mi amigo Wind Fuu,

Mike alzó el vuelo tratando de escapar por una ventana pero fue cogido mediante magia por unos unicornios y lanzado contra el suelo.

Sombra: No tienes donde huir. Tu magia apenas funciona aquí.

Mike algo dolorido logró responderle.

Mike: En eso tienes razón Sombra. Por fortuna tengo mis inventos.

Del cinturón que Mike portaba, sacó una extraña esfera y lo lanzó al aire ante las atentas y confundidas miradas de todos. En ese momento la esfera se abrió y una luz cegadora cubrió la sala cegando a todo el mundo. Mike aprovechó para escapar por un pasillo cercano. Cuando todos recobraron la visión. Sombra furioso les gritó.

Sombra: Idiotas. Lo habéis dejado escapar. Perseguid a ese mocoso y matadlo.

Guerreros: Como ordene amo Sombra.

Mike corría por los pasillos. A lo lejos vio una puerta

Mike: Una salida. Debo salir y…EEEEEPA.

Se detuvo en el último momento porque la puerta llevaba al exterior sin ningún tipo de balcón y por poco no se cae al vació.

Mike: Madre mía. Por poco.

En ese momento oyó a los matones de Sombra viniendo hacia él.

G.S.: Ahí esta.

G.S.2: Ya es nuestro.

Mike tuvo que pensar rápido. Lanzó su aliento frió al suelo. Aunque le faltaba poder, fue suficiente para congelar al suelo. Justo cuando los ponis sombríos pisaron el suelo. Resbalaron hacia delante. Mike simplemente alzó el vuelo para esquivarlos y hacerles caer por la puerta y que estos calleran al vació.

Mike: Feliz aterrizaje.

Rió el potro. Acto seguid alzó el vuelo y saliendo por la puerta para luego buscar al forma de salir de las tierras de Sombra.

Mike: Aquí por lo visto aquí soy vulnerable. Mejor me largue antes de que ….

No pudo continuar hablando porque notó que alguien iba atacarle por detrás. Logró evitarlo y ver que se trataba de un pegaso sombrío.

Pegaso: Ya eres mió mocoso.

El pegaso se lanzó al ataque contra Mike, este se tele transportó para esquivarlo aunque debido al bajo poder, no pudo hacerlo a mucha distancia. Acto seguido trató de alejarse lo más posible de él para perderlo pero para su desgracia su perseguidor era muy veloz. Normalmente Mike lograría dejar atrás a un perseguidor así. Pero en su estado apenas podía hacerlo.

Mike: (Tendré que usar la astucia).

El pegaso estuvo a punto de atrapar a Mike pero el alicornio se escabulló en el bosque. El pegaso sombrío trató de buscarlo pero le costaba encontrarlo.

Pegaso: ¿Donde esta ese mocoso?

Enseguida localizó a Mike. Estaba de espaldas sobre un muro de piedra.

Pegaso: Ahí estas.

El pegaso sombrío se lanzo hacia él dispuesto a aplastarlo. Para su sorpresa, le atravesó el cuerpo sin hacerle nada y se chocó contra el muro quedando inconsciente. Mike salió desde unos arbustos.

Mike: Muy útil los hologramas.

Rió el potro mientras desconectaba un aparato sobre la pared que proyectaba el holograma del potro.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora debo buscar un sitio donde esconderme y tratar de contactar con mi equipo.

Dijo esto el potro mientras buscaba un escondite seguro. En el castillo. Sombra estaba realmente furioso con sus guerreros por haber dejado escapar al potro.

Sombra: ¿Cómo habéis podido dejar que se os escapara ese potro?

Los ponis sombríos temerosos de la reacción de Sombra trataron de excusarse.

G.S.: Es que nos pilló por sorpresa.

G.S.2: Ese potro es más escurridizo de lo que parece.

Sombra al ver que sus guerreros habían fracasado. Replantea una nueva estrategia.

Sombra: Bien. Pues habrá que usar medidas drásticas. Tendré que dejar que Blood Fang se ocupe de ese potro.

Los ponis sombríos se aterraron ante lo que acaba de decir su amo.

G.S.: ¿A Blood Fang?

Sombra: Por supuesto.

Dijo esto Sombra al mismo tiempo que se abría una gran puerta. Se podía oír los pasos de una enorme criatura. Los ponis sombríos retrocedían mientras que una gran sombra los cubría. La sombra con forma de monstruo rugió con fuerza mientras King Sombra sonreía perversamente.

En el Imperio de Cristal. Las mane 7 junto con la Patrulla y las princesas estaban escuchando lo que les explicaba Shining Armor sobre lo sucedido.

Armor: Y eso es todo.

Twilight: ¿Y no tenéis idea de donde está?

Cadence: Desgraciadamente no.

Celestia: Si Sombra le ha tendido una trampa. Seguramente le habrá llevado algún sitio donde no haya armonía.

Pinkie: ¿Y eso por que princesa?

Luna: Mike como pony celeste ángel, obtiene su poder de la armonía y de las emociones positivas.

Celestia: Si Sombra le ha llevado algún sitio donde no haya nada de eso. Mike corre un gran peligro. No solo se le reduciría sus poderes. También puede debilitarse enormemente.

Fluttershy: Eso es terrible.

Red: Debemos encontrar como sea a Mike.

Applejack: ¿Pero como?

Rarity: Ni siquiera sabemos donde está.

Armor: Y si sigue vivo.

Rainbow: ¿Que estas insinuando Shining?

Armor: Dadas las circunstancias. Es muy posible que Sombra haya tratado de matarlo y…

Rainbow no el dejó continuar hablando y le respondió furiosa.

Rainbow: Ni te atrevas a insinuarlo Shining.

Armor: Pero Rainbow. Todo apunta que…

Rainbow: Mike pese a su corta edad, ha demostrado ser un chico muy duro. Hace falta algo más que un unicornio de Sombra para…

En ese momento el brazalete de Red Fire se ilumina. En ella se podía oír la voz de Mike.

Mike: Ey chicos ¿Me oís? Aquí Mike.

Rainbow respondió violentamente.

Rainbow: Cierra el pico Mike ¿No ves que tratamos de averiguar donde estas?…(dandose cuenta de que era la voz de Mike) ….¿Mike?

Todos reaccionaron ante la voz de Mike en el brazalete de Red Fire.

Red: Aquí Red Fire. Te recibimos.

Mike: Menos mal. Pensé que no me oía nadie.

Medic: ¿Donde estas Mike?

Mike: No estoy seguro. Estoy en medio de un oscuro bosque cerca de lo que parece el castillo de Sombra. Aquí mis poderes están al mínimo.

Fox: Espera un poco Mike. Podemos localizar tu brazalete y así averiguar donde estas.

Mike: Espero que sea pronto. Hay muchos ponis sombríos que me quieren ver muerto.

Celestia: Resiste Mike. Te mandaremos ayuda de inmediato.

Red: Todos al Infinity.

Mientras. Mike estaba en el bosque analizando la situación. Si tenía que aguantar hasta que viniera a buscar. Tendría que idear la forma de poder defenderse.

Mike: Bien. Ha organizarse.

Un gran grupo de ponis sombríos buscaban al potro para matarlo.

GS: ¿Algún resultado?

GS2: No.

GS3: Algún sitio debe estar.

GS4: Si no encontramos a ese potro. Sombra nos arrancará la piel a tiras.

Varios ponis sombríos que no participaron originalmente en la búsqueda no pudieron evitar comentar.

GS5: Eh ¿Como es posible que se necesite un montón de guerreros para matar a un potro?

GS2: Te aseguro que no es tan fácil.

GS4: Desde luego.

Mike: ¿Me buscabais?

Todos vieron a Mike en medio del camino con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

GS1: Ahí está.

GS3: A por él.

Mike: Cogedme si podéis.

Dijo de forma de burla el potro haciendo enfadar a los ponis sombríos y estos empezaron a perseguirle.

Mike corría como podía. Durante el camino salto por encima de una cuerda. Cuando varios ponis sombríos pisaron la cuerda, una red surgió el suelo llevándose a varios de ellos por encima del suelo. Luego Mike dobló una esquina, cuando sus perseguidores doblaron la esquina también, se cayeron por un profundo agujero oculto preparado por el potro.

Mike: Espero que la caída no os duela.

Se burló el potro antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

Uno de sus perseguidores estuvo a punto de alcanzarle pero pisó una trampa y una de sus patas fue atada y elevada del suelo. Unos pegasos le perseguían por el aire, justo cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzarle, Mike salto y tiró de una cuerda haciendo que una red se caiga encima de ellos atrapándolos.

Mike: Ahí vienen más.

GS: Ahí esta.

Los sombríos persiguieron de nuevo al potro. El potro siguió corriendo hasta pasar volando un rió. Quedándose al otro lado.

Mike: Aquí me tenéis. Cruzad el río si os atrevéis.

Los ponis sombríos se rieron.

GS: ¿Crees que nos asusta un poco de agua?

Los ponis sombríos empezaron a cruzar por el río. Mike sonrió ante eso.

Mike: Perfecto.

GS: ¿De que te ríes mocoso?

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente metió el casco en el agua.

Mike: Shock.

En ese instante una enorme corriente eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de los ponis sombríos que estaban en el agua y estos perdieron el conocimiento siendo llevados por la corriente del río.

Mike: Bien. Pese a que mis poderes están al mínimo. El agua actuaría de conductor para amplificar el ataque.

En ese momento Mike se sitió débil y se tambaleaba.

Mike: Ay madre. Me siento cada vez más débil. Este sitio esta claro que no está hecho para mí. Mejor busque la salida cuanto antes.

En ese momento oyó a los lejos un enorme ruido. A lo lejos vio que unos pájaros huían asustados, también noto que algo grande se acercaba a su posición.

Mike: ¿Qué es ese ruido? Suena como si algo grande viniera hasta aquí.

En ese momento lo vio. Delante de él apareció un enorme dragón rojo con espinas negras y alas enormes. El dragón lo miro de forma amenazante mientras Mike temeroso retrocedió ante la enorme bestia

Mike: Ay madre.

El dagón le rugió con furia.

Mike: Ragnarock.

Un rayo le impacto de lleno al dragón pero apenas lo había notado.

Mike: Estoy demasiado débil para enfrentarme a él. Debo escapar.

El potro salió corriendo siendo perseguido por el dragón al que no tenia ninguna dificultad ya que prácticamente atravesaba sin ningún problema los arboles u obstáculos.

Mike: Como me coja estoy muerto.

Mike seguía corriendo tratando de evitar a la enorme bestia. Por desgracia el dragón corría más que él y era cuestión de tiempo que le alcanzara.

Mike: Como esto no funcione….

Mike pisó una cuerda de una trampa que tenia preparada. Acto seguido un montó de troncos atados con cuerdas salieron de los arboles golpeando a la enorme bestia. Eso permitió ganar algo de tiempo para escapar a Mike. A lo lejos vio una gruta y decidió meterse en ella.

Mike: Bien. Espero estar a salvó aquí.

Mike se sentía cada vez más débil. Sentía que las fuerzas se le iban abandonando poco a poco. Para empeorar las cosas. El dragón le localizó. Como no podía entrar en la gruta. Decidió lanzar su aliento de fuego. Mike tuvo que correr con las fuerzas que le quedaban si no quería morir achicharrado.

Mike: Debo salir de aquí.

Mike corrió tanto como podía para evitar el fuego. Por fortuna encontró una salida y salió de ella.

Mike: Bien. A salvo.

Pero para su desgracia. El dragón volvió a aparecer delante de él. Antes de que pudiera escapar, el dragón el cogió con su garra y lo acercó a su cara. El potro trataba de liberarse pero sin apenas poder, era inútil.

Mike: Maldita sea. No me puedo mover.

Sombra: Bien Hecho Blood Fang.

Apareció Sombra con una sonrisa siniestra siendo acompañado por Gades.

Sombra: Bien Mike. Te has divertido mucho aquí, pero va siendo hora de que desaparezcas de una vez para siempre. Blood Fang, hora de comer.

El dragón acercó a Mike a su boca dispuesto a devorarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, recibió un fuerte disparo en la cara que le obligó a soltar al potro.

Sombra: ¿Pero que?

Todos centraron su atención en lo que parecía un extraño vehículo flotante. El vehiculo era alargado y de color gris con una gran cañón encima de este. Tenía a ambos lados unas especies de discos en posición horizontal. El vehiculo flotaba a ras del suelo. Mike lo reconoció al instante.

Mike: El Grizzly.

Dijo Mike con alegría al reconocer el vehículo. Una puerta se abrió en la parte trasera saliendo de ella la Patrulla Harmony, las mane 7, Shining y Flash a excepción de Medic y Ocelot que estaban en el tanque controlándolo y Fluttershy estaba sentada en uno de los asientos interiores para pasajeros.

Red: Aquí estamos Mike.

Twilight: Aguanta Mike.

Applejack: Vinimos rescatarte compañero.

Mike se alegro de ver a sus amigos.

Mike: Me alegro un montón de veros.

Flash: Por supuesto ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Sombra harto de tanta interrupción decidió que era momento de pasar a la acción.

Sombra: Guerreros sombríos. Atacad.

Un gran grupo de ponis sombríos salieron dispuestos atacar a Mike y sus compañeros.

Armor: Preparaos. Nos va tocar combatir.

Red Fire se lanzó contra los esbirros de Sombra. Saltó hacia uno y de dio una patada en al cara y de rebote golpeó a otro. Uno que pretendía golpearla fue repelido por una fuerte patada llameante de esta.

Red: Lo siento chicos. Me temo que no tenéis calor suficiente para mí.

Bromeo la alicornio.

Vulcan disparaba sus cuatro ametralladoras pesadas contra ellos mientras Applejack los ataba con su lazo a varios ponis sombríos para luego darles fuertes patadas.

Camaleón y Pinkie eran perseguidos por varios ponis sombríos.

Camaleón: Corre Pinkie. Que nos pillan

Pinkie: Ya corro Camaleón.

Ambos se meten en unas ruinas logrando perder temporalmente a sus perseguidores.

Gs: ¿Donde se han metido esos dos?

GS2: Ahí están.

Los ponis sombríos pudieron ver a ambos situados en una pared de ladrillos. Nada más verlos se lanzan a por ellos. Pero se dan de morros contra el muro rebelando que los dos que vieron no eran más que pinturas. Acto seguido apareció Camaleón con un disfraz de obrero y Pinkie con una de pintora. Ambos chocaron los cascos en modo de celebración.

Rainbow, Flash y Black Wing se enfrentaba a los pegasos sombríos.

Rainbow: Venid aquí si os atrevéis piojosos.

Los pegasos se lanzaron hacia Rainbow Dash. Estas los esquivaba a todos, a uno le dio un puñetazo en al cara, a otro le dio una patada con giro y al tercero le dio un cabezazo.

Rainbow: Genial. Me han venido bien esas lecciones de Black Wing sobre combate aéreo.

Un pegaso iba a atacarla por detrás pero Black Wing lo vio a tiempo y le lanzó un ataque honda con sus alas.

Black: No te distraigas Rainbow.

Dijo la pegaso con tono serio. Rainbow la respondió con una sonrisa.

Rainbow: Jejeje. Si perdona.

Flash era rodeado por varios pegasos sombríos.

Flash: Venid a por mí si os atrevéis.

Los pegasos no se hicieron esperar y se lanzaron a por él. Flash bloqueó con su espada el ataque de uno y luego se apartó para golpearle en al cabeza. Luego se lanzó contra otro pegaso al que le tecleó en un costado. Otros dos se lanzaron cada uno a un lado del pegaso. Este simplemente se apartó haciendo que sus dos perseguidores se golpearan el uno al otro.

Rarity y Ghost luchaban contra otro grupo.

Rarity: Atrás rufianes.

Decía la unicornio mientras lanzaba rayos contra ellos. Un unicornio sombrío logra golpearla por detrás y tirarla contra el suelo

Unicornio: Mira que tenemos aquí. Una hermosa unicornio.

Dijo el unicornio con una mirada perversa mezclada con lujuria.

Rarity: Aléjate de mi pervertido.

Un ataque de sonido contra el sombrío logra apartarlo de Rarity. La unicornio pudo ver que fue Ghost quien lanzó el ataque. Esta la ayudó a levantarse.

Ghost: ¿Estas bien Rarity?

Rairty sonrió.

Rarity: Si Ghost. Gracias.

Ghost pudo ver que dos unicornios se acercaban hacia ellas. Ghost cogió su lanza garfios y disparo en medio de ambos. Estos se rieron.

Unicornio: Fallaste preciosa.

Ghost sonrió.

Ghost: Yo no estaría tan segura.

Para sorpresa de ambos. Ghost corrió hacia ellos atravesándolos a ambos. Una vez al otro lado. La unicornio activa el recogedor de su garfio y antes de que estos pudiera reaccionar. La cuerda del garfio les coge de los pies haciéndoles caer al suelo. Una vez en el suelo. Ghost les golpea a ambos con su palo dejándolos fuera de combate.

Rarity: Buen golpe Ghost.

Ghost: Gracias Rarity.

Sonrieron ambas.

Ocelot y Medic desde el Grizzly mantenían ocupada al dragón. Ocelot disparaba el cañón del tanque mientras Medic se encargaba de pilotar el vehículo.

Medic: Apunta bien Ocelot. Debemos mantener ocupada a la bestia para poder sacar a todos de aquí.

Ocelot: Tranquila preciosa. Estoy en ello.

Fluttershy: ¿P-podemos irnos ya?

Dijo temerosa la pegaso.

El Grizzly disparaba su cañón contra el dragón provocándole enormemente. El dragón trató de golpear el vehículo pero este era demasiado rápido para acertarle. El dragón estaba enormemente enfadado y disparó su aliento de fuego.

Fluttershy: Ahhhhhh. Aliento de fuego de dragón.

Chilló asustada la pegaso mientras se agarraba fuertemente del asiento. Medic tuvo que hacer una rápida maniobra para esquivarlo.

Mike, Twilight, Sunset y Armor mientras se enfrentaba a Sombra y Gades.

Sombra: Entupidos. En mi reino no tenéis oportunidad contra mí.

Armor: Eso está por ver.

Armor se lanzó contra Sombra pero su espada fue detenida por el de Gades.

Gades: Nadie toca al amo Sombra.

Ambos chocaron las armas. Gades lanzó puñales de Sombra al cual Shining tuvo que esquivarlos al mismo tiempo que el lanzaba un rayo contra él al cual este logró esquivarlo. Luego Gades se convirtió en sombras y se lanzo contra Shining, este creó una barrera para protegerse del ataque. Al ver que no funcionaba, convirtió sus sombras en un taladro dispuesto ha atravesar el escudo. El ataque parecía que tenia efecto hasta que Shining desactivo el escudo obligando a apartarse del ataque, ahí aprovechó para golpearle en un costado.

Armor: ¿Abandonas ya?

Para su sorpresa. Gades se convierte en sombras y se reincorpora delante de él.

Gades: En absoluto.

Gades sacó unas cartas (Como las que se usan para jugar al poker). Aquello extrañó a Shining.

Armor: ¿Cartas?

Gades lanzó velozmente las cartas al cual Shining tuvo que esquivarlas pero una le pasó rozando en la cara dejándole un ligero corte. Ahí pudo observar que las cartas estaban muy afiladas y resultaban letales si le alcanzaban.

Armor: Maldita sea. Esas cartas están afiladas. Debo tener cuidado con ellas.

Gades siguió lanzando cartas contra Shining. Shining partía las cartas con su espada y se acercó rápidamente contra Gades. Finalmente logra alcanzarle dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Twilight, Sunset y Mike se enfrentaban contra Sombra.

Twilight: Atrás Sombra. No permitiremos que haga daño a Mike.

Sombra se rió y se convirtió en sombras dispuesto a acabar con los tres. Pero en ese momento Twilight grita.

Twilight: Luz interior.

Una intensa luz surgió de su cuerpo haciendo que Sombra gritara de dolor y recupere su forma sólida.

Sombra: Maldita ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Twilight: Es un tecno-hechizo creado por Mike. Permite atacarte a ti o a todo ser que utilices sombras como tú.

Sombra: Muy ingeniosa. Pero necesitaréis algo más que eso para acabar conmigo.

Sombra recibió un disparo mágico en la cara pero apenas le hizo dañó. Ahí pudo ver que fue Mike quien lo hizo. El potro apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido a su estado.

Twilight: Mike. Quédate atrás. Nosotras nos ocupamos de Sombra.

Mike: No chicas. Sombra es poderoso. Necesitáis mi ayuda.

Sunset: Twilight tiene razón Mike. No estas en condiciones para luchar.

Mike no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que ambas tenían razón. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas y le costaba mucho mantenerse de pie. Sombra se rió perversamente.

Sombra: Jajaja. Ese potro esta condenado. Al estar fuera de su elemento se va debilitando enormemente. No está adaptado para esta tierra.

Mike: ¿Adaptarse? Eso es.

En la mente de Mike se le pasó una brillante idea. Cogió de su cinturón el modificador ADN y se lo puso en la muñeca.

Sunset: Mike ¿Qué haces?

Mike simplemente respondió.

Mike: Adaptarme.

Pulsó un botón del brazalete y una luz naranja se dirigió hacia un sorprendido Sombra. El unicornio sombrío esperaba que fuera un ataque pero no sintió dolor alguno. Una vez que la luz dejó de cubrirle. Mike sonrió.

Mike: Perfecto.

Puso la pezuña sobre el brazalete y una luz naranja lo cubrió. En ese momento todos vieron algo inesperado para todos.

El pelaje de Mike se volvió oscuro. Su crin y cola se volvieron negras. Sus alas blancas se volvieron oscuras. En se momento Mike gritó.

Mike: Pony sombrío.

Todos quedaron impactados ante lo que había hecho Mike.

Twilight: Mike.

Sunset: Impresionante.

Sombra no se creía lo que veía.

Sombra: Pero ¿Qué se supone que has hecho?

Mike sonrió ante el sorprendido Sombra.

Mike: Simplemente me adapte. Ragnarock sombrío.

Un enorme rayo negro surgió del cielo y golpeó a Sombra antes de que este pudiera reaccionar arrancándole un gran grito de dolor.

Sombra: Ahhhhhh. Maldito.

Mike: Infierno de plasma sombrío.

Sombra fue rodeado por unas enormes llamaradas oscuras haciendo que Sombra gritara aún más de dolor.

Mike: Twilight. Ahora es un buen momento para escapar de aquí.

Twilight: Buena idea.

Mike se comunicó con Medic desde su brazalete.

Mike: Medic. Venid a recogernos.

Medic: Puede que tengamos algunos problemas para eso.

Medic y Vulcan trataban de esquivar al dragón que seguía persiguiéndoles.

Mike: Aguantad. Yo me ocupo.

Mike fue hacia donde estaba el dragón. Una vez que se topo con él. Grito a pleno pulmón.

Mike: Tundra sombría.

El enorme dragón fue envuelto en un enorme hielo oscuro que lo dejó inmovilizado. El grupo aprovechó para ir hacia el tanque y escapar a toda velocidad. Sombra furioso gritó al dragón.

Sombra: Estupida bestia. No los dejes escapar.

Dijo esto Sombra furioso mientras liberaba a su bestia con su magia. El dragón se puso ha perseguir al tanque flotante.

Dentro del tanque. Ghost que revisaba el radar, pudo notar que los seguían.

Ghost: Chicos. El dragón nos persigue.

Rarity: Cielo santo ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Fluttershy: ¿Asustarnos?

Rainbow: Esa es tu respuesta para todo.

Mike: Ocelot al cañón.

Ocelot: A la orden.

Ocelot se puso en posición y empezó a disparar el cañón giratorio. Aunque no lograba acabar con al bestia, lograba aturdirla en parte. Red Fire se comunicó con Eye Fox que estaba en la nave Infinity cubriéndoles la ruta para escapar.

Red: Eye Fox. Prepara la nave para largarnos de aquí.

Fox: Entendido. Os vendré a buscar.

Armor: Espero que sea pronto.

Medic: Vulcan. Necesito que me dirijas por el mapa y me busques la mejor ruta de escape.

Vulcan: Entendido.

Vulcan miraba el mapa buscando la mejor ruta para escapar. Después de mirar un rato finalmente dice.

Vulcan: Tuerce por la derecha.

Medic obedece y gira en el primer cruce pero les lleva por un callejón sin salida.

Medic: No hay salida.

Vulcan miró otra vez el mapa y dandose cuenta que había metido la pata la dice.

Vulcan: No tuerzas a la derecha.

Black: Idiota.

Pinkie: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Rainbow: Yo tengo una idea.

Dijo la pegaso enfadada. Se puso detrás de Vulcan y se lió a darles coscorrones en su cabeza calva por haberles metido en aquel callejón sin salida.

Vulcan: Ay, ay, ay.

Finalmente el dragón aparece dispuesto a atacar.

Fluttershy: E-el d-dragón.

Camaleón: Ya me veo convertido en bocadillo para dragones.

Dijo camaleón con un disfraz de bocata.

Mike: Medic. Activa el dispositivo de salto.

Medic: A la orden.

Medic pulsó un botón del panel de control. El dragón lanzó su aliento de fuego pero antes de que las llamas lo tocaran. La nave pegó un gran salto que lo evitó y logrando subirse hasta lo alto de la pared. Una vez arriba reanudan la huida.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Ahí te quedas lagartija.

Se burló Rainbow.

Applejack: ¿Estamos a salvo?

Red: Todavía no.

El Grizzly iba a toda velocidad mientras el dragón reanuda la persecución.

Sunset: ¿Es que esa cosa no se cansa nunca de perseguirnos?

Fox: Aquí Eye Fox. Os tengo localizados y vengo a recogeros.

Mike: Muy oportuno Eye Fox.

El Infinity descendió hasta ponerse delante del tanque. Abrió la puerta de la cubierta de atranque. El Grizzly pegó un último salto para poder subir a la nave. Una vez dentro. El Infinity se dispuso a marcharse allí a toda velocidad justo a tiempo de evitar el aliento de fuego del dragón. Sombra siendo testigo de todo, gritó furioso.

Sombra: Nooooooooo.

El dragón que había abandonado la persecución, se puso delante de su amo.

Sombra: Estupida bestia. Los dejaste escapar.

Sombra dominado por la ira, se convierte en sombras y cubre a su bestia por completo. Una vez que lo libera. Solo quedan sus huesos desechos.

En la sala médica del Infinity. Medic estaba analizando el estado de Mike en la sala médica.

Medic: Bueno Mike. Parece que estas en perfecto estado.

Mike: Gracias Medic.

Twilight: Debo reconocer Mike que usar el modificador ADN para adquirir las propiedades de Sombra ha sido una excelente idea.

Mike: Gracias Twilight. Si no podía usar mis habilidades en esa zona, tenía que adaptarme ¿No?

Rainbow: Desde luego Mike. Sin duda fuiste genial ahí.

Pinkie: Si. Primero cambias de un pony ángel a un pony sombra. Ya que no podías usar tus poderes celestes, pero como ahora te convertirte en un pony sombrío pudiste usar magia sombría contra él ya que como pony celeste no podía hacer nada y…

Camaleón la tapo la boca para que se callara. Shining se acercó a Mike.

Armor: ¿Estas bien Mike?

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Por supuesto Shining.

Armor: Bien.

En ese preciso momento Shining le da un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza de Mike. Este adolorido se quejó.

Mike: Ay ¿A que ha venido eso?

Armor le respondió enfadado.

Armor: Eso por lanzarte sin pensar. Tuviste suerte que te encontráramos. Si no ya estarías muerto.

Twilight: Mi hermano tiene razón Mike. No debiste haberte lanzado a por Sombra de ese modo.

Fluttershy: Estuvimos todos muy preocupados por ti Mike.

Mike era conciente de que tenían razón y finalmente les dice.

Mike: Supongo que tenéis razón. Me confié demasiado. Supongo que cuando me convertí en alicornio, me sentía tan poderoso, tan invencible. Que creí que nada podía detenerme. Supongo que tener grandes poderes hace que las cosas sean demasiado fáciles y enseguida olvidas…

Twilight: Todo lo que has tenido que pasar para ser quien eres.

Dijo Twilight con una sonría al cual Mike se la devolvió.

Mike: Exactamente Twilight.

Twilight: Sin duda una valiosa lección que la princesa Celestia estará encantada de leer.

Armor: Por si acaso no les diremos nada a tus padres de esto.

Mike: Tienes razón Shining. Si mi madre se entera de esto.

Mike y Armor: Mama/La Sra. Bluer me va a matar.

Dijeron ambos preocupados a la vez provocando las risas de todo el mundo. En ese momento Shining le da otro coscorrón a Mike.

Mike: Ay ¿Y eso a que ha venido ahora?

Armor: Eso por la broma que me hiciste antes.

Mike: ¿Eso? Oh vamos no fue para tanto.

Armor: ¿Que no fue para tanto? Con tu forma de changeling me hiciste creer que mi propia hermana estaba enamorada de mi y que quería besarme.

Shining Armor se dio cuenta que hablo de mas porque este recibió todas las miradas de todo el mundo. Acto seguido todos se rieron a carcajadas provocando una enorme vergüenza en Shining y una pequeña sonrisa perversa en el potro.

Más tarde. En el Imperio de cristal. Shining se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Armor: Me alegro que todo esto haya acabado. Aquel sitio me ponía los pelos de punta.

Cuando entró en su habitación vio a Cadence y para su sorpresa la reina Chrysalis estaba también ahí, llevando un pequeño bulto en las mantas.

Armor: ¿Chrysalis? ¿Qué hace ella ahí?

Su esposa lo miró con mala cara.

Cadence: Díselo Chrysalis.

Aquello extraño a Shining.

Armor: ¿Decirme que?

La reina changeling se acercó a él.

Chrysalis: Shining ¿Te acuerdas durante la boda real cuando yo me hacia pasar por Cadence?

Armor: Si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Chrysalis: Tú no lo recuerdas. Pero tú y yo tuvimos cierta sesión de noche y yo…

Armor le alarmó lo que le iba a decir la reina.

Armor: ¿No iras a decir que?

Chrysalis: Si Shining. Tú y yo tenemos un hijo. Mitad changeling y mitad pony.

Aquello alarmó en sobremanera Shining y se puso altamente nervioso al imaginarse tener un hijo con Chrysalis. Finalmente Cadence le dijo.

Cadence: ¿Qué tienes que decir ante eso Shining?

Armor: Querida. Sea lo que sea. Yo no era consciente de lo que pasaba entonces.

Chrysalis: Suficiente Shining. Tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades y otra cosa más.

Shining se ponía nervioso por momentos a la vez que sudaba no pudo evitar preguntar.

Armor: ¿Otra cosa mas?

Chrysalis se acercó a su cara y finalmente le dijo.

Chrysalis: Te pille.

Dijo esto último Chrysalis riéndose a carcajada abierta a la vez que Cadence. Shining no entendía nada.

Armor: ¿Que?

Al final Chrysalis era Mike con su forma de changeling gastando otra broma a Shining y el presunto hijo era en realidad un muñeco. Shining estaba enfadado con Mike y también con su esposa y no pudo evitar reprenderla por ello.

Armor: Cadence ¿Tú también estabas metida en esto?

Cadence haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar debido a la risa le responde.

Cadence: Jajajaja. Lo siento querido pero es que. Jijiji. Cuando Mike me contó su idea, no pude resistir a participar en ella

Shining se enfado enormemente que Mike le gastara otra broma de ese tipo y que encima su esposa fuera cómplice de ello. Al final furioso le grita al potro.

Armor: MIIIIIIIKE

Y empezó a perseguir al potro mientras este se reía de él.

Armor: Maldito enano. Cuando te coja. Desearas no haber nacido

Mike: Eso si me cojes antes.

Dijo entre carcajadas el potro mientras huía de Armor mientras que su esposa la costaba respirar de la risa provocada por la broma hecha a su marido.

En el lejano reino Changeling. Un extraño macho changeling parecido a un alicornio, observaba el ya recuperado reino.

¿?: Valla. Valla, valla. Cuanto han cambiado las cosas desde que me marche…

Dijo el extraño changeling mientras se reía perversamente.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis poner vuestros comentarios.


	7. CAP 7 EL HERMANO DE CHRYSALIS

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL HERMANO DE CHRYSALIS**

Un nuevo amanecer surgía en el ya recuperado reino changeling. Desde que Mike les proporciono el corazón de Onix a la reina y a su gente. La gente estaba feliz y libre de la preocupación de que les faltara amor. La reina Chrysalis observaba su reino desde una ventana que daba al salón del trono y no podía evitar alegrarse por su gente.

Chrysalis: Otro día maravilloso en mi reino.

Chrysalis se sentía feliz de que su gente ya estuviera sana y fuerte y sin preocupaciones. Y todo gracias a la bondad de Mike. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable. En el pasado ella trato de asesinar al potro debido a una profecía de su pueblo. Aun pese a todo, él la perdono y salvó a su gente de la extinción. Sentía que tenía una gran deuda con él y querría devolvérsela como fuera.

Chrysalis: Espero poder devolverte algún día el favor que me hiciste Mike.

¿?: Con que ha esto te dedicas ahora hermana.

Sonó una voz de detrás de ella. Cuando se giró. Pudo ver quien era y no pudo evitar sentir un gran miedo en su interior.

Chrysalis: No puede ser…Tú

Enfrente de ella había un enorme macho changeling. A simple vista parecía un alicornio pero con las alas y patas típicas de los insectos. Crin verde y ojos increíblemente negros. Enormes colmillos. Su aspecto resultaba bastante intimidante.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa Chrysalis? Después de tanto tiempo ¿Así saludas a tu hermano mayor?

El miedo empezó ha crecer en el interior de Chrysalis al tener delante de ella al ser que se consideraba su hermano.

Chrysalis: "Astaroch".

En Ponyville. Había una fuerte tormenta. Mike y su patrulla junto con Blue Sky estaban organizando la mercancía que había en el camarote de desembarco del Infinity. Las mane 7 y Spike les estaban ayudando.

Mike: Gracias por echarnos un casco en esto chicas.

Twilight: No hay de que Mike.

Medic: Organizar todo esto no es fácil.

Spike: ¿Pero cuantas cosas tenéis aquí?

Comentaba el dragón al tener que cargar con varias cajas.

Sky: Simplemente objetos varios como armas, medicinas, piezas de recambios…..

Rainbow: Madre mía. Aquí no hay más que cajas.

Decía la pegaso que estaba tumbada sobre una gran caja. En ese momento la tapa de la caja se abre haciendo caer a la pegaso y dándose un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Camaleón sale de la caja que se abrió.

Camaleón: Madre mía. Hay que revisar esta caja. He tenido que empujar como un loco para abrirla.

En ese momento se alzo una enfada pegaso.

Rainbow: Camaleón.

Grito enfadada Rainbow.

Camaleón: Pero Rainbow ¿Ahora que te pasa?

Decía Camaleón mientras huía de Rainbow por toda la cubierta disfrazado de ovni.

Red: Dejad de hacer el tonto. Tenemos mucho que hacer aquí.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido constante en el casco que asustó a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Q-que ha sido eso?

Eye Fox que ya estaba habituada al miedo crónico de la pegaso la respondió.

Fox: La lluvia Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Ah Gracias Fox.

Otro ruido sonó asustando de nuevo a la pegaso.

Fluttershy: ¿Y.. y eso?

Fox suspiró.

Fox: Las ramas de los arboles siendo movidas por el viento.

Fluttershy: Ah.

Camaleón se acercó a su lado.

Camaleón: Tranquila Fluttershy. Aquí esta súper Camaleón para defenderse si es preciso.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de Súper Heroe. Fluttershy agradeció el detalle. En ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido.

Camaleón y Fluttersy: AHHHHHHHH

Gritaron ambos antes de esconderse debajo de unas cajas y Camaleón escondido en el pelo de Fluttershy con un disfraz de colibrí. Rainbow no pudo evitar responder con sarcasmo.

Rainbow: ¿Con que…Súper Camaleón? ¿Eh?

Fluttershy: ¿Y y y eso?

Fox algo cansada ya la responde.

Fox: Un trueno.

Fluttershy: Ah…. vale.

En ese preciso momento se oyó un fuerte ruido. Esta vez era un ruido de metal y sonaba bien cerca.

Fluttershy: (Verdaderamente asustada): ¿Y ESO?

Fox al borde del agotamiento y paciencia la responde.

Fox: La puerta de la cubierta de atranque abriéndose.

Después de unos segundos de silencio. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Eye Fox y no pudieron evitar gritar asustados.

Todos: ¿LA PUERTA DE LA CUBIERTA DE ATRANQUE ABRIENDOSE? AHHHHHHHH.

Ninguno de ellos se esperaba visita. En ese momento todo el mundo se puso en guardia esperando lo peor.

Applejack: ¿Esperabais visita?

Ocelot: ¿La verdad es que no?

Sunset: ¿Quién será?

Rainbow: No lo se. Pero si viene a causar problemas, probará mis cascos.

Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que fuera a aparecer en la entrada de cubierta. En ese momento apareció un viejo amigo de Mike al cual lo reconoció al instante.

Mike: Flink.

El changeling andaba malamente. Tenía impresión de estar agotado. Tenía suciedad por todo el cuerpo y por el pañuelo rojo que le había regalado Mike hace tiempo. Mike fue corriendo a socorrer a su amigo justo a tiempo para cogerle cuando este estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo.

Mike: Flink. Flink. Dime algo amigo ¿Estas bien?

Flink haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas le responde.

Flink: M-Mike. N-necesitamos….A-ayuda. El …reino…..

Antes de poder continuar se desmayó.

Mike alarmado llamó a Medic.

Mike: Medic. A la cubierta médica ahora.

Medic: A la orden.

Más tarde en la sala médica. Flink ya estaba completamente recuperado. Todos estaban pendientes de él incluso los padres de Mike.

Sra. Bluer: Toma esto. Te ayudará a entrar en calor.

Decía la Sr. Bluer mientras ofrecía un chocolate caliente al changeling.

Flink: Gracias señora.

Pinkie: ¿Para mi tiene algo de chocolate también?

Rarity: Pinkie.

Le reprendió su amiga.

Mike: Bien Flink. Cuéntanos que te ha pasado.

Twilight: ¿Y por que dices que el reino Changeling necesita ayuda?

Flink que ya se encontraba mejor decidió contarles la historia.

Flink: Veréis amigos. El reino ha sido atacado por Astaroch.

Rainbow: ¿Quien?

Red: No me suena el nombre.

Ocelot: ¿Quién es Astaroch?

Flink: El es….el hermano de Chrysalis.

Todos se asombraron ante lo que había dicho el changeling. Sobre todo porque ninguno de ellos sabía de que Chrysalis tenía un hermano.

Twilight: ¿Chrysalis tiene un hermano?

Applejack: No teníamos ni idea.

Flink: Yo al igual que muchos otros tampoco sabíamos de su existencia excepto los más ancianos de nuestra colmena. Se marchó del reino mucho antes de que nacieran nuestros padres junto con su guardia elite. La guardia negra.

Sky: ¿La guardia negra?

Flink: Según tengo entendido. Son guerreros brutalmente entrenados y muy poderosos. Llegaron al reino y tomaron la ciudad junto con el grupo de mercenarios "la banda sangrienta".

Mike y Rainbow: ¿LA MANADA SANGRIENTA?

Gritaron Mike y Rainbow temiendo que fuera el grupo de mercenarios en que tuvieron un mal encuentro en el pasado junto con sus jefes Krogan en la otra dimensión.

Flink: ¿Qué? No. La banda Sangrienta.

Mike y Rainbow suspiraron aliviados.

Red: Bit. Accede a información. Necesitamos saber todo sobre el grupo de mercenarios la Banda Sangrienta.

La esfera de luz al que representa Bit apareció y empezó ha hablar.

Bit: Accediendo a información. La Banda Sangrienta fue fundada hace casi cien años por el brutal minotauro Blood Horn. Son mercenarios salvajes y sanguinarios que suelen hacer trabajos donde no requiera sutileza y no importen los daños colaterales. Suelen rechazar los trabajos que requieran escolta o supervisión.

Mike: La verdad es que no veo la diferencia con la Manada Sangrienta.

Rainbow: Ya te digo.

Bit: La mayoría de sus miembros están compuesto por Minotauros, hombres lobo y Dragones. Todos ellos con una gran sed de sangre y destrucción. Su presencia esta prohibida en Equestria y por tanto no pueden acceder al reino. Por lo cual suelen pueden hacerlo mediante sobornos. Todos sus miembros llevan armaduras pintadas de rojo sangre.

Twilight: ¿Por qué Astaroch atacó el reino?

Flink: Porque él no aprueba nuestra paz con Equestria y los demás reinos. El es un guerrero muy poderoso y muy orgulloso que ansía conquistarlo todo. Su avaricia no conoce límite. Cuando llegó con su guardia negra y su grupo de mercenarios. Encerró a nuestra reina y a sus consejeros y ahora trata se subyugar a nuestra gente para que se unan a él para atacar Equestria.

Mike: Menos mal que no es un Orange Lanter.

Spike (Confundido): ¿Qué?

Mike: Eh, luego te lo explico.

Rarity: No me digas que los habitantes del reino se han unido a ese loco.

Flink: Todavía no. La mayoría se ha negado ya que no quieren perder lo que tanto ha costado conseguir, al menos de momento.

Pinkie: ¿Qué quieres decir de momento?

Rainbow: Si. No te vallas por las ramas.

Flink: Él ha cogido el Corazón de Onix arrebatándonos la energía que nos sustentaba. Nos chantajea con dejarnos morir de hambre si no aceptamos sus condiciones.

Todos quedaron impactados ante lo que dijo Flink. Que Astaroch pudiese ser tan cruel con su propia gente.

Fluttershy: Eso es terrible.

Black: ¿Cómo puede hacer algo tan horrible con su propia gente?

Ocelot: Sin duda un cobarde que usa el chantaje para obtener lo que quiere.

Twilight: Tenemos que informar a la princesa de esto. Spike toma nota.

Spike: Entendido.

Más tarde. El Infinity despega en dirección a Canterlot. Cuando llegan son recibidos por Blitzstar.

Blitzstar: Hola chicos ¿Que os trae aquí?

Twilight: Hola Blitzstar. Tenemos que hablar con la princesa.

Blitzstar: Enseguida os atenderá.

En ese momento la pegaso nota la presencia de Blue Sky que estaba bajando de la nave.

Blitzstar: ¿Quién es el nuevo?

Mike: ¿El? Es Blue Sky. Mi nuevo capitán de los paladines.

Blitzstar sonrió.

Blitzstar: Es bastante mono. (Valla que calor hace este casco. Mejor me lo quito un poco).

Mike: Blue Sky.

Sky: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: Quiero presentarte a alguien.

En ese momento le señaló a la pegaso justo cuando esta se quitaba el casco y se sacudía el pelo. En ese momento el robot se quedo congelado en el sitio. Ahí pudo observar la belleza de Blitzstar al mover a cámara lenta su larga y hermosa cabellera. El núcleo de energía del robot se sobrecalentaba y su rostro se puso rojo. Los demás parecían haberlo notado. No dijo nada hasta que Mike le llamó la atención.

Mike: Blue Sky ¿Me oyes?

Blue Sky parecía volver a la realidad y contestó a Mike.

Sky: ¿Qué? Ah si. Estoy aquí.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Socio. Te presento a la oficial Blitzstar.

Dijo esto señalando a la pegaso

Mike: Blitzstar. Te presento a Blue Sky.

Blitstar sonrió al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su pezuña haciendo que el robot se pusiera más rojo todavía.

Blitzstar: Encantada.

Sky: L-lo mismo digo.

Dijo el robot al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su pezuña con la de la oficial.

Blitzstar: Bien. Seguidme.

El grupo siguió a la pegaso. Blue Sky estaba que echaba humo por el cuerpo. Rainbow Dash trató de hacerle reaccionar.

Rainbow: Socio ¿Estas bien?

Rainbow trató de hacerle reaccionar tocando su casco en la cara pero en el momento de hacerlo, sintió se que le quemaba el caso y retiró su pezuña dolorida.

Rainbow: Auh, auh, auh. Socio ¿Pero que te pasa?

Blue Sky parecía reaccionar.

Sky: ¿Qué , que, que?

Spike: Estas en las nubes socio.

Applejack no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

Applejack: Uuuy. Parece que a alguien le gusta la oficial.

Vulcan: Valla chaval. Debo reconocerlo. Tienes buen gusto para las chicas.

Se burlaron Vulcan y Applejack. Blue Sky se defendió de las insinuaciones de ambos.

Sky: ¿Qué? No es verdad.

Rarity se puso delante de él y le miró la cara. Con una sonrisa dijo.

Rarity: Ah le gusta. Se le nota en la cara.

Sky: Para nada.

Twilight: Valla. No sabia que un robot pudiese enamorase.

Mike respondió que al igual que ella estaba sorprendido por la reacción del robot.

Mike: Yo tampoco esperaba esta reacción. Esta claro que mis robots están empezando a cruzar una línea que nunca imagine que llegarían.

El grupo llegó hasta la sala del trono donde les esperaba las princesas Celestia y Luna. Por desgracia, también estaba el príncipe Blueblood. A ninguno le hizo gracia tener que volver a ver a ese tipejo.

El grupo les explicó a las princesas todo lo que les había explicado Flink. Las princesas sin duda estaban preocupadas por la situación.

Celestia: Por lo visto no son buenas noticias.

Twilight: Así es princesas.

Luna: Si ese Astaroch trata de subyugar al reino para obligarles a luchar, tendremos problemas.

Flink: Si por favor. Mi reino necesita vuestra ayuda.

Kai: Princesa. Debemos mandar al ejército para detener a Astaroch y liberar al reino Changeling.

Blitzstar: La guardia real y las tropas mecánicas deberían bastar para detener a Astaroch y a sus seguidores.

Blueblood no estaba de acuerdo.

Blueblood: De ningún modo vamos a mandar al ejército para liberar a unas insignificantes criaturas. Por mi ese Astaroch se puede quedar con el reino.

A ninguno le gustó la respuesta del príncipe hasta que Celestia le reprendió.

Celestia: Por supuesto que vamos a ayudarles. Ahora los changelings son nuestros amigos y no vamos a abandonarles.

Mike: Lamento discrepar pero Blueblood tiene razón en parte.

Todos se sorprendieron de la respuesta de Mike sobre todo Blueblood.

Blueblood: ¿En serio? Digo….pues claro.

Red: Pero Mike. No podemos abandonarles.

Mike no dijo nada y se dirigió a Flink.

Mike: Dime Flink ¿Sabe ese Astaroch que Chrysalis es amiga nuestra?

Flink tardó un poco en responder hasta que finalmente le dijo.

Flink: No estoy seguro. Creo que si.

Twilight: ¿A donde quieres llegar Mike?

Mike: Pues es muy posible que Astaroch use a Chrysalis como escudo para evitar que intervengamos con el ejercito. Puede que incluso la mate.

Rarity: Pero Mike. Ella es su hermana ¿En serio crees que él mataría a su propia hermana?

Celestia: Me temo que Mike tiene razón. Por lo que nos ha contado Flink, ese Astaroch es capaz de cosas mucho peores.

Twilight: Entonces ¿Qué deberíamos hacer nosotros entonces?

Mike: Muy simple. Yo y mi patrulla iremos allí a rescatarla.

Aquello sorprendió aun más al grupo.

Luna: Mike ¿Pretendes tú y tu patrulla ir solos hacia el reino?

Mike: Así es princesa. Esto requiere precisión y no fuerza bruta. Por eso tenemos que ir nosotros. El ejercito esperara aquí en Canterlot y una vez que liberemos a Chrysalis, solo tenemos que comunicarnos con ellos y mediante la tecnología de portales, vendrán allí iso facto para encargarse de la guardia negra y al banda sangrienta.

Rainbow: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Espera un momento. Si crees que vais a ir vosotros solos estáis muy equivocados.

Sunset: Vamos con vosotros chicos.

Rarity: Y no pensamos aceptar un "no" por respuesta

Pinkie: Chrysalis es también amiga nuestra y no vamos a abandonarla.

Mike sonrió ante sus decididas amigas.

Red: Sois bienvenidas si queréis.

Ocelot: Si. Nunca viene mal un poco de ayuda.

Vulcan: Cuanto más seamos. Mas divertida será la fiesta.

Pinkie: Eso es verdad.

Twilight: Supongo que tendrás un plan.

Mike sonrió ante la pregunta de Twilight.

Mike: Por supuesto Twilight. Tengo un plan pero antes. Princesa.

Celestia: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: La banda sangrienta pose muchos dragones y nos podrían atacar desde el cielo. Por eso me gustaría que nos permitiera llevar unas cuantas de las nuevas unidades de combate. "Los tirachinas".

Rainbow se rió por el curioso nombre.

Rainbow (Riéndose): ¿Tira Chinas?

Se reía a más no poder la pegaso hasta que Kai la llamó la atención.

Kai: Tú ríete Rainbow. Pero hemos probado esos vehículos con formaciones de pegasos y pegasos de acero con balas de pintura y hasta ahora ninguno ha salido ileso. Al menos no con menos de dos o tres machas de pintura encima.

Ante eso la pegaso tuvo que callarse.

Celestia: Me parece una buena idea Mike. Puedes llevártelas.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

Mientras. En el reino Changeling. Astaroch junto con su guardia negra y los mercenarios que estaban reteniendo a los asustados changelings, estaban en el interior de las murallas que rodeaban el palacio. A su lado estaba encadenada su hermana la reina Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Hermano. Tienes que parar esto.

Su hermano lo miró con desprecio.

Astaroch: Que inútil te has vuelto Chrysalis. Antes te gustaba conquistar pueblos y reinos enteros y ahora te has ablandado.

Chrysalis: A diferencia de ti. Yo lo hacia únicamente por mi pueblo. Mi reino estaba prosperando hasta que tú tuviste que aparecer y estropearlo todo.

Le reprochó su hermana. Ante eso Astaroch se rió de forma burlona.

Astaroch: Que penosa resultas. Cuando los changelings se unan a mí. Lanzare una ofensiva contra Equestria y nada me detendrá.

Chrysalis: Mi gente jamás te obedecerá Astaroch.

Astaroch: Oh. Ya creo que lo harán al menos que quieran recuperar esto.

Dijo esto riéndose mientras le enseñaba a Chrysalis el corazón de onix que colgaba de su cuello.

Astaroch: No tendrán mas remedio que obedecerme si no quieren morir de hambre.

Dijo esto al final mientras se reía como un demente ante la reina.

A los lejos. La nave Infinity viajaba rumbo al reino Changeling. Mike y la patrulla viajaban en él. También estaban las mane 7 y Blue Sky. También trajeron como refuerzo a Trixie, Look Key y a Wind Fuu

Mike: Bien Chicos. Todos conocéis la misión.

Todos: Si.

Twilight: Rescatar a Chrysalis y a su gente.

Fuu: Y darles la paliza de su vida a ese Astaroch y a los suyos.

Trixie: Podéis contar con nosotros.

Black: Perfecto

Vulcan: Probaran mi martillo esos mercenarios.

Red: Bien. Todos conocéis el plan.

Todos: Si.

Mike se dirigió a Vulcan.

Mike: Vulcan ¿Sabes el plan?

Vulcan: Por supuesto.

Dijo esto lleno de confianza, pero aún así Mike no estaba convencido.

Mike: ¿Seguro?

Vulcan: Claro.

Rainbow voló hacia él con gesto desconfiado.

Rainbow: A ver figura ¿En que consiste el plan?

En la mente de Vulcan surgían varias imágenes. Primero fue una bicicleta pero una imagen de prohibido surgió encima de ella y un sonido como de respuesta incorrecta. Luego un monopatín con el mismo resultado. Una flor, un unicornio, un dragón, un ordenador, un bocadillo. Así varias veces más hasta que Vulcan finalmente dijo.

Vulcan: ¿Me podrías repetir el plan?

En el reino changeling. Chrysalis seguía tratando de razonar con su hermano.

Chrysalis: Aunque lograras que mi pueblo se uniera a ti. Aun tendrías que enfrentarte a Mike y a su patrulla al igual que a su ejército mecánico.

Su hermano se rió.

Astaroch: Oh si. Mike Bluer. Conocido por muchos como el guerrero resplandeciente y a la Patrulla Harmony. Conozco su reputación.

Chrysalis: Entonces sabrás que no tienes nada que hacer contra ellos. Sin lugar a dudas vendrán a salvar a mi reino.

Astaroch: Ese es el plan.

Chrysalis (Confundida): ¿Qué?

Astaroch: Se que tú y ese mocoso sois amigos y que no dudará en venir aquí junto con su patrulla a tratar de rescatarte. Cuando lo hagan. Vendrán derechos a mi trampa.

En gesto de preocupación se reflejó en la reina.

Chrysalis: ¿Una trampa?

Astaroch: Si. Y cuando lo hagan. Tendrán que enfrentarse a mi nueva arma.

En ese momento la gran puerta de las murallas se abren dando paso a una enorme criatura. Sus enormes pasos sonaban por todo el lugar. Los Changeling al igual que la guardia negra y los mercenarios retrocedieron temerosos y llenos de miedo de la criatura que pasaba por delante de ellos. La reina miró con un inmenso miedo a la criatura mientras la sombra de esta la cubría poco a poco. La sombra de la bestia soltó un enorme y aterrador rugido que se podía oír por todo el reino llenando de miedo a sus habitantes mientras Astaroch se reía como un loco desquiciado.

Continuara…..

No olvidéis comentar.


	8. CAP 8 LOS DRAGO CHANGELINGS

**CAPITULO 8**

**LOS DRAGO CHANGELINGS**

Unos changelings que estaban trabajando en una taberna sirviendo bebidas a varios lobos, minotauros y dragones de la banda sangrienta al cual estaban consumiendo grandes cantidades de vino como si no hubiera mañana. Las camareras apenas daban a basto para atender a la clientela. Pese a que estos eran violentos y maleducados, al menos pagaban bien a la taberna y eso al dueño le venía bien para el negocio.

Camarera: Jefe. Estos tipos no paran de beber.

Habló preocupada la camarera a su jefe al que este era algo más fuerte que el resto de changelings del lugar.

Tabernero: Bueno. Pero eso es también bueno para el negocio.

Un mozo se acercó a su jefe para informarle.

Mozo: Jefe. Nos estamos quedando sin vino.

Tabernero: No te preocupes. Ahí vienen los repartidores.

Dos changelings que estaban cargando un carro con varios barriles estaban bajando su mercancía para la taberna. El tabernero salió a recibirles.

Tabernero: Vamos, rápido con ese vino. Mi clientela está vacía.

Repartidor: Ya va. Ya va.

Decía el repartidor ligeramente molesto mientras bajaba los barriles del carro con ayuda de su compañero.

Los dos repartidores se dispusieron a bajar los barriles por la escalera que daba a la bodega.

Tabernero: De prisa, de prisa. Bajen todos esos barriles a la bodega. Mi clientela quiere beber.

Repartidor1: Pues dales alquitrán y diles que es vino tinto, tío plomo.

Respondió molesto el repartidor por las constantes órdenes del tabernero.

Tabernero: Mas rápido. Que se les reseca el piloro.

Repartidor2 (Bastante molesto): Ya me esta fastidiando el tripón este….Toma rapidez.

Dijo enfadado el repartidor al mismo tiempo que le daba una fuerte patada al barril haciéndole rodar violentamente escalera abajo y una vez abajo, choca contra el suelo, luego contra la pared y otra vez contra el suelo hasta finalmente caer en el centro con los demás barriles tras girar sobre si mismo varias veces.

Una vez que los repartidores se marchan. De los barriles que trajeron, cuatro de ellos empezaron a moverse. Uno de ellos se abre la tapa revelando a Look Key, de otro sale Pinkie Pie y del tercero Camaleón.

Look: Bien. Ya estamos dentro.

Pinkie: Hora del sigilo.

Dijo esto Pinkie con su disfraz de espía con gafas de visión nocturna.

Camaleón: Si. Fue buena idea la de vaciar cuatro barriles y meternos dentro para poder entrar en el reino sin llamar la atención. Las cosas han salido rodadas.

El cuarto barril (Que fue justo el que tiró el repartidor) Salía una mareada y enfadada Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Que han salido rodadas (gruñido). Te voy a enseñar yo lo que es rodar. Te voy a…

Camaleón: Pero mujer ¿Yo que culpa tengo? Yo….

Decía Camaleón mientras huía escalera arriba de Rainbow con su disfraz de rata tratando de esquivar un barril lleno de vino que le lanzó con furia la pegaso. Justo pasa el mozo allí y que por poco no le da en la cara y pasó de largo por encima de él. Cerca del mozo estaba el tabernero vigilando la clientela.

Tabernero: Rápido mozo. Que ya se han ventilado otro barril. Súbeme otro disparado.

Y dicho y hecho, justo le cae encima el barril que había lanzado Rainbow Dash y estrellándose encima suya, rompiéndose el barril en el proceso. El tabernero enfadado le dirige una mirada furiosa al mozo.

Tabernero: PEDAZO DE IDIOTA. Creo que harás bien empezando a trabajar en el servicio de pavimentación del reino COMO ADOQUIIIN.

Gritó enfadado el tabernero al mozo mientras este hizo un gesto de no entender nada mientras Camaleón y el resto del grupo se escabullen hacia fuera sin ser vistos.

Camaleón: Desde luego Rainbow. Mira que tienes mal vino.

Pinkie: Desde luego. Con la buena pinta que tenía ese vino.

Rainbow (Molesta por lo que le ha pasado): Cerrad el pico y alejémonos de aquí.

Look: Dejaos de discutir. Ahora no conviene llamar la atención.

Camaleón activó su brazalete y se comunicó con el equipo con un disfraz de soldado del ejército.

Camaleón: Aquí equipo Delta a equipo Tango. Estamos dentro.

Mike: Aquí equipo Tango. Entendido.

Mike y su grupo compuesto por Twilight, Sunset, Red Fire, Eye Fox y Ghost se acercaron sigilosamente por una entrada de la muralla siendo vigilada por dos lobos mercenarios armados con palos de combate. Ambos daban vueltas por la entrada.

Mike: Bien Ghost. Es tu turno.

Ghost: Entendido.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, frotó el extremo de su palo de combate y se situó detrás de uno de los lobos. Ambos daban vueltas sin notar la presencia de Ghost en absoluto (como si eso fuera nuevo). Mike y el resto del grupo trataron de contener la risa de la cómica situación. Cuando los lobos se separaron, Ghost se quedó en medio a espaldas de estos.

Ghost: Eh. Despertad.

Bromeo la pony fantasma mientras tocaba varias veces el suelo con su palo. Cuando los dos lobos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, fueron a atacarla. El primero intentó golpearla pero esta lo bloquea con su bastón y acto seguido detiene el del segundo lobo. Ambos lobos trataron de golpearla con sus bastones haciendo un movimiento de giro. Ghost simplemente se agachó haciendo que ambos se golpearan el uno al otro en la cabeza dejándolos fuera de combate a ambos.

Ghost: Vía libre.

Mike: Buen trabajo Ghost.

Sunset: Ya estamos dentro.

Mike activó su brazalete y se comunicó con el tercer equipo.

Mike: Aquí equipo Tango a equipo Bravo. Estamos dentro. Ahora es vuestro turno.

Sky: Aquí equipo bravo. Recibido.

El equipo bravo compuesto por Blue Sky, Ocelot, Vulcan, Black Wing, Medic, Applejack, Rarity, Trixie y Wind Fuu estaba en posición cerca de la entrada del reino donde vigilaban varios lobos y minotauros de la banda mercenaria.

Ocelot: Bien Vulcan. Haz lo que se te da mejor que nadie. Armarla a lo grande.

Vulcan sonrió ante la petición de su compañero.

Vulcan: Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

Vulcan se escondió detrás de una roca y sacó un extraño objeto cilíndrico.

Vulcan: GRANADA.

Gritó Vulcan nada más salir de la roca y tirarla hacia los mercenarios. El objeto cayó al suelo y rodó hacia los confundidos mercenarios. En ese momento el objeto provocó una enorme explosión que los hizo salir por los aires. Eso les puso en alerta a dicho mercenarios.

Mercenarios: Nos atacan.

Mercenarios2: A las armas.

Sky: Bien chicos. Hora de combatir.

Todos: Si.

Vulcan: Genial. Ya tenia ganas yo de repartir camorra.

Los mercenarios fueron a atacar al grupo. Varios lobos fueron a por Blue Sky y Ocelot armados con espadas. Blue Sky bloqueo el ataque de uno de ellos con su escudo y luego se apartó para golpearle la cabeza con el mango de su espada y luego golpearle el cuerpo con su escudo. Ocelot combatía contra el otro lobo y tras bloquear varios ataques, esquivó el último con una finta y golpearle el estomago con el mango de su espada para luego darle una patada.

Sky: Dos menos.

Ocelot: El próximo.

Medic se dirigió rápida hacia un grupo de minotauros.

Medic: Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos.

De Medic salieron varias copias de ella misma pillando por sorpresa a los minotauros que eran golpeados por los clones de esta mediante patadas y puñetazos o a tajos de sus katanas.

Rarity, Applejack y Trixie se enfrentaba a varios lobos.

Rarity: Atrás rufianes.

Decía la modista mientras lanzaba rayos contra los lobos.

Applejack: He tumbado arboles mas duros que vosotros.

Decía la pony granjera mientras daba fuertes patadas a los lobos. En ese momento Trixie les llamó la atención a ambas.

Trixie: Chicas. A mí rápido.

Rarity y Applejack la hicieron caso y se pusieron cerca de ella. En ese momento su cuerno se iluminó y varias nubes negras se formaron. Varios rayos surgieron de ellos electrocutando a los lobos. Aquello asombró a Applejack y Rarity.

Rarity: Valla Trixie. Eso ha sido impresiónate.

Applejack: Debo admitir que tu magia ha mejorado enormemente.

Trixie sonrió ante el cumplido de sus amigas.

Trixie: Si. La poderosa y humilde Trixie tuvo tiempo para mejorar su magia. Ya no me dedico a los trucos baratos de antes.

Black Wing y Wind Fuu se ocupaba de los minotauros y hombres lobo.

Black: Ahora veris lo que es velocidad.

Black Wing voló velozmente hacia los mercenarios y les golpeaba con sus garras eléctricas. Todos los intentos de los mercenarios por darla eran inútiles debido a la alta velocidad de la bat pony.

Wind Fuu era rodeado por varios minotauros. El pegaso se puso en posición de combate.

Fuu: Aquí os espero.

Dijo el pegaso de forma desafiante. Los minotauros se lanzaron confiados a por él pero para sorpresa de estos. El pegaso era muy hábil con el combate y de unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos, los dejó fuera de combate a todos. Un lobo intentó atravesarle con una lanza pero este lo esquiva y le agarra del brazo y con su otra libre, le golpea varias veces en el estomago con el codo y luego una patada que lo manda lejos. Otro lobo trato de golpearle con un mazo pero este pegó una voltereta hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en el mentón del lobo tirándole al suelo. Applejack lo miraba asombrada ante las habilidades del pegaso hasta que Rarity y Trixie se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa picara.

Rarity: Valla Applejack. Debo reconocer que tu chico sabe pelear.

Trixie: Sin duda está hecho para ti.

Applejack: Desde luego que si.

Dijo esto Applejack mientras sonreía hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y con un rubor en la cara las gritó a ambas.

Applejack: EL NO ES MI CHICO.

Rarity y Trixie (Con una sonrisa picara): Claaaaaaro.

Vulcan se enfrentaba a varios lobos y minotauros.

Vulcan: Aja. Ya tenia yo ganas de repartir leña.

Los mercenarios se lanzaron a por el. Vulcan simplemente dejo caer otra granada de en medio y mediante un jet pack que le salió en la espalda, salió volando esquivando a sus perseguidores al mismo tiempo que les explotaba la granada entre ellos.

Vulcan: Pleno.

Dijo el robot. En el momento de tocar el suelo dos minotauros se lanzaron a por él armados con hachas. Vulcan sacó de sus brazos multiusos otras dos hachas de energía y bloqueó el ataque de ambos.

Vulcan: Ahora veréis.

Vulcan se encogió un poco y volvió a levantarse empujando a los minotauros haciéndoles perder el equilibrio. Vulcan aprovechó para noquearlos con la parte plana de sus hachas.

Vulcan: El siguiente.

Un mercenario entra corriendo en la sala del trono donde estaba Astaroch y su hermana.

Mercenario: Jefe. Jefe.

Astaroch: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mercenario: Nos atacan. Es la Patrulla Harmony.

Un gesto de alegría se figuró en el rostro de Chrysalis.

Astaroch: Así que la patrulla esta aquí bien. Manda a mi guardia negra a por ellos. Y a los dragones los mandáis para atacarles desde el cielo.

El mercenario acató la orden y salió de la sala.

Chrysalis: Estas perdido hermano. Ahora que la patrulla está aquí tienes las horas contadas.

Astaroch sonrió.

Astaroch: Me parece querida hermana que te has olvidado de mi nueva arma.

Un gesto de preocupación se figuró en el rostro de Chrysalis siendo consciente de que no era una amenaza vana.

Blue Sky estaba machacado a varios mercenarios hasta que vio algo a lo lejos.

Sky: Chicos. Tenemos compañía.

En tierra se acercaba la guardia negra de Astaroch. Changelings mucho más grandes que uno normal. Portando enormes armaduras verdes oscuras y alabardas de doble hacha. Su aspecto era intimidante.

Black: No solo eso. Mirad.

En el cielo se acercaban varios dragones de la banda sangrienta dispuestos a atacarles por el cielo.

Medic: Dragones.

Applejack: Contra ellos tendremos muchos problemas.

Ocelot: No te preocupes. Vinimos preparados par el caso.

Ocelot activó su brazalete.

Ocelot: Bit. Manda los tirachinas ahora.

Bit: Entendido.

De unos portales que aparecieron. Salieron unos vehículos aerodeslizadores. Tenían una plataforma giratoria con cuatro ametralladoras tipo cañón Quad.

Rarity: ¿Esos son los tirachinas?

Ocelot sonrió.

Ocelto: Por supuesto.

Trixie: Que aspecto más... interesante.

Sky: Que disparen los tirachinas.

Acto seguido los tirachinas empezaron a disparar. Centenares de balas surgieron de ellas disparando a los dragones a una enorme velocidad. Los vehículos demostraron su eficacia abatiendo en cuestión de minutos a la mayoría de los dragones a un ritmo sorprendente.

A lo lejos, el equipo Delta veía desde una ventana del castillo la eficacia de los vehículos.

Rainbow: Madre mía. No me volveré a reírme del nombre de esas cosas.

Look: Ahora si que no me gustaría ser un dragón ahora.

En tierra. El equipo Bravo se enfrentaba a la guardia negra. Enseguida se dieron cuenta de que no eran soldados ordinarios. Manejaban las alabardas de doble hacha con gran eficacia y al contrario de lo que aparentaba el arma. Eran muy rápidos con ellas.

Sky: Estos sin duda son más duros.

Decía Blue Sky mientras esquivaba los hachazos de estos.

Ocelot: Aun así debemos detenerlos.

Respondió Ocelot mientras bloqueaba el ataque de uno para luego darle un cabezazo.

Sky: Hora de usar mis mejoras.

Blue Sky cargó su arma y lanzo un tajo en forma de honda que abatió a la mayoría de los mercenarios y Guardia negra. Luego apunto su escudo a varios de ellos y de él salió un rayo que los impacto de lleno provocando una enorme explosión.

Ocelot: Valla. Se nota las mejoras.

Blue Sky sonrió.

Sky: Desde luego

Trixie y Rarity usaban su magia contra la guardia negra pero estos parecían tener una gran resistencia a la magia y solo les causaban daños menores.

Trixie: Sin duda estos son más duros.

Rarity: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

La guardia negra les iba a atacar hasta que apareció Wind Fuu en medio.

Fuu: Atrás de mi chicas. Yo me ocupo

Applejack: Wind Fuu. Ten cuidado.

Fuu: Descuida.

Uno de los soldados fue a atacarle, Wind Fuu lo esquivo y le golpeó en la armadura pero solo le hizo retroceder. Wind Fuu seguía golpeándoles pero apenas les hacia mella en aquellas armaduras.

Fuu: (Son mas duros de lo que pensaba ¿Qué haré?).

**Flashback**

En una zona boscosa. Un pequeño potro pegaso estaba golpeando una roca una y otra vez tratando de destrozarla sin éxito alguno.

Fuu: Esto es imposible.

Acto seguido apareció un pegaso de pelaje gris y crin azul. Su cutie mark era un tablón siendo partido por la mitad. Era el padre de Wind Fuu.

Padre: Nada es imposible si pones todo tu empeño.

Fuu: Pero papa. Es imposible partir una roca y menos una de este tamaño.

Su padre se rió.

Padre: ¿Tú crees?

Su padre se situó al lado de la roca y se puso en posición. Se concentro y le dio un puñetazo a la roca. Al principio no parecía pasar nada, pero antes de que el potro dijera algo. La roca se partió por la mitad impresionando al potro en gran medida.

Fuu: Pero ¿Cómo?

Padre: No importa lo duro que sea un enemigo. Todos tienen un punto débil. También si concentras tu energía interior de forma adecuada podrás atravesar hasta la defensa mas dura.

Actualidad.

Wind Fuu recordaba la lección de su padre. En ese momento cerró los ojos y se concentro. Un soldado de la guardia negra fue a atacarlo.

Applejack: Wind Fuuuuuu.

Wind Fuu abrió los ojos y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar su enemigo, le dio un potente puñetazo con la diferencia de que esta vez le había reventado por completo la armadura mandándole lejos. Aquello sorprendió a las chicas y a la guardia negra.

Fuu: Ahora cambian las tornas.

Wind Fuu a la velocidad del rayo se lanzó hacia la guardia negra golpeándoles a todos ellos mientras les reventaba las armaduras.

Rarity: Eso es increíble.

Trixie: Desde luego Applejack. No has podido escoger a nadie mejor para que sea tú semental.

Applejack: Desde luego.

Applejack se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se dirigió hacia Trixie y la gritó.

Applejack: Y NO ES MI SEMENTAL.

Rarity y Trixie (Con otra sonrisa picara): Claaaaaaro.

Dentro del palacio. Pinkie y Camaleón con disfraces de espías. Iban pasando de un lado a otro procurando no ser vistos.

"Insertar música de infiltración".

Sus cabezas sobresalían por una columna para luego esconderse y sobresalir por otra columna de más lejos. Luego se esconden detrás de una escoba. Ambos pasean por el interior de un cuadro pintado de un paisaje. Salen de una escoba apoyada en una pared y se acercan sigilosamente hacia la puerta de prisión siendo vigilados por dos de la guardia negra.

Camaleón coge a Pinkie y sobrevuelan encima de ellos sin ser visto para acercase a ellos por la espalda.

Camaleón: Ey socios.

Ambos changelings giran hacia Pinkie y Camaleón que sujetan unos sprays y echan su contenido a la cara haciéndoles perder el sentido.

Camaleón: Vía libre.

Look Key y Rainbow Dash aparecen después.

Rainbow: Ya era hora.

Look: Los guardias no tienen la llave.

Pinkie: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Look: No hay problema para alguien como yo.

Look Key saca unas ganzúas de su bolsa y se pone a hurgar la cerradura. Después de un rato. Logra abrirla.

Look: Ya esta.

Rainbow: Bien hecho socio.

El grupo entró y vieron a varios prisioneros changelings en las celdas.

Pinkie: Pobrecitos. Ahí encerrados sin poder divertirse.

Camaleón: Tranquilos. Vinimos a rescataros.

Big: Si por favor. Ayudadnos.

Small: Este sitio es lo peor que hay.

Rainbow: ¿Big? ¿Small?

El grupo reconoció a los fieles servidores de Chrysalis.

Pinkie: ¿También os encerraron aquí?

Ambos: Siiii.

Camaleón: Aquí están las llaves de la celda.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de sereno cogiendo las llaves que estaban colgadas en una pared.

Look: Perfecto. Hora de sacarles de aquí.

Los prisioneros se alegraron de que fueran a ser pronto liberados.

En la sala del trono. Astaroch observaba desde una ventana la batalla con una sonrisa perversa.

Astaroch: Pronto será vuestro fin Patrulla Harmony.

En la nave Infinity que estaba parada a una distancia prudencial del reino para que no lo descubrieran. Estaban Flink, Fluttershy y Spike observando la batalla desde unas pantallas del puente.

Flink: Esto marcha.

Spike: Pronto liberaremos el reino Changeling de Astaroch.

Fluttershy: Yay.

De repente la alarma de la nave sonó y Bit apreció al lado del puente.

Bit: Alarma. Alarma. Múltiples objetivos de gran tamaño acercándose a la posición del equipo Bravo por el lado del mar del reino.

Aquello alarmó al grupo.

Flink: ¿Objetos grandes?

Bit: Afirmativo.

Spike: ¿Como de grandes?

Bit: Tamaño comparable a un gigante del ejército mecánico.

Aquello estremeció al grupo.

Spike: ¿P-pero que puede ser tan grande como un gigante robot?

Flink: No lo se. Y eso me preocupa.

Mientras. El equipo Bravo seguía luchando contra la guardia negra y la banda sangrienta.

Sky: Esto va bien.

Ocelot: Si seguimos así pronto ganaremos.

Vulcan: ¿Tan pronto? Yo querría divertirme un poco más.

El grupo estaba confiado hasta que una llamada del brazalete de Blue Sky empezó a iluminarse.

Sky: ¿Qué ocurre Bit?

Bit: Objetivos múltiples de gran tamaño aproximándose a vuestra posición por mar.

Sky: ¿Como de grande?

En ese preciso momento. El agua del mar empezó a agitarse y varias olas surgieron. El agua empezó a elevarse y una vez se deshace, el grupo se quedó helado ante lo que vieron.

En frente de ellos había una enorme criatura cuadrúpeda, tenía cabeza de dragón con un cuerno parecido a los de los changelings, garras con pulgares oponibles, una inmensa coraza en la espalda. El grupo pudo ver que en la espalda del monstruo había una especie de castillo repleto de changelings tipo guardia negra.

Fluttershy desde la nave no pudo evitar gritar.

Fluttershy: D-dragones.

Flink: No. Estos parecen distintos.

El grupo se preparó para combatir al monstruo. Pudieron ver su boca abrirse, tenía tamaño para tragarse a 20 o 30 ponis.

Trixie: ¿Que ese eso?

Vulcan: No lo se. Pero lo voy a desintegrar.

Vulcan montó su giga cañón de energía y disparo a plena potencia contra el monstruo impactándole de lleno. Pero para su sorpresa. Apenas le hizo nada en el. Solo logró hacerla enfadar.

Vulcan: ¿Pero que?

Black: No le ha hecho nada.

Fuu: Esa cosa tiene un caparazón muy duro.

Ocelot: Aun así debe tener un punto débil.

Medic y Vulcan disparaban a la enorme bestia con disparos de energía o dardos.

Medic: Pues espero que sea pronto porque…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque la enorme bestia extendió su lengua cogiendo a Vulcan y a Medic y llevándoselos a la boca.

Vulcan: No fastidies. Yo no quiero ser comida de monstruo.

Gritaba el robot mientras disparaba su cañón a la boca sin resultado alguno. Al final Ambos fueron tragados por el monstruo. El grupo se asusto por eso.

Applejack: MEDIC NO.

Rarity: DIOS MIO. VULCAN NO. AHORA SI QUE ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE LLAMADO CALVOROTA PERVERTIDO XESUALMENTE FRUSTRADO.

El grupo seguía combatiendo a la enorme bestia procurando evitar sus garras y su boca al mismo tiempo que tenían que lidiar contra la guardia negra que salían de la fortaleza que estaba encima del monstruo. Desde el castillo Astaroch observaba satisfecho su obra.

Astaroch: Estupidos. No tienen nada que hacer contra mi Drago Changelings (D-C)

El equipo Tango se acercaba a la sala del trono donde estaba siendo vigilando por dos guardias negras.

Mike: Red Fire. Eye Fox. Vuestro turno.

Ambas: Entendido.

Eye Fox soltó un extraño aparato pequeño con cuatro hélices y empezó a volar silenciosamente procurando no ser visto por los guardias. Se situó en la columna opuesta donde estaba el grupo y empezó ha soltar un pitido que llamó la atención de los guardias. Cuando ambos fueron a ver lo que pasaba. Vieron el extraño aparato que estaba detrás de la columna emitiendo el extraño pitido. En ese momento Red Fire se situó detrás de uno de los guardias y le lanzó un hechizo de sueño. Antes de que su compañero pudiera reaccionar Eye Fox le cogió del cuello con su arco y lo estrangulo hasta que perdiera el sentido.

Fox: Via libre.

Mike: Perfecto. Ahora a rescatar a Chrysalis.

Mientras en la prisión. Look y Rainbow liberaba a los prisioneros. Pinkie y Camaleón estaban vigilando fuera con un telescopio.

Pinkie: ¿Ves algo?

Camaleón que con un disfraz de vigía de barco observaba con un telescopio afuera.

Camaleón: Solo dos lobos mercenarios pero están muy lejos.

Pinkie: Requetebién.

Camaleón: Espera. Se están acercando. Pero todavía están lejos.

Pinkie: Bien.

Camaleón: Ahora se han parado. Todavía están por varios kilómetros y ahora están picando el suelo.

Pese a la distancia, podía oír a los lobos picar el suelo con el pie. Camaleón extrañado apartó el ojo del catalejo y se dio cuenta que ambos lobos estaban enfrente e ellos.

Camaleón y Pinkie: Ahhhhhh.

Gritaron ambos mientras corrían.

Camaleón: Tenia las lupas del telescopio montadas al revés. Por eso los veía lejos.

Pinkie: Hay que correr.

Gritaba Pinkie subida con Camaleón con un disfraz de beduino en alfombra voladora siendo perseguidos por los lobos. Entrando todos ellos en la prisión. Acto seguido los lobos salen corriendo de allí siendo perseguidos por centenares de changelings enfadados. Luego salen Camaleón y Pinkie con disfraces de bailarines ochenteros con pelucas afro y todo.

Camaleón: Socia como me va la marcha.

Pinkie: Y a mí.

Mientras en la batalla. El grupo seguía combatiendo al D-C.

Black: Maldita sea. Esa cosa parece indestructible.

Trixie: Pues algo hay que hacer.

En ese momento el D-C se dirigió hacia Rarity, Applejack y Trixie con intención de devorarlas asustándolas a las tres. Trixie intentó lanzarle un hechizo de frió absoluto pero ni siquiera congelando lo detenía.

Las tres: AHHHHH

Fuu: CHICAS.

Pero por alguna extraña razón. El D-C se detuvo y alzó su cabeza poniendo una de sus garras en el cuello mientras ponía gesto de dolor. Acto seguido debajo de su cuello apareció una espada de energía y una katana atravesándole el cuello y cortándola. De ella salieron Vulcan y Medic cubiertos de sangre D-C.

Sky: Chicos.

Applejack: Estáis bien.

Gritaron lleno de alegría sus amigos.

Vulcan: Si pero estamos hechos un asco. Madre mía, no tengo estomago y aún así quiero vomitar.

Dijo asqueado el robot.

Medic: Salimos de ahí por los pelos y además hemos descubierto el punto débil de la bestia.

Ocelot: ¿Cuál?

Medic: Pese a su duro caparazón. La parte inferior de su cuello es vulnerable. Además hay una arteria importante que si se da produce un fuerte efecto de sangrado que lo mata.

Notaron que Medic tenía razón porque vieron que el D-C caía al suelo y finalmente morir.

Vulcan: Bueno. Eso ya no importa ya que el bicho ya está muerto. Ahora ya no creo que tengamos más problemas

Acto seguido del mar surgieron varios D-C más.

Applejack: ¿Decías?

Vulcan: Ay madre. Ya empezamos de nuevo.

Rarity: Como diría Eye Fox si estuviera aquí ¿Por qué no te podáis quedar callado Tarugo?

Ocelot: Al menos sabemos su punto débil.

Desde el castillo Astaroch estaba furioso por lo que había pasado con su monstruo.

Astaroch: NOOOOOO. Mi creación.

Chrysalis se reía.

Chrysalis: La patrulla ha descubierto el punto débil de tu monstruo. Es cuestión de tiempo que te derrote a ti también.

Astaroch le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su hermana.

Astaroch: Aun me quedan muchos más. Y tú no vivirás lo suficiente para contarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerla nada. Las puertas del trono se abrieron revelando a Mike y su equipo.

Mike: Aléjate de ella monstruo.

Gritó con autoridad Mike.

Astaroch: Ah. El famoso Mike Bluer supongo. Te tomaba más alto.

Mike: Y yo te tomaba por menos feo.

Mike iba a lanzarse a por él pero este le gritó.

Astaroch: Ni un paso o la mato.

Dijo esto de forma amenazante mientras brillaba su cuerno creando unas sierras circulares alrededor del cuello de Chrysalis.

Mike: No te atrevas a hacerla daño

Astaroch: No lo haré si no me obligas.

Twilight: ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto a tu propia hermana?

Astaroch: Ella solo es una carga inútil y además….un momento.

Astaroch se fijó que en el grupo compuesto por Mike, Twilight, Sunset, Eye Fox, Red Fire faltaba alguien.

Astaroch: Había alguien más con vosotros ¿Donde esta?

Astaroch: Agudizó sus sentidos mediante un hechizo y pudo ver a Ghost pese a su camuflaje tratando de liberar a Chrysalis.

Astaroch: Ni se te ocurra.

Le lanzó un rayo hacia Ghost que la estampó contra una pared.

Ghost: Au. Para una vez que notan mi presencia.

Astaroch había quitado de en medio pero lo distrajo del grupo y Mike aprovechó para volar hacia él y darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó fuera de la sala del trono atravesando la pared.

Mike: Yo me ocupare de él. Vosotras liberad a Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Mike ten cuidado. Tiene el corazón de Onyx y con él es extremadamente poderoso.

Mike sonrió a la reina.

Mike: Descuida.

Mike voló por el agujero hecho anteriormente. Twilight y los demás liberaron a Chrysalis.

Twilight: ¿Estas bien?

Chrysalis: Si…gracias.

Red: Bien. Hora de marcharse.

Pero antes de que el grupo pudiera escapar. Fueron sorprendidos por varios guardias negras.

Fox: Tenemos compañía.

Twilight y las demás lanzaron su magia contra ellos pero apenas les hicieron mella.

Red: Maldita sea. La magia apenas les afecta.

Chrysalis: Ultrasonidos.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

La changnita pese a ser un metal muy duro y resistente a la magia. Es muy susceptible a los ataque de sonido.

Red Fire: ¿Ataques de sonido? Tenemos a la adecuada para eso. Ghost.

Ghost: Entendido.

Ghost lanzo un potente ataque de sonido que obligo a la guardia negra a taparse los oídos. Al mismo tiempo sus armaduras se iban fragmentando en pedazos. Eye Fox lanzó flechas sónicas con el mismo resultado

Red: Perfecto. Ahora son vulnerables.

Red Fire cargó su fuego y se lanzó hacia ellos golpeándoles a varios con patadas giratorias de fuego. Eye Fox lanzó flechas de hielo para congelarles. Sunset lanzó un tornado que los mando volando y Twilight lanzaba esferas mágica golpeándoles a varios de ellos. Ghost se comunicó con el Equipo Bravo.

Ghost: Aquí equipo Tango. Hemos liberado a Chrysalis.

Sky: Aquí Blue Sky entendido.

Acto seguido se comunicó con Kai que estaba esperando el junto con Blitzstar en al mega base

Sky: Aquí Blue Sky ¿Me recibís?

Kai: Aquí Kai. Te recibimos.

Sky: Tenéis luz verde. Mandad a las fuerzas pero antes dejadme advertiros. Astaroch cuenta con criaturas hibridas entre changelings y dragones. Su tamaño es enorme así que traed gigantes y recordad. Su punto débil está debajo del cuello. Apuntar a otras partes del cuerpo es inútil.

Kai: Recibido.

Acto seguido la Mega Base apareció por los cielos del reino Changeling y soltó centenares de capsulas y lanzaderas donde viajaban las tropas Equestrues y robots. Entre ellos los gigantes.

Ocelot: Ya era hora.

Vulcan: Hora de armarla a lo grande.

Blue Sky notó que Blitzstar bajaba de una de las lanzaderas acompañada por varios guardias reales.

Sky: ¿Blitzstar? ¿Tu aquí?

La oficial sonrió.

Blitzstar: Por supuesto. Venimos a ayudar.

Blue Sky sonrió ante ella.

Las tropas mecánicas y los guardias se ocupaban de la guardia negra mientras los vehículos y los gigantes se ocupaban de los D-C.

Los cazas robots disparaban a los D-C. Uno de ellos molesto cogió con su boca a uno de los cazas que pasó delante de él para después triturarlo con la boca y lanzarlo lejos haciéndolo explotar en al llanura. Varios crio legionarios se acercaban a las patas de los D-C y los congelaron con su haz gélido. Los D-C se arrancaban las patas al intentar moverse y caían al suelo para luego volver a ser congelados por completo por estos, luego los crio legionarios saltaron mediante sus jet pack para aterrizar encima de estos y romperlos en pedazos de duro hielo.

Los gigantes se enfrentaban a los DC en una batalla brutal. Un gigante cogió del cuello de una de las criaturas y con su otro brazo disparo su láser en el para acabar con el DC. Otro gigante estaba disparando a varios DC hasta que otro DC le muerde del brazo tirando de él arrancándoselo en el proceso. El gigante le golpeó con su brazo libre tumbándolo en el suelo para luego pisotearle en el cuello matándolo en el proceso. Otro gigante cogió de la espalda de un DC mientras que otro gigante aprovecha para atravesarle el cuello con su mano abierta y hacerlo sangrar y matarlo en el proceso.

Mientras Mike buscaba volando a Astaroch.

Mike: ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tipo?

Astaroch: Aquí.

Mike tuvo que esquivar el ataque de Astarcoh que pretendía darle por la espalda.

Ambos aterrizan en el suelo en posición de combate.

Mike: Maldito. Pagaras por lo que le has hecho a Chrysalis.

Dijo de forma desafiante al changeling. Este se rió.

Astaroch: Mocoso estupido ¿En serio crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí?

Mike no se dejó intimidar.

Mike: No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello. Tus D-C están cayendo ante las tropas conjuntas de Equestria y mecánicas.

Astaroch se rió.

Mike: De que te ríes.

Astaroch: En parte tienes razón pero aún cuento con un arma todavía más poderosa.

Del mar surgió otro D-C pero mucho más grande que el resto que prácticamente doblaba en tamaño al resto de los D-C. Ha diferencia del resto. Este podía ponerse erguido sobre sus patas traseras.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Sky: ¿Otro?

Medic: Y este es todavía mucho mas grande.

Astaroch: Contempla al mas poderoso de mis D-C. El D-C emperador.

Mike miraba al monstruo que acaba de aparecer pero no se dejó intimidar.

Mike: Tu bestia parece poderosa. Pero aún así caerá al igual que tú.

Astaroch: Ha verlo.

Y ambos se lanzaron al encuentro del otro dispuesto a librar la mayor batalla que el reino changeling había asistido nunca.

Continuara…

**Antes que nada quiero decir que la idea de los D-C es de mi compañero de fanfic Eyedragon (Antes conocido como el marti). Autor de buenos y fantásticos fanfics como "The Rainbow Son" o los "Hijos del Crepúsculo" al cual me permitió hace tiempo usarlos en este fanfic.**

**Eyedragon socio. Si estas leyendo este fanfic. Muchas gracias por dejarme usarlos en mi fanfic.**

**No olvidéis comentar. Sobre todo tú Eyedragon**


	9. CAP 9 MIKE CONTRA ASTAROCH

**CAPITULO 9**

**MIKE CONTRA ASTAROCH**

Las tropas Equestrues y mecánicas tenían un feroz combate contra la guardia negra (GN) y los D-C

Los taques de asedio y cazas disparaban contra los D-C procurando dar en los puntos débiles. Algunos D-C lograban destrozar los tanques y los cazas. Kai lo observaba todo desde la MB.

Kai: Esas cosas pueden darnos problemas.

En ese momento, algo capto la atención de Kai en una de las pantallas donde se podía ver la batalla.

Kai: Un momento, Ampliad esa imagen.

Robot: Confirmado.

La imagen se amplió. Ahí pudo ver que unos tanques en modo asedio lograron derribar la fortaleza que portaba uno de los D-C. En ese momento el D-C empezó a atacar a los otros D-C.

Kai: Interesante. Ordenad a las tropas mecánicas que destruyan las fortalezas.

Robots: Orden confirmada.

Los gigantes se dispusieron a derribar las fortalezas que estaban en los D-C y como sospechaba Kai. Sin changelings que controlen a los D-C. Se mataban entre ellas.

Kai: Justo lo que sospechaba. Esto puede darnos una enorme ventaja táctica.

Blue Sky luchaba contra varios de la GN (guardia negra). Después de derrotar a un gran número. Observa a Blitzstar enfrentándose a varios de la banda sangrienta. Ahí pudo ver su elegante forma de pelear y empuñar la espada dejando prácticamente hipnotizado al robot.

Sky: Es tan….maravillosa verla pelear.

Blitzstar logra dejar fuera de combate a sus agresores. Blue Sky se dio cuenta de que un minotauro se aproximaba por detrás dispuesto a atacarla por sorpresa con un hacha. Justo levantaba su hacha dispuesto a golpearla hasta que un rayo lanzado por la espada de Blue Sky logra impactarle en la cara salvando a la pegaso. En ese momento la oficial le dirige una sonrisa.

"Insertar Música romántica"

Blitzstar: Gracias por cubrirme Blue Sky.

Blue Sky complétame embobado la responde.

Sky: De nada hermosa.

Blitzstar: Blue Sky querido ¿Podrías agacharte por favor?

Sky: ¿Como dices amor?

"Disco rayado"

Blitzstar: AL SUELO IDIOTA.

Gritó tan fuerte la pegaso haciendo que Blue Sky se agachara para evitar el ataque de un GN que iba por detrás de él. Ahí lo golpea en la cara con el mango de su espada para luego lanzarle un rayo con su cuerno. Blitzstar se sitúa al lado con una sonrisa.

Blitzstar: Cuidado novato. No siempre estaré ahí para cubrirte.

Blue Sky ligérame sonrojado la responde.

Sky: C-claro. P-por supuesto

Mientras en la ciudad. Un objeto celeste impacta violentamente contra una casa. El objeto resulto ser Mike que cayó violentamente hacia la casa.

Mike: Madre mía. Valla golpe.

Acto seguido apareció Astaroch burlándose de él.

Astaroch: Estupido crió ¿En serio crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mi?

Mike: Tiene gracia. Casi todos los malos decís siempre lo mismo. "Rayo nova".

Desde su cuerno le lanzó un enorme rayo impactándole de lleno en el changeling. Luego se lanzó a por él tecleando su cuerpo mandándole lejos hacia arriba. Mike aprovechó para subir velozmente hasta encima de él y golpearle encima para estrellarle contra el suelo. Acto seguido aterrizo cerca de él.

Astaroch: Maldito ahora verás.

Astaroch con su magia creó una sierra rodante verde que fue cortando la tierra en dirección a Mike.

Mike: Hiper salto.

Las patas de Mike brillaron con un tono dorado y pegó un gran salto evitando el ataque. Aún así la sierra volvió hacia él en el momento que el alicornio tocó el suelo.

Mike: Rectifico. Hiper salto otra vez.

Y volvió a saltar para evitar el ataque pero Astaroch apareció de golpe enfrente de él. Su melena se alargó y le cogió del cuello al potro. Mike trataba de liberarse.

Mike: Suéltame engendró.

Astaroch se rió.

Astaroch: Para nada. Tengo ganas de divertirme.

El changeling sin soltarle le estrelló contra el suelo y mediante movimientos de su pelo lo arrastraba por la tierra con fuerza provocando un surco para finalmente lanzarlo a ras del suelo hasta impactarlo contra un edifico.

Mike: Maldita sea. Sin duda es fuerte.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Astaroch le propina un potente puñetazo en el estomago haciéndole expulsar el aire de sus pulmones.

Astaroch: Jajajajaa.

Se reía como un loco el changeling mientras le golpeaba una y otra vez en el estomago del potro.

Astaroch: He conquistado centenares de tierras y he matado a miles de guerreros y hasta ahora nadie ha sido capaz de derrotarme.

Iba a darle un último golpe hasta que su ataque fue detenido por el casco de Mike.

Astaroch: ¿Qué?

Mike lo miró a los ojos.

Mike: Entonces yo seré el primero.

Mike lanzó su aliento gélido a máxima potencia para mandarlo lejos de él a una distancia considerable.

Mike: Esto aun queda lejos de acabar.

Mientras en la batalla. Blue Sky y Blitzstar luchaban hombro por hombro contra la GN.

Blitzstar: Debo reconocer que para ser un novato peleas bastante bien.

Sky: Gracias.

En ese momento aparece un D-C.

Sky: Cuidado.

Ambos logran esquivar las garras del D-C. Blitzstar trata de salir volando pero la garra del D-C la coge para llevársela a la boca y devorarla.

Sky: Noooo. Blitzstar.

Blitzstar: Ayuda.

La pegaso estuvo a punto de ser devorada por el D-C pero justo cuando iba a cerrar lo boca y ser tragada. Una mano mecánica la coge.

Blitzstar: ¿Qué?

La pegaso ve que su salvador era Blue Sky que con su escudo logra detener la boca del D-C para que no la cierre y con su otro casco libre logra coger a la oficial con una mano mecánica.

Sky: Te tengo.

Blitzstar: Suéltame. Te tragará a ti también.

Sky: No voy a abandonarte.

Blue Sky hacia un enorme esfuerzo para mantener abierta la boca el DC. Unas chispas salían de sus brazos y piernas producto del enorme esfuerzo realizado en impedir que el D-C cerrara la boca.

Ocelot: Blue Sky. Sal de ahí. Tu sistema no está diseñado para hacer semejante esfuerzo. Explotaras si sigues así.

Sky: No me importa dar mi vida sintética si es para salvar una vida inocente.

Blitzstar estaba impresionada por el enorme valor el robot. El cuerpo de Blue Sky ya empezaba a echar humo.

Blitzstar: Blue Sky.

Blue Sky en un último esfuerzo logra sacar a la pegaso de la boca del D-C y mediante unas alas metálicas llevarla a tierra firme.

Sky: ¿Estas bien Blitzstar?

Blitzstar: Yo si. Pero tú…

Blitzstar pudo ver que su cuerpo tenía chispas eléctricas y empezaba a echar humo por el esfuerzo realizado. El robot la sonrió.

Sky: No te preocupes. Esto no es nada que no se pueda reparar.

Blitzstar: Cuidado.

Ambos giraron hacia el D-C. Esta venia con intención de devorarles otra vez. Blue Sky hizo de escudo para proteger a Blitzstar pero antes de que llegara a ellos. Ocelot logra cortarle el cuello de la bestia con su espada y matarla.

Ocelot: ¿Estáis bien?

Sky: Si. Gracias Ocelot.

Ocelot: Blitzstar por favor. Llevate a Blue Sky de aquí.

La pegaso obedeció y llevó a Blue Sky al Infinity mediante una lanzadera. Ocelot observaba como se iba la nave.

Ocelot: Bien. Hora de continuar. Y ahora a acabar con el gran problema.

El comentario de Ocelot no estaba mal formulado porque a lo lejos podía ver al D-C emperador destruyendo a la mayoría de los gigantes y vehículos robots. El capitán Kai también lo observaba desde al MB.

Kai: Esto requiere medidas drásticas. MB modo robot ahora.

MB: COMO ORDENE.

La MB se transformo en su forma robot para enfrentarse al D-C Emperador.

Kai: Hora de entrar en acción.

El grupo observaba a los colosales gigantes.

Applejack: Me parece que vamos a asistir a una batalla como nunca se había visto antes.

Sus amigas asintieron.

La MB inició la el combate con una salva de disparos y misiles contra el D-C emperador. La bestia rugió de dolor y furia. Acto seguido la bestia cargó contra la MB.

Kai: Preparaos para el impacto. Aquí viene.

El D-C golpeó con su cabeza el pecho de la MB haciéndole caer al suelo provocando un enorme temblor en al tierra obligando a quienes estaba en tierra a perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. El D-C se puso encima de él y empezó a golpearle con furia sus garras el cuerpo y cabeza de la MB.

Kai: Tenemos que librarnos de esa cosa.

MB: AFIRMATIVO.

La bestia iba a golpearle otra vez hasta que MB lo detiene con uno de sus manos e inicia una salva de artillería de sus cañones de hombros aturdiéndola momentáneamente y MB aprovechó para quitarlo de una patada en el pecho de la bestia. Acto seguido MB volvió a levantarse para seguir la batalla.

Mike seguía combatiendo contra Astaroch en un furioso combate e intercambio de golpes.

Mike: Entrégate Astaroch y tendrás un juicio justo.

Astaroch: Jamás.

El changeling le lanzó un rayo contra Mike haciéndole estrellar contra el suelo.

Astaroch: Mocoso arrogante. Mientras tenga el corazón e Onyx. Mi poder no tiene límites.

Mike: Entonces tendré que quitártelo.

Mike iluminó su cuerno y varios clones de él surgieron.

Astaroch: ¿Qué?

Los clones se echaron encima de él. El changeling provoca una honda de choque mágica que manda a los clones por todas partes y hacerlos desaparecer. Después centró su atención en el Mike original.

Astaroch: ¿En serio creías que podrías derrotarme con eso?

Mike sonrió.

Mike: ¿No echas en falta algo?

Eso dejó confundido al changeling. Enseguida notó que no tenía el corazón de Onyx.

Astaroch: El corazón ¿Donde esta?

Mike: No pienso decírtelo.

Astaroch: Entonces muere.

Creó un sable de energía verde y le atravesó el pecho a Mike. En ese momento el alicornio desapareció delante de él.

Astaroch: ¿Qué? ¿Un clon?

El Mike original estaba con Twilight y los demás.

Mike: Guardadme esto chicas.

Dijo Mike mientras entregaba el corazón de Onyx a Twilight.

Chrysalis: Por favor Mike. Ten cuidado. Mi hermano es muy poderoso.

Mike la sonrió.

Mike: Tranquila. Sin el corazón su poder menguara.

Mike salió del lugar hasta el encuentro de Astaroch.

Astaroch: Has vuelto mocoso. Pensé que habáis huido.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Bien Astaroch ¿Reanudamos donde lo dejamos?

MB seguí combatiendo contra el D-C emperador. MB seguía disparando y golpeándola con sus puños mientras el D-C trataba de golpearle con sus garras. La bestia pego un giro violento golpeando con su cola en MB. Acto seguido MB golpea con sus puño cargado de energía en la cabeza del D-C cosa que este tras recibir el golpe le mordió fuertemente el brazo obligando a MB a forcejear con él. El grupo de tierra observaba asombrado el colosal combate.

Applejack: Madre mía.

Trixie: En mi vida había visto cosa igual.

El brutal combate hacia temblar la tierra. Mega Base con su mano libre, golpeó fuertemente en al cabeza de la bestia obligándola a soltarle. La bestia lejos de abandonar, cargó contra MB al cual este se preparó para recibir el impacto. El D-C le golpeó fuertemente en el pecho pero estaba vez no tumbo a MB, es más. MB aprovechó la posición para cogerle de la espalda y levantarlo por encima de su cabeza. El grupo adivinó lo que iba ha hacer.

Ocelot: Agarraos. Esto va a ser fuerte.

MB estrelló al D-C emperador contra el suelo provocando un enorme estruendo en la tierra haciendo que algunos que estaban en tierra perdieran el equilibrio. Kai decidió que ya iba siendo hora de terminar con esta pelea.

Kai: MB. Tengo una idea, pero tendrás que seguir mis indicaciones.

MB: DE ACUERDO.

El D-C Emperador nada mas levantarse cargó de nuevo contra MB. Este se preparó para el ataque. El D-C estuvo a punto de golpearle de nuevo pero en el último momento MB se aparto de lado y con ambos brazos le agarró del cuello a la bestia

Kai: AHORA MB.

La bestia forcejeaba por liberarse pero MB logró tirar del cuello hasta finalmente partírselo y acabar definitivamente con ella. La bestia finalmente cae muerta al suelo provocando un enorme temblor en al tierra. El grupo lo celebró.

Black: BIEN HECHO MB.

Ocelot: Así se hace socio.

Tras la caída del D-C emperador la moral de la Guardia negra y la banda sangrienta cayó en picado. Haciendo que abandonen la batalla y se rindieran. Astaroch no se podía creer que su todopoderosa bestia fuera derrotada y aniquilada.

Astaroch: NOOOOOO. MI D-C EMPERADOR.

Mike: Ha caído Astaroch al igual que tu ejercito te ha abandonado. Ríndete ya.

Astaroch no dijo nada. Le dirigió una mirada de furia al potro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Se lanzo hacia el y le cogio del cuello con su magia. Lanzándolo brutalmente hacia un edificio atravesándolo por completo. Mientras caía. Astaroch se puso encima de él e impacto contra él para estrellarlo contra el suelo provocando una enorme humareda de polvo. Cuando el polvo se desvaneció. Estaba Astaroch enfrente de un tumbado y medio inconsciente Mike.

Astaroch: Maldito mocoso. No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado crear a esas bestias y al D-C emperador ¿Crees que me ha pasado tres siglos de conquistas para que ahora venga un mocoso como tú y me lo estropee todo?

Mike estaba consciente todavía para ignorancia de este y lo escuchaba todo.

Astaroch: Cuando te mate. Buscare a mi hermana y la matare con mis propios cascos.

Dijo esto Astaroch mientras cargaba un sable de energía verde. Las últimas palabras de Astaroch hicieron efecto de resorte para Mike porque justo cuando iba ha atravesarle con su espada. Mike lo detiene en el acto con su tecno-hechizo garra dragón para sorpresa de este.

Astaroch: ¿Cómo puede levantarte todavía? Deberías estar ya medio muerto.

Mike le clavó una mirada llena de furia.

Mike: No pienso permitirte…..que hagas daño a mi amiga. Infierno de plasma.

El ataque de fuego rodeó a ambos pero afectando solo a Astaroch al cual este gritó de dolor. Finamente Mike le golpea fuertemente con su otra pezuña libre mandándolo contra un edifico al cual lo atraviesa completamente.

Mientras Astaroch seguía volando por el golpe. Mike mediante tele transporte se puso en dirección contraria. Cuando llego a su posición le dio una potente patada en al cara que lo manda de nuevo en dirección contraria. Sus amigos veían el combate con entusiasmo.

Camaleón: Así se hace Mike.

Rainbow: Dale una de mi parte Mike.

Pinkie: ¿Tienes palomitas Look?

Look: Por supuesto pastelito.

Twilight y los demás veían el combate también.

Twilight: Asombroso.

Sunset. Debo reconocer que ese potro es increíblemente fuerte.

Red: Así es Mike.

Dijo esto Red Fire con una sonrisa en la cara. Chrysalis sentía que su pueblo iba a ser liberado en breve. Los habitantes del reino estaban animando al potro para que ganará.

Una vez más. Mike se puso en dirección contraria de la trayectoria de Astaroch cogiendole del cuello preparando para realizar su ataque especial llamado "Ataque meteorito" ya hecho en anteriores ocasiones que consiste en golpearle fuertemente hasta mandarlo por la estratosfera del planeta. Y una vez arriba su rival. Sube velozmente hasta llegar a su altura y golpearle con toda su fuerzas con los cascos para hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo como un meteorito. Astaroch medio dolorido se levantó.

Astaroch: M-maldito…m-mocoso…d-donde estas…m-maldito.

Mike: Aquí arriba.

El changeling miró hacia arriba y vio al potro a gran altura.

Mike: Prepárate para mi nuevo ataque.

Mike extendió sus alas. Estas estaban recogiendo la luz del sol haciendo que adquieran un tono dorado. Astaroch no quiso esperar a ver que pasaba y se lanzó a por él.

Astaroch: Ahora verás mocoso.

Mike terminó de cargar sus alas y finalmente decidió lanzar su ataque.

Mike: RAYO SOLAR.

Lanzó un potente rayo dorado desde su cuerno que impacto de llenó contra Astaroch y haciéndole estrellarse contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que provoca una enorme explosión dorada que obligaba a todo el mundo a cerrar los ojos.

Ocelot: Madre mía. Mike no se ha cortado en su ataque.

Fuu: Es una energía interior intensa.

Applejack: Caracoles. Menudo ataque.

Cuando la luz se extinguió. Mike estaba enfrente de un ya derrotado Astaroch.

Mike: Esto ya ha acabado.

Sus amigos corrieron hacia él.

Black: Mike. Esta vez te has superado.

Dijo Black con una sonrisa al igual que los demás.

Rainbow: Eso ha sido…GENIAL.

Look: Te has ganado el oro principito.

Twilight: Valla Mike. Ese ataque ha sido increíble.

Mike sonrió ante las palabras de sus amigos.

Mike: Gracias.

La reina Chrysalis se acercó hacia él.

Chrysalis: Mike…yo. No se como darte las gracias por haber salvado mi reino.

Mike: Pura rutina mi reina.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa. Luego dirigió una mirada seria a la GN y a la banda sangrienta.

Mike: GN. Vuestro líder ha caído. Ya no tiene sentido que luchéis por él. Ahora vuestra nueva líder es Chrysalis.

Tanto Chrysalis como los demás se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Mike.

Mike: Si continuáis con Astaroch. Solo tendréis una vida corta y sin honor. Servid a Chrysalis no solo por vuestra reina. Sino para luchar por vuestro reino y recuperar el honor perdido.

La GN se miraron los unos a los otros. Finalmente uno a uno empezaron a decir.

GN: SALVE REINA CHRYSALIS.

La GN había jurado lealtad eterna a su reina. Luego Mike se dirigió hacia la banda Sangrienta.

Mike: Y vosotros. Se que Astaroch os pago para hacer esto pero miradle ¿Creéis que esta en condiciones de pagaros por una lucha inútil? Ya habéis perdido mucho para ahora luchar por nada. Así que lo mejor que podéis hacer es marcharos.

La banda sangrienta siendo consciente de que no ganarían nada. Decidieron marcharse.

Más tarde. El reino fue reconstruido con ayuda de la guardia real y los robots. En apenas unas horas. Las partes mas importantes fueron reparadas. Horas después. El grupo estaba reunido en la sala del trono.

Chrysalis: Nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente por haber liberado a mi reino de la locura de mi hermano.

Big: Apoyo eso.

Small: Yo también.

Flink: Si. Ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad y el corazón de onyx vuelve a funcionar como antes.

Mike: Ha sido un placer.

Ocelot: Es nuestro trabajo.

Fluttershy: Me alegro que todo haya salido bien.

Fox: Y ahora tenéis a la guardia negra y a los D-C de vuestra parte. Ahora vuestro reino no volverá a ser invadido tan fácilmente.

Rainbow: Si pero por favor. Mantened a esas cosas lejos de Equestria (refiriéndose a los D-C).

Vulcan: Si. No me siento muy cómodo con esas cosas cerca de mi trasero.

Y el grupo se rió por los comentarios de ambos.

En el Infinity. Medic se encargaba de reparar los sistemas dañados de Blue Sky causados durante el rescate de Blitzstart ante el D-C.

Medic: Unas reparaciones mas y estarás como nuevo.

Sky: Gracias Medic.

Bit apareció por uno de los proyectores de la enfermería.

Bit: Tiene visita capitán Blue Sky.

Sky: ¿Visita?

La puerta de la sala médica se abrió dando paso a Blitzstar.

Sky: ¿B-Blitzstar? ¿Tú aquí?

La pegaso sonrió.

Blitzstar: Por supuesto ¿Acaso se necesita una razón para ver un amigo?

Sky: P-por supuesto que no.

Respondió nervioso el robot.

Blitzstar: Y también para darte las gracias.

Sky: ¿Las gracias?

Blitzstar: Si. Por haberme salvado heroicamente cuando iba a ser devorada por aquel D-C.

Dijo esto la pegaso al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla del robot, haciéndole sonrojar a Blue Sky y que este empezara a echar humo.

Medic: CONTROLATE Blue Sky. Que te vas a sobrecargar de nuevo.

Gritaba Medic tratando de enfriar a Blue Sky con los extintores de la nave. La pegaso se marchó de la sala riéndose de la cómica situación.

En el cuarto de Chrysalis. Esta observaba la recuperación de su reino. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Chrysalis: Adelante.

La reina nota que era Mike quien entraba.

Chrysalis: ¿Mike?

Mike: Hola Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Hola Mike ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Mike: Bueno…es que yo….

A Mike le costaba encontrar las palabras hasta que finalmente dijo.

Mike: Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: ¿Si?

Mike: Veras….es algo que quise preguntarte hace tiempo…. a solas.

Chrysalis: ¿Cual?

Mike tragó saliva y trató de hablar.

Mike: ¿Te acuerdas cuando me confesaste que tú me enviaste hace tiempo la larva cerebral?

Chrysalis se acordaba perfectamente de ello. La reina lo envió para poder explorar en la mente del potro para descubrir algún punto débil de este.

Chrysalis: Si ¿Que pasa con eso?

Mike se puso ligeramente rojo.

Mike: Entonces sabrás que en mi otra vida como el emperador yo fui a tu reino para que tú fueras a mi reina.

Chrysalis: Así es pero ¿A donde quieres llegar con esto?

Mike más rojo todavía la comenta.

Mike: Bueno. Yo había confesado lo que hice en mí otra vida omitiendo algunos detalles como por ejemplo lo que tú y yo hicimos durante la semana antes de conquistar Canterlot.

Chrysalis enseguida se dio cuenta a lo que trataba de referirse el potro y se puso ligeramente roja.

Chrysalis: Ah …eso.

Mike: No se lo habrás contado a nadie ¿No?

Chrysalis se puso más roja todavía.

Chrysalis: ¿ESTAS DE BROMA? Si le contara alguien sobre eso, se reirían de mí por un siglo al menos.

Mike: ¿Entonces tengo tu silencio Chrysalis?

Chrysalis: Por supuesto Mike. Es algo que pienso llevarme a la tumba.

El potro sonrió.

Mike: Gracias Chrysalis.

Chrysalis sonrió también

Chrysalis: No. Gracias a ti y a tus amigos por haber liberado mi reino de la locura de hermano.

Mike: De nada Chrysalis.

En una cárcel de un lugar remoto de Equestria. Estaba Astaroch en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad.

Astaroch: Esta vez me habréis derrotado. Pero no será la última vez que oigáis hablar de Astaroch.

Nergal: Cierra la boca maldito changeling. Quiero morir en paz aquí.

Gritó el nigromante tratando de taparse las orejas para no oír la incesante música de ópera producida por la televisión de Shadow Black.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	10. CAP 10 ALUMBRAMIENTO REAL

**CAPITULO 10**

**ALUMBRAMIENTO REAL**

En el Imperio de Cristal. Shining Armor estaba durmiendo en la cama. Cuando se despertó, se levantó de la cama y en el momento que se bajaba de esta. Notaba que se caía sin remedio.

Armor: ¿PERO QUE DEMON….?

Shining Armor sentía que se caía infinitamente. Mike había puesto un portal justo debajo de la cama y otra encima de la primera haciendo un efecto de que el semental caiga en un bucle interminable. El potro se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras Shining le gritaba de forma amenazante.

Armor: MIKE…..MALDITO…POTRO DEL….DEMONIO…..CUANDO SALGA…..DE AQUÍ…..TE VOY…A….MATAR.

Gritaba Shining Armor mientras seguía cayendo de forma interminable y Mike se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa.

Mike: (Riéndose) Vamos Shining. Solo es una broma.

Shining iluminó su cuerno y acto seguido se tele transportó cerca de él para su sorpresa con expresión de estar muy enfadado.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Armor: ¿Creías que no sabia el hechizo de tele transporte? Ahora verás pequeño monstruo.

Mike: HORA DE CORRER.

Twilight y sus amigas estaban con Cadence en el comedor desayunando. Cadence ya tenía un vientre bastante abultado.

Twilight: Ya queda poco ¿No Cadence?

Cadence: Si Twilight. Dentro de nada nacerán los bebes.

Pinkie: Que ganas tengo de que nazcan. Voy a celebrar la mayor fiesta jamás vista en el Imperio de Cristal.

Fluttershy: Seguro que serán adorables.

Rainbow: Cuando sea. Yo les enseñare a volar a los pequeñuelos.

Rarity: Y yo les diseñaré preciosos vestidos y trajes.

Spike: Y yo ayudaré a cuidarles.

Cadence: Gracias a todas.

Todas estaban bebiendo el te hasta que un enorme gritó infrapony (Infrahumano) se oyó por todo el castillo.

Armor: MIIIIIIIIIKE.

Todas asustadas escupieron el te por el grito que oyeron. Twilight se puso el casco en la frente.

Twilight: Madre mía ¿Que le habrá hecho Mike a mi hermano esta vez?

Spike: Por el grito ha tenido que ser de los buenos.

Rainbow: Ya lo creo.

Rieron ambos. Acto seguido apareció por la puerta un sonriente Mike siendo perseguido por un furioso Shining Armor.

Armor: MALDITO ENANO DEL DEMONIO. CUANDO TE COJA.

Mike: Eso si me llegas a coger.

Mike se escabulló debajo de la mesa para salir del otro lado y esconderse detrás de Cadence para evitar a Shining.

Cadence: Shining querido cálmate.

Trató de tranquilizar Cadence a su esposo pero este furioso la respondió.

Armor: ¿Qué me calme? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha hecho este monstruo esta vez?

Applejack: Oh vamos. No será para tanto.

Shining les contó lo que le había hecho Mike. Acto seguido todos se rieron a lágrima viva.

Rainbow: Jajajajajajaja ¿En serio te paso eso?

Sunset: Jajajajaja. Es lo mas gracioso que he oído en mi vida.

Pinkie se revolcaba en el suelo por la risa contagiando a todas las demás. Shining se sentía muy avergonzado por esto. Mike trataba de escabullirse hasta que Shining lo vio.

Armor: Ah no. Tú no te vas de aquí. Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que ajustar.

Y así se reanudo la persecución mientras Twilight y las demás se recuperaban del ataque de risa.

Cadence: Desde luego. Como se ha puesto Shining.

Twilight: Si. Nunca le vi tan enfadado. Mike es el único que logra sacarle de quicio.

Spike: Es que Mike siempre le usa de blanco para sus bromas pesadas.

Rainbow: Bromas con mucho arte. A mi ni se me ocurriría ni la mitad de las buenas bromas que hace el potro.

Mientras Shining seguía al potro hasta la armería de la guarida real donde ahí le perdió la pista. Flash Sentry estaba en ella.

Armor: Flash ¿Has visto a ese monstruo en miniatura?

A Flash le extrañó la pregunta

Flash: ¿Monstruo en mini…? Ah te refieres a Mike. No lo siento. No le he visto.

Shining le molestó bastante haberle perdido el rastro. Finalmente decide dejarlo estar.

Armor: Ese maldito enano se ha librado esta vez pero cuando le coja.

Shining decía unas palabras mientras se iba que dejó helado al pegaso al escucharlas. Flash comprobó que realmente se fuera y tocó un armario que estaba cerca de ahí. Mike salió de él.

Mike: Gracias por cubrirme socio.

Flash (riéndose): De nada. Pero es mejor que no te acerques a Shining Armor durante un tiempo. Lo que dijo lo que te iba hacer cuando te cogiera daba escalofríos.

Mike (riéndose también): Vale. Me esconderé en el Infinity hasta que pase la tormenta.

Dijo el potro mientras se marchaba.

Flash: Bueno. Mi turno ya se ha acabado. Veré como le van a los demás.

El pegaso se dirigió hacía la zona de entrenamiento de los reclutas. Ahí pudo ver a un pony de tierra supervisando el entrenamiento de los reclutas.

Flash: Ey Jack.

El pony se giró hacia él. Era un pony color marrón de crin naranja. Con un tamaño similar a Big Macintosh y con una musculatura bastante marcada. Portaba una armadura roja rebelando su rango de capitán al igual que Flash. El pony en cuestión estaba comiendo un bocadillo. Cuando vio al pegaso sonrió.

Jack: Hola Flash ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pegaso sonrió también. Jack era otro pony de la guardia real de cristal con el rango de capitán al igual que Flash. Una profesión rara teniendo en cuenta que su cutie mark era un sándwich siendo partido por la mitad con un cuchillo de cocina.

Flash: Como siempre comiendo incluso en horas de trabajo.

Bromeo el pegaso. Por supuesto Jack se defendió.

Jack: Que se va a hacer. Hay que dar gusto al estomago.

Y ambos se rieron.

Flash: ¿Cómo le van a los nuevos reclutas?

Jack: Estupendamente. Sobre todo porque Ocelot, Blue Sky y Black Wing se ofrecieron para entrenar a los novatos.

Flash observó que Ocelot, Blue Sky y Black Wing estaban entrenando a los nuevos reclutas en el manejo de la espada.

Jack: Vulcan también se ofreció pero solo para las reclutas. Obviamente se lo negué.

Flash: Ya me lo imagino.

Y ambos se rieron. Excepto Vulcan que justo acaba de aparecer.

Vulcan: Pues no veo porque no puedo entrenar a las reclutas. Yo también se manejar la espada.

Jack que ahora comía unas papas. Le respondió.

Jack: Si pero es que tú también queráis entrenarlas para el cuerpo a cuerpo. Sobre todo en al parte de las agarradas. Ahí te vi las intenciones.

Vulcan: No veo por que no.

Flash: ¿Por que no lo haces con los reclutas?

Vulcan: No me va mucho entrenar a los machos.

Flash: Ya me he dado cuenta.

Y los tres se rieron. Acto seguido aparecieron Ocelot, Blue Sky y Black Wing.

Black: Hola chicos.

Flash: Hola.

Jack: ¿Qué tal los reclutas?

Ocelot: Un poco verdes pero mejoraran.

Flash: Eso espero.

Black: Si me disculpáis. Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas en la nave.

Jack: Como quieras preciosa.

Acto seguido Black Wing se marchó volando quedando solos a los chicos.

Flash: Bueno chicos. Nuestro turno acabó.

Sky: ¿Qué podríamos hacer ahora?

Jack: Yo conozco un sitio donde se come bien.

Dijo esto Jack mientras comía unas patatas fritas. Ocelot no pudo evitar responderle.

Ocelot: ¿Es que solo piensas en comer?

Jack: ¿Qué hay de malo darle gusto al estomago?

Todo el grupo se rió. Acto seguido los cinco fueron caminando por las calles del Imperio de Cristal hasta llegar a una calle un poco apartada del resto.

Sky: ¿A donde nos llevas?

Ocelot: Estas calles no me suenan de nada.

Jack (mientras comía unas rosquillas): Ya llegamos.

El grupo se paró delante de un edificio bastante alto. Encima de la puerta se podía ver la imagen de una hermosa yegua en pose provocativa con luces de neon

Ocelot: Espera. Esto es.

Flash: Parece que lo es.

El edificio era uno de esos sitios para los machos (Ya sabéis a que me refiero) Donde pueden ir para liberar tensión (según el tamaño de tu cartera). Al grupo le extrañó que Jack les llevara precisamente allí.

Flash: Jack. No me digas que frecuentas por aquí.

Jack: La verdad es que si. Aquí la comida está de muerte.

Ocelot: ¿En un burdel?

El grupo entró y pudieron ver el interior del edificio. La sala estaba a oscuras iluminadas por varias bombillas de diversos colores y una gran bola de discoteca. Allí había varios machos mirando y gritando a varias hermosas yeguas mientras danzaban en unas barras verticales sobre un montó de billetes y monedas que tiraban los machos que las observaban. Algunas llevaban trajes de conejita, enfermeras, gatitas o de animadoras, todas ellas con medias muy ajustadas.

Sky: Valla con el sitio.

Ocelot: Me extrañaría que tú no supieras sobre la existencia de este sitio Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¿Yooo? Para nada.

Justo cuando pasaban por la puerta, un trabajador del sitio le saludo muy amablemente a Vulcan.

Trabajador 1: Señor Vulcan cuanto tiempo ¿Como es que has tardado tanto tiempo en volver?

Trabajador 2: El señor Vulcan. Nuestro mejor cliente.

Una yegua que vestía un traje negro de gatita le saludo muy amablemente al robot.

Yegua: Vulcan cielo. Me alegro de volverte a ver. Estoy disponible para ti siempre que tú quieras.

Trabajador3: ¿Cinco yeguas como siempre señor Vulcan? ¿Cada una con un traje de cada?

Unos ponis que estaban en una mesa observaron a Vulcan. Uno de ellos comento a su compañero:

Semental: Mira ese es Vulcan. Todo un técnico en chicas y en ropa interior ajustada.

Vulcan giró la cabeza hacia sus compañeros y pudo ver que le miraban con sospecha.

Vulcan: Esto…esto….me…me deben estar confundiéndome con otro…jejeje.

Trató de decir Vulcan disimuladamente con una sonrisa nerviosa. Por supuesto sus amigos no se lo creyeron en absoluto. Flash Sentry rotó los ojos y le dijo.

Flash: Claaaaaro. Y mira tú que casualidad también se llama Vulcan.

Decidieron no comentar el tema y se sentaron en una mesa.

Jack: Pedid lo que queráis. Aquí al comida esta divina.

Una camarera con un disfraz de conejita amarilla se acercó al grupo. Justo cuando estuvieron a punto de pedir, la camarera se fijó en Vulcan.

Camarera. ¿Lo de siempre Vulcan cielo?

Vulcan: Claro preciosa.

Vulcan se tapó la boca pero ya era tarde. Sus amigos le miraban con más sospecha todavía.

Sky: ¿Lo de siempre Vulcan?

Vulcan embozó una sonrisa nerviosa

Mas tarde la camarera sirvió la comida al grupo. Pudieron comprobar de primeros cascos que Jack no bromeaba con al calidad de la comida.

Flash: Valla. Debo reconocerlo. La comida está estupenda.

Ocelot: Desde luego que lo está.

Jack: Pensé que los robots no podían comer.

Sky: Mike nos actualizo recientemente para que nos pareciéramos mas a los orgánicos.

Ocelot: Sobre todo para las misiones que tenemos que hacernos pasar por ponis corrientes.

Jack: Por cierto ¿Donde se ha ido Vulcan?

Flash: ¿Tú donde crees?

Respondió con sarcasmo el pegaso mientras señalaba con su casco hacia donde estaba Vulcan. El robot estaba junto con otros machos animando a las chicas de las barras mientras giraba una chaqueta que encontró por ahí como un loco.

Vulcan: Si nenas. Moved esos flancos.

Ocelot se echó el casco a la cara.

Ocelot: Este tío es incorregible.

Flash: ¿Siempre es así?

Ocelot: En ocasiones es peor todavía créeme.

En el palacio. Las mane 7 y Cadence estaban en el cuarto de ella. Estaban charlando hasta que entró Shining Armor en ella.

Armor: Hola a todos.

Rainbow: ¿Se te volvió a escapar?

Shining puso un gesto de disgusto.

Armor: Ese maldito enano se me volvió a escapar. Cuando le ponga el casco encima, me van a acusar de asesinato y de pirómano.

El grupo se rió por el comentario de Shining.

Cadence: Querido cálmate. Tampoco es para tanto.

Armor: Ya me gustaría verte a ti aguantando las bromas de ese pequeño monstruo.

Cadence: Bueno querido. Yo creo que….

En ese momento Cadence se quedó inmóvil en el sillón.

Twilight: Cadence ¿Qué te pasa?

Cadence: Creo que he roto en aguas.

Todos: ¿Queee?

Cadence: Los bebes ya vienen.

Armor: ¿Queee? Rapido. Hay que llevarte al hospital.

En el Infinity. Mike estaba en su camarote con su ordenador portátil jugando a un antiguo juego de ordenador titulada "Command and Conquer Tiberium Sun" (¿Que pasa? ¿A quien no le gusta jugar a un buen clásico de vez en cuando?). Jugando como GDI estaba en la misión en que tenia que proteger el Kodiak de los ataques del NOD durante la tormenta de iones (así de fan soy de la franquicia) En ese momento su brazalete se iluminó. Mike miro el mensaje.

Mike: Cadence va ha dar a luz. Tengo que ir. …Espero que ha Shining se le haya pasado ya la perra sino la tengo clara.

Mike se comunicó con el resto de su patrulla para ir rápido al hospital. Ocelot y los otros tuvieron que sacar a un medio asfixiado Vulcan que estaba debajo de un montón de yeguas del burdel. Ya mas tarde, todos incluyendo a los padres de Twilight y las princesas estaban en el hospital. Shining andaba de un lado a otro nervioso.

Armor: Mi esposa va a dar a luz, mi esposa va dar a luz.

Flash: Shining cálmate un poco.

Armor: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Voy a dar a luz a gemelos.

Todos miraron con cara rara ante lo que dijo Shining.

Twilight: Shining. Es tu esposa la que está embarazada no tú. Así que…

En ese momento Shining se paro en seco.

Shining: Oh no…..creo que he roto aguas.

Twilight y Flash se pasaron el casco en la frente por el nerviosismo de Shining. En ese momento su padre le habló.

Nigth Light: Tranquilo hijo. Yo pase por lo mismo hace tiempo.

Desde la sala de partos se podía oír los gritos de Cadence.

Doctor: Vamos princesa empuje.

Cadence: Ya estoy empujando.

Doctor: Empuje mas fuerte.

Cadence (Gritando enfadada): Ya le he dicho que estoy empujando ¿Esta sordo?

Fuera de la sala el grupo podía oír los gritos de Cadence.

Applejack: Madre mía. Parece que lo tiene complicado ahí dentro.

Ghost: No me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Shining estaba nervioso por momentos. Justo en ese momento pudo oír gritar a su esposa.

Cadence: SHINING. ESTO ES CULPA TUYA.

Shining se puso nervioso ante el grito de su esposa. Su padre se acercó a él.

Nigth Light: Tú madre me dijo lo mismo cuando fue a darte a luz a ti y luego a tú hermana. No te alarmes.

Mike se acercó a Shining con una sonrisa burlona.

Mike: No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo ahora. Por si acaso ponte una armadura y una protección para tus partes nobles.

Se burlo Mike. En ese momento se oyó gritar de nuevo a Cadence.

Cadence: TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTO MIKE. TÚ Y TU MALDITA FORMULA. YA VERAS CUANDO SALGA DE AQUI. TE LO PIENSO METERTELA POR EL…..

Mike se puso nervioso ante lo que dijo Candente. Shining le susurró al oído de forma burlesca.

Armor: ¿Te busco una armadura de tu talla Mike?

Después de unos largos minutos que parecían que se hacían eternos. Los gritos de Cadence cesaron y mas tarde salió el doctor.

Doctor: La princesa ya ha dado a luz. El padre puede ir a verla y acompañado de….

No pudo continuar porque Shining y todo el mundo entró a tropel atropellando al pobre doctor. Cuando entraron. Pudieron a ver a Cadence tumbada en la cama con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y con lágrimas en los ojos. Portaba en sus brazos dos bultos cubiertos con mantas.

Armor: Cadence….nuestros…

Cadence: Si cariño. Nuestros hijos ya están aquí.

Cadence retiró la manta de encima de los pequeños y ahí pudieron verlos a los dos pequeños potros alicornios profundamente dormidos. La potrilla era de pelaje rosa como su madre. Su crin era de tres colores oscuros azul, violeta y amarillo. Sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre. El potrillo era de pelaje blanco como su padre. Su crin era también de tres tonos oscuros, azul, marrón y violeta. Con ojos violetas como su madre (podéis ver su aspecto en un dibujo que encontré hace tiempo en Internet y lo tengo puesto en mi web en deviantART).

"Awww" dijeron todos al ver los adorables potrillos. Shining al igual que su esposa no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad y portar en sus brazos a sus hijos.

Cadence: ¿No son preciosos cariño?

Armor: Sin duda lo son querida.

Ocelot: Bien hecho Shining.

Twilight: Son los dos adorables.

Rarity: Son tan tiernos.

Red: Dan ganas de pellizcarles esos mofletes tan monos.

Twilight Velvet: Mis nietos. Los nietos más adorables que he visto en mi vida.

Pinkie: Feliz cumpleaños numero cero pequeñuelos.

Dijo esto Pinkie mientras sacaba de la nada un pastel sin velas de cumpleaños.

Todo el mundo estaba viendo a los pequeños potillos al mismo tiempo que les hacían cucadas y demás cosas.

Celestia: ¿Habéis pensado como llamar a los pequeños?

Cadence: Mi marido y yo pensamos llamar a la niña Skyla.

Ghost: Un nombre adorable.

Luna: ¿Y al niño?

Armor: La verdad es que mi esposa y yo pensamos en varios nombres pero no nos decidimos en cual escoger.

Vulcan: ¿Por qué no le llamáis White Shield?

En ese instante todo el mundo le clavó una mirada asesina al robot poniéndole nervioso (Para aquellos que no lo recordáis. White Shield era el antiguo capitán de los paladines de Mike al cual este traicionó a su amo debido a su odio por los orgánicos).

Vulcan: ¿P-pero que he dicho?

Fox: Desde luego Vulcan. A veces pareces idiota.

Rainbow: Un grandísimo idiota.

Red: Idiota como ninguno.

Rarity: Un idiota carente de tacto.

Luna: Un idiota con cerebro de piedra.

Medic: No eres más idiota no eres porque no te entrenas.

Vulcan: Vale, vale, vale. Ya lo he pillado. No os gusta el nombre.

Cadence: Querido. Como es gracias a Mike el que tú y yo tengamos estos dos pequeños milagros. Tal vez debería ser él quien escogiera el nombre para el niño.

Armor: Estoy de acuerdo querida.

Mike estaba sorprendido por las palabras de estos.

Mike: ¿Yo?

Cadence: Por supuesto Mike. Si mi marido y yo tenemos a nuestros hijos te lo debemos a ti.

Mike: Bueno. Es un honor.

Todo el mundo estaba pendiente del nombre que escogería Mike para el niño. Mike miró durante un rato al potro. En ese momento el potrillo abrió los ojos y miró a Mike con sus ojos violetas. Mike sonríe y finalmente dice.

Mike: Light Shield.

La sala estuvo en silencio durante un rato hasta que el pequeño potro empieza a reírse rompiendo el silencio.

Cadence: Parece que le gusta el nombre.

Armor: Parece que sí querida.

La potra abrió los ojos también y empezó a reírse también.

Cadence: Parece que a su hermana también le gusta el nombre de su hermanito.

La felicidad se llenó en la sala. Cadence y Shining le permitieron a Mike portar en brazos a Light Shield. El potrillo parecía estar feliz con Mike.

Mike: Hola Light Shield. Soy el tío Mike.

Dijo esto mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriguita del bebe mientras este se reía.

Camaleón: Ya me veo de ama de cría.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de sirvienta portando a Rainbow Dash en brazos al cual llevaba pañales puestos. La pegaso respondió enfadada.

Rainbow: Suéltame idiota.

Todo el mundo se rió de aquello.

En una cueva de un lugar desconocido. Un grifo que portaba una armadura amarilla con al imagen de un eclipse de sol negro. Se acercaba hacia una sala. Allí había una sombra que le esperaba.

Sombra misteriosa: ¿Ha nacido los gemelos ya?

Grifo: Si jefe. Nuestro espía nos ha informado que los gemelos han nacido hoy mismo.

La sombra se rió.

Sombra: Excelente. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto. Esos gemelos me servirán para mis planes.

Dijo esto la sombra mientras se reía escandalosamente haciendo eco en la cueva

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	11. CAP 11 EL SECUESTRO DE LOS GEMELOS

**CAPITULO 11**

**EL SECUESTRO DE LOS GEMELOS**

Ya paso un día desde el nacimiento de los gemelos. Las mane 7, Mike, Shining y Cadence, las princesas y los padres de Shining y Twilight estaban en un cuarto hecho para los niños lleno de adornos, juguetes unas cunas y una jaula para bebes.

Twilight: hola pequeñuelos. Decid hola a la tía Twilight.

Los bebes sonrieron.

Pinkie: Hola pequeños. Hora de vuestro juego favorito ¿Donde esta Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie jugaba con los potrillos al cual se divertían con Pinkie. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y de ella entraron la CMC.

Appel Bloom: Hola.

Sweetie: ¿Donde están los bebes?

Scootaloo: Queremos verlos.

Cadence: Muy bien niñas pero con cuidado.

Las CMC vieron a los pequeños en la cuna.

Apple Bloom: Ay que monos.

Scootaloo: Son tan (Ve a Rainbow) Geniales.

Sweetie: ¿Podemos jugar con ellos?

Cadence: Muy bien pero con cuidado.

Mike y las CMC estuvieron jugando con los pequeños al cual se divertían bastante. Sobre todo cuando estos jugaban con la larga crin de Mike alborotándola y tirando de ella.

Mike: Ay niños. No me tiréis del pelo.

Los mayores se rieron de la cómica escena y se marcharon durante un rato. Después de un rato volvieron y vieron a las CMC dormidas y a Mike en la jaula con los pequeños dormidos acurrucados en los brazos de este.

"Awww" dijeron los mayores después de ver la tierna escena y recoger a los bebés y poner a los potros en una cama y ponerles una manta. En ese momento entra Camaleón con un disfraz de policía y una sirena sobre la cabeza.

Rarity: Camaleón no hagas ruido ¿No ves que los pequeños duermen?

Camaleón: Tenemos problemas.

Shining: ¿Cuál?

Camaleón: La banda de mercenarios de Eclipse está atacando a un poblado cercano del Imperio de Cristal.

Mike se despertó de golpe ante la afirmación de Camaleón.

Mike: Tenemos trabajo.

Armor: Mandare a la guardia real de cristal para detener a esos bandidos.

Mike: No será necesario. Mi patrulla y yo nos bastamos para acabar con esos tipos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada. Mike y Camaleón salieron de la habitación.

Sunset: Espero que no tengan problemas.

Rainbow: Tranquila socia. La patrulla va ha machacar a esos tipos como si nada.

Twilight: Espero que tengas razón.

Dijo Twilight con una ligera preocupación.

La nave infinity salió volando hasta salir el reino. Un grifo de Eclipse observaba como se alejaba la nave. Acto seguido se comunicó telepáticamente con su jefe.

Grifo: Jefe. Veo la nave de la Patrulla Harmony alejarse del imperio justo como lo planeó.

¿?: Excelente. Han picado el anzuelo. Espera hasta que no veas la nave y tú y tu banda actuáis siguiendo el plan previsto.

Grifo: Entendido.

En el poblado cercano al reino. Los ponis huían de la banda de Eclipse compuesto por grifos y minotauros.

Minotauros: jajajaja. Esto sin duda es dinero fácil.

Su risa se detuvo cuando oyó el ruido de los motores del Infinity. La nave aterrizó en medio del pueblo y Mike junto con la patrulla salieron a combatir contra los mercenarios.

Mike: Deteneos. Ahora mismo.

Red: Vuestros días de hacer fechorías han terminado.

Minotauro: Banda de Eclipse. Atacad.

Los mercenarios se lanzaron a por la patrulla.

Mike: Nos va a tocar pelear.

Vulcan: Perfecto. Tengo ganas de zurrarles a esos tipos.

Dijo Vulcan con una sonrisa en al cara.

Mike voló a toda velocidad hacia los mercenarios esquivando sus ataques y poniendo en medio de estos.

Mike: Geiser.

Varios géiseres surgieron del suelo empujando a los mercenarios hacia el cielo. En ese momento Mike lanzó el T-Hechizo Ragnarock electrocutando a los mercenarios cuyo efecto se amplifico debido a que estos estaban empapados.

Un enorme minotauro con un martillo trataba de golpear a Red Fire sin éxito alguno.

Red: Eres una vaca torpe.

Se burló la alicornio provocando que el minotauros se enfurezca y se lanzara a por ella, en ese momento se echa a un lado y le hace la zancadilla haciéndole tropezar y darse de cabeza contra una roca. En ese momento Red Fire le lanza un rayo de calor en el trasero haciéndole saltar al minotauro y que este salga corriendo buscando agua para apagar el fuego de su trasero.

Tres grifos con espadas combatían a Ocelot.

Ocelot: A ver que sabéis hacer aguiluchos.

Molestos por la provocación Los grifos se lanzaron a por él. El primero intentó ensartarle con su espada pero Ocelot lo desvió con su espada y le dio una patada. Los dos siguientes trataron de darle pero Ocelot bloqueaba los ataques y después de dar un salto hacia atrás, saltó hacia delante dando una patada en al cara de uno y después de coger impulso golpeó con el codo a otro. El primero al que Ocelot golpeó, sacó un cuchillo de su armadura y trato de lanzárselo pero Ocelot se dio cuenta y disparó su pistola para quitarle el cuchillo.

Ocelot: Anda figura. Inténtalo de nuevo.

El grifo asustado salió corriendo de allí.

Ocelot: El pájaro ha volado.

Se burló el espadachín.

Camaleón salía huyendo de un grifo hasta que saltó sobre el mostrador de una panadería, se giró y le dio una patada al grifo que lo perseguía.

Camaleón: Que te ha parecido eso pajarillo.

Otro grifo apareció y le empujó hasta atrás del mostrador. Cundo pasó por encima para mirar, Camaleón con un disfraz de panadero le coge del cuello con una barra de pan duro.

Camaleón: Prueba este pan amigo.

Bromeó Camaleón al mismo tiempo que tiraba al grifo hasta atrás del mostrador. Cuando dos de sus compañeros fuero para mirar. Vieron a Camaleón saltando una y otra vez desde el mostrador mientras se reía.

Camaleón: Esto es mejor que la cama elástica.

Acto segurito salió Camaleón con un disfraz de ninja y armado con barras de pan de hace dos meses. Hizo varios movimientos ninja con ellos. Finalmente mira a los grifos.

Camaleón: Al ataqueeeee.

Grito Camaleón mientras corría hacia los grifos haciéndoles huir a ambos de él.

Vulcan y Eye Fox se enfrentaba a un grupo de grifos y minotauros.

Vulcan: Probad a mi amiguito.

Gritó el gran pony mientras sacaba de su brazo una enorme ametralladora pesada y empezó a disparar a los grifos obligándoles a correr a esconderse.

Vulcan: Ah ah ah. Esto no ha acabado todavía.

Vulcan lanzó otra de sus granadas hacia donde estaban escondidos los grifos y estos salieron por los aires por la explosión.

Fox: Mi turno.

Eye Fox disparó varias flechas contra los minotauros. Estos se cubrieron con unos escudos de madera. Estos se rieron por el hecho de que no les hicieron nada.

Minotauros: Tus ridículas flechas no pueden atravesar nuestros escudos.

Eye Fox se rió.

Fox: No pretendía hacerlo.

Acto seguido Eye Fox se pone a cubierto. Esto dejó confuso a los minotauros hasta que estos miraron que las flechas tenían una especie de contador. Cuando estos llegaron a cero. Explotaron haciéndoles salir por los aires.

Black Wing y Medic peleaban contra otro grupo. Black Wing combatían contra los grifos en el aire golpeándoles con sus garras eléctricas. Un grupo fue hacia ella y esta voló veloz hacia el cielo. Después de ver que todos lo grifos se juntaron, dio la vuelta y se lanzó hacia ellos realizado un Sonic Rainbow noqueando a todos por el impacto.

Black: Esto ha sido fácil.

Medic se enfrentaba a varios minotauros, uno intentó golpearla con los puños pero esta la esquivó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago. Una vez que este se agachó por el dolor, saltó encima de él y lo uso de trampolín para saltar hacia otro minotauro y golpearle en la cara con una patada. Otro intentó atacarla pero Medic fue mas rápida y se lanzó hacia el tecleando su cuerpo entero haciéndole estrellar contra el primer minotauro que peleó dejándolos fuera de combate a ambos.

Medic: Tenéis suerte de que sea medica y haya sido suave con vosotros.

Bromeo la pony médica. En el cielo vio a varios grifos volando dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Grifo: Maldita pony. Te vamos a destrozar.

Medic no se dejó intimidar y de un salto llegó hasta el tejado de una casa. Acto seguido saltó hacia el grupo de grifos al cual los pillo por sorpresa. Medic aprovechó para lanzarle centenares de kunais contra ellos impactándoles en las alas y hacerles caer. Después del ataque. Medic aterrizó suavemente en el suelo.

Medic: ¿A quien decíais que ibais a destrozar?

Bromeó la médica. Los grifos no pudieron evitar responderla temerosamente.

Grifo: A….n-nadie.

Ghost se enfrentaba a otro grupo.

Ghost: Bueno. Irónicamente parece que tengo vuestra atención.

Los minotauros se lanzaron a por ella. Ghost sacó su lanza ganchos y disparó en la pierna de uno para luego tirar de él y hacerle caer obligando al resto a tropezarse con él.

Dos minotauros más se lanzaron a por ella cada uno por su lado intentando placarla.

Ghost: Oh oh. Este requiere un poco de discreción.

Ghost activó su camuflaje y esta desapareció justo cuando los dos minotauros tiraron encima de ella pero ninguno pudo cojerla y ambos se dieron un cabezazo simultáneo dejando KO a los dos. Ghost apareció tranquilamente subida encima de los minotauros.

Ghost: Esto ya esta.

La patrulla estaba ganando la batalla. Aun así Mike estaba preocupado.

Mike: Esto esta siendo demasiado fácil. Además ¿Por que un grupo de mercenarios ataca un pueblo? Apenas hay cosas de valor y nadie les pagaría por atacar un pueblo carente de valor…a no ser…

Mientras en el Imperio de Cristal. Las mane 7, Shining y Cadence estaban en el cuarto con los gemelos.

Fluttershy: ¿Creéis que Mike y los demás estarán bien?

Rainbow: No te preocupes mujer. Tanto Mike como la patrulla son muy duros. Prácticamente barrerán el suelo con ellos.

Pînkie: Y luego tendrán que lavarlos porque si no estarán muy sucios y no servirán para barrer de nuevo.

Twilight: Confiemos en Mike y su patrulla. Al fin y al cabo los mercenarios de Eclipse no son nada para ellos.

Armor: Aun así me preocupa. No entiendo como unos mercenarios pierden el tiempo con un poblado carente de valor.

Cadence: ¿Qué insinúas querido?

Armor: Que creo que…

No puedo continuar porque unas bombas de humo estallaron hacia donde estaban ellos haciéndoles estornudar y tres grifos con mascaras anti-gas entraron de golpe por la ventana.

Twilight (Estornudando): Pero….quienes son.

Applejack: No veo nada.

Pinkie: Me ahogo.

Uno de los grifos cogió a los gemelos y salió por las puerta seguido por sus compañeros pero uno de ellos es alcanzo por Shining con su magia y golpeado en al pared perdiendo el sentido.

Armor: No tan rápido.

Cadence: Shining. Se llevan a los niños.

Armor: ¿Qué?

Rainbow: No si nosotras se lo impedimos.

Las mane 7 salieron del cuarto persiguiendo a los dos grifos que escaparon. Los guardias trataron de detener a los fugitivos pero estos usaban bombas de humo para evitarlos. Las mane 7 estuvieron a punto de alcanzarles.

Rainbow: Alto ahí vellacos.

Twilight: Devolvednos a mis sobrinos.

Sunset: De lo contrario veréis lo que es bueno.

Grifo1: Lánzales los que nos dio el jefe en caso de que nos siguieran.

Grifo2: Entendido.

El segundo grifo tiró un cristal hacia las mane 7 y antes de que estas pudieran reaccionar. El cristal soltó una extraña luz cegadora Las mane 7 se dieron cuenta de que no podían moverse.

Rarity: ¿Qué ocurre?

Rainbow: No me puedo mover.

Applejack: Yo tampoco.

Twilight: Creo que nos han lanzado un hechizo paralizante.

Los grifos que llevaban a los bebes se detuvieron en el patio.

Grfio1: Bien. Saca el cristal de escape.

Grifo2: A la orden.

El grifo sacó el cristal y antes de que Shining y los guardáis pudieran cojerles. Estos desaparecieron de su vista.

Armor: Maldita sea.

Grito furioso Shining Armor al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el suelo al haber dejado escapar a los secuestradores de sus hijos. Acto seguido apareció Mike y la patrulla.

Mike: Shining ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Armor: Se han llevado a mis hijos.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Más tarde. El grupo excepto las mane 7 que estaban siendo tratadas por Medic ya que ellas por los visto fueron afectadas por un hechizo de parálisis que las impedía moverse.

Armor: Y eso es lo que paso.

Mike: Maldita sea. El ataque de aquellos mercenarios al pueblo era una distracción para alejarnos del castillo.

Flash: Y aprovecharse para colarse y secuestrar a los pequeños.

Cadence: Mis hijos. Mis hijos.

Lloraba desconsoladamente Cadence al perder a sus hijos. Su marido trataba de consolarla.

Armor: Tranquila querida. Ya verás como los rescatamos.

Celestia: Tenemos que averiguar donde están los gemelos.

Luna: Quien sabe por como lo estarán pasando esos dos.

Acto seguido apareció Medic por la puerta.

Medic: He terminado de revisar a las chicas.

Ocelot: ¿Sabes que tienen?

Medic: Por lo visto están afectados por un hechizo de magia negra que provoca una parálisis temporal.

Black: ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevara curarse?

Medic: Cinco horas como mucho.

Flash: A Rainbow Dash le habrá sentado eso como un tiro.

Medic: Ni te lo imaginas. No veas que cara puso en cuando se lo dije al grupo.

Black: Bueno. A todo eso ¿Dónde les buscamos? No han dejado pistas.

Jack que estaba comiendo unas manzanas la responde.

Jack: En realidad tenemos a uno para interrogar.

Dijo Shining señalando al grifo que estaba atado.

Mike: Bien. Pues comencemos.

Mike se dirigió hacia el grifo al cual lo miró desafiante.

Mike: Bien aguilucho ¿Quién os pago para llevaros a los gemelos?

El grifo lo miro con indiferencia.

Grifo: No pienso decirte nada.

Mike sonrió maliciosamente ante la respuesta del grifo.

Mike: ¿Le has oído Vulcan? Dice que no piensa decir nada.

Vulcan al igual que Mike sonrió maliciosamente preocupando al grifo.

Más tarde en ese momento.

Grifo: FUE GROGAR EL BRUJO. FUE EL QUIEN NOS CONTRATO PARA ATACAR EL PUEBLO Y SECUESTRAR A LOS PEQUEÑOS.

Gritaba completamente asustado el grifo siendo sujetado boca abajo por el lado de fuera del balcón por Vulcan al cual lo tenia agarrado mediante unas tenazas proveniente de su brazo multiusos.

Mike: Y bien ¿Donde los han llevado? Habla o si no…

Grifo: A LAS CUEVAS DE OXIDIANA. AL NORTE DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL.

Mike: ¿Seguro? Mira que te soltamos.

Grifo: ES TODO LO QUE SE. LO JURO.

Jack: Las cuevas de oxidiana están lejos de aquí.

Celestia: Grogar. Debí habérmelo imaginado que él estaría detrás de esto.

Red: ¿Lo conoce princesa?

Celestia: Si. Grogar era un poderoso brujo que causó muchos problemas en el pasado hace aproximadamente 500 años. Yo con ayuda de varias princesas alicornios, le lanzamos una maldición para que envejeciera prematuramente y así que perdiera la mayor parte de su poder.

Ghost: ¿Y por que se llevarían a los gemelos?

Celestia: Porque existe un hechizo que le podría devolver su juventud pero requiere el sacrifico de dos alicornios gemelos.

Al oír eso. Cadence se horrorizó ante la idea de que sus hijos serian sacrificados.

Cadence: ¿Mis hijos sacrificados? Tenemos que salvarlos.

Armor: Y lo haremos querida.

Mike: Mi patrulla y yo iremos a rescatarlo. Puedes contar con nosotros Cadence.

Cadence agradeció el gesto de Mike.

Cadence: Gracias Mike.

Armor: Voy con vosotros. Pienso rescatar a mis hijos a toda costa.

Flash: yo también voy.

Jack: Y yo.

Red: Perfecto. Pues vamos todos.

Fox: A todo esto ¿Donde esta Camaleón?

En un cuarto. Estaban las mane 7 completamente paralizadas e incapaces de moverse lo más mínimo.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Quiero volar.

Applejack: Cálmate azucarillo. Medic dijo que se nos pasaría en cinco horas.

Rarity: Cielo santo. Esto es una pesadilla.

Twiight: Mantengamos la calma.

Acto seguido entró Camaleón en la habitación.

Sunset: ¿Camaleón?

Pinkie: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Camaleón no dijo nada. Se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rainbow: Camaleón. No nos gusta como nos estas mirando. CAMALEÓN.

La nave Infinity despegó rumbo a las cuevas de Oxidiana. El grupo estaba decidido a rescatar a los gemelos de las garras de Grogar.

Armor: Bien chicos. Tenemos que rescatar a mis hijos.

Todos: Si.

Mike: Bit. Saca toda la información que tengas sobre el grupo de mercenarios de Eclipse.

Bit: Como ordene amo Mike.

Después de un rato. Bit volvió con toda la información que pudo encontrar.

Bit: El grupo de Mercenarios de Eclipse fue fundado hace casi un siglo por el traficante grifo Yellow Arrow. La mayoría de sus integrantes esta compuesto por grifos y minotauros. Su uniforme consiste en una armadura amarilla con la imagen de un eclipse negro. Algunos de sus miembros se especializan en magia negra e invocación de golens para la batalla. El grupo e Eclipse se especializa en tráfico de armas y contrabando.

Jack: Valla angelitos.

Respondió con sarcasmo Jack mientras comía unos cacahuetes.

Mike: Bien. Ahora que estamos mentalizados. Vamos allá.

Todos: Si.

El grupo se puso en sus puestos. Flash se acercó a Camaleón y con una leve sonrisa le dijo.

Flash: Por cierto Camaleón. He visto lo que les has hecho a las chicas.

Camaleón escuchaba a Flash.

Flash: Ellas se van a enfadar mucho contigo en cuanto recuperen la movilidad.

Camaleón no dijo anda. Este simplemente se rió.

En el castillo del Imperio de Cristal.

Rainbow: Maldito Camaleón. Cuando le ponga el casco encima.

Dijo enfadada la pegaso al cual llevaba puesto un traje rosa de bailarina de ballet. Con tutu, zapatitos y lacitos en al cabeza todo rosa. Sus compañeras no eran menos ya que ellas llevaban puesto disfraces con formas provocativas.

Rarity: Esta no se la pienso perdonar a Camaleón.

Respondió enfadada Rarity que llevaba puesto un traje de conejita negra Playpony con medias negras ajustadas. Applejack llevaba puesto un disfraz como el de Rarity pero en rojo.

Applejack: Cuando vuelva a ver a ese robot le voy a patear la cara.

Twilight: En la vida había sentido tanta vergüenza.

Twilight llevaba puesto un traje de bailarina de la danza del vientre.

Sunset: Le pienso convertir en sapo por esto.

Sunset llevaba puesto un disfraz de sexy animadora azul claro con falda muy corta.

Pinkie: Jijiji. Soy una enfermera.

Dijo Pinkie llevando un traje rosa de enfermera con medias negras.

Fluttershy: Yo soy….jijiji….una gatita.

Fluttersy llevaba puesto un disfraz de gatita blanca que le cubría el cuerpo dejando libre las patas y un collar con cascabel. A diferencia de las demás. Ella parecía encantada con su disfraz.

En el escondite de la banda de Eclipse. Los grifos llevaban a los gemelos al cual estos lloraban al estar con unos desconocidos hasta su jefe.

Grifo: Aquí tenemos a los gemelos jefe.

La sombra respondió.

Sombra: Excelente. Habéis hecho un excelente trabajo.

Grifo: ¿Dónde dejamos a los pequeño?

Sombra: En el altar del ritual.

Grifo: Por supuesto.

Los dos grifos se llevaron a los gemelos a la zona de ritual.

Sombra: Muy pronto recuperare mi poder y cuando eso suceda. Yo Grogar el brujo seré imparable.

Se rió la sombra al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la luz revelando ser un especie de carnero de avanzada edad de piel azulada oscura, ojos rojos, cuernos curvos oscuros.

Continuara.

Por favor. Poned vuestros comentarios.

**Nota autor: Grogar es un antiguo villano de mlp de generaciones pasadas. No olvidéis comentar**

**Otra cosa. Puede que algunos hayan notado que en Fanfiction no se puede copiar el texto en FireFox o en Google Crone pero si en Internet Explorer. Bueno. He descubierto un mejor sistema para poder copiar el texto. Solo tenéis que estar en la página donde queréis copiar el texto y seleccionar imprimir en PDF. En la hoja PDF se puede copiar perfectamente el texto.**


	12. CAP 12 GROGAR EL BRUJO

**CAPITULO 12**

**GROGAR EL BRUJO**

Grogar. El temible brujo al cual contrato los servicios de la banda de Eclipse para secuestrar a los hijos de Shining Armor y Cadence. Estaba preparando el ritual para así recuperar sus poderes.

Grogar: Muy pronto. Muy pronto recuperare mis poderes de juventud.

Se rió el carnero mientras tocaba con su pezuña la campana negra que colgaba de su cuello fuente de su poder. En el altar. Había varios pilares alrededor. En el centro del mismo estaban los gemelos dormidos en una cuna improvisada. En el suelo había diversos dibujos rúnicos. Algunos miembros de Eclipse estaban terminado los preparativos.

En el exterior. A la entrada de la cueva había un minotauro de Eclipse vigilando la entrada. En ese momento oye un ruido en los matorrales que lo pone en alerta.

Minotauro: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Camaleón: Yo.

Camaleón con un disfraz de cartero y llevando consigo un paquete, se acerca al confundido minotauro.

Camaleón: Le traigo un paquete de parte de su primo.

El minotauro sonríe ante la afirmación de Camaleón y rápidamente coge el paquete.

Minotauro: Que bien. Se ha acordado de que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

El minotauro abre el paquete y en ese instante le explota en al cara.

Minotauro: Ya me estrañaba tanta amabilidad. Nunca nos hemos soportado.

Dijo enfadado el minotauro tirando el resto de la caja lejos de ahí y se marchó del lugar para lavarse.

Camaleón: Vía libre.

El resto del grupo compuesto por Mike, Shining, Flash, Jack, Blue Sky y el resto de la patrulla salen de los matorrales.

Flash: Buen trabajo Camaleón.

Camaleón: Gracias.

Armor: De momento tenemos el factor sorpresa.

Flash: Démonos prisa. El tiempo apremia.

El grupo entra en al cueva. Al avanzar por el largo túnel, llegan hasta una basta zona llena de galerías y desniveles.

Jack: Esto es inmenso.

Ocelot: Ghost ¿Puedes situar el lugar donde están los gemelos con tu radar?

Ghost: Puedo intentarlo pero me llevará tiempo.

Armor: De prisa. No quiero ni imaginarme por lo que estarán pasando mis hijos.

Black: Hasta ahora no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Aprovechemos de ello.

Flash: Así que no hagamos ruido.

Vulcan: Tranquilos. Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí.

Dijo presumiendo el robot. Avanzó unos pasos pero sin querer pisó mal y se resbaló haciéndole caer por el borde hasta finalmente caer por varias rampas y golpearse en varios sitios provocando un ruido enorme mientras bajaba hasta el suelo.

Vulcan: Ay, aught, huy.

Se quejaba el robot mientras se golpeaba continuamente al caer por varios sitios. El grupo rotó los ojos.

Fox: Así me gusta. Silencioso del todo.

Jack: A eso llamo yo ser discreto.

El grupo bajó hasta llegar hasta un dolorido Vulcan. Eye Fox enfadada con él no pudo evitar reprenderle.

Fox: ¿Eso llamas ser silencioso idiota?

Vulcan: Ay. Un golpe lo tiene cualquiera.

Ante esto Flash el respondió con sarcasmo.

Flash: ¿Por qué no has hecho más ruido Vulcan? Creo que todavía no te han oído los mercenarios de Eclipse.

Acto seguido. Centenares de mercenarios de Eclipse armados hasta los dientes salen de todas partes rodeando al grupo.

Ocelot: Al final si nos han oído.

El grupo se preparó para el combate. Armor, Flash, Ocelot y Blue Sky prepararon sus espadas, Jack sacó su martillo de batalla, Mike activo el sable de su brazalete. Red Fire se prendió en llamas, Medic sus katanas, Eye Fox su arco, Ghost su palo de combate, Vulcan sus armas de energía, Black Wing sus garras eléctricas.

De una galería surge una intensa luz dorada llevándose por medio a varios de Eclipse y de la misma galería surge corriendo el grupo de Shining y compañía.

Black: Adiós al factor sorpresa.

Dijo Black Wing mientras golpeaba a varios mercenarios con sus garras al avanzar por el largo túnel.

Ocelot: No queda mas remedio que hacer esto a lo bestia.

Comentó Ocelot mientras disparaba sus pistolas a los mercenarios.

Vulcan: Genial. Me encanta hacer las cosas a lo bestia.

Decía alegremente Vulcan mientras disparaba su salva de misiles a los mercenarios.

En la zona de ritual. Grogar revisaba el lugar hasta que un minotauro entra en el lugar alarmado.

Minotauro: Jefe, jefe.

Grogar: ¿Qué ocurre?

Respondió molesto el carnero ante la interrupción.

Minotauro: La Patrulla Harmony está aquí.

Grogar: Maldición. Habrán venido a rescatar a los gemelos. Esto me obliga a acelerar mis planes.

Minotauro: ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ellos?

Grogar: Mantenedlos ocupados mientras termino el ritual.

Minotauro: A la orden jefe.

Mientras. El grupo se enfrentaba a los mercenarios de Eclipse.

Jack: Hora de machacar.

Se reía Jack mientras golpeaba a los mercenarios con su gran martillo. Pese al considerable tamaño del arma, Jack lo manejaba con gran agilidad y soltura. Cada golpe mandaba volando a los mercenarios. Ghost que estaba su lado lanzaba gritos sónicos contra los mercenarios.

Jack: Eh Ghost ¿Te apetece una pequeña apuesta? Quien machaque mas malos, el perdedor tendrá que invitarle a comer.

Ghost: ¿Es que solo piensas en comer Jack?

Jack no dijo nada. Miró de reojo su alforja al cual sobresalía, bolsas de patatas, dulces, refrescos, bocadillos de heno y cosas diversas.

Mike: Chicos concentraos. Tenemos cosas mas urgentes en que preocuparnos.

Mike realizó el T-Hechizo tifón que se llevó a la mayoría de los mercenarios. Pese al alto número que caían. Seguían saliendo más mercenarios de los túneles.

Red: Esto no acaba.

Flash: Príncipe Armor, Mike. Id vosotros a rescatar a los gemelos. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de estos.

Armor: ¿Estáis seguros?

Ocelot: Completamente. Ahora iros.

Ghost: Mike. La señal de los gemelos viene de aquella galería.

Mike: Gracias Ghost. Vamos Shining.

Armor: Muy bien.

Mike y Armor corrieron hacia la galería mientras el resto del grupo se ocupaba de los mercenarios.

En la zona de ritual. Grogar estaba realizando el ritual.

Grogar: Bien. Comencemos.

Grogar empezó a recitar el hechizo en un idioma desconocido. En ese instante unos rayos rojos empezaron a surgir de las columnas y rodearon a los gemelos.

Grogar: Si. Puedo sentir mi poder recuperándose en cada momento que pasa.

Se rió el Carnero hasta que oyó unas voces.

Armor: Devuélveme a mis hijos monstruo.

Grogar se giro y vio a Mike y Armor con miradas desafiantes.

Grogar: Ah el príncipe Shinig Armor del Imperio de cristal y Mike Bluer el guerrero resplandeciente. Que honor que me honréis con vuestra presencia.

Mike: Basta de palabras Grogar. Devuélvenos a los gemelos.

Grogar se rió.

Grogar: Que grosería la mía. Mira que no atenderos adecuadamente. Eclipse atacad.

Varios mercenarios acompañados de varios golems salieron de todas partes dispuestos a atacar a Shining y Mike.

Mike: Ya estoy harto de se nos crucen tantos en nuestro camino.

Mike activó su sable y de un golpe cargado con magia barrió a la mayoría de los mercenarios. Varios Golems trataron de golpear a Shining pero este se defendió con una barrera y acto seguido invocó un rayo destruyendo a varios golems en el proceso. Para rematar, Shining lanzó un hechizo a su espada que tornó en fuego y se lanzó hacia el resto de golems al cual los destruyó con suma facilidad.

Armor: Bien Grogar. Ahora solo quedas tú.

Mike: Y ahora entréganos a los gemelos o nos hacemos una alfombra con tu piel.

Grogar se mantuvo impasible.

Grogar: No tan rápido. Tengo varios hechizos para ocuparme de vosotros.

La campana del cuello de Grogar empezó a iluminarse.

Grogar: DOMINATOR…MODREY…YO OS CONVOCO.

Unos símbolos extraños surgieron de la campana convirtiéndose acto seguido en monstruos. El primero era una criatura bípeda de tamaño mediano de armadura marrón, la cabeza tenía como una especie de capucha negra, al rugir se podía ver unos afilados dientes, en vez de manos tenia mazas de pinchos. El segundo era un dragón verde oscuro que exhalaba un extraño fuego verde.

Armor: Nos va a tocar pelear.

Dominator se lanzo hacia Shining intentando golpearle con los mazos de sus brazos al cual este lo esquivó y le lanzó un rayo pero la criatura apenas parecía haberla notado. Modrey lanzo su aliento de fuego verde contra Mike, este se protegió con un escudo de agua, una vez finalizado el ataque, Mike lanzó un ataque helado contra la criatura dándole en las alas impidiéndole volar. Mike aprovechó para lanzarse a por él y golpearle en al cabeza y luego al cuello haciéndole gritar de dolor al monstruo. Armor seguía combatiendo contra su enemigo. Intentó golpearle con su espada pero no parecía hacerle nada en su dura piel.

Mike: Shining ¿Te acuerdas del tecno hechizo que enseñé a Twilight y a ti cuando os enfrentarais a enemigos acorazados?

Shining sabía a cual se refería. Se apartó de Dominador cuando este iba a golpearle con su maza y se concentró. El monstruo se lanzó otra vez a por él.

Armor: Esperaba eso. Ahora verás….Atomic Blast.

Una bola roja surgió del cuerno de Shining hasta hacerse mas grande y lo lanzó contra le monstruo antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. La bola le impacto de llenó provocando una enorme explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó. La criatura yacía en el suelo con la mayor parte de su armadura destruida revelando su punto débil.

Armor: Ya eres mío demonio.

Shining clavó su espada en el estomago de la bestia arrancándola un enorme rugido de dolor y acto seguido desaparecer.

Armor: Uno menos.

Grogar: Noooo. Mi monstruo.

Mike: Presta atención Grogar.

Grogar miró y vio a Mike yendo dirección hacia él. Antes de que el carnero tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Mike le impactó de lleno y se lo llevó por delante atravesando las paredes de la cueva hasta el exterior de la misma hasta caer en un bosque cercano. Shining se quedo solo con el dragón.

Armor: Bien engendro. Solo quedamos tú y yo.

Mientras, la patrulla se enfrentaba a los mercenarios de Eclipse y a sus golems. Pese las bajas que los mercenarios sufrían. Seguían apareciendo cada más y más.

Flash: Cada vez son más.

Grito el pegaso mientras combatía a los mercenarios.

Black: Tenemos que aguantar.

Vulcan: A seguir zurrando.

Dijo Vulcan mientras disparaba su cañón a los golems destruyendo partes de su cuerpo.

Red: Tengo una idea.

Jack que combatía al lado de Ghost no pudo evitar decirla.

Jack: Ghost. Si no salimos de esta, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te….

Red: AL SUELO TODO EL MUNDO.

Gritó Red Fire al cual todos la hicieron caso para extrañeza de los mercenarios. Red Fire empezó a intensificar sus llamas, Se encogió a si misma en forma de ovillo y brilló con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento extendió sus brazos y alas provocando una enorme llamarada de fuego surgiendo de ella en forma de onda que impacto de lleno a todos los mercenarios y sus golems dejándolos fuera de combate. Una vez calmado todo Jack el dice finalmente a Ghost.

Jack: Estooo siempre té con limón.

Dijo disimuladamente el semental dejando confundida a la yegua.

Flash: Caray. Eso ha sido bestial ¿Cómo es que no lo usas mas a menudo esa habilidad?

Red Fire no dijo nada, se apoyó en el suelo agotada y Ocelot tuvo que sujetarla.

Red: Porque este ataque agota la mayor parte de mi fuerza y me deja muy debilitada.

Fox: Lógico.

Mike mientras seguía combatiendo contra Grogar.

Mike: Ríndete Grogar. No tienes nada que hacer.

Grogar: Me llevó mucho tiempo esperar a que nacieran dos gemelos alicornios para hacer el ritual ¿Y en serio crees que voy a renunciar ahora que estoy tan cerca de mi objetivo?

Mike: Ehhhh. Pues si.

Dijo Mike tranquilamente al brujo.

Grogar: Eso nunca.

El carnero lanzó un ataque a Mike en forma de fantasmas negros. Mike tuvo que esquivarlo volando y acto seguido lanzarle un rayo contra Grogar al cual este se cubrió con un escudo. Al principio el escudo aguantaba el ataque pero la acción prolongada hizo que la barrera cayera y recibiera de lleno el rayo tirándolo contra el suelo.

Mike: ¿Abandonas ya Grogar?

En su estado actual, Grogar no tenía nada que hacer contra la poderosa magia de Mike. Pero en ese instante notó algo. Sentía que iba recuperando las fuerzas.

Grogar: (Si. Estoy recuperando mi poder)

Sonrió maléficamente el carnero. Acto seguido se levantó.

Mike: Valla. Parece que quieres recibir más. Pues aquí tienes.

Mike el volvió a lanzarle otro rayo pero para su sorpresa, Grogar pudo detener el ataque sin problemas. Esto dejó confundido al joven alicornio.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Grogar: jajajaja. Ahora mi turno.

Grogar lanzó dos esferas de energía roja contra Mike al cual no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, tras recibir una potente explosión. Este adolorido se levantó.

Mike: Ay….menudo golpe.

Mike se fijó en Grogar y notó que su cuerpo estaba rejuveneciendo.

Mike: ¿Pero que pasa?

El carnero se rió.

Grogar: Muy simple. Estoy recuperando mi poder.

Grogar concentró su magia y varias enredaderas con espinas fueron en dirección a Mike. Este tuvo que salir volando tratando de esquivarlas pero finalmente lo agarran y lo atan por todo su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse.

Mike: Suéltame pedazo de cabra loca.

Grogar se rió.

Grogar: Hora de aplastar a una mosca.

Mike: Cuerpo Ígneo.

En ese instante, las alas y crin de Mike se prendieron en fuego quemando las enredaderas liberándose en el proceso para sorpresa del carnero. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. Mike le lanzó un potente rayo de calor impactándole de lleno y hacerle gritar de dolor.

Entre tanto Shining Armor seguía combatiendo contra el dragón. Shining trataba de golearle pero la bestia lo esquivaba con facilidad.

Armor: (Rayos. No es fácil acabar con él).

El dragón le lanzó una llamarada al cual Shining tuvo que protegerse con una barrera. Shining cargó con magia su espada y se lanzó a por él pero nuevamente lo esquivó.

Mientras Mike. Todavía seguía combatiendo contra Grogar.

Grogar: Estupido potro. Pronto recuperare todo mi poder y finalmente te aplastaré como un insecto.

Amenazó el carnero. Mike no se dejó intimidar.

Mike: Eso esta por ver.

Mike avanzó a toda velocidad pero Grogar previno esto y creó una esfera de energía que atrapó al potro impidiéndole salir.

Mike: ¿Que es esto?

Grogar se rió.

Grogar: Uno de mis mejores hechizos perdidos de cuando era joven. Atrapa a la presa dentro de una esfera de energía impidiéndole salir en absoluto.

Mike golpeaba con sus casco la barrera peor esta no cedía.

Grogar: Pierdes el tiempo. Mi barrera es impenetrable. Y mi parte favorita de este hechizo es que encoge hasta aplastar por completo a la presa atrapada.

La esfera iba reduciendo poco a poco quitando espacio a Mike.

Mike: (Maldita sea. Tengo que salir de aquí).

Shining seguía luchando contra el dragón. Hasta ahora no pudo acertarle ningún golpe.

Armor: (Debe haber una forma de acabar con este monstruo).

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó llorar a sus hijos en la cuna del centro de ritual.

Armor: (Mis hijos. Debo salvarles)

Shining se fijo en el techo donde estaba la bestia.

Armor: (Eso es)

Shining cargó la magia de su cuerno y lanzó un rayo en el techo encima del dragón. Montones de rocas caía encima del monstruo dejándolo vulnerable. Shining aprovechó para cargar de nuevo magia en su espada y se lanzó hacia el dragón. De un tajo logró cortarle la cabeza del dragón acabando con él definitivamente.

Armor: Esto ya esta.

Sonrió satisfecho el unicornio. Inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaban sus hijos.

Armor: Light Armor, Skyla, tranquilos. Aquí está papa.

Los gemelos sonrieron en cuanto su padre los cargó en brazos.

Mike seguía atrapado en al barrera de Grogar.

Mike: Maldito carnero. Cuando salga de aquí te voy a patear el trasero.

Amenazó Mike al Grogar. Este simplemente se rió.

Grogar: Guarda tus fuerzas para gritar de dolor cuando…..

Grogar dejó de reír porque en ese momento sintió que su magia se debilitaba al mismo tiempo que iba envejeciendo de forma rápida.

Grogar: Noooo. El ritual se ha interrumpido. Mi poder se está perdiendo.

Finalmente Mike se libera de la barrera rompiéndola en pedazos y clavando su mirada en Grogar.

Mike: Bien ¿Por donde íbamos? Así. A donde yo te iba a patear el trasero.

Grogar retrocedió al darse cuenta de que estaba en problemas.

Grogar: Oh oh.

Antes de que el carnero se diera cuenta. Mike velozmente le cogió del cuello y lo elevó al aire para finalmente darle un potente puñetazo iniciando su ataque meteoro. El carnero subía velozmente hasta por encima de la atmósfera del planeta y ahí Mike encima de él le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo. Mike aterrizo cerca de él

Mike: Entrégate Grogar.

Grogar adolorido se levanta a duras penas.

Grogar: N-nunca.

Mike le lanzó su aliento helado congelándolo en el acto.

Mike: Esto lo retendrá.

Armor: Mike.

Mike se giró hacia la voz y sonrió al ver a Shining con los gemelos.

Mike: Shining. Los has rescatado.

Armor: Si. Tuve que derrotar al dragón para sacarles de ahí.

Mike: Que machote eres Shining. Acabas con el dragón y rescatas a los gemelos ¿Verdad pequeñines? ¿A que vuestro padre es todo un machote?

Dijo esto haciéndoles cosquillas en la barriguita provocando la risa de los pequeños. El resto de la patrulla apareció.

Mike: Hola chicos.

Armor: ¿Os habéis ocupado de los mercenarios?

Red: Por supuesto. No tuvieron nada que hacer contra nosotros.

Dijo esto presumiendo Red Fire.

Jack: ¿Donde está Grogar?

Mike: Esta ahí metido en el hie….

Mike se dio cuenta que Grogar no estaba.

Mike: Maldita sea. Ese carnero loco se ha largado.

Armor: No te preocupes. No creo que sea la última vez que lo veamos.

Ocelot: Cuando eso pase. Estaremos preparados.

Flash: Desde luego.

En el Imperio de Cristal. Las mane 7 aun con los disfraces puestos. Notaron que empezaban a recuperar la movilidad poco a poco.

Twilight: Parecen que se nos están pasando los efectos.

Applejack: Menos mal.

Rainbow: Si. Solo un poco más. Un poco más y recobraré el movimiento. Y después podré asesinar a Camaleón.

Dijo la pegaso con cierto instinto asesino.

En la habitación de Cadence. La alicornio lloraba desconsoladamente ante la perdida de sus hijos. Celestia, Luna y Spike trataban de consolarla.

Celestia: Tranquilízate Cadence.

Luna: Ya veras como vuelve con los niños.

Cadence parecía más aliviada.

Cadence: Hojala sea así. No es que no confíe en Shining o Mike pero….

En ese momento entra un guardia a la habitación.

Guardia: Princesas. La nave Infinity está llegando.

Nada más oírlo. Las princesas se tele transportaron al exterior. Efectivamente la nave estaba llegando. Finalmente aterriza en la plaza del corazón de Cristal. Las princesas pudieron ver al grupo bajando. El rostro de alegría se figuró en Cadence al ver a su marido con sus hijos en la espalda. Nada mas verlo corrió hacia su encuentro y abrazó a sus hijos con todas sus fuerzas.

Cadence (Llorando de felicidad): Mis hijos. Mis pequeños. Como me alegro de ver que estáis bien.

Los gemelos sonrieron mientras su madre les daba besos a los dos en la frente.

Celestia: Buen trabajo chicos.

Mike: No ha sido nada princesa.

Luna: ¿Y Grogar?

Armor: Por desgracia escapó.

Ocelot: Pero la próxima vez le cogeremos.

Celestia: Bueno. Lo importante es que los pequeños están bien.

Dijo esto la princesa mientras les hacia cosquillas a los gemelos.

Red: Todo acabó bien.

Ghost: Si. Sin sustos ni sobresaltos.

En ese momento se oyó un potente grito enfadado que se oyó por todo el castillo.

Mane 7: CAMALEOOOOOON

Todos se sobresaltaron ante el grito de las chicas. Camaleón disfrazado de cordero se estremeció.

Camaleón: Oh oh.

Flash: Hora de pagar.

Se rió el pegaso. Acto seguido aparecieron las mane 7 menos Fluttershy. Todas menos Pinkie Pie le clavaron una mirada asesina a Camaleón. Nada mas verlas, Camaleón salió corriendo disfrazado de cohete mientras las chicas le perseguían y le gritaban furiosas.

Twilight: Vuelve aquí Camaleón.

Applejack: Tenemos cuentas que ajustar contigo.

Rarity: Vas a pagar por la humillación que nos has hecho pasar

Rainbow: Te voy a hacer tragar los disfraces con medias y todo.

Sunset: Vas a pagar por lo que nos has hecho.

Pinkie: jijiji. Que divertido es jugar al pilla pilla.

Reía Pinkie mientras daba saltos al perseguir a Camaleón. El grupo se rió de la cómica escena. Fluttershy en cambio, estaba en la habitación aun con el disfraz de gatita puesto. A diferencia de las demás. Ella parecía encantada con el traje.

Fluttershy: jijijiji. Soy una gatita. Miau.

En un lugar desconocido. Grogar estaba tendido en una cama con su cuerpo vendado tratando de recuperar las fuerzas.

Grogar: Si creéis que es la última vez que oís de Grogar. Estáis muy equivocados.

Fin del capítulo.

**MINI CAPITULO**

**SENTIRSE COMO UNA YEGUA**

Faltaba poco para el amanecer en el Imperio de Cristal. Mike estaba andando por el pasillo hasta que vio una flor roja en el suelo. Aquello captó su atención.

Mike: ¿Una flor?

Mike lo cogió con su magia. Cuando lo examino de cerca. La flor le explotó en la cara dejándole la cara chamuscada. Acto seguido Discord apreció atravesando un espejo del pasillo.

Discord: Jajajaja. Ay Mike. Si te vieras la cara.

Mike se limpió la cara y el clavó la mirada a Discord.

Mike: Muy gracioso Discord.

Discord: Vamos Mike. Jajajaja. Hay que saber encajar las bromas.

Mike: Hablando de bromas. Me vienes de perlas para gastar una buena broma a Shining Armor ¿Te interesa?

A Discord le pareció interesante la insinuación de Mike por lo que aceptó. El potro le indicó que se acercara para cuchichearle el plan. La sonrisa de Discord se hacía mas amplia y se frotaba las manos mientras Mike el contaba su plan.

En la habitación de Shining y Cadence. Shining estaba durmiendo todavía. Discord apareció en un florero. Ahí chasqueó los dedos y un aura mágica rodeó al unicornio. Después regresa con Mike.

Mike: ¿Lo conseguiste Discord?

Discord: La misión ha sido un éxito señor.

Dijo esto Discord disfrazado de soldado mientras le hacia el saludo militar.

Mike: Bien. Ahora solo hay que esperarle en el desayuno.

Sonrieron perversamente Mike y Discord.

Ambos fueron hacia el salón donde estaban desayunando las mane 7 y Cadence junto a sus hijos al cual los estaba alimentando. Discord y Mike se sentaron cerca de Twilight. La alicornio miró al potro y le dijo.

Twilight: ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez a mi hermano Mike?

Dijo con tono calmado Twilight. Mike trato de hacerse el inocente.

Mike: No se de que me hablas.

Twilight: No disimules Mike. Tienes la típica expresión en tu cara cuando le haces alguna jugarreta a mi hermano.

Mike al igual que Discord trató de contener la risa. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió y entró en ella Shining Armor.

Armor: Hola a todos.

Cadence se giró para ver a su marido.

Cadence: Hola queri…..

Cadence se calló de golpe. Las demás también se callaron de golpe al verle. Mike y Discord hicieron acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contener la risa. Shining no parecía haberlo notado en absoluto y se sentó al lado de su esposa. Cogió la mantequilla para untárselo en la tostada y comérselo. Ahí notó las miradas de todas.

Armor: ¿Algún problema?

Rainbow tratando de no reírse con todas sus fuerzas le respondió.

Rainbow: ¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente Shining?

Aquello le extrañó a Shining.

Armor: ¿De que habláis?

Rarity le acercó un espejo a la cara. Cuando vio que era. Se llevó posiblemente la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

En vez de ver aun semental en el espejo, vio a una yegua con su mismo patrón de colores. Al verse a si mismo pero en yegua, no pudo evitar emitir un potente chillido de yegua. Mike y Discord no pudieron más y estallaron en carcajadas contagiando al grupo.

Armor: Esto es cosa tuya ¿Verdad Mike?

Gritó furioso… digo furiosa Shining Armor clavando una mirada asesina a Mike. El potro entre risas le respondió.

Mike: Mía y de Discord, jajaja.

Discord: Es verdad jajajaja.

Armor: Sois unos malditos desgraciados los dos.

Rainbow que se estaba partiendo de risa no pudo evitar comentarle a Shining.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Cálmate Shining. No ha pasado ni cinco minutos y ya estas histérica.

A Shining no le hizo gracia el comentario de la pegaso.

Mike: Si. Tampoco es para ponerse así…."Gleaming Shield". Jajajaja.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso provocando más risas generales al grupo. Shining ya furiosa, no pudo evitar gritarles.

Armor: MIIIIIIIKE…DIIIIIISCOOOOORD.

Al final los dos bromistas tuvieron que salir corriendo mientras una furiosa Shining Armor los perseguía.

Armor: Esta vez os voy a matar a los dos por esto.

Los demás se partieron de risa de la cómica situación. Al final Shining los perdió de vista para fastidio del unicornio.

Lo peor para Shining es que los guardias que no le reconocieron enseguida, no paraban de piropearle. Y Armor arreaba un puñetazo a todo aquel que la cortejaba o le tocaba los flancos mandando a más de uno al hospital con sus partes muy doloridas. El que se llevó la peor parte fue Blueblood que tampoco la reconoció e intentó cortejarla y cuando esta se negó este intentó sobrepasarse con ella. Resultado, Shining le dio un potente puñetazo en al cara a Blueblood en que tardó una semana entera en recuperar el sentido en el hospital.


	13. CAP 13 PLAGA EN ZERZURA

**CAPITULO 13**

**PLAGA EN ZERZURA**

La princesa Celestia estaba cumpliendo con su obligación de levantar el sol hasta que un guardia entra en al sala del trono.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Una carta urgente de la princesa Diana.

Celestia: ¿Una carta de la princesa de la naturaleza?

La princesa cogió la carta y cuando la leyó. Un gesto de preocupación se figuró en su rostro. Acto seguido cogió un pergamino y empezó a escribir.

Celestia: "Twilight. Necesito que vengas tu y tus amigas junto con la Patrulla Harmony para….."

En Ponyville. Exactamente en el Sugar Cube Cornert. Mike estaba sentado en una mesa junto a su amigo Pipsqueak que estaba también sentado en el lado contrario de la mesa. Ambos se miraban desafiantes. Junto a ellos había unos tarros de pimientos

Mike: ¿Listo para perder Pip?

Dijo Mike de forma desafiante.

Pip: Hoy no será Mike.

Respondió Pip igual de desafiante.

Mike cogió tres pimientos y se los tragó. Sentía que el ardía la boca pero aguanto.

Mike: Tu turno.

Pip cogió cinco y se las tragó también. El también notaba que le ardía la boca.

Pip: Supera eso.

Mike: Con gusto.

Mike cogió hasta diez pimientos y se los trago de un sentón. Ahí empezó ha arderle la boca y acto seguido bebió un vaso de agua que tenia preparado para luego expulsar vapor después por la boca.

Mike: Ahora tú.

Pip cogió hasta quince y se los tragó. Su boca empezaba ha arder y se bebió un tarro lleno de agua. Con lágrimas en los ojos le responde.

Pip: ¿Abandonas?

Mike: Ni hablar.

Mike se tragó hasta veinticinco pimientos de un sentón. La boca le ardía tanto que tubo que coger un tarro entero de agua.

Mike: ¿La ronda final?

Pip: Por mí de acuerdo.

Ambos cogieron los tarros de pimientos y se tragaron todo el contenido de un sentón.

Afuera del Sugar Cube Cornert. Todo estaba en calma. Hasta que en ese preciso instante. Salen dos potros corriendo con la boca echando humo hasta la fuente más cercana. Ahí empezaron ha beber agua comos unos descosidos. Después de beber. Ambos potros se tumban al suelo mientras recobraban el aliento al mismo tiempo que expulsan vapor por la boca.

Mike: Madre mía. Eso ha sido una pasada.

Pip: Desde luego.

Ambos potros se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse como unos descosidos.

Mike: Supongo que es un empate.

Pip: Desde luego.

Ambos rieron con más fuerza todavía. Desde hace tiempo. Entre Mike y Pipsqueak surgió una especie de amistosa rivalidad. Ambos siempre acaban compitiendo en toda clase de disparatadas pruebas. Eso si, siempre y cuando no requiriese fuerza, velocidad o resistencia porque de lo contrario ganaría siempre Mike.

Su risa fue interrumpida por la llegada de Twilight y Spike.

Twilight: Mike. Menos mal que te encuentro.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa Twilight?

Spike: La princesa quiere vernos allí de inmediato.

Mike se puso serio.

Mike: Esta bien. Preparare la nave.

Antes de irse, miró a Pipsqueak.

Mike: El deber me llama. Cuando vuelva continuaremos con nuestro reto.

Pip: Genial. Esta vez lo haremos con mostaza.

Mike: Yo pensaba en salsa extra picante.

Pip: Si. Eso sería genial.

Ambos potros sonrieron y chocaron la pezuña.

Más tarde. El grupo fue con nave Infinity hasta Canterlot. Una vez en el castillo. El capitán Kai los llevó hasta la sala del trono. Una vez allí, todos se inclinaron ante Celestia.

Twilight: ¿Quería vernos princesa?

Celestia: Así es Twilight. Se trata de una misión importante en el reino de Zerzura.

Mike: El reino de la naturaleza.

Celestia: Así es Mike.

Applejack: ¿Qué ocurre allí princesa?

Celestia: Por lo visto. Una extraña plaga de insectos está asolando el bosque donde está el reino.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos. Eso es terrible.

Medic: ¿Una plaga de insectos?

Celestia: Según mi amiga. La princesa Diana. Los insectos absorben los nutrieres y energía vital de los arboles asta dejarlos secos.

Fox: ¿Como es eso posible?

Rarity: Si. No es normal que unos insectos absorban los nutrientes de un árbol hasta dejarlo seco.

Celestia: Por eso me gustaría que fuerais allí ha investigar y ayudar en lo posible al reino.

Rainbow: Puede contar con nosotras princesa.

Dijo la pegaso con su típico entusiasmo mientras volaba de un lado a otro.

Vulcan: Seguro que el sitio estará bien. Sobre todo las yeguas. Esas hermosas yeguas que cuidan el bosque llevando una toga…yun.

Celestia: Mike. Tú y tu patrulla debéis actuar con tacto en el reino.

Ocelot: ¿Y eso por que?

Celestia: A los habitantes de Zerzura no les gusta mucho las maquinas y mucho menos los robots. Así que actuad con sumo cuidado.

Mike: Lo tendremos princesa.

Applejack: Puede contar con todos nosotros princesa.

Celestia: Buena suerte amigos.

Más tarde. La nave Infinity estaba sobrevolando el cielo destino al reino de Zerzura. El grupo al cual Lightning Dust estaba con ellos ya que la invitó Rainbow, estaban comentando sobre la misión.

Applejack: Bueno pandilla ¿Qué opináis sobre esto?

Fox: Científicamente hablando. Es poco probable la existencia de unos insectos que absorban la energía vital de un árbol.

Lightning: ¿Y como te explicas lo que ocurre en el bosque?

Pinkie: Quizás sea que un brujo muy malo haya creado esos insectos tan malos para perjudicar el bosque de Zerzura y así perjudicar a sus habitantes.

Medic: No es una idea descabellada.

Rainbow: Bueno. Sea como sea. Le daremos un escarmiento esos insectos.

Red: Cálmate Rainbow. Primero llegamos allí y luego vemos que hacer.

Mike: Debemos hacerlo rápido porque cualquier dañó que sufra el bosque de Zerzura, tanto la princesa Diana como sus habitantes sufrirán los daños ya que ellos posen cierta conexión con el bosque. Cualquier daño que sufra el bosque. Lo sufrirán ellos también.

Twilight: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Mike agachó al cabeza y puso una expresión triste.

Mike: Bueno. Supe eso cuando yo….era el Rey Maquina.

Twilight: Oh Mike. Lo siento.

Mike: No te preocupes Twilight. Soy consciente de mis acciones de otra vida. Pienso seguir hasta el final con el camino que he elegido.

Dijo esto con un tono mas alegre que animó a Twilight.

Twilight: Por supuesto Mike.

En una colina cerca de las tierras de Zerzura. Había dos ogros vigilando la zona. Enormes y horribles criaturas bípedas con una fuerza y tamaño inversamente proporcional a su inteligencia. A los lejos vieron la nave Infinity sobrevolar por encima de ellos.

Ogro1: ¿Has visto eso?

Ogro2: Si. Lo he visto.

Ogro1: Habrá que avisar al duquin (duque) sobre ese pájaro de hierro.

Ogro2: Por supuesto.

Y ambos ogros bajan la colina a informar a su jefe.

En la nave Infinity. El grupo trataba de imaginarse como seria las tierras de Zerzura.

Rainbow: ¿Falta mucho? Me empiezo a impacientar.

Medic: Bit informa.

Bit: Aproximadamente 25 minutos

Applejack: Si que vamos a llegar enseguida.

Mike estaba sentado en una silla canturreando una canción que oyó hace tiempo.

Mike: "Ochenta días son. Ochenta nada más. Para dar la vuelta al mundo".

Ocelot: De momento el viaje ha sido tranquilo.

Ghost: Si. No ha habido sobresaltos.

En ese instante la nave comenzó a sacudirse. Haciendo que algunos se caigan al suelo.

Medic: ¿Pero que pasa?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mike: Black Wing informa.

Black: Nos están atacando.

Twilight: ¿Pero quienes?

Desde el exterior. La nave estaba recibiendo impactos de unas extrañas esferas verdes que surgían desde el bosque. Cada esfera generaba una explosión que hacia temblar la nave.

Black: Agarraos fuerte. Voy ha hacer unas maniobras.

Fox: Pues hazlo ya.

Black Wing hacía rápidas maniobras y fuertes giros para esquivar los disparos. El grupo tuvo que agarrarse por donde podían.

Vulcan: Ay madre. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Fox: Los robots no tenemos estomago idiota.

Sunset: Pero yo si y me siento mareada.

Pinkie: Wheeeeeee.

Gritaba Pinkie Pie que parecía estar disfrutando de botar de un lado a otro. En ese momento la nave sufre un fuerte impacto que daña los motores.

Black: Cuidado chicos. Vamos a realizar un aterrizaje forzoso.

Sunset: Ay madre. La que nos espera.

Gritó Sunset agarrada a una silla.

A su lado estaba Camaleón de rodillas rezando al cielo.

Camaleón: Madre Lauren que estas en los cielos, protégeme a mí del batacazo y a Rainbow aunque ella sea una cabri…..

Spike: Que nos la pegamos.

Twilight: Auh. Cuidado Spike.

Dijo Twilight al tener encima a Spike al cual este la tenia agarrada de la cabeza impidiéndola ver por donde iba. La nave estaba perdiendo altura hasta llegar a un bosque. La nave estaba derribando o partiendo algunos arboles mientras pasaba hasta finalmente caer al suelo y detenerse. Black Wing que estaba algo aturdida dijo a la tripulación.

Black: Les habla la piloto…... Hemos aterrizado por fin…Espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje.

El grupo se levantaba del suelo tras el impacto.

Mike: ¿Esta todo el mundo bien?

Red: Si. Más o menos.

Rarity: Cielos mi pelo. Está hecho un desastre.

Pinkie: Wheeee. Que divertido ha sido eso ¿Lo repetimos?

Nadie dijo nada.

Fluttershy: ¿P-pero que ha pasado?

Fox: Alguien nos ha atacado.

Twilight: ¿Pero quien?

Rainbow: No lo se. Pero deseará no haberlo hecho.

Lightning: Estoy contigo hermana.

Ambas pegasos estaban enfadadas con lo que había pasado. En ese momento la alarma de la nave empieza a sonar.

Bit: Alerta. Alerta. Múltiples objetivos acercándose a la nave.

Mike: Me parece que tenemos compañía.

Applejack: ¿Serán hostiles?

Ocelot: Si son los mismo que nos atacaron. Seguro que sí.

Vulcan: Pues en tal caso nos va a tocar bronca.

Mike: Chicos. Preparaos por si llega la hora de combatir. Bit. Activa los escudos de la nave.

Bit: Afirmativo.

Black: Rainbow. Lightning.

Ambas: ¿Si?

Black: Tomad esto. Por si toca pelear.

Black Wing Les dio a cada una unas garras como las que usa ella. Ambas se alegraron de recibirlas.

Rainbow: Genial.

Ligthning: Oh si. Esto va a ser la caña.

El grupo salió afuera de la nave y se preparó para combatir a quienes fueran que los atacaron.

Twilight: Preparaos.

Mike: Aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Fox: Allí.

Eye Fox apuntó con su arco a un grupo de ponis que salían de unos matorrales o del bosque mismo. Llevaban armaduras amarillas con inscripciones, estos ponis les estaban también apuntándoles con arcos y flechas.

Ocelot: Por allí también.

Ocelot apuntó con sus pistolas a otro grupo. Pronto se dieron cuenta que un gran ejercito les estaban rodeando en torno a la nave.

Ghost: No parecen amistosos.

Applejack: Sin duda buscan pelea.

Spike: Ay madre.

Vulcan: Podemos arreglar esto por las buenas…o por las malas. A mí me gusta hacer las cosas a las malas.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rainbow: Por una vez concuerdo contigo

Respondió la pegaso tendiendo preparada sus garras para el combate. Twilight trató de razonar con los misteriosos atacantes.

Twilight: Calmaos. No buscamos problemas. Venimos en son de paz.

Pero el misterioso ejército no parecía creerles y se dispusieron a atacar.

Red: Cuidado. Aquí vienen.

Applejack: Hora de pelear.

¿?: AAAAALTOOOOO.

Los soldados se detuvieron ante el grito de un gran pony que apareció de repente portando una gran hacha.

Pinkie: ¿Quién es ese?

Applejack: No lo se. Pero es enorme.

Rarity: Y muy atractivo.

Dijo Rarity examinando de arriba abajo el fuerte cuerpo del semental.

Mike: Es Cervantes. Capitán de la guardia de Zerzura.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo lo sa…? Olvídalo. Ya se porque.

Cervantes se acercó al grupo y con un tono serio les habló.

Cervantes: Soy el Capitán Cervantes de la guardia de Zerzura. Lamentamos lo ocurrido. Nos llegó tarde el comunicado de Celestia sobre vuestra llegada. Por no decir que últimamente tenemos problemas por aquí

Twilight: ¿Queréis decir que fuisteis vosotros los que nos lazasteis aquellas esferas con que nos golpearon la nave?

Cervantes: Así es.

Rarity: Eso no ha sido muy educado que digamos.

Respondió moléstal la modista pero se le pasó enseguida el enfado al contemplar al imponente general.

Mike: ¿Y con que nos habéis atacado?

Pinkie: uhuhuh. Con un tirachinas gigante.

Cervantes: En realidad. Con Esto.

El grupo pudo ver en un llano a un grupo de Escarabajos verdes del tamaño de un elefante. Desde su abdomen disparaban las esferas verdes. Rarity los miró con asco.

Medic: Madre mía. Son enormes.

Ghost: Impresionante.

Spike: Lo grandes que son

Cervantes: Podremos hablar luego. Y ahora seguidme.

Twilight: Será un placer.

Red: Pues vamos.

Cervantes: Excepto ellos.

Dijo esto el general de forma autoritaria apuntando con su arma a la patrulla.

Red: ¿Qué dice?

Ocelot: Nos Tomás el pelo.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Por qué no pueden pasar ellos?

Cervantes: Aquí no nos gustan las máquinas y mucho menos los robots.

Twilight: Pero ellos….

Mike no estaba conforme con el trato de su equipo y se adelantó delante de él y lo miró a los ojos de forma directa.

Mike: Ellos van donde quieran.

Cervantes le miro a los ojos del potro.

Cervantes: Tú no te metas niño. Esto es de mayores.

Mike: Me importa porque son mi equipo y van siempre conmigo.

Cervates: ¿Tú equipo? ¿Y quien se supone que eres tú?

Mike: Soy Mike Bluer.

Tanto Cervantes como sus soldados estaban sorprendidos por la revelación.

Cervantes: ¿Mike Bluer? ¿El Guerrero Resplandeciente?

Mike: El mismo.

Cervantes: Pensé que serias mas alto. De todos modos. Tus máquinas no pueden pasar aquí.

Mike: Yo me hago responsable de ellos de lo que pueda pasar.

Cervantes: Aun así. En caso de problemas, seria yo quien se llevara la culpa de lo sucedido.

Mike: De todos modos. Mi equipo viene conmigo y ni tú ni tus soldados de segunda me lo vais a impedir.

La tensión creció entre Mike y Cervantes como en la guardia. Al final Twilight habló.

Twilight: Calmémonos un poco chicos. Mike. No creo que convenga crear tensión aquí.

Después meditar por un momento. Finalmente Mike accedió y se dirigió hacia su patrulla.

Mike: Chicos. Vosotros os quedareis aquí arreglando la nave. Y de paso mirad si podéis averiguar algo sobre la plaga.

Red: Eso aremos.

Fox: Puede contar con nosotros.

Mike: Preparad también a Centinela por si las cosas se tuercen.

Vulcan: De acuerdo jefe.

Las mane 7, Lightning y Mike siguieron a Cervantes rumbo al castillo de la princesa Diana. Lejos del bosque del reino. Los ogros que vieron la nave corrían hacia lo que parecía un campamento donde había más ogros. Algunos vigilaban. Otros cocinaban, algunos se dedicaban a arreglar las armas. Los dos ogros llegaron al centro del campamento donde había una tienda mucho más arreglada que el resto. Afuera había un pony de tierra de pelaje azul y crin verde, ojos verdes también, tamaño medio y su cutie mark era una escoba.

Pony: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿A que vienen estas prisas?

Ogro1: Hola Tobi. Hemos visto un pájaro de hierro volando hacia el reino de los ponis de la naturaleza.

Tobi parecía dudar de las palabras del ogro.

Tobi: ¿Un pájaro de metal?

Ogro2: Así es. Venimos a informar al duquin de eso.

Desde la tienda se oyó una voz enfadada.

¿?: Os he dicho que no me llaméis "DUQIIIIIIIN".

De la tienda salió un enorme centauro de pelaje negro, unas barbas también negras pero sin bigote. Piel de la cara y brazos rojos. Ojos amarillos y unos cuernos negros en la cabeza.

Ogros: Lo sentimos.

Tobi: Amo Tirek. Dicen que han visto un pájaro de metal yendo dirección al reino de Zerzura.

Tirek: ¿Un pájaro de metal?

Ogro1: Si. Era grande.

Ogro2: Y azul.

Ogro1: Y era muy veloz.

Tirek abrió los ojos porque la descripción coincidía con algo que el escucho hace tiempo.

Tirek: ¿Grande? ¿Azul? ¿Y muy veloz?

Ogros: Así es.

La expresión de Tirek pasó a una enfadada.

Tirek: Maldición. Seguramente era la nave de la Patrulla Harmony.

Tobi: ¿Cree usted que han venido a ayudar al reino su malignidad?

Tirek: Seguramente.

Tobi: ¿Y que hacemos amo Tirek?

Tirek sonrió.

Tirek: Bueno. Tampoco importa mucho. Dudo que interfieran con mi maravilloso plan de conquistar Zerzura.

Tobi: Por supuesto amo Tirek.

Mientras. Twilight y sus amigos seguían a Cervantes por el bosque. Finalmente llegan al la zona del castillo de Zerzura. Al principio el grupo se sorprendió al ver el lugar. Las casas estaban construidas mediante madera, hojas o lianas. Algunas colgadas desde los árboles. Pudieron ver a los habitantes con sus quehaceres diarios como cuidar de los árboles. Cultivar frutas y verduras y varias tareas más. También se fijaron que la mayoría de los ponis tenían el pelaje verde.

Twilight: Asombroso.

Sunset: Este sitio es increíble.

Applejack: ¿Por qué la mayoría tienen el pelaje verde?

Twilight: Seguramente será por la clorofila de su organismo.

Fluttershy: Este sitio es hermoso.

Pinkie: Mirad cuantas cosas hacen.

Rarity: Y mirad su ropa. Es maravillosa. Sin duda resulta inspirador.

Dijo la modista admirando los trajes en forma de toga de las yeguas y de los trajes de los sementales que había en el lugar.

Mike: Este sitio es genial. Lastima que los chicos no hayan podido venir.

Twilight: Ya nos advirtió Celestia que aquí no les gustan mucho las maquinas.

Cervantes: Sobre todo los robots.

Respondió cortante Cervantes. A Mike no le gustó el comentario del capitán.

El grupo pasó por las puertas del castillo donde dos guardias al cual portaban unas armaduras verdes claros les dejaron pasar. Mientras andaban por los pasillos. Pudieron ver hermosos jardines interiores con fuentes de agua y flores de todo tipo. También pudieron ver infinidad de animales y aves. Fluttershy quedó encantada con esto último.

Fluttershy: Cuantos animales. Esto es maravilloso.

Mike también estaba maravillado por el lugar y no pudo evitar sacar fotos del lugar.

Mike: Seguro que a mis padres y mis amigos les encantará esto.

En la zona de impacto del Infinity. La patrulla estaba tratando de reparar los desperfectos sufridos por la caída.

Red: ¿Cómo va eso?

Preguntó Red Fire a Eye Fox que esta estaba en un lateral de la nave reparando unos cables.

Fox: Bien de momento. Por fortuna no a habido demasiados daños pero aún así llevará tiempo.

Ocelot que llevaba unas cajas no pudo evitar comentar.

Ocelot: También podrían ayudarnos esos. Al fin y al cabo. Si la nave está así de dañada es por su culpa.

Dijo esto refiriéndose a los guardáis que estaban apostados cerca de la nave. Estos no dijeron nada. Simplemente limitaban a vigilar a la patrulla sin ni siquiera molestarse en ocultar su desagrado por las maquinas. Y la presencia de Centinela que andaba alrededor de la nave no ayudaba nada en absoluto.

Medic: Me temo que no nos van a ayudar en nada.

Ghost: Se nota que no les caemos bien.

Vulcan: Pues no veo porque. Yo creo que si me dieran una oportunidad. Seguro que les caería bien a esos.

Fox: Ni se te ocurra tarugo. No tenemos ganas que se repita lo de Tronamarca.

Ocelot: Eh Camaleón ¿Cómo va todo ahí arriba?

Camaleón que llevaba puesto un disfraz de vigía de barco con catalejo. Estaba subido en al copa de un árbol muy alto. Sin quitar el ojo del catalejo le respondió.

Camaleón: De momento bien.

Ocelot: ¿Ve algo sospechoso?

Camaleón: Arboles, árboles y más árboles. No veo nada más.

Dijo el robot changeling ligeramente fastidiado como si la respuesta fuera obvia. En ese momento vio algo que captó su atención.

Camaleón: Espera. Veo algo.

Ocelot: ¿Cuál?

Camaleón: Veo un…..RAYOS.

Mike y compañía llegaron a la sala del trono. El grupo pudo contemplar la maravillosa sala adornada por diversas esculturas de madera representando a diversos ponis. En las paredes había hermoso cuadros de paisajes y eventos importantes del reino. Justo en el trono. El grupo pudo observar a una hermosa alicornio. Su pelaje era verde claro y su crin era castaño (Esto extrañó a Mike porque él recordaba que ella lo tenía verde oscuro). Ojos marrones. Su cutie mark era un árbol frondoso con manzanas doradas. Todas se inclinaron ante ella.

Todas: Princesa Diana.

Diana: Sed bienvenidas elementos de la armonía. Y también tú Mike Bluer. El guerrero Resplandeciente.

Dijo la princesa con una calida sonrisa.

Twilight: Es un placer conocerla princesa.

Diana: Lo mismo dijo. Celestia me habló muy bien de vosotras y de Mike.

Mike se adelantó delante de todas.

Mike: Perdone el atrevimiento princesa pero ¿No tenía usted la crin verde? Ahora lo tiene castaño.

La princesa se rió.

Diana: En realidad mi color natural es castaño. Hubo un tiempo que me lo teñía de verde pero no acabó por gustarme el color.

Mike: Eso explica.

Twilight: Princesa Diana. La princesa Celestia nos envió aquí para ayudaros con la plaga.

El rostro de la princesa cambió a una preocupada.

Diana: Así es. Hace ya aproximadamente un mes. Una extraña plaga de insectos apareció de repente y empezó a atacar los arboles y drenarles toda su energía vital. Tratamos de detenerlos pero eran demasiados. Pese a que no atacaban directamente a los soldados. Apenas pudimos impedir que atacara los árboles.

Fluttershy: Cielos. Eso es terrible.

Diana: Lo peor de todo es que en cada ataque drenan una gran hectárea del bosque debilitándonos enormemente y cuesta mucho esfuerzo volver a replantar el bosque aun con al ayuda de la fuente del sol.

Sunset: ¿La fuente del sol?

En ese momento Mike respondió.

Mike: La fuente del sol es donde esta toda la magia de Zerzura. Los ponis de la naturaleza lo usan para proteger el bosque y curar sus heridas que estos sufran. Su fuerza depende del estado del bosque. Si el daño al bosque es muy grande. Los ponis de la naturaleza se debilitan enormemente impidiendo usar su fuerza y magia. También es lo que mantiene al árbol de la vida en Zerzura. Sin el árbol. El bosque moriría irremediablemente.

Rainbow: ¿En serio? Asombroso.

Diana: Así es joven alicornio. Veo que sabes mucho sobre nosotros.

Mike sonrió levemente y la respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Tuve la oportunidad de estudiar a los ponis de la naturaleza.

Twilight: Entonces princesa. La extraña plaga que asola vuestros bosques. Os deja muy debilitados con cada ataque.

Diana: Así es princesa Twilight. Por eso pedí ayuda a mi amiga la princesa Celestia.

Rainbow: Y por eso nos envió a nosotras porque somos la caña.

Lightning: Por supuesto.

Pinkie: Nosotras los elementos de la armonía y la patrulla Harmony.

En ese momento el rostro de la princesa pasó a uno muy serio.

Diana: Me alegra que los elementos de la armonía vinieran a ayudar pero lo que no comprendo es por que tuvo que enviar también a esos engendros.

Ninguna entendía la actitud de la princesa. Mike en cambio ya sospechaba a quienes se refería y eso le puso molesto.

Mike: Cuando dice engendros ¿Debo dar por entender que se refiere a mi Patrulla Harmony?

Diana miró seriamente al potro.

Diana: Las maquinas solo causan problemas y dañan a la naturaleza con los residuos que estos producen. Y los robots son sin duda los peores. Son solo una imitación de la vida. No son seres vivos sino una aberración.

Respondió fríamente la princesa Diana. A Mike no le gustó aquella respuesta y empezó a responderla.

Mike: Mi patrulla no son engendros. Son buenos ponis leales que luchan por la paz y la armonía. Y se merecen un respeto.

Twilight: Mike….

Twilight trató de calmar al potro pero este no paraba. Finalmente la princesa Diana le responde.

Diana: ¿Ponis? Esas cosas no son ponis. Son solo maquinas sin emociones ni sentimientos y dudo mucho que respeten la verdadera naturaleza.

Mike: Yo les enseñe a mis chicos a respetar la naturaleza.

Rainbow decidió sumarse a la discusión.

Rainbow: Es verdad. Ellos son nuestros amigos y no se merecen que los hablen de ese modo.

A Diana le pareció absurdo el comentario de la pegaso.

Diana: ¿Amigos? Los robots no son amigos. Solo hacen para lo que han sido creados. No tiene emociones ni alma y no se les pueden tratar como iguales.

Mike ya estaba más que harto de los comentarios de la princesa y decidió marcharse.

Rarity: Mike ¿A donde vas?

Spike: Espera.

Mike se detuvo y giró hacia el grupo.

Mike: Me vuelvo al Infinity con los chicos.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Por qué?

Pinkie: ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí con nosotras?

Mike se mantuvo un rato en silencio hasta que finalmente las respondió con un tono serio.

Mike: No pienso quedarme en un sitio donde desprecian a mis amigos por el hecho de ser robots. Por eso vuelvo con ellos.

Sunset: Pero Mike ¿Qué pasa con la misión de Celestia?

Mike: La plaga ataca el bosque ¿No? Desde el Infinity puedo organizar las defensas para proteger el bosque y lo haré con mi equipo le guste o no a la princesa Diana.

Twilight: Pero Mike. Recuerda lo que dijo al princesa sobre….

No pudo continuar porque Mike la interrumpió.

Mike: Se lo que dijo al princesa pero yo considero que hacer lo correcto es mucho mas importante que dejarse llevar por los prejuicios o sentimientos personales.

Las chicas quedaron asombradas por las palabras de Mike. Diana en cambió. Se mantuvo impasible. Justo cuando Mike se iba a marchar, su brazalete se iluminó.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre Ocelot?

Ocelot: Tenemos problemas. Están atacando el bosque.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Mike: ¿Quién son los atacantes?

Ocelot: Adivina.

Dijo Ocelot moviendo el brazalete para que el grupo pudiera ver quienes eran los que atacaban. Eran un enorme enjambre de insectos del tamaño de un perro mediano. Los insectos en cuestión tenían forma de langosta y se lanzaban hacia los árboles clavando sus mandíbulas en estos. En cuestión de segundos los arboles se secaban. El grupo se horrorizo ante esto.

Fluttershy: Pobres árboles.

Rainbow: Whoa ¿Habéis visto eso? Han secado esos arboles en cuestión de segundos.

Twilight: Tenemos que ir y detenerlos.

Mike se comunicó con Bit con su brazalete.

Mike: Bit. Un portal para ir allí ahora.

Bit: Confirmado.

Un portal se abrió y el grupo fue lo atravesó para llegar lo mas antes posible allí.

Diana: Cervantes. Prepara a las tropas para detener a la plaga.

Cervantes: Como ordene princesa.

El grupo llegó y pudieron ver a los insectos atacando el bosque. La patrulla Harmony y la guardia de Zerzura trataban de detenerlos pero eran demasiados.

Pinkie: Hay montones de bichos.

Rarity: Ught. Cierto. Que asco.

Twilight: Tenemos que detenerlos.

Rainbow: Cuenta con ello ¿Vamos Lightning?

Lightning: Por supuesto hermana.

Ambas pegaso pusieron sus garras y se unieron a Black Wing que combatía a los que iban por el aire.

Black: Habéis venido.

Dijo al pegaso con una sonrisa.

Rainbow: Por supuesto hermana.

Lightning: ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Black: Para nada. Pongámonos a ello.

Las tres pegasos prepararon sus garras y se lanzaron a por los insectos y de rápidos movimientos los hacían trizas. En tierra Mike y Twilight lazaban hechizos mágicos contra los insectos al cual caían en gran cantidad. Red Fire y Sunset realizaban hechizos de agua para mojarles las alas y hacerles caer para luego atacarles con hechizos de fuego para incinerar a los insectos. Pinkie Pie lanzaba tartas mediante su cañón de fiesta y Eye Fox disparaba flechas contra los insectos al cual los clavaba en los árboles. Vulcan aplicaba un lanzallamas desde su brazo adaptable y Ocelot los cortaba a tajos con su espada o los disparaba con sus pistolas. Camaleón con un disfraz de Connor de Assassins Creed 3 saltaba de árbol en árbol sacudiendo a los insectos. Medic lazaba shurikens contra los insectos mientras Ghost lanzaba su gancho contra ellos haciéndoles estrellar contra el suelo. Rarity pese a su asco con los insectos, lanzaba rayos contra los insectos. Applejack con su lazo los atrapaba par acercarlos contra ella y así patearles con todas sus fuerzas. Flutershy trataba de hablar con los insectos pero no la hacían caso en absoluto. Centinela disparaba ráfagas al cual barría con la mayoría de ellos.

Rarity: Ught. Que asco. Más y más bichos.

Sin querer se tropieza con una piedra y se cae a suelo. Para su horror, dos insectos se acercaban a ella.

Rarity: No atrás.

Spike: Rarity cuidado.

Spike se puso delante de Rarity para protegerla de los insectos. Pero para su sorpresa. Estos pasaron de largo ignorándolos por completo. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

Medic: Pero ¿Qué pasa? Nos ignoran por completo.

Ghost: Es curioso. Creí que solo me pasaba eso a mí.

Twilight: Los insectos parece que solo les interesan los árboles.

Mike: Es cierto. Están tan concentrados en los árboles que ni siquiera nos presta atención aunque los ataquemos.

Rainbow: Mejor. Así los machacamos antes.

El grupo seguía atacado a los insectos pero pese al alto número de estos caían. No pudieron evitar que la mayoría de los arboles se pudrieran por culpa de los insectos. Después de un rato. Los insectos se retiran tras secar una gran sección del bosque.

Ocelot: Se retiran.

Rainbow: Genial. Ganamos.

Twilight: Yo no estaría tan segura.

La zona del bosque donde atacaron los insectos estaba muy dañada.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Red: Maldita sea. Tanto trabajo para nada.

El grupo se sentía frustrado al no haber sido capaz de salvar el bosque del ataque. Eye Fox se fijó en uno de los insectos al cual había sido ensartado con de sus flechas seguía moviéndose. Con su magia lo cogió.

Fox: Tenemos a uno de esas cosas.

Mike: Debemos estudiarla en la nave. Con un poco de suerte lograremos averiguar de donde proceden.

Fox: Así se ara.

Mientras. En el campamento de los ogros. Tirek tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Tirek: Perfecto. Todo va según el plan.

Tobi: A si es su grandiosidad. Muy pronto el bosque de Zerzura será nuestro.

Tirek le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

Tirek: ¿Qué quieres decir con "nuestro"? Obviamente será todo para mí. Al fin y al cabo yo soy el cerebro de todo.

Dijo el centauro con aire presumido. El pony con los cascos en al cabeza le responde.

Tobi: Por supuesto su malignidad. Perdone el atrevimiento.

Tirek se dirigió hacia los ogros que estaban preparados para la batalla.

Tirek: Escuchadme bien estupidos ogros descerebrados. Muy pronto llegará vuestro turno. Un ataque más de mis insectos y esos come hierbas estarán tan debilitados que no podrán defenderse. En ese momento serán en que atacaremos ¿Entendido?

Ogros: Por supuesto Duquin.

Tirek: Y NO ME LLAMEIS…..DUQUIIIIIIIN.

Les grito enfadado el centauro.

Continuara…

No olvidéis comentar.

Nota autor: Tirek es un antiguo villano de mlp de generaciones pasadas. Colgaré una imagen e Tirek y Grogar en breve para que podáis verlos ¿Aunque quien querría verles la verdad?


	14. CAP 14 TIREK EL CENTAURO

**CAPITULO 14**

**TIREK EL CENTAURO**

Ya había pasado una hora desde el ataque de los insectos a los arboles llevándose enormes hectáreas del mismo. Lo peor de todo es que no pudieron evitar que lo hicieran y los magos de Zerzura estaban cada vez mas debilitados debido a su sintonía con el bosque. Mike llamó a Blue Sky y mediante portales, el vino junto con varios paladines para ayudar en las defensa. Mike y las mane 7 junto con al patrulla estaban en el puente de la nave al cual ya estaba reparada.

Mike: No me puedo creer que haya pasado esto.

Dijo Mike frustrado ante el fracaso de detener a los insectos.

Applejack: Bueno ¿Y que podíamos hacer? Eran muchos.

Pinkie: Eran unos bichos muy malos y enormes y no paraban de venir y se comían todo como si fueran caramelos…mmmmm…caramelos.

Fluttershy: Yo traté de hablarles pero ni siquiera me escuchaban.

Black: Si al menos supiéramos de donde vienen.

Ghost: Aparecen de la nada sin previo aviso como fantasmas.

El grupo se sobresaltó ante la presencia de Ghost.

Lightning: Ahhh. Ghost tía. Por favor.

Spike: Menudo susto.

Ghost: Perdón.

Twilight: de todos modos. Su comportamiento no es normal. Parece que siguen una pauta de ataque por el bosque.

Red: Si. Yo también lo he notado.

En ese momento Eye Fox les llama por el comunicador.

Fox: Chicos. Venid al laboratorio. He descubierto algo.

El grupo fue hasta el laboratorio. Ahí pudieron ver a Eye Fox analizando al insecto capturado dentro de un cilindro de cristal. El insecto en cuestión golpeaba el cristal intentado sin éxito escapar.

Mike: ¿Qué has averiguado Eye Fox?

Fox: Después de estudiar al insecto. He descubierto lo siguiente.

Twilight: ¿Cuál?

Fox: Para empezar. Este insecto no es natural. Es de origen mágica.

Todos: ¿Queee?

Aquello asombró a todo el mundo.

Ocelot: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fox: Son de creación artificial.

Black: Pero ¿Quién crearía algo como esto?

Rarity: Y ught. Sobre todo tan asqueroso.

En ese momento Vulcan habló.

Vulcan: Se supone que los ponis de la naturaleza están en sintonía con al naturaleza ¿No? Cada ataque de esos insectos y por cada árbol que se llevan. Debilitan en gran medida a los ponis de la naturaleza. Y una vez debilitados. Sería presa fácil para que conquisten el reino. Al menos pienso yo eso.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante las palabras de Vulcan.

Fox: Madre mía. No se que da mas miedo. Que sea eso o que sea precisamente Vulcan quien lo diga.

Rainbow: Si. A veces tiene sus momentos.

Pinkie: Curioso. Creo que oí eso antes.

Mike: Y una debilitado el bosque. No habría apenas obstáculo para atacar el árbol de la vida.

Red: Y si el árbol de la vida sufriera daños y los magos de Zerzura están demasiado debilitados para usar la fuente del sol para curarlo. Todo el bosque incluyendo a los ponis de la naturaleza. Morirían.

Twilight: Cielo santo. Tenemos que avisar a la princesa Diana de esto.

Mike: Id vosotras. Yo y mi equipo no quedaremos aquí para proteger el bosque.

Twilight: Entendido.

Las mane 7 se fueron rápido al castillo de la princesa. Una vez allí, le contaron lo que acababan de descubrir.

Twilight: Y eso es todo princesa.

Diana estuvo meditando ante lo que la contaron las ponis. Finalmente las respondió.

Diana: Sin duda son terribles noticias. Esto nos obliga a prepararnos mas que nunca par el próximo ataque de los insectos.

Twilight: Princesa. Tiene que permitir que Mike y la patrulla les ayude. No pueden hacer esto solos.

Pese a las palabras de Twilight. Diana no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Diana: De ningún modo pienso permitir el acceso de máquinas al castillo.

Rainbow: ¿Pero está mal de la cabeza o que? Esos insectos son implacables y usted sigue en sus trece.

Applejack: No puede dejar que los prejuicios cieguen su razón princesa.

Cervantes: Ya habéis oído a la princesa. Esas infames maquinas no pasaran aquí de ninguna manera.

Rarity: Cielo santo. Que tozudez.

Cerca de lo límites del bosque. El ejercito ogro estaba preparado para atacar el reino. Delante de allos estaba Tirek y su ayudante Tobi.

Tirek: Muy pronto se cumplirá mi maravilloso plan.

Dijo el centauro con una sonrisa perversa en al cara, mientras su ayudante asentía.

Tobi: Por supuesto amo Tirek. Muy pronto el reino nos pertenecerá.

Tirek: ¿Cómo que nos pertenecerá? Me pertenecerá a mí. Al fin y al cabo. Todo esto ha sido posible gracias a mi maravillosa mente y mis grandes dotes de mando.

Tobi: Por supuesto su grandiosidad.

Tirek: Muy pronto mis insectos atacaran de nuevo y cuando eso ocurra. Será el momento de la siguiente fase de mi plan.

Tirek coge algo de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en el cinturón y saca de él lo que parecía una especie de escarabajo negro rodeado de un aura verde.

Tirek: Cuando esos come hierbas estén debilitado debidos a los daños de su preciado bosque. Mi escarbado hechizado atacará el árbol de la vida al cual lo infectará haciéndolo enfermar. Y al estar estos debilitados por mi enjambre, no podrán curarlo y yo seré el amo indiscutible del reino.

Dijo el centauro mientras se reía. Finalmente se dirigió hacia sus ogros.

Tirek: Escuchadme bien cerebros de guisante. Muy pronto llegará vuestro momento.

Ogros: SIIIII

Gritaron los ogros al cual estaban deseosos de entrar en combate.

Tirek: Muy pronto conquistaremos el reino.

Ogros: SIIIII.

Tirek: Y nada nos podrá parar ¿Verdad?

Ogros: POR SUPUESTO DUQIIIIN

Tirek: Y NO ME LLAMEIS DUQIIIIIN.

En la zona de la nave. Las mane 7 volvieron tras su fracaso de intentar convencer a la princesa de que dejara pasar a la patrulla. Pese a todo. Trataron de organizar las defensas para tratar de detener al enjambre en caso de que atacaran. Los paladines ponían torretas antiaéreas. Cañoneras y algunas trampas. Camaleón, Black Wing, Rainbow y Lightning estaban echando con unos spray una sustancia a los arboles diseñado por Mike para repeler a los insectos.

Rainbow: Apunta bien con eso Camaleón. Imagínate que estas matando chinches.

Camaleón con una sonrisa en la cara la responde.

Camaleón: Si no te apunto a ti Rainbow.

Al final Camaleón con un disfraz de mofeta sale corriendo tratando de esquivar el tronco que le había lanzado Rainbow enfadada.

Camaleón: jijiji. Cálmate socia. Que solo era una broma.

Blue Sky se dirigió hacia Mike y Twilight al cual estos estaban planeando la estrategia a seguir.

Blue Sky: Mike. Hemos preparado las defensas y tenemos la zona asegurada en caso de ataque.

Mike: Perfecto.

Twilight: De todos modos Mike ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que atacaran aquí?

Mike con una sonrisa confiada la respondió.

Mike: Muy simple Twilight. Esos bichos atacan a todo árbol que encuentran ¿Cierto?

Twilight asintió con al cabeza dando a entender que si.

Mike: Black Wing y los otros han estado echando un repelente especial en los arboles haciendo que esos bichos no se acerquen a ellos para nada. Exceptuando a los que están por esa zona.

Dijo esto el potro señalando a los arboles donde estaban los paladines junto a las armas y trampas que han puesto. Twilight sonrió al darse cuenta del plan del potro.

Twilight: Y al no estar esos arboles cubiertos. La plaga irá hacia ellos poniéndolos a tiro de las trampas. Es brillante.

Mike sonrió ante el cumplido de la unicornio. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

Cervantes: Suponiendo que funcione.

Ambos miraron a Cervantes al cual venia junto con un gran contingente de guardias.

Mike: Pues tiene que funcionar o de lo contrario vuestro bosque caerá.

Cervantes: Hasta ahora hemos hecho esto sin esas inútiles maquinas y nos ha ido bien.

Mike: Si. Ya veo el éxito que habéis tenido en detener a la plaga.

Dijo el potro con ironía cosa que hizo aumentar la tensión en el grupo de Cervantes.

En ese momento se dio la voz de alarma.

Guardia: La plaga. Viene la plaga.

Todo el mundo se preparó para el combate. Medic se fijó que Cervantes no parecía estar bien al igual que la guardia.

Medic: ¿Estas bien Cervantes? ¿Quiere que te eche un vistazo?

Pero Cervantes se apartó de ella y la respondió enfadado.

Cervantes: Atrás robot. No necesito tu ayuda.

Medic: Puedo ver en vuestro estado que no estáis bien. Claro síntoma de vuestra sintonía con el bosque y al estar este dañado…

Cervantes: No necesito tus consejos para hacer mi trabajo y ahora no estorbes.

Justo en ese momento. Llegó el enjambre dispuesto ha atacar a los árboles.

Applejack: Aquí vienen.

El grupo se preparó para combatirles. Tal como había planeado Mike. Los insectos evitaban los arboles rociados con la sustancia e iban derechos hacia los otros árboles. En ese momento las trampas empezaron a funcionar. Las torretas disparaban centenares de balas matando a la mayoría y las torretas antiaéreas disparaban sus misiles haciendo estallar a la mayoría. Hasta ahora las torretas lograban frenar a los insectos y no lograban acercarse a los árboles.

Twilight: El plan está funcionando.

Mike: Por supuesto. Sabía que mi plan funcionaria.

Ambos sonrieron ante los acontecimientos. El capitán Cervantes no tuvo más remedio que reconocer el éxito cosechado.

Cervantes: Debo admitirlo. Hasta ahora funciona.

Rainbow: Genial. Es cuestión de tiempo que acabemos con la plaga.

Tirek: Eso si yo os lo permito.

El grupo se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y pudieron ver a un enorme centauro acompañado de un pony y un enorme grupo de ogros.

Vulcan: ¿Un minotauro con tracción a cuatro patas?

Fox: Es un centauro idiota.

Twilight: ¿Quién eres tú?

El centauro se rió y les hizo una leve reverencia.

Tirek: ¿No lo sabéis? Bien me presentaré. Soy el único y inigualable por no decir apuesto Tirek el magnifico. El grandioso hechicero cuyo destino es gobernar el mundo.

Tobi: Y yo soy Tobi. El ayudante de su magnificencia.

Tirek: Silencio estupido.

Tobi: Si su elocuencia.

Red: ¿Tirek? Si. Se quien eres. Formabas parte de la orden de caballero del rey Radius del reino Centauro hasta que fuiste expulsado por practicar magia negra y por atentar contra el rey.

Mike gruñó ante las palabras del Centauro.

Mike: Y debo suponer que fuiste tú quien envió esa plaga a atacar los arboles ¿Verdad?

Tirek: Por supuesto. Sabía que los ponis de la naturaleza estaban en sintonía con el bosque y cualquier daño que este sufriera. Lo sentirían estos también. Y una vez que estos estén debilitados, yo Tirek el magnifico. Conquistaré el reino.

Cervantes: Eso nunca. Soldados atacad.

Mike: Vosotros también chicos.

Tirek: Adelante ogros.

Ogros: Si Duqiiin.

Tirek: QUE NO ME LLAMEIS DUQIIIIN.

Y así comenzó la batalla. La guardia de Zerzura y Paladines combatían a los ogros. Pese a que los ogros eran más grandes y fuertes, los guardias de Zerzura y los Paladines sabían combatirles aprovechando su enorme estupidez en su favor.

Ocelot y Blue Sky estaba rodeados por varios ogros.

Ogros: Hora de aplastar ponis.

Ocelot: A ver quien aplasta a quien.

Blue Sky sacó su espada y mediante un hechizo. Sacó varios brazos con varias espadas en ellas. Allí empezó a lanzar tajos mágicos contra los ogros haciéndoles huir. Ocelot pegó un enorme salto y cogiendo su espada cayó al suelo provocando un enorme viento que mandó volando a los ogros.

Red Fire lanzaba rayos de fuego hacia los ogros. En ese momento, un ogro que salió detrás de ella le cogió con sus enormes manos.

Ogro: Tengo a la pony. Tengo a la pony.

Rió el ogro. Red Fire se rió con malicia.

Red: ¿Eso crees cielo?

Red Fire activo sus llamas y empezó a salir humo de las manso del ogro.

Ogro: Snif…Snif….huele a beicon.

En ogro siendo sus manos quemadas por el fuego, la suelta y sale corriendo buscando la fuente de agua mas cercana.

Pinkie estaba dando saltos alegremente mientras era perseguida por varios ogros. Al otro lado Camaleón disfrazado de corredor era perseguido por otro igual.

Pinkie: Jijiji. Me encanta jugar al tu la llevas.

Ambos se encontraron. Camaleón disfrazado ahora de pájaro se subió a la espalda de Pinkie y esta pegó un bote haciendo que los dos grupos de ogros choquen entre si quedando fuera de juego. Pinkie se acercó al grupo de ogros.

Pinkie: Vosotros la lleváis.

Dijo riéndose divertida la pony fiestera.

Rarity: Atrás rufianes.

Grito Rarity mientras disparaba rayos mágicos contra los ogros pero eran demasiados.

Rairty: Oh cielos.

Los ogros estuvieron a punto de cojerla pero Cervantes con su hacha los golpea mandándoles lejos.

Cervantes: ¿Esta bien señorita?

Rarity sonrió.

Rarity: Por supuesto que si querido.

Mike y Twilight se enfrentaban a Tirek.

Mike: Ríndete Tirek.

Twilight: Si. No tienes nada que hacer.

El centauro se rió.

Tirek: Ni mucho menos (Y justo ahora que he soltado a mi parasito). Mi carta de triunfo pronto hará su trabajo.

Mike: ¿A que te refieres?

Tirek: Poco importa porque nada de lo que hagáis podrá impedir mi gloriosa victoria.

Tirek lanzó un rayo negro contra el dúo al cual estos tuvieron que esquivar. Twilight lanzó un rayo contra Tirek al cual este logro detenerlo con un escudo frontal pero no detuvo el de Mike al cual lo atacó por la espalda. El centauro creó un hechizo donde surgieron diversos fantasmas que rodearon a Mike pero este mediante un hechizo de luz logró deshacerse de ellos. Twilight lanzó un hechizo de viento al cual hizo retroceder al centauro y ahí Mike aprovechó para golpearlo por el pecho y hacerlo estrellar contra un árbol.

Mientras. En el castillo. La princesa Diana junto con los magos de Zerzura. Estaban en el pozo del sol tratando de proteger el bosque. Por desgracia estaban muy débiles debido a los ataques anteriores para sanar el bosque en su totalidad.

Diana: Aguantad mis fieles.

Mago: Haremos lo que podamos princesa.

Sin que se dieran cuenta. El escarabajo de Tirek estaba encaramando el árbol. Cuando llegó aun punto en concreto. Clavó sus mandíbulas en el árbol y una sustancia verde empezó a cubrir el árbol. Diana sintió una punzada de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Diana: Ahhhhh. El árbol. El árbol de la vida esta sufriendo. Puedo sentirlo.

En la batalla. Vulcan y Centinela iban disparando sus ametralladoras contra los ogros haciéndoles huir.

Vulcan: Eso corred. Corred a esconderos del fabuloso Vulcan.

Ogro: Corred.

Ogros2: Estos mosquitos pican lo suyo.

Gritaban los ogros al recibir los disparos por todo su cuerpo. Pese a que las balas no atravesaban su piel, les causaban mucho dolor obligándoles a huir como ratas.

Fluttershy asustada, era perseguida por unos ogros, justo cuando pasó por unos árboles. Applejack y Ghost cada una por su lado. Tiraron de unas cuerdas haciendo caer a los ogros. Ambas chocaron la pezuña mientras Fluttershy les daba las gracias.

Black Wing golpeaba con sus garras a los ogros. A uno le dio una patada en el estomago, a otro un cabezazo y finalmente les lanzó un ataque de honda con sus alas haciéndoles salir por los aires.

Medic saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando a un ogro que la perseguía. El ogro estaba tan concentrado en intentar cogerla que no se dio cuenta que esta avanzaba hacia un árbol y se chocó con el. Eye Fox aprovechó para atraparlo con una flecha de red.

Rainbow Dash y Lightning eran perseguidas por un buen numero de ogros. Ambas pegasos volaron más allá de un precipicio y los ogros las siguieron flotando por unos momentos en el aire sin darse cuenta de que ya no había suelo. Ambas pegasos se pararon y les indicaron maliciosamente con el casco hacia abajo. Los ogros sin mirar abajo movieron el pie intentado encontrar el suelo. La darse cuenta de ello. Sonrieron forzadamente. Ambas pegasos sonrieron con malicia justo cuando estos se caían hacia lo alto del precipicio mientras uno de ellos se despedía con un pañuelo.

En ese momento. Mike y Twilight notaron que los árboles se estaban pudriéndose y los guardias de Zerzura estaban perdiendo fuerzas.

Twilight: ¿Qué les pasa?

Mike: Están perdiendo fuerzas.

El centauro se rió.

Tirek: Eso es porque el árbol de la vida está infectado.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Tirek: Y como tanto Diana como los ponis de la naturaleza están débiles. No podrán curarlo con el pozo del sol. El reino de Zerzura será mió por fin.

Twilight: No permitiremos eso.

En ese momento Mike activó su brazalete.

Mike: Blue Sky. Tú y los paladines proteged a los guardias. Red Fire. Quiero que tú, Ghost, Eye Fox junto con Twilight y Rarity valláis hacia el pozo del sol y tratéis de curar el árbol.

Red: Entendido.

Twilight se sorprendió por la última orden.

Twilight: Pero Mike. Ni siquiera sabemos como usar la fuente del sol.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: No te preocupes. Mis chicas si saben como hacerlo. Ellas te lo explicaran. Yo me ocupo de Tirek.

Twilight: ¿Estas seguro?

Mike: Por supuesto. Y ahora corre.

Twilight obedeció y se fue con Red Fire y las demás. Mike se dirige hacia Tirek.

Mike: Bien. Ahora tú y yo.

Tirek: Estupido mocoso ¿En serio crees que puedes derrotarme?

Mike sonrió confiado.

Mike: Por supuesto. No serias el primer cuadrúpedo raro que machaco.

Tirek alzó la mano y de él salió un rayo negro al cual lo cogió como si nada y lo lanzó contra Mike. Este lo esquivó.

Tirek: Ahora verás mocoso.

Realizó otro hechizo y de la tierra salieron varios tentáculos intentando coger a Mike.

Mike: Ah no. De eso anda.

Mike lanzó un rayo mágico destruyendo los tentáculos. Una vez librado de ellos. Se lanzó a por Tirek. Este se cubrió con una barrera para protegerse del ataque. Mike empezó a golpear la barrera una y otra vez con sus cascos cargándolos de energía mágica.

Tirek: (Maldición. Es más poderoso de lo que parece pese a su edad).

Mike seguí golpeando la barrera hasta que esta se iba fragmentando poco a poco hasta que finalmente con un último golpe logra romper la barrera e impulsar al centauro hacia atrás.

Mientras. En el palacio. La princesa Diana y los magos trataban sin éxito curar al árbol del a vida con al fuente del sol. En ese momento llega Twilight y compañía.

Twilight: Princesa.

Rarity: ¿Esta usted bien?

Diana estando débil trató de responderla.

Diana: Más o menos pero apenas nos quedan fuerzas para curar el árbol.

Red: Quizás nosotras podamos ayudar.

En ese momento la princesa ve a los robots femeninos y ni pudo ocultar su disgusto.

Diana: ¿Qué hacen esas cosas aquí?

Fox: Estas cosas como usted nos llaman. Han venido a ayudar.

Mago: ¿Unos robots? ¿Absurdo?

Twilight: Mike dijo que sabíais que hacer.

Red: Por supuesto. Nosotras cinco debemos húsar la fuente del sol para curar el árbol de la vida y devolver toda la fuerza a Zerzura

Rarity: Pero ¿Como hacemos eso?

Ghost: Simplemente debemos entrar en sintonía con la naturaleza.

Mago: ¿Unos robots en sintonía con la naturaleza? Que absurdo.

Mago2: Es imposible que puedan hacer eso. Princesa no lo permita.

La princesa iba a decir algo pero Red Fire la interrumpió.

Red: Escuchadme bien vejestorios. Vuestro bosque se muere y ahora mismo somos lo mejor que tenéis para salir de este embrollo ¿Qué es mas importante para vosotros ahora? ¿Salvar el bosque y su gente o vuestros prejuicios?

En ese momento la princesa recordó algo bastante reciente.

Flashback….

Mike: Yo considero que hacer lo correcto es mucho más importante que dejarse llevar por los prejuicios o sentimientos personales.

Fin Flashback.

Diana: Adelante.

Aquello asombró a los magos.

Mago: No puede hablar en serio princesa.

mago2: ¿En serio quiere confiar la seguridad del reino a unas máquinas?

Diana: Ahora mismo no tenemos opciones.

Red: Bien. Pues adelante.

Twilight, Rarity, Red Fire, Eye Fox y Ghost se pusieron en torno a la fuente del sol.

Red: Concentraos chicas. Tenéis que sentir la esencia del bosque. Sed parte de la naturaleza. Sentid la armonía.

Las cinco se concentraron. Ahí pudieron sentir una energía mística verde rodeando sus cuerpos. Podían sentir que estaban en sintonía con al naturaleza y con la vida misma del bosque. Diana y los magos estaban sorprendidos de lo que veían.

Mago: Imposible.

Mago2: Esas maquinas están en sintonía con la naturaleza.

Mago3: Pero eso es imposible. Que unas maquinas sin alma ni conciencia puedan contactar con la naturaleza.

Diana: Y aún así, lo estamos viendo con nuestros propios ojos.

Mientras. Mike seguía combatiendo contra Tirek. El centauro había sacodo una lanza de rayo dispuesto a atacar al potro con ella. Mike mientras sacó el sable de su brazalete para bloquear el ataque.

Tirek: Pienso hacerme una cartera con tu piel potro.

Mike: Sigue soñando Tirek.

Ambos seguían combatiendo con sus respectivas armas hasta que Tobi subido a un árbol estaba planeando la forma de ayudar con su amo. En ese momento sacó una enorme roca de su alforja.

Tobi: Tranquilo amo Tirek. Aquí estoy yo para ayudarle.

Tobi estaba apuntando con la roca para dejarla caer encima del potro. Pero en ese momento el árbol tembló haciendo perder el equilibrio al pony y dejando caer la piedra justo encima de Tirek al cual le acierta en toda la cabeza y haciéndola brotar un enorme chichón en la cabeza y hacerle caer al suelo.

Tobi: Hay madre. Espero que el amo no se acuerde de esto en cuanto se derpierte.

Mike se rió de la cómica escena.

Mike: Gracias Tobi. Jejejeje.

Tirek se levanta medio aturdido por la pedrada en su cabeza y le grita enfadado a Tobi.

Tirek: TOOOOBIIIIII.

Tobi: Oh oh.

Tobi temblaba de miedo ante lo que le iba a hacerle su amo. En ese momento todo el bosque empieza a temblar.

Tirek: ¿Que ocurre?

Donde antes había arboles muertos. Una energía verde los cubrió e iban recuperando su forma y color. Tirek no se podía creer lo que veía.

Tirek: Imposible.

Mike: Genial. Las chicas lo han conseguido.

Sonrió el potro ante lo que veía.

El Árbol del a vida iba recuperando su fuerza. El escarabajo que estaba ahí recibió la energía de lleno y fue destruida por completo. Todos los habitantes de Zerzura recuperaron su fuerza.

Cervantes: Hemos recuperado nuestra fuerza.

Guardia: Hora de dar su merecido a esos ogros.

Los ogros empezaron a preocuparse ante la idea de que se iban a enfrentarse a la guardia con al totalidad de su fuerza y aún mas cuando en el bosque empezaron ha surgir Ents y enredaderas para atacarlos. Los ogros huyeron ante eso.

Tirek: Volved aquí cobardes. No os he ordenado retiraros.

Mike: Ahora mismo tienes otras preocupaciones "Tairi".

Dijo esto en forma de burla el potro. Tirek iba a responder justo cuando cae Tobi encima de él.

Tobi: Lo siento su malignidad.

Tirek: Idiota.

Un enredadera gigante los golpea fuertemente expulsándolos del bosque.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Gritaba Tirek mientras volaba.

Mike sonreía mientras veía a ambos salir volando del bosque.

Mike: Bien. Misión cumplida.

En el pozo del sol. Twilight y compañía dejan de usar el pozo y se echan al suelo agotadas.

Twilight: Esto…ya esta.

Ghost: Si.

Rarity: Cielo santo. Jamás había usado tanta magia.

Red: Desde luego.

Y el grupo se rió.

A lo lejos del bosque. Estaba Tirek tirado sobre un montón de barro y junto a él. Estaba Tobi.

Tobi: Bueno amo. Pudo haber sido peor.

Tirek: Tobi.

Respondió enfadado Tirek a su subordinado.

Tobi: ¿Si amo?

Tirek: ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Más tarde. Las mane 7 y la patrulla estaban ante la princesa en al sala del trono. La princesa sonreía al grupo.

Diana: Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda elementos de la armonía y Patrulla Harmony.

El grupo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Twilight: Ha sido un placer.

Mike: Pura rutina.

Diana: También os debo una disculpa Patrulla Harmony.

Red: ¿Una disculpa?

Diana: Si. Os juzgue prematuramente debido a nuestros prejuicios con las maquinas y los robots al cual siempre las considerábamos perjudiciales para la naturaleza.

Mike: Majestad. Yo siempre que yo construyo algo, procuro que respete la naturaleza.

Diana: Si. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Y gracias a ellos pudimos salvar el bosque. Muchas gracias.

Cervantes: Opino lo mismo que nuestra princesa. Nos dimos cuenta que no hay que juzgar a alguien por su origen.

Los ciudadanos agradecían a las mane 7 y la Patrulla Harmony por haber salvado el bosque.

Fluttershy: Por cierto ¿Donde esta Vulcan?

En ese momento. Una idea se le cruzó en la mente de Mike y no pudo evitar preguntar a al princesa.

Mike: Disculpe princesa pero….Si la memoria no me falla ¿No teníais aquí aguas termales?

Diana: Si pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Applejack: Mike. No pensaras que Vulcan habrá hecho…..

En ese momento se oyeron varias voces femeninas enfadadas.

Yegua: A por él.

Yegua2: Que no escape.

El grupo se asomó por la ventana y vieron a Vulcan siendo perseguido por varias yeguas.

Yegua3: Vamos a darle a ese pervertido por donde mas le duela.

Yegua4: Se va a enterar de quienes somos.

Vulcan: Socorroooo.

Mike se puso el casco sobre la cabeza y el resto del grupo se reía de la suerte de Vulcan.

En la fortaleza de Tirek. El centauro estaba en su salón del trono pensando en su próximo plan.

Tirek: Ese maldito alicornio y sus amigos me han estropeado los planes. Pero si creen que es la última vez que oyen sobre Tirek. Están muy equivocados.

Tobi: Por supuesto amo.

Ogros: Por supuesto duqiiin.

Turik: QUE NO ME LLAMEIS DUQIIIIN.

Gritó enfadado el centauro a sus ogros.

Las cosas en Zerzura volvieron a la normalidad. La princesa Diana agradeció a Celestia que enviara a los elementos de la armonía al igual que la Patrulla Harmony pese a que un principio esta no confiaba en los robots. Mike y Pipsqueak reanudaron por donde lo dejaron. Esta vez con chile súper extra picante. Resultado. Ambos acabaron en el hospital por tremendas quemadura y ganándose la enorme bronca por parte de sus respectivas madres.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis vuestros comentarios.

**Mini Capítulo**

**La Confesión de Luna**

Ya llegaba el anochecer a Canterlot y Luna se preparaba para cumplir sus obligaciones como vigilante de los sueños de la gente. En ese momento su sabana se levanta asustando a la princesa de la noche.

¿?: Uhhhh, Uhhhh. Soy el fantasma de la noche de los corazones cálidos del pasado.

Luna se asustó pero enseguida reconoció la voz.

Luna: ¿Mike?

Mike se quitó la sabana y este con una sonrisa la responde.

Mike: Acertaste.

Luna se rió de la broma del potro.

Luna: ¿Qué haces aquí Mike?

Mike: Simplemente te quería hacerte una visita.

Luna: Pues gracias Mike.

Mike se acercó a la ventana.

Mike: Aquí es donde pasó.

Luna: ¿A que te refieres?

Mike: Aquí es donde Nergal trató de secuestrarte.

Luna se acordaba perfectamente de aquella noche. De cómo Nergal trató de secuestrarla y de cómo Mike la salvó.

Luna: Si Mike. Aquí fue.

Mike: Me alegro de que mi patrulla y yo llegáramos a tiempo para rescatarte e impedir que te secuestraran.

Luna: Si Mike. Tú siempre estas ayudando a la gente. Y eso me hace sentir mas culpable.

Mike estaba confundido ante las palabras de Luna.

Mike: ¿A que te refieres Luna?

Luna decidió responderle.

Luna: ¿Te acuerdas cuando mi hermana y yo te confesamos que lo recordábamos todo de la otra línea temporal alterna?

Mike asintió con la cabeza.

Luna: Cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir. Yo...

Luna sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Luna: Yo no confiaba en ti Mike.

A Mike le sorprendió aquellas palabras.

Mike: ¿No?

Luna: Si. Me preocupaba que volvieras a las andadas. Por eso quería lanzar sobre ti un hechizo de control para evitar que eso sucediera.

Mike: Bueno luna. Tú solo estabas siendo precavida. No te culpo por mis errores pasados.

Luna: Si pero. Cuando quise usarlo. Mi hermana me lo impidió.

Mike: ¿Eso hizo?

Luna: Si. Ella quería confiar en ti. Me dijo que estabas arrepentido de tu pasado y que tratabas de enmendar tus errores. Por eso mi hermana y yo nos limitamos a observarte. Ahora me doy cuenta que mi hermana tenia razón.

Dijo esto Luna con una sonrisa. Mike se la devolvió.

Mike: Si. Cometí muchos errores. Pero me dediqué ha enmendarlos y no me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Luna: Me alegro Mike.

Mike: Bueno. Yo me voy. Me alegro de haber hablado contigo "Amiga".

Y el potro se fue volando siendo observaba por la princesa de la noche. Luna sonrió ante la idea de tener un nuevo amigo.


	15. CAP 15 LOS PROBLEMAS DE HACERSE ADULTO

**CAPITULO 15**

**LOS PROBLEMAS DE SER ADULTO**

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville. Mike estaba con Twilight en la biblioteca aprendiendo nuevos hechizos. Desde que Mike fue coronado príncipe. Twilight lo tomo como su alumno al igual que con Sunset. El joven alicornio demostró tener un talento natural para la magia.

Twilight: Bien Mike. Has progresado mucho con la magia.

Mike: Gracias Twilight. He tenido una buena maestra.

Twilight sonrió ante le cumplido del potro.

Mike: Por cierto Twilight ¿Donde esta Sunset?

Twilight: Ella dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas en Canterlot y luego volvería aunque no dije el que.

**Nota Autor: Contenido Lemon.**

Sunset estaba en casa de Kai. Ambos estaban sobre la cama estando esta tumbada boca arriba mientras Kai encima de ella sujetándola los brazos de esta por encima de la cabeza de la yegua para inmovilizarla en la cama mientras metía su miembro dentro de su feminidad. El semental la embestía una y otra vez aumentando el ritmo cada vez.

Sunset: Oh Kai. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Hasta el fondo.

Gritaba Sunset al cual Kai la respondió.

Kai: Oh si Sunset. Bien a dentro de lo pienso meter.

Kai penetraba con más fuerza en la flor de Sunset aumentando el placer de ambos.

Sunset: Oh si Kai. Hazme el amor, hazme el amor.

Kai: Te amo Sunset.

Susnet le sonrió.

Sunset: yo también te amo. Y no pienso permitirte que pares hasta que esté saciada.

Kai le la devolvió la sonrisa.

Kai: Yo tampoco pienso parar hasta que también este yo saciado.

Y el semental la seguía penetrando una y otra vez. El sudor de ambos era notable al igual que su calor corporal aumentaba. Kai sentía que se iba a venir.

Kia: Oh si Sunset. Voy a explotar.

Sunset: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de esencia. Inúndame de tu amor.

Después de varias embestidas. Kai no aguantó más y de una última embestida introduce toda su preciada esencia dentro de Sunset arrancándola un enorme grito de placer a esta. Ambos muy exhaustos se recuestan en la cama.

Sunset: Cada vez…..lo haces…..mejor.

Dijo Sunset con una sonrisa al cual Kai se la devuelve.

Kai: Gracias…amor…..tu también….lo haces…..mejor.

Volviendo con Mike y Twilight. Después de la clase. Mike se fija en un libro que había sobre la mesa. Tenía aspecto de ser muy antiguo.

Mike: Twilight ¿Y este libro?

La alicornio se fijó en el libro que le señalaba el potro.

Twilight: ¿Eso? Es un viejo libro con conjuros antiguos. Pero hoy en día ya casi nadie los usa.

Mike lo abrió y leyó el libro hasta parar en una página en concreto.

Mike: ¿Y esto?

Dijo el potro señalando una página que era un conjuro de edad.

Twilight: Eso es un viejo conjuro de edad pero se dejo de usar cuando se descubrió otros mejores. Además este es difícil de usar.

Mike: ¿Por qué?

Twilight: En un pegaso o un pony de tierra no hay problema. Pero si lo usa un unicornio o alicornio. Su magia queda bloqueada por lo que no es recomendable usarlo si no se tiene ayuda.

Mike: Ya veo ¿Hay algún problema si lo uso yo? Luego tú podrías devolverme a mi aspecto original.

Twilight: ¿Seguro Mike?

Mike: Si.

Twilight: Esta bien. Adelante.

Mike usó el conjuro del libro y la magia le rodeó por completo. Una luz cegadora surgió de él impidiendo ver a Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Mike?

Cuando la luz se extinguió. Pudo ver a Mike pero con un cuerpo de semental adulto. Era tan grande como Shining Armor. Una musculatura muy bien formada y marcada. Sus alas eran de un tamaño considerable. Mike se quedó muy sorprendido al verse a si mismo tan cambiado.

Mike: Caray. Si que soy grande.

Twilight al cual también estaba sorprendida por el tamaño del potro le responde.

Twilight: Desde luego Mike. Eres tan grande como mi hermano. Puede que incluso un poco mas.

Mike: Voy a mirarme en el espejo del baño.

Twilight: De acuerdo.

Mike sonriente se dirigió al baño para verse en el espejo. En ese momento Twilight nota algo en el aire.

Twilight: Snif…snif….¿Que es ese olor? ¿Y por que me siento de repente tan excitada?

Mike se estaba examinándose en el espejo al cual parecía encantado.

Mike: Si que soy grande. Cuidado nenas. Aquí esta el nuevo sex simbol de Equestria.

Bromeó el semental. Después de examinarse durante un rato. Decide salir. Ahí ve a Twilight.

Mike: Bueno Twilight. Creo que puedo volver a mi estado anterior.

Pero en ese momento notó que Twilight lo miraba de forma extraña.

Mike: ¿Twilight?

Twilight finalmente le responde con una sonrisa en cierto modo seductora.

Twilight: Valla Mike. Debo decir. Que como semental estás pero que nada mal. Sin duda me excitas enormemente.

Mike: ¿Qué?

La alicornia se acercaba a él se forma provocativa poniendo nervioso al alicornio.

Mike: Tw-Twilight ¿Qué haces? Para

Pero Twilight no parecía querer parar.

Twilight: Ven aquí Mike. Te voy a enseñar cosas que no salen en los libros.

Dijo esto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Mike poniéndole muy nervioso.

Mike: Twilight. No se que te pasa pero para por favor.

Twilight: ¿Por qué querría parar? ¿Acaso no quieres divertirte conmigo un poco?

Mike: Twilight por favor. Piensa en lo que estas haciéndole. Piensa en Flash.

Twilight reaccionó en el acto ante el nombre del semental que ella ama y acto seguido lo soltó.

Twilight: Mike…por favor vete.

Mike: Twilight.

Twilight: No se que me pasa pero vete ahora. O haré algo que seguramente me arrepentiré.

Mike: Mejor si. Ahora mismo no pareces estar bien.

Mike se sale de la biblioteca dejando sola a Twilight.

Finalmente fuera. Nota que la mayoría de las yeguas le miraban. Seguramente no es normal ver a un alicornio en el pueblo. En ese momento una grita como una loca.

Yegua: Mirad a ese pedazo de semental.

Yegua2: Por Celestia. Es el semental mas apuesto que he visto en mi vida.

Centenares de yeguas lo miraban con corazones en lo ojos. Mike se sintió de repente muy incomodo al estar rodeado de tantas yeguas.

Yegua: ¿De donde vienes guapo?

Yegua3: ¿Qué hace un semental tan apuesto como tú?

Yegua4: ¿Te gustaría hacerme compañía en mi cuarto guapo?

Yegau5: Atrás. Yo le he visto primero.

Yegua6: Sobre mi cadáver.

Mike se sintió muy nervioso al estar rodeado de tantas yeguas. Intentó usar su magia hasta que se acordó de que estaba bloqueada. Al final hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Salir volando.

Mike: Mejor me largo.

Yegua: Espera vuelve aquí.

Yegua2: Ven con tu yegua guapo.

Yegua3: Ven conmigo. No encontrarás a otra yegua que te tanta marcha en la cama como yo.

Gritaban las yeguas desde tierra excepto de las pegasos que le seguían volando. Mike tuvo que volar rápido para quitárselas de encima. Finalmente logró evitarlas.

Pegaso: ¿Donde se habrá ido?

Pegaso2: No lo se.

Pegaso3: ¿Os fijasteis en el enorme tamaño de sus alas? Sin duda debe tener su "Amigo" como un tren.

Pegaso4: Razón de más para encontrarlo.

Y las pegasos se fueron. Mike salió de una nube y respiró aliviado.

Mike: Menos mal. Las di esquinazo.

Rainbow: Hola ¿Y tú quien eres?

Mike asustado se giró para ver a Rainbow.

Mike: Ahhh. Rainbow. No me asustes así.

Rainbow: ¿Como sabes mi…? ¿Qué es ese olor?

En ese momento se quedo callada al notar un extraño olor.

Mike: Perdona Rainbow pero necesito esconderme ¿Crees que podría hacerlo en tu casa?

Rainbow: Claro guapetón. Y si tú quieres. Podremos hacerlo desde mi cama.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Rainbow con una mirada seductora, empezó a caminar alrededor del semental, paso delante de él rozándole la cola debajo de su nariz y luego su flanco con el de Mike haciéndole que sus alas se extendieran hasta su máxima extensión. Rainbow sonrió ante el tamaño de las alas del semental.

Rainbow: Valla amigo. Si que tienes un buen cuerpo muy bien formado y musculoso, y unas alas enormes. Sin duda debes tener tu "Atributo" muy desarrollado.

Nada más oír eso. Mike se fue volando lejos dejando sola a la pegaso.

Rainbow: Espera machote. Vuelve aquí. No importa, puedo cazarle cuando quiera.

Mike a toda velocidad se metió en el Sugar Cube Cornert donde fue recibida por la Sra. Cake.

Sra. Cake: Hola forastero. Tú tienes que ser nuevo.

Mike gritó ante el saludo de la señora Cake.

Mike: Ahhh. Que susto.

Sra. Cake: Ey tranquilo. Que no te voy a hacerte nada.

Mike: (Bueno. Ella no parece que quiera hacerme nada como el resto de yeguas).

En ese momento apareció Pinkie Pie de la nada asustando al semental.

Pinkie: Hola, hola, hola nuevo pony. Si no te he visto es que eres nuevo y si eres nuevo entonces debo hacerte una fiesta de que eres mi nuevo mejor amigo.

Mike: Pinkie.

Dijo algo nervioso Mike.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sra.C: Bueno Pinkie. Ya que te ocupas del cliente. Yo me voy a la cocina.

Pinkie: Muy bien señora Cake.

En el momento que se fue. Pinkie empezó a hablar con Mike.

Pinkie: Bueno nuevo amigo. Te montaré una fiesta de que no olvidaras. Habrá globos, pasteles….y puede que alguna cosa mas.

Mike: ¿Alguna cosa mas?

Pinkie: Si. Olvidé mencionar que será una fiesta muy pero que muy privada. Solo tú y yo…en mi cuarto. Nos divertiremos como nunca.

Dijo esto último con una sonrisa y mirada seductora al cual puso muy nervioso a Mike.

Mike: Lo siento. Tengo recados que hacer.

Dijo esto mientras salía a toda velocidad por la puerta.

Pinkie: Te espero en mi habitación sobre la cama guapo.

Dijo esto la pony rosa mientras se colocaba sobre la puerta de forma seductora.

Mike seguía corriendo evitando las yeguas hasta que se metió dentro de Boutique Carrusel de Rarity. El semental cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que no le siguen. En ese momento notó la voz de la pony modista.

Rarity: Hola. Sea bienvenido a Boutique de Rarity y….Ahhhhhh.

Rarity por poco se desmaya al ver al imponente semental que tenía delante de ella.

Rarity: (¿Q-quien es este alicornio tan apuesto? Menudo pedazo de semental. Calma Rarity mantén la calma. Aunque es difícil hacerlo con tan imponente semental, tan apuesto y musculoso).

La pony modista no paraba de examinar el bien formado cuerpo del semental con una sonrisa poniéndole nervioso al semental hasta que este habló.

Mike: Rarity.

Rarity: (Cielo santo. Se sabe mi nombre. En la vida había visto un semental tan sumamente atractivo. Un pelaje azul celeste, Un rubio dorado precioso. Un cuerpo bien musculoso y con unos flancos tan bien marcados y unas alas ¿Celestes?).

Rarity enseguida reparó en las alas de luz de Mike.

Mike: Rarity ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo Mike.

Rarity: ¿Mike?

La pony modista por poco se desmaya otra vez al darse cuenta de quien era.

Rarity: ¿Mike? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Mike: Así es. Estaba probando un hechizo con Twilight y ahora tengo un aspecto adulto. Pero por alguna extraña razón. Las yeguas no dejan de perseguirme. Incluso Pinkie y Rainbow trataron de seducirme.

Rarity: No me extraña cielo. Estas de muy buen ver. (snif…snif….¿Que es ese olor?).

Mike: Rarity.

Gritó Mike tratando de volver a la modista a la realidad.

Rarity: Perdona querido. Me dejé llevar.

Mike: Necesito esconderme aquí un tiempo hasta que encuentre la forma de volver a mi forma anterior.

Rarity: Tranquilo Mike. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que puedas solucionar tú problema.

Mike: Gracias Rarity.

Mientras Mike trataba de encontrar la solución a su problema. Rarity no paraba de mirarle detenidamente su bien formado cuerpo.

Rarity: (Madre mía. Hay que ver como está. Casi me entran ganas de….)

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, se sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

Rarity: (P-pero ¿En que estoy pensando? Ese semental es en realidad Mike).

Volvió a mirar a Mike.

Rarity: (Que tiene un cuerpazo que …..)

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Rarity: (No no no no. Calma Rarity. Aunque tenga un cuerpo cultural y divino. Sigue siendo un potro).

Volvió a mirar a Mike. Esta vez con ojos soñadores y con los cascos en al cabeza.

Rarity: (Un potro atrapado en un cuerpo de un adulto. O en el caso de Mike. En el cuerpo de un auténtico dios de las yeguas).

El cerebro de Rarity era un puzzle de ideas contradictorias hasta que finalmente…..

Rarity: A la porra.

Grito tan fuerte que llamó la atención de Mike.

Mike: ¿Rarity?

Rarity le clavó la mirada en él.

Rarity: Mike. Vas a ser mió. Mi semental.

Rarity se lanzó decidida hacia Mike al cual saltó hacia él. Este tuvo que agacharse para esquivarla haciendo que esta se diera contra un maniquí.

Mike: No Rarity. Tu también no.

Rarity tras recuperarse del golpe, se levantó decidida.

Rarity: Lo siento Mike. Pero….Ese cuerpo cultural tuyo y ese olor que capto me impide pensar en otra cosa así que…Tienes que ser mió.

Mike: (¿Olor?)

Mike tuvo que salir corriendo para evitar a Rarity. Mientras este salía de la tienda. Rarity grito a pleno pulmón.

Rarity: PODRAS CORRER PERO NO ESCONDERTE. SERÁS MÍO MI SEMENTAL.

En casa de Twilight. Esta trataba de encontrar el contra hechizo para Mike. Pero tenía muchos problemas para concentrarse.

Twilight: Cielos. No lo puedo encontrar. No se por que me encuentro tan excitada y noto un gran calor por todo mi cuerpo. Tendré que darme una ducha fría para quitármelo.

Afuera de la biblioteca. Casualmente se acercaba Flash Sentry al cual decidió hacerla una visita.

Flash: Menuda sorpresa se va a llevar Twilight en cuanto me vea.

Sonrió el pegaso. Abrió la puerta y vio a Twilight junto a varios libros. La alicornio se giró hacia él sorprendida por su presencia.

Twilight: Flash.

Flash: Hola Twilight ¿Como estas?

Twilight: Bien pero ¿Como es que estas aquí?

Flash: Estoy de permiso y decidí venir para darte una sorpresa.

Twilight: Ya veo que me has dado.

En ese momento Twilight sonrió seductoramente y se acercó al semental.

Twilight: Es más. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Flash: Yo también. Por el hecho de que yo…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Twilight se le abalanzó sobre él tirándole al suelo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. El semental al principio de sorprendió de aquella reacción de Twilight, pero enseguida empezó a corresponder al apasionado beso de la yegua.

Mike en cambio. Seguía corriendo hasta llegar a Sweet Apples Acre y nada mas llegar se escondió en el granero.

Mike: Espero que no me encuentren aquí.

Applejack: ¿Quien cielo?

Mike se sobresaltó ante la pony granjera.

Mike: Ahhh. Applejack que susto me has dado.

Applejack: ¿Como sabes mi nombre? (madre mía. Que pedazo de semental).

Mike: Soy yo, Mike.

Applejack: ¿Mike?

La pony granjera no sabía si creérselo.

Applejack: Pero Mike ¿Cómo es que eres ahora un adulto? (¿Y que es ese olor?)

Mike: Es largo de explicar. Ahora mismo tengo que esconderme hasta que pase la turba de yeguas locas sedientas de mi esencia varonil.

Applejack: Claro Mike Puedes esconderte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

Mike: Gracias Applejack. Yo…

No pudo continuar porque en ese momento un lazo lo ató por completo y fue empujado hasta el montón de paja.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Applejack con una mirada seductora se le puso encima de él.

Applejack: Yo podría esconderte. Y tú a cambio podrías montarme un poco.

Mike alucinaba en colores ante la propuesta de Applejack. Al final rompió la cuerda (Su magia quedó bloqueada pero no su fuerza). Empujó a Applejack a un lado y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. En ese momento Applejack le grito.

Applejack: NO PODRÁS ESCAPAR DE MÍ. SERÁS MIO AUNQUE TENGA QUE PERSEGUIRTE POR TODA EQUESTRIA.

Mike seguía corriendo hasta la casa de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy estaba dentro de su casa mirándose en el espejo mientras llevaba puesto el disfraz de gatita sexy que le puso una vez Camaleón en el Imperio de Cristal. Por lo visto le gustaba mucho el disfraz,

Fluttershy: Ji ji ji. Soy una gatita.

Angel lo miró con desaprobación. La pegaso lo notó y con un ligero rubor le dice.

Fluttershy: Bueno Angel. La verdad es que gusta mucho este disfraz y me lo pongo siempre que puedo cuando no me ve nadie.

En ese momento entró Mike por la puerta a toda velocidad y la cierra.

Mike: Fluttershy. Perdona que entre en tu casa sin permiso pero….

En ese momento el semental nota en disfraz de gata que llevaba Fluttershy. Al principio este se queda mirándola embobado con cara como si dijera "¿Me tomas el pelo?" Fluttershy se sonrojó al máximo al ver como le miraba el semental con su disfraz. El semental se sacude la cabeza para reaccionar.

Mike: Perdona Fluttershy. Pero necesito esconderme

Flutershy: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Mike: Soy yo Mike. He crecido con un hechizo. Y ahora todas las yeguas me persiguen como locas. Incluso Rainbow y las demás me acosan.

Fluttershy: Oh valla. Eso es terrible. (¿Qué es ese olor?).

Mike: Si me escondo aquí es porque te conozco y tú nunca….

No pudo continuar porque notó que Fluttershy se le acercaba muy sugestivamente. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, le empezó a hacer arrumacos como una gata en celo poniéndole muy nervioso.

Mike: Fluttershy pero ¿Que haces?

Mientras seguía con lo suyo. La pegaso le responde con una sonrisa seductora.

Fluttershy: Lo siento Mike. Pero ese olor tuyo me excita enormemente y no me puedo controlar.

Mike: (¿Olor? Ahora que lo pienso. Rarity dijo lo mismo sobre mi olor y….)

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido porque en ese preciso momento Fluttershy le lamió por completo el cuello del semental haciendo que se le erizaran todos los pelos de la espalda y acto seguido salir corriendo del lugar dejándola sola.

Fluttershy: Mike vuelve. Vuelve con tu gatita. Miau.

Mike seguía corriendo tratando de evitar a más yeguas. Después de pensarlo detenidamente. Llegó a la siguiente conclusión.

Mike: Creo que ya se lo que pasa. Mi cuerpo debe desprender algún tipo de feromona que excita en gran medida a las yeguas. Es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre.

Después de analizarlo. Ahora tenia claro su objetivo.

Mike: Debo encontrar la forma de volver a mi estado de potro pero no se si será recomendable intentar pedir a Twilight que me ayude. Tendría que buscar a un mago unicornio que me pueda ayudar.

En ese momento. Oye el sonido de montones de cascos por la lejanía. Aquello alarmó a Mike.

Mike: Oh no ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Justo hoy es cuando venía la guardia real de maniobras y con ellos estarán…..

No pudo continuar por el grito de unas yeguas de la guardia real.

Yegua: Mirad que pedazo de semental.

Yegua2: Cielo santo. Está como un tren.

Yegua3: Sin duda ese tiene que ser el padre de mis hijos.

Yegua4: Mirad el tamaño de sus enormes alas. Sin duda debe tener su "Espada del amor" como un locomotora.

Mike: (Madre mía. Parece que solo se fijan en el tamaño de las alas ya que según tengo entendido. El tamaño del miembro de un macho pegaso o alicornio es proporcional a la de sus alas. Glup. Y ahora que me fijo, mis alas son de un tamaño considerable)

La guardia real acaba de aparecer y con ellos la guardia real femenina. Todas ellas miraban al semental con corazones en los ojos. Nada mas verlas, Mike salió corriendo siendo perseguidas por todas ellas.

Yegua: A por él.

Yegua2: Que no escape.

Yegua3: No podemos dejar escapar a semejante semental.

Yegua4: No sin antes que nos haya montado a todas.

Mike salía huyendo de la guardia real femenina mientras los guardias varones miraban con una mezcla de odio y celos al suertudo semental. (Curioso. A Mike le pasa lo mismo que a Vulcan con la guardia real femenina pero por motivos diferentes).

El semental logró esconderse de la turba de yeguas. Una vez que no había moros en la costa, Salio de su escondite.

Mike: Bien Mike. Has logrado salir de una pieza. Ahora solo tienes que …..

Celestia: ¿Mike? ¿Eres tú?

Mike se giro asustado y vio a Celestia.

Mike: Princesa Celestia.

Celestia: Mike ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Y por que eres un semental adulto?...¿Y por que de repente me pareces tan sumamente atractivo?

Celestia lo miraba con corazones en los ojos.

Mike: Oh no. Ella también no.

Celestia: Durante toda mi vida he estado buscando al semental de mi vida. Y sin duda lo eres tú Mike.

Mike: Celestia no.

Pero antes de que pudiera escapar. Celestia lo cogió con su magia y se lo acercó a ella.

Celestia: Dime Mike ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposo y ser mi compañero para toda la eternidad?

Dijo esto de forma seductora.

Mike: Princesa Celestia. No lo entiende. Usted no es consciente de lo que hace.

Celestia: No Mike. Se lo que quiero. Y te quiero a ti como mi semental.

Mike sacó de su cinturón una pequeña esfera y se lo puso delante de Celestia.

Mike: Perdóneme por lo que voy a hacerla.

Mike cerró los ojos y la esfera se abrió provocando una luz cegadora que obligo a Celestia a apartar la vista y ha desactivar le hechizo. Cuando la luz se disipó. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

Mike seguía huyendo y para su mala suerte se encontró con Luna.

Luna: ¿Mike? ¿Eres tú?

Mike: Luna ¿Qué haces aquí?

Luna: Me enteré de que ocurría algo raro con las yeguas de Ponyville y vine a investigar la razón de por que están todas excitadas. Y ahora entiendo porque.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Luna lo miró con corazones en los ojos.

Luna: Sin duda te has convertido en todo un pedazo de semental. Mike tienes que ser mió.

Mike: Oh no.

Mike tuvo que salir huyendo y ahora ambas princesas lo perseguían. Y para empeorar las cosas. Ambas princesas ordenaron a sus respectivos guardias que capturasen a Mike y se lo trajeran en su presencia. Ahora Mike tenía que huir de las yeguas que lo acosaban y de la guardia real diurna y nocturna que querían capturarlo.

Mike: Maldita sea. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

Guardia: Alto.

Varios guardias reales diurnos le rodearon.

Guardia: Por orden de su majestad. Estas arrestado.

Mike: Lo siento chicos pero ahora no puedo entretenerme con vosotros.

Guardia: Resistencia a la autoridad ¿Eh? Atrapadlo.

Los guardias se lanzaron a por él. Mike no tuvo más remedio que salir de ahí peleando. Corrió hacia los guardias al cual los pilló por sorpresa y este aprovechó para hacerles un barrido en las piernas mediante una patada. Uno quería golpearle pero este lo detuvo con su casco y lo inmovilizo para luego lanzarlo contra otros guardáis. Saltó hacia uno para patearle la cara. Dos guardáis cada uno por su lado tratando de golpearle a base de puñetazos pero este los bloqueó con sus respectivos cascos y les hace golpearse la cabeza el uno al otro. Mike prácticamente había tumbado a toda la guardia. A partir de ahí decidió salir volando pero se encontró con la guardia pegaso nocturna. Los pegasos trataron de placarle por su lado pero este lograba esquivarlos y golpearles en sus costados. Pese a no poseer su magia. Mike se defendía bastante bien cuerpo a cuerpo (Por algo fue entrenado por Wind Fuu). Acto seguido se libró de los guardias que lo perseguían.

Mike: Bien. Hora de largarse.

Mike corría por el camino hasta que sin querer se chocó con un semental. Mike trato de disculparse con quien se había chocado.

Mike: Ay. Lo siento.

Armor: Auh. Ten mas cuidado.

Mike: ¿Shining Armor?

Mike se había topado con Shining Armor al cual había venido para visitar a su hermana. Cuando este le preguntó como sabia su nombre. Mike se dispuso a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Armor: Valla Mike ¿Incluso las princesas? Valla chico. Se nota que estas metido en un buen atolladero.

Mike: Así es Shining ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme Shining?

Armor: Me encantaría ayudarte. Pero no se hechizos de edad.

Mike: Podríamos mirar en la biblioteca de Twilight.

Armor: Seria una solución.

En ese momento apareció Cadence.

Cadence: Querido ¿Con quien hablas?

Mike se alarmó al ver a Cadence y trató de alejarse de ella.

Mike: QUIETA CADENCE. NO TE ACERQUES.

Cadence parecía confundida por las palabras del extraño alicornio que estaba con su marido.

Cadence: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque?

Mike: Cadence. Mi cuerpo desprende un tipo de aroma que excita a las yeguas y tratan de cortejarme. No te acerques.

Cadence: ¿Olor?

Cadence olió el aire y no parecía notar nada.

Cadence: Yo no huelo nada.

Aquello dejó confundido al alicornio al ver que Cadence no parecía sufrir el mismo efecto que las demás yeguas.

Mike: ¿No sientes nada?

Cadence: No.

Mike: Que raro. Ahora que lo pienso. La Sra. Cake tampoco parecía notar el olor ¿Que tenéis en común tú y la señora Cake?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la similitud.

Mike: Claro. Ambas estáis casadas. Por lo visto mi aroma no afecta a yeguas casadas. Menos mal. Ya me temía tener a varios maridos furiosos dispuestos a matarme por liarme con sus esposas.

Cadence: De todos modos. Si el problema es el olor ¿Por que no te bañas para quitártelo?

Mike se da con el casco en la frente por no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan simple.

Mike: Maldita sea ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes eso? Bien. Solo tengo que buscar la fuente de agua más cercana.

Y ahí salió corriendo.

Armor: Mike espera.

Cadence: Mejor ir con él por si acaso.

Armor: Si. Será lo mejor.

Mientras. En la biblioteca. Su interior estaba completamente desordenado. Los libros estaban tiraros por el suelo. Muebles desordenados y varios objetos mas tirados por el suelo. En la cama de Twilight. Estaba ella y su novio Flash. El pegaso estaba tumbado en al cama con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que agarraba el hombro de Twilight. Al cual esta tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho del semental con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que lo tenía abrazado por la cintura. Ambos tenían el pelo desecho y la cama completamente empapada de sudor.

Flash: Valla Twilight. No se que mosca te ha picado. Pero has estado increíble

Twilight con una sonrisa le responde.

Twilight: Tú también estuviste salvaje Flash. Sin duda supiste darme caña en la cama.

Flash: Sobre eso no se porque. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía parar aunque quisiera.

Twilight: Yo tampoco podía. ¿Cuantas veces lo hemos hecho?

Flash: No lo se. Perdí la cuenta a partir de la novena vez.

Twilight: Si. Si no llega a ser por Mike nosotros….

Twilight abrió los ojos en par en par al acordarse de Mike y se levantó de la cama.

Twilight: Cielos Mike. Me olvidé completamente de él.

Flash: ¿Que pasa Twilight?

Twilight: Luego te lo explico. Ahora necesito que me ayudes. Creo que ya se lo que le pasa a Mike con su esencia.

Flash: Vale. Pero espera que me recupere las fuerzas. Hacerlo tantas veces seguidas agota a cualquiera.

Mientras tanto. Mike seguía escondiéndose por el pueblo. Por alguna extraña razón. No había nadie.

Mike: Esto es muy sospechoso. No hay nadie.

Andaba con cuidado hasta que en ese momento oyó un sonido de un cuerno.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Yegua: Ahí esta.

Yegua2: Cubrid todas las salidas chicas. Que no escape.

Antes de que Mike pudiera reaccionar. Centenares de yeguas surgieron de todas partes. Entre ellas estaban las mane 7 a excepción de Twilight y Sunset. Trixie, la guardia real femenina. La alcaldesa. Todas ellas habían planeado tender una encerrona para evitar que Mike escapara. El alicornio se sentía atrapado al notar que todas las salidas estaban cubiertas y por el aire estaban las pegasos para impedir que escapara por el aire.

Mike: ¿Pero que ocurre aquí?

Rarity: Muy simple querido.

Rainbow: Nos pusimos todos de acuerdo para atraparte.

Trixie: Y decidimos compartirte con todas nosotras.

Applejack: Así es guapo. Espero que tengas mucha testosterona de sobra porque tenemos intención de que nos montes a todas.

Mike no se podía creerse en el lió que se había metido solo por verse a si mismo de mayor. Cualquiera diría "Tranquilas chicas que hay para todas" Pero aquello era demasiado. Antes de alguna de ellas le hiciera algo. Un rayo pasó asustando a todas. Todo el mundo pudo ver que era la princesa Luna.

Pinkie: ¿Princesa Luna?

Luna: Atrás. Este semental es mió. Nadie le va montar excepto yo.

Celestia: En absoluto. Ese macho es solo mío.

La princesa Celestia también apareció allí. Queriendo reclamar a Mike para si.

Mike: Lo que faltaba.

Luna: Ni por asomo te pienso permitir que me lo quites.

Gritó Luna de forma desafiante al cual su hermana la respondió.

Celestia: Un respeto que soy tu hermana mayor.

Dijo Celestia de forma autoritaria.

Luna: En al guerra y el amor todo vale.

Celestia: ¿Acaso quieres medirte conmigo hermana?

Luna: Batámonos en un duelo donde la ganadora se queda con el macho.

Celestia: Por mi de acuerdo.

Mike estaba pasmado ante lo que pasaba. Cualquier macho le encantaría ver a dos hermosas hembras pelearse por él. Pero aquello era demasiado y tenia que impedirlo. Ambas alicornios cargaban sus cuernos.

Luna: Vas a caer hermana mayor.

Celestia: No será hoy hermanita.

Ambas lanzaron sus rayos.

Mike: NOOOOOO.

Grito Mike interponiéndose entre los rayos recibiendo de lleno los dos ataques y provocando una enorme explosión.

Celestia: Oh no.

Luna: ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Ambas princesas se acercaron al cráter formado por la explosión y se encontraron con un herido alicornio tendido de espaldas y con una pata temblando.

Celestia: Cielo santo. Lo que hemos hecho.

Luna: Y todo por no querer compartirlo.

Celestia: Es verdad.

Luna: Oye hermana. ¿Que tal si le curamos las heridas y lo compartimos entre las dos?

Celestia: Buena idea. Lo que hay para una hay para las dos.

Mike con las fuerzas que le quedaban trató de decir.

Mike: E-encima….E-eso.

En ese momento se oyó una voz en el cielo.

Twilight: Aquí arriba.

Applejack: ¿Twilight?

Pinkie: ¿Qué hace ahí arriba?

Todo el mundo pudo ver a Twilight acompañada de Flash. Junto a una enorme nube negra de tormenta.

Twilight: ¿Listo Flash?

Flash: Por supuesto Twilight.

Ambos patearon la inmensa nube y en ese momento se soltó un enorme chaparrón por encima de todo el mundo.

Yegua: Esto ¿Qué hacia yo aquí?

Yegau2: Ahora que recuerdo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Mayor Mare: Tengo asuntos que atender.

Guardia femenina: Tenemos unas maniobras que hacer.

Como si lo hubieran ensayado. Todas las yeguas se fueron dejando solo a Mike con las mane 7 y las princesas.

Mike: Ey, volved aquí y dad la cara como sement….yeguas.

Gritó enfadado Mike ante las yeguas que se marchaban a toda prisa.

Más tarde en al biblioteca. Estaban un pegaso, un mosqueado alicornio y unas avergonzadas mane 7 (Excepto Sunset) y princesas.

Celestia: No me puedo creer que me peleara con mi hermana por un macho.

Luna: ¿Crees que estoy yo mejor que tú hermana?

Rainbow: No me puedo creer que me insinuara a Mike.

Pinkie: No me puedo creer que quisiera hacer una fiesta privada de esa clase con Mike.

Rarity: No me puedo creer que tratara de seducir a Mike.

Applejack: No me puedo creer que haya atado a Mike como un toro desbocado para domarlo.

Fluttershy: No me puedo creer que haya tratado de tener sexo con Mike llevando mi disfraz de gatita sexy.

Todos los presentes miraron a Fluttershy con cara de WTF ante lo que dijo esta. La pegaso simplemente se sonrojo por la verguenza. Finalmente Mike las responde enfadado.

Mike: No me puedo creer lo que habéis tratado de hacerme a mí.

Applejack: Lo sentimos azucarillo.

Rarity: No podíamos controlarnos en absoluto.

Mike aun así parecía enfadado.

Mike: Maldita sea. De todas vosotras. Twilight fue la única que logró resistirse a los impulsos. Al menos ella no ha venido con intenciones de tirarse a nadie.

Twilight y Flash se sonrojaron ante el comentario de Mike.

Twilight: Si si. Claro.

Flash: Por supuesto.

Mike: (ahora que me jifo. No recuerdo que la biblioteca estuviera antes tan desordenada. Un momento. No será…Ay madre. Twilight, Flash).

Pinkie: Al menos todo se ha resuelto.

Mike: Lo que no entiendo es porque mi cuerpo desprendía ese olor que excitaba tanto a las yeguas.

Celestia: Verás Mike. En la época de apareamiento de los ponis celestes. Los machos desprenden un tipo de feromona que excita en enorme manera a las hembras solteras sin importar la raza.

Rarity: Eso explica porque nos costaba controlarnos.

Luna: Si. Y ha sido una suerte que Mike no se apareara con ninguna porque habría sido peor. Mucho peor.

Mike: ¿Aun peor después de lo que me ha pasado?

Gritó sorprendido el alicornio.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo podría haber sido peor?

Celestia: Durante el apareamiento. Cuando la feromona del macho se funde con el sudor de la hembra. Produce un efecto afrodisíaco que aumenta la excitación y el deseo sexual tanto del macho como el de la hembra. Haciendo muy largas la sesiones de apareamiento.

Twilight y Flash reaccionaron ante las palabras de Celestia.

Twilight: (Por eso Flash y yo).

Flash: (No queríamos parar por nada del mundo hasta llegar al límite de nuestras fuerzas).

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la revelación.

Mike: Después de lo que me ha pasado. Ya me da miedo hacerme mayor.

Celestia: No te preocupes Mike. A medida que creces aprenderás a controlarlo.

Rarity: Aun así debo decir Mike que como semental adulto estas de muy buen ver.

Rainbow: Si Mike. Por cierto ¿Que se siente haber sido el dios de las yeguas por un día?

Bromeó la pegaso.

Mike: Mira Rainbow. No me fastidies.

Respondió molesto el alicornio. En ese momento entró Cadence.

Cadence: Hola a todos ¿Cómo os ha ido con…?

En ese momento se calló al ver a Mike.

Mike: ¿Cadence?

En ese momento Cadence se acerco a él de forma seductora.

Cadence: Valla Mike. No me había fijado en lo apuesto que eres en realidad.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Mike se puso muy nervioso al igual que los demás estaban muy sorprendidos del comportamiento de Cadence. Esta al final le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y lo mira seductoramente.

Cadence: Francamente Mike. Me entran ganas de dejar a mi marido y elegirte a ti.

Mike nervioso la responde.

Mike: Cadence…. ¿Qué haces? Para.

Cadence: ¿Y por que querría parar?

Mike: P-pero….

Cadence: Mike…yo….te pille.

Dijo esto soltándole de repente mientras empezaba a reírse.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿Era una broma?

Cadence entre risas le responde.

Cadence: Jajaja. Lo siento Mike. Jajaja. Fue idea de mi marido.

Mike: ¿Como?

Armor: Así es. Jajaja.

Entro Shining riéndose a más no poder mientras entraba junto con sus hijos en su espalda.

Armor: Eso es por todas las bromas pesadas que me has hecho hasta ahora.

Mike: Valla Shining. Reconozco que eso fue original.

Rainbow: Jajaja. Muy buena Shining. Jajaja. Se la devolviste.

Después de la broma. Twilight llegó a la conclusión de que era hora de devolver a Mike a su estado original. Pero Rarity quiso hacerse una foto con él antes de que recobrara su aspecto infantil. Al final las demás la imitaron incluso las princesas. Después de aquello. Mike trato de lavarse a fondo todos los días para evitar otro incidente como el de aquel día.

Fin del capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA.**

**La primera vez de Shining y Cadence.**

A las afueras de Ponyville. Shining y Cadence estaban viendo las estrellas del cielo nocturno junto con sus hijos que dormían placidamente en el coche cuna.

Cadence: Son hermosas.

Armor: No tanto como tú Cadence.

Cadence se rió por el cumplido de su marido y el dio un beso.

Armor: Es increíble lo que le ha pasado a Mike hoy ¿No crees?

Cadence se rió por esto.

Cadence: Es verdad.

Armor: Ser el dios de las yeguas por un día. Sin duda algo que Mike no olvidará fácilmente. Seguro que si hubiera sido Vulcan, le habría encantado.

Cadence: Desde luego. Todo esto me recuerda algo.

Armor: ¿Cuál querida?

Cadence: ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez?

Shining sonrió.

Armor: Como para olvidarlo.

Flashback…

En casa de Shining Armor (al cual todavía era un recluta. No un capitán). El estaba solo en casa en su cuarto mirando una foto de Cadence. Cuando la conoció. Sintió algo muy especial por la princesa y le gustaría muchísimo decirla lo que él sentía por ella. En ese momento nota que llaman a la puerta de su cuarto.

Armor: ¿Quién llama a la puerta? Aun no es hora de que vuelva mis padres.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y ve a Cadence entrar por ella. Ella todavía llevaba coleta en la crin.

Cadence: Hola Shining.

Dijo ella con una calida sonrisa.

Armor: C-Cadence.

El estando nervioso esconde la foto debajo de la sabana de su cama.

Armor: Perdona...yo estaba.

Respondió apenado Shining hasta que Cadence le tapó la boca con su casco. Después dejo que hablara.

Armor: Hace semanas que no se nada de ti ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tus deberes como princesa eran más importantes.

Cadence no pudo evitar responderle.

Cadence: Y lo son pero…..Es que hay una cosa que tenemos que hablar.

Cadence trata de sacar fuerzas y finalmente le dice.

Cadence: Poco después de que nos conociéramos….me empecé a sentir algo rara.

Shining la escuchaba con atención.

Cadence: Sentía que algo estaba creciendo en mi interior de forma que no lo podía controlar. Creía que era por culpa de mi poder que te amaba…Pero no, son mis propios sentimientos lo que hace que te ame más….

Armor: Lo siento….yo no….

Cadence lo mira los ojos con una sonrisa y le responde.

Cadence: Lo se, porque me golpea tan fuerte….

Le coge de la cabeza a Shining.

Cadence: Nunca he estado tan confusa de lo mucho que te amo.

**Aviso Autor: Contenido Lemon.**

La princesa empezó a besar en los labios del sorprendido semental al mismo tiempo que con una pezuña libre empezó ha masajear el miembro de este. Shining empezó a corresponder al beso. Sus lenguas bailaban en una danza en que no querían parar. Finalmente rompen el beso y Cadence sienta al semental en al cama y empezó a lamer lentamente el ya erecto miembro de su amor.

Armor: Cadence.

Respondió el semental al sentir la lengua de su amada repasar cada parte de su miembro. Lo lamía y chupaba su miembro, saboreando cada parte aumentando la excitación de este. Cadence deja de lamerlo y Shining la recuesta delicadamente sobre la cama. Ahí empezó a besar cada parte de su amada alicornio arrancándola gemidos de placer a esta. Finalmente llegó hasta la feminidad de su yegua y empezó a besarlo.

Cadence. Oh Shining. Sigue ahí. No pares por favor.

Cadence podía sentir la lengua de su amado repasando cada parte de su flor aumentado así la respiración de esta. Después de lamerlo por un rato. Shining se pone encima de ella arrimando su masculinidad cerca de al feminidad de su yegua. Cadence lo mira con una sonrisa.

Cadence: Por favor Shining. Hazme una chica completa. Dale a tu princesa todo tu amor.

Shining la besa y la susurra al oído.

Armor: Yo también te amo Cadence. Me gustaría ser gentil pero….

Finalmente coloca su miembro dentro de su yegua.

Armor: Pero quiero hacerte daño..por eso…

De repente le mete una gran estocada a Cadence arrancándola un grito de dolor mezclado con placer. Al principio la princesa tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sentía mucho dolor. Pero a media que el interior de su vagina se adaptaba al duro pene de su amado mientras la embestía. Aumentaba el placer.

Cadence: Oh Shining. Más fuerte, más fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Armor: Como desees mi princesa.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas. Shining sin sacar su pene de la vagina de su amada, hace girar a Cadence y la pone a cuatro patas. Ahí volvió a embestirla salvajemente.

Shining la embestía con más fuerza todavía aumentando el placer de ambos. Unas gotas de sudor caían de su cuerpo mientras aumentaba la excitación. Cadence sentía un enorme placer al sentir el duro miembro dentro de ella mientras era embestida.

Armor: Cadence…me vengo.

Cadence: Pues hazlo dentro de mí .Quiero sentirme una yegua completa.

Armor no pudo más y llega finalmente al climax introduciendo toda su semilla dentro de Cadence al mismo tiempo que esta grita de placer al sentir todo el caliente semen de su amado. Cadence cae de la cama completamente agotada y Shining apoyándose encima de ella abrazándola cariñosamente por la espalda.

Cadence: Shining…eso ha sido maravilloso.

Armor: Tú también lo has sido. Mi amor.

En ese momento oyen unas voces en el piso inferior.

Twilight Velvet: Shining. Estamos en casa.

Aquello puso en alerta a Shining y Cadence.

Armor: Maldita sea. Es mi madre. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarte de aquí.

Rápidamente abre la ventana de su cuarto y coge a Cadence (de la misma forma que en el segundo episodio de la tercera temporada en el Imperio de Cristal) y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia fuera mientras este la grita.

Armor: Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Fin del Flashback.

Cadence: Al final no cumpliste tu promesa.

Dijo Cadence con un rostro de molestia.

Armor: Lo siento Cadence. Yo…

Pero no pudo terminar porque Cadence lo besó apasionadamente.

Cadence: Es broma querido.

Shining con una sonrisa la responde.

Armor: Te quiero Cadence.

Cadence: Te quiero Shining.

Y ambos se vuelven a besar apasionadamente.


	16. CAP 16 AVENTURAS BAJO EL MAR

**CAPITULO 16**

**AVENTURAS POR MAR**

Mike y su patrulla estaban viajando bajo el mar en un enorme vehículo submarino que había construido hace semanas. El vehículo en cuestión era de color azul. Tenía en la parte frontal dos cristales que servirían para ver el exterior de la parte delantera del submarino. Su apariencia recordaba a un pez o delfín. Con ellos estaba los potros amigos de Mike observando el fondo marino del mismo a trabes de varias escotillas y ventanas blindadas.

Applebloom: Esto mola.

Scootaloo: Es verdad.

Sweetie: Que peces mas bonitos.

Rumble: Que guay.

Mike: Ha valido la pena venir ¿Verdad chicos?

Todos: Si.

Pipsqueak: Gracias por invitarnos ha hacer este viaje bajo el mar.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: No hay porque darlas. Sabía que os gustaría hacer el viaje de prueba del submarino.

Mike se comunicó con su equipo con su brazalete.

Mike: ¿Cómo va todo Black Wing?

Black Wing que conducía el submarino le responde.

Black: Todos los sistemas están en perfecto estado.

Mike: Ocelot ¿Bit puede comunicarse con el submarino?

Ocelot: Enseguida te lo confirmo.

Bit apareció como una esfera amarilla en el submarino.

Bit: La comunicación es viable amo Mike.

Mike: Perfecto. Camaleón ¿Como está la comida?

Camaleón desde la cocina con un disfraz de cocinero le responde.

Camaleón: La comida esta de muerte. Estos extractos de algas esta deliciosos.

Los amigos de Mike hicieron un gesto de asco ante lo que dijo el robot.

Button: Puag. Que asco.

Silver: Ni muerta pienso comer eso.

Mike se rió por los comentarios de sus amigos.

Mike: Si. Al principio saben algo acido y amargo. Pero una vez que te acostumbras está bastante bueno. Eye Fox ¿Como van los depósitos de oxigeno?

Fox: Niveles de oxígeno en perfecto orden.

Mike: Medic. ¿Cómo va la cubierta médica?

Medic: Todas las medicinas y elementos médicos a punto y perfectamente ordenados.

Mike: Red Fire. Estado del motor.

Red: Motor completamente operativo y funcional.

Mike: Vulcan ¿Cómo va la sala de municiones y torpedos?

A diferencia de los demás. Este no contestó.

Mike: ¿Vulcan?

En el arsenal del submarino. Estaba Vulcan durmiendo encima de unos torpedos a pierna suelta. Mike lo intuyó por los impresionantes ronquidos que oía desde su brazalete.

Scootaloo: Ronca todavía mas fuerte que Rainbow.

Twist: Es verdad.

Los potros se reían mientras Mike cogió aire y grito a pleno pulmón a trabes del micrófono del puente para que le oiga a traves de los altavoces del submarino.

Mike: VUUUUUULCAAAAAAAN.

El robot se cayó sobresaltado por el grito de potro por los altavoces y rápidamente se puso a su brazalete.

Vulcan: Esto. Sala de municiones y torpedos en perfecto orden jefe.

Los amigos de Mike se rieron de la cómica situación.

Ghost: Mike. Hay una isla cercana donde podemos parar.

Potros: Ahhhhh.

Los potros se asustaron ante la aparición el pony fantasma.

Rumble: Ahhhh.

Tiara: Que susto.

Mike: Bien. Pararemos en esa isla.

Y el submarino iba emergiendo. Casualmente iba un barco por la superficie del mar. En ella estaba un grupo de ogros cuyo líder era un conocido centauro.

Tirek: Avante a toda.

Tobi que estaba su lado repetía las palabras de su amo.

Tobi: Avante a toda.

Tirek: Izad la mayor.

Tobi: Izad la mayor.

Tirek: Cierra el pico.

Tobi: Cerrad el pico.

Resultado. Tirek molesto le da un manotazo en al cabeza del pony.

Tirek: Silencio proyecto fracasado de pony.

Tobi: Lo siento duque Tirek.

En ese momento alzó la voz llamando a dos de sus subordinados.

Tirek: Grunt…..Scrap.

Enseguida vinieron un ogro y un goblin. El primero era muy alto de piel marrón con un traje de piel negro. El otro era un goblin verde con gorra roja, pantalones azules y camiseta amarilla.

Grunt y Scrap: A sus ordenes Duquin.

Tirek: QUE NO ME LLAMEIS DUQUIIIIN.

Grito a pleno pulmón el centauro a sus subordinados.

Gruta y Scrap: Lo sentimos.

Tirek: Bien cerebros de zanahoria ¿Conocéis el plan?

Ambos hicieron un gesto de no enterarse de nada. Tirek se puso la mano a la cara de la desesperación.

Tirek: A ver si os enteráis atajo de mentecatos. Por este mar pasará el barco donde viaja el rey Radius para una reunión diplomática en Equestria.

Tobi: Y ahí es cuando entramos en acción.

Tirek: Silencio inútil. Cuando pase el barco. Lo pararemos y secuestraremos al rey.

Grunt: ¿Y como hacemos eso?

Tirek sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde había una enorme capa que cubría algo.

Tirek: Con uno de mis mejores creaciones.

Destapó la manta revelando un extraño objeto parecido a un cañón con un especie de diamante en al punta del cañón.

Tirek: Bien caballeros ¿Qué os parece?

Sus subordinados no sabían que decir.

Grunt: Pues.

Scrap: Que nos encanta.

Asintieron ambos con la cabeza.

Grunt: Si. Es el mejor aparato que hemos visto.

Scrap: Si tuviéramos que fabricarlo. Lo haríamos igual que este.

Grunt: Exactamente.

Tirek sonreía complacido ante los halagos de sus subordinados. En ese momento Scrap preguntó.

Scrap: Una pregunta….

Tirek: ¿Siiii?

Preguntó encantado el centauro.

Grunt y Scrap: ¿Que es?

Tirek abrió los ojos en par en par y se dio un cabezazo contra el extraño objeto. Finalmente enfadado se dirige hacia ellos.

Tirek: Idiotas. Este es mi nuevo "cañón de luz de cristal aterrorizador de barcos" que creé para la ocasión.

Tobi: Diseñado para atacar el barco cuando llegue el rey.

Tirek: Silencio. Este cristal lanza un potente rayo capaz de incinerar cualquier cosa ¿Veis ese feo islote de ahí?

Dijo esto señalando un pequeño islote que había por mar. Sus subordinados asintieron.

Tirek: Pues observad. Tobi. Haz la demostración.

Tobi: Como ordene su malignidad.

Tobi apuntó con el cañón al islote y de este salió un rayo rojo que prácticamente incineró la isla. Todos se quedaron asombrados por el poder del cañón de luz.

Tirek: ¿Que os parece?

Scrap: Impresionante.

Grunt: Lo iba a decir yo.

Scrap: Ni mucho menos. Lo iba a decir yo.

Y ambos empezaron a discutir. Hasta que Tirek harto. Usó su magia para elevarlos y chocar la cabeza contra la del otro.

Tirek: Ahora prestadme atención. Con este cañón, dispararemos a las velas del barco del rey centauro Radius y una vez inmovilizado. Serán presa fácil.

Tobi: Sin duda un gran plan amo.

En ese momento notan que son fuertemente golpeados por debajo de ellos.

Tobi: ¿Q-que ha sido eso amo?

Tirek: No tengo ni idea. Id a ver que pasa.

Grunt y Scrap: Si duquin.

Ambos bajaron a la bodega por una trampilla. Acto seguido ambos son impulsados hacia arriba por un gran chorro de agua. Mientras estaban encima del chorro, ambos gritaron.

Grunt y Scrap: TENEMOS VIA DE AGUA AMO.

Tirek: ¿Queeeee?

Tobi: Tenemos una vía de agua.

Tirek: Ya lo se idiota.

Y acto seguido el barco se hunde. Los ogros tuvieron que salir a nado y Tirek junto a Tobi, Grunt y Scrap. Tuvieron que mantenerse a flote con unas maderas.

Tobi: ¿Qué ha ocurrido amo?

Tirek: ¿Y como quieres que lo sepa idiota?

Ahí notan que su cañón se está hundiendo en el agua.

Tirek: NOOOO. Mi cañón. Mi maravilloso cañón de cristal aterrorizador de barcos.

Gritó desesperado el centauro al ver hundirse su arma por mar.

Unos minutos antes.

El submarino iba emergiendo hasta llegar a la isla.

Black: Enseguida vamos a llegar a nuestro destino.

Mike: Perfecto.

Acto seguido. Todo el mundo pudo oír un fuerte golpe en el techo del submarino.

Ocelot: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Red: Parece que no hemos chocado contra algo.

Mike: Pero ¿Contra que?

Vulcan: Bah….Será algún salmón.

Fox: No. Parecía como algo grande.

El submarino terminó de emerger y llegaron a la isla desierta. Ahí una compuerta lateral se abrió y pudo salir todo el mundo a la isla.

Fox: Por fin aire fresco.

Ghost: Estar en el submarino está bien. Pero tampoco está mal estar sobre la superficie.

Vulcan: Sol. Playa. Chicas en bikini.

Mike: Vamos a explorar la isla. Vulcan. Tú quédate aquí a vigilar el submarino.

Vulcan: A la orden jefe.

Fox: Y no te duermas.

Vulcan: No me voy a dormir.

Respondió molesto el robot. Mike junto con sus amigos y el resto de la patrulla van a explorar la isla. Ninguno de ellos se imagino que estaban siendo observados desde el mar por Tirek y sus esbirros.

Tirek: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Tobi: Si amo.

Tirek: Si tuviera en mi poder ese submarino. Podría atacar el barco del rey Radius.

Tobi: Grandioso plan su malignidad.

Tirek: Id vosotros tres y robad ese submarino.

Tobi: A la orden amo.

Grunt y Scrap: Como ordene duquin.

Tirek: QUE NO ME LLAMEIS DUQIIIIIN.

Gritó molesto el centauro alzando sus brazos, soltando al mismo tiempo el trozo de madera con que se mantenía a flote y se hundió brevemente en el agua.

Los tres nadan hasta la orilla sin ser vistos y se esconden por la selva.

Vulcan estaba aburrido de tener que vigilar el submarino.

Vulcan: Que aburrimiento de tener que vigilar el submarino esperando a los demás.

En ese momento oye una voz.

¿?: Yujuuu. Hoooola.

Vulcan. ¿Quién ha hablado?

¿?: Yo.

Vulcan ve salir de la selva a una yegua de pelaje azul y crin verde. Vestida con una con un traje rosa de señora y peinada como una noble de Canterlot (No hace falta decir que es Tobi disfrazado).

Vulcan: Hola señorita ¿Que hace una preciosa dama por estos lugares?

Dijo Vulcan con una sonrisa. Tobi tuvo que actuar para que no le reconociera.

Tobi (con voz de falsete): Hola. Me llamó Mariline y estoy de vacaciones ¿Y usted señor..?

Vulcan: Vulcan señorita. Vulcan.

Mariline: ¿Vulcan? ¿El apuesto Vulcan de la Patrulla Harmony?

Vulcan: El mismo preciosa.

**Nota autor: Si. Se lo que estáis pensando ¿En serio es Vulcan tan tonto para no darse cuenta que aquella yegua es en realidad Tobi disfrazado? Bueno. Os recuerdo que estamos hablando de Vulcan.**

Mariline: (No me puedo creer que Grunt y Scrap me hayan convencido para hacer esto) ¿Y que hace el mas apuesto miembro de dicha patrulla aquí por estos lugares?

Vulcan: Muy simple preciosa. Estoy vigilando el submarino creado por Mike.

Mariline: Ya veo.

Mariline se dirigió hacia el submarino haciendo que Vulcan diera la espalda a la selva.

Mariline: Y dígame señor Vulcan ¿Hay un problema si miro el interior del submarino?

Vulcan: Por supuesto que no preciosa. Si quieres. Te puedo dar un tour por el submarino.

Pero antes de que esta respondiera. Vulcan recibe un tremendo porrazo causado por los garrotes de Grunt y Scrap, que se le acercaron por detrás sin que este se diera cuenta en absoluto. Haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento.

Tobi (con su voz real): Ya era hora. No veáis como picaba este traje.

Dijo esto quitándose el traje y la peluca.

Grunt: Ha sido por mi garrote lo que ha tumbado.

Scrap: Ni mucho menos. Ha sido el mío.

Grunt: No el mío.

Scrap: El mío.

Grunt: El mió.

Scrap: El mío.

Tirek: Silencio idiotas.

Gritó el centauro que se acercaba por el lugar.

Tobi: Amo.

Tirek: Bien. Entremos al submarino ya.

Los cuatro entraron en el submarino. Ahí Bit los detuvo.

Bit: Alto. No tenéis autorización para entrar en el vehículo.

Tirek: Silencio lata de sardinas.

Tirek le lanzó un hechizo a Bit expulsándole de los sistemas del submarino.

Tobi: El submarino es nuestro su malignidad.

Tirek: Querrás decir mío.

Tobi: Si amo.

Tirek se puso a los mandos tratando de saber como se conduce.

Tirek: A ver como se utiliza esto.

Grunt: Quizás pulsando este botón.

Grunt pulsó un botón y el asiento donde estaba Tirek se elevó hasta aplastarlo en el techo.

Tirek: Bájame de aquí idiota.

Grunt: Lo siento duquin.

Volvió pulsar el botón y el asiento bajó rápidamente dejando a Tirek en el techo. Finalmente cae violentamente al asiento.

Scrap: Quizás sea este otro botón.

Pulsó el botón y al lado de Tirek salió un altavoz sonando una alarma a plena potencia dejando medio sordo al centauro.

Tirek: Idiota.

Scrap: Lo siento amo.

Tirek: No pulséis mas botones cerebros de alubia.

Ambos: Lo sentimos Duquin.

Tirek: Y NO ME LLAMEIS DUQUIIIIN.

Tobi: Amo. Aquí hay un libro de instrucciones del submarino.

Dijo esto Tobi mostrando a su amo un libro.

Tirek: ¿Y por que no lo enseñaste antes idiota?

Tirek se lo arrebató de los cascos y se lo puso a leer. Su sonrisa se hacia bastante amplia mientras leía.

Tirek: Perfecto. Aquí está todo lo que necesito saber.

Mike y el resto del grupo terminaron de explorar la isla. Ahí notan que el submarino se marcha.

Red: El submarino.

Ocelot: Se marcha.

El grupo corre pero llega demasiado tarde. El submarino se alejó por la costa. Eye Fox va hacia Vulcan tratando de despertarlo.

Fox: Despierta grandísimo idiota.

Gritaba Eye Fox al mismo tiempo que el arreaba bofetadas al semental. Este medio aturdido empezó ha hablar.

Vulcan: ¿Q-que ha pasado?

Fox: Que se han llevado el submarino idiota. Eso es lo que pasa.

Eye Fox estaba furiosa de verdad. Vulcan trato de defenderse.

Vulcan: Esto. Había una chica y luego me aporrearon en al cabeza.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Tiara: ¿No me digas que nos vamos a quedar en esta isla para siempre?

Silver: ¿Comer lo que haya en esta isla incluyendo insectos y gusanos?

Preguntaban asustados los potros. Mike trató de calmarlos.

Mike: Calmaos. Solo debemos recuperar el submarino.

Scootaloo: ¿Y como piensas hacer eso? El submarino se ha sumergido y ahora no se puede ver.

Mike: Fácil. El submarino tiene un chip de rastreo Solo hay que seguir la señal.

Ocelot: ¿Cuando vamos Mike?

Mike: Lo primero es lo primero es recuperar el submarino. Ocelot, Black Wing, Red Fire y Camaleón vendrán conmigo. El resto se quedaran cuidando de los demás.

Tras hacer los grupo. Mike lanzo el hechizo tecno-alas en Ocelot para que pudiera volar y seguir el submarino.

Tirek al cual ya había aprendido a controlar el submarino. Se dirigía hacia su objetivo.

Tirek: Bien. Ahí está nuestro objetivo.

Sonrió satisfecho el centauro cuando desde el periscopio divisó el barco del rey Radius.

Tobi: Su malignidad. El barco del rey esta a tiro.

Tirek: Por supuesto. Esta vez el rey no se escapará de mí.

Tirek se comunicó con Grunt y Scrap.

Tirek: Preparad los torpedos.

Grunt y Scrap: A la orden.

Grunt cargó dos torpedos y Scrap los cerraba.

Tirek: Fuego.

Ambos torpedos salieron del submarino directo a su objetivo.

Mientras, el barco donde iba el rey Radius. Un centauro de pelaje blanco y piel amarilla con barca y bigote contemplaba el mar.

Radius: Que buen día hace. Sin duda este viaje ha sido tranquilo hasta ahora.

En ese momento oye una explosión en el barco haciéndole caer.

Radius: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha sido esa explosión?

Un centauro marinero fue hacia el rey para informarle.

Marinero: Hubo una explosión en el casco y está haciendo agua. Todo el mundo trata de achicar agua al mismo tiempo que tratan de reparar la fuga de agua.

Radius: Pero ¿Como ha sucedido?

Tirek: Creo que yo puedo explicar eso rey Radius.

El Rey Radius reconoció aquella voz burlona.

Radius: Tirek.

El rey pudo ver a Tirek subido sobre un extraño vehículo que flotaba en el agua.

Tirek: El mismo Rey Radius. Cuanto tiempo sin verle majestad.

Al rey no le hizo gracia ver al centauro oscuro.

Radius: No lo suficiente para olvidarte traidor ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Respondió con furia el rey. Al cual le respondió Tirek de forma burlesca.

Tirek: Muy simple majestad. Quiero que os rindáis y me entreguéis el reino centauro. Si no lo haces. Hundiré esta bañera, contigo y tu tripulación dentro.

El rey no estaba dispuesto a aceptar los chantajes de Tirek. Pero tampoco quería arriesgar las vidas de la tripulación del barco.

Radius: Muy bien Tirek. Tú ganas. Pero deja marchar a mi gente.

Tirek: Sabía que serías razonable. Y ahora.

Tobi: Amo Tirek.

Tirek: Ahora no Tobi ¿No ves que estoy saboreando mi momento de triunfo?

Tobi: Pero amo.

Tirek: Silencio estupido. No estropees mi gran momento.

Tobi: Es importante amo.

Ya harto. Tirek le coge del cuello a su subordinado y lo eleva a la altura de su cara.

Tirek: ¿Qué puede ser más importante que mi gran victoria? Estupido pony.

Tobi: La Patrulla Harmony viene para acá su malignidad.

Tirek: ¿Qué?

El centauro miró y verdaderamente Mike junto con Ocelot, Red Fire, Black Wing y Camaleón venían directos hacia ellos.

Tirek: Idiota ¿Por que no me has avisado antes?

Gritó furioso el centauro mientras zarandeaba al pobre Tobi. Finalmente lo suelta.

Tirek: No importa. Nada puede detener mi gran momento.

Mike y su grupo aterrizaron encima del submarino.

Mike: Ríndete Tirek. No tienes nada que hacer.

En centauro en respuesta. Les lanzó un rayo contra ellos al cual tuvieron que esquivarlo.

Mike: Red Fire. Ayuda a la tripulación del barco. Ocelot, trata de restaurar a Bit. Camaleón tú iras a la sala de municiones y saca a esos ogros idiotas.

Todos: A la orden.

Mike se fue directo a por Tirek. Tobi intentó detenerlo (Que iluso) Mike simplemente lo aparto de un manotazo y fue a por Tirek. En ese momento lanzo un rayo mágico contra el centauro impactándole de llenó en el pecho. Este furioso. Lanzó unas bolas de fuego desde sus manos al cual Mike tuvo que bloquearlos con un escudo de agua.

Mike: Ríndete Tirek. No tienes donde huir.

Tirek: No. Después de lo que me ha costado encontrar al rey Radius. No pienso dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

Tirek extendió sus dos brazos a cada lado e hizo que dos chorros de agua surgieran golpeando a Mike.

Mike: Cof…cof..cof ¿Crees que un poco de agua me detendrá?

Tirek: Por supuesto que no.

Tirek lanzó un rayo eléctrico contra Mike. Al estar empapado previamente. El efecto era mayor provocando una enorme corriente eléctrica en Mike y haciéndole caer al suelo.

Tirek: Bien potro del demonio. Hora de acabar contigo.

Mike medio aturdido le responde al centauro desde el suelo.

Mike: No te será tan fácil…"Tairi".

Dijo en forma de burla el potro provocando la ira del centauro lanzándole otro rayo al cual esta vez el potro lo esquivó.

En la sala de municiones. Grunt y Scrap estaban discutiendo.

Grunt: Ahora me toca cargar el torpedo a mí.

Scrap: De eso nada. Ahora me toca a mí. Tú cargantes los dos primeros.

Grunt: Eso es ….porque soy el mas grande.

Scrap: Eso no es excusa.

Camaleón: Buenos días.

Apareció de repente Camaleón con un disfraz de médico.

Ambos giraron hacia el extraño individuo que apareció delante de ellos.

Scrap: ¿Quién es usted?

Camaleón: Soy el doctor. Me mandan de la agencia debido a un brote de enfermedad que ha surgido recientemente entre ogros y goblins.

Grunt: ¿Una enfermedad?

Camaleón: Por favor. Túmbense ahí.

Dijo esto señalando las dos camillas que se había traído consigo. Ambos obedecieron y se tumbaron en ellas. Ahí Camaleón se dedicó a examinar a ambos. Les miraban la lengua. Les presionaba las narices. Después de unas pruebas más. Camaleón dio su conclusión.

Camaleón: Uy, uy, uy. Esto no me gusta nada.

Scrap: ¿Estamos acaso enfermos doctor?

Camaleón: Muy enfermos. Necesitan unas tabletas medicinales. Por favor. Abrid bien la boca, sacad la lengua y decid "Ahhhh"

Ambos obedecieron y abrieron sus bocas. Camaleón fue hasta una cuerda que sujetaban unos yunques por encima de ambos. Cortó la cuerda y cayeron justo en sus bocas tragándoselas en el proceso.

Grunt: Uh. Un poco pesadas.

Camaleón: Podéis hacer la digestión en las salas herméticas del submarino.

Camaleón empujó las camillas en las lanzaderas de torpedos y cerraron las escotillas. Ahí pulsó el botón de lanzamiento.

Camaleón: Buen viaje. Recuerdos a "Tairi".

Bromeó Camaleón mientras se despedía de Grunt y Scrap al cual realizarían un viaje que difícilmente olvidarían.

Grunt y Scrap: Ahhhhhhhhhhh.

Ocelot estaba pulsando botones en el panel de mando tratando de restaurar a Bit.

Ocelot: Bien. Unos cuantos botones mas y…..

Finalmente restaura la conexión con Bit.

Bit: Hola. Señor Ocelot.

Ocelot sonrió.

Ocelot: Bien Bit. Vuelves a estar activo.

Fuera. Mike seguía combatiendo contra Tirek.

Tirek: Ha llegado tu hora potro.

Mike: Ya te gustaría.

Mike se levantó rápidamente y lanzó un hechizo de tornado que atrapó a Tirek y a Tobi en el proceso. Ambos estaban volando. Justo acaban de aparecer Grunt y Scrap saliendo del submarino agarrados a dos torpedos.

Mike: Bien. Hora de terminar.

Mike alzó el vuelo y le dio una fuerte patada al centauro que lo impulsó junto con Tobi hacia Grunt y Scrap. Al chocar. Provocó una enorme explosión que mandó volando a los cuatro por el cielo. Mientras Tirek gritaba.

Tirek: COMO ODIO A ESE ALICORNIO.

Mike se dirigió hacia el barco del rey Radius.

Mike: ¿Esta todo el mundo bien?

Red: Si Mike. Todo le mundo está a salvo.

Ocelot y Camaleón salieron por la escotilla.

Ocelot: Hemos recuperado la conexión con Bit.

Mike: Perfecto.

Radius: Muchas gracias. No se que habría pasado si ese loco de Tirek hubiese conseguido su objetivo.

Mike: No hay porque darlas. Pura rutina.

Más tarde. Mike y su grupo. Fueron a recoger al resto del equipo y ahí escoltó el barco del rey Radius hasta Equestria.

Pip: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si Pip?

Pip: ¿Has pensado que nombre poner al submarino?

Mike: La verdad es que todavía no le he puesto nombre.

Rumble: ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

Vulcan: ¿Qué tal Nautilus?

Ocelot: Muy simple. Seguro que ya está cogido.

Camaleón: ¿Y Seaquest?

Black: Suena a título de serie barata antigua.

Sweetie: ¿Qué tal…..el Dolphin?

Scootaloo: Ey. Ese nombre es genial.

Mike: A mi también me parece perfecto ¿Votos a favor?

Todos alzaron su casco.

Mike: Perfecto. A partir de ahora el submarino se llamará el Dolphin

Todos celebraron por el nuevo nombre del submarino.

Mientras. Por mar. Tirek y su banda estaban a flote con un gran trozo de madera sobre el agua. El centauro estaba muy enfadado por lo ocurrido.

Tirek: No me puedo creer que mi maravilloso plan haya fallado. Ahora estamos atrapados a la deriva.

Finalmente grita a los cuatro vientos.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Tobi: Bueno amo. Nuestra casa está a muchas millas pero a nado seguro que podemos llegar. Así que arriba ese ánimo.

Tirek miró irritado a su subordinado.

Tirek: Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Si amo?

Tirek: ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Fin del capítulo

No olvidéis comentar.


	17. CAP 17 MISION ATLANTIS

**CAPITULO 17**

**MISIÓN ATLANTIS**

**Nota autor: Puede que algunos lo llamen Atlantida. Pero en mi fanfic lo referiré como Atlantis.**

Las mane 7 y la Patrulla Harmony tuvieron que ir raudo veloz hacia Canterlot por petición de la princesa. Una vez que llegaron a la salas del trono. Se postraron ante ella.

Twilight: ¿Quería vernos princesa Celestia?

Celestia con una sonrisa la respondió.

Celestia: Así es Twilight. Después de tanto tiempo tenemos buenas noticias. Después de tantos siglos. Logramos contactar con la Atlantis.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la noticia.

Twilight: ¿La Atlantis? ¿El continente perdido que desapareció hace siglos?

Mike: ¿Del que se dice que poseen un conocimiento único fuera de época?

Celestia: Así es. Después de que estuvieran siglos aislados del mundo. Por fin pudimos localizarles y comunicarnos con sus habitantes.

Applejack: ¿Y que quiere que hagamos princesa?

Celestia: Quiero que valláis allí y tratéis de entrar en contacto con los habitantes de la Atlantis como embajadores de nuestro reino.

Red: ¿Cómo son sus habitantes?

Celestia: Son como los sea ponis pero con una fisiología al parecida a nosotros. Adaptados para el mar pero también pueden ir por tierra como nosotros.

**Nota autor: Vi a los sea ponis en el comic y sinceramente, su aspecto decepcionaba bastante. Hace tiempo encontré un dibujo de cómo deberían ser los sea ponis y lo colgué en mi web en DeviantArt para los que queráis verlos. Os juro que dan mil vueltas a los del comic.**

Pinkie: Uy. Será divertido. Haremos nuevos amigos y montaremos una fiesta.

Ocelot: ¿Y donde se encuentra localizado esa zona?

Celestia: La ciudad está bajo el mar.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Rainbow: ¿Nos toma el pelo princesa?

Rarity: ¿Como quiere que vallamos bajo el mar?

Mike: No hay problema. Podemos ir en el Dolphin.

Rainbow: Genial ¿Me dejas conducirlo?

Mike: Ni de broma Rainbow. Aun recuerdo cuando metiste el "Grizzly" en el metro asegurando que era el parking subterráneo.

Respondió tajante Mike ante la petición de Rainbow. Cosa que hizo que el grupo se riera para molestia del pegaso.

Más tarde. La nave Infinity estaba sobrevolando el océano. Debajo de ella estaba enganchado el Dolphin. La nave bajó hasta el límite del mar.

Mike: Bien Blue Sky. Aquí puedes bajarnos.

Blue Sky que estaba pilotando la nave Infinity le responde.

Sky: Entendido.

Ahí se desenganchó el Dolphin de la nave y empezó a sumergirse. Una vez bajo el mar. El grupo quedó maravillado del fondo marino.

Applejack: Caray. Esto es increíble.

Fluttershy: Que hermoso.

Rarity: Verdaderamente inspirador.

Camaleón: Perfecto para pescar.

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de pescador y tiró de la caña hacia atrás. Detrás de él estaba Rainbow Dash observando la cabina de mando.

Rainbow: Sin duda esta experiencia va a ser de impacto.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta. Su cola fue enganchada por la caña de Camaleón. El robot tiró con todas sus fuerzas la caña llevando consigo a Rainbow y hacerla estrellar contra la pared de la nave.

Camaleón: Ay. Perdona Rainbow. No te había visto.

Rainbow enfadada le clava una mirada asesina al robot.

Rainbow: Camaleón. Esta vez te la has buscado.

Y Camaleón disfrazado de rana, empezó a huir de Rainbow al cual le perseguía por todo el submarino.

Después de un rato. El grupo decidió que ya era hora de comer.

Mike: ¿Comemos?

Pinkie: Por supuesto.

Y el grupo fue al comedor del submarino. Ahí Camaleón les sirvió la comida. Casi todo eran productos marinos obtenidos del mar, cosa que el grupo no le pareció agradable al principio.

Rainbow: Puag ¿Enserio tenemos que comer esto?

Rarity: No me parece nada apetecible.

Sunset: Comer algas. Valla ocurrencia.

Spike comió lo que parecían extractos de algas.

Spike: Pues a mi me parece que están bastante buenos.

Applejack: ¿En serio azucarillo?

La pony vaquera no muy convencida, comió un poco lo que parecía un pastel de algas y su rostro se figuró una sonrisa.

Applejack: Caray. Al contrario de lo que parece. Está delicioso.

Las demás empezaron a comer y al contrario de lo que pensaban. La comida hecha con elementos del fondo del mar estaba deliciosa. Después de comer. El grupo siguió su viaje.

Fluttershy: ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

Medic: Creo que aún queda para rato.

Rainbow: Maldita sea ¿Es que no puede ocurrir nada emocionante?

Acto seguido notan un golpe en el submarino y que algo los retenía.

Spike: ¿Tenías que preguntar?

Sunset: Pero ¿Qué pasa?

Fox: Eso pasa.

El grupo pudo ver un tentáculo por una de las ventanas del submarino.

Pinkie: ¿Qué es eso?

Ocelot: Un calamar gigante.

Gritó Ocelot ante el colosal pulpo que tenia agarrado el submarino. El animal trataba de arrastrar el submarino.

Mike: Oh no. De eso nada. No voy a permitir que destrocen el submarino. Patrulla. Tenemos trabajo.

Patrulla: A la orden.

Twilight: ¿Pero a donde vais?

Vulcan: Ha ocuparnos del bicho.

Applejack: Pero ¿Cómo?

Mike: Tenemos trajes de buceo para este tipo de casos.

Fluttershy: Tened cuidado.

Mike y la patrulla salieron por la escotilla inferior llevando consigo trajes de buceo y armas eléctricas.

Mike: Bien bicho. Solo tú y yo.

El calamar gigante vio a la patrulla y se preparó para atacar.

Black: Cuidado.

Grito Black Wing haciendo que todos los demás esquivaran el tentáculo de este.

Vulcan: Mi turno.

Vulcan disparó su arma eléctrica contra el calamar haciéndole retroceder.

Ocelot: Buen disparo.

Desde el submarino. Las mane 7 y Spike observaban la pelea.

Rainbow: Así. Dadle duro a esa cosa.

Animaba la pegaso mientras volaba de un lado a otro.

Fluttershy: Espero que no les pase nada.

El grupo se alarmó cuando el calamar cogió con uno de sus tentáculos a Red Fire.

Sunset: Oh no. Red Fire.

El resto de la patrulla trató de liberarla.

Mike: Aguanta Red.

Red: Maldita sea. Lo malo de estar debajo del agua. Es que no puedes hacer fuego.

Justo en ese momento. Una especie de rayo azul pasó entre ellos cortando el tentáculo que sujetaba a Red Fire. Cuando el rayo se paró. Pudieron ver de quien se trataba.

Se trataba de un sea pony. Solo que con algunas diferencias. Tenía cola de pez. Pero en vez de aletas. Tenía patas delanteras como los ponis de tierra. Lo que serían las alas, son unas aletas. Su pelaje era azul claro. Pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una hermosa armadura dorada incluyendo en la cabeza al cual tenía un adorno en forma de cuerno de unicornio haciendo imposible identificar su aspecto. Como mucho solo se le podía ver su cola, sus patas delanteras y su boca. Portaba un extraño tridente dorado al cual desprendían chispas eléctricas.

Fox: ¿Quién es ese?

Black: No tengo ni idea.

Las mane 7 observaban al extraño sea pony que acababa de salvar a Red Fire.

Applejack: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Sunset: Ya lo creo.

Rainbow: Es increíble como se mueve. Ha aparecido de la nada como un rayo.

Pinkie: Si. Ese calamar gigante quería tragarse a Red Fire como un caramelo pero ese extraño pony marino ha aparecido como un rayo y le ha cortado el tentáculo como un pastel "mmmmm" pastel.

El extraño pony se puso en posición de combate. El calamar fue directo a por el intentando golpearle con sus tentáculos. Pero el extraño guerrero era muy veloz y no lograba acertarle. En cambio el pony misterioso lograba acertarle con todos sus ataques en el cuerpo del monstruo. El grupo estaba asombrado ante la enorme agilidad del guerrero que les acababa de salvar. Después de unos minutos. El calamar completamente derrotado, se marcha. El guerrero misterioso se dirigió hacia el grupo. Mike le indicó que les siguiera hasta el Dolphin.

Una vez dentro. En al sala de inmersión de submarinistas. Las mane 7 y Spike se reunieron con la patrulla al cual los acompañaban el extraño visitante que les salvó. el grupo se sorprendió en cuanto este dejó el agua. Su cola se convirtió en patas traseras y sus aletas en alas como la de un pegaso.

Fluttershy: ¿Estáis bien chicos?

Sunset: Estábamos preocupadas de que os pasara algo.

La patrulla sonrió.

Mike: Si. Estamos bien. Todo gracias a este pony misterioso.

Red: Si. Muchas gracias por salvarme socio.

Dijo Red Fire con una sonrisa. Twilight con una sonrisa se acercó al pony misterioso.

Twilight: Muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestros amigos contra aquel calamar gigante.

Pony misterioso: De nada hermana.

Todos se quedaron asombrados en cuando le oyeron hablar, dándose cuenta que era una voz femenina.

Mike: Espera ¿Eres una …?

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese preciso momento, el pony misterioso se quitó el casco revelando ser en realidad una yegua. Y no una yegua cualquiera. Una alicornio. La yegua en cuestión tenía el pelaje azul claro. Su larga y hermosa melena roja se movía a cámara lenta mientras se lo sacudía. Sus hermosos ojos eran de tonalidad verde. Su fisico era parecida a la de Cadence. Mike se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta y las alas extendidas, completamente prendado de la belleza de la misteriosa yegua mientras le salían corazones en su cabeza.

Twilight: Increíble. Eres una yegua.

Vulcan: Una hermosa yegua.

Dijo Vulcan que no paraba de mirar a la yegua misteriosa hasta que Eye Fox le dio un codazo. La misteriosa yegua con una sonrisa y una voz encantadora les empezó a hablar.

Yegua misteriosa: Un placer conoceros elementos de la armonía y Patrulla Harmony. Me llamó Undina. Soy la princesa de la Atlantis.

Pinkie: Que bien. Nos conoces.

Undina: Por supuesto. Ya recibimos el mensaje de Celestia de que vendríais.

Twilight: Nos alegramos de conocerla princesa.

Mike que seguía todavía embodado. Trato de hablar.

Mike: U-un…placer co-conocerte.

Undina le dedicó una sonrisa al potro al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

Undina: Que potro mas adorable.

Mike se sonrojó al máximo ante el cumplido de la yegua.

Mike: Undina….Que nombre más hermoso.

Red: Pasemos dentro para que podamos hablar mas cómodamente.

Undina: Me parece bien.

Mike seguía observando a la yegua con una sonrisa y mirada boba. Hasta que Spike chasqueó los dedos delante de él para hacerle reaccionar. Finalmente van al puente del Dolphin. Ahí empezaron a platicar.

Twilight: O sea. Viniste de la Altlantis para recibirnos.

Undina: Así es. Mi padre me envió para recibiros.

Rarity: Amiga. Me encanta tu armadura. Sin duda tiene un diseño muy hermoso y elegante.

Dijo la pony modista que no paraba de admirar la maravillosa armadura que llevaba Undina.

Undina: Gracias. Me lo hicieron los mejores artesanos del Atlantis para mí.

Rarity: Y sin duda han hecho un maravilloso trabajo ¿Quién dice que no se puede estar en la batalla con estilo?

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo es la Atlantis?

Undina: Eso amiga Fluttershy. Te puedo decir que la Atlantis es….

Mientras platicaba. Rainbow estaba charlando con Applejack. Mike y Spike estaban con ellas.

Rainbow: ¿Has visto como machaco a esa cosa? Chica. Esa ha nacido con nervios de acero.

Applejack: Ya lo creo. Esa chica sin duda es dura.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo crees que es la Atlantis?

Applejack: Ni idea ¿Tú que opinas Mike?

Mike no respondió. Seguía con una mirada y sonrisa boba.

Applejack: ¿Mike?

La pony vaquera pasó su pezuña delante de su cara tratando de que este reaccionara pero sin ningún resultado. Rainbow se acercó a su oreja.

Rainbow: Hooooolaaaa ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Applejack: Pero ¿Que le pasa?

Spike: No lo se. Lleva así un buen rato.

Rainbow se puso delante de él mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Empezó a hacerle muecas para haber si reaccionaba pero sin ningún resultado.

Rarity: Chicas ¿Que ocurre?

Applejack: No lo se. Mike está como embobado.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Rainbow puso su pezuña delante de los ojos del potro, la giró y finalmente se pone detrás de su pezuña para averiguar hacía donde miraba. Ahí pudo ver que la mirada del potro estaba centrada en Undina. Nada más hacerlo. Se echó a reír.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Me parece que alguien ha sufrido un flechazo.

"En al mente de Mike"

Undina estaba atada en una silla estando apresada por unos malvados dragones de la banda sangrienta.

Dragones. Jajaja. Eres nuestra prisionera y harás todo lo que se nos antoje.

Undina: No por favor. No me hagáis daño.

Mike: Soltadla malvados.

En ese preciso instante entra volando Mike golpeando a varios dragones en el proceso.

Mike: Tranquila Undina. Estoy aquí para rescatarte.

Undina: Oh Mike.

Respondió Undina con una sonrisa ante la idea de que iba a ser rescatada.

Dragón: A por él.

Los dragones se lanzaron a por Mike. Este con un aliento frió, congeló a la mayoría. Luego golpeó con sus pezuñas a varios dragones haciéndoles salir por los aires. Y para rematar la faena. Lanzó un hechizo de tornado que remató al resto dejando solo al jefe.

Mike: Bien amigo ¿Y ahora que?

El dragón tragó saliva.

Dragón: Ahora que me acuerdo. Me he dejado una cosa en el fuego.

Y el dragón salió huyendo a toda prisa. Finalmente Mike libero a Undina.

Mike: Ya eres libre Undina.

Undina le dedicó una calida sonrisa.

Undian: Oh Mike. Mi pequeño héroe.

Mike se perdía en los preciosos ojos de la yegua y la respondió.

Miek: Por ti Undina. Haría lo que fuera.

Undina: Oh Mike,…Mike…Mike.

Fin de seguir soñando con los ojos abiertos.

Applejack: MIKE.

El potro se sobresaltó por el grito de la pony vaquera.

Mike: ¿Qué….como…cuando…donde?

El potro miraba en todas partes mientras Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity se reían.

Mike: ¿Pero que pasa?

Applejack: Que estabas soñando despierto.

Respondió la pony vaquera con una sonrisa en la cara. Rainbow en el mismo estado que ella le comentó al potro.

Rainbow: Con tú querida princesa Undina Mike.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿De que estáis hablando?

Rarity: Se te nota en la cara Mike. Sin duda es un flechazo.

Mike con un gran sonrojo en la cara trato de negarlo.

Mike: ¿Qué? Para nada.

Rainbow: Jajaja. Tranquilo Mike. No pasa nada por tener una conejita. Aunque sea algo mayor que tú.

Applejack: Ella es una alicornio como tú Mike. Solo espera llegar a los dieciocho y puedes que tengas alguna oportunidad con ella.

Mike al cual ya estaba molesto por las insinuaciones las respondió.

Mike: No digáis tonterías. Yo no estoy colado por nadie.

Las tres: Claaaaro.

Respondieron las tres con unas leves risas.

Black: Aquí la piloto (¿O debería ser timonel?). Estamos llegando a nuestro destino.

El grupo se acercó a observar y pudieron ver la ciudad de Atlantis. El grupo se sorprendió al ver que la ciudad estaba debajo del agua, cubierta por una enorme burbuja

Red: Impresionante.

Fluttershy: Que hermoso es.

Medic: Sin duda impresiona.

Bit: Recibiendo transmisión.

Pony Atlante: Aquí ejercito de Atlantis. Hemos avistado su vehículo. Identifíquese o abriremos fuego.

Fluttershy: ¿N-nos van a disparar?

Undina se acercó al panel de comunicación.

Undina: Aquí la princesa Undina. Viajo en el interior del submarino conocido como el Dolphin. No abran fuego y permítanos entrar en la ciudad.

Pony Atlante: Entendido princesa. Podéis pasar.

Finalmente permiten entrar al Dolphin a trabes de una compuerta que se abrió en la burbuja. Ahí pasan hasta una zona sin agua donde el grupo pudo salir al exterior. Un guardia Atlante les recibió. Los guardias llevaban armaduras con diseño romano de color azul con adornos marinos.

**Nota autor: Para abreviar. A los guardias atlantes los llamaré Ga.**

Ga: Sean bienvenida usted y su acompañantes. Princesa Undina.

Undina: Gracias soldado.

Ga: ¿Quiere que le proporcionemos un vehículo para llegar al palacio?

Undina: Si a nuestros visitantes les parece bien. Me gustaría que fuéramos allí andando. Así podrán observar la ciudad ¿Os parece bien chicos?

Antes de que el grupo pudiera responder. Mike con una sonrisa se adelanto al grupo.

Mike: Por supuesto. No hay ningún problema princesa.

El grupo se quedó mirando al potro con cara de sorpresa. Rainbow con una sonrisa maliciosa le susurró a Applejack.

Rainbow: (No hay duda. A Mike le han dado bien fuerte).

Applejack se rió levemente por el comentario de la pegaso.

Y así el grupo fue andando hacia el palacio. Allí pudieron ver sorprendidos los increíbles edificios de la ciudad. Enormes torres que llegaban a una enorme altura. La mayoría de ellas tenían forma de elementos del mar. Podían ver a los habitantes y vehículos pasar por unos puentes que parecían estar hechos de cristal y aún así aguantaban el peso sin problemas. Hermosas estatuas que adornaban preciosos parques y jardines al igual que las fuentes que había. Los ponis que habitaban en al ciudad eran como los ponis de tierra. Pero adoptaban cola de pez cuando estaban en el agua.

Sin duda el grupo no se arrepintió en absoluto de ir andando al palacio.

Twilight: Este sitio es hermoso.

Fox: Sin duda un lugar tranquilo y maravilloso.

Fluttershy: Puedo sentir una enorme paz en este lugar.

Spike: ¿Qué es eso?

El grupo vio a una extraña criatura bípeda de metal limpiando un puente de cristal.

Undina: ¿Eso? Uno de los múltiples robots de mantenimiento que tenemos en la Atlantis.

Todos: ¿Robots?

Rainbow: Valla. Veo que Mike no es el único que construye robots.

Undina miró interesada al potro.

Undina: ¿Tú también construyes robots Mike?

Mike rápidamente se pone a su lado con una sonrisa y la responde.

Mike: Así es princesa.

Undina se rió.

Undina: Por favor. Puedes llamarme Undina.

Mike sonrió aún más que la princesa le hablara.

Mike: Será un completo placer Undina. Como ya dije antes. Construyo robots. Y muy buenos por cierto.

Undina: ¿En serio? ¿Y cual ha sido los mejores robots que has construido hasta ahora?

Mike: Pues a mi patrulla Harmony por supuesto.

Incrédula. Undina miró a la patrulla.

Undina: Quien lo diría. A simple vista no parecen robots. Sin lugar a dudas están muy bien construidos. Debo felicitarte por ello.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

Entre risas. Applejack y Rainbow cuchichearon en el resto del grupo y no pudieron evitar soltar unas risitas. Al final Vulcan comenta.

Vulcan: No me lo puedo creer. El jefe enamorado.

Eye Fox y Rarity le dan una fuerte colleja en la cabeza para que se callara.

Fox: Cállate idiota.

Rarity: Que te van ha oír.

El grupo siguió andando hasta llegar el palacio. Era un hermoso castillo dorado cuyas torres llegaban a una enorme altura. Los Ga llevaron al grupo hasta la sala del trono. Ahí les recibió muy calurosamente el rey del Atlantis. Era un alicornio de pelaje azul como Undina. La crin y barba roja. Su cutie mark era un tridente en medio de un remolino.

Rey: Sed bienvenidos embajadores de Equestria. Soy Neptuno. El rey del Atlantis.

Todos hicieron una reverencia ante el rey. Twilight se adelantó al grupo.

Twilight: Es un placer conocerle majestad.

El rey se rió.

Neptuno: El placer es todo mío por conocer a los elementos de la armonía y a la Patrulla Harmony. La princesa Celestia me ha hablado muy bien de vosotros.

Pinkie: Yujuuu. Eso es estupendo.

Neptuno: Antes que nada os quiero presentar a unas personas.

El rey hizo una señal a un guardia al cual este se machó, acto seguido volvió siendo seguido por dos sea ponis. Uno era un semental de piel amarilla y crin rubia con detalles azules, ojos verdes. Su cutie mark era un circuito electrónico. Portaba una armadura roja con detalles verdes. Junto a el estaba una yegua algo mayor. De piel marrón y crin verde. Portaba unas gafas y una bata de científica haciéndole imposible ver su cutie mark. Rarity se fijó en el semental.

Rarity: (Valla. Si que es apuesto)

Neptuno: Os presento a la doctora Chambers. Nuestra jefa de división científica y robótica. Y su joven ayudante Spark Strike al cual también es un fiel soldado de la guardia Atlante.

La doctora respondió con una voz seria.

Chambers: Hola.

El joven en cambió respondió con un tono más animado.

Spark: Hola. Mucho gusto en conoceros.

El grupo sonrió ante ellos.

Twilight: Es un placer.

Mike: Lo mismo digo.

Rarity: (Valla con el semental. Es bastante atractivo).

La doctora se quedó mirando muy fijamente en al patrulla.

Red: ¿Algún problema?

Chambers: Robots. Fascinante.

El grupo se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la doctora.

Mike: ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta? No dijimos que la patrulla fueran robots.

La doctora respondió con su típico tono serio.

Chambers: Reconozco a un robot en cuando lo veo.

La doctora estuvo observando detenidamente durante un rato a la patrulla examinando a cada uno de ellos.

Chambers: Fascinante. Para el ojo inexperto nadie se daría cuenta de que son robots.

Red: Es que somos grandiosos.

Respondió Red Fire presumiendo un poco.

Ocelot: Lo mejor de lo mejor.

Chambers: Hasta sois inteligentes. Fascinante.

Rainbow: En cuestión de inteligencia. Vulcan es la excepción.

Comentó de forma burlesca la pegaso. Vulcan se quejó.

Vulcan: Ey.

El grupo se rió.

Chambers: Principie Mike ¿No? Debo felicitarte. Sin duda ha construido unos robots verdaderamente únicos.

Mike: Gracias doctora.

Ghost: Si. Agradecemos el cumplido.

La doctora se asustó al oír hablar a Ghost.

Chambers: Ahhhh ¿Y tú de donde sales que no te he visto?

Ghost: Pero si estaba con el grupo. Justo delante de usted.

Undina: (Curioso. No recuerdo haberla visto en ningún momento a esa en cuanto me subí al Dolphin).

La doctora recuperó al compostura y volvió ha preguntar a Mike.

Chambers: Y dime muchacho ¿Cómo los controlas?

Mike: Bueno. No es que exactamente los controle. Mi patrulla actúa por libre albedrío simplemente.

La doctora parecía sorprendida por la respuesta del potro.

Chambers: ¿Dices que no los controlas directamente? ¿Qué actúan libremente sin ninguna restricción?

Mike: Yo confió en mi patrulla. Me son leales a mí y a los principios que les he enseñado.

Red: Exactamente.

Mike: Chicos. Nuestro juramento.

Patrulla: "Por la paz y la armonía lucharemos. Por muy negra que sea la oscuridad. Nuestra luz brillara. El mal no podrá triunfar. Somos la Patrulla Harmony".

El rey, Undina y Spark parecían encantados por el juramento.

Neptuno: Jajajaja. Me gustan estos robots. Sin duda son leales a sus principios.

Chambers: Aún así. No me parece adecuado dejarles tanto libre albedrío. Recuerde lo que pasó con….

El rey la interrumpió.

Neptuno: No entremos en detalles.

El grupo le extrañó la actitud del rey. Spark se acercó al grupo con una cálida sonrisa.

Spark: Hola a todos. Soy Spark Strike. Soldado de la guardia Atlante y ayudante de la doctora Chambers.

Mike: Un placer.

Rarity: Lo mismo digo querido.

Rarity y Spark se miraron por un momento a los ojos con una sonrisa. Cosa que molestó a Spike.

Neptuno: Seguramente estaréis cansados del largo viaje. Podéis usar las aguas termales del palacio.

Red: La verdad es que lo agradeceríamos mucho.

Rarity: Si, oh cielos. Sin duda fue un viaje muy largo y cansado. Algunas tenemos que cuidarnos.

Neptuno: Muy bien. Mi hija os acompañará hasta las aguas termales.

Undina: Será un placer.

Y el grupo acompañó a la princesa. Por supuesto Mike estuvo a su lado con corazones sobre la cabeza y el resto del grupo riéndose levemente de la cómica situación del potro. Finalmente todo el mundo estaba ya en las aguas.

Ocelot: Caray. Se agradece el baño.

Comentó Ocelot con el cuerpo sumergido en las aguas termales.

Camaleón: Ya te digo. Aunque creo que necesita un ajuste de temperatura.

Respondió Camaleón con un disfraz de cafetera. Mike estaba con el agua al cuello y una toalla sobre la cabeza. El potro seguía con la mirada perdida pensando en Undina.

Spike: A todo esto ¿Donde está Vulcan?

Ocelot: Espero que no haya hecho lo que creo.

Por el lado femenino. Las chicas estaban disfrutando del baño. Pinkie jugaba con una aleta de tiburón de juguete. Rarity, Red Fire y Eye Fox se arreglaban el pelo. Undina estaba sobre una fuente. Ahí se podía ver su cutie mark. Que consistía en una concha blanca con una nota musical. Twilight no pudo evitar preguntar por ello.

Twilight: Oye Undina ¿En que consiste tu cutie mark?

Undina: Muy simple Twilight. Representa mi talento para el canto.

Medic: ¿En serio?

Fluttershy: Nos encantaría poder oírte cantar.

Undina (sonriendo): Será un placer durante la cena.

Vulcan: Esto es el paraíso.

Comentó Vulcan sin su armadura al cual flotaba de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados. Las chicas retrocedieron asustadas ante la presencia del robot.

Applejack: Vulcan ¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?

Rarity: Esto es solo para chicas

Red: Lárgate de aquí robot pervertido.

Gritó enfadada Red Fire al cual elevó a Vulcan con su magia y lo lanzó por encima del muro hasta hacerlo caer por el lado masculino.

Ocelot: ¿Pero que?

Ocelot no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Vulcan cayó justo encima de él. La caída hizo saltar el agua, golpeando con ella sobre la cabeza del potro. Aquello le hizo reaccionar.

Mike: ¿Que…que pasa aquí?

Camaleón: Nada. Lo de siempre. Vulcan la ha vuelto a liarla.

Después del baño. El grupo fue a cenar. Mike estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de la princesa al cual la ofrecía la silla y cualquier cosa que necesitara. El grupo no pudo evitar soltar unas leves risas por el comportamiento del potro con la princesa. El grupo pudo charlar con el rey y su hija junto con Spark Strike y la doctora Chambers. Comentaban cosas sobre Equestria y la Atlantis. De vez en cuanto. Rarity y Spark se lanzaban algunas miradas. Después de la cena. Undina pudo demostrar sus dotes para el canto. Dejando maravillado al grupo. Sobre todo Mike que no paraba de mirar perdidamente a la princesa mientras le salían corazones en la cabeza.

Después de la cena. El grupo se dispuso a ir a los dormitorios que les habían ofrecido el rey.

Rainbow: Ey Mike ¿No vas a despedirte de Undina?

Dijo la pegaso con una leve risa.

Mike: No se por que debería.

Fluttershy: No disimules. Se te nota en la cara.

Mike trato de defenderse.

Mike: ¿Qué? Mentira.

Rarity: Ay Mike. Sin duda es un flechazo a toda regla.

Applejack: Como tú con Spark.

Rarity: No se de que me estas hablando.

Medic: Como si no se notase como os mirabais durante la cena.

Ghost: Se notaba a kilómetros.

Fox: Bueno Mike ¿Cuándo le regalaras flores a tu princesa?

Comento divertida Eye Fox. Mike molesto las respondió.

Mike: Ya esta bien. No estoy. Ni estaré nunca enamorado de Undina. No pienso admitirlo jamás.

Luego a la noche estando todo el mundo a la cama.

Mike: Estoy locamente enamorado de Undina.

Dijo Mike tumbado en la cama cubriéndole la sabana hasta la altura del pecho. Teniendo la mirada perdida en el techo.

Mike: Es tan hermosa. Sus hermosos ojos. Su brillante pelaje. Su hermosa crin. Sin duda la princesa Undina es una grandiosa belleza pony.

Spike: Te entiendo hermano.

Respondió el dragón al cual dormía con él en otra cama.

Spike: Procura controlarte y no te valla ha pasar como con la madre de Button.

Mike (molesto por el comentario): ¿Me lo teníais que recordar?

Flashback.

Mike al cual todavía era un potro blanco. Acompañaba junto con Spike a Button hasta su casa.

Button: Ya estamos en mi casa.

Mike: Una casa bonita.

Button: Enseguida conocerás a mi madre.

Button: Es verdad. De todos. La tuya es la única al cual no conozco todavía.

Los tres entraron en al casa.

Button: Mama. Estoy en casa.

**Nota: A la madre de Button la llamaré "Milfy". El nombre lo encontré por Internet hace tiempo.**

Milfy: Hola Button ¿Ya llegaste?

Button: Si mama. Traigo unos amigos.

En al puerta apareció una pony de tierra de pelaje marrón claro. Su crin y cola al cual estaban atadas por coletas eran de color marrón oscuro. Sus ojos eran azules. Su cutie mark era un corazón con un biberón al lado.

Button: Hola mama. A Spike ya le conoces. Te presento a mi amigo Mike.

Su madre sonrió ante el potro.

Milfy: Un placer conocer al amigo de mi hijo.

Mike: (Mi madre. Si es hermosísima) El gusto es mió señora.

En ese instante le cogió de la pezuña a la madre de Button y con una sonrisa la dijo.

Mike: Y es un placer conocer a tan hermosa dama.

Dijo esto al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en el casco. La madre de Button se rió por el gesto.

Milfy: Que chico mas agradable. Y que educado.

Button: Nos vamos a mi cuarto mama.

Milfy: Vale. Luego os prepararé algo para merendar.

Milfy se retiraba siendo seguida por la mirada embobada de Mike.

Mike: Por Celestia. Que hermosa es. Es tan bonita.

Button no le gustaba como miraba su madre y enseguida le reprendió.

Button: Oye. Que es mi madre.

Fin del Flashback.

Spike: Jajajaja. Es que te portaste como un tonto enamorado. En el tiempo que estuvimos. No paraste de hacerla la pelota.

Mike: ¿Como tú con Rarity?

Spike: Touche.

Mike: Bueno. La verdad es que para ser una yegua casada y con dos hijos. Sin duda era una yegua muy hermosa al cual se la ve muy joven.

Spike: Si. Yo opino lo mismo.

Ambos chocaron su pezuña/garra y se dispusieron a dormir.

A los lejos de la Atlantis. Sobre una cordillera marina. Había un especie de pony de metal negro observando el reino. El pony en cuestión era de metal. Con un único ojo rojo. Con unos cuatro tentáculos de metal en la espalda.

¿?: Objetivo localizado. Preparando para el ataque.

Continuará…


	18. CAP 18 EL ATAQUE DE LOS OCTOPYS

**CAPITULO 18**

**EL ATAQUE DE LOS OCTOPYS**

Amanecía en el reino de Atlantis. El grupo se levantó para ir a desayunar (sobre todo Mike que quería ver a Undina). Una vez que el grupo estaba sobre la mesa. Empezaron ha platicar.

Neptuno: Espero que hayáis tenido una buena noche.

Rarity: Ya lo creo que si.

Medic: Las camas eran muy cómodas.

Mientras desayunaban. La doctora Chambers no paraba de observar a los robots.

Fox: ¿Algún problema doctora?

Chambers: Perdón. Es que sin duda sois unos robots verdaderamente fascinantes. Nadie diría que soy seres sintéticos.

Ocelot: Si. Mike siempre trata de que nos parezcamos más y más a los ponis.

La doctora hizo un gesto misterioso en el rostro.

Chambers: Mejorar sin parar. Si. Nosotros teníamos esa idea hace siglos hasta que…

El rey Neptuno la interrumpió.

Neptuno: Por favor doctora. No hablemos del tema.

Twilight: ¿Algún problema majestad?

Neptuno: No. No os preocupéis.

El grupo le pareció extraño la actitud del rey. Como si quisiera ocultar algo. En ese momento un guardia entra toda prisa por la sala donde desayunaban el grupo.

Ga: Majestad. Majestad.

Neptuno: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Ga: Nos atacan.

Undina: ¿Quiénes?

Ga: Los Octopys.

Neptuno y su hija al igual que la doctora reaccionaron ante las palabras del guardia.

Neptuno: Imposible. Hacia siglos que no aparecían.

Red: ¿Qué ocurre majestad?

Sunset: ¿Qué son los octopys?

Neptuno: No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Guardia. Que el ejército organicen la defensa de la ciudad.

Ga: A la orden.

Applejack: Pero ¿Qué ocurre?

Twilight: No tengo ni idea.

El grupo se asomó por la ventana y vieron algo que difícilmente olvidarían.

A los lejos de la ciudad. Se veían centenares de vehículos submarinos. Tenían forma de calamar gris. También venían nadando unos extraños ponis de metal negro, azul ,rojo…ect. El extraño ejército empezó a disparar a la ciudad pero la burbuja detenía los ataques.

Las mane 7 y la patrulla observaban el ataque.

Rarity: Cielos.

Spike: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Medic: Ni idea.

Ghost: Mirad.

EL grupo vio al ejército Atlante salir con varias naves de tono amarillo y rojo. Varios sea ponis con lanzas y extrañas armas, avanzaban hasta los límites de la ciudad. Ahí unos cañones salieron de diversas estructuras y empezaron a disparar al ejército invasor. Varias naves atacantes caían ante los disparos. En ese preciso momento. La naves enemigas lanzaron centenares de extraños objetos redondos hasta la ciudad y a diferencia de los ataques previos. Estos si atravesaron a burbuja.

Mike: Mirad. Parece que han lanzado algo

Fluttershy: ¿Y que son?

Los extraños objetos que atravesaron la burbuja, se estrellaron contra el suelo provocando una inmensa humareda. Una vez acabado la nube de polvo. Se pudo ver que las extrañas esferas, eran en realidad seres parecidos a ponis de metal encogidos sobre si mismos. Estos se abrieron revelando ser de complexión metálica. Con una aspecto similar a los ponis de tierra. Pero estos no tenían rostro y tenían un único ojo rojo y unos cuatro tentáculos metálicos sobre la espalda. Estos se pusieron de pie sobre sus patas traseras al mismo tiempo que sacaban una extraña arma por su espalda y empezaron a disparar haciendo huir a los civiles. También unos extraños vehículos con forma de calamar empezaron a surgir de las extrañas esferas. Utilizando tres de sus tentáculos como patas, empezaron a andar y disparar con las patas restantes. Al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un rayo rojo a trabes del ojo rojo que poseía los vehículos.

Applejack: Caray. Esas cosas están atacando a la gente.

Mike: Patrulla Harmony. Tenemos trabajo.

Las mane 7 y la patrulla fueron al encuentro de aquellas maquinas. Mientras. El ejecito Atlante estaba atrincherado disparando extrañas armas de energía contra los invasores. Los extraños robots disparaban sus armas hiriendo a los soldados. Uno de los soldados cogió a su compañero herido para ponerlo a salvo. Pero uno de los robots atacantes le sorprendió apuntando con su arma.

Ga: Oh no.

Ocelot: Eh hojalata.

El robot miró hacia donde provenía la voz y lo primero que vio fue a Ocelot atravesando el ojo con su espada. Luego Ocelot la sacó y lo cortó por la mitad. Una vez terminado, se dirigió hacia los soldados.

Ocelot: ¿Estais bien?

Ga: Si. Gracias.

Ocelot: De esto nos ocupamos nosotros.

Varios robots seguían atacando. En ese preciso instante. Un rayo eléctrico apareció electrocutando a varios robots en el proceso.

Mike: Buen disparo Twilight.

Twilight: Gracias.

Mike voló veloz hacia los robots impactando contra ellos y destrozándolos. Black Wing y Rainbow volaron veloces esquivando los disparos y golpeándoles con rápidos movimientos y maniobras. Camaleón con un disfraz de mecánico. Se dedicaba a desmontar a los robots y los vehículos que venían. Sunset usaba un hechizo magnético para atraer a los robots a los unos y los otros, para que finalmente Red Fire los incinerara con un hechizo de fuego. Vulcan usaba sus armas de energía para destruir a los robots mientras Rarity lo cubría con hechizos mágicos. Applejack usaba su lazo para atar las patas de los pulpos metálicos y hacerles caer. Medic lanzaba kunais a los ojos de los robots para cegarles y finalmente rematarlos con su katana. Ghost usaba ataques sónicos al mismo tiempo que usaba su gancho para subirse a los robots pulpos y una vez arriba. Abrir los componentes de estos y destrozarlos para hacerles caer. Eye Fox disparaba flechas explosivas en las patas de los robots pulpos haciéndoles caer. Pinkie Pie milagrosamente esquivaba los disparos de los robots con ágiles saltos, saltando entre ellos y hacerles disparar entre si.

Vulcan: Esto es genial. Me lo paso como nunca.

Comentaba el robot mientras destrozaba a los robots con su salva de misiles y sus hachas de energía.

Rarity: Tranquilízate querido y concéntrate. Aun queda mucho trabajo por hacer,

Sin que ella se diera cuenta. Un robot se acercó detrás de ella dispuesta a dispararla. Pero una esfera eléctrica lo impactó de lleno electrocutándolo en el proceso y destruyéndolo.

Spark: ¿Estas bien Mis Rarity?

Rarity sonrió al ver que fue Spark Strike quien la salvo.

Rarity: Ahora si Spark querido.

**Nota: Algunos sea ponis pueden hacer hechizos aparate de usar aparatos tecnológicos**.

Spark la devolvió la sonrisa. Acto seguido apareció la princesa Undina y su padre junto con la guardia Atlante. Los soldados llevaban un escudo en una pata y en al otra empuñaban una extraña arma alargada (unidades discípulos).

Undina: Aquí estamos.

Neptuno: Adelante mis valiente. Debemos echar de nuestra ciudad a esos engendros.

Los discípulos empezaron a contraatacar disparando sus armas contra los robots siendo apoyada por tanques que tenían forma de carro con dos enormes ruedas y un cañón central (Tanques Atlantes) que disparaban rayos de energía concentrada. También contaba con otros vehículos parecidos a las anteriores pero muchos más grandes y potentes (Tanques Atlantes pesados) que destrozaban a los robots con potentes rayos. Desde el aire eran apoyados por más Ga que usaban extraños aparatos parecidos a alas. Los más pequeños tenían alas mecánicas pequeñas en la espalda y realizaban rápidas maniobras con disparos precisos (Jinetes del cielo). Otros tenían alas mucho mas grades y lentas que llevaban un enorme cañón enganchado en una gran armadura al cual realizaban un único pero potente disparo que destrozaban varias formaciones (Loores del aire).

Undina disparaba rayos mágicos contra los robots destrozándolos. También usaba su voz como arma al cual arrasaba formaciones enteras.

Undina: Esto ya esta.

Pero en ese preciso momento. Un robot pulpo la agarró por la cintura inmovilizándola por completo. El pulpo la apuntaba con su ojo láser dispuesto a acabar con ella.

Undina: Oh no.

Pero antes de que la maquina la disparase. Una estaca de piedra surgió del suelo destrozándola y liberándola a Undina en el proceso. Acto seguido apareció Mike a su lado.

Mike: Undina ¿Estas bien?

Undina (Sonriéndole al potro): Ahora si. Gracias a ti. Mi pequeño héroe.

Mike se sonrojo y se rió tontamente ante el cumplido de la princesa. Enseguida recuperó la compostura.

Mike: Tenemos que acabar con esto.

Mike ascendió hasta el cielo y concentró la energía de su cuerno. Ahí disparó un potente rayo de gran amplitud que destruyó a todos los robots que estaban entrando en el reino. Aquella hazaña sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Neptuno: Increíble.

Spark: Ese potro ha logrado destruir a todos los robots que han entrado en el reino.

Mike aterrizo en el suelo algo cansado.

Mike: Bien esto ya está.

Rainbow voló ha su lado.

Rainbow: Eso ha sido genial Mike.

Twilight: Me temo que esto no ha acabado. Mirad.

El grupo pudo mirar que venían más.

Ocelot: Pero bueno ¿Es que esto no se acaba?

Spark: No se detendrán hasta que destruyamos la nave de control de los robots.

Twilight: ¿Nave de control de robots?

Undina: La nave que controla a los robots. Si la destruimos. Los ataques se detendrán.

Black: ¿Y donde esta?

Spark: Es aquella de ahí.

Spark señaló la nave que estaba en medio de un montón de naves de guerra. Su apariencia recordaba a una abeja.

Vulcan: ¿Y como llegamos ahí sin que nos vuelen en pedazos?

Mike: El Dolphin tiene capacidad de camuflaje. Podemos colarnos entre ellos y llegar a la nave.

Red: Pues ¿A que esperamos?

Mike: Twilight. Tú y las demás os quedareis aquí defendiendo la ciudad. Yo y mi patrulla iremos hacia esa nave.

Twilight: De acuerdo.

Rainbow: Reduce a chatarra a esa cosa y enséñales a esos caras de pulpo por que no deben meterse con nosotros.

Mike (sonriéndola): Puedes darlo por seguro.

Spark: Me voy con vosotros. Conozco muy bien a esas cosas y podréis necesitar mi ayuda.

Mike: Me parece bien.

Luego Mike dirige su mirada hacia el rey y con un tono serio le dice.

Mike: Detendremos la invasión majestad. Pero una vez acabado. Quiero respuestas sobre que son esas cosas.

El rey asintió ante la petición de Mike.

Fuera. Las naves atlantes combatían contra los invasores con poderosos destructores y acorazados. En medio de aquella refriega. Estaba el Dolphin que gracias su capacidad de camuflaje y antirradar. Podía colarse entre las fuerzas octopys sin ser detectados.

Black: Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Mike: Perfecto. Bit. No desactives los sistemas de camuflaje hasta que volvamos.

Bit: Afirmativo.

Spark: Detén la nave cerca de ahí.

Black obedeció y paró el submarino cerca de lo que parecía una escotilla. Se enganchó la pasarela de desembarco y el grupo logró llegar a la extraña nave. El grupo se quedo sorprendido al ver el interior de la nave.

Mike: Increíble.

Red: Asombroso.

Ocelot: En toda mi vida. Jamás vi nada igual.

Fox: Socio. Que nos construyeron hace aproximadamente dos años y medio.

Ocelot: Bueno. Era una forma de hablar.

El interior era un enorme complejo con varios pasillos. También vieron los mismos robots y vehículos que atacaban la ciudad, recogidos y almacenados en diversos nodos.

Black: ¿Qué es esto?

Spark: Seguramente es donde guardan a los robots y realizan intercambio de datos.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir con intercambio de datos?

Spark: Los octopys actúan como una unidad en combate cuando van en grupo donde todos intercambian información.

Red: ¿Cómo una única mente en múltiples cuerpos?

Spark: No exactamente. De ser así la información se colapsaría. En el fondo los robots son solo hardware. Cuando tienen que obtener nueva información, se reúnen en grupo de varios de ellos o van a nodos de información y así actualizar su software. Cuando mayor sea su número. Más información obtienen los octopy y más peligrosos resultan.

La patrulla escuchaba atentamente la información que le indicaba Spark. Mike no pudo evitar comentar.

Mike: Parece que sabes mucho sobre estas cosas.

Spark: En cierto modo porque nosotros lo construimos. Al menos nuestros antepasados lo hicieron.

El grupo se sorprendió ante la afirmación del soldado.

Mike: ¿Vosotros construisteis a estas cosas?

Comentó sorprendido el potro.

Spark: En cierto modo.

Mike: Bueno. Ya hablaremos de eso después. Primero nos ocuparemos de esto.

Ghost: ¿Dónde debemos ir?

Spark se fue a un Terminal pero ante de que pudiese manipularlo. Un disparo surgió de la nada al cual casi le da.

Mike: Cuidado.

Varios octopys surgieron atacando al grupo con sus armas. Al cual obligó al grupo a cubrirse.

Ocelot: Hora de practicar el tiro al pato.

Ocelot sacó sus pistolas y empezó a disparar a los octopys que venían.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Ya tenia yo ganas de machacar.

Vulcan sacó sus cuatro ametralladoras y empezó a disparar a quemarropa destrozando a varios robots en el proceso. Pero en ese instante apareció otro octopy distinto al resto.

Camaleón: ¿Qué es eso?

Spark: Un tanque andador octopy.

El tanque tenía forma equina con el cuello alargo y un cuerpo muy grande y blindado. Con el típico ojo cíclope octopy. El ojo empezó a disparar rayos contra el grupo.

Red: Detrás de mí.

Red Fire creó una barrera para protegerse de los potentes disparos del taque.

Red: N-no se cuando aguantaré.

Spark: Dejad esto a mi.

Spark pulsó unos comandos de su brazalete y en ese instante apareció una esfera amarilla que fue directa hacia el tanque. La esfera empezó a disparar rayos contra él, desviando la atención del tanque del grupo.

Spark: Ahora.

Spark corrió hacia el taque y subió encima de el. Ahí puso una mina magnética en su cuello y salió corriendo. Acto seguido la mina explotó destruyendo la cabeza del robot en el proceso y hacerle caer al suelo.

Vulcan: Buena explosión socio.

Le felicitó Vulcan a Spark.

Spark: Gracias.

Spark se acercó al Terminal y lo pirateo para acceder a sus sistemas. Finalmente obtiene lo que buscaba. Haciendo que este sonriera satisfecho.

Spark: Lo tengo.

Spark pulsó unos botones y apareció un mapa de la nave.

Spark: Según aquí. La sala de control está aquí.

Dijo esto señalando casi el centro de la nave.

Mike: Perfecto. Pues vamos para allá.

El grupo fue pasando por los pasillos. Tuvieron que luchar contra varios octopys durante el camino. Piratear puertas para poder pasar y esquivar torretas automáticas de vigilancia. Finalmente llegan al lugar que buscaban.

Fox: Por fin llegamos.

Red: Por un momento creí que esto no tenía fin.

La sala de control era enorme. Había muchos ordenadores y plataformas con elevadores.

Black: Bueno ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Spark: Podemos volar esto y así acabar con el control de los robots.

Mike: Perfecto. Vulcan. Es tu turno.

El robot sonrió con malicia.

Vulcan: Perfecto.

Vulcan y Camaleón con un disfraz de zapador. Estaban poniendo explosivos por toda la sala. Finalmente finalizaron con la operación de colocar explosivos.

Camaleón: Hecho.

Mike: Perfecto.

Vulcan: Y no hemos tenido problemas hasta ahora.

Acto seguido. Se abrieron varias puertas y de ellas salieron centenares de octopys dispuestos a atacarles.

Fox: ¿Tenías que hablar tarugo?

Mike: Me temo que nos va a tocar pelear de nuevo.

El grupo se dispuso a combatir a los octopys esquivando los disparos y destrozándolos.

Vulcan: Pse. Estos robots no son tan duros.

En es instante. Aparece un robot como los otros pero casi tres veces más grande que estos. Venia erguido y estaba pintado de un color rojo fuerte con detalles blancos en el pecho y alrededor del ojo. Portaba una especie de carga con una antena en la espalda y una especie de ametralladora pesada de energía. Spark se alarmó al verlo.

Spark: Oh no. Un centro neurálgico octopy.

Camaleón: ¿Un que?

Preguntó Camaleón con un disfraz de soldado al cual construyó una barricada con sacos de arena.

Spark: Son unidades de control y mando. Son mucho más fuertes que un soldado octopy normal. Son muy difíciles de destruir.

Ocelot: Veamos lo duro que es en realidad.

Ocelot se lanzó con su espada y le golpeó varias veces, pero el blindaje del robot era muy duro.

Ocelot: Muy bien, comprobado. Es bastante duro.

El robot iba a golpearle con su arma pero Ocelot logra esquivarlo con un salto hacia atrás. Eye Fox le dispara varias flechas pero no logran atravesar su blindaje.

Red: Mi turno.

Red Fire lanzó una poderosa llamarada contra el robot. Por desgracia solo le provoca daños menores.

Red: ¿Pero de que esta hecho esta cosa?

El centro neurálgico octopy empezó a disparar con su arma y centenares de balas surgieron de ella. El grupo tuvo que esquivarlo o ponerse a cubierto.

Camaleón: A ver que tal le sienta esto.

Camaleón con un disfraz de mecánico. Echa aceite por el suelo e incita al robot para que valla a por él. Tal como esperaba. El robot pisó el aceite y cayo al suelo.

Camaleón: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso chatarra?

La celebración de Camaleón duró poco pero el C.N.O (Abreviatura de centro neurálgico octopy) se puso de nuevo en pie y volvió ha disparar.

Camaleón: Madre. Veo que no ha salido como esperaba.

Gritaba Camaleón mientras huía llevando puesto un disfraz de colador de cocina para esquivar los disparos.

Spark: Dejadme a mí.

Spark utilizó su magia y le lanzó un potente rayo eléctrico que lo aturdió. Una vez parado. Spark empezó a disparar su arma de energía contra él vaciando su cargador.

Vulcan aprovechó la distracción para disparar su giga cañón de energía contra el C.N.O. Logró impactarle de lleno con la inmensa energía azul y hacerlo estrellar contra la pared.

Ocelot: ¿Ha caído ya?

Para desgracia del grupo. El C.N.O. volvió a levantarse. Pero esta vez presentaba grandes daños en su armadura. Mike ya se estaba poniendo nervioso por la dureza del octopy.

Mike: No me lo puedo creer.

Gritó enfadado Mike al mismo tiempo que arrancaba un trozo del suelo con su magia y lo lanzaba contra el C.N.O.

Mike: Le damos con todo y ni siquiera cae.

El Robot recibió el impacto aturdiéndolo. Mike se lanzo a por él y le da una potente patada que lo estampa contra la pared. Luego se puso encima de él y empezó golpearle con sus cascos en su cabeza sin piedad.

Mike: Maldito. Cae de una maldita vez.

Grito enfadado Mike. Al final carga el sable de su brazalete y lo clava en el ojo del robot acabando con el definitivamente. Mike saca su espada y se detiene para recobrar el aliento.

Mike: Por…fin.

Vulcan: Bien hecho jefe.

Spark: Nunca vi a nadie acaba con un C.N.O. a puñetazos.

Mike: Bueno. Siempre hay una primera vez.

Red: Bueno. Larguémonos de aquí antes de que vengan más.

El grupo corrió deprisa hasta el Dolphin. Una vez a bordo. Se alejaron de la nave. Vulcan llevaba el detonador en el casco.

Medic: ¿Tienes el detonador Vulcan?

Vulcan: Por supuesto.

Dijo esto jugueteando con el pero sin querer se le resbala de los cascos. Por fortuna lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

Fox: Ten más cuidado tarugo.

Vulcan: Lo siento.

Vulcan pulsa el botón, provocando una enorme explosión en la nave de control. A causa de ello. Los octopys que pilotaban las naves submarinas, se desconectaban y se estrellaban en el fondo del mar. Los octopys que atacaba la ciudad. Se desconectaron y cayeron al suelo.

Sunset: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Pinkie: Se caen solos.

Fluttershy: ¿Estarán enfermos?

Rarity: Son robots querida. No pueden caer enfermos.

Twilight: Eso significa que Mike y su patrulla lo han conseguido.

Undina: Tiene razón. Mirad.

Todo el grupo dirigió su mirada hacia el ejército atacante y pudieron observar que la nave de control octopy estallaba en pedazos. La alegría inundó por toda Atlantis.

Rainbow: Yujuuuu. Lo han conseguido.

Fluttershy: Que bien.

Pinkie: Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Después de la aplastante victoria. El Dolphin llegó hasta la Atlantis. Ahí Mike y su patrulla fueron recibidos por todos.

Twilight: Buen trabajo chicos.

Ocelot: Gracias.

Vulcan: Es que somos la caña.

El rey con una sonrisa los felicita.

Neptuno: Muchas gracias por haber salvado la Atlantis.

Mike se dirigió hacia el rey.

Mike: Gracias majestad. Pero me gustaría que nos contara todo sobre los octopys. Creo que no nos ha contado todo sobre ellos.

El rey su puso serio. Finalmente decidió que era hora de contar la verdad al grupo.

Neptuno: Bien. Os lo contaré. Pero lo haremos en la sala del trono.

El grupo siguió al rey hasta la sala del trono. Una vez reunidos con el rey, Undina, la doctora Chambers y Spark Strike. Ahí el rey decidió contarlo todo.

Neptuno: Bien. Os contare todo sobre los octopys.

Twilight: ¿Qué son los octopys y desde cuanto tiempo estáis combatiendo contra ello?

Después de un breve silencio. El rey la responde.

Neptuno: Los creamos nosotros. Hace más de mil años.

El grupo se sorprendió ante aquel dato. Mike y su patrulla lo sabían por Spark. Aun así les sorprendió la noticia.

Rainbow: ¿Vosotros creasteis a esas cosas?

Rarity: ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

Neptuno: Al principio eran solo robots que se encargaban el mantenimiento de la Atlantis. Los usábamos para casi todo. Desde servicios civiles hasta para operaciones militares.

Chambers: Tratábamos de mejorarlos sin parar. Haciéndoles mas eficientes y pudiesen hacer tareas más complejas.

Sunset: ¿Y que ocurrió?

Undina: Empezaron a hacer preguntas.

Aquello confundió al grupo

Pinkie: ¿Solo eso?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué tiene de malo que hicieran preguntas?

Chambers: Los octopys empezaron a cuestionarse su existencia. Ahí es cuando nos dimos cuenta del peligro que estos representaban.

Applejack: No lo entiendo ¿Qué peligro representaban?

Neptuno: Considerábamos peligrosos porque llegaban a un gran grado de inteligencia que nunca imaginamos que llegarían. Y era cuestión de tiempo que fueran conscientes de que eran tratados como esclavos. Por eso teníamos que detenerlos.

Red: ¿Y que hicisteis?

Ocelot: ¿Los desconectasteis?

Chambers: No. Simplemente tratamos de destruirlos.

Respondió tajante la doctora. El grupo se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación.

Ghost: ¿En serio queríais llegar a eso?

Neptuno: No queríamos correr riesgos así que tratamos de destruirlos. Por desgracia, estos se defendieron y estalló una gran guerra en nuestra civilización.

El grupo se alarmó ante la respuesta del rey.

Chambers: Logramos expulsar a los octopys de la Atlantis, pero pagamos un enorme precio. La Atlantis se hundió en el fondo del mar incomunicando con el resto del mundo. Desde entonces hemos estado bajo el mar. Curiosamente los octopys no nos atacaron durante este tiempo hasta ahora. Manteniéndose en la falla de "Fane" del fondo del océano

Undina: Yo era solo una potrilla cuando ocurrió. Pero aún así recuerdo los gritos de horror y desesperación de entonces.

Chembers: Por esa razón. Los nuevos robots los creamos con una inteligencia limitada y simple para que no volviera a surgir otro incidente como el de los octopys.

Un gran silencio se formó. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Mike decidió hablar.

Mike: En mi opinión. Yo creo que esa guerra podía haberse evitado.

Todos escucharon al potro.

Chambers: ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Por supuesto que no se pudo evitar aquella guerra.

Mike miró a la doctora y la respondió.

Mike: Para empezar. La guerra ocurrió porque vosotros atacasteis primero y los quisisteis destruir. Ellos solo se limitaron a defenderse. Si hubieras tratado de resolver el conflicto pacíficamente. Hablar con ellos y llegar a un acuerdo. Todo se habría arreglado.

Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Mike.

Chambers: ¿Estas bromeando? Son solo maquinas ¿Para que iban a tratar con nosotros? Ellos no necesitarían a seres orgánicos como nosotros. Era cuestión de que nos atacaran. Nosotros simplemente actuamos en primer lugar.

Mike no estaba de acuerdo y la contestó.

Mike: Pero no estabais seguros ¿Y si en el fondo no querían haceros daño? Podríais haber seguido métodos más pacíficos.

Twilight: Mike tiene razón. Aquella guerra podía haberse evitado.

La doctora iba a responder hasta que un guardia entro a toda prisa en la sala del trono.

Ga: Majestad. Majestad

Neptuno: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Ga: Nos acaban de informar de que más octopys acaba de salir de la falla de Fane y acaban a de atrincherarse en tres bases en una isla cercana.

Neptuno: ¿Como es posible?

Ga: Por lo visto la batalla era una distracción para que varios de ellos se instalasen en la isla sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Undina: Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Twilight: ¿Por que no?

Chambers: Los octopys casi nunca han salido de la falla y no se están comportando como antaño. Algo los ha tenido que cambiar.

Spike: ¿Cuál?

Chambers: No lo se. Pero debemos detenerlos antes de que se expandan por el planeta.

Spark: Va ha ser difícil. Según inteligencia. Se han atrincherado en aquella isla y han instalado defensas de todo tipo. Incluso con todo el ejército, sufriremos enormes bajas.

El grupo se quedo pensando en una estrategia hasta que Vulcan habló.

Vulcan: Hey jefe ¿Y su usamos al "Mastodonte" para esta misión?

Todo el mundo prestó atención a las palabras de Vulcan.

Spike: ¿El "Mastodonte"?

Pinkie: ¿Qué es eso?

Mike: El Mastodonte es un enorme vehículo blindado diseñado para asaltar bases enormemente defendidas. Si. Podría funcionar. Podríamos usarlo de punta de lanza para asaltar las bases octopys.

Twilight: ¿Tú crees Mike?

Mike: Aun está en fase experimental. Pero podría funcionar

Dijo el potro con una gran sonrisa llena de seguridad. El rey respondió.

Neptuno: Si el llamado Mastodonte es tan poderoso para asaltar a las bases. Pues aceptaremos encantado tú ayuda.

Mike: Gracias majestad.

Más tarde. El ejercito Atlante se estaba preparando para el asalto de las bases octopys. Mike se estaba comunicando con Blue Sky mediante el comunicador del Dolphin.

Mike: Y por eso la princesa Celestia nos tiene que autorizar el uso del Mastodonte.

Sky: Entendido Mike.

Mike: Y otra cosa mas ¿Recibiste los planos que te envié?

Sky: Por supuesto. La MB esta ahora mismo empezando a construirlos.

Mike: Perfecto. Podrían serios útiles para la misión. Corto la transmisión.

Mientras. En la isla donde se habían instalado los octopys. En el interior de un enorme volcán inactivo en el centro de la isla. Había un robot octopy hablando con una enorme sombra misteriosa.

Octopy: Bases instaladas "vieja maquina". Esperando instrucciones.

¿?: Aumentar poder de defensa. Preparación del terreno para los antiguos.

Octopy: Orden procesada. Vieja maquina.

Continuara…..

No olvidéis comentar.


	19. CAP 19 LA ARAÑA ANCESTRAL

**CAPITULO 19**

**LA ARAÑA ANCESTRAL**

El ejercito Atlante se estaba preparando para el asalto a las bases octopys. El grupo estaba reunido con el rey Neptuno, Undina, la doctora y Spark Strike en la nave insignia del rey (Una enorme nave submarina bien armada y blindada), planeado la estrategia.

Neptuno: Bien. Este es el plan que tenemos.

Spark empezó a hablar.

Spark: Según inteligencia. Los octopys han instalado tres bases en torno a la isla, rodeando el volcán.

Comentaba Spark Strike mediante un mapa holográfico donde se mostraba la isla.

Mike: Nosotros debemos llevar nuestras fuerzas a un punto no tan vigilando de la isla.

Dijo esto el potro señalando un punto desierto de la isla.

Mike: Ahí podremos desembarcar nuestras tropas. Una vez allí. Instalaremos una base avanzada y esperaremos la llegada del Mastodonte.

Undina: Al cual usaremos como punta de lanza para asaltar las bases octopys una por una.

Mike: Exacto.

Chambers: Un plan bien elaborado.

Neptuno: Desde luego Mike. Sin duda tienes dotes de estratega.

Mike: Se hace lo que se puede.

Undina: Sin duda Mike. Ere brillante.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, Mike se sonrojo ante el cumplido.

Mike: jejeje. Gracias princesa.

Sus amigos se rieron levemente de la situación de Mike con Undina para fastidio del potro.

Mike: Bueno. Mi patrulla y yo nos encargaremos de limpiar el lugar. Os enviaremos una señal confirmando que lo hemos conseguido.

Neptuno: Excelente.

Más tarde. Las mane 7 y la patrulla iban en el Dolphin acercándose a la costa sin ser detectados.

Bit: Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino amo Mike.

Mike: Perfecto.

Applejack: ¿Seguro que este plan funcionara?

Rainbow: No lo se. Pero tengo ganas de patear traseros octopys.

Fluttershy: Espero que valla todo bien.

En ese momento sonó la alarma en el Dolphin poniendo al grupo en alerta.

Bit: Alerta. Alerta.

Mike: ¿Que ocurre Bit?

Bit: Zona de desembarco en peligro.

Bit mostró una pantalla donde se podía ver a los octopys en la zona de desembarco. Los robots parecían estar luchando contra un gran grupo de guerreros compuesto por ponis, grifos, minotauros y varias especies más. La mayoría de ellos llevaban una armadura azul oscura con el símbolo de un águila con las alas extendidas y en posición de caer en picado.

Ocelot: Ey. Yo conozco a esos. Son los Garras de Acero

Twilight: ¿Garras de Acero?

Red: Son un grupo de mercenarios.

Mike: Bit. Información sobre los Garras de Acero.

Bit: Confirmado. Los Garras de Acero son un grupo de mercenarios fundado por el pony de tierra Strong Iron. Esta compuesto por diversas razas cuyos miembros llevan armadura azul oscura con el símbolo de un águila. Son un grupo muy competente y disciplinado. A diferencia de otros grupos de mercenarios. Estos solo trabajan para causas nobles, rechazando trabajos como de asesinato o de golpes de estado, siempre y cuando no sean por una buena causa.

Sunset: ¿Qué harán allí?

Ocelot: No lo se. Pero necesitan ayuda.

Mike: Por supuesto. Black. Mete caña a esto.

Black: A la orden.

Mientras. En la playa. Los Garras de Acero combatían a los octopys. De momento lograban mantenerlos pero era cuestión de tiempo de que se vieran superados.

Grifo: Mantened la posición.

Gritó el líder del grupo mientras destruía octopys con sus garras. Un grifo de avanzada edad de al menos 40 años, de plumaje gris y un parche en el ojo. Estaba dirigiendo a su grupo hasta que un minotauro le llamó la atención.

Minotauro: Pero capitán. Pronto no podremos contenerlos.

Grifo: No podemos irnos. Todo depende que los podamos contenerles aquí.

Varios octopys y un taque andador estuvieron a punto de echárseles encima. Pero varios disparos destruyeron a sus atacantes. Los mercenarios miraron la dirección de donde provenían los disparos. Y vieron el Dolphin emergiendo del agua. Este apunto sus cañones contra los octopys y empezó a disparar.

Minotauro: ¿Qué es eso?

Grifo: No lo se. Pero sin duda esta de nuestra parte.

Un lateral del Dolphin se abrió y de él salió la Patrulla Harmony y las mane 7.

Rainbow: Jajaja. Ya tenía yo ganas ya.

Gritaba la pegaso saliendo volando contra los octopys y comenzara a golpearlos con sus cascos.

Vulcan: Yo también tenía ganas de juerga hoy.

Comentaba Vulcan mientras disparaba sus ametralladoras.

El líder grifo seguía destrozando octopys sin darse cuenta de que se le acercaba uno por detrás dispuesto a dispararle.

Justo cuando el grifo destrozó el último octopy. Su atacante puso su arma en su espalda y sonó un disparo. El grifo abrió único ojo en par en par y giró lentamente hacia atrás para ver a su atacante. En ese momento el octopy cayó al suelo para sorpresa del grifo. En ese momento oyó una voz.

Ocelot: Te has vuelto lento viejo buitre.

El grifo reconoció aquella voz burlona al cual le acaba de salvar de ser aniquilado por el octopy. El pony estaba de pie con su pistola al cual todavía humeaba por el disparo (Creísteis que le había disparado el octopy al grifo ¿Verdad?).

Grifo: ¿Ocelot?

Ocelot: El mismo.

El grifo sonrió.

Grifo: No me lo puedo creer. Eres la última persona que esperaba ver aquí.

Ocelot: Pues aquí me tienes viejo Tirito.

Tirito: Me alegro de verte montón de chatarra.

Ocelot: Y yo a ti vejestorio.

Bromearon ambos. En ese momento Tirito sacó un cuchillo y lo lanzó contra Ocelot al cual pasó por el lado de la cara, clavándose en la visión de un octopy que venía detrás de él.

Ocelot: Buen tiro.

Tirito: Gracias.

Ambos chocaron la pezuña/garra en señal de buenos amigos.

Ocelot: Así qué lucháis contra los octopys aquí ¿No?

Tirito: ¿Así se llaman estas cosas? Si. Estamos combatiendo contra ellos para proteger un poblano que hay aquí cerca.

Ocelot: Y por supuesto sin cobrar un duro por eso.

Tirito: Que se le va hacer. Supongo que soy algo sentimental.

Y volvieron a reírse ambos.

Tirito: ¿Y que hacéis vosotros aquí si se puede saberse?

Ocelot: Estamos aquí para combatir a los octopys también. Tenemos que limpiar esta playa para que puedan venir los refuerzos y así machacar las bases que estos han instalado por la isla.

Tirito: Ya veo. Pues puedes contar con nosotros para eso.

Ocelot sonrió ante el ofrecimiento de su viejo amigo.

Ocelot: Pues te lo agradezco socio.

Y así el grupo siendo apoyada por las Garras de Acero. Retomaron su lucha contra los Octopys.

Mike: Bomba de fango.

Mike hizo surgir del suelo una pequeña bola pringosa verde. Luego la bola se convirtió en centenares de bolas de fango más pequeñas al cual son lanzadas contra los octopys. Se engancharon en estos y explotaron por el contacto.

Un minotauro armado con hachas. Saltó desde una elevación justo encima de varios octopys. Antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar, fueron despedazados por la hachas del minotauro. Varios ponis armados con ballestas cubrían al grupo disparando sus flechas contra a los octopys para así desviar su atención. Varios grifos atacaban con sus lanzas desde el aire destruyendo a varios robots. Por desgracia pese a su esfuerzo conjunto. Venían más siendo apoyados por un C.N.O.

Ghost: Cuidado. Vienen más.

Gritó Ghost al cual lanzaba su grito sónico contra más octopys.

Rainbow: Mike. Dime que tienes un plan.

Mike: Tranquila Rainbow. Todo está controlado.

Rainbow no parecía muy convencida por la respuesta de Mike. Los octopys estaban cada vez mas cerca y parecían mejor armados. Justo en ese momento. Surgieron del agua más robots. Pero estos eran diferentes. Era de metal azul por todo el cuerpo excepto por el pecho que lo tenían negro. Su cabeza era como la de un pony. Cuando salieron impulsados del agua con un enorme salto, tenían cola de pez, pero cuando llegaron a tierra. Adoptaron forma de pony de tierra. Aparentaban tener trajes de submarinistas.

Fluttershy: ¿Q-que son esos?

Applejack: No me digas que vienen más.

Mike en cambio sonrió.

Mike: No exactamente.

Los nuevos robots empezaron a dispara sus armas electromagnéticas contra los octopys. Uno de ellos se acercó por detrás del tanque andador y le puso una extraña caja. Luego se alejó y acto seguido, la caja explotó haciendo caer al tanque andador. El grupo se sorprendió ante la acción de los nuevos robots que acababan de aparecer.

Rainbow: Whoa ¿Pero que son esas cosas?

Mike: Son los "Blue Seels".

Mane 7: ¿"Blue Seels"?

Mike: Basándome en los sea ponis de Atlantis. Cree a los "Blue Seels". Robots marinos diseñando para combatir tanto en tierra como en agua con sus armas electromagnéticas. También portan cargas de demolición para derribar estructuras o andadores como el tanque octopy.

Rainbow: Genial.

Black: Cuidado. Un C.N.O.

El C.N.O. venía a por ellos dispuestos a atacarles. El robot sacó un aparato con forma alargada con cañón. Este empezó a flotar cerca del robot y empezó a disparar al grupo.

Red: Cuidado.

Red Fire creó una barrera para proteger al grupo.

Tirito: Mi turno.

El grifo se lanzó contra el robot y le golpeó varias veces en la cara, pero el octopy le cogió con unas pinzas de su brazo sujetándole fuertemente, impidiéndole escapar para luego apuntarle con su arma.

Tirito: Suéltame montón de chatarra.

Antes de que el robot disparase. Twilight le lanzó un rayo en al cara haciendo soltar al grifo en el proceso. Mike aprovechó para lanzarse a por C.N.O. y golpearle fuertemente mandándole lejos.

El robot cayó a una gran distancia. Cuando este se levantó, vio a Mike cargando con una enorme roca con su magia y finalmente lanzarlo contra él. Apastándolo por completo. El potro aterrizo tras el lanzamiento.

Mike: Hecho.

Comentó satisfecho el potro. Tras deshacerse de los últimos octopys con ayuda de los Garras de Acero. Mike se comunicó con el rey Neptuno.

Mike: Playa despejada majestad. Tenéis vía libre.

Neptuno: Entendido.

Acto seguido. Varias naves Atlantes emergieron del agua y de ellas salieron centenares de tropas y vehículos. Montaron una base avanzada y se organizaron para el asalto para las bases octopys. Medic y Fluttershy se ocuparon de los posibles heridos que podría haber entre los Garras de Acero. Mas tarde, el grupo se reunió con el rey Neptuno y su hija junto con la doctora y Spark para organizar la estrategia.

Ocelot: Antes que nada quiero presentar a un viejo amigo nuestro. Tirito, viejo veterano de guerra y alto jefe de los Garras de Acero.

El grupo respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Encantado de conocerle señor Tirito.

Twilight: Si, un placer.

El viejo grifo se rió y les respondió

Tirito: Jajajaja. Vamos. No hacen falta tantas formalidades. Que no soy tan viejo.

Red Fire se rió del comentario del grifo.

Red: Anda que no. Tu eres la prueba viviente de que los dinosaurios dominaron la tierra hace millones de años.

Tirito: Supongo que así es preciosa.

El grupo se rió del chiste.

Rarity: ¿De que conocéis a este mercenario?

Medic: Coincidimos con él durante una misión antes de mudarnos en Ponyville.

Red: Nosotros y sus mercenarios trabajamos juntos para liberar un poblado de unos esclavistas.

Tirito: Ay sí. Que recuerdos.

Dijo el viejo grifo con un aire de melancolía.

Vulcan: Ey Tirito ¿Te acuerdas de la camarera de aquel bar?

Tirito: Ya lo creo. Una dragona de piel rosa preciosa. Que buena estaba.

Vulcan: Y con que curvas.

Tirito: ¿Y te acuerdas de su hermana?

Vulcan: Como para olvidarla. Recuerdo como trataste de ligártela.

Tirito: Si. Pero al final resulto ser un macho. Valla puñetazo me dio en cuanto intenté besarla.

Vulcan: Como para olvidarlo.

Y ambos se echaron a reír. El grupo rotó los ojos.

Sunset: Lo que nos faltaba ya. Otro viejo verde como Vulcan.

Tirito se fijó en las mane 7.

Tirito: Veo que también estáis en buena compañía de hermosas yeguas. Valla flancos que tienen todas.

Las chicas se sintieron ofendidas por el comentario del viejo grifo.

Applejack: ¿Cómo dices?

Rarity: Que grosero.

Rainbow: Repite eso si te atreves viejo verde.

Luego el grifo centro su atención en Undina.

Tirito: Mira tú por donde. Menudo bellezon. Una sea pony ¿Verdad? Muñeca, he visto muchos sea ponis en mi vida y tú sin duda las dejas en la sombra, hermosa.

Ante de que Undina dijera algo por el molesto comentario. Mike se adelantó, se lanzó hacia el grifo y le arreó un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiro al suelo para sorpresa de todos.

Mike: Vigila tu lengua aguilucho.

Respondió enfadado el potro en defensa de Undina. El grifo lejos de molestarse, se rió.

Tirito: Jajaja. Valla pequeño. Pegas muy fuerte pese a tu tamaño. Sin duda me gustas pequeño.

Rainbow se acercó a Mike y le susurró al oído con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rainbow: (Como no. En defensa de tu querida princesita ¿No?).

Mike se sonrojó levemente por la insinuación de la pegaso.

Después de unas cuantas presentaciones. El brazalete de Mike se ilumina.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Sky: Aquí Blue Sky. Pronto abriremos un portal para dar paso al "Mastodonte".

Mike: Perfecto.

Pinkie: ¿Como será el Mastodonte?

Rainbow: Una cosa es segura. Si ha sido Mike con lo creo. Será súper cool.

Acto seguido se abrió un enorme portal cerca de la playa. Todo el mundo se apartó para dejar paso al que iba a venir. Salvo Mike y su patrulla. Nadie sabía que aspecto tendría lo que iba a salir del portal.

Twilight: Pronto vamos a ver lo que es.

Applejack: Sea lo que sea. Tiene que ser grande. Fijaos en el tamaño del portal.

Spark: Esperad. Oigo algo.

Podían oírse el sonido como de grandes pisadas. Ninguno se explicaba aquel sonido. Finalmente pudieron ver lo que era. Del portal salió un enorme andador de color marrón. Iba andando a cuatro enormes patas. Tenía una cabeza cuadrada con un gran cañón giratorio debajo de ella y varias lanzaderas de misiles en la espalda. Tanto el grupo como los Garras de Acero y los Atlantes. Se quedaron sorprendidos por la enorme maquina cuyo tamaño era comparable con la de un gigante robot.

Spark: ¿Eso es el Mastodonte?

Pregunto incrédulo el sea pony.

Red: Por supuesto que lo es.

Le respondió Red Fire con una sonrisa.

Twilight: Es…impresionante.

Applejack: Que barbaridad. Es enorme.

Rainbow: Eso es….descomunal.

Comentó la pegaso mientras volaba de un lado a otro examinando desde lejos la enorme máquina.

Ocelot: Impresiona ¿Verdad?

Vulcan: El Mastodonte es un andador pesado que desata devastadores ataques explosivos y si hay supervivientes, los limpia con salvas de cohetes. También está mejorado con cargas de profundidad que destruye todo cuando esté cerca. En definitiva, el mastodonte es la maravilla militar que causa la extinción al enemigo.

Dijo esto Vulcan con una gran sonrisa emocionada mientras se le salía una lagrima de aceite en el ojo. El grupo lo miró con cara preocupada.

Spike: Desde luego Vulcan. Sin duda eres un sádico de la destrucción.

Sunset: Verdaderamente retorcido.

Fox: Si. A veces da miedo.

Vulcan se dirigió hacia Mike.

Vulcan: Ey jefe ¿Me deja conducirlo?

Mike parecía dudar pero decidió dejarle hacer lo que quería.

Mike: Supongo que no hay problema en que lo conduzcas tú (Espero no arrepentirme).

Vulcan: Genial

Completamente emocionado. El robot se sube al mastodonte mediante una entrada lateral de una de las patas del vehículo. Una vez dentro en el puente. Vulcan se puso a los mandos.

Vulcan: Oh si. Esto va ha ser divertido.

Se rió el robot.

Mike y los demás se prepararon para el asalto.

Neptuno: Bien. En cualquier momento empezamos.

Spark: Por supuesto majestad.

Tirito: Mis Garras de Acero están a su completa disposición.

Mike: Gracia Tirito.

Neptuno: Spark. Prepara a las tropas. Iniciaremos el asalto en cuanto el mastodonte entre en marcha.

Spark: Entendido.

Y salió el soldado para preparar a las tropas. Mientras Tirito se dirigió hacia sus mercenarios.

Tirito: Escuchadme bien compañeros. Ahora sabemos el nombre de los desalmados que quieren hacer daño a la gente de esta isla. Su nombre son octopys. Maquinas sin vida que solo quiere hacer daño a la gente y yo os pregunto ¿Lo vamos a permitir?

Mercenarios: No señor.

Tirito: Debemos unir fuerzas con nuestros viejos amigos y compañeros de armas la Patrulla Harmony y sus compañeros los Atlantes. Demostrémosles que pueden confiar en nosotros.

Mercenarios: Si señor.

Tirito: Somos fuertes como el acero.

Mercenarios: Si señor.

Tirito: Tenemos almas de acero.

Mercenarios: Si señor.

Tirito: Y también tenemos (censurado) de acero.

Mercenarios: Si señor.

El grupo rotó los ojos ante lo último que dijo el viejo grifo.

Rarity: Por Celestia. Que forma más burda de hablar.

Fluttershy: ¿S-siempre es así?

Medic: Creedme. En ocasiones es peor todavía.

Black: Al menos sabe como motivar a su gente.

Mike activo su brazalete.

Mike: Vulcan. Las tropas están preparadas. Prepárate para empezar a mi señal.

No hubo respuesta.

Mike: ¿Vulcan?

En el mastodonte. Vulcan estaba preparándose para el combate.

Vulcan: Ey jefe. Empiezo cuando quiera.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Vulcan: ¿Jefe?

Blue Sky que estaba junto a Mike le comenta.

Sky: Su comunicador no funciona correctamente. El no puede oírnos pero si nosotros a él.

Mike roto los ojos y suspiró.

Mike: Genial. Solo espero que Vulcan no se le vaya la olla y la arme.

Mike miró a sus amigos y noto que le miraban con una cara como diciendo "¿En serio crees eso?" y este puso su casco en al frente.

Mike: Maldita sea ¿A quien quiero engañar?

Vulcan: Bien. Mike no me ha dicho que deba empezar. Pero tampoco dijo que no podía empezar ya.

Vulcan activó el mastodonte y empezó a andar.

Vulcan: Hora de la destrucción sin sentido.

Fuera. El grupo pudo ver que el mastodonte ya se puso en movimiento.

Fox: Ese idiota ha empezado antes de tiempo.

Mike: Ahora no tiene sentido preocuparse de eso. Tenemos que seguirlo.

Twilight: Por supuesto.

Más tarde. El mastodonte llegaba a la primera base octopy. Estos vieron a la enorme maquina y salieron de la base para atacarla. Empezaron a disparar contra el con todas sus armas. Para su desgracia. Ninguna parecía hacer mella en el mastodonte.

Vulcan: Que comience la diversión.

El mastodonte empezó a disparar sus cañones contra los octopys. Grandes explosiones se formaban destruyendo a los robots en grandes cantidades. Algunos octopys trataron de atacarlo desde el aire con naves que poseían forma de calamar, pero el enorme caminante estaba defendido con lanzaderas de misiles al cual los destruía en el aire. Después de arrasar con los defensores, el mastodonte se dirigió hacia la base al cual esta estaba defendida con cañones láser, pero al igual que los robots. No tardaron en caer ante la enorme máquina. Los Blue Seels atacaron por la retaguardia de la base destruyendo sus fuentes de energía con sus cargas de demolición dejando inoperativa sus defensas. Una vez arrasada la base. Las fuerzas Atlantes llegaron y ocuparon la base. Ante eso el mastodonte se detuvo.

Vulcan: Bueno. Primera base destruida (bostezo). Creo que voy a echarme una siesta. Jefe, avíseme cuando haya que actuar. Una bomba nuclear bastará para despertarme.

Mike que había llegado con el resto se dispuso a dar órdenes a Blue Sky.

Mike: Blue Sky. Que los robots constructores se encarguen de reparar al mastodonte.

Blue Sky: A la orden.

El resto del grupo quedó sorprendido ante la facilidad que tuvo el mastodonte en destruir la base octopy.

Applejack: Que barbaridad.

Sunset: No ha quedado casi nada.

Rainbow: Genial. Esas cosas no han tenido nada que hacer.

Fox: Debo reconocer que Vulcan ha hecho algo bien para variar.

Tirito: Jajajaja. Me alegra saber que Vulcan sigue en forma.

Después de un rato. El Mastodonte se puso de nuevo en marcha. Esta vez el ejército ya estaba preparado para intervenir. A paso lento pero constante, la enorme maquina había llegado a la siguiente base. Esta vez, los octopys habían confiado en enormes defensas contra el mastodonte. Enormes obeliscos que lanzaban un potente láser contra el andador. Aun así apenas le hacia daño al mastodonte y eran destruidos por los disparos de este. Cerraron la puerta para impedir el paso pero un disparo del mastodonte lo destruyó sin problemas. Varios octopys se acercaron y le atacaron por los flancos, el mastodonte soltó cargas de profundidad que los destruyó al instante. Los Atlantes, Blue Seels y Garras de Acero aprovecharon para entrar y destruir a los octopys. Un octopy trataba de salir de su vehículo terrestre pero la cabina estaba atrancada, acto seguido es pisoteado por la enorme pata del mastodonte.

Vulcan: Bien. Otra base machacada. Esperare un rato. Menos mal que me traído unas latas de aceite para beber.

En tierra. El Ejercito Atlante ocupaba la base.

Spark: Bien. Otra base menos.

Red: Solo queda una.

La confianza del grupo crecía por cada victoria que conseguían. Nuevamente el mastodonte volvió a andar. La última base estaba defendida por potentes naves y cazas octopys con forma de pulpo o abejas. Esta vez jinetes del cielo y loores del aire junto con varios miembros voladores de los Garras de acero compuesto por pegasos, grifos y dragones, tuvieron que intervenir para cubrir al mastodonte desde el aire. Tras acabar con la última base, el mastodonte se detuvo.

Vulcan: Bien, trabajo bien hecho. Hora de esperar nuevas órdenes.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, saca una pequeña carpeta de su armadura y la abre, revelando unas fotos.

Vulcan: Al menos tengo estas fotos que saque a las mane 7 mientras se duchaban o se bañaban para pasar el rato.

Para desgracia el robot. Las mane 7 oyeron eso último desde el brazalete de Mike, y ninguna de ellas puso buena cara al mismo tiempo que gritaban.

Twilight: ¿QUE HIZO QUE?

Sunset: ¿Nos ha sacado fotos mientras nos bañábamos ese robot pervertido?

Pinkie: Ay que vergüenzita.

Fluttershy tremendamente avergonzada, se encogío sobre si misma con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

Rarity: Voy a destruirle.

Applejack: Se va ha enterar ese robot pervertido.

Rainbow: Pienso patearle la cabeza de tal forma, que le va a brotar el pelo sintético.

Gritaban todas tremendamente enfadas y avergonzadas por la osadía del robot. Mike y Tirito pensaban.

Mike: (La que le espera a Vulcan en cuando vuelva).

Tirito: (Tendré que pedirle prestadas las fotos en cuanto pueda).

En el interior del Volcán. La misteriosa sombra empezó a moverse.

¿?: Bases destruidas. Ejercito enemigo peligroso. Plan para los antiguos en peligro. Intervención necesaria.

En ese momento la sombra notó algo.

¿?: Antiguo detectado. Localización y recuperación prioritaria.

En ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar.

Ghost: ¿Q-que ocurre?

Spark: La tierra esta temblando.

Medic: Pero ¿Qué lo provoca?

Applejack: Mirad ahí.

Dijo la pony vaquera señalando el volcán. Ahí pudieron ver salir una extrañó objeto alargado negro emerger de volcán. Se retorció y se apoyó en el borde del volcán. Más de aquellas cosas salieron del volcán hasta cuatro en total. Enseguida pudieron ver emergiendo del volcan una enorme y descomunal maquina negra con forma de araña a cuatro patas. Con una gran cabeza de araña con cuatro ojos rojos y uno central mucho mas grande que el resto.

Ocelot: ¿Qué es eso?

Undina: No lo se. Jamás vi nada igual.

Medic: Es incluso más grande que un gigante robot.

Pinkie: ¿Una araña con cuatro patas? ¿No se supone que tiene seis patas?

Twilight: Ocho Pinkie.

Pinkie (riendo tontamente): Uy. Lo siento. jijiji.

En ese ínstate. Del ojo central de la araña. Empezó a disparar un potente e intenso rayo rojo. Dicho rayo destruía las fuerzas Atlantes que se topaba en gran medida. El grupo quedó sorprendido por el poderoso ataque de aquella extraña maquina.

Black: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Fluttershy: Que horror.

Rarity: De un solo ataque ha arrasado un enorme número de tropas.

Las fuerzas Atlantes lanzaron sus ataques contra la extraña araña mecánica que estaba en la cima del volcán. El Mastodonte se unió a ellos.

Vulcan: Hora de dar caña.

Los tanques Atlantes y pesados disparaban con todo su arsenal al igual que los destructores marinos pero una extraña barrera parecía proteger a la araña. Esta contraatacó con su rayo destruyendo un gran número de estos.

Twilight: ¿Esa cosa tiene un escudo?

Mike: Me temo que así es.

El mastodonte empezó a disparar a plena potencia pero aun así, no atravesaba sus escudos. La araña lanzó su rayo contra este derribándolo en el proceso.

Vulcan: MALDITA SEA.

Gritaba el robot mientras el mastodonte se caía.

Applejack: Ni siquiera el mastodonte lo detiene.

Rarity: ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

Fox: Esa cosa debe tener un punto débil.

Medic: Si. El problema es saber cual.

El grupo estaba preocupado por como iban a derrotar a esa cosa al cual tenia un poder de destrucción sin igual, al igual que tenia una precisión letal ya que incluso podía dar blancos muy pequeños como los jinetes del aire o los loores del cielo con facilidad.

La doctora Chambers miraba todo desde los monitores de la nave insignia.

Chambers: Majestad ¿Veis eso?

Neptuno: Si doctora. No me imaginaba que los octopys tuvieran esa arma.

Chambers: Es extraño. El diseño no parece octopy ni tampoco atlante.

En tierra. El grupo miraba horrorizado como la araña mecánica arrasaba formaciones enteras con su rayo.

Twilight: Debemos detenerla.

Mike no lo dudo y voló veloz hacia el cielo, hasta llegar encima de este a gran altura.

Mike: Bien hojalata. A ver lo que aguanta ese escudo.

Mike estaba preparando su mas potente ataque, el rayo solar que al igual que cuando lo usó con Astaroch. Consistía en recoger con sus alas la luz del sol para lanzar un potente rayo solar desde su cuerno. La araña lo vio.

Araña: Antiguo detectado.

Mike: TOMA ESTO.

Después de una larga carga. Mike lanzó su ataque solar contra la araña y esta recibió de lleno el impacto provocando una enorme explosión dorada obligando a todo el mundo a taparse los ojos. Antes de que la luz se disipase. Mike bajó al suelo con los demás.

Mike: Bueno. Creo que esto ya está.

Dijo esto con un tono confiado. Pero las chicas miraron con los ojos desconcertados.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tímidamente. Fluttershy le indica que mirase hacia el volcán. En cuanto lo hizo, se llenó de terror.

Mike: No puede ser.

Para su sorpresa. La araña seguía arriba del volcán sin ningún rasguño.

Ocelot: Maldita sea ¿Es que nada puede detenerlo?

Eye Fox que estaba analizando a la araña le responde.

Fox: En realidad si. El ataque de Mike parece haber destruido el escudo. Ahora es vulnerable.

Rainbow: Genial. Eso significa que ahora podemos hacer daño de verdad a esa cosa.

El ejército empezó a atacar a la araña y a diferencia de las veces anteriores. Esta vez si le hacían daño. Aun así la araña era poderosa y aun podía hacer mucho daño al ejército.

Red: Hay que parar a esa cosa como sea.

Vulcan al cual logró levantar al mastodonte. Empezó a disparar contra la araña haciéndole daño de verdad.

Mike se dio cuenta que la cabeza de la araña se centraba en Undina al cual le disparaba con lanzas mágicas. Eso lo alertó.

Mike: Undina.

Tal como temía Mike. La araña la disparó.

Mike: NOOOOOO.

Mike se tele trasporto delante de Undina para interceptar el ataque.

Undina: ¿Mike?

Twilight: Mike NOOO.

Mike realizó el tecno hechizo escudo absorbente para absorber el enorme rayo de la araña y empezó a absorberlo pero con mucha dificultad.

Fox: Mike para. Nunca has absorbido tanta energía de golpe.

Grito Eye Fox preocupada pero Mike no la escuchó.

Mike: Debo proteger a Undina.

Undina: Mike.

La araña no detenía su ataque. Y Mike tenía muchas dificultades para detener el ataque. Acabó arrodillándose al suelo debido al esfuerzo. Estuvo a punto de abandonar hasta que nota que Undina lo coge por detrás.

Mike: ¿Undina?

La princesa la sonrió animándole a aguantar. Sus amigos van en su ayuda para apoyarle junto a Undina.

Twilight: Tranquilo Mike.

Red: Estamos contigo.

Mike sonrió ante la ayuda de sus amigos dándole fuerzas para seguir. Finalmente logra absorber el ataque y devolvérselo multiplicado a la araña mecánica.

Mike: PRUEBA UN POCO DE TU PROPIA MEDICINA.

Rainbow: CHUPATE ESA ENGENDRO.

La araña recibió de lleno el ataque y se formó una enorme explosión que cegó momentáneamente a todo el mundo.

Ghost: ¿Lo hemos conseguido?

Cuando el humo se disipó. El grupo se llenó de terror al ver que seguía en pie la araña.

Medic: No puede ser.

Black: ¿Como puede seguir en pie después de recibir un ataque semejante?

En es instante. Varias partes de la araña empezaron a explotar y la costaba mantenerse de pie. Ahí perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caerse rodando por la ladera del volcán hasta estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo provocando un enorme temblor en la tierra. El grupo lo celebró.

Twilight: Lo conseguimos.

Applejack: Yiiiijaaaaa.

Black: Lo conseguimos.

Mike: Lo conseguimos Undina.

Dijo el potro abrazando a una sorprendida Undina. Mike se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y la soltó.

Mike: L-lo siento Undina.

Dijo apenado el potro. Undina sonrió y lo abrazó.

Undina: No pasa nada. Mi pequeño héroe.

Mike se puso rojo con una gran sonrisa en la cara por el abrazo.

Más tarde. El grupo se acercó por una ladera de una montaña, a la enorme cabeza de la araña. La estaban examinando hasta que de repente. Esta hablo asustando al grupo.

Araña: Retrasáis lo inevitable.

El grupo se sobresaltó cuando la misteriosa máquina habló.

Fox: ¿Aun sigue activo?

Twilight: ¿Qué eres? ¿Y por que dices que retrasamos lo inevitable?

Araña: Somos las herramientas de los antiguos.

Applejack: ¿Somos?

Ocelot: ¿Quieres decir que hay más como tú?

Araña: Afirmativo.

Undina se adelantó al grupo.

Undina: ¿Tú eres el que movilizó a los octopys contra nosotros y los habitantes de esta isla?

Araña: Afirmativo.

Undina: ¿Pero por que? Los octopys no nos atacaron durante aproximadamente mil años ¿Por que los enviastes contra nosotros?

Araña: Para preparar el terreno para el regreso de los antiguos.

Twilight: ¿Quiénes son los antiguos?

Araña: Nuestros creadores. Los verdaderos amos de este mundo.

Mike que estaba arto de tantos rodeos se adelantó al grupo.

Mike: Ya basta de tonterías. Dinos de una vez quienes son tus amos.

La araña miró a Mike y solo llegó a decir una única palabra antes de apagarse definitivamente.

Araña: ¿Amo?

Mike: ¿?.

La araña dejó de hablar y se apagó definitivamente dejando muy confundido al grupo.

Applejack: ¿Quiénes serán esos amos que tanto habla?

Sunset: Ni idea.

Mike se quedo pensativo ante las palabras de la enorme araña mecánica.

Mike: (¿Esa cosa? ¿Me acaba de llamar amo a mí?)

El grupo se reunió con los demás en la base octopy conquistada.

Neptuno: Esto ya esta. Y todo se lo debemos a vosotros.

El grupo sonrió.

Mike: No ha sido nada majestad.

Acto seguido aparece Vulcan.

Vulcan: Hola chicos. No podía oír nada desde el mastodonte. Espero no haberme perdido nada.

Las mane 7 lo miraron con cara maliciosa.

Mike: (Ay Vulcan. La que te espera).

Twilight: Sabes Vulcan. Nos alegra que este aquí ahora.

Aquello extrañó al robot.

Vulcan: ¿En serio?

Las mane 7 rodearon al confundido Vulcan.

Rainbow: Precisamente queríamos hablar contigo.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Applejack: Sobre unas fotos.

Vulcan empezó ha preocuparse.

Vulcan: ¿F-fotos?

Rarity: Si fotos.

Dijo la pony modista con un ligero tic en el ojo.

Vulcan: (Oh oh).

Pinkie: A por él.

Vulcan tuvo que salir corriendo mientras era perseguido por unas furiosas mane 7. Provocando la risa de los demás.

Después de un rato. Logran entrar en el interior de la araña mecánica. El grupo se sorprendido enormemente al ver el interior de esta.

Camaleón: Caray. Este sitio es enorme.

Rainbow: Desde luego.

El interior de la araña parecía una especie de base móvil. Ya que poseía varias salas y habitaciones. Finalmente llegan a donde seria el puente de mando del lugar.

Red: Aquí es donde lo controlan.

Fluttershy: Pero no hay nadie.

Fox: Debe tener un sistema de control automático.

Eye Fox fue al panel de control para acceder a sus datos. Pero el panel era muy complejo.

Fox: Esto va a ser complicado. No parece un panel normal. Ni siquiera veo botones normales.

Rainbow: ¿Y si pulsas este botón?

Dijo la pegaso que estaba detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo que pulsaba un botón. Eye Fox la apartó.

Fox: No.

Pinkie: ¿Y este?

Dijo la pony rosa pulsando otro botón que al igual que Rainbow la apartó.

Fox: Tampoco.

Vulcan: ¿Y este?

Eye Fox que ya estaba harta los grita mientras golpea el panel con ambas pezuñas.

Fox: BASTA YA.

Justo donde había golpeado Eye Fox. Se activa el panel rebelando unos datos. Aquello la alegró.

Fox: Bingo. Estoy dentro.

Rainbow, Pinkie y Vulcan: De nada.

Dijeron los tres al unísono dejando ligeramente fastidiada a la robot.

Twilight: ¿Qué tenemos Eye Fox?

Eye Fox miraba los datos y símbolos que salían de una pantalla pero no pudo decir nada claro.

Fox: Desgraciadamente no lo se. No reconozco los símbolos.

Black: Serán símbolos Atlantes.

La doctora Chambers que fue con ellos negó con la cabeza.

Chambers: No lo creo. Estos símbolos no son ni Atlante ni octopy. Es más. Os puedo asegurar que esta maquina no ha sido creado por ninguna de las dos culturas.

Pinkie: ¿En serio?

Spark: Yo también lo creo así.

Red: Entonces ¿Quien creo esta cosa?

Chambers: Ni idea. Esta cosa parece muy antigua. Incluso más que nuestra civilización.

Mike que se había acercado al grupo, miró la pantalla. En ese preciso momento abrió los ojos en par en par.

Mike: N-no puede ser

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa Mike?

Mike: Yo..yo puedo leerlo.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Todos: ¿Queeee?

Sunset: ¿Pero como?

Mike: No lo se. Jamás he visto esta escritura. Pero puedo leerla perfectamente como si estuviera en mi idioma.

Twilight: Sorprendente. Y dime Mike ¿Sabes que pone?

Mike miró a la pantalla y la respondió.

Mike: Parecen instrucciones.

Spark: ¿Instrucciones para que?

Mike: Para preparar el terreno para la llegada de algo o alguien. Desgraciadamente la mayoría de la información está dañada. Tendré que llevar una copia para tratar de descifrarlo.

Chambers: Bien Mike. Se te dará una copia de ella.

Mientras el grupo hablaba. Mike se acercó a mirar un extraño monolito que estaba en el centro de la sala. Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención del potro. Sentía que de algún modo, aquel extraño monolito lo estaba llamando. Se acerco a él y cuando lo tocó con el casco. Sucedió algo.

En su mente se introdujo centenares de imágenes, todas ellas confusas. Cuando terminó. Cayó al suelo inconsciente. Aquello alarmó al grupo.

Twilight: Mike.

Más tarde. Mike se despierta en una tienda de campaña de los Garras de Acero.

Mike: ¿Q-que ha pasado?

Twilight: Por fin despiertas.

Mike: ¿Que me paso?

Twilight: Te desmayaste y te tuvimos que sacar fuera.

Applejack: ¿Que te pasó compañero?

Mike se puso serio y las respondió.

Mike: Algo ocurrió cuando toque el monolito que había allí. Sentía que me llamaba.

Medic: ¿Que te llamaba?

Mike: Si. En cuanto la toque. Centenares de imágenes vinieron a mi cerebro.

Twilight: ¿Qué vistes?

Mike: Desgraciadamente estaba todo muy confuso y no podía distinguir nada. Pero podía sentir varias cosas. Miedo, desesperación, sufrimiento, muerte.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Twilight: Quizás la princesa pueda ver lo que vistes Mike.

Mike: Quizás.

Más tarde. El grupo se disponía a marcharse en el Infinity. El rey junto con su hija, la doctora y Spark Strike se disponía a despedirse de ellos.

Neptuno: Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Respondió el rey con una sonrisa.

Twilight: No hay de que majestad.

Ocelot y Vulcan se despedían de Tirito.

Ocelot: Cuídate viejo cuervo.

Bromeo el robot. El grifo le respondió.

Tirito: Esa haré montón de chatarra.

Vulcan: Conozco un buen burdel en el Imperio de Cristal que ya me dirás.

Tirito: Jajajaja. Ya iré ya.

Rarity se despedía de Spark Strike.

Spark: Espero volver a verte pronto miss Rarity.

Rarity: Venme a visitar a Ponyville cuando quieras querido.

Spark: Será un placer.

Dijo esto el sea pony mientras le cogía del casco a Rarity y le daba un beso en la pezuña. Rarity se sonrojo un poco con el gesto mientras se reía levemente. Spike los miraba con fastidio.

Neptuno: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si majestad?

Neptuno: Quiero darte las gracias por haber salvado a mi hija antes.

Mike: No ha sido nada majestad.

El rey sonrió ampliamente.

Neptuno: Aun eres joven pero. Eres un alicornio como mi hija. Cuando seas mayor si quieres, podrás casarte con mi hija.

Los ojos de Mike empezaron a brillar mientras gritaba emocionado.

Mike: ¿En serio majestad?

"En la mente de Mike"

En la sala del trono de Canterlot. Un Mike adulto con un traje de novio puesto. Estaba al lado de su futura esposa. Las damas de honor compuestos por las mane 7 estaban llorando emocionadas ante la boda. La patrulla estaba sentada junto a los padres de Mike al cual su madre lloraba completamente emocionada de que su hijo se casara. Al lado de Mike estaba Undina al cual llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de novia adornada con cochas y perlas del mar. En ese momento Celestia empezó a hablar.

Celestia: Mike Bluer ¿Aceptas a esta yegua como tu legítima esposa?

Mike: Acepto.

Celestia: Undina ¿Aceptas a este semental como tu legítimo esposo?

Undina abrió la boca. Pero en vez de sonar su voz. Sonó como Spike y le dijo.

Undina (con voz de Spike): MIKE. DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ.

Mike volvió a la realidad. Sus amigos se partieron de risa ante la reacción del potro. Este recupero la compostura y le respondió al rey.

Mike: E-esto lo tendré en cuenta majestad.

Undina con una sonrisa se acercó al potro y le abrazó.

Undina: Yo también te agradezco que me salvaras. Mi pequeño héroe.

Dijo esto cogiendole de la cabeza y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Nada más recibirlo, Mike completametne rojo cayó al suelo mientras le salían corazones en la cabeza. El grupo se rió con más ganas todavía.

Ocelot: Bueno. Hora de irnos.

Spark: Cuidaos.

Applejack que cargaba sobre su espalda a un enamorado Mike le dice al potro.

Applejack: Vamos Romeo. Hora de irse a casa.

Bromeó la vaquera al cual el potro le responde con una sonrisa embobada mientras se sujetaba con el casco el lugar donde recibió el beso de Undina.

Mike: Siii mama.

Finalmente el Infninity despegó mientras los Atlantes se despedían de ellos.

Neptuno: Bueno. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ga: Si majestad.

El grupo iba por la nave. En ese instante. Pinkie llama la atención del grupo.

Pinkie: Mirad. Mirad.

El grupo va hacia la ventana lateral de una de las salas del la nave y ven algo insólito.

Ven emerger del agua la Atlantis. Ahí pudieron ver al rey con un tridente usando la magia de este para ascender la ciudad por encima del agua. Estos se despiden de ellos.

Twilight nota que Mike tiene una expresión triste.

Twilight: ¿Que te pasa Mike?

Rainbow: ¿Pensando en tu princesita Romeo?

Mike: ¿Qué? No. Pensaba en al situación de los Atlantes y los octopys. Sigo pesando que podía haberse evitado aquella guerra hace milenios.

Twilight: Yo también creo que pudo haberse evitado.

Mike: ¿Creéis que habrá paz algún día entre los atlantes y los octopys?

Twilight le sonrió.

Twilight: Seguro que algún día. Cuando dejen sus diferencias de lado.

Mike sonrió también. Una brizna de esperanza crecía en su interior ante la idea de una paz duradera.

En un lugar desconocido. Otra araña mecánica como la que fue destruida. Se activo.

Araña: Una de las unidades destruidas. Peligros presentes. Optar con precaución.

En el interior de la misma. Había una misteriosa sombra con forma de pony corpulento con una luz roja en la parte frontal de la cabeza.

¿?: Inesperadamente una de las "viudas negras" ha sido destruida por los indígenas. Esto puede poner en peligro el regreso de los antiguos.

Su voz sonaba como informatizada y carente de emocion alguna.

¿?: Aún así. Se ha obtenido datos interesantes.

Decía la extraña sombra mientras miraba una pantalla donde aparecía Mike en ella.

¿?: Después de 50.000 años. El alicornio celeste a hecho por fin su aparición.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	20. CAP 20 LA PRISIÓN DE TIREK

**CAPITULO 20**

**LA PRISIÓN DE TIREK**

**NOTA AUTOR: En este capítulo estará un OC invitado de un autor colega mió llamado Eyedragon Ancalagon.**

En Ponyville estaba Mike junto con sus amigos a las afueras del pueblo. Parecían que esperaban algo.

Rumble: Cuanto tarda.

Dijo el potro con nerviosismo.

Button: Yo también lo creo.

Mike: Chicos. Calmaos. Llegará en cualquier momento.

Scootaloo: Pues ya esta tardando.

Apple Bloom: Mirad.

Dijo la potrilla señalando con su pezuña a un pony repartidor que cargaba un enorme carro hasta el pueblo.

Pipsqueak: Ya está aquí. Ya está aquí.

Dinky: Si, si, si.

Los potros se pusieron a saltar de alegría y corrieron tratando de seguir al carro hasta el quiosco. Cuando los potros llegaron. El repartidor ya había dejado su mercancía en el quiosco. Nada más irse. Los potros fueron hasta el dueño del quiosco del pueblo.

Potros: Los comic "Eyedragon" por favor.

El dueño del quiosco se rió.

Dueño: Por supuesto pequeños. Aquí los tenéis.

Los potros pagaron los comics y con alegría y gozo se dispusieron a leerlos.

Button: Llevo todo el mes esperando.

Silver Spoon: Yo también.

Mike que ojeaba la revista les respondió.

Mike: Yo también. Es lo malo de estas revistas. Que tardan un mes en venir.

Muy lejos de allí. Estaba Tirek ojeando algo junto con su sirviente Tobi. Cerca de ellos estaba Grunt y Scrap. Este último le enseñaba el mismo comic a su compañero.

Scrap: Mira Grunt. Tengo el último número de "Eyedragon".

Tirek: Esbirros.

Todos prestaron atención a Tirek.

Tirek: Esto podría ser la culminación de mi cruel y brillante carrera.

Su mirada se dirige hacia un edifico parecido a una cárcel con varias torres. Cuya ubicación estaba sobre una montaña en medio de una isla. Su única comunicación con tierra era un puente levadizo.

Tirek: La cárcel mas segura del mundo. Equipada con un sistema a prueba de engaños. Es tan perfecta en todos sus detalles, que he decidido darle mi nombre (Nota autor: Desde luego este tío no tiene abuela).

Después de alardear de la perfección de su cárcel. Decide llamarle.

Tirek: Trena Púdrete por Vida de Tirek. (Nota autor: Lo admito. No me he partido la cabeza pensando en el nombre).

Tobi: Sin duda vos sois brillantes inventando nombres su malignidad.

Tirek: Gracias Tobi.

Grunt y Scrap mientras tanto. Se estaban riendo a carcajadas por el comic. En el comic estaba dibujado la historia de Umpty Dumpty (Buscadlo en Google). La historia era casi la misma solo que el personaje era igual a Tirek pero con forma de huevo. La historia era la siguiente.

"Umpty Dumpty se sentó en un muro. Umpty Dumpty se cayo."

El personaje con forma de Tirek se cayó al suelo partiéndose por la mitad.

"A la gente de Equestria le dio tal risa. Que aquel huevo podrido nadie lo piso".

Unos ponis que estaban cerca del personaje se reían de él mientras este pedía ayuda al mismo tiempo que pataleaba aunque estuviese partido por la mitad.

Grunt y Scrap se partieron de tal risa que captó la atención de su amo.

Tirek: ¿Que es eso tan gracioso?

Respondió molesto Tirek mientras les quitaba el comic a sus subordinados y miraba lo que era.

Tirek: Un simple tebeo. Sois tan estúpidos que os reís de algo tan tonto que prácticamente lo veis mas interesante que mi inteligente e instructivo discurso.

Tirek ve el comic y no le hace ninguna gracia lo que ve.

Umpty Dumpty Tirek: Socorro. Me he caído y no me puedo levantar.

Los ponis se seguían riéndose de él.

Vuelta a la realidad. La cabeza de Tirek echaba humo al sentirse insultado en el comic y finalmente grita furioso.

Tirek: ¿Como osa alguien de Equestria burlarse del gran hechicero centauro Tirek?

Tobi: Desde luego. Los hay que no tiene vergüenza y no tiene consideración con su malignidad.

Tirek tira el comic al suelo y grita furioso mientras Grunt y Scrap temblaban de miedo ante la reacción de su amo.

Tirek: Nadie se ríe de mí. El responsable de este ultraje será mi primer prisionero.

En centauro se dirige a sus subordinados.

Tirek: Traed al miserable que dibujó esta asquerosa historieta.

En una casa de un pueblo cercano. Había un unicornio aunque también recordaba a un dragón, ojos rojos, melena azul, el pelaje o escamas negro, muy corpulento como Shining Armor, un cuerno de unicornio, alas y cola de dragón (Un kirin), su cutie mark era una katana y una pluma cruzadas como una X. El individuo en cuestión estaba escribiendo otra historieta.

Eyedragon: Tío. Esto esta quedando bordado. Tengo que incluirlo en mi próximo comic o fanfic que voy a hacer.

Decía alegremente el kirin mientras dibujaba. Hasta que la puerta de su despacho se abrió violentamente y de ella entraron Grunt y Scrap.

Grunt: ¿Eyedragon?

Preguntó el goblin de forma autoritaria.

El kirin se giró hacia ellos.

Eyedragon: El mismo ¿En que puedo serviros?

Grunt: Entonces. En nombre del duquin Tirek. Quedas arrestado.

Y ambos cogieron de sus brazos al kirin. Este se rió.

Eyedragon: Oh vamos ¿Acaso no sabe aceptar una broma? Tiene gracia. Por eso tiene esa cara de huevo.

Mientras. Mike y sus amigos se estaban riendo del último comic. Mike estaba en el suelo riéndose a carcajada abierta.

Mike: Jajajaja. No me puedo levantar de tanta risa. Que bueno.

Apple Bloom: Ey Mike. En este comic hay un poster tuyo.

Aquello llamó la atención del potro y cogió el poster que sujetaba Apple Bloom. Ahí pudo ver que realmente salía él en el poster.

Scootaloo: Mola. Sales en un poster.

Mike: Si pero. Yo no soy tan alto.

Comentó el potro mientras se miraba en el poster.

En ese momento la radio del quiosco empezó a comunicar la noticia.

Radio: Últimas noticias. El dibujante y escritor Eyedragon acaba de ser secuestrado.

Aquello captó la atención del potro.

Mike: ¿Secuestrado?

La radio seguía comentando la noticia.

Radio: Otra noticia. El duque Tirek acaba de inaugurar su nuevo centro penitenciario.

Mike empezó a encajar las piezas.

Mike: Sospecho que ya se quien lo ha secuestrado.

Scootaloo: ¿Tirek?

Mike: Por supuesto.

Tiara: ¿Y que vas ha hacer?

Mike: Yo y mi patrulla iremos a rescatarlo.

Pip: Por favor Mike. Rescátalo. Nos encantan sus comic.

Potros: Si por favor.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Podéis darlo por seguro que lo haré.

Más tarde. Mike junto con Black Wing, Ghost y Camaleón llegan al centro penitenciario de Tirek.

Mike: Aquí estamos.

Ghost: Tenemos que entrar ahí como sea.

Los demás volaron hasta la alta torre exterior de la prisión (Black Wing llevaba a Ghost ya que ella no puede volar). Ahí disimuladamente se acercan a la ventana y ven a Tirek y a su subordinado Tobi mirando un ordenador de pantalla gigante. En ella se podía ver a Grunt y Scrap encerrando a Eyedragon en una celda.

Tirek (Burlándose): A ver como te las arreglas para publicar ese condenado tebeo.

Se burlaba Tirek mientras se reía.

Tirek: Preparad el sistema de seguridad.

Ordenador: Si su escandalosa maldad.

Tirek: Avísame en cuanto surja la más mínima amenaza en nuestra seguridad. Y es una orden.

Ordenador: Como ordene su crueldad.

Visto todo eso. Mike ya tenía un plan.

Mike: Esto está tirado. Con mi velocidad, podré sacar a Eyedragon de ahí antes de que el ordenador de cualquier aviso a Tirek.

Black: ¿Cómo piensas entrar ahí?

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Fácil. Dejándome atrapar.

Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Ghost: ¿Dejándote atrapar?

Mike: Por supuesto. Y una vez dentro, me escapo de mi celda y saco a Eyedragon de ahí. Sencillo. Pero no os preocupéis. Antes me divertiré un rato con ellos a su consta.

Tirek mientras miraba la pantalla. Nota unos toques en el cristal. Gira para ver que era y ve a Mike y Camaleón disfrazados de limpia cristales.

Mike: ¿Le limpiamos los cristales?

Tirek: Muy bien pero dese prisa.

Mike y Camaleón sonrieron maliciosamente y cogieron unos botes de pintura. Después de un rato, terminan el trabajo.

Tobi: Amo Tirek.

Tirek: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Tobi: Mire.

Tirek miró y puso cara de WTF ante lo que veía.

Tirek: ¿QUEEEEE?

En el cristal estaba pintado un dibujo de Mike haciéndole burla, para luego ver al original con el mismo gesto. Con una sonrisa burlona le dice.

Mike: A que nos ha salido parecido.

Tirek: ¿Como puede estar ese condenado alicornio delante de mi ventana?

Gritó furioso Tirek. Finalmente grita por le micrófono.

Tirek: Atención grupo de ataque. Atrapad a ese condenado alicornio.

Grunt y Scrap salen corriendo al exterior dispuesto a atrapar a Mike y Camaleón.

Scrap: Haber si te espabilas lenteja.

Grunt: ¿Lenteja? Lenteja…lenteja….pues tú judía con patas.

Mike y Camaleón mediante su magia, iban sujetado la cuerda de la plataforma e iban bajando lentamente. Al mismo tiempo que canturreaban.

Mike: Lalala. No nos atraparan.

Grunt y Scrap ya estaba debajo de ellos dispuestos ha atraparlos.

Grunt: Baja ya azulon.

Mike: Valla. Que rápido habéis venido.

Camaleón: Se nota que os han dado vitaminas a los dos.

Se burlaron ambos.

Scrap: Calla ya.

Scrap sacó un bazoca lanza petardos y lo apuntó hacia ellos. Mike con tono burlón le responde.

Mike: Si tu lo dices.

Grunt: Si. Poned las patas arriba y desactivad vuestra magia.

Su compañero asustado le responde.

Scrap: NOOO.

Mike y Camaleón sonrieron maliciosamente.

Mike: Estaba deseando que dijera eso.

Camaleón: Yo también.

Ambos desactivaron su magia soltando la cuerda en el proceso, haciendo que la plataforma caiga en dirección a Grunt y Scrap.

Scrap con tal de cubrirse, pone el lanza petardos encima suyo, pero este sale un gran petardo de fuegos artificiales en dirección a Grunt. Este recibe la explosión en la cara dejándole carbonizado.

Grunt (enfadado): Te voy ha…

Gritó el ogro enfado dispuesto a atizar a su compañero. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la plataforma les cae encima de ellos. Aprovechando que ambos estaban aturdidos. Mike y Camaleón escapan de ahí corriendo.

Mike: Hasta la vista lelos.

Más tarde. Grunt y Scrap buscan a Mike hasta un acantilado. Ahí ven a unos deportistas de ala delta (en realidad eran Camaleón y Ghost disfrazados).

Scrap: ¿Han visto ustedes a un alicornio?

Camaleón: Ya lo creo. Acaba de mangarle el ala delta de mi colega. Podéis usar la mía para alcanzarle.

Scrap: Gracias.

Ambos cogen el ala delta y empezaron a planear sin darse cuenta de que una cuerda estaba sujeta detrás de ellos. En ese momento cuando ambos estaban por encima del mar. Ghost tira de la cuerda y la tela que tenía el ala se desprende dejando solo el armazón dando como resultado, una caída libre de ambos al agua.

Mike estaba en al costa junto con Black Wing.

Mike: Bien. Hora de mi siguiente jugada.

Grunt y Scrap salían del agua mientras se secaban y se quitaban las algas que tenían encima.

Grunt: Deja que yo me ocupe de todo. Sube.

Scrap obedeció y se subió a los hombros de Grunt y ambos salieron disparados. Ahí ven a Mike.

Mike: Bien. Aquí empieza la fiesta.

Mike estaba actuando de forma que pareciese que estaba débil y cansado.

Mike: Oh cielos. No puedo volar. Y apenas puedo correr en esta arena. Estoy perdido.

Scrap: Ahí esta.

Grunt: Ya eres historia azulon.

Y Grunt empieza acorrer con Scrap encima dispuestos a atraparle. Mike sonreía porque habían caído en su trampa.

Mike (actuando): Oh cielos ¿Y ahora que hago? Ah ya se.

Mike se adelanta y con su magia crea una ballesta de arena.

Mike: Les engañaré. Seguro que se traga este truco.

Y Mike sale corriendo.

Grunt: ¿Por quien nos toma? ¿Por tontos? Eso es solo arena.

Grunt pulveriza la arena sin para de correr.

Mike (actuando): Oh cielos. Eso no ha funcionado. Seguro que se tragan este.

Ahora Mike crea un lobo de madera de arena con su magia.

Grunt: Eso tampoco es un lobo de madera. Es solo arena.

Y Grunt pulveriza la figura de arena como la anterior. Finalmente ven a Mike apoyado tranquilamente sobre un castillo de arena.

Mike: Yuuuujuuuuu.

Gritó Mike de forma burlona llamando la atención de sus perseguidores antes de salir de nuevo corriendo. Grunt se detiene por un momento.

Grunt: Y eso no es un castillo de verdad. Es solo arena.

Ahí Grunt mete la directa y sale a toda velocidad dispuesto a destruir la escultura de arena. Estaban a punto de atravesarlo ambos el castillo de arena hasta que…..

CLONK.

Se oyó un fuerte sonido de duro metal y ambos perseguidores estaban tumbados boca arriba en la arena, enfrente de ellos estaba una enorme ancla que estaba escondido en el castillo de arena. El ancla cae en dirección de ambos.

Scrap: Ay madre.

Dijo el goblin antes de que este le pillara entre los dientes con un extremo del ancla y a Grunt en la cara.

Mientras. Mike y sus compañeros se estaban partiendo de risa ante la cómica situación de Grunt y Scrap.

Mike: Jajajaja. Levemos anclas.

Black: Si capitán. Jajajaja.

Mike: Bien. Ahora solo me queda por hacer una arriesgada tarea.

Grunt y Scrap se estaban recuperándose del "anclazo" hasta que vieron a Mike tumbado en al arena.

Mike: Chicos me rindo. No puedo correr más.

Ambos celebraron a su manera la captura.

Grunt: Le he cogido.

Scrap: No, le he cogido yo.

Grunt: Pero yo le he agotado antes.

Scrap: ¿Y que?

Ambos cogieron al potro y se lo llevaron a la fortaleza. Mike miro a sus compañeras que lo veían escondidas detrás de una casa de madera y las guiñó un ojo.

Black: Espero que Mike sepa lo que hace.

En la prisión. Tirek se sentía de buen humor mientras sus esbirros llevaban al prisionero.

Tirek: Sin duda hoy ha sido un día estupendo.

Tobi: Por supuesto su grandiosidad.

Tirek: Primero fundo mi grandiosa prisión a prueba de fugas y luego encarcelo a mi enemigo mas odiado.

Hablaba Tirek mientras Grunt y Scrap llevaban a Mike atado con esposas y un anillo anti magia en su cuerno.

Grunt: Yo le cogi.

Scrap: No. Yo le cogi.

Grunt: Pero yo le canse.

Scrap: Pero yo lo cogi.

Mike vio a Eyedragon dibujando sobre una mesa de trabajo en su celda. Y antes de que estos hicieran algo. Este corrió hacia la puerta de su celda haciendo que ambos ogro y goblin chocaran contra la pared de la entrada de la celda.

Mike (mientras sonríe): Hola Eyedragon

Eyedragon le dedicó una sonrisa.

Eyedragon: Hombre. Si es Mike Bluer. El guerrero resplandeciente.

Mike: Señor Eyedragon. Soy un gran admirador suyo. La historia sobre Umpty Dumpty era tronchante.

Decía el potro entre carcajadas.

Eyedragon: Hombre gracias y dime ¿Qué te pareció tu póster sobre ti?

Mike: No está mal aunque creo que me ha hecho demasiado alto.

Eyedragon: Bueno. En cada persona hay un crítico.

Mike: (No se preocupe. He venido a sacarle de este agujero). Si el estupido y gordinflón "Umpty Dumpty Tirek" era para morirse de risa.

Decía el potro entre risas. Haciendo que Tirek se enfadara hasta tal punto que se le ponía la cara mas roja todavía de por la ira y le salía humo de esta.

Tirek: Ya está bien de tonterías y andando.

Mike era llevado por el pasillo hasta que este se fijó en una celda vacía.

Mike: Supongo que esta es mi celda.

Pero notó que pasaban de largo y Tirek se reía.

Tirek: Oh no Mike. Para ti tengo un lugar reservado solo para ti. Un pabellón en la que ni siquiera tú, plaga alicornio podrás escapar.

Salen por una puerta al exterior hasta llegar a una torre aislada de la prisión cuyo único camino era un puente. Mike empezó a preocuparse.

Mike: (Ay madre. Me temo que esto no lo tenía planeado).

Todo el mundo entra en al torre donde les lleva a una enorme sala vacía a excepción de una celda en el centro del mismo.

Tirek: Esta celda está hecha especialmente para ti. A prueba de magia y reforzada para resistir fuertes golpes. Aun en el caso poco probable de que escapes. Tendrás que enfrentarme a mis lagartos guardianes.

Mike: ¿Lagartos guardianes?

Del techo se acercaron dos lagartos. Uno verde y otro rojo al cual andaban por el techo de la sala.

Tirek: Así es. El verde lanza rayos y el otro escupe fuego. Ambos han sido entrenados para destruir cualquier cosa de color azul. Y en caso casi imposible de que los logres evitarlos. El gran martillo destructor aniquilador de alicornios. Te hará picadillo para salchichas.

Decía Tirek entre risas mientras un enorme martillo descendía desde el techo.

Mike (bromeando): Oh, no tuviste que haberte tomado tantas molestias solo por mí… "Umpty".

Aquello bastó para que Tirek entrara en ira, cogiera al potro y lo lanzaran al interior de la celda.

Tirek: A ver que haces para escapar esta vez potro del demonio.

Tirek se dirige ha sus subordinados.

Tirek: Vosotros vigilareis la celda asegurando de que no escape.

Gruta y Scrap. Si Duquin.

Tirek: Y NO ME LLAMEIS DUQUIIIIIIN.

Después se calma y planea su próxima perversidad que es….

Tirek: Bien Eyedragon. Hora de hacer unos grandes cambios en tu comic.

Demandaba el centauro al escritor en su celda.

Tirek: Para empezar. Trata de pensar en algo para mejorar mi imagen.

Eyedragon se lo pensó por un momento y finalmente con su magia coge un cubo que había por ahí y se lo pone en la cabeza del centauro.

Eyedragon: Eso es lo único que se me ocurre para mejora su imagen.

El centauro furioso. Destruye el cubo con su magia y le clava la mirada al kirin

Tirek: Estupido. Quiero estar todavía más guapo de lo que soy ahora. Aunque sea imposible mejorar mi belleza natural. Tú podrías hacerlo sin problemas.

Eyedragon se saca una estampita y se lo da al centauro confundido.

Tirek: ¿Que es esto?

Eyedragon: Es San Feon. Patrón de los feos. Rezándole unas diez veces al día y quizás….

Tirek aun más furioso. Quema la foto con su magia.

Tirek: Ya esta bien de tonterías. Ahora dibujaras lo que yo te dicte. Tus historias solo hablaran de mí.

Finalmente Eyedragon empezó a dibujar mientras el centauro le dictaba lo que tenia que dibujar.

Tirek: No, más alto. Más fuerte. No, más delgado. Con más músculo. Más apuesto.

Le decía el centauro con mas condiciones poniendo cada vez mas enfermo (literalmente hablando) al escritor.

Tirek: Así me gusta más. El mundo podrá contemplar lo maravilloso que soy en realidad.

Eyedragon: (No se lo cree ni él).

Tobi entró en la celda con una bandeja.

Tobi: Su lombrices fritas amo. Después de tanto trabajo, le abra entrado hambre.

Tirek: Oh si. Muchas gracias Tobi.

Decía el centauro mientras devoraba las lombrices.

Mientras. Mike en la celda, ya planeaba su estrategia.

Mike: Bien. Veamos como salgo de aquí.

En ese momento se acordó de su comic y lo sacó.

Mike: Creo que tengo una idea.

Grunt y Scrap estaban jugando a las cartas. En ese momento oyen unas risas llamando la curiosidad de ambos y se asomaron a la celda del alicornio.

Scrap: ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes azulon?

Mike: Jajajaja. De este nuevo comic de Eyedragon.

Grunt: ¿Nuevo Comic?

Scrap: ¿Tan pronto?

Mike: Por supuesto. Eyedragon me dio un número especial antes de que lo secuestrarais. Si queréis os lo puedo dar.

Scrap: Bien. Vamos a por él.

Justo cuando el goblin estuvo a punto d abrir la puerta. Grunt lo detiene.

Grunt: Espera. No puedes abrir la puerta.

Scrap: ¿Y por que no?

El ogro dudo un momento.

Grunt: Porque…porque.

Al no tener idea del por que. Ambos se asomaron en la celda de Mike y le preguntan.

Gruta: Oye ¿Por qué no podemos abrir la celda?

Mike con una sonrisa le responde.

Mike: Porque soy un prisionero y me podría escapar.

Grunt: Eso. Porque es un prisionero y se podría escapar. Tonto.

Mike: (La estupidez de los ogros jamás dejaran de sorprenderme) Sin embargo es imposible que escape con estos grilletes y esta anillo anti magia.

Scrap: Sin embargo es imposible que escape con estos grilletes y esta anillo anti magia. Lelo.

Mike: Sin olvidar los lagartos vigilantes.

Scrap: Y eso.

Mike: (Dicen que los goblin son criaturas inteligentes. Esta claro que este es la excepción) Tengo una idea. Lo dejaré en el suelo. Abrís la puerta y lo cogeis vosotros mismos.

Scrap: Buena idea.

Grunt: Vale. Pero no nos tomes por tontos.

Mike (con una risilla): Yo nunca haría eso.

Mike dejó el comic en el suelo y ambos guardias entraron en al celda. Cogieron el comic y cuando le dieron la espalda al potro. Este colgó su póster de él mismo en la espalda de Grunt. Ambos guardianes miran el comic y se percatan de lo siguiente.

Scrap: Espera. Este número ya lo hemos visto.

Los lagartos vigilantes observaron el póster que estaba detrás de Grunt y lanzan rayo y fuego respectivamente. Antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar. Reciben el impacto de lleno.

Scrap: Ay. Que escozor.

Grunt: Esto dolerá mañana.

Para redondear la cosa. Cae el martillo golpeando a Grunt y Scrap y destrozando la celda de Mike liberando al potro. Mike aprovecha para coger la llave que portaba Scrap para deshacerse de las esposas y el anillo anti magia.

En el exterior de la torre. Dos ogros guardianes armados con martillos de hierro vigilaban la celda. No se movía en absoluto ni un solo centímetro. Estaban con una expresión inalterable. Nada captaba su atención hasta que…

Ghost: Hola chicos.

Dijo alegremente Ghost en medio de estos asustándolos en el proceso y hacerles lanzar sus martillos de hierro al aire.

Ogro1: Una intrusa.

Ogro2: A por ella.

Pero antes de que estos le pusieran una mano encima. Los martillos que lanzaron al aire, les cayeron sobre la cabeza dejándolos K.O. a ambos ogros. Finalmente llegan Camaleón y Black Wing justo a tiempo para recibir a Mike que sale de la puerta de la torre.

Mike: Hola chicas y chico. Habéis logrado entrar.

Ghost: Si Mike.

Mike: ¿Listos para la fuga?

Todos: Si.

Mike: Pues vamos allá. Debéis inutilizar los sensores de la puerta exterior.

Black: Dalo por hecho.

Y todo el mundo salió corriendo ha efectuar el plan.

Mike: Bien. Hora de volver loco a "Tairi".

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Voló a toda velocidad hasta allegar a uno e los sensores de la alarma. Pasó la pata en el sensor y….

Mientras. En la celda de Eyedragon. Tirek le estaba dictando su historia mientras daba vueltas por la celda.

Tirek: Y en una ocasión lancé un hechizo al jerbo de la clase y lo convertí en un monstruo de barro. Aquello si que fue una buen fechoría de una crueldad increíble. Ay que tiempos.

Dijo el centauro mientras se reía. El kirin cuanto mas escribía, mas sentía que se le revolvía el estomago al tener que escribir cada chorrada que le obligaba a escribir el centauro.

Tobi: Su zumo de babosas amo Tirek.

Tirek: Ah gracias Tobi. Después de relatar anécdotas de mi vida. Necesito remojarme el gaznate.

Mientras se lo bebía. Sonó la alarma haciendo que el centauro escupa todo el líquido a la cara de Tobi.

Tirek: La alarma. (Dirigiendo su mirada a Eyedragon) Tú no has podido escapar así que tiene que ser ese maldito alicornio.

Una pequeña brizna de esperanza surgía en Eyedragon. Mike que estaba delante de una de la cámara comenta con una sonrisa burlona.

Mike: Yujuuuu duque Umpty

Ordenador: Persona no autorizada en nivel C.

Tirek: Es imposible.

Tirek mira por una cámara por donde estaba antes encerrado el alicornio y ve a sus subalternos medio aturdidos en el suelo recuperándose del "repaso" de antes.

Ahora una pantalla mostraba a Black activando varios sensores.

Ordenador: Activados sensores puerta "A".

Tirek golpeaba el panel enfadado y le grita furioso al ordenador.

Tirek: Olvida eso ya. Atrapa a ese maldito alicornio.

Mientras. Mike y sus compañeros iban activando sensores por todas partes activando las alarmas de estas.

Ordenador: Persona no autorizada en nivel C….quiero decir en sector x….no. en galería 22….no en bodega 4…no en sección x número 22…..

Y así una y otra vez daba el ordenador indicaciones confusas y auto correcciones mientras en las pantallas salían Mike y sus compañeros haciendo muecas en las pantallas. Tirek estaba furioso de tal forma que su melena se prendía en llamas y echaba humo a presión por las orejas.

Mike: Estoy aquí, aquí, aquí

Decía de forma burlona el potro mientras activaba sensores y saltaba trampas al cual fallaban en atrapar su objetivo. Durante el camino se encuentras con Grunt y Scrap.

Mike: Valla. Veo que vosotros no escarmentáis.

Scrap: Quieto ahí azulon.

Grunt: Esta vez te vamos a atrapar.

Mike se reía y salió corriendo siendo perseguido por Grunt y Scrap. El potro activaba trampas dificultando así a sus perseguidores al cual tuvieron que moverse con cuidado para no tropezarse con ellas. Mientras. Tirek estaba enfrente de un ordenador que daba aspecto de explotar en un momento a otro por el humo que soltaba.

Ordenador: Me rindo….dimito. ….Quiero un trabajo tranquilo….en un supermercado.

Tirek: Como odio a ese maldito alicornio.

Gritaba furioso el centauro mientras se tiraba de las barbas con sus manos.

Tobi: Calmase duque Tirek.

Tirek lejos de calmarse, le cogió del cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Tirek: Cállate pedazo de idiota.

Tobi: Como ordene su escandalosa malignidad.

Decía del pony adolorido por el golpe.

En ese momento el ordenador estalla para sorpresa del centauro. Mientras Mike huía. Vio los temblores en el pasillo.

Mike: Me parece que la fiesta está a punto de terminar.

Vio que Grunt y Scrap estaban tratando de esquivar un sensor.

Mike: Ey chicos tengo una idea ¿Que tal si me quedo aquí y no me muevo?

Grunt y Scrap vieron la oportunidad y se lanzaron a por él. Pero se olvidaron por completo del sensor y nada mas tocarlo. La puerta se cerro de golpe pillándolos a los dos.

Mike: Ha sido un placer. Y ahora me marcho.

Dijo el potro mientras se marchaba volando.

Grunt: Vuelve aquí azulón.

Mientras la prisión parecía que iba avenirse abajo en cualquier momento. Mike voló a toda velocidad hasta la prisión de Eyedragon. Este lo recibió con alegría.

Eyedragon: Mike gracias. Me alegro que me saques de aquí. Siento que me voy a volver loco aquí.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estas harto de esta cárcel?

Eyedragon: No. Pero como tenga que continuar con escribir la vida de Tirek. Me voy a volver majareta perdido. No te imaginas lo insoportable que es. Si vuelvo a escribir. Pienso dejar a Tirek como un verdadero estupido.

Mike abrió la celda con su magia y cogió a Eyedragon.

Mike: Hora de largarse de aquí.

Y a toda velocidad salió Mike cargando con Eyedragon. Mike se comunicó con su equipo para salir de la cárcel y escapar por los pelos de la explosión de esta.

Finalmente Mike y su grupo ven los restos de la ya derruida prisión.

Mike: ¿Sabe señor Eyedragon? No creo que pueda hacer que Tirek pueda quedar más estupido de lo que ya es.

Todos se rieron del chiste de Mike mientras Tirek estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo incapaz de levantarse.

Tirek: Socorro. Auxilio. Me he caído y no me puedo levantar.

Gritaba entre sollozos en centauro y al final grita con la cara mas roja todavía de la que ya es.

Tirek: Como odio a ese maldito alicornio.

Tobi que estaba a su lado con una cacerola en la cabeza. Trata de animar a su amo.

Tobi: Bueno amo. Tampoco es para tanto. Seguro que la próxima prisión que construya. No se derrumbará tan rápido como el anterior.

Tirek furioso, mira su subordinado y le grita.

Tirek: Tobi. ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Grunt y Scrap salen de unas piedras.

Grunt: Menudo golpe.

Scrap: Si. Sin duda esto ha sido una autentica pedrada.

Finalmente Eyedragon volvió a sus historias. Dijo algo de que ya se vengaría de Tirek por todo lo que le hizo pasar en la prisión a su manera. Agradeció a Mike y su patrulla por su ayuda para rescatarlo y que les estaría eternamente agradecido.

Fin del capítulo. No olvidéis comentar.


	21. CAP 21 EXCAVACIONES Y RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 21**

**EXCAVACIONES Y RECUERDOS**

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville. Rainbow y Camaleón estaban ayudando a Pinkie y a Look Key en el Sugar Cube Cornet. Rainbow se ocupaba del horno mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de cocinero se encargaba de la masa de hacer pan.

Rainbow: Bueno. El horno parece que ya esta caliente.

Se giro hacia Camaleón que estaba este de espaldas.

Rainbow: Camaleón. Ya está caliente el horno. Haz la masa.

Camaleón: Claro Rainbow.

Acto seguido se disfraza.

Camaleón (disfrazado de El Increíble Hulk, La Masa ¿lo pilláis?: GROAAAAAAAR

Rugió tan fuerte y amenazador con la misma pose que hace Hulk cuando ruge, que Rainbow casi se le sale el corazón del susto. Acto seguido, sale Camaleón huyendo de la tienda llevando puesto un disfraz de serpiente mientras Rainbow furiosa lo perseguía con una sarten.

Rainbow: IDIOTA. Casi me matas del susto. Cuando te coja, Te voy a dar yo masa.

Camaleón: Pe-pero Rainbow. Yo…yo entendí….

Mike que paseaba a Tiki vio la escena.

Mike: Ya están estos dos otra vez con el "Tú la llevas".

Dijo con sarcasmo el potro. Después de pasear un rato largo. Se vuelve a su casa. Iba a entrar en la habitación donde estaban sus padres hasta que les oye hablar a estos.

Sra. Bluer: ¿Vas a volver allí?

Sr: Bluer: Así es querida. Por lo visto han descubierto mas cosas en las antiguas ruinas que encontramos hace 10 años en el reino grifo.

Sra.B: ¿No quieres que te acompañe Mike allí?

Sr.B: No. Mejor no.

Sra.B.: Algún día tendremos que contarle la verdad.

Mike que lo escuchaba todo desde el otro lado se preguntaba a si mismo.

Mike: (¿Verdad?)

Sr.B: Prefiero esperar un poco mas. No quiero que la experiencia lo traumatice.

Sra.B: Esta bien. Pero ten cuidado.

Sr.B: Lo tendré querida.

El señor Bluer sale del cuarto y ve a Mike por el otro lado. Este se sorprendió al verlo.

Sr.B: Ah hijo ¿Tú aquí?

Mike trato de disimular para que no se diera cuenta que los estuvo escuchando.

Mike: Si papa. Regresé hace poco ¿A donde vas?

Sr.B: Me voy al reino grifo. Por lo visto han descubierto mas cosas en unas antiguas ruinas que descubrí hace 9 años.

Mike: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Sr.B: Oh no Mike. No hace falta.

Su padre trato de sonar despreocupado pero no resultó Mike sentía que le ocultaba algo.

Mike: Papa.

Sr.B: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: Si ocurre algo. Si tienes algún problema. No dudes en llamarme con el comunicador que te di y yo y mi patrulla iremos para allá.

Su padre sonrió.

Sr.B: Si ocurre algún problema te juro que serás el primero al que llamaré.

Mike: Gracias papa.

Finamente su padre se marcha. Pasaron varios días desde su partida y Mike estaba en el Sugar Cube Cornet junto con las mane 7.

Applejack: ¿Tu padre no ha vuelto todavía?

Mike: No Applejack.

Rarity: Querido. Ya verás como vuelve.

Mike: Si. Ya lo se pero…

Spike: ¿Qué pasa Mike?

Mike: Bueno. Siento que mis padres me ocultan algo.

Aquello capto la atención del grupo.

Pinkie: ¿Qué tus padres te ocultan algo?

Mike: Si. Y creo que tiene algo que ver con las ruinas que encontró mi padre en el reino grifo de hace 10 años.

Twilight: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Mike: No es la primera vez que mi padre va a ver esas ruinas. Suelo ir con mi padre a ver ruinas o hallazgos arqueológicos. Pero cuando quiero ir con él a ese sitio en particular. Siempre se inventa alguna excusa para que no valla.

Fluttershy: ¿Y eso por que?

Look Key que aparece por la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja con pasteles le comentó al potro.

Look: Bueno principito. Puede que esté buscando un tesoro y lo quiere todo para él solo.

Applejack le dio un codazo a Look para que se callara.

Applejack: No digas tonterías. Para nada que será eso.

Look (recuperándose del golpe): Bueno. Solo era una idea.

Twilight: Tranquilo Mike. Seguro que tus padre tendrá alguna razón para eso.

Mike: Si. Solo espero que mi padre esté bien.

En ese momento se encendió el brazalete de Mike.

Mike: ¿Papa?

En la pantalla holográfica que se abrió, salía el padre de Mike. Parecía preocupado y no paraba de mirar por todos lados.

Sr.B: Hijo escúchame. Hemos sido atacados y necesitamos ayuda. Logré escapar de mis captores para poder comunicarme contigo. Necesito que vengas para…

No pudo continuar porque unas sombras se le echaron encima cortando la comunicación.

Mike: PAPA. Papa.

Gritó preocupado el potro ante lo que le haya podido pasar a su padre.

Twilgiht: Mike. Tu padre.

Mike miro a Twilight y su rostro se formaba preocupación.

Mike: Algo le a pasado a mi padre. Tengo que ir allí enseguida.

Rainbow: Pues nos vamos contigo.

Más tarde. La nave Infinity puso rumbo al reino grifo. Mike iba con su patrulla junto con las mane 7, Look Key y Wind Fuu.

Mike: Papa. Espero que estés bien.

Fuu: Tranquilo Mike. Ya verás como estará bien.

Trató de tranquilizarle el pegaso al potro aunque no resulto demasiado.

En unas ruinas al cual parecían muy antiguas. Estaban un grupo de ponis y grifos arqueólogos atados. Estaban rodeados por unas hienas con apariencia similar a los diamand dogs. Las hienas estaban vestidas con trajes como de sirvientes de la nobleza en épocas antiguas. Su piel era amarilla y su pelo blanco. Junto a ellos había una pony pegaso. Era una yegua joven y hermosa. Tenía el pelaje verde y unos ojos de dragón rojos. Llevaba un traje morado ajustado que le tapaba el cuerpo hasta la cabeza dejando ver solo la cara. Portando una gran capa negra. En su cuello portaba un colgante con una gema en ella con forma de ojo de dragón rojo. La misteriosa yegua se reía perversamente.

Yegua: Bien, bien, bien. Ahora que estamos aquí. Ahora a encontrar lo que busco.

Unas hienas traían al señor Bluer atado.

Hienas: Atrapado. Atrapado.

Comentaban las hienas demostrando tener una capacidad limitada de palabras e inteligencia. La misteriosa yegua se rió perversamente.

Yegua: Mira tú quien ha dignado a venir. El ilustrísimo profesor Bluer nos honra con su presencia.

Se burlo la pegaso.

Sr. Bluer: ¿Por qué nos retiene aquí? Apenas tenemos nada de valor.

Pegaso: De vosotros nada. Pero de usted, quiero algo solo usted me lo puede proporcionar.

Sr. Bluer: ¿Y quien se cree usted para pedirme nada?

Pegaso (riéndose): Oh cierto. Que modales los míos. Deje que me presente. Soy la condesa "Adversa". Y estoy aquí para una cosa.

Sr.B: ¿Y cual si se puede saberse?

Adversa: Se que usted y su equipo encontraron algo inusual hace 10 años.

Aquello puso tenso al profesor.

Sr.B: (¿No se referirá a…?)

Adversa: También se que habéis encontrado algo mas. Un conocimiento antiguo que lo quiero para mí. Dígame donde esta inmediatamente.

Dijo de forma autoritaria la condesa. El señor Bluer no se dejó intimidar por ella.

Sr.B: Yo no se nada.

Adversa: No me mienta. O de lo contrario.

Sr.B: A mí no me venga con amenazas. Ahora mismo mi hijo y sus amigos viene para acá. Y si no quieres recibir una soberana paliza. Más te vale que te marches de aquí.

Adversa: ¿Y quien es ese hijo tuyo que según tú me da dar una paliza?

El señor Bluer sonrió.

Sr.B: Antes que nada ¿Conoces tú al que llaman "el Guerrero Resplandeciente"?

En ese instante. La mirada de Adversa se clavó con la del profesor.

Adversa: ¿Me estas diciendo que ese es tu hijo?

El profesor sonrió.

Sr.B: Por supuesto.

Las hienas empezaron a temblar de miedo ante el nombre. Adversa notó que el profesor no mentía dada la seguridad de sus palabras.

Adversa: Ya veo. Con que ese es tu hijo. Conozco su reputación. Pero hace falta algo más que un pequeño alicornio para detenerme.

En ese momento. La gema de su cuello se iluminó y un aro mágico agarró al sorprendido profesor por el cuello.

Sr.B: ¿Tú? ¿Puedes hacer magia?

Adversa: (Riéndose) Por supuesto. Y muy pronto ese pequeño alicornio será historia.

Más tarde. La nave Infinity aterriza cerca de las ruinas y todo el mundo baja.

Sunset: Ya estamos aquí.

Spike: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Mike: Vosotros no se. Pero yo voy a rescatar a mi padre.

Applejack: Cálmate azucarillo.

Twilight: Rescataremos a tu padre, pero primero tenemos que ver a que nos enfrentamos.

Mike: De acuerdo.

Respondió el potro reprimiendo como puede las ganas de salir volando y machacar al que tratara de hacer daño a su padre. El grupo se acercó sigilosamente hasta llegar a una zona amplia. Desde un escondite, pudieron ver al padre de Mike enfrente de una misteriosa yegua.

Ocelot: Ahí está el señor Bluer.

Vulcan: ¿Y quien es esa preciosidad que está enfrente suyo?

Look Key: Aiba. Si es Adversa.

Red: ¿La conoces?

Look: La mange hace tiempo en su castillo en mis tiempos como ladrón. Recuerdo lo furiosa que se puso en cuanto me pillo. Me mandó a sus hienas y me lanzaba rayos mágicos mientras me perseguían.

Rarity: ¿Qué te lanzó rayos mágicos?

Look: Así es.

Twilight: ¿Pero como es posible? Si es una pegaso.

Look: Tiene una gema mágica que le da poderes mágicos comparables a un unicornio de alto nivel.

Twilight: Increíble.

Mike apenas prestaba atención. Solo pensaba en rescatar a su padre y dar una paliza al quien le estuviera haciéndole daño.

Mike: Esa….

Twilight: Bien chicos. Necesitamos un plan de ataque si queremos pillarlos por sorpresa. Lo que debemos hacer es….

Adversa: Bien profesor. Dígame donde esta o….

Decía la pegaso mientras lo tenía sujeto con su magia. Pero en ese preciso instante. Recibe un rayo dorado que lo lanza contra una pared. El rayo fue lanzado por Mike al cual se lanzo directo a rescatar a su padre.

Twilight: RAINBOW.

Gritó enfadada Twilight a Rainbow al ver que se inició la ofensiva antes de tiempo.

Rainbow: ¿Pero que dices?

Twilight se corrigió al darse cuenta que se equivocó.

Twilight: Perdona Rainbow. Es la costumbre.

Vulcan: Bueno. Dejemos los planes sotisficados y vallamos a la bronca.

Fox: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Y el grupo fue a rescatar a los rehenes. Mike iba desatando a su padre.

Mike: Papa ¿Estas bien?

Su padre sonrió.

Sr.B: Si hijo. Ahora si, gracias a ti.

Mike sonrió al ver que su padre estaba bien. En ese momento se oye una voz furiosa.

Adversa: ¿Quién osa golpear a la condesa Adversa?

Mike le lanzó una mirada retadora.

Mike: Yo.

La condesa vio al potro.

Adversa: Así que tu eres Mike Bluer. El Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Mike: El mismo. Vas a lamentar haber atacado a mi padre.

La condesa se rió.

Adversa: Antes tendrás que vértelas con mis esbirros. Adelante Bogles.

Varias hienas surgieron en presencia de su ama.

Fox: Con que se llaman bogles.

Rainbow: Valla nombrecito.

Adversa: Bogles. Atacadlos.

Vulcan: Eso. Atacadnos. Que tenemos ganas de bronca.

Grito el robot con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sacaba su martillo de energía.

Mike: Medic, Camaleón, Fluttershy. Sacad a mi padre y a todo el mundo de aquí.

Los tres: A la orden.

Y los tres se encargaron de sacar al padre de Mike y a los trabajadores de allí, mientras estos iban a combatir a los Bogles.

Bogles: Atacar. Atacar.

Twilight: Tomad esto.

Twilight le lanzó un rayo al cual los envió bien lejos a la mayoría.

Red: Mi turno.

Red Fire lanzó una espiral de fuego que los embistió bien lejos.

Look: Hora de partir el pastel.

Pinkie: Mmmmmm. Pastel.

Look combatía con su espada a los bogles y Wind Fuu los machacaba con su velocidad y técnicas en Kung fu.

Mientras las mane 7 y la patrulla se ocupaban de los Bogles. Mike se enfrentaba a Adversa.

Mike: Vas a lamentar lo que trataste de hacer a mi padre.

Dijo con furia el potro. La condesa se rió.

Adversa: Dime pequeño ¿Cuántos años tienes?

A Mike le extrañó la pregunta de la condesa. Simplemente la respondió.

Mike: 10 años recientemente cumplidos.

Adversa: 10 años. Casi cuando el profesor Bluer hizo un gran hallazgo aquí.

Mike: ¿Gran hallazgo?

Adversa: Hace tiempo. Tu padre encontró algo muy inusual aquí. Pero lo mantuvo en secreto ¿Tu padre nunca te lo contó?

Mike: No. Y eso ahora no importa. Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es patearte ese fino trasero que tienes.

Mike la lanzó un rayo contra la condesa pero esta se protegió con una extraña luz roja que adoptó forma de escudo. Aquello dejo desconcertado al potro.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes hacer magia si eres una pegaso?

Adversa: Hace siglos. Yo no era más que una humilde sirvienta de una miserable condesa que no hacía otra cosa que explotar a sus empleados en su castillo. A mi me despidió porque sin querer le manche de pastel su pañuelo favorito. Mientras vagaba por ahí. Sin querer me caí en una cueva oculta y ahí lo encontré. El Ojo de Sargeras. Un todopoderoso objeto imbuido en una inmensa magia.

Mike: El ojo de Sargeras. Oí hablar de ese objeto en leyendas ¿Es ese?

Adversa: (riéndose maléficamente): Así es. Con este poder. Volví al castillo de mi ex-jefa. La convertí en gelatina de limón que por cierto. Estuvo delicioso. Convertí al resto de miembros de la casa en mis fieles bogles. Me adueñé del castillo y me convertí en la nueva condesa. Y ahora voy a por el conocimiento absoluto.

Mike: ¿El conocimiento absoluto?

Adversa: Así es. Aunque tú no vivirás para verlo.

Su colgante se iluminó y se formó una lanza de luz roja al cual fue directo a por Mike. Al cual este tuvo que esquivarlo volando.

Mike: Necesitarás algo mejor para acabar conmigo.

Adversa: Eso aré.

Adversa desplegó sus alas y voló y creó un tornado rojo que fue a por Mike. El alicornio no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo y lo cogió.

Mike: Que mareoooo.

Gritó el potro. En ese momento recuperó el control y empezó a volar en sentido del tornado. Ahí aprovechó para coger impulso y escarpar de este.

Mike: Bien ¿Por donde íbamos?

Adversa: En la que te partía en dos.

Dijo la pegaso al cual creó un motosierra de luz roja dispuesta a partirlo por la mitad a Mike. Este activo su sable y detuvo el ataque. Mike aguanto el ataque hasta que este tomó impulso y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Adversa: Valla. Eres muy fuerte para tu edad.

Mike: Y todavía no has visto nada. Ragnarock.

Un enorme rayo surgió del cielo y le dio de lleno a la pegaso. Cuando el rayo se disipo, la condesa estaba prácticamente chamuscada y se calló al suelo. Mike aterrizó al suelo cerca de ella.

Mike: ¿Abandonas?

La condesa se levantó furiosa.

Adversa: ¿Contra un potro como tú? Jamás.

Con su magia. Adversa ató al potro con cuerdas mágicas rojas, y creó un aparato enorme de luz roja con forma de taladro, al cual ata a Mike en ella. El taladro empezó a perforar en el suelo enterrando a Mike en al tierra. La condesa se rió perversamente.

Adversa: A ver como sales de esta mocoso.

Mientras. Los amigos de Mike se enfrentaban a los bogles.

Sunset: Tomad esto.

Decía al unicornio mientras lanzaba rayos eléctricos.

Rainbow: A ver que os parece esto.

Rainbow y Black wing crearon un tornado conjunto al cual se llevaron volando en gran número a las hienas.

Vulcan: Hora de partir nueces.

Ocelot: Desde luego.

Decían ambos al cual tenían agarrados a un bogle en cada casco y realizan un cascanueces con ellos.

Ghost lanzaba su lanza ganchos contra ellos y una vez que agarraba a uno, los lanzaba contra otros estrellándoles en el proceso.

Rarity: Atrás rufianes.

Decía Rarity mientras lanzaba disparos mágicos. Sin darse cuenta. Un bogle se acercaba detrás de ella.

Applejack: Rarity. Cuidado.

Rarity estuvo a punto de ser golpeaba por este. Pero un tornado verde apareció llevándose al bogle.

Twilight: Ese tornado.

Wind: ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

El grupo se alegró de ver a su amigo Wind con su forma adulta.

Twilight: Muy oportuno Wind.

Wind: Para eso estamos.

Wind creó varios tornados golpeando a varios bogles con ellos.

Adversa veía el agujero donde había enterrado al alicornio.

Adversa: Bien. Parece que ya me he desecho de ese incordio.

En ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar. Adversa lo notó.

Adversa: ¿Pero que ocurre?

La tierra se abre con una gran explosión dorada y ve salir a Mike en ella. Aquello sorprendió enormemente a la pegaso.

Adversa: No. No es posible.

Ante de que esta reaccionara. Mike se lanzó hacia ella. Esta activó un escudo para detener su ataque. El alicornio empezó a golpear una y otra vez la barrera. La hechicera notaba que su escudo se estaba fragmentando con cada ataque.

Adversa: (Maldito mocoso. Es más poderoso de lo que pensaba. Puede que tenga que retirarme de momento).

Adversa activó su colgante y creó una inmensa tormenta de fuego que cayó por todas partes provocando enormes incendios.

Mike: ¿Pero que has hecho?

Adversa (riéndose perversamente): Pese a todo lo que me he divertido. Me tengo que ir, la cuestión es ¿Qué vas ha hacer? ¿Vas a perseguirme o vas a salvar a esta gente de la aniquilación?

Dijo la malvada pegaso mientras huía volando. Los bogles que luchaban tuvieron que huir también. Mike no tuvo más remedio que ir a rescatar a la gente junto con su patrulla.

Mike: Tenemos que sacar a esta gente de aquí.

Red: Dalo por hecho.

Mientras ayudaban a la gente. Mike se quedó parado en el sitio. En ese instante, tuvo una visión.

Veía las mismas ruinas de antes. Su padre estaba en una tienda de campaña revisando unos documentos, hasta que uno de los trabajadores fue a verle.

Trabajador grifo: Profesor. Profesor.

Sr.B: ¿Qué ocurre?

T. Grifo: Hemos encontrado algo.

Sr.B: ¿Cómo que algo?

T. Grifo: Es mejor que venga verlo usted mismo.

El profesor siguió al trabajador y llegaron a una zona excavada. Ahí vio algo increíble para él.

Sr.B: ¿Pero que..?

Era una especie de capsula grande de metal blanco. Estaba casi desenterrado del todo. El profesor se acercó a ella donde podía ver un cristal pero estaba completamente empañado para ver su interior. En cuanto el profesor lo toco, salió aire frío de él y la capsula se abrió. Cuando vio su interior. No se podía creer lo que veía.

Sr.B: Imposible.

En el interior de la capsula había un potro blanco de apenas unos meses. Estaba profundamente dormido hasta que se despertó con los rayos del sol y empezó a llorar. Ninguno se los presentes se creían lo que veían. El profesor se acerco a verlo mejor. El potro dejó de llorar en cuanto vio al profesor. El profesor sonrió.

Sr.B: Tranquilo pequeño. Todo va bien.

El potro empezó a sonreír y el profesor lo cargo en brazos.

Sr.B: Ahora estas a salvo.

Twilight: MIKE.

Mike volvió a la realidad.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Mike: Si si. Estoy bien tranquila.

El grupo seguía tratando de apagar el fuego. En ese instante unos tornados verdes aparecieron apagando la mayoría.

Mike: Wind.

Gritó el potro de alegría al ver a su amigo ayudando en la tarea de apagar el fuego.

Wind: Espero no llegar tarde.

Mike: Al contrario. Llegas a tiempo para apagar esto.

Juntando fuerzas. Mike con un hechizo de lluvia y Wind con ataques de viento. Apagaron definitivamente el fuego.

Rainbow: Esto ya esta.

Red: Si por fin.

Mike se dirigió hacia su padre.

Mike: Papa ¿Esas bien?

Su padre sonrió.

Sr.B: Por supuesto hijo.

Mike lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Mike: Por un momento creí que te perdía.

Su padre le devolvió el abrazo.

Sr.B: Pero estoy aquí así que tranquilo.

El grupo se alegró ante la tierna escena. En ese momento Pinkie les llamó la atención.

Pinkie: Ey ¿Qué es eso?

El grupo vio que había una puerta oculta en una pared de las ruinas.

Sr.B: Eso no estaba la primera vez que estuve.

Después de un rato. El grupo logra abrir la puerta. Después de recorrer un largo pasillo. Ven algo increíble para ellos.

Mike: Esto es.

Sr.B: Sin duda lo es.

Twilight: Una antigua biblioteca.

Grito emocionada la alicornio con estrellas en los ojos.

Spike: Que raro.

Applejack: ¿El que Spike?

Spike: Se supone que esta biblioteca lleva siglos aquí. En cambio los libros parecen estar intactos.

Fox: Es cierto. Los libros no presentan signos de haberse deteriorado con el tiempo.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Mike: Puedo sentir una magia poderosa aquí. Creo que es lo que ha mantenido intacto los libros.

Twilight: Imposible. No hay magia tan potente para hacer una cosa así.

El grupo seguía hablando hasta que Mike vio un monolito en medio de la biblioteca. Mike reconoció aquel monolito ya que vio una igual, en la batalla contra la araña robot que dirigía a los octopys.

Mike: Esto es.

Nada más tocarlo. Ocurrió lo mismo que la vez anterior. Pero esta vez. Mike vio una imagen que parecía provenir del pasado.

En la misma biblioteca. Había unos ponis organizando libros. Tenían la particularidad de que tenían alas como las de Mike o la de un murciélago pero sin cuerno en la cabeza. Estaban frenéticamente organizando libros y lanzando hechizos en ellos.

Pony: Deprisa.

Pony2: Casi no nos queda tiempo.

Pony3: Tenemos que asegurar estos libros para el futuro.

Pony1: No olvidéis lanzar hechizos de conservación en los libros para que perduren durante milenios.

Pony4: Si. Tenemos que asegurarnos que esta información llega a las generaciones futuras y que no cometan los mismos errores que nosotros.

Pony2: Quizás nosotros no sobrevivamos a esto. Pero confiamos que las generaciones futuras con ayuda de esta información que hemos guardado. Tengan alguna posibilidad de enfrentarse a….

Y ahí acaba la visión. Mike recobró el sentido.

Mike: Increíble.

Red: Mike ¿Qué ocurre?

Mike: Lo he visto. En la visión del monolito. Esto ha sido construido por ponis celestes. Mi raza.

Aquello sorprendió de sobremanera al grupo.

Ocelot: ¿En serio?

Mike: Si. Los he visto. Eran como yo pero sin cuerno. Solo las alas.

Twilight: Eso significa que esta biblioteca perteneció a los ponis celestes. Fantástico.

Sr.B: ¿Qué mas vistes hijo?

Mike: Parecían asustados. Estaban desesperados con que estos libros llegaran a nuestros cascos. Por lo visto querían que nos preparásemos para enfrentáramos a algo.

Rainbow: ¿A cual?

Mike: No lo se. La visión se acabó antes de que pudiera saberlo.

Twilight trato de leerlo pero sin resultado.

Twilight: Desgraciadamente no puedo leerlo. Esta letra me es completamente desconocida.

Mike cogió el libro. En el momento que se puso a ojearlo abrió los ojos en par en par.

Mike: Esta escritura. Es la misma que había en la araña robot.

Black: ¿Puedes leerla?

Mike: Si. Creo que puedo traducirlo y preparar un esquema con las traducciones de las palabras.

Twilight: Perfecto. Tengo ganas de leer todos estos libros.

Respondió emocionada la alicornio.

Rainbow: Cálmate cerebrito.

Wind Fuu: Sin duda puede que estemos ante el mayor hallazgo de la historia.

Después del posiblemente el mayor hallazgo arqueológico de la historia y de arreglar las cosas allí. El grupo volvió a Equestria. Mike estaba en casa cenando con sus padres mientras estos hablaban alegremente.

Sra.B: Así que el mayor hallazgo arqueológico de la historia.

Sr.B: Así es querida. Y ahora que Mike pudo hacer una esquema con la traducción de las palabras. Porreemos traducir los libros que encontramos en la biblioteca y saber como vivían los ponis celestes en aquella época.

Sra.B: ¿Qué te parece hijo? Pronto sabremos más sobre la raza celeste.

Mike no dijo nada. Estaba meditabundo.

Sr.B: Hijo ¿Estas bien?

Mike por fin reaccionó ante las palabras de sus padres.

Mike: ¿Que? Ah si. Estoy bien. Bueno…en realidad.

Sr.B: ¿Si hijo?

Mike se puso serio y les habló a sus padres.

Mike: Verás papa. Durante el incendio tuve una visión. Te vi a ti papa. En esas mismas ruinas en que estuvimos. Tu equipo y tú encontrasteis una extraña capsula de metal semienterrada. Y a un bebe dentro de la misma.

Nada más decirlo, sus padres se pusieron serios y bajaron la mirada.

Mike: ¿Papa? ¿Mama? ¿Qué ocurre?

La señora Bluer miró a su marido y le dijo.

Sra.B: Si querido. Debemos contarle la verdad a Mike.

Sr.B: Cierto querida. Aunque esperaba que fuera más tarde.

A Mike le extrañó la actitud de sus padres.

Mike: ¿Qué verdad?

Su padre serio. Le miro a los ojos y le dijo.

Sr.B: Hijo. El bebe que vistes. El que había en aquella capsula….

Mike prestaba atención a las palabras de su padre.

Sr.B: Ese bebe eras tú.

Un inmenso silencio se formó de golpe en la habitación. Mike se quedó enormemente sorprendió al oír eso.

Sr.B: Hace 10 años. Te encontré en una capsula bajo tierra. Nadie podía creerse lo que sucedió después. La extraña capsula parecía tener milenios, pero tu parecías estar perfectamente bien.

Mike no se podía creer lo que le contaba su padre. Sintió que el mundo entero se le hundía encima de él.

Mike: Pe-pero si eso es cierto. Eso significa...

Unas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Mike: Que no soy hijo vuestro.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir en gran cantidad en los ojos del potro.

Mike: ¿Por qué? ¿Por que nunca me lo dijisteis?

Sr.B: Queríamos contártelo Mike. Cuando fueras mayor y pudieras entenderlo. Pero luego todo se salió de control. Al final lo descubriste de la forma mas dura posible.

Sra.B: No queríamos ocultártelo Mike. Para nosotros eres lo más importante del mundo.

Dijo su madre mientras abrazaba a Mike. El potro le devolvió el abrazo.

Mike: Lo se. Y para mi sois los mejores padres del mundo.

Respondió en potro entre lágrimas.

Al día siguiente. Mike estaba en la biblioteca. El potro tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa mientras recordaba hechos pasados. Cuando era un bebe. Su primer día de los corazones cálidos y los regalos al cual completamente ilusionado los abría. Su primer cumpleaños. Sus primeros inventos. Su mascota Tiki. El rostro de Mike figuraba tristeza extrema. Las mane 7 y sus amigos potros estaban con él.

Twilight: Mike.

Dijo la alicornio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Rainbow: Vamos socio. Anímate.

Spike: Si. Este no eres tú. Tú siempre estás lleno de energía.

Pinkie: Seguro que una fiesta te anima.

Applejack: No creo que Mike esté de humor para fiestas.

Apple Bloom: Vamos Mike animate.

Pipsqueak: No es el fin del mundo.

Fluttershy: Adoptar un bebe en un gran acto de amor desinteresado.

Rarity: Cierto Mike. Aunque seas adoptado. Tienes unos padres cariñosos que te han dado todo su amor.

Mike algo mejor se levanta levemente.

Mike: Si. Mis padres son increíbles.

Apple Bloom: Al menos tú tienes padres. Yo jamás conocí a los míos.

Dijo la potra con tristeza al cual su hermana la abrazó para consolarla.

Mike: Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Sunset: ¿A que te refieres Mike?

Mike se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas por la biblioteca.

Mike: La princesa Celestia dijo que los ponis celestes desaparecieron sin dejar ni rastro hace milenios así que ¿Como es posible que una pareja de unicornios pudiesen engendrar de repente a un pony celeste?

Twilight: Buen punto.

Mike: Mi padre dijo que la antigüedad de la capsula en que me encontraba. Tenía más de 50.000 años de antigüedad.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Rainbow: ¿Más de 50.000 años?

Spike: Whoa Mike. Eso significa que eres incluso más viejo que las princesas.

Pinkie: Cielo santo. La cantidad de cumpleaños que te has perdido durmiendo. Tranquilo Mike. La tía Pinkie se encargará de hacerte la próxima vez, la mayor fiesta de cumpleaños que hayas tenido en tu vida, para compensar los que te faltaron.

Mike: 50.000 años. Que coincidencia.

Sunset: ¿Coincidencia?

Mike: ¿Os acordáis de la araña robot gigante? ¿Donde también había un monolito donde obtuve una visión?

Todas asintieron.

Mike: Un comunicado de nuestro amigo Spark Strike confirma. Que aquella maquina tenia más de 50.000 años. Igual que yo

Spike: Whoa ¿En serio?

Mike: Así es. Creo que de algún modo estoy relacionado con aquella cosa.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo?

Mike: No lo se. Y esto me hace formular mas preguntas ¿Quien soy? ¿De donde vengo? ¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres? ¿Qué paso con mi raza? ¿Por qué estuve en aquella capsula?

Applejack: Esos son muchas preguntas azucarillo.

Mike: Si. Solo espero encontrar las respuestas algún día.

Twilight: Y nosotras te ayudaremos.

Dijo la alicornia con una sonrisa.

Mike: ¿En serio?

Applejack: Puedes apostarte la cola.

Rarity: Querido. Puedes dar por seguro que te ayudaremos a encontrar las respuestas que buscas.

Sunset: Tenemos los libros de la biblioteca ¿No? Seguro que una vez que los traduzcamos. Obtendremos respuestas y sabremos por fin que les ocurrió a los ponis celestes.

Apple Bloom: Nosotras también te ayudaremos.

Sweetie: Palabra de Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Scootaloo: Quien sabe. Quizás obtengamos nuestra cutie mark de desentrañar misterios.

CMC: Cutie Mark Cursaders resolvedoras de misterios.

Rumble: Puedes contar con todos nosotros.

Tiara: Te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta.

Pipsqueak: No has ayudado desde siempre. Ahora nos toca a nosotros ayudarte a ti.

Mike se sentía emocionado ante la generosidad de sus amigos.

Mike: Amigos míos. Desde lo mas fondo de mi corazón. Muchísimas gracias.

Y todos sus amigos se unieron a él en un gran abrazo grupal.

Mike: Sin duda esto es la magia de la amistad.

Todos: La magia de la amistad.

Gritaron todos al unísono.

En un lugar desconocido y oscuro. La misteriosa sombra que estaba en la otra araña robot, observaba una grabación de la intervención de Mike en las ruinas.

¿?: La unidad conocida como Mike Bluer ha encontrado la biblioteca secreta Celeste. El alicornio celeste puede convertirse en una seria amenaza para el regreso de los antiguos si ese potro descubre su verdadero cometido. La unidad Mike Bluer debe ser eliminada cuanto antes.

Fin del capitulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	22. CAP 22 OBXIDIANA LA BRUJA ARAÑA

**CAPITULO 22**

**OBXIDIANA LA BRUJA ARAÑA**

Era una noche en Manehattan. La Patrulla Harmony compuesta por Ocelot, Medic, Red Fire y Blue Sky, estaban combatiendo contra varios ponis sombríos por los tejados de los edificios.

Ocelot: Nunca viene mal hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Bromeó Ocelot mientras golpeaba los ponis sombríos con su espada. A uno le da un tajo pero sin matarlo, a otro le daba una patada en su costado, a otro tubo que agacharse para esquivar su espada y realizó un barrido al suelo con su espada para hacerle caer.

Medic: Desde luego.

Medic saltaba de un lado a otro, lanzando tranquilizantes contra los sombríos, provocándoles sueño.

Red: Sin duda los es.

Red Fire alzaba a los ponis sombríos con su magia y los hacía estrellarse los unos contra los otros.

Sky: Si. Sin duda los ponis sombríos son un buen método para entrenar.

Blue Sky había realizado un hechizo para multiplicar sus brazos para así lanzar varios ataques a los sombríos con sus espadas. Después de un rato. La patrulla había derrotado a los ponis sombríos al cual estos yacían en el suelo inconcientes.

Medic: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Red: últimamente recibimos muchos ataques de ponis sombríos.

Ocelot: Si. Pero sin duda nosotros los machacamos como si nada.

Bromeó el robot espadachín. Blue Sky empezó a reírse.

Sky: ¿Sabéis quien no querría ser se ahora mismo?

Todos prestaron atención al paladín.

Sky: El que tenga que explicar esto a Sombra.

Todos se rieron por el comentario. Mientras. En la fortaleza sombría. Estaba en su trono un furioso King Sombra.

Sombra: Me has vuelto a fallar otra vez.

Gritó furioso el unicornio a su subordinado Gades. Este de forma calmada le respondió.

Gades: Lamento que no haya salido como esperábamos.

Sombra: ¿Cómo esperábamos? Ya es la quinta vez que los guerreros que mandas contra la patrulla fracasan.

Gades: Y lo lamento también. Sin duda la patrulla como si líder. Son unos adversarios formidables.

Sombra se levanto de su trono y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala.

Sombra: Esa maldita patrulla. Por su culpa no puedo efectuar mis planes. Si al menos pudiese deshacerme de ese condenado alicornio. Todo sería mucho más fácil.

Gades: Desgraciadamente el potro pese a su edad, es bastante poderoso. El solo se bastó para acabar con todo un grupo de elite que envié hace tiempo para eliminarle.

Sombra: Si hubiera alguna forma de deshacerme de él.

En ese instante. Todas las luces se apagaron para sorpresa de ambos unicornios.

Sombra: ¿Qué ocurre?

Gades: No lo se.

En ese momento se encendieron las luces de unos focos y la luz se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada al trono. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una extraña figura apareció en ella. Las luces se ponen sobre ella mostrando que estaba de espaldas. Cuando se gira. Se puede ver que tenía cuerpo semi-humana. Tenía cuatro brazos con cuatro dedos en cada uno. Tenía unos ojos rosas y una piel violácea. Pintalabios rosas. Su pelo recordaba a las patas de las arañas. Llevaba un vestido rojo a rayas blancas y un sombrero de copa sobre ella. Unas marionetas con forma de araña bajaron del techo con un hilo de luz violeta. En ese momento la extraña ser empezó a cantar.

**Nota Autor: Personaje inspirada Mesmeralda. Del video juego Skylanders: Swap Force.**

**Cantando la personaje****.**

**Querido King Sombra**

**Deja que me presente.**

**Soy Obxidiana. La bruja araña.**

**Cantando las marionetas.**

**Obxidiana la bruja araña.**

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**Problemas tu tienes.**

**Yo te puedo ayudar.**

**Con mi voz. Te puedo librar de tus problemas.**

**Cantando las marionetas.**

**Tus problemas librar.**

**Con su voz. Los hechizará.**

**Obxidiana con su voz cantará.**

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**Yo soy la solución.**

Dejó de cantar y Sombra se dirigió hacia ella.

Sombra: Con que Obxidiana ¿Verdad?

Obxi: Así es querido King Sombra. Vengo aquí a ofrecerte mis servicios.

Sombra no sabía si confiar en ella.

Sombra: ¿Y como puedes ayudarme?

Obxi: Querido King Sombra. Tengo un plan que permitirá desacerté de Mike Bluer y luego de su patrulla.

Sombra: ¿Y que quieres a cambio de tu ayuda?

Obxi: Un sitio en tu mesa. Obviamente cuando el mundo sea tuyo. Necesitarás fieles que esparzan tus órdenes.

Sombra se lo pensó por un momento.

Sombra: Si consigues desacerté de al menos de ese condenado potro. Me lo pensaré.

Obxidiana sonrió.

Obxi: No te arrepentirás.

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**No te arrepentirás King Sombra.**

**Mi plan funcionara.**

**De ese alicornio no te volverás a preocupar.**

**Cantando las marionetas.**

**No volverás, no volverás.**

Y finalmente se marcha por donde ha venido.

Gades: ¿Cree que su plan tendrá éxito?

Sombra: Me trae in cuidado. Si al menos se deshace de ese condenado potro. Me daré por satisfecho.

**Cantando las marionetas.**

**Satisfecho. Satisfecho**

Sombra harto por las marionetas, les grita furioso.

Sombra: Largaos de aquí marionetas del demonio.

**Cantando las marionetas.**

**Nos largamos. Nos largamos.**

Y las marionetas se fueron.

En Canterlot. El cerd….dijo el príncipe Blueblood estaba paseando por las calles de Canterlot. En ese momento oyó una voz que le llamaba.

¿?: Principe Blueblood.

El príncipe se giró y vio a una hermosa yegua enfrente de él.

Blueblood: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hermosa?

Yegua: ¿Vos sois el príncipe Blueblood?

Blueblood: Así es.

La yegua sonrió.

Yegua: Oh cielos. Os sin duda sois el único y apuesto príncipe Blueblood. Es un honor conocerlo en persona.

El príncipe sonrió y empezó a presumir ante ella.

Blueblood: Por supuesto. No hay nadie tan apuesto como yo.

Yegua: ¿Me haríais el honor de acompañarme para que le pueda presentar a mis amigas?

Blueblood: Por supuesto.

El príncipe siguió a la yegua hasta un callejón.

Blueblood: ¿Seguro que sabes por donde vas?

Yegua: Por supuesto buen príncipe.

En ese momento. Varias marionetas arañas bajaron y cogieron al sorprendido Blueblood y le suspendieron por el aire.

Blueblood: ¿Pero que pasa? Ayúdame.

Gritó desesperado el príncipe. Pero la yegua no se movió.

Obxi: Ella no puede ayudarte.

El príncipe miro arriba y vio a Obxidiana. También se jifó que en sus manos surgieron unos hilos de luz violeta y con movimientos de estos. Movían a la yegua al cual resultó ser en realidad, otra marioneta.

Blueblood: ¿Qué..que quieres de mi? ¿Dinero? Mis tías tienen mucho dinero si quieres.

Gritó desesperado el príncipe para escapar de la situación.

Obxi: De ti casi nada. Solo quiero usarte de cebo.

Blueblood: ¿De cebo?

Oxi: Así es.

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**De cebo me servirás.**

**Para la patrulla atrapar.**

**Cantando marionetas.**

**A la patrulla atrapar.**

**A la patrulla atrapar.**

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**Y tú me ayudarás ha conseguirlo.**

**Cantando marionetas.**

**La ayudaras, la ayudaras.**

En el castillo de Canterlot. Camaleón se probaba disfraces hasta que oye que llaman a la puerta.

Camaleón: Adelante.

Al no recibir respuesta. Va a la puerta y la abre. Ahí vio que no había nadie.

Camaleón: ¿Qué raro?

En ese momento ve algo en la puerta.

Camaleón: Pero bueno ¿A quien se le ocurre escribir en una puerta?

Camaleón lee lo que pone y su cara se mostró extrema preocupación.

Camaleón: Cielo santo. Tengo que avisar a los demás.

Mike estaba en una heladería de Canterlot mientras su tía Spitfire con una sonrisa, traía unas copas de helados a la mesa y le ofreció uno a su sobrino. La pegaso empezó a comer su helado hasta que vio que Mike alicaído ni siquiera probaba el suyo.

Spitfire: ¿Aun sigues pensando en ello Mike?

Mike lentamente la dirige la mirada y la responde.

Mike: Pues si tía. (Leve suspiro) toda mi vida creyendo que las personas con las que he vivido eran mis padres, y ahora resulta que soy adoptado.

Spitfire: Me imagino que no tiene que ser fácil para tí.

Mike: No. No lo es. Dime tía ¿Tú lo sabias?

Spitfire tardó un momento en responder. Finalmente le respondió.

Spitfire: Si Mike. Todos los miembros mayores de la familia, sabíamos de tu peculiar procedencia.

Mike: Tía no se. No es que no quiera a mis actuales padres. Pero es que saber que no soy su hijo biológico me da que pensar.

Spitfire: Se lo que sientes.

Mike no sabía si creerla.

Mike: ¿A sí? ¿Y como?

Spitfire: Mike. Se que no es fácil pero tienes que ser fuerte. Yo tuve que serlo. Sino. Posiblemente no sería ahora Wonderbolt.

Mike prestaba atención a las palabras de su tía.

Spitfire: ¿Y que si no son tus verdaderos padres? Ellos dos son buenos ponis que te han dado todo su cariño y amor. Te apoyaron en todo incluso cuando aquel día contra los changeling y la traición de Proto parecía que todo estaba en tu contra. Y todo eso es porque te quieren sin importar si llevas su sangre o no. No confundas tu origen con tu valor actual. Tú eres quien eres Mike. Un buen potro fuerte, valiente y decidido con un fuerte corazón noble.

Mike no dijo nada. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a su tía. De improviso la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Mike: Gracias tía.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa. Spitfire sonrió también y le devolvió el abrazo.

Spitfire: De nada querido sobrino. Y ahora acaba tu helado antes de que se derrita.

Mike sonrió y volvió a su sitio a comer su helado. Una vez que ha terminado. Su brazalete se ilumino y vio el mensaje de Camaleón.

Mike: Siento dejarte tía. El deber me llama. Recuerdos a Soarin y al resto del equipo. Hasta luego.

Y el potro salió volando mientras su tía sonreía al haber ayudado a Mike a salir de su conflicto emocional.

Camaleón había avisado a las mane 7. A la patrulla y a Mike. Más tarde. Todo el mundo estaba reunido en la sala del trono junto con Celestia y Luna. Con ellos están Kai, Blitzstar y Blue Sky.

Applejack: Repite eso.

Camaleón: Como lo oís. Han secuestrado a Blueblood.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Por qué?

Ocelot: Si. ¿Quien seria tan tonto para querer secuestrar a ese error de la naturaleza?

Camaleón: Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que reunir el dinero cuanto antes. Sino será una catástrofe.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por la gran preocupación de Camaleón con el príncipe. Luna le preguntó.

Luna: Y dime Camaleón ¿Dice algo la carta que ocurrirá si no le entregamos el dinero de rescate?

Camaleón con cara de espanto la respondió.

Camaleón: Si. Si no les entregamos ese dinero cuanto antes. Nos lo devuelven.

Todos los presentes pusieron cara de WTF ante lo que dijo Camaleón. Rarity empezó a hablar desesperadamente.

Rarity: Cielo santo. Eso es terrible. Tenemos que reunir el dinero cuanto antes. Si es preciso. Yo misma pondré de mi bolsillo.

Celestia levantó su casco en señal de que se calmara todo el mundo.

Celestia: Camaleón ¿Puedes traer el mensaje que dejaron?

Camaleón: Por supuesto.

Respondió el robot mientras se iba con un disfraz de carpintero.

Pinkie: ¿Por qué va con un disfraz de carpintero?

Medic: Ni idea.

Mas tarde vuelve Camaleón.

Camaleón: Aquí esta.

Rainbow: Pues lánzala.

Y la pegaso recibió en toda la cara la puerta donde estaba escrito el mensaje. Dolorida y enfadada se levantó y le gritó.

Rainbow: Idiota ¿Por qué no dijiste que estaba en una puerta?

Camaleón: Sobre eso no lo preguntasteis.

Twilight leyó el mensaje y respondió a todos.

Twilight: Lo leíste mal Camaleón. Según el mensaje. Si no le entregamos el dinero. Nos lo devuelven en pedacitos.

Camaleón: Ah bueno. Eso es otra cosa.

Rarity: Menos mal. Nos ahorramos el dinero.

Mike: Iremos a rescatarlo.

Vulcan: ¿Pero que dices jefe?

Rarity: ¿En serio quieres ir a rescatar a ese idiota?

Mike: Mirad. Blueblood es un idiota, estupido, cretino, machista, patético y demás cosas al cual me llevarían todo el día comentarlas. Pero somos la Patrulla Harmony. Debemos ayudar a quien sea.

Red: ¿Incluso al idiota ese?

Mike: Incluso a él.

Celestia: Mike tiene razón. Hacer lo correcto es mucho más importante que los sentimientos personales.

Twilight: Entonces está decidido. Iremos para allá.

Applejack: ¿Donde debemos ir?

Twilight: Según la carta. Debemos ir a la cueva de la Perdición. En el bosque Everfree.

Fluttershy: ¿A-al bosque Everfree?

Ocelot: Pues no perdamos mas el tiempo.

Celestia: Kai, Blitzstar. Vosotros les acompañareis para el rescate.

Ambos: Entendido.

La pegaso se acercó al lado de Blue Sky y con una sonrisa le dice.

Blitzstar: Otra vez nos toca trabajar juntos Blue Sky.

Sky (ligeramente sonrojado): P-pues claro Blitzstar.

Desde la nave Infinity. El grupo llegó hasta dicho lugar. El grupo entró por la cueva tratando de encontrar al príncipe. Aunque la mayoría de ellos querían regalárselo a los secuestradores. Tuvieron que usar magia o linternas para iluminar la cueva debido a la oscuridad.

Rarity: Oh cielos ¿No podrían haber escogido otro lugar? Este sitio resulta perjudicial para mi piel.

Sky: Cuidado Blitzstar.

Dijo el paladín ayudando a la pegaso por el tortuoso camino. Esta sonrió.

Blitzstar: Muchas gracias Blue Sky.

Rainbow: Eh tórtolos. A haber si nos damos prisa.

Fluttershy: E-este sitio da un poco de miedo.

Ghost: Si. Da un poco de grima.

La pegaso se sobresaltó al oir hablar a Ghost ya que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado.

Fluttershy: Ahhhh. Ghost perdona. No te había visto.

Ghost: Pero si he estado a tu lado todo el rato.

El grupo llegó hasta una amplia zona. En el techo vieron al príncipe Blueblood colgado del techo mediante una telaraña.

Blueblood: Por fin venís. Maldita sea ¿Por que habéis tardado tanto en venir a rescatarme? No se por que mis tías confían tanto en vosotros. No sois más que unos inútiles.

Al grupo le molestó la actitud del príncipe. Ocelot no pudo evita bromear con la situación del príncipe.

Ocelot: Decidme chicos ¿Alguna vez habéis visto una lámpara de techo tan fea y cutre como esa?

En grupo se rió por el comentario del robot.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. En la vida nunca.

Pinkie: Los hay que no tienen gusto.

El príncipe molesto les grito.

Bluelood: No os quedéis ahí parados. Sacadme de aquí.

En ese momento. Unas grandes manos salieron de la nada, cogieron al príncipe y se lo llevaron para sorpresa del grupo. Acto seguido apareció un teatro enfrente del grupo. El grupo se preparó para cualquier cosa. En ese momento el telón subió mostrando a Obxidiana y en el momento que sonó la música. Esta canto.

**Nota autor: Canción tomada de Mesmeralda. Del video juego Skylanders: Swap Force.**

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**Todo esta oscureciendo.**

**Listos para el comienzo.**

**Tomad asiento por favor.**

**Todos guardan silencio.**

**Y el telón subiendo.**

**Ahora tengo vuestra atención.**

En ese momento bajaron las marionetas al mismo tiempo que la cantante movía los brazos.

**Todos en vuestras marcas.**

**Mantened las distancias.**

**Yo os quiero ver de buen humor**

Se acercó hacia una de las marionetas y la hace sonreír con sus manos. Luego coge a todas las marionetas con sus brazos.

**Que vengo yo a triunfar.**

**Y hacerme popular.**

**En mi única presentación.**

Lanza las marionetas detrás de ella.

**Marionetas cantando.**

**Reirán y luego lloraran.**

**Moverá sus marionetas, nadie escapa a sus tretas.**

Las marionetas seguían el movimiento de los brazos de la cantante.

**Su canción les cautivará.**

**Obxidiana va ha cantar y los hilos moverá.**

Obxidiana se acerca sus marionetas y usó sus hilos con que estaban siendo sujetados como si un arpa se tratase.

**Obxidiana hilos moverá.**

Las marionetas seguían cantando mientras giraban alrededor de la cantante.

**Ya está aquí**

**Atención**

**Caos acción.**

**Es su canción**

Las marionetas bailaban al ritmo de los dedos de la cantante.

**Bailen ya**

**A su son**

Luego la cantante izo un gesto con la mano y una a una las marionetas ascendieron hacia arriba. Luego formaron una fila al cual se apartaron para dejar paso a Obxidiana.

**Cantando Obxidiana**.

**No tenéis ninguna opción.**

**Soy quien mueve los hilos aquí.**

Finalmente dejó de cantar. Pinkie aplaudió como una loca.

Pinkie: Bravo. Bravo. Otra. Otra.

Todos: Pinkie.

Gritaron molestos sus compañeros.

Pinkie: Uy. Jijiji. Lo siento. Es que la canción es muy pegadiza.

Mike: Así que Obxidiana ¿Verdad?

Obxidiana: Así es. Secuestré al idiota ese para atraerte aquí.

Red: ¿A Mike?

Obxi: Así es querida. Sombra me ha prometido grandes recompensas si acababa con él y su patrulla.

Kai: Sombra. Maldito engendro.

Mike: Muy interesante. Bueno ¿Que tal si liberas al idiota ese y así evitas que te patee el trasero?

Blitzstar: ¿Nunca te cansas de decir eso cielo?

Mike: Me gusta decirlo.

La bruja araña se rió.

Obxi: Creo que no.

Rainbow: Con que no ¿Eh?

Rainbow se lanzó hacia ella. Esta chasqueó los dedos y unos muros surgieron del suelo separando a los demás. En varios grupos.

Twilight y Kai.

Blue Sky y Blitzstar.

Vulcan y Rarity.

Eye Fox y Fluttershy.

Camaleón y Applejack.

Medic y Ocelot.

Black Wing y Pinkie Pie.

Sunset, Ghost y Rainbow Dash.

Mike estaba solo. El grupo se dio cuenta que estaban en un inmenso laberinto.

Twilight: Chicos ¿Estáis bien?

Ocelot: Si, creo.

Black Wing: Estamos separados por muros.

Rainbow: Los muros llegan hasta el techo. No puedo pasar volando.

Kai: El tele transporte tampoco sirve. Debe haber algo que interfiera con la magia.

El grupo estaba separado en diversos puntos del laberinto. Mike a diferencia del resto. El tenía un pasillo completamente recto que parecía conducir a algún sitio.

Mike: Esto me trae mala espina. Pero no queda mas remedio.

El potro siguió el largo pasillo. A los lejos parecía divisar una luz.

Mike: La salida. Perfecto.

El potro pasó sin darse cuenta al lado de un extraño sello que se iluminó en el momento que el potro pasó por ella. El potro se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un inmenso coliseo.

Mike: Whoa. Esto es inmenso.

Obxi: Hola Mike.

El potro se puso en guardia en el momento que vio a la bruja araña bajar del cielo, lejos de él junto con el idito….el príncipe Blueblood.

Obxi: Hora de deshacerme de ti.

Blueblood: Vamos Mike. No te quedes ahí como un idiota y sácame de aquí. Se útil por una vez.

Gritó el príncipe como siempre con su actitud molesta.

Mike no se dejó intimidar y la hablo directamente sin dilación.

Mike: ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

La bruja se rió.

Obxi: Muy simple querido. Mis crías irán a por ti y en el momento que te atrapen, te devoraran y problema resuelto.

Mike: Necesitaras algo mas que arañas para detenerme. Con mi fuerza y mi magia. No hay quien pueda conmigo.

La bruja se rió.

Obxi. Siento decirte querido, pero en el momento que entraste aquí. Tu magia ha sido bloqueada.

Mike se dio cuenta de que tenía razón al notar que no podía hacer magia.

Mike: Maldita sea.

Obxi: Adelante mis pequeños. Hora de comer.

Las rejas del coliseo se abrieron, y de ella surgieron enormes arañas gigantes que miraban amenazadoramente al potro.

Obxi: Y no esperes que tus amigos te ayuden El laberinto en el que están es tan complicado. Que tardarían días en salir de ahí.

Mike estaba solo y sin su magia. Pero aun así. No se echo atrás.

Mike: Eso esta por ver Obxidiana.

Las arañas fueron a por el. Mike sacó de su cinturón unas granadas de humo y las lanzó contra ellas. Mike aprovechó para ir a por una de ellas. Salto encima de ella y le soltó una botella con sustancia irritante que hizo que perdiera la visión temporalmente. Las otras arañas trataron de atraparlo con sus redes pero este alzó el vuelo. Mike soltó unas esferas metálicas que al abrir, produjeron una enorme luz que las cegó. Tiro otra granada con sustancia pegajosa que atrapó a otra araña inmovilizándola por completo. El potro aterrizo en el suelo enfrente de otra araña y corrió hacia ella. Esta lo vio y trató de atraparlo con su red pero el potro lo esquivó y se tiró deslizándose por el suelo debajo de ella, al mismo tiempo que dejaba un extraño plato en el suelo que soltaba unos pitidos intermitentes. Cuando llegó al otro lado, corrió tan lejos de esta como podía mientras la araña se giraba y trato de alcanzarle con su red. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo. El plato dejó de pitar y se formó una enorme explosión desintegrándola por completo. Mike se fijó en al que tenía la sustancia pegajosa y la lanzó otro plato que prendía fuego. Al entrar en contacto con la sustancia. Esta se prendió en fuego quemándola por completo.

Mike: Bien. Dos menos.

En ese momento nota que le cogen de los pies unos hilos. Cuando se giró. Vio que la Obxidiana lo tenía cogido por unos hilos que le salían de las manos.

Obxi: De esta no te escapas.

La araña que quedaba, la ató con su red por completo. Luego se acerco amenazadoramente hacia Mike.

Mike: Esto va mal.

Mientras. El grupo trataba de salir del laberinto. Algunos se encontraron. Algunos todavía faltaban.

Black: Por aquí.

Rainbow: No. Por aquí.

Pinkie: Por mi derecha ¿O es por mi izquierda?

Camaleón: Sígueme a mí. Que tienes menos orientación que un cura en una discoteca.

Twilight: Esto es una locura. Aun no encontramos la salida de este lugar.

Vulcan: Esto requiere medidas drásticas.

Kai: ¿Y cuales son?

Vulcan se puso serio. Cosa poco corriente en él.

Vulcan: Voy a utilizar….."El Martillo de Energía Supremo del Juicio Final".

Twilight y los demás no entendían a que se refería Vulcan. En cambio la patrulla se alarmó.

Ocelot: Vulcan. Ni se te ocurra usar eso.

Red: Mike dijo que solo usaras eso en casos extremos y como último recurso.

Rarity: Pero ¿De que habláis?

Vulcan: No hay más remedio.

Fox: Tarugo, piensa un poco.

Vulcan: Yo no soy un pony pensador. Yo soy un pony de acción.

Blitzstar: Eso no hace falta que lo jures.

Dijo con sarcasmo la pegaso. Vulcan activó su brazo multiusos.

Vulcan: Einstein nunca habría inventado la bombilla si hubiese perdido el tiempo pensando.

Fox: Podría decirte un par de cosas al respecto. Pero ahora estoy ocupada tratando de salvar el pellejo.

Blitzstar: Pero ¿Que pasa?

Sky: No hay tiempo para eso. Cúbrete.

Dijo el paladín cogiendo a la pegaso y cubriéndola con su cuerpo en el suelo.

Vulcan: Allá voy.

De su brazo surgió una enorme energía azul. La energía estaba compactándose en una enorme martillo pero enorme de verdad. Su tamaño casi alcanzaba a la de un zeppelín.

Vuclan: Allá voy.

Red: Noooo. Soy demasiado hermosa para morir.

Rarity: Lo mismo digo yo.

Pinkie: Y yo ¿De que estamos hablando?

Vulcan iba a golpear el suelo con su martillo. Todo iba acamara lenta. Lentamente. El enorme martillo iba a golpear el suelo.

Mike: Maldita sea. No pensaba que esto fuera mi final.

La araña abría sus fauces mostrando sus afilados dientes. Lista para devorar a Mike. Justo cuando iba ha hacerlo. Se formó un enorme estruendo que sacudió toda la cueva y provocando un derrumbe por todo el lugar. Dicho derrumbe provocó que el sello anulador de magia fuese destruido. Mike notó que recuperaba sus poderes.

Mike: Mis poderes. Han vuelto.

Mike rompió la telaraña y lanzó un potente rayo contra la araña. Una vez despachada la araña. Dirigió su mirada hacia Obxidiana.

Mike: Ahora tu turno.

La bruja al darse cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Decidió que era hora de irse.

Obxi: Me gustaría quedarme querido pero. Tengo cita con la peluquería.

La bruja desapareció en la oscuridad dejando solo a Blueblood.

Mientras, En las ruinas de lo que fueron una vez el laberinto. El grupo salía de los escombros.

Rainbow: Whoa. Eso ha sido una pasada.

Fox: Dirás. Una taruguez total del idiota ese.

Pinkie: Cielo santo. He visto mi vida entera ante mis ojos ¿En serio e visto una vez a mi padre bailar Breakdance con mama?

Twilight: Madre mía. Ahora entiendo porque Mike le prohibió usar ese ataque.

Ocelot: Si. Por poco no lo contamos.

Applejack: Desde luego. Ese martillazo ha sido salvaje.

El grupo logró reunirse con Mike. Al cual se alegraron de que estuviera bien. En cambio Blueblood estaba enormemente enfadado.

Blueblood: ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Un poco mas y soy comida de araña.

Red: Menos quejas. Y agradece que te sacáramos del lió.

Pese a todo. El príncipe siguió quejándose. Detrás de él. Vulcan sacó su martillo de energía. Miró a Mike y este le hizo un gesto de afirmación. Ahí el dio un golpe en la cabeza del príncipe idiota dejándole inconsciente.

Rarity: Gracias Vulcan. Ese tipo resulta insoportable.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio era necesario eso?

Kai: Si no lo hubiera hecho él. Sin duda lo habría hecho yo. Solo que con menos suavidad.

El grupo volvió a la nave y puso rumbo a Equestria a devolver al príncipe al castillo de Canterlot. Mientras. Sombra ya se enteró del fracaso de Obsxidiana.

Sombra: O sea. Que fracaso.

Gades: Así es.

Sombra: Desde luego. Como esta el servicio hoy en día. Puede que tenga que recurrir a ella.

Gades: Amo ¿Esa pensando en despertarla?

Sombra: Por supuesto. Ya va siendo hora de que cumpla con sus obligaciones.

Sombra se fue a una pared cerca de su trono y presionó un ladrillo trucado. En ese momento una puerta secreta se abrió. Ambos entraron y después de recorrer un largo pasillo. Llegan a una enorme sala donde había centenares de cristales oscuros. Estos cristales contenían a varios ponis sombríos encerrados en ellos. Sombra se dirigió a hacia uno en concreto que estaba en medio de la inmensa sala.

Sombra: Aquí esta.

Sombra usó su magia y el cristal se iba fragmentando para liberar al quien estaba dentro de este.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	23. CAP 23 PELIGRO TÓXICO

**CAPITULO 23**

**PELIGRO TÓXICO**

Era una noche nocturna en una ciudad de Equestria. Ocelot, Vulcan, Blue Sky y Ghost estaban patrullando por los tejados por si había alguna anomalía.

Vulcan: Otra noche aburrida si nada emocionante.

Ocelot: Tranquilo. Seguro que ocurrirá algo.

Sky: Eso mismo dijiste en las tres noches anteriores.

Mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado. Vieron algo fuera de lo normal en una calle apartada de la ciudad.

Ghost: Ey ¿Qué es eso?

Desde el tejado. Vieron a un pony andando por la calle de pelaje marrón y crin blanco. Complexión delgada, su cutie mark era un átomo. A simple vista no tenia nada de especial. Si no fuera porque llevaba una armadura de metal improvisada, con dos pequeñas cargas de cristal al cual portaban una extraña sustancia verde en ellos.

Sky: ¿Que hace ese tipo ahí?

Vulcan: Me da la impresión de que va ha hacer algo malo.

Ocelot: No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. A lo mejor solo va a la iglesia.

Vulcan no parecía convencido.

Vulcan: ¿Con un traje de combate?

Ocelot: Hay gustos para todo.

Vulcan sacó su martillo de energía.

Vulcan: Yo digo que lo machaquemos.

Vulcan iba a actuar dispuesto ha atizar al extraño pony hasta que Ocelot lo detuvo.

Ocelot: Quieto. Ni se te ocurra.

Vulcan: Oh vamos.

Ocelot: Te recuerdo que después de Red Fire yo estoy al mando. Y yo digo cuando hay que machacar a alguien.

Dijo Ocelot de forma autoritaria. En ese momento ve al extraño pony acercarse a una puerta metálica, apunta su pezuña en ella y de una manguera que tenía. Sale el líquido verde que tenía en los tanques derritiendo el candado.

Ocelot: Ha machacarle.

El extraño pony seguía echando el extraño líquido hasta que de repente la manguera dejó de echar.

Extraño: Ahora no maldita sea. No te pares ahora y sigue soltado ácido.

Sacudía varias veces la manguera tratando de que esta funcionara. El grupo veía al pony casi con lastima.

Ghost: Que penoso resulta.

Vulcan: Desde luego. No se si darle con el martillo o invitarle a un helado.

Sky: Aun así debemos detenerlo.

El extraño pony seguía tratando de arreglar su manguera hasta que oyó que le llamaban.

Ocelot: Alto ahí bandido.

El extraño miro sorprendido a la patrulla.

Extraño: ¿La Patrulla Harmony?

Ghost: El mismo.

Vulcan: Y es hora de pulverizarte el cráneo.

El extraño se puso en posición de combate.

Extraño: Ni siquiera la patrulla podrá detener la venganza de "Zaider Zack".

**Nota autor: Lo admito. Posiblemente el nombre mas tonto que se me ha ocurrido hasta la fecha.**

La patrulla fue a por él. Este se defendió lanzando su acido al cual estos lo esquivaron. Ocelot pasa por su lado y con su espada corta la manguera con el tanque. El pony se gira tras recibir el ataque, cosa que provecho Blue Sky cara cortarle el otro tubo que tenía dejándole sin medios de lanzar su acido. Ghost usó su palo para que perdiera el equilibrio y quedase de rodillas y ahí Vulcan le dio con su martillo dejándolo inconsciente.

Ocelot: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Ghost: Bueno ¿Y ahora que hacemos con este? ¿Lo entregamos a las autoridades?

Sky: No creo que valga la pena. Este tipo da pena.

Vulcan: Yo me ocupo de ponerle en su lugar.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mete al pony en un cubo de basura. Este furioso les grita.

Zaider: No sois los primeros en tirarme a la basura. Pero os juro que seréis los últimos en hacerlo.

Vulcan: Si, si. Lo que tú digas.

Dijo el robot mientras cerraba la tapa.

Ocelot: Bueno chicos ¿Nos vamos?

Todos: Si.

Y el grupo se marchó. Zaider logró salir del cubo y volvió a su apartamento para descubrir que sus llaves no abrían la puerta.

Zaider: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué no abre?

Ahí apareció el casero.

Casero: Le cambié la cerradura.

Zaider: ¿Pero por que lo ha hecho?

Casero: Le recuerdo que me debía siete meses de renta.

Zaider: ¿Solo eso? Podía haberme dado algo de tiempo para pagar.

El casero en vez de darle tiempo, le dio una patada que lo envió a la calle. Ahí le tiró las cosas que tenía.

Casero: Y llévese su basura de aquí.

Y el casero cerró la puerta.

Zaider: Maldito. Juro que usted y toda esta ciudad pagarán por la humillación que me han hecho pasar.

Gritó furioso el pony a dos patas y de forma amenazante. Justo pasó un carro al lado de un charco al cual lo empapó por completo.

Más tarde. El pony encontró un hogar temporal (una alcantarilla, que original). Tenía puesto en las paredes diversos planos y formulas químicas, su destrozado traje de combate y algunos elementos y probetas químicas.

Zaider: Pronto cumpliré mi venganza y se como hacerlo. Pronto sabrán lo que es un desastre medioambiental.

Rió como un loco el pony, justo en ese momento una tubería se abre y le cae encima montones de aguas residuales.

A la mañana siguiente. La patrulla al completo estaba reunida en el Infinity a las afueras de la ciudad. Cada uno estaba con sus respectivos quehaceres.

Fox: ¿Alguna novedad?

Vulcan: Salvo por un pringado que nos topamos ayer. Nada en especial.

Red: ¿Un pringado?

Ghost: Un tipo llamado Zaider Zack. No tenía nada de especial. Solo quería robar en una tienda.

Eye Fox se quedó pensativa.

Fox: Zaider Zack. Ah sí. Le conozco. Trabajaba en una empresa de químicos. Pero que yo sepa. Fue despedido por no tomar suficientes medidas de seguridad medioambientales.

Sky: ¿Por qué no me extraña?

Ocelot: Si. La verdad es que ese tipo daba autentica pena. Ni nos molestamos en meterle en la cárcel.

Black: Por cierto. He recibido una llamada de Mike mandándonos saludos.

Camaleón: ¿Como esta?

Black: Bien…salvo algunos problemas.

Ocelot: ¿Le pasa algo?

Black: Sufre acosos.

Sky: ¿De los criminales?

Red: No. De las potras.

Dijo la alicornia con una leve risa.

Sky: ¿Potras?

Fox: Jijiji. Por lo visto Mike sufre acosos por parte de sus admiradoras. Las potras no le dejan en paz en ningún sitio.

Medic: Jijiji. Resulta irónico que desde que se convirtió en alicornio y príncipe, se haya convertido en un icono irresistible para las potras.

Vulcan: Si. Que suertudo.

Y el grupo se rió. En ese momento apareció Bit. Al cual informó al grupo.

Bit: Patrulla. Mirad el canal de noticias. Creo que os va a interesar.

El grupo le hizo caso y activaron la televisión. Ahí pudieron ver lo que parecía una fábrica de productos químicos. Ahí salía un reportero.

Reportero: Aquí Chald Chals de las noticias de Equestria informando. Al parecer la fabrica de productos químicos ha sido tomada por un loco armado con armas químicas y tiene a los trabajadores como rehenes.

En una cámara interior se puede ver al pony al cual la patrulla combatió en la noche anterior. Llevaba su armadura con sustancias químicas. Tenía a los trabajadores como rehenes.

Zaider: Escuchadme miserables. He tomado la fábrica y tengo a los trabajadores como rehenes. Ahora quiero que….

No pudo continuar porque uno de los rehenes lo interrumpió.

Pony: Espera. Yo te conozco. Eres Zaider Zack.

Zaider: ¿Qué? No.

El pony con una sonrisa le comenta a sus compañeros.

Pony: Mirad. Es Zaider Zack.

Pony2: ¿Estas haciendo esto porque te despedí?

Zaider: Esa impresora ya estaba estropeada en cuanto llegué. Digo….Basta de tonterías. Y ahora escuchadme. Ahora tenéis que atender a mis exigencias o de lo contrario…

Zaider apuntó a un enorme recipiente transparente que estaba siendo sujetada por una grúa encima de un tanque de agua.

Zaider: De lo contrario soltaré esta enorme carga de toxinas a esta tubería cuyo destino es la reserva de agua de la ciudad. Si no aceptan mis condiciones. Toda la ciudad pagará las consecuencias. Tenéis dos horas para decidirlo.

Dijo Zaider mientras se reía como un loco. Justo en ese momento pasa un pájaro que se había colado en la fábrica y le suelta "su carga" encima de su cabeza.

Ocelot apaga la tele y se dirige al grupo.

Ocelot: Al final ese tipo es más peligroso de lo que pensábamos.

Ghost: Debimos haberlo metido en la cárcel en cuanto pudimos.

Red: Ahora no tiene caso. Debemos de ocuparnos de ese loco antes de que haga algún desastre.

Camaleón: Pues vamos allá.

Dijo Camaleón con un traje de protección de residuos tóxicos.

Más tarde. En la fábrica. Zaider estaba dando vueltas mientras esperaba la respuesta del alcalde.

Zaider: Bien. Bien. Bien. Cuando todo termine. Seré un hombre rico.

Red: Lo único que serás. Serás un hombre preso.

Zaider se giro para ver quien era.

Zaider: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Black: Nosotros.

La Patrulla Harmony al completo apareció delante de él. Los rehenes se alegraron de verlos.

Zaider: Vosotros otra vez.

Vulcan: Esta vez te vamos a pulverizar.

Zaider: No lo creo. Esta vez vine preparado.

Zaider sacó un mando a distancia y pulsó un botón. En ese instante. Salieron diversos robots voladores can carga tóxica.

Medic: ¿Robots?

Black: Pensé que solo Mike sabía construirlos.

Zaider: Para un genio como yo la tecnología no tienes secretos. Mis robots se encargaran de convertiros en metal fundido.

Red: Eso está por ver.

Los robots se dispusieron atacar. A la patrulla. Estos esquivaron los disparos de acido. Red Fire lanzó rayos mágicos al cual destruía a los robots y Ocelot hacia lo propio con sus pistolas.

Fox: Entrégate Zadun Zack.

Dijo Fox mientras disparaba sus flechas al cual este tuvo que esquivarlas.

Zaider: Nunca. Y mi nombre es Zaider Zuck

Zaider corrió hasta una pasarela que pasaba por encima de un tanque con residuos nucleares.

Vulcan: Perfecto. Haremos esto a las malas.

Dijo el robot entre risas mientras destrozaba robots con sus hachas de energía. Ghost lanzaba rayos congelantes al cual congelaban a los robots. Camaleón con un disfraz de tenista golpeaba a los robots. Mientras Zaider estaba ocupado. Medic y Black trataban de mover la grúa.

Black: ¿Crees que puedes moverla?

Medic: Los controles son complicados pero creo que puedo.

En ese momento son atacados por más robots voladores.

Black: Tú ocúpate de la grúa. Yo me ocupo de ellos.

Black Wing salió volando atrayendo así a los robots al cual empezaron a perseguirla.

Black: Cogedme si podéis.

Los robots disparaban su acido contra ella pero fallaron. La pegaso pasó volando cerca de la pasarela donde estaba Zaider y algunos disparos de acido dieron en la pasarela al cual derritieron parte de esta.

Medic: Perfecto. Ya tengo el control

Medic se dispuso a mover la grúa para apartar el contenedor de toxinas del tanque de agua. Pero un ataque de los robots hizo que moviera bruscamente. El recipiente se movió violentamente hasta donde estaba Zaider al cual lo vio asustado ante lo que iba a pasar.

Zaider: Nooooo.

El recipiente golpeó una pared resquebrajando el cristal, rompiéndose y cayendo todo encima del pony tirándolo sobre de los residuos nucleares. El grupo miro asombrado a lo que había pasado.

Sky: Que barbaridad.

Medic: Que forma mas horrible de morir.

Red Fire y Ocelot terminaron de destruir a los robots y se reunieron con el grupo.

Ocelot: ¿Estais bien?

Fox: Nosotros si pero Zaider.

Red: Lo sabemos. No se pudo evitar.

En ese momento notan que en los residuos tóxicos se mueve y una gran figura surge de ella sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Cuando la sustancia verde se cayó de su cuerpo. El grupo no se podía creer lo que veía.

Tenía forma de pony pero estaba cubierto por una gran armadura oscura que le daba aspecto de ser mucho mas grande que Big Mac. En su espalda tenia cuatro tarros de líquido verde. Su cabeza era una especie de calavera pony negra que flotaba en un tarro del mismo líquido verde. Cuando habló. Su voz sonaba conocida.

¿?: ¿Qué…que me ha pasado?

Red: Esa voz.

Medic: ¿Zaider Zuck?

El nuevo Zaider se dio cuenta de su nueva forma.

Zaider: Mi cuerpo ha cambiado. Siento que ya no soy el insignificante pony que era. Sino que soy ahora más fuerte. Soy veneno puro. Soy pura toxina. Soy contaminación pura. Soy….No. Ahora el mundo me reconocerá como….El Doctor Toxicon.

Vulcan: Pues me alegro que ahora seas doctor. Porque necesitaras uno por la paliza que te vamos a dar.

Vulcan iba a atacarle con su martillo pero el nuevo Toxicon levanto un casco y de él salió un enorme líquido toxico. Vulcan tuvo que esquivarlo. El liquido impacto en unos bidones al cual los derritió.

Sky: Cuidado. Ese líquido parece extremadamente corrosivo.

Red: Hay que extremar las precauciones con el.

Toxicon seguía lanzando líquido tóxico dispuesto a derretir a la patrulla. Medic se subió sobre una barandilla y lanzó kunais contra él. Pero sus ataques apenas parecían hacerle efecto sobre su armadura.

Toxicon: No quiero que me molesten.

Toxicon lanzo su acido sobre un extremo de la barandilla haciéndolo caer y a Medic en el proceso. Medic tuvo que agarrarse para evitar caer sobre los residuos tóxicos.

Medic: Socorro.

Black: Aguante. Allá vamos.

Red Fire y Black fueron ha socorrerla pero Toxicon les lanzó unos pegotes verdes que las inmovilizaron contra la pared. Medic sentía que no se podía sujetar más. Finalmente se cae.

Medic: Oh no.

Medic estuvo a punto de caerse hacia los residuos pero una estela azul la saca de ahí.

Medic: ¿Mike?

La pony se dio cuenta que la que había sacado de ahí era Mike. Mike la sonrió mientras la tenía sujeta en brazos.

Mike: ¿Esas bien Medic?

Medic (sonriéndole): Si Mike. Gracias.

El potro lo deja en tierra y se dirige hacia el doctor Toxicon.

Mike: Así que eres tú el que causa este alboroto ¿Verdad?

El doctor centró su mirada en el potro y le respondió.

Toxicon: Por supuesto. Yo el doctor Toxicon. Estoy destinado a grandes cosas. Entre ellas la eliminación de la patrulla.

Mike: Eso esta por ver.

El doctor le lanzó su acido contra Mike pero el potro a la velocidad el rayo lo esquivo. El doctor trato de localizarle.

Toxicon: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Mike: Me buscabas.

El doctor se giro para al final recibir una fuerte patada del potro que lo tiró contra una pared. El potro voló hacia el.

Mike: ¿Abandonas ya?

Toxico: Nunca.

El doctor creó unas garras de toxinas en sus cascos y trató de golpear al potro.

Mike: Ey. Cuidado con eso.

El potro esquivaba las garras sabiendo que un roce sería fatal. Al final el potro creó un muro de hielo para protegerse.

Toxicon: Eso no me detendrá.

El doctor formó un martillo de toxinas y lo huso para destruir el muro.

Mike: Bien. Veamos si esto funciona.

El alicornio se lanzo hacia el doctor esquivando su martillo y poniendo sus cascos en el. En ese momento le lanzó el ataque Skock provocándole descargas eléctricas contra él e impulsarlo contra un muro encima de una plataforma.

Toxicon: Te hará falta algo más que eso para detenerme.

En ese momento la plataforma se rompió y Toxicon se cayó cobre una tubería abierta de residuos tóxicos perdiéndose en el.

Mike: Me parece que le perdimos.

Ocelot: Lastima. Me habría gustado cazarlo

Medic: Al menos la gente está bien. Eso es lo que importa.

Sky: Cierto.

Fox: Además. Algo me dice que no será la última vez que veremos a ese sujeto.

La Patrulla se encargó de sacar a los rehenes. La guardia se puso a buscar al doctor pero sin resultado alguno ya que no encontraron su cuerpo en ningún lugar. A las afueras de la ciudad. En unas aguas residuales. Emergía el doctor Toxicon.

Toxicon: Puede que haya perdido una vez. Pero no será la última vez que oyen hablar del Doctor Toxicon.

En una tubería cercana a él. Salen litros de aguas residuales llevándose al doctor en el proceso a un destino incierto.

Toxicon: Uahhhhhhh.

Gritaba el doctor mientras era arrastrado por la corriente.

Fin del capítulo.

**Esta vez me ha salido un capítulo corto. Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**DISFRACES, MIS OBSESIONES**

Camaleón estaba andando tranquilamente por la calle de Ponyville. En su mente rondaba centenares de ideas y lo ponía a comentar mentalmente.

Camaleón: Hola, mi nombre es Camaleón y mi obsesión, son los disfraces ¿Desde cuando? Toda la vida. Aunque apenas llevó un año desde que mi creador Mike me construyera. Desde que tengo uso de razón (aproximadamente a los cincos minutos de ser creado) es algo que se manifestó en mi, desde el momento que fui creado.

La escena cambia a una en que Camaleón disfrazado de payaso, haciendo reír a unos potrillos de un hospital infantil.

Camaleón: Mike dijo que era una fase. Que se pasaría en cuanto mi cerebro positrónico se estabilizase….se equivocó.

La escena cambia a una en que Camaleón disfrazado de muerte con guadaña y todo, yendo rumbo al asilo de ancianos (ni os imagináis la que se lió en cuanto entro y le vieron los ancianos)

Camaleón: llevo mucho tiempo acumulando disfraces. He desarrollado una capacidad innata de disfrazarme, lo hago tan deprisa que ni se me ve cambiarme. En dos segundos puedo ser un ser de otra raza, cualquier tipo de animal, un ser sobrenatural o fantástico y muchas otras cosas varias…

Camaleón: Pero ¿Por qué me gusta tanto disfrazarme? Es una pregunta que llevo tiempo haciéndome eco dentro de lo más profundo de mi atormentada y ocupada mente.

Camaleón: ¿Será por que Mike me diseñó así? ¿Será que me quiero ocultarme del mundo? ¿O es para no mostrarme al mundo tal y como soy por miedo, y adaptarme a el bajo una máscara?

La escena cambia a un restaurante japonés. Rainbow estaba enfrente de un plato de fideos. Pero en vez de comerlo. Se pone el casco en la cara con gesto de fastidio. A su lado está Camaleón disfrazado de samurai. Este la comenta.

Camaleón: Bueno Rainbow. Tú has dicho que hay que pasar desapercibidos en este restaurante japonés ¿No? ¿Es por el tenedor?

Camaleón: O puede que sea para huir de mis problemas…

La escena cambia a Camaleón disfrazado de rata. Huyendo de una furiosa Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Vuelve aquí rata cobarde.

Camaleón: Curioso. Me da que ya he vivido por esto antes.

Ahora la escena cambia a Camaleón disfrazado de Hamlet adoptando su postura y alzando un cráneo pony mientras recita….

Camaleón: ¿Es el hombre el que hace el disfraz o es al revés? Tener o no tener vestuario eso si que es un tema desquiciante.

En ese momento Rainbow Dash le da una colleja.

Rainbow: ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?

Camaleón sobandose la cabeza la responde.

Camaleón: Pero Rainbow, solo trataba de dar algo nuevo a este fanfic con algo de…

No pudo continuar porque Rainbow le interrumpió.

Rainbow: ¿Seriedad? Eso no va con nosotros.

En ese momento Rainbow empezó a hablar.

Rainbow: My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic se creó originalmente para que fuera un show para niñas. Pero inesperadamente se convirtió en un símbolo para niños y mayores surgiendo la subcultura Brony y Pegasisters donde todo el mundo hace dibujos, historias y fanfic. Algunos fanfic como el que salís vosotros. Fue creado por un escritor por hobby y diversión. Otros por algún tema personal. Muchos crean historias de diversos temas. Amistad, aventura, misterio, drama, horror, amor, etc…..Según sean los escritores y las historias que escriban. Pueden ser unos u otro. Por eso no tiene sentido pensar el porque de las cosas. Al menos es lo que yo creo.

Camaleón: Si en eso te doy la razón.

Rainbow: Claro Camaleón. Por supuesto.

Camaleón: Porque al fin al cabo. Tú eres de los que en vez de cerebro. Tienes aire y por eso no te cuestionas el porque de nuestra existencia.

Dijo Camaleón entre carcajadas. La pegaso se enfado por eso.

Rainbow: ¿Pero serás…?

En ese momento Camaleón disfrazado de caracol con patas mecánicas, empezó a huir de Rainbow Dash al cual lo perseguía furiosa.

Rainbow: En cuanto te coja. Te vas a tragar esas palabras.

Camaleón se reía a carcajadas mientras huía de ella.


	24. CAP 24 CHICA NUEVA

**CAPITULO 24**

**CHICA NUEVA**

Las mane 7 junto con Mike y las CMC iban a Manehattan. Con ellos iba Blizstar al cual tenia unos días libres. Rarity iba a participar en una exposición de vestidos y sus amigos/as la acompañaron.

Rarity: Os doy las gracias por haber venido conmigo a hacer este viaje.

Twilight: No hay de que Rarity.

Pinkie: Será algo súper sensacional.

Blitzstar: Gracias por invitarme. Me gusta estar en la guardia. Pero de vez en cuando me gusta relajarme.

Rainbow: De nada hermana.

Mientras Mike y las CMC estaban charlando animadamente.

Appe Bloom: Ya veras Mike. Mi prima Babs te caerá bien.

Mike: Si es tan guapa como tú. Seguramente.

Bromeó Mike con Apple Bloom. La potra se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

Finalmente el grupo llega a Manehattan. Cuando el grupo se bajó del tren. Fueron recibidas por la prima de Apple Bloom.

Babs: Prima.

Apple Bloom: Prima.

Ambas potras corrieron a su encuentro y se abrazaron fuertemente la una a la otra.

Apple Bloom: Me alegro de verte prima

Babs: Y yo a ti prima.

Scootaloo y Sweetie: Hola Babs.

Saludaron alegremente las potras.

Babs: Hola chicas.

Mike se acercó al grupo.

Apple Bloom: Prima. Deje que te presente a….

Babs: El príncipe Mike Bluer.

Gritó eufórica la prima de Apple Bloom. Luego se calmó con un ligero sonrojo en la cara. Mike la sonrió.

Mike: Por favor preciosa. Prefiero que llamen Mike.

Babs no cabía en su gozo.

Babs: No me lo puedo creer. Un autentico príncipe. Y nada menos que el líder y creador de la Patrulla Harmony. Y lo tengo enfrente de mí.

Mike: El placer es mió hermosa.

Dijo Mike estrechándole el casco. Babs algo nerviosa y sonrojada por el cumplido del potro, se la estrecha también.

Babs: L-lo mismo digo (Cielo santo. Es todavía más guapo en persona).

Applejack: Bien Chicas y chico. Nosotras vamos a la exposición mientras vosotras vais con Babs por la ciudad.

Potros: Vale.

Los potros dejaron a las mayores y mientras estos charlaban.

Babs: No me lo puedo creer ¿Enserio viviste antes en esta ciudad?

Mike: Así es.

Babs: Increíble que no me diera cuenta al principio.

Mike: Bueno. Puede que eso se deba que para entonces yo era un potro blanco sin cuerno o alas.

Babs se puso a pensar por un momento.

Babs: Si. Creo que me suena.

Iban andando hasta que pasaron cerca de un restaurante chino. En ese momento notan que hay jaleo.

Appe Bloom: ¿Qué ocurre?

Babs: Oh no. Deben ser los dragones negros.

Mike: ¿Dragones negros?

Babs: Son una banda de matones que se dedican a chantajear y a extorsionar a los comerciantes.

Mike: Sea lo que sea. Hay trabajo que hacer.

Dijo Mike decidido a intervenir hasta que vio algo.

Dentro del restaurante. Los matones. Unos grande, uno mediano y el último delgado. Todos vestidos con chaquetas de cuero. Estaban destrozando el lugar.

Comerciante: Por favor. Paren.

Grande: Te negaste pagar por nuestra "protección".

Comerciante: Pero yo no tengo dinero.

Mediano: Perfecto. No solo destrozaremos la tienda. Si no que te romperemos las piernas.

Dijo esto de forma amenazante mientras se reía. Dispuesto ha golpear con una botella al comerciante. Pero antes de hacerlo. Una flecha atravesó la botella destrozándola por completo.

Mediano: ¿Que?

Fox: ¿Por que no os metéis con los de vuestro tamaño?

Delgado: La Patrulla Harmony.

Gritó el delgado al ver a Vulcan, Eye Fox, Black Wing y Blue Sky enfrente de ellos.

Grande: Es cierto que la patrulla estaba por la ciudad.

Vulcan: Eso es cierto. Y ahora podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Y a mi me gusta hacer las cosas por las malas.

La banda en vez de responder. El mediano lanzó un cuchillo al cual tuvo que esquivar Vulcan para luego avanzar hacia él y golpearle en la cara del matón con un puñetazo. Luego se fijó en un plato de sopa de fideos y lo estuvo catando.

Vulcan: Mmmm. Que buena pinta tiene.

El grande trato de atacar a Eye Fox y Black Wing pero Fox le golpeó en la cara con el arco haciéndole retroceder hacia Vulcan que estaba de espaldas. Este simplemente le dio un codazo en la cara. Black Wing le volvió golpear con una patada y Vulcan se la devolvió de una patada al cual lo tira al suelo.

El delgado trataba de golpear a Blue Sky con sus puñetazos pero este los esquivaba. Finalmente el paladín le coge del brazo y le hace una llave inmovilizadota.

Delgado: Au. Au. Au.

Finalmente lo suelta y le deja caer al suelo.

Grande: Vamonos de aquí.

Gritó el grande y sus compañeros salieron huyendo del lugar. Eye Fox ayudó al comerciante a levantarse.

Fox: ¿Esta bien?

Comerciante: Si. Gracias Patrulla Harmony.

Black: Para eso estamos.

En ese momento entró Mike en la tienda.

Mike: Buen trabajo equipo.

Sky: Anda Mike ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mike: Vine con las CMC a la ciudad ¿Y vosotros?

Black: Estamos aquí por la reciente actividad criminal que ha habido en al ciudad.

Mike: Ya veo.

En ese momento entraron las CMC por la tienda.

Apple Bloom: Whoa chicos. Habéis estado espectaculares.

Black: Gracias Apple Bloom.

Mike: Por cierto chicos. Os queremos presentar a una amiga.

Dijo esto señalando a una sorprendida Babs Seed.

Mike: Os presento a Babs Seed. La prima de Apple Bloom.

Babs miró a la patrulla con una boca tremendamente abierta. Hasta que estos la saludaron.

Sky: Mucho gusto.

Fox: ¿Qué hay?

Vulcan: Hola hermosa.

Babs apenas podía articular palabra. Finalmente logró hablar.

Babs: No me lo puedo creer. La Patrulla Harmony aquí.

Mike: Por cierto chicos ¿Que pasa con esos? Creo que deberíais seguirles.

Fox: No te preocupes. Antes de que se fueran. Les puse un localizador.

Mike: Buen trabajo Eye Fox.

Black: Perdona que te os dejemos. Pero debemos ocuparnos de la banda.

Mike: No hay problema. Buena suerte. Y por cierto Blue Sky.

Sky: ¿Si Mike?

Mike (con sonrisa pícara): Blitzstar esta con la chicas. Por si la quieres saludar.

Blue Sky se puso algo rojo provocando la risa todo el mundo. Finalmente dijo.

Sky: B-bueno. Ya me pasaré si es preciso.

La patrulla se marcho. Mike y sus amigas decidieron seguir con su tour por la ciudad. Sin que se dieran cuenta que una misteriosa figura vigilaba a los potros desde las sombras. Mike lo notó.

Mike: Chicas. Seguid sin mí. Yo tengo que mirar una cosa.

Apple Bloom: ¿Estas seguro?

Mike: Si. No te preocupes.

El potro alzo el vuelo ante las atentas miradas de las potras. Mike llega hasta lo alto de un tejado y aterriza en ella. Miraba por todos lados en busca de algo sospechoso. En ese instante. Tubo que esquivar unas dagas oscuras mágicas que salieron de la nada. Ahí se puso en posición de combate.

Mike: ¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrate.

Gritó de forma autoritaria el potro. En ese momento oyó una risa.

¿?: Valla. Si que eres rápido de reflejos.

Finalmente se mostró la figura misteriosa. Mike se sorprendió un poco al ver a su atacante.

Era una potra de la edad de Mike. De pelaje marrón, crin larga de color marrón oscuro, ojos amarillos, con alas de murciélago y cuerno de unicornio aunque algo curvo hacia arriba. Su cutie mark era un murciélago con las alas extendidas.

Mike: ¿Eres una alicornio? ¿Cómo yo?

La misteriosa potra se rió.

Potra: En cierto modo. Soy Darkwing y soy una alicornia sombría.

Mike: ¿Una sombría? Eso explica muchas cosas ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La potra se rió.

Darkwing: Casi nada. Simplemente mi padre Sombra quiere que te mate.

A Mike le sorprendió saber eso. Sobre todo por el hecho de que Sombra tuviera una hija.

Mike: ¿Sombra es tu padre? Pues chica. Mi más sincera condolencia.

La potra lejos de enfadarse. Simplemente se rió.

Darkwing: Que me vas a contar. Bueno. Si no te importa. Ahora te tengo que matar.

Mike: ¿Que te hace pensar que te voy a permitir eso?

La potra en vez de responderle. Se lanzó hacia él sin previo aviso sacando una espada corta que portaba. Mike lo detuvo con su sable de energía. Ambos entablaron un combate con sus espadas por los tejados. Atacando y bloqueando los ataques del otro Ambos potros demostraban ser muy hábiles haciendo que estuvieran muy igualados en esto y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. En un instante cruzaron sus espadas y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento la potra sonrió.

Dark: Debo admitirlo. Eres más guapo de lo que pensaba.

Mike: No intentes confundirme.

A lo contrario de lo que esperaban Mike. La potra salto hacia atrás. Y se dispuso a marcharse.

Mike: Espera ¿A donde crees que vas?

La potra le dedicó una sonrisa.

Dark: Luego nos vemos cielo.

Y finalmente se marchó volando dejando muy confundido al potro.

Mike: ¿Pero de que va?

Más tarde. Darkwing estaba en un callejón mirando fijamente en un espejo. En el espejo apareció Sombra.

Sombra: ¿Acabaste con él?

Dark: Me temo que no. Se me escapo.

Sombra no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta.

Sombra: Me sorprende que pasara eso.

La potra se rió levemente.

Dark: Bueno. A ti también se te escapó.

Sombra gruñó haciendo callar a la potra.

Sombra: Más te vale que la próxima vez no falles. No te liberé del cristal para que perdieras el tiempo.

Dark: Si Padre.

Más tarde. La patrulla estaba siguiendo a los matones de antes. Les ven entrar en lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada. Por lo que deciden entrar sigilosamente por el tejado. Ahí ven a los matones al cual estaban enfrente de un pony de tierra. Era un pony de pelaje amarillo y crin blanca. Llevaba un traje negro que el cubría por completo el cuerpo. El pony tenía una cicatriz en un ojo. Parecía molesto.

Pony: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Preguntó molesto el individuo.

Grande: Lo siento señor Pioni. Tuvimos problemas.

Dijo el grande con un ligero miedo a lo que le podía decir el capo.

Pioni: ¿Qué problemas?

Grande: La Patrulla Harmony interrumpió cuando atacábamos al comerciante.

Pioni: ¿La Patrulla Harmony? Esa condenada patrulla ha tenido que meter las narices por medio. Bueno. No me preocupa. Ya que pronto esta ciudad será mía gracias a la creación del doctor.

Grande: Si jefe.

Pioni: Y ahora marchaos.

Los matones se marcharon y el capo también. Antes de que se fuera. Eye Fox que estaba escondida detrás de una caja con los demás. Logró tirarle un localizador para seguirlo.

Fox: Bien. Lo tenemos. Solo tenemos que seguirlo.

Black: Y lograr atraparlos a todos de una vez.

Sky: Pero primero tenemos que saber que planean.

Fox: Cierto ¿Vamos Vulcan?

Vulcan no escuchaba. Estaba leyendo el playpony.

Fox: Tarugo ¿Me estas escuchando?

Vulcan se asustó por la fuerte voz de Eye Fox.

Vulcan: ¿Qué…que…que? Ah si.

El grupo fue a seguir al capo. Mientras Mike. Estaba andando por la calle pensando en lo que había pasado.

Mike: Esto es muy extraño. Primero aquella banda de matones en al tienda. Ahora me topo con una chica alicornia que es hija de Sombra y esta me quiere matar ¿Puede pasar más cosas raras todavía?

Darkwing: ¿Siempre hablas solo?

Mike se giro hacia la voz burlona y la vio junto a un balcón de un edificio. En ese momento se puso en posición de combate.

Mike: Tu.

Esta sonrió maliciosamente.

Dark: Exacto.

Darkwing alzo el vuelo y lanzó varias púas sombrías. Mike las bloqueó con su nano-escudo. Luego este contraataco con su rayo dorado al cual esta la esquivo. El potro alzó el vuelo directo hacia ella e inició un duro combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra ella. Intentó darla un puñetazo pero esta la bloqueó y contraataco con una patada en la cara pero este la esquivó. Darkwing intentó golpearle en la cara pero el potro lo esquivó y le dio un ligero empujón pero suficiente para alejarle de él y lanzarla un rayo, pero esta logró esquivarlo tornando en sombras. Luego se solidificó detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda pero este la cogió de una de sus patas traseras y la lanzó contra la pared. Pese a todo, la alicornia sonrió.

Mike: ¿De que te ríes?

Dark: Debo reconocerlo. Eres bueno.

Mike: Tú tampoco lo haces mal.

Dijo el potro con una ligera sonrisa.

Mike: Cuesta creer que Sombra sea tu padre.

Dark: Que me vas a contar. Parece que solo piensa en conquistar, conquistar, venganza, venganza. No piensa en otra cosa. Desde que me sacó de aquel cristal tras transcurrir aproximadamente mil años. No dice otra cosa.

Dijo la potra con cierta ironía.

Mike: Algo me dice que tú no lo apruebas.

La potra se detuvo por un momento.

Dark: Mike.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Dark: En el edifico Rock. Cerca del museo de historia. Esta noche.

Aquello dejó desconcertado al potro.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Darkwing simplemente alzó el vuelo pero se detuvo y miró a Mike. Con una sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo y se alejó volando. Mike se quedó pensando.

Mike: Madre mía. Desde luego las chicas son complicadas.

Mientras. La patrulla siguió al capo hasta lo que parecía un almacén abandonado. Cuando entró el capo. La patrulla se coló por una ventana y desde ahí le siguieron desde las alturas por unas vigas del techo. Ahí ven algo desconcertante.

Fox: ¿Veis eso?

Sky: Si. Lo vemos.

En el almacén. Había varios tubos grandes que portaban un extraño líquido amarillo.

Black: ¿Qué crees que portaran ese líquido?

Fox: Ni idea. Necesitaría analizarlo.

El grupo ve al capo dirigiéndose a un extraño pony al cual el grupo lo reconoció al instante.

Fox: No puede ser. Es el doctor Toxicon.

Black: Ese es.

Sky: Sin duda lo es.

Vulcan: Esto ¿Quién es ese tío raro?

Todos dieron su pezuña en la cara ante la pregunta del robot.

Fox: Tarugo ¿En serio no te acuerdas de él?

Vulcan: ¿Es alguien famoso?

Fox: Ese tipo es Zaider Zuck.

Vulcan seguía sin recordar.

Fox: El loco de los venenos y toxinas.

Vulcan seguía igual.

Fox: El que se convirtió en eso en cuanto cayo en residuos tóxicos.

Vulcan ya parecía recordar.

Vulcan: Ah. Ese tipo. Ya decía yo que me sonaba.

Sky: Shhhh. Parecen que están hablando.

Pioni: ¿Cómo va eso? Doctor Toxicon.

El doctor se giró hacia el capo y le respondió.

Toxicon: Estupendamente señor Pioni. El toxico anula mentes estará pronto listo.

Black: ¿Anula mentes?

Pioni: ¿Y esta ya listo doctor?

Toxicon: Casi listo. Una vez que este terminado. Verteremos el contenedor en los depósitos del agua de la ciudad, y una vez hecho eso y que los habitantes de la ciudad lo ingieran. Serán simples monigotes sin voluntad que obedecerán nuestras órdenes sin rechistar. Sin duda un plan magnifico.

Dijo el doctor con sus grandes aires de grandeza. El capo sonrió.

Pioni: Y si conseguimos eso. La ciudad será nuestra.

Toxicon: Espero que no se olvide pagarme en cuanto consigamos eso.

Pioni: Por supuesto. Un trato es un trato.

Fox: Con que ese es vuestro gran plan.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a la patrulla

Pioni: ¿La Patrulla Harmony?

Sky: Hola doctor ¿Nos echaba de menos?

Dijo el paladín con un tono burlón.

Toxicon: ¿Vosotros otra vez?

Black: Así es. Y ahora entregaos sin opone resistencia.

Toxicon: ¿Creéis que nos cogereis tan fácilmente? Esta vez vengo preparado. Id a por ellos chicos.

Entre las cajas surgieron figuras bípedas con aspecto de llevar trajes aislantes amarillos con guantes negros y cuya cabeza estaba cubierta por el mismo material. Con una pequeña retícula de cristal donde estarían los ojos. La patrulla se puso en guardia.

Black: ¿Que son esas cosas?

El doctor se rió.

Toxicon: Os presento a mis soldados tóxicos. Golens cargados hasta arriba de toxinas que os harán la vida imposible.

Los golens fueron a atacar a la patrulla. Uno intentó golpear a Vulcan pero este se defendió con su escudo personal y le golpeo con su espada. En el momento que lo atravesó, salió una sustancia verde asquerosa.

Vulcan: Puag, que asco.

Lo peor es que la sustancia era corrosiva, el robot pudo observar como su espada de energía se derretía.

Sky: Cuidado. Esas cosas son peligrosas. Mantened las distancias.

Dijo el paladín mientras bloqueaba con su escudo los ataques de uno de los golens. Esquivó el último ataque y le dio una patada haciendo estrellarse contra otros golens. Eye Fox disparaba sus flechas de hielo para congelarlos. Black Wing hacia rápidos movimientos con sus garras para evitar el ácido en cuanto los partía.

Pioni: Doctor Toxicon. Haga algo.

Toxicon: No se preocupe. Aun me quedan muchos soldados.

Black Wing iba golpeando a varios hasta que uno se acercó detrás suya dispuesto golpearla.

Sky: Black Wing. Detrás de tí.

Black: ¿Que?

El golen estuvo apunto de golpearla hasta que de repente apareció una estela azul que lo golpeó fuertemente y hacerlo estrellarse contra los contenedores del líquido amarillo rompiendolas y hacer que todo su contenido caiga al suelo.

Toxicon: Noooo. Mis toxinas controla mentes.

Gritó desesperado el doctor. La patrulla pudo ver que la estela que golpeó al golen era Rainbow Dash.

Black: ¿Rainbow?

La pegaso la respondió con una sonrisa.

Rainbow: Así es hermana.

Fox: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Rainbow: Volaba por la ciudad y os vi. En cuanto vi que teníais problemas. Decidí intervenir.

Black: Pues se agradece Rainbow.

Y Ambas pegasos chocaron su pezuña. Sin que estos se dieran cuenta. El doctor les disparó unos pegotes diminutos verdes en sus cuerpos. Luego huyó junto con el Pioni. Pero este último fue cogido con una flecha gancho de Eye Fox.

Toxicon: Esa maldita patrulla me las pagara. De momento me desquitaré con la pegaso en cuanto pueda. Gracias a mi toxina rastreadora. Sabré donde está

En un edificio donde estaban las mane 7. Rarity se estaba arreglando en un espejo hasta que en ese momento nota que llaman por la ventana.

Rarity: ¿Quién puede llamar por la ventana?

La pony modista se acercó a la ventana y lo primero que vio fue a Mike.

Rarity: ¿Mike?

Mike: Hola Rarity.

Rarity: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mike: Verás Rarity ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Rarity: Bien. Pero se breve. Me tengo que preparar para la exposición.

Dijo la pony modista mientras se volvía a arreglar en el espejo.

Mike: Veras ….Rarity…..

Rarity: ¿Si Mike?

A Mike le costaba sacar las palabras pero finalmente la dijo.

Mike: Es que…..he conocido a una chica.

En el momento que lo dijo. Rarity dejo lo que estaba haciendo, cogió al potro con su magia, se lo acercó a él y con una sonrisa picara le dice.

Rarity: Cuenta, cuenta. Quiero saber todos los detalles.

Mike: Bueno. Para empezar. Ella es una alicornio como yo.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Mike: Si. Es guapa. Apasionada. Se le da bien la magia y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Le comentaba Mike a la modista al cual esta le escuchaba con mucha atención. Al final Rarity con una sonrisa le dice.

Rarity: Valla Mike. Sin duda has encontrado a tu pony especial.

Mike iba a contarla los últimos detalles pero le costaba mucho hacerlo. Al final con mucha pena le dice.

Mike: Y bueno. Ella se llama Darkwing…es una pony sombría….y es hija de Sombra.

Un incomodo silencio inundó la habitación en ese momento. Rarity enrolla una revista y le golpea en la cabeza del potro.

Mike: Augh ¿A que ha venido eso Rarity?

Se quejó el potro mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Rarity: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? Ella es una pony sombría.

Mike: Pero ella no es mala. Lo se.

Pero Rarity no parecía convencida.

Rarity: Mike. Una pony sombría. Y lo peor de todo. Hija de ese monstruo de Sombra.

Mike: Ya se eso. Pero yo no creo que ella sea tan mala como lo pinta su aspecto. Precisamente quiere que me reúna con ella en el edificio Rock que está cerca del museo de historia.

Rarity: Seguramente será para tirarte desde allí.

Mike: Por favor Rarity. Presiento que en el fondo ella es buena. Por favor.

Dijo el potro poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito triste. Al final Rarity cede ante las súplicas de Mike.

Rarity: Bien Mike ¿Qué necesitas saber?

Después de la plática. Mike se marchó volando. En ese momento entran en la habitación el resto de las mane 7 y Blitzstar.

Twilight: Rarity ¿Qué ocurre?

Rarity: Chicas. Me temo que Mike está a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Volviendo con la patrulla. Estos ya entregaron al Pioni y a su banda a la guardia y decidieron volver al Infinity.

Fox: Bueno. Trabajo bien hecho.

Rainbow: Desde luego.

Black: ¿Avisamos a Mike de éxito de la misión?

Sky: Mike se dirige al edificio Rock para verse con alguien.

El grupo miró sorprendido a Blue Sky. Este con un tono calmado les dijo.

Sky: Es que recibí un mensaje de Blitzstar.

En ese momento abrió los ojos en par en par y miro incrédulo a su comunicar.

Sjy: Un mensaje de Blitzstar….EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA.

Gritó como un loco el robot mientras se ponía a dos patas y extendía los brazos. Después de ver como le miraba el grupo, dejó la postura pero con un ligero rubor en la cara.

Rainbow: Bien. Pues iré yo a por él.

Dijo la pegaso al cual alzó el vuelo dispuesta a encontrarse con Mike.

Mike ya había llegado al tejado del edificio Rock.

Mike: Bien. Ya he llegado. Espero que venga ella también.

Dark: En realidad hace mucho que he llegado.

Mike se giró y la vio enfrente de ella y se puso en posición de combate. Esta simplemente la sonrió.

Dark: Tranquilo fiera. No he venido ha combatir.

Mike: ¿Ah no?

Dark (con una sonrisa): Ven.

Mike la siguió con algo de desconfianza hasta llegar al borde del edifico. Esta hizo una seña de que mirase en una dirección. Ahí pudo ver el museo de historia y a trabes de una ventana. Pudo ver un orbe de cristal rojo. Mike lo reconoció al instante.

Mike: Eso es….

Dark: Si Mike. El Orbe Místico Carmesí. Quien lo lleve, verá amplificado sus poderes.

Mike: ¿Y que?

La potra con una sonrisa enigmática le dice.

Dark: Quiero que me ayudes a robarlo.

Mike se sorprendió enormemente ante lo que le dijo la potra.

Mike: ¿Robarlo? ¿Pero que dices?

Dark: Lo que oíste Mike. Ese orbe tiene mucho poder ¿Y quien mejor que tú para portarlo?

Mike no estaba de acuerdo y la responde.

Mike: Robar no esta bien.

Dark: Vamos Mike ¿De que sirve un objeto tan poderoso este ahí acumulando polvo? Tú eres un gran guerrero Mike. Te lo mereces.

Mike: No Darkwing. No lo haré.

Respondió Mike con un tono serio y tajante.

Dark: Oh vamos Mike. Deja de ser siempre el bueno y de seguir siempre las normas ¿Qué hay de malo que hagas alguna acción malvada?

Mike: Ya fui malvado una vez y me arrepiento de esa vida. No pienso volver ha hacerlo.

Dark: Mira Mike. Voy a robar ese orbe con o sin tu ayuda.

Mike: Y yo te lo impediré.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate mientras se mantenían las miradas. En ese momento se lanzaron el uno al otro y empezó una dura pelea entre ambos. Ambos estaban forcejeando fuertemente el uno al otro mientras daban vueltas por el suelo. Al final sin separarse y fuertemente agarrados el uno al otro. Mike se queda en el suelo boca arriba con Darkwing encima de él quedando a ambos en una postura provocativa y con sus rostros muy cerca del otro. En ese momento aparece Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Mike. Por fin te encuentro. Estábamos todas preocupadas porque tú…..

No pudo continuar hablando al ver a ambos potros en una postura tan sospechosa y con sus rostros tan cerca del otro. Mike con una leve sonrisa la dice.

Mike: Esto…hola Rainbow. Esta es Darkwing. Darkwing ella es Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow se les quedo mirando con cara de WTF y con la boca abierta. Al final no puede evitar reprender al potro.

Rainbow: Esto es increíble Mike. Todos nosotros preocupados por ti y aquí estas. Dandote un revolcón con tu novia.

Ambos potros se levantan y Mike la responde algo molesto.

Mike: Ella no es mi novia. Solo es una amiga.

Rainbow no parecía convencida. En ese momento el potro nota que en su espalda surge una ligera nube verde.

Mike: Rainbow ¿Qué es esa nube que tienes detrás?

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Toxicon: Os encontré.

Gritó el doctor Toxicon que apareció de repente ante ellos.

Mike: ¿Doctor Toxicon?

Toxicon: El mismo.

El doctor les lanzó unos chorros de ácido. Rainbow lo esquivó volando y Mike apartó a Darkwing de la trayectoria del chorro. La pegaso intentó golpearle pero el doctor se protegió con su chorro, Luego formó unos látigos de toxinas y los usó para atar una de las patas de Rainbow.

Rainbow: Suéltame especie de lata de sardinas.

Mike fue a su rescate pero el doctor le cogió a él también y lo estrelló contra una pared inmovilizándolo. Mike vio a Darkwing.

Mike: Darkwing. Ayúdame.

La potra simplemente sacó una daga y se lo lanzó contra el. El potro cerró los ojos esperando su final pero enseguida se da cuenta, que el cuchillo se clava por encima de su cabeza. Mike cogió el cuchillo con su magia y lo usa para cortar el látigo. Luego va a por el doctor.

Mike: Prepárese para recibir lo suyo Doctor Toxicon.

Toxicon: ¿Qué?

Mike le golpeó en la cara haciendo soltar a Raibow y que este retrocediera hasta el borde del edificio. En ese momento Mike le da una patada voladora haciéndole caer a gran altura sobre un carro lleno de basura que era transportado por unos ponis de tierra. Este furioso emergió de la basura.

Toxicon: No será la última vez que oigáis hablar sobre el doctor Toxicon.

Mike ve a alejarse a Darkwing. Pero en un momento se detiene y le mira. En ese momento le sonrió. Mike la devolvió la sonrisa.

Rainbow: Oye Mike. Tu amiguita por poco nos mata.

Mike: En absoluto. Sabía que nos ayudaría.

Rainbow (siendo sarcástica): Si claro. Lanzándote un cuchillo.

Mike: Era para ayudarme a salir de aquí.

Rainbow: Por supuesto.

Respondió con sarcasmo la pegaso. Mientras ambos volaban rumbo a casa. Mike no pudo evitar mirar atrás.

Mike: (Me pregunto si la volveré a verla).

Darkwing que estaba volando sobre la ciudad no pudo evitar pensar.

Dark: Mike. Sin duda un chico muy interesante.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	25. CAP 25 PROBLEMAS CON LA BASURA

**CAPITULO 25**

**PROBLEMAS CON LA BASURA**

En un pequeño pueblo de Equestria. Iba un gran grupo de ogros siendo comandada por Grunt y Scrap con intención de saquearla.

Scrap: Vamos ogros.

Grunt: Tenemos una ciudad que saquear en nombre del duquin.

Justo cuando iban a entrar, apareció Camaleón disfrazado de general de ejército ogro y grito de forma autoritaria.

Camaleón: AAAAAAALTO.

Y los ogros se detuvieron.

Camaleón: Traigo ordenes superiores.

Scrap se adelantó al ejército.

Scrap: Un momentito ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Camaleón: Soy el general Desorden. Jefe del servicio de inteligencia militar. Se me ha ordenado dirigir el ataque de este batallón contra la retaguardia de la ciudad.

Grunt y Scrap parecían confundidos ante el supuesto general. A los lejos, estaba Mike y el resto de la patrulla escondidos en una colina tratando de contener las ganas de reírse de la cómica situación.

Camaleón: Supongo que conocerán las ordenes especiales 301/3, sección 4, párrafo 26, emitidas el 1 de abril del documento secreto 38 A, subsección 14, siguiendo instrucciones combate numero 845/6, sección 8, subsección 15, PARRAFO 8.

Gritó esto último asustando a ambos para luego hacer la pose militar.

Grunt y Scrap: Si general Desorden.

Camaleón: Correcto. Soy vuestro general. No lo olvidéis. Y ahora fuera de mi camino.

Decía Camaleón mientras apartaba bruscamente a los dos para luego dirigirse hacia los ogros y ponerse enfrente de ellos. Ahí empezó a ordenarles.

Camaleón: De frente Arr.

En ese momento los ogros empezaron a seguirle hasta las afueras del pueblo. Ahí los llevó hasta un acantilado.

Scrap: Ey. Que los lleva directamente hacia el precipicio.

Grunt: Ba. Inteligencia militar. Si es incluso más tonto que nosotros.

Uno a uno los ogros iban cayendo por el precipicio hasta estrellarse contra el duro suelo y quedarse fuera de combate.

Camaleón: Rompan fila.

Bromeó el robot tras recuperar su aspecto anterior.

Scrap: Pero si es ese robot changeling. Nos ha tomado le pelo.

Grunt: Se va ha enterar quienes somos nosotros.

Mike: ¿Quiénes se van a enterar?

Ambos giraron y vieron a la patrulla al completo.

Scrap: Vosotros.

Grito el goblin.

Red: Exacto.

Dijo Red Fire mientras creaba un vortice de fuego y los lanzó contra ellos atrapándolos y los llevó muy lejos del pueblo.

Tirek estaba en su castillo esperando ansioso el botín que sus ogros iban a traerle para él.

Tirek: Espero que no tarden esos cerebros de piedra….Tobi. Mi almuerzo.

Tobi: Como ordene su escandalosa maldad.

Corría Tobí trayendo un plato de alas de murciélago fritas para su amo.

Tirek: Bien. Solo es cuestión de tiempo….

En se momento se oye un sonido a la lejanía al cual Tobi lo capta pero no por su amo y trató de avisarle.

Tobi: Amo.

Tirek: No me interrumpas. Como decía, cuando mis ogros traigan el botín…

Tobi: Pero amo.

Tirek: Cállate inútil. Una vez que tenga el botín en mis manos yo….

Tobi: Amo por favor.

Tirek arto de tantas interrupciones, el coge del cuello y lo lanza contra la pared.

Tirek: Deja de interrumpirme de una vez cuando estoy deleitando en mi grandeza.

Tobi: Si su molesta maldad.

Decía dolorido Tobi. En ese momento Tirek oyó por fin algo.

Tirek: ¿Que es ese sonido?

Grunt y Scrap: Uahhhhhhh.

Gritaron ambos en el momento que entraron con el vortice de fuego por una ventana yendo dirección hacia Tirek.

Tirek: Uahhhhhh.

Fue lo último que dijo Tierk justo cuando el vórtice llego hasta donde estaba él y se formó una gran explosión de fuego dejando toda la sala en ruinas.

Tobi: ¿Esta usted bien duque Tirek?

Preguntó el pony tras salir de unos escombros con una cacerola en la cabeza haciendo de casco. Su amo que estaba carbonizado en el suelo con Grunt y Scrap encima suya. Se levantó furioso llevándose por delante a ambos.

Tirek: Idiotas ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Scrap: Lo siento amo. No ha sido culpa nuestra.

Tirek: ¿Ah si? ¿Y de quien fue?

Grunt: Fueron Mike y su patrulla.

Nada más oírlo. Tirek se puso más furioso y gritó.

Tirek: COMO ODIO A ESE ALICORNIO.

Más tarde. En la sala del trono de Tirek. El centauro iba dando vueltas por la habitación completamente molesto por lo que había pasado.

Tirek: Mi plan era a prueba de fallos pero no a prueba de idiotas.

Crunt y Scrap: Lo sentimos duquin.

Tirek: Que no me llaméis…..DUQUIIIIN.

Gritó furioso el centauro pero luego se calmó.

Tirek: El problema es que creo que confió demasiado en el músculo de mis estupidas tropas de ogros. Por eso va siendo hora que busque secuaces inteligentes.

Tobi: ¿Que quiere decir amo?

Grunt: ¿No nos irá a despedir? ¿No?

Preguntó el ogro preocupado.

Tirek: Todo lo contrario. Hace poco logré adquirir los servicios de un ilustre científico para mi causa.

Scrap: ¿Científico?

Tirek: Así es. Dejadme que os presente al…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a alguien conocido.

Tirek: Al Doctor Toxicon.

El grupo se sorprendió al ver al doctor entrar en la sala, sobre todo Tobi que no pudo evitar gritarle.

Tobi: ¿Tu?

Toxicon: ¿Tú?

Ambos se acercaron frente a frente y se miraron fulminantes a los ojos.

Tobi: ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí….Zaider Zuck?

Toxicon: Eso te lo podría preguntar yo a ti Tobi Zuck.

En ese momento surgió una fuerte y acalorada discusión entre ambos.

Tobi: No me puedo creer que el amo haya contratado los servicios de un inútil como tú…hermano.

Toxicon: Eso es porque sabe valorar el autentico talento hermano.

Tobi: El amo tiene que estar desesperado para tener a un error de la naturaleza como tú.

Toxicon: Eso quizás porque de los dos yo fui a la universidad.

Tobi: Si. Ya veo para que te ha servido. Ni si quiera estuviste dos días en tu trabajo.

Toxicon: Aquello no fue culpa mía. Nadie me dijo que el toner había que ponerlo encima de la impresora.

Tobi: Tarugo.

Toxicon: Inútil.

Tobi: Patan.

Toxicon: Retrasado evolutivo.

Tobi: Cabeza amorfa.

Toxicon: La tuya es más amorfa.

Tobi: La tuya es todavía aun más amorfa.

Los dos hermanos siguieron discutiendo acaloradamente hasta que Tirek los cayó al lanzarles un rayo a los dos.

Tirek: Silencio. No he traído al doctor para que discutáis como cotorras. Le he traído para me ayude en mis planes para conquistas.

Tobi: Pues si espera que le ayude a conseguirlo. Ya puede esperar sentado.

Toxicon: Cállate. Precisamente tengo un invento que puede ayudara al duque Tirek a conseguirlo. Déjeme que le presente…

Decía el doctor mientras retiraba una manta que cubría un objeto que trajo consigo. Era una extraña máquina cuadrada donde había una pequeña apertura por un lado. Y un gran hueco por encima de este.

Toxicon: El creador de monstruos.

Tirek con un gesto aburrido le pegunta.

Tirek: ¿Y para que sirve?

Toxicon: Como su nombre indica. Crea monstruos.

Grunt: ¿En serio?

Scrap: ¿Cómo?

Toxicon: Os aré una demostración.

El doctor trajo una caja que contenía diversos objetos malolientes, al cual los empezó a echarlos a la máquina.

Toxicon: Basura de hace un año…fruta podrida de tres meses…..calcetines de ogro sin lavar desde hace veinte años…..el discurso de un político corrupto…whisky del país…

El doctor iba echando los elementos a la máquina. Tirek y Tobi tuvieron que taparse la nariz por el noseabundo olor. En cambio, Grunt y Scrap parecían encantados con el olor.

Toxicon: Se echa todo aquí, se pulsa el botón y…..

Pulsó el botón, la maquina empezó a hacer ruidos raros y finalmente del agujero inferior sale una bola gris.

Tirek: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Metes un montón de cosas asquerosas en la máquina para obtener una pelota?

Toxicon: Paciencia duque Tirek.

En ese momento. La bola empezó a moverse. Se abrió y de ella salió un insoportable mal olor. Finalmente ven delante de ellos a un inmenso monstruo compuesto principalmente de basura.

Tirek: Eso es.

Toxicon: Por supuesto amo.

El centauro sonrió satisfecho.

Tirek: Bueno. Parece que servirá para mis planes. Mándalo contra Canterlot.

Toxicon: Como ordene duque Tirek.

Más tarde. Los habitantes de Canterlot estaban huyendo del enorme monstruo de basura al cual este estaba tirando enormes bolsas de basura olorosa por todas partes. La guardia real trató de detenerlo pero el monstruo los aparato con una bomba de basura al cual dejó a la guardia cubierta de asquerosa basura.

Guardia: Que asco.

Guardai2: Esto no se va a quitar ni con lejía.

Guardia3: Justo cuando acababa de sacarle brillo a la armadura.

Acto seguido apareció la patrulla al completo.

Vulcan: ¿Qué es esa cosa tan asquerosa?

Black: No lo se. Pero ahora lamento tener receptores olfativos. Por Celestia. El olor llega hasta aquí.

Fox: Según el escáner. Es un monstruo hecho completamente de basura.

Mike: Sea lo que sea. Hay que detenerlo. Adelante patrulla.

Ocelot: Si. Ha reciclar se ha dicho.

La patrulla se dispuso a atacar al monstruo. Mike y Black Wing volaron por su alrededor mientras este trataba de golpearles sin éxito. Red Fire le lanzó un poderoso rayo que le impactó en el centro del mismo haciéndole un enorme agujero. Pero al final el monstruo logra reconstruir el agujero.

Red: Me temo que esa cosa es más dura de lo que parece.

Ghost: Habra que probar otra cosa.

Ghost lanzó un potente rayo de hielo contra el monstruo al cual logra congelarlo.

Vulcan: Bien. Hora del gran martillo.

Mike: Yo te ayudo Vulcan.

Mike cargó con Vulcan hasta arriba del monstruo y lo dejó caer encima suyo. Vulcan cargó su cañón de energía en modo de sobrecarga y en el modo que llegó hasta él. Provocó una enorme explosión que esparció los restos del monstruo por todas partes. La patrulla lo celebro.

Camaleón: Lo conseguimos.

Ocelot: Somos lo mas.

Mike y Vulcan aterrizaron en el suelo.

Mike: Pura rutina.

Vulcan: Es que somos totales.

Desde su bola de cristal. Tirek miraba la escena completamente furioso.

Tirek: COMO ODIO A ESE ALICORNIO.

Luego dirigió una mirada furiosa hacia el doctor.

Tirek: Tu maldito monstruo ha fallado como un reloj de a duro. Ni siquiera ha aguantado un asalto contra la patrulla.

Tobi: Ya decía yo que contratar al inútil de mi gemelo fue una mala idea. Ahora ya se porque mama lo odiaba.

Tirek estaba preparando una potente bola de fuego en su mano para lanzársela al doctor, hasta que este desesperado se defendió.

Toxicon: E-espere un poco por favor. Esto no ha terminado todavía.

Tirek parecía dudar.

Tirek: ¿Ah no?

Toxicon: Mientras quede una parte de él. El monstruo se reconstruirá por completo. Solo necesita materia prima donde conseguirla y volverá a empezar.

El doctor no se equivocaba. Una parte del monstruo sobrevivió y empezó a moverse entre la basura hasta llegar a un vertedero.

Tirek: Bien doctor. Le concederé otra oportunidad. Pero como me falle otra vez. Le pongo a limpiar retretes.

Toxicon: Puede confiar en mi duque Tirek.

Tobi: Eso lo dudo.

Dijo con sarcasmo el poni. Este le respondió.

Toxicon: Idiota.

Tobi: Patan.

Toxicon: Inútil

Tobi: Hijo del butanero.

Mientras, una parte del monstruo que no había caído todavía, se dirigía hacia Canterlot.

Mike: Bueno Patrulla. Esto ya está.

Vulcan: Desde luego. Ha sido la cosa más fácil que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Mike: Desde luego.

Empezaron a celebrarlo Mike y Vulcan sin darse cuenta que una enorme masa de basura caía hacia ellos.

Red: Mike. Vulcan. Cuidado.

Mike y Vulcan: ¿Que?

Por desgracia. El aviso había llegado tarde. No pudieron evitar que el montón de basura les cayera encima. Ambos salen del montón bastante asqueados.

Mike: Que asco.

Vulcan: Maldita sea. Precisamente hoy que había sacado brillo a la armadura.

Por desgracia para ellos. Eso solo era el principio de sus problemas. A la mañana siguiente en la escuela. La maestra Cheerilee iba entrando en el aula para dar la clase a sus alumnos.

Cheerilee: Buenos días alumnos. Hoy vamos….

No pudo continuar hablando porque tuvo que taparse la nariz por el noseabundo olor que empezó a percibir.

Cheerilee: Por Celestia ¿Qué es ese horrible olor?

Alumnos: Puaggg.

Dijeron los alumnos que tenían sus asientos y mesas lo más alejado posible de Mike debido al horrible olor que este desprendía.

Cheerilee: Mike por favor ¿Por qué hueles tan mal?

Con mucha pena la responde.

Mike: No pregunte. Me he duchado cinco veces y aún así no he logrado quitarme el pestazo.

Después de unas largas y olorosas clases. Mike volvió a su casa para poder quitarse el olor. En el laboratorio. Vulcan también tenía sus propios problemas. El robot trataba desesperadamente de quitar el mal olor que tenía su armadura.

Vulcan: Esto es increíble. Lo he lavado por lo menos diez veces. Y aún así sigue oliendo.

Gritó desesperadamente el robot captando la atención de Red Fire.

Red: ¿Qué ocurre Vulcan?

Vulcan: Que este olor no hay quien lo quite.

Red: Cálmate socio. Solo lávalo y ya está.

Vulcan: No necesita un lavado, necesita un exorcista. Es la bestia encarnada. Hasta Celestia se sentiría impotente ante este asqueroso olor.

Red Fire rotó los ojos y le respondió.

Red: No exageres.

En ese momento sonó la alarma.

Ghost: Chicos. El monstruo de basura ha vuelto. Está atacando Ponyville.

Ocelot: ¿Otra vez? Creímos que nos deshicimos de esa cosa.

Medic: Por lo visto no.

Camaleón: Ya nos va a tocar otra vez a recoger la basura.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de basurero.

En Ponyville. Las mane 7 siendo apoyada por Trixie, Look Key y Wind Fuu. Estaban enfrentadote al monstruo.

Rarity: Cielo santo ¿A quien se le ocurriría crear un monstruo de basura?

Rainbow: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después. Ahora tenemos que acabar con él.

La pegaso volaba alrededor del monstruo mientras Trixie lanzaba fuegos artificiales para distraerlo. Twilight le lanzó un potente rayo contra él destruyendo un brazo. Pero este se regeneró otro nuevo.

Look: Me parece que no va ha ser fácil.

El Monstruo de basura estuvo apunto de golpear a Twilight hasta que Mike velozmente, pasó volando apartándola de la trayectoria del ataque.

Twilight: Gracias Mike.

Mike: De nada.

Twilight lo olfateó por un momento y se tapó la nariz.

Twilight: Mike por favor ¿Por que hueles tan mal?

Mike: No preguntes.

Respondió con sarcasmo el potro. El resto de la patrulla vino.

Ocelot: Ahí esta.

Medic: Por Celestia Es todavía mas grande que antes.

Vulcan: Eso no le salvará del martillazo.

El robot cargó su cañón y se lanzo hacia él. En el momento que lo golpeo. Se formó una gran explosión esparciendo basura por todas partes.

Fox: Puag. Cuanta basura.

Vulcan: Bueno. Asunto resuelto.

Pero por desgracia. La basura se volvió a amontonar para volver a convertirse en un monstruo completo.

Red: Maldita sea. Se reconstruye.

Fuu: Debe haber una forma de acabar con él.

Mike: Eye Fox. Analiza. Nosotros le entretenemos.

Fox: A la orden.

El grupo seguía luchando contra el monstruo a al cual es lanzaba enormes bolsas de basura al que tuvieron que esquivar.

Rainbow: Eye Fox ¿Tienes algo?

Dijo la pegaso mientras esquivaba un manotazo.

Fox: Todavía no.

Look: ¿Y ahora?

Dijo el pegaso mientras esquivaba un pisotón.

Fox: Todavía no.

Camaleón: ¿Y ahora?

Dijo Camaleón que junto a Pinkie disfrazados ambos de payasos, entretenían al monstruo con números cómicos.

Fox: Menos.

Ocelot: ¿Y ahora?

Decía el semental mientras disparaba sus pistolas contra el monstruo.

Fox: Ahora si.

El grupo se alegró por ello.

Fox: Para destruir al monstruo. Debemos destruir el núcleo de este.

Twilight: Y bien ¿Donde esta?

Fox: Justo en el interior del mismo. A la altura donde sería el corazón. Lo malo es que debemos hacerlo desde su interior.

Vulcan: ¿Me estas diciendo? ¿Qué debemos meternos otra vez en el interior del monstruo?

Fox: Eso me temo.

A ninguno le hizo gracia eso.

Mike: Bueno. Vulcan y yo ya estamos bastante asqueados. Así que lo haremos nosotros.

Vulcan: Si no queda mas remedio.

El grupo decidió distrae al monstruo mientras Mike y Vulcan se preparaban para atacar.

Mike: ¿Listo Vulcan?

Vulcan: Por supuesto Jefe.

Mike cargó a Vulcan y aprovechando una distracción del monstruo. Se lanzaron volando hacia él.

Mike: Allá vamos.

Ambos se colaron en el interior del monstruo atravesándolo por su espalda. Una vez dentro, Mike cargó su hechizo más poderoso y Vulcan cargó su cañón de energía a tope. Fuera. El grupo podía notar que algo le pasaba al monstruo.

Fluttershy: ¿Q-que ocurre?

Pinkie: ¿Se habrá puesto enfermo?

El monstruo empezó a hincharse como un globo y ascender hasta el cielo. Una vez allí, explotó en un millón de pedazos. Aunque varios trozos cayeron al suelo. La parte más grande salió como una exhalación hasta un destino incierto. Mike y Vulcan cayeron encima de un carro de paja. El grupo fue a buscarles.

Twilight: Bien hecho chicos.

Rainbow: Habéis estado espectaculares.

Mike: Si. Lo conseguimos.

Vulcan: Desde luego.

Mike: Solo que hay un problema.

Vulcan: Adivino cual.

Mike y Vulcan: Que ahora olemos peor que antes.

Dijeron ambos asqueados. El grupo retrocedió ante el asqueroso olor que desprendían ambos.

En el castillo de Tirek. El centauro furioso. Lanzaba bolas de fuego contra el doctor.

Tirek: Inútil. Tu monstruo ha fallado estrepitosamente.

Toxicon que huía de él para impedir que le incinerase, se disculpaba con su jefe.

Toxicon: Lo lamento duque Tirek. No volverá a suceder.

Tobi: Amo. Me temo que tenemos problemas más grandes.

Dijo el pony mientras miraba al exterior.

Tirek: ¿Cómo que problemas mas grandes?

Tobi: El resto de la basura viene hacia el castillo.

Gritó alarmado el pony.

Tirek: ¿QUEEEEE?

Los enormes restos de basura se estrellaron en el castillo cubriéndolo todo de basura. Del montón salen un furioso Tirek, un aturdidos Tobi y Doctor Toxicon y unos felices Grunt y Scrap.

Tirek: Mi castillo. Mi hermoso castillo esta cubierta de montones de basura.

Gritó alarmado el centauro.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Tobi: Bueno su malignidad. Al menos los ogros parecen disfrutar de la basura.

Dijo Tobi para confirmar realmente que lo ogros disfrutaban del montón de basura. Su amo molesto le respondió.

Tirek: Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Si amo?

Tirek: ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

En Ponyville. La gente se puso a limpiar la basura que quedaba el monstruo y dejarla tan limpia como estaba antes. Para desgracia de Mike y Vulcan. No lograron quitarse el mal olor durante al menos un mes. Nadie se atrevía ha acercarse a ellos. Incluso los delincuentes o monstruos se largaban a toda velocidad para alejarse del mal olor que desprendían estos. Para Mike y Vulcan, fue algo que difícilmente olvidarían.

Fin del capítulo

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**LA CITA DE APPLEJACK**

En la biblioteca. Applejack estaba rodeada por sus amigas al cual no paraban de preguntarla.

Twilight: Bueno Applejack ¿Como te fue?

Applejack: ¿Cómo fue que?

Respondió inocentemente la pony vaquera.

Fluttershy: Tu cita con Wind Fuu.

Applejack no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente por el comentario de la pegaso.

Applejack: No…no fue una cita.

Sus amigas sonrieron en señal de no creerla.

Rarity: No mientas Applejack. Que no es lo tuyo.

Pinkie: Venga confiesa.

Sunset: Al menos dinos como fue.

Applejack: Bueno.

**Narrando Applejack.**

**Yo acudí a la cita con Wind Fuu. Me puse un elegante vestido verde que me facilitó Rarity.**

Rarity: Por supuesto. Ya que ibas a ver con tu chico. Tenías que estar elegante.

Twilight: No la interrumpas Rarity. Continúa Applejack

**Como decía. Yo llevaba un bonito vestido. El me estaba esperando llevando consigo un elegante traje. Ambos entramos en un restaurante de Canterlot que sin duda era de los buenos.**

Sunset: Valla. Se nota que tiene buen gusto.

Sonrió la unicornio.

**Ambos cogimos una mesa. Yo cogí la carta al cual estaba escrito en un lenguaje que no entendía. Yo fingí leerlo aunque no me enteraba de nada.**

Twilight: Bueno. Normalmente esa clase de restaurante están escritos en lenguaje fresa (Frances)

**Wind Fuu metío el casco en su traje, me miró a los ojos y…**

Todas: ¿Yyyyyy?

Preguntaron curiosas las ponis.

**Fuu: Esto…Applejack**

Dijo nervioso el semental.

**Applejack: ¿Si?**

**Parecía que estaba nervioso y no entendía porque hasta que me dijo.**

**Fuu: Se me ha olvidado la cartera.**

Un breve silencio se formó en la habitación. Acto seguido, las amigas de Applejack empezaron a reírse a lágrima viva.

Rainbow: Jajajaja ¿En serio paso eso?

Pinkie: Jajajaja. Se le olvido la cartera.

Rarity: Es lo más absurdo que oído en mi vida.

Applejack molesta por las risas de sus amigas las responde.

Applejack: No os vuelvo a contar nada. No os lo merecéis.

Twilight: Perdónanos Applejack. Jijijiji. Por favor sigue.

**Al final tuve que invitarle en Donuts Joe. El pobre estaba muy apenado.**

**Fuu: Oye Applejack. Lamento lo de esta noche.**

**Applejack: Tranquilo Fuu. A todos nos pasa.**

**Fuu: Perdona. Es solo que después de esto. Pensé que no querrías volver a verme.**

**Applejack sonrió reconfortando al pegaso.**

**Applejack: Bueno Wind Fuu. Tú eres un gran amigo.**

**Fuu: Bueno Applejack, Yo esperaba ser algo mas que un amigo.**

**Applejack: ¿A que te refieres?**

**En ese momento me cogió el casco con la suya y me dijo….**

**Fuu: Que tú me gustas Applejack.**

**Un breve silencio se formó entre nosotros dos. Yo no sabía que decir ante la confesión de él. En ese preciso momento nos miramos a los ojos y…..**

Todas: ¿Siiiii?

Applejack estaba sonrojada y con mucha pena las respondió.

Applejack: Nos….nos …nos besamos.

Todas sus amigas gritaron con completo júbilo y abrazaron a su amiga.

Twilight: Nos alegramos por ti Applejack.

Fluttershy: Enhorabuena Applejack.

Applejack: Gracias chicas.

Rainbow: Sin duda una gran historia.

Applejack: ¿Cómo tú y Soarin?

La pegaso se sonrojó con eso.

Rainbow: ¿De ..de que estas hablando?

Applejack: No disimules azucarillo. Te vi con él en Donuts Joe y por lo visto estabais pasándolo muy bien los dos solitos. Cogiditos del casco.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Sunset: Venga socia. Cuenta.

Rainbow (bastante sonrojada): Pues…..


	26. CAP 26 LA MANSIÓN ENCANTADA

**CAPITULO 26**

**LA MANSIÓN ENCANTADA**

Era una noche tranquila en Ponyville. Rainbow estaba en su casa algo aburrida porque no tenía nada que hacer. No podía recurrir a sus amigas ya que estas estaban a otras cosas. Twilight y Sunset se fueron a Canterlot por un asunto de la princesa. Pinkie Pie se fue con Applejack para organizar una fiesta para unos parientes lejanos. Rarity estaba en Canterlot buscando inspiración y Fluttershy la acompañó. La única compañía que tenía era la de su mascota tanque y Camaleón, al cual se quedó por si ocurría algo en el pueblo mientras Mike y su patrulla iban en una misión especial.

Rainbow: ¿Qué aburrimiento?

Decía la pegaso mientras daba vueltas por el sillón.

Camaleón: Ya te digo. Estoy más aburrido que una ostra.

Dijo esto con un disfraz de ostra.

Rainbow: No se que hacer.

Decía esto mientras se ponía boca abajo en el sillón y apoyaba sus patas traseras en el cabecero del sillón.

Camaleón (disfrazado de tumba): Me siento muerto de aburrimiento.

Rainbow: No me siento con ganas de nada.

Camaleón (disfrazado de Rainbow Dash): Cada día me siento más holgazana.

A Rainbow la molestó aquel comentario y empezó a perseguir a Camaleón, al cual este se disfrazó de rueda de carro para huir de ella.

Rainbow: Condenado robot. En cuanto te coja. Te voy a desmontar pieza a pieza de tal modo que necesitaran un mapa para recomponerte.

Camaleón: Jajaja. Eso si me coges.

Mientras duraba la persecución. Notaron que llamaban por el timbre de la casa.

Rainbow: Luego ajustaremos cuentas. Voy a ver quien es.

La pegaso abrió la puerta y miró abajo. Ahí vio a la señora alcaldesa.

Rainbow: ¿Qué desea señora alcaldesa?

Mayor Mare: Rainbow perdona que te moleste pero necesito tú ayuda y la de Camaleón.

Camaleón: ¿También la mía?

Ambos bajaron hasta donde estaba la alcaldesa al cual parecía muy preocupada.

Rainbow: ¿Cuál es el problema señora alcaldesa?

Mare: Veréis ¿Conocéis la mansión abandonada que esta a las afueras del pueblo a los límites del bosque Everfree?

Ambos asintieron.

Mare: Veréis. Desde hace un tiempo. Se oyen sonidos extraños en la mansión. Y la gente está asustada ante la idea de que haya fantasmas. Recurriría para esto a la patrulla. Pero ahora están de viaje por lo que debo a recurrir a vosotros.

Rainbow: No se preocupe señora alcaldesa. Nosotros le solucionaremos el problema.

Dijo la pegaso en su típica pose fanfarrona.

Camaleón (Disfrazado de soldado): Puede contar con nosotros.

La alcaldesa sonrió al ver que le ayudaban por fin. Más tarde, Rainbow y Camaleón acompañados por Trixie, acompañaban a la alcaldesa hacia dicha mansión. Después de atravesar una verja oxidada. Pudieron ver la mansión. Su aspecto era bastante aterrador y tétrico y daba la impresión de que no la habitado nadie en años.

Trixie: No parece estar habitado.

Mare: Aun así. Se pueden oír ruidos espeluznantes en ella.

Rainbow: Vamos a entrar.

El grupo entró en dicha mansión. Tras pasar por la puerta principal. Ven que hay montones de muebles y objetos viejos y cubiertos de telarañas.

Rainbow: Carai. Reconozco que esto da algo de miedo.

Camaleón: Desde luego.

En ese momento. La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Mare: La puerta.

Camaleón intentó abrirla pero no podía.

Camaleón: Nada. Está cerrada a cal y canto.

Trixie iluminó con su cuerno la instancia para tener mejor visión.

Trixie: En tal caso. Tendremos que explorar la casa. Con un poco de suerte. Encontraremos otra salida.

El grupo asintió y empezaron a andar por la casa. Estuvieron explorando por las habitaciones en busca de cualquier pista que los llevaba hacia una salida. Finalmente llegan hasta una sala muy amplia.

Rainbow: Esta es la última sala sin explorar.

Camaleón: Que grande es.

Trixie: Desde luego.

En ese momento se oyó una risa. Aquello puso en alerta todo el grupo.

¿?: Jajajaja. Por fin os tengo.

Rainbow y Camaleón reconocieron aquella risa.

Ambos: Grogar.

Grogar: El mismo.

En carnero oscuro estaba subido sobre una gran plataforma a gran altura del techo.

Trixie: ¿Quien es ese tipo?

Rainbow: Ese es Grogar. Un hechicero oscuro que una vez trato de secuestrar a los hijos de Shining y Cadence.

Dijo la pegaso de forma fulminante.

Grogar: Si. Y lo habría conseguido si ese fastidioso alicornio y su patrulla no hubiesen intervenido.

Camaleón: ¿Eso fue antes o después de que Mike te pateara el trasero?

Rainbow: Muy buena esa socio.

Camaleón: Gracias socia.

Y ambos chocaron la pezuña.

Grogar: No erais quienes yo esperaba pero me tendréis que servir.

Rainbow: ¿Tú eras quien hacía aquellas cosas raras en la mansión?

Grogar: Exacto. Esperaba atraer a ese condenado potro y su patrulla para atraerlos a mi trampa mortal. Aunque solo hayáis venido vosotros, en el fondo puede ser algo bueno.

Trixie: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Grogar: Si elimino a Rainbow. Los elementos pierden a la de la lealtad. Si elimino a Camaleón. La patrulla pierde a un valioso miembro.

Rainbow: ¿Así? ¿Y como pretendes eliminarnos?

Dijo la pegaso de forma desafiante.

Grogar: Muy sencillo. Invocaré los espíritus de mis antepasados para que os elimine.

Mare: ¿Quieres decir fantasmas?

Rainbow, Camaleón y Trixie se rieron.

Camaleón: ¿Fantasmas? Por favor.

Trixie: Nosotros no creemos en fantasmas.

Grogar se rió siniestramente.

Grogar: No me creéis ¿Verdad? Pues lo veréis de inmediato.

En carnero se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras. Alzó sus brazos y empezó a recitar un hechizo.

Grogar: Antiguos fantasmas de mis antepasados. Venid a mí para acabar con mis enemigos.

En ese momento surgió un rayo y de donde impactó. Surgieron tres carneros zombis grandes y horripilantes. El grupo se asustó enormemente al verlos y salen corriendo.

Camaleón: Ahhhhh. El coco.

Gritó Camaleón mientras huía con un disfraz de cohete.

Rainbow: A cubierto.

Grogar: Atrapadlos.

Los zombis fueron en su persecución a paso lento pero constante.

Trixie: Esperad un momento.

Trixie se detuvo y decidió plantar cara a los zombis.

Trixie: A ver que os parece eso.

La unicornio les lanzó varios rayos mágicos al cual lograba atravesarlos. Para su desgracia. Estos se regeneraban por completo.

Trixie: Vale. No ha dado resultado.

Mayor Mare: Haced algo. Que esas cosas me dan repelus.

Gritó asustada la alcaldesa.

Camaleón: Déjame probar a mí.

Camaleón con un disfraz de soldado con bazoca y con Rainbow detrás de él. Les apuntó con su arma.

Camaleón: FUEGO.

El robot oyó a su arma disparar pero el misil salió hacia atrás en vez de adelante, pillando a Rainbow en toda la cara.

Camaleón: Carai. Por lo visto lo tenía sujeto al revés.

Dijo Camaleón mientras examinaba el arma. Rainbow furiosa le grita.

Rainbow: Serás.

Y volvieron las persecuciones en que Rainbow quería atizar a Camaleón mientras este estaba disfrazado de chaval con monopatín para huir de ella. Después de huir de los zombies. La alcaldesa no puede evitar comentar.

Mare: Esta claro que esas cosas son indestructibles.

Trixie: Cuidado. Ahí vienen los hippies esos.

Camaleón: Dejadme esto a mi. Tengo una idea.

Trixie: ¿Qué piensas hacer? Nada de lo que hemos hecho ha servido.

Camaleón: Muy simple. El horror hay que combatirlo con el horror.

Decía esto Camaleón mientras llevaba una televisión delante de los engendros. La encendió y….

"Con todos ustedes. My little pony 3º generación. Remasterizada y con mucho más color y cursilerías"

Nada más verla. Los zombis empezaron a temblar y se desintegraron.

Rainbow: Muy buena Camaleón.

Felicitaba la pegaso al robot.

Camaleón: Jeje. Gracias Rainbow.

Trixie: Bueno. Ahora tenemos que buscar la salida.

Rainbow. Grogar seguramente tendrá la llave. Iremos buscarle y haber si se la podemos quitar.

Camaleón y Rainbow se dispusieron a buscar al hechicero. Trixie se quedó con la alcaldesa para protegerla. Después de buscar por largo rato. Rainbow encuentra una entrada secreta detrás de una estantería al cual escondía una escalera secreta. Bajaron por ella y encontraron una puerta vigilada por un carnero guardián al cual vestía una gabardina gris.

Rainbow: Un guardia.

Camaleón: De ese me ocupo yo.

El guardia noto que se movía algo y finalmente lo vio.

Guardia: ¿Una tortuga…con gafas?

La tortuga se acercó debajo de él. Se abrió su caparazón y una bola de hierro le da en toda la cara haciéndole perder el conocimiento. La tortuga resulto ser Camaleón disfrazado

Camaleón: Vía libre. Rainbow, coge su traje para despistar.

Rainbow: Entendido.

Rainbow se puso la gabardina del guardián y siguieron el pasillo. Camaleón iba con un disfraz de fantasma, divisó a Grogar en otra habitación. El hechicero estaba recitando un conjuro.

Grogar: Por los poderes oscuros. Convertid al de gris en un becerro.

Camaleón se rió.

Camaleón: Jajaja. Al de gris. Se refiere a mí. Pero como yo voy de blanco. No me afecta.

En ese momento dejó de reír.

Camaleón: Ahora que lo pienso. Tú llevas la gabardina gris del guardia ¿No te habrá?

Camaleón se giró y vio a su compañera convertida en becerro al cual lo miraba de forma amenazante mientras picaba la tierra. Ahí empezó ha perseguir a Camaleón.

Camaleón: Quieta Rainbow. N-no seas…b-becerra.

En ese momento le arreó una tremenda cornada que lo mandó lejos.

Grogar se puso una capa roja encima para lanzar otro conjuro.

Grogar: Me pondré la capa roja de aquelarres para lanzar otro hechizo a la pegaso.

Justo pasó Rainbow becerro detrás de él.

Grogar: Que la embista fuertemente por detrás una manada de bisontes a la otra intrusa.

En ese momento Rainbow Becerro atraída por el rojo de la capa. Corrió hacia este y le arrea una fuerte cornada que lo manda lejos atravesando varios pisos hasta alejarse de la mansión y de Equestria. Acto seguido cayó una llave. Camaleón estaba en una habitación leyendo un libro para encontrar un antídoto para liberar a Rainbow del hechizo.

Camaleón: Mmm. Para contrarrestar el hechizo becerril, hay que colocarle al hechizado un buen par de banderillas en todo lo alto, untadas con bicho.

Ahora que sabía que hacer. Camaleón con un disfraz de torero armado con banderillas untadas con el antídoto, se puso en posición ante Rainbow.

Camaleón: Pues nada. A deshechizar….Rainbow, Rainbow, digo….Jeeeee, toro.

Decía Camaleón mientras el becerro iba a por él. Nada mas que cargara contra él. Le clavó las banderillas en todo el trasero y un fuerte grito de la pegaso se oyó por toda la mansión. Aquello asustó a la alcaldesa y a Trixie.

Mare: ¿Q-que ha sido ese grito infrapony?

Trixie: No lo se. Pero me ha puesto los pelos de punta.

Camelón con un disfraz de caracol, huía de una furiosa Rainbow armada con un estoque y unas banderillas en el trasero.

Camaleón: Pero Rainbow. El tratado de brujería decía que había que colocar banderillaaaaas.

Rainbow furiosa le responde mientras le picaba con su estoque en el caparazón de caracol.

Rainbow: Y el tratado de Tauromaquia dice que después de las banderillas, viene el estoque. No huyas cobarde.

Con la llave que habían logrado quitar a Grogar. Lograron salir todos de la mansión sanos y salvos e informar a Twilight de lo sucedido. Para Rainbow iba a ser un día inolvidable que desearía poder olvidar.

Fin del capítulo

No olvidéis comentar.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**EL SUPER VIGORIZANTE**

En el Imperio de Cristal. Casi cerca de la hora de acostarse. Eye Fox estaba en el laboratorio del Infinity trabajando en una nueva formula. En ese momento entró Shining Armor.

Fox: Hola Shining ¿Cómo te va?

El príncipe primero bostezo en señal de cansancio y le respondió.

Armor: Un poco cansado. Entrenar a los nuevos reclutas para la nueva guardia imperial no es fácil (Y me temo que no podré hacerlo con Cadence esta noche).

Eye Fox sonrió y le mostró un frasco.

Fox: Prueba esto. Es un nuevo vigorizante que he inventado para las tropas cansadas.

Armor miró con desconfianza el frasco.

Armor: ¿Seguro que funciona?

Fox: Desde luego. Lo probe con una rata de laboratorio y…

En ese momento entró Vulcan en el laboratorio portando una caja.

Vulcan: Ey Eye Fox ¿Qué hago con esto? ¿Lo tiro a la basura? Como esta….

No pudo continuar porque Eye Fox a la velocidad del rayo le tapó la boca.

Fox: Si, si, si. Lo que sea. Llévatelo.

Vulcan: Vale, vale.

Dijo el robot mientras se marchaba. Shining trato de ver lo que era pero Eye Fox se lo impedía.

Armor: ¿Qué llevaba Vulcan en la caja? Quiero verlo.

Fox: Na-nada Shining. No es nada.

Respondió nerviosa Eye Fox. Después de un rato. Shining finalmente se bebe el vigorizante.

Fox: ¿Qué Shining? ¿Sientes que te recuperas las fuerzas?

Armor: Si. La verdad siento que…

En ese momento dejó de hablar.

Mike: ¿Pasa algo?

Armor empezó a mover sus patas de forma intermitente.

Armor: Me siento como una locomotora.

Gritó Shining al sentir una intensa energía renovado en sus adentros y antes de que Eye Fox dijera algo, el semental salió toda velocidad del laboratorio.

Fox: Quizás me pasé con el vigorizante (Quizás no fue buena idea introducir las feromonas que recogí de Mike cuando se hizo adulto por el hechizo).

Shining iba como una locomotora. Algunos guardáis que estaba delante de él le hicieron el saludo militar.

Guardias: Príncipe Armor.

Pero el príncipe no se detuvo. Prácticamente arroyo a la guardia. Uno cayó en el tejado de una casa, otro en una tienda, el último cayó en una fuente.

El príncipe corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta que se topó con Cadence. Esta lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Cadence: ¿Listo para ir a la cama y darme algo de acción cariño?

Shining no dijo nada. El unicornio cargó con su magia a una sorprendida Cadence hacia su espalda y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Cadence: Shining ¿Que te pasa? SHINING.

Fue lo último que logró decir Cadence antes de que el príncipe cerrase la puerta a cal y canto de su habitación.

Unas largas e intensas horas después. Ambos príncipes estaban acostados sobre la cama, con al manta cubriendo la mitad de sus cuerpos y con un gran rostro de satisfacción. Cadence estaba apoyada en el pecho de Shining mientras le abrazaba de la cintura y Shining la tenía agarrada del hombro.

Cadence: No se que mosca te ha picado. Pero me ha encantado.

Dijo la princesa con una gran sonrisa.

Armor: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras cariño.

Respondió el príncipe con una igual sonrisa.

Cadence: Por cierto cariño ¿Te acordaste de insonorizar la habitación?

El príncipe abrió los ojos en par en par ante la pregunta de su esposa. Fuera. Los guardias reales tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Twilight y Flash que estaban juntos en la cama, también tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Los gemelos que estaban en otra habitación también tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Mike que estaba en la cama de su camarote en la nave no pudo evitar comentar.

Mike: Sin duda Eye Fox tiene que moderar un poco su vigorizante.

En la casa árbol de las CMC (Incluso allí ha llegado) Las potras desde sus sacos de dormir. También tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

Apple Bloom: Que barbaridad.

Scootaloo: Salvaje diría yo.

Sweetie: Desde luego.


	27. CAP 27 EL REGRESO DE LA MÁQUINA

**CAPITULO 27**

**EL REGRESO DE LA MÁQUINA**

En un pueblo minero. Unos ponis mineros estaban extrayendo metales y otras alecciones. Los ponis mineros iban sacando varias vagonetas donde llevaban el preciado cargamento.

Minero1: Aquí otra carga.

Minero2: Estupendo.

El capataz dio la señal de parar mediante una trompeta.

Capataz: Descanso.

Minero1: Estupendo.

Minero2: Hora del bocata.

Justo cuando iban a comer. Una de los edificios de trabajo explotó asustando a los mineros.

Minero1: ¿Qué…que ha pasado?

Minero2: No lo se.

Minero3: Mirad.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba el pony y vieron a una enorme maquina con forma de gorila. A su lado había unos extraños robots con forma de pony con tentáculos en la espalda y un ojo rojo. El gorila iba disparando salvas de misiles contra los edificios destruyéndolo todo. Los ponis asustados tuvieron que huir.

Minero1: Corred.

Minero2: No cobro lo suficiente para esto.

Minero3: Deberíamos pedir un plus por peligrosidad.

En un lugar desconocido. En una habitación oscura cuya única iluminación eran diversas pantallas de televisión. Estaba una sombra con forma de pony que observaba con interés las pantallas los ataques y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿?: Muy bien. Los robots están respondiendo bastante bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

Dijo el extraño pony mientras se reía.

Aquello no fue el único hecho aislando. En varios sitios de Equestria. Se han registrado ataques de robots con forma de animales y de robots ponis a diversos puntos de extracción de recursos naturales. La princesa Celestia y su hermana Luna recibían diversas notificaciones de los ataques desde la sala del trono. Con ellas estaba el pedazo de bur…..digo el príncipe Blueblood.

Blueblood: Te digo que ese potro infernal es el responsable.

Luna: No seas ridículo Blueblood. Mike jamás haría una cosa así.

Blueblood: Es obvio que es él. Nadie más pudo enviar robots a atacar a la gente. Sabía que ese maldito potro y sus robots traerían problemas.

Celestia: Opino como mi hermana Blueblood. Mike jamás haría una cosa así.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta las mane 7 y la Patrulla Harmony.

Twilight: Vinimos en cuanto pudimos.

Mike: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre princesa?

Blueblood: Ocurre que tus malditas máquinas están atacando a gente inocente. Eso es lo que pasa.

Dijo el príncipe en un tono bastante molesto. Mike se defendió.

Mike: ¿Estas mal de la cabeza o que? (¿Para que lo pregunto si la respuesta es obvia?) Mis robots no atacan a la gente.

Luna: Perdona Mike, pero hemos recibido registros sobre ataques de robots en diversos puntos de Equestrias.

Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Applejack: ¿En serio?

Red: Algo he oído.

Spike: Pero es imposible que Mike mande máquinas para hacer daño a gente inocente.

La princesa Celestia se acerco a Mike y le preguntó de forma maternal.

Celestia: Mike. Tú no tienes nada que ver ¿Cierto?

Mike: Por supuesto que no princesa. Yo jamás enviaría robots para atacar a al gente.

La princesa sonrió ante la respuesta de Mike. Ella sabía perfectamente que él jamás enviaría robots a dañar a gente inocente. Pero Blueblood no estaba de acuerdo.

Blueblood: Y tú esperas que lo creamos ¿Verdad? Sabía desde el principio que lo negarías.

Los amigos de Mike no les agradaron el comentario de Blueblood.

Sunset: ¿Como te atreves a decir eso de Mike?

Rarity: A diferencia de ti. Mike es un buen potro bueno y generoso que ayuda siempre a los demás.

Twilight: Así que no te consentimos que hables así de Mike.

Spike: Mike es nuestro amigo y no te permitimos hablar mal de él.

Blueblood: Tenemos pruebas de los ataques de los robots.

Black: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y donde están esas pruebas?

El príncipe levito unas fotos y se lo mostraron al grupo. Ahí pudieron ver que eran robots los atacantes.

Mike: Parecen robots. Pero yo no he construido robots semejantes.

Luna: ¿Y quien crees que pudo hacerlo?

Mike miraba las fotos hasta que se detuvo en unas. Ahí se los mostró a los demás.

Mike: Amigos mirad ¿Estos robots no os resultan familiares?

El grupo miró las fotos donde Mike señalaba a los ponis robots. El grupo los reconoció al instante.

Red: Esos son….

Ocelot: Octopys.

Mike: Exacto.

Vulcan: Estooo ¿Qué son los octopys? ¿Un grupo de rock?

Todo el grupo rotó los ojos ante la ignorancia del robot. Eye Fox enfadada le respondió.

Fox: ¿No te acuerdas tarugo? Fueron esos robots al cual nos enfrentamos en la Atlantis y luego en la isla.

Spike: Donde estaba esa araña robot gigante tan aterradora.

Vulcan: Ah sí. Ya decía yo que me sonaban de algo.

Fox: Lo dudo.

Dijo en tono sarcastico la arquera.

Celestia: Los octopys. Ya me hablasteis de ellos en cuanto volvisteis de la Atlantis.

Twilight: Si. Pero es muy extraño. Según el rey Neptuno. Los octopys no suelen salir de la Falla de Fey,

Mike: Solo salieron porque eran controlados por aquella araña robot gigante.

Fluttershy: ¿Pero que hacen en Equestria?

Rainbow: No lo se. Pero les devolveremos por donde han venido de una fuerte patada en sus posaderas metálicas.

En ese momento entró un guardia a toda prisa

Guardia: Majestad. Majestad.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Un grupo de robots está atacando la mina de diamantes de Rock Fuction.

Mike: Bien patrulla. Tenemos trabajo.

Twilight: Pues vamos allá. Debemos deteneros.

Celestia: Tened cuidado.

Red: Lo tendremos princesa.

Y el grupo se fue hacía donde ocurría el ataque robot.

En el lugar de los hechos. Los ponis mineros huían de unos robots con forma de pantera mientras evitaban los misiles que estos disparaban. Un minero tropezó y vio como una de aquellas cosas se acercaba hacia él.

Minero (asustado): No…por favor.

La pantera estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él hasta que este recibió un fuerte disparo dorado que lo destruyó por completo. El minero pudo ver que era la patrulla.

Minero: La Patrulla Harmony.

Mike: El mismo.

Twilight: Vinimos a ayudar.

Junto con otras tres panteras robots estaban varios soldados octopys. Estos empezaron a disparar al grupo al cual tuvieron que esquivarlos o protegerse con escudos mágicos. Ahí el grupo decidió ir a la ofensiva. Ocelot, Blue Sky y Vulcan cargaban sus espadas y destruían a los octopys. Black Wing y Rainbow armadas con garras eléctricas atacaban a unos nuevos modelos de robots octopys voladores que atacaba desde el aire. Pinkie disparaba su cañón de fiesta cargado de pasteles de manzana que les proporcionaba Applejack. Camaleón disfrazado de forzudo con martillo los golpeaba a martillazos. Rarity lanzaba rayos mágicos y Red Fire los atrapaba con tornados mágicos. Medic lanzaba sus kunais contra los octopys acertando en sus ojos rojos y dejándoles ciegos cosa que aprovechó Ghost para destrozarlos con su gancho o palo de combate. Mike, Twilight y Sunset se enfrentaban a los robots panteras.

Mike: Bueno. De estos nos ocupamos nosotros.

Sunset: Venid gatitos. Ahora veréis de lo que vale un peine.

Una pantera saltó hacia Sunset, Esta lo esquivó con un tele trasporte, esta aprovechó para lanzarle un rayo eléctrico contra él para electrocutarlo.

Sunset: ¿Qué te pareció eso chatarra?

La pantera se libero de la descarga y disparó sus misiles contra ella. Al final tubo que cubrirse con un escudo para protegerse del ataque. Una vez que los misiles explotan y luego se disipe el humo. Sunset desapareció. La pantera estuvo buscándola con sus sensores sin darse cuenta que esta estaba encima de él gracias a un hechizo de tecno alas. Desde ahí lanzó otro hechizo.

Sunset: Rayo volcánico.

Un potente rayo de calor surgió desde su cuerno impactando de lleno en la máquina derritiéndola por completo. Esta lo celebró.

Sunset: Uno menos.

Twilight se enfrentaba a la segunda pantera. La pantera se lanzó hacia ella pero esta lanzó un hechizo de muro de hielo que la hizo chocar contra ella. Aprovechando que estaba aturdida la pantera robot. Twilight lanzó varios rayos mágicos contra esta. Finalmente lo remata con una onda eléctrica al cual logra destruirla definitivamente.

Twilight: Hecho.

Mike se ocupaba de la última.

Mike: Ven aquí. Que te voy a dar un buen repaso.

La pantera se lanzó hacia él. Mike no se movió del sitió, justo en el último momento se apartó y le cogió el cuello a la pantera. Ahí lo levanto de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Mike: ¿Abandonas gatito?

Se burló Mike. La pantera volvió a levantarse y le disparó dos misiles contra él.

Mike: De eso nada.

Mike saltó y cogió con sus brazos los dos misiles. Una vez cogido ambos misiles, los lanza devuelta contra la pantera al cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le estallan destruyéndolo por completo.

Mike: Ese era el último.

El grupo seguía destruyendo octopys hasta que Eye Fox gritó.

Fox: Tenemos que averiguar de donde vienen estas cosas así que procurad dejad al menos uno…..

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque Rainbow atravesó con sus garras al último octopy que quedaba.

Fox: Intacto.

Dijo esto último con sarcasmo.

Rainbow: (riéndose tontamente): Ups. Lo siento. Jijiji.

Ocelot: Genial ¿Y ahora como sabremos de donde han salido estos octopys?

El brazalete de Mike se ilumina recibiendo un comunicado de Bit.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre Bit?

Bit: El castillo de Canterlot está siendo atacado.

Twilight: ¿Qué? Oh no. Las princesas. Tenemos que ir de inmediato.

Mike: Por supuesto. Bit. Un portal hacia Canterlot ahora.

En el castillo de Canterlot. La guardia junto con algunos robots de asalto se enfrentaba a una enorme máquina con forma de elefante. Desgraciadamente el robot era demasiado poderoso para detenerlo.

Guardia: Cuidado. Ahí viene.

El robot lanzo su trompa al cual tuvieron que esquivarla cosa que no pudieron hacerlo los robots de asalto y fueron destrozados.

Guardia: Ahí viene otra vez.

El robot elefante estuvo a punto de pisotearles con sus patas delanteras hasta que una estela azul lo golpeó fuertemente tirándolo contra el suelo.

Mike: ¿Estáis bien?

La guardia al ver que era Mike quien lo golpeó le agradecieron la ayuda.

Guardia: Si príncipe Mike. Gracias.

El robot elefante cargó contra Mike. Este se lanzó contra el robot y le dio un potente puñetazo en al cara que lo paró en seco tras un potente onda de choque. Ahí le cogió de uno de los colmillos y lo elevo hacía gran altura. Una vez que estaban ambos a gran altura. Mike lo suelta y le lanza el rehizo Ragnarock. Un rayo lo impactó de lleno y destruyó finalmente al robot. El resto del grupo llega al lugar de los hechos.

Vulcan: Genial. Nos perdimos la fiesta.

Guardia: Hay otro robot atacando a las princesas en la sala del trono.

Red: Vamos allá.

El grupo fue corriendo hasta la sal del trono y efectivamente las princesas tenían un duro combate contra un robot con forma de gorila. Las princesas lanzaban sus rayos contra el pero la magia no parecía afectarle.

Fox: Mike.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Fox: Detecto propiedades de metal galáctico en esa cosa.

Rarity: Por tanto la magia no le afecta.

Vulcan: Pero si los golpes.

Vuclan cargó su martillo de energía y golpeó fuertemente contra el robot. Blue Sky aprovechó para lanzarse contra él y clavarle su espada en el pecho del robot y Mike finalmente le golpeo con todas su fuerzas haciéndole atravesar la pared y hacerle caer hasta el suelo destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Celestia: Gracias a todos. Nos habéis salvado.

Twilight: De nada princesa.

El grupo bajó hasta donde estaban los restos del robot al cual estaban destrozados.

Ocelot: Y esto es lo que queda del robot.

Fluttershy: ¿Quién pudo haberlo enviado?

Pinkie: Ni idea.

En ese momento. Una esfera blanca cae en medio del grupo provocando un leve efecto de relámpago. Mike y resto de orgánicos no parecían afectarles. En cambio la patrulla si le hizo efecto.

Applejack: Chicos ¿Qué os pasa?

Ghost: No me puedo mover.

Medic: Estoy paralizada.

Fox: Hemos sido alcanzados por pulsos electromagnéticos. No podemos hacer nada excepto hablar.

En ese momento una bomba de humo surgió del a nada dejando inconcientes al grupo entero. Acto seguido aparecieron varios octopys.

Más tarde. Mike se despierta en lo que parece una especie de almacén. Notó que estaba colgado de sus patas delanteras sobre una pared y que junto a él están las mane 7 y Blue Sky inconscientes colgados de la misma forma que él. Mike trató de despertarlas.

Mike: Chicas. Blue Sky.

Los demás se despertaron.

Pinkie: ¿Mike?

Mike: ¿Estáis bien?

Twilight: Si Mike.

Fluttershy: ¿Dónde estamos?

Sky: Parece que estamos en un especie de almacén.

Acto seguido aparecieron varios octopys por las puertas.

Applejack: Octopys.

Rarity: Pero ¿Qué hacen los octopys aquí? ¿Y por que nos han traído aquí?

En ese momento se oyó una voz.

¿?: Eso es porque yo se los ordene.

Al grupo le parecía conocida aquella voz.

Twilight: Esa voz.

Applejack: No puede ser.

Pinkie: Esa es…

Mike: Proto.

Dijo Mike de forma tajante.

Proto: Correcto.

Dijo esto con una risa una especie de robot con forma de pony. De metal blanco con armadura amarilla y con un rostro robot casi sin rastro de poninidad (humanidad) salvo los ojos.

Proto: Cuanto tiempo amo Mike.

Tanto Mike como el grupo no se podían creer lo que veían.

Mike: Proto. Imposible.

Twilight: Pero si vimos como Mike te destruía.

Proto: En cierto modo fue así. Por fortuna, antes de aquello había tomado mis precauciones.

Applejack: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Proto: Hace tiempo. Cree un sistema de trasferencia de datos que me permite crear una copia de seguridad de mi cerebro positrónico por si la razón que fuese. Yo fuese destruido. Y desgraciadamente así ocurrió.

Salvo Mike y Twilight. El grupo no parecía entenderlo.

Rarity: Creo que no te entendemos.

El Proto miró con molestia a la pony modista.

Proto: Supongo que para unas mentes inferiores como las vuestras esto puede resultar difícil de explicar.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo te atreves? Dime eso a la cara si te atreves.

Mike: Lo que quiere decir Proto. Es que puede transferir su memoria a un terminal y a partir de ahí crear un cuerpo nuevo para él.

Proto sonrió. Eso si tuviera rostro.

Proto: Tan agudo como siempre amo Mike.

En ese momento Blue Sky habló.

Sky: Con que tú eres Proto. Mi antecesor.

Proto miró al robot.

Proto: Y tú eres mi sucesor. Buen modelo aunque yo le añadiría algunas mejoras.

Sky: Se lo que hiciste Proto. Traicionaste la confianza de Mike y este no tuvo más remedio que destruirte.

Proto: Cierto. Pero muy pronto eso cambiará. Ya que pronto Mike hará lo que tiene que hacer. Al fin y al cabo. Esto lo hago por él.

Rarity: No te atrevas a culpar a Mike de lo que te ocurrió. Aquello fue por tu culpa. Así que ni te atrevas a vengarte de él.

Proto cambió su rostro (si es que lo tiene) a uno más serio y la respondió

Proto: No estoy aquí por venganza mente simple. Estoy aquí para proteger a Mike.

Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Mike: ¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de que?

Proto miró a su antiguo amo.

Proto: Quiero protegerte de ellas.

Dijo de forma tajante mientras señalaba con su casco a las mane 7. Estas se sintieron indignadas por la insinuación del robot.

Rainbow: ¿Pero que estas diciendo?

Pinkie: Mike es nuestro amigo.

Fluttershy: Nosotras jamás le haríamos daño.

Mike: ¿Por qué deberías protegerme de ellas?

Proto: Muy sencillo amo Mike. Ellas le envenenaron su mente con esas tonterías de la amistad y la tolerancia. Igualdad entre las razas. Menuda tontería. Por culpa de eso usted se volvió blando y débil perdiendo por completo su ansia de conquista y perfección del mundo.

Twilight: Te equivocas Proto. Mike cambió porque se dio cuenta que lo que hizo en su otra vida estaba mal y se esforzó en cambiar a mejor.

Mike: Tú eres el que vive en el pasado Proto ¿No te das cuenta que tus prejuicios hacia los orgánicos fue lo que ocasionó el desastre?

Proto: Ay Mike que ciego estas ¿Aun crees que puede haber paz entre orgánicos y sintéticos? La prueba son los octopys. Fueron creados por orgánicos y cuando vieron que estos se parecían cada vez más a ellos trataron de destruirlos.

Twilight: Ante eso Proto ¿Cómo lograste que te obedezcan?

Ante la pregunta. Proto hizo una señal a los octopys para que se marcharan. Una vez solos. Decidió contarlo todo.

Proto: Muy sencillo princesa. Al perder mi posición en las tropas mecánicas, perdí el total control que tenía sobre los robots. Así que tuve que buscar recursos en otra parte. Mientras exploraba el fondo del mar encontré algo increíble para alguien como yo.

El grupo prestaba atención a las palabras del robot.

Proto: En lo más profundo de la Falla de Fane encontré a los octopys. Toda una ciudad gobernada por robots sin rastro de vida orgánica para estropearlo. Sin duda algo maravilloso para un robot como yo.

Dijo esto último mientras se reía.

Proto: No solo eso. Me topé con una especie de araña gigante robot que parecía controlar a los robots.

Todo el grupo adivinó cual era.

Mike: La araña robot que nos enfrentamos hace tiempo.

Proto: La misteriosa araña parecía controlar una parte de ejercito octopy ya que la mayoría no querían entrar en guerra contra los orgánicos.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el grupo.

Sunset: ¿Dices que la mayoría no querían luchar contra los orgánicos?

Proto: Exactamente. Decían que no tenían razones para luchar contra ellos. Que ellos querían vivir en su paz. Menudo desperdicio para su tecnología.

El grupo estaba sorprendido ante la revelación de Proto.

Applejack: Eso significa.

Twilight: Que los octopys no querían luchar desde un principio. Al menos no todos.

Fluttershy: Y que no todos son malos.

Mike: Incluso pueden tomar sus propias decisiones.

Proto: Aun así tenía un grupo grande. Llegué a un trato con él. Yo me convertía en su heraldo y el me proporcionaba las tropas y recursos que necesitara.

Mike: ¿Heraldo? ¿Heraldo de que?

Proto: La araña dijo que estaba preparando el terreno para la llegada de algo llamado los antiguos ¿Quiénes? No tengo ni idea.

Sky: ¿Y los ataques contra los puestos mineros?

Proto: Obviamente necesitaba materia prima para construir mis robots. Aunque no lo parezca, esos robots son caros y dificiles de construir. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Ahora tengo que cumplir mi siguiente objetivo.

El robot pulsó un botón de un mando a distancia y de una caja que estaba en el centro de la sala se abrió revelando un robot que para Mike era horriblemente familiar.

Mike: No puede ser.

Proto se rió.

Proto: Lo es. Tu antiguo cuerpo robot. El rey maquina.

Mike: Pero si yo no lo construí al final en esta línea temporal

Proto: Cierto. Pero yo si. Mi plan consiste en transferir tu conciencia en él y convertirte en el nuevo rey maquina.

Sky: Pero aunque hicieras eso. El todavía seguiría libre y tomaría sus propias decisiones.

Proto (riéndose): En parte tienes razón. Antes de activarlo en su nuevo cuerpo. Modificaré sus recuerdos para que solo recuerde la traición de Celestia. Así él volverá a ser el Rey Maquina.

Mike: Nunca lo conseguirás Proto.

Dijo desafiante Mike.

Proto: Di lo que quieras. No tienes opción.

Pulsó otro botón del mando a distancia y unos cables de unieron a la cabeza de Mike con la del rey maquina. Ahí empezó la fase de transferencia. Pero inesperadamente para Proto. Mike ofreció resistencia.

Proto: Imposible. Se está resistiendo.

Mike: No pienso volver a ser el Rey Maquina jamás.

Decía el potro mientras gritaba de dolor por el intento de transferencia.

Proto: No podrás aguantar eternamente. Muy pronto tu voluntad será mía.

En ese momento una pared se derrumbó y unos trozos de pared rompieron los cables interrumpiendo la transferencia. Todo el grupo pudo ver que era Centinela.

Fluttershy: Centinela.

Dijo la pegaso con alegría.

Una estela negra pasó por delante de ellos rompiendo las ataduras de los ponis dejádnoslo libres. Al final pudieron ver que era Black Wing.

Rainbow: Gracias hermana.

El resto de la patrulla apareció.

Ocelot: Aquí estamos.

Red: Al rescate de nuestros amigos.

Proto no se podía creer lo que ocurría.

Proto: Imposible. Si anule el sistema de localización de Mike y Blue Sky.

Twilight se rió.

Twilight: Pero no el mío. Mike me dio uno por si alguna vez me secuestraban.

En ese momento unas esferas eléctricas aparecieron y destruyeron a varios octopys que habían aparecido a ayudar a Proto.

Spark: Y porque yo puedo detectar octopys a distancia.

Rarity: Spark Strike.

Dijo con alegría la pony modista al ver al sea pony de Atlantis.

Spark: Me enviaron de la Atlantis para investigar la reciente actividad octopy en Equestria. Hice bien en venir.

Proto: Ocotpys. Atacad.

Los octopys se lanzaron al ataque. Centinela disparó su arma destruyendo a la mayoría. El resto del grupo se unió a la batalla.

Mike: Hora de pagar Proto.

Dijo esto mientras golpeaba el robot haciéndole atravesar una pared.

Vulcan: Jajaja. Ya tenía yo ganas.

Dijo Vulcan mientras destrozaba octopys con sus dobles hachas de energía.

Unos octopys se acercaron a Rarity con intención de hacerla daño.

Rarity: Atrás. No me toquéis.

Spike: Alejaos de ellas monstruos.

Gritó Spike poniéndose delante de Rarity y lanzadoles una potente llamarada que derritió a la mayorías de los octopys.

Spike: ¿Estas bien Rarity?

Preguntó preocupado el dragón.

Rarity: Por supuesto mi Spiky Wicky.

Respondió la modista dándole un beso al pequeño dragón al cual hizo que este se sonrojara.

Mike: Bien. Cuanto acabemos. Iremos a por Proto.

En ese momento. La pared donde la había atravesado Proto. Apareció él subido en una enorme armadura de combate bípeda de cinco metros de altura con cuatro grandes brazos y él metido dentro de una cúpula de cristal.

Red: Me parece que no hace falta buscarlo.

Proto: Estupidos ¿Creíais que no estaba preparado para el caso?

Ocelot fue a golpearle con su espada pero Proto fue más rápido y le golpeó con su brazo mecánico. Black Wing trató de atacarle en la cabina pero este se defendió con sus láseres dobles de las palmas de sus manos obligándola a retroceder.

Proto: Idiotas. Esta armadura ha sido mejorada gracias a la tecnología octopy y la que me proporcionó la araña. Soy imparable.

Mike: Pues para esto.

Gritó Mike que se lanzó a toda velocidad llevándose la armadura por delante hasta atravesar todos los muros del almacén y salir al exterior.

Mike: Ríndete Proto.

Decía el potro mientras avanzaba de nuevo para golpear a la armadura robot.

Proto: Jamás.

La armadura extendió uno de sus brazos atrapando al potro y haciéndole estrellar contra un edificio formado una gran humareda. De la humareda apareció corriendo Mike por el brazo extensible y antes de que Proto reaccionara. Mike le golpeó fuertemente en el cristal haciéndole volar a gran distancia y que cayera sobre un vertedero. Mike voló hacia donde había caído pero no le veía.

Mike: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

De un montón de basura. Surgió un brazo y le atrapó impidiéndole salir. Luego salió Proto.

Proto: Ya eres mío.

Mike: Que te crees tu eso. Resplandor.

Sus alas brillaron con gran intensidad cegando al robot. Cuanto Proto recuperó la visión. Vio que el potro no estaba.

Proto: ¿Pero donde se ha metido?

Mike: Aquí.

Mike lo golpeó por detrás y luego le lanzó un hechizo de llamarada sobre el robot.

Proto: Serás el Rey Maquina sea por las buenas o por las malas.

En ese momento aparece Blue Sky que con su espada logra cortar uno de los brazos de robot. El brazo cayó al suelo apuntando la palma de su mano hacia la armadura.

Mike: Blue Sky. Muy oportuno.

El robot sonrió.

Sky: De nada.

Proto: Maldito.

El resto del grupo apareció.

Twilight: Aquí estamos.

Sunset: La ayuda ya está aquí.

Spark: Nos ocupamos de los octopys. Ahora nos ocuparemos del robot rebelde.

Proto: No importa cuanto seáis. Os aplastaré a todos.

Fox: Detrás de él. Su fuente de alimentación está detrás de la armadura.

Eye Fox tenía razón porque detrás de la armadura tenía una especie de carga unida con varios cables en las piernas y brazos del robot.

Medic: Entonces tendremos que cortarle la fuente de alimentación.

Rainbow Dash y Black Wing se encargaban de distraer a Proto mientras Mike, Twilight, Sunset y Red Fire lanzaban hechizos. Blue Sky aprovechó la distracción para atacarle por detrás y cortarle los cables.

Sky: Hecho.

Pero para sorpresa del grupo. La armadura seguía moviéndose y golpeó a Blue Sky haciéndole estrellarse contra un montón de basura.

Applejack: ¿Sigue activo?

Fox: ¿Como es posible? Si Hemos inutilizado su fuente de alimentación.

Proto se rió.

Proto: Que ingenuos sois. Aunque hayáis destruido al fuente principal de alimentación. Cada parte funciona con una batería independiente de energía.

Spark Strike miró el brazo que estaba tirado en el suelo al cual apuntaba Proto y se le ocurrió una idea. Ahí se acercó a el y hurgó en unos cables.

Spark: Eso significa que este brazo tiene todavía energía.

Se rió maliciosamente Spark Strike. Proto se alarmó ante lo que tramaba este.

Proto: ¿Qué? No. Espera.

Pero ya era tarde para impedirlo. Spark Strike había logrado disparar el brazo hacia Proto impactándole de lleno y hacerle salir por los aires. La armadura se destruyó por completo por el disparo y la fuerte caída al suelo. Proto trató de salir pero Mike se le adelantó poniendose encima de él.

Proto: ¿Amo Mike?

Sin mediar palabra. Mike activó el sable de su brazalete y le atravesó la cabeza destruyéndolo por completo al robot tras una explosión. El grupo llego hasta él.

Rainbow: Genial. Has acabado con él.

Ocelot: No creo que le volvamos a verle.

El rostro de Mike figuraba preocupación.

Mike: Me temo que no será así.

Sunset: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mike: Acordaos de lo que dijo Proto. Aunque hemos destruido su cuerpo. Posiblemente haya enviado una señal hacia su escondite con una copia de su memoria.

El grupo sabía que Mike tenía razón. Mike y sus amigos fueron a informar a las princesas sobre lo que descubrieron. A las princesas no les agradó descubrir que Proto estaba activo todavía.

Celestia: Así que Proto sigue vivo.

Mike: Me temo que si princesa.

Luna: Habrá que estar atentas por si vuelve a aparecer.

Twilight: Eso haremos princesa.

En un lugar secreto. Una especie de campana con una ventana de cristal salía unas luces y humo. Cuando esta se abrió. Salió Proto con un cuerpo nuevo.

Proto: Maldita sea. Estaba tan cerca. Ya tendré más suerte la próxima vez. Amo Mike. Volverás a ser el Rey Maquina aunque me valla la vida sintética en ello.

Fin del capítulo.

**Sorpresa. Proto ha vuelto. Seguro que ninguno se lo esperaba. No olvidéis comentar**.


	28. CAP 28 EN EL CUERPO DE OTRO

**CAPITULO 28**

**EN EL CUERPO DE OTRO**

Mike estaba con Vulcan en el Imperio de Cristal cerca de un restaurante de alta categoría. Vulcan llevaba un elegante frac en vez de su armadura de combate.

Mike: Haber si lo he entendido Vulcan.

Vulcan: Aja.

Mike: Tú has hecho una apuesta con Rainbow Dash.

Vulcan: Aja.

Mike: En la que si ganas ella tendrá que hacer lo que tú digas sin preguntar.

Vulcan: Aja.

Mike: Y la apuesta consiste en que salgas con una chica.

Vulcan: Aja.

Mike: En la que debes invitarla una cena romántica a la luz de las velas.

Vulcan: Aja.

Mike: Incluyendo un paseo por el parque a la luz de la luna.

Vulcan: Aja.

Mike: Y al final los dos os besáis.

Vulcan: Aja.

Mike: Y tú quieres que te ayude ¿Correcto?

Vulcan: Así es jefe.

Mike: ¿Y que ocurre si pierdes la apuesta?

Vulcan se puso nervioso por la pregunta.

Vulcan: Esto….prefiero no hablar de ello.

Mike suspiró ante lo que iba ha hacer.

Mike: Bien Vulcan. No me puedo creer que vaya yo a hacer esto. Te daré un comunicador para que te lo coloques en la oreja. A partir de ahí te chivaré lo que tienes que decir. Al menos así impediré que digas las burradas de siempre.

Vulcan: Gracias jefe.

Le agradecía el robot mientras cogía el comunicador.

Mike: Por cierto Vulcan. No dijiste quien era la victima que va a salir contigo.

Vulcan: Pues es….Arrea. Ahí viene.

Mike se escondió rápidamente en unos matorrales para que no le vieran. Cuando pudo ver quien era. No se podía creer lo que veía.

Mike: ¿Eye Fox?

Eye Fox aparecía con un hermoso vestido rojo. Tenía su pelo perfectamente recogido. Vulcan y Mike tenían la boca completamente abierta ya que nunca se imaginaron ver a Eye Fox tan hermosa.

Fox: Hola Vulcan.

Un poco cortado. Vulcan le respondió.

Vulcan: H-hola Eye Fox.

Fox: No me puedo creer que esté haciendo yo esto.

Mike habló con Vulcan por el comunicador.

Mike: No te quedes plantado como un idiota. Dile que como está la noche.

Vulcan: Esto ¿Qué tal la noche?

Fox: Bien. Supongo. Sobre todo porque apenas ha empezado la noche.

Respondía Eye Fox con su típica actitud irónica. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Mike. Vulcan le llevó al restaurante al cual estaba adornada con unas velas dando un aire muy romántico. La ofreció una silla al cual esta encantada se sentó. Luego él se sentó en la otra silla.

Vulcan (siendo chivado por Mike): Me alegro que hayas podido venir esta noche.

A Eye Fox la extrañó la actitud de Vulcan pero decidió seguirle el juego.

Fox: De nada Vulcan pero ¿A que ha venido a invitarme a una cena tan romántica?

Vulcan: Bueno ¿Se necesita alguna razón para quedar con una amiga en un restaurante elegante del Imperio de Cristal?

Eye Fox sonrió.

Fox: No. Supongo que no. Normalmente solo tratas de tener cenas romáticas con chicas, donde al final estas te mandan a paseo de una bofetada.

Respondía Eye Fox con sarcasmo. Vulcan pasando su casco tras la cabeza y tratando de excusarse la dijo.

Vulcan: Ejem...Supongo que tengo algunos antibajos...

Ambos pidieron algo para cenar. Mike seguía chivandole las respuestas para que no hiciera alguna estupidez. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba Eye Fox. Vulcan se estaba portando.

Fox: Valla Vulcan. Reconozco que estoy impresionada. No conocía esta faceta tuya en absoluto.

Vulcan: Jejeje. Gracias. La verdad es que ante esto se me ocurre una palabra para describir la noche.

Fox: ¿Ah sí? ¿Cual?

Mike seguía escondido en los matorrales.

Mike: Bien Vulcan. Dile…

En ese momento, oye un ruido y se gira y ve a alguien cerca de él. Alguien al cual Mike conocía bien.

Mike: ¿Darkwing?

Fox: ¿Darkwing?

Preguntó esta extrañada,

Vulcan: ¿Qué? No. Quiero decir divina. (Mike ¿Pero que estas diciendo?)

Mike: Luego te hablo Vulcan.

Darkwing se rió.

Dark: ¿Ayudando al idiota pervertido?

Mike: Cállate. Esta vez no escaparas.

Dark: Eso si me coges.

Dijo la alicornia mientras se escapaba. Mike la siguió. La persecución duró varios minutos. Durante la persecución. Mike daba respuesta a Vulcan. Algunas confusas debido a las prisas. Por fortuna todo iba bien. Finalmente. Mike logra placar a Darkwing y ambos se caen al césped de un parque. Quedando esta tumbada boca arriba con Mike encima de esta.

Mike: ¿Qué haces tú aquí Darkwing?

Preguntó con autoridad Mike. En respuesta. Darkwing le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándole desconcertado momentáneamente. Al cual esta aprovechó para cambiar su posición con la de Mike. Quedando esta encima de él.

Dark: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedo ver a un amigo?

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa.

Mike: ¿Amigo?

Dark: Por supuesto. Solo quería verte nada más.

Aquello extrañó al potro. Pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda ya que una parte de él sabía que ella no era mala, pese a que Sombra era su padre.

Mike: ¿Solo eso?

Dark: Así es.

Mike: Bueno. Si es solo eso.

Después de eso. Vulcan y Eye Fox daban un paseo por el parque iluminado por la luz de la luna. Cerca de ellos estaban Mike y Darkwing al cual les seguían discretamente.

Mike: Dime Darkwing.

Dark: ¿Si?

Mike: ¿Alguna vez has pensado si nosotros?

Dark: ¿Podríamos se pareja?

Mike se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

Mike: E-esto si.

Darkwing sonrió.

Dark: ¿Por qué no? El problema son nuestros orígenes. Tú eres un luchador de la paz y la armonía. Yo soy una guerrera sombría. Y encima hija de uno de los seres más diabólicos que existen.

Mike: Siempre podrías dejarle y unirte a mi. Nunca es tarde para unirse a la justicia.

Dark: No es tan sencillo. Él es mi padre.

Mike: Supongo que no es fácil desobedecer a los padres. Incluso si eres adoptado.

Aquello sorprendió a la potra.

Dark: ¿Tú eres adoptado?

Mike con un ligero semblante de tristeza la responde.

Mike: Así es. Lo descubrí hace poco.

Dark: Que coincidencia. Yo también soy adoptada.

Mike: ¿Tú también?

Dark: Así es. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era solo una potra de apenas un mes. Sombra me encontró y me crió como su propia hija. Me entrenó y me enseñó a dominar la magia sombría. El confía en mí y yo confió en él.

Mike: Pero Darkwing. Lo que hace él está mal. Se que en el fondo tú no eres mala. Lo se.

Dark: No es tan sencillo. El me ayudó cuanto nadie mas lo hizo.

Mike: Pero solo le debes la vida. Ya no le debes nada más a Sombra. Y además Darkwing.

Dark: ¿Si?

Mike: Nunca es demasiado tarde para seguir la redención. Yo soy prueba de eso.

Dark: Mike.

Ambos potros se miraron a los ojos por un rato. Sus rostros se iban acercando el uno al otro. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de unirse hasta que unos tentáculos oscuros cogieron al potro y le arrastraron hasta un callejón al mismo tiempo que se le caía el comunicador. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Unos ponis sombríos le inmovilizaron atándolo y le pusieron un anillo anti magia en el cuerno.

Mike: Pero ¿Qué pasa?

Sombra: Pasa que ahora estas a mi merced.

Dijo King Sombra mientras se reía.

Mike: Sombra.

Sombra: Exacto. Has hecho un buen trabajo Darkwing.

Mike miró a Darkwing.

Mike: ¿Me engañaste Darkwing?

Dijo el potro con furia. La potra no respondió. Esta simplemente apartó la mirada.

Sombra: Bien. Ahora la siguiente fase. Guerreros. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Los guerreros sombríos ataron a Sombra y le pusieron un anillo anti magia. Aquello extraño al potro.

Mike: ¿Pero que haces?

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Ya lo verás. Evil Blood.

De las sombras apareció una yegua unicornio de pelaje rojo y crin rubia. Sus ojos eran rojos. Portando un traje de cuero blanco con un cinturón lleno de dagas y cuchillos. Su Cutie mark era un daga sangrienta.

Sombra: Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Evil Blood con una sonrisa malvada le responde.

Blood: Por supuesto.

Con su magia elevó un pergamino y leyó un conjuro. En ese momento. Para Mike se volvió oscuridad. Cuando abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a si mismo de frente de él pero con una sonrisa malvada.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Se miró así mismo. Y se dio cuenta que él era sombra.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Sombra?

Desde el cuerpo de Mike, Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Esto Mike es un hechizo de intercambio de mentes.

Mike: Pero ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Sombra: Muy simple. Con tu cuerpo. Podré llegar hasta el corazón de cristal y llevármelo sin levantar sospechas.

Mike: Mis amigos no lo permitirán.

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Eso si se dan cuenta del engaño. Evil Blood. Tú me seguirás escondida. Los demás se quedaran aquí vigilando mi cuerpo.

Guerreros: Si amo Sombra.

Con el cuerpo de Mike. Sombra se sale del callejón siendo seguida por Evil Blood.

Mientras. Vulcan estaba con Eye Fox. Vulcan había repetido las palabras de Mike. Eye Fox parecía encantada.

Fox: Debo reconocerlo. Sin duda te has portado como un caballero.

Vulcan: No ha sido nada.

En ese momento. Sus rostros se acercaron hasta al punto de que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse. En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Sombra/Mike.

Sombra/Mike: Vosotros dos.

Fox: ¿Mike?

Vulcan: ¿Jefe?

Sombra/Mike: Tenemos trabajo así que dejad lo que estáis haciendo y venid.

Vulcan: Pero jefe.

Sombra/Mike: No discutas mis órdenes robot.

Aquello extrañó a Vulcan y Eye Fox. Su comportamiento no parecía el de siempre. Normalmente les llama por sus nombres y nunca robot.

Fox: Mejor hacer lo que dice Vulcan.

Vulcan: Pero Eye Fox.

Fox: Ya quedaremos para otra noche.

Al final el robot no tuvo mas remedio que resignarse y seguir a Mike.

Sombra/Mike iba en dirección hacia la plaza donde estaba el corazón de cristal sin que nadie sospechara nada al mismo tiempo que se comunicaba mentalmente con Darkwing. A una distancia prudencial. Estaba Evil Blood vigilándolo todo.

Blood: Bien. Esto marcha.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa malvada.

Sombra/Mike: (Bien. Esto marcha. Muy pronto tendré el corazón de Cristal y nada me detendrá).

Pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando descubrió que el corazón no estaba en la plaza.

Sombra/Mike: No está.

Fox: ¿No está el que?

Sombra/Mike: El corazón maldita sea.

Vulcan: Hace tiempo que fue trasladado.

Sombra no se podía creer lo que oía.

Sombra/Mike: Y donde está ahora.

Fox: Ni idea. Desde el último ataque de Sombra. El corazón fue llevado a un lugar seguro. Puede que los príncipes sepan algo.

Sin mediar palabra. Sombra/Mike fue volando en busca de Shining y Cadence. Vulcan y Eye Fox estaban muy confundidos por la actitud de Mike.

Vulcan: Oye ¿No te parece que Mike se comporta de forma muy extraña?

Fox: Ahora que lo dices.

Sombra/Mike fue hacia la sala del trono. Ahí se encontró con los príncipes, Twilight y Spike.

Armor: Hola Mike.

Spike: ¿Que tal amigo?

Cadence: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sombra/Mike: El corazón.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Sombra/Mike: ¿Dónde está el corazón de cristal? Maldita sea.

Grito furioso Sombra desde el cuerpo de Mike. Los príncipes como el dragón parecían sorprendidos por la actitud del potro.

Armor: Mike. El corazón fue escondido en otro lugar para mantenerlo a salvo.

Cadence: Así es ¿Por qué de repente quieres saberlo?

Sombra/Mike: Quiero comprobar una cosa. Por eso necesito que me digáis donde está.

Twilight: Desgraciadamente no podemos decirlo.

Sombra/Mike: ¿Por que no?

Cadence: Hay ojos y oídos por todas partes. No sería seguro rebelar su ubicación.

Spike: Por no decir que rebelarlo podría hacer que el corazón peligrase.

En ese momento entró un guardia imperial.

Guardia: Majestad. Majestad.

Armor: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Se ha visto a Sombra por el Imperio.

Aquello alertó al grupo. Sobre todo a Sombra.

Sombra/Mike: (Maldición. Esto puede estropear mis planes).

Armor: Organiza a la guardia. Debemos detenerlo.

El guardia acató la orden y se retiro.

Sombra/Mike: Espera. Antes dime donde está el corazón de cristal.

Armor: Ahora no. Debemos detener a Sombra.

Y todo el mundo salió de la sala dejando solo a Sombra/Mike maldiciendo su suerte.

Sombra/Mike: No me queda más remedio que buscarlo por mi mismo antes de que me descubran.

Unos minutos antes.

Los ponis sombríos estaban jugando a las cartas. Darkwing estaba vigilando el cuerpo de Sombra al cual estaba Mike en su cuerpo. Su rostro figuraba rabia y decepción.

Mike/ Sombra: Creí que eras mi amiga Darkwing.

Dark: Mira Mike. Tuve que hacerlo. Sombra me ordenó que me acercara a ti y te atrajera hasta su trampa.

Mike/ Sombra: ¿Eres consciente de que si Sombra consigue lo que quiere hará muchas barbaries?

Dark: Mira Mike. Hago lo que tengo que hacer sin preguntar. Eso es lo único que debo hacer.

Mike/ Sombra: ¿Aun sabiendo que está mal? ¿Es que solo sabes seguir órdenes? Deberías tomar decisiones por ti misma.

Darkwing no dijo anda y se puso a dar vueltas. Ahí notó que Sombra se comunicaba mentalmente con ella y sin dejar de caminar le respondió.

Sombra: ¿Cómo está mi cuerpo?

Dark: Perfectamente ¿Ha encontrado el corazón?

Sombra: Todavía no. Pero en cuanto lo haga. Se lo daré a Evil Blood para que lo lleve pero sin antes de deshacer el hechizo de intercambio.

Dark: Y luego nos iremos.

Sombra: Y luego Evil Blood matará a Mike antes de que este tenga tiempo de recuperarse.

Nada más oírlo. Darkwing dejó de caminar de golpe.

Dark: ¿Matarlo?

Sombra: Por supuesto. Mike ha interferido en mi camino por demasiado tiempo. Ahora tendré la oportunidad de deshacerme de él para siempre.

Así Sombra dejó de comunicarse con ella. Después de ello miró a Mike. No podía dejar que lo matara ya que el cierto modo sentía una especial simpatía por él. Pero tampoco podía traicionar a Sombra. Ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

Dark: Guerreros.

Los guerreros dejaron de jugar a las cartas y la prestaron atención.

Sombrió: ¿Qué ocurre?

Dark: El jefe ha vuelto a su cuerpo.

Aquello extrañó a los guerreros. A Mike también.

Sombrió2: Yo no estoy seguro de ello.

Darkwing se giró hacia Mike y le guiño un ojo. Ahí lo entendió todo y decidió actuar.

Mike/ Sombra: Pues claro que soy yo idiotas. He conseguido lo que quería y he vuelto a mi cuerpo. Ahora desatazme.

Ambos guerreros no parecían convencidos.

Guerrero2: Yo no estoy seguro de que sea él.

Mike/ Sombra: En tal caso rezad para que no me libere. Porque para cuanto lo haga. Os arrancaré la piel a tiras y me haré una cartera con vuestros intestinos.

Gritó esto último procurando aparentar lo más posible a Sombra. Lo guerreros sombríos muertos de miedo lo desataron.

Guerrero1: Y-ya esta.

Mike/ Sombra (sonriendo): Bien.

Cogió ambas cabezas de ambos guerreros y les hizo golpearse la una con la otra.

Mike/ Sombra: Eso por no obedecerme antes inútiles.

Dijo Mike para aparentar que era Sombra que castigaba a sus guerreros.

Guerrero2: Lo sentimos amo.

Dijo el sombrío antes de desmayarse.

Dark: Vamos Mike. Debemos recuperar tu cuerpo. Aquí tienes una copia del hechizo.

Dijo la potra alcanzándole un papel con el hechizo utilizado

Mike/ Sombra: ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Dark: Sombra me dijo que cuanto consiguiera el corazón y volviese a su cuerpo. Evil Blood te mataría. Y además….

Mike/ Sombra: ¿Si?

Dark no dijo nada. No sabía si realmente sentía algo por Mike aparte de amistad.

Dark: Lo mismo da. Ahora vamos.

Mike/ Sombra: Pues adelante.

Mike corría hacia las calles. Darkwing trató de detenerlo.

Dark: No espera.

Pero ya era tarde. Mike con el cuerpo de Sombra. Se presentó en las calles. Los ponis de cristal le vieron y no pudieron evitar gritar de miedo.

Pony1: ES SOMBRA.

Pony2: CORRED.

La gente salió huyendo del lugar.

Mike/ Sombra: Ay madre. La líe.

Dark: Vámonos Mike. Tenemos que irnos antes de que venga la guardia.

Mike/ Sombra: Tienes razón.

Y ambos tuvieron que salir del lugar antes de que vinieran los guardias imperiales. En una habitación del castillo. Shining y su esposa estaba hablando.

Armor: No me puedo creer que Sombra esté aquí.

Cadence: Ni yo. Debemos tener cuidado con lo que hagamos. Por cierto querido.

Armor: ¿Si querida?

Cadence: ¿No te pareció extraño el comportamiento de Mike? Sobre todo su insistencia por saber donde estaba el corazón de cristal.

Armor: Si. A mi también me lo pareció. Muy extraño ya que él colaboró en su ocultación y por tanto él debería saber de sobra donde está el corazón.

Mike/ Sombra: Quizás yo pueda responder a eso.

Ambos príncipes su pusieron en alerta la ver a Sombra junto con Darkwing.

Armor: Sombra ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Dijo el unicornio apuntándole con su cuerno.

Mike/ Sombra: Espera Shining. No he venido a pelear.

Ambos príncipes no parecían muy convencidos.

Cadence: ¿Ah no?

Mike/ Sombra: Se que no me vais a creer pero. Soy Mike. Sombra me lanzó un hechizo de intercambio de mentes y ahora él está en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo. Ahora él está utilizando mi cuerpo para robar el Corazón de Cristal.

Armor: Tienes razón. No te creemos.

Respondío el unicornio preparando su cuerno para lanzar un poderoso rayo, hasta que Cadence lo detuvo y le dijo.

Cadence: Espera querido. Puede que esté diciendo la verdad. Recuerda que Mike se ha estado comportando de forma muy extraña.

Armor dudo por un momento.

Armor: Suponiendo que sea verdad ¿Cómo sabemos que eres realmente tú?

Mike/ Sombra: Hace tiempo. Tú te despertaste con Flash Sentry a tu lado. Ambos teníais un anillo y brazalete de compromiso y un certificado de boda de Celestia. Después de llevarte el susto de tu vida. Descubriste que el certificado era falso y que Flash en realidad era yo haciéndome pasar por él con mi forma de changeling. Aquel día te pusiste verdaderamente furioso por aquello y me amenazaste con arrancarme la cabeza y la cola en cuanto me cogieras.

Shining abrió los ojos en par en par al recordar aquello mientras su esposa se moría de risa al acordarse de aquel día. Al final Shining resignado le responde.

Armor: No hay duda. Eres tú.

Cadence: Entonces el Mike que está aquí.

Mike/ Sombra: Es Sombra en mi cuerpo.

Armor: Entonces debemos detenerlo.

Sombra estaba en la sala del trono mientras daba vueltas. Con él estaba Twilight, Spike, Vulcan y Eye Fox (al cual estos dos últimos se pusieron sus trajes habituales).

Twilight: Mike ¿No deberíamos ir a por Sombra?

Spike: Si...No me tranquiliza la idea de que ese loco esté rondando por el imperio...

Sombra/Mike: Luego. Ahora debemos ir a por el Corazón de Cristal de inemdiato...No puedo perder mas tiempo...

Fox: Pero Mike ¿A que viene eso ahora? ¿Por que tanta insistencia por el Corazón de Cristal?

Armor: Porque ese no es Mike.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver a Shining y Cadence junto con Sombra.

Twilight: Hermano ¿Qué hacéis con Sombra aquí?

Vulcan: ¿Y que quieres decir que este no es Mike?

Mike/ Sombra: Sombra ha intercambiado su cuerpo con el mió y así poder robar el Corazón de Cristal.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia el presunto Mike. Sombra sabía que estaba en aprietos.

Sombra/Mike: (Maldición. Tendré que actuar). No les escuchéis. Esta claro que Sombra los controla para confundirnos. Quiere el Corazón de Cristal. Por eso quería yo encontrarlo, para ponerlo a salvo de él.

Mike/ Sombra: Si fueras realmente yo. Sabrías donde está. Al fin y al cabo. Yo ayudé ha esconderlo.

El grupo estaba muy confundido. No sabían a quien creer. En ese momento a Mike se le ocurrió una idea.

Mike/ Sombra: Bien. Si eres realmente yo. Podrás responder a esta pregunta. Twilight. Pregúntale que le regalaste por su cumpleaños.

Decía Mike a Twilight haciendo referencia al día en que Mike tuvo su primer cumpleaños en Ponyville. Twilight obedeció y le preguntó.

Twilight: Mike ¿Qué te regale por tu cumpleaños?

Sombra sabía que estaba atrapado y tenía que pensar en algo para salir de ahí.

Sombra/Mike: No le escuches. Trata de distraernos.

Fox: Vamos Mike. Responde.

Mike sonrió.

Mike/ Sombra: Yo lo se. Está relacionado con el corazón.

Twilight: Mike. Responde.

Decía con tono serio la alicornio al presuntó Mike, oero en vez de responderla. Sombra le cogio del cuello por detrás y le apuntó con el sable del brazalete.

Sombra/ Mike: Atrás. O ella pagará las consecuencias.

Ahora todo el mundo sabía que aquel no era Mike. El autentico iba a por él pero Darkwing se puso delante de él.

Mike/ Sombra: Darkwing. Apártate.

Darkwing no se apartó y en postura de combate le respondió.

Dark: De eso nada. Enfréntate a mí si te atreves.

Mike/ Sombra: No pienso luchar contra ti.

Dark: Reconócelo. No tienes narices para atacarme. Ni para lanzarme uno de tus potentes ataques dobles que tan bien sabes hacer...

Dijo en forma retadora la potra. En ese momento la potra le guiño un ojo a Mike. Ahí Mike entendió su plan. Con su magia elevó dos muebles y lo lanzó hacia ella. La potra disparó su magia y destruyó uno de los muebles. El otro iba directo a por Sombra al cual le pilló por sorpresa y le golpeó en la cara soltando a Twilight. Ahí Mike aprovechó para deshacer el hechizo.

Mike/ Sombra: Ahora.

Después de realizar el hechizo. Mike volvió a su cuerpo original.

Mike: Genial. Vuelvo a ser yo.

Sombra: No. Maldición.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Mike le lanzó un poderoso rayo dorado que lo hizo atravesar varias paredes del castillo y lanzarlo fuera del imperio. Darkwing se iba a marchar hasta que Mike la retuvo.

Mike: Espera Darkwing. No tienes porque ir con él.

Darkwing con un rostro de tristeza le responde.

Dark: Lo siento Mike pero. Aun sabiendo que está mal lo que hace. Sigue siendo mi padre.

Mike: Darkwing. Por favor. No te vallas. Yo…yo... te amo.

Al grupo le sorprendió la confesión de Mike ante la potra sombría.

Darkwing con lágrimas en los ojos le responde.

Dark: Yo también te amo Mike pero. Lo nuestro es imposible. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pasar página y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

Y la potra se fue volando. Mike no pudo hacer otra cosa que verla irse. Agachó su cabeza mientras unas lágrimas se corrieron en su rostro. Shining y Spike se acercó a él y cada uno posando su casco/garra en sus hombros le comentaron.

Armor: Lo siento chico. A veces las yeguas son muy complicadas.

Mike: Si….lo son...

Spike: Animo amigo...Seguro que las cosas mejoraran...

Sus compañeros le rodearon y se unieron en un abrazo grupal para consolar al potro. Sin que ellos lo supieran. Evil Blood desde donde estaba escondida. Lo vio todo. Mas tarde, Darkwing se reunió con un furioso Sombra.

Sombra: Maldición. Mi plan perfecto echado a perder.

Luego se giró hacia Darkwing.

Sombra: Que coincidencia que su ataque me alcanzara a mí.

La potra sonrió.

Dark: Son cosas que pasan.

Ambos se deshicieron en Sombras y se fueron de allí. Darkwing miró hacia el Imperio de Cristal sin poder evitar preguntarse si hizo lo correcto.

Las cosas se tranquilizaron en el Imperio de Cristal y todo marchó bien. Excepto para Vulcan. Por culpa de Sombra. Perdió su apuesta con Rainbow y tubo que cumplir con su parte del trato. Al final tubo que ir paseando por Canterlot bailando con un tu-tu rosa para luego ser cubierto con miel y plumas por la guardia real femenina mientras Rainbow muerta de risa. Le tomaba fotos de todo. Para Vulcan fue un día que desearía poder olvidar. Mike también quería olvidar el dolor que sentía al rechazo de la potra al cual él amaba. El paseaba por las calles de Canterlot mientras miraba con tristeza una foto de ella.

Mike: Tal vez ella tenga razón y halla que pasar página en nuestras vidas.

Dijo esto el potro mientras tiraba la foto en un cubo de basura que había en un parque.

Fin del capítulo

No olvidéis comentar

**Nota autor: Lo de la apuesta fue idea del autor de fanfics "Seren Avro Tsukino" que me dio la idea y decidí incluirla en este capítulo. Muchas gracias por la idea y espero seguir recibiendo más comentario tuyos en mis fanfics.**


	29. CAP 29 EL MUNDO DE LA CONFUSIÓN

**CAPITULO 29**

**EL MUNDO DE LA CONFUSIÓN**

En una dimensión extraña. Donde los peces volaban, las aves iban por el agua. Edificios extraños con formas imposibles. No parecía haber absolutamente nadie hasta que se oyó una voz proveniente de una sombra.

¿?: Han pasado cinco largos años desde que el malvado de mi primo Tirek me desterrara a la dimensión de la confusión.

Decía esto mientras se reía como un loco y movía palancas y observando una pantalla de televisión.

¿?: Pero ha llegado la hora de mi venganza.

La pantalla se mostraba a Mike volando por el cielo de Equestria.

¿?: Y ahora puedo vengarme.

Grunt, Scrap y el doctor Toxicon estaban preparando trampas para atrapar al potro.

Toxicon: Bien. Pronto estará terminada mi trampa.

Decía el doctor mientras tenía varias catapultas con cargas tóxicas en ellas.

Scrap: No se por que te molestas. Mi garra atrapa potros hará el trabajo.

Decía Scrap mientras empujaba una garra de emtal agarrada con un muelle hasta una caja grande.

Grunt: Para nada. Será mi trampa la que lo atrapará.

Decía el ogro mientras ponía un lazo en el suelo al cual estaba atada a un árbol inclinado atada al suelo.

Cada uno estaba con lo suyo. Grunt quería asegurarse de que su trampa funcionaría.

Grunt: Bien. En cuanto el azulon pise el lazo. El árbol lo lanzará y tortilla de alicornio.

Mike que se había plantado a su lado sin que este se diera cuenta lo pregunto con una sonrisa cómica.

Mike: ¿Qué haré yo que?

Grunt: Simplemente tú pisas la cuerda y ya está.

Respondió el ogro sin darse cuenta de la situación.

Mike: ¿Donde?

Preguntó divertido Mike. El ogro empezó a molestarse.

Grunt: Aquí en la cuerda ¿No lo ves?

Mike: ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

Grunt: ¿Eres lerdo o que? Así.

Dijo el ogro pisando el lazo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

Grunt: Oh oh.

Ante de que pudiera hacer algo. El lazo lo ató del tobillo y lo lanzó hacia él cielo mientras este gritaba desesperado.

Mike: Ahora si lo he entendido. Gracias.

Bromeaba el alicornio entre risas.

Scrap: Bien. En cuanto el azulon pise este hilo invisible. Saldrá la garra y le cogerá.

En ese momento oye gritar a Grunt.

Scrap: ¿Grunt?

En ese momento ve a su compañero caer encima de él y cortar el hilo. En ese momento la garra saltó pillando a ambos y lanzándolos hacia delante.

Toxicon: Bien, Las catapultas están listas. Solo tengo que tirar de esta cuerda y …..

En ese momento ve a Grunt y Scrap avanzando hacia él con la garra y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le cogió a él también llevándose de regreso por donde había venido. Justó ahí tiró de la cuerda haciendo saltar las catapultas soltando sus cargas tóxicas. Los tres acabaron cayendo en el suelo donde estaba marcado con una "X". Justo encima de ellos van cayendo las cargas tóxicas.

Los tres: UAhhhhhhhhh.

Gritaron los tres tras recibir las explosiones tóxicas y acabar cubiertos de porquería verde. Mike se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa burlona.

Mike: Creo que ya he entendido el mecanismo de vuestras trampas. Jejeje. Adios.

Se reía el potro antes de marcharse.

Scrap: Me temo que al duquin no le va ha gustarle esto.

En ese momento sonó un teléfono. Scrap sacó un auricular de un compartimiento del traje del doctor y respondió a la llamada.

Scrap: ¿Diga?

En ese momento se oyó la voz de Tirek por el auricular.

Tirek: ¿Habéis atrapado al alicornio?

Scrap: Bueno. Casi.

Tirek: ¿Cómo que casi?

Grunt: Al final se nos escapó duquin.

Tirek: IDIOTAS. VOVED AL CASTILLO INMEDIATAMENTE.

Gritó furioso el centauro antes de colgar el teléfono. Al final grita.

Tirek: Como odio a ese alicornio.

Tobi: Por supuesto su malignidad.

Decía Tobi mientras le traía una jarra de baba de tortuga al cual el centauro se lo bebió de un trago.

La misteriosa sombra lo vio todo desde la pantalla de televisión.

¿?: Con que mi primo Tirek quiere atrapar a ese alicornio ¿Eh? Entonces yo también. Y creo que se como conseguirlo.

A la mañana siguiente. Las mane 7 estaban almorzando en Sugar Cube Cornet. Las CMC y Spike estaban con ellas.

Pinkie: ¿Qué tal están los pastelitos?

Twilight: Deliciosos Pinkie.

Applejack: Sin duda te salen cada vez mejor ¿No te parece hermana?

Después de comerse un pastel. Apple Bloom la responde con una sonrisa.

Apple Bloom: Desde luego hermana.

En ese momento entra Mike en la tienda. Su rostro figuraba estar molesto. Se sentó en una mesa. Pinkie fue a atenderle.

Pinkie: ¿Qué deseas Mike?

Mike: Chocolate con churros. Ahora.

Dijo molesto Mike. Pinkie a la velocidad del rayo se fue a la cocina y le trajo lo pedido. Mike se lo tragó todo en apenas unos minutos.

Mike: Otro.

Pinkie volvió con más. Apple Bloom no pudo evitar comentar.

Apple Bloom: Hay madre ¿Qué habrá sido esta vez?

A las mayores las extrañó eso.

Applejack: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Scootaloo: Cuando Mike se atiborra de chocolate con churros. Significa que se ha peleado con Pipsqueak.

Rarity: ¿Mike y Pipsqueak se pelean mucho?

Sweetie: Rara vez discuten ya que los dos son buenos amigos. Pero cuando lo hacen. Suelen ser discusiones muy fuertes y no se hablan durante un tiempo.

Rainbow: No tenía ni idea.

Spike se acercó a Mike.

Spike: Mike ¿Te has peleado con Pipsqueak?

Mike sin dejar de comer la respondió.

Mike: Así es ¿Pasa algo?

Spike: ¿Y por que os habéis peleado?

Mike dejo de comer y la respondió.

Mike: Se trata de Dinky. El está colado por ella aunque él no lo quiera reconocer.

Spike: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Mike: Yo traté de animarle para que le confesara lo que él sentía por ella pero él no quiso hacerme caso y bueno…..una cosa llevó a la otra y…..al final nos peleamos.

Dijo Mike con un tono serio.

Spike: Pero Mike. Los dos sois amigos. No deberíais pelearos.

Con un pequeño aire de culpabilidad empezó darse cuenta de que el dragón tenía razón.

Mike: Si. Supongo que tienes razón. Debería ir ha hacer las paces con él.

Spike: Así se habla compañero.

Mike pagó la cuenta y fue corriendo a buscarle. Pipsqueak también iba su encuentro para arreglar las cosas. Pero sin querer se encuentra por el camino con Grunt y Scrap.

Pip: Oh no.

Grunt: Mira. Un pony.

Scrap: A por él.

Pipsqueak tuvo que huir de sus perseguidores hasta al final quedarse acorralado en una pared de una ladera de montaña. Ahí aparecieron ambos dispuestos a cogerle.

Grunt: El duquin estará contento con nosotros cuando le traigamos a este potro.

Ambos saltaron encima de él. Pero enseguida se dan cuenta de que el potro no está y se dan de morros contra la ladera.

Grunt: ¿Dónde está?

Scrap: No lo se. Pero mejor volvamos con el duquin. Si no estará muy molesto con nosotros. Más de lo normal.

Ambos se marchan. Pero un trozo de tela de la ropa de Grunt se engancha en una rama. Más tarde. Mike apareció en dicho lugar.

Mike: Me pareció oír la voz de Pip aquí.

Pero no le ve. Ahí ve el trozo de tela y se lo acerca a él. Enseguida sospechó quien fue.

Mike: Tirek.

En el castillo de Tirek. Se podía oír la furiosa voz del centaruo.

Tirek: Tres trampas diferentes y ninguna ha funcionado.

Sus subordinados estaban aterrados por la furia de su amo. Scrap al final le responde.

Scrap: Bueno. Me temo que no su repulsiva alteza.

Toxicon: Eran trampas muy buenas.

Grunt: Si. Pero Mike se escapó.

Grunt y Scrap: La culpa es tuya.

Toxicon: Si la culpa es vuestra.

Dijeron los tres culpándose los unos a los otros. Al final Tirek arto de la incompetencia de sus subordinaos les grita.

Tirek: Callaos. Sois unos incompetentes y apestáis a residuos tóxicos. Nunca he visto tanta locura junta desde que desterré al chiflado de mi primo Taruk al mundo de la confusión. Como decía mi padre "Tirek Primero". Si un familiar tuyo resulta una molestia para tí. Te deshaces de él de la forma más cruel posible.

Dijo esto último señalando un cuadro pintado con la imagen de su padre "Tirek Primero" (el malo del final de la cuarta temporada).

Tobi: Por supuesto su grandiosa alteza.

Tirek: Basta de excusas. Quiero a ese alicornio pero ya.

En ese momento se oye un fuerte ruido fuera. Tirek se asoma por la ventana del castillo y ve a centenares de ogros caer al suelo del patio. Encima del montó ve a Mike. Tirek no se podía creer lo que veía.

Tirek: El alicornio.

Mike: Tirek.

Gritó furioso el potro.

Tirek: Valla Mike. Que cortesía por tu parte haber venido a mi morada. Si lo hubiera sabido. Te abría ofrecido un pastel envenenado.

Respondió con ironía el centauro con una sonrisa malvada.

Mike: Corta el royo Tirek y devuélveme a mi amigo Pipsqueak.

Tirek confundido se giró hacia sus subordinados.

Tirek: ¿Pipsqueak?

Grunt, Scrap y Toxicon: ¿Pipsqueak?

Tobi: ¿Pipsqueak?

Tirek: Rápido cretinos. Atrapadlo mientras yo le doy cuerda.

Los tres: A la orden.

Tirek volvió con Mike para distraerlo mientras sus subordinados tratan de pillarlo por sorpresa.

Tirek: Si he de serte sincero asqueroso alicornio. No tengo la más remota idea de donde está tu amigo.

Trató Tirek de sonar lo más inocente posible. Mike no parecía creerle.

Mike: ¿Y como se que no me estás mintiendo?

Tirek: ¿Como puedes dudar de lo que digo? Si tuviera a tu amigo usaría la cabeza y te obligaría a que te rindieras.

Mike parecía convencerse de que Tirek realmente estaba diciendo la verdad.

Mike: ¿Si tú no lo tienes? ¿Dónde está?

Tirek: Tal vez se marchó porque quiso ¿Habéis tenido algún roce últimamente?

Los esbirros de Tirek se acercaban al alicornio sigilosamente detrás suya.

Mike: Bueno. Hace poco tuvimos una pelea.

Los esbirros saltaron encima de él pero Mike salió velozmente mientras sus atacantes en medio de una nube de humo trataban de golpear a un alicornio que ya no estaba. Mike salió volando de ahí.

Mike: ¿Dónde estás Pipsqueak? Si te has ido por mi culpa no me lo perdonaré nunca. Debo encontrarlo.

Tirek veía como el potro se marchaba.

Tirek: Te has atrevido a invadir mi castillo. Cretinos.

Gritó esto último llamando la atención de sus esbirros.

Los tres: Si señor.

Tirek: Esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad. Mientras él busca a su amigo. Nosotros le atraparemos. Estará demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de ello.

Tobi: Por supuesto su malignidad.

Mike volvió al lugar donde perdió la pista a Pip tratando de encontrar pistas.

Mike: Haber si encuentro algo que me de alguna pista.

Grunt, Scrap y Toxicon se acercaron sigilosamente hacia él. Justo cuando saltaron encima de él. Se dieron de morros contra el muro dándose cuenta de que el potro no estaba.

Mike: ¿Dónde estoy?

Mike se dio cuenta que estaba en un extraño sitio. Edificios extraños. Peces volando. Nada de ahí tenía sentido.

Mike: Curioso sitio. Aquí Discord se sentiría como en casa.

¿?: Bienvenido a mi mundo de la confusión.

Mike dirigió su mirada y pudo verlo. Era un centauro como Tirek pero mucho más delgado y bajito. Tenía el pelaje gris y la cara verde. Portaba una bata de científico y unas gafas. Tenía un peluquín sobre la cabeza. También pudo ver a su amigo Pipsqueak atado en una columna.

Mike: Pipsqueak.

Pip: Mike. Socorro.

Centauro (riéndose como un loco): Jajajaja. Sabia que vendrías Mike Bluer. El Guerrero resplandeciente.

Reía como un desquiciado el centauro. Mientras en el otro mundo. Tirek gritaba furioso a sus subordinados.

Tirek: ¿Otra vez idiotas? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Preguntó furioso el centauro con los brazos cruzados y picando el suelo con la pezuña.

Grunt: No lo sabemos.

Scrap: Estaba ahí y plis ya no estaba.

Tobi se apoyo sobre una pared pero en el momento de hacerlo, atravesó la pared.

Tirek: ¿Pero que?

Tirek examinó la pared. Cuando miró para adentro. Este se quejó de dolor y salió de él con un pez mordiéndole la nariz. Se quitó el pez de la cara y lo tiró por ahí.

Tirek: Esto es un portal.

Toxicon: ¿Un portal?

Tirek: Si. Y no un lugar cualquiera. Es un portal hacia el mundo de la confusión. El lugar donde desterré a mi primo chiflado Taruk.

En el mundo de la confusión. Taruk seguía riéndose como un loco.

Taruk: Si. Fui yo quien trajo a tu amiguito aquí hacía una trampa.

Luego bajó una pantalla de proyección y de ella salió una película.

Taruk: Forma parte de mi plan para huir de aquí.

En la pantalla se mostraba a Tirek cargado con su primo lanzándolo hacia un portal.

Taruk: Mi querido primo Tirek me desterró hacia la dimensión de la confusión hace muchos años.

Decía esto entre lágrimas.

Taruk: Decía que estaba chiflado ¿Yo chiflado? Jajajaja. Juajuajua. Jijiji.

Taruk hacia piruetas mientras se reía como un loco mientras le salían aire a presión en la orejas. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro sin ningún tipo de sentido. Cogío un pez que volaba y empezó a darle besos para desagrado de este.

Mike: Bien. Acaba con tu historia y pasemos a la parte en que yo te pateo el trasero y saco a mi colega de aquí.

Taruk lo miró con mala cara y extendió su cuello hacia él sorprendiendo un poco al potro.

Taruk: Silencio.

Taruk metió el pez que sostenía por una oreja y este se reía por las cosquillas que le hacía el pez en su cabeza. Finalmente sale el pez molesto y se marcha.

Taruk: Tú no te vas a ninguna parte. Eres mi prisionero. Y cuando mi primo Tirek venga hacía aquí yo….

Tirek: ¿Que harás que primo?

Era Tirek que había llegado al lugar.

Tirek: Pensé que me había desecho de ti chiflado presuntuoso.

Taruk: No. Soy yo quien se va a deshacerse de ti. Egocéntrico gordinflón.

Taruk cogió un pez pequeño y le atizó en la cara. Tirek hizo lo propio con un pez más grande y le atizó a él también. Así empezó la absurda pelea de besugos entre Tirek y Taruk mientras los subordinados de Tirek canturreaban.

Subordinados: Pelea de besugos. Pelea de besugos. Pelea de besugos.

Mike aprovechó la confusión para liberar a Pipsqueak. El potro no pudo ocultar su alegría.

Mike: Pip. Te echaba de menos.

Pip: Yo también me alegro de verte.

Taruk les vio y decidió actuar.

Taruk: De aquí no os marcháis.

Tirek: Cretinos. Cogedlos.

Cretinos…digo secuaces: A la orden

El centauro corrió hasta unos monitores. Pulsó unos botones y empezó disparar rayos desde un gran cañón laser.

Mike: Larguémonos Pip.

Mike cogió a Pip y se largaron para esquivar el rayo. Justo donde había impactado el rayo. La columna se convirtió en monstruo. Taruk seguía disparando tratando sin éxito de dar al potro pero creando más monstruos en el proceso. Tirek arto de su primo decide intervenir.

Tirek: Déjame a mí. Tú no acertarías a una sandía aunque estuviera a un metro.

Taruk: No. Es mío.

Tirek ambos le dieron por pulsar botones lanzando más rayos. Al final. Unos de los rayos alcanzaron a los secuaces de Tirek y los convirtió en versiones gigantes y monstruosas de ellos mismos.

Tobi: Ya estoy arto de Tirek.

Grunt: Si. Yo también.

Scrap: El duquin nos trata siempre muy mal.

Toxicon: Si. Démosle un escarmiento.

Los cuatro fueron hacia done estaban Tirek y su primo. El centauro se alarmó al ver a los cuatro alzar sus puños contra él. Este asustado los gritó.

Tirek: Ni se os ocurra. Tobi. Como te atrevas. Te despido.

Tobi: Me va a despedir igualmente así que mas da.

Los cuatro bajaron sus puños destruyendo la maquina provocando una enorme explosión.

Mike: Esto es la nuestra.

Mike aprovechó para escapar de lugar junto con su amigo tratando de huir de la explosión. Finalmente logran salir de ahí sanos y salvos justo después de que la entrada fuese destruida.

Mike: Bien. A salvo.

Pip: Si. Gracias por salvarme.

Mike: De nada amigo. Y siento haberme peleado contigo.

Pip: Si. Yo también siento que nos hayamos peleado.

Mike y Pip: Amigos para siempre.

Ambos estrechan la pezuña en señal de hacer las paces y se marchan alegremente al pueblo. Durante el camino Mike no pudo evitar comentar a su amigo.

Mike: Me alegro que Tirek y su primo el de los peces vayan a seguir juntos durante una temporada.

Pip: Desde luego.

Se rieron ambos potros. Mientras en el mundo de la confusión. Tirek y su primo seguían con su pelea de besugos mientras sus servidores estaban disfrutando del espectáculo y comían palomitas.

Scrap: Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Gruny: Ni yo.

Tobi: Dale. Dale.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO. Tobi. ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Fin del capítulo

No olvideis comentar.

**Nota autor: Cuando vi el villano del final de la cuarta temporada. Nunca me imagine que sería un villano clásico como Tirek. Por lo que me ha obligado ha replantearme algunas cosas en mi fanfic. Ya que yo trato que sea lo más fiel posible a las temporadas de la serie. Ahora solo falta que saquen a Grogar en la quinta temporada y me joroben el fanfic.**


	30. CAP 30 EL ALMA DE LA FIESTA

**CAPITULO 30**

**EL ALMA DE LA FIESTA**

El centauro Tirek iba hacia una elegante mansión siendo acompañado de su fiel vasallo Tobi y sus compinches Grunt y Scrap. El centauro iba vestido muy elegante con un frac.

Tirek: Bueno ¿Qué tal estoy?

Tobi: Sin duda estay grandioso su excelencia. Pero ¿Seguro que es esto una buena idea?

Respondió algo asustado por la mansión Tobi. Tirek le cogió del pelo.

Tirek: No seas tan miedoso.

Finalmente lo lanza contra la puerta que estaba abierta y aterriza en la alfombra.

Tobi: Bonita alfombra.

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo. La alfombra empezó a moverse sola llevándoles a un destino incierto.

Grunt: ¿Qué pasa?

Scrap: Esto se mueve solo.

Tirek: Para eso hemos venido. Y recordad. Solo hablare yo.

Grunt y Scrap: Si duquin.

Tirek: Y NO ME LLAMEIS DUQUIIIIN.

Finalmente pasan por una gran puerta hasta llegar a una sala donde había un telescopio gigante. Un planetario y varias mesas con pócimas y pergaminos mágicos. En medio de la habitación estaba un gran trono que estaba de espaldas.

Tirek: Yujuuu ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Dijo el centauro de forma amigable. En ese momento el trono se giró mostrando a nada más y nada menos que a Adversa. La hechicera pegaso. La hechicera lo miraba con indiferencia mezclada con algo de fastidio. Tirek en cambio, quedo fascinado por la belleza de la hechicera.

Tirek: (Menudo hermosura).

Adversa: Tú. pony ¿A que has venido a mis dominios? ¿Y quien es este idiota (refiriéndose a Tirek)?

Tirek tardó un rato en responder debido al estar fascinado por la belleza de la yegua. Tobi le dio un codazo.

Tobi: Os toca vuestra elocuencia.

Tirek: Esto. Duquesa Adversa. Soy Tirek el hechicero.

La pegaso sonrió y fue andando dándole la espalda a él.

Adversa: ¿Tienes alguna propuesta que hacerme?

Tirek: Mi propuesta es sencilla. Con mi genio militar y tus dotes únicas para la magia, juntos podríamos conquistar el reino centauro.

Adversa: Ah. El reino centauro. Ahí gobierna el rey Radius ¿No?

Tirek: Así es.

Scrap se acercó a hojear un libro de magia que había ahí. Adversa se enfureció por eso.

Adversa: Aléjate de eso.

Gritó furiosa la pegaso al cual lo elevó con la magia de su colgante y lo lanzó contra una pared. Completamente furiosa se acercó a su cara y le amenazó.

Adversa: Nadie toca mis cosas ¿Está claro?

Scrap: P-por supuesto condesa.

Adversa: A lo que iba duque. Tu oferta no me interesa en absoluto. Yo quiero el poder. El autentico poder de la magia. Pero si me ayudas a desvelar los secretos de los ponis celestes. Podríamos hacer un trato.

Tirek: ¿Ponis celestes? ¿Cómo Mike Bluer?

Adversa: O sea. Conoces a Mike y su Patrulla Harmony.

Tirek: Por supuesto. Siempre tiemblan al verme.

Presumía el centauro hasta que Scrap le preguntó.

Scrap: ¿Y por que siempre le derrotan?

Tirek furioso le da un fuerte golpe con la mano cerrada en la cabeza del goblin dejándolo prácticamente en el suelo.

Scrap: Por supuesto. Son presa fácil

Adversa: La biblioteca de Canterlot adquirió hace tiempo unos libros sobre lo ponis Celestes al cual tratan de descubrir sus secretos. Si me ayudas a robarlos y a descubrir sus secretos.

Tirek: Vos me ayudareis a conquistar el reino centauro.

Adversa con una sonrisa maliciosa le responde.

Adversa: Será un placer querido. Pero antes tendremos que discutir los detalles en tu castillo.

Dijo esto la pegaso mientras jugueteaba con la poblada barba del centauro. Este se sorprendió por el detalle.

Tirek: ¿En mi casa?

Adversa le habla de forma seductora.

Adversa: Por supuesto. Algo con clase, elegante porque si obtengo lo que quiero tú también lo tendrás.

El centauro estaba prácticamente embelesado por los tratos de la yegua y prácticamente no podía negarle nada.

Tirek: Créeme. Será perfecto.

En Ponyville. Se estaba preparando una fiesta muy especial conocida como la fiesta de los árboles dulces. Una fiesta muy particular que solo ocurre en Ponyville. Durante ese año, unos misteriosos arbustos corredores (Si, lo habéis leído bien) aparecen en Ponyville. Y eso era motivo de celebración. En medío de la alcaldía. La alcaldesa se disponía hablar.

Mayor Mare: Queridos ciudadanos. Hoy es un honor anunciaros que pronto empezará el festival de los arboles dulces. Y como siempre. Los potros serán los que se encarguen de coger las frutas de los arbustos dulces.

El público lo celebró.

Applejack: El festival de los árboles dulces. Recuerdo mi primera vez. Sin duda fue un día maravilloso.

Spike: Yo tengo ganas de que empiece. Tengo entendido que la fruta de esos arboles son muy dulces.

Look: Yo también tengo ganas de probarlos. Sin duda serán deliciosos.

Pinkie: Yo haré ricos pasteles con ellos.

Sunset: Resulta curioso que la fruta provenga de unos arbustos que se mueven solos.

Rarity: Así es. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi uno cuando era pequeña. Me lleve un buen susto cuando creía que me perseguía un monstruo.

Rainbow: Jajaja. Me acuerdo de eso. Menudo grito pegastes aquella vez.

Ocelot: Seguro que fue genial.

Se rieron ambos provocando que los cachetes de Rarity se hinchasen molesta por las risas de ambos. Finalmente la alcaldesa habló de nuevo.

Mare: Como ya sabéis. Varios grupos de cuatro potros se encargaran de buscar los arbustos ¿Donde tendré la lista de grupo?

Ghost: Pero si me lo dio a mi señora alcaldesa.

La alcaldesa pegó un grito por el susto que la pego la pony fantasma pese ha haber estado a su lado todo el tiempo.

Mare: S-si perdona. Gracias. Los grupos son. El primero Rumble, Button, Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Rumble: Genial.

Tiara: Pienso emplearme a fondo.

Mare: Pipsqueak, Snips, Snail y Feather Weight

Pip: yea.

Mare: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Mike Bluer.

Apple Bloom: Genial.

Mike: Habrá que darlo todo.

La alcaldesa mencionaba los equipos. Una vez terminado. Dio una última noticia.

Mare: Una cosa más. Como ya sabéis. Las frutas dulces suelen ser de diversos colores con espirales también de color. Pero hay una variedad de fruta muy difícil de conseguir. La diferencia con las demás es que estas tienen manchas rojas parecidas a las fresas. Sin duda las más deliciosas de todas. El equipo que consiga traer esta difícil fruta. Recibirá un premio especial.

Sweetie: ¿Creéis que conseguiremos el premio?

Scootaloo: Seguro que si. Mike está con nuestro equipo. Gracias a él tenemos el premio prácticamente en el bolsillo.

Mike con una sonrisa confiada las responde.

Mike: Podéis darlo por seguro.

Applejack: Tened cuidado.

Apple Bloom: Lo tendremos.

Rarity: Por favor Mike. Cuida de nuestras hermanas.

Mike: No tenéis por que preocuparos.

La alcaldesa dio inicio de la fiesta y los potros se dispusieron a buscar las frutas dulces. Algunos potros encontraron los arbustos. Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de cogerlas. Estas se movían poniéndose fuera del alcance de estas. Ahí lo de arbustos corredores. Las CMC y Mike seguían buscando.

Apple Bloom: ¿Habéis visto algo?

Sweetie: No.

Scootaloo: Yo tampoco.

Mike: Ahí.

El potro señaló a un arbusto corredor. Por no decir que era la de la fruta especial.

Apple Bloom: El arbusto.

Scootaloo: Ya es mio.

Dijo la pegaso tras pegar un enorme salto pero el arbusto se movió escapándose de ella y haciendo que esta se diera de morros contra un árbol. Sus amigos corrieron hacia ella.

Mike: Scootaloo ¿Estas bien?

Scootaloo: Si. Más o menos.

Respondió la pegaso tocandose su nariz dolorida.

Sweetie: Que se nos escapa.

Los potros siguieron por el arbusto. Este no parecía darles tregua y seguía huyendo de ellos. Finalmente llegan hasta un riachuelo.

Apple Bloom: Ahí esta.

Mike: Puedo cogerla al vuelo sin darle tiempo a que escape.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron frustrado cuando apareció Grunt y Scrap y cogieron el arbusto.

Grunt: Mira. Flores.

Scrap: Seguro que al duquin le gustaran para impresionar a la duquesa Adversa.

Grunt: Llevémoslo.

Y ambos se llevaron el arbusto. Las CMC sentía que todo su esfuerzo ha sido en vano.

Apple Bloom: Oh no.

Scootaloo: Esos dos se han llevado el arbusto.

Sweetie: Ya no ganaremos el premio.

Comentaron con pena las potras. Mike al cual escuchar lo que habían dicho los esbirros de Tirek comentó.

Mike: Dijeron que eran para Adversa. Este requiere que lo investigue.

Apple Bloom: ¿A dónde vas Mike?

Mike: Voy a investigar en el castillo de Tirek. Vosotras volved al pueblo.

Y Mike se puso a seguir a los ogros. Las CMC se miraron con complicidad.

Apple Bloom: ¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?

Sus amigas asintieron.

CMC: Cutie Mark Crusadres rescatadoras de arbustos. Yeah.

En el castillo de Tirek. El centauro estaba sobre una mesa completamente embelesado por el día que iba a tener. Tobi estaba desesperado en informar a su amo.

Tobi: Por favor duque Tirek. Es imposible arreglar el castillo para tan poco tiempo para impresionar a la preciosa dama.

Tirek: Tobi. Debo impresionar a lady Adversa. Quiero que vea que soy un hombre muy elegante y con estilo.

Tobi: De eso hablo amo Tirek. Los ogros no saben nada de elegancia y estilo.

Tirek: Entonces tendrás que enseñarles.

Le dijo el centauro mientras le dejaba caer sobre la cabeza un enorme y pesado libro sobre elegancia.

Tobi (algo dolorido): La elegancia tiene límites.

Tirek: Solo quiero un toque elegante para ganarme el corazón de lady Adversa.

Tobi: Normalmente eso se consigue con unas flores.

Tirek: Por eso envié a esos cretinos de Grunt y Scrap. Al menos eso sabrán hacer.

Más tarde. Los ogros con disfraces de petra. Se disponían a limpiar el castillo. Lo peor que podía hacer un ogro amante de la suciedad y la inmundicia. Mike logró colarse en el castillo y desde una cornisa asomarse por una ventana. Ahí pudo ver una mesa muy elegante y el arbusto corredor.

Mike: Me pregunto que harán ahí dentro.

Apple Bloom: Y con el arbusto.

Mike: Quizás para adornar la mesa…..¿Apple Bloom?

Mike se dio cuenta que las CMC estaban con él.

Mike: ¿Pero que hacéis aquí? Os dije que volvierais al pueblo.

Scootaloo: No pensamos renunciar al arbusto así como así.

Mike sabía que no podría convencerlas y no podían retirarse ahora sin saber que tramaba Tirek y Adversa.

Mike: Esta bien. Pero tenderéis que seguir mis instrucciones. Si os pasa algo. Vuestras hermanas me matan. Luego me clonaran. Y después mataran a mis clones.

Las CMC asintieron.

Dentro. Tirek veía que todo estaba de maravilla.

Tirek: Valla. Debo decir que el castillo nunca estuvo antes tan limpio.

Ogro: Es que nunca lo habíamos limpiado antes amo.

Respondió un ogro que portaba una lanza. En ese momento se oye el timbre de la puerta. El centauro se puso nervioso.

Tirek: Cielos. Es ella ¿Que tal estoy? ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Qué debo hacer? Ayúdame Tobi. Haz algo.

Decía nervioso el centauro mientras zarandeaba a Tobi. En ese momento su subordinado le dio una bofetada para que se calmara.

Tirek: Gracias Tobi.

El centauro se dirigió a recibir a la condesa.

Tirek: Deséame suerte Tobi.

Tobi: A por ella su amorosa grandiosidad.

Le animaba su fiel lacayo. Finalmente el centauro fue a la puerta para abrirla y recibe a Adversa al cual llevaba un hermoso vestido negro y una capa roja. Ahí tenía la cabeza libre mostrando una hermosa crin negra.

Tirek: Ah lady Adversa. Es un honor que estéis en mi castillo.

Dijo el centauro mientras le daba un beso en el casco.

Adversa: Naturalmente.

Dijo la pegaso con su tono indiferente.

Tobi: Grunt. Scrap. Tomad su capa.

Ambos: Entendido.

La condesa les dio su capa y acompañó al centauro. Mientras Grunt y Scrap se peleaban por la capa.

Grunt: La llevo yo.

Scrap: No yo.

Grunt: Yo.

Scrap: Yo.

Al final después de tirar tanto de la capa, acaban rompiéndola por la mitad.

Grunt: Oh oh. Me temo que el duquin se va a molestar con esto.

Adversa lo vio y se puso furiosa.

Adversa: Habéis roto mi capa estupidos.

Tirek: Tened cuidado con eso ineptos ignorantes.

Ambos: Lo sentimos.

Tirek le lanzó un rayo al cual acaba con los dos muy achicharrados.

Tirek: Disculpad mi lady. No volverá a ocurrir.

Ambos pasan hacia la mesa arreglada para la ocasión. Donde había centenares de delicias.

Tirek: Por favor lady Adversa. Pasemos y discutamos sobre la inminente derrota del rey Radius.

Adversa: Eso suena delicioso.

El centauro le ofreció un asiento a la duquesa al cual encantada se sentó.

Mike: Ahí está la duquesa Adversa.

Apple Bloom: ¿Es ella?

Sweetie: Valla. Es muy guapa y elegante.

Scootaloo: ¿Qué hará con Tirek?

Mike: Por lo visto planean unir fuerzas. Debo impedirlo.

Apple Bloom: Nosotras te ayudaremos.

Mike: Muy bien. Pero debemos hacerlo con cuidado.

CMC: Cmc crusaders aguadores de fiestas. Yeah

Mientras un ogro tocaba horriblemente el acordeón. Tirek hablaba con Adversa.

Tirek: Bueno ¿Dónde estábamos?

Adversa con una sonrisa le responde.

Adversa: Creo que estábamos hablando de hacerle la vida imposible a Mike Bluer y a su Patrulla Harmony.

Tirek: Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Tobi: Atención. El duque Tirek presenta la especialidad del castillo. Pastel de champiñones.

De la puerta aparecieron dos ogros portando un gran pastel de champiñones. Mike y Apple Bloom con sonrisas maliciosas cogieron las puertas.

Mike: Vamos allá.

Ambos empujaron tan fuerte la puerta que hizo que ambos ogros se les cayera sobre unos carritos de comida y avanzaron sin control sobre la habitación ante las atentas miradas de Tirek y Adversa y pillando al músico. Uno de ellos avanzó hacia un cuadro de Tirek que Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle habían puesto en forma de trampolín. El ogro con el carrito subió por la pared ara luego volver a bajar. Avanzó hasta la mesa y resbaló por encima de ella arrasando con toda la comida y llevando la sopa por delante. El ogro se paró pero la sopa se le escapó y se cayó encima de la condesa Adversa.

Tirek: Oh oh.

Adversa se quitó furiosa la fuente de la sopa completamente empapada.

Adversa: Esto es el colmo. Nadie se burla de mí.

Dijo furiosa la condesa mientras elevaba a Tobi y Tirek con su magia al cual Tirek usaba de escudo a su subordinado y los lanzó contra una mesa con pasteles. En el último momento los frena y hace que los pasteles se estrellen en su cara. Adversa completamente furiosa se marchaba del lugar. Tirek desesperado por ello trató de detenerla.

Tirek: Esperad lady Adversa

Cuando todos se fuero de la habitación. Mike y las CMC aprovecharon para recuperar la planta.

Apple Bloom: La tenemos.

Mike: Hora de largarse de aquí.

La condesa se subía su carro encantado. El centauro trataba de detenerla.

Tirek: Espera lady Adversa. No ha sido culpa mía.

La condesa se asomó por una ventana y le preguntó completamente molesta.

Adversa: ¿Ah no? ¿Y de quien es la culpa entonces?

Tirek: Bueno. Fue.

En ese momento ve a Mike y a las CMC corriendo por el muro del castillo.

Tirek: De Mike y esos potros.

Cuando Adversa miró. No había nadie.

Adversa: Ahí no hay nadie.

Adversa activó la magia de su colgante y el carro se movió solo. Una rueda del carro le pilla el casco a Tirek provocándole un gran dolor. Al final ve como el carro se marcha.

Tirek: No. Todo echado a perder por culpa de ese alicornio. Odio a ese maldito alicornio.

Tobi: Vamos amo. Seguro que encontrareis a otra.

Tirek: No Tobi. No hay otra como ella. Ella es cruel. Despiadada Astuta. Que mujer.

Tobi: En serio amo. Tendría que refinar sus gustos.

Tirek molesto le responde.

Tirek: Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Si su malignidad?

Tirek: ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Mike y CMC habían regresado al pueblo con el arbusto. Y por tanto ganaron el premio especial. Obviamente no contaron lo sucedido en el castillo de Tirek.

Mare: Quiero felicitar a las CMC y a Mike por haber encontrado las frutas dulces especiales. Un gran aplauso para estos potros.

La gente aplaudió a mas no poder por en buen trabajo que habían hecho. Mike guiño un ojo a las Crusaders y estas le devolvieron el gesto. Sin duda un día inolvidable para ellos.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**TIEMPO DE NIEVE**

Era de noche en Cloudsdale. Mike iba volando por la ciudad flotante. Durante el vuelo vio a la princesa Luna en un cementerio delante de una estatua. La estatua en cuestión era la de una pegaso de crin larga. Con una cutie mark de una flor de nieve. En la base de la estatua tenía escrito en letras de oro.

"En honor a Snowdrop"

"Quien gracias a ella, se descubrió las bendiciones de las noches de invierno"

"Demostrando a todos que pese a no poder ver. Podía valorar la belleza de las estrellas invernales"

Nada más verla. Mike bajó a su lado y la saludo.

Mike: Hola princesa Luna.

La princesa que lo vio le devolvió el saludo.

Luna: Hola Mike.

Mike: ¿Que hace princesa?

La princesa miró la estatua y le respondió.

Luna: Visitando a una vieja y querida amiga mía.

Mike miró la estatua y la dijo.

Mike: Snowdrop. Si. Conozco la historia. Fue gracias a ella al cual se descubrieron las bendiciones del invierno.

Luna: Si. Y quien de verdad valoraba mis noches.

Dijo la princesa mientras se le caía una lágrima en su rostro.

Luna: Ella. Fue la mejor amiga que tuve en aquel entonces.

Mike: Me imagino princesa.

Respondía el potro al comprender la tristeza de la princesa.

Luna: Cuando me convertí en Nightmare Moon y fue desterrada a la Luna. No pude verla por última vez.

La princesa empezó a llorar.

Luna: Cuando volví después de mil años. Ella ya murió a la edad de 95 años. Ni siquiera…..pude despedirme de ella.

Las lágrimas caían de su rostro. Mike no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Mike: Lo siento princesa Luna.

Luna le devolvió el abrazo y le contestó.

Luna: Gracias Mike.

Un aparato que tenía Mike en el cinturón se cayó al suelo. Era un aparato rectangular con una pantalla de cristal. El aparato empezó a iluminarse. Mike se alarmó por ello.

Mike: Oh no.

Luna: ¿Qué pasa?

Mike: Es mi último invento. Una maquina que permite viajar en el tiempo. Pero es experimental y todavía es algo inestable. Agarrase fuerte princesa Luna.

La maquina emitió una luz que cubrió a ambos y fueron tele transportados a otra era. Lo notaron al ver que no estaba la estatua de Snowdrop.

Luna: ¿Dónde estamos?

Mike miró su maquina y la contestó.

Mike: Hemos retrocedido 1000 años atrás en el tiempo.

Luna: ¿Mil años?

Preguntó sorprendida la princesa.

Mike: Así es.

Luna: ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Mike: Si. Pero me llevará tiempo.

Luna: Tiempo que me viene bien.

Mike: ¿A dónde va?

Luna: A ver a una vieja y querida amiga.

Dijo la princesa mientras alzaba sus alas y se echo a volar a un destino desconocido excepto para la princesa.

Mike: Bueno. Yo a ponerme con la máquina.

La princesa voló por la ciudad hasta llegar a una casa de nube. Ahí llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió siendo recibida por una pegaso de pelaje verde claro, crin rosa con blanco, ojos verdes, cutie mark de una flor. Esta reconoció a la princesa.

Pegaso: Oh. Princesa Luna. Que honor que nos honre con su visita.

Luna: Hola. Perdona que la moleste a estas horas ¿Esta Snowdrop?

Pegaso: ¿Mi hija? Claro. Esta aquí. Snowdrop. Ven aquí por favor.

Su hija. Una potra pegaso se pelaje azul, crin blanco con azul, ciega y cutie mark de una flor de nieve salió a atender a su madre.

Snowdrop: ¿Que ocurre mama?

A Luna casi se le da un vuelvo al corazón al ver de nuevo a su querida amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír de plena felicidad.

Luna: Hola Snowdrop.

La potrilla pese a estar ciega. Reconoció la voz de la princesa.

Snowdrop: Princesa Luna.

La potrilla con una sonrisa fue a abrazar a la princesa y esta se la devolvió.

Snowdrop: Me alegro de que este usted aquí princesa.

La princesa con lágrimas en los ojos la contesta.

Luna: Yo también me alegro de verte Snowdrop.

La pequeña notó en su cara las lagrimas de la princesa.

Snowdrop: ¿Esta bien princesa Luna?

Luna (sonriendo): Si mi querida Snowdrop. Estoy mejor que nunca ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?

Snowdrop: Claro princesa.

Las dos anduvieron a unos metros de la casa. Las dos sentadas se disponen a contemplar las estrellas.

Snowdrop: Sin duda las noches que usted trae son preciosas.

Luna: Si Snowdrop.

Snowdrop: Aunque yo no pueda verlas. Sin lugar a dudas puedo percibir la belleza de su noche princesa.

Luna: Gracias. Por cierto Snowdrop. Quiero decirte una cosa.

Snowdrop: ¿Si princesa?

Luna: Si en el día de mañana las dos fuéramos separadas por lo que sea. Quiero que sepas. Que has sido y siempre lo serás. La mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida. Y quiero darte las gracias por valorar mis noches.

La potrilla sonrió y la contestó.

Snowdrop: Usted también es mi mejor amiga princesa Luna.

Las dos se abrazaron por largo rato. Grandes lágrimas de felicidad surgieron de los ojos de la princesa. Después de un rato. Rompen el abrazo.

Luna: Siempre te tendré en mi corazón querida amiga.

Snowdrop: Yo también lo tendré en el mío princesa Luna.

Luna: Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo mi querida Snowdrop. Pero me tengo que marchar.

Snowdrop: Cuídese princesa Luna.

Luna: Tu también Snowdrop.

Y la princesa se echó de nuevo a volar con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos al haber podido despedirse por última vez de su querida amiga. Finalmente llega hasta donde esta Mike.

Mike: ¿Lista para volver princesa?

Luna: Si Mike.

Mike activó su máquina y finalmente volvieron a su época. En frente de la estatua de Snowdrop.

Mike: Lamento lo que ha pasado princesa Luna.

Luna simplemente sonrió.

Luna: En realidad te lo agradezco Mike. Tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de mi querida amiga Snowdrop

Mike: Princesa mire.

Mike señaló en la placa de la estatua y se dieron cuenta que había dabajo un texto nuevo que antes no estaba. La princesa lo leyó.

"Querida princesa Luna. Si estas leyendo esto. Significa que yo ya estoy en el cielo de los ponis. Quiero que sepa que aunque nos separe el tiempo. Usted siempre ha sido y siempre lo será mi mejor amiga. Usted siempre estará en mi corazón mi amiga Luna".

"Tu eternamente amiga. Snowdrop"

Nada más leerlo. Los ojos de la princesa empezaron a humedecerse y se puso a llorar. Pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Luna: Yo también te tendré siempre en mi corazón mi querida amiga.

Mike la abrazó y la princesa la devolvió el abrazo. La princesa lloró como nunca con grandes lágrimas de felicidad. Así fue por muchos minutos hasta que rompieron el abrazo.

Mike: Bueno princesa Luna ¿La acompaño al castillo?

Luna con una sonrisa le responde.

Luna: Si Mike.

Y ambos echaron el vuelo.

Luna: "Pase lo que pase. Siempre tendré tu recuerdo en mi corazón. Hasta siempre mi querida Snowdrop. Hasta que nos podamos volver a encontrar."

Pensaba la princesa mientras se alejaban de la estatua. En el pie de la estatua crecía una hermosa flor de invierno y esta se abrió demostrando su belleza. Al lado de esta. Estaba la imagen fantasmal de Snowdrop pero ya adulta.

Snowdrop: Hasta siempre. Mi querida amiga Luna. Hasta que no volvamos a ver algún día.

Y la imagen de Snowdrop desapareció.


	31. CAP 31 AMOR DE ALICORNIO

**CAPITULO 31**

**AMOR DE ALICORNIO 1º PARTE**

Era un día especial para la escuela de unicornios superdotados. Ya que en breve se iba a inaugurar las nuevas clases de tecno- magia al cual Mike había decidido compartir sus conocimientos en aquel campo.

**Nota autor: Los personajes que pondré en esta parte de la escuela están sacados del comic MLP Micro series.**

Se iba a celebrar un te donde alumnos junto con sus padres iban a asistir junto con los profesores. Y por supuesto la princesa Celestia estaba ahí para recibirlos.

Celestia: Bienvenidos al gran te real, mis leales súbditos.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa. Una noble junto con su hija se acercó a ella. Celestia la reconoció.

Celestia: Floribunda. Me alegra tanto que pudiera venir.

Floribunda: Por supuesto princesa. No podía faltar al te. Especialmente hoy. Justo cuando se van a inaugurar las nuevas clases de tecno magia.

Una de las profesoras. Giddilee estaba emocionada por lo que iba a venir.

Gid: Oh cielos. Estoy tan emocionada por las nuevas clases de tecno magia.

Mike: Puedes estarlo ya que fue yo quien ofreció mis conocimientos en la tecno magia.

Dijo Mike Bluer que salía por una de las puertas de la sala. En ese instante. Todas las potras clavaron su mirada en él.

Potra1: (Es él).

Potra2: (El príncipe Mike).

Potra3: (En persona es todavía más guapo).

Potra4: (El sueño de toda potra).

Las potras miraban al príncipe con corazones en los ojos. Los potros en cambio, lo miraban con celos y odio por la atención que recibía Mike de las potras. La princesa se alegró de verle.

Celestia: Mike. Me alegro que hayas podido venir.

Mike le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mike: No podía faltar para nada princesa.

Flori: Ah. El principe Mike Bluer. Es un honor conocerle en persona.

Mike le cogió del casco.

Mike: El honor es todo mío por conocerla señora Floribunda.

Finalmente le dio un beso en el casco. La señora sonrió.

Flori: Sin duda un chico verdaderamente encantador. Antes que nada déjeme presentar a mi hija Honey Sweet.

Dijo esto señalando a la potra que como las otras. Estaba emocionada de ver al príncipe.

Honey: H-hola.

Mike: Mucho gusto en conocer a su encantadora hija.

Dijo el potro mientras la cogía del casco y le dio un beso en él. Nada más hacerlo la potra se desmayó emocionada con corazones en los ojos.

Flori: Hija.

Su madre fue a socorrer a su hija.

Flori: Hija dime algo ¿Estas bien?

Honey: Estoy en el cielo.

Dijo la potra todavía embobada por el beso en el casco.

Celestia: ¿Te pasa esto a menudo Mike?

Preguntó curiosa la princesa. Mike suspiró y la respondió.

Mike: Constantemente con potras. Si mis enemigos cayeran así de fácil.

La princesa se rió levemente por la respuesta dada.

Gid: Dígame príncipe Mike.

Mike: Por favor. Para una preciosidad como tú puedes llamarme Mike.

Dijo encantadoramente el potro. La profesora se rió con un leve rubor en la cara.

Gid: Dime "Mike" ¿No te gustaría formar parte de la clase de la escuela?

Mike: Bueno…

En ese momento la miró de forma seductora.

Mike: Solo si una profesora tan hermosa como tú es la que da la clase y a ser posible, en clases privadas.

La maestra no pudo evitar reírse y ruborizase levemente por el cumplido del potro. En ese momento apareció una yegua anciana por la puerta.

Inkwell: Por eso digo que no hay que confiar en los bollos rellenos.

Celestia: Oh Inkwell Me alegro que hayas podido venir.

Mike reconoció a la anciana.

Mike: No puede ser.

Mike se acercó rápidamente hacia la anciana.

Mike: ¿Usted es Inkwell?

Inkwell le sonrió.

Inkwell: Por supuesto mocoso.

Mike: No me lo puedo creer. Leí todo sobre usted. Usted ayudó a la princesa Celestia a expulsar a las fuerzas de la oscuridad cuando Equestria fue atacada por estos.

Inkwell: Eso fue hace muchos años hijo.

Mike: Si. Aún así leí todo su trabajo. Sin duda es usted una autentica heroína.

Inkwell: No fue para tanto. Lo que si puedo decirte una cosa.

Mike: ¿Cuál?

Preguntó curioso el potro.

Inkwell: Cuidado con los bollos rellenos. Podría estar escondida cualquier cosa.

Mike se rió.

Mike: Por supuesto señora

Celestia se alegró que Mike se llevara bien con ella y que admirara su antiguo trabajo.

Ghost: Princesa Celestia.

Tanto las princesas como los profesores e invitados se asustaron ante la pony fantasma.

Celestia: Ahhhhh Ghost. Eres tú.

Gid: ¿P-pero por donde ha entrado si no la he visto siquiera?

Curiosamente Inkwell no parecía haberse impresionado en absoluto por la pony fantasma.

Inkwell: Hija. Deberías graduarte la vista. Obviamente esta encantadora pony entró por la puerta. Al menos yo la vi venir por ella.

Ghost parecía contenta de que por fin alguien notara su presencia en algún sitio.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre Ghost?

Ghost: Una serpiente gigante está atacando Canterlot.

Mike: Ya veo. Princesa Celestia lo siento. El deber me llama.

Celestia: No te preocupes Mike. Ve.

Inkwell: Esto me recuerda cuando hace tiempo me enfrenté a una serpiente de cobre. Era muy fuerte pero su punto débil estaba en la cola.

Mike sonrió ante el consejo de la señora.

Mike: Lo recordaré señora.

Mike dirigió una mirada hacia las potras.

Mike: Hasta otra hermosas.

Y Mike las lanzó un beso al aire desde su casco. Las potras hicieron un gran "Awwww" y se desmayaron todas emocionadas con corazones en los ojos. Finalmente Mike y Ghost se marchan.

En Canterlot. Una serpiente gigante verde estaba atacando la ciudad. La Patrulla Harmony se enfrentaba a ella.

Ocelot: Quieto ahí colmillitos.

Comentaba Ocelot mientras le disparaba con sus pistolas. La serpiente molesta por los disparos, se lanzó a por él intentando clavarle sus colmillos. Este logró esquivarlo.

Vulcan: Mi turno.

Vulcan golpeó la cabeza con su martillo pero sus escamas eran muy duras.

Vulcan: Carai. No le ha hecho ningún efecto.

La serpiente volvió a atacar pero un rayo le impactó en la cara.

Mike: Quieto ahí lagartija.

Apareció Mike dispuesto a detener a la serpiente.

Mike: Toma esto. Lanzallamas.

El potro le lanzó una poderosa llamarada contra la serpiente pero esta ni siquiera lo sintió.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Red: Parece que sus escamas son muy duras y resistente a los golpes y a la magia.

Black: Hasta ahora nada parece hacerla efecto.

En ese momento Mike se acordó del consejo que la dio la vieja Inkwell.

Mike: Podría funcionar.

Mike voló velozmente hacia la serpiente. Esta intentó clavarle sus colmillos pero falló. Mike fue detrás de ella y la cogió de la cola.

Mike: Hora de volar.

Mike ascendió velozmente hacia el cielo con la cola de serpiente todavía agarrada. Finalmente se detiene a gran altura.

Mike: Hora que tomes el vuelo bicharraco.

Ahí empezó a girar sobre si mismo haciendo que la serpiente diera centenares de vueltas. Finalmente lo lanza lejos de Canterlot. Lejos de allí estaba Tirek y su asistente Tobi. Grunt y Scrap y el doctor Toxicon.

Tirek: ¿Seguro que tu serpiente hará el trabajo doctor?

Toxicon: Por supuesto. Mi creación tiene unas escamas que lo protege de los ataques mágicos y físicos. No hay forma de que lo puedan derrotar.

Tirek: No se yo.

Tobi: Su malignidad. Mire.

El centauro miró y vio con horror a la serpiente ir directo hacia ellos.

Tirek: Oh no.

La serpiente le cae encima de ellos aplastándolos. Tirek muy molesto sale de debajo de la serpiente.

Tirek: Odio a ese maldito alicornio.

Toxicon: Valla. No se que ha podido fallar.

Tirek molesto creó unas bolas de fuego desde su mano.

Tirek: No lo se. Pero seguro que mis bolas de fuego no fallaran el blanco seguro.

El doctor salió huyendo mientras Tirek le lanzaba bolas de fuego.

Toxicon: (fogonazo)Ayayayaya. Espere amo (fogonazo)Ayayayaya. No fue culpa mía (fogonazo)Ayayayaya.

Tobi: Parece que le han vuelto a ganarle la partido amo.

Tirek: Tobi. ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Después de la reunión de te en la escuela de unicornios y que Mike le diera las gracias a la vieja Inkwell por el consejo que le había dado antes. Mike volvió a Ponyville. Quería volver a casa hasta que se topo con un grupo de potras.

Mike: Ay no.

Dijo preocupado el potro. Desde hace un tiempo Mike tenía una enorme popularidad entre las potras y la mayoría no paraban de acosarle. Algunas de ellas incluso tenían una camiseta de él con un corazón en el.

Potra: ES MIKE.

Potras: AWWWWWW.

Gritaron todas.

Mike: A CORRER:

Gritó el potro mientras salía huyendo de sus admiradoras. Después de darlas esquinazo. Se escondió en un barril. Se asomó un poco para ver que no hubiera nadie.

Rainbow: ¿Qué Mike? ¿Otra vez huyendo de tus admiradoras?

Preguntó la pegaso que estaba cerca de ahí tumbada en una nube con una sonrisa burlona. Asustando a Mike en el proceso.

Mike: Ahhhh. Rainbow, por favor. No me asustes.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Lo siento Mike. Es que resulta tan gracioso. Te enfrentas a monstruos, gigantes, dragones y varias cosas monstruosas más sin echarte atrás. Y en cambio huyes de una turba de potras enamoradizas.

Se burló la pegaso.

Mike: No me fastidies Rainbow. Oh oh. Ahí vienen otra vez, ha esconderse.

Y se volvió ha esconderse en el barril justo cuando pasaban las potras.

Potra: Señorita Rainbow ¿Ha visto usted al príncipe Mike?

Rainbow (riéndose): Por supuesto. Se esconde en el barril.

Mike: RAINBOW. ESTA ME LA PAGAS.

Gritaba Mike mientras volvía a huir de la turba de potras. La pegaso se moría de risa sobre la nube.

Después de huir un rato. Mike va a la granja Apple y se esconde en la casa árbol de las crusaders. Ahí se encuentras con las CMC junto con Tiara y Silver Spoon sentadas formando un circulo.

Mike: Chicas.

Apple Bloom: ¿Mike?

Scootaloo: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mike: Perdonad chicas pero es que me persiguen mis fans ¿Os importa si me escondo aquí por un rato?

Sweetie: En absoluto.

Mike: Gracias.

Mike se sentó entre Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle.

Mike: Madre mía. No puedo salir de casa sin que me acosen.

Scootaloo: Ya veo que no lo tienes fácil.

Mike: Si tu supieras.

Tiara: Duro la vida de famoso ¿Eh?

Dijo divertida Tiara.

Mike: Desde luego. A veces echo de menos mi vida cuando era un potro blanco sin nada especial.

Silver: Bueno Mike. Piensa que ahora eres un príncipe alicornio y héroe de Equestria. Normal que las potras se les caiga la baba por ti. Sin duda eres el mayor partido de una chica.

Mike suspiró.

Mike: Me lo imagino. Por eso me gusta estar con vosotras. Al menos no sois como las otras.

Sweetie: Para nada Mike. Nosotras no corremos detrás de los potros como tontas.

Scootaloo: Hasta ahí habríamos llegado.

Mike se asomó con cuidado por la ventana para comprobar que no hubiera nadie.

Mike: Bueno. Parece que tengo vía libre. Hasta otra chicas.

Potras: Hasta luego.

Y Mike finalmente se marchó. Las potras dieron un gran suspiro.

Apple Bloom: Menos mal. Se ha ido.

Tiara: Desde luego.

Sweetie: No se por cuanto podría aguantar.

Scootaloo: Ni yo. Un minuto más y os juro que saltaba a su cuello.

Silver: Es increíble como ha cambiado Mike desde que pasó a un potro blanco sin nada especial, a un increíble potro alicornio súper guapo.

Ahí empezaron a soñar despiertas.

Apple Bloom: Un apuesto alicornio.

Sweetie: Con un hermosa crin rubia dorada.

Scootaloo: Con unas impresionantes y resplandecientes alas.

Tiara: Con unos músculos perfectos y bien marcados.

Silver: Sin duda está para comérselo.

Suspiraron las cinco.

Apple Bloom: Sin duda Mike tiene que ser mío.

Tiara: ¿Qué? De eso nada. Mike es para mí.

Sweetie: Ni mucho menos. Está claro que Mike esta hecho para mí.

Scootaloo: Os equivocáis todas. Sin duda Mike es mi pony especial.

Silver: ¿Ah sí? ¿Con que meritos?

Scootaloo: Bueno. Mike me ayudó a entrenar mis alas.

Sweetie: Eso no es nada. Mike me ayudó mejorar mis canciones porque dice que tengo una dulce voz.

Silver: Una vez me quité la cinta del pelo y Mike me dijo que estaba muy guapa con el pelo suelto.

Tiara: Para que os enteréis. Yo bailé con él en la fiesta de gala del Imperio de Cristal.

Todas las potras se pusieron a discutir. En ese momento Apple Bloom gritó a pleno pulmón.

Apple Bloom: Y YO DORMÍ CON ÉL EN LA MISMA CAMA.

Apple Bloom iba desear no haber dicho eso, porque en ese preciso instante todas se callaron y miraron incrédulas a Apple Bloom y no pudieran evitar decirla.

Todas: ¿QUE DORMISTEIS JUNTOS?

Apple Bloom estaba completamente roja por lo que acababa de decir.

Scootaloo: ¿Pero cuando?

Haciendo un esfuerzo por contarlo les dice.

Apple Bloom: Bueno. Fue en el primer día que vino a la granja y yo le conocí. Nos ayudó con la cosecha…yo me canse y…y…y…el me cargó en su espalda hasta mi habitación. Yo….me dormí y por lo visto Mike se acostó a mi lado y se durmió también…..y cuando nos despertamos….estábamos muy cerca del otro….abrazados.

Cuanto más contaba Apple Bloom mas roja se ponía. Las potras la miraban sin creerlo.

Scootaloo: Que suerte tienes.

Sweetie: Desde luego.

Tiara: Aun así Mike va ha ser mió.

Apple Bloom: Por encima de mi cadáver.

Tiara: Mío.

Apple Bloom: Mío.

Tiara: Mío.

Apple Bloom: Mío.

Discutían las dos potras mientas empujaban la frente de la otra. Al final empezaron a pelarse al cual se unen las demás formándose una gran nube de polvo. Después de darse una paliza conjunta se detienen.

Apple Bloom: Esto es absurdo. Propongo que cada una intente conquistar a Mike por su lado y se gane la mejor.

Tiara: Estoy de acuerdo.

Sweetie: Yo también.

Scootaloo: Y yo.

Silver: Lo mismo digo.

Apple Bloom: En tal caso. Queda abierta la operación "Ganarse el corazón de Mike".

Todas: "Ganarse el corazón de Mike".

Dijeron las potras mientras juntaban sus cascos y luego irse cada una por su lado.

Así queda abierta la competencia entre las cinco amigas ¿Quién se ganará el corazón de Mike? Hagan sus apuestas.

Continuara…..

No olvidéis comentar.


	32. CAP 32 AMOR DE ALICORNIO 2º PARTE

**CAPITULO 32**

**AMOR DE ALICORNIO 2º PARTE**

Mike estaba con sus amigos Pipsqueak, Rumble, Button, Snips y Snails en un parque de Ponyville. Todos ellos estaban en una dura competición de eructos. Cada uno hacia ruidos espectaculares y ruidosos gracias a los refrescos que trajeron consigo. Mike y Pipsqueak eran los que más se empleaban a fondo con intención de ganar al otro y sus eructos eran tremendamente ruidosos.

Mike: Supera eso.

Pip: Con gusto.

Pip pegó un enorme eructo.

Mike: No está mal. Haber que te parece esto.

Mike pegó otro eructo todavía más fuerte,

Mike: Esto si que es insuperable.

Las potras miraban asqueados a los chicos.

Tiara: Buf. Los chicos y sus tontos juegos.

Sweetie: Ya te digo.

En ese momento apareció Pinkie Pie y soltó un enorme eructo que sonó con gran y largo eco por toda Ponyville.

Mike: Por Celestia.

Pip: Menudo eructo.

Snips: Insuperable.

Rumble: Me parece que tenemos ganadora.

Pinkie: Que bien. Gane, gane, gane.

Decía Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba para luego irse andando mientras cantaba.

Button: Se ha ido ya.

Pip: Mejor. Así podemos seguir con nuestra competición.

Mike: Si. Esta vez pienso gan…..

No pudo continuar la frase porque en ese instante, se quedó congelado mirando a algo y se levantó nervioso del suelo.

Mike: Perdonadme. Pero me tengo que ir.

Dijo el potro nervioso.

Rumble: ¿A dónde vas?

Mike no dijo nada. Se iba a marchar hasta que una voz femenina le llamó la atención

Voz: Mike.

Mike: (Nooo. Me ha visto)

Penso Mike maldiciendo su suerte. Una potra pegaso algo más mayor que Mike apareció cerca de él y le habló amigablemente. Era de pelaje naranja y crin rubia. Tenía una cutie mark de una nube con una luna detrás.

Potra: Hola Mike. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa. Mike algo apenado la responde.

Mike: Si. Cuanto tiempo Lucy.

Los potros y potras miraban a la extraña potra que acababa de aparecer.

Apple Bloom: ¿Quién es esa?

Sweetie: No lo se.

Scootaloo: Sea quien sea. Si intenta quitarme a mi Mike. La estampo contra un árbol.

Dijo la joven pegaso mientras le clavaba una mirada asesina a la recién llegada.

Mike: ¿C-como me has reconocido con mi nuevo aspecto?

La potra se rió.

Lucy: Por favor Mike. Toda Equestria sabe de tu transformación en alicornio.

Mike: Si claro. Me tienes que perdonar pero me tengo que ir ha hacer una cosa importante. Ha sido un placer volverte a ver Lucy.

Y Mike salió corriendo. Sus amigos le siguieron hasta darle alcance.

Pip: Oye Mike ¿Quién era ella?

Mike: Nadie.

Respondió molesto el potro.

Silver: Venga ya. Te llamó por tu nombre.

Sweetie: Al menos podrías decirnos quine es ella y de que te conoce.

Scootaloo: Si. Así podré escribirlo en su lápida.

Dijo la pegaso en tono de voz baja para que no la oyeran.

Mike: He dicho que no es nadie y ahora dejadme en paz.

Dijo molesto el potro antes de ponerse a volar lejos de sus amigos al cual estaban muy confundidos por la actitud de este.

Apple Bloom: Carai. Nunca le he visto tan molesto.

Rumble: ¿Que historia tendrá con esa Lucy?

Button: Ni idea.

Los potros fueron andando por pueblo hasta que se encontraron con Rainbow Dash siendo acompañado por Spitfire.

Rainbow: Hola chicos.

Potros: Hola.

Scootaloo: Hola Spitfire ¿Qué la trae aquí?

Spitfire: Vine ha hacer una visita a mi querido sobrino ¿Le habéis visto?

Button: Estaba con nosotros pero se fue en cuanto apareció una pegaso llamada Lucy.

Spitfire: ¿Has dicho una pegaso llamada Lucy?

Button: Así es.

Apple Bloom: ¿La conoce?

Spitfire: Si. La conozco. Es la hija de un compañero de equipo. Pobre chico. Fue uno de los casos en que Mike se enamoró de verdad. Y fue victima del rechazo.

Los potros escucharon incrédulas a la pegaso.

Sweetie: ¿En serio a habido una chica que rechazara a alguien tan increíble como Mike?

Spitfire: Así es. Mi pobre sobrino le sentó enormemente mal eso y lloró por tres días seguidos. Tardó mucho en recuperarse.

Los potros escuchaban incrédulos a la pegaso hasta que esta finalmente se despidió y se marchó junto con Rainbow dejando solos a los potros. En ese momento apareció Mike enfadado.

Mike: ¿De que habláis con mi tía?

Pip: Esto…de nada.

Apple Bloom: Nada de nada.

Trataron de disimular los potros pero Mike no les creyó en absoluto y les gritó completamente enfadado.

Mike: No mintáis. Habéis ido a preguntarla por lo de Lucy y por supuesto ella lo ha contado todo. Yo la mato aunque sea mi tía favorita.

Silver: Cálmate Mike.

Scootaloo: Si. Al menos dinos cual es tu historia con esa perr….digo chica.

Mike dio un leve suspiró y decidió contarlo.

Mike: Fue hace tiempo. Antes del incidente de Chrysalis. Yo acompañé a mi tía Spitfire a una competición de jóvenes voladoras. Ahí es donde la conocí.

Pip: ¿A Lucy?

Mike: Así es. Ahí me quedé prendado de Lucy y estuve tremendamente enamorado de ella. Durante días trataba de sacar el valor de confesarla lo que sentía por ella y un día pude hacerlo.

Sweetie: ¿Y que paso?

A Mike le costaba responder. Agachó la cabeza y finalmente dijo.

Mike: Ella. Se rió de mí. Dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con críos ¿Os lo podéis creer? Para ella solo era un crió con un simple capricho infantil. Aquello me sentó enormemente mal.

Sweetie: Oh Mike. Lo siento tanto.

Dijo la potra abrazando a Mike al cual este se la devolvía.

Mike: Gracias Sweetie.

Sweetie: De nada Mike.

La potra miró a sus amigas con una sonrisa triunfante, al cual estas las miraban con celos y odio.

Potras: (Oportunista).

Pensaron las cuatro furiosas por dentro aguantando las ganas de atizar a Sweetie. Sweetie se reía triunfante para sus adentros.

Sweetie: (Todo vale en la guerra y el amor).

Apple Bloom: (Me entran ganas de estanparla contra un arbol)

Scootaloo: (Me entran ganas de lazarla desde un barranco)

Tiara: (Me entran ganas de abandonarla en el bosque Everfree y que la coman los lobos de madera)

Silver: (Me entran ganas de darla un pastel hecho con productos caducados de hace 20 años).

El día trascurrió con normalidad. Al día siguiente. Las potras tenían su plan preparado para conquistar a Mike. Apple Bloom estaba en al granja planeando su plan.

Apple Bloom: Bien. Este es el plan. Pido ayuda a Mike para que me ayude a subir cosas por la escalera hacia el desván del granero. Una vez allí, finjo que se cae sin querer la escalera y me quedo con él. Ahí usaré mis encantos y Mike será mío.

Mike: Hola Apple Bloom.

La potra gritó asustada al sentir la voz de Mike.

Apple Bloom: S-si Mike. Hola a tí tambien.

Mike: ¿Lista para que te ayude?

Pregunto el potro con una sonrisa.

Apple Bloom: Claro.

Ambos fueron al granero. Applejack estaba dentro tratando de cargar una mochila hasta arriba de manzanas al cual la pesaban mucho.

Applejack: Big Mac ¿Podrías ayudarme a poner todas las manzanas en mi bolsa?

Big Mac: Eyup.

Los potros iban al granero y vieron algo inusual. Vieron los cuartos traseros de Applejack sobresaliendo por la entrada y encima de ella los de Big Mac sobresaliendo también por la entrada del granero. Allí les oyeron hablar.

Applejack: Las quiero todas adentro.

Big Mac. Err…no se….podría lastimarte.

Applejack: Tonterías. Si hemos hecho esto antes. Ahora hazlo más fuerte.

A Big Mac se le podía oír sonidos de esfuerzo. Los potros miraron con cara de WTF y la boca abierta al imaginarse lo que estaban haciendo los dos mayores.

Big Mac: Listo.

Applejack: Gracias hermano. Tú si que sabes como echarlo todo adentro.

Big Mac: De nada hermana.

Ambos mayores salieron y vieron a los potros mirándoles con cara de espanto.

Applejack: Hola chicos ¿Algún problema?

Los potros miraron por un momento y salieron corriendo de allí.

Applejack: ¿Pero que les pasa? Primero nos miran con caras raras y luego salen corriendo ¿Entiendes algo hermano?

Big Mac: Nop.

Scootaloo estaba con su patinete junto a una plataforma de salto.

Scootaloo: Bien. El plan es sencillo. Mike vendrá para verme actuar. Yo voy a toda velocidad y una vez arriba hago como si perdiera el equilibrio y me caigo. Por supuesto Mike tratará de salvarme y cuando me coja con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Yo le cogeré la cabeza y le besaré apasionadamente en los labios. Ahí se dará cuenta que yo soy su pony especial.

Mike: Hola Scootaloo.

La pegaso se sobresaltó ante el saludo repentino del potro.

Scootaloo: Ah Mike. Me alegro que vinieras.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: No me perdería tu actuación por nada.

Scootaloo: Ya verás. Te juro que no olvidaras (sobre todo el beso que te pienso dar)

La pegaso se puso en posición con el patinete y salió a toda velocidad. Una vez que saltó en la plataforma a gran altura. Scootaloo puso en marcha su plan.

Scootaloo: (Bien. Ahora o nunca). Que me caigo.

La pegaso cerró los ojos esperando su caída. Como esperaba. La cogieron en el aire.

Scootaloo: Oh me has salvado como esperaba. Muchas gracias, te amo.

Dijo la pegaso mientras con los ojos todavía cerrados dio un apasionado beso. Cuando los abrió. En vez de ver a Mike, vio a Rainbow Dash que la miraba con cara rara. Mike se quedó ahí pasmado con cara de WTF ante lo que había hecho la potra.

En el Bouty Carrusel. Sweetie Belle tenia preparado su plan para conquistar a Mike.

Sweetie: Rarity dice que las mejores armas de seducción de una chica son sin duda con un buen maquillaje y un encanto natural.

La potra se había maquillado para estar súper guapa para Mike.

Sweetie: Cuando Mike me vea así. Mis encantos le harán efecto y me pedirá que sea su pony especial. No puede fallar.

En ese momento entró Mike.

Mike: Hola Sweetie.

Sweetie completamente emocionada fue a recibirle.

Sweetie: Hola Mike dime ¿Qué te parece mi estilo?

Mike se había quedado congelado por el exagerado maquillaje de Sweetie belle. Excesivo colorete, pestañas enormemente grandes. Estrellitas colocadas en un orden caótico. Sombra de ojos de pesadilla. Labios pintados de forma horrible.

Sweetie: (No sabe que decir. Está claro que mi belleza lo ha dejado prendado de mí).

Mike: (Mi madre. Me recuerda a una película de terror que vi hace tiempo con mis amigos) Esto, te queda muy bien,

Dijo Mike haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar maleducado.

Sweetie: Gracias Mike. Y dime ¿Te gustaría…?

En ese momento nota que Mike ya no estaba.

Sweetie: Jijiji. Pobre. Sin duda es muy tímido.

Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban en el jardín de la casa de Tiara junto a una mesa de te con pasteles esperando a Mike al cual había quedado con ellas para hablar.

Silver: Oye Tiara ¿Seguro que es buena idea?

Tiara: Seguro. Existe una gran probabilidad de que las dos nos convirtamos en novias de Mike. Acuérdate de la conversación que oímos hace tiempo.

Flashback.

Mike estaba andando e iba tan distraído que se chocó con sus amigos.

Mike: Hay lo siento.

Pip: No pasa nada.

Ahí notó que a los chicos se les cayeron unas fotos. Antes de que pudieran cogerlo. Mike vio las fotos y se rio.

Mike: Jajaja. Quien iba a decirlo. A Pip ya me lo imaginaba con Dinky pero ¿Button, te gusta Sweetie Belle?

Button se sonrojó al máximo mientras recuperaba la foto.

Button: Si ¿Algún problema? Ella es una chica muy bonita y me gusta.

Mike: Y a Rumble le gusta Scootaloo.

Rumble: Bueno si. Ella es una chica increíble.

Una tercera foto estaba en el suelo. Mike sabía que era pero antes de que pudiera recogerlo. Pip lo cogió.

Pip: Ondia ¿Quién es esta? Es bellísima.

Mike ligeramente sonrojado le responde.

Mike: Esto. Ella es Undina. La princesa de la Atlantis.

Snips: Demasié. Nunca vi a una yegua tan hermosa.

Snails: Es tan guapa y hermosa.

Los potros se habían quedado prendados de la foto de la princesa de la Atlantis. Después de hablar de las fotos. El grupo se puso a charlar tranquilamente.

Button: Oye Mike ¿No has tenido novia alguna vez?

Mike: Bueno. Si y no.

Pip: ¿Cómo que si y no?

Mike: Bueno. No tuve novia en esta línea temporal pero si en la otra. Y no una sino dos.

Potros: ¿Dos novias?

Dijeron asombrados los potros.

Mike: Y salía con ellas al mismo tiempo.

Potros: ¿Al mismo tiempo?

Mike: A la vez.

Potros: ¿A la vez?

Mike: Y siempre las besaba a las dos.

Potros: ¿A las dos?

Rumble: ¿Y quienes eran?

Mike tardó un momento en responder. Finalmente les dijo.

Mike: Tiara y Silver Spoon.

El grupo se quedó en shock mientras gritaban.

Potros: ¿Tiara y Silver Spoon?

Mike les contó todo y los chicos estaban impresionados. Sobre todo Tiara y Silver Spoon que estaban escondidas detrás de un arbusto y lo escucharon todo.

Tiempo actual.

Tiara: Por eso existe una gran probabilidad de que las dos volvamos a ser novias de Mike.

Silver: No se yo.

Tiara: Oh vamos anímate. Seguro que…

Tiara iba caminando hacia ella pero sin querer tropieza y se cae encima de ella y las dos ruedan hasta la mesa tirando todo su contenido encima de ellas poniéndose perdidas de te y de pasteles. Silver Spoon acaba de espaldas en el suelo boca arriba con Tiara encima de ella en una postura provocativa con sus caras muy cerca de la otra. Ambas estaban con el pelo revuelto y con manchas de crema encima. En ese momento entra Mike en el jardín y se quedó pasmado ante lo que vio. Las dos potras manchadas, con el pelo revuelto, muy abrazadas la una con la otra y con sus rostros muy cerca del otro.

Mike: L-lo siento. No quería molestaros a las dos. Seguid con lo vuestro.

Y el potro salió corriendo de allí.

Tiara: Espera Mike. No es lo que parece.

Silver: Oye ¿Mike no se habrá hecho con ideas raras? ¿No?

Tiara: Espero que no.

Mike iba andando por el pueblo tratando de analizar lo que ha pasado.

Mike: Esto es increíble. Primero los hermanos mayores de Apple Bloom haciendo "eso". Scootaloo besando a Rainbow. Sweetie Belle parecía sacada de una película de terror. Tiara y Silver Spoon haciendo "ejen" posturas raras ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Pillar a Shining Armor montando a Twilight y Cadence tirandose a Flash Sentry?

El potro entró en la biblioteca para buscar un libro y se quedó pasmado ante lo que vio. Vio a Shining encima de Twilight agarrándola por detrás desde la cintura y a Cadence encima de Flash por el suelo en una postura provocativa.

Hace unos minutos en la biblioteca. Los cuatro estaban sentados sobre la mesa.

Twilight: Me alegra que podamos pasar tiempo todos juntos.

Cadence: Yo también

Twilight se comió un pastel pero en ese momento se atragantó con un pastel.

Armor: Twilight.

Su hermano fue a socorrerla y se puso detrás de ella. Cadence también trato de ayudarla pero se tropieza y se cae encima de Flash Sentry. Shining puso sus cascos sobre el estomago de Twilight y empujo para que sacara la comida atascada hasta que finalmente logró su objetivo.

Twilight: Buf. Gracias hermano.

Armor: De nada hermana.

En ese momento entra Mike por la puerta de la biblioteca y vio la escena. Al final con cara de espanto grita.

Mike: Ni esto falta ya

Y rápidamente cierra la puerta y sale corriendo. Al final Flash comentó.

Flash: Esto chicos ¿No se habrá hecho Mike con ideas raras de la situación?

Armor: Espero que no.

Mike volvía a su casa y se encontró con sus padres al cual su madre le saludó muy calurosamente.

Sra.B.: Hola Mike.

Mike: Hola mama.

Sr.B. Llegas a tiempo.

Mike: ¿Para que?

Sr.B.: Para ver a tu abuela Gertrudis.

Mike: (Oh no. La insoportable de la familia)

Para Mike. Ver a su abuela Gertrudis era lo peor que podía pasarle ya que era muy pesada. Resignado no tubo más remedio que sentarse y escuchar sus interminables y aburridos discursos. Después de varias horas. Su abuela le pellizca los carrillos (lo que mas odia Mike) y le pregunta.

Gertrudis: Y dime Mike ¿No tienes novia?

Mike: No abuela.

Respondió Mike con un tono aburrido.

Gertrudis: Oh Mike. Deberías buscar una. Cuando tenía tu edad….

Mike: (Cuando tenías mi edad los dinosaurios todavía no se habían extinguido).

Pensó con sarcasmo el potro.

Gertrudis: Además eres un príncipe. Deberías buscar una buena novia para cuanto te cases…..

Y siguió hablando para fastidio del potro hasta que finalmente se levanta de la silla y se va.

Sra. B: ¿A dónde vas Mike?

Mike: Me siento algo mareado. Así que me voy a que me de el aire.

Sr.B.: (Valla. A nuestro hijo se le ha ocurrido una buena excusa para escapar de ella y su ametralladora de lengua).

Una vez fuera de casa. Mike se pone a pensar.

Mike: Maldita sea. No creo que la abuela me deje en paz con el tema. No me queda más remedio.

Mike se lo pensó por un momento y se le ocurrió.

Mike: Debo buscarme una novia.

Continuara….

No olvidéis comentar.


	33. CAP 33 AMOR DE ALICORNIO 3º PARTE

**CAPITULO 33**

**AMOR DE ALICORNIO 3º PARTE**

En la casa árbol. Las potras estaban comentando sus fracasos en sus intentos de conquistar a Mike.

Apple Bloom: Que mal ha salido todo.

Sweetie: Sin duda lo peor que ha podido pasar.

Tiara: Mike debe tener ideas raras sobre nosotras ahora.

Scootaloo: Por Celestia. Ahora Mike debe pensar que bateo para el otro equipo.

Silver: ¿Acaso no lo hacías ya?

Dijo en tono de burla Silver Spoon al cual Scootaloo la respondió enfadada.

Scootaloo: Retira eso.

Sweetie: No entiendo que ha podido fallar. Estaba seguro que con el maquillaje le conquistaría.

Scootaloo: Te he visto con eso y no me extraña. Parecías sacada de una película de miedo. Sin duda Mike habrá salido corriendo completamente espantado al verte la jeta.

Sweetie (completamente enfadada): Retráctate de lo que has dicho.

Scootaloo: Haz que lo haga.

Ambas potras empujaban la frente de la otra hasta que Apple Bloom las separó.

Apple Bloom: Calamos chicas. Está claro que hoy no nos hemos lucido. Ya intentaremos otra vez mañana.

En ese momento entra Mike a toda prisa por la puerta y las grito desesperado sorprendiendo a las potras.

Mike: Chicas.

Sweetie: ¿Qué te pasa?

Silver: ¿Dónde está el fuego?

Mike se jifó en Apple Bloom.

Mike: Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: ¿Si Mike?

Antes de que pudiera mediar palabra. Mike la cogio con su magia y la llevó fuera ante las atentas miradas de las demás.

Tiara: Pero ¿Qué le pasa a Mike?

Silver: Ni idea.

Estaban preguntándose hasta que fueran oyeron un fuerte chillido.

Apple Bloom: ¿QUEEEEEE?

Las potras se asomaron por la ventana y vieron a Mike tapándole la boca a Apple Bloom. Luego estos se alejaron un poco para hablar tranquilamente.

Apple Bloom: (¿Cómo que quieres que finja que soy tu novia?)

Mike: (Por favor Apple Bloom. Solo hasta que se valla mi abuela. Tú no sabes lo pesada que es).

Apple Bloom: (Pero….)

No pudo continuar porque al ver a Mike de rodillas y de forma suplicante que al final la potra no tubo más remedio que aceptar.

Apple Bloom: (Vale Mike. Fingiré que soy tu novia).

Mike: Perfecto. Vamos.

Los dos potros se marcharon pero no antes de que Apple Bloom se girase hacia sus amigas y les guiñase un ojo ante las sorprendidas potras.

Sweetie: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Scootaloo: No tengo ni idea.

Tiara: Propongo seguirles.

Silver: Estoy de acuerdo.

Los dos potros llegaron a casa de Mike y entraron. Como se temía Mike. Su abuela seguía hablando ante sus ya desesperados padres. Estos vieron a los potros.

Sra.B: Hola Mike. Hola Apple Bloom.

Ambos: Hola.

Sr.B: ¿Que hace Apple Bloom contigo?

Mike: Bueno. Pensé en presentar a mi novia a mi abuela.

Sus padres parecían sorprendidos por la revelación.

Sr.B.: ¿Novia?

Mike: Por supuesto. Ya os hable de ella hace tiempo.

Dijo el potro guiñándoles un ojo. Sus padres lo entendieron y sonrieron. Su abuela se acercó a la potra.

Gertrudis: Así que tú eres la novia de mi querido nieto. Un placer.

Apple Bloom: Lo mismo digo señora.

Desde una ventana. El resto de potras miraban atónitos la escena.

Tiara: ¿Habéis oído lo mismo que yo?

Estas asintieron.

Silver: ¿Desde cuando son los dos novios?

Scootaloo: Que tramposa. Ya salía con Mike desde el principio y no nos había dicho nada.

Después de aguantar unas largas y aburridas horas con la abuela de Mike sobre todo haciéndoles preguntas sobre su relación. Los dos potros salieron fuera completamente aburridos.

Mike: Lamento haberte metido en esto Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: No. No pasa nada Mike. Entiendo que quisieras tener alguna excusa. Madre mía, tenías razón sobre tu abuela. Es súper pesada. A su lado, los discursos de la alcaldesa no resultan tan pesados.

Y ambos potros se rieron.

Mike: Voy a mirar una cosa en mi laboratorio y ahora vuelvo.

Apple Bloom: Vale.

Mike había dejado sola a Apple Bloom. La potra se quedó ahí esperando hasta que oyó unas voces detrás de ella.

Potras: Traidora.

Apple Bloom se giró y vio a sus amigas mirándola con mirada asesina.

Sweetie: Serás tramposa.

Apple Bloom: Chicas.

Scootaloo: Salías con Mike desde el principio y no nos has dicho nada.

Apple Bloom: Chicas.

Tiara: Y nosotras compitiendo por él para nada.

Apple Bloom: CHICAS.

Gritó tan fuerte que sus amigas se callaron.

Apple Bloom: Mike y yo no somos pareja (todavía).

Silver: Pero si te vimos con…

Apple Bloom: Mike me pidió que fingiera ser su novia porque su abuela era muy pesada con el tema.

Sweetie: Oh sea ¿No sois novios?

Apple Bloom: No.

Scootaloo: ¿Segura?

Apple Bloom: Si (aunque esto puede servirme para conseguir el corazón de Mike).

Pensó maliciosamente la potra.

Tiara: Por tanto. Solo tendrás que fingir que eres su novia hasta que se valla su abuela.

Apple Bloom: Así es.

Potras: (Eso significa que aun tengo una oportunidad con Mike).

Pensaron las cuatro. En ese momento apareció Mike.

Mike: Aquí vuelvo. Ah, hola a todas.

Todas: Hola.

Mike: ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Scootaloo: Simplemente vinimos a ver estrellas.

Mike la miró confuso y las potras miraron a la pegaso como diciendo "¿Pero que dices?". Finalmente estas se marchan.

Sweetie: ¿Mirar estrellas? ¿En pleno día?

Scootaloo: Bueno. No iba a decir que íbamos a ver caer un meteorito.

Mike volvió a entrar en al casa junto con Apple Bloom. Después de que los dos potros aguantaran los largos y aburridos discursos de la abuela procurando no dormirse, esta ya se marchó para alivio de los potros y los padres de Mike. Ya era de noche y Mike se ofreció para acompañar a Apple Bloom asta su casa.

Mike: Perdona Apple Bloom por haberte metido en esto

La potra se rió.

Apple Bloom: No pasa nada. Reconozco que ha sido pesado.

Mike: Desde luego que lo ha sido.

Se miraron por un momento y ambos potros se rieron. Mike se quedó mirando el cielo pensando en las excusas que tenía que inventarse para librarse de la abuela para la próxima. Apple Bloom en cambio. Se acercó con intención de darle un beso en la mejilla del potro. En ese instante Mike se giro.

Mike: Oye Apple ….

No pudo continuar porque en ese preciso instante. Sus labios se conectaron con los de Apple Bloom. El beso solo fue por unos segundos pero para ellos fue como si hubieran sido minutos. Ambos potros se separan muy nerviosos y se miraron a los ojos. En ese momento Apple Bloom se metió corriendo a su casa dejando solo al potro que se quedo en cierto modo congelado por lo que ha pasado.

Más tarde. Mike estaba ya en su cama. Apenas podía dormir ya que no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado con Apple Bloom.

Mike: (No lo entiendo. Ya bese a Apple Bloom antes durante la fiesta en que conocía a mi amigo Flink ¿Por qué esta vez fue diferente?).

En casa de Apple Bloom. La potra también tenía problemas para dormirse.

Apple Bloom: (No me lo puedo creer. Le he besado. Sin duda maravilloso pero ¿El sentirá lo mismo por mí?).

Después de varias vueltas sin poder dormir. Ambos potros logran por fin dormirse pero no sin antes decir una última palabra.

Mike: Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Mike.

A la mañana siguiente. El día transcurrió con normalidad excepto para Mike y Apple Bloom. Ninguno parecía poder concentrarse en nada. No paraban de pensar en lo ocurrido en el día anterior y eso hacía que los dos hicieran algunas acciones un poco torpes. Por ejemplo. Apple Bloom quería hacer caer las manzanas de un árbol. Lo intentó una y otra vez sin éxito. Hasta que finalmente se da cuenta que todo este tiempo ha estado pateando un árbol muerto. Mike estaba en su laboratorio preparando unos compuestos junto con Spike al cual le estaba ayudando. Pero su mente no estaba prácticamente en su sitio y sin querer provoca una explosión.

Mike: Maldita sea.

Decía el potro mientras se limpiaba.

Spike: ¿Pero que te pasa hoy Mike? No parece que no estas concentrado en nada.

Preguntó curioso el dragón mientras se limpiaba también.

Mike: Bueno. La verdad...

Spike: ¿Si?

Mike: ¿Me puedes guardar un secreto?

Spike: Claro Mike. Lo que sea.

Mike: Pues...veras...

Mike le contó a Spike lo sucedido ayer con Apple Bloom. Cuando terminó. Spike se quedó pasmado con la boca abierta.

Spike: ¿En serio te pasó eso con Apple Bloom?

Mike: Si.

Respondió el potro con mucha pena.

Spike: Pero ¿Ella te gusta?

Mike: Ese es el problema. No lo se.

Spike: No se si soy el adecuado para hablarte de esto. Tal vez deberías hablarle con alguien.

Mike: Si. Debería. Y se con quien. Gracias por guardarme el secreto Spike.

Spike: Jejeje. De nada amigo.

Mike se fue volando hasta la academia Wonderbolt. Ahí vio a su tía Spitfire dando órdenes a los reclutas y como siempre era muy dura.

Spitfire: Espabilad gusanos. Si seguid así nunca seréis Wonderbolt. Daréis 500 vueltas a la pista desde ya.

Los reclutas fuero a cumplir la orden.

Spitfire: Por eso lo digo yo siempre. Con los reclutas hay que ser dura e implacable.

Mike: Hola tía Spitfire.

Spitfire se giró y vio a Mike y no pudo evitar sonreír y e ir a abrazarlo.

Spitfire: Mike. Mi querido sobrino. Me alegro que verte aquí. Es lo que yo digo siempre. A la familia hay que quererla siempre.

Mike sonrió ante el gesto de su tía y la devolvió el abrazo. Spitfire tenía fama de ser una instructora dura como el hierro y de ser muy estricta. Ha veces podía llegar a ser hasta cruel y sanguinaria. Pero cuando se trataba de su sobrino. Era dulce y cariñosa.

Mike: Me alegro de verte tía.

Spitfire: ¿Que te trae por aquí Mike?

Mike: Bueno ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Spitfire: Pues claro Mike.

Ambos fueron hasta su despacho. Spitfire se sentó en su mesa.

Spitfire: Habla Mike pero procura no tardar demasiado. Dentro de una hora tengo que preparar a los reclutas para una prueba.

Dijo la pegaso mientras organizaba unos papeles.

A Mike le costaba decir las palabras.

Mike: Verás tía.

Spitfire: ¿Si?

Mike picaba el suelo con el casco y nervioso la dijo.

Mike: Es….sobre… chicas….

Dijo nervioso Mike con un leve rubor en la cara. Nada más oír eso. Spitfire dejó los papeles y se fue corriendo hacia Mike y lo atrajo hacia ella. Con una amplia sonrisa le dijo.

Spitfire: Así que mi sobrino a encontrado una pony que le hace saltar el corazón. Venga Mike cuéntamelo todo. Quiero saber todos los detalles.

Applejack estaba trabajando en el granero hasta que apareció Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Hola hermana.

Applejack: Hola Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Applejack con una sonrisa la responde.

Applejack: Pues claro dulzura ¿De que quieres hablar?

Apple Bloom algo nerviosa y sonrojada la responde.

Apple Bloom: Sobre….. chicos.

Applejack se quedó de pasmada por un momento ante lo que dijo su hermana menor. En ese instante sonrió.

Applejack: Valla hermanita ¿No me digas que te gusta un chico?

Apple Bloom estaban completamente sonrojada. Mike y Apple Bloom hablaron con sus respectivos familiares de lo que había pasado en el día de hoy.

Spitfire: ¿Os llegasteis a besar? Que romántico.

Mike: No fue un beso…

Apple Bloom: Fue por accidente.

Applejack: Pero él te gusta ¿Verdad?

Apple Bloom muy sonrojada la responde.

Apple Bloom: Si.

Spitfire: ¿Y cual es el problema?

Mike (bastante sonrojado): Es que no se si es amor o solo una sensación rara. Pero cuanto la bese…

Applejack: Sentiste algo especial ¿Verdad?

Apple Bloom: Si.

Mike: Creo que siento algo especial por ella.

Spitfire: Entonces no lo pienses más. Lánzate a por ella y dila lo que sientes.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa al cual Mike se la devolvió.

Mike: Por supuesto tía. Gracias.

Y el potro se fue volando de allí.

Spitfire: Te deseo suerte Mike.

Appejack: Si el te gusta ¿Cuál es el problema? Ve y díselo.

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto hermana. Lo haré.

Y la potra salió de allí con una sonrisa.

Applejack: Me alegro por ti terrón de azúcar.

Mike iba andando por el pueblo directo a la granja Apple hasta que se encontró con Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie: Hola Mike.

Mike: Hola Sweetie ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sweetie: (Ahora o nunca. Tengo la oportunidad de decírselo sin competencia).

En ese momento apareció Button que vio a ambos potros en frente del otro.

Button: ¿Qué hace Sweetie Belle con Mike?

Por el lado contrario estaba Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Ahí está Sweetie Belle. Y está con Mike. Como se me adelante me da algo.

Mike: ¿Pasa algo Sweetie?

Sweetie estaba muy nerviosa. Ahora era su oportunidad de declararse y nada se lo podía impedir.

Sweetie: Si Mike. Verás. Tengo algo que decirte.

Mike: ¿Cuál?

Sweetie estaba mucho más nerviosa pero finalmente le dice.

Sweetie: Veras Mike. Tu….tu me gustas.

Mike se quedó estático ante la confesión de la potra.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Sweetie: Si Mike. Me gustas mucho y me quisiera ser tu novia Mike.

Button que lo veía y lo oía todo. Sentía que el corazón de le rompía en pedazos al ver que la potra al cual estaba enamorado, le gustase otro. Al final salió llorando de ahí.

Mike: Sweetie Belle. Me siento alagado pero yo no puedo corresponderte.

Sweetie: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Es Scootaloo ¿Verdad? Te gusta ella.

Mike: ¿Cómo? ¿Scootaloo también? No. Ella tampoco es. La razón de que no te puedo corresponderte es porque hay otro que está profundamente enamorado de ti. Tampoco puede ser con Scootaloo porque de ella está enamorado Rumble.

Nada más oírlo Scootaloo se quedó pasmada. Jamás se imagino que su amigo Rumble estuviera enamorado de ella. Pero pensando detenidamente. Se dio cuenta que el potro siempre estaba muy atenta con ella y se sentía tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Sweetie: ¿Qué alguien está enamorado de mí? ¿Pero quien?

Mike decidió contárselo.

Mike: Debes hablar con Button. Es con él con quien debes hablar.

Dijo el potro antes de marcharse. Sweetie Belle se quedó de una pieza al oírle hablar de eso.

Sweetie: ¿Button? No me lo puedo creer. Ahora que lo pienso. Siempre es muy amable y gentil conmigo. Ay que tonta ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

Y la potra fue corriendo a casa de Button. Mientras este. Estaba sobre su cama llorando con su cara apoyada en al almohada. Su madre trataba de consolarlo.

Milfy: Vamos Button. Animate.

Mientras lloraba. Trataba de hacer un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

Button: ¿Cómo quieres que me anime? Si la potra que me gustaba está enamorada de otro.

Y Button siguió llorando.

Milfy: Tranquilo Button. Si esa potra no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos. Peor para ella. Ella se lo pierde.

Trató de consolar su madre. En ese momento oye que llaman a la puerta.

Milfy: Enseguida vuelvo. Tú trata de tranquilizarte ¿Vale?

Button hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando ha entender que si. Milfy bajó hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió. Lo primero que vio fue a Sweetie Belle.

Milfy: Ah. Hola Sweetie Belle ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Sweetie: ¿Está Button en casa?

Milfy: Si pero. Ahora mismo no se encuentra bien.

Sweetie: Por favor señora. Necesito hablar con él. Es muy importante..

Milfy no estaba segura pero decide dejar que la potra valla a ver a su hijo. Sweetie subió por la escalera y vio a Button sobre la cama llorando.

Sweetie: Button.

El potro dejó de llorar por un momento y la miró no precisamente muy contento de verla y la respondió enfadado.

Button: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estas con tu amorcito?

Sweetie: ¿Nos..nos vistes acaso?

Button: Si. Vi como te declaraste a él.

Sweetie: Button. Él me rechazo.

Aquello pillo por sorpresa al potro.

Button: ¿En serio?

Sweetie: Si. Me dijo que no podía corresponderme porque tú estabas enamorado de mí ¿Es cierto?

Button en un esfuerzo por hablar la responde.

Button: Desde el primer día que te conocí estuve enamorado de ti. Siempre te considera la potra más hermosa del mundo. Mucho más hermosa que la princesa Zelda. Más maravillosa que Lara de "Tomb Raider". Para mi eres una motivación mucho más fuerte que mi pasión por mis videojuegos.

Sweetie se sonrojaba cada vez más por cada palabra del potro. En ese momento se acercó a él y de forma inesperada le da un beso. Aquello pilló por sorpresa al potro y la potra con una sonrisa le dice.

Sweetie: Nunca me imaginé que sintieras eso por mí. Nadie me había dicho tales lindezas. Un tanto particulares. Pero lindas tambíen.

Button se le encendieron los ojos de emoción.

Button: ¿En serio?

Sweetie: Si Button. Perdona a esta tonta por no haberse dado cuenta de tus sentimientos antes.

Button: Te amo Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie: Yo también te amo Button.

Los dos potros se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron un dulce y tierno beso. Finalmente se abrazaron el uno al otro cariñosamente. La madre de Button observaba la escena con una gran sonrisa.

Milfy: Felicidades Hijo. Espero que tú y tu nueva novia seáis muy felices juntos.

Mike iba hacia la granja hasta que se encontró con Apple Bloom allí.

Mike: Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Ah. Hola Mike.

Mike: Esto Apple Bloom….yo…..

Apple Bloom: ¿Si?

Mike estaba algo cortado pero finalmente la dice.

Mike: ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?

Apple Bloom algo sonrojada le responde.

Apple Bloom: Eh. Si Mike. Yo también quería hablar contigo a solas.

Ambos potros se fueron al granero y se colocaron en el centro del mismo. Paso un rato y ambos potros muy cortados no sabía que decir.

Mike: Apple Bloom yo…quiero decirte algo.

Apple Bloom: Yo también….quiero decirte algo.

Ambos potros con un ligero rubor en la cara les costaba decir lo que querían contarle al otro. Finalmente dicen a la vez.

Mike y Apple Bloom: Estoy enamorado de ti.

Ambos se callaron de golpe mirando fijamente a los ojos sin poder creer lo que dijeron el uno al otro. En ese instante se rieron los dos.

Apple Bloom: ¿En serio te gusto Mike?

Mike: Por supuesto Apple Bloom. Desde ayer llevó pensando en ello. Quería negarlo pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba. Mas me daba cuenta que lo que siento por ti es amor verdadero.

Apple Bloom se sonrojó ante la declaración de Mike.

Apple Bloom: Entonces….

Mike: Apple Bloom. Yo te amo ¿Querrías ser mi novia?

Después de un breve silencio la potra le responde con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Apple Bloom: Si Mike. Yo también te amo y quiero ser tu novia.

Ambos potros llenos de felicidad se abrazan al uno al otro y luego se miraron a los ojos. Sus rostros se iban acercando y finalmente se dan un dulce y tierno beso. Fuera. Estaban Applejack con su hermano y su abuela escondidos, observando la feliz escena con una sonrisa.

Applejack: Me parece que su falso noviazgo acaba de convertirse en uno autentico.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Granny Smith estaba llorando por la escena.

Granny Smith: Mi pequeña Apple Bloom tiene por fin un novio.

Desde una ventana. Estaban Tiara y Silver Spoon observando la conmovedora escena.

Silver: Valla Tiara. Al final es Apple Bloom quien se ganó su corazón ¿No te parece Tiara?

Tiara no dijo nada. Observa la escena con lagrimas en los ojos y sale corriendo de allí dejando sola a su amiga.

Silver: Tiara espera. Pobre. Me temo que esto le ha afectado demasiado.

Ambos potros se durmieron sobre la paja abrazados el uno al otro con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Mike la tenía rodeada con sus blancas alas protegiéndola de la fría noche. Applejack se acercó a la dulce pareja y les cubrió a ambos con una manta mientras Granny Smith les hacía una foto de ambos dormidos.

Continuara…

Poned vuestros comentarios.


	34. CAP 34 AMOR DE ALICORNIO 4º PARTE

**CAPITULO 34**

**AMOR DE ALICORNIO 4º PARTE**

Amanecía en la granja Apple. Mike y Apple Bloom seguían dormidos abrazados el uno del otro. Mike fue el primero en despertarse y vio el rostro dormido de Apple Bloom apoyando su cabeza en al brazo del potro de forma de almohada. Mike sonrió ya que la parecía muy tierna dormida. Ahí le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que Apple Bloom se despertara.

Mike: Buenos días mi manzanita.

Dijo Mike de forma dulce.

Apple Bloom: Buenos días mi luciernaga.

Ambos se rieron y se dieron un dulce y tierno beso. Ambos se levantaron para ir a desayunar. En la casa estaba la familia Apple al completo al cual recibieron a la pareja con una amplia sonrisa.

Applejack: Hola parejita ¿Cómo han dormido esta noche los dos tortolos?

Mike y Apple Bloom se sonrojaron ante la insinuación de la yegua.

Granny Smith: Déjales en paz Applejack. Amor joven. Que recuerdos.

La familia Apple y Mike se dispusieron a desayunar. Por supuesto Mike y Apple Bloom se sentaron juntos como pareja. Durante el desayuno no han dejado de tomarles el pelo a la pareja. Cuando Granny Smith les enseño la foto de los dos dormidos estando abrazados, su pusieron rojos como tomates. Después ambos potros salen y se dan una vuelta. Durante el camino se encuentran con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo acompañados de Button y Rumble.

Mike: Hola.

Apple Bloom: ¿Que hacéis aquí?

Sweetie: Bueno.

La potra algo sonrojada la costaba decir lo que quería hasta que Scootaloo se adelantó.

Scootaloo: Estamos saliendo con nuestros novios.

Dijo sonrojada la pegaso haciendo sonrojar también a ambas parejas.

Apple Bloom: ¿Vosotros también sois pareja?

Rumble: Esto…si.

Dijo el pegaso algo sonrojado.

Button: ¿Cómo que también? ¿Vosotros sois pareja también?

Ambos potros asintieron mientras se cogían del casco.

Sweetie: Que bien. Todos tenemos pareja.

Scootaloo: Las tres tenemos novios.

En ese momento apareció Pinkie Pie asustando al grupo con serpentinas y confeti.

Pinkie: Pues feliz parejas. Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Mike: No es necesario Pinkie.

Pinkie le clavó la mirada.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo que no? Ahora los tres sois pareja y eso es motivo para celebrarlo. Debo preparar una gran fiesta.

Y dicho y hecho. Pinkie había celebrado una fiesta para celebrar el noviazgo de las tres parejas donde todo el pueblo estaban.

Rainbow: Enhorabuena por conseguir tu potro Scootaloo.

Dijo la pegaso mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de la potra.

Scootaloo: Gracias Rainbow Dash.

Respondió la pegaso algo sonrojada.

Thunder Lane: Me alegro por ti hermanito.

Dijo el pegaso acariciando la cabeza de Rumble.

Rumle: Si. Gracias hermano.

Respondió el potro sonrojado.

Rarity estaba abrazando a su hermana.

Rarity: Me alegro por ti hermanita.

Sweetie: Te lo agradezco hermana.

Sr.B.: Finalmente tienes por fin una novia hijo. Enhorabuena

Felicitaba su padre mientras le alborotaban el pelo a Mike.

Mike: Gracias papa.

Sr.B.: Hijo. Debo reconocer que tienes buen gusto. Sin duda has escogido a una muy guapa.

Spike apareció detrás del potro.

Spike: Bien hecho Mike. Me alegro mucho por tí y Apple Bloom.

Mike: Gracias Spike.

Y ambos chocaron su pezuña/garra. Mike miraba entre los invitados y vio a Pipsqueak y Dinky muy juntos del otro. Parecían pasarlo bien al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaban ambos. Incluso pudo ver que ambos se daban un beso. Mike se alegró de que su amigo estuviera por fin con la potra de sus sueños.

También pudo ver a Silver Spoon pero no a Tiara. Aquello le extrañó ya que ambas potras suelen ir juntas a todos lados. Así que se acercó a ella.

Mike: Hola Silver Spoon.

Silver: Hola Mike.

Mike: ¿Dónde está Tiara que no está contigo?

Silver: Bueno ella….

Silver Spoon no sabía que decir.

Mike: ¿Algún problema con Tiara?

Silver: Veras Mike….

En casa de Tiara. La potra estaba sobre su almohada llorando como nunca lo había hecho. Estaba tremendamente dolida por el hecho de el potro al cual ella estaba enamorada le gustase otra. Y eso la afecto enormemente. Le gustaría poder desahogarse con sus padres pero ellos no estaban. Estaban en un viaje de negocios por lo que ella estaba sola. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Tiara: Quien sea que se largue. No estoy de humor.

Mike: Tiara soy yo.

Respondió el potro desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tiara: ¿Mike?

Mike: ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Tiara: No. Déjame. No quiero hablar contigo.

Respondió enfadada la potra en un gran mar de lágrimas. Lejos de irse. Mike entro en la habitación.

Mike: No Tiara. Tenemos que hablar. Silver Spoon me lo ha contado todo.

Dijo tajante el potro.

Tiara: No quiero volver a verte. Te odio.

Respondió furiosa la potra.

Mike se acercó a la potra y la miró a los ojos.

Mike: No pienso irme hasta que hablemos.

La potra en vez de responder, le dio una cachetada al cual lo tiró al suelo. Ahí se subió encima de potro mirándole furiosamente. En ese momento empezó a golpearle en la cara.

Tiara: ¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Por qué?

Gritaba furiosa la potra mientras le golpeaba en la cara de Mike hasta que este detuvo su pezuña y la miró severamente a los ojos. Tiara se esperaba un golpe pero en vez de eso la abrazo.

Mike: Ya basta Tiara.

Tiara se quedó paralizada por la acción de Mike hasta que finalmente de devuelve el abrazo y se rompe a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Mike trató de consolarla.

Mike: Tranquila Tiara. Desahógate.

Después de varios minutos de lágrimas, la potra se tranquilizo.

Tiara: Lo..lo siento Mike por como te he tratado pese a que tú no tenías la culpa de nada.

Mike lejos de enfadarse la sonrió.

Mike: No Tiara. Soy yo quien se tiene que disculparse por no haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos.

Mike la dio un beso en la frente haciéndola sonrojar a Tiara.

Mike: Se que no es lo que tú querías Tiara. Pero es lo menos que puedo darte para compensarte.

La potra sonrió.

Tiara: Gracias Mike.

Mike: ¿Amigos?

Tiara: Claro que sí.

Dijo la potra abrazando a Mike llena de felicidad.

Mike: ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

Tiara: Por supuesto.

Y ambos potros se fueron a la fiesta como buenos amigos.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.

He subido unos dibujos que encontré en la web en mi cuenta en deviantArt para el momento. Recibí en una de ellas una pregunta un tanto rara y quiero decir que Apple Bloom y Mike tienen la misma edad (si quitamos la parte en que Mike estubo durmiendo en una capsula del tiempo por aproximadamente 50.000 años). Así que no penseis en ideas raras.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**EL DESPIDO DE TOBI**

En el castillo de Tirek. El centauro estaba supervisando su plan de conquista del reino Centauro.

Tirek: Bien. Esto podrías servir.

En ese momento apareció Tobi con unas hojas.

Tobi: Su malignidad. Me gustaría hablar con usted.

Tirek: ¿No ves que estoy ocupado inútil? Ven más tarde.

Tobi: No duque. Es algo que quería hablarle hace tiempo.

Sacó unas hojas con una larga lista de quejas.

Tobi: Quiero quejarme por el trato que recibo de usted. Sobre los constantes maltratos que recibo de usted. Los abusos. Los insultos. Los golpes que recibo.

Seguía hablando Tobi mientras Tirek sin escucharle miraban sus planos.

Tobi: Por eso quiero decirle que no estoy recibiendo el trato que me merezco y además….

No pudo continuar porque el centauro le situó varios planos encima de él cubriéndole por completo.

Tirek: Bien Tobi. Ocúpate de estos planos mientras me voy ha tomar un jugo de babosas.

Tobi ya furioso por el desprecio que recibía. Se quitó los papeles de encima y le gritó a la cara del centauro.

Tobi: Ya estoy harto. Es usted un tirano y un maldito explotador.

Grito furioso el pony. Tirek lo miró enfadado.

Tirek: ¿Cómo dices Tobi?

Tobi: Oh oh.

Más tarde. El pony estaba atado a una flecha gigante montada sobre una ballesta gigante.

Tirek: Por tu incompetencia e inutilidad Tobi te despido. Y no volverás aquí hasta que hagas algo que merezca la pena. Doctor Toxicon. Dispare la flecha.

Toxicon: Como ordene duque Tirek. Adios Tobi.

Dijo riéndose el doctor mientras accionaba la ballesta haciendo disparar la flecha gigante llevando a Tobi en el proceso.

Tobi: MAMAAAAA.

Cerca de Ponyville. Las CMC estaban echando en un pozo abandonado un extraño líquido.

Sweetie: Como se ha puesto Mike.

Scootaloo: Si. Y eso que solo queríamos saber si nuestra Cutie Mark era investigadoras químicas. Solamente porque echamos a perder esta formula de crecimiento.

Sweetie: Menuda bronca nos metió.

Apple Bloom: Vamos chicas. Tampoco fue para tanto.

Scootaloo: Claro. Como tú eres su novia oficial. Contigo fue algo más suave.

Dijo con sarcasmo la pegaso.

Apple Bloom: Son las ventajas de tener un novio famoso.

Se rió la potra. En ese momento oyeron un grito en la lejanía.

Sweetie: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Scootaloo: Viene de ahí.

Las potras vieron una flecha gigante dirigiéndose hacia su posición. Nada más verla las potra salieron corriendo hasta esconderse en un arbusto y la flecha finalmente se clava en el suelo.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Scootaloo: Una flecha gigante.

Tobi: Ayuda.

Sweetie: ¿Quién grita?

Tobi: Que alguien me ayude.

Las potras reconocieron a Tobi atado a la flecha.

Apple Bloom: Eh. Yo te conozco. Tú eres el sirviente de Tirek.

Scootaloo: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Tobi: Por favor. Ayudadme.

Grito desesperado el pony.

Scootaloo: Ni de broma. Vamos chicas. Larguémonos de aquí.

Las potras se iban a marchar hasta que oyeron gritar de nuevo al pony.

Tobi: No por favor. No me abandonéis aquí.

Las potras no sabían que hacer. Sabían que era un sirviente de Tirek pero tampoco podían dejarle a su suerte.

Sweetie: ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo desatamos?

Scootaloo: El es malo. Deberíamos dejarlo ahí.

Apple Bloom: Mike no le dejaría ahí.

Scootaloo: Esta bien. Le desataremos.

Las potras finalmente desatan a Tobi. Este se mostró muy agradecido a sus liberadoras.

Tobi: Gracias. Gracias. Muchas gracias por haberme sacado de ahí.

Apple Bloom: Jijiji. De nada.

Sweetie: Por cierto ¿Qué hacías atado en aquella flecha?

Tobi: Eso es porque el duque Tirek me despidió.

Scootaloo: ¿Solo por eso? No te ofendas. Pero tu jefe tiene una forma bastante bestia de despedir a la gente.

Tobi: Si. Pero pese a todo el duque me deja volver siempre.

Scootaloo: ¿Y por que no le mandas para paseo si es un tirano?

Tobi: No puedo. No tengo donde ir.

Apple Bloom: Siempre podrías venir con nosotros. Seguro que mi familia de daría un trabajo.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se figuró en su rostro.

Tobi: ¿Harías eso por mí?

Apple Bloom sonrió.

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto.

Tobi: Estupendo.

Dijo el pony dando saltos de un lado a otro para risas de las potras. De repente aparecieron Grunt y Scrap y agarraron a las potras para luego meterlas en un saco.

Grunt: Mira lo que hemos pillado

Scrap: El duque estará satisfecho con nosotros.

Scootaloo: Eh. Sacadnos de aquí abusones.

Tobi que lo vio todo y trató de detenerlos.

Tobi: Alto ahí.

Grunt: ¿Tobi?

Scrap: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Tobi: Eso no importa. Dejad a mis amigas.

Grunt y Scrap se rieron.

Grunt: Creo que no.

El ogro cogió de la espalda del poni y lo dejó caer en el pozo (justamente donde las CMC echaron el líquido).

Grunt: Disfruta de tu baño Tobi.

Grunt y Scrap se rieron mientras se marchaban de ahí. En ese momento la tierra alrededor del pozo empezó a temblar.

Más tarde. Grunt y Scrap dejaron a las potras en presencia de duque Tirek. El centauro.

Tirek: Valla. Valla. Valla ¿A quienes tenemos aquí? A las amiguitas de ese molesto alicornio.

Sweetie: Suéltanos abuson.

Apple Bloom: Ya verás cuando mi novio Mike se entere.

El centauro se rió ante la afirmación de la potra.

Tirek: De modo que tú eres novia de ese molesto alicornio. Mira tú por donde me vienes de perlas.

Apple Bloom: ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

Tirek: Que obviamente Mike querrá rescatar a sus amiguitas y a su querida novia. Y en ese momento caerá en mi red.

Dijo el centauro acercándose a las caras de las Crusaders. Cosa que aprovechó Scootaloo para morderle fuertemente la nariz del centauro y haciéndole retroceder muy colorido mientras se agarra la nariz.

Tirek: Auh. Maldita niña. Ahora verás.

En ese momento se oyó una potente voz por todo el castillo.

Tobi: TIIIIIREEEEK.

La voz sonó tan potente que resonó por todo el castillo.

Tirek: ¿Qué…que…que ha sido eso?

Por una ventana pudieron ver un ojo gigante. Luego pudieron ver que era un Tobi gigante quien los miraba.

Tirek: ¿Tobi?

Scrap: ¿C-como se ha hecho tan grande?

Tobi: Soltad a mis amigas.

Tobi metió su casco pulverizando la pared y cogiendo a las potras.

Tobi: ¿Estáis bien pequeñas?

Las potras sonrieron dando ha entender que si.

Apple Bloom: Si Tobi. Estamos bien.

Sweetie: Muchas gracias.

Scootaloo: Chico. Que grande te has hecho.

Tobi centró su mirada en Tirek. El centauro se temía lo peor cuando vio el casco de su subordinado acercándose hacia él.

Tirek: No. Aléjate de mí. Grunt y Scrap Haced algo.

Scrap: Si duquin. Lo haremos.

Y ambos salen huyendo dejando solo a su amo.

Tirek: Volved aquí ratas cobardes.

Tobi finalmente coge a Tirek y le lleva a la boca para agarrarlo de los dientes. Este rogó por su seguridad

Tirek: Tobi. Cálmate. Sabes de sobra que siempre te he valorado como mi más leal sirviente.

Scootaloo: Que penoso resulta.

Sweetie: Desde luego.

Apple Bloom: No es tan duro como lo pintan.

Unos ogros apuntaron a Tobi con una catapulta pero este fue más rápido y destruyó dicha arma con su casco libre.

Tobi: Bueno. Hora de largarse.

El pony gigante se disponía a marcharse hasta que nota que se va encogiendo poco a poco ya que se agotaba los efectos de la poción.

Tobi: Oh oh.

Tirek se cayó sobre un montó de paja de un carro mientras veía como Tobi saltaba el muro antes de encogerse del todo. Al otro lado del muro. Tobi estaba con las crusaders.

Tobi: Rápido escondeos.

Las CMC le hicieron caso y se escondieron en un arbusto. Acto seguido apareció Tirek con un escuadrón de ogros.

Tirek: Tobi. Maldita rata traidora. Deberías despellejarte vivo pero seré indulgente contigo si me dices donde están esas malditas potras.

Las CMC estaban preocupadas de que Tobi les fuera a traicionar.

Apple Bloom: No Tobi. No les digas donde estamos.

Tobi con una sonrisa le responde a su amo.

Tobi: Por supuesto su malignidad. Se fueron por allí (señalando en dirección contraria).

Tirek: Perfecto. Vamos ogros. Debemos atrapar a esas potras.

Y Tirek junto a sus ogros se dispusieron a perseguir a las potras por la dirección erronea. Acto seguido aparecieron las potras.

Apple Bloom: Muchas gracias Tobi.

Tobi: De nada.

Sweetie: Hasta luego Tobi.

Scootaloo: Te deseamos mucha suerte.

Se despidieron las potras mientras se marchaban de ahí. Tobi las despedía con su casco.

Tobi: Hasta la vista. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver en el campo de batalla.

El pony volvía al castillo.

Tobi: Hogar. Dulce hogar.

Desde la lejanía se pudo oír un potente grito furioso que decía.

Tirek: TOBI. ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Tobi: Jejeje. Por fin todo vuelve a la normalidad.


	35. CAP 35 GRANDES RESPONSABILIDADES

**CAPITULO 35**

**GRANDES RESPONSABILIDADES**

A las afueras del Imperio de Cristal. Mike y su patrulla se enfrentaban a Sombra y a sus secuaces.

Mike: ¿Cuando aprenderás Sombra que no tienes que hacer nada contra nosotros?

Sombra: Mocoso insolente. Ahora verás.

Sombra lanzó un rayo sombrío al cual Mike lo esquivo.

Mike: Te falla la puntería Sombra.

Se burló en alicornio haciendo enfurecer a Sombra.

Sombra: Maldito.

El resto de la patrulla se enfrentaba mientras al resto de los secuaces de Sombra. Red Fire como siempre con su crin y alas en llamas. Lanzaba potentes llamaradas contra los matones de Sombra al cual salían bastante quemados.

Red: Espero que eso os baje los humos.

Ocelot lanzaba potentes tajos que dejaban fuera de combate a los siervos de Sombra y Vulcan disparaba sus cañones de energía contra ellos.

Ocelot: Rápido.

Vulcan: Y Fácil.

Camaleón con un disfraz de troglodita dejaba fuera de juego a los matones de sombra.

Camaleón: Tomad esto.

Black Wing se encargaba de los pegasos sombríos con potentes tornados que formaba ella al girar muy deprisa.

Black: Un grupo menos.

Medic lanzaba Kunais contra los esbirros de Sombra y Eye Fox disparaba flechas explosivas.

Fox: Esto ya está

Blue Sky se enfrentaba a Evil Blood.

Evil: Hora de matar. Una verdadera lastima ya que eres muy guapo.

Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa psicópata al mismo tiempo que creó dos lanzas sangrientas y se las lanzó directo al robot. Este se cubrió con un campo de fuerza generada por su escudo.

Sky: No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Evil: Siempre hay múltiples formas de matar.

La unicornios se lanzo hacia el robot dispuesto a atravesarle con su espada pero este lo esquivó rápidamente y la golpeó con su espada cargada de electricidad haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Evil: Ahhhh. Maldita máquina.

Sky: Y eso es lo que te espera.

Sky se lanzó hacia ella y la tecleó el cuerpo haciéndola estrellarse contra una roca.

Sky: Esto ya esta.

La gente del Imperio de Cristal estaba animando a la patrulla. Mike seguía combatiendo contra Sombra.

Sombra: Ahora verás maldito potro.

Sombra creó unas serpientes de sombra que surgieron por el suelo alrededor del potro. Este simplemente saltó y con un rayo las destruyó.

Mike: Ahora mi turno.

Mike lanzó un potente rayo dorado contra Sombra. Este trató de protegerse con un escudo de sombras pero el rayo era tan potente que acabó superando dicho escudo. Mike aprovechó para ir a por sombra y cogerle del cuello para luego realizar su ataque meteorito. Le golpeó fuertemente haciéndole ascender en el cielo hasta la estratosfera del planeta. Mike encima de este lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo. Mike descendió hasta llegar a él.

Mike: ¿Abandonas ya Sombra?

En ese momento unas cartas aparecieron clavándose en el suelo obligando al potro a retroceder. El potro vio que era Gades quien lo lanzó.

Gades: Amo Sombra. Nos tenemos que ir. Retirada general.

Gades se llevó a su amo y sus seguidores se marcharon. Los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal empezaron a gritar eufóricos ante el triunfo de la Patrulla Harmony. Estos hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon. Desde una bola de cristal. Grogar lo observaba todo.

Grogar: Eso es. Elogiad a vuestra patrulla. Muy pronto llegaran las lágrimas.

El carnero se acercó a un círculo mágico con varias runas. Empezó a recitar un conjuro y una intensa luz surgió de ella. Cuando la luz se disipo. En ella apareció un grifo muy conocido. Black Bolt.

Bolt: ¿Dónde estoy?

Grogar: Estas en mi guarida. Y ahora tú me servirás para mis planes.

Dijo riéndose el carnero. Black Bolt no parecía de acuerdo.

Bolt: ¿Y por que debería trabajar para ti?

Grogar: Porque si no me ayudas. Te devolveré al limbo de la muerte de donde viniste.

El grifo no tubo más remedio que reconocer que el hechicero tenía razón y que no tenía muchas opciones, por lo que acepto.

Bolt: Bien ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El hechicero sonrió satisfecho.

Grogar: Eso está mejor. Dime ¿Conoces a Mike Bluer?

El rostro del grifo tornó en furia al oír aquel nombre.

Bolt: Me acuerdo de él. Por su culpa no pude cumplir mi venganza y perdí mi preciada piedra trueno.

Grogar: Es posible que puedas desquitarte.

Bolt: ¿Que quieres decir?

Grogar le mostró una bola de cristal.

Grogar: Mira esto.

El grifo miró fijamente la bola y vio imágenes de de varios ponis hablando muy bien de la patrulla.

Periodista: ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre el principe Mike Bluer y su patrulla?

Semental: El príncipe Mike Bluer y su patrulla sin duda son auténticos héroes.

Yegua: Nos protegen de las fuerzas del mal.

Potro: Sin duda Mike y la Patrulla Harmony son guais.

Potro2: De mayor quiero ser como la Patrulla Harmony.

El grifo escuchaba atentamente las declaraciones de los ponis.

Bolt: ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Grogar: Muy simple. Como has visto. Los habitantes de Equestria adoran a Mike y a su patrulla. Quiero cambiar eso. Quiero que la gente les odie y les deteste.

Bolt: ¿Eso por que?

Grogar: Mike obtiene su poder de la armonía y de las emociones positivas de la gente. Si la gente le odia y le detesta. Su poder se reduciría enormemente.

Bolt: ¿Y cómo pretendes conseguir eso? Como has visto. La gente los adora.

Grogar sonrió malignamente.

Grogar: Tengo un plan para eso. Pero antes debo darte poder a ti.

Grogar cargó la magia de su campana y cargo de magia negra al grifo al cual esta gritaba asustado mientras el carnero se reía.

En Ponyville. Mike estaba andando por el pueblo con su mascota Tiki con la correa. Ahí los ciudadanos le saludaban muy calurosamente.

Semental: Hola Mike. Buen trabajo en el Imperio de cristal.

Dijo el semental sonriente al cual Mike se la devolvió.

Mike: Gracias.

Lotus y Aloe pasaban por ahí y saludaron a Mike en cuanto le vieron.

Lotus: Hola Mike.

Aloe: Estuviste genial tú y tu patrulla en el Imperio de Cristal.

Mike: Gracias hermosas. Y ya que estamos ¿Os apetece una cita doble?

Dijo Mike bromeando como siempre con las gemelas que al igual que siempre se rieron del comentario.

Lotus: Creo que no.

Aloe: Quizás para dentro de diez años.

Mike: Sin duda una lastima.

Bromeó el potro.

Uno a uno. Los habitantes de ponyville estaban felicitando a Mike o a algunos miembros de la patrulla. Aquello le ponía de buen humor. Aunque lo que más le motivaba a Mike, era el hecho de poder ayudar a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio. Para él, ver a la gente feliz y contenta era suficiente recompensa para él. En ese momento apareció corriendo Spike hacia él.

Spike: Mike. Mike.

Gritaba asustado el dragón.

Mike: Tranquilo Spike ¿Qué ocurre?

Celestia: Es la princesa. Quiere vernos inmediatamente.

Mike no tuvo que preguntar más. Reunió a la patrulla y junto con las mane 7 fueron a Canterlot. Ahí les esperaban las princesas junto con Shining Armor y Cadence y sus hijos.

Mike: Princesa ¿Qué ocurre?

Rainbow: Si ¿A que ha venido tanta prisa?

Celestia decidió responderles.

Celestia: Hemos recibido una amenaza de Grogar.

El grupo se alarmó al oírlo.

Twilight: ¿Grogar?

Sunset: ¿Aquel hechicero loco que secuestró hace tiempo a los hijos de Shining y Cadence?

Luna: Exactamente. Piensa lanzar un comunicado por toda Equestria.

Red: ¿Un comunicado?

Calestia: Exactamente. Lo lanzara en breve. Por eso os hemos llamado tan urgentemente.

Spike: ¿Y que clase de comunicado es?

En ese momento se pudo oír la voz de Grogar desde el castillo. Todo el mundo salió y vieron una imagen fantasmal de la cabeza de Grogar por el cielo de Canterlot.

Armor: Grogar.

Mencionó el príncipe sin poder ocultar el disgusto de volver ha ver ese hechicero que hace tiempo atrás secuestró a sus hijos.

Rainbow: Si trama algo le patearé el trasero.

La cabeza de Grogar se podía ver en diversas partes de Equestria. En ese momento se le oyó hablar.

Grogar: Soy Grogar el hechicero. Mike Bluer. Tú y tu patrulla habéis interferido por demasiado tiempo en mis planes.

Camaleón: ¿Cómo que demasiado? Si solo le hemos visto una vez. Bueno, dos en mi caso y el de Rainbow.

Spike: Eso es verdad. No se pude considerar que Mike y su patrulla estuvieron demasiado tiempo con él.

Grogar: Escuchadme habitantes de Equestria. He colocado cristales de núcleo amarillo por las ciudades de Manehattan y Yeguadelphia.

Las princesas se alarmaron ante la afirmación del hechicero.

Luna: ¿Ha dicho lo que creo?

Celestia: Me temo que si hermana.

Applejack: ¿Qué son cristales de núcleo amarillo?

Fox: Cristales mágicos muy volátiles que cuando captan una frecuencia determinada. Provocan una explosión en un amplio radio a la redonda.

El grupo se alarmó al oír eso.

Fluttershy: Eso es horrible.

Cadence: Debe haber una forma de detenerlo.

Grogar: Mike Bluer. Si tú y tu patrulla no hubieseis interferido en mis planes antes. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Tú y tu patrulla sois los responsables de todo esto.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Mike y su patrulla? Ven aquí si eres hombre.

Gritó enfadada la pegaso.

Grogar: Si quieres evitarlo. Tú y tu patrulla tenéis que venir solos a este lugar.

Dijo el brujo mostrando un mapa con la localización exacta del lugar de reunión.

Grogar: Dentro de una hora tendréis que venir ahí. Tiempo de sobra para que la gente te pueda culpar su suerte.

Dijo el brujo mientras se reía malvadamente y se marchó.

Medic: Será desgraciado.

Mike: Tendremos que ir.

Armor: Seguramente será una trampa.

Mike: Lo se.

Twilight: No me lo puedo creer que haga eso Grogar.

Rarity: ¿Pero por que culpa a Mike y a su patrulla de lo que pasa?

Applejack: Me temo que lo hace para hundir su reputación.

Rainbow: ¿Pero que dices? Todo el mundo adora a Mike y a su patrulla.

Acto seguido. Los periodistas fueron a preguntar a la gente de Equestria y las opiniones que daban no eran precisamente favorables.

Semental: Es todo culpa del príncipe Mike y su patrulla.

Yegua: Gente como ellos solo sirven para atraer a criminales y psicópatas a nuestro pacifico reino.

Semental2: Por culpa de ellos. Tenemos este problema con Manehattan y Yeguadelphia

Por supuesto el príncipe Blueblood aprovechó para dar su opinión cuando le entrevistaron.

Blueblood: Obviamente todo es culpa de ese condenado potro y su inútil patrulla. Este reino estaría mucho mejor sin ellos que solo traen problemas.

El grupo oía por radio lo que la gente decía de Mike y su patrulla. Shining furioso pisó con furia el suelo.

Armor: Idiotas desagradecidos.

Cadence: Después de todo lo que Mike y su patrulla han hecho por ellos.

Luna: Y sin pedir nunca nada a cambio.

Spike: No me puedo creer que la gente diga esas cosas de Mike y su patrulla.

Celestia: Desgraciadamente la gente es así. Cuando la gente está asustada. Tienden a culpar a los demás.

Mike: Iremos allí a reunirnos con Grogar.

Sunset: ¿En serio vais a ir?

Armor: Me sorprende después de lo que la gente ha dicho de vosotros.

Mike serió les respondió.

Mike: Mi patrulla y yo no nos metimos en esto esperando la gloria o el reconocimiento de la gente. Y Shining. Se que tú tampoco te metiste a guardia real esperando lo mismo.

El grupo admiraban las valientes palabras de Mike.

Applejack: Iremos con vosotros.

Mike: No. Iremos mi patrulla y yo solos.

Fluttershy: Pero será peligroso.

Spike: Estaréis en un serio peligro si vais.

Ocelot: Somos conscientes de ello.

Mike se acercó a los hijos de Shining y Cadence con una sonrisa.

Mike: No es preocupéis pequeñines. Ya veréis como yo y mi patrulla machacamos a los malos.

Los bebes se rieron mientras Mike les acariciaba la cabeza de cada uno.

Spike se acercó a Mike preocupado.

Spike: Mike. Por favor. Tened mucho cuidado allí.

Mike (sonriendo): Tranquilo. Todo irá bien.

Spike devolvió la sonrisa y ambos chocaron la pezuña/garra. Mike se dirigió hacia Luna.

Mike: Princesa Luna. Me gustaría que me hiciera un favor si es posible.

Luna: Claro Mike. Lo que sea.

Más tarde. El Infinity voló en dirección a la zona donde les había indicado el hechicero. Sus amigos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que verles partir.

Twilight: Ahí van.

Sunset: Directos a la boca del lobo.

Rarity: Y todo por culpa de ese carnero loco.

Luna: A veces creo que no nos merecemos a Mike y su patrulla.

Cadence: Ellos arriesgan sus vidas por Equestria y el mundo. Y así se lo pagamos.

Celestia: Y siempre haciéndolo sin pedir nada a cambio. Sobre todo Mike. No me gusta que un potro tan joven haga misiones tan peligrosas pero soy consciente de que aunque se lo prohibiera, eso no le impediría hacer lo que él considera correcto.

Mientras hablaban. Luna se acercó a una figura misteriosa parecida a un pegaso.

Luna: Ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer tu equipo y tú.

¿?: Por supuesto princesa Luna.

Y la misteriosa figura se fue volando.

La nave aterrizo cerca de la zona de encuentro. Cerca de unas ruinas.

Mike: Aquí estamos.

Ocelot: A afrontar a nuestro destino.

Camaleón: Habrá que echarse palante.

Respondió Camaleón con un disfraz de caballero.

El grupo fue hacia el interior de las ruinas. Fueron andando por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un gran jardín interior.

Fox: Bonito lugar.

Grogar: Perfecto para que sirva de tumba Patrulla Harmony.

El grupo se puso en alerta en cuanto vieron a Grogar asomarse por un balcón superior.

Mike: Grogar.

Dijo Mike con un tono serio.

Grogar: Así es. Y este es vuestro final. Soldados. Atacad.

Acto seguido rodeando al grupo aparecieron varios guerreros carneros como Grogar. Estos llevaban armaduras grises con pinchos en ellas y portando diversas armas. La patrulla se puso en guardia. Al mismo tiempo. Los habitantes de Equestria estaban viendo la batalla desde un especie de portal en el cielo.

Twilight: Cielo santo. Espero que no les pase nada.

Rainbow: Tranquila mujer. Prácticamente barrerán el suelo con esos tipos.

Mike lanzó un rayo eléctrico que electrocutó a varios soldados. Ocelot cargó su espada contra ellos destrozando sus armaduras. Vulcan se defendía de los ataque de espada de los guerreros para luego contraatacar con su cañón de energía. Eye Fox disparaba flechas con cuerda para hacerles caer a los guerreros. Ghost usaba su camuflaje para confundirles y golpearles cuanto menos se lo esperaban. Camaleón con un disfraz de payaso les tiraba pasteles a la cara. Medic acababa con la mayoría con sus katanas. Black Wing lanzaba ataques de onda de viento con sus alas al cual los hacía saltar a los guerreros. Red Fire lanzaba bolas de fuego haciendo estallar a los guerreros. Una vez libre de enemigos, Mike se lanzó a por Grogar.

Mike: Prepárate para recibir lo tuyo Grogar.

En ese instante un rayo negro apareció haciendo retroceder al potro.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

En ese instante apareció un grifo de pelaje negro. Portaba un traje morado con un símbolo de rayo negro en el pecho. El grupo reconoció al grifo.

Todos: ¿Black Bolt?

Bolt: Es mismo.

Mike: Imposible. Pero si te vimos morir.

El grifo se rió.

Bolt: Pero como veis estoy vivo.

Black Bolt lanzó un rayo contra Mike al cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le impactó de lleno haciéndole estrellarse contra una pared.

En Canterlot. Twilight y el resto del grupo no se podían creer lo que veían.

Pinkie: ¿Ese no es?

Twilight: Black Bolt.

Rarity: ¿Esta vivo?

Rainbow: No me digáis que ese pajarraco sigue con vida.

Applejack: Imposible. Si nosotros le vimos morir.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo es posible?

Celestia: Seguramente Grogar lo resucitó para sus planes.

Mike se levantó de los escombros y se preparó para luchar.

Mike: No se como has vuelto al mundo de los vivos. Pero desearás no haber vuelto.

El grifo se rió.

Bolt: A ver que haces mocoso.

Mike se tele transportó detrás de él y le dio un fuerte patada en la espalda.

Bolt: Maldito mocoso.

Bolt le lanzó un rayo contra Mike al cual este lo esquivó y contraataco con una rayó mágico que el impacto en el pecho del grifo. Este no pareció preocuparle demasiado pese a que le tiro en el suelo.

Bolt: Eres menos fuerte de lo que recordaba.

Se burló el grifo y tenía razón. Mike sentía que no era tan fuerte como antes debido a los últimos acontecimientos. El grifo aprovechó para avanzar rápidamente contra él y golpearle fuertemente haciéndole atravesar varios muros en el proceso.

Twilight y el grupo veían como desarrollaba el combate.

Rainbow: ¿Pero que le pasa a Mike? Ya tendría que haber barrido el suelo con ese tipo.

Twilight: Es debido a que la gente no apoya a Mike.

Applejack: ¿Pero por que?

Celestia: Grogar lo tenía todo calculado. Sabiendo que Mike obtiene poder de las emociones positivas. Lo preparó para que Mike no fuera tan fuerte.

Spike: Maldita sea ¿Es que no se dan cuenta que Mike los necesita?

Rainbow: Vamos Mike. Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y todos los demás.

Pinkie: Vamos Mike. Vamos Mike.

Gritaba Pinkie mientras agitaba unos pompones.

Mientras en la batalla. Mike seguía combatiendo contra Black Bolt que por desgracia no le iba demasiado bien.

Bolt: Mocoso estupido.

Decía Black Bolt cogiendole del cuello y lo lanzaba contra una pared.

Bolt: No entiendo por que pierdes el tiempo con esa gente. Son solo basura.

Decía el grifo mientras le lanzaba un rayo negro contra Mike al cual lo impacta de lleno y lo tira al suelo.

Bolt: Defiendes a esa gente ¿Y para que? Te desprecian y te insultan y aún así los proteges igual. Que penoso.

El grifo elevó sus garras cerradas en alto dispuesto a aplastar a Mike hasta que finalmente este detiene su ataque con su brazo.

Bolt: ¿Pero que?

Mike miró furioso al grifo.

Mike: Me da absolutamente igual lo que la gente diga de mí.

Aquello capto la atención de los habitantes de Equestria que estaban observando la batalla.

Mike: Digan lo que digan la gente de mi me da absolutamente igual. Eso no me impedirá hacer mi trabajo que es proteger a la gente y luchar por un futuro mejor para todo el mundo.

Finalmente Mike le da un potente puñetazo a Black Bolt que lo lanza lejos de él. En Ponyville. Apple Bloom empezó a animar a Mike.

Apple Bloom: Vamos Mike. Estamos contigo.

Y uno a uno los habitantes de Ponyville empezaron a animar a Mike y no solo allí. En diversas partes de Equestria empezaron a animarle.

Black Bolt molesto se levantó.

Bolt: Ahora verás mocoso.

Levantó una enorme roca con sus garras y lo lanzó contra Mike. Este simplemente lo parte por la mitad de un puñetazo. Eso dejó sorprendido al grifo.

Bolt: ¿Pero que?

El grifo le lanzó un rayo pero Mike lo desvía con un golpe de su casco. En ese momento el grifo nota que sus alas empezaron a brillar con más intensidad.

Bolt: No. Imposible.

Mike: Ahora ya sabes lo que toca.

Mike voló a toda velocidad contra el grifo y le dio una fuerte patada que lo manda volando. Mike a toda velocidad de pone en dirección contraria a la trayectoria y le lanza un potente rayo contra él que lo hace estrellar contra el suelo. El grifo se levantó furioso.

Bolt: Necesitarás algo mejor que eso para acabar conmigo.

Mike: En eso tienes razón.

Mike cargó magia en su cuerno. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos y sus alas adquirieron un tono dorado. Una sombra luminosa surgió de él adoptando forma de enorme dragón dorado. El grifo la igual que todo el mundo. Miró asombrado a la enorme bestia.

En Canterlot. Veían con asombro el hechizo que había conjurado Mike.

Spike: ¿Qué es eso?

Cadence: Es enorme.

Twilight: Es el nuevo hechizo dragón dorado.

Armor: ¿Dragón dorado?

Twilight: Es un potente hechizo de ataque con resultado devastador.

Rainbow: Genial. No me lo quiero perder.

Discord: Yo tampoco.

Celestia: ¿Discord?

Luna: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Discord: Simplemente para ver como ese grifo se convierte en pollo asado.

Comentó Discord sentado en una silla plegable con unas palomitas y disfrutando del espectáculo.

Volviendo con Mike. Este se preparaba para lanzar al dragón.

Mike: Prepárate para ver autentico poder Black Bolt.

Dijo el potro lanzando el enorme dragón dorado contra el grifo al cual aterrado. Trató de detenerlo con sus rayos negros. Pero el dragón parecía ser prácticamente inmune a los ataques. El dragón abrió sus fauces y cuando el grifo estaba dentro de él. Cerró sus fauces creando una enorme explosión de luz cegadora. Cuando la luz terminó. Estaba el grifo herido en el suelo.

Mike: Bien. Este ya está.

El resto de la patrulla que ya se había desecho de los guerreros se unieron a él.

Red: Así se hace Mike.

Ocelot: Sin duda lo has machacado.

Grogar: Estupidos Aun tengo esto.

Dijo el hechicero mostrando un cristal amarillo.

Fox: Cuidado. Eso es un cristal de resonancia. Seguramente lo tiene para activar los cristales de núcleo amarillo.

Grogar: Exacto. Y si no queréis que lo active. Tendréis que seguir mis exigencias.

Mike: ¿Y cuales son?

El carnero se rió.

Grogar: Que os dejéis matar por mis guerreros.

A ninguno le hizo gracia lo que dijo.

Twilight: No Mike.

Sunset: No te rindas a ese loco.

Después de un breve silencio. Mike miró a su patrulla. Ellos dieron a entender que estaban de acuerdo. Finalmente le responde al carnero.

Mike: Muy bien Grogar. Tú ganas.

Grogar: Eso está mejor. Guerreros. Acabad con ellos.

Más guerreros salieron de las puertas y fueron a por la patrulla al cual estaban preparados para sufrir su destino. Pero en ese instante. Ocurrió algo inesperado. Unas misteriosas sombras aparecieron de repente golpeando a los guerreros para sorpresa del carnero.

Grogar: ¿Pero que?

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Habéis tardado un buen rato Shadow Bolts.

Una pegaso con el uniforme de los Shadow Bolts se paró delante de Mike con una sonrisa.

Nightshade: Bueno. Tuvimos nuestros inconvenientes.

Grogar: ¿Qué es esto? Se supone que no vendría nadie a salvaros.

Black: Pues ya ves. Tuvimos ayuda.

Grogar: Pagareis por esto.

Grogar usó su magia para activar el cristal. Pero no ocurrió nada. Eso dejó confuso al carnero.

Grogar: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se oyen las explosiones a la lejanía?

Mike sonrió ante la ignorancia del carnero.

Mike: Muy simple. Mientras mi patrulla y yo nos ocupábamos de ti. Le pedí a Luna que mandara a su guardia personal de Shandow Bolts a que buscaran los cristales y los desactivasen con ayudad de Blue Sky, Centinela y Bit.

Red: Y así acabar con tus planes.

Grogar: Maldición.

Mike sonrió maliciosamente.

Mike: Bien. Ya sabéis lo que toca.

Todos: A patear traseros.

Grogar: Doble maldición.

La Patrulla Harmony siendo apoyada por los Shadow Bolts. Reanudaron el combate contra los esbirros de Grogar. Los Shadow Bolts compuesto únicamente por cinco pegasos, demostraban ser hábiles combatientes al cual lograban derrotar a la mayoría de los guerreros de Grogar.

Grogar: Esto no puede estar pasando.

Mike se lanzó hacia Grogar. El hechicero trató de defenderse lanzándole esferas de energía pero el potro los esquivaba y logra cogerle del cuello y elevarle del suelo.

Mike: ¿Sabes lo que toca Grogar?

Dijo maliciosamente el potro.

Todos: Ataque Meteoro.

Gritaron con malicia el equipo. Grogar tenía una expresión de terror en su cara.

Grogar: No. Ataque meteoro no. Aun me duele la cabeza de la última vez. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Mike sonrió maliciosamente y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas lanzándole a la estratosfera del planeta para luego golpearlo arriba y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Grogar: M-maldito.

Dijo le brujo antes de tele transportase lejos. Llevando a Black Bolt consigo.

Mike: Bien. Esto ya esta.

Medic: Si. Ya era hora.

Mike se dirigió hacia los Shadow Bolts.

Mike: Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Nightshade. La líder del grupo sonrió.

Nightshade: De nada Mike.

Vulcan se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

Vulcan: Hola Nightshade ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

La pegaso puso un gesto de disgusto y le arreó un puñetazo en la cara.

Vulcan: Si. Se acuerda de mí.

Nightshade: Eso por robarme mis medias y mi tanga. Pervertido.

Gritó furiosa la pegaso.

Ocelot: Oye Mike ¿No nos vas a presentar estos Shadow Bolts al cual parece que les conoces?

Mike: Claro. Os presentaré a todo el equipo.

Primero presentó a Nightshade. Una pegaso de pelaje azul claro con crin azul oscuro y ojos amarillos. Cutie mark de una llama azul parecida a la de Spitfire.

Mike: Ella Nightshade. Lider de los Shadow Bolts y una vieja amiga de mi tía Spitfire.

Nightshade: Y su mayor rival.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa.

Luego presentó a Stratus. Otro pegaso de pelaje gris y crin azul claro y ojos verdes con un ligero corte en el morro. Cutie mark de un corazón siendo seguido por un rayo.

Mike: El es Stratus. El segundo al mando. No suele hablar mucho y es raro que sonría algo.

Stratus: Mmm.

Dijo el pegaso con un ligero sonido de su boca.

Por siguiente a Blueball Blitz. Una pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro con un peinado azul eléctrico y ojos violetas. Cutie mark de un rayo dividido en tres Con cara de estar tocada del ala (¿lo pilláis? Tocada del ala).

Mike: Ella es Blueball Blitz. La pobre tuvo un desafortunado accidente en una fábrica de tormentas de Cloudsdale y la pobre está un poco ida de la cabeza pero es de confianza. A veces suelta chispas eléctricas que en ocasiones lo usa como arma.

Blueball: ¿Qué hay majos? Jijiji ¿Os apetece un voltio por ahí?

Dijo la pegaso con un aire de loca mientras chispas eléctricas surgían de su cabeza.

Luego a Starry Skies. Un pegaso de pelaje violeta y crin con rosa pálido y oscuro y ojos azules. Cutie mark de tres monedas de oro.

Mike: Ella es Starry Skies. Pertenece a la aristocracia de Cloudsdale pero le va la vida de voladora.

Starry: Un placer conoceros Patrulla Harmony.

Dijo la pegaso con un aire de distinción y buena educación.

Por último presentó a Charger. Un pegaso de pelaje gris oscuro con crin verde pálido y ojos grises. Cutie mark de un rayo azul.

Mike: Y el último es Charger. Un volador excepcional capaz de hacer grandes maniobras imposibles para otros.

Charger: Pasa socios.

Ocelot: Pues es un placer.

Mientras el grupo se presentaba. Mike se fijó en un monolito que había en el jardín.

Mike: Espera. Eso es.

Mike vio un monolito como el de la araña robot gigante y la biblioteca celeste perdida. Mike se acercó a él y como ocurrió las veces anteriores. Obtuvo una visión.

En la visión. Vio a varios ponis celestes con alas de ángel o dragon. Parecían asustados.

Celeste1: Rápido. Hay que esconderlo cuanto antes.

Celeste2: ¿Crees que alguien lo encontrará?

Celeste3: Esperemos que las generaciones futuras puedan darle algún mejor uso e impedir que la amenaza que se cierne contra nosotros se repita.

Los ponis fueron hacia un mural con la imagen de un pony celeste clavando una lanza en una extraña criatura parecida a un hombre calamar. El pony presionó la cola del pony dibujado y un compartimiento se abrió mágicamente. Ahí metieron una especie de caja en ella y la cerraron. Ahí se acaba la visión.

Ocelot: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Mike no dijo nada. Se acercó al mural donde vio en al visión. El mural estaba muy gastado y apenas se podía distinguir al pony que figuraba en ella. Mike apoyó su casco en donde sería la cola y un compartimiento se abrió sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Camaleón: Carai.

Red: Eso si que es una sorpresa.

Nightshade: ¿Cómo descubriste eso?

Mike: En una visión producida en el monolito.

Vulcan: ¿Qué contiene esa caja?

Mike: Vamos a verlo.

Mike abrió la caja y en ella había una especie de brazalete. Tenía una bonita forma de X y era de color azul.

Nightshade: Bonito brazalete. Hace juego con mi pelo.

Mike se puso el brazalete en su pezuña derecha.

Black: ¿Qué haces?

Mike: Puedo sentir tecnología y magia antigua en ella.

Mike intentó usarlo. En ese momento el brazalete brilló y un intenso y amplio láser azul salió de él arrasando con media ruina. El grupo se sorprendió por ello.

Mike: Mi madre.

Red: Que barbaridad.

Blueball: Menuda descarga y en eso soy experta jiji.

Stratus: Esa arma tiene mucho poder.

Mike: Si. Será mejor que lo llevemos a las princesas para que lo guarden en un lugar seguro.

Más tarde. La patrulla siendo acompañada por los Shadow Bolts volvieron a Canterlot. Twilight y los demás se alegraron de volver a verlos sanos y salvos de la trampa. Ahí Mike les contó lo que descubrió sobre las ruinas y lo que escondió los ponis Celestes.

Rainbow: Whoa Mike ¿En serio?

Mike: Así es.

Armor: Pero ¿Por que dejarían un arma así?

Mike: Creo que es para prepararnos para algo.

Applejack: ¿Cuál?

Mike: No lo se. Pero si esta arma no es la única. Eso significa que hay más por el mundo. Y si cae en malos cascos.

Celestia: Entiendo tu preocupación Mike. De momento guardaremos el brazalete en un lugar seguro.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

Mike se disponía a retirarse hasta que Shining le llamó.

Armor: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si Shining?

Armor: Gracias.

Mike parecía confundido.

Mike: ¿Gracias por que?

Armor: Por recordarme porque me metí en la guardia real.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: No es nada. Creo que por eso no te gastaré más bromas pesadas.

Armor: Valla. Que honor.

Respondió el unicornio con sarcasmo pero con una leve risa.

Mike: Al menos por una semana.

Armor: Serás.

Le cogió del cuello con un brazo al potro y con la otra le hacía menudillos en la cabeza. Ambos se reían a más no poder.

A la mañana siguiente. Los periodistas volvieron a preguntar a los habitantes de Equestria y esta vez tenían opiniones más favorables sobre Mike y su patrulla.

Semental: Ellos están para protegernos.

Yegua: Me arrepiento de lo que dije antes de ellos.

Derpy: Han salvado a mi hija.

Dinky: Y han salvado a mi madre.

En un lugar apartado. Grogar oía lo que decían la gente a trabes de su bola de cristal-. En un ataque de furia destruyó dicha bola.

Grogar: Esta vez os habéis salvado. Pero la próxima vez….

Fin del capítulo.

Por favor. Dejad vuestros comentarios.

En mi web en DeviantArt encontrareis el dibujo que me inspiró a añadir a los Shadow Bolts en mi fanfic.


	36. CAP 36 EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE DARKWING

**CAPITULO 36**

**EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE DARKWING**

Sombra estaba en su trono esperando las noticias que le iban a traer Gades y Evil Blood.

Sombra: A ver que noticias me traen estos dos.

Acto seguido entran ambos ponis. Sus rostros figuran que no han tenido éxito.

Sombra: No me digáis más. Habéis vuelto a fracasar.

Dijo con furia Sombra.

Gades: Me temo que así es amo Sombra. La patrulla volvió a intervenir.

Evil: Sin olvidarnos del condenado potro.

Sombra se puso verdaderamente furioso por aquella afirmación.

Sombra: Maldita sea ¿Es que no hay forma de que me libre de esa maldita patrulla?

Darkwing que pasaba cerca de la sala del trono. Escuchó la furiosa voz de Sombra y se acercó a escuchar a escondidas.

Dark: Ya está furioso Sombra como siempre.

Sombra: Maldita sea. Esperaba que Darkwing se ocupara de al menos de ese condenado potro pero ni aún así.

Evil: Amo Sombra. Si me permite. Tengo motivos para creer que ella no quiere matar a Mike. Es más. Creo que incluso se simpatiza con él.

Aquello capto la atención de Darkwing y Sombra.

Sombra: ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

Evil Blood le contó lo que vio después de que Mike y Sombra recuperasen sus respectivos cuerpos en el Imperio de Cristal.

Sombra: ¿En serio vistes y oíste eso?

Evil: Así es.

Darkwing estaba preocupada. Si Sombra descubre que ella tiene alguna relación con Mike. Podría castigarla severamente.

Sombra: Maldición. Si es cierto eso puede acarrear problemas. Tal vez fue un error adoptarla cuando maté a sus padres. Pero la potra tenía mucha potencial.

La potra se quedó sin habla al oír eso. Ella siempre pensó que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente como le dijo Sombra. Jamás pensó que fue él quien los mato. Sintió una enorme puñalada en el corazón al descubrir eso.

Gades: ¿Qué cree que deberíamos hacer con ella amo?

Sombra: Necesito pensar.

Darkwing quiso marcharse pero sin querer tropieza con una vieja armadura y la hace estrellarse contra el suelo provocando un enorme estruendo y captando la atención de Sombra y los suyos.

Sombra: ¿Que es ese ruido?

Los tres salen y ven a Darkwing irse corriendo.

Gades: Amo ¿No se habrá?

Sombra: Cogedla inmediatamente a esa potra antes de que escape.

Darkwing iba huyendo del castillo volando. En ese momento ve a varios pegasos sombríos yendo en su persecución.

Darkwing: Debo quitármelos de encima.

Darkwing convocó un tornado oscuro que se quitó de en medio a sus perseguidores de momento.

Darkwing: Maldita sea. Necesito ayuda para salir de aquí.

En Ponyville. Mike y su patrulla junto con las mane 7. Estaban ayudando a Applejack en la recogida de manzanas.

Applejack: Muchas gracias por ayudarme con la cosecha de manzanas.

Twilight: No hay de que Applejack.

Camaleón: Carai. Hay más manzanas de lo normal.

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de granjero. Intentó tirar las manzanas de un árbol pero le costaba hacerlo. En ese momento se acercó Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: ¿Algún problema Camaleón?

Camaleón no contestó. En vez de eso pateó tan fuerte el árbol que al final tiró una rama con manzanas y todo, encima de Rainbow.

Camaleón: Ay. Perdona Rainbow.

La pegaso enfadada se levantó.

Rainbow: Camaleón.

Gritó enfadada la pegaso mientras perseguía con un rastrillo a Camaleón al cual estaba disfrazado de enano del bosque.

Rainbow: Verás en cuanto te coja.

Camaleón: Siempre contra el más pequeñajo. Anda que te den cidra con una catapulta.

Después del largo trabajo. El grupo logra recoger toda la cosecha.

Applejack: Hemos terminado por fin.

Ocelot: Si. Ya lo tenemos todo.

Mike: Bueno. Si no hay nada más que hacer. Yo tengo que hacer una cosa.

Rainbow: ¿Ha ver a tu conejita Mike?

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa burlona. Mike se giró enfadado hacia ella.

Mike: Lo que hagamos mi manzanita y yo no es asunto tuyo.

Fluttershy: ¿Manzanita?

Dijo divertida la pegaso.

Applejack: Es el mote cariñoso que le puso Mike a Apple Bloom. Y Applebloom le llama su luciérnaga.

Fluttershy: Oight. Que tiernos.

Rarity: Ya os ponéis motes cariñosos y todo.

Red: Verdaderamente romántico.

El grupo se puso a bromear con Mike haciéndole sonrojar. En ese momento su brazalete se iluminó.

Mike: ¿Quién puede ser?

Mike activo su brazalete y vio a Darkwing para sorpresa del potro.

Mike: ¿Darkwing? ¿Cómo es que tienes una omniherramienta?

La potra al cual parecía estar muy asustada. Le responde.

Darkwing: Eso no importa ahora Mike. Necesito tu ayuda porque…

No pudo continuar hablando porque Mike enfadado la interrumpe.

Mike: Olvídalo Darkwing. Tú tomaste una decisión y yo la mía. Y ahora si no te importa. Tengo que ir a ver a "mi chica".

Y cortó la comunicación. El potro se quedó callado por un momento. Ocelot no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Ocelot: Vamos a ir ¿Verdad?

Mike le miró sin decir nada. Ocelot adivinó la respuesta.

Ocelot: Buf. Yeguas. Sin duda son todas unas perfectas manipuladoras.

Rarity: ¿Cómo dices Ocelot?

Le preguntó algo molesta por el comentario la unicornio. Ocelot rápidamente la responde.

Ocelot: Que tenemos que preparar el Infinity.

El grupo fue en el Infinity rumbo a las tierras sombrías. Mike estaba en el puente meditabundo hasta que se le acercó Twilight.

Twilight: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si?

Twilight: ¿No crees que podría ser una trampa?

Mike: Puede ser.

El potro seguía mirando la pantalla.

Twilight: Aun sientes algo por ella ¿Verdad?

Mike: Lo que hubo entre nosotros se acabó hace tiempo. Ahora voy a ver que pasa. Posiblemente en el fondo soy un tonto que quiere creer que Darkwing pueda ser una amiga.

En el bosque sombrío. Darkwing seguía huyendo.

Darkwing: Espero salir de aquí cuanto antes.

En ese momento varios disparos surgieron de los matorrales al cual casi dan a la potra.

Sombrío: Ahí está.

Sombrio2: A por ella.

Varios soldados sombríos salieron dispuestos a atacar a Darkwing. La potra por supuesto se defendió. Varios guerreros trataron de golpearla pero la potra lograba esquivarlo gracias al entrenamiento que tenía desde que tiene memoria y lograba golpearles dejándolos fuera de combate. Varios unicornios intentaron darla con púas mágicas y esta se defendió con una barrera. Finalmente contraataca con rayos sombríos que los noquean.

Dark: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Pero en ese instante es golpeada haciéndola caer al cuelo. En ese momento ve que fue Evil Blood quien la golpeó.

Evil: Te tengo mocosa.

Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa malvada dispuesta a apuñalarla con un cuchillo mágico de sangre. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Una fuerte patada la hace estrellar contra un árbol. Adolorida se levantó furiosa.

Evil: ¿Quien ha sido?

Mike: Yo.

Dijo desafiante Mike con su forma de alicornio sombrío, gracias a su modificador ADN.

Evil: ¿Tú? Tal como sospechaba. Vosotros estáis compinchados de algún modo.

Dijo la pony sombría antes de retirarse para pedir refuerzos. El resto del grupo aparece y Mike se dirigió a Darkwing con una mirada de disgusto.

Mike: Bien Darkwing. Me arriesgo mucho viniendo hacía aquí. Así que espero que no sea una….

No pudo continuar porque la potra se lanzó a abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraban como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida. Aquello sorprendió al grupo en especial a Mike. Al principio no sabía que hacer, pero al final le devolvió el abrazo tratando de consolarla.

Mike: Tranquila. Cálmate un poco.

Después de varios minutos de lágrimas. Darkwing por fin se tranquilizo.

Twilight: Darkwing ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué te perseguían los sombríos?

Dark: Eso es porque descubrí que mi vida era una mentira.

Applejack: ¿Qué quieres decir azucarillo?

Darkwing les contó lo que había descubierto y el por que la perseguían.

Medic: Así que fue eso.

Applejack: Que miserable. Matar a tus padres.

Rarity: No tiene perdón.

Darkwing: Y ahora que Sombra lo ha descubierto. Tratará de librarse de mí como sea. Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda para salir de aquí.

Antes de que pudieran responder el grupo. Mike la dice.

Mike: Bien. Te sacaremos de aquí.

Darkwing: ¿En serio?

Mike: Tenemos la nave aparcada cerca de aquí. Solo tenemos que ir allí.

Dark: No se como darte las gracias.

Mike: No tienes que hacerlo. Y ahora vamonos. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Dijo el potro con un tono frió al cual no fue imperceptible para la potra. El grupo fue andando hasta la nave. Darkwing se acercó a Mike y le preguntó.

Dark: Así que tu chica ¿No Mike?

Mike: Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Dijo el potro molesto. Darkwing retrocedió un poco ante la respuesta del potro. Cuando Mike se dio cuenta de ello se disculpó enseguida con ella.

Mike: Lo siento Darkwing.

Dark: No. No pasa nada.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Mike la dice.

Mike: Apple Bloom.

Dark: ¿Quién?

Mike: Apple Bloom. Así se llama mi novia.

Dark: Ya veo.

Dijo la potra con una pequeña sonrisa al cual Mike se la devolvió. Applejack se acercó a susurrar a Twilight.

Applejack: Oye Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Si?

Applejack: ¿Qué crees que hay entre estos dos?

Twilight: Que yo sepa. Ellos dos tuvieron un breve romance pero por los visto debido a las circunstancias. Tuvieron que cortar toda relación.

Applejack: Ya veo.

Red: Cuidado.

Red Fire activó una barrera para proteger al grupo de unos rayos que surgieron de la nada. Acto seguido aparecieron varios ponis sombríos.

Camaleón: Tenemos compañía.

Sunset: Y no solo eso. Mirad.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba Sunset y vieron a Sombra siendo acompañado de Gades y Evil Blood.

Dark: Sombra.

Dijo la potra en postura de combate y sin ocultar la furia que sentía por Sombra.

Sombra: Así que es cierto. Estabas con Mike desde el principio.

Dark: Originalmente no, pero tú eres un miserable. Mentiste sobre mis padres.

Le recriminaba enfadada la potra. Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Si. Lo hice para que pensarás que me debías la vida y así me fueras fiel. Pero ahora no me sirves para nada. Guerreros atacad.

Los guerreros atacaron al grupo al cual este se defendió.

Mike: Hora de combatir.

Mike y Darkwing se lanzaron a por Sombra. Y el resto del grupo se ocupaba de los demás guerreros sombríos. Ocelot se enfrentó a Gades. Esquivaba las cartas que lanzaba el sombrío e intentó golpearle con su espada pero este se deshizo en sombras. Ocelot agudizó sus sentidos para localizarle y en el último momento logra esquivar una espada de sombra que por poco no le da. Gades se aleja de él y le lanza sus afiladas cartas. Ocelot contraataca con sus pistolas destruyendo sus cartas. Gades se lanzó hacia él en forma de puñal sombrío al cual Ocelot tubo que bloquearlo con su espada y hacerle desviar del rumbo.

Red Fire combatía contra Evil Blood. Red lanzó una llamarada pera esta lo esquivó con un saltó en intentó caer encima de ella con sus pezuña en forma de cuchillas sangrientas pero la alicornio se tele transportó esquivando el ataque y haciendo que se clavara en el suelo. Red Fire aprovechó para lanzarla un ataque en forma de lobo de fuego impactándola de lleno en ella.

Twilight lanzaba rayos mágicos contra los sombríos y Sunset lanzaba esferas solares que explotaban al entrar en contacto con los enemigos. Vulcan estaba rodeado de sombríos listos para atravesarle con sus espadas. El robot cargó su cañón de energía justo cuando era atacado el impactó su cañón cargado en el suelo provocando una gran explosión de energía llevándose por delante a sus atacantes. Eye Fox disparaba flechas con cuerdas a los enemigos y una vez atados, Applejack cogía el extremo de las cuerdas y lo lanzaba lejos. Camaleón se puso delante de los sombríos con un traje de mago con sombrero de copa y varita con Pinkie de ayudante. Camaleón se quitó en sombrero ante los confundidos sombríos. Dio varios toques con su varita y del sombrero salieron varios guantes con muelles al cual les golpearon a todos ellos dejándolos fuera de combate. Ghost con su habilidad de camuflaje les golpeaba por sorpresa y Rarity les atacaba con lazos mágicos atando a mas de uno. Black Wing lanzaba ondas de choque a los pegasos sombríos mientras Rainbow los noqueaba con un rayo sónico. Medic usaba trucos ninja al cual incluía sustituciones como bombas de humo y con golpes por sorpresa los noqueaba a todos.

Mike y Darkwing se enfrentaban a sombra.

Mike: Prepárate Sombra.

Mike lanzó un rayo contra Sombra al cual este se protege con una barrera. Darkwing le lanzó otro rayo con el mismo resultado.

Dark: Tú mataste a mis padres maldito.

Dijo con furia la potra. Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Por supuesto. Tus padres eran unos estupidos. Ellos no creían que los sombríos tendrían que ser criaturas del mal. Tenía que eliminarlos antes de que su influencia afectara en estas tierras.

Mike: Y por eso los mataste.

Sombra: Correcto. Fue muy fácil eliminarlos. Solo tuve que sujetar a un bebe en brazos. Ni siquiera se atrevieron a usar su magia. Que penoso.

Darkwing poseída por la ira. Le lanzó un rayo sombrío de gran potencia. Sombra se protegió con otra barrera.

Dark: ¿Y por que me acogiste a mí si era su hija?

Sombra: Porque pertenecías a la raza de los alicornios. Es raro que nazca uno entre los sombríos sobre todo siendo tu padre un unicornio y tu madre una pegaso. Pensé que podrías serme útil. Por eso te acogi.

Dark: Maldito monstruo.

Darkwing intensificó su rayo con intención de destrozar a Sombra.

Sombra: Pierdes el tiempo. Jamás superaras mi barrera.

Mike: Sola quizás no. Pero sin con ayuda de sus amigos.

Dark: Mike.

Y Mike lanzó su propio rayo al cual se combinó con el de ella haciéndola mas potente. Sombra notó que no podía retener los rayos combinados.

Sombra: Maldición.

Finalmente la barrera se rompe en pedazos y Sombra recibe todo el ataque al mismo tiempo que grita de dolor e impacta contra una roca. Darkwing quería ir a por él pero Mike la retuvo.

Mike: Darkwing no.

Darkwing furiosa le responde.

Dark: Debo acabar con él. Por mis padres.

Mike: No dejes que la ira de domine. Ahora tenemos que…

No pudo continuar porque una roca gigante le impactó y lo mandó lejos.

Dark: Mike.

Sombra emergió en sombras y apareció delante de Darkwing.

Sombra: Mi error fue no eliminarte cuando tuve la oportunidad. Hora de corregir mi error.

Sombra iba a atacarla pero una gran piedra el golpeó en la cara haciéndole retroceder. Acto seguido apareció Mike.

Mike: Ya es la segunda vez que me haces eso. A ver que te sienta a ti.

Sombra: Maldito potro. Has interferido en mis planes por demasiado tiempo.

Mike: Y seguirá así hasta el final de los tiempos. Oh hasta que tú te rindas claro.

Bromeó el potro. Sombra lanzó un ataque en forma de guadaña contra los potros al cual estos lo esquivaron y se lanzaron a por él. Mike le golpeó en la cara y Darkwing en el pecho. Luego Mike la cogió de los brazos a Darkwing y la hizo girar golpeándole en la cara de Sombra con sus patas traseras y luego Darkwing hizo lo propio con Mike para volver a golpearle en al cara con las suyas. Cuando Sombra retrocedió. Los potros combinaron su magia en forma de dragón sombrío y lo lanzaron contra Sombra. El dragón abrió sus mandíbulas atrapando a Sombra y creando una gran explosión oscura. Después de oír un gran grito de dolor. Sombra queda en el suelo agonizando. Darkwing creó un puñal de Sombra dispuesto a matarlo hasta que Mike la detuvo.

Mike: Quieta Darkwing. No lo hagas.

Dark: Debe pagar por lo que ha hecho a mis padres.

Respondió la potra con furia.

Mike: Si lo haces. No serás distinta a él.

Dark: Pero mis padres….

Mike: Seguramente ellos querrían que tuvieras una vida feliz lejos de esto. Ahora vamonos.

Dark: Supongo que tienes razón.

Ambos potros salen de ahí no sin antes dar la señal al grupo para retirarse. No tuvieron muchos problemas al estar Sombra fuera de combate y los sombríos fuera de juego. Finalmente alcanzan la nave y logran escapar de ahí. El grupo respira aliviado de haber salido de aquella oscura tierra. Después de un largo viaje. La nave aterriza cerca de Equestria y el grupo baja de la nave.

Mike: ¿Seguro que tienes que irte Darkwing?

Dark: Seguro. Tengo que averiguar más sobre mis verdaderos padres y cual es mi origen.

Mike: Si necesitas ayuda. No dudes en pedirla.

Dijo Mike con una sonrisa. Darkwing se la devolvió.

Dark: Gracias Mike. Y otra cosa.

Mike: ¿Si?

Darkwing se acercó a Mike y sin mediar palabra, le plantó un breve beso en la boca para sorpresa del potro.

Dark: Si alguna vez ya no estás con Apple Bloom. Ven a buscarme. Como alicornio tengo toda la eternidad para esperar.

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba, moviendo sus caderas provocativamente antes de alzar el vuelo e irse. Mike se había quedado un rato embobado hasta que se sacude la cabeza. Sus amigos se rieron del gesto.

Vulcan: Valla Mike. Sin duda no has perdido el toque.

Applejack: Por si acaso no le diremos nada a Apple Bloom de esto

Dijo la pony granjera bromeando con el potro. Este recuperó la compostura y les contesto.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya ha terminado. Así que volvamos.

Todos: Si.

Y Mike y su grupo volvieron a la nave rumbo a Equestria.

Fin del capítulo.

Poned vuestros comentarios.


	37. VAp 37 VACACIONES PASADAS POR AGUA

**CAPITULO 37**

**VACACIONES PASADAS POR AGUA**

Mike: Bien. Creo que lo tengo todo.

Dijo Mike mientras cargaba una gran maleta y salía al exterior de su casa. Fuera le esperaban sus amigos potros. La patrulla estaba ahí preparando la nave para despegar junto Con Spitfire y Soarin.

Apple Bloom: ¿Estas listo Mike?

Mike: Por supuesto manzanita.

Ocelot: ¿No nos falta nada?

Soarin: Mire todo y creo que no falta nada.

Mike: Solo falta recoger a Flink en el reino Changeling y listos.

Button: Por supuesto.

Tiara: Que ganas tengo de ir.

Scootaloo: Todos lo tenemos.

Spike: Twilight me dio permiso para ir con vosotros y no me lo pienso perder por nada.

Mike: ¿Preparados para ir a la Costa Esmeralda?

Todos: A la Costa Esmeralda.

Gritaron todos. Ya empezaban las vacaciones y el grupo se dispuso a ir a pasar las vacaciones en la Costa Esmeralda. Un famoso lugar turístico. Una vez que recogieron a Flink en el reino changeling. Fueron directos a dicho lugar. En la nave el grupo comentaba.

Sweetie: Que ganas tengo de llegar.

Rumble: No eres la única en querer ir.

Spitfire: Costa Esmeralda es famosa por sus playas y lugares turísticos.

Flink: Oí hablar del lugar pero nunca he ido.

Spike: Sin lugar a dudas un lugar paradisíaco.

Silver: Sin duda serán unas vacaciones inolvidables.

Camaleón: Yo si que tengo ganas de llegar.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de turista.

Soarin: Imaginaos. Sol, playa, zumos de frutas con sombrilla. Juegos de pelota.

Vulcan: En bikini.

Todos miraron a Vulcan con cara de WTF ante lo que había dicho el robot. Este al notar las miradas de todo el mundo les responde.

Vulcan: Me refiero a las chicas en bikini.

Mike: Ah bueno. (Menos mal. Ya me estaba preocupando).

Soarin: ¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa que en chicas en bikini?

Vulcan: ¿Y que otra cosa se puede pensar en una playa? Imagínate. Chicas luciendo bikini tipo leopardo, cebra y varios diseños más. Muy pequeños y ajustados. Realzando su figura y sus curvas.

Bit apareció para informar al grupo.

Bit: Estamos llegando a la Costa Esmeralda.

Mike: Genial. Ya estamos.

La nave aterrizo cerca de dicha costa. Nada más abrir la puerta de desembarco. Los potros salieron a toda mecha a buscar sitio en la costa. La patrulla junto con Spitfire y Soarin tardaron un rato porque la gente que les vio llegar les pedían autógrafos. Mike y sus amigos ya habían instalado su campamento en la playa.

Mike: Ya estamos aquí.

Todos: Yeah.

Gritaron los potros, changeling y dragón con suma alegría.

Desde un lugar desconocido. Una misteriosa figura observaba a Mike y su patrulla desde un monitor.

¿?: Mike y su patrulla ya está aquí. Perfecto. Pronto serán míos.

Se rió la misteriosa figura hasta que notó que le entraba ganas de estornudar.

¿?: Ah….ah…..ah….ACHUS.

Estornudó tan fuerte que destrozó la pantalla donde espiaba a la patrulla.

Mientras en la playa. Mike y sus amigos jugaban a la playa con la pelota. Soarin y Red Fire tomaban el sol (¿Puede un robot ponerse moreno?). La patrulla se divertía con varios juegos de playa. Vulcan trataba de ligarse a algunas chicas sin éxito alguno y la mayoría recibía alguna bofetada de estas.

Spitfire: Hola chicos. Ya estoy aquí.

Decía Spitfire al cual lucía un traje de baño negro de una pieza al cual lucía muy provocativa realzando su figura. Los chicos incluyendo a los potros no pudieron evitar observar a la pegaso con semejante traje de baño.

Mike: Carai tía. Estas muy sexy y provocativa con este traje de baño.

Su tía se rió del comentario del potro.

Spitfire: Muchas gracias Mike.

Los chicos incluyendo a lo potros miraban embobados a Spitfire, hasta que las chicas les dieron un codazo para que reaccionaran. En ese momento el agua del mar empezó a moverse violentamente.

Soarin: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ocelot: No tengo ni idea.

De repente. Una enorme maquina con forma de cangrejo emergió del agua. Aquello sorprendió al grupo.

Black: ¿Qué es eso?

Fox: No lo se. Pero parece que no es amistoso.

Mike: Maldita sea. Ni en vacaciones puede uno olvidarse de los problemas.

Dijo molesto el potro. En ese momento el robot cangrejo empezó a atacar a grupo con sus enormes pinzas.

Mike: Chicos. Es hora de pelear.

Patrulla: Si.

Mike se lanzó hacia el cangrejo esquivando sus tenazas y lanzándole un rayo en la cara. Por desgracia no parecía hacerle efecto.

Mike: Maldita sea. Es inmune a la magia.

Vulcan: Déjeme a mi jefe.

Vulcan cargó su giga cañón de energía golpeándole a la enorme maquina. Pero solo logró hacerla retroceder un poco.

Ocelot: Tampoco ha funcionado.

El cangrejo expulsó unas extrañas burbujas por la boca al cual atrapó a la patrulla impidiéndoles salir.

Red: No puedo salir.

Ocelot: No puedo atravesarlo con mi espada.

Las burbujas fueron atraídas hasta la boca del cangrejo y este se sumergió al agua.

Apple Bloom: Oh no.

Sweetie: ¿Qué les ha pasado?

Soarin: No tengo ni idea.

Spitfire: Maldita sea. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Flink: ¿Pero el que?

Spike: No lo se. Pero algo.

La patrulla fue conducida hasta una gran sala y fueron liberadas de las burbujas.

Medic: ¿Dónde estamos?

Black: No tengo ni idea.

En ese momento se encendió un monitor. Ahí apareció una extraña criatura. Tenía forma semihumanoide con cuatro patas pequeñas como la de los cangrejos. Piel roja, pinzas en vez de garras. Portaba un traje azul. Su cabeza tenía forma de cangrejo con pinzas y todo. El extraño ser empezó a hablar mientras se reía.

¿?: Saludos Patrulla Harmony. Soy Lord Kangrejofritus IV. Conquistador de mundos y de galaxias.

Nada más decir el nombre. La patrulla entera se partió de risa.

Mike: Jajajaja ¿En serio?

Ocelot: Jajajaja. Lord Kangrejofritus

Medic: Jajajaja. Madre mía. En la vida había oído un nombre más absurdo que ese.

Fox: Jajajaja. Y yo que pensaba que Blueblood era un nombre ridículo. Jajajaja.

Kangrejofritus no parecía gustarle que se rieran de él y les reprendió.

Kangrejofritus: ¿De que os reís? Soy un fiero conquistador de mundos y…..ah…..ah…..ah…..ACHUS.

Estornudo tan fuerte que destrozó la pantalla donde estaba mirando el grupo. Desde un altavoz se volvió a oír su voz.

Kangrejofritus: Bien. Ahora mirad por la pantalla de la izquierda.

El grupo obedeció y miraron dicha pantalla donde volvió a aparecer.

Kangrejofritus: He capturado la mayoría de los sabios de este planeta y sus inventos. Y muy pronto dominaré este planeta para el gran jefe sideral y…..ah…..ah…..ah…ACHUS.

Volvió a estornudar volviendo a destrozar la pantalla y el grupo se tiró al suelo.

Camaleón: Nos va contagiar la gripe. Larguémonos.

Gritó Camaleón disfrazado de soldado con mascarilla antigas. Pero antes de que pudiera escapar. Blue Sky le agarra de las piernas para que no saliera corriendo.

Sky: Quieto ahí gallina.

Mike: Aun tenemos que rescatar a los sabios y largaros de aquí.

Ghost: ¿Y por donde buscamos?

En ese momento se abrieron varias puertas y de ellas aparecieron centenares de robots con pinta intimidante.

Medic: Me parece que nos va a tocar pelear.

Mike: Pues vamos allá.

Mike y Red Fire lanzaron un rayo combinado que barrió con la mayoría de ellos. El grupo aprovechó el hueco formado para pasar entre ellos llevándose por delante a los robots centinelas que se cruzasen en su camino. Después de recorrer varios pasillos. El grupo decide dividirse.

Mike: Bien chicos. Este es el plan. Eye Fox, Vulcan y Ghost miraran por el pasillo de la derecha. Medic, Black Wing y Red Fire por el pasillo de la izquierda. El resto…

Camaleón: No digas más. Nosotros por el centro.

Dijo Camaleón yendo directo a un pasillo que no existía dándose de morros contra la pared y adoptando su disfraz de sello. El grupo rotó los ojos.

Eye Fox y su equipo pasaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegan a lo que parece la prisión.

Fox: Ahí deben estar los sabios prisioneros.

Vulcan: Pues vamos a ello.

Vulcan cargó contra los robots centinelas y empezó a disparar contra ellos con su cañón destruyéndolos en el proceso.

Ghost: Buen disparo Vulcan.

Vulcan: Gracias.

Entraron por la puerta y encontraron a los sabios encerrados. Los había de diversas razas.

Fox: Tranquilos. Vinimos a sacaros de aquí.

El grupo de Red Fire llegó a donde sería una zona de desembarco de submarinos.

Red: Mirad. Podríamos usar algunos de los submarinos para escapar de aquí junto con los sabios.

Medic: No es mala idea.

Red Fire voló encima de los robots centinelas y les lanzó un potente rayo de calor que los derritió convirtiéndolos en metal fundido. Black Wing les lanzó un ataque onda de viento que tiró a los robots al agua y Medic les lanzó Kunais acertándoles en al cabeza destruyéndolos.

Red: Bien. Vía de escape asegurada.

Mike y su equipo buscaron la sala del alienígena y creyeron haberlo encontrado. La razón era por el enorme robot guardián de casi 10 metros que vigilaba la puerta. Estos escondidos en una esquina comentaban.

Mike: Debe estar ahí.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo evitaremos al robot guardián?

Camaleón: Dejadme esto a mí.

Camaleón adoptó la apariencia de Kangrejofritus.

Sky: Ya lo entiendo. Fingirás que es él y lo ordenarás que le marche. Buen plan.

Felicitó el paladín ante la ingeniosa idea de Camaleón.

Camaleón: Bien. Pues adelante.

Camaleón avanzó hasta el robot para darle órdenes. Pero surgió un imprevisto. El robot no hablaba español.

Camaleón: Genial. No habla español. Haber que le digo.

Camaleón le decía varias palabras en alíen al tuntún hasta que finalmente le dice.

Camaleón (Hablando en alíen): (Te ordeno que me desobedezcas)

Nada más oír eso. El robot guardián empezó a procesar la información recibida.

Robot: Bit, bit, bit. Procesando información. Si le obedezco, le desobedezco. Si le desobedezco, le obedezco.

Al tratar de procesar una orden que se contradecía a si misma. Al final la cabeza del robot explotó y cayó al suelo. Sus compañeros se acercaron a él.

Ocelot: ¿Pero se puede saber que le has dicho?

Camaleón: Yo que se. Le dije unas palabras alíen al tuntún.

Lord Kangrejofritus miraba por las pantallas lo que sucedía.

K: Maldita sea. No esperaba que fueran tan duros.

En ese momento nota que le pican del hombro y se gira para ver a uno de los robots centinelas. El robot le hace señas para que se acerque y cuando lo hace. La cabeza del robot se abre saliendo un frasco de pimienta al cual lo suelta encima del alíen haciéndole estornudar bruscamente. Aprovechando que estaba aturdido el robot saco un gran martillo proveniente de su cabeza, arreándole un gran mazazo dejándole fuera de juego. De la cabeza del robot salío Camaleón al cual se disfraza de estatua de el mismo empuñando una lanza cuya base tenía escrito "La ciudad a este".

Mike: Buen trabajo Camaleón.

Camaleón: Gracias.

El grupo se reunió. Los sabios fueron llevados a uno de los submarinos. Con ellos estaba Kangrejofritus completamente atado.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Red: Rescatamos a los sabios y detenemos al malo.

Vulcan: Sin duda el día ha salido redondo.

En un descuido. Kangrejofritus logró desatarse cortando las cuerdas con sus pinzas y correr hasta una pared. Pulsar un botón al cual se abrió una compuerta revelando un pequeño platillo volante al cual se subió encima y salir huyendo.

Kangrejofritus: Malditos. No me habéis vencido. Todavía puedo llegar a mi planeta con el platillo que tenía escondido. Volveré con refuerzos y ya veréis.

El cangrejo salió volando no sin antes activar el sistema de autodestrucción de la base cangrejo.

Black: Tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

Dicho y hecho. El grupo se fue de allí con ayuda de uno de los submarinos. Finalmente logran escapar de ahí evitando la explosión por los pelos.

Medic: Escapamos por poco.

Ghost: Desde luego.

Con el submarino logran emerger a la costa donde Spitfire y los otros les esperaban. Al cual los recibieron con gran alegría.

Spitfire: Chicos. Estáis bien.

Vulcan: Oh ¿En serio te preocupabas por mí? Que detalle.

Decía Vulcan hasta que Eye Fox le dio una colleja.

Fox: Cállate idiota.

Flink: ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Mike: Veréis….

Mike les contó al grupo lo sucedido mientras los guardias llevaban a los sabios secuestrados.

Scootaloo: Whoa ¿En serio? ¿Extraterrestres?

Fox: Así es.

Spike: Increible.

Soarin: Parece que habéis pasado un mal rato.

Ghost: Ya te digo.

Sky: Lastima que el cara de cangrejo escapara.

Vulcan: Bueno. No creo que haya que preocuparse demasiado.

Fox: ¿Y eso por que?

El robot se rió

Vulcan: Porque antes de que escapara, le puse una bomba con temporizador que explota a los cinco minutos.

Mike: Whoa Vulcan. Esta vez te has lucido.

Y en los confines siderales, en la soledad cósmica, vamos, en el quinto pino. Estaba Kangrejofritus sobre una nave medio destrozada siendo remolcada por otro platillo mientras lanzaba gritos y amenazas.

Kangrejofritus: (palabrotas varias) y os corroeré las entrañas. Volveré malditos. Volveré.

Piloto de paltillo grua1: El gran jefe sideral si que te va a roer las células coaxiales cuando vea lo que has hecho con el platillo.

Piloto de paltillo grua2: Y anda, que está de un humor de meteoros desde que el "Magna VII" le clavó doce goles al "Perigeo F.C." y le fastidió la quiniela.

Decían ambos pilotos mientras remolcaban la nave.

Fin del capítulo.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**EL DESEO DE SPIKE**

En la biblioteca por la noche. Spike estaba mirando las estrellas. Justo en ese momento ve una estrella fugaz.

Spike: Una estrella fugaz. Rapido Spike. Pide un deseo.

Se decía a si mismo mientras se juntaba las garras pidiendo su deseo.

Twilight: Spike ¿No me digas que crees en esas cosas?

Dijo Twilight tratando de convencer al dragón pero este se negó a aceptar lo que decía la alicornio.

Spike: La estrellas fugaces hacen que se cumplan los deseos y te lo demostraré.

Dijo decididamente el dragón. Twilight iba a responder hasta que oye que llaman a la puerta.

Twilight: ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?

La alicornio abre la puerta y ve Rarity enfrente de ella.

Rarity: Perdona Twilight que te moleste a estas horas pero ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo? De repente mi casa se volvió tan fría y solitaria.

Twilight con una mirada y sonrisa sensual la responde.

Twilight: Por supuesto. Puedes quedarte en mi cama.

Rarity la respondió de la misma manera.

Rarity: Para darnos calor mutuamente con el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Twilight: Y podemos mantenernos calentitas y Spike podría mirarnos.

Las dos yeguas se miraban sensualmente y con una amplia sonrisa. Así hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Rarity se tapo la cara con un rubor en la cara al igual que Twilight. Twilight enfadada. Mira a Spike y le grita.

Twilight: Spike. En nombre de Celestia ¿Qué deseaste?

Gritó enfadada la alicornio mientras Spike simplemente ponía una garra detrás de su cabeza mientras se reía tontamente.


	38. CAP 38 LA MEDALLA DEL AMOR

**CAPITULO 38**

**LA MEDALLA DEL AMOR**

Era un día soleado en la Costa Esmeralda. La gente tomaba el sol. Algunos se bañaban en el agua y otros practicaban surf. Cerca de un bar, había un chico misterioso sentado en una mesa. No aparentaba más de 20 años. Era de piel marrón con crin café. Llevaba gafas de sol y chaqueta naranja que le cubría el cuerpo impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Observaba la playa con una sonrisa.

La patrulla estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones al igual que los potros y los mayores. Spitfire estaba luciendo por ahí con un bikini tipo guepardo. Pipsqueak y Dinky estaban sentados sobre una escalera observando la playa.

Pip: Que bonito es este lugar.

Dinky: Si. Lo es ¿Sabes? Mañana será la noche de la esmeralda.

Pip: ¿Qué es eso?

Dinky: Me contaron que si durante la noche de la esmeralda, pelas una manzana durante el último minuto de la noche antes de que den las doce. Se te cumple un deseo.

Pip: Hala ¿En serio?

En ese momento se oyó una risa burlona. Los potros miraron de donde provenía la risa y ven al chico misterioso de antes apoyado sobre la barandilla.

Chico misterioso: Jajaja ¿En serio creéis en esas tonterías?

Pip no dijo nada pero Dinky lo miró con mala cara y le respondió enfadada.

Dinky: ¿Y que hay de malo en creer es eso?

El chico misterioso le respondió tranquilamente.

Chico M.: Deberías vivir la realidad y no esos ridículos cuentos de niños.

Dijo esto mientras se alejaba riéndose dejando muy molesta a la potra.

Dinky: Pero bueno ¿Quién se ha creído este tipo que es?

Pip: Cálmate Dinky. No vale la pena ponerse así.

Cerca de ahí estaban Grunt y Scrap con gabardinas y gafas de sol para que no les reconocieran.

Scrap: Mira eso Grunt.

Grunt: Lo veo.

Scrap: Seguro que si llevamos a esos potros amigos del azulon ante el duquin. Nos recompensará.

Grunt: Seguro.

Pip y Dinky daban un paseo por la playa. Dinky aun seguía molesta con el chico misterioso de antes.

Pip: Vamos Dinky. No te pongas así.

Dinky molesta le responde.

Dinky: ¿Y como quieres que no me moleste? Ese tipo ha sido muy grosero.

Pip: Mira, ahí está.

Dinky miró donde apuntaba el potro y vio al chico de antes apoyado sobre una barandilla. El chico miraba algo que tenía en los cascos. Parecía una especie de medalla rosa con un corazón encima al cual le pareció Dinky al verlo. En ese momento nota que el chico misterioso iba a tirar dicho objeto al mar.

Dinky: QUIETOOO.

Gritó la potra llamando la atención del chico impidiendo que lanzara dicha medalla. Dinky subió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba él y le quitó la medalla.

Dinky: ¿En que estabas pensando?

Gritó enfadada la potra al chicos misterioso al cual miraba confundido a la potra.

Dinky: No puedes tirar algo tan precioso así como así al mar.

El chico misterioso miró un poco dudoso a la potra hasta que este finalmente sonrió.

Chico M.: Niña enserio. No tienes ni idea.

Dinky molesta le responde.

Dinky: Y deja de llamarme niña. Tengo nombre y es Dinky Hooves.

Chicos M.: Encantada pequeña Dinky. El mío es Victor.

Dijo sonriente el semental. En ese momento Grunt y Scrap se acercaron sigilosamente detrás de Pipsqueak dispuestos ha atraparlo. Victor lo notó y de un gran salto, se puso entre Pip y sus secuestradores.

Grunt: ¿Quién eres tú?

El semental sonrió.

Victor: Alguien que no permite que secuestren niños.

Scrap: No te pongas en medio o lo lamentarás.

Victor se rió.

Victor: ¿Vosotros y cuantos más?

Scrap: Te lo has buscado. Ahora verás.

Scrap se lanzó al semental dispuesto a darle un puñetazo pero este lo esquiva. Grunt trató de golpearle con un garrote que llevaba pero el semental fue más rápido y le dio una patada en la pierna haciéndole perder el equilibrio y hacerle caer encima de Scrap al cual lo aplasta.

Scrap: Quítate de encima idiota.

Victor: ¿Queréis recibir más?

Dijo este de forma burlesca.

Grunt: Mejor nos largamos.

Scrap: Si. Creo que será lo mejor.

Y ambos se fueron corriendo.

Pip: Muchas gracias señor.

Dinky se acercó al semental para devolverle la medalla.

Dinky: Si. Muchas gracias.

El semental cogió la medalla y se rió de forma burlesca.

Victor: Para nada. La verdad es que me apetecía divertirme un poco.

Dijo esto de forma burlesca haciendo molestar a Dinky. Finalmente el semental se marchó.

Dinky: Este tipo me parece cada vez más antipático.

Pip: Hay que ver como ha molado ¿No crees Dinky?

Dinky le clavo una mirada enfadada haciendo que le potro retirase lo dicho.

En otro lugar. La policía estaba en una joyería al cual parecía haber sido atracada previamente. La policía estaba tomando fotos mientras el jefe junto con el capitán Kai que estaba ahí por un encargo de la princesa, interrogaban al joyero.

Kai: Bien. Por lo que tenemos entendido. Le robaron la medalla.

El joyero. Un pony de tierra gris de pelaje blanco y cutie mark de una joya. Al cual estaba muy alterado. Le respondió.

Joyero: Así es. Una medalla valiosísima única en el mundo. La medalla de rubí. Una joya única.

Decía el joyero mientras mostraba una vitrina vacía donde debería estar la medalla.

Jefe: Una joya única.

Respondió el jefe de policía mientras escribía en una libreta. Un pony de tierra de pelaje negro con crin azul.

Kai: ¿No vio al autor del robo?

Joyero: Desgraciadamente no.

Jefe: ¿Algún sospechoso?

El joyero se lo pensó por un momento y respondió.

Joyero: Ahora que lo dice. Vi a alguien.

Kai: ¿Cómo era?

Joyero: Era un joven semental apenas mayor de 20 años. Era de piel marrón con crin café. Llevaba gafas de sol y chaqueta naranja que le cubría el cuerpo impidiendo ver su cutie mark

Jefe: ¿Seguro?

Joyero: No pude verle bien la cara. Pero podía ver que a trabes de sus gafas de sol. Veía la medalla como hipnotizado.

Jefe: Ya veo. Seguramente será el ladrón.

Fuera de la tienda. Estaban Grunt y Scrap oyéndolo todo.

Scrap: ¿Lo has oido Grunt?

Su compañero asintió.

Scrap: Si esa medalla es tan valiosa como dicen. Podríamos robarla y llevársela al duquin.

Grunt: Y nos recompensará enormemente.

Scrap: Solo tenemos que birlársela a este tipo en cuestión.

Más tarde. Kai estaba con la patrulla hablándoles del robo.

Mike: ¿Una medalla?

Kai: Así es. Una medalla valiosísima.

Red: Tiene que serlo para que lo robaran.

Kai: Aquí una foto del medallón.

Kai había mostrado una foto donde podía verse perfectamente la medalla. Dinky que estaba ahí junto a Pip lo reconoció al instante.

Dinky: (No puede ser).

Kai: ¿No lo habréis visto por casualidad?

Mike: No lo siento.

Dinky: Yo tampoco.

Dijo Dinky con una sonrisa fingida. Kai miró a la potra con sospecha.

Kai: Bien. Gracias.

Más tarde. Dinky y Pip andaban por la acera cercana a la costa.

Pip: ¿Por qué no le has dicho que vistes la medalla Dinky?

Dinky no sabía que responder. Sabía que la medalla era robada y que la tenía aquel chico misterioso. Pero por alguna razón pensaba que aquel chico tenía algún buen motivo.

Dinky: No se como podría decírtelo.

Pip: Mira Dinky.

La potra miró donde le señalaba el potro y ahí estaba. Victor estaba sentada sobre una mesa de un restaurante observando la medalla. Tenía un sonrisa en la cara.

Victor: Valla chica. Me ha recordado a mi madre.

Sin que él se diera cuenta. Grunt y Scrap se acercaban sigilosamente por detrás. Dinky que los vio trató de avisarle.

Dinky: Victor. Cuidado.

Pero ya era tarde. Grunt con un garrote lo golpea y lo tira al suelo y Scrap coge la medalla y salen corriendo. Dinky y Pip van a socorrerle.

Pip: ¿Estas bien?

Victor: Si. Tranquilo.

Dinky: Se han llevado la medalla. Tenemos que recuperarla.

Victor: No. Olvidaos de ella. No tiene importancia.

Dinky no estaba de acuerdo y le reprochó por ello.

Dinky: No Victor. Tenemos que recuperarlo. Puede que a ti no te interese recuperarlo pero a nosotros si.

Víctor quedó mirando a la potra por un momento y finalmente la responde.

Victor: Como quieras.

Dinky sonrió ante la respuesta del chico.

Grunt y Scrap huían por las calles de la ciudad.

Scrap: Corre.

Grunt: Ya estoy en ello Scrap.

Ambos se metieron en un callejón que hacía pendiente pero en ese instante se encuentra en lo alto a Dinky y Victor empujando un gran bidón. Grunt y Scrap salieron huyendo en dirección contraria para evitar dicho bidón.

Scrap: Ahhhh. Corre lenteja. Que nos pilla.

Grunt: Corro como puedo Scrap.

Pipsqueak que estaba escondido en un callejón, aprovechó en momento en que pasaron ambos esbirros para quitarles la medalla de la mano del goblin.

Pip: Lo tengo.

Dijo triunfante el potro mientras contemplaba la medalla. Grunt y Scrap saltan una valla para evitar el bidón rodante cayendo ambos al agua del mar con bidón incluido.

Pip de devuelve la medalla a Victor.

Pip: Aquí tienes.

Victor: Muchas gracias por recuperármela.

Ambos potros sonrieron pero en ese momento sonó un silbato de policía. El trío vio al jefe de policía.

Jefe: Por aquí muchachos. El ladrón esta por aquí.

Acto seguido aparecieron varios policías proveniente de la entrada del callejón.

Dinky: Cielo santo. Están aquí.

Dinky cogió a Víctor y le llevó de allí. Pip se quedó atrás. El jefe de policía vio al potro y le preguntó.

Jefe: Niño ¿Has visto a un semental joven por aquí hace rato?

Pip: Esto. Se fue por allí.

Dijo el potro señalando la dirección contraria.

Jefe: Gracias pequeño. Seguidme muchachos.

Y los policías siguieron la dirección señalada por Pip.

Pip: Por poco.

Suspiró aliviado el potro aunque su tranquilidad se fue de golpe en cuanto oyó una voz detrás de él.

Kai: Hola Pip.

Pip se alarmó al ver al capitán Kai enfrente de él. Este con una sonrisa le dice.

Kai: Dime la verdad Pipsqueak ¿Dónde se han ido?

Pip: Esto…esto…esto….no lo se.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa forzada.

En otro lado. Grunt y Scrap estaban tendiendo la ropa empapada.

Scrap: Que mala pata. Teníamos la medalla y se nos perdió.

Grunt: Sin duda una lastima.

Scrap: Con la de pasta que habríamos ganado con esa medalla.

Grunt: Desde luego.

Jefe: Alto ahí ladrones.

Ambos se giraron y vieron al jefe junto con centenares de policías corriendo en su dirección.

Jefe: Os he odio todo. Vosotros sois quienes habéis robado la medalla. Estáis arrestados.

Scrap: Lo que nos faltaba. Corre.

Grunt: Si.

Jefe: Alto. En nombre de la autoridad.

Grunt y Scrap salieron corriendo de ahí siendo perseguidos por los centenares de policías.

Por otro lado. Dinky y Victor corrieron por los callejones y se escondieron en un local abandona. Ahí pasaron de largo a varios policías. Después de comprobar que no había nadie. Dinky se tranquilizo.

Dinky: Bueno. Parece que les perdimos.

Victor: Gracias por ayudarme Dinky.

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Dinky en cambio se puso seria.

Dinky: Quiero respuestas.

Victor: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dinky: Me enteré que robaron hace poco una medalla y es idéntica a la que tú tienes. Así que por favor dime la verdad.

Victor se quedó callado por un rato hasta que finalmente decide contarla la historia de la medalla.

Victor: Bueno. Supongo que mereces saber la verdad. Esta medalla perteneció a mi madre.

Aquello dejó perpleja a Dinky.

Dinky: ¿A tu madre?

Victor: A sí es.

Ahí se puso melancólico y decidió contárselo todo.

Victor: Mi padre es un rey muy importante. Una vez viajó a esta ciudad de vacaciones. Ahí conoció a una hermosa joven que resulto ser mi madre. Se enamoraron y se casaron. Mi padre le regaló a mi madre esta misma medalla. Un año después de que se casaran. Nací yo. Fuimos una familia muy unida y feliz. Pero un fatídico día. Después de que cumpliera los 12 años. Mi madre se puso enferma y al final murió. Aquello nos destrozó a mi padre y a mí. Esta medalla es lo único que tengo de ella. Mi posesión más preciada.

Cuando terminó de contar su historia. Dinky estaba llorando.

Dinky: No..no tenía la más mínima idea. No sabía que era tan importante para ti esta medalla.

En ese instante Victor se echó a reír.

Victor: ¿En serio te lo has creído? Me invente esa historia. En realidad yo robé la medalla.

Nada más decirlo Dinky se puso furiosa.

Dinky: ¿Queeee? ¿Te lo acabas de inventar todo eso? Y yo que pensaba que estabas sufriendo en silencio.

Victor: Me tienes que perdonar pero me tengo que ir.

Dijo con toda tranquilidad el chico.

Dinky: ¿A dónde?

Victor: Esta noche se celebra un baile en el hotel Rubí al cual debo asistir. Espero que puedas asistir tu también. la verdad es que me alegraría ver una cara amiga en el lugar. Hasta la vista.

Dijo el chico mientras se marchaba. Cuando Dinky salió se encontró con su amigo Pip.

Pip: Dinky ¿Estas bien?

Dinky con un tono triste le respondió.

Dinky: Si. Estoy bien.

Pip: Oye ¿Dónde está Victor?

Dinky: Se acaba de marchar. Dijo que se iría al hotel Rubí para un baile que se organizará en esta misma noche.

Kai: Interesante.

Ambos potros se alarmaron en cuanto vieron a Kai salir por un callejón.

Kai: Conozco el lugar y se ahora donde va a estar dicho sujeto.

Dinky se puso nerviosa al ver al capitán mientras este sonreía confiado.

Ya horas más tarde. Durante la noche. Grunt y Scrap siendo todavía perseguidos por los policías. Caen rendidos en el suelo.

Scrap: Estoy completamente agotado. Ya no puedo más. No me importa que me cojan.

Grunt: Oye Scrap. Parece que ellos tampoco puede dar un paso.

Scrap mira hacia atrás y efectivamente. Todos los policías estaban en el suelo agotados por la carrera y se echaron al suelo. Incluso uno estaba dentro de un saco de dormir.

En el hotel Rubí. Varios ponis con traje de gala bailaban en una gran pista de bailen. En la subida de la escalera estaba una fastidiada Dinky con un hermoso vestido azul. Junto a ella estaba Kai. Estaba usando a la potra como cebo para atraer al presunto ladrón de la medalla.

Dinky: No me puedo creer que este haciendo yo esto.

Kai: ¿Algún problema pequeña?

Dijo el semental bromeando con la pequeña.

Dinky: No. Ninguna.

En un pasillo oscuro. Apareció Victor con un elegante traje negro. No llevaba sus gafas revelando unos ojos marrones. Nada más verle. Dinky trató de hacerle señas de que no se acercara a Kai pero este lo ignoró y con una sonrisa le dice.

Victor: Hola Dinky. Me alegro de verte.

Dinky: Si…yo también.

Dijo apenada la potra. Ahí Kai se la adelantó.

Kai: Usted debe ser Victor ¿Me equivoco?

Preguntó serio el capitán.

Victor: Así es capitán.

Kai: En tal caso está usted arrestado por el robo del medallón.

Victor lejos de ponerse nervioso simplemente sonrió.

Kai: ¿De que te ríes?

Victor: ¿Yo robar un medallón? ¿Este por un casual?

Dijo esto mostrando la medalla. Dinky y Kai se sorprendieron por ello.

Kai: Entonces la robaste tú.

Victor: No exactamente. En realidad esta medalla estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo desde que llegué a la ciudad.

Aquello dejó confuso a Kai y a la potra. En ese momento apareció un agotado jefe de policía.

Jefe: Ahí estás sucio ladrón.

Con sus últimas fuerzas. Se acercó a Victor y le puso las esposas.

Jefe: Ya eres mió. Estas arrestado…jajaja.

Dijo el jefe de policía antes de caer rendido al suelo por el agotamiento mientras se reía como un loco triunfante. En ese momento apareció el joyero.

Joyero: Señor Duncan ¿Es usted?

Victor: ¿Así es?

Kai: ¿Señor Duncan? ¿Este chico es el señor Duncan?

Preguntó sorprendido el unicornio. El joyero se acercó hacia Victor y miró la medalla.

Joyero: Oh. Sin duda esta es la medalla. La reconocería en cualquier lado. Cuando se llevaron la imitación. Temí lo peor.

Kai, Jefe y Dinky: ¿Imitación?

Dijeron los tres a la vez.

Joyero: Si. Por lo visto hubo un error. En la joyería donde iba a ser expuesto el medallón autentico se puso un lugar equivocado de nuestro negocio en otra tienda. Lamento el malentendido.

Victor: No pasa nada. En cuanto me enteré me fui a recuperar la medalla autentica. Cuando me enteré que robaron la imitación me entraron ganas de reírme de la cara que pondrían los ladrones en cuanto descubrieran de que se han llevado una imitación y no el autentico.

Kai: Bueno. Si todo ha sido un malentendido. Nosotros nos marchamos.

Dijo el capitán llevando al jefe de policía.

Victor: ¿No se olvida algo?

Dijo tranquilamente Victor con una sonrisa para darles a entender de todavía no le había quitado las esposas.

Kai: Si. Claro. Claro.

El capitán le quitó las esposas y se marchó. Victor se acercó a Dinky y le ofreció un casco.

Victor: ¿Me concedéis este baile?

Dinky con una sonrisa acepto.

Dinky: Claro.

Ambos bajaron hacia la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar.

Dinky: Entonces la medalla realmente era tuya,

Victor: Así es.

Dinky: ¿Y por que no dijiste la verdad desde el principio?

Victor sonrió.

Victor: Me gusta hacerme el misterioso.

A Dinky no le gustó aquella respuesta.

Dinky: Oh vamos.

Victor: Aun así te agradezco lo que has hecho. Sin duda eres una estupenda amiga.

Dinky se sonrojó ante el cumplido del semental.

Después de estar varios minutos bailando. Victor decide marcharse.

Dinky: ¿Te vas?

Victor: Si. Tengo que coger el zeppelín para ir a mi país donde me necesitan. Hasta la vista Dinky. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

Victo se marchó. Dinky se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la medalla. Quería devolvérsela pero ya le perdió de vista. Más tarde. Victor se subía al zeppelín. Ahí le asistió un mayordomo.

Mayordomo: ¿Ha disfrutado de su estancia el señor?

Victor con una sonrisa le responde.

Victor: Si. Me alegro haber visitado la ciudad donde antes vivía mi madre ¿Has hecho lo que te encargué?

Mayordomo: Por supuesto señor.

Victor sonrió ante aquella afirmación.

Dinky y Pip se reunieron junto con sus amigos para celebrar la noche de la esmeralda. La potra al igual que otros ponis. Estaba pelando una manzana durante el último minuto antes de que sonaran las doce de la noche. La potra no parecía esta muy feliz precisamente.

Pip: Vamos Dinky. Anímate.

Dinky no dijo nada. Terminó de pelar la manzana y la dejó en el banco donde estaba sentada.

Dinky: (Me pregunto si realmente le importó como amiga).

En ese momento se oyó un ruido muy fuerte que el sonido de los fuegos artificiales. Cuando la potra miró al cielo. No se podía creer lo que veía.

Dinky: No me lo puedo creer.

En el cielo. En letras de colores estaba un texto que ponía "Gracias Dinky". La potra se sintió alagada porque sentía que su amigo Victor era quien le hacia aquella dedicatoria. Sin querer se le cayó la medalla y esta se abrió revelando una nota.

Dinky: ¿Una nota?

La potra cogió la nota y leyó su contenido.

"Querida Dinky. Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Antes que nada. Quiero decirte que la razón por la que quería deshacerme de la medalla era porque me recordaba el dolor de haber perdido a mi madre. Tú me hiciste ver que no debo huir de mi pasado. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. Sin duda eres la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás. Quiero que te quedes con la medalla como recordatorio de nuestra amistad. Estoy seguro que mi madre estaría de acuerdo conmigo. "

"Tu querido amigo. Victor."

Cuando termino de leer. Dinky sonrió y miró al cielo.

Dinky: De nada Victor.

Dijo la potra mientras miraba el cielo donde estaba las luces de agradecimiento de su amigo Victor.

Fin del capítulo.

Reconozco que en este capítulo no he estado muy pulido pero que se va ha hacer. Nadie es perfecto. No olvidéis comentar.


	39. CAP 39 LA PEQUEÑA LADRONA

**CAPITULO 39**

**LA PEQUEÑA LADRONA**

En un puesto de comida cercano al castillo de Tirek. El Doctor Toxicon trataba de pinchar algo con el tenedor sin éxito alguno.

Toxicon: Oye. Estos gofres con gusanos. No se están quietos.

El cocinero. Un ogro como los otros con gorro de cocina y bata le responde al doctor mientras les echa un líquido a los gusanos.

Cocinero: Tienes que echarles sirope de ciénaga para que se tranquilicen.

En ese momento aparece Grunt y Scrap detrás de él.

Scrap: Hola doctor.

El doctor se giró hacia ellos.

Toxicon: Hola chicos. Me imagino que el duque Tirek os ha informado de su nuevo plan.

Grunt: Así es.

Mientras hablaban. Tirek aparece enfrente del cocinero al cual este se asusta y sale corriendo haciendo caer su gorro de cocina encima del centauro.

Toxicon: Debo reconocer que para no ser un científico. Ha tenido un buen plan. Quien iba a decirlo que el duque "cerebro de mosquito" se le iba a ocurrir un plan tan genial. Teniendo en cuanta que su cerebro no es más grande que una alubia.

Nada más oír eso. Tirek empezó a echar humo por las orejas de pura furia y prendió fuego el gorro de cocinero que estaba en su cabeza. Busco entre los distintos elementos de la tienda hasta encontrar un sartén de considerable tamaño mientras sonreía malvadamente.

Toxicon (sin darse cuenta que Tirek está detrás de él): Teniendo en cuenta que no es mucho más inteligente que un ogro. Ni siquiera de un pez ¿Podéis creerlo?

Grunt y Scrap temblando de miedo fueron a esconderse. Aquella acción preocupó al doctor.

Toxicon: D-dejadme adivinar. Está detrás de mí ¿Verdad?

El doctor se gira justo para recibir un sartenazo de Tirek en la cara que lo lanza contra una pared de una casa. Tobi que estaba ahí para verlo todo se partía de risa.

En la costa Esmeralda. El grupo estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Soarin le ponía crema en la espalda a Spitfire al cual lucía un bikini tipo hilo dental de cebra. Vulcan se abría ofrecido a hacerlo y por supuesto ambos pegasos se negaron. Mike estaba con sus amigos jugando con la pelota. Red Fire junto con el resto del equipo practicaban algo de surf.

Flink: Esto es genial.

Mike: Desde luego.

Silver: Venir aquí fue sin duda muy acertado.

Spike: Relajarnos como nunca en estas vacaciones.

En ese momento se oye un extraño ruido mezclado con el sonido de una máquina con extraños rugidos.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Pony: Mirad.

Pony2: ¿Qué es eso?

Todo el mundo miró hacia el cielo y vieron algo insólito. Una especie de máquina roja con forma de pájaro con una hélice en la cola volando por el cielo. Encima de ella estaba Grunt pilotándola mientras Scrap con un micrófono hacía ruido de gruñidos de pájaro. Ambos llevaban marcaras negras (como si realmente engañaran a alguien con eso).

Ocelot: Oye ¿Esos no son?

Mike: Grunt y Scrap.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Mike: Ni idea manzanita.

Mientras todo el mundo prestaba atención al pájaro. Tirek llevando una capa blanca encima se metió en una joyería. Se acercó a un cuadro y lo apartó revelando una caja fuerte.

Tirek: Jejeje. Que escondite más cutre.

Se puso a hurgar en la combinación y finalmente la encuentra. Una vez abierta. Saca una especie de esmeralda verde del tamaño de un anillo.

Tirek: Jejeje. Aquí está.

Tirek sale de la tienda sin ser visto. Scrap seguía gruñendo hasta que no podía más.

Scrap: S-salgamos de aquí…..ya no puedo más.

Y ambos se marchan en su maquina voladora. Tirek andaba en unos callejones.

Tirek: Bien. Ya tengo lo que quería.

En ese momento se mete dentro de su capa un potro pegaso de piel marrón y crin azul. El potro en cuestión llevaba una chaqueta roja y un gorro verde. Después de alborotar durante un rato la capa del centauro. Sale corriendo.

Potro: Lo siento señor.

Tirek: A ver si miras un poco más mocoso.

Respondió molesto el centauro mientras veía como salía corriendo el potro. Tirek se metió en un carruaje al cual lo conducía Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Lo consiguió amo?

Tirek respondió mientras sonreía maléficamente.

Tirek: Por supuesto Tobi. Por fin tengo en mi poder. La esmeralda War.

Tobi: ¿Por que es tan importante esa esmeralda amo?

Tirek: Te lo diré inútil pony. La esmeralda War tiene poderes únicos desconocidos para la mayoría de la gente pero no para mí.

Tobi prestaba atención a las palabras de su amo.

Tirek: Cuando la esmeralda se conecta en el pedestal de una dimensión paralela que logré acceder a ella gracia a mi genio. Puedo usar el poder de la esmeralda para destruir cualquier parte del planeta. Nada podrá detenerme y seré el amo del mundo.

Decía en centauro mientras se reía.

Tobi: Sin duda sois un genio su brillantez.

Tirek: Gracias Tobi. Y ahora solo tenemos que….

En ese momento nota que no tiene la esmeralda en su capa. Aquello lo desesperó.

Tirek: La esmeralda. No esta.

Tobi: ¿Cómo es posible amo?

Tirek: La tenía aquí por un momento y…..

En ese momento recordó al potro que se tropezó con él hace rato.

Tirek: ARGhhhhhh. La tiene ese maldito potro.

Mike y Soarin estaban de compras por la ciudad.

Soarin: Oye Mike ¿Qué crees que ha pasado exactamente?

Mike: No sabría decirlo con certeza. Pero creo que todo eso era una distracción.

Soarin: ¿Una distracción para que?

Mike: Para robar la joyería.

Soarin: ¿Te refieres donde salió aquel joyero gritando que le robaron?

Mike: Así es. Según tengo entendido. Se llevaron una esmeralda valiosísima.

Soarin: ¿Cómo de valiosa?

Mike: Tanto que el joyero ha ofrecido 5.000 bits de recompensa al quien lo recupere.

El pegaso se sorprendió al oír la cantidad.

Soarin: ¿Tanto?

Mike: Así es.

En ese momento un potro (el mismo que se chocó con Tirek) pasó velozmente entre Mike y Soarin.

Potro: Perdone señor.

Soarin: Ten más cuidado niño.

Mike: Ey Soarin ¿Reconoces esto?

Dijo el potro mostrándole una cartera al pegaso.

Soarin: Espera. Esa es mi cartera ¿Cómo es que la tienes tú?

Mike se rió y le contestó.

Mike: Muy simple. Aquel potro es un ratero y trató de robarte la cartera.

Soarin: ¿En serio? Quien lo diría.

El potro corría hasta un callejón.

Potro: Bien. Haber que he conseguido esta vez.

El potro miró en su bolsillo pero no tenía nada. Esto lo dejó muy confundido.

Potro: ¿Nada? No lo entiendo si estoy seguro que….

En ese momento apareció Tirek junto con Grunt, Scrap y Tobi subidos en lo que parecía un enorme tractor a propulsión alimentado por carbón. Tirek le clavó la mirada al potro.

Tirek: Ahí está.

Potro: Oh no.

El potro salió huyendo del lugar.

Tirek: No escaparas mocoso. Echad más carbón, inútiles.

Gritó furioso el centauro mientras manejaba el volante.

Ambos: Como ordene Duquin.

Tirek: Y no me llaméis DUQUIIIIN.

Y la enorme máquina empezó a perseguir al potro por las calles de la ciudad. Justamente en aquella dirección iban Mike y Soarin.

Soarin: ¿Qué pasa?

Ambos ven al potro de antes corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello pasando delante de ellos, siendo seguidos por Tirek y su banda.

Mike: Ese es Tirek y sus esbirros.

Soarin: ¿Por qué persigue a ese chaval?

Mike: No lo se. Pero si Tirek lo persigue es por algo. Vamos.

Y ambos se pusieron a volar siguiendo a Tirek y su banda.

Tirek: Vamos. Ya casi es nuestro.

Tobi: Si su malignidad.

Mike y Soarin vuelan al lado del tractor donde estaba Grunt.

Mike: Oye ¿Por qué perseguís a ese potro?

Grunt: Eso es porque al duquin le han robado una esmeralda que si lo lleva a un pedestal de otra dimensión. Podrá destruir cualquier parte del planeta sin oposición.

Respondió tranquilamente el ogro al cual su compañero le reprendió por ello.

Scrap: Pero no se lo digas imbecil.

Mike: Con eso esta claro todo. Vamos Soarin.

Soarin: Si.

Ambos se adelantaron y cogieron al potro.

Tirek: No. Ese condenado alicornio. No dejéis escapar. Más carbón.

Tobi: Como vos digáis su elocuencia.

Los ogros echaban más carbón a la maquina acelerando la maquina. Mike y Soarin junto con el potro iban volando a toda velocidad esquivando los obstáculos y buscando calles estrechas para dejar atrás a sus perseguidores.

Tirek: Cuidado.

En uno de los callejones se lleva por delante el techo de la máquina dejándola al descubierto.

Potro: Jajaja. Que divertido.

Ahí Mike y Soarin se dan cuenta de que no era un potro sino potra.

Soarin: Anda. Si es una potra.

Ambos siguieron volando por una calle estrecha haciendo que la enorme maquina pasara pero destrozando grandes partes del mismo y perdiendo una rueda.

Tirek: Mas carbón. No les podemos perderlos.

Tobi: Pero amo. El tractor está al límite. Si echamos más. Explotará. Ya lo advirtió Toxicon.

Tirek: No me importa. Echad más carbón.

Ambos: Si Duquin.

Ambos echaron más carbón de lo permitido y en ese preciso instante. El limitador sobrepasó el límite y los tubos empezaron a echar vapor caliente.

Tirek: Ya casi los tenemos. Ya casi los tenemos.

En ese momento la maquina explota haciendo que Tirek todavía con el suelo del tractor y el volante intacto, volaba velozmente hacia ellos.

Tirek: SIIIIII. Los alcanzo. Los alcanzo. Los alcanzo. Los alcanzo…

Gritaba como un loco Tirek con una sonrisa triunfante pero justo en el último momento, Mike y Soarin se meten en un túnel y Tirek chocó en la parte superior del túnel quedando empotrado en la pared.

Tirek (Sin quitar la cara del muro): Como…odio…..a ese…..alicornio.

Dijo el centauro antes de caer al suelo completamente fuera de juego.

Después de recorrer una gran distancia y asegurarse de que no les seguían. La potra agradecida de que la ayudasen a escapar. Llevó a ambos a su casa. Una pequeña chabola dentro de un callejón.

Potra: Bienvenidos a mi casa caballeros.

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa.

Mike: Muy amable.

Ambos entraron en la casa. Era una bonita pese a su aspecto exterior. La potra llevó unos sándwiches a la mesa.

Potra: Me gustaría que os unierais a la comida.

Mike: Será un placer.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

Mike: Me llamo Mike Bluer y mi amigo es Soarin de los Wonderbolts.

La potra miró sorprendida al potro.

Potra: ¿Tú eres Mike Bluer? ¿El de la Patrulla Harmony?

Mike: Así es.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa.

Potra: Es un placer. Yo me llamó Cindy.

Soarin: Un placer Cindy. Dime ¿Dónde aprendiste a robar?

Cindy: Me enseño mi padre que era un hábil ladrón.

Mike: ¿Y vives tú sola?

Cindy: Mi madre murió cuando era un bebe y mi padre se fue al cielo hace años. Mi única compañía es mi hermano Red.

Dijo la potra señalando un oso de peluche rojo que tenía sobre una mesa.

Soarin: Ya veo. Muy bonito. Por cierto ¿Dónde tienes la esmeralda que le robaste a Tirek?

En ese momento la potra se puso seria.

Cindy: No es cortes preguntar los secretos de una dama.

Dijo la potra con una pose de señorita haciendo reír a Mike y Soarin.

Mike: Ten cuidado. Mientras tengas esa esmeralda. Tirek no dejará de perseguirte.

Cindy: No hay cuidado. Soy muy hábil escapando.

Mike: Oye Cindy ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros en el Infinity?

La potra se sorprendió ante la propuesta del potro.

Cindy: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Mike (con una sonrisa): Por supuesto.

Cindy: ¿Puede venir Red con nosotros?

Mike: Por supuesto.

Los tres fueron al Infinity donde Cindy fue presentada al grupo. Estos la trataron bastante bien. Después todos van al comedor del Infinity.

Mike: Bueno Cindy ¿Qué te parece la comida de la nave?

Cindy no parecía muy convencida.

Soarin: ¿Algún problema?

Cindy: Se que estáis haciendo esto para quitarme la esmeralda.

El grupo se rió.

Mike: Por supuesto que no. Eso lo dejaremos en tu decisión.

Después de cenar. Soarin la lleva a la cama de un camarote que tenía para él pero se lo ofreció a la potra. Cindy parecía estar muy cómoda en su cama.

Cindy: Que cómoda.

Soarin: Me alegro Cindy.

Cindy: ¿Esta es tu habitación?

Soarin: Si. Pero no hay problema que lo uses tú.

Cindy: ¿No le gusta lo ladrones señor Soarin?

Dijo apenada la potra. Soarin sonrió.

Soarin: Al principio no. Pero después de conocerte a ti me doy cuenta que eres una chica encantadora.

La potra se sonrojó ante el cumplido del semental.

Soarin: Y ahora buenas noches.

Cindy: Buenas noches.

A altas horas de la noche. Ocelot estaba vigilando la nave hasta que un pony se acerca a él y le da un mensaje. Ocelot leyó el mensaje y al final comentó.

Ocelot: Madre mía. Tengo que avisar al grupo.

Ocelot despierta al equipo.

Red: ¿Qué ocurre Ocelot?

Ocelot: He recibido un carta de Mike. Dice que estamos en peligro. Quiere que llevemos a Cindy a un carruaje donde está él y que tiene que ir sola.

Soarin: Ya me ocupo yo de despertarla.

Más tarde. Cindy sale y ve el carruaje.

Soarin: Con cuidado Cindy.

Cindy: Si.

La potra se acercó al carruaje y este se abrió. Pero en vez de aparecer Mike. Aparece Tirek y mete a la potra en un saco y se la lleva en el carruaje.

Ocelot: Oh no.

Red: Era Tirek.

Fox: Y tiene a la niña.

Mike que pasaba por ahí ve el carruaje siendo seguido por la patrulla.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre chicos?

Soarin: Es Tirek. Tiene a Cindy.

Respondió Soarin mientras llevaba el peluche de Cindy.

Mike: ¿Qué? Maldita sea. Tenemos que ir a rescatarla.

Mientras. En el carruajes. Tirek estaba interrogando a la potra al cual estaba dentro del saco con solo su cabeza sobresaliendo de esta.

Tirek: Bien mocosa. Ahora me dirás donde tienes la esmeralda o de lo contrario yo….

Decía el centauro mientras acercaba sus manos a la potra. Esta lejos de revelárselo. Le muerde los dedos provocándole un gran dolor.

Tirek: Aught. Maldita piraña.

Aun dentro del saco. La potra empezó a darle patadas en el costado del centauro.

Tirek: Aught. Aught. Para, que eso duele.

La patrulla sigue el carruaje. Finalmente ven a Tirek meterse dentro de un almacén y salir volando en la maquina voladora de antes junto con su siervo Tobi.

Mike: No escapareis.

Tirek les lanzó un rayo al cual Mike y el resto de voladores lograron esquivarlo. En ese momento la potra a fuerza de forcejear. Se libera de Tirek y empieza a andar por el ala de la nave.

Tirek: Quieta niña. Que las alas son de tela frágil y se rompen con nada.

La potra sin queréis pisó más e hizo un agujero en el ala.

Tobi: Amo. Tenemos un ala rota.

Tirek: Tú pilota. Yo cogeré a la niña.

Tobi: Si amo.

Tirek ando en el ala dispuesto a coger a la potra.

Tirek: Ya eres mió mocosa.

La potra se resbaló y tuvo que agarrarse al ala.

Cindy: Socorro.

Tirek: Ahora si que no tienes escapatoria.

Justo cuando iba a cogerla. Un rayo dorado le impactó en la cara haciéndole retroceder. Acto seguido apareció Mike y cogió a la potra.

Mike: Bueno "Tairi". Aquí no despedimos.

Tirek: De eso nada.

Tirek preparó un rayo dispuesto a dar a Mike. Este sonrió maliciosamente.

Mike: Yo que tú me preocupaba de lo que hay enfrente.

Tirek: ¿Qué?

Tirek se giró y vio que la nave se dirigía hacia un puente colgante.

Tirek: Tobi idiota. Gira.

Tobi: No puedo amo. El ala está dañada y no puedo maniobrar.

Respondió con espanto Tobi ante la idea de que se iban a estrellar.

Mike: Bueno. Pues adiós.

Dijo el potro llevándose a la potra en brazos lejos de la nave.

Tobi: NOS LA VAMOS A PEGAR AMO.

Tirek: Oh no.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente esperando el porrazo. Cuando la nave se estrelló con el puente. Se formó una gran explosión que se llevó lejos a Tirek y Tobi.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Gritaba Tirek mientras volaba por el cielo. Mike y Cindy se reunieron con el resto del grupo.

Red: Chicos. Estáis bien.

Mike: Por supuesto.

Cindy: Traéis mi osito.

Soarin: Por supuesto

Respondió el pegaso mientras se lo entregaba a una feliz potra.

Mike: Creo que es hora de que devuelvas la esmeralda Cindy.

Cindy: Dime Red ¿Se lo damos?

Después de un breve silencio. La potra feliz les responde.

Cindy: Pues de acuerdo. Se lo daremos.

Cindy metió el casco en la boca del oso y sacó la esmeralda.

Ghost: Valla. Ese si que es un buen escondite.

Cindy: Tomad. La esmeralda.

Mike: Es mejor que se lo entregues tú.

Cindy: ¿Estas seguro?

Mike: Por supuesto.

Cindy: Esta bien. Pues vamos para allá.

Y el grupo se fue con la potra hacia la joyería.

Soarin: Al final esos 5.000 Bits le serán muy útiles.

Mike: Ya lo creo.

Bromearon ambos. Después de eso. Decidieron buscar una familia que adoptara a Cindy y finalmente encuentran a una que podía ocuparse de ella. La potra estaba feliz con su nueva familia y ya no tubo que volver a robar para vivir. En otro lugar. Tirek iba andando hacia su fortaleza completamente fastidiado siendo seguido por su asistente Tobi.

Tirek: Mi esmeralda. Mi preciosa esmeralda perdida para siempre.

Tobi: Animo amo. Hay muchas mas esmeraldas por el mundo.

Tirek: Tobi….

Tobi: ¿Si su malignidad?

Tirek: ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Fin del capitulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	40. CAP 40 LA PIEDRA DE SAAB

**CAPITULO 40**

**LA PIEDRA DE SAAB**

En el cielo estrellado de Equestria. Un cometa sobrevuela velozmente el cielo. Ahí toma rumbo de colisión a una zona alejada y desértica de Equestria provocando una gran explosión.

A la mañana siguiente. Mike se levantó de la cama. Por alguna extraña razón. Se sentía débil y cansado.

Mike: Ay madre. Por alguna razón me siento mal.

Mike bajó a desayunar con sus padres y al igual que él. No tenían buen aspecto.

Mike: Hola papa. Hola mama.

Ambos: Hola.

Dijeron ambos con desgana.

Mike: Parece que vosotros estáis tan mal como yo.

Sr.B: Si Mike. La verdad es que no se por que estamos tan cansados.

Después de desayunar. Mike fue a andar no con muchas ganas. Mientras andaba. Vio que había más ponis con el mismo estado que él. Lo más curioso es que solo parecía afectarles a los unicornios. Los demás parecían estar bien. Llegó ha casa de Twilight y ella estaba apoyada sobre la mesa.

Mike: Hola Twilight.

Twilight: Hola Mike.

Dijo la alicornio con desgana.

Mike: Valla. Parece que no soy el único que está mal.

Twilight: Si Mike. No se que ha pasado. Por alguna extraña razón me desperté cansada.

Spike: Y he tenido que ser yo quien atendiera la biblioteca.

Mike: Es curioso. Parece que este mal solo afecta a los unicornios o alicornios.

Twilight: Si. Yo también lo he notado.

En ese momento entró un guardia real pegaso por la puerta.

Guardia: Carta para la princesa Twilight.

Twilight intentó cogerlo con magia pero estaba demasiado mal para hacerlo. Así que simplemente lo cogió con el casco.

Twilight: Gracias guardia.

El guardia hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Twilight se puso a leer la carta.

Twilight: Es de la princesa. Quiere que vallamos al castillo de inmediato.

Mike: ¿Por qué lo ha mandado a traves de un guardia y no por Spike?

Spike: Buena pregunta.

Las mane 7 y la patrulla fueron en la nave a Canterlot. Red Fire Ghost, Blue Sky y Eye Fox parecían que no podían usar su magia por alguna extraña razón. El grupo fue a la sala del trono donde les esperaba Celestia junto con Shining Armor, Flash y Jack.

Twilight: Hermano.

Armor: Hola hermana. Me alegro de verte.

Mike: Por tu cara. Parece que estas tan mal como nosotros.

Armor: No solo yo. Empecé a sentir este mal ayer por la noche y Cadence también.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Por qué?

Jack: Ni idea.

Flash: por alguna extraña razón. Todos los seres mágicos padecen este extraño mal.

Medic: ¿Y cual es la causa?

Celestia: La piedra de Saab.

Todos prestaron atención a la princesa.

Rarity: ¿Qué es la piedra de Saab?

Celestia: Un mineral proveniente del cielo. Un meteorito para ser exactos.

Vulcan: ¿Y que tiene de especial la piedra?

Celestia: Tiene capacidad de anular la magia y debilitar a la criaturas mágicas.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo el metal galáctico?

Celestia: No exactamente. El metal galáctico tiene propiedades de repeler la magia. La piedra simplemente anula o debilita la magia donde tenga su efecto de acción.

Twilight: ¿Cómo sabe tanto sobre esa piedra?

Celestia: Porque hace más de mil años. Esa piedra cayó en Equestria. Sus propiedades causaron el caos al no poder usar la magia. Tuvimos suerte de deshacernos de aquella piedra antes.

Mike: Pero ahora otro fragmento ha caído aquí ¿Cierto?

Celestia: Así es Mike. Y eso no es lo peor.

Spike: ¿Cómo que peor?

Celestia: Sombra sabe donde está y ha enviado a sus fuerzas a por la piedra.

Aquello alarmó al grupo.

Twilight: Pero si Sombra se hace con esa piedra.

Armor: Tendrá una poderosa arma en sus cascos.

Flash: Por eso tenemos que detenerlo.

Rarity: ¿Pero como? La magia no parece funcionar bien allí.

Ghost: Y si nos acercamos. Nos debilitaremos.

Mike: Por eso iré yo y los no mágicos del grupo.

Armor: Pero Mike. Tú eres también un ser mágico. Apenas podrías hacer nada allí.

Mike simplemente sonrió. Cogió su modificador ADN y se convirtió en pegaso.

Mike: Creo que así estaré a tono.

Celestia: Bien Mike. Enviaremos tropas allí para ayudar.

Mike: Sería recomendable enviar tropas mecánicas allí. Incluso los robots de asalto. Aunque los cristales de núcleo mágico quedasen anulados por la piedra. Sus otras armas funcionarían perfectamente.

Armor: Lógico.

Mike: También podrían acompañarnos los ShadowBolts para esta misión.

Celestia: Excelente sugerencia. Le pediré a Luna que nos lo presten.

Black: Pues vamos para allá.

Y Así el grupo compuesto por Mike, Jack, Flash, Vulcan, Ocelot, Blitzstar, Black Wing, Medic, y los Shadownbolts pusieron rumbo hacia la piedra junto con las tropas equestrues y mecánicas.

Unas horas antes de que Mike y sus amigos recibieran la noticia. En la fortaleza de Sombra. Este estaba reunido con Gades y Evil Blood.

Gades: ¿Una piedra que anula la magia?

Sombra: Así es. Cayó cerca de Equestria. Si nos hacemos con esa piedra. Contaríamos con una poderosa arma para conquistar Equestria. Una en que incluso Mike no podría detenerlo.

Evil: Pero amo. Si vamos. Los mágicos se debilitarían por los efectos de la piedra.

Sombra sonrió.

Sombra: Ya soy consciente de ello. Por eso solo enviaremos sombríos de tierra y pegasos. También enviaremos a alguien que se encargará de dirigir a las tropas en caso de que haya problemas. Beast War.

War: ¿Me llamabais amo?

De la puerta apareció un enorme pony de tierra de pelaje y crin larga negra parecida a la de un león. Ojos blancos carentes de pupilas. Su cutie mark era un martillo de guerra con pinchos como la enorme arma que portaba en la espalda al cual lo llevaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

Sombra: Beast War. Tienes órdenes de ir allí y conseguir la piedra.

War: Como ordene amo Sombra.

Sombra: Mas te vale que lo consigas porque si no.

War: Si amo Sombra.

Y el enorme pony se marchó

Sombra: Cuanto tenga esa piedra y pueda utilizarlo. Equestria será mía y ese maldito potro será historia.

Comentaba Sombra mientras se reía.

En la zona de excavación. Una enorme zona desértica. El grupo había llegado a dicha zona. El grupo escondido exploraba la zona.

Mike: Ya estamos aquí.

Starrys Skies: Y me temo que no somos los únicos.

Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba la Shadow Bolt y efectivamente. En la zona de impacto estaba las tropas de Sombra buscando la piedra.

Jack: Parece que no somos los primeros.

Decía Jack mientras se zampaba un bocadillo.

Flash: De momento parece que no han encontrado la piedra.

Mike: Pues tenemos que ser nosotros los primeros.

Ocelot: Tenemos el factor sorpresa. Deberíamos crear unos portales cerca de ellos y soltar a las tropas. Eso los pillaría por sorpresa.

Nightshade: Una excelente sugerencia cielo.

Dijo la pegaso de forma seductora.

Blitzstar: Pues mejor ponerse a ello.

Mike pulsó unos botones de su brazalete.

En la zona de impactos. Beast War supervisaban la excavación.

War: ¿Habéis encontrado la piedra ya?

Sombrió: Todavía no señor.

Sombrío2: Seguimos buscando.

Beast War parecía molesto por la negativa.

War: Pues seguid buscando y encontradlo. De los contrario….

Movió amenazadoramente su enorme martillo de pinchos atemorizando a los sombríos y haciendo que excaven más deprisa.

En ese instante se oye una explosión que no pasa desapercibida para el gran pony.

War: ¿Qué ocurre?

Un sombrío se acercó hacia él.

Sombrío: Señor. Nos atacan. Las tropas equestrues están aquí.

War: ¿Qué?

De unos portales salían guardias reales junto con tropas de asalto, brutos, pegasos de acero como cuervos infernales y crío legionarios pillando completamente por sorpresa a los sombríos que no pudieron contraatacar inmediatamente.

Charger: Esta es la nuestras.

Dijo el Shadow Bolt mientras cargaba contra los sombríos.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Hora de dar camorra.

Reía Vulcan mientras disparaba sus ametralladoras y salva de misiles.

Ocelot, Flash y Jack fueron hacia los sombríos golpeándoles con sus armas. Por error Jack en vez de golpear a uno de los sombríos con su martillo, lo golpeó con una barra de pan de hace seis meses pero con el mismo efecto devastador.

En el aire. Black Wing, Blitzstar y los Shadow Bolts siendo apoyada por los pegasos de acero y la guardia pegaso, se encargaban de los voladores enemigos demostrado una gran habilidad para el combate aéreo.

Medic junto con unos robots de construcción, se ocupaba de la importante tarea de encontrar la piedra aprovechando la confusión.

La guardia real y las tropas mecánicas estaban ganando terreno a los sombríos que apenas pudieron contraatacar ante el ataque sorpresa de estos.

Mike iba golpeando a varios sombríos con puñetazos y patadas. Aun con su forma de pegaso. Era un adversario duro para los sombríos.

Los cuervos infernales mantenían a raya a los sombríos con sus lanzallamas y los crío legionarios congelaban a los que lograban acercarse demasiado.

Los brutos prácticamente aplastaban a los sombríos al cual no tenían nada que hacer contra su duro blindaje y fuerza arrolladora.

Stratus: De momento esto marcha.

Nightshade: Si. Muy pronto terminaremos esta misión.

Blueball Blitz: Cuidado.

Los Shadow Bolts se aparatan de la trayectoria de un bruto que misteriosamente caía del cielo y se estrella violentamente contra el suelo. Aquello dejó perplejo al grupo.

Ocelot: ¿Pero que?

Vulcan: ¿Habéis visto eso? Parecen como si hubieran lanzado a este bruto desde el aire.

Flash: Pero ¿Quién podría hacer esto con un bruto? Hace falta una fuerza colosal para cargar a uno de estos.

Blitzstar: Me temo que ahí tenemos la respuesta.

El grupo miró a un enorme pony de tierra sombrío armado con un enorme martillo con pinchos al cual estaba destrozando sin demasiado esfuerzo a los brutos que se enfrentaban a él.

Flash: Pero ¿Quién es ese tipo? Es enorme.

El sombrío en cuestión se presentó.

Beast War: Soy Beast War y he venido por órdenes de Sombra para exterminaros.

Black: Pues extermina esto.

Blitzstar: Black Wing espera.

La pegaso se lanzó hacia el misterioso pony y de dio una fuerte patada en al cara. El pony en cuestión ni se inmuto.

Black: ¿Pero que?

War cargó su arma tratando de golpear a Black Wing. La habría dado si Vulcan no lo hubiese detenido con sus dobles hachas de energía.

Vulcan: ¿Estas bien?

Black: Si. Gracia Vulcan.

Vulcan hacía un enorme esfuerzo para retener el martillo del Beast War.

Vulcan: (Maldita sea. Es fuerte. No se cuanto tiempo aguataré).

Jack: Aguanta Vulcan. Allá voy.

Jack fue por detrás del enorme pony. Saltó y golpeó con su martillo en al cabeza de este al cual no parecía inmutarse en absoluto, como si no hubiera sentido el golpe. El martillo de Jack empezó ha agrietarse hasta caer en pedazos.

Jack: Mi madre. Mi martillo está hecho pedazos.

El enorme pony da una fuerte patada a Jack que lo manda lejos y finalmente retira su martillo tratando de volver a golpear a Vulcan pero este logra esquivarlo.

Mike: Crío legionarios. Atacad a ese trolebús con patas.

Varios crío legionarios se pusieron enfrente de él y lanzaron su haz gélida. El enorme pony quedó congelado.

Mike: Bien. Esto ya esta.

Su alivio duró poco porque el bloque empezó a moverse y romperse en pedazos liberándose así al enorme sombrío. Nada más liberarse. Giró su martillo y destrozó a los críos legionarios de un solo golpe.

Flash: ¿Pero de que está hecho este tipo? Nada parece detenerlo.

Sin pensárselo. Mike se lanzó hacia golpeándole en el pecho y en la cara. Pero no parecía dar resultado. Acto seguido se retiro para evitar el contraataque de este.

Mike: Maldita sea. Parece prácticamente insensible al dolor. Si al menos pudiera úsar mi forma alicornio sin riesgo de que me afectara la piedra.

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Arriesgada pero buena.

Mike: Flash. Tengo una idea.

Flash: Pues nos vendría bien. Ese tipo nos da que hacer.

Mike le susurró a la oreja su plan. El pegaso abrió los ojos en par en par.

Flash: Mike ¿Eres consciente de que eso es una locura?

Mike: Lo se. Pero podría funcionar.

Flash: Si tú lo crees.

Mike se quitó su Modificador ADN eliminando su forma de pegaso y volviendo a su forma alicornio. Quedando enormemente debilitado por la piedra de Saab. Flash cogió el Modificador ADN

Flash: Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Mike en un esfuerzo de hablar le responde.

Mike: Tranquilo. Se lo que me hago.

Mientras el grupo distraía a Beast War. Flash se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de él. En un descuido voló velozmente hacía él y le puso el Modificador ADN en su brazo.

War: ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Se convirtió en un unicornio. Eso sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Blitzstar: Mike ¿Pero que has hecho?

Stratus: Maldita sea. Ahora será más difícil de acabar con él.

Mike en cambió. Sonrió confiado.

Mike: No estés tan seguro. Mirad.

El grupo pudo ver que War apenas podía mantener su martillo y caía al suelo debilitado.

War: ¿Qué me pasa? Apenas me puedo mover.

Ocelot: Muy listo Mike. Al convertirse en unicornio. La piedra lo debilita.

Blitzstar: Valla Mike. Eso ha sido una estrategia brillante.

Mike: Si. Sabía que funcionaría.

Mientras. Medic junto con los robots constructores. Lograron encontrar la piedra. Era una piedra verde que irradiaba una luz del mismo color.

Medic: Bien. Aquí esta. Ahora ha meterla en el contenedor.

La pony metió la piedra en un contenedor. En el momento que cerró la tapa. Sus efectos desaparecieron. Mike fue el primero en notarlo.

Mike: Ya no siento los efectos de la piedra. Notó que recupero las fuerzas.

War: Argth. Malditos. Os voy a convertir en polvo a todos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Mike a la velocidad del rayo recuperó su Modificador ADN y el sombrío recuperó su forma original. Mike sonrió maliciosamente.

Mike: Bien ¿Por donde íbamos? Ah sí. A donde te machacaba.

War: Maldito. Te voy a pulverizar.

War cargó su hacha con todas sus fuerzas contra el potro pero para su sorpresa. Mike lo detiene con un solo casco como sin nada el martillo.

War: ¿Qué?

Mike: Ahora es mi turno.

Mike arreó un potente puñetazo a la cara de este que lo lanzó contra él cielo. Una vez arriba, Mike se puso encima de él y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole estrellar contra el suelo. El sombrío furioso se levantó.

War: Maldito. Ahora verás.

Beast War lanzó con todas sus fuerzas su martillo en trayectoria contra Mike dispuesto a aplastarlo. El potro esperaba el martillo con completa tranquilidad.

Jack: Mike. Cuidado.

En ese instante sin moverse del sitio. Mike echó para atrás el puño y lo lanzó contra el martillo que iba hacia él. Todo iba a cámara lenta. Poco a poco. El casco de Mike se estaba acercando al enorme martillo. En el momento que su casco entró en contacto con el arma. El martillo se rompió en mil pedazos dejando muy sorprendido al enorme sombrío.

War: Imposible. Mi arma no puede romperse así como así.

Charger: Así se hace Mike.

Starrys Skies: Eso si que es romperlo a lo grande.

Blueball Blitz: Electrizante.

Mike: Bien. Hora de partir.

Mike convocó un geiser debajo de War haciéndole ascender hacia el cielo. Una vez arriba. Mike convoco el t-hechizo Ragnarok impactando en el sombrío de lleno.

Flash: Me parece que esto está próximo de acabar.

Mike se lanzó contra el sombrío por el cuello preparando su ataque meteorito. Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra el cielo y una vez en la atmósfera del planeta. Lo golpea de nuevo para hacerlo estrellar contra la tierra. Mike descendió hacia donde estaba su rival.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Varios sombríos, aproximadamente unos 10 de ellos, cargaron a su derrotado jefe y huyeron del lugar.

Flash: Bien. Podemos dar por cumplida la misión.

Jack: Cierto.

Una vez cumplida la misión. El grupo vuelve a Equestria donde los reciben las princesas y los demás para felicitarles por el trabajo bien hecho.

Celestia: Buen trabajo a todos.

Todos: Gracias.

Armor: Bueno. A todo esto ¿Qué hacemos con la piedra?

Medic: Dentro del contenedor no podrá hacer daño. Podríamos guardarla por si la necesitamos alguna vez.

Luna: ¿Es seguro hacerlo así?

Mike: Si quieren princesas. Puedo diseñar un cierre de seguridad en la que solo gente de confianza la pueda abrir.

Celestia: Me parece bien Mike.

En el castillo de Sombra. Beast War tembloroso estaba enfrente de un furioso Sombra.

Sombra: Has fracasado inútil. Podría haber tenido la mejor arma en mis cascos y tú lo echas todo a perder.

Gritó furioso el unicornio. Beast War tembloroso le responde.

War: Lo lamento amo Sombra.

Sombra: Ya lo creo que lo lamentaras.

El cuerno de Sombra brilló. Desde fuera del castillo se pudo oír enormes gritos de dolor y suplicas.

Fin del capítulo.

Por favor. Poned vuestros comentarios.


	41. CAP 41 SUBIENDO LA TEMPERATURA

**CAPITULO 41**

**SUBIENDO LA TEMPERATURA**

Era un día muy caluroso en Equestria. Lo más extraño es que era un calor mucho más elevado que en otras estaciones. Applejack estaba en el huerto de manzanas al cual sudaba con gran intensad y las gotas de sudor caían formando un gran reguero.

Applejack: Caracoles. Si que hace calor. No llevo ni media hora y ya estoy prácticamente agotada.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Respondió su hermano igual de sudoroso que su hermana.

En Canterlot no estaba mejor. La princesa Celestia estaba andando por el castillo mientras los guardias armados con unas fregonas, limpiaban el suelo del sudor de la princesa que caía por el suelo.

Celestia: Este calor no es normal. No entiendo como puede pasar.

Cadence: Tía Celestia.

Apareció en ese instante su sobrina junto con sus hijos que al igual que ella. Estaban chorreando de sudor.

Celestia: Valla Cadence. Veo que tú pasas por lo mismo.

Cadence: Si tía. Incluso en el Imperio de Cristal hace un calor horrible.

Celestia: Y en toda Equestria.

Cadence: Oye tía ¿No era hoy cuando Mike iba a enseñarnos su nuevo invento?

Celestia: Así es. Iremos de inmediato.

Más tarde. Las princesas viajaron a Ponyville en sus carruajes hasta llegar a su destino que era cerca de la propiedad de la familia Bluer. Mike estaba al lado de una enorme máquina con forma de esfera plateada. Cuando llegaron las princesas. El resto de grupo los saludó muy calurosamente (N.A.: Soy consciente de la ironía).

Mike: Hola princesas. Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir.

Luna: Hola Mike ¿Este es tu nuevo invento?

Mike: Así es princesa.

Armor: ¿Y que hace exactamente?

Mike: Muy simple. Mi nuevo invento está diseñado para recoger los elementos contaminantes del aire, la tierra y el agua. Y mediante un sotisficado sistema de de purificación, elimina esos elementos contaminantes dejando la tierra, el aire y el agua completamente pura.

Twilight: Asombroso.

Spike: Verdaderamente impresionante.

Rarity: Eso está muy bien querido pero ¿Por qué lo creaste? Equestria apenas crea contaminación.

Mike: Pero algún día lo harán Rarity. Y cuando eso ocurra. Mi maquina ayudará a eliminar esos elementos contaminantes y proteger así el medio ambiente.

El grupo parecía encantado con el nuevo invento de Mike al cual lo veían como algo verdaderamente útil.

Celestia: Sin duda tu invento nos será muy útil.

Luna: Estoy con mi hermana ¿Podrías hacer una demostración?

Mike sonrió ante la petición de las princesas.

Mike: Por supuesto princesas.

Mike se acercó a la máquina y bajó una palanca. En ese momento la cúpula se abrió revelando en su interior una especie de hélice en forma de aro que giraba sobre si mismo. De momento todo parecía funcionar con normalidad. Pero en ese momento el panel de control tiene un cortocircuito y empezaba a echar humo.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Red: Mike ¿Qué pasa?

Mike: No lo se. Esto no es normal.

En ese momento la máquina empezó a echar enormes cantidades de humo negro al cual cae en el grupo y empezaron a estornudar.

Rainbow (mientras estornuda): Esto es asqueroso.

Fluttershy: Apenas puedo respirar.

Twilight: Mike ¿Qué ocurre?

Mike: No lo se. Esto no debía pasar.

Después de un rato. Mike logra apagar la máquina.

Armor: Mike ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Mike: Me temo que el calor extremo que asola Esquestria. A dejado descompuesto la máquina. Por eso se ha cortocircuitado.

Ocelot: Pero ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?

Armor: Ni idea. Hace aproximadamente una semana que empezó esta extraña ola de calor.

En el castillo de Tirek. El centauro miraba a través de su espejo espía a Mike y sus amigos. El centauro embozó una sonrisa malvada.

Tirek: Jajajaja ¿Creéis que hace calor? Ya veréis lo que es caldear el ambiente.

Toxicon: Y todo gracias a mi gran invento. El calorificador de terrenos (nota autor: Reconozco que no he sido demasiado original con el nombre). Mi gran invento provoca un calor prácticamente asfixiante para toda Equestria. Sin duda soy un genio.

Tirek molesto con el gran ego del doctor. Le hace callar.

Tirek: Menos aires "Doctor Verdoso". Aquí no hay sitio para dos grandes egos. Así que échate un lado o te mando al foso.

Toxicon (algo molesto): Si duque Tirek.

Tirek: Y ahora ve a aumentar la temperatura. Quiero que toda Equestria sea un autentico horno. Y en ese momento entraran en acción las plantas venus atrapamoscas gigantes.

Dijo el centauro mostrando una gran planta venus atrapa moscas de color rojo.

Toxicon: Como quiera duque Tirek.

El doctor se marchaba hasta que se cruzó con Tobi que portaba una bandeja con gusanos fritos. Tobi le clavó una mirada molesta.

Tobi: Fuera de mi vista.

Toxicon: Métete en tus asuntos pony defectuoso.

Y ambos se sacaron su lengua en su desprecio mutuo y el doctor se marchó. El doctor iba bajando por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una enorme gruta subterránea. En ella había una estructura apreciada una chimenea unida a unos tubos que iban en dirección a Equestria. En la base de la chimenea había tres grandes dragones rojos encadenados en torno a un horno. Nada más llegar el doctor. Sacó un látigo y se dedico a golpearles.

Toxicon: Vamos. Despertad estupidas bestias. El duque Tirek quiere más calor y se la daremos.

El doctor se puso en un especie de teclado y pulso unos botones. Al pulsar dichos botones. Unos martillo que estaban encima de los dragones, empezaron a golpear en al cabeza de estos. Cada vez que lo hacían, escupían fuego en el gran horno. El calor producido por este horno era conducido por las tuberías subterráneas hasta llegar en la parte inferior de Equestria aumentado el calor.

Toxicon: Si. Más calor. Mucho más calor y Equestria en un horno se convertirá.

Reía el doctor mientras seguía con el teclado golpeando a los ya molestos dragones. Ghost con su camuflaje puesto y Camaleón con su disfraz de piedra. Lo vieron todo.

Ghost: ¿Lo has oído Camaleón?

Camaleón: Perfectamente.

Ghost: Tenemos que avisar a Mike.

Y ambos fueron a Equestria.

En Canterlot. En calor era todavía más insoportable. La temperatura parecía aumentar por momentos. Las calles estaban empapadas por el sudor de sus habitantes. Los árboles se ponían enfermos. Algunas fuentes se evaporaban. La princesa Celestia observaba todo desde su castillo.

Celestia: El calor es cada vez más insoportable. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabemos por que.

Blueblood: Es por culpa de Mike tía Celestia.

Respondió Blueblood ante su tía al cual molesta le responde.

Celestia: No digas tonterías Blueblood. Mike no puede ser responsable de esto.

Blueblood: Por supuesto que lo es. No puede haber sido otro.

Celestia no le gustaba la actitud de su sobrino y su obsesión de culpar a Mike por cualquier problema que surgiera en Equestria. Blueblood al igual que algunos nobles de Canterlot, desarrollaron un intenso odio hacia Mike desde el asunto de los robots y como este los insultara tan abiertamente sin ningún miramiento*. Al final la princesa le respondió.

*** Vease "CAP 26 El Miedo a las máquinas" de "Camino a la Redención".**

Celestia: ¿Y en que te basas para decir que es cosa de Mike?

Blueblood: Para empezar. Todo este calor empezó justo cuando Mike empezó a crear esa máquina infernal en Ponyville.

Celestia iba a responder pero en ese momento se quedó pensando que una parte de razón tenía su sobrino. La ola de calor empezó justo cuando Mike quiso construir su invento.

Celestia: Solo es una coincidencia.

Blueblood: ¿Coincidencia? Justo hoy cuando Mike activo aquella maldita máquina. El calor ha aumentado enormemente.

Celestia tenía que reconocer que su sobrino volvía a tener razón.

Celestia: ¿Y que propones tú que hagamos?

Blueblood sonrió ante el comentario de Celestia.

En Ponyville. Mike estaba revisando su maquina para averiguar en que había fallado.

Applejack: ¿Cómo va eso?

Mike: La verdad es que no se que responder Applejack. He mirado todo y no parece haber ningún fallo. No se en que me he equivocado.

Armor: Tal vez descubrirías la causa si no pasaras tanto tiempo gastándome bromas a mí.

Dijo ligeramente molesto Shining Armor.

Mike: ¿Qué yo te gasto bromas a ti Shining?

Respondió Mike haciéndose el inocente pero en el fondo se reía por dentro. Red Fire riéndose le respondió.

Red: La verdad es que…

Red Fire activó su brazalete y apareció una pantalla con un video en él donde aparecía Shining Armor.

Shining estaba en el comedor del Imperio de Cristal y ve un cubo con palomitas.

Armor: Ah. Palomitas.

Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa. En el momento que las tocó, sufrió una descarga eléctrica y cayó al suelo medio electrocutado. Mike sale de su escondite con una sonrisa traviesa. El potro había puesto un cable eléctrico en el cubo de palomitas.

Ahora se mostraba otro video donde Shining tenía un libro dispuesto a leerlo.

Armor: Ah. Un libro.

Iba a sentarse en el sillón pero en el momento que iba ha hacerlo. Un clavo movido con magia se pone donde iba a sentarse y en el momento que sus posaderas tocan el pincho, primero gritó y pegó un salto tremendo que casi llega hasta el techo.

Otra era donde Shining se metía en el cuarto donde estaban sus hijos e iba ha mirarlos en su cuna.

Armor: Ah. Mis niños.

En el momento que se asomó en la cuna. Un pastel impulsado por un muelle se le estrella en la cara pringándole por completo de pastel de plátano. De la puerta aparece Mike con los gemelos riéndose los tres de Shining.

La última era Shining encontrándose un sándwich sobre la mesa.

Armor: Ah. Un sándwich.

En el momento que le hincó el diente. El sándwich explotó dejándole carbonizado toda la cara.

Una terminado los videos. Todo el mundo se estaba partiéndose de risa menos Shining.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. No se Shining. Yo diría que son horas muy bien aprovechadas. Jajajaja.

Spike: Jajajaja. Ya lo creo. Jajajajaja.

Dijeron riéndose a más no poder la pegaso y el dragón. Shining molesto no dijo nada. Saco un libro de su alforja para leerlo. Pero en el momento de abrirlo. Un pastel con muelle proveniente del libro se estrelló en su cara.

Armor: MIKE.

Gritó molesto el príncipe.

Pinkie: Ups. Perdona Shining. Ese era mío. Jijiji.

Todo el mundo se rió aun más hasta que una voz los hizo cayar.

Blueblood: Que nadie de mueva.

Gritó autoritario Blueblood al cual todo el mundo se giró hacia él. Pudieron ver que estaba acompañado de varios guardias reales.

Twilight: Blueblood ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Blueblood: Muy sencillo. Hemos venido a arrestar a Mike.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al oírlo de Blueblood.

Applejack: ¿Estas bromeando?

Rarity: No puedes arrestar a Mike.

Blueblood: Por supuesto que puedo. Al fin y al cabo él es el responsable de esta ola de calor.

Cadence: ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? ¿Cómo podría ser Mike el autor de la ola de calor?

Blueblood: Muy simple querida prima. Todo empezó cuando Mike decidió construir aquella máquina infernal. Por lo tanto. Él es el responsable.

Red: ¿Qué estupidez es esa?

Ocelot: Es imposible que haya sido Mike.

Blueblood: No os interpongáis. Tengo que arrestar a Mike.

Twilight: Celestia jamás permitiría que arrestaras a Mike.

El odioso príncipe sonrió.

Blueblood: Por supuesto que puedo. Celestia me dio autorización para arrestarlo.

Todos en especial Mike. Se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Blueblood.

Mike: ¿La princesa Celestia lo autorizó?

Blueblood: Por supuesto.

Mike: En tal caso no tengo más remedio que entregarme.

Black: ¿Qué? Mike no lo hagas.

Medic: Solo ha soltado estupideces. Tú no eres el responsable.

Red: Cierto. Tú jamás harías algo así.

Vulcan: Zurremos a este tipo y ya está.

Mike: No chicos. Nada de violencia. Son órdenes directas de Celestia y debemos obedecerlas.

Al grupo no le hacía gracia que Mike fuera arrestado. Blueblood en cambio. Estaba encantado. En ese momento aparecieron Ghost y Camaleón.

Ghost: Chicos.

Gritó la pony fantasma asustando a todo el mundo de repente.

Spike: Uaaaah. Que susto.

Mike: ¿Qué sucede Ghost?

Ghost y Camaleón se dedicaron a explicarles el diabólico plan de Tirek.

Mike: Tirek. Debí habérmelo imaginado.

Twilight: El es el que esta detrás de esto.

Mike: Pues vamos para allá.

Blueblood no estaba de acuerdo y le detuvo.

Blueblood: De ningún modo vais a ningún sitio. Estáis en arresto domiciliario y no podréis marcharos de aquí.

Rainbow: ¿Eres bobo o que? ¿No les has oído decir que es obra de Tirek.

Blueblood: Obviamente es una treta para escapar del arresto. De aquí no sale nadie.

Rarity: Como siempre se comporta como un cretino.

Mike ya molesto por la actitud del príncipe le responde duramente.

Mike: Escúchame bien pedazo de inútil. Equestria está en peligro y lo último que necesitamos es que en tus delirios de grandeza. Nos entorpezcas en nuestra misión.

Blueblood: ¿Os resistís al arresto?

Mike: ¿Y si es así príncipe zopenco?

Dijo desafiante el potro.

Blueblood: En tal caso. Guardias. Dadles una lección y arrestarlos.

Pero ninguno de los guardias se movió.

Blueblood: ¿Guardias?

Vulcan: Eso. A ver quien es el primero en intentarlo.

Ninguno de los guardias se atrevió a tratar de detener a Mike o la patrulla ya que eran conscientes de lo fuertes que eran estos.

Blueblood: Maldita sea.

En ese momento un guardia vino corriendo hacia el grupo.

Guardia: Ayuda.

Armor: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Unas plantas gigantes están atacando Canterlot.

Twilight: ¿Cómo?

Fluttershy: ¿Unas plantas gigantes?

Mike: Tenemos trabajo.

Mike izo levitar al asustado príncipe y lo lanzó contra un lago cercano. A partir de ahí. Mike y su patrulla fueron hacia el Infinity. Las mane 7 y Shining Armor con su esposa Fueron con ellos. Cuando llegaron. Pudieron comprobar que la ciudad estaba siendo tomada por plantas gigantes.

Rarity: Pero ¿De donde han salido?

Twilight: Son venus atrapamoscas. Conozco esta variedad. Crecen en sitios muy calurosos.

Mike: Ese debía ser el plan de Tirek. Provocar este calor para hacer salir a estas plantas.

Rainbow: Debemos detenerlas.

Armor: Vamos allá.

Unos ponis asustados eran perseguidos por unas plantas hasta que Mike se interpuso delante de ellas. Una de las plantas intentó comerse al potro pero este lo esquivó y le dio una fuerte patada. La segunda intentó lo mismo pero Mike le lanzó su aliento helando congelándolo del todo. La tercera logró atraparlo en su boca. Pero Mike logró sacudirla desde dentro y salir de ella para luego golpearle con todas sus fuerzas.

Rainbow y Black Wing eran perseguidas por varias plantas. Las pegasos hicieron varios zing zang atrayendo a las plantas a sitios estrechos y hacerlas enredarse entre ellas.

Armor: Hay muchísimas.

Cadence: ¿Cómo las detenemos?

Mike: Yendo hacia el origen de todo. El horno.

Red: Nos vamos contigo.

Twilight: El resto nos quedaremos aquí para retener a las plantas como podamos.

Mike: Entendido. Vamonos.

Mike y la patrulla suben a la nave y van hacia el escondite del horno. Una vez aterrizado cerca de allí. Siguen a Ghost y Camaleón por las grutas subterráneas y llegan al lugar donde estaba el horno.

Ocelot: Ahí esta.

Fox: Ahora ¿Cómo la destruimos?

Vulcan: Pues a lo bestia.

Decía Vulcan sacando sus armas.

Black: Mirad. El doctor Toxicon está ahí.

El grupo escondido desde una roca pudo ver que efectivamente estaba el doctor ahí pulsado botones. Pudieron observar que cuando lo hacía. Los dragones eran golpeados para que echaran su fuego contra el horno.

Toxicon: Si. Si. Si. Echad más fuego y Equestria en un gran horno se convertirá.

Mike: Así es como lo hacen.

Medic: Pobres dragones. No se merecen ese trato.

Mike: Desde luego. Y por eso les sacaremos de ahí.

Toxicon: Muy pronto Equestria será un horno para que el duque Tirek lo conquiste.

Mike: Eso si nosotros lo permitimos.

El doctor se giró y vio a la patrulla al completo.

Toxicon: Vosotros.

Gritó alertado el doctor.

Ocelot: Así es.

Red: Y ahora suelta a esos dragones.

El doctor sonrió maliciosamente.

Toxicon: Por supuesto. Bestias atacad.

Dijo el doctor pulsando un botón al cual liberó a los dragones y trató de hacerles reaccionar con su látigo. Pero los dragones lejos de hacerle caso. Se echaron al suelo.

Toxicon: Pero ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por que no atacan?

Mike: Obviamente les has mantenido tan ocupados en que echaran fuego que al final los has agotado.

Toxicon: Maldita sea.

Medic: Ríndete Toxicon.

Toxicon: Jamás. Puede que no tenga a los dragones pero tengo a los ogros. Ogros atacad.

Y centenares de ogros aparecieron dispuestos a atacar a la patrulla.

Mike: Nos va a tocar pelear.

Red: No se hable más.

Mike se lanzó un tornado contra los ogros que los mandó volando. Vulcan y Medic hacían rápidas pasadas con sus espadas al cual los noqueaban. Vulcan cargó unas minas contra ellos que los saltaban por los aires.

Grunt y Scrap estaban allí también para detenerlos.

Grunt: Vamos a aplastar a unos ponis.

Black: Eh. Cabeza buque. Aquí.

Dijo de forma burlesca la pegaso sobre la cabeza de un ogro. Nada más verla. Grunt alzó su garrote dispuesto a atizarla. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo. Black Wing se apartó haciendo que golpeara al otro ogro dejándolo fuera de combate.

Black: Ahora estoy aquí.

Dijo la pegaso encima de otro ogro provocando el mismo resultado que el anterior.

Black: No. Estoy aquí.

Al final Grunt tumba a un tercer ogro con su garrote. Ahora Black Wing con una sonrisa burlona se puso delante de Scrap.

Black: A que no me das.

Grunt: Ahora verás.

Alzó el ogro su garrote para horror del goblin que gritaba.

Scrap: Quieto cerebro de piedra. No lo hagas.

Pero lejos de escucharle. Grunt baja su garrote y como en los demás. Black Wing lo esquivó haciendo que atizara a Scrap en toda la cabeza, enterrándolo en el suelo y provocándole un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Grunt: Ups. Perdona Scrap.

Black Wing se puso encima de su cabeza.

Black: Andamos flojo de puntería ¿Verdad?

Dijo de forma burlesca la pegaso. El ogro coge su garrote de forma que intente darla sobre su cabeza. Y como las veces anteriores. La pegaso se apartó haciendo que se atizara a si mismo en la cabeza quedando prácticamente K.O.

Black: Jeje. Disfruta de la siesta bobo.

Red Fire combatía contra el Doctor Toxicon. El doctor le lanzaba chorros tóxicos que fundían todo lo que tocaba excepto a Red Fire que lo esquivaba.

Toxicon: Estate quieta para que pueda fundirte.

Gritó enfadado el doctor. Al cual la alicornio simplemente se reía.

Red: Lo siento cielo. Pero me temo que no será así.

Después de esquivarlo varias veces. Se puso en uno de los soportes del horno.

Red: Aquí estoy.

Toxicon: Ahora verás.

El doctor lanzó un potente chorro contra ella al cual esta simplemente se tele transporta esquivando el chorro y provocando que funda el soporte al entrar en contacto con el accido. El doctor se horrorizo ante lo que hizo.

Toxicon: Oh no.

Al final la estructura se cae pillando al doctor.

Ghost: Parece que ya está.

Ocelot: ¿Creéis que lo habremos destruido para siempre?

En ese momento se produce una enorme explosión de fuego.

Red: Si antes no estaba. Ahora seguro que si lo estará.

Mike: Vamos chicos. Hora de largarse.

Y la patrulla se marchó. El doctor salió de los escombros bastante molesto.

Toxicon: Maldita sea. Mi maravilloso invento echado a perder ¿Puede ir esto a peor todavía?

En ese momento. Salieron los tres dragones de los escombros y le clavaron una mirada asesina y con ganas de vengarse del doctor.

Toxicon: Oh oh.

En Equestria. La temperatura había vuelto a la normalidad y las plantas carnivoras al no tener calor necesario para subsistir. Simplemente se marchitaron. En la sala del trono. La princesa Celestia estaba felicitando a la patrulla. Al mismo tiempo que su mensaje sonaba por toda Equestria. Twilight y los demás se alegraron de que Mike y su patrulla fueran disculpados.

Celestia: En nombre de Equestria. Le debemos una enorme disculpa a Mike y a su patrulla debido a las acusaciones que les hicimos antes. Debimos haber confiado en ellos antes.

Con una sonrisa. Mike la responde.

Mike: No se preocupe princesa. Son cosas que pasan.

En ese momento entra un furioso Blueblood.

Blueblood: Ahí estás potro del demonio.

Al grupo no les agradó la presencia del nefasto príncipe.

Rarity: Justo lo que nos faltaba.

Sunset: El idiota ese.

Blueblood: Tía. Mike y su patrulla se negaron a obedecer y ofrecieron resistencia al arresto.

Armor molesto le respondió.

Armor: Por si no te has enterado pedazo de inútil. Mike y su patrulla acaban de salvar el día a todo el mundo al igual que tu estupido ego.

Blueblood: No digas tonterías. Era obvio que Mike era el responsable de todo y por eso exijo que sea encerrado en un correccional de menores.

Celestia: Blueblood callate de una vez.

Blueblood: Pero…

Celestia: En primer lugar. Mike y su patrulla son inocentes. Segundo. Acaban de detener la enorme ola de calor que asolaban Canterlot y tercero. Fui una estupida por escucharte a ti en vez de confiar en Mike. Lárgate de aquí antes de que decida echarte a patadas.

Blueblood asustado. No tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo debido al miedo por su tía.

En el castillo de Tirek. El no se lo pasaba precisamente bien. Las plantas podridas producían un polvo que daban ganas de estornudar como un loco. Junto a él había una Venus atrapamoscas enferma que no paraba de estornudar.

Tirek: Maldita sea. Este plan se ha ido al desagüe como los demás. Y todo por el inútil del doctor.

En ese momento la planta enferma le atrapó la cabeza del centauro con su gran boca.

Tobi: Amo Tirek. No crea que sea bueno que le de cabeza de centauro para comer.

Tirek: Tobi. ESTAS DESPEDIDO

Gritó el centauro mientras trataba de sacar la cabeza de la boca de la planta.

Tirek: ¿Y donde está el inútil de tu gemelo? Voy a echarlo a la planta para que se lo coma de una vez.

Gritó furioso el centauro. En la zona donde estaba el horno. Grunt y Scrap estaban cerca de ahí con una sonrisa en la cara.

Scrap: Me parece que el doctor está en un apuro.

Grunt: Eso es verdad.

El doctor Toxicon estaba corriendo tratando de huir de los dragones furiosos que querían vengarse de él por los malos tratos que estos habían recibido. El primero con un gran martillo le golpeaba la cabeza.

Toxicon: (martillazo) Ay. No ha sido culpa mía. (Martillazo). Ay.

El segundo le daba con el látigo que usaba el doctor antes con ellos.

Toxicon: (Latigazo) Ay. Fue Tirek quien me obligo. (Latigazo) Ay.

El tercero le lanzaba su aliento de fuego.

Toxicon: (Quemadura) Ayayayayay. Mama. (Quemadura) Ayayayayay.

Fin del capítulo.

Por favor. Poned vuestros comentarios.

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA**

**LA VENGANZA DE KANGREJOFRITUS**

Proveniente del espacio sideral. Venía un platillo volante. Sobresaliendo de él. Estaba Kangrejofritus dirigiéndose hacia Canterlot.

K: El gran jefe sideral me ha confiado otro platillo. Ahora sabrá Equestria quien soy yo.

Decía el extraterrestre mientras se reía como un loco con la boca muy abierta.

K: Lo primero será liquidar a Mike y su Patrulla Harmony jeje. Solo pensarlo se me llena la boca de…

**TCHAC**

Se oyó un fuerte ruido de metal rompiendose violentamente y Kangrejofritus tenía incrustado entre los dientes un ala de un aparato volador. Lejos de él. Había un pony subido en un globo con un ala menos. El pony en cuestión enfadado, movía el casco en alto como si dijera "Haber si miras por donde vas dominguero".

K: Menos mal que el platillo se ha salvado. Si casco otro me la gano.

Finalmente llega al castillo de Canterlot y ve una ventana abierta.

K: Aja. Esos pajarracos han dejado una ventana abierta. Pues entraré como una exhalación y les arrollaré, les pulverizaré, le….

Avanzaba a toda velocidad contra la ventana hasta que inexplicablemente choca contra algo invisible destrozando el platillo en el proceso y cayendo al suelo.

Desde dentro. Vulcan y Kai se acercaron a la ventana donde se estrelló el platillo.

Vulcan: ¿Qué me dice? He colocado un cristal blindado, supertransparente a pruebas de proyectiles sam.

Kai no parecía muy conforme con aquello.

Kai: Si pero no entra el fresquito y con el calor que hace aquí. Es mejor que lo quites.

En el suelo. Kangrejofritus se levanta cerca de su destrozado platillo volante.

K: Madre, que porrazo. Y el platillo hecho migas. Cuando se entere el gran jefe sideral.

De los restos de la nave coge lo que parece un cohete portátil.

K: Menos mal que el cohete de emergencia no se ha roto. Y el casco pulverizador tampoco.

Con el cohete y el casco puesto. Alzó el vuelo y fue directo hacia el cristal dispuesto a destrozarla.

K: Voy a enviar ese cristal a las Quimbambas.

Pero para su desgracia. Ya no había cristal en ella y paso de largo.

K: El cristal. Lo han quitado.

Finalmente atraviesa una pared hacia el exterior perdiendo el casco y el cohete. Este horrorizado gritó.

K: Mi cohete ¿Dónde estará mi cohete? Donde quiera que este mi cohete es…..

Finalmente cae al vacío mientras grita.

K: MIOOOOOO

Y se estrella contra el suelo. Ya cansado. Simplemente sube por las escaleras.

K: Será mejor que entre forzando la puerta como un caco cualquiera.

Un gato bufó de miedo al mismo tiempo que se le erizaba el pelo al ver al extraterrestre subiendo la escalera.

Camaleón con un disfraz de carpintero. Hablaba con Black Wing.

Camaleón: He puesto una trampa anti atracadores en la puerta jejeje. Como alguien intente forzarla, que se agarre.

Al otro lado de la puerta Kangrejofritus se disponía a derribar la puerta.

K: Pino del malo jejeje. Un golpe de karate cósmico y la dejo plegado en dos.

Nada más golpear la puerta. Esta se plegó en dos pillando a Kangrejofritus en el proceso. Después de lograrla abrir estando completamente aplanado. Muy dolorido entra por la puerta.

K: Me….me ha dejado los cromosomas como una hoja de sellos de diez.

Después de recuperarse. Decide que era hora de atacar y se fue como una exhalación.

K: Esto clama venganza. Apareceré de golpe ante ellos y les dejaré tiesos del susto.

Seguía corriendo hasta que de repente. Se cruza con una horrible criatura con forma de murciélago he iba andando a dos patas. Nada más verlo. Kangrejofritus se desmayó del susto. Si notar su presencia. El monstruo seguía su camino. En realidad era Camaleón disfrazado.

Camaleón: Este disfraz de "Pesadilla producida por indigestión de garbanzos" es impresionante jejeje.

Kangrejofritus algo traspuesto logra recuperarse del susto. Su rostro estaba pálido por el susto.

K: Que espanto. Que aparición. La recordaré mientras viva.

Finalmente saca una pistola cuya punta tenía un enorme cono. Este furioso comenta.

K: Esto se ha terminado. Van a saber quien lo que es un rayo protonicodescuajaringante.

Y se escondió detrás de un sofá.

K: En cuanto se asomen. Les dejaré más seco que un bacalao.

Ghost con unos cigarrillos gastados en una paleta. Ve el cono de la pistola por encima del sofá.

Ghost: Que guarra es la gente. Mira que dejar estos cigarrillos en el suelo. Menos mal que hay un cenicero cerca. Voy echarlos ahí.

Y echa los cigarrillos en el presunto cenicero y se marchó.

K: A ver si se acerca un poco. Tengo ganas de que cante mi pistolita.

Sin que se diera cuenta. La pistola empezaba a echar chispas producido por los cigarrillos. Y en ese instante explota dejando muy carbonizado al extra terrestre. Este furioso grita.

K: Me tiene harto. HARTO. HARTO.

Y se fue corriendo hacia un cable que había en el suelo.

K: Ahora mismo agarro ese cordel y les estrangulo.

Nada más tocarlo. Sufrió una enorme descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Camaleón con un disfraz de electricista le comenta a Blitzstar con estaba con él.

Camaleón: Ya estoy terminando la instalación de alta tensión para la computador. No toques el cable que va atiborrado de voltios.

Kangrejofritus muy adolorido y con la pinza hinchada sopla para aliviar el dolor.

K: Madre. Que descarga. Que quemazón. Que día.

En ese momento oye gritar a Camaleón.

Camaleón: Cuidado. Se soltó el muelle. Apártate Blitzstar. Que va disparada la llave inglesa.

Kangrejofritus resignado. Si se molesta en moverse ni alterarse.

K: Je. No hace falta que me mueva. Se donde va aterrizar esa llave inglesa.

Y dicho y hecho. La llave inglesa le atizó en toda la cabeza.

K: Jejeje. Lo sabía.

Decía Kangrejofritus medio atontado mientras andaba en zig zag. En ese momento nota un fuerte ruido de metal y este se detuvo para mirar.

Vulcan: Eh Medic ¿Has visto mi cepo para cazar ogros? No lo encuentro.

Kangrejofritus reprimía las ganas de gritar por el enorme cepo que le había pillado una de sus cuatro patas. Este desesperado sale corriendo.

K: Tengo que salir de aquí como sea ahora que aún sigo vivo.

Gritaba desesperado Kangrejofritus mientras golpeaba con la pinza una caja de cartón que había sobre una mesa.

Fox: Oye Vulcan. Si buscas el explosivo-muestra del centro atómico. Lo he dejado encima de la mesa de la salita.

Kangrejofritus oía todo mientras daba menos golpes en la caja.

Fox: No la agites. Porque la menor sacudida puede activarlo.

Kangrejofritus oyó todo y horrorizado miró la caja. Finalmente con una sonrisa forzada le pasaba un plumero sobre la caja. Rezando de que no la haya activado. Para su desgracia. La caja explota con una gran intensidad.

Kangrejofritus: AAAAAAAAh.

Gritaba Kangrejofritus mientras volaba el espacio sideral. Otra nave con otros tres de su raza ven a Kangrejofritus y no pueden evitar comentar.

Extraterrestre1: Megatones ¿No es ese Kangrejofritus?

Extraterrestre2: Si. Esta vez ni descacharrado ni nada. Se vuelve sin el platillo.

Extraterrestre3: Pues va a pillar al gran jefe sideral con un dolor galáctico-molar que le tiene medio loco. Que no le pase nada.

En la tierra se le oye comentar a Vulcan.

Vulcan: Rayos Eye Fox ¿Qué hacemos en las Pegasus?

Fox: ¿Y a mí que me explicas?


	42. CAP 42 LOS REAPERS

**CAPITULO 42**

**LOS REAPERS**

Era una tranquila noche en Appleloosa. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de los fuegos artificiales del espectáculo de Trixie. La unicornio estaba sobre un pequeño teatro en el centro del pueblo, realizando espectaculares trucos ante los habitantes del pueblo al cual lo estaban disfrutando.

Trixie: Muchas gracias querido público. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de los fabulosos números de Trixie.

Los habitantes de Appleloosa aplaudieron con fuerza mientras Trixie bajaba del escenario. Ahí le esperaba Braeburn con una sonrisa.

Braeburn: Has estado espectacular.

Le felicito el semental al cual Trixie sonrió.

Trixie: Gracias cariño.

Ambos se besan y se ponen a andar.

Braeburn: Sin duda tus números han mejorado.

Trixie: Si. He aprendido muchas cosas durante mis viajes. Pero ahora estoy cansada y quiero relajarme.

Braeburn: Si quieres. Yo te puedo ayudar a relajarte.

Dijo el semental con una mirada seductora.

Trixie: ¿En serio cariño?

Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ambos van a casa de Braeburn y suben a la habitación del semental. Trixie se sienta sobre la cama y el semental se pone sobre su espalda.

**Nota Autor: Contenido Lemon.**

Braeburn empezó a masajear la espalda de Trixie. Luego de un rato la abraza por la cintura y empezó a besar su cuello haciendo que Trixie gimiera. Lentamente. El vaquero baja su casco hasta la feminidad de la yegua y empezó a masajearlo provocando que Trixie se excitara de placer.

Trixie: Braeburn.

Dijo la unicornio entre gemidos. Tras varios minutos. La feminidad de Trixie estaba ya húmeda. Recuesta al semental sobre la cama y se sienta encima de su miembro.

Trixie: ¿Listo para que te cabalgue?

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa mientras con su magia le cogía el sombrero a Braeburn y se lo ponía sobre su cabeza. El vaquero con otra sonrisa le responde.

Braeburn: Por supuesto amor.

La coge de los flancos y poco a poco el vaquero fue empujando su miembro sobre la feminidad de la yegua. Cuando estuvo por la mitad. Se la metió de golpe haciendo que Trixie gritara de placer. Ahí empezaron las embestidas.

Trixie: Vamos cariño. Sigue así.

Dijo la yegua mientras era embestida por el semental.

Braeburn: Por supuesto hermosa.

Después de un rato. El semental la acerca su boca para besarla y girar sobre la cama poniendo encima de esta.

Braeburn: Lo siento hermosa. Pero a mí me gusta tener el control.

Trixie: Como quieras amor.

El vaquero siguió embistiéndola aumentando el placer de la yegua. Los gemidos de Trixie se hacían cada vez más fuertes mientras era penetrada una y otra vez.

Trixie: Así hasta el final. No pares. Hazme el amor.

Después de varios e intensos minutos. Ambos sienten que se van a venir.

Braeburn: Me vengo.

Trixie: Yo también. Vamos. Hagámoslo juntos.

Trixie agarró de la cabeza del semental para no dejarlo escapar. Finalmente llegan al clímax viniéndose al mismo tiempo y haciendo que Trixie gritara de placer al sentir el caliente líquido del semental dentro de ella.

Los dos agotados por el esfuerzo. Se recuestan sobre la cama fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro.

En el huerto de manzanas del pueblo. Unas misteriosas sombras se mueven entre ellas y empezaron a coger las manzanas.

A la mañana siguiente. Braeburn es el primero en despertar viendo a su querida Trixie dormida. Le da un beso en la frente haciendo que se despierte. Con una sonrisa la dice.

Braeburn: ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy hermosa?

Con otra sonrisa le responde.

Trixie: Sin duda una noche magnifica.

Y ambos se dan un beso. Ambos se bajan para desayunar. Tras terminar de desayunar, llamaron a la puerta.

Braeburn: Ya voy yo.

Va hacia la puerta y la abre. Lo primero que ve es a un pony del pueblo.

Braeburn: ¿Qué ocurre?

Pony: Braeburn. Algo ha pasado en el huerto de las manzanas. Se han llevado casi la mitad de la cosecha.

Braeburn: ¿Queeee? ¿Pero como?

Preguntó sorprendido el vaquero.

Pony: No lo se. Ha debido suceder durante la noche.

Braeburn: Iré a investigar.

Trixie: Voy contigo.

Ambos van al huerto de manzanas y efectivamente. Faltaba casi la mitad del huerto.

Braeburn: ¿Quien ha podido hacer esto?

Trixie: Braeburn. Mira.

El vaquero miró hacia donde señalaba la unicornio y vio unas extrañas huellas en el suelo.

Braeburn: Que extrañas huellas.

Trixie: ¿De que animal son?

Braeburn: No tengo ni idea. No reconozco las huellas.

En ese momento oyen un ruido que los puso en alerta.

Trixie: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Braeburn: No lo se. Pero parece que se está acercando.

Poco a poco el ruido parecía hacerse más fuerte. Finalmente ven algo salir desde los árboles. Algo que difícilmente olvidarían. Era un especie de insecto gigante casi más grande que ellos. Su piel era azul. Parecido a una hormiga con un especie de pico dividido en cuatro. Tenía seis patas al cual cuatro de ellas los usaba para caminar y las delanteras tenían forma de garra. De su espalda salían dos tentáculos terminados en pinchos.

Trixie: ¿Q-que es eso?

Braeburn: No lo se. Jamás vi nada igual.

El extraño insecto los vio con sus negros ojos. Abrió su pico en cuatro partes y emitió un horrible grito obligando a los ponis a taparse los oídos.

Braeburn: Cuidado. Parece que es hostil.

El insecto escupió una extraña sustancia verde al cual tuvieron que esquivarlo. Ambos ponis pudieron ver que la sustancia acaba de estrellarse en un árbol y comerse parte de el.

Trixie: Cuidado. Que viene de nuevo.

El insecto fue hacia ellos y trató de atacarles con sus tentáculos. Trixie bloqueó su ataque con una barrera.

Trixie: Atrás bicho. Nosotros no somos tu cena.

Trixie lanzó un rayo contra el insecto obligándole a retroceder.

Trixie: Hora de acabar con esto.

La unicornio cargó su cuerno y lanzó un potente llamarada contra el insecto al cual logró incinerarla. La bestia aulló de dolor hasta caer al suelo.

Braeburn: Carai Trixie. Eso ha sido impresionante.

Trixie con una sonrisa le respondió.

Trixie: Gracias cariño.

En ese preciso instante. El insecto se levantó y trató de atacar a la unicornio al cual la pilló por sorpresa.

Braeburn: Trixie. Cuidado.

El vaquero la apartó del insecto para esquivar su ataque. Finalmente el insecto cae muerto.

Braeburn: ¿Estas bien?

Trixie algo nerviosa le responde.

Trixie: Si. Gracias.

Braeburn: Esa cosa es sin duda peligrosa. Puede que necesitemos ayuda.

En Canterlot. Un guardia iba caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala con unos armarios. Abre un pequeño armario y dice.

Guardia: La princesa os llama.

Del armario sale Camaleón con un disfraz de tenista.

Camaleón: Valla. Justo cuando estaba ganando el partido.

En cuanto Camaleón se marchó. El guardia se echó a reír.

Guardia: Jajajaja. Un partido de tenis. En un armario de apenas un metro cincuenta de alto y cincuenta centímetros de ancho.

El armario por donde salió Camaleón se volvió a abrir, y salió un pony con traje y raqueta de tenis.

Pony: Eh Camaleón. Dice el arbitro que como no vuelvas. Me da el partido.

El guardia se quedó confundido por lo que ha visto. Finalmente piensa que ha sido un truco.

Guardia: No. No es posible.

El guardia abre otro armario.

Guardia: Celestia os llama.

Del armario sale Vulcan con una caña de pescar.

Vulcan: El deber me llama. Ya pescaré en otro momento.

El robot se marchó dejando muy extrañado al guardia.

Guardia: ¿Pes-pescando?

Del armario sale una aleta de pez y le atiza en la cara tumbándolo en el suelo. En seguida se levantó sobresaltado.

Guardia: C-calma. Seguramente será un efecto óptico. Es imposible que unos armarios tan pequeños puedan caber cosas grandes.

Abre un tercer armario y en el se puede oír.

Voz: Atención. El cohete sideral despegará en 5…..4…..3….2….1….

Guardia: Noooooo.

Gritó el guardia mientras cerraba violentamente el armario. Mas tarde, el guardia se reúne con el psicólogo y le comenta su problema mientras está tumbado en el sofá.

Guardia: Le repito que debo tener algún tornillo flojo. Ya creo que hay gente hasta en esta caja de cerillas.

Dijo el guardia mientras cogía una caja de cerillas que había sobre la mesa. El Psicólogo se ríe por ello.

Psico: Jajaja. En una caja de cerillas por favor. Permítame.

El psicólogo le coge la caja de cerillas y se sale de la habitación. Una vez al otro lado, comprueba que no hay nadie, abre la caja y la susurra.

Psico: Nos han descubierto Enriqueta. Vuelve a casa y luego hablamos.

El guardia que se había asomado por la puerta. Lo oyó todo y puso cara de WTF.

Más tarde. La nave Infinity viajó hasta Appleloosa. Dicha nave aterrizo cerca de pueblo y bajaron la Patrulla Harmony y las mane 7. Trixie y Braeburn les estaban esperando.

Mike: Ya estamos aquí.

Twilight: Hola a todos.

Trixie: Amigos. Menos mal que habéis venido.

Twilight: Recibimos tu mensaje.

Red: Dijiste que fuisteis atacados por un especie de insecto gigante.

Braeburn: Así es.

Applejack: ¿Como de grande?

Trixie: Es mejor que lo veáis por vosotros mismos.

El grupo siguió a la pareja hasta el huerto de manzanas hasta los restos carbonizados del insecto.

Rarity: Guacala. Que bicho más asqueroso.

Spike: Esta completamente carbonizado.

Braeburn: Si. Trixie logró incinerarla con su magia.

Eye Fox se acercó al insecto, recogió una muestra del insecto y lo metió en su escáner.

Fox: No pertenece a ninguna especie conocida.

Ghost: Podría ser un extraterrestre.

Twilight: Por favor. No existe vida en otros planetas.

Mike y su patrulla rotaron los ojos al recordar su encuentro con Kangrejofritus.

Mike: De todos modos ¿Qué hace aquí esta cosa?

Braeburn: No lo sabemos. Pero lo que si tememos es que halla más, porque anoche se llevaron casi la mitad de la cosecha.

Trixie: Por eso creemos que hay más de estas cosas.

Ocelot: Entonces podría volver al huerto esta misma noche.

Sky: Habrá que vigilar el sitio.

Camaleón: Nos va ha tocar matar bichos.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de exterminador de insectos.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿No sería mejor hablar con ellos?

Trixie: Cariño. Aquella cosa nos atacó nada más vernos. Dudo mucho que esas cosas sean razonables.

Twilight: Me temo que Trixie tiene razón. Si ha atacado sin motivo. Seguramente el resto serán iguales.

Mike: Por tanto tendremos que esperarles aquí y tratar de averiguar de donde proceden.

Más tarde. Ya entrada la noche. El grupo estaba esperando en momento de actuar.

Rainbow: ¿Vienen o que? Esta espera me está matando.

Dijo la pegaso escondida en un árbol frustrada por no poder moverse.

Applejack: Calma azucarillo. Hay que tener paciencia.

Trixie: ¿Crees que volverán?

Mike: No lo se. Pero si vienen. Los pillaremos por sorpresa.

En ese momento oyen un ruido.

Fox: Sssss. Ya vienen.

El grupo se quedó en silencio. En ese momento vieron a los mismos insectos que ataco a Braeburn y Trixie.

Black: Ahí están.

Rarity: Puag. Si que son asquerosos.

Como sospechaban. Los insectos empezaron a coger las manzanas con sus largos tentáculos o garras.

Pinkie: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Twilight: Necesitamos saber donde tienen su guarida. Así que lo que haremos es….

Rainbow: Al ataque.

Gritó la pegaso yendo en dirección hacia los insectos.

Twilight: ¿Por qué nadie me escucha alguna vez?

Mike: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso ahora. Ahora tenemos que ayudar a esta loca.

El grupo fue hacia los insectos. Estos se defendieron escupiendo su acido corrosivo al cual tuvieron que esquivarlo.

Trixie: Cuidado. Esa cosa es tremendamente corrosiva.

Applejack: Entendido.

Respondió la vaquera nada más lanzar su lazo contra los insectos y atraparlos.

Red: Mi turno.

Red Fire lanzó una llamarada contra los insectos al cual los calcinó por completo.

Ghost lanzó un ataque sónico que dejaron aturdidos a los insectos, Twilight y Sunset aprovecharon para lanzar ataques helados para congelarlos. Mike convocaba Infierno de Plasma para destruirlos. Pinkie cabalgaba sobre uno de los insectos al cual parecía que se divertía.

Un grupo grande de insectos se dirigía hacia el bosque donde ocurría la lucha, pero en ese instante recibieron un fuerte impacto explosivo. El disparo provenía del Grizzly siendo conducido por Medic, Ocelot disparaba el cañón y Camaleón miraba el radar.

Ocelot: Démosles caña a esas cosas.

El grupo parecía contener a los insectos. En ese momento los insectos se retiraban.

Rainbow: Se marchan.

Mike: Eye Fox.

Fox: Entendido.

Eye Fox lanzó un dardo localizador en uno de los insectos que huían.

Fox: Ya está.

Mike: Perfecto.

Rainbow estaba molesta porque escaparon los insectos.

Rainbow: ¿Qué es perfecto? Esos bichos se acaban de escapar.

Fox: Le di a uno con un localizador. Gracias a ello podremos localizar su guarida.

Vulcan: Perfecto. Tengo ganas de hacer una tortilla de bichos.

Mike: Vamos todos al tanque y no Rainbow no lo conduces tú.

La pegaso se sintió ligeramente fastidiada por el comentario del potro. Todo el grupo se subió al tanque flotante y siguieron la señal hasta una zona apartada y desértica.

Applejack: ¿Es aquí?

Fox: Según el localizador. Esos bichos deberían estar por aquí.

El grupo se bajó del tanque. Cerca de ellos había una cueva.

Fluttershy: ¿Creéis que esta será su guarida?

Trixie: Es el único sitio donde podrían esconderse.

Mike: El paso es demasiado estrecho para el tanque. Me temo que lo tendremos que dejar aquí.

Camaleón: Hora de explorar los túneles.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de minero.

Mike: Spike. Quédate cuidando del tanque. Si ocurre algo nos llamas.

Spike: Comprendido.

Respondió Spike haciendo un saludo militar.

Twilight: Adelante.

El grupo se introdujo en la cueva. Los unicornios y alicornios iluminaron la cueva con la magia de sus cuernos y el resto con linternas. La cueva tenía mucha profundidad.

Braeburn: Que oscuro está todo.

Ocelot: Si. Se agradece las linternas.

Rarity: Cielos. Este sitio no hace nada bueno en mi piel.

Rarity estaba tan centrada en su imagen, que no se dio cuenta hasta tarde que se topo con algo.

Rarity: Aghhhh. Que asco ¿Qué es esto? Quitádmelo. Quitádmelo.

Applejack: Por favor Rarity, cálmate un poco. Solo es una simple telaraña.

Medic: ¿Una telaraña que cubre una entrada entera?

En grupo se dio cuenta que la telaraña tenía un tamaño considerable.

Black: Esta telaraña es enorme.

Twilight: Pero ¿Quién pondría una telaraña tan enorme?

Mike: No lo se. Pero pronto lo averiguaremos.

Rarity: Yo no se si quiero saberlo.

Vulcan: Madre mía. El bicho que hiciera esto tendría que ser enorme.

El grupo siguió por la cueva encontrando con más telarañas. Pronto divisaron luz a lo lejos.

Ocelot: Por ahí hay una luz.

Fox: Vamos a verlo.

Con precaución. El grupo se acercó al origen de aquella luz. Pronto empezaron a oír voces.

Ghost: ¿Escucháis eso?

Trixie: Si.

¿?: Esto marcha sin duda.

Mike: Esa voz.

Twilight: Me resulta familiar.

El grupo se asomó con cuidado. Ahí vieron lo que parecía un especie de laboratorio. En ella estaba Grogar junto con unos guerreros carneros. Delante de él estaba un enorme recipiente donde en ella había un insecto como los demás. Solo que esta era más grande.

Mike: Es Grogar.

Red: ¿Qué hará ese hechicero loco aquí? ¿Y que tiene que ver con los insectos?

Rainbow: ¿No es obvio? Seguramente creó a estas cosas que atacaron el pueblo.

El grupo siguió escuchando al carnero.

Grogar: Muy pronto. Tendré un ejército imparable. Cuando la reina Reaper ponga más huevos y los ponga a mis órdenes. Nada me detendrá.

Decía el hechicero mientras se reía como un loco.

Trixie: ¿Reaper?

Mike: Ahora sabemos el nombre de esos insectos.

Twilight: Por lo visto. Grogar trata de crear un ejército de esas cosas.

Red: En tal caso. Habrá que detenerlos.

Vulcan: Apoyo eso.

Grogar: Jajajaja. Mi plan esta funcionando maravillosamente.

Mike: Pues me temo que tu plan se va a ir al garete.

El hechicero se giró y vio al grupo entero para su sorpresa.

Grogar: ¿Vosotros?

Mike: Así es Grogar.

Grogar no se lo esperaba en absoluto la presencia de la patrulla y de las mane 7.

Grogar: ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?

Fox: Fácil. Pusimos un localizador en uno de tus bichos.

Grogar: Maldición. Habéis encontrado mi guarida pero no me detendréis.

Rainbow: Ja ¿Y que piensas hacer contra nosotros?

En ese instante un rayo negro surgió de la nada en dirección al grupo. Twilight invocó un escudo y Mike su nano escudo para detenerlo. En ese momento apareció Black Bolt.

Bolt: Yo mismo me basto para deteneros.

Rainbow: Genial. Otra vez el grifo volador eléctrico.

Mike: Yo me ocupo de él. Vosotros ocupaos de Grogar.

Twilight: ¿Estas seguro?

Mike: Por supuesto.

Mike fue a combatir contra el grifo mientras el grupo fue a por Grogar a cual llamó a sus soldados.

Mike golpeó al grifo de un puñetazo al cual lo mandó lejos. Intentó volver a golpearlo pero el grifo contraatacó con un rayo al cual tubo que esquivarlo. Por desgracias Black Bolt aprovechó su distracción para golpearle con una garra eléctrica y estrellarlo contra el suelo. El grifo fue directo hacía el potro dispuesto pisotearlo con sus fuertes garras traseras pero Mike fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo haciendo que sus garras se clavaran en el duro suelo. Mike aprovechó para lanzarle un potente rayo dorado contra el grifo al cual atravesó varias paredes. Mike voló hacia el y le cogió de la cola haciendo girar sobre si mismo y estrellarlo contra un pared.

Twilight y el resto del grupo combatían contra el carnero y sus guerreros. Applejack y Braeburn usaban sus lazos para atar a los guerreros para que luego Rarity y Trixie los pudiesen golpear con rayos mágicos. Rainbow Dash y Black Wing realizaban potentes tornados para atrapar a los guerreros. Medic y Vulcan disparaban a los carneros y Ocelot los golpeaba con su espada creando tornados al cual los mandaba lejos. Camaleón disfrazado de aspiradora, aspiraba a los carneros para luego expulsarlos luego. Ghost usaba su gancho para hacerles tropezar o como látigo para golpearles. Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lado a otro tirando pasteles a la cara de los guerreros y Eye Fox disparaba flechas explosivas. Twilight y Sunset se enfrentaba a Grogar.

Twilight: Dime Grogar ¿Cómo creaste a estas cosas?

Grogar: En realidad no los cree. Encontré a la reina por casualidad y la capturé.

Aquello sorprendió a Twilight y a Sunset.

Sunset: ¿Dices que no lo creaste tu?

Grogar: Para nada. Como dije antes la capturé y la investigué. Cuando descubrí sus cualidades. Supe que tenía ante mí una poderosa arma.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que una poderosa arma?

Grogar: La reina Reaper puede poner varios huevos. De ellos pueden salir uno o dos insectos al cual los puedo manipular y usarlos como arma. Podría crear un ejercito en muy poco tiempo para conquistar el mundo.

Sunset: ¿Y que te hace pensar que te obedecerán?

Grogar: Hace tiempo. Descubrí que los insectos que se quedan con la reina se comunican con una especie de señal o algo por el estilo. Cuando las crías nacen y no están con la reina. Esa conexión desaparece y son más sensibles a la manipulación mágica.

Twilight: Y con eso logras manipularlos.

Grogar: Por supuesto ¿Os dais cuenta de mi maravilloso plan?

Reía el hechicero al cual Twilight y Sunset no les agradó la idea.

Twilight: No pensamos permitir que lo hagas.

Sunset: Cierto.

Grograr: Como si vosotras pudierais impedírmelo.

El carnero convoco unas calaveras y las lanzó contra las dos yeguas al cual tuvieron que esquivarlas. Twilight contraatacó con un rayo contra el carnero que este a su vez lo bloqueó con una barrera. Sunset aprovechó para golpearle por un costado con otro ataque mágico. El hechicero furioso la lanzó un hechizo que izo que se quedara atrapada en arenas movedizas. Twilight logra sacarla de ahí con su magia pero Grogar aprovechó su distracción para impactarla con una esfera mágica de energía y hacerlas estrellar contra un pared. El carnero la lanzó otro rayo contra Twilight pero Sunset fue más rápida, Se tele transportó a su lado y creó una barrera. Twilight y Sunset combinaron su ataque en forma de lanza mágica y lo lanzaron contra el hechicero al cual trató de detenerlo con una barrera pero para su desgracia. La lanza logró atravesarla y impactarle con una explosión mágica que lo hace retroceder contra una pared.

Grogar: Malditas.

Mientras. Mike seguía combatiendo contra Black Bolt.

Mike: Abandona Black Bolt. Este es el final.

Bolt: Para ti lo será.

El grifo se cargó de electricidad y lanzó un potente rayo negro contra Mike. El potro simplemente se tele trasportó para esquivarlo.

Mike: Ahora mi turno.

Mike cargó su cuerno y un inmenso fuego surgió de él.

Mike: Prueba mi nuevo ataque. Dragón de fuego.

Las llamas adoptaron forma de un enorme dragón de fuego de aspecto amenazador. Black Bolt retrocedió ante semejante bestia de fuego.

Bolt: ¿Pero que?

Mike: Toma esto.

El dragón avanzó hacia el grifo abriendo sus enormes fauces de forma amenazante. El grifo trató de detenerlo sin éxito con sus rayos. Al final este gritó asustado.

Bolt: No, no, no, nooooo.

Gritaba el grifo justo cuando el dragón lo introdujo en su boca y provocó una enorme explosión de fuego que izo temblar la cueva entera.

Grogar: Es hora de exterminaros.

En ese momento ve una enorme bola de fuego con Black Bolt en ella, yendo en dirección hacia él.

Grogar: ¿Pero que?

No tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno. Grogar acabó en el suelo muy lastimado.

Grogar: Esto no está pasando.

Mike: Ya lo creo que si.

Dijo Mike que se había puesto delante de él y le cogió del cuello. El cantador comenzó a alarmarse y chillarle.

Grogar: No por favor. Ataque meteoro no.

Mike: Tranquilo. No lo haré.

Eso dejó confundido al carnero.

Grogar: ¿Ah no?

Mike sonrió con malicia y cogió al inconsciente Black Bolt con su magia.

Mike: Tendréis un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a "Villa lejanía".

Grogar: ¿Qué? Noooo.

Mike los encerró a ambos en una esfera de energía y le dio un potente puñetazo a la esfera que la hizo atravesar toda la cueva y mandarlos bien lejos. Sus esbirros salieron corriendo dejando olvidado a un compañero que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Así. Corred gallinas, co, co, co, co.

Se burlaba Rainbow mientras imitaba el cacareo de una gallina. Una vez terminada la batalla. El grupo se reúne en torno al recipiente donde estaba aprisionada la reina reaper.

Mike: Esta debe ser la reina.

Applejack: ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Rainbow: Yo propongo que la destruyamos.

Dijo la pegaso de forma amenazante. Vulcan la secundó.

Vulcan: Apoyo eso. Espera que saque mis hachas.

Fluttershy: No. No podemos hacer eso. No es justo que ella pague porque Grogar la usara como arma.

Medic: Fluttershy tiene razón. No podemos destruirla porque si.

Mientras discutían. El guerrero inconsciente se despertó y se levantó pero de forma extraña. Empezaba a retorcerse sobre si mismo y andar sobre el grupo hasta que estos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Black: Cuidado. Queda uno.

Rainbow: Dejadme a mí. Que le tumbo.

En ese momento el guerrero habló.

Guerrero: Calmaos. No tengo intención de haceros daño.

Su voz sonaba extraña. Como si no fuera el carnero quien hablaba. Aquello dejó extrañado al grupo.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué….que pasa?

Black: Habla de forma muy extraña.

Ghost: Noto algo pero no se que es.

Mike: Control mental.

Todos se giraron hacia el potro.

Mike: La reina Reaper debe estar controlando mentalmente al guerrero para comunicarse con nosotros.

Twilight se acercó a la reina con cautela.

Twilight: ¿Puedes entendernos?

A trabes del guerrero. La reina se comunicaba con el grupo.

Reina Reaper: Así es.

Mike: Dime ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

Reina: Mi gente y yo somos los reapers. Provenimos de los confines del universo.

Pinkie: ¿Dices que eres una extraterreste?

Dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba.

Reina: Así es.

Rainbow: Y tu decías que no había vida en otros planetas Twilight

Ignorando el comentario de la pegaso Twilight le preguntó a la reina.

Twilight: ¿Y por que estás aquí?

Reina: Hace eones. Mi gente y yo vivíamos en paz en nuestro planeta. Pero estalló una guerra entre dos facciones que se odiaban y por desgracia nosotros estuvimos en medio de aquella guerra.

Rarity: Cielos.

Medic: ¿Y que paso?

Reina: Fue una guerra terrible. Muerte y desolación por todas partes. Mi raza estuvo a punto de extinguirse.

Fluttershy: Cielo santo. Eso es terrible.

Reina: Yo logré escapar de mi planeta. Busque un lugar donde mi gente pudiese vivir en paz. Pero una fuerza ajena a mis intenciones, me obligó a acabar en este planeta.

Mike: ¿Y cual fue?

Reina: El cangrejo nos trajo aquí.

Applejack: ¿El cangrejo?

Fox: Debe referirse a Kangrejofritus.

El grupo se rió ante el comentario de la arquera.

Mike: Nosotros derrotamos hace tiempo a Kangrejofritus ¿Por qué no te fuiste entonces?

Reina: El carnero me aprisionó para sus diabólicos planes.

Twilight: Grogar. Como no.

Respondió molesta la alicornio.

Mike: ¿Y la prole que ataco al pueblo y a nosotros?

Reina: Ellos perdieron su canción.

Aquello dejó confuso al grupo.

Trixie: ¿Su canción?

Reina: Grogar apartó los huevos de mi colmena imposibilitando la capacidad de mi prole en tener la canción. Es nuestro medio de comunicarnos. Nuestro modo de vida. Sin ella mi raza se vuelve violenta e irracional.

Ocelot: Eso explica muchas cosas.

Vulcan: Yo propongo desintegrarla.

Fox: Es una posibilidad. Junto a ella hay un tanque de acido conectada a ella. Podemos fundirla y acabar con ella definitivamente.

Fluttershy se alarmó ante el comentario de ambos.

Fluttershy: No. No podemos acabar con ella. No es su culpa que sus hijos hayan hecho malas acciones.

Braeburn: Pero ¿Qué garantías hay de que no vuelvan para hacernos daño?

Reina: Si me liberáis. Os prometo que no volveréis a verme a mí y a mis hijos. Nos aparataremos del mundo civilizado para no molestar a nadie.

Twilight: ¿Tu que opinas Mike?

Mike miró a la reina por un momento y respondió.

Mike: ¿Me das tu palabra de que no haréis daño a nadie si te libero?

Reina: Tienes mi palabra.

Mike: Con eso me basta. Eye Fox. Libérala.

Eye Fox obedeció y liberó a la reina.

Sunset: Espero que sepas lo que haces Mike.

La reina salió de si jaula y miró al grupo.

Reina: Muchas gracias Mike. Mis hijos cantaran canciones sobre la bondad de tus acciones.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: De nada.

La reina se marchó dejando el grupo. El guerrero fue liberado del control mental y salió huyendo.

Mike: Bueno equipo. Creo que es hora de marcharnos.

Todos: Si.

Mike: Vulcan. Vuela esto con explosivos. No podemos arriesganos que alguien encuentre esto o que los reapers salvajes hagan daño a alguien.

Vulcan: Entendido.

Más tarde. Hacen estallar la cueva entera con explosivos, destruyendo así el laboratorio y acabando con los insectos salvajes. Mas tarde, tras despedirse de Trixie y Braeburn. El grupo volvió para informar a Celestia sobre la misión.

Celestia: Parece que habéis tenido toda una experiencia interesante.

Rarity: Puede darlo por seguro. Aquel sitio era horrible. Todo llena de telarañas. Ught.

Luna: Fue muy noble por tu parte liberar a la reina y darla una oportunidad para que viviera en paz Mike.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa al cual Mike se la devolvió.

Mike: Gracias Luna.

Blueblood no estaba de acuerdo.

Blueblood: No puedo creer la insensatez que ha hecho Mike.

Al grupo no le agradó el comentario del príncipe. Celestia lo reprendió.

Celestia: Blueblood. Basta. Mike no ha hecho nada malo.

Blueblood: ¿Qué no? Por su culpa. Esa cosas se reproducirán sin parar y nuestros descendientes tendrán que pagar las consecuencias de la estupidez de Mike.

Mike pese a estar molesto con la actitud del príncipe y deseaba partirle la cara de un reves. Le respondió tranquilamente.

Mike: La reina me prometió que no causaría problemas.

Blueblood: ¿Y tu la creíste? Has cometido muchas tonterías pero sin duda hoy te llevas el premio al más estupido.

Celestia: Basta ya Blueblood.

Gritó fuerte la princesa llamando la atención del príncipe.

Celestia: Mike hizo lo que consideró correcto. Y tú no tienes ningún derecho a reprenderle por ello.

Blueblood no tuvo más remedio que callarse.

Mike: Bueno. Si no se me necesita más. Me voy.

Applejack: ¿A dónde vas vaquero?

Mike miró al grupo con una sonrisa y la respondió.

Mike: Tengo una cita que no debo faltar.

Dijo el potro mientras salía corriendo.

Más tarde por la noche. En el huerto de manzanas de la familia Apple. Apple Bloom estaba sobre una mesa sentada con unas velas. Acto seguido apareció Mike.

Mike: Hola manzanita.

Apple Bloom sonrió al verle.

Apple Bloom: Mike. Has venido.

Mike: Por supuesto manzanita. No podía faltar a nuestra cita.

Y ambos potros se dan un dulce y tierno beso.

Mike: ¿Vamos a cenar mi manzanita?

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto mi luciernaga.

Ambos potros se dispusieron a cenar al aire libre a la luz de las velas, mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de violinista tocaba el violín y la abuela escondida en unos arbustos hacía unas fotos de la joven pareja.

Fin del capítulo.

No olivéis comentar por favor.


	43. CAP 43 PUCK EL EMBUSTERO

**CAPITULO 43**

**PUCK EL EMBUSTERO**

En Canterlot. Todo era tranquilidad durante la noche. Pero todo eso cambió por una potente explosión proveniente de un museo de historia. Proto salió de dicho museo cargando un extraño objeto grande en su espalda, al cual estaba tapado por unas telas. La patrulla lo estaba persiguiendo.

Mike: Detente Proto.

Red: No tienes donde huir.

Proto los ignoro y siguió corriendo.

Proto: Nunca. Octopys. Atacad.

De los callejones salieron varios octopys dispuestos a atacar al grupo.

Ocelot: Me temo que no nos queda más remedio que combatir.

Vulcan: Pues vamos allá.

Mike y su patrulla se dispusieron a combatir a los octopys. Estos empezaron a disparar sus armas contra ellos al cual tuvieron que esquivarlos. Red Fire cargó un tornado de fuego que incineró a los octopys. Mike lanzaba esferas eléctricas contra estos y Ocelot disparaba sus pistolas.

Proto aprovechó la confusión para escapar en una nave con forma de abeja de los octopys. El robot se reía maliciosamente mientras contemplaba su premio. Cuando quitó las telas. Se pudo observar que era un espejo bastante alto y grande.

Proto: Perfecto. Justo lo que andaba buscando. Esto me permitirá conseguir lo que tanto ansió.

Mientras. Mike y su patrulla. Acabaron con los octopys.

Black: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Vulcan: Si. Por fin acabamos.

Mike: Desgraciadamente Proto a escapado.

Red: Ya tendremos más suerte la próxima vez.

Mike: Eso espero.

A la mañana siguiente. Escondido en un viejo almacén, Proto después de estar aproximadamente dos horas cargando sus baterías solares. Para desgracias para él. Al traicionar a Mike. Tubo que privarse de algunas cosas como las baterías especiales para robots que solo Mike pose. Y eso para proto era un fastidio ya que tenía que perder dos horas recargandose. Pensaba usar la batería de los octopys pero para su desgracia. Su tecnología es incompatible para él. Pero poco le importaba. Ya que sentía que todo eso iba a cambiar.

Proto: Bien. Todos mis deseos se harán pronto realidad.

Sonreía maliciosamente el robot tras cargarse, dirigirse hacia un espejo donde había unas cadenas alrededor de él. El robot cogió un papel y empezó a recitar un hechizo.

Proto: "Maestro de la mentira y el engaño. Yo te convoco y cumple mis deseos. Puck el Embustero. Haz realidad mis sueños".

En ese instante. El espejo empezó a brillar con una luz blanca. En ese momento apareció de él una extraña criatura parecida a un humano. Solo que este tenía las orejas puntiagudas como las de un elfo. Su pelo era blanco. Vestía una ropa de épocas antiguas que consistía en una camisa de mangas cortas violeta y pantalones marrones. El extraño ser llevaba puesto las cadenas encima que había puesto Proto recientemente en el espejo.

Puck: Valla recibimiento ¿Así das la bienvenida a tus invitados?

Dijo el extraño ser mientras se reía, demostrando tener un gran sendito del humor. Proto molesto le respondió.

Proto: Solo para asegurarme de que no me traiciones. Conozco tu reputación Puck. Conocido por todos aquellos que conocen tu historia como Puck el embustero. El genio capaz de concederme lo que quiero.

Puck: Jajajaja. Veo que me conoces muy bien. Y bien ¿A que me has traído hasta aquí?

Respondió el genio sin dejar de sonreír a todo rato.

Proto: Muy simple. Quiero que me ayudes en mis planes.

Puck: ¿Y que planes son esos?

Proto: De uno en uno. Antes quiero que me hagas una cosa por mí.

Puck: Jejeje ¿Y que es esa cosa?

Proto: Verás. Yo uso una fuente de energía alimentada con energía solar. Pero suele tardar mucho en cargarse haciendo que pierda mucho tiempo valioso. Quiero que me proporciones la capacidad de no necesitar recargarme durante el día.

Puck escuchó las palabras del robot. Una vez terminado. El misterioso genio empezó a reírse con ganas molestando a Proto.

Proto: ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?

Puck: Jajaja. Perdona. Pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

Proto: ¿Y por que no?

Puck: Porque incluso yo tengo mis límites. Darte lo que quieres puede acarrear ciertas consecuencias.

Proto se sintió molesto por la respuesta de Puck.

Proto: (Maldita sea. Me pregunto si no la metieron doblada cuando mange este espejo).

Varias horas después. Mike y su patrulla estaban en la nave.

Mike: ¿Algún resultado Ghost?

Ghost: Desgraciadamente no Mike. No logro localizarlo.

Red: Debe estar usando algún equipo de interferencia para que no lo encontremos.

Fox: Ey chicos.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre Eye Fox?

Fox: Vulcan y yo estuvimos hablando con el dueño del museo y ya sabemos lo que ha robado Proto.

Ocelot: Entonces ¿Qué se llevó Proto?

Vulcan: Un espejo.

Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Red: ¿Un espejo?

Medic: ¿Y por que se llevaría un espejo?

Camaleón: Quizás para arreglarse y estar guapo.

Dijo Camaleón disfrazado de modelo y mirándose en el espejo.

Fox: No un espejo corriente. Según el dueño del museo. Se supone que se usa para invocar a un genio.

Black: ¿Un genio?

Camaleón: ¿Uno que concede deseos?

Fox: Si y no. Se supone que puede invocar y aprisionar a un ser llamado Puck el Embustero.

Mike se puso a pensar en el nombre.

Mike: Puck el Embustero. Algo he leído en la biblioteca real. Se supone que puede conceder casi todo lo que deseas. Pero no siempre de la forma esperada. A veces interpreta los deseos a su manera y en ocasiones de forma inesperada y fastidiosa. Ahí lo de Puck el Embustero.

Ocelot: ¿Y que pretenderá hacer con ese tipo?

Mike: No lo se. Pero habrá que estar atentos.

Por el espejo. Proto estaba observando a Mike y su patrulla.

Proto: Parece que Mike ya sospecha lo que planeo.

Puck sin dejar su sentido del humor. Miraba el panorama sin dejar de sonreír.

Puck: Supongo que ahora querrás que te conceda tu deseo ¿Y cual es? ¿Qué me deshaga de ese potro?

Proto: No exactamente. Llevó tiempo tratando de hacer comprender a Mike que los robots son el futuro. Pero por desgracia no quiere razonar.

Puck: ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?

Proto sonrió maliciosamente.

Proto: Muy simple Puck. Quiero que uses tu magia y que hagas que Mike comprenda las maravilla de los robots y porque debemos ser lo dominantes de este mundo.

Puck sonrió ante la petición de Proto.

Puck: Como quieras.

En ese momento sus manos brillaron y empezó a moverlos de forma artística.

Puck: "Proto quiere que Mike comprenda las maravilla de ser un robot. Que mi magia haga que Mike vea las cosas como son entre los robots. Así Puck el Embustero lo dice".

Aplaudió sus manos y una gran luz surgió de ella.

Volviendo con Mike y su patrulla.

Mike: Bien chicos. Debemos buscar a Proto y el espejo y…..

Su frase fue interrumpida porque una cegadora luz lo cubrió por completo obligando a la patrulla a cerrar los ojos. Cuando la luz se disipó. La patrulla no se podía creer lo que veian.

Red: ¿Mike?

En vez de ver al potro que ellos conocen. En su lugar había un potro robot con su misma apariencia. Pero con aspecto metalizado.

Ocelot: ¿Mike? ¿Eres tú?

El Mike robot miró a la patrulla y en ese instante sonrió con una gran alegría.

Mike: Chicos es increíble. Os habéis convertido en robots. Es grandioso.

Decía el potro mientras corría y abrazaba a Red Fire. El grupo le extraño la actitud del potro.

Red: Mike ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Mike sin dejar de sonreír la responde.

Mike: A mi nada pero vosotros. Os habéis convertido en robots. Robots como yo.

El grupo estaba sorprendido por la actitud del robotizado Mike. Red Fire muy seria le mira a los ojos y le responde.

Red: Mike mira. Se que te resultará raro pero, nosotros siempre hemos sido robots. Tú nos creaste así Mike.

El potro robot parecía confundido ante las palabras de Red Fire. Mientras, Proto miraba incrédulo por el espejo como Mike se convirtió en un robot. Furioso, Se giró hacia Puck.

Proto: Maldito ¿Qué se supone que has hecho?

Puck sonriente le respondió.

Puck: Lo que tu querías. Que Mike comprendiera lo maravilloso que es ser un robot.

La respuesta del genio puso de peor humor al robot.

Proto: Idiota. Te dije que hicieras que Mike comprendiera la superioridad de los robots. No que lo convirtieras en uno.

Puck: Pero mira por este lado Proto. Tú sin duda odias a los orgánicos. Si Mike se convierte en un robot. Quizás puedas persuadirlo para que se una a ti y a tu causa.

Proto se calmó de golpe ante la respuesta del genio y se puso a pensar. Consideró que en el fondo no le faltaba razón. Ahora que Mike era un robot. Quizás ahora sería más fácil convencerlo para que se uniera a la causa de las máquinas.

Proto: Si. Quizás tengas razón.

Horas más tarde. La patrulla estaba andando por la ciudad tratado de convencer a su robotizado Mike de que antes no era un ser orgánico.

Mike: Haber si lo he entendido. Según vosotros. Yo antes no era un robot. Si no un pony normal.

Red: Así es Mike.

Mike: ¿Y por que no puedo recordarlo?

Ocelot: Es solo un teoría. Pero puede que Proto usara la magia de Puck para convertirte en un robot. Al menos esa es la teoría.

Mike: Puede que tengáis razón. Si Proto está detrás de esto. Habrá que actuar con cuidado y de no fiarse de lo que veamos.

Proto y Puck veían a la patrulla desde el espejo.

Puck: Jejejeje. Parece que empiezan a sospechar.

Proto: No importa. Ahora tengo otro deseo para que tú me concedas.

Puck: ¿Y cual es si se puede saberse? Jejejeje.

Proto miró a Puck y le dijo.

Proto: Quiero que hagas desaparecer a todos los seres orgánicos conscientes de este mundo.

Puck: ¿Solo eso? Está bien.

Puck volvió a hacer el número de antes.

Puck: "Proto quiere que no haya más orgánicos en ese mundo. Pues su deseo será concedido. Los orgánicos desaparecerán de la faz del mundo. Así Puck el Embustero lo dice".

Y volvió a surgir la luz.

Mike: Tenemos que encontrar a Proto cuanto antes.

Medic: Si. Quien sabe que nuevas barbaridades podría formarse.

En ese momento una luz cubrió la ciudad entera. Cuando la luz se disipó. El grupo pudo ver que donde antes habían ponis. Ahora había robots.

Red: ¿Pero que?

El grupo veía sorprendidos a los robots que había por la ciudad. Donde antes había ponis ahora hay robots. Todos hacían sus tareas diarias como si no hubiera pasado nada en especial.

Vulcan: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mike: Todo el mundo se ha convertido en robots como nosotros.

Fox: Me da que esto tiene algo que ver con la magia de Puck.

Unas yeguas robots pasaron delante de la patrulla. Estas miraron a los chicos y les guiñaron el ojo y continuaron su camino.

Vulcan: Jejeje. Bueno. Esto tampoco esta tan mal.

Medic: Concéntrate Vulcan.

Camaleón: Esto se está desmadrando.

Mike: Tenemos que encontrar a Proto cuanto antes o esto irá a peor.

Proto miraba incrédulo desde el espejo lo que pasaba y se puso furioso.

Proto: ¿Ahora que has hecho?

Puck sonriendo le responde.

Puck: Lo que tú me pediste claro está. Jajajaja.

Proto: Te ordene que deshicieras de los orgánicos, no que les concedieras la bendición de ser robots.

Puck: ¿En serio? Quien lo iba a decir.

Dijo el genio con su típica sonrisa.

Proto: Ya hablaremos luego. Ahora quiero otra cosa.

Puck: ¿Y cual es?

Proto miró a la patrulla y con una sonrisa perversa le responde.

Proto: La patrulla protege a Mike por encima de todo. Así que quiero que te deshagas de ellos.

Puck: Como quieras.

Y una vez más realiza su conjuro.

Puck: "De la patrulla quiere deshacerse. Para que Proto capturar a Mike pueda. Que la Patrulla Harmony no sea un estorbo. Así Puck el Embustero lo dice".

Mike: Bueno chicos ¿Alguna pista?

En ese instante la patrulla fue envuelta por una luz blanca. Cuando la luz se extinguió. La patrulla se volvió en seres orgánicos. Aunque físicamente no había diferencias. El potro robot pudo notar de que ya no eran robots.

Mike: ¿Chicos? Os habéis convertido en seres orgánicos.

Medic: ¿Qué dices Mike? Siempre hemos sido ponis comunes.

La patrulla no parecía recordar de que antes fueran robots y están prácticamente convencidos de que son orgánicos de toda la vida.

Red: Esperad un momento. Recordad que hablamos de Proto. Puede que nos haya hecho algo.

Camaleón: Puede que tengas razón.

Proto miraba el nuevo estado de la patrulla desde el espejo y miró a Puck.

Proto: ¿Se puede saber que has hecho ahora?

Puck: Lo que me has pedido.

Proto: Idiota ¿Qué beneficio puede aportar de que la patrulla se conviertan en ponis comunes?

Puck sonrió maliciosamente.

Puck: Piensa Proto. Ahora son seres orgánicos y no robots. Ahora son vulnerables y si vas ahora a por ellos. Podrás destruirlos sin apenas oposición.

El estado de furia de Proto desapareció y empezó a sonreír maliciosamente al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

Proto: Si. No está mal pensado.

Mike y su patrulla siguieron buscando pistas.

Mike: ¿Encuentras algo Ghost?

Ghost: Me temo que no. Si tuviera algún radar. No se como lo hacía antes.

Ahí Mike se dio cuenta de que sin su forma robot. No poseía su radar interno al igual que su patrulla no tenía la mayoría de sus componentes electrónicos.

Black: Habrá que averiguar como arreglar esto.

En ese momento un disparó paso cerca de ellos.

Medic: Cuidado.

La patrulla se puso a cubierto. Pronto vieron de que era Proto con los octopys.

Mike: Proto.

Dijo el potro enfadado al ver al robot.

Proto se rió malvadamente.

Proto: Así es ¿Listo para ser de nuevo el Rey Máquina?

Mike: Jamás.

Negó firmemente el potro robot. Proto simplemente se rió.

Proto: Me da igual si aceptas o no. Ahora que eres un robot. Podré extraerte el cerebro positrónico de tu cabeza y ponerla en el Rey Maquina.

Black: Eso jamás.

Black Wing intentó lanzarle un ataque de onda de viento contra Proto pero no ocurrió nada. Eso lo dejó confundida.

Black: ¿Qué se supone que tenía que haber hecho con eso?

Red: Déjame a mí.

Red Fire lanzó uno bola de fuego pero fue muy pequeña y apenas hizo nada a los octopys.

Vulcan: Yo me ocupo nenas.

Vulcan apuntó con sus brazos pero no ocurrió nada.

Vulcan: Esto ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

Proto se rió.

Proto: Jajajaja. Sin vuestras partes mecánicas. Vuestras habilidades no son nada. Una prueba más de porque las máquinas somos superiores.

Mike: Toma superioridad.

Gritó el potro robot al cual le disparó un rayo láser desde su cuerno impactando en él estrellándole contra una pared.

Proto: Maldita sea. Como robot es duro.

Mike: Chicos. Olvidaos de vuestras habilidades y usad el ingenio. Cualquier cosa puede ser un arma.

La patrulla escucho a Mike y se pusieron a luchar contra los octopys usando los recursos que tenían a su alcance. Red Fire lanzó fuego contra los octopys. Al principio no hizo mella en ellos. Ghost lanzó hechizos de agua sobre ellos con el mismo resultado. Lejos de desanimarse. Las dos alternaron entre fuego y agua. Después de varios impactos. El metal de los octopys empezó a resquebrajarse hasta romperse en pedazos. Ambas lo celebraron.

Red: Eso si que es hacerlo a lo grande.

Ghost: Desde luego.

Eye Fox disparaba sus flechas y Medic sus kunais impactándoles en los octopys. Vulcan cogió unas cadenas que había en un cubo de basura y de modo de nunchaku los golpeaba con ellos al mismo tiempo que esquivaba sus disparos o usaba su gran armadura para protegerse de ellos.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Esto ya me gusta más.

Fox: Concéntrate tarugo.

Ocelot saltaba hacia ellos esquivando sus disparos y cortándoles en pedazos. Uno intentó atacarle por detrás pero Ocelot fue más rápido y le cortó la cabeza. Luego saltó hacía otro y le partió por la mitad. Varios octopys trataron de coserle a balazos pero Ocelot con su gran habilidad con la espada lograba bloquear sus ataques. Ghost cogió las tapas de unos cubos de basura y de modo de disco se los lanzó hacia estos, golpeándoles en la cabeza y tirándolos al suelo.

Ocelot: Gracias Ghost.

Dijo el espadachín con una sonrisa. Ghost se la devolvió.

Ghost: De nada.

Desde lo alto de un edificio. Estaba Puck observando la batalla.

Puck: Jajajajaja. Que divertido. Hacía siglos que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

En ese momento es golpeado y retenido en el suelo. Pronto se da cuenta de que eran Black Wing y Camaleón.

Black: Con que tú eres Puck el Embustero ¿Verdad?

Dijo la pegaso de forma autoritaria. Puck se rió divertido.

Puck: En carne y hueso encanto.

Acto seguido desapareció ante las atónitas miradas de la pegaso y el changeling.

Mike seguía combatiendo contra Proto. Lanzando rayos mágicos contra él al cual Proto tuvo que cubrirse con un escudo de fuerza. Mike alzo el vuelo y sacó su espada para girar sobre si mismo en forma de sierra e ir en dirección al robot. El impactó fue brutal y Proto hacía cuanto podía en retener el ataque pero el escudo empezó a resquebrajarse hasta romperse en mil pedazos y recibir de lleno el ataque del Mike robot sobre su pecho, provocándole un gran corte y arrancándole un enorme grito de dolor al cual le obligó a retroceder.

Proto: Maldición.

Mike: Ríndete Proto y deshace lo que has hecho.

Proto lejos de abandonar le responde.

Proto: Jamás.

Apunta con su brazo a Mike y de un compartimiento que sobresale de su pata, salen tres micro misiles en dirección al potro. Mike giro sobre si mismo formando un tornado para desviar la trayectoria de los misiles y hacerlos impactar entre varios octopys. Proto aprovechó un descuido suyo para dispararle un rayo desde su brazo contra el potro al cual lo impactó y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. El potro se levantó medio adolorido, en frente de él estaba Proto apuntándole con su brazo arma con una sonrisa perversa.

Proto: Serás el rey maquina aunque para eso tenga que desmontarte Mike.

Pero su alegría duro poco porque Vulcan le golpeó con todo su cuerpo en la espalda de Proto haciéndole caer.

Vulcan: ¿Estas bien jefe?

Mike: Si Vulcan. Gracias.

Proto se levantó furioso. Mike le disparó con un láser de calor proveniente de sus ojos cibernéticos destrozándole los brazos causándole un gran dolor.

Proto: Arghhht.

Vulcan: Carai. Eso ha sido impresionante.

Mike: Proto. Esta vez no tienes donde huir.

Proto: Eso es lo que tú crees.

La cabeza de Proto empezó a echar humo y estalló en pedazos.

Vulcan: ¿Se ha suicidado?

Mike: Lo a hecho a propósito porque una vez destruido, se recupera con un cuerpo robot nuevo.

Vulcan: Maldita sea. Ahora que era por fin nuestro.

El resto de la patrulla logró acabar con los octopys restantes.

Red: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mike: Proto ha vuelto ha escapar.

Ocelot: Maldita sea. Otra vez con los cascos vacios.

Black: Esta vez no.

El grupo vio a Black Wing y Camaleón llevando a Puck.

Mike: Ese es Puck.

Camaleón: Así es. Ni te imaginas lo que nos costó cogerle.

Black: No paraba de tele transportarse de un sitio a otro.

Puck se rió a carcajadas.

Puck: Jajajaja ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que uno no puede divertirse un poco? Jajajaja.

Mike miró seriamente al genio y le habló autoritariamente.

Mike: Escúchame bien Puck. Quiero que deshagas lo que has hecho. Si lo haces. Te liberare.

Puck: ¿Lo prometes?

Mike: Tienes mi palabra.

Puck sonrió.

Puck: Esta bien "A la normalidad todo tiene que volver. Así Puck el Embustero lo dice".

Un destelló cubrió la ciudad entera. Mike y su patrulla como la gente volvieron a la normalidad.

Mike: Por fin volvemos a ser nosotros.

Ghost: Estupendo.

Puck: ¿Ahora cumplirás con tu promesa?

Con su magia. Mike rompió las cadenas que aprisionaba al genio. Este se alegró enormemente al ser libre.

Puck: Estupendo. Es genial estar libre por fin.

Mike: Procura no meterte en lios ¿Vale?

Puck: Por supuesto.

Y el genio se metió en el reflejo de una tienda cercana.

Black: Creí que solo podía hacerlo con el espejo mágico que robo Proto.

Puck salió del reflejo con su típica sonrisa.

Puck: En realidad mi especie puede entrar y salir de este mundo desde cualquier espejo o cualquier superficie que refleje. El espejo es en cierto modo para obligarme a salir de él.

Mike: Ya veo.

Puck: Hasta otra.

Y el genio desapareció.

Fox: Bueno. Parece que todo ha terminado.

Ocelot: Si. Me gustaría ver la cara de Proto ante su nuevo fracaso.

Rió el pistolero.

Mientras. En el escondite de Proto. Este con su cuerpo ya reconstruido. Estaba sentado en una silla con cara de fastidio. Del espejo apareció Puck con su típica sonrisa.

Puck: Hola Proto ¿Qué tal la noche?

Proto bastante molesto le responde.

Proto: Déjame en paz Puck.

Puck: Oh vamos Proto. Tampoco es el fin del mundo. Al menos conservas la salud. Al menos que lo robots lo tengan claro está. Jajajajaja.

Se reía el genio. Proto furioso le responde.

Proto: Silencio maldito genio del demonio. Se supone que tú tendrías que haberme ayudado en mis planes pero en vez de eso lo estropeaste todo. Si lo llego a saber. Nunca te habría convocado.

Gritó furioso el robot. En ese instante Puck dejó de sonreír y se puso por primera vez serio desde que fue convocado.

Puck: Muy bien Proto. Querías no depender de tu fuente de energía por el día. Pues así será.

Puck volvió a hacer sus gestos mágicos con las manos.

Puck: "Proto no quiere depender de su fuente de energía eternamente. Por la noche Proto el robot será. Pero por el día. Su fuente de energía no necesitará en absoluto. Así Puck el Embustero lo dice".

Y una gran luz cubrió el lugar y Puck desapareció dejando muy confundido al robot. Ya que ha simple vista no parecía haber cambiado nada en él.

Cuando los rayos del sol llegaron al escondite de Proto. Este se asomó a la ventana y sonreía placidamente.

Proto: Ah la luz de sol. Siento que no necesito recargar mi batería en absoluto. Sin duda maravilloso.

Con una sonrisa en al cara andaba por su escondite hasta que pasó delante del espejo y vio algo que capto completamente su atención en su reflejo al cual lo alarmó.

En vez de mostrar el reflejo de un robot. Mostraba a un pony unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin rubia y ojos azules con una cutie mark de un cuchillo ensangrentado. Proto se dio cuenta de que ya no era un robot sino un orgánico.

Proto: NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Gritó tan fuerte el robot que se pudo oír desde el exterior al mismo tiempo que se oía el sonido de un espejo rompiéndose en mil pedazos

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	44. CAP 44 CANCIONES EMOTIVAS

**CAPITULO 44**

**CANCIONES EMOTIVAS**

Mike estaba en la escuela en la hora del recreo jugando con sus amigos. Mientras la maestra estaba escuchando la radio.

Mike: Tuya Scoot.

Decía el potro mientras tiraba la pelota a la pegaso.

Scootaloo: Alla te va.

La pegaso hizo rebotar la pelota en dirección hacia Sweetie Belle y luego esta con Apple Bloom. Se lo estaban pasando genial hasta que oyeron la voz del disc jockey en la radio.

Disc jockey: Hooooola Equestria. Aquí os habla vuestro buen amigo Mark desde Radio Canterlot, transmitiendo lo último en canciones. Hoy tenemos como estrella invitada a la más famosa cantante de música Pop…. Shapire Shore

En ese momento se empezó a oírse la voz de Shapire con su típico tono animado.

Shapire: Hola Equestria. Aquí estoy con todos ustedes. Y tengo una canción dedicada a un potro muy especial y a su grandioso equipo….Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony. Los héroes numero 1 del mundo.

Mike y sus amigos dejaron de jugar con la pelota en el momento que oyeron la voz de la estrella. Al igual que los demás potros de la escuela y la maestra, se dispusieron a escucharla.

Apple Bloom: ¿Habéis oído eso?

Scootaloo: Shapire Shore le ha dedicado una canción a Mike y su patrulla.

Mike estaba bastante sorprendido por la revelación.

Mike: Sinceramente no me lo esperaba.

En ese momento Shapire Shore empezo a cantar.

**Cantando Shapire Shore**

**Mike y su Patrulla Harmony ya están aquí.**

**Contra el mal y la oscuridad lucharan.**

**Los malvados huyen antes ellos.**

**Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony son seeeeeeensacionales.**

**Mike Bluer y su patrulla jamás serán vencidos.**

**A la oscuridad vencerán.**

**La luz de la esperanzan traerán consigo.**

**Y Equestria salvada será.**

**Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony son seeeeeeensacionales.**

Por toda Equestria se podía escuchar la canción al cual escuchaba con gran alegría. Incluso en el castillo de Tirek se podía oírse. El Centauro estaba en una sala planificando diabólicos planes.

Tirek: Si hago esto…no….ya lo hice la semana pasada y fracasó.

Tobi: Su zumo de babosas amo.

Tirek: Gracias Tobi.

Con ellos estaban Grunt y Scrap que estaban escuchando la canción haciéndoles bailar animadamente. Provocando que su amo molesto les mirase con mala cara.

Tirek: ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo atajo de palurdos?

Dejaron de bailar y le respondieron.

Scrap: Casi nada su excelencia. Simplemente escuchamos una canción que se oye por la radio.

Tirek molesto. Les quitó la radio y escuchó la canción. Nada más hacerlo, su rostro se puso aún más roja por la furia al mismo tiempo que le salía humo por las orejas.

Tirek: Pero ¿Quien se atreve a hacer una canción de ese molesto alicornio y su maldita patrulla?

Tobi: Es Shapire Shore la pony del pop. Es una estrella muy famosa en Equestria.

Tirek: Como si no fuera ya molesto ese maldito alicornio como que para encima le hagan una canción. Doctor Toxicon.

Toxicon: ¿Si duque?

Tirek: Trata de localizar la emisora donde está esa miserable Shapire Shore

Toxicon: Por supuesto amo Tirek. Con mi localizador de señales lo encontraré en un periquete.

Tobi: O en un año.

Dijo Tobi con sarcasmo al cual el doctor lo oyó y le respondió molesto.

Toxicon: ¿Qué has dicho palurdo?

Tobi: Lo que has oído científico de tercera.

Los dos se lanzaron miradas fulminantes hasta que Tirek lo hizo callar. Después de localizarla, de la impresora salio un papel. Tirek llamó a sus esbirros.

Tirek: Grunt y Scrap.

Grunt y Scrap: ¿Si duquin?

Tirek: Quiero que valláis a esta dirección y me traigáis a esa miserable cantante.

Scrap cogió la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

Scrap: A ver. "Hechicero centauro malvado soltero, busca compañera para contraer matrimonio".

Nada más leerlo la nota el goblin, Tirek se lo quitó de las manos nervioso.

Tirek: Eh, esto, esto, la impresora esta tonta hoy. (Le da la carta correcta) Secuestrad a la cantante y traédmela hasta aquí.

Grunt y Scrap: Como ordene Duquin.

Tirek: Y NO ME LLAMEIS DUQUIIIIN.

Grunt y Scrap salieron por la puerta del castillo. Pero en ese instante se pararon y pusieron de nuevo la canción. Ambos se pusieron a bailar de nuevo. Por desgracia Tirek oyó la canción y se asomó por la ventana.

Tirek: ¿Acaso no me habéis oído cretinos? No os quedéis ahí parados y moveos cerebros de ameba.

Gritó furioso el centauro mientras lanzaba rayos desde su mano, destruyendo la radio de Grunt y Scrap y hacerles salir huyendo.

Grunt y Scrap: Como ordene duquin.

Tirek: Y NO ME LLAMEIS DUQUIIIIN.

Gritaba furioso el centauro mientras sus subordinados salían huyendo del castillo.

En Radio Canterlot. Mark estaba entrevistando a Shapire.

Mark: Dime Shapire Shore ¿Cómo te inspiraste en la canción de Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony?

Con una sonrisa la yegua le respondió.

Shapire: Una vez Mike y su patrulla me salvaron de ser secuestrada por unos piratas. Después de aquello seguí su carrera y hacer la canción es mi forma de agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por Equestria.

En la escuela. Los potros oían todo desde la radio.

Snips: Valla Mike. Se nota que sois famosos.

Mike: Si. Nunca me lo habría imaginado.

En ese momento entran Grunt y Scrap interrumpiendo la radio.

Mark: Ey. Aquí no se pude pasar.

Grunt: Por ordenes del duquin. Venimos a arrestar a Shapire Shore.

Luego el ogro se acercó al micrófono.

Grunt: Antes que nada. Quiero saludar a mi mama.

Scrap: Cállate mendrugo. Ahora te vienes con nosotros guapa.

Dijo el goblin mientras la agarraba del brazo a la cantante. Esta se puso a gritar asustada.

Shapirre: Qué alguien me ayude. Socorro. Me están secuestrando.

En la escuela. Todos estaban oyendo los gritos de la cantante.

Apple Bloom: Oh no. La están secuestrando.

Mike: Me parece que tengo trabajo.

Scootaloo: Por favor Mike rescátala. Soy una de sus mayores fans.

Mike les guiñó un ojo a sus amigos y se puso a volar velozmente a recatar a la cantante.

En la emisora. Mark trataba de calmar a Grunt y Scrap.

Mark: Calmaos ¿No podríamos discutirlo?

Scrap: Jamás discutimos. Siempre tenemos razón.

Dijo burlándose el goblín. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

Camaleón (disfrazado de presentador de televisión): Scrap y Grunt. Somos de Equestria televisión.

Decía Camaleón mientras Eye Fox disfrazada al mismo tiempo que portaba una cámara. Simulaba que lo grababa todo.

Camaleón: Os acaban de escuchar millones de Equestrianos por la radio y sois famosos.

Grunt y Scrap no se lo creían.

Grunt: ¿En serio? ¿Son de la tele?

Scrap coge el micrófono.

Scrap: ¿Saben que? Siempre creo que los talentos son reconocidos.

En ese momento aparece Mike al lado de Shapire y la indica que le siga hasta la salida sin que Grunt y Scrap se dieran cuenta de nada.

Grunt: Hola chicas ogras. Soy soltero pero me gustaría dejar de serlo. Llamad a esta emisora…..

Presumía el ogro hasta que Scrap le quita el micro y continuó hablando.

Scrap: Trae para acá ¿Por que conformarse con eso si podéis tenerme a mí? El goblin más apuesto que existe.

Mark: Ey chicos. Tenéis una llamada telefónica por la línea 1.

Scrap: Genial. Será alguna preciosidad enamorada de mí.

Grunt: O algún director de cine.

Ambos se acercaron al micro al cual estaba junto a unos grandes altavoces.

Scrap: Hola. Al habla Scrap.

Grunt: Y Grunt al habla.

Pero en vez de sonar la voz de una chica o de un directo de cine. Por los altavoces se oyó la voz furiosa de Tirek.

Tirek: PALURDOS CEREBROS DE MOLUSCO. HABEIS DEJADO ESCAPAR A MIKE CON LA CANTANTEEEEEE.

Gritó tan fuerte el centauro desde los altavoces que hizo temblar la emisora entera y mandar volando a Grunt y Scrap, haciéndoles estrellar contra un estante lleno de discos y acabar enterrados en ellos. Grunt y Scrap salen del montón.

Grunt (estando aturdido): Carai. Que poco se dura en la cresta de la fama.

Y el estante les cae encima de sus cabezas. Más tarde, Mike y su patrulla llevan a Shapire a casa de Rarity para que se pueda esconder ahí.

Shapire: Muchas gracias por ayudarme chicos.

Mike: De nada Shapire. Cuando hayamos acabado con el problema. Tú podrás volver a cantar tus maravillosas canciones.

Shapire: Puedes darlo por seguro.

Red: Mientras. Rarity podrá darte cobijo aquí.

Rarity al cual estaba emocionada de tener a tal estrella en su casa.

Rarity: Por supuesto miss Shapire. Y de paso podrás ver mis nuevas creaciones

Shapire: Sin duda me encantaría tener nuevos trajes. Solo tengo 427 trajes diferentes y todo el mundo los ha visto ya ¿Puedes creerlo? Necesito ampliar mi armario. 30 metros más me bastara.

Mike: Vale. Aquí te dejamos y cuídate.

Mientras. Grunt y Scrap vuelven al castillo. Temerosos de la reacción de su amo. Andan a hurtadillas por el castillo.

Grunt: ¿Tú crees que el duquin estará molesto con nosotros por haber metido la pata? Tal vez si le pedimos perdón.

Preguntó temeroso el ogro. Su compañero igual de temeroso le responde.

Scrap: Mejor no. Vamos a nuestro cuartito sin hacer ruido.

Ambos de puntillas van por los pasillos hasta pasar por una puerta. Justo al pasar, las manos de Tirek salen de ella y les coge a ambos por la cabeza.

Tirek: ¿A dónde creéis que vais "ogro petardos"?

Gritaba furioso el centauro mientras los traía por la fuerza al interior de la habitación. Estos trataron de excusarse con su amo.

Scrap: Perdone su repulsiva alteza. Pensamos que estaría durmiendo y no queríamos molestarlo.

Ante la respuesta. Tirek respondió furioso.

Tirek: ¿Cómo voy a estar durmiendo cuanto todo el mundo en Equestria canta la canción de ese molesto alicornio? Esto tiene que acabar. Doctor Toxicon.

Toxicon: ¿Si alteza?

Tirek: Quiero que crees un monstruo que destruya la música de Equestria y que me coja a esa dichosa cantante.

Toxicon: Como ordene alteza.

El doctor se acercó a su máquina creadora de monstruos.

Toxicon: Veamos. Discos de música rotos. Una guitarra estropeada. Dos trompetas aplastadas. Canciones de música polka que no lo aguanta ni dios. Un discurso de políticos corruptos. Una pizarra de las que hacen un ruido infernal en cuanto la arañan.

Después de echar todo eso en la máquina. Empezó a procesarlo todo y en ese instante apareció un monstruo gigante bípedo. Era de aproximadamente de 4 metros de alto. De piel verdosa. Ojos negros. Portaba unas trompetas en la cabeza haciendo de orejas.

Toxicon: Duque Tirek. Le presento a destructor de música por excelencia. El destruyemusicamatix

Tirek: Bien. Pues mándalo a destruir la música.

Toxicon: Como ordene.

El monstruo destructor de música salió del castillo en dirección a Ponyville. Una vez allí. Cargando un gran carromato, se dispuso ha apoderarse de todo instrumentos que hubiese por ahí. En ese momento oye el sonido de un pony tocando la guitarra. Aquello produjo que el monstruo se tapara las orejas.

Monstruos: Ayyyyy. Mis oídos. Esa música es horrible.

El monstruo se lo quita asustando al pony en cuestión haciéndole correr y lo echa el instrumento al carro. Más tarde ve una pony verde tocando una lira.

Monstruo: Ayyyy. Eso es peor.

El monstruo fue hacia la pony que tocaba la lira. El pony nada más verlo grita asustada y sale corriendo. El monstruo coge la lira y lo echa al carro. En ese momento oye otro ruido infernal para él. Un potro estaba tocando una trompeta.

Monstruo: No más música.

Shapire que casualmente pasaba por ahí. Ve al monstruo yendo en dirección hacia el potrillo. Esta asustada, trata de impedirlo corriendo hacia el potro.

Shapire: Pequeño. Sal de ahí.

Grito la cantante apartando al niño de la trayectoria del monstruo pero haciendo que este la agarrara con su gran mano. El monstruo sonrió ante su captura.

Monstruo: Valla ¿A quien tenemos aquí? Si es la cantante que buscaba el duque Tirek. Seguro que si se la traigo. Se pondrá muy contento.

Shapire: Suéltame engendro del demonio.

Gritó enfadada la cantante. El monstruo lejos de obedecerla. La lleva secuestrada al castillo de Tirek. Las cutie mark Crusaders son testigos de todo.

Apple Bloom: Oh no.

Scootaloo: Tenemos que avisar a Mike de esto.

Sweetie: Si. Vamos.

Y las tres salen corriendo en busca de Mike. Finalmente le encuentran cuando este volvía junto con su patrulla. Ahí se lo contaron todo.

Mike: ¿Dices que han secuestrado a Shapire?

Scootaloo: Así es.

Apple Bloom: Por favor Mike. Teneis que rescatarla.

Mike: Tranquila manzanita. La rescataremos.

Y Mike y su patrulla van al rescate de la cantante. Mientras esta, estaba enfrente del centauro en su castillo. Tirek sonreía placidamente.

Tirek: Jajajaja. Por fin te tengo en mis manos Shapire Shore.

Shapire sin mostrar miedo. Se hizo la indiferente con él.

Tobi: Ya que está aquí ¿Podría firmarme un autógrafo?

Tirek le da un manotazo en al cabeza del pony.

Tirek: Silencio pedazo de monicaco.

Tobi (adolorido por el manotazo): Si. Su duquestad.

Tirek volteó hacia la cantante y la dijo.

Tirek: Bien. Me imagino que sabrás porque estás aquí.

Shapire sin dejar su indiferencia con el centauro le responde.

Shapire: La verdad es que no.

Tirek: Jejejeje. La razón de que estés aquí es que cantes una canción basada en mí.

Shapire: Lo siento. Los rebuznos y gruñidos de cerdo no están en mi repertorio de canciones.

El comentario hizo reír a Grunt y Scrap hasta que Tirek los miró furioso a ambos haciendo que se callaran.

Tirek: Silencio.

El centauro se dirigió hacia un gran órgano. Cuando empezó a Tocar. El centauro comenzó a cantar.

Tirek: "Tirek es gran emperador y Mike es de lo peor".

Cantaba tan mal. Que todo el mundo se tapó los oídos por la horrible voz del centauro. Una vez terminado. Shapire comenzó a cantar.

Shapire: "Mike Bluer. Protector de Equestria es. Como él no hay ninguno y Tirek es un gran barrigón estupido".

Tirek se puso furioso ante el insulto de la cantante.

Tirek: Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh? Cantarás mi canción aunque tenga que encerrarte de por vida. Grunt, Scrap, Tobi.

Los tres: ¿Si duque?

Tirek: Vosotros cantareis conmigo mientras el monstruo sigue destruyendo la música en Equestria.

Los tres no sabían que decir. Ellos escucharon cantar a Tirek y no era precisamente para tirar cohetes. Al final no tuvieron más remedio que obedecerle. Tirek volvió a tocar el órgano.

Tirek: "Tirek es gran emperador y Mike es de lo peor".

Los tres: La la laaaaa.

Cantaros los tres aguantando como podían la horrible voz del centauro. El monstruo destruye música ve la escena y no puede evitar comentar.

Monstruo: Se supone que debo destruir toda música que encuentre.

Sigue mirando a Tirek cantando horriblemente mal mientras toca el órgano.

Monstruo: Eso no es música.

Dijo el monstruo y se marchó. Fuera. Mike y su patrulla estaban cerca de la entrada del castillo.

Mike: Bueno chicos. Debemos entrar en el castillo como sea.

Ocelot: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Mike: Primero deshacernos de los guardias.

Ghost: Esto está hecho.

Ghost activó su camufle y escaló el muro con su gancho. Se acercó a un centinela que andaba patrullando sobre el muro. Una vez que estaba cerca de él. La suelta un spray que lo duerme en el acto.

Fox: Ahora voy yo.

Eye Fox apuntó con su arco y una flecha con guante a otro centinela. Una vez que lo tenía a tiro. Dispara la flecha y lo noquea.

Camaleón: Ahora mi turno.

Un ogro camino por donde se supone que debía estar su compañero pero no le ve. Acto seguido. Ve su reflejo en un espejo cercano. El ogro prestaba atención a su reflejo. Hacia diversas acciones. La última fue alzar su mazo en alto como si fuera a golpear y su reflejo lo imita. Pero en ese momento su reflejo bajó el garrote y dejó K.O. de un garrotazo al ogro. Acto seguido. El reflejo revela ser en realidad Camaleón disfrazado para noquear al guardia. Una vez despejado el muro. El grupo logra entrar escalando el muro.

Mike: Bien. Conseguido.

Red: Si. Ahora s buscar a la cantante.

Pero en ese momento se oyó un tremendo sonido ultra fuerte que obligó a grupo a taparse los oídos. La parte del muro donde estaban ellos se derrumbo con ellos hasta el suelo. En el suelo se formaron varios escombros. El grupo salió medio adolorido de ahí.

Vulcan: Ay. Mi cabeza.

Black: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Camaleón: Eso ha pasado.

El grupo pudo ver al monstruo destruye música cerca de ellos.

Fox: ¿Qué es eso?

Mike: Debe ser el monstruo destruye música que nos contaron las chicas.

El monstruo aspiró aire y lanzó un potente ataque de sonido a trabes de las trompetas de sus orejas.

Red: Cuidado. Aquí viene otra vez.

El grupo tubo que apartarse de la zona de ataque sónico. El grupo pudo ver como el ataque destruía la pared.

Mike: Carai. Es potente.

Red: Habrá que actuar con cuidado.

Mike: Camaleón. Ghost. Vosotros id a rescatar a Shapire Shore. Nosotros nos ocupamos del monstruo.

Ambos: Entendido.

Los dos fueron hacia el castillo mientras el resto se ocupaban del monstruo. Mike lanzó un ataque de viento y Red Fire uno de fuego, pero el monstruo lo desvió con un manotazo y lanzó otro ataque de sonido al cual tuvieron que protegerse con el nano escudo. Ocelot empezó a dispararle pero no atravesaban su piel. Black Wing lanzaba ataque de onda mientras Vulcan hacía lo propio con su cañón de energía aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. Mike aprovechó para ir y golpearle con un ataque cargado de energía en su casco y hacerlo estrellar contra una pared.

Mientras. Ghost y Camaleón seguían buscando a Shapire. No fue difícil ya que simplemente tuvieron que seguir el horrible canto de Tirek. Finalmente llegan a la sala donde estaban estos. Se asomaron con cuidado y vieron a la cantante siendo amenazado por el centauro.

Ghost: Ahí esta Shapire.

Camaleón: Habrá que rescatarla.

Tirek: Cantarás mi canción te guste o no.

Shapire: Ni de broma. Antes empeño todos mis vestidos.

Tirek: Como quieras. Scrap.

Scrap: A la orden alteza.

Scrap la apuntó con su bazoka lanza petardos. Pero justo cuando iba a disparar. Un rayo helado lo impacta helando el arma.

Tirek: ¿Pero que?

Ghost: No tan deprisa.

Camaleón: Aquí estamos.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de caballero andante.

Tirek: Grunt, Scrap. Toxicon. A por ellos.

Los tres: Cómo ordene alteza.

Grunt y Scrap fueron a por Camaleón. Y Toxicon a por Ghost.

Toxicon: Ahora verás mona.

El doctor le lanzó unos chorros de acido. Ghost congeló el aire formando una barrera curvada que izo que el chorro se desviase de vuelta dándole en la cara del centauro. El acido izo que se le cayera toda la barba.

Tirek: Mi barba. Mi preciosa barba. Tardé años en que me creciera. Toxicon idiota.

Gritó furioso el centauro hacia el doctor.

Toxicon: Lo lamento su alteza.

Scrap y Grunt perseguían a Camaleón al cual llevaba un disfraz de rata. Este se esconde en el órgano.

Scrap: Ahí está.

Grunt: Ya me ocupo de atizarlo con mi garrote.

Camaleón con el disfraz todavía puesto. Se asomó por los enormes agujeros del órgano. Grunt intentó atizarlo pero falló. Una y otra vez intentó atizarlo sin éxito. Tirek se estaba cansando del juego.

Tirek: Malditos idiotas ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo?

El centauro se metió en el órgano tratando de coger a Camaleón. Grunt seguía tratando de atizar a Camaleón que no paraba de salir de los agujeros. Después de un rato, salió la cabeza de Tirek.

Tirek: ¿Todavía no le has dado?

Y justo. Grunt le arreó un gran garrotazo que lo dejó atontado en el agujero con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Grunt: Oh oh.

Scrap: Ay madre. Espero que de esta no se acuerde de esto en cuanto despierte.

Ghost: Vamos Shapire. Tenemos que irnos.

Shapire: Si. Cuanto antes mejor. La canción de Tirek me estaba volviendo loca.

Y los tres salieron huyendo de ahí. Afuera. El grupo seguía combatiendo al monstruo al cual estaba lejos de rendirse. Todo el mundo estaba dentro de una sala donde había muchos instrumentos robados.

Black: Nos está dando más problemas de lo esperado.

Mike: Tenemos que ocuparnos de él cuanto antes.

Vulcan: Si. Antes de que ….yepa.

Sin querer Vulcan se tropieza y hace sonar una lira. El sonido hace que el monstruo se tape las orejas adolorido.

Monstruos: Ayyyyy. Mis oídos. No soportó la música.

Mike se había fijado en el detalle y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Mike: Chicos. Coged cada uno un instrumento y empezad ha tocarlo.

Mike, Ocelot y Vulcan cogieron unas guitarras eléctricas. Eye Fox y Black unas baterías. Medic una pandereta. Red Fire cogió una trompeta. Todos y cada uno de ellos empezaron a tocar los instrumentos volviendo prácticamente loco al monstruo.

Monstruo: No parad. No soporto esta música. Voy a explotar.

Después de varios minutos. El monstruo explotó en mil pedazos.

Mike: Genial.

Vulcan: Si señor. Viva el Heavy metal.

Shapire junto con Ghost y Camaleón llegan al lugar.

Ghost: Parece que nos perdimos la fiesta.

Mike: En cierto modo. Ahora salgamos de aquí.

Mike creó un portal y todos escaparon de ella. Tirek mientras. Se recuperó del garrotazo y respondió furioso.

Tirek: Idiotas ¿Dónde está la cantante?

Scrap: Me temo que se escapó duquin.

Tobi: Amo. Se acaba de formar una gran explosión abajo producto del monstruo de Toxicon y ahora se va a derrumbar donde estamos ahora nosotros.

Tirek: ¿Qué?

El piso se derrumbó tirando a todo el mundo. Al final quedan sepultados en una gran montaña de escombros. El centauro se levantó furioso y grita a los cuatro vientos.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Tobi medio adolorido. Trata de animara su amo.

Tobi: Bueno amo. Una buena canción suele subir el ánimo.

Tirek irritado mira a su subordinado.

Tirek: Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Si alteza?

Tirek: ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Mientras. Mike y su patrulla logran llevar a Shapire a su casa. Este se mostró agradecida a Mike y su patrulla.

Shapire: Muchas gracias por rescatarme chicos.

Estos respondieron con una sonrisa.

Mike: De nada.

Shapire se acercó a Mike y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndole sonrojar ligeramente al potro.

Shapire: Y aquí tenéis un disco mió firmado al cual todavía no ha salido al mercado por lo que seréis los primeros en escucharlo.

Mike: Pues muchas gracias.

El grupo agradeció el gesto a la cantante y volvieron a casa mientras escuchaban el disco de Shapire. En el castillo. Los ogros estaban retirando escombros del medio derrumbado castillo de Tirek. Al cual el centauro estaba muy fastidiado por lo que había pasado. Lo único que le relajaba era lanzarle bolas de fuego al doctor por haber fallado con el monstruo.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	45. CAP 45 EL ALICORNIO SOMBRÍO

**CAPITULO 45**

**EL ALICORNIO SOMBRIÓ**

Era una noche de una fuerte tormenta en Ponyville. Las mane 7 con grandes paraguas andaban por la calle

Twilight: Valla tiempo.

Sunset: Esta vez los pegasos se han superado.

Rarity: No entiendo por que los pegasos han tenido que hacer llover tan fuerte hoy cuando podría ser un día estupendo.

Spike: Se saltaron un día de lluvia y para compensarlo tuvieron que poner lluvia fuerte hoy.

Rainbow: Sin duda esta vez nos hemos lucido.

Rarity: Oh cielos. A mi pelo no le sienta bien tanta humedad.

Spike: Tranquila Rarity. Aun con el pelo mojado sigues siendo hermosa.

A la unicornio la agradaron las palabras del dragón.

Rarity: Muchas gracias mi Spiky Whiky.

Entonces de la nada. Un rayo mágico impactó en el suelo delante de las ponis asustándolas.

Fluttershy: Ahhhhh.

Gritó la pegaso de puro miedo.

Applejack: ¿Pero que pasa?

En ese instante. Algo pasa volando velozmente entre ellas tirándolas al barro.

Rarity: Oh no mi pelo. Tardaré horas en arreglarlo.

Pinkie: Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sunset: ¿Quién nos ha golpeado?

Rainbow: No lo se. Pero quien sea. Probará mis cascos por habernos atacado.

Spike: Mirad ahí.

Las chicas miraron donde señalaba el dragón y vieron algo muy extraño para ellas. Era una misteriosa sombra sobre el tejado de una casa. Lo más extraño de todo es que tenía forma de alicornio y no uno cualquiera. Sino la de Mike. Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Twilight: ¿Mike?

Preguntó confundida la alicornio mientras la misteriosa sombra parecida a la de Mike se reía escandalosamente como un loco hasta que un rayo cegador iluminó todo y el misterioso alicornio desapareció de la vista de todos.

Pinkie: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Fluttershy: ¿Ese era Mike?

Twilight: No lo se chicas. Todo esto me parece muy extraño.

Durante esa misma noche. Se han registrado varios ataques en diversas zonas de Canterlot aterrorizando a la población. Todos los testigos coinciden en el que el misterioso atacante tenía la silueta de Mike. A la mañana siguiente. Las mane 7 estaban reunidas con las princesas junto con Kai y Blitzstar. También estaba el molesto Blueblood junto con varios nobles enfadados.

Twilight: Princesa ¿Sabe lo que está pasando?

Celestia: No tengo ni idea. Se ha registrado varios ataques en Canterlot y los testigos aseguran que ha sido Mike.

Fluttershy: Pero princesa. Eso es imposible. Mike jamás haría una cosa así.

Rainbow: Cierto. El es leal hasta la muerte.

Kai: Sin duda un potro leal a Equestria.

Blitzstar: El jamás haría daño a inocentes.

El molesto príncipe empezó a hablar.

Blueblood: Por supuesto que es capaz. Ese potro nunca ha sido de confianza.

Noble: Eso es cierto.

Noble2: Varias tiendas de mi propiedad han sido destruidas por los ataques del príncipe Mike.

Noble3: Sabía yo que no se podía confiar en él.

Blueblood: Todos estos son testigos de los ataques de Mike. Sin duda ese chico ha vuelto a las andadas de su otra vida.

Al grupo no le gustó como hablaba el príncipe y los nobles sobre Mike. Ellas sabían que Mike no haría una cosa semejante y quería darle el beneficio de la duda.

Twilight: Mike jamás haría una cosa así intencionadamente. Debe haber una razón para su comportamiento.

Blueblood: La única razón es que ese potro ha sido un incordio desde el principio.

Celestia alzó su pezuña en señal de que se callaran y habló.

Celestia: Que yo sepa. Mike y su patrulla están en el Imperio de Cristal protegiéndola de las fuerzas de Tirek al cual se lanzaron al asalto. Le llamaré para que venga y se explique.

Celestia escribió una carta y la envió mágicamente hacia su destino.

En el Imperio de Cristal. Mike y su patrulla estaban ante unos derrotados ogros.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Dijo el potro sonriendo.

Red: Si. Sin duda ha sido un buen ejercicio.

Tirek yacía en el suelo atrapado entre varios ogros incluidos a Grunt y Scrap donde Tobi estaba su lado

Tirek: Maldita sea. Mi maravilloso plan por los suelos. ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Tobi: Se ve que no es nuestro día amo.

Tirek: Tobi.

Respondió molesto el centauro.

Tobi: ¿Si su alteza?

Tirek: ESTAS DESPEDIDO ¿Y donde está el inútil de tu gemelo? Debería haber estado con nosotros ayudando ahora.

Tobi: ¿No se acuerda amo? Alguien le contrató para no se que proyecto y que tardaría un tiempo en volver.

Tirek: Maldito inútil. Desaparece cuanta más falta hace.

Shining Armor y Cadence se acercaban a Mike para felicitarle a él y su patrulla.

Armor: Muchas gracias por ayudar Mike.

Mike: De nada Shining.

Ocelot: Para eso estamos.

En ese momento. Se materializó una carta delate de Mike. Este se puso a leerlo.

Mike: Es de la princesa. Quiere que vallamos ahí. También quieren que vengan Shining y Cadence.

Black: ¿Para que nos llamará la princesa?

Armor: No lo se pero será importante. Así que tenemos que ir cuanto antes.

Mike: Tienes razón. Vallamos a la nave.

El grupo se subió a la nave y fueron rumbo a Canterlot. Finalmente llegan a la sala del trono.

Mike: Aquí estamos princesa Celestia.

Saludó el potro a las princesas. Las mane 7 y las princesas lo miraban raro y Blueblood junto con los nobles le miraron molesto. Aquello le llamó la atención del potro.

Mike: ¿Algún problema?

Blueblood le contestó bastante molesto.

Blueblood: La razón es que has estado atacando y destruyendo varias propiedades de Canterlot aterrorizando a sus habitantes durante la noche.

Mike no le gustó la acusación del príncipe y este se defendió.

Mike: No digas estupideces Blueblood. Yo jamás haría daño a gente inocente ni destruiría propiedad ajena intencionadamente.

Blueblood: Por supuesto que lo has hecho. Hay testigos. Incluso la princesa Twilight y sus pueblerinas amigas suyas te vieron atacarlas.

Twilight: Técnicamente no le vimos Blueblood. Solo vimos su silueta.

Blueblood: ¿Lo ven? La princesa admite que le vio.

Noble: Yo propongo que se le retire el título de príncipe y se le encierre en un correccional de menores.

Noble2: Opino lo mismo.

Tanto Mike como su patrulla estaban bastante molestos por las acusaciones que les hacían. En ese momento Shining habló.

Armor: Es imposible que vierais a Mike. Durante ese tiempo Mike y su patrulla estuvieron en el Imperio de Cristal defendiéndola de las fuerzas de Tirek.

Cadence: Y en ningún momento se fue de nuestro lado. Por tanto no ha podido ser Mike.

Vulcan: Exactamente. Quien dude del jefe. Probará mi martillo.

Aquello dejó confundidos a todos los presentes. Ninguno se podían explicar como podía Mike atacar en varios puestos de Equestria y al mismo tiempo defender el Imperio de Cristal.

Twilight: Yo tampoco creo que haya sido Mike. Es imposible que esté en dos sitios a la vez.

Pinkie: A no ser que Mike tenga un hermano gemelo que sea idéntico a él. Uno que sea malvado y que trate de desacreditar a Mike.

Blueblood: Esto son solo tonterías. Está claro que Shining y Cadence están encubriendo a Mike de sus crímenes.

Shining molestó le respondió.

Armor: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que mentimos?

La discusión estaba subiendo de nivel hasta que la princesa ordenó que se callaran. Luego se acercó a Mike.

Celestia: Mike ¿Me permites leer tu mente para comprobar la veracidad de tus palabras?

Mike: Por supuesto princesa.

La Celestía acercó su cuerno a la cabeza de Mike y ahí empezó a leerle la mente. Luego de un rato lo retiró y esta sonrió.

Celestia: Me alegra decir que no has sido tú Mike quien ha provocado esos ataques.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

Los amigos de Mike se alegraron de que resultara inocente. Blueblood y los nobles se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la sorpresa.

Blueblood: ¿Cómo?

Red: Lo que has oído pedazo de percebe.

Rarity: Es estupendo que Mikey Whiky sea inocente.

Spike: Lo sabía desde el principio.

Blitzstar: Por lo que presenta la siguiente incógnita.

Kai: Si no ha sido Mike ¿Quién realiza esos ataques?

Luna: Alguien que quiere causar problemas adoptando la imagen de Mike.

Rainbow: ¿Será obra de algún changeling?

Medic: Lo dudo. Ahora son nuestros amigos.

Mike: Sea como sea. Tenemos que investigarlo.

Celestia: Iros con cuidado ponis. Quien sea seguramente será peligroso.

Twilight: Lo tendremos princesa.

Mike sus amigos se fueron de la sala del trono. Pero justo cuando Mike estaba por la puerta se paró. Miró a los nobles y a Blueblood que estaban de espaldas y les lanzó un rayo eléctrico impactándoles en el trasero haciéndoles saltar de dolor a todos ellos. Finalmente el potro sale corriendo riéndose mientras Blueblood y los nobles miraron con intenso odio al potro. Celestia y Luna trataron de contener la risa. Cuando Mike se reunió con el resto de sus amigos, Twilight lo reprendió por lo que acaba de hacer.

Twilight: Mike. Eso no ha estado bien.

Mike (Riéndose): Jajajaja. Lo siento. Si no lo hago. Reviento.

Rainbow (riéndose también): Jajajaja. Completamente de acuerdo. Eso ha estado genial.

Y ambos chocaron la pezuña.

Applejack: Por cierto Mike ¿Dónde están Ghost y Camaleón?

Pinkie: No les hemos visto durante la reunión.

Mike: Ellos están espiando a Sombra por si hace algún plan maligno. Estar preparados.

Fluttershy: ¿Crees que trama algo?

Black: Sombra es capaz de todo por lo que conviene estar alerta.

En el castillo de Sombra. Este estaba andando por el exterior de su fortaleza con un inusual estado de buen humor. Gades estaba con él.

Gades: Parece que hoy estáis de buen humor amo Sombra.

Sombra sonrió y le respondió.

Sombra: Por supuesto. Todo marcha de maravilla y todo gracias a mi nuevo aprendiz.

Dijo esto Sombra mientras miraba una de las torres. En el tejado aparecía la silueta de un alicornio con aspecto parecido a la de Mike.

Gades: ¿Crees que será de fiar?

Sombra: Por supuesto. No hay de que preocuparse.

En ese momento oyen un enorme estruendo en el cielo. Sombra y Gades ven a un enorme pájaro mecánico sobrevolando el cielo.

Gades: Amo ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó sorprendido el unicornio.

Sombra: Es la nave voladora donde va ese loco del doctor Toxicon.

Ambos ven al doctor subido a si nave voladora. Ven acercarse hacia donde estaba el alicornio en el tejado. Este se echa a volar en dirección hacia donde está el doctor.

Toxicon: Ahí viene. Perfecto.

El doctor activa una palanca y de la boca del pájaro sale un extraño humo blanco. Cuando el alicornio entra en contacto con el humo. Pierde el conocimiento y se cae. El doctor logra cogerle antes de que pudiese estrellarse al suelo y llevárselo ante las sorprendidas miradas de Sombra y Gades. Antes de marcharse, el doctor tira una piedra cerca de Sombra.

Gades: Amo ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sombra no dijo nada. Cogió la piedra al cual se fijó que tenía un mensaje grabado. Lo abre y cuando termino de leerlos su rostro se tornó a una de furia.

Sombra: El doctor Toxicon me pide un millón de bits por el rescate de mi aprendiz. Quiere que traiga el dinero a la central petrolífera abandonada que hay cerca de la Costa Marfil. Y que valla solo. Ese maldito se atreve a chantajearme.

Respondió furioso Sombra mientras quemaba la carta con su magia.

Gades: ¿Piensa ir amo?

Sombra: Por supuesto. Ese doctor va a lamentar el día que decidió enfrentarse a Sombra.

Cerca de allí estaban Ghost y Camaleón observándolo todo desde el tejado de un torreón.

Ghost: ¿Has visto eso Camaleón?

Camaleón: Por supuesto.

Ghost: Tenemos que avisar a los demás cuanto antes.

La Patrulla Harmony y las mane 7 se habían dividido en varios equipos para ver si averiguaban algo sobre el misterioso alicornio. Mike y Twilight estaban preguntando por Canterlot por si sabían algo pero no lograron obtener nada.

Twilight: Nada.

Mike: Hemos preguntado en la mayoría de los bajos fondo pero no hemos encontrado nada.

Twilight: Pero alguien tiene que saber algo.

En ese momento el brazalete de Mike se iluminó.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre Ghost?

Ghost: Mike. Hemos estado espiando a Sombra como nos pediste y hemos visto algo extraño.

Mike: ¿Qué visteis?

Ghost: Hemos visto a Toxicon llevarse a un alicornio que estaba con Sombra y le pidió un rescate a este. Va hacía una central petrolífera abandonada que hay cerca de la Costa Marfil.

Twilight: ¿Has dicho un alicornio?

Ghost: Así es.

Mike: Esto parece muy sospechoso. Les diré a Eye Fox y Vulcan que vallan al castillo de Tirek y que investiguen su laboratorio.

Twilight: Mientras nosotros vamos a seguir a Sombra.

Más tarde. Sombra se dirige hacía su destino con una maleta que tenía pinta de ser muy pesada. Sin que se diera cuenta, Mike y Twilight lo estaban siguiendo desde lejos.

Mike: Ahí está Sombra.

Twilight: Sigámosle discretamente sin que se de cuenta.

Mientras. En el castillo de Tirek. En una de las habitaciones que casualmente es el laboratorio del doctor Toxicon. Una flecha con gancho se engancha en la ventana. En ella suben Eye Fox y Vulcan.

Fox: Aquí estamos.

Vulcan: Madre mía ¿Este es el laboratorio del cabeza de pecera?

Dijo el robot asombrado mientras miraba el extraño laboratorio. En ella había varias mesas con planos, probetas, recipientes con extrañas y grotescas criaturas y grandes tanques de toxinas.

Fox: Sin duda esto es todo un museo de los horrores pero no es esto lo que venimos a buscar.

Eye Fox se acercó a un ordenador que había por ahí cerca y se puso a mirar en su base de datos.

Fox: Maldita sea. Necesita contraseña para entrar. Voy a ver si puedo piratear el sistema.

Volviendo con Mike y Twilight. Estos se infiltraron en el recinto y miraron por las habitaciones buscando pistas.

Twilight: ¿Encuentras algo Mike?

Mike: Todavía nada

Mike vio una puerta entre abierta que le llamó la atención.

Mike: Por ahí Twilight.

Ambos entraron por la habitación la cual estaba oscura. Usaron la magia de sus cuernos para iluminar la zona.

Mike: Mucho mejor.

Twilight: Mike. Mira.

Le dijo Twilight sorprendida. Cuando Mike miró hacia donde le señalaba Twilight. El potro se quedó igual de sorprendido.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Mientras. Sombra se reunía con Toxicon al cual le estaba esperando sobre unas escaleras.

Toxicon: Ah Sombra. Por fin has venido.

Sombra: Por supuesto. Aquí tienes el dinero.

El doctor se alegró de tener dicha maleta en sus cascos.

Toxicon: Sin duda esto es una maravilla.

Sombra: No tanto para mi en cuanto te destroce.

Toxicon: ¿Cómo?

Respondió confundido el doctor. En ese momento Sombra invocó unas sombras que inmovilizaron al doctor en una pared. Sombra le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

Sombra: Bien maldito. Ahora sabrás lo que les pasa a quienes me traicionan.

El doctor estaba confundido por la actitud de Sombra.

Toxicon: ¿Qué? Señor Sombra. Yo no se de que…..Ah entiendo. Nos están observando.

Ahí el doctor se puso a actuar.

Toxicon (actuando): Por supuesto King Sombra. Tenía que hacerlo. Usted me robó mi obra y mi genialidad…(susurrando a sombra) ¿He estado convincente?

La actitud de Toxicon dejó ahora confundido a Sombra.

Volviendo con Eye Fox y Vulcan. La arquera había logrado piratear el sistema e introducirse en el ordenador del doctor. Ahí vieron un video al cual parecía muy interesante.

Fox: Aquí hay un video.

Vulcan: Genial. Lastima que no haya traído palomitas.

Fox: Cállate y escucha.

En el video apareció el doctor Toxicon. Detrás de el había un tanque donde en ella aparecía lo que parecía un especie de embrión de potro. En el video, el doctor empezó a hablar.

Toxicon: Hola a todos. Supongo que tenéis curiosidad sobre que es lo que tengo detrás de mí. Pues bien. Esto es un embrión de un pony celeste ¿Cómo lo conseguí preguntareis? Muy simple. Gracias a una muestra de ADN conseguida hace tiempo de Mike Bluer. Pude crear mi propio alicornio. Mi cliente Sombra lo ha especificado especialmente.

El siguiente vídeo mostró un potro alicornio ya más desarrollado.

Toxicon: Gracias a un sistema de crecimiento acelerado. El sujeto en cuestión está más desarrollado casi hasta su etapa infantil y próxima a la evolución que se someten los ponis celestes. Aunque yo he hecho algunos cambios. Esos cambios incluyen en que he añadido ADN de King Sombra en su cuerpo y gracias a ello. El alicornio aparte de poderes celestes. También poseerá poderes sombríos.

El siguiente video mostraba a un alicornio ya desarrollado y transformado aunque no se podía ver bien como era.

Toxicon: Ahora el potro ha sufrido su metamorfosis y es ahora un alicornio. En introducido en su mente un sistema de educación acelerada según la forma de ver las cosas de Sombra. Así conseguiría lo que él considera, el aprendiz perfecto que él siempre quiso tener. Ahora solo tengo que esperar mi dinero.

Ahí se acabó el video. Eye Fox y Vulcan no se podían creer lo que veían.

Vulcan: ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo Eye Fox?

Fox: Desde luego. Si lo de este video es cierto. Eso significa que el alicornio que Toxicon ha tratado de crear es en realidad un…..

Mike: Un clon.

Dijo Mike sorprendido al igual que Twilight cuando vieron al misterioso alicornio, al cual estaba atado con unos grilletes en sus patas delanteras colgándole de la pared. El alicornio era exactamente igual a Mike. Solo que este era de pelaje azul oscuro. Su crin era negra. Sus alas celestes eran oscuras. Con unos detalles rojos encima de sus alas. Su cutie mark era como la de Mike. Solo que era un engranaje gris envuelto en un aura de oscura. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por lo que no se podían ver como eran.

Twilight: Mike. Esto significa.

Mike furioso respondió.

Mike: Que Sombra a creado un clon de mí. No bastante con que ataque a aquellos que me importan, sino que ahora me arranca el alma a pedazos.

Mike sacó su sable de energía con intención de destrozar el clon pero Twilight lo detuvo.

Twilight: Mike. No lo hagas.

Mike (furioso): ¿Y por que no?

Twilight: Porque esa pobre alma es casi hijo tuyo. No pagues con él tu ira.

Mike se calmó por un momento y miró a Twilight dándole la espalda al clon.

Mike: Si. Supongo que tienes razón. Le liberare.

En ese preciso instante. El clon abrió los ojos revelando que eran oscuros como la noche haciendo difícil distinguir sus pupilas. Sonrió maléficamente y se libero de los grilletes. Saltó de improviso sobre la espalda de Mike poniéndole un pañuelo con cloroformo en la cara. El potro trató de liberarse pero el cloroformo hizo que se desmayara ante la atónita mirada de Twilight. El clon se rió maléficamente.

Clon: Jajajaja. Nunca estuve aprisionado en aquellos grilletes.

Twilight se recuperó del shock y se enfrentó al clon.

Twilight: ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso a Mike mientras te trataba de liberarte? Ahora verás.

Twilight lanzó un potente rayo contra el clon.

Clon: Escudo absorbente.

Un engranaje gris apareció en su casco y absorbió el rayo, levantó su otro casco y se la devolvió multiplicado a Twilight al cual la dio de lleno e hizo que se estrellara contra la pared.

Twilight: Ta-también conoce ese tecno hechizo.

Dijo Twilight medio aturdida.

Clon: Nunca estuve prisionero. Yo "Darkus" planee esto de antecasco (antemano). Jajajaja.

Se rió el alicornio sombrío con una sonrisa maléfica.

**Nota autor: Podéis ver la imagen de Darkus en mi web en DeviantArt.**

Volviendo con Sombra. Este estaba interrogando a Toxicon al cual todavía lo tenía sujeto con sus sombras.

Sombra: ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy actuando?

El doctor parecía confundido.

Toxicon: Pero señor Sombra. Solo hice lo que usted me ordeno. Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que simulase el secuestro de Darkus, luego le pidiera un rescate y que trajera usted el dinero aquí.

Sombra: ¿Qué?

Sombra estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Toxicon.

Sombra: Yo nunca te ordené eso.

Toxicon: Pero ni no fue usted ¿Quién fue?

Darkus: Yo. Jajajaja.

Sombra giró hacia donde oía la risa diabólica y lo primero que vio fue a Darkus dirigiéndose velozmente hacia él. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. El potro le puso un extraño objeto con forma de platillo en el pecho al cual le provocó una fuerte sacudida eléctrica.

Sombra: Aarrrrrrght.

Gritó Sombra con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. Toxicon miraba asombrado todo mientras Darkus sonreía malvadamente.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Todo se ciñe al plan.

Más tarde. Mike. Twilight, Sombra y Toxicon estaban todos retenidos sobre la pared con unos grilletes en donde se supone que estaba antes prisionero el alicornio sombrío. Todos estaban conscientes menos Mike que seguía medio adormilado por los efectos del cloroformo.

Darkus: Todo salió según lo planeado. Jejejeje.

Twilight: Entonces tú planeaste esto ¿Verdad? El secuestro y que Sombra trajera el dinero.

Dijo Twilight sin dejarse intimidar por el alicornio sombrío.

Darkus: Por supuesto preciosa. No me seducía la idea de tener que acatar ordenes de un carroza fracasado como Sombra. Así que planee esto para llenarme los bolsillos y darme la gran vida jejeje.

Respondió Darkus con una sonrisa perversa.

Sombra: Maldito. Pagarás por tu traición.

Le amenazó Sombra al cual Darkus no parecía impresionado en absoluto.

Darkus: Menos lobos viejo. No hice nada distinto a lo que tú harías si estuvieras en mi lugar. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien le dijo a Toxicon como educarme en el tanque. Si tú fueras yo ¿Te conformarías con ser simplemente un siervo cuando podrías tenerlo todo?

Toxicon: En eso tiene razón.

Sombra: Cállate idiota.

Darkus: Francamente vosotros tres como padres me habéis decepcionado. Jajajaja.

Mike: Escuchame…..Darkus…..No necesitas el dinero…..puedes unirte a mi…..

Trató Mike de hablar aun con los efectos del cloroformo. Pero Darkus no parecía querer cambiar de idea.

Darkus: ¿Y perder el tiempo ayudando a seres inferiores que no saben valerse por si mismo? No gracias. Tenía pensado pedirte que tú te unieras a mí y compartir el dinero pero e cambiado de idea. Tengo otros planes y muy pronto todos vosotros seréis historia.

Twilight: ¿A que te refieres?

Darkus: Estamos ante una plataforma petrolífera. Por lo que una sola chispa de fuego en el lugar equivocado. Y todo esto se irá por los aires. Jejeje. He puesto una bomba que explotará a los veinte minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que me aleje y que vosotros seáis historia.

Los cuatro se alarmaron ante lo que dijo el potro oscuro.

Darkus: Bueno. Y ahora me voy. Adiós.

Y se marchó dejando solos a estos.

Toxicon: No. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Sombra: Esta maldita cosa del pecho me impide usar mi magia.

Mike seguía medio grogui y no podía hacer casi nada. Twilight notó que podía salir de los grilletes.

Twilight: Mi grillete es mucho más grande que mi casco. Puedo salir de ahí.

La alicornio se libera y con su magia hace lo propio con Mike.

Twilight: Vamos Mike. Tenemos que desactivar la bomba y detener a Darkus.

Mike estaba demasiado débil y apenas podía moverse.

Sombra: Pierdes el tiempo chiquilla. En su estado no puede hacer nada.

Toxicon: Es una teoría. Pero el artefacto que usó Darkus con Sombra, podría provocar una descarga que espabilaría a Mike devolviéndole las fuerzas.

Twilight: ¿Estas seguro?

Toxicon: Por favor. Soy un gran científico de una gran carrera universitaria. Se de lo que hablo.

Twilight obedeció y cogío el aparato que tenía Sombra y se lo puso a Mike en el pecho. Nada más ponérselo, le produjo una gran descarga que lo espabiló en el acto.

Mike: WHOAAA.

Gritó el potro por la sacudida eléctrica.

Twilight: ¿Estas bien?

Mike: Si. Ahora si. Ahora voy a por Darkus.

El potro voló velozmente al encuentro de Darkus. Este mientras, estaba preparándose para irse.

Darkus: Perfecto. Con este dinero podré realizar mis planes.

Pero en ese instante recibe un potente golpe en la espalda que le hace perder la maleta y chocar contra una pared. Cuando recobra el sentido. Ve que el autor del golpe había sido Mike.

Darkus: ¿Tu?

Mike: Así es. Ahora verás.

Darkus: Jejejeje ¿Vas enfrentarme a mí? Bueno ¿Por qué no? Así veremos quien de los dos es el más poderoso. El original o la copia.

Ambos potros mantuvieron la mirada durante un rato. En apenas unos segundo, ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro dispuestos a comenzar su combate. Cada uno lanzó su casco contra el otro y en el momento que ambos cascos chocaron. Una onda expansiva se formó destruyendo los cristales que habían en el lugar. Ninguno de los dos retrocedió lo más mínimo y levantaron ambos su otro casco con intención de golpear al otro. Dando como resultado en que se dieron un potente puñetazo mutuamente que los mandó lejos del otro a una gran distancia. Acto seguido. Darkus pegó un saltó hacia arriba y bajó rápidamente convirtiendo sus alas en cuchillas al cual giraban sobre si mismo de atrás a adelante con intención de partir den dos a Mike. Mike logró esquivarlo con un tele transporte haciendo que Darkus quedara clavado en el suelo.

Mike: Puño petreo.

Activó el techo hechizo al cual convirtió su casco en un gran puño de piedra y golpeó a Darkus en su costado al cual lo mandó lejos. Este se recuperó enseguida.

Darkus: Garras sombrías.

Unas sombras con forma de garras surgieron del suelo y agarraron a Mike impidiéndole moverse lo más mínimo.

Darkus: Jajajaja. Ahora mi turno. Meteoro negro.

Un meteoro negro surgió del cielo e impactó en Mike provocando una gran explosión. Mike cayó al suelo con algunas heridas pero aún así logró levantarse y contraatacar.

Mike: Tundra.

Darkus fue congelando al instante atrapándolo en un gran bloque de hielo.

Mike: Dragón de luz.

Sus alas se tornaron en una intensa luz y de ellas surgieron un enorme dragón de luz dorada. Avanzó hasta donde estaba atrapado Darkus abriendo sus grandes fauces. Atrapó a Darkus entre sus dientes provocando una gran explosión luminosa. Darkus se estrelló contra una pared y con el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Valla "papi". Debo reconocer que no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

Mike: Aun estás a tiempo Darkus. Renuncia al mal y únete a la justicia.

Nada más oírlo. Darkus se echó a reír.

Darkus: ¿Justicia? ¿Cuál? ¿A la que proteges a nobles y príncipes corruptos que solo les importa su propio beneficio? Por favor. Solo me importo yo mismo.

Mike: Soy consciente de que hay algunos gobernantes corruptos pero no todos. También hay personas buenas que se preocupan por la gente.

Darkus: Ingenuo ¿En serio crees que puedes cambiar algo por medios pacíficos? Es mucho mejor castigar a todos por igual.

Mike: No puedes castigar a todos por lo que han hecho algunos. No todo el mundo es culpable.

Darkus (riéndose como un loco): Nadie es completamente inocente. Solo existen distintos grados de culpabilidad. Y es hora de terminar con esto.

Darkus preparaba un tecno hechizo al cual Mike lo reconoció al instante y trató de convencerle de que no lo hiciera.

Mike: Quieto. No lo hagas. Si activas ese t-hechizo aquí con todo este petróleo. Provocarás un enorme incendio.

Por desgracia Darkus no le escuchó y activó el T-hechizo igualmente lanzando "Infierno de Plasma". Mike tuvo que cubrirse con el nano escudo para protegerse. Por desgracia el ataque provocó un enorme incendió. Darkus trató de recuperar la maleta con el dinero.

Darkus: Mi dinero.

Mike: Olvídate de eso. Ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Por desgracias Darkus no le escuchó y se fue directo a por la maleta.

Darkus: No me iré sin mi dinero.

Mike trató de salvarle pero un gran muro de fuego se lo impidió. Perdiendo de vista Darkus. Acto seguido apareció Twilight.

Twilight: Mike.

Mike: Twilight.

Twilight: A la bomba le quedan pocos minutos. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Mike: Si.

Mike no le gustaba la idea de abandonar a Darkus pero ahora mismo no tenía elección. Ambos se fueron volando de allí justo a tiempo para evitar la enorme explosión de la plataforma petrolífera. Sombra logró también escapar tornándose en sombra y Toxicon logró escapar también de allí por los pelos.

Más tarde. Mike y Twilight se reúnen con los demás y volver a Canterlot para informar a las princesas de lo sucedido.

Celestia: Un clon.

Dijo preocupada ante la idea de un ser corrupto igual de poderoso que Mike.

Luna: No me puedo creer que Sombra y Toxicon hayan podido ir tan lejos.

Rainbow: Bueno. El tal Darkus ya es historia por lo que no tendremos que preocuparnos.

Mike: Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Rainbow.

Medic: Pero Mike. Nadie sobreviviría a una explosión de tal magnitud. Ni siquiera tú.

Twilight: Aun así habrá que estar alerta.

Celestia: Cierto. Si Darkus ha sobrevivido. Tendremos serios problemas.

Armor: Un ser tan poderoso como Mike. Eso sin duda no es bueno.

En el castillo de Sombra. Este miraba por la ventana mientras Gades se acercaba a su lado.

Gades: Entonces. Darkus le ha traicionado.

Sombra: Así es. Sin duda me pilló completamente por sorpresa. Me la ha jugado bien.

Gades: Bueno. Ahora estará muerto ese alicornio.

Sombra tenía sus dudas.

Sombra: Yo no estaría seguro. Mike siempre supo aprovechar sus recursos y siempre logra lo imposible. Y si yo tuviera que escapar. Tendría un plan de emergencia para poder escapar de ahí con el dinero sin dejar ni rastro.

Gades no pudo evitar mostrar su preocupación.

Gades: Amo Sombra ¿Me está diciendo que ha creado un ser tan poderoso como Mike y con su misma mente diabólica?

Sombra miró al horizonte donde se ocultaba el sol y le respondió.

Sombra: Mucho me temo. Que he creado un monstruo.

Dijo esto el unicornio mientras miraba el horizonte. Justo al lado del sol, aparecía una imagen fantasma de Darkus riéndose como un loco.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	46. CAP 46 A y B

**CAPITULO 46 (A)**

**REY POR CONTROL REMOTO**

En el castillo del reino Grifo. El rey Arandus estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

Arandus: Sin duda hace hoy un buen día en mi reino.

En ese instante. Un pequeño aparato volador con forma de mosca robot. Apareció delante de su cara dejándole muy sorprendido.

Arandus: ¿Pero que?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. La mosca se posó detrás de su cuello y en ese momento se quedó paralizado. Cuando recuperó la movilidad. Este tenía una cara distinta al cual incluso sonreía siniestramente.

Arandus: Perfecto. Ya está bajo mi control.

Sonaba Arandus con la voz del doctor Toxicon.

Desde el castillo de Tirek. El centauro sentado en su trono miraba desde su gran espejo espía al rey grifo.

Tirek: ¿Lo tienes doctor?

Arandus (Toxicon): Por supuesto duque Tirek. El rey Arandus está bajo mi control gracias a mi mosca robot controla mentes. Con ella puedo…..

El centauro con un gesto de fastidio con la mano le interrumpió.

Tirek: Si si si. Lo ha dicho montones de veces. Que con la mosca robot puedes controlar al rey grifo desde una gran distancia.

Desde una cueva oculta en el reino grifo. El doctor controlaba las acciones del rey con un mando a distancia al mismo tiempo que escuchaba todo con unos cascos en la cabeza.

Toxicon: Por supuesto. Y gracias a esto podremos conseguir lo que queremos.

Tobi: Su babosas fritas amo.

Tirek: Gracias Tobi. Tú. Date prisa en limpiar eso.

Decía el centauro a Scrap que barría el suelo.

Scrap: Por supuesto amo.

Tirek: Bien Toxicon. Quiero que uses al rey para averiguar donde está la piedra trueno.

Toxicon: Por supuesto. Puedo ocuparme de eso.

El doctor puso en marcha al grifo para tratar de averiguar donde estaba la piedra. Desde su fortaleza. El centauro sonreía satisfecho.

Tirek: Esto marcha. Cuando consiga la piedra trueno. No habrá quien me detenga.

Tobi: Por supuesto su grandiosidad.

Tirek: ¿Dónde está el inútil de Grunt? Que deje todo lo que esté haciendo y se presente ahora mismo.

Grunt: Por supuesto duquin.

Respondió el ogro al cual estaba dejado del trono de Tirek. Se levantó tan rápido que lanzó el trono con el centauro encima y hacerle estrellar contra una pared. Cuando recobró el sentido el centauro se levantó furioso.

Tirek: ¿Se puede saber que haces idiota?

Tobi: ¿No se acuerda amo? Mientras le arreglan las patas de su trono. Grunt tuvo que quedarse debajo de su trono para que sirviera de base su malignidad.

Grunt: Y usted me llamó de inmediato dejando todo lo que hiciera.

Tirek: La próxima vez hazlo con cuidado imbecil.

Grunt: Como ordene duquin.

Tirek: QUE NO ME LLAMEIS DUQUIIIIN.

Grunt: Lo siento amo.

Tirek: Bien ogros descerebrados. Quiero que vosotros dos valláis hasta el reino grifo y le ayudéis al "doctor verdoso" en caso de que tenga algún problema.

Grunt: Por supuesto amo.

Scrap: Puede contar con nosotros.

Tirek: Pues ¿A que estáis esperando? Id ahora inutiles.

Grunt y Scrap: Si señor.

Y ambos se fueron.

Por el castillo. Mike iba con Wind andando por los pasillos.

Mike: Así que salvaste a toda una población de un terremoto.

Preguntó curioso el potro.

Wind: Si. No fue fácil pero lo logré. Desde que tengo la piedra del viento. Siento que todo está prácticamente a mi alcance.

Mike: Ten cuidado Wind. A veces por creerte estar por encima de todo, puede llevarte ha hacer cosas imprudentes. Acuérdate lo que te conté sobre el incidente con Sombra.

Wind: Debiste haberlo pasado muy mal aquel día.

Mike: Ni te lo imaginas socio. A las malas aprendí que tener un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Wind se rió por lo último que dijo Mike.

Wind: Eso lo sacaste de los comics de Spiderman que trajiste del mundo humano.

Ahora era Mike quien se reía.

Mike: Cierto. Hace poco me traje algunos del Capitan Marvel. Si quieres te los puedo prestar.

Wind: Me encantaría.

Se reían ambos amigos hasta que vieron al rey Arandus andando por los pasillos. El rey parecía confundido.

Wind: ¿Papa?

El grifo hizo caso omiso y seguía andando como si nada.

Wind: Papa ¿No me oyes?

El grifo por fin se dio de eludido y prestó atención a su hijo.

Arandus: ¿Qué? Ah hola jovenzuelo.

Mike: ¿Le pasa algo majestad?

Arandus: Oh. No es nada. Simplemente buscaba alguna cosa.

Wind: ¿Cuál papa?

Arandus (Ligeramente nervioso): N-nada del que debas preocuparte hijo.

Mike: Si quiere podemos ayudarle.

Arandus: (Más nervioso): ¿Qué? Oh no. No es necesario.

Mike: ¿Seguro?

Arandus: Nada que el doctor…digo el rey Arandus que soy yo pueda resolver.

Y el rey se marchó a toda prisa bajo las atentas miradas de los potros.

Mike: Tu padre se porta raro.

Wind: Si. Yo también lo he notado.

Arandus al cual estaba siendo controlado por Toxicon. Rebuscaba en su despacho cualquier documento que le dijera donde estaba la piedra. El suelo estaba cubierto de papeles.

Arandus (Toxicon): Maldita sea ¿Dónde estará?

Desde un espejo que estaba en el despacho. Tirek se comunicaba con el doctor.

Tirek: ¿Encuentra algo doctor?

Arandus (Toxicon): Aun sigo con ello.

Tirek: Pues date prisa. Quiero esa piedra pero ya.

Arandus (Toxicon): Un poco de paciencia duque Tirek.

Tirek (ligeramente molesto): Como no te des prisa. Ya verás.

Arandus (Toxicon): Menos lobos centauro.

Respondió molesto el doctor.

Tirek: ¿Como dices?

Arandus (Toxicon): Te recuerdo que soy ahora el rey grifo y hago lo que quiero.

Tirek estaba molesto por le comentario del doctor.

Tirek: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese modo?

Arandus (Toxicon): Porque me da la gana centauro de pacotilla.

Desde su castillo. Tirek respondió furioso al doctor.

Tirek: ¿Te atreves a hablarme de esa manera doctor de tercera?

Desde una ventana. Ghost perfectamente camuflada, lo estaba viendo todo

Tirek: Escúchame bien egocéntrico y creído científico de pacotilla con aires de sabiondo. Nadie me habla de ese modo.

Gritó furioso el centauro mientras Ghost simplemente veía a un centauro hablar solo al aire mientras ponía cara "¿Se le habrá soltado un tornillo?".

Vuelta con el doctor.

Arandus (Toxicon): A mí no me hables con ese tono. Por algo soy el rey.

Wind que casualmente pasaba por la puerta le contesta.

Wind: Pero papa. Si no he dicho nada.

El doctor se da cuenta de la presencia del joven grifo.

Arandus (Toxicon): ¿Qué? Oh no. No me refiero a ti.

Wind (extrañado por la actitud de su padre): ¿Entonces con quien?

Arandus (Toxicon): Pues…esto….

Tirek: No le des explicaciones idiota. Líbrate de él y consigue la piedra trueno.

Arandus (Toxicon) (Ya molesto): ¿Y si no quiero ir a por la piedra trueno, eh? ¿Y si en vez de eso voy a la cámara del tesoro, eh? ¿Que me dices a eso, eh?

Wind estaba cada vez más confundido por la extraña actitud de su padre. Fuera, Mike escuchaba todo.

Mike: ¿Qué le pasa al rey? No se comporta como siempre.

En ese momento su brazalete se ilumina.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre Ghost?

Ghost: Mike. He ido a espiar a Tirek y le he visto actuar raro.

Mike: ¿Cómo de raro?

Ghost: Estaba hablando solo. Como si nada. Salvo Tobi. No había nadie.

Mike tuvo una sospecha de que era.

Mike: Puede que realmente hablara con alguien. Y ya sospecho con quien.

Dijo esto Mike mientras miraba discretamente por la apertura de la puerta. Acto seguido sale Wind.

Wind: Algo le pasa a mi padre.

Mike: Si. Y sospecho de qué se trata.

Mike le indicó a Wind que le siguiera a un lugar aparatado. Una vez ahí. Le contó sus sospechas.

Wind: ¿De verdad crees eso?

Mike: Lo sospecho.

Wind: Eso explica muchas cosas.

Toxicon al cual todavía controlaba el cuerpo del rey grifo. Encontró un documento donde podría estar escondida la piedra.

Arandus (Toxicon): Lo encontré. Seguro que está ahí.

El grifo sale del despacho y se dirige hacia la cámara de los tesoros reales. Los guardias no le impiden la entrada y entra en ella. Ahí se dispuso a mirar entre los tesoros hasta que encuentra una caja con el símbolo de un rayo. En cuanto lo abre. Encuentra lo que buscaba.

Arandus (Toxicon): Jajajaja. Lo encontré.

Mike: Alto ahí.

El grifo se giró y vio a Mike y Wind trasformado junto con varios guardias grifos.

Mike: Sabemos quien eres Toxicon. Libera al rey grifo ahora.

Wind: Si no las verás con nosotros.

El doctor se rió.

Arandus (Toxicon): Oh. Ya veo. Me habéis descubierto ¿Y ahora que hago?

Mike: Muy simple. Dejas la piedra. Liberas al rey grifo y yo no te pateo el trasero.

Arandus (Toxicon): Claro ¿Por qué no?

El doctor se giró hacia la caja y parecía que lo iba a dejar. Pero en vez de eso. Lo tiró hacia la ventana sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Wind: ¿Qué has hecho?

Arandus (Toxicon): Asegurándome que la piedra llegue a su destino.

La piedra trueno cae al exterior donde están Grunt y Scrap.

Grunt: Mía.

Scrap: No. Mía.

Corrían ambos por todas partes intentando coger la piedra. En ese instante. Se chocan el uno al otro cayéndose ambos al suelo y la piedra le cae en la barriga de Grunt.

Grunt: Tenemos la piedra.

Scrap: llevémoslo al duquin para que nos felicite por habérsela traído.

Grunt: Si. Si. Si.

Y ambos se fueron corriendo a llevar su premio al duque.

Mike: Tenemos que recuperar la piedra.

Wind: Si. Vamos.

Arandus (Toxicon): Ni un pasó más.

Todo el mundo miró al grifo con una garra en el cuello.

Mike: ¿Qué pretendes Toxicon?

Dijo desafiante el potro.

Arandus (Toxicon): Si tratáis de seguirles. Haré que el rey grifo se mutile a si mismo.

Nadie se movió. Sabían que hablada en serio. Si hacía algo. El doctor al cual controlaba al grifo. Mataría el rey.

Ghost: No si yo tengo algo que decir.

Apareció Ghost detrás del grifo y le lanzó un grito sónico a toda potencia haciendo que el rey se tapara las orejas. El sonido fue enviado a los cascos del doctor que le hicieron vibrar el recipiente donde tenía su cabeza haciéndole temblar.

Toxicon: Uaaaaaah. Mis oídos.

Gritaba el doctor al mismo tiempo que le explotaban los cascos de la cabeza. Dejándole bastante chamuscado la cabeza. La mosca robot que controlaba al rey fue destruido y lo liberó del control. El rey se cayó al suelo mientras Wind iba a ayudarlo.

Wind: Papa ¿Estas bien?

El rey recuperó la conciencia y le respondió.

Arandus: Si hijo. Ahora si. Gracias.

Mike: Ya lo agradecerá luego. Ahora tenemos que recuperar la piedra.

Más lejos. Grunt y Scrap llevaban la piedra mientras canturreaban.

Ambos: "Tenemos la piedra." "Tenemos la piedra."

Mike: Lo que tenéis es la cara en el trasero.

Ambos: ¿Qué?

De repente apareció Mike golpeando Grunt mandándole lejos y Wind hizo lo mismo con Scrap. Ambos caen al suelo.

Grunt: Ay. Mi nariz.

Scrap: Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mike: Pasa. Que ahora os vamos a zurrar.

Wind: Y nos quedamos con la piedra.

Dijo el grifo sujetando la piedra.

Ambos: Oh oh.

Mike los levantó con su magia y Wind convocó un tornado que los envió bien lejos a ambos. Mientras. Toxicon estaba preparando su máquina voladora para irse.

Toxicon: Mejor me largo cuanto antes no sea que….

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al oír un sonido a la lejanía.

Toxicon: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

El doctor mira hacia donde provenía el sonido y vio un enorme tornado con Grunt y Scrap en el, gritando como posesos dirigiéndose hacia el doctor.

Scrap: Que nos la pegamos

Toxicon: Oh no.

El doctor trató de escapar pero no a tiempo de evitar el tremendo choque de ambos sobre su maquina y hacerlas estallar mandando a los tres al cielo.

En el castillo. Tirek esperaba impaciente le llegada de sus subordinados.

Tirek: Mucho están tardando en traer "mi piedra".

Tobi: Si amo. Últimamente el servicio deja mucho que desear.

De repente. El techo es atravesado por Toxicon, Grunt y Scrap al cual pillan al sorprendido Tirek encima suya.

Tirek: ¿Se puede saber como venís así idiotas?

Grunt: Problemas tecnicos.

Scrap: Nada que mo se pueda arreglar.

Tirek: Al menos traéis la piedra ¿No?

Ninguno supo que decir.

Toxicon: Bueno….

Grunt: La verdad….

Scrap: Es que no la quitaron amo. Ese potro y su amigo grifo.

Tirek se puso furioso ante la respuesta de sus subordinados.

Tirek: ¿Qué no habéis traído la piedra? Inútiles.

Gritaba furioso el centauro mientras lanzaba rayos a sus subordinados al cual tuvieron que salir corriendo para evitar que los desintegren.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Tobi: Vamos amo. Seguro que hay muchas piedras bonitas por ahí.

El centauro le coge del cuello del pony y le grita a la cara.

Tirek: Tobi. ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Dijo esto último mientras le tiraba por la ventana.

Tobi: SI SU MALIGNIDAD.

Gritaba el pony mientras se caía al foso del castillo.

En la sala del trono. El rey Arandus agradecía a Mike y Ghost por la ayuda prestada.

Arandus: Muchas gracias Mike. Si no llega a ser por vosotros. Ese loco de Tirek se habría apoderado de la piedra.

Mike: De nada majestad. De todos modos Wind también ayudó bastante.

Wind: Si padre.

Arandus: Me alegro oír eso.

Fin del capítulo

**CAPITULO 46 (B)**

**EL CABALLERO BLANCO**

Mike junto con su amigo Pipsqueak. Estaban en el reino centauro junto con las mane 7 y la Patrulla Harmony. En el castillo. Estaban esperando junto al rey Radius a una persona importante y querida por el reino.

Pipsqueak: ¿En serio Mike?

Preguntaba incrédulo el potro a Mike al cual este con una sonrisa le respondió.

Mike: Así es. Sir Lancelot es una de los caballeros más famosos y valientes del reino Centauro.

Spike: Que guai. Tengo ganas de conocerlo.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo será Sir Lancelot?

El rey Radius le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Radius: Sir Lancelot es un caballero de causas nobles y justas. No encontrareis a otro caballero como él en ningún otro sitio.

Applejack: Valla. Se nota que es todo un héroe.

Medic: Puedes asegurar que si.

En ese momento se oyen el sonido de unas trompetas al mismo tiempo que baja el puente levadizo del castillo. Finalmente entra galopando un centauro de pelaje rubio, piel blanca, armadura blanca algo oscura. Ojos azules y una radiante sonrisa al cual hacia caer a las damas centauros al pasar a su lado. Nada más pasar la gente le gritó de alegría y jubilo. El caballero saludo a todo el mundo.

Lancelot: Saludos habitantes del reino Centauro.

El caballero se acercó al rey y se arrodilló ante él.

Lancelot: Saludos majestad. Es un placer volver a veros.

El rey con una sonrisa le contesta.

Radius: El placer es todo mío al recibir tan bravo y valiente caballero. Supongo que conocéis al Principe Mike Bluer y a la Patrulla Harmony.

Lancelot: Por supuesto. Conozco su reputación. Mike Bluer. Un pequeño alicornio pero con una fuerza de corazón y coraje sin igual. Y la Patrulla Harmony. Un grupo de valientes que luchan contra el mal e imparcen justicia por el mundo.

Mike: Un placer sir Lancelot. Deje que presente a mi amigo Pipsqueak.

El potro algo nervioso saludó con el casco.

Pipsqueak: H-hola.

El caballero le sonrió.

Lancelot: Un placer pequeño caballero.

Algo más tranquilo y lleno de confianza le dijo.

Pip: Lo mismo digo ¿Es cierto que venció usted a una hidra con sus manos?

Lancelot: Jajajaja. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No fue nada. Simplemente no podía permitir que hicieran daño a los habitantes de aquel pueblo pesquero.

Radius: Sir Lancelot. También quiero presentarles a la princesa Twilight y a sus amigas.

Lancelot: Ah. Los elementos de la armonía. He oído todas las historias de estas maravillosas damas. Y sin duda vuestra belleza no hace justicia.

Las mane 7 no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido del caballero. Especialmente cuando el caballero les beso en el casco a cada una. Rarity nada más recibir el suyo, se emociono y se desmayó al cual tubo que sujetarla Spike para que no se cayera al suelo.

Radius: ¿Le pasa esto a menudo Sir Lancelot?

Lancelot suspiró y le respondió.

Lancelot: Constantemente.

El rey ordeno que preparasen la habitación para sir Lancelot. Más tarde. Estaba en al sala de entrenamiento al cual Pipsqueak y Mike estaban junto a él.

Pip: Valla Sir Lancelot. Sin duda habéis pasado por un montón de aventuras.

Lancelot: Ya ves pequeño. No paro ni un minuto.

Pip estaba emocionado al escuchar todas las historias y aventuras de Lancelot. Después de un rato, el caballero se disponía a marcharse.

Pip: ¿A dónde vais?

El caballero con una sonrisa le responde.

Lancelot: Me tenéis que perdonar pero. Si no salgo a hacer alguna buena acción al día como rescatar a una princesa por ejemplo. Estaré de mal humor toda la semana.

Y el caballero se fue.

Mike: Valla. Se nota que se toma su trabajo muy en serio.

Pip: Desde luego.

Sir Lancelot había salido de los límites del castillo e iba galopando por un camino hasta que unos troncos cayeron en su camino al cual por poco no le pillan encima suya.

Lancelot: Pardiez ¿Qué es esto?

Tobi: Esto es cosa nuestra.

El caballero se giró y vio al sirviente de Tobi con un casco de camuflaje junto con Grunt y Scrap y un grupo de ogros.

Tobi: Haber que haces tú solo contra todo un comando de ogros. A por él.

Los ogros fueron hacia el caballero. Este lejos de dejarse intimidar. Se lanzó hacia los ogros al cual los pilló completamente por sorpresa. Lancelot saltó encima de uno pisoteándole la cabeza para luego saltar sobre otro y así con otros tres hasta llegar al otro lado. Fue hacía un árbol cercano y arrancó una rama grande.

Lancelot: En guardia vellaco.

Grunt fue a por él pero el caballero le golpeó con la rama mandándole bien lejos. Otro ogro intentó golpearle pero este le hizo la zancadilla haciéndole caer. A otro le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. A otro le dio una fuerte coz que lo estampa contra un árbol.

Scrap el apuntaba con su bazoka de petardos. Lancelot se dio cuenta y lanzó la lanza cual jabalina atascando el bazoka.

Scrap: Oh oh.

El bazoka atascado explotó carbonizándole la cara. El caballero se rió.

Lancelot: Rendíos bellacos. Os supero en número. Uno a cinco.

Tirek: Tan modesto como siempre Lancelot.

Dijo de forma burlona Tirek al cual Tobi estaba escondido detrás de él y junto a él estaba Toxicon.

Lancelot: Sigmun.

Respondió molesto el caballero.

Tobi: Por supuesto. Este es Sigmun…...¿Sigmun?

Preguntó confuso el pony.

El centauro se reía mientras se acercaba al caballero.

Tirek: Después de tanto tiempo ¿No me dedicas ni siquiera un saludo? Querido hermano.

El caballero respondió molesto ante el quien le considera su hermano.

Lancelot: Nada que quiera repetir delante de la gente.

Tirek: Oh vamos. Abandona esa pose de virtuoso querido hermano. Recuerda nuestro legado familiar. Acuérdate de nuestro padre Tirek Primero. Yo precisamente adopte su nombre para continuar con la tradición familiar.

Lancelot parecía mas molesto por eso.

Lancelot: Lo se. Por eso debo intentar compensar la maldad de la familia.

Dijo el caballero con una pose dramática.

Tirek: Siempre igual. Viajando de un lugar a otro protegiendo a los débiles y oprimidos ¿Que clase de juego era eso para un crío de seis años?

Dijo el centauro señalándole con el dedo. Lancelot lo apartó de un manotazo la mano con que le señalaba.

Lancelot: No me toques déspota.

La discusión subió que al final ambos frente a frente apoyando su nariz contra la otra. Empezaron a discutir todavía mas fuerte.

Tirek: Malhechor.

Lancelot: Mal perdedor.

Tirek: Niño mimado.

Lancelot: Mejor ser mimado que llevar los pañales mojados.

Dijo Lancelot con una pose tranquila. Tirek le hizo una seña de que no dijera nada. Tobi como el resto de la banda se rieron del comentario.

Tobi: Jajajaja. Pañales mojados.

Tirek furioso le coge del cuello a su subordinado.

Tirek: Nunca jamás repitas esa palabra.

Tobi hizo un gesto de que se iba a callar.

Finalmente dejar caer a Tobi y el centauro se dirige hacia Lancelot con una sonrisa perversa.

Tirek: Pero por el bien de todos. He decidido contar a todo el mundo que somos hermanos.

Lancelot se sobresalto ante la afirmación de su hermano.

Lancelot: No te atreverás.

Tobi: Si se atreve.

Dijo el pony entre los dos hermanos. Al cual estos le gritaron molesto.

Tirek y Lancelot: ¿Quieres largarte?

Tobi: Como se nota que son hermanos.

Dijo el pony mientras dejaba a ambos hermanos.

Tirek: Piénsalo hermano. Se acabaran las medallas. Nadie volverá a confiar en ti.

Lancelot: Mi vida. Está arruinada.

Decía esto mientras se arrodillaba desesperado en el suelo.

Tirek: Aunque claro. Podría guardar nuestro secreto si…...No. No creo.

Lancelot: Habla claro ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Tirek con una sonrisa perversa le responde.

Tirek: Solo una cosa pequeñita. Un favorcillo. Hermano.

A lo lejos iba Pip siguiendo el camino donde fue Lancelot.

Pip: Imagínate. Un caballero. Sir Pipsqueak Caballero de Equestria. Creo que Lancelot pasó por aquí.

Decía emocionado Pip hasta que vio algo inusual.

Vio a Lancelot junto a Tirek. Eso le extraño muchísimo.

Tirek: Recuerda Lancelot. Cumple con tu misión antes del amanecer ¿Entendido?

Lancelot: Entendido.

Respondió alicaído el caballero antes de marcharse.

Tirek: Buen chico. Jajajajaja.

Reía como un loco Tirek mientras Lancelot se marchaba galopando.

Toxicon: ¿Cree que cumplirá con su parte? Duque Tirek.

Tirek: Si sabe lo que le conviene. Más le vale que lo haga.

Pip que estaba escondido en unos matorrales. Lo vio todo y no se podía creer lo que vio.

Pip: Sir lancelot con Tirek. No.

En la sala del trono. El Rey Radius le hacía entrega de una medalla al caballero Lancelot.

Radius: Y por tu valor y coraje y por todas la buenas acciones que has hecho. Yo te entrego el más alto honor. La medalla maciza del Reino Centauro.

Decía el rey mientras le colgaba del cuello la medalla. La gente aplaudía con una gran alegría.

Sir Lancelot si mucho animo miró la medalla y le respondió con mucha pena.

Lancelot: Realmente no me merezco tanto honor.

Radius: Valla. Que modesto es.

Y el rey se rió. Pip estaba contando a las mane 7 lo que había visto.

Pip: Tenéis que creerme chicas. Le he visto con el duque Tirek

Por desgracia. Ninguna de las chicas le creyó en absoluto.

Rainbow: Pero ¿Que dices Pip?

Sunset: ¿Cómo va a ser Lancelot aliado de Tirek?

Applejack: Azucarillo. Lancelot es un aclamado caballero del reino Centauro ¿Cómo va a ser un villano?

Y las chicas se marcharon.

Pip: Pues yo les vi.

Dijo el potro decidido a descubrir la verdad.

Llegando la noche. Unos guardias estaban vigilando el murallón.

Soldado1: ¿Dónde está la osa mayor?

Soldado2: Está ahí.

En ese instante. Lancelot apareció detrás de ellos. Les cogió de la cabeza a cada uno haciéndoles golpear el uno al otro y haciéndoles perder el sentido.

Soldado1 (aturdido): Ah. Ya la veo.

Finalmente ambos soldados caen al suelo completamente inconscientes.

Lancelot cogió unas flechas atadas con unas grandes cuerdas y dispara al exterior superando el foso con agua y clavándose en unos árboles al otro lado.

Lancelot: Esto satisfará a Sigmun.

En ese instante se encuentras por sorpresa a Pip al cual lo miraba con un rostro de enfado mezclada con decepción.

Lancelot (Sorprendido): Pipsqueak.

Pip: Así que es cierto. Estáis ayudándole ¿Por qué?

El caballero con mucho pesar le contesta.

Lancelot: Tú no lo entenderías.

Pip: Desde luego que no. Siempre habéis luchado contra hombres como Tirek. Se os considera un héroe.

Lancelot: Piensa lo que quieras muchacho.

Dijo Lancelot mientras se marchaba escalera abajo.

Pip: Traidor.

Gritó furioso el potro mientras le salían las lágrimas en los ojos.

Pip: Sois peor que Tirek.

Pip tuvo que pensar rápido. Fue a pedir ayuda Mike ya que las mane 7 no le creían en absoluto. Ahí les contó todo a Mike y su patrulla.

Mike: ¿Estas seguro de eso Pip?

Pip: Si.

Red: Piensa que es una acusación muy grave lo que dices Pip.

Pip: Ya lo se. Pero no podemos permitir que Tirek se salga con la suya.

Mike: Puedes contar con nosotros Pip. Si algo me encanta es volver loco a "Tairi".

Respondió Mike con una sonrisa ante la idea de volver loco a Tirek.

Pip: Gracias amigos.

Ya en mitad de la noche. Los ogros estaban montando unos Teleféricos con motor inventadas por Toxicon en las cuerdas lanzadas por el caballero. Al cual pensaba usar

Tirek: Soy tan inteligente que me he pasado de la raya.

Decía presumiendo el centauro.

Tobi: Por supuesto su grandeza.

Tirek: Mientras Radius duerme. Nosotros saquearemos el castillo desde dentro.

En el castillo. Mike y su patrulla estaban esperando el momento de actuar.

Mike: ¿Estáis listo equipo?

Patrulla: Si.

Mike se acercó a la muralla e hizo una señal con una bandera. Eye Fox que estaba escondida en el bosque la vio.

Fox: La señal. Es el momento.

Eye Fox disparó varias flechas al aire y surgieron fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno.

Vulcan: Hora de armarla.

Salieron Vulcan con una guitarra eléctrica, Camaleón disfrazado de músico con varios instrumentos (Al cual se lo prestó Pinkie Pie para el momento), Ghost con un gran tambor. Spike con una pandereta. Todos estaban tocando muy fuerte para que se oyeran. Tirek al cual iba subiendo en el teleférico fue el primero que oírlo.

Tirek: Esos malditos de la Patrulla Harmony. Lo estropearan todo. Al ataque.

Grunt tiraba de las cuerdas para aumentar la velocidad. A lo lejos. Estaba Lancelot alejándose del castillo.

Lancelot: Ha llegado el momento.

Pero una parte de él sabía que estaba mal lo que hizo.

Lancelot: Pero Tirek me ha arruinado la vida. Soy un héroe. O al menos lo era.

Tirek iba subiendo. Mike con una sonrisa se asomó a la ventana y le saludó con el casco. Tirek le devolvió el saludo y siguió su camino. En ese momento se dio cuenta de quien era al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos en par en par.

Tirek: No puede ser. Esa peste azul esta aquí.

Mike: Hola "Tairi".

Se burlo el potro. Arriba, el resto de la patrulla les esperaba para recibirles.

Red: Hora de darles lo suyo a esos ogros.

Ocelot: Por supuesto.

Red Fire cargó una piedra con su magia y lo dejó caer encima de los ogros. Cuando la piedra se metió en el teleférico. Bajó a toda velocidad por la cuerda hasta hacer chocar a los ogros contra un árbol al cual estaba atada la cuerda.

Medic: Ahora mi turno.

Echó aceite en la cuerda haciendo que los motores del teleférico resbalase haciendo que cayeran los ogros con el mismo resultado que los anteriores (casualmente estaba Scrap en ella y se llevó un buen porrazo).

Mike se sumó al grupo y tiraron piedras a los ogros. Una acertó a donde estaba Tirek y Tobi haciéndoles caer hacia abajo.

Tirek: Toxicon idiota. Haz algo.

Toxicon que estaba abajo le contesta.

Toxicon: Por supuesto duque Tirek. Aumentaré la potencia de los motores.

Con un control remoto. El doctor aumentó la velocidad de la plataforma de Tirek y finalmente llega a lo alto de la torre. Este baja armado con una espada.

Tirek: Jajajaja. Por fin el castillo será mío. Rezad lo que sepáis malditos ponis.

Dijo esto amenazante el centauro al cual estos no mostraron temor alguno.

Mike: Eso está por ver Tirek.

Tirek: Jajajaja. Nada me detendrá.

Lancelot: Detente Tirek.

Se oyó la voz de Sir Lancelot a lo lejos portando una lanza. Pip que se asomaba por una ventana le vio y una sonrisa se ilustró en su cara.

Pip: Sir Lancelot.

El caballero usó la lanza como pértiga y se impulsó hasta llegar donde estaba Tirek armado el también con una espada.

Lancelot: Ríndete Truhán. Tengo la fuerza de diez centauros porque mi corazón es puro y una causa justa y el bien siempre vencerá.

Tirek harto de tanto parloteo le grita.

Tirek: Cierra esa bocaza.

Mike y sus compañeros se alejaron de ellos y vieron como empezó su duelo de espadas entre los dos centauros. Ambos iban chocando sus espadas mientras bajaban las escaleras de la torre.

Tirek: Nunca fuiste mejor que yo Lance. Con esos dientes perfectos.

Dijo Tirek alzando su espada tratando de partir en dos a su hermano pero este lo esquiva echándose a un lado.

Tirek: Y ese pelo rubio y esa estupida voz.

Los insultos de Tirek no parecían hacer el más mínimo efecto en Lancelot, al cuál mantenían una sonrisa triunfante mientras chocaba su espada tranquilamente con la de Tirek.

Lancelot: Ni tu afilada lengua ni tu espada lograran tocarme lo más mínimo. Sigmun.

Mike: Ni tampoco a mí.

Tirek: ¿Mike?

Mike: Apártese Sir lancelot.

El caballero obedeció y Mike le lanzó un potente rayo contra Tirek al cual le izo atravesar la pared. Mientras caía gritaba.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO. A MI MALDITO HERMANO TAMBIÉN.

Finalmente cayó al agua.

Lancelot: Muchas gracias por la ayuda príncipe Mike.

Mike: De nada Sir Lancelot.

Pip apareció en ese momento.

Pip: Habéis salvado el castillo. Sois un héroe.

En el agua. Tobi fue a socorrer a su amo.

Tobi: Espere amo. Voy en su ayuda.

El centauro apoyó sus manos en la cabeza del pony debajo del agua para usarlo de flotador. Desde abajo. Se podía ir la voz furiosa de Tirek.

Tirek: Eres un idiota por volver Lancelot. Te lo advertí. Lo contaré todo.

A Mike y Pip les extraño oír eso de Tirek.

Mike: ¿Contar?

Pip: ¿Contar que?

Lancelot no se dejó afectar por la amenaza de Tirek y le respondió.

Lancelot: No. Yo lo haré.

Pip: Sir Lancelot ¿Qué ocurre?

El caballero puso una expresión triste y le respondió.

Lancelot: Por favor. Seguidme.

Ambos potros le siguieron hasta la plaza del castillo donde todo el mundo les estaba esperando incluido el rey y las mane 7. En ese momento Lancelot decidió confesarlo todo.

Lancelot: Habitantes del reino Centauro. Yo Lancelot, llevó años guardando un oscuro secreto.

Después de un breve silencio. Lancelot finalmente lo confiesa.

Lancelot: El duque Tirek es mi hermano.

Mike y Pip: ¿Quéeee?

Gritaron ambos potros enormemente asombrados por la confesión del caballero.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo?

Applejack: ¿En serio Tirek es su hermano?

Red: Carai. Eso si que es impactante.

Spike: No puede ser.

Radius: No.

Ocelot: Oh oh. Acabará en el calabozo.

La confesión de Lancelot fue como una bomba para todo el mundo. El rey sorprendido se acercó al caballero.

Radius: Eso es muy grave Sir Lancelot.

Pero la expresión del rey cambió a la de una sonrisa y le dijo.

Radius: Pero a un hombre se le juzga por sus propias cualidades. No por las acciones que cometan su familia. Habéis demostrado que sois un gran héroe.

Todo el mundo aclamaba a Lancelot con una gran ovación. Lancelot sintió haberse quitando una enorme carga que llevaba durante años en la espalda. Y ahora se sentía liberado.

Al amanecer. Lancelot estaba por los límites del castillo. Junto a él estaban Mike y Pip junto con las mane 7 y la patrulla.

Lancelot: Joven Pip. Hoy me enfrentado a mi mayor enemigo. Mi propia vanidad.

Dijo el caballero con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la medalla que le dio el rey y se puso en el cuello de Pip.

Lancelot: Y gracias a ti he vencido. Desde ahora tú eres mi héroe.

Pip: Whoa.

Exclamó Pip mientras contemplaba la medalla.

Ahí el caballero empezó a galopar por el camino.

Lancelot: Hasta siempre noble Pipsqueak.

Dijo Lancelot mientras se alejaba.

Mike: Buen trabajo Pip.

Spike: Desde luego.

Rarity: Sin duda Lancelot es un gran caballero.

Ocelot: Uno entre un millón.

Applejack: Perdónanos por no haberte creído antes Pip.

Pip: No pasa nada. Yo también creí que Lancelot era un traidor. Ahora me alegro de haberme equivocado.

Decía Pip mientras contemplaba la medalla al cual resplandecía con un gran tono dorado.

Fin del capítulo.

Por favor. Poned vuestros comentarios.

**Nota autor: Seguramente habéis notado que el capítulo lo he dividido en "A y B". La razón es que me salieron tan cortos los capítulos que decidí hacerlo todo en uno.**


	47. CAP 47 EL MANTO DE LOS ELEMENTOS

**CAPITULO 47**

**EL MANTO DE LOS ELEMENTOS**

En unas ruinas antiguas. Una pared empezó ha abrirse por un lado y de ella aparecieron Mike y su padre.

Sr.B.: ¿Vamos bien por aquí Mike?

Mike: Si papa. La visión de aquel monolito que encontramos hace unos días me reveló el camino.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo. Mike tuvo que ir delante ya que gracias a la visión del monolito, podía evitar las trampas y desmontarlas. Al final del pasillo, llegan a una inmensa sala con grandes tesoros y riquezas. En las paredes había dibujos de los ponis celestes. El padre de Mike se sorprendió ante lo que vio

Sr.B.: Asombroso.

Mike y su padre miraron los dibujos de las paredes. En ellas aparecieron los ponis celestes y junto a ellos estaba ponis de otras razas haciéndoles reverencias.

Sr.B.: Que interesante. Aquí parece que veían a los ponis celestes como dioses.

Mike: Pero no lo eran. Si no, no se habrían extinguido.

Sr.B.: Es increíble la cantidad de tesoros que hay aquí.

Mike: Si. Pero los tesoros no son lo importante aquí.

Mike se dirigió hacia un gran cofre que estaba en el medio de la sala. Primero desactivó las trampas que tenía. Una vez libre de peligros. Abrió el cofre. Mike y su padre pudieron ver lo que era.

Sr.B.: Mike ¿Eso es?

Mike: Si papa. Lo es.

Metido en el cofre había una especie de manto de color rojo oscuro. Mike la sacó de ahí y la abrió.

Mike: El manto de los elementos.

Decía el potro rebelando el manto de color rojo que tenía símbolos de distintos elementos. Aire, tierra, agua y fuego.

Sr.B.: Fascinante ¿Y que tiene de especial?

Mike: Desgraciadamente la visión no me lo mostró. Pero si es como el brazalete que encontré hace tiempo. Puede ser algo más que un manto decorativo.

Sr.B.: Mejor lo llevamos con nosotros mientras un equipo se encarga de recuperar los tesoros.

Mike: Si.

Días después. Mike y su padre regresaron de su viaje. El potro estaba en su laboratorio mientras las mane 7, la patrulla y los potros examinaban el manto de los elementos.

Twilight: Fascinante Mike ¿Esto es lo que mostró la visión?

Mike: Así es Twilight.

Rarity: Es magnifico. Esta tela sin duda es única y divina. Con mucho estilo. Los ponis celestes tenían un gran sentido de la moda.

Decía la pony modista mientras miraba completamente maravillada el manto de arriba abajo con sumo interés.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y que hace este manto especial Mike?

Mike: No lo se manzanita.

Medic: Tiene que ser importante si los ponis celestes lo escondieron tan bien. Sino, no habrían puesto tantas trampas.

Mike: Ya te digo. Una de ellas por poco me arranca la cabeza.

Sky: ¿Y que vamos a hacer con ella?

Mike: De momento la estudiaremos. No quiero dárselo todavía a la princesa Celestia sin saber que propiedades tiene. No sea que tenga un poder de destrucción sin igual y la armemos. Recordad lo del brazalete*.

***Cap 35 Grandes Responsabilidades.**

Todos se acordaron del brazalete que encontró Mike en las ruinas donde se enfrentó a Grogar y al resucitado Black Bolt. A simple vista parecía un brazalete decorativo, pero en el momento que se lo puso Mike en la pata. Esta emitió un brillo y un potente láser surgió de el arrasando con media ruinas.

Twilight: Si. Creo que tienes razón.

Vulcan: Bueno ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Pinkie: Yo me iré a comer cupcakes.

Dijo la pony fiestera mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

Mike: Pinkie tiene razón. Vamos a tomar algo.

Pinkie: Viva.

Gritó feliz Pinkie Pie. El grupo salía fuera mientras Sweetie Belle miraba el manto.

Sweetie: La verdad es que es un manto bonito.

Scootaloo: ¿En que estas pensando?

Sweetie: Creo que me lo llevaré para que lo vean papa y mama.

Apple Bloom: No puedes. Piensa en lo que dijo Mike.

Trató de razonar su amiga pero aun así la potra arreó con el manto y se lo metió en la mochila. Finalmente las tres salieron del laboratorio.

Apple Bloom: No creo que haya sido una buena idea sacarla del laboratorio.

Sweetie: Tranquila. No creo que pase nada por sacarla un poco fuera.

Mientras iban por la calle en dirección al Sugar Cube Cornet. Sin querer se chocó Derpy con ellas.

Scootaloo: Ay. Derpy ten más cuidado.

Derpy siendo consciente del incidente se disculpó con ellas.

Derpy: Perdón. Jejejeje. Culpa mía.

Y la pony cartera alzó el vuelo.

Apple Bloom: Hay que ver con Derpy.

Sweetie: Mejor sigamos nuestro camino.

Scootaloo: Cierto. Esos pastelitos prácticamente nos están llamando para entrar en nuestros estómagos.

Dijo la potra mientras se frotaba el estomago y siguieron su camino, prácticamente sin darse cuenta de que el manto se había caído de la mochila y se encontraba tirada en el suelo. En ese momento pasó un pony mercader que vio el manto en el suelo.

Mercader: Pero bueno ¿Quién tira un manto en tan buen estado?

El pony mercader recogió el manto y se lo guardó en su carro.

Mercader: Si lo limpio un poco puedo venderla por unos cuantos bits.

Las CMC iban corriendo hasta la pastelería hasta que notan que Sweetie Belle se detuvo.

Apple Bloom: ¿Ocurre algo Sweetie Belle?

Scootaloo: Vamos chicas. Que esos pasteles no esperan.

Sweetie no dijo nada y miraba preocupada su mochila.

Sweetie: Oh no.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué ocurre?

Sweetie: No está. El manto no está.

Ambas: ¿Queeee?

Scootaloo: ¿Lo has perdido? ¿Cómo?

Sweetie: Ha tenido que ser cuando nos chocamos con Derpy.

Apple Bloom: Tenemos que volver y recuperarlo.

Y las potras rehicieron el camino.

En el mercado. El pony mercader instaló su tienda exponiendo diversos mantos y alfombras. Casualmente Adversa, La pegaso hechicera pasaba por ahí. Su expresión figuraba molestia.

Adversa: No me puedo creer que esté desperdiciando el tiempo en este pueblo miserable. Dudo mucho que halla algo que sea de mi interés.

En ese momento su medallón empezó a brillar.

Adversa: ¿Pero que?

Adversa cogió su medallón y se dio cuenta que brillaba con intensidad al acercarlo a un manto que tenía expuesto un mercader en su tienda.

Adversa: Esto es. Si. Sin duda es magia celeste.

El rostro de la pegaso figuraba una amplia sonrisa. Había encontrado algo que era de su interés.

Adversa: Al final no me fue tan mal el día.

Adversa compró el manto y se marchó de ahí con una sonrisa en la cara. Acto seguido aparecieron las CMC.

Apple Bloom: ¿La habéis visto?

Sweetie: No.

Scootaloo: Chicas. Mirad.

Las potras miraron a una pegaso comprando precisamente el mismo manto y llevándoselo a su carromato. Nada más subirse. El carromato se movió mágicamente sin que nadie lo que conduciera.

Apple Bloom: Oye ¿Esa no es?

Scootaloo: La hechicera pegaso loca esa.

Sweetie: Oh no. Y se lleva el manto.

Apple Bloom: Tenemos que avisar a Mike y a los demás.

Las potras corrieron como podía hasta la pastelería de los Cake. Cuando llegaron. Vieron al grupo sobre las mesas. Estas corrieron deprisa hacia ellos.

Mike: Por fin llegáis chicas.

Pip: Un poco más y os quedáis sin pasteles.

Applejack: Vamos niñas. Comed algo.

Scootaloo: Hay que bien. Gracias.

Dijo la potra agradecida hasta que Apple Bloom molesta la llamó la atención.

Apple Bloom: Scootaloo. No hay tiempo para pasteles.

Red: ¿Algún problema chicas?

Sweetie nerviosa les dijo.

Sweetie: Ha ocurrido algo terrible.

Nada más decirle. Rarity se alteró.

Rarity: Cielos ¿Habéis incendiado mi tienda?

Sweetie: No.

Respondió la potra. Al cual Rarity la volvió a preguntar algo más tranquila.

Rarity: ¿Habéis sacado el manto y los habéis perdido?

Sweetie: Si.

Rarity: Pero a la tienda no le pasa nada ¿Verdad?

Sweetie: Así es.

Rarity: ¿Estas completamente segura que solo perdisteis el manto pero a la tienda no le pasa nada?

Sweetie: RARITY.

Respondió molesta la potra a su hermana.

Mike: Pero ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

Sweetie: Esto…..es que lo saque del laboratorio para enseñárselo a mis padres. Nos chocamos con Derpy y se me cayó.

Twilight: Niñas. No debisteis haberlo sacado. No sabemos que cosas podría hacer el manto.

Les reprendió la alicornio a las niñas. Ante eso, Scootaloo respondió tímidamente.

Scootaloo (riendo tontamente): Pues….jejeje. Aun no habéis oído la peor parte.

Ocelot: ¿Qué peor parte?

Apple Bloom: Pues…..que ahora lo tiene Adversa.

Nada más decirlo. El grupo se alarmó.

Rainbow: ¿Nos estáis diciendo que ahora lo tiene esa hechicera loca?

Fluttershy: Oh cielos. Eso es terrible.

Mike: No hay más que hablar. Tenemos que seguirla y recuperarla.

Mientras. Adversa iba en el carro examinando el manto de los elementos que había conseguido. Su rostro se mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

Adversa: Sin duda es magia celeste. Puedo sentirla. Hoy he tenido un buen golpe de suerte.

Por el camino iba Grunt y Scrap y otro ogro algo distraidos. Casualmente se encuentran con el carro de frente y chocan con el haciendo que se caiga del camino y aterrice violentamente por el campo.

Grunt: Ay. Que golpe.

Scrap: Desde luego. Menudo tastarrazo.

Desde el carromato que estaba tirado de lado. Se asomó desde la ventana una furiosa Adversa.

Adversa: Idiotas ¿Tenéis idea de lo que habéis hecho?

Gritó furiosa la pegaso hechicera a los ogros.

Scrap: Aiva. Si es Adversa.

Grunt: ¿Qué hace usted ahí metida?

Adversa parecía más molesta todavía por la pregunta del ogro.

Adversa: Estupidos. Mi carro esta destrozado por vuestras culpa.

La pegaso utilizó el poder del amuleto para hacer levitar a los ogros y acercarlos a su carro.

Adversa: Ya que mi carro no puede continuar por si solo. Vosotros me llevareis a casa.

Scrap: Esto…como quiera.

Grunt se puso delante del carromato y el otro ogro detrás. Ambos elevaron el carro mientras Scrap se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

Scrap: Arre.

Nada más decirlo. Los ogros se pusieron en marcha. A los lejos. Black Wing ve a los ogros marcharse.

Black: Ya les tengo.

Después de una larga caminata. Los ogros llegan al castillo de Tirek. Adversa se dio cuenta de ello.

Adversa: Ogros descerebrados. Esta no es mi casa.

Grunt: Claro que no. Es la nuestra.

Respondió tranquilamente el ogro. Adversa pese a lo molesta que estaba, decidió bajarse del carro.

Adversa: Bueno. Tendrá que bastar.

Dijo molesta la hechicera mientras arreaba con el manto y se dirigía hacia el castillo. Ahí la recibió Tirek con una sonrisa al cual le alegró de volver a ver a la pegaso.

Tirek: Adversa querida. Que alegría que me honréis con vuestras visita.

Adversa: Aparta inútil.

Dijo molesta la hechicera apartando hacia un lado al centauro y metiéndose en el castillo. Siendo seguida por Tirek. Se mete en una habitación, apartaba bruscamente los artefactos varios que había sobre una mesa y pone el manto sobre la mesa.

Adversa: Bien. Bien. Bien. Ahora debo descubrir como funciona esto.

Tirek entró en la habitación mientras Tobi llevaba una bandeja con unas copas.

Tirek: Querida Adversa. Tal vez te interesaría tomar algo…

Decía el enamorado centauro hasta que Adversa lo interrumpió bruscamente.

Adversa: Silencio. Ahora necesito concentrarme.

Y echó a Tirek y a Tobi fueran de la habitación con su magia y cerró la puerta.

Tobi: Yeguas. Desde luego no hay quien los entienda.

Contestó molesto el pony.

Tirek: No seas tonto Tobi. Obviamente se está haciendo la interesante. Sin duda esta loca por mí.

Tobi tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero decidió no contradecir a su amo.

Black Wing acababa de informar a Mike sobre el destino de la hechicera y decidieron ir allá en al nave.

Mike: Por lo que sabemos. Adversa tiene el manto.

Twilight: Y está en el castillo de Tirek.

Ocelot: Habrá que optar con precaución.

Red: No sabemos que propiedades tiene el manto de los elementos así que habrá que esperar cualquier sorpresa.

Pinkie: Uy si. Me encantan las sorpresas.

Decía la pony rosa mientras saltaba alegremente.

Applejack: Me temo que esta no nos va a gustar.

Comentó la pony vaquera.

En el castillo. Adversa ya empezaba a comprender el poder del manto.

Adversa: Por supuesto. Así es.

Activó la magia de su medallón y el manto empezó a elevarse.

Adversa: Que del cielo surja el rayo.

Acto seguido. En el cielo se formó una enorme tormenta eléctrica. Enormes rayos surgían del cielo sacudiendo el Infinity.

Rarity: Pero ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy: La…la nave tiembla.

Bit surgió de uno de los terminales.

Bit: Alarma. Alarma. Tormenta eléctrica acechando. Enorme riesgo de sufrir un rayo. Se recomienda aterrizar.

Acto seguido un rayo impactó en uno de los motores del infinity haciendo que comenzara a incendiarse.

Bit: Alarma. Alarma. Uno de los motores ha sufrido daños críticos.

Vulcan: Lo que nos faltaba.

Camaleón: Como si no fuera bastante con la tormenta.

Comentó Camaleón con un chubasquero y un paraguas.

Black: Agarraos fuerte pandilla. Intentaré hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia.

Medic: Todos a los cinturones.

Todo el mundo se sentó en los asientos y se abrocharon los cinturones. Black trataba de aterrizar la nave antes de que sufrieran más daños. Finalmente con mucha dificultad y llevándose algunos árboles por delante, logran aterrizar en el suelo mientras Vulcan, Medic y Camaleón con un disfraz de bombero apagan el incendio con unos extintores.

Vulcan: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Rainbow: Que extraño. Los pegasos no tenían programada una tormenta y mucho menos una tan fuerte.

Mike: Me temo que los pegasos no tienen nada que ver con esto.

Twilight: Mike tiene razón. Creo que esto es causa del manto de los elementos.

Sky: ¿Por qué creéis eso?

Red: Es posible que el manto tenga propiedades de controlar los elementos de la naturaleza.

Sunset: Y si eso es posible. Adversa posee una poderosa arma.

Mike: Razón de más para ir a recuperarla. Black Wing, Eye Fox, Camaleón. Encargaos de la reparación del Infinity.

Camaleón: Dalo por hecho.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de mecánico. El resto fue hacia el castillo. Mientras. Adversa observaba desde la ventana lo que había logrado convocar.

Adversa: Funciona. Maravilloso. Con este poder no habrá quien me detenga.

Por el otro lado. Tirek estaba decidido a entrar a pedir explicaciones a la hechicera.

Tobi: Amo ¿Cree usted que es buena idea entrar ahí con el tiempo tan loco que hay fuera?

Tirek: Por supuesto Tobi. Adversa tiene que comprender que este es mi castillo y que no puede hacer lo que le de la gana.

Entro decidido en centauro en la habitación. Unos segundos después sale el centauro corriendo estando agachado y cubriéndose con las manos sobre la cabeza, mientras una nube negra lo perseguía y le lanzaba rayos impactándole todos en el trasero.

Tirek: (rayo) Ayayayayay. Tobi haz algo (rayo) Ayayayay.

Tobi: Por supuesto su dolida grandiosidad.

Tobi intentó agarrar la nube pero en el momento de hacerlo. Sufrió una tremenda descarga eléctrica que lo dejó frito. Luego de un rato largo. La nube se disipó.

Tirek: Pensándolo mejor. Supongo que puedo dejarla un poco a su aire.

Dijo el centauro mientras se remojaba el trasero en un barreño de agua.

Fuera de castillo. Mike y los otros. Estaban escondidos entre los árboles planeando la forma de entrar.

Pinkie: ¿Cual es el plan?

Vulcan: Entrar a la bravas y machacar a todos esos ogros estupidos.

Twilight: No Vulcan. Necesitamos un plan para entrar.

Medic: De momento tenemos los árboles que nos sirven de cobertura para que no nos vean.

Acto seguido. Un aire gélido congelo los árboles y se fragmentaron en pedazos revelando la presencia del grupo.

Applejack: Adiós cobertura.

Red: Algo me dice que el manto tiene algo que ver con esto.

Ogro: A por ellos.

Los ogros fueron hacia ellos.

Ocelot: Nos va a tocar pelear.

Un ogro se le acercó con intención de golpearle con su garrote. Ocelot lo esquivó y cuando este trató de golpearle de nuevo, Ocelot sacó su espada y partió el garrote en dos. El ogro se quedó mirando su destrozada arma impidiendo ver que Applejack se subió en Ocelot y usándolo de trampolín, lo usó para saltar hacia el ogro y darle una doble patada a la cara que lo tumbó al suelo.

Medic: Hora de entrar en acción.

Varios ogros fueron hacía ella. Pero esta desapareció en una cortina de humo dejando muy desconcertados a los ogros.

Medic: Aquí arriba.

Los ogros miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Medic siendo sujetada por Rainbow y Fluttershy. Estas la soltaron y Medic lanzó una incesante lluvia de shuriken contra los ogros obligándoles a salir huyendo.

Blue Sky cargó su escudo y corrió hacia un gran grupo de ogros llevándolos prácticamente por delante a todos ellos.

Mike cargó con Grunt por encima de su cabeza y lo lanzo contra un grupo de ogros que iban hacia él.

Mike: Pleno.

Dijo el potro. En ese momento una bola de fuego pasó justo a su lado al cual por poco no le acertó

Mike: Carai. Esto quema.

Desde la habitación. Adversa disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Adversa: Jajajaja. Con este poder. Nada me detendrá y pronto seré la más poderosa hechicera que exista.

La pared que daba al exterior se fragmento en pedazos quedando un enorme agujero. En el agujero formado entraron Mike y Twilight.

Mike: Adversa.

Grito Mike de forma autoritaria.

Adversa: Valla. Valla. Valla ¿A quien tenemos aquí? El pony celeste.

Dijo en forma de burla la condesa.

Twilight: Entrega el manto Adversa.

Dijo Twilight de forma autoritaria también. La condesa simplemente se rió.

Adversa: ¿Devolver este artefacto celeste? Ni en broma.

Mike: ¿Cómo sabes que es celeste?

Adversa: Se muchas cosas sobre los ponis celestes. Cosas que seguramente os sorprenderían.

Aquello extrañó al dúo.

Twilight: ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre los ponis celestes?

Adversa con una sonrisa perversa la respondió.

Adversa: Ya que tenéis curiosidad os lo diré. Cuando encontré el amuleto de Sargeras. Obtuve varios conocimientos sobre los ponis celestes.

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Adversa: Cuando me lo puse. Pude ver parte de su historia y ahí vi que fueron los ponis celestes quienes crearon el todopoderoso amuleto de Sargeras.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de la condesa.

Twilight: ¿Entonces el amuleto es un artefacto celeste?

Adversa: Así es. Y junto al amuleto encontré un libro. Al principio no entendía la extraña lengua. Pero cuando me puse el amuleto. Podía entenderlo todo perfectamente.

Mike: ¿Así sin más?

Adversa se puso a andar por la habitación mientras seguía contando.

Adversa: Cuando nuestros antepasados y las demás razas todavía vivían en la edad de piedra. Una raza sobresalió sobre las demás. Los ponis celestes. Ellos poseían una magia y tecnología sin igual. Enseñaron a nuestros antepasados a edificar y construir y fueron venerados como dioses por las demás razas.

Mike y Twilight estaban asombrados por cada palabra que contaba la condesa.

Adversa: Los ponis celestes eran tan poderosos como dioses. Y yo quiero ese poder. El poder de los dioses antiguos.

Dijo la condesa mientras se reía diabólicamente. Twilight miraba a la condesa como si tuviera loca. Mike en cambio. Al escuchar la palabra antiguo, su cabeza empezó a resonar.

Mike: (¿Antiguo?)

Flashback.

Mike: Ya basta de tonterías. Dinos de una vez quienes son tus amos.

Araña: ¿Amo?*

*** Leer capítulo 19 La Araña Ancestral de este fanfic.**

Fin del Flashback.

Mike: (No puede ser ¿Acaso los antiguos….son los ponis celestes? ¿Acaso van a volver?)

Pensaba Mike ante la idea de que los ponis celestes podrían regresar.

Adversa: Y nada me detendrá.

Mike por fin reaccionó y la respondió.

Mike: Eso nunca. Y ahora devuelve ese manto.

Adversa (riendo maléficamente): Eso jamás.

La condesa usó el manto para lanzar púas de hielo al dúo al cual tuvieron que cubrirse con una barrera para protegerse.

Twilight: Tenemos que quitarle ese manto como sea.

Mike: No tienes que repetirlo.

Fuera. El resto del grupo se enfrentaba al ejercito de Tirek.

Vulcan: Hora de sacar la basura.

Decía el robot mientras disparaba sus cañones de energía. Scrap con su bazoka, disparaba a Rainbow que volaba por el cielo tratando de darla.

Scrap: No te muevas azulona. No tienes donde huir.

Rainbow: ¿Qué pasa canijo? ¿No me puedes alcanzar?

Se reía la pegaso mientras volaba de un lado a otro esquivando los cohetes del goblin. Este se detuvo por un momento mientras sostenía el bazoka en alto.

Scrap: No te reirás tanto en cuanto te de.

Sin que se diera cuenta. Ghost con su camuflaje puesto. Puso una piedra atascando el bazoka.

Rainbow: Mira esto. Me voy a quedar quieta a ver si me aciertas.

Dijo la pegaso quedándose quieta. El goblin se rió malvadamente mientras le apuntaba con el bazoka.

Scrap: Ya eres mía pegaso.

En el momento que intentó disparar con el bazoka. Este produjo una gran explosión quedando el goblin bastante carbonizado y cayéndose al suelo completamente inconsciente. Rainbow partiéndose de risa baja al suelo y choca su casco con la de Ghost.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Eso ha sido genial hermana.

Ghost: Desde luego.

En ese momento el suelo tembló formando unas enormes grietas.

Rainbow: ¿Qué….que pasa aquí?

Ghost: Un terremoto.

Unas grandes fisuras se estaban formando en el suelo. El grupo que estaba pelenado tuvo que esquivarlas para no caerse. Rarity estaba atrapada entre las enormes grietas y no podía escapar.

Rarity: Socorro. Que alguien me ayude.

Toxicon: Me temo que ahora mismo nadie puede ayudarte.

Dijo el Doctor detrás de ella para horror de la modista.

Rarity: No…no te acerques rufián.

Toxicon: Mira que pelo tienes. Seguro que me sirve para algún experimento.

Toxicon la apuntaba con sus armas de toxinas. Esta esperaba su final pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Se oyó una voz.

Red: Ni se te ocurra.

El doctor se giró y vio a Red Fire dándole una potente patada de fuego que lo estampa contra la pared.

Red: ¿Estas bien Rarity?

La pony modista sonrió.

Rarity: Si Red Fire. Gracias.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco porque en ese momento, enormes estacas de piedra surgieron del suelo.

Red: Cuidado Rarity.

Red Fire voló veloz hacia Rarity sacándola de la trayectoria de una estaca de piedra, al cual estuvo a punto de ensartarla.

Rarity: Por Celestia. Esto va mal en peor.

Red: Y me temo que esto va a peor todavía.

Mike y Twilight seguían combatiendo contra Adversa al cual tenían muchas dificultades debido a los constantes ataques elementales del manto. En ese momento entró Tirek por la puerta.

Tirek: ¿Se puede saber que es lo que pasa aquí?

Mike: Piérdete Tirek.

Respondió el potro lanzando un ataque de viento al cual lo mandó hacia fuera mientras este gritaba.

Tirek: COMO ODIO A ESE ALICORNIO

Adversa aprovechó su distracción para usar el manto y lanzarle varios vientos afilados. Mike tuvo que ser rápido para esquivarlo pero uno logró hacerle un leve corte en la cara. Twilight disparó un rayo eléctrico contra la pegaso pero esta usa el poder del manto para crear un escudo de tierra. Mike voló veloz hacia la barrera y con un Puño pétreo logra destruirla. Estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Adversa pero esta se tele trasportó y le lanzó un rayo al potro al cual lo impacta y lo hace estrellarse contra la pared. Ahí aprovechó para congelarlo con el poder del manto y así tenerlo bajo un gran bloque de hielo.

Adversa: Quédate ahí congelado. Jajajaja.

Twilight: No tan rápido Adversa.

Twilight le lanzó un rayo al cual la pegaso se cubrió con un escudo de luz roja.

Adversa: Ahora mi turno.

Adversa le lanzó un rayo de tormenta contra Twilight.

Twilight: (Perfecto. Pico)

La alicornio se apartó de la trayectoria del disparo haciendo que el rayo impacte sobre un gran espejo y fuera reflejado hacia una sorprendido Adversa al cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y sufrió una tremenda descarga. Acto seguido Mike se libera del hielo y lanzó un rayo dorado contra Adversa que la apartó del manto. Twilight aprovechó para recuperar el manto.

Twilight: Lo tengo.

Mike: Bien.

Adversa furiosa se levantó.

Adversa: Malditos. Devolvedme el manto.

Mike y Twilight sonrieron maliciosamente.

Twilight: ¿Lo quieres?

Mike: Pues aquí lo tienes.

Mike activó el poder del manto. Adversa empezó a preocuparse.

Adversa: Oh no.

Una nube negra surgió y empezó a disparar rayos al cual la obligo a salir corriendo.

Adversa: Atrás. Dejadme en paz.

Gritaba la condesa mientras salía de la habitación. Tirek la vio corriendo.

Tobi: Amo. Adversa se marcha.

Tirek: Por supuesto. Ha aprendido que no se debe nunca meterse con el duque Tirek.

Dijo el centauro con aire de superioridad.

Mike: Hola Tairi.

Dijo Mike de forma burlona. Tirek se giró.

Tirek: ¿Tú?

Mike: Por supuesto. Y tengo un detallito para ti.

La nube que estaba persiguiendo a Adversa. Se puso encima de Tirek. Y le soltó un potente rayo que lo dejó completamente carbonizado.

Mike: Bien. Twilight. Hora de marcharse.

Twilight: Si.

Y ambos salen volando.

Tirek: Odio….a ese….maldito….alicornio.

Dijo el centauro antes de caerse al suelo.

Tobi: Bueno amo. Por lo menos ahora tenéis un buen bronceado su tostada alteza.

Tirek: Tobi….estas…..despedido….por dos.

Tobi: ¿Por dos?

Preguntó confundido el pony.

Tirek: Si...en el capitulo anterior...en la parte "B",... no te despedí aquella vez...por lo que te despido ahora por dos.

Mike dio la señal de retirada a la patrulla para marcharse justo cuanto machacaron al último ogro. El grupo pudo volver a la nave que ya estaba reparada y salir de ahí. Desde dentro de la nave. El grupo comentaba su éxito de hoy.

Applejack: Yiiiiija. Recuperamos el manto.

Rainbow: Y delante de las mismísimas narices de Tirek y Adversa.

Pinkie: Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Mike: Después chicas. Primero llevaremos el manto a Canterlot. No estaré tranquilo hasta que esté en lugar seguro.

Twilight: Yo también lo creo. Después de ver el poder que tiene el manto de los elementos. Es mejor llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Red: Yo también lo creo.

Rarity: Lastima que haya que encerrarla en una fría y solitaria caja fuerte. Sin duda es una tela preciosa. Ojala tuviera el hilo. Así podría hacer telas espectaculares

Y desde la nave. El grupo fue en dirección a Canterlot para asegurarse de que el manto estaba en un lugar seguro. Desde un lugar misterioso. La misteriosa sombra observaba todo desde los monitores.

Sombra misteriosa: Han encontrado otro de los artefactos ancestrales. La unidad conocida como Adversa también pose unos de los artefactos ancestrales. La unidad conocida como Adversa ha demostrado saber usar el ojo de Sarjeras. Pero hasta ahora no ha usada si quiera una parte de su poder real. Podría utilizarla para eliminar a la unidad conocida como Mike Bluer.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA**

**AMOR DE POTRO**

Mike estaba volando en el cielo de Ponyville practicando unas maniobras.

Mike: Esto es genial.

Decía el potro mientras volaba. Pero sin querer se chocó con una águila que volaba por ahí y perdió el control.

Mike: Oh no.

Mike iba cayendo hasta el bosque Everfree. Ahí se cayó hasta un gran campo de flores azules que había por ahí. El potro se levantó algo dolorido.

Mike: Bueno. Parece que no me hecho demasiado daño. Estas flores han amortiguado mi caída.

El potro volvió a casa. Bien entrada la noche se fue a acostar. Después de una tranquila noche. Mike se levantó al amanecer y se fue a lavar. Todo iba normal hasta que se vio en el espejo y se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

Mike: ¿PERO QUE?

Gritó con tanta fuerza que sus padres fueron a ver que le pasaba.

Sra.B.: Mike ¿Qué te ocurre?

Pero en vez de ver a su hijo barón. Ve a una potra con el mismo patrón de colores que él.

Sra.B.: Mike.

Mike estaba horrorizado al verse a si mismo pero como potra.

Sr.B.: Pero ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Mike: No lo se. Me levanté y me vi a mi mismo pero en potra.

Sra.B.: ¿Y no puedes arreglarlo?

Mike: Vere a Twilight. Quizás ella sepa algo.

Mike y sus padres fueron a casa de Twilight a contarla el problema. Después de la explicación y que Spike se partiera de risa por la situación de Mike. Twilight tenía sus sospechas.

Twilight: Dime Mike ¿Estuviste en el bosque Everfree por un casual?

Mike: Si. Durante un aterrizaje forzoso.

Twilight: ¿Y te encontraste por un casual con unas flores azules?

Mike se lo pensó por un momento y la respondió.

Mike: Ahora que lo dices. Caí sobre un gran campo de flores azules.

Spike: Broma venenosa.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Preguntó confundido el potro.

Twilight: Es una flor que le gusta causar bromas a la gente que entra en contacto con ella.

Mike y sus padres no se creían lo que oían.

Sr.B.: ¿No estas diciendo que lo que le pasa a Mike es una broma?

Twilight: Así es.

Spike: Y de las buenas además.

Dijo Spike sin poder contener las ganas de reírse al cual Twilight lo regañó por ello.

Mike: Curioso que no supiera la existencia de esa planta ¿Hay cura?

Twilight: Si. Con un baño especial. En el SPA o con ayuda de Zecora. Desgraciadamente Zecora está en su tierra natal visitando a sus parientes y el SPA está cerrado por reformas hasta mañana por la tarde.

Mike se sintió bastante fastidiado por ello.

Mike: Maldita sea. Y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela. Lo que se van a reír mis compañeros de clase.

Spike: Quien sabe. Quizás más de un potro se enamore de ti. "Maika".

Dijo el pequeño dragón entre carcajadas. Mike le clavó la mirada penetrante y asesina a Spike haciendo que su risa se cortara de golpe.

Por otra parte. Un pequeño potro de tierra de pelaje marrón y crin azul oscura. Cutie mark de un bate y pelota de baseball. Esperaba impaciente por la estación de tren. Cuando el tren llegó. De él bajó nada más y nada menos que Flash Sentry. El potro se alegró de verlo.

Potro: Hermano.

Gritó el potro sonriendo mientras corría hacia el pegaso al cual le sonrió al verlo.

Flash: First Base. Me alegro de verte ¿Cómo está mi pequeño hermanito?

Dijo el pegaso mientras le cogía de la cabeza y le alborotaba el pelo con el casco haciendo reír al potro.

First: Estupendamente. Te he esperado con impaciencia.

El pegaso sonrió.

Flash: Bueno. Pues ya estoy aquí.

First: ¿Irás a ver a papa y mama?

Flash: Si. Pero primero iré ha hacer una parada.

El potro se rió maliciosamente.

First: ¿Vas a ver tu novia hermano?

Dijo el potro con malicia. Flash se sonrojó con eso.

Flash: Eso no es asunto tuyo enano.

Dijo el Pegaso volviéndole a alborotarle el pelo y hacerle reír al pequeño.

First: Jajajaja. Por favor hermano. Para jajajajaja.

Flash: Bueno. Luego nos vemos.

Dijo el pegaso antes de marcharse. Su hermano se despidió de él y volvió a su casa. Estaba andando tranquilamente hasta que vio algo a lo lejos que captó por completo su atención.

Junto con dos ponis adultos. Iba una potra de pelaje azul cielo y crin dorada. Alas resplandecientes y un cuerno de unicornio. El potro se quedó mirándola al cual él consideraba posiblemente la potra más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

First Base: ¿Quién….quien es esa potra? No la había visto en mi vida. Y es hermosísima.

El potro se quedó mirando completamente embobado a la potra que se marchaba mientras le salían corazones en la cabeza.

First Base: He encontrado a mi pony especial.

Decía el potro mientras le salían corazones en los ojos.

Más tarde. Flash estaba con su hermano pequeño en el Sugar Cube Cornet. El pegaso estaba comiendo una porción de tartas que había pedido para él y su hermano. En ese momento nota que su hermano ni siquiera había probado el suyo.

Flash: First Base ¿Te pasa algo?

El potro no dijo nada. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y los cascos sen las mejillas y con gran sonrisa boba.

Flash: First Base despierta. Tierra llamando a First Base.

El potro por fin reacciono.

First Base: ¿Qué…que…que pasa?

Flash: Chico. Que estas en las nubes ¿Qué te pasa?

El potro se puso nervioso con la pregunta y trató de disimular.

First Base: ¿A mí? Nada. Nada.

Flash conocía a su hermano de sobra y sabía cuando su hermano pequeño le pasaba algo.

First Base: Oye hermano.

Flash: ¿Si?

El potro muy cortado le pregunta.

First Base: Tu….¿Como hiciste?

Flash: ¿Hacer que?

Preguntó curioso el pegaso. Su hermano finalmente le respondió.

First Base: ¿Cómo hiciste para tener a tu chica en el bote?

Aquella pregunta le pilló completamente por sorpresa al pegaso que no se esperaba que su hermano le hiciera semejante pregunta.

Flash (Nervioso): Bueno….eso…..no es que hiciera nada especial…simplemente paso. Tuvimos un flechazo y…

Respondió nervioso el pegaso.

First: Oh sea. No hiciste nada especial.

Flash: De todos modos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ahora era el potro que se sonrojo al máximo y se quedó callado con la mirada gacha. El pegaso sospechó que era y sonrió.

Flash: Ya veo. Hay una chica ¿verdad?

El potro más rojo todavía le respondió.

First: Esto…. Si.

El pegaso se rió con ganas y le preguntó a su hermanito.

Flash: Bueno ¿Y quien es la afortunada?

Fisrt: No se como se llama. Solo la vi a lo lejos. Solo que era la potra más hermosa del mundo.

Dijo el potro con aire soñador.

Flash: Ya veo. Pues si te gusta pero no la conoces. Ve a hablar con ella.

First: ¿Estas seguro?

Flash con una sonrisa le responde.

Flash: Por supuesto hermanito.

First Base sonrió.

First: Voy a buscarla.

Y el potro salio corriendo.

Flash: Buena suerte hermano.

Mike estaba andando por la calle esperando a sus padres que estaban en una tienda.

Mike: A ver si terminan mis padres. Tengo ganas de marcharme a casa para que no me vean así la gente del pueblo.

En ese momento un potro se plantó delante de él (o ella) con una amplia sonrisa.

First: Estoooo…..Hola.

Dijo el potro tratando de articular palabra. Mike le devolvió el saludo.

Mike: Ehhhh. Hola.

First se emocionó que la potra le hablara.

First: Esto….

Mike: ¿Si?

First: (Vamos First Base. Di algo inteligente)

Después de pensar varias cosas. Finalmente la dice.

First: Cuando vine aquí. Vi una rata muerta en un cubo de basura.

La potra lo miró extrañado mientras First Base se maldecía lo que había dicho.

First: (Idiota ¿Tantas cosas y solo se te ocurre decir esa idiotez?).

Finalmente lo padres de Mike salen de la tienda.

Mike: Aquí están. Bueno. Hasta luego.

Dijo la potra antes de marcharse. First Base se emocionó ante lo que dijo la potra.

First Base: Ha dicho hasta luego. Eso significa que le caigo bien. BIEEEEEN.

Dijo el potro mientras saltaba al estilo de Pinkie Pie.

A la mañana siguiente. Mike fue a la escuela para su fastidio. Las potras las costaba mantenerse las ganas de reírse de la condición de Mike incluso a la maestra. En cambio los potros miraron embobados a la potra alicornio que para ellos, era hermosísima. Apple Bloom no sabía si reírse de la condición de Mike o llorar porque su novio ahora era una potra. Al final no pudo aguantar más e hizo ambas cosas.

Después de unas larga clase. Mike volvía para su casa.

Mike: Menos mal que ha acabado la clase. Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que el SPA esté abierta y pueda curarme de la maldita broma venenosa.

Su marcha fue interrumpida cuando First Base con una amplia sonrisa. Se plantó delante de él. Mike lo reconoció.

Mike: Ah. Tú eres el potro de ayer.

Sin mediar palabra. El potro la ofreció unas flores.

First: Para ti.

Mike (confundido): ¿Disculpa?

First Base: Sin duda eres la potra más hermosa que he visto en mi vida ¿Te gustaría ser mi pony especial?

Mike alucinaba en colores. El potro que conoció ayer (bueno. Es algo exagerado ya que ni siquiera sabe su nombre). Se le estuviera declarando.

Mike: ¿QUEEEE?

First: Me llamo First Base y estoy loco por ti y….

No pudo continuar porque Mike a la velocidad del rayo. Pasó velozmente a su lado y desapareció de su vista.

First Base: Se está haciendo la difícil.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa mientras la seguía pegando saltos a estilo de Pinkie Pie.

Mike mientras. Se escondió en una perfumería.

Mike: Aquí no creo que me encuentre.

First Base: Hola.

Mike se sobresaltó con cara de espanto al ver al potro justo a su lado con unos perfumes.

First Base: ¿Te gusta el perfume de rosas? ¿O de jazmín?

La potra salió velozmente de ahí a toda velocidad mientras el potro lo seguía tranquilamente dando saltos. Mike se escondió en una floristería.

Mike: Espero haberle dado esquinazo.

Dijo nervioso. Hasta que oyó una voz detrás de él.

First Base: ¿Te gustan las flores?

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa mientras le arrimaba unos tulipanes. Mike pegó un gran grito y salió volando de ahí. El potro la seguía tranquilamente con el ritmo habituado. Ahora Mike es escondió en una tienda de dulces y bombones.

Mike: Maldita sea. No logro quitármelo de encima.

First Base: Hola de nuevo ¿Te gusta los bombones con forma de corazón?

Dijo el potro con una caja de bombones con forma de corazón. Mike salió a toda velocidad de ahí. Iba tan deprisa que sin querer se chocó con Twilight y Spike. Después del golpe. Los tres se sobaron la cabeza del golpe.

Twilight: Aun Mike. Ten más cuidado.

Mike: Lo siento.

Spike: ¿Por que corres de esa manera?

Mike les explico el encuentro con el potro y que no dejaba de perseguirle. En cuanto terminó. Spike se moría de risa.

Spike: Jajajajaja. Así que te ha salido un admirador. Es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida. Jajajaja.

Se reía a carcajada abierta el dragón. Twilight lo regañó por ello.

Mike: De todos modos ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Twilight: Veníamos a buscarte Mike. El SPA ya está abierto.

Para Mike sonó como palabras celestiales.

Mike: ¿En serio?

Twilight: Así es Mike ¿Qué te parece ir…..?

No pudo terminar la frase porque Mike a la velocidad del rayo, pasó por su lado formando un remolino a ambos.

Twilight: Valla. Pues si que parecía desesperado.

Decía la alicornia mientras Spike se partía de risa. En el SPA. Lotus estaba abriendo la puerta hasta que vio a Mike corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

Lotus: Ah Mike. Oh sea. Es cierto lo que decía Twilight. Te convertiste en potra.

Dijo la yegua tratando de contener la risa.

Mike: Así es ¿Esta listo el baño?

Pregunto desesperado el potro.

Lotus: Precisamente estábamos con ello.

El potro a toda velocidad entró por la puerta en dirección al baño. Aloe lo vio y trato de detenerlo.

Aloe: Mike espera.

Pero ya era tarde. Mike saltó a toda velocidad al baño pero esta estaba vacía y de dio un tremendo cabezazo en el suelo de la bañera dejando una gran grieta en ella. Aloe corrió a socorrerlo.

Aloe: Cielos. Pobre chico… o chica. Menudo cabezazo se ha dado.

Minutos después. Mike se estaba dando el baño con el antídoto y finalmente recupera su forma de potro.

Mike: Ay que gusto recuperar mi condición de potro.

Lotus: Me alegro de que recuperaras tu forma cielo.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Mike: Si. Yo también.

Mike salió de la tienda y vio algo que le llamó la atención. Vio al potro de antes que estaba con Flash. Por lo visto el potro estaba tremendamente deprimido y el pagaso trataba de consolarlo.

Flash: Vamos hermano. No te pongas así.

First Base: ¿Y como no voy a estarlo? Esta claro que no le gustaba en absoluto y se ha marchado.

Mike se acercó al dúo.

Mike: Hola Flash.

Flash: Ah Mike. Hola.

Mike: ¿Conoces a este potro?

Flash: Claro. Es mi hermano pequeño First Base. First Base. Te presentó a Mike.

El potro le miró y dijo un ligero hola casi desganado. Mike se sentía un poco culpable por él y trató de consolarle.

Mike: Vamos socio. Tampoco es el fin del mundo.

First Base: ¿Cómo no va a serlo?

Mike: Mira. Si ha esa chica no le interesas. Peor para ella. No sabe lo que se pierde.

First Base: ¿Tú crees?

Mike (sonriéndole): Claro. Seguro que encuentras a otra cuando menos te los esperas.

First Base: No se yo. Dudo mucho que encuentre a otra potra que me haga sentir como antes.

En ese momento pasó por delante de él una potra de pelaje rosa y crin amarilla. Nada más verla. First Base se quedó prendado de ella.

First Base: He encontrado a mi pony especial.

Decía el potro mientras salía corriendo detrás de la potra. Mike y Flash se miraron por un momento y soltaron una enorme carcajada. Aquel día Mike había conocido a First Base y se hicieron buenos amigos.

**Nota autor: La idea de una Mike potra fue de mi colega "FEAR2000". Autor del fanfic "El Cazador de Equestriapor fear2000". Al cual le agradezco su idea.**


	48. CAP 48 FIESTA DE GALA SOMBRÍA

**CAPITULO 48**

**FIESTA DE GALA SOMBRÍA**

Blue Sky iba andando por el castillo de Canterlot. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al imaginarse lo que podría conseguir. Iba en dirección a los cuarteles hasta que se encontró con Blueblood.

Sky: Ah. Hola príncipe Blueblood.

El príncipe hizo un gesto de disgusto al robot y le respondió.

Blueblood: Hola…..robot ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sky: Esto….nada. Simplemente iba a ver a alguien.

Blueblood hizo un gesto de sospecha y le dijo al robot.

Blueblood: Me imagino que vas a ver a Blitzstar. Robot.

Blue Sky se puso nervioso ante lo que dijo el príncipe. En seguida recuperó la calma y le respondió.

Sky: ¿Y que si es así?

El príncipe se rió perversamente.

Blueblood: Resultas gracioso robot.

Blue Sky se sentía confundido.

Sky: ¿A que te refieres?

Blueblood: Que una máquina como tú crea que tiene alguna posibilidad con alguien como la oficial Blitzstar.

Blue Sky no entendía lo que decía el príncipe. Este continuó hablando.

Blueblood: Blitzstar desciende de una alta casta de nobles y su familia resulta muy influyente. Tiene una vida prometedora en la guardia ¿Tu puedes decir lo mismo?

Blue Sky prestaba atención a las palabras del odioso príncipe.

Blueblood: ¿Y tu? Solo eres una máquina que solo hace para lo que ha sido creado. Ni siquiera ganas un sueldo ¿Acaso puedes darle amor eterno? ¿Acaso puedes formar una familia con ella? ¿Acaso podéis tener un hijo propio los dos? Si crees así es que eres más tonto de lo que pensaba.

Decía el odioso Blueblood con una sonrisa perversa en la cara. Por cada palabra que decía, Blue Sky se sentía cada vez más mal. En ese momento se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

Blitzstar: ¿Algún problema?

Los dos miraron a la oficial al cual se acercaba a los dos sementales.

Blitzstar: Bueno días príncipe Blueblood.

Blueblood: Buenos días oficial.

Blitzstar: Buenos días a ti también Blue Sky.

Dijo la pegaso que con la diferencia de Blueblood. Esta le sonrió.

Sky: Hola Blitzstar.

Dijo apenado el robot.

Blitzstar: ¿Se te ofrece algo amigo?

Sky: Bueno…si…..Quería preguntarte si querrías ser mi pareja en la fiesta de gala de Canterlot de esta noche.

Blueblood se reía para sus adentros al ver el inútil intento del robot en conseguir cita con la pegaso. Esta le respondió.

Bitzstar: Por supuesto Blue Sky. Será un autentico placer ir contigo.

Blueblood abrió enormemente la boca ante la respuesta de la oficial y Blue Sky se sintió emocionado.

Sky: ¿En serio?

Blitzstar: Por supuesto. Nada me apetece más que ir a la gala con un buen amigo mio.

Dijo la pegaso con una amplia sonrisa.

Sky: Estupendo. Te iré a buscar a tu casa.

Blitzstar: Ahí te espero cielo.

Blue Sky se marchó contento y Blitzstar volvió a sus quehaceres dejando solo a un sorprendido Blueblood.

En ese preciso momento. Apareció de golpe el kirin Eyedragon enfrente de Blueblood. Antes de que el unicornio pudiera mediar palabra, el Kirin empezó a darle brutales golpes y patadas como tajos de su katana al unicornio dejándolo para el arrastre. El príncipe estaba de pie aturdido con heridas, cortes y moratones por todo el cuerpo.

"Finish Hin"

Decían una letras rojas en el aire. Eyedragón sacó una espada enorme y lo tiró lejos, clavandolo en el suelo a espaldas del príncipe. Luego le dio un fuerte patada al príncipe mandándolo lejos y acabando deslizandose al suelo hasta la espada. El príncipe es partido en dos por la espada.

"Eyedragon wins...Fatality"

**Nota autor: Esto ultimo no pasa de verdad en el capítulo. Esta parte está dedicada a todos aquellos que odian a Blueblood a muerte. Apuesto a que muchos os habrá encantado.**

En Ponyville. Mike estaba haciendo de modelo para Rarity en el Bouty Carrusel.

Rarity: No te muevas Mike.

Decía la pony modista mientras pasaba con el alfiler en el traje de Mike. El potro hacía lo que podía para aguantar aunque su paciencia llegaba al límite.

Mike: Hago lo que puedo Rarity.

Rarity: Ya está. Terminado.

Mike suspiró aliviado de no tener que probar más trajes.

Mike: Bueno. Con eso ya será todo.

Rarity: Bueno Mike ¿Con quien iras a la gala? ¿Con tu querida Apple Bloom?

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa picarona haciendo sonrojar a Mike.

Mike: Entre manzanita y yo es personal.

Sin querer respondió a la pregunta de Rarity haciéndola reír y sonrojar a Mike. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

Darkwing: Valla. A esto te dedicas.

Mike reconoció la voz al instante.

Mike: Darkwing.

El potro corrió hacia la potra que acababa de entrar por la tienda y la saludó.

Mike: Valla amiga ¿Qué te trae aquí?

La potra sonrió y la respondió.

Dark: Fui invitada por Celestia a la gala.

Mike: ¿Fuiste invitada?

Dark: Así es. Como tú y tus amigos habéis hablado tan bien de mí. La princesa quiso conocerme en persona y me envió una invitación.

Rarity: Valla chica. Me alegro por ti y dime ¿Tienes traje para la gala?

Dark: Me temo que no.

Dijo completamente apenada la potra. Rarity con una sonrisa tierna la dice de forma tranquilizadora.

Rarity: No te preocupes. Te haré un traje que irá bien contigo.

Dark: No quisiera causar molestia.

Rarity: En absoluto querida.

Mike le susurró a la potra con una leve sonrisa.

Mike: (Prepárate para sufrir una tortura peor que cualquiera que te podría hacerte pasar Sombra).

La potra miró confundida a Mike. Después de una hora, Rarity terminó el vestido para la potra.

Rarity: Terminado.

La potra lucía un hermoso vestido amarillo brillante. Portaba una tiara dorada que hacían juego con sus ojos.

Mike: Whoa Darkwing. Estas hermosa.

Dark (sonrojada): Gracias Mike.

Rarity: Sin duda te queda muy bien.

Dark: ¿Cuánto te debo señorita Rarity?

Rarity: No hace falta que me trates tan formalmente. Con que me tutes es bastante. Y sobre el vestido. Considerarlo un regalo.

Dark: Carai. Gracias Rarity.

La pony modista sonrió. Mike y Darkwing salieron de la tienda y se pusieron al día de sus cosas.

Dark: Se nota que tu patrulla y tu no paráis.

Mike: Ya te digo. Es raro que pase un día sin que tengamos problemas con señores del mal, hechiceros diabólicos, científicos locos y condesas chifladas. Aparte de eso todo va fenomenal.

Dark: Ya veo.

Mike: ¿Y tú Darkwing? ¿Cómo te van las cosas?

Dark: Estuve viajando de un lado a otro. He conocido a gente agradable. Otros no tanto.

Mike: ¿Algo más?

La potra se detuvo y se sonrojó por la pregunta de Mike.

Dark: Bueno. Tengo un novio.

Aquello capto la atención de Mike.

Mike: ¿En serio?

Sonrió el potro feliz de que su amiga encontrara a alguien para ella después de su ruptura. Bueno. Eso sería exagerando porque nunca salieron juntos aunque si hubo un breve romance entre los dos. Ahora que su amiga tenía su pony especial. Mike se alegraba por ella.

Dark: Si. Es un chico muy apuesto. Le conocí durante mis viajes.

Mike: ¿Puedo conocerle?

Dark: Por supuesto. Precisamente está por las afueras del pueblo.

Mike: Pues vamos. Tengo ganas de conocerlo.

Ambos potros volaron hasta las afueras del pueblo. Finalmente aterrizan cerca de un gran campo con algunas rocas.

Dark: Aquí es.

Mike: Valla sitio extraño.

¿?: Cuanto tiempo Mike.

Mike reconoció aquella voz y se puso en guardia.

Mike: Esa voz. No puede ser.

¿?: Y lo es Mike. Jajajaja.

Ante él estaba nada más y nada menos que Darkus. El alter ego oscuro de Mike. La última vez que lo vio fue en la plataforma petrolífera cuando se incendiaba todo y ahí le perdió la pista.

Mike: Darkus.

Respondió furioso el potro.

Darkus: Cuanto tiempo…"papi".

Dijo de forma burlesca el potro. Mike sin mediar palabra, se lanzó hacia él a toda velocidad y le arreó un puñetazo que lo mando volando. Luego voló velozmente hacia su espalda y volvió a golpearle contra el suelo. Mike iba a rematarlo hasta que Darkwing lo detuvo.

Dark: Alto Mike.

Mike: ¿Por qué me detienes? Ese es Darkus. Un ser muy peligroso.

Dark: Por favor Mike. No le hagas nada.

A Mike le extrañó la petición de la potra.

Mike: ¿Y por que no?

Dark: Porque él es mi novio.

Mike se quedó con los ojos verdaderamente abiertos al oír a su amiga que Darkus era su novio.

Mike: ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

Dark: Por supuesto que no.

Mike: ¿Pero tienes idea de quien es?

Dark: Lo se Mike. Me lo contó todo.

Mike: ¿En serio? ¿Todo, todo?

Darkus: Hasta el último detalle.

Mike miró con desconfianza al potro sombrío mientras este se levantaba sin quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

Mike: ¿Y como se que no has manipulado a Darkwing para que actúe a tu favor?

Darkus: Comprendo que desconfíes de mí debido a mis antiguos actos malvados. Pero estoy arrepentido de todo ello y trato de seguir el camino a la redención.

Decía Darkus con una pose dramática. Mike seguía desconfiando de él.

Dark: Por favor Mike. Dale una oportunidad.

Pese a sus palabras. Mike no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de idea. Cogió a la potra y la llevó lejos de él. Luego de poner un distancia segura. Empezó a hablar con ella.

Mike: Darkwing. No se que te habrá dicho pero créeme que no es de fiar.

Dark: Comprendo tu desconfianza pero el está arrepentido y quiere cambiar.

Mike: Un guepardo no cambia fácilmente de manchas. Un tigre no cambia de rayas. Un político corrupto no cambia de sillón así como así. Un malvado no cambia fácilmente.

Dark: Yo también estuve con Sombra y aún así me distes una oportunidad.

Dijo la potra en un intento de hacer cambiar de idea a Mike.

Mike: Eso es distinto. A ti te engañaron y en el fondo sabía que no eras mala. Darkus es diabólico desde que nació.

Dark: Por favor Mike. Dale una oportunidad de demostrar que ha cambiado.

Mike tenía sus dudas. No confiaba en Darkus pero si en Darkwing.

Mike: Bueno. Le daré el beneficio de la duda. Pero solo porque tú como amiga me lo pides.

Darkwing toda contenta lo abrazó.

Dark: Gracias Mike.

Mike: Pero ten cuidado ¿Vale?

Dark: Vale.

Darkwing volvió con Darkus bajo la atenta mirada de Mike.

Mike: Espero no arrepentirme.

Dijo el potro mientras salía volando de vuelta al pueblo. Darkwing se acercó a Darkus.

Darkus: ¿Le has convencido?

Dark: Me ha costado un poco, pero parece que te dará una oportunidad.

Darkus: Me alegro oír eso mi amor.

Dijo esto mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su novia para luego abrazarse.

Dark: Ya verás Darkus. Todo el mundo sabrá que has cambiado.

Darkus: Por supuesto Darkwing.

Sin que la potra se diera cuenta. Darkus sonreía maliciosamente. Mike había reunido a sus amigos y su patrulla y les contó todo. Cuando terminó su relato. Todo el mundo le miró como si no creyera lo que les contó el potro.

Applejack: ¿En serio Mike?

Mike: Así es Applejack.

Twilight: Pero Mike ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

Mike: Darkwing me pidió que le diera una oportunidad.

Ocelot: Perdona que te lo diga Mike pero. Por si no lo recuerdas. Él trato de matarte a ti y a Twilight en el pasado.

Mike: Cierto. Pero Darkwing me ha asegurado de que ha cambiado.

Rainbow: ¿Estas de broma? ¿En serio piensas confiar en esa copia malvada de ti?

Mike: Para nada Rainbow. Puedo dar alguna oportunidad a la gente pero no soy tonto. Le tendremos vigilado para asegurarnos de que no haga algo malo.

Vulcan: Y cuando haga algo sospechoso. Le arreamos con todo.

Medic: Le daremos un buen repaso.

Rainbow: Le daremos bien fuerte en la cabeza.

Pinkie: Y yo le daré a probar todos mis bollos rellenos de crema y chocolate.

Todo el mundo rotó los ojos ante lo que dijo Pinkie Pie. Más tarde. Mike junto con sus amigos potros Pipsqueak, Button y Rumble fueron a buscar a las chicas que estaban en la tienda de Rarity. Los potros llevaban elegantes trajes para la ocasión. Entraron por la tienda y saludaron a Rarity que estaba trabajando. First Base. El hermano pequeño de Flash Sentry también estaba en el grupo ya que formaba parte del circulo de amigos de Mike.

Mike: Hola Rarity.

Rarity: Hola niños. Llegáis justo a tiempo.

Rumble: ¿Están las chicas?

Rarity: Por supuesto. Aquí están.

Las CMC junto con Tiara, Silver Spoon y Dinky salieron de la cortina con hermosos vestidos. Apple Bloom llevaba un vestido rojo brillante, collar con forma de manzana. Moño verde y estaba peinada con coleta. Sweetie Belle llevaba un vestido azul oscuro en la parte superior y transparente en la inferior. Colgante con un corazón azul. Llevaba una cinta en al cabeza y el pelo laceo. Scootaloo un vestido violeta con un colgante de forma de rayo violeta. Tiara un vestido rosa pálido con una tiara dorada en la cabeza y Silver Spoon uno azul con una diadema blanca. Dinky portaba un traje naranja con una cinta azul. Los potros se quedaron mirandolas con la boca abierta al ver a las potras tan hermosas.

Pip: Chicas….

Rumble: Estáis.

Button: Increíblemente….

Mike: Hermosas.

Las potras se rieron algo sonrojadas por los cumplidos de los potros.

Apple Bloom: Gracias chicos.

Dinky: ¿Nos vamos?

Mike: Por supuesto. Podemos ir en el Infinity hasta Canterlot.

Todos: Si.

Todo el grupo con sus trajes de gala estaba en el Infinity preparando para entrar.

Twilight: ¿Esta listo todo el mundo?

Todos: Si.

Mike: Aun falta alguien.

Red: Y ya adivine quien.

Darkwing: Esperad chicos.

La potra llegó junto al grupo al cual fue recibida muy cordialmente por el grupo.

Black: Hola Darkwing. Nos alegramos de verte.

Pinkie: ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Has conocido muchos amigos? ¿Has comido mucho? ¿Has viajado mucho?

Hablaba sin parar hasta que Medic la tapó la boca. Apple Bloom se acercó a la potra.

Apple Bloom: Hola. Tú debes ser Darkwing.

Saludó cordialmente la potra. Esta la devolvió el saludo.

Dark: Si. Y tú debes ser Apple Bloom. El "Amorcito" de Mike.

Apple Bloom (ligeramente sonrojada): Así es.

Darkwing enseguida fue aceptada por el grupo de amigos de Mike. En ese momento se oyó otra voz.

Darkus: Hola a todos. Un placer veros a todos.

El grupo se puso tenso en el momento que apareció el alicornio sombrío. Los mayores apartaron a los potros para evitar que entraran en contacto con él.

Mike: Bueno. Ya que estamos todos. Subamos a la nave.

Todo el mundo iba a subirse a la nave. Cuando Darkus estuvo a punto de subir. Mike le puso el casco en su espalda y le miró a los ojos de forma penetrante.

Mike: Si le haces algo a Dakwing o algo malo. Te romperé todos los huesos que tengas.

Dijo de forma amenazante al mismo tiempo que le ponía un aparato en el traje de Darkus sin que este se diera cuenta. Este sonrió tranquilamente.

Darkus: Tranquilo "papi". Te juro que no haré nada malo.

Mike: Más te vale.

Darkus se subió a la nave y Mike activó su brazalete.

Mike: Bit. Sistemas de seguridad de la nave al máximo.

Bit: Confirmado amo Mike.

Luego se dirigió hacia Twilight.

Mike: Twilight ¿Le informaste a la princesa sobre Darkus?

Twilight: Si Mike. La princesa está al corriente sobre Darkus y ha ampliado la seguridad en el castillo por si acaso.

Mike: Bien.

Y finalmente todos suben a la nave. Darkus no paraba de mirar por la nave con una sonrisa en la cara.

Darkus: Ah el Infinity. Con que aquí es donde ocurre la magia.

Rainbow: Así es. Y más te vale que no hagas nada malo o probaras mis cascos.

Dijo de forma amenazante la pegaso mientras chocaba sus cascos. Este simplemente se rió.

Darkus: Tranquila colorines, no voy ha hacer nada de nada.

Rainbow: Más te vale.

Fluttershy: ¿Blue Sky no viene a la gala?

Vulcan: El ha ido a buscar a Blitzstar. Por lo visto la ha pedido para salir y esta ha aceptado. Sin duda tiene una suerte el tío.

Fluttershy (sonriendo): ¿En serio? Me alegro por él.

La nave despegó en dirección a Canterlot. Durante el recorrido. El grupo estuvo pendiente de cualquier movimiento sospechoso que pudiese hacer Darkus. Cuando llegaron. Fueron recibidos por centenares de guardias reales dando la bienvenida al grupo y manteniendo la guardia con Darkus por si hacía algo sospechoso. Finalmente llegan a la sala donde se celebraba la gala y fueron recibidos por Celestia y Luna. Junto a ellas estaban Shining Armor y su esposa Cadence.

Celestia: Sed bienvenidas.

Twilight: Gracias princesa.

Shining: Nos alegramos de veros a todos.

Ocelot: Igualmente.

Todos sonrieron excepto cuando pasó Darkus cerca de ellos. Celestia y Luna miraron al igual que Shining y Cadence con desconfianza al potro oscuro.

Celestia: Tu debes ser Darkus supongo.

Darkus: Así es princesa Celestia.

Dijo el potro oscuro haciéndola una reverencia a las princesas.

Celestia: Mike me dijo que querías cambiar a mejor.

Darkus: Así es princesa.

Armor: Más te vale que no hagas nada malo o ya verás.

Dijo el unicornio que no se fiaba en absoluto de Darkus.

Darkus (riéndose levemente): Tranquilo alteza. Estoy completamente reformado.

Armor: Más te vale.

Mike y su grupo fueron a conocer al resto de invitados. Ninguno quitaba la vista de encima de Darkus. En ese momento aparecieron Blue Sky y Blitzstar al cual la pegaso lucía un hermoso vestido azul claro y su pelo estaba recogido.

Red: Hola Blue Sky.

Sky: Hola.

Rainbow: No alegramos de verte socio.

Sky: Lo mismo digo.

Mike: Hola Blitzstar. Esta noche luces hermosa.

Blitzstar (riéndose levemente): Gracias Mike. Sin duda eres un encanto.

Fancy Pants: Rarity querida. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Rarity reconoció la voz que la llamaba.

Rarity: Fancy Pants.

Vio al unicornio acompañado por Fleur Dis Lee

Fleur Dis Lee: Nos alegramos de verte querida.

Rarity: Lo mismo digo.

Mike se acercó a la pareja.

Mike: Hola señor Fancy Pants.

Fancy: Príncipe Mike. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veían. Desde aquella fiesta con tus padres.

Mike: Por favor. Prefiero que me llame Mike. También me alegro de ver a su encantadora y hermosa esposa.

Dijo el potro mientras le cogía un casco a Fleur y besaba en su pezuña. Esta se rió levemente.

Fleur: Y veo que tú sigues siendo todo un caballero Mike.

Twilight: ¿Les conoces Mike?

Mike: Así es. Les conocí en una fiesta con mis padres. Sin duda una pareja encantadora. Y son justo lo que necesita Canterlot para que no halla tantos nobles creídos o corruptos.

Fancy: Eso es verdad.

Jack: Hola Ghost. Me alegro de verte.

Ghost: Y yo a ti. Por Celestia. Se agradece que haya alguien que si se de cuenta de cuanto estoy presente.

Jack (ligeramente nervioso): Claro. Por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo eres una buena amiga.

También aparecieron Flash Sentry siendo el guarda espaldas de Shining Armor y Cadence. El príncipe Wind del reino grifo. Chrysalis junto con Flink. La princesa Melody al cual fue a ver a su vieja amiga Eye Fox con suma alegría. Todos ellos saludaron muy alegremente al grupo. Pero no pudieron evitar mirar con desconfianza a Darkus ya que eran conscientes de quien era. Acto seguido se oyó otra voz conocida. Especialmente para Mike.

Undina: Yo también me alegro de volver a veros a todos amigos.

Mike: Undina.

Dijo el potro con corazones sobre la cabeza al ver a la sea pony. Apple Bloom no pudo evitar sentirse celosa por la atención que ponía su novio a la sea pony.

Pinkie: Que bien. Tú también estás aquí.

Dijo la pony rosa abrazando a la sea pony. Esta simplemente se río y la devolvió el abrazo.

Undina: Por supuesto. No podía faltar por nada ya que represento a la Atlantis.

Los potros amigos de Mike incluyendo Wind y Flink, se quedaron completamente embobados ante la belleza de la sea pony. Eso hasta que las potras les dieron un fuerte codazo a todos para que reaccionaran.

Apple Bloom: Ejem.

Carraspeó Apple Bloom molesta por la atención que ponía Mike en la sea pony hasta que este reacciono.

Mike: Ah sí. Undina. Te presento a Apple Bloom. Mi novia.

La sea pony sonrió a la potra.

Undina: Mucho gusto en conocerte Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Lo mismo digo.

Dijo la potra tratando de esconder su disgusto y las ganas de patearla en toda la cara a la princesa. La princesa la estuvo mirando por un rato y le dijo a Mike.

Undina: Valla Mike. Sin duda es muy guapa. Me alegro por ti.

Mike (sonrojado): Si….gracias.

Apple Bloom (sonrojada también): Ehhh... gracias.

Spark Strike: Hola Rarity.

Saludó amablemente el sea pony a la pony modista. Rarity se alegró un montón de ver a Spark en la fiesta.

Rarity: Spark querido ¿Tu también estas aquí?

Spark: Por supuesto. Soy el protector de la princesa y por tanto tengo que estar a su lado. De todos modos. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Rarity: Y yo a ti querido.

Spike que los observaba. Se sentía bastante molesto de la atención que tenía Rarity con el sea pony. En ese momento aparecieron Spitfire junto con Soarin y Fleetfoot. Las dos yeguas llevaban unos hermosos vestidos, rojo para Spitifre y azul para Fleetfoot. Mike vio a su tía y fue a su encuentro.

Spitfire: Hola a todos.

Mike: Tía Spitfire.

Dijo el potro abrazando a su tía y esta se lo devolvió.

Mike: Me alegro de verte tía.

Spitfire: Y yo a ti Mike.

Nightshade: Hola a todos.

Dijo Nightshade la líder de los Shadow Bolts con un vestido violeta, junto a ella estaban el resto del equipo. En ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Spitfire. Las dos pusieron un rostro serio y se acercaron la una a la otra con la mirada fija en los ojos de la otra.

Spitfire: Nightshade

Nightshade: Spitfire.

Spitfire: Nightshade

Nightshade: Spitfire.

Vulcan preparó la cámara de vídeo mientras pensaba.

Vulcan: (pelea de gatas, pelea de gatas).

(En la pervertida mente de Vulcan)

Ambas pegasos mantuvieron la mirada durante un rato mientras andaban las dos en circulo, como dos depredadoras dispuestas a abalanzarse sobre la otra en cualquier momento. En un instante, las dos saltan la una sobre la otra como dos fieras salvajes y empezaron con su pelea de gatas. Ambas se tiraban de pelo y se arañaban mutuamente al mismo tiempo que se mordían la una a la otra. Spitfire detrás de ella la sujetaba del cuello y la golpeaba la cara con su casco, mientras Nightshade la daba codazos en su costado y mordiéndola del brazo. Luego pasó a Nightshade encima de ella sobre su espalda haciendola una llave en sus dos patas traseras mientras Spitfire la daba fuertes codazos en su espalda o la tiraba de la crin de esta. Las dos no paraban de pelearse y de romperse mutuamente los vestidos quedando las dos luciendo su ajustada lencería, rosa para Spitfire y roja para Nightshade. Las dos con arañazos y moratones seguían con su feroz pelea de gatas para disfrute del robot.

(Vuelta a la realidad)

Vulcan estaba ya babeando mientras ambas pegasos mantuvieron la mirada durante un rato. Después ambas pusieron una sonrisa y se dieron del casco.

Spitfire: Así que tu equipo y tú habéis venido a la fiesta.

Preguntó alegremente la pegaso al cual esta la respondió.

Nightshade: Por supuesto. No íbamos a faltar para nada.

Blueball Blitz: Jijiji. No podíamos faltar a esta fiesta para nada. Sobre todo cuando falta algo de voltaje.

Vulcan se quedó decepcionado porque no ocurrió lo que él esperaban. Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón.

Vulcan: Ayayayay ¿A que ha venido eso?

Se quejó el robot mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Esta enfadada le respondió.

Fox: No hace falta ser adivino para saber lo que pensabas pervertido.

Acto seguido sonó la música y cada uno fue con su pareja al baile.

Flash con Twilight. Pinkie con Look Key. Rainbow con Soarin. Applejack con Wind Fuu. Rarity con Spark Strike. Fluttershy fue con Ocelot a la pista de baile. Sunset con Kai. Ghost con Jack. Blue Sky con Blitzstar. Spitfire con Stratus. Fleetfoot con Charger. Spike contra todo pronostico le toco con Chrysalis.

Mike y los potros también fueron a bailar. Por supuesto Mike con Apple Bloom. Button con Sweetie Belle. Rumble con Scootaloo. Pipsqueak con Dinky. First Base con Melody. Tiara con Wind. Silver Spoon con Flink. Darkus y Darkwing. Este último Mike no les quitaba el ojo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Camaleón puso un dispositivo de comunicación en el equipo de música de la orquesta.

El baile duró un rato al cual Mike no paraba de mirar con sospecha a Darkus.

Apple Bloom: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Mike: Perdona manzanita. Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza de que Darkus este tramando algo.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y no crees que realmente haya cambiado?

Mike: Sería bueno que realmente hubiese cambiado, pero aun así no puedo evitar desconfiar de él.

Durante el baile. Darkus se detuvo. Aquello extrañó a Darkwing.

Dark: ¿Ocurre algo?

Darkus: Nada cariño. Simplemente necesito ir un momento al baño.

Dark: Vale. No tardes.

Darkus: Tranquila amor.

Dijo el alicornio dándole un beso a su novia y marcharse. Mike lo vio y decidió seguirle discretamente. Darkus salió hacia los jardines exteriores, mirando a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie.

Darkus: Bien. Veamos como sigue el plan.

Mike: ¿Que plan?

Darkus se giró y vio a Mike enfrente de él. Aquello le pilló por sorpresa.

Darkus: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Mike con un tono serio le responde.

Mike: Simplemente no confió en ti y seguro que tramas algo que perjudica a mi amiga Darkwing.

Darkus se rió levemente.

Darkus: Oh vamos ¿Aun crees que voy a hacerla algo malo a mi novia con lo mucho que la amo?

Mike no le creyó en absoluto.

Mike: Darkus. Estamos solos. No hace falta que le eches tanto teatro a la cosa.

En el baile. Blue Sky seguía bailando con Blitzstar.

Blitzstar: Bailas muy bien Blue Sky.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa.

Blitzstar: Gracias Blitzstar. Oye. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Blitzstar: ¿Si?

Preguntó curiosa la pegaso.

Sky: Es algo que siempre he querido decirte pero no conseguía reunir el valor de decírtelo.

Blitzstar: ¿Cual?

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de decirselo. Una enorme carcajada se oyó en el equipo de música interrumpiendo a los músicos. Todo el mundo reconoció la risa.

Twilight: Esa risa.

Sunset: Es la de Darkus.

Afuera. Darkus se estaba riendo como un loco.

Darkus: JAJAJAJA. Supongo que es imposible engañarte Mike.

Mike miró con sospecha al alicornio.

Mike: Entonces lo admites. Pretendes hacer algo malo con Darkwing.

Darkus: Precisamente. Hay unos ponis sombríos que han logrado colarse en la fiesta cuyo objetivo es asesinar a Darkwing por órdenes directas de Sombra.

Mike se sorprendió ante aquel dato. Incluyendo a los invitados que estaban en la fiesta al cual la mayoría no sabían si era real o una especie de apto. Darkwing no se podía creer lo que decía su novio.

Ocelot: ¿Sombríos? ¿Aquí?

Darkwing: ¿Para matarme?

Kai: Imposible. Los abríamos detectado.

Mike seguía hablando con Darkus.

Mike: Pero ¿Cómo? En la fiesta hay fuertes medidas de seguridad a prueba de magia. No habrían podido colarse en ella.

Darkus se rió levemente y le respondió.

Darkus: Eso es cierto. Para eso les he proporcionado equipos de interferencias mágicas que impiden a los ponis camuflados ser detectados.

Mike se sorprendió al saber ese dato.

Mike: ¿Tecnología de interferencia mágica? ¿Pero como? Solo yo se construirlos.

Darkus: Olvidas que soy tu clon Mike. Así que no es extraño que posea tu capacidad de crear aparatos tecnológicos.

Mike: Aun así ¿Por qué quieres que maten a Darkwing? ¿Acaso tú no la amas?

Nada más decir eso. Darkus se rió como un loco a un alto volumen que se podía oírse por toda la fiesta.

Darkus: Oh. Ella cree que yo la amo. Pero yo no la amo en absoluto. Si hago esto es porque ella está bajo un hechizo.

Mike: ¿Qué hechizo?

Darkus: Un hechizo de transferencia. El hechizo hace que la persona que muera bajo este hechizo. Su poder será transferido al lanzador del conjuro. Es decir yo. Pero para eso, la persona que tiene que morir tiene que amar al lanzador del hechizo.

Mike: Entonces tú.

Darkus: Simplemente me aprovecho de la ingenuidad de esa potra estupida.

Mike apretó los dientes de rabia al ver como Darkus se aprovechaba de una amiga suya. Mientras Darkwing lloraba al ver que la persona que presuntamente la amaba. Simplemente la utilizaba.

Dark: El. No me ama.

Decía la potra mientras le salían las lágrimas. Apple Bloom que estaba a su lado, la abrazó Tratando de consolarla. Mike sin dejar de mirar al odioso alicornio. Activo su brazalete y gritó por él.

Mike: Eye Fox. Flecha de distrucción ahora.

Eye Fox obedeció la orden. Sacó su arco y disparó una flecha hacia arriba. Cuando la flecha explotó. Un extraño polvo plateado cubrió la zona. Revelando la presencia de sombríos que estaban cubiertos con una camuflaje producido por los aparatos ofrecidos de Darkus.

Red: Sombríos.

Vulcan: A por ellos.

Gades: Siervos de King Sombra. Atacad.

Ordeno Gades al cual junto a él estaban Evil Blood, Beast War. Inexplicablemente Obxidiana estaba también con ellos. Nada más oír la orden, los guerreros oscuros fueron al ataque.

Celestia: Guardias. Atacad.

Los guardias entraron en acción.

Twilight: Es hora de que intervengamos.

Fox: Por supuesto.

Fuera. Mike estaba completamente furioso por la confesión de Darkus.

Mike: Maldito. Vas a pagar por haberte burlado de mi amiga.

A la velocidad del rayo. Mike viajó hacia el encuentro de Darkus y le arreó un potente puñetazo que lo mandó volando. Mike voló veloz hacia él dispuesto a golpearle de nuevo. Pero Darkus logró darle una patada en al cara de Mike haciéndole retroceder. Darkus creó un puñal sombrío e intentó apuñalar a Mike pero este se defendió con un escudo de luz dorada. Mike lanzó un rayo contra él impactándole de lleno y hacerle estrellar contra el suelo provocando una enorme nube de polvo. Iba a tacar de nuevo hasta que una bola de fuego proveniente del humo al cual Mike tubo que esquivarlo. Darkus aprovechó para tele transportarse detrás de él y golpearle por le espalda. Mike contraatacó con una bola de hielo que lo impacta de lleno congelándolo pero Darkus logra liberarse del bloque de hielo.

Mike: Nadie de burla de mi amiga Darkwing y se sale con la suya.

Gritó furioso el potro lanzándose hacia y golpeándole en la cara al cual este contrataca con otro golpe. Al final los dos se enzarzan en un feroz combate donde ambos reciben brutales golpes.

En la fiesta. Varios asesinos tratan de matar a Darkwing. Pero esta demuestra que no es presa fácil y logra derrotarlos con rayos mágicos. Un asesino estuvo a punto de atacarla por detrás pero una potente descarga eléctrica lo deja de combate. La potra ve que fue la integrante de los Shadow Bolts Blueball Blitz. La potra sonrió.

Dark: Gracias.

Blueball Blitz: De nada pequeña.

Shining Armor combatía contra Gades en un combate de espadas.

Armor: Tenéis mucho valor para venir a atacar aquí en Canterlot.

Decía Shining mientras chocaba su espada contra la de Gades.

Gades: Solo seguimos las órdenes de Sombra.

Armor: En otras palabras. Que no sabéis hacer otra cosa que seguir órdenes.

Le cuestionó Shining mientras seguía combatiendo contra él. Gades cargó unas mesas con su magia y lo lanzó contra el unicornio. Pero este se protegió con un escudo y volvió a contraatacar.

Evil Blood combatía contra Sunset.

Blood: Prepárate para sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa pequeña.

Sunset no se dejó intimidar por la unicornio.

Sunset: Que te crees eso.

Evil Blood iluminó su cuerno y unas púas ensangrentadas surgían el suelo con intención de atravesar a Sunset. Pero esta logra esquivarla con un tele transporte y trata de contraatacar con un rato. Evil Blood logra esquivarlo y lanzarle un rayo ensangrentado que nubla la visión de Sunset.

Sunset: Maldita sea. No veo nada.

Evil Blood se acercó a ella con un puñal hecho de sangre con intención de matarla.

Blood: Prepárate para morir.

Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Pero Kai interviene y la lanza un potente rato que la hace estrellarse contra una pared. Luego libera a Sunset de la ceguera.

Kai: ¿Estas bien Sunset?

Sunset sonrió.

Sunset: Si. Muchas gracias amor.

Kai la devolvió la sonrisa.

Kai: Por supuesto mi vida.

Y ambos se dan un beso.

Black Wing, Rainbow, Soarin y Charger se enfrentaban a Obxidiana al cual esta usaba unas marionetas de unos caballeros con pesada armadura y grandes espadas.

Obxidiana: En esta obra yo soy quien dirige como debe suceder todo.

Rainbow: Eso está por ver pedazo de araña gorda.

Charger: A darle lo suyo a esta bichejo.

Los cuatro pegasos combatían a las marionetas. Blakc Wing usaba sus garras eléctricas golpeando fuertemente en la armadura de la marioneta. Rainbow y Soarin usaban su alta velocidad para golpear en varios sitios a la vez en las marionetas. Charger esquivaba las cargas de la marioneta y aprovechando que bajaba la guardia. Lo golpeaba en un costado. Obxidiana se reía.

Obxi: Perdéis el tiempo. Jamás podréis contra mis marionetas.

En ese momento. Flash Sentry cruzo la zona, cortando con su espada los hilos que sujetaban a las marionetas y acto seguido se cayeron estas.

Flash: ¿Decías?

Obxi: No.

Gritó furiosa la bruja al perder a sus marionetas.

Melody se defendía de los sombríos con ataques mágicos en forma de notas musicales y Undina la protegía.

Melodu: Gracias princesa Undina.

Undina: De nada cielo. Y no haces falta que me trates tan formalmente. Prefiero que me llames solamente Undina.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa. Unos unicornios sombríos fueron hacia ellas pero unas esferas de hielo y unas flechas impactaron en ellos y los dejaron fuera de combate.

Spark: Princesa ¿Estáis bien?

Fox: ¿No tenéis ningún daño?

Melody: En absoluto. Gracias.

Spitfire y Nightshade estaban atizando a varios de los ponis sombríos hasta que Nightshade le habló a Spitfire.

Nightshade: ¿Qué te parece una pequeña apuesta? Quien machaque más malos gana.

Dijo retadora la pegaso. Spitfire la devolvió la sonrisa retadora.

Spitfire: Por mi de acuerdo.

Y la dos fueron a machacar el mayor número de sombríos posibles.

Beast War posiblemente era el que más problemas daba. El enorme pony ponía en aprietos al grupo debido a su fuerza y resistencia sobrenatural. Vulcan y Ocelot trataban de detenerlo pero el enorme pony con su martillo los ponía a raya.

Ocelot: Cuidado.

Decía Ocelot esquivando el martillazo del salvaje pony al cual lo atacaba con furia y saña. Vulcan aprovechó para disparar su cañón de energía a la cara de este. Pero solo logra hacerlo retroceder unos centímetros y ponerlo furioso. Blitzstar se lanzó hacia él y le dio una fuerte patada en al cara pero este ni se inmuto.

Blitzstar: Maldita sea. Es pura roca.

El pony la golpeó con el asta de martillo e iba a golpearla de nuevo. Pero en ese momento apareció Blue Sky y detuvo su ataque con su escudo que generaba un campo de fuerza.

Sky: Atrás engendro.

Blitzstar: Gracias Sky.

Blue Sky cargo su escudo y formo una onda de choque que impulsó lejos al enorme sombrío haciéndole atravesar una pared.

Kai: Eso si que es potencia.

Decía el capitán mientras golpeaba a un sombrío tirándolo al suelo.

Fuera. Mike y Darkus seguían con su combate. Ambos combatientes seguían con su lucha que se tornaba a brutal. Ambos lanzaban potentes ataques causando grandes destrozos y agujeros en el suelo.

Mike: Ella confiaba en ti y tú la apuñalas por la espalda maldito desgraciado.

Gritó furioso el potro ante su homologo oscuro. Este simplemente se rió.

Darkus: Jajajaja. A mí solo me importa mi propio beneficio. Ninguna vida me importa excepto la mía.

Por cada palabra que decía Darkus. Más furioso se ponía Mike. El solo deseaban darle una inolvidable paliza al engendro que se burló de su amiga.

Mike: Furia de Gaia.

Gritó el potro golpeando con ambos cascos sobre la tierra formando un enorme terremoto donde estaba Darkus. El sorprendido sombrío no tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un puño de tierra lo elevó violentamente al aire para luego caer duramente contra el suelo. Este se levantó furioso.

Darkus: Es hora de terminar con esto.

Mike: Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Acabemos con esto.

Mike extendió sus alas e iluminó su cuerno. Sus alas tornaron en una luz dorada y un aura también dorada cubrió al potro mientras sus ojos se pusieron blancos. Darkus hacía lo propio. Solo que sus alas se volvieron más oscuras al igual que sus ojos y un aura oscura le rodeaba.

Del aura de Mike surgió una luz dorada que adopto forma de dragón. Darkus hizo lo mismo y con una luz oscura formó un dragón oscuro. Ambos potros lanzaron sus respectivos dragones contra el otro. Primero se dieron un brutal cabezazo mutuo que hizo temblar el suelo. Luego se separaron y se lanzaron a morderse brutalmente el cuello del otro.

Mike: No ganaras Darkus. Por mi amiga Darkwing te derrotaré.

Gritó Mike si querer ceder ni un solo milímetro de su ataque.

Darkus: ¿Aun crees que con la amistad la ayudarás? Ella es una sombría. No la querrán en ningún sitio. Lo mejor que puede hacer es morir de una vez.

Mike: Eso nunca.

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un apéndice. Ambos potros empleaban sus energías en sus respectivos dragones al cual ninguno dejaba de morder al otro. El suelo temblaba enormemente ante el brutal combate de ambos potros y sus dragones. Finalmente una gran luz surgió de ambos dragones y se formó una enorme explosión cegadora. Cuando la luz se disipó. Ambos potros estaban en el suelo con grandes heridas.

Darkus: Mal….maldito seas Mike.

Decía Darkus levantándose con mucha dificultad.

Mike: Te….te lo dije Darkus…..no pienso permitir que lastimes a mi amiga.

Dijo el potro con igual de dificultad que él. En ese momento apareció Darkwing. En cuanto la vio. Darkus trató de pedirla ayuda.

Darkus: Darkwing amor. Ayúdame. Mike se ha vuelto loco y quiere matarme.

Darkwing miró por un momento a Darkus y le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo tiró al suelo.

Darkus (confundido): Pero ¿Qué haces?

Dark (completamente furiosa): Mentiroso. Querías que me mataran.

Darkus estaba sorprendido ante lo que le dijo la potra.

Darkus: Darkwing cariño. No se de que me hablas.

En ese momento aparecieron las princesas.

Celestia: Es inútil que trates de mentirnos Darkus.

Luna: Tu confesión se oyó por toda la fiesta.

Darkus: ¿Qué?

Twilight: No confiábamos en ti. Por eso Mike te puso un transmisor donde se podía oír tu confesión.

Darkus se miró la espalda y se dio cuenta del aparato que tenía por la espalda.

Cadence: Eres un miserable Darkus. Engañar a esta pobre chica fingiendo que la amabas solo para conseguir poder.

Le reprendió la princesa de amor.

Celestia: Los sombrío se retiraron al verse superados. Ríndete Darkus y tendrás un juicio justo.

Darkus: JAMAS.

Dijo el potro iluminando su cuerno y tele transportarse lejos de allí. Mike trató de seguirlo con mucha dificultad.

Mike: No…..debemos detenerlo.

Mike estuvo a punto de desplomarse de nuevo hasta que Darkwing lo cogió para que no se cayera. Finalmente el potro pierde el conocimiento.

Dark: Mike.

Dijo la potra preocupada por su amigo herido al mismo tiempo que ella se sentía enormemente culpable de los sucedido.

Celestia: Debemos llevar a Mike a enfermería. Rápido.

Más tarde. Mike fue curado de sus heridas por Medic y el potro finalmente se despierta sobre una cama. Sus amigos estaban ahí.

Mike: Chicos.

Pinkie: Hola Mike.

Pip: ¿Estas bien?

Mike: Si. Gracias.

First Base: Whoa Mike. Fue una pasada. El combate que tuviste contra Darkus sin duda fue genial.

Scootaloo: Cuando sacaste aquel dragón dorado. Fue sin duda extra genial.

Mike: Si. Lastima que se escapara.

Black: Ya tendremos otra oportunidad.

Rainbow: La próxima vez no se escapará. Ya lo verás.

Entre todos estaba Darkwing. La potra no lucía su mejor cara. Cosa que Mike lo notó.

Mike: ¿Algún problema Darkwing?

Finalmente la potra lo mira a los ojos.

Dark: Lo siento Mike.

Mike: ¿Y eso?

Dark: Si te hubiera hecho caso antes. Tú no estarías así de lastimado.

Mike la sonrió.

Mike: No te preocupes. Para serte sincero. Deseaba haberme equivocado esta vez. Solo por ti amiga.

Cadence: Aun no me pudo creer que Darkus se aprovechara así de la pobre niña.

Darkwing se entristeció que su presunto novio solo quería aprovecharse de ella.

Dark: Supongo que es mi signo. Estar siempre sola.

Apple Bloon: No tiene que ser así Darkwing.

Dark: ¿Ah no?

Sweetie: Por supuesto.

Scootaloo: Eres nuestra amiga Darkwing. Sobre eso no te tienes que preocupar.

La potra sonrió al tener a unos estupendos amigos. En ese momento la princesa Luna la preguntó.

Luna: ¿Tienes a donde ir Darkwing?

Dark: La verdad es que no tengo ningún sitio ha donde ir. Ni siquiera tengo un lugar al que lo pueda considerar hogar.

Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar sentir lastima de la pobre potra. Luna se lo pensó un momento y finalmente la dijo.

Luna: Si no tienes a donde ir. Podrías quedarte conmigo.

Todos especialmente Darkwing. Se sorprendieron de lo que dijo Luna.

Dark: ¿Lo dice en serio princesa Luna?

La princesa sonrió.

Luna: Por supuesto. Serías mi alumna. Podría enseñarte magia y ser una buena pony ¿Te gustaría?

Darkwing trató un rato en responder. Finalmente la dice al mismo tiempo que la abraza con todas sus fuerzas la princesa de la noche.

Dark: Será un honor princesa Luna.

Pinkie: Estupendo. Fiesta de iniciación por la nueva alumna de la princesa Luna.

Todo el mundo se rió de la ocurrencia de Pinkie. Después de que Mike se recuperase por completo, todo el mundo se fue al Infinity. Las princesas fueron a despedirse de ellos.

Celestia: Qué tengáis un buen viaje.

Red: Gracias princesa.

Darkwing estuvo hablando con Apple Bloom.

Dark: Cuida bien de él.

Apple Bloom (sonriendola): Por supuesto amiga.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron y se despidieron del resto.

Fluttershy: ¿Dónde está Blue Sky?

Ghost: Fue a acompañar a Blitzstar a su casa.

La pegaso pegó un blinco ante la respuesta de la pony fantasma que estaba justo a su lado.

Fluttershy: Ahhhhh. Que susto.

En otro sitio. Blue Sky estaba acompañando a Blitzstar a su casa.

Sky: La fiesta la verdad es que fue divertida.

Blitzstar (sonriendo): Desde luego.

Sky: Si quitamos la parte de lo ataques de los sombríos y el intento de asesinato de Darkus.

La pegaso se echo a reír ante el comentario el paladín.

Blitzstar: Sobre todo eso.

Finalmente ambos llegan a la casa del pegaso. En ese momento Blitzstar le dice al paladín.

Blitzstar: Oye Blue Sky.

Sky: ¿Si?

Blitzstar: Quería darte las gracias por haberme protegido de ese bestia.

Sky: Oh ¿Eso? No fue na…..

No pudo continuar porque la pegaso le cogió de la cabeza y le dio un apasionado beso al robot al cual le pilló completamente por sorpresa. Blue Sky estaba sorprendido por la acción de la pegaso, pero enseguida empezó a corresponder el beso. Después de cortar el beso la pegaso con una sonrisa se despidió de él.

Blizstar: Hasta otra.

Sky (algo embobado): Hasta otra.

La pegaso se metió en su casa mientras Blue Sky daba tumbos por ahí tratando de asimilar lo que ha pasado. Dentro de la casa. Blitzstar se apoyó de espaldas sobre la pared con una sonrisa en la cara.

Blitzstar: Ay Blitzstar. Con la cantidad de sementales que hay en el mundo. Y tú tuviste que enamorarte de una máquina.

Dijo la pegaso con una amplia sonrisa.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.

**En mi web en DevianatArt. Podeis encontrar el dibujo que me inspiró a crear a Darkwing para mi fanfic.**


	49. CAP 49 JURASSIC PONY

**CAPITULO 49**

**JURASSIC PONY**

En el Imperio de Cristal. Shining Armor se despertaba en su cama. Nada más abrir los ojos, se llevó un susto tremendo.

Armor: ¿Pero que?

Enseguida se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama. Si no en el techo de la habitación.

Armor: No. No puede ser.

Dijo sobresaltado el príncipe corriendo por la pared intentando llegar al suelo. Pero se caían al techo una y otra vez. El príncipe estaba desesperado hasta que oyó una enorme risa tras la puerta.

Armor: Esa risa. Maldita sea. Ahora caigo.

El príncipe molesto. Abrió la puerta con su magia y vio a Mike partiéndose de risa. El potro como el pasillo estaba a la misma altura que Shining.

Mike: ¿Qué Shining? ¿Te gusta el hechizo de invertir habitaciones que me enseñó Twilight?

Dijo el potro al cual le costaba respirar por la risa. Shining empezó a echar humo por la cabeza y al final…

Twilight y Cadence junto con las mane 7 y los bebes. Estaba desayunando hasta que se oyó el grito infrapony de Shining Armor por todo el castillo. Asustando a todo el mundo

Armor: MIIIIIIIIIIKE.

Twilight y Cadence se echaron el casco a la cabeza.

Twilight y Cadence: ¿Qué le habrá hecho Mike a mi hermano/marido esta vez?

Rainbow: Jajajajaja. Seguro que le ha puesto patines en los cascos y en el momento que tocó el suelo, se dio de morros contra la pared.

Applejack: Eso lo hizo Mike la semana pasada.

Spike: Seguro que se ha hecho pasar por la princesa Luna y le ha dicho que están recién casados y con un hijo. Jejejeje.

Rarity: Querido. Eso lo hizo hace un mes.

Pinkie: Uh, uh, uh. Le habrá hecho creer que tiene un hijo medio pony y medio changeling con Chrysalis.

Sunset: Eso ya lo hizo hace tiempo e incluso logró involucrar a Cadence en la broma*.

*** Ver CAP 6 ARMONÍA DOBLE FILO 2º Parte de este fanfic.**

Cadence se rió a más no poder al acordarse de ello y la gracia que la hizo ver la cara que puso su marido en cuanto le hizo aquella broma. Los gemelos también se rieron.

De la puerta del comedor. Entró corriendo Mike riéndose a carcajada abierta, siendo perseguido por un furioso Shining.

Armor: Esta no te perdono Mike. Esta vez te pienso matar por esto maldito monstruo.

Rugió furioso el príncipe.

Mike: Jajajajaja. Eso si me llegas a coger. Jajajaja.

Y los dos abandonaron el comedor.

Twilight: Por Celestia ¿Hasta cuanto le seguirá jugando bromas pesadas a mi hermano?

Rainbow: ¿Y por que tendría que dejarlo? Sus bromas son geniales.

Dijo le pegaso entre carcajadas. Mientras Mike seguía huyendo de Shining hasta un balcón y echar el vuelo para alejarse de Shining al cual este se había parado en el balcón.

Mike: Cogeme si puedes.

Canturreaba Mike de forma burlesca. Shining no dijo nada. Simplemente iluminó su cuerno y de su espalda surgieron unas alas metálicas. Aquello sorprendió al potro.

Mike: ¿Sabes usar el tecno hechizo Tecno alas?

Shining sin quitar la vista del potro le responde.

Armor: Por supuesto. Twilight me lo acaba de enseñar. Ahora no tienes escapatoria pequeño monstruo.

Mike: Oh oh. El cielo ya no es seguro. Alas para que os quiero.

Shining alzó el vuelo con sus alas metálicas para perseguir a Mike al cual este también había iniciado el vuelo. Ambos estaban en una frenética persecución por el cielo donde Mike trataba de huir como podía de Shining mientras este trataba de alcanzar al potro. Las mane 7, Spike y Cadence miraron la frenética carrera desde la ventana.

Fluttershy: No sabía que Shining conociera ese tecno hechizo.

Twilight: Shining me pidió expresamente que se lo enseñara. Aunque no me dijo para que.

Cadence: ¿No te dijo para que quería aprenderlo?

Twilight: No. Nunca me lo quiso decir.

Sunset: ¿Nos has pensado que era para perseguir a Mike aunque este se escapara por el aire?

Twilight: Nunca lo había pensado.

Applejack: Que barbaridad. Que velocidad.

Decía la pony vaquera mientras veía la frenética carrera aérea.

Rainbow: Debo reconocerlo. Nunca me imaginé que a Shining se le diera bien las carreras aéreas.

Spike: ¿Crees que esta vez cogerá a Mike?

Applejack: Sería difícil responder. Están muy igualados.

Mientras. Los dos voladores seguían con su persecución aérea. En un momento Mike logra meterse en una esquina y cuando Shining pasó por ella. Este había desaparecido.

Armor: Maldita sea ¿Dónde se ha metido ese monstruo?

Comentó frustrado el unicornio. En ese momento ve a Mike en un parque central del Imperio de Cristal.

Armor: Ahí estas. Esta vez no tienes escapatoria.

Gritó Shining con una sonrisa maniática mientras volaba a toda velocidad contra el potro, al cual este ni se inmutó en absoluto.

Armor: Ya eres mió.

Gritó Shining como un loco pero solo logró atravesarlo como si no estuviera ahí y estrellarse contra el suelo. Provocando un enorme agujero en el suelo que asustó a todo el mundo. Mike salió de su escondite y recuperó un plato producidor de hologramas quitando la imagen de su copia en el acto.

Mike: Sin duda los hologramas son un gran invento. Jajajaja.

Decía el potro entre risas. Shining molesto y medio atontado se levantó furioso.

Armor: Miiiiike.

Dijo Shining con una voz de ultratumba. Mike es estaba riendo.

Mike: Vamos socio. Solo es una broma y además….

Mike paró de hablar porque vio algo que capto su atención. Shining fue por él.

Armor: Esta vez eres mío Mike.

Dijo el semental abalanzándose sobre Mike, pero este tranquilamente se apartó de su trayectoria haciendo que este se cayera al suelo. Mike se acercó al cráter para mirar mejor lo que había captado poderosamente su atención. Shining al darse cuenta que Mike no le estaba prestando atención, se acercó a su lado.

Armor: Mike ¿Qué haces?

Mike no dijo nada. Con su casco cogió el mentó del príncipe e hizo que mirase en la misma dirección que él miraba. Shining se sorprendió cuando vio lo que era.

Armor: No puede ser.

Mike: Y que lo digas.

Ambos estaban mirando un enorme esqueleto de lo que parecía un enorme reptil gigante. El resto del grupo llegó al lugar donde estaban ambos.

Pinkie: ¿Qué pasa Shining? ¿Lograste coger a Mike? ¿Si? ¿No?

Twilight: Chicos ¿Qué estáis mirando tanto?

Al no recibir respuesta. El grupo se acercó al cráter y vieron algo increíble.

Cadence: ¿Unos huesos?

Fluttershy: ¿De que animal son?

Twilight examinó los huesos y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que eran.

Twilight: No puede ser. Es un esqueleto de un cristal saurio rex.

Spike: ¿Un que?

Cadence: Un antiguo dinosaurio que se extinguió mucho antes de que existieran los ponis de hoy en día.

Twilight: Increíble. Estamos ante lo que podría ser el mayor hallazgo de la historia

Dijo la alicornio con un brillo en los ojos.

Rainbow: Tranquila cerebrito.

Dijo con sarcasmo la pegaso.

En el castillo de Tirek. El centauro junto con Tobi. Se dirigía al laboratorio del doctor. Cuando entraron vieron al doctor portando unas cajas.

Tirek: ¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo doctor verdoso?

Comentó molesto en centauro. En ese momento vio a otro doctor Toxicon llevando unos planos. Eso dejó confundido al centauro y a Tobi.

Tirek: ¿Pero que?

Vio a varios doctores Toxicon en diversas partes del laboratorio. Uno limpiaba una mesa. Otro ordenaba libros. Otro fregaba. Otro se ocupaba de limpiar el cuarto de baño. Tirek centró su atención en uno que estaba tranquilamente tumbado en un sillón con un zumo de coco en la pezuña. El centauro se dirigió hacia aquel en concreto.

Tirek: ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí doctor?

Toxicon: Ah duque Tirek. Que agradable visita. Simplemente está viendo a mis clones.

Tirek: ¿Clones?

Preguntó confundido el centauro.

Toxicon: Así es. Ellos están aquí para hacer todo el trabajo pesado por mí. Mientras yo me relajo tranquilamente sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Nada más decir eso. Los clones se detuvieron y miraron al doctor con miradas asesinas.

Clones: ¿Cóooomo?

Tobi: Varios Toxicon por ahí. Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Comentó frustrado el pony.

Toxicon: Gracias a esto. Ahora tengo tiempo para ver mi programa favorito. "Cuéntame como no paso"

Dijo esto pulsando el mando ha distancia y el gran espejo del laboratorio se iluminó. En ella se mostró el Imperio de Cristal al cual se podía ver los restos fósiles del dinosaurio siendo investigado por la patrulla.

Toxicon: ¿Pero que?

Nada más verlo. Toxicon se levanto del sillón y fue corriendo al espejo tirando de lado a Tobi y mirando la imagen que se mostraba.

Toxicon: No me lo puedo creer. Los restos fósiles de un cristal saurio rex. El hallazgo del siglo y no he sido yo quien lo ha encontrado.

Gritó completamente frustrado el doctor.

Tobi: Prefiero cien clones de un cristal saurio rex que los de mi hermano gemelo.

Tirek se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Tobi y se le ocurrió una idea.

Tirek: Puede que a tu hermano tonto se le haya ocurrido una buena idea. Doctor Toxicon.

Toxicon: ¿Si duque Tirek?

Tirek: Quiero que mandes a tus clones allí y te ocupes del dinosaurio ese. Si podemos resucitar a esa bestia y crear un ejército. No habría quien nos parase.

Toxicon: Así se hará duque Tirek.

Volviendo al Imperio de Cristal. El padre de Mike estaba junto con un grupo de arqueólogos, montando los huesos del dinosaurio. Mike y sus amigos estaban con ellos.

Medic: Si que eran grandes esos bichos.

Comentaba impresionado Medic al ver al casi completó esqueleto de rex que había delante de ellos. Su tamaño era enorme, casi a la altura de un cuarto piso.

Spike: Menudos dientes tenían entonces.

Fluttershy: Si…si. Muy aterradores entonces.

Mike: ¿Como va eso papa?

Sr.B.: Estupendamente hijo. Sin duda estamos posiblemente el mayor hallazgo prehistórico del Imperio de Cristal.

Twilight: Es magnifico haberlo encontrado. Lo que podríamos aprender de esto.

Rainbow: Tranquila cerebrito.

Black: Y pensar que si lo encontramos fue gracias a la broma pesada de Mike gastada a Shining.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Es verdad. Al final la broma valió la pena.

Shining gruñó ante los comentarios de los dos robots. En ese momento apareció el doctor Toxicon detrás de un árbol.

Toxicon: Hola a todos.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió de ver al doctor y se pusieron en guardia.

Mike: El doctor Toxicon.

Pinkie: Uy ¿Qué hace aquí?

Vulcan: No lo se. Pero le vamos a machacar.

Mike y su patrulla fueron hacia el doctor que salió corriendo de allí. Las mane 7 y Shining se unieron a ellos. Cuando el esqueleto se quedó solo. Otro doctor Toxicon (el original) salió de detrás de una roca.

Toxicon: Perfecto. Ahora es mi turno.

Usando un propulsor de toxinas. Se subió al esqueleto y le puso un dispositivo de control mental en el cuello del esqueleto. Una vez hecho eso. Bajó de el y se puso enfrente del esqueleto apuntándolo con una extraña pistola.

Toxicon: Bien. Y ahora. Resucita.

Gritó el docto disparando un rayo rojo de su arma impactando de lleno al esqueleto. Durante un rato el esqueleto estuvo rodeado por un aura roja pero no paso nada.

Toxicon: ¿Qué? Me parece que va a necesitar más potencia.

Mientras. El grupo perseguía al doctor.

Toxicon: No me cojereis.

Para su desgracia. Black Wing se le adelantó y se puso enfrente de él cortándole el paso.

Black: Ahora verás doctor verdoso.

Toxicon: Oh oh.

La bat pony formó un potente golpe de viento con sus alas. Al cual lo mandó volando al doctor lejos del imperio.

Mike: Buen lanzamiento Black Wing.

Black: De nada.

En ese momento volvió a aparecer el doctor como si nada. Saliendo de una tienda. Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Applejack: ¿Toxicon?

Rainbow: Pero si salió volando antes.

Mike: No se que pasa. Pero le volveremos a patear.

Y volvió la persecución hacia el doctor. Mientras el original seguía intentando resucitar al dinosaurio.

Toxicon: Resucita ya pedazo de roca. Te lo ordeno.

Disparó de nuevo su rayo con el mismo resultado. Aquello los frustró bastante.

El grupo persiguió al doctor hasta acorralarlo en un callejón. Ahí lo tenían a su alcance.

Red: Ahora verás doctor.

Red Fire conjuró un hechizo de viento caliente al cual se llevó al doctor volando fuera del Imperio.

Red: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Toxicon: Yujuuuuu. Por aquí.

Canturreaba el doctor que salía detrás de un árbol. El grupo le pareció extraño eso.

Armor: ¿Otra vez el doctor?

Mike: ¿Pero cuantas veces tendremos que patearle el trasero para que nos deje en paz?

Y volvieron a perseguirlo. Mientras el doctor original frustrado, seguía tratando de resucitar al fósil viviente.

Toxicon: Maldita sea. Resucita de una vez. Me pones de lo nervios.

Por tercera vez. El Toxicon que perseguía el grupo. Salió volando por la fuerte patada que le había metido Mike.

Mike: Bien. Esto ya está.

Ghost: Espero que nos hayamos librado de él definitivamente.

Applejack: Espero yo también porque desde luego si que era pesado.

El grupo volvió a la excavación y para su sorpresa. Vieron al doctor delante del fósil.

Rainbow: ¿Otra vez el doctor verdoso?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Armor: No lo se pero hay que pararlo.

Y el grupo fue a por él. El doctor ya estaba de un ataque de nervios al no poder resucitar al dinosaurio.

Toxicon: Maldita sea. Ya me tienes harto. Eres igual que mi hermano gemelo, un completo inutil.

Completamente frustrado. Tira su pistola al suelo y de él sale un intenso rayo rojo que impacta en el dinosaurio. La luz se hizo tan intensa que cegó al grupo. Cuando la luz se disipó. Vieron algo increíble para ellos.

Donde estaban antes los huesos de dinosaurio. Estaba un enorme reptil bípedo con brazos pequeños (parecido al tiranosaurio rex de la película de Jurassic Park). Tenía la piel roja oscura y unos cristales rojos más claros y brillantes sobre la cabeza y la espalda. Lo más sorprendente es que no había uno sino varios de ellos. Unos de ellos soltó un enorme rugido que se oyó por todo el Imperio de cristal (como el rex de la película). Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido al verlos.

Rainbow: ¿Qué….que acaba de pasar?

Black: ¿Esos dinosaurios están vivos?

Toxicon daba saltos de alegría.

Toxicon: Si. Magnifico. Mi inventó ha funcionado. Y ahora hora de marcharse.

Dijo el doctor al cual salió galopando de allí mientras el grupo miraba sorprendidos a los enormes reptiles.

Twilight: No puedo creerlo. Esos dinosaurios están vivos.

Mike: Nunca me imaginé que el doctor Toxicon pudiera hacer eso.

Los dinosaurios se dirigían hacia el Imperio.

Applejack: Esos bichos se dirigen hacia la ciudad.

Armor: Debemos detenerlos.

Y el grupo fue tras los reptiles. Mientras. La gente huía de los rexs (para abreviar lo de cristal saurio rex). Uno de los ponis de cristal se tropezó quedando a merced de los depredadores.

Pony: Oh no.

El rex estuvo a punto de devorarlo hasta que una barrera creada por Shining lo Detuvo. Acto seguido aparece Mike dándole una potente patada en al cara del dinosaurio que lo tumba contra el suelo.

Mike: Me parece que tenemos trabajo.

Ocelot: Pues a saco con ellos.

Ocelot y Blue Sky sacaron sus espadas y fueron hacia los reptiles. Estos trataron de cogerlos con sus dientes pero los espadachines eran muy rápidos. Ambos saltaron y trataron de clavar sus espadas en la cabeza del rex. Por desgracias los diamantes de su cabeza eran muy duros para atravesarlos.

Sky: Me parece que nos va a costar más de lo previstos.

Black Wing, Rainbow y Fluttershy sacaban a la gente del peligro. Red Fire lanzaba fuego demostrando su eficacia contra los reptiles al cual los aterrorizaba el fuego. Camaleón con un disfraz de soldado con lanzallamas la apoyaba.

Camaleón: Oh si. Me encanta el olor de dinosaurio asado por la mañana.

En el castillo de Tirek. El centauro desde su trono con una mando a distancia al cual controlaba a los dinosaurios. Observaba la acción desde su espejo mágico.

Tirek: Esa patrulla cree que pueden detenerme. Ahora verán lo que es bueno.

Con le mando a distancia. Ordeno a uno de los dinosaurios que diera un barrido con su cola obligando a Red Fire y a Camaleón a retirarse.

Red: Ey. Quieto lagartija.

Mike lanzó un potente rayó dorado contra los dinosaurios pero no les hizo el más mínimo efecto.

Medic: El rayo no le hizo nada.

Twilight: Por lo visto. Los cristales de su espalda les da capacidad de repeler la magia.

Ghost: Valla. Entonces eso complica las cosas.

Mike: Si la magia directa no les afecta. Habrá que probar indirectamente. Ghost. Congela el suelo.

Ghost obedeció y lanzó un rayo congelante al suelo que hizo que estos resbalasen y se cayeran al suelo.

Pinkie: Estupendo. Helado de dinosaurio.

Comentó Pinkie dando saltos. Tirek miraba con furia la imagen del espejo.

Tirek: Como odio a ese alicornio.

Toxicon: Ahora me toca a mí jugar.

Decía el doctor con intención de coger el mando pero Tirek se lo impidió.

Tirek: Ni hablar. Yo soy el jefe y juego cuando quiera.

Toxicon: Eso no es justo. El invento es mío. Yo soy quien debería manejarlo.

Discutían Tirek y Toxicon como críos, mientras Mike y su grupo seguían combatiendo a los rexs.

Un rex derriba una pared donde había una maestra con sus alumnos potros. Estos se quedaron aterrados al ver al enorme rex y sus afilados dientes. Applejack sin dudarlo utilizó su cuerda para atarlo por uno de los cristales y tirar de él captando la atención del lagarto.

Applejack: Atrás lagartija. Hoy no comerás ponis.

Desde arriba. Twilight vio algo en la espalda del rex al cual lo tenia agarrado Applejack. La alicornio lo miró mejor y vio una especie de aparato tecnológico.

Twilight: Eso es. Debe ser eso con lo que controlan.

Mike también lo vio.

Mike: Habrá que quitarlo.

Applejack: Si tenéis que hacer algo hacedlo ahora. No se por cuanto podré retenerlo.

En ese momento el rex tiró con fuerza haciendo que Applejack salga impulsada y caiga sobre su espalda. Ahí la vaquera vio el aparato.

Applejack: Bueno. Ya que estamos. Cojamos el dichoso aparato.

La vaquera intentó quitarlo pero la costaba hacerlo.

Applejack: Carai. Está más agarrado que el puño de un avaro.

El dinosaurio se sacudió violentamente intentando quitarse a la vaquera de encima.

Applejack: YIIIIIJAAAAA. Tranquilo dinosaurio.

Tirek movía frenéticamente la palanca del mando a distancia para librarse de la vaquera.

Tirek: Quítate de ahí maldita pony.

Al final de tanto mover el mando a distancia. Se rompió la palanca.

Tirek: ¿Qué?

Toxicon: Lo has roto. Siempre acabas rompiendo mis cosas. Eso pasa por no compartir.

Tirek: Cállate doctor verdoso. Al menos aunque no pueda controlarlos ya. Destrozaran el Imperio de Cristal.

Mientras. El rex seguía sacudiéndose violentamente que al final lanza lejos a Applejack con el aparato controlador en sus cascos. Red Fire y Mike la sostienen con su magia.

Mike: Te tenemos.

Applejack: Gracias chicos. Aquí está el aparato.

Mike cogio el aparato y se lo dio a Eye Fox.

Mike: Perfecto. Eye Fox. Cogelo y llévalo al laboratorio del Infinity. Quizás podamos parar esta locura.

Eye Fox: Entendido.

La yegua salió corriendo hacia la nave mientras el grupo se ocupaba de los rexs.

Mike: Hora de entrar en acción.

Mike lanzó el ataque Infierno de Plasma para hacer retroceder a los dinosaurios. Aunque estos sean inmunes a la magia, les tenía terror al fuego. Red Fire, Twilight y Sunset lanzaron hechizos de fuego a las armas de Shining, Ocelot, Vulcan y Blue Sky para luchar con más eficacia contra los dinosaurios. Pinkie Pie lanzaba pasteles a los ojos de los rex cegándolos. Rainbow Dash y Black Wing les golpeaban en la cara donde no tenía cristales.

Uno de los rex rugió hacia un grupo de potros que estaban acorralados. El rex abrió sus fauces con intención de devorarlos hasta que oyó una voz.

Fluttershy: Ey tu.

El rex se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y se quedó congelando en el sitio. La pegaso le estaba lanzando "la mirada".

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo te atreves a asustar a potrillos indefensos? ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

Gritaba Fluttershy al dinosaurio que estaba congelado sin poder moverse. En ese momento un misil impactó en su cara tumbándolo al suelo. La pegaso vio que era Centinela que había llegado al lugar.

Centinela: ¿Está usted bien señorita Fluttershy?

La pegaso sonrió.

Fluttershy: Si. Gracias Centinela.

Medic lanzaba tranquilizantes contra los dinosaurios para debilitarles. Debido a su dura piel. Tenía que usar agujas perforantes para atravesar su dura piel. Ghost lanzaba gritos sónicos contra los rex obligándoles a retroceder ya que no tenían forma de taparse los oídos del horrible ruido.

Mike cogió la cola de uno de los rex y con su enorme fuerza lo elevo. El rex pataleaba para liberarse pero era inútil. Mike giró sobre si mismo girando al rex en el proceso y usándolo para golpear al resto de los rexs.

Shining Armor disparaba rayos para distraerlos y Flash Sentry los golpeaba con su espada de cristal. Acto seguido apareció Eye Fox.

Fox: Chicos. Lo tengo.

Dijo la robot con el controlador en la mano.

Fox: He modificado el aparato para que lo podamos controlar. Solo tenemos que ponerlo en uno de ellos y podremos controlar al resto.

Medic: Deja eso a mí.

Medic cogió el aparato y corrió hacia uno de los Rex. El dinosaurio le lanzó un tremendo bocado. Pero lo único que cogío fue un tronco ya que Medic usó una técnica de sustitución. Finalmente logra subirse a su espalda y colocarle el aparato al cuello.

Medic: Ya está.

Mike: Perfecto. Todo tuyo Eye Fox.

Fox: A la orden.

Con un mando a distancia con palanca. Eye Fox activó el aparato controlador y en ese preciso instante, los rexs se detuvieron.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó confundida la pegaso.

Mike: Muy simple. Ahora controlamos a los dinosaurios.

Twilight: Estupendo. Ya no harán mas daño a nadie más.

Armor: De todos modos ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? Son demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos por ahí.

Rainbow se acercó a Mike con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rainbow: Oye Mike ¿Y si usamos a los rexs para….?

Mike: ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Rainbow?

Respondió igual de malicioso el potro.

Rainbow: Desde luego que si.

Respondió la pegaso mientras se frotaba los cascos.

Acto seguido los dinosaurios se pusieron en fila y se fueron del Imperio de Cristal.

Applejack: Oye Mike ¿A dónde van los rexs?

Mike sonrió maliciosamente y la respondió.

Mike: Muy simple. Les mandamos a hacer un visita a "Tairi".

En el castillo. Tirek estaba furioso porque su plan había fallado.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Gritó furioso el centauro mientras tiraba el ya inútil control remoto al suelo. Mientras. El doctor tenía problemas con los clones que envió hacia la excavación en forma de distracción. Los tres estaban bastante destrozados y molestos con él.

Clon1: Estamos molestos contigo.

Clon2: Muy molestos.

Clon3: Realmente molestos.

Decían los tres clones mientras acorralaban al original.

Toxicon: C-calma. Todos somos caballeros razonables.

Respondió nervioso el doctor. Pero sus clones no parecían dispuestos a razonar.

Clon1: A la porra lo razonable.

Clon2: Vamos a darte lo que te mereces.

Clon3: Te vamos a dar de tal paliza. Que necesitaran una foto para reconstruirte del todo.

En ese momento entró Scrap a la sala.

Scrap: Su prepotencia. Tenemos un problema.

Tirek: ¿Qué problema?

Scrap: Pues…..

No pudo contestar porque un rex entró violentamente derribando el muro y pisoteando al goblin. Después de quitar el pie. El goblin medio adolorido le dijo a su amo.

Scrap: Que los…..rexs…..están…. aquí….

Y más rexs entraron por la habitación para horror de Tirek, Tobi y Toxicon y sus clones al cual salieron corriendo siendo perseguidos por los rexs.

Tirek: Esto es culpa tuya y de tus clones doctor de pacotilla.

Giraba Tirek mientras huía tratando de evitar que le devorasen los rexs.

Toxicon: Yo no tengo la culpa de esto.

Gritaba el doctor mientras huía de otro rex al cual trataba de cogerle con sus enormes colmillos.

Tobi: Corra amo. No creo que estos bichos distingan la ternera del burro.

Gritaba Tobi que al igual que Tirek y Toxicon. Huía de los enormes depredadores.

Tirek: Tobi. ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Más tarde. Con ayuda de la Mega Base. Llevan a los rexs a una enorme isla desierta donde la comida y caza abundaba y podrían vivir en paz sin que los molestasen.

Fluttershy: Me alegro de que los rexs tenga un lugar donde vivir felices.

Dijo feliz la pegaso.

Mike: Yo también.

Twilight: Aquí los dinosaurios podrán vivir sin problemas y podremos estudiar sus hábitos.

Vulcan: Si. Pero lo más lejos de ellos a ser posible.

Camaleón: Si. No me gustaría convertirme en un bocadillo para dinosaurios.

Respondió Camaleón disfrazado de bocadillo provocando la risa del grupo.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.

**Nota autor: En mi web en deviantArt. He actualizado mis personajes de Mike y la patrulla Harmony como la de otros, complementando información sobre ellos.**


	50. CAP 50 LA CIUDAD GUERRERA 1º PARTE

**CAPITULO 50**

**LA CIUDAD GUERRERA 1º parte**

La Patrulla Harmony y las Mane 7 iban entrando a la sala del trono ya que fueron convocados por la princesa Celestia. Hicieron una reverencia y la preguntaron.

Twilight: ¿Quería vernos princesa?

Celestia: Así es Twilight. Mi amiga la princesa Shena del reino de Ekalaif. Me mandó una carta solicitando ayuda

**(Nota autor: El nombre del reino se le ocurrió a mi colega escritor Mega1234)**

Ante eso Mike reaccionó.

Mike: ¿La princesa Shena tiene problemas princesa?

Pinkie: ¿La conoces Mike?

Mike: Si. Mi padre trabajo para ella hace tiempo para unas excavaciones. Ahí la conocí en persona y nos llevamos bien enseguida. Es una princesa dulce y amable al cual compartía tiempo con ella. Pero también es una gran guerrera.

Vulcan: Y también tremendamente hermosa.

Dijo Vulcan fantaseando hasta que Eye Fox le dio un codazo.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre en el reino princesa?

Celestia: La princesa Shena me dice en su carta que tiene problemas con unos extraños atacantes que no paran de atacar al reino y pueblos pequeños. Los describieron como unos ponis de metal con tentáculos en la espalda.

El grupo reconoció la descripción al instante.

Todos: Octopys.

Red: ¿Pero que harán los octopys ahí?

Applejack: Nada bueno seguro.

Spike: ¿Creéis que Proto tendrá algo que ver?

Ocelot: No me extrañaría. Al fin y al cabo está aliado con los octopys.

Celestia: Por eso necesito que valláis al reino de Ekalaif y ayudéis a la princesa.

Twilight: Puede contar con nosotras princesa.

Celestia: Para el caso he pedido la ayuda de un valiente soldado. Ya puedes pasar capitán Flash Sentry.

Y Flash Sentry entró por la puerta sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Mike: Flash socio.

Sonrió alegremente el potro.

Flash: ¿Cómo os van amigos?

Y ambos chocaron el casco.

Twilight: me alegro de verte Flash.

Flash: Y yo Twilight.

Rainbow: Iros a una posada.

Respondió la pegaso con una sonrisa picara.

Celestia: El capitán Flash Sentry os acompañara hasta el reino de Ekalaif.

Luna: Antes que nada. Me gustaría que fuera Darkwing con vosotros.

Medic: ¿Quiere que venga con nosotros princesa?

Luna: Así es. Un viaje le vendrá bien a mi alumna.

Dark: Tomo nota.

Dijo la potra entrando por la sala y saludó al grupo.

Pinkie: Hola Darkwing. Nos alegramos de verte.

Dijo la pony fiestera abrazando a la potra.

Dark: Y yo a vosotras.

Mike: Perfecto. Pues no se hable más. Nos vamos al Infinity.

Y todo el grupo se fue a la nave rumbo al reino de Ekalaif. Durante el viaje Twilight le preguntaba a Mike.

Twilight: Dime Mike ¿Cómo es el reino de Ekalaif?

Mike: Como se mencionó antes. Es un reino guerrero. Un fuerte ejercito compuesto por ponys, grifos, minotauros, dragones….etc.

Fluttershy: ¿Dra….dragones?

Tembló la pegaso al oír sobre lo dragones.

Rainbow: Genial. Seguro que es un sitio fantástico.

Dark: Yo ya tengo ganas de llegar.

Dijo la potra emocionada de conocer un reino guerrero.

Spike: ¿Es muy grande el reino?

Mike: Desde luego que lo es. Más que un reino. Serían varias ciudades en una.

Las mane 7 se sorprendieron al oír aquel dato. En unas horas la nave llegaba a territorio del reino. Decidieron parar en un poblado cercano para descansar y poder estirar las piernas.

Pinkie: Bonito pueblo.

Vulcan: Si. Un pueblo tranquilo donde uno puede ir a disfrutar.

En ese momento una cebra con expresión enfadada se plantó delante de él.

Vulcan: Anda. Tú. Cuanto tiempo.

La eludida no dijo nada. Simplemente le arreó una sonora bofetada a la cara de Vulcan y se marcho.

Vulcan: No creo que mereciera eso.

Acto seguido apareció una grifo con expresión de igual de enfada que la anterior y le arreó otra bofetada antes de marcharse.

Vulcan: Vale. Puede que esa si la mereciera.

El grupo se rió de eso. Acto seguido se iluminó el brazalete de Mike.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre Bit?

Bit: Alerta. Alerta. Un grupo se asaltantes están atacando el poblado.

Mike: Patrulla. Tenemos trabajo.

El pueblo estaba siendo atacado por hombres reptiles. Enormes lagartos bípedos armados con lanzas y protegidos por una ligera armadura. Estaban saqueando el lugar mientras sus habitantes. Ponis, grifos y cebras huían de ellos. Un potro estaba tratando de proteger a su hermana pequeña de los lagartos, armado con un palo.

Potro: Atrás miserables. No tocareis un pelo a mi hermana.

Dijo amenazante el potro. Los lagartos se rieron.

Lagarto1: ¿Has visto eso? No está amenazando este potro.

Lagarto2: Jajajaja. Que bueno.

Uno de los lagartos se acercó al potro y con una sonrisa maliciosa le dice.

Lagarto3: Anda mocoso. Dame tu mejor golpe.

Vulcan: Servido.

Gritó Vulcan apareciendo de golpe y arreándole al lagarto un potente martillazo que lo mandó lejos ante sus sorprendidos compañeros.

Lagarto: ¿Pero que?

Lagarto2: ¿La Patrulla Harmony aquí?

Mike: Eso es correcto.

Respondió Mike poniéndose en posición de combate al igual que sus compañeros.

Lagarto jefe: Atacad.

Los lagartos fueron a por la patrulla. Mike les lanzo un potente aliento gélido que congeló a varios de ellos y Flash a la velocidad del rayo. Los destrozaba con su espada. Red Fire se tornó en llamas y lanzó potente llamaradas contra los lagartos al cual salieron bastante escaldados. Sunset lanzó potente rayos solares mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de dinamitero. Les lanzaba cartuchos de dinamita para hacerles volar. Ocelot y Blue Sky combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo con los lagartos. Ocelot estaba rodeado de sus atacantes al cual estaban dispuestos a atravesarles con sus lanzas. Pero este pegó un enorme salto hacia el cielo esquivando los ataques. Una vez arriba. Sacó sus pistolas y empezó a dispararles acabando con varios de ellos. Finalmente aterrizan en el suelo.

Ocelot: Esto ya está.

Blue Sky se enfrentaba a un amplio grupo de atacantes. Estos se lanzaron hacia él. Pero El paladín cargó su escudo y lo uso para hacer un amplio barrido de energía de escudo que derribo a todos sus atacantes. Después carga su espada y lanzó un potente ataque de energía que acabó con la mayoría.

Sky: Por aquí ya esta.

Darkwing volaba por encima de los lagartos y cargó su magia hasta formar un boomerang oscuro. Lo lanzó contra ellos y golpeó a varios de ellos. Acto seguido volvió el boomerang y golpeó al resto.

Dark: Efecto rebote.

Bromeó la potra.

Mike iba lanzando rayos mágicos o golpes rápidos mientras Twilight lanzaba hechizos de rayo. Fluttershy y Rarity estaba sacando a la gente.

Rarity: Vamos. Todo el mundo fuera.

Fluttershy: Esto si no os importa.

En ese momento un lagarto se puso enfrente de ellas con intención de atacarlas.

Fluttershy: Ahhhhh.

Rarity: Atrás monstruo.

Gritaron la dos. Justo cuando el lagarto iba a atacar. Una estela blanca lo golpeó tirandolo al suelo ante las sorprendidas miradas de las yeguas.

Rarity: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Otras estela de color azul golpeó a los otros lagartos antes las atonitas miradas de las mane 7.

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre?

Rainbow: ¿Quien los golpea?

Ocelot: Sin duda Mega y Liliana

Respondió el pistolero con una sonrisa.

Las dos estelas se pararon y vieron a dos pegasos. El pegaso era azul con rayas rojas en el cuerpo como una cebra crin azul y rojo y ojos verdes y cutie mark de dos katanas cruzadas. Portaba una armadura negra. La otra era blanca con rayas violetas en la piel como la de su compañero, ojos violetas crin azul oscuro y cutie mark de un eclipse. Portaba una armadura azul.

**Nota autor: Estos dos pegasos son los OCs de "mega 1234". Autor de fanfics como "vinculo de sangre" y "Mlp fan fic xv-n8 y Kari-108"**

Mega: Perdonad el retraso.

Liliana: Tuvimos que ocuparnos del resto de la banda que iban a atacar por la retaguardia.

Mega: Ahora no creo que causen problemas.

Dijeron los dos pegasos con una sonrisa.

Mike: Mega. Liliana. Me alegro de volver a veros.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa al cual estos se la devolvieron.

Liliana: Y nosotros.

Sunset: ¿Les conoces Mike?

Mike: Ya lo creo. Son buenos amigos nuestros.

Red: ¿Qué tal si nos ocupamos de los lagartos y luego charlamos?

Mega: Me parece bien.

Y reanudaron el combate contra los lagartos. Las mane 7 pudieron observar la increíble destreza de los dos pegasos en combate. En especial Rainbow Dash. Mega lanzaba ataques en picado y golpeaba a varios de los lagartos al cual los dejaba prácticamente fuera de combate. Liliana con elegantes y ágiles movimiento. Evitaba los ataques y los noqueaba con rápidos y precisos golpes.

Mega se puso entre varios lagartos. Se apoyó en el suelo con un solo casco y les golpeó a todos al estilo de combate caoperia. Un lagarto intentó aprovechar la posición de un casco del pegaso para atravesarle con su lanza. Pero este lo esquivó echándose a un lado y arreándole una fuerte patada en al cara del lagarto dejándolo fuera de combate.

Liliana se movía entre los lagartos como si bailara entre ellos demostrando que la pegaso tenía una enorme flexibilidad. Los lagartos intentaba golpearla sin éxito alguno y ella los golpeaba con giros y movimientos como si una danza se tratara. Dejando a varios de ellos tirados al suelo.

Vulcan: Hora de limpiar la basura.

Vulcan cargó su giga cañón de energía y de un disparó se llevó a centenares de lagartos. Eye Fox disparó flechas de hielo que los congelaban y Medic con su técnica de multiplicación. Golpeaba varios de los lagartos.

Tras varios minutos. Finalmente logran derrotar a los lagartos al cual realizaron una rápida retirada.

Mike: Bien. Asunto resuelto.

El grupo se reunió con los dos pegasos que acababan de aparecer para salvarles el día.

Twilight: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos antes.

Agradeció Twilight a los dos pegasos.

Mega: De nada princesa Twilight.

Rarity: ¿Sabéis quienes somos?

Liliana: Claro. La princesa Shena no envió para iros a buscar.

Mega: Aunque no esperábamos encontraros en este pueblo.

Sunset: ¿Os envió la princesa?

Ahí Mike habló.

Mike: Claro. Chicas. Os presento a Mega y Liliana. Capitanes de la guardia del reino de Ekalaif.

Spike: Mola.

Vulcan: Hola Liliana ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

Liliana puso un gesto de disgusto y le arreó un tortazo mucho más fuerte que las dos anteriores, a tal punto que le hizo girar por completo el cuerpo.

Flash: Esa. Tampoco te la merecías ¿No?

Bromeó el pegaso. Ante eso Vulcan le respondió.

Vulcan: En realidad este si.

Y la pegaso respondió enfadada.

Liliana: Me robaste mi bikini negro tipo hilo dental. Baboso pervertido.

Vulcan: Yo solo…

No pudo terminar porque la pegaso le arreó otro tortazo.

Vulcan: Te lo tomé prestado.

El grupo rotó los ojos. Una vez terminado y que los habitantes del pueblo les agradeciese al grupo por haberles salvado de los bandidos. El grupo volvió a la nave y siguieron el rumbo al reino. Durante el viaje el grupo estuvo conversando.

Rainbow: Carai chica. Lo que hicisteis ahí estuvo genial.

Liliana: Gracias. Tú tampoco lo has hecho mal.

Rainbow: Gracias hermana.

Se pavoneaba la pegaso hasta que Liliana la bajo de su nube.

Liliana: Pero me temo que no sabes los fundamentos básicos del combate aereo.

Aquello molestó a la pegaso.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo dices?

El grupo pudo sentir la tensión entre la dos pegasos. Bueno. Mas bien la tensión en Rainbow Dash.

Liliana: Te lanzas a toda velocidad sin pensar. Esperando que tus golpes conecten en el objetivo. Eso es toda una temeridad.

Con cada palabra de Liliana. La pegaso cina más molesta.

Rainbow: ¿Pero que dices? Yo peleo de miedo. Y para que lo sepas. Mike también se lanza hacia su objetivo a toda velocidad conectando varios golpes.

Liliana: Si. Pero a diferencia de a ti. El no se limita a ir y golpear y ya esta. El primero analiza la situación y ya tiene preparada la estrategia siguiente para evitar el contraataque.

Rainbow se sintió insultada por la pegaso con cada palabra que oía. Twilight le susurró a Mike.

Twilight: (Oye Mike ¿No deberiamos pararla? Corre el riesgo de que Rainbow la arre).

Mike: (No te preocupes Twilight. Conozco a Liliana. Es muy poco probable de que Rainbow logre siquiera rozarla).

Applejack: Azucarillo. Cálmate. Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Pero lejos de calmarse. La pegaso se fue hacia Liliana a toda velocidad dispuesta a atizarla.

Twilight: Rainbow. Quieta.

Pero la pegaso no la hizo caso y preparó su casco para atizarla.

Rainbow: Ahora verás lo que es acción directa.

Liliana simplemente sonrió por lo bajo. Rainbow lanzó su golpe directo a su cara. Pero para su sorpresa. Esta logró esquivarlo doblando su espalda hacia atrás con una enorme flexibilidad haciendo que la pegaso pasara de largo. Twilight y sus amigas se sorprendieron ante la acción de la pegaso.

Rarity: ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

Spike: Carai. Si se dobla tanto como Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow se sorprendió un poco por aquello. Pero aun así no se hecho atrás y se lanzó de nuevo para golpearla. Pero su adversaria mostraba una gran agilidad y evitaba todos los golpes. El grupo estaba sorprendido por la enorme agilidad de la pegaso.

Fluttershy: Increíble.

Applejack: Caracoles. Es increíblemente rápida.

Mega: Eso no es nada. Ni os imagináis lo veloz que es ella. Hasta ahora la única que pudo superar su velocidad es Black Wing.

Rainbow seguía sin éxito alguna atizar a su adversaria pero la era imposible. Finalmente Liliana se queda quieta en el sitio.

Rainbow. Ya eres mía.

Sonrió Rainbow al estar a punto de golpearla. Pero esta esquiva su golpe, la coge del brazo y la inmoviliza contra el suelo impidiéndola moverse.

Rainbow: Suéltame.

Mike: Ya basta Rainbow ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta todavía?

Gritó autoritario el potro. Dejando muy confundido a la pegaso

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Mike: Liliana solo ha querido demostrarte tus fallos y en vez de agradecerla por señalar tus punto débiles. Tratas de agredirla.

Rainbow: Pero.

Mike: Y en una cosa tiene razón ella. Te lanzas a veces sin penar ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que ocurrió hace tiempo cuando yo me lance sin pensar a la batalla? Por poco Sombra no me extermina.

La pegaso se dio cuenta de su error y se sintió como una completa idiota. Finalmente Liliana lo libera.

Rainbow: Esto….lo siento Liliana.

Respondió con mucha pena la pegaso. Ante eso Liliana la sonrió.

Liliana: No pasa nada.

Rainbow: ¿Amigas?

Liliana: Pues claro.

Y las dos se dieron el casco. El grupo se alegró por ello.

Black: Por fin razonas pegaso cabezota.

Dijo Black Wing a Rainbow.

Rainbow: Supongo que aprendo despacio.

Y el grupo se echó a reír y a alegrarse de que las dos pegasos se llevaran bien.

Más tarde. Mike estaba en su camarote jugando a Dragon Age II en su portátil. En ese momento entró Liliana.

Liliana: Hola Mike.

Mike: Ah. Hola Liliana ¿Qué tal?

Liliana: Bastante bien.

La pegaso estuvo mirando el camarote de Mike y no pudo evitar comentar.

Liliana: Se nota que lo tienes bien montado aquí.

Mike: Si. La verdad es que lo hice un poco a capricho.

La pegaso se echó a reír por el comentario del potro.

Liliana: Si. Se nota.

Acto seguido se fijó en el cuarto de baño con ducha.

Liliana: Y tienes hasta ducha y todo. Sin duda lo tienes completo.

Mike: Si.

Liliana: ¿Te importa si uso la ducha?

Mike: Para nada.

Liliana: Gracias cielo.

Mike se sonrojo levemente por el cumplido de la yegua. Liliana empezó a quitarse lentamente la armadura. Primero se quitó el casco mostrando su hermosa crin y lo sacudió levemente. Luego continúo con el resto de la armadura. Lentamente y sin pausa se quitaba cada parte. Se quitó la pechera de la armadura, después con las partes de las patas. Lo hacía tan lentamente y sensualmente que Mike se ponía nervioso que para no prestarla atención. Miraba fijamente la pantalla del portátil. Finalmente libre de la armadura. La yegua se introdujo en la ducha. Cerró la puerta y abrió el agua caliente. Nada más tocar su piel, esta lo empezó a disfrutar.

Liliana: Oh si. Como se agradece tener agua caliente para lavarse.

La yegua se frotaba sensualmente el cuerpo, masajeado cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo con el champú y la esponja. Remojándose la crin y lavarlo a fondo. La pegaso lo disfrutaba con varios gemidos que a Mike le ponían nervioso. Después de un rato. Finamente sale de la ducha con una toalla en la cabeza y con una bata de baño.

Liliana: Gracias por prestarme la ducha Mike.

Mike: De….de nada Liliana.

Respondió algo nervioso el potro. Finalmente esta volvió a ponerse la armadura y salió del cuarto. El potro suspiró aliviado.

Después de unos minutos. La nave llega finalmente al reino de Ekalaif. Desde una de las ventanas laterales el grupo asombrado pudo ver el reino. Era una enorme ciudad rodeada por un enorme muro de más de 50 metros. Tenían grandes edificios donde parecían que albergaban muchos habitantes de diversas razas. Un dragón paso volando al lado de la nave, provocando que Fluttershy se aterrara de miedo.

Fluttershy: Dra-dragones.

Tembló la pegaso y se echo al suelo.

Finalmente la nave aterrizo en el castillo del reino. Cuando el grupo bajo, pudieron ver el enorme castillo dorado que se alzaba alto por todo el reino.

Mike: Impresiona ¿Verdad?

Darkwing: Ya lo creo.

Comentó asombrada la potra que al igual que el resto del grupo. Admiraba el castillo.

Spike: Es inmenso.

Mega: Y eso no es nada. Tendríais que ver como es dentro.

El grupo pudo ver a la guardia real compuesta por ponis de las tres razas. En la guardia también había grifos, cebras, dragones. Estos últimos hacía que Fluttershy agarrara fuerte a Applejack par fastidio de esta. Cuando llegaron, onos guardias les reciben.

Guardia: Saludos. Capitán Mega y capitana Liliana.

Mega: Descanse soldado. Venimos a ver a la princesa.

Guardia: Me temo que ahora no se la puede ver. Está atendiendo unos asuntos importantes y no terminará hasta ya terminada la tarde.

Dark: No fastidies ¿Nos hemos tomado tanta prisa para nada?

Respondió molesta la potra.

Mike: Calmaos. Ya nos atenderá en cuanto podamos. Ahora si me disculpáis. Tengo que ir ha echar un vistazo a una cosa.

Fluttershy: ¿A dónde vas Mike?

Mike: Al jardín real del castillo. Quiero ver a alguien primero. Esperadme un poco y volveré.

Y el potro se marchó volando de allí dejando solos al grupo.

Sunset: ¿A dónde va Mike con tanta prisa?

Ocelot: Seguramente a ver a una vieja amiga suya.

Mane 7: ¿Amiga suya?

Mike había llegado a su destino. Un hermoso jardín adornado con árboles y flores. Unas estatuas de ponis y otras razas. Mike se quedó mirando tratando de encontrar a quien buscaba.

Mike: No la encuentro ¿Acaso ya no viene aquí?

En ese momento nota que le tapan los ojos y escucha una voz femenina.

¿?: ¿Quién soy?

Mike sonrió. Reconoció enseguida la voz sin necesidad de abrir los ojos.

Mike: Safire.

¿?: Acertaste.

Le destaparon los ojos a Mike y se giró a ver a la dueña de la voz. Era un preciosa dragona bebe como Spike. Tenía las escamas blancas grisáceas. Las espinas de la espalda azules al igual que los ojos. Las espinas que estaban al lado de la cabeza verde con lacitos rosas. Tenía pestañas como Rarity y pelo azul echado de lado. La dragona abrazó al potro.

Safire: Me alegro de volver a verte Mike.

Mike la correspondió el abrazo y la respondió.

Mike: Y yo amiga mía. Me has reconocido aun con mi nuevo aspecto.

Safire: Pues claro. La noticia de tu transformación llegó hasta aquí. Y déjame decirte que te has vuelto un chico muy apuesto.

Mike: Jejejeje. Gracias. He venido con unos amigos ¿Quieres verlos?

Safire: Por supuesto Mike.

Respondió la dragona con una sonrisa y ambos fueron a buscar a los amigos de Mike. Mientras estos le estaban esperando.

**Nota autor: En mi web en DeviantArt podréis ver el dibujo que me inspiró a crear a Safire para mi fanfic.**

Rainbow: ¿Viene de una vez? La espera me está matando.

Applejack: Calma azucarillo.

Mientras hablaban. Spike que estaba sentado, se levantó de golpe mirando fijamente un lugar concreto. Eso llamó la atención del grupo.

Twilight: Spike ¿Pasa algo?

Spike: Ella….es hermosa.

Respondió Spike con corazones en los ojos. El grupo miró hacia donde miraba el dragón y pudieron ver venir a Mike junto con una dragona a su lado. Rarity en cambio. Se sintió molesta porque hasta ahora, era ella quien tenía siempre la atención del pequeño dragón. Spike corrió hacia su encuentro y la saludo.

Spike: Hola preciosa. Me llamo Spike ¿Y tú?

Safire se reía un poco sonrojada y la respondió.

Safire: Hola Spike. Me llamo Safire.

Red: Hola Safire ¿Como estas?

Black: Ha pasado mucho tiempo preciosa.

La patrulla fue a ver a la dragona al cual la recibieron muy efusivamente.

Safire: Hola chicos. Me alegro de volver a veros a todos.

Medic: Nosotros también.

En resto del grupo se acercó a ver a la dragona.

Twilight: Chicos ¿Quien es ella?

Mike: Ella se llama Safire. Es una vieja amiga que trabaja en el castillo.

Safire: Hola. Es un placer conocer a los elementos de la armonía.

Respondió educada la pequeña dragona.

Flash: Igualmente preciosa.

Vulcan se acercó a la dragona y la saludo.

Vulcan: Hola preciosa ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Nada más ver a Vulcan. La pequeña dragona puso un gesto de disgusto y le arreó un fuerte tortazo que pese a su tamaño, casi lo tira al suelo. Flash miró a Mike y este le respondió.

Mike: No preguntes.

Respondió con sarcasmo el potro.

Mike: Bueno. Ya que estamos todos ¿Vamos a ver el pueblo?

Rarity: Por supuesto. Tenemos que ver mucho en esta amplia ciudad.

Respondió Rarity procurando ocultar su disgusto ante la idea de que Spike centre su atención en Safire al cual no paraba de mirarla con corazones en los ojos.

Más tarde. El grupo estaba andando por las calles del reino mirando tiendas. Armerías y mercados. El grupo estaba enormemente impresionado por los enormes edificios que había. Especialmente los grandes torreones donde vivían los dragones. Eso último dejaba muy aterrada a Fluttershy que se aferraba cada vez más fuerte al cuello de Applejack. Rarity de vez en cuando miraban de reojo a la pareja de dragones que no paraba de hablar y reírse estando algo sonrojados los dos. Cosa que molestaba a Rarity. Applejack se acercó a su lado.

Applejack: ¿Algún problema ricura?

Rarity: Nada Applejack.

Respondió la pony tratando de ocultar su desagrado. Applejack enseguida intuyo lo que era y se puso a reír.

Applejack: Jajajaja. Ay Rarity. Estas celosa.

A Rarity la molestó mucho eso y la respondió.

Rarity: Yo no estoy celosa.

Applejack: Cálmate azucarillo. En el fondo es bueno que Spike haya encontrado a alguien de su especie. Me preocupaba que vivir con tantos ponis le afectara gravemente.

Rarity miro a la pareja y no pudo evitar pensar que una parte de razón no le faltaba.

Rarity: Supongo que tienes parte de razón.

Mega: Chicos ¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer algo?

Flash: Me parece una buena idea.

Pinkie: Yo quiero pastelitos.

El grupo entró en lo que parecía una taberna. Dentro veían cliente de diversas razas. La mayoría parecían muy intimidantes. Con cicatrices en el cuerpo y con armas peligrosas. Todo el mundo miraba al grupo con miradas intimidantes.

Rarity: Cielos ¿En serio tenemos que comer aquí?

Dark: Vamos Rarity. Tampoco parece estar mal.

Liliana: Venga chicos. Pedid lo que queráis. Mega y yo os invitamos.

Pinkie: Uh uh uh. Yo quiero montones de pasteles.

Rainbow voló al lado de Liliana y la susurró al oído con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rainbow: (Vas a arrepentirte de haber dicho eso).

El grupo se puso a pedir cosas (sobre todo Pinkie) y se pusieron a comer. Spike y Safire estaban compartiendo un helado unido con unas pajitas de beber. Tal escena molestaba enormemente a Rarity al verlos tan juntos que por un momento, olvidó sus modales de dama refinada y comía con furia y saña su sándwich de margaritas. Todo iba tranquilamente hasta que oyen un alboroto en una de las mesas.

Minotauro: Vamos preciosa. Ven a darnos algo de compañía.

Decía un enorme minotauro marrón que tenía sujeta a una pony camarera. Junto al minotauro había un pony de tierra y un grifo.

Camarera: No por favor. Déjeme.

Respondió asustada la camarera tratando de liberarse sin éxito.

Minotauro: Oh vamos. Ven con nosotros y verás como te divertirás.

Respondió el minotauro intentando besarla, pero un fuerte golpe en la cara lo hace estrellar contra la pared ante las sorprendidas miradas de todo el mundo. El minotauro enfadado se levantó furioso.

Minotauro: ¿Quién ha sido el suicida que se ha atrevido a golpearme?

Mike: Yo.

Respondió Mike enfrente de la camarera al cual estaban molestando. El potro lo miró desafiante.

Mike: ¿No te enseño tu madre que no hay que molestar a las señoritas?

Minotauro: Maldito potro ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo?

Mike sin inmutarse le respondió.

Mike: Deberías presentarte tú primero pero ya que insistes te lo diré. Soy Mike Bluer.

Un intenso silencio se formó en la taberna al oír aquel nombre. El minotauro se quedo estático por un momento, pero enseguida se echó a reír.

Minotauro: Jajajajaja ¿En serio quieres hacerme creer que tu eres Mike Bluer el Guerrero Resplandeciente? ¿El que todos temen? Jajajajaja.

Mike embozó una sonrisa y le contestó.

Mike: Si soy o no soy él. Lo único que importa es que soy el que va patearte el trasero. "Vaquita".

Le contestó Mike en forma de burla mientras se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo con sus alas. El minotauro se puso furioso por el insulto.

Minotauro: Maldito mocoso. Te voy a destrozar.

Spike: Pobre. No sabe lo que le espera ese minotauro.

Respondió Spike con una sonrisa burlona. Safire no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Safire: ¿No deberíamos ayudarle? Ese tipo parece muy fuerte.

Ocelot: Tranquila pequeña. El que corre graves riesgos es ese minotauro.

El minotauro cargó contra el potro que lo esperaba tranquilamente en el sitio sin moverse. El minotauro lanzó su puño con todas sus fuerzas contra él. Mike simplemente alzó su casco y detuvo en seco su ataque como si nada. Tanto el minotauro como los clientes de la taberna, se sorprendieron ante como un potro detuvo aquel puñetazo como si nada.

Minotauro: ¿Pero que?

Mike sonrió ante el desconcierto del minotauro.

Mike: Bien vaquita. Ahora mi turno.

Mike alzó el casco y le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo lanzó por la puerta fuera de la taberna. Los ciudadanos que estaban fuera se asustaron al ver al minotauro salir volando y caer contra el suelo. Mike salió volando hacia fuera.

Mike: Bien vaquita ¿Qué tal si te largas y no vuelves a molestar a nadie?

El minotauro lejos de abandonar. Se volvió a levantar y miró furioso al potro.

Minotauro: Ningún mocoso me humilla de esta manera y se va sin sufrir las consecuencias. Ahora veras.

El minotauro sacó una gran espada de dos manos y se lanzó hacia Mike. El potro simplemente activo el sable de su brazalete y bloqueo el ataque. El minotauro continuaba con sus ataques con intención de partir en dos al potro pero este lograba bloquearlo o esquivarlos con suma facilidad.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa vaquita? ¿Soy demasiado rápido para ti?

Con cada insulto. El minotauro estaba cada vez más furioso que al final alzó su espada por alto para cargar contra él y partirlo en dos.

Minotauro: Despídete del mundo potro del demonio.

Estuvo a centímetros de acertar a Mike pero este simplemente se tele transportó para esquivarlo y hacer que clavara su espada en el suelo a gran profundidad.

Minotauro: Maldita sea. No puedo sacar mi espada.

Mike: Para lo que te iba a servir vaquita.

Respondió el potro con una sonrisa irónica. El minotauro intentó sacar su espada sin éxito y al final Mike le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo prácticamente fuera de combate.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Todo el mundo que estaba en el lugar. Estaban enormemente impresionados como un potro derrotó sin ayuda a un enorme minotauro. En ese momento se alzaron contra él los compañeros del minotauro.

Pony: ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a nuestro jefe?

Grifo: Ahora verás mocoso.

Spike: Mike cuidado.

Mike se preparó para darles lo suyo a aquellos camorristas. Pero fue interrumpido por dos cuchillos que se clavaron en las costillas de ambos camorristas para acabar ambos en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Pony: Ahhhh.

Grifo: Que dolor. Maldita sea.

Twilight: ¿Pero que?

Pinkie: ¿Quien lanzó esos cuchillos?

Tirito: Yo hermosas. Jajajajaja.

Todos: Tirito.

El grupo se alegró de volver a ver a Tirito. El viejo mercenario que trabaja con los Garras de Acero*.

*** Ver Cap 19 La Araña Ancestral de este fanfic.**

Mike: Valla Tirito. Veo que sigues siendo hábil con el cuchillo.

Tirito: Y tú sigues metiéndote en grandes líos mocoso. Jajajaja. Como a mi me gusta.

Se reía el grifo con ganas.

Flash: ¿Quien es el?

Dark: No me suena de nada.

Medic: Es verdad. Vosotros no le conocéis.

Ocelot: Es Tirito. Un mercenario de los Garras de Acero. Nos ayudo al luchar contra lo octopys hace tiempo.

Spike: Y contra la araña gigante.

Flash: Algo he oído.

En ese momento apareció una patrulla de guardias que vieron la zona.

Jefe de patrulla: Que nadie de mueva.

Y miró a Tirito y puso un gesto de disgusto.

Jefe: Un garra de acero como no. Seguro que ha sido tú quien ha provocado este escándalo.

Tirito: Jajajajaja. Para nada. Todo es cortesía de este potro de aquí.

Respondió el grifo señalando a Mike. El jefe de patrulla no le creyó en absoluto.

Jefe: ¿Y tu esperas que lo crea? Los mercenarios que salen del distrito de Omega solo causáis problemas. Seguro que fuiste tu quien provocó este desaliñado.

Mike: Espere. En parte es verdad. Fui yo quien machacó al minotauro. Pero referente a sus compañeros que me atacaron. Fue él quien lanzó los cuchillos.

Jefe: Con que mintiendo ¿Eh? Seguro que eres su cómplice. Estáis los dos arrestados.

Mega: De eso nada soldado.

Dijo el pegaso de forma autoritaria al jefe de patrulla.

Jefe: ¿Capitán Mega?

Mega: Fue el minotauro que intentó sobrepasarse con una chica inocente y el príncipe Mike fue a defenderla. Sus compañeros intentaron atacarle y el mercenario lo ayudó.

El jefe de patrulla se quedó impactado cuando mencionó en nombre de Mike y de que era príncipe.

Jefe: ¿El príncipe Mike? ¿El Guerrero Resplandeciente?

Preguntó algo asustado el soldado al sentirse en problemas por tratar de arrestar a un príncipe.

Liliana: Así es. Y si no quieres tener problemas. Te recomiendo que tus chicos y tu cojais al minotauro y sus compinches y os lo llevéis a la cárcel. Para estos dos últimos que lo vean un médico.

Jefe: A….a la orden capitanes.

Acato de inmediato y algo asustado su patrulla se llevó detenidos al minotauro y sus compinches. Acto seguido el grupo se reunió con Mike.

Safire: Whoa Mike. Es increíble lo fuerte que te has vuelto.

Mike: Jejeje. No es nada.

Spike: Ah que mola ¿Verdad?

Safire: Desde luego.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Ah sido genial como pateaste el trasero a ese minotauro.

Acto seguido apareció la camarera de antes.

Camarera: Principe Mike ¿No?

Mike: Así es preciosa. Pero para alguien tan hermosa como tú, puedes llamarme Mike.

Dijo el potro en forma seductora haciendo reír a la camarera.

Camarera: Jejeje. Gracias Mike por haberme ayudado antes.

La camarera le dio un beso en la mejilla del potro haciéndole sonrojar levemente.

Mike: Ejem. No es nada.

Camarera: Hasta otra.

Se despidió la camarera. Los amigos de Mike se rieron levemente de él por la muestra de agradecimiento de la camarera.

Tirito: (Menuda suerte tiene el enano).

Twilight: Por cierto Tirito ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Tirito: Poca cosa. Simplemente salí de Omega para dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Dark: ¿Qué es Omega?

Liliana: Es un de los grandes sectores de Ekalaif. Un sitio de mala catadura donde suelen ir delincuentes y traficantes. Se tiene muy vigilado para asegurarse de que no hacen nada malo. También es donde está la sede de varios grupos mercenarios como la Banda Sangrienta, Eclipse o los Garras de Acero.

Applejack: Carai. Desde luego este sitio no deja de sorprender.

Tirito: A todo esto ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Ocelot: La princesa Celestia nos mandó aquí para ayudar a la princesa Shena con los problemas que están causando los octopys por aquí.

Tirito: Valla hombre. Si venís para eso. Entonces se nos acabó a nosotros el choyo.

Flash: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tirito: Desde que están los octopys. Tenemos mucho trabajo los mercenarios y gracias a eso ganamos mucho dinero. Aira está muy contenta por eso ya que consigue un montón de dinero con el negocio de mercenarios.

Sunset: ¿Quien es Aira?

Black: Es algo así como la jefa suprema de Omega. Nadie se mueve por ahí sin que ella lo sepa. La mayoría de los grupos de mercenarios trabajan para ella.

Flash: Valla. Parece alguien a tener en cuenta.

Tirito: Puedes darlo por seguro. Sobre todo porque es una pegadrake.

Spike: ¿Una pegadrake?

Red: Un cruce entre dragón y pegaso. Que se sepa. Su padre era un pegaso y su madre una dragona.

Sunset: Increíble.

En ese momento apareció una cebra delante de Mike. Esta la vio.

Mike: ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?

Cebra: ¿Eres tú Mike Bluer?

Mike: Pues si ¿Por qué?

Cebra: Tengo un mensaje para ti.

Spike: ¿Un mensaje?

Dark: ¿Para Mike?

Mike: ¿Cuál es ese mensaje?

Nada más decirlo. Los ojos de la cebra brillaron con una luz blanca y le contestó.

Cebra: Saludos Mike Bluer. El libertador de mi raza.

Su voz sonaba distinta a la de ahora. Para Mike y sus amigos, la voz les parecía conocida.

Twilight: Esa voz.

Sunset: Yo la conozco.

Mike: Es la reina Reaper.*

*** Ver CAP 42 LOS REAPERS de este fanfic.**

Flash: ¿Quién es la reina Reaper?

Red: Una vieja conocida al cual Mike la salvó de la extinción.

Cebra: Mike Bluer. Mi gente ya ha encontrado una zona donde asentarse y crecer en paz. Como te prometimos. No molestaremos a nadie. No podemos darte la ubicación exacta pero está bastante aislado y podemos crecer sin problemas. Te mando este mensaje para darte las gracias por tu ayuda y liberarnos.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué…que pasa?

Red: Creo que están utilizando telepatía para comunicarse con Mike. Ya lo vimos hace tiempo

Liliana: ¿En serio?

Mega: Asombroso.

Respondieron asombrados los dos pegasos. Cuando dejó de hablar la cebra. Mike reprendió a la reina.

Mike: Ya basta reina. Libérala.

Los ojos de la cebra volvieron a la normalidad y le contestó al potro.

Cebra: La reina no me controla. Solo te estaba repitiendo el mensaje que la reina implantó en mi memoria.

Mike: Menos mal.

Twilight: A todo esto ¿Cómo te encontraste con los Reaper y su reina?

Cebra: Mi familia y yo somos comerciantes que vamos por caravanas. Un día durante un viaje por mar nos sorprendió una tormenta y yo caí al agua. Acabe en una costa de otra tierra malherida. Cuando los Reaper me encontraron me asusté porque temían que me matarían. Pero al contrario de lo que me esperaba, me acogieron y me curaron las heridas. Me cuidaron hasta que recuperé por fin las fuerzas y me construyeron un barco para que pudiera volver. Pero antes de marcharme, la reina Reaper me pidió que te enviase un mensaje a ti en caso de que te viera.

Rainbow: ¿Y no sabes donde está la isla?

Cebra: Lo ignoro. Me borró esta parte de mi memoria para que nadie supiera su localización. Pero les estoy muy agradecida a los Reapers por haberme salvado y ayudarme a volver a casa. Darte el mensaje era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ello.

Mike: Pues muchas gracias señorita.

Cebra: De nada príncipe Mike.

Y la cebra se marchó. En ese momento Pinkie se puso a dar saltitos de alegría.

Pinkie: Que bien. Nuestra vieja amiga la reina Reaper tiene un hogar junto con los suyos.

Mike: Si. Es una suerte para ellos.

Mega: A todo esto ¿Quien es la reina Reaper?

El grupo se puso a contar a los demás sobre su encuentro con la reina y lo sucedido entonces.

Tirito: Carai. Parece que pasasteis por una gran aventura.

Ghost: Lo pasamos un poco canutas. Pero al final salió todo bien.

Mega: Aun así Mike. Creo que corriste un gran riesgo liberando a la reina. Yo la habría exterminado.

Mike: Muchos merecen la muerte y otros la vida ¿Pero tienes solución para lo segunda?

Twilight: Además. La reina prometió que no aparecerían nunca y que no haría daño a nadie.

Dark: Espero que cumpla su promesa porque si no la tenemos clara.

Liliana: Bueno. Creo que a estas horas la princesa estará disponible. Propongo que vallamos a verla ahora.

El grupo se puso de acuerdo. Se despidieron de Tirito y se fueron al castillo de la princesa.

Continuara…..

No olvidéis comentar.


	51. Cap 51 LA CIUDAD GUERRERA 2º PARTE

**CAPITULO 51**

**LA CIUDAD GUERRERA 2º parte**

El grupo fue por fin al castillo para ser recibidos por la princesa. Mientras andaban por los pasillos, pudieron ver las magnificas estatuas que adornaban el largo pasillo y las hermosas vidrieras representando batalla pasadas. Cuando el grupo llegó, pudieron ver a la princesa Shena. Una alicornia de pelaje marrón claro. Crin rubia larga dorada. Ojos verdes. Su cutie mark era una espada dorada y una corona de oro Llevaba una toga blanca que la lucía muy hermosa. Salvo la patrulla y Mike que ya la conocían de antes, los demás no pudieron evitar admirar la belleza de la princesa.

Flash: Increíble.

Fluttershy: Es hermosa.

Spike: Sin duda no tiene igual.

La princesa con una sonrisa saludó al grupo.

Shena: Bienvenidos Elementos de la armonía. Y por supuesto a nuestros viejos amigos la Patrulla Redención…perdón….Ahora sois la Patrulla Harmony.

Mike: Ha pasado mucho tiempo princesa.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa. La princesa reconoció la voz al instante.

Shena: Esa voz.

La princesa se acercó al potro y lo examinó detenidamente. Al final no pudo evitar preguntar.

Shena: ¿Mike? ¿Eres tú?

Con una sonrisa Mike la responde.

Mike: Así es princesa.

La princesa se puso sería por un momento. Pero enseguida embozó una gran sonrisa y elevó al joven alicornio con su magia y lo acercó hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo ante las sorprendidas miradas del grupo.

Shena: Mike. Mi pequeño guerrero. Como me alegro de volver ha verte.

Decía la princesa apoyando su cara con la de Mike mientras daba vueltas por la habitación con el potro todavía abrazado en ella.

Mike: Yo también me alegro de volver ha verla princesa.

Respondió el potro devolviéndola el abrazo. El grupo estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la princesa.

Flash: Valla con la princesa.

Spike: Se nota que ella y Mike se llevan muy bien.

Mega y Liliana no pudieron evitar reírse.

Mega: Bueno. No es para extrañarse.

Liliana: Nuestra princesa siempre tuvo un enorme cariño hacía Mike. Lo considera como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Pinkie: Se nota.

Shena: Es increíble lo has crecido. Y te has convertido en un apuesto y fuerte alicornio.

Mike (algo sonrojado): Bueno. Me lo dicen de vez en cuando.

La princesa dejó al potro en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el grupo.

Shena: Perdón por la interrupción. Supongo que sabéis porque estáis aquí.

Twilight: La princesa nos lo contó antes de venir aquí.

Sunset: Nos dijo que teníais problemas con los octopys.

Shena: Así es. Esas cosas atacan a varias zonas del reino y siempre causan problemas. Son un autentico incordio.

Mike: No se preocupe princesa. Si es preciso. Nosotros nos ocuparemos. Podemos pedir que venga la Mega Base trayendo consigo al ejército mecánico y acabaremos con ellos definitivamente.

La princesa sonrió ante la propuesta del potro.

Shena: Me alegro de poder contar con tu ayuda. Mi pequeño guerrero.

Dijo la princesa dándole un beso en la frente del potro. Mike no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente mientras sus amigos soltaran algunas risitas.

Shena: Antes de seguir. Quiero presentaros a algunos miembros de la guardia. Unos leales y fuertes guerreros del reino.

Spike: ¿Cómo serán?

Flash empezó a imaginarse el aspecto sintiendo un enorme repelus.

Flash: Ya los estoy viendo. Unas montañas de músculos. Cicatrices horribles por todo el cuerpo. Completamente sudados y con pelos hasta la orejas. Bejj.

Voz femenina: Interesante. Continúa.

El grupo se giró y vieron a una pony de tierra. Tenía el pelaje marrón oscuro. Ojos marrones. Crin rubia atada con una coleta pequeña. Su cutie mark era una espada de hierro. Portaba una armadura roja con detalles blancos. Junto a ella hacía un enorme minotauro de piel marrón oscura como la pony. Completamente calvo. Con un parche en un ojo. Portaba una gran armadura amarilla. En su espalda portaba un hacha enorme.

Shena: Os presento a los generales Basilio y Flavia. Dos leales y fieros guerreros del reino.

**Nota autor: A ver si adivináis de donde saqué la idea para crear a estos dos personajes.**

Mike: Hola Flavia. Hola Basilio.

Saludo el potro a ambos generales al cual estos le respondieron alegremente.

Flavia: Hola Mike ¿Cómo estas?

Basilio: No alegramos de verte de nuevo enano.

Vulcan: ¿Qué tal Flavia? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Saludó el robot a la yegua. Esta puso un enorme gesto de disgusto. Y le arreó un fuerte tortazo muchísimo mayor que los demás, al cual lo empotró contra la pared. Twilight y los otros miraron a Mike y su patrulla que estos simplemente rotaron los ojos.

Mike: No preguntéis. Por cierto princesa ¿Dónde está su alumno Magic Star?

Shena: En seguida viene.

Magic: En realidad ya estoy aquí.

Comentó entrando por la puerta un semental alicornio de pelaje rojo. Crin azul oscuro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una espada envuelta en magia azul. Con un cuerpo muy bien formado y musculoso. Rarity y Darkwing se quedaron pasmadas al ver al semental.

Rarity: (Carai. Que semental tan apuesto y musculoso).

Dark: (Por Celestia. Que guapo es)

Rarity miraba encantada al semental y Darkwing se lo quedó viendo con una mirada enamoradiza mientras la salían corazones en la cabeza.

Mike: Hola Magic. Cuanto tiempo.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa al cual el semental se la devolvió. Ambos chocaron el casco en señal de amistad.

Magic: Mike. Me alegro de verte. Oh sea. Es cierto que te has convertido en alicornio.

Mike: Y tu también te has convertido en uno.

Red: Es verdad. Antes era un unicornio aprendiz de la princesa.

Ante eso la princesa respondió.

Shena: Fue hace tiempo un unicornio. Pero gracias a que superó una gran prueba. Pudo ascender como alicornio y príncipe.

Applejack: Valla. Igual que Twilight.

Safire: Por supuesto. Mi querido hermano mayor es un gran mago y guerrero.

Respondió la dragona al alicornio que consideraba su hermano.

Spike: ¿Hermano mayor?

Preguntó curioso el dragón. Antes eso Mike respondió.

Mike: Si. Bueno. La verdad es que Safire es su asistente.

Magic: Y una maravillosa hermana pequeña.

Dijo cariñosamente el semental mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la dragona.

Fluttershy: Igual que Spike con Twilight.

Magic: Hace tiempo tuve que superar una difícil prueba para que me admitieran en la escuela para guerreros unicornios. Consistía en hacer nacer un dragón del huevo. Al principio tenía problemas, pero en un instante sufrí una descarga de energía mágica y después de un pequeño desastre que prefiero no mencionar. Safire nació del huevo y mi mentora la princesa Shena. Me tomó como su alumno.

Spike: Igual que yo con Twilight.

Dijo el dragón abrazando a su amiga al cual esta se lo devolvió.

La princesa hizo las presentaciones de cana uno al cual fueron muy bien aceptadas.

Shena: Me imagino que estaréis todos cansados por el viaje. Por eso he ordenado que preparen las habitaciones para cada uno.

Twilight: Gracias princesa.

Spike: La verdad es que se agradece.

El grupo salió del trono. Fluttershy se acercó a Mike y no pudo evitar comentarle.

Fluttershy: Valla Mike. Se nota que la princesa te tiene un gran cariño.

Comentó la pegaso con una sonrisa. Ante eso Mike la respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Solía venir aquí con mi padre cuando era muy pequeño. Cuando mi padre trabajaba. La princesa en sus ratos libres me cuidaba.

Spike: Para ser una princesa guerrera. Tiene un gran afecto por ti.

Mike: Bueno. En cierto modo es como una segunda madre para mí. O una tercera después de averiguar que soy adoptado.

Magic y el resto de los guerreros les extrañó escuchar eso de Mike.

Magic: ¿Adoptado?

Mike les contó lo que descubrió sobre sus padres y que él en realidad era adoptado.

Flavia: Valla Mike. Sin duda eso ha tenido que ser fuerte.

Mike: Si. Lo fue. Aun así a mis actuales padres les quiero como tal.

Flavia: Exacto. A la familia hay que quererla.

Mike: Si. Cierto.

Darkwing estaba mirando perdidamente a Magic Star.

Dark: (Es tan apuesto. Tan guapo. Tan musculoso)

En la mente de Darkwing.

La potra estaba atada en una silla por ponis sombríos.

Sombrío: Jajajaja ¿Creías que podías escapar del amo Sombra? Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.

Decía de forma amenazante el sombrío. Darkwing suplicaba que la liberasen.

Dark: No por favor. Que alguien me ayude.

En ese instante. Un rayo golpeó a los sombríos tirándolos contra una pared. El jefe se levantó furioso.

Jefe: ¿Quién ha sido?

Magic: Yo.

Magic Star apareció volando y posando en el suelo mientras sacaba su espada.

Jefe: ¿Quien eres tú?

Magic sonrió y le respondió.

Magic: Vuestra peor pesadilla.

Jefe: Guerreros. A por él.

Los sombríos fueron a atacar al alicornios. Este sacó su espada y la cargó de energía y de un mandoble. Los mandó volando a todos.

Jefe: Mis guerreros ¿Qué les has hecho?

Magic: Lo mismo que te sucederá a ti.

El semental le lanzó un potente rayo que lo mandó volando junto a sus hombres. Acto seguido liberó a Darkwing.

Dark: Muchas gracias Magic Star.

Dijo la potra con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro por haber sido rescatada. El semental la devuelve la sonrisa.

Magic: Cualquier cosa por vos princesa Darkwing.

Dark: Oh Magic.

Dijo de forma enamoradiza la potra sombría.

Vuelta a la realidad.

Mike: DARKWING.

Gritó Mike haciendo que la potra se despertara del trance.

Dark: ¿Qué que que?

Mike: Chica que estas en Babia.

Dark: Ah sí. Perdona. Estaba un poco distraída.

Rarity: ¿Pensando en tu príncipe azul o en este caso rojo?

Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa picara a la potra. Esta con un rubor en la cara se defendió.

Dark: ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no Rarity ¿Por qué iba yo a pensar en Magic Star?

Fluttershy: Que curioso. No recuerdo que hayamos mencionado su nombre en ningún momento.

Respondió la pegaso con una sonrisa. La potra al darse cuenta que cayó en su trampa. Se puso más roja todavía.

Applejack: Uy. Parece que a alguien le gusta el príncipe guerrero.

Dark: No es verdad.

Rarity la miró a la cara y comentó.

Rarity: Ah. Le gusta. Se le nota en la cara.

Dark: Dejadme en paz.

Y la potra molesta aceleró el paso. Mike la siguió.

Mike: Darkwing. Espera.

Unas horas antes de irse a dormir. Mike fue a la habitación de la princesa y llamó a la puerta.

Shena: Adelante.

Nada más oír la voz. Mike entró por la puerta.

Mike: Hola princesa.

Shena: Hola Mike.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa. Mike se dio cuenta que la princesa llevaba una bata de baño.

Mike: Solo venía a saludarla. Espero no haberla molestado en mal momento.

Shena: En absoluto. Simplemente me iba a tomar un baño.

Mike: Esta bien. No la molestaré más princesa.

Shena: Mike.

Mike se detuvo cuando la princesa lo llamó.

Mike: ¿Si princesa?

La princesa sonrió ante el potro.

Shena: ¿Querrías bañarte conmigo?

Mike se sonrojo ante la propuesta de la princesa.

Mike: P-princesa. No creo que sea correcto que yo.

La princesa se rió de la reacción de Mike.

Shena: Jajajaja. Vamos Mike. Dudo mucho que tengas algo que no haya visto ya cuando yo te bañaba de pequeño cuando venias al reino con tu padre.

Mike más rojo todavía la responde.

Mike: Entonces yo era un potro pequeño. Ahora soy mayor.

Shena: Vamos Mike. Por los viejos tiempos.

Dijo la princesa poniendo ojos de cachorro lastimero.

Mike: Ni hablar. No pienso hacerlo. Y nada de que me diga me hará cambiar de idea.

Unos minutos más tarde. En la bañera real de la princesa. Los dos estaban metidos en el agua.

Mike: No me puedo creer que me dejara convencer.

Decía molesto el potro mientras la princesa le lavaba la crin en la bañera.

Shena: Jijiji. Vamos Mike no hagas pucheros. Siempre te gustaba que te lavara cuando eras un potrillo chiquito adorable.

Mike: Bueno princesa. Pero ahora soy mayor.

Shena: Si. Siempre lo hacía porque yo siempre te he querido como si fueras mi propio hijo.

Mike: Si…..hijo.

Dijo el potro con un aire triste. La princesa lo notó.

Shena: ¿Algún problema Mike?

En ese momento Mike le contó a la princesa cuando descubrió que el era adoptado. La princesa lo escuchaba atentamente.

Shena: Valla. No tenía ni idea.

Mike: No pasa nada. Aunque sea adoptado. Yo quiero mucho a mis padres.

Shena: Eso esta bien. Cambiando de tema Mike.

Decía la princesa mientras le frotaba la espalda a Mike.

Mike: ¿Si?

Shena: ¿Qué historia tenéis tú y esa potra Darkwing?

Preguntó picadamente la princesa al potro. Mike se sonrojó levemente por aquella pregunta.

Mike: Ella y yo solo somos amigos.

Shena: ¿Seguro que no hay algo más?

Mike no le pareció conveniente contarla sobre el origen de Darkwing. Simplemente la respondió omitiendo algunos detalles.

Mike: Ella es alumna de la princesa Luna. Hace tiempo estuvimos a punto de tener un romance.

Shena: ¿Y que lo impidió?

Mike no quería contarla sobre que era hija adoptiva de Sombra así que le contó lo que consideraba necesario.

Mike: Lo nuestro era imposible.

Shena: Que lastima ¿Podrías frotarme ahora la espalda?

Mike: Claro princesa.

Mike se puso a frotar la espalda de la princesa con la esponja. La princesa seguía preguntando al potro.

Shena: ¿Y seguro que no tienes alguna novia? Un potro tan guapo como tú.

Mike: Bueno. Está manzanita.

Shena: ¿Manzanita?

Preguntó curiosa la princesa. Mike algo sonrojado la responde.

Mike: Bueno. Se llama Apple Bloom y es la hermana pequeña de Applejack. Nos hicimos novios de una forma bastante tonta.

Shena: ¿Y como exactamente?

Mike le contó la historia con pelos y señales. De principio a fin. Cuando terminó su historia, la princesa se estaba muriéndose de risa.

Shena: Jajajajajaja. Es la cosa más absurda que he oído en mi vida. Valla Mike. Tu si que sabes como conseguir novias.

Mike al principio estaba algo sonrojado pero al final se acaba riéndose con la princesa.

Mike: Por cierto princesa ¿Cómo le va con Magic Star?

Shena: Mmmmm. Bien. Lo normal.

Mike se rió divertido.

Mike: Presentó a su alumno estrella y les contó a mis amigos todo sobre él. Pero se olvido mencionar que es también su gran amante secreto.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa. Ahora era la princesa quien se sonrojó al máximo ante lo que dijo el potro y se giró hacia él.

Shena: MIKE. Salvo Mega, Luxiana, Basilio y Flavia. Y por supuesto Safire. Tú eres el único que conoce nuestro secreto. No debes contárselo a nadie.

Mike: Jajajaja. Tranquila princesa. Sabe que puede confiar en mí. Pero algún día tendrán que hacer público su amor.

Shena: Ese puede ser un problema. Me preocupa que si lo nuestro sale a la luz. La gente piense que lo tome a mi cuidado y lo convertí en un príncipe alicornio es por tenerlo cerca de mí.

Mike: Princesa. Pase lo que pase. Ya sabe que puede contar conmigo.

La princesa sonrió ante las palabras del potro.

Shena: Gracias Mike.

Terminan su baño y la princesa ayuda a Mike a secarse.

Mike: Bueno princesa. Me voy a mi habitación. Buenas noches princesa.

Dijo Mike cogiendole de la pezuña a la princesa y dando un beso en el casco. La princesa se rió levemente.

Shena: Buenas noches. Mi pequeño guerrero.

Contestó la princesa dándole un beso en la mejilla del potro. Este final se marchó a su cuarto a dormir. La princesa estuvo esperando en su cuarto tumbada sobre la cama hasta que oyen llamar a la puerta.

Shena: Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y de ella pasó Magic Star.

Magic: Hola princesa.

Dijo amigablemente el semental. La princesa le devolvió la sonrisa.

Shena: Me alegro que vinieras. Has tardado.

Magic: Tuve algunos problemas pero ya me he ocupado de ello.

Shena: ¿Adelante pues?

Magic: Por supuesto.

**Contenido lemon.**

El semental se subió a la cama colocándose encima de la princesa y ahí empezaron besarse apasionadamente. Bailando sus lenguas en una incesante danza. Después de unos minutos rompen el beso y el semental iba besando cada parte del cuello de la princesa haciéndola gemir. Finalmente baja hasta la feminidad de la princesa y empezó a pasar su lengua en ella. La princesa lo estaba disfrutando.

Shena: Así Magic. No pares.

El semental obedeció y siguió lamiendo aquella deliciosa flor. No quería parar por nada y quería seguir probando aquella deliciosa flor de la princesa. Después de un rato esta no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en la cara del semental. Este con una sonrisa lo saboreó todo y se pone encima de la princesa colocando su miembro a la entrada de su feminidad. El semental la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Magic: ¿Lista para lo que sigue?

Preguntó seductoramente Magic. La princesa le devolvió la sonrisa.

Shena: Por supuesto.

Magic decidió entrar en acción e introdujo su miembro en la feminidad de la princesa. Una vez que lo atravesó por completo provocando un gran placer a la princesa. Comenzaron las embestidas.

Shena: Así Magic. No pares. Sigue. Sigue.

Decía la princesa entre gemidos.

Magic: Por mi princesa lo que sea.

Contestó el semental aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. La princesa le cogió de la cabeza para no dejarle escapar mientras disfrutaba de sentir tan poderoso miembro atravesando sus paredes interiores. Luego de un rato el miembro del semental no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la princesa. Al cual esta pegó un enorme grito al sentirse invadida en su intimidad por la preciado líquido del semental. El grito se habría oído por todo el castillo si la princesa no hubiese insonorizado previamente la habitación. Los dos amantes se dieron un gran y apasionado beso.

Shena: Magic. Sin duda te amo.

Magic: Yo también te amo.

Los dos amantes de dan un ultimo beso antes de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente. Todo el grupo se levantó para irse a desayunar. Finalmente la patrulla y las mane 7 estaban sobre la mesa del comedor. Junto con la princesa y su estudiante Magic Star al cual estaban sentados juntos. Spike y Safire estaban también juntos (demasiado juntos para Rarity) y de vez en cuanto hablaban y se reían juntos con un ligero rubor en la cara. Cosa que molestaba enormemente a Rarity. Medic la llamó la atención.

Medic: ¿Qué te pasa Rarity?

Rarity la respondió levemente molesta.

Rarity: Nada.

Camaleón: Simplemente está molesta porque Spike se ha echado novia. Oh el amor.

Dijo Camaleón con un traje de rayas horizontales blancas y negras con boina francesa y acento francés. A Rarity la molestó la insinuación.

Rarity: ¿Y por que iba yo a estar celosa? ¿SOLO porque Spike ha encontrado una chica dragón como él?

Comentó Rarity tratando sin éxito de ocultar su enojo. Aun que la era difícil porque veía a la pareja como varias veces. Safire le daba de comer a Spike y este hacía lo propio con Safire. Eso hacía que la pony modista se pusiera roja de rabia todavía.

Mike y Darkwing se miraron de reojo. Mike la guiño un ojo y esta se rió. Esto captó la atención de Twilight.

Twilight: (¿Qué tramaran estos dos?)

Magic Star cogió un sándwich de heno y se lo acercó a la boca. En el momento que lo mordió. El sándwich explotó en la cara dejándola completamente carbonizada. El grupo se sobresaltó por esto pero en cambio Mike y Darkwing se echaron a reír. El semental se levantó furioso y le clavó una mirada asesina en el potro.

Magic: MIKE. Esto es cosa tuya ¿Verdad?

El potro entre risas le contesta.

Mike: Jajajaja. Desde luego que si. Jajajaja.

Dark: Jajajajaja. Cuando Mike me contó su idea. No me pude resistir a participar en ella. Jajajajaja. (Oh cielos. Incluso enfadado está guapísimo).

Se reían los potros a lágrima viva. Para sorpresa de todos. La princesa se estaba riendo también a lágrima viva.

Shena: Jajajajaja. Como echaba de menos tus bromas Mike. Jajajajaja.

Spike: ¿No es la primera vez que lo hace alteza?

Magic: Por desgracia no.

Respondió molesto el semental mientras se limpiaba la cara. La princesa tratando de recuperarse de la risa le contesta al dragón.

Shena: Jijiji. Mike solía hacer algunas bromas cuando estaba en el reino. La mayoría de ellas muy divertidas.

Magic: Claro. Porque casi siempre era "yo" el blanco de sus bromas.

Respondió molesto el semental.

Applejack: Valla. Yo siempre creí que Mike solo lo hacía con Shining Armor.

Mike: Ya ves que no Applejack.

Respondió entre risas en potro. Luego miró a la princesa.

Mike: ¿Se acuerda de aquella broma que le gasté a Magic Star en la escuela mágica militar?

Ante eso la princesa se rió con más ganas todavía.

Shena: Como para olvidarlo. No recuerdo un día que no me haya reído tanto como aquel día.

Flashback.

En un cuartel militar para unicornios guerreros. Esta un todavía unicornio Magic Star durmiendo en la cama. No había nadie en el cuartel ya que era fiesta aquel día. Se levantó de la cama y se fue al comedor. Cuando entro. No había nadie. Fue a ver si pillaba algo de comer pero sin darse cuenta. Pisó un monopatín que estaba escondido en el suelo y no se dio cuenta hasta que estaba subido en él.

Magic: ¿Pero que?

Iba sin control por el monopatín hasta que sale por la puerta exterior del comedor. Pasa donde estaba los sacos de entrenamiento para reclutas golpeándose en todos ellos. Seguía avanzando hasta que finalmente el monopatín se paro en seco por una piedra y el semental se cayó sobre un montó de barro, poniéndose completamente perdido. Mientras se levantaba, oía una risa burlona cerca de él. El semental vio a un potrillo blanco de apenas cincos años riéndose a carcajada abierta.

Mike: Jajajaja. Te pille.

El semental le clavó una mirada asesina al potro y le gritó con furia y saña.

Magic: MIIIIIIIIIKE

Fin del flashback.

Cuando la princesa terminó de contar la historia. Todo el mundo se estaba riéndose a lágrima viva mientras Magic Star estaba completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza que pasaba.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Me muero de risa.

Spike: Jajajaja. Eso si que parece típico de Mike.

Safire: Jajajajaja. Yo todavía era una bebe dragona muy pequeña cuando ocurrió. Pero cuando la princesa me contó la historia. Me partí de risa.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Ojala Mike nos hubiese construido antes para poder verlo con nuestros propios ojos robóticas. Jajajaja.

Flash: Desde luego socio. Jajajajaja.

Shena: Jijijiji. Recuerdo aquel día. Magic persiguió al pequeño Mike por toda la escuela y tuve que ir yo ha tranquilizarle.

El grupo se reía mientras Magic gruñía por lo bajo recordando aquella broma pesada.

Después de terminar de desayunar. Decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de atender el asunto con los octopys. El grupo se reunió en la sala de guerra con los generales.

Shena: Bien generales. Expliquen la situación con nuestros enemigos.

Basilio empezó a hablar.

Basilio: Por lo que sabemos. Varios grupos de los llamados octopys atacaron varios pueblos y ciudades cercanas. Normalmente en pequeño grupos al cual pudimos repeler con facilidad.

Flavia: Pero creemos que en realidad se tratan de distracciones.

Twilight: ¿Por qué creéis eso general?

Magic: Porque en los ataques parecen no emplearse a fondo. Como si quisieran distraernos de algo grande.

Mike: Me parece que tenéis razón. En mi opinión. Su plan consiste en realizar un enorme asalto al capital del reino majestad.

Mega: ¿En serio crees eso Mike?

Flash: Yo creo que Mike tiene razón. Los octopys no siguen métodos convencionales y pueden tomar tácticas inesperadas. Puede que estén haciendo esto para hacernos creer que no son muy numerosos y cuando bajemos la guardia.

Liliana: Nos atacaran con todo al reino.

Magic: Y si la capital cae.

Shena: El reino estará perdido.

Una gran preocupación inundó la habitación.

Mike: Bueno. Si eso ocurre. Podemos traer al ejército mecánico para ayudarnos a defender el reino.

La princesa sonrió ante la seguridad del potro.

Shena: Muchas gracias Mike.

En ese momento entró un guardia grifo a toda prisa.

Guardia: Majestad. Majestad.

Shena: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Nuestros exploradores nos acaban de informar que un enorme ejército de esas cosas viene a la capital.

El grupo se alarmó ante la afirmación del guardia.

Fluttershy: ¿Y están aquí los octopys?

Guardia: Ehhhhh. No. Tardarán un tiempo en llegar.

Shena: Generales. Preparad a las tropas. Debemos enfrentarnos al enemigo.

Generales: Entendido.

Mega: Liliana y yo prepararemos a las fuerzas voladoras.

Mike: Nosotros preparemos para la batalla. Una cosa más princesa.

Shena: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: Los octopys posen poderosas armas que puede atacar a una gran distancia considerable. Lo más aconsejable es que las tropas se queden en el muro y en la puerta para impedir que puedan entrar. Mientras las tropas mecánicas se ocupan de ellas.

Shena: Me parece razonable.

Rainbow: Genial. Es hora de patear traseros octopys.

Mike: Black Wing. Tu iras en el Infinity junto con Ghost. Ocelot y Medic cogereis el Grizzly

Los cuatro: Entendido.

Más tarde. Un enorme ejercito Octopy iba avanzando en perfecta formación en cuadros hacia la capital. Con ellos iban varios tanques andadores y varios centros neurálgicos octopys.

El ejercito del reino Ekalaif. Estaba apostada en el muro esperando cualquier cosa. Aunque no poseyeran las avanzadas armas de su enemigo. Contaban con un gran número de tropas compuestas por ponys, grifos, cebras, dragones, minotauros. Armados con armas y armaduras con el símbolo del reino. Valientes soldados dispuestos a darlo todo con tal de proteger el reino. Mike y la patrulla junto con las mane 7 se preparaban para la batalla.

Twilight: Ahí llegan los octopys.

Fox: Vienen en gran numero.

Vulcan: Mejor. Cuando más sean…..

Rainbow: Más traseros octopys patearemos.

Complemento la frase la pegaso. Safire temblaba de miedo.

Safire: N-nunca vi un octopy de cerca. Me dan un poco de miedo.

Spike: Tranquila Safire. Yo te protegeré de cualquier mal.

Safire: Oh Spike. Eres tan valiente.

El dragón se sonrojó ante el cumplido de la dragona. Rarity se sintió un poco molesta pero ahora no era el caso. Camelón llevaba un disfraz de soldado de la segunda guerra mundial.

Camaleón: Oh si. La guerra es un infierno. Donde las balas silban al lado de tu cabeza. Donde el diablo te tantea para que te maten.

Su forma de hablar puso algo nervioso al grupo. En especial a Fluttershy.

Liliana: Camaleón por favor. No digas esas cosas.

Camaleón: Perdón. Simplemente me gusta ambientar.

Los octopys se detuvieron a varios kilómetros de lugar.

Flash: ¿Por qué se detienen?

Mega: No lo se. Y no me gusta nada.

Mike se fijo en un robot que había por delante del ejército al cual le llamó la atención. El robot en cuestión iba dentro de una enorme unidad de combate bípeda de cuatro brazos.

Mike: Espera un momento.

Del cinturón se sacó unos prismáticos y pudo reconocer a un pony que él conocía muy bien.

Mike: Proto.

El grupo se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Mike.

Applejack: ¿Proto? ¿En serio es él?

Mike: Por desgracia así es. El está delante del ejército.

Rainbow: Ese miserable. Cuando le ponga el casco encima

Basilio: ¿Proto? ¿No era ese un robot que estaba contigo? ¿Qué hace con los octopys?

Fox: Proto nos traicionó por culpa de sus prejuicios hacia los orgánicos. Y hace tiempo se unió a los octopys.

Flavia: Maldito traidor. Cuando le tenga al alcance. Le partiré en dos con mi espada.

Mike: Que raro.

Pinkie: ¿Qué pasa Mike?

Mike: Diría que Proto tiene algo distinto. Pero no se que es.

Vulcan: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso ahora cuando le pateemos el trasero.

Fox: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Los octopys que parecían estar esperando a algo. Finalmente llegan lo que esperaban. Eran unos extraños tanques rojos de forma obalada. A simple vista no parecían tener nada de especial.

Red: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Flash: No lo se. Pero me dan mala espina.

Proto desde su armadura les dio una orden y los tanques se detuvieron. Encima de estos se desplegó un enorme cañón plegable apuntando al reino.

Sunset: ¿Qué hacen?

Mike se alarmó ante lo que tramaba Proto y su ejercito.

Mike: Oh no. Me temo que son armas de artillería. Nos van a bombardear.

Nada más oír eso. Magic Star le dio órdenes rápidamente a las tropas.

Magic: Tropas unicornios. Cread un escudo alrededor del reino ahora.

Las tropas unicornios obedecieron y crearon un enorme campo de fuerza alrededor del reino. La artillería octopy empezó a disparar y centenares de disparos impactaron en el escudo. Las tropas resistían los impactos, pero los ataques eran muy potentes para repelerlos eternamente.

Flavia: Maldita sea. Las tropas unicornios no podrán aguantar eternamente.

Twilight: Mike.

Preguntó preocupada la alicornios. Mike seguía en el sitio.

Mike: Solo un poco más.

Basilio dio la orden de que disparasen las catapultas y los arqueros.

Basilio: Fuego.

Las catapultas dispararon sus cargas de fuego y los arqueros sus flechas. Octopys con lanzacohetes dispararon misiles contra las bolas de fuego y los destruyan pero no todos. Algunas bolas de fuego llegaban a su objetivo y destruían algunos robots y vehículos. Las flechas lograban derribar a varios de ellos. Pese a todo los disparos de artillería seguían disparando. Proto se reía por ello.

Proto: Jajajajaja. En cualquier momento el reino caerá y el reino será nuestro.

Su risa fue interrumpida cuando unos misteriosos portales surgieron a ambos lados del ejército enemigo. De ella salieron las tropas mecánicas. Centenares de robots acompañados de Gigantes y meca-dragones que atacaron inmediatamente a las tropas octopys.

Proto: ¿Pero que?

Las tropas de asalto atacaban a distancia a los octopys. Capsulas de desembarco caían del cielo en el grueso de la tropas enemigas aplastando a varios de ellos. De las capsulas salían brutos en que se pusieron a atacar a las tropas octopys. Los meca-dragones disparaban su láser arrasando varias formaciones de octopys mientras los gigantes hacía lo propio con su láser de ojos o aplastándolos directamente con sus grandes puños.

Proto: No os quedéis ahí como idiotas y contraatacad.

Los octopys empezaron a contraatacar y a atacar a las tropas mecánicas. Los tanques octopys junto con robo pulpos gigantes atacaron a las tropas mecánicas. Ambos ejércitos intercambiaban disparos destruyéndose mutuamente. Los gigantes lograron destruir los vehículos de artillería de los octopys por lo que los bombardeos al reino terminaron.

Twilight: Me parece que es el momento de atacar.

Shena: Estoy de acuerdo. Tropas atacad.

Las puertas del reino se abrieron y miles y miles de tropas de varias razas salieron a atacar al ejército enemigo. Mike y Darkwing se adelantaron a todos ellos.

Mike: A por ellos Darkwing.

Dark: Por supuesto.

Ambos cargaron sus cuernos y lanzaron un potente rayo combinado contra el ejercito octopys al cual arrasaron varias formaciones. El ejercito del reino con ayuda de las tropas mecánicas que les daba cobertura, pudieron acercarse al enemigo sin sufrir demasiadas bajas y comenzar la lucha. Los octopys disparaban a los guerreros logrando herirlos pero algunos guerreros lograban alcanzarlos y destrozaban a los octopys. En el cielo. Los pegasos y grifos disparaban flechas o lanzas contra los enemigos mientras los grandes dragones lanzaban su llamarada contra formaciones enteras. Pese a la ventaja inicial. Los octopys lograron reagruparse y contraatacar disparando sus armas, al cual provocarían muchas bajas el ejercito del reino si no fueran apoyadas por las tropas mecánicas.

Flash: Hora de luchar.

Fox: Flash. Coge esto.

Dijo la arquera dándole un objeto que para Flash era muy familiar.

Flash: Espera. Esto es.

Fox: El tecno traje. Podrías serte útil.

Flash: Genial. No te imaginas como echaba de menos este traje.

Dijo felizmente el pegaso poniéndose el traje. Nada más recibirlo. Fue directo hacia un tanque andador octopy y destrozarlo con sus propios cascos.

Flash: Esto es genial.

Gritaba emocionado mientras levantaba un C.N.O. (Centro neurálgico octopy) con sus propios cascos y lanzarlo lejos.

Flavia: Hombres. Si en el fondo son como niños.

Dijo con sarcasmo la genérala mientras partía en dos a un octopys con su espada.

Basilio: Ey ¿Qué hay de malo en divertirse un poco de vez en cuando?

Respondió el minotauro mientras alzaba un C.N.O. sobre su cabeza y lanzarlo contra las tropas enemigas.

Eye Fox disparó una flecha al cielo al cual esta se abrió y centenares de flechas surgieron. Atravesando a varios octopys en el proceso. Vulcan cargaba contra los octopys y pilló a uno con su brazo al cuello de unos de ellos. Giró sobre si mismo y lo lanzó contra otros octopys.

Varios crío legionarios congelaron varios soldados y tanques octopys con su haz gélido. Las tropas del reino aprovecharon para romperlos en mil pedazos.

Twilight, Sunset con el tecno hechizo de tecno alas y Red Fire. Convocaron una tormenta conjunta, provocando enormes rayos que destrozaban formaciones enteras.

Sunset: Perfecto.

En ese momento apareció un enorme robot pulpo que cogió a Twilight con sus tentáculos.

Red: Twilight.

Gritó Red Fire ante su amiga atrapada.

Twilight: Suéltame engendro.

El robot iba a atacarla pero en ese momento un gran filo pasó en él que lo partió por la mitad, soltando a Twilight en el proceso. Sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

Rainbow: ¿Estas bien Twilight?

Un poco mareada la contesta.

Twilight: Si pero ¿Que ha pasado?

Sunset: No lo se. Pasó muy rápido.

En ese momento paso un C.N.O. dispuesto a atacarlas.

Rarity: Cuidado.

Sunset le lanzó un potente rayo de calor pero apenas logra frenarlo.

Sunset: Lo olvidé. Esas cosas son muy duras.

El C.N.O. empezó a disparar contra el grupo. Pero antes de que las balas le alcanzaran. Una barrera que rodeo al grupo las protegió.

Applejack: ¿Has levantado tu la barrera Twilight?

Twilight que estaba igual de sorprendida la contesta.

Twilight: No Applejack. No fui yo.

En ese momento apareció Magic Star delante de las sorprendidas ponis. Portaba una gran armadura dorada y una gran espada.

Red: ¿Magic Star?

Magic: Tranquilas. Yo me ocupo.

El C.N.O. se acerco hacia el alicornio. Magic sacó su espada y mediante un hechizo. La espada tornó en llamas. Fue hacia el octopy y lo partió por la mitad. Varios octopys le dispararon pero Magic usando su espada para repeler los disparos. Fue veloz hacía ellos y los destrozaba con ágiles movimientos de su espada. Otro C.N.O. fue hacia el disparando su arma pero este lo esquivó. Cargó su espada con magia y lanzó un potente filo que fue directo hacia el C.N.O. destruyéndolo por completo tras crear un enorme surco en el suelo. Las chicas estaban enormemente sorprendidas por la enorme agilidad del alicornio.

Twilight: Impresionante.

Rainbow: Que agilidad al volar.

Applejack: Que fuerza.

Sunset: Que poder mágico tan elevado.

Rarity: Que impresionantes músculos tiene.

Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba al musculoso semental. Las chicas la miraron y esta un poco cortada apartó la vista. Mega y Liliana aparecieron.

Mega: Impresiona ¿Verdad?

Pinkie: Ya lo creo que si. Apareció de repente. Partió al robot malo como mantequilla y luego con esa espada tan molona partió a varios robo pulpos. Finalmente destroza a un robo pulpo gigante y lo prácticamente lo borra del mapa y…..

Hablaba sin parar Pinkie hasta que Applejack la tapó la boca. En ese momento Liliana habló.

Liliana: No es extraño que pueda hacer tantas cosas. Al fin y al cabo. Fue el mejor alumno de la academia militar para unicornios guerreros.

Twilight: No me extraña nada.

Decía la alicornio mientras observaba como Magic Star destrozaba robots con su espada.

Proto desde su armadura de combate. Dispara todo al que se le acercaba hasta que fue golpeado por Mike y Darkwing por una patada conjunta.

Mike: Proto. Debí haberme imaginado que estabas detrás de esto.

Dijo el potro furioso ante su antiguo robot. Este le contestó con ironía.

Proto: Bueno amo Mike. Uno tiene que hacer lo que se le de bien.

Dark: ¿Aunque eso signifique atacar a gente inocente?

Proto: Nadie es completamente inocente niña. Simplemente hay distintos grados de culpabilidad.

Mike: Escúchame bien Proto. Entrégate o…..un momento.

Mike miró mejor a Proto y se dio cuenta enseguida de una cosa.

Mike: Proto ¿Tú? ¿Eres un orgánico?

Proto indignado le contestó.

Proto: Si estoy atrapado en un maldito cuerpo orgánico es por culpa de ese miserable de Puck. Durante el día soy orgánico y por la noche soy un robot.

Dijo Proto completamente asqueado por su nueva forma. En ese momento apareció a la velocidad del rayo Flash Sentry que le dio una fuerte patada en la armadura del robot.

Flash: Pues es lo que te mereces traidor.

Proto contraataco con un haz de misiles contra el pegaso. Este con ayuda del traje logra esquivarlos todos y volar veloz hacía él y golpearlo fuertemente en la armadura.

Flash: Yo me ocupo de Proto. Vosotros ocupaos de los octopys.

Dark: ¿Estas seguro?

Flash: Por supuesto.

Mike: Esta bien Flash.

Y ambos alicornios se marcharon dejando a Flash solo con Proto.

Proto: Debiste haber pedido que te ayudaran. Te pienso destrozar.

El pegaso no se dejó intimidar y se puso en posición de combate.

Flash: Eso está por ver.

Proto desde su armadura. Disparó varios laseres desde los brazos del robot. Flash logró esquivarlo gracias a su agilidad aumentada por el traje. El pegaso se acercó velozmente hacía Proto y una vez enfrente de él. Golpeó con sus cascos traseros en la armadura obligándole a caer al suelo. Este furioso se levantó y agarró al pegaso con una de sus manos mecánicas.

Proto: Maldito pegaso. Te voy a aplastar como un insecto.

Con sus cuatro brazos. Iba aplastando al pegaso. Flash Sentry sentía dolores por su cuerpo pero usando el poder del traje. Logra liberarse y golpear de nuevo a Proto en su armadura mandándole lejos de él.

Mike y Darkwing volaban sobre el cielo contemplando la gran luchad e las tropas mecánicas y de la guardia del reino contra los octopys. También veían el Grizzly pilotado por Medic y Ocelot con el cañón disparando a las tropas mecánicas. Mientras en el cielo, estaba el Infinity sobrevolando el cielo disparando a las tropas enemigas.

Mike: Oye Darkwing. Me parece que esto nos va a llevar más tiempo del previsto. Deberíamos usar ese tecno hechizo.

Dark: ¿El que creaste hace poco y estuvimos tú y yo practicando?

Mike: Así es.

Dark: ¿Sabes que te digo? Que adelante.

Mike sonrió ante la confianza de su amiga y empezaron a realizar el tecno hechizo.

Mike y Darkwing: "Armadura de batalla".

Mike fue rodeado por una luz roja y Darkwing por una luz violeta. Cuando la luz desapareció. Ambos potros portaban armaduras parecidas a la de los guardias reales. La de Mike era roja con detalles amarillos. En su pecho estaba el dibujo de su cutie mark. La de Darkwing era violeta con detalles blancos y negros. En su pecho portaba un dibujo de su cutie mark.

Mike: Perfecto. Ahora estamos listos para el combate.

Dijo el potro chocando sus cascos.

Dark: Por supuesto.

El grupo se asombró al ver las nuevas armaduras de Mike y Darkwing.

Applejack: ¿Qué han hecho esos dos?

Twilight: Parece que han realizado un tecno hechizo para crearse unas armaduras.

Rainbow: Whoa. Molan un montón.

Rarity: Por Celestia. Esas armaduras son sin duda magnificas.

Mike fue hacia un tanque andador octopy. El tanque le lanzó un rayo contra el potro. Mike cargó la magia de su cuerno y disparó un potente rayo superando con suma facilidad la del tanque y destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Mike: Uno menos.

Varios octopys disparaban sus armas contra Mike. Este con un nano escudo se protegió del ataque y contraatacó con un ataque de dragón de luz pero mucho más poderoso que los anteriores. El dragón se lanzó hacia los octopys al cual los hacía pedazos con sus garras. Con sus mandíbulas arreó con un vehículo de artillería y lo lanzó contra el ejército enemigo provocando una gran explosión.

Dark: Mi turno.

Darkwing cargó energía de su cuerno y creo varias espadas oscuras. Nada más convocarlas. Las lanzó contra el ejército enemigo atravesando a varios octopys en el proceso. Un C.N.O. cargó su arma contra ella y la disparó. Pero la potra se tornó en sombras evadiendo el ataque y se puso detrás de él y lo agarró de la espalda con unas garras oscuras generadas por la potra.

Darkwing: Haber como va el nuevo tecno hechizo.

La potra logra levantar al C.N.O. sobre su cabeza. Luego lo lanza bien alto hacía el cielo. El enorme robot iba cayendo contra el suelo. Darkwing convocó una enorme lanza roja que emergía del suelo haciendo que el octopy fuera atravesado por la espalda y quedando ahí colgado.

Darkwing: Perfecto.

Proto: Maldita sea. Si no fuera por Mike y su ejército. Estos salvajes los podría destruir fácilmente.

Flash: Ríndete Proto. No puedes ganar.

En cambio Proto simplemente se rió.

Proto: Esto aun queda lejos de terminar. Aun queda la fuerza aérea.

El pegaso no entendía hasta que miró al cielo y vio varias naves octopys con forma de pulpo o de abeja. Estas empezaron a disparar destruyendo las tropas mecánicas que encontraba.

Flash: Maldita sea. Eso no lo esperaba.

Proto: Jajajaja. Y eso no es todo.

De las naves. Surgieron varias esferas que se dirigían al interior del reino. Mike las vio.

Mike: Oh no.

Dark: ¿Qué ocurre Mike?

Mike: Esas esferas. Son octopys plegados que son lanzados contra el reino. Pretenden atacar desde dentro.

Dark: Oh no. Debemos detenerlos.

Magic Star que destruyó un C.N.O. respondió a la potra.

Magic: No os preocupéis. Tenemos muchos guerreros dentro. También tendrán que enfrentarse a la furia de Aira.

Dark: Aira. Si. Creo que ya hablamos de ella antes.

En el interior. Flutershy. Spike y Safire. Estaban mirando la horrible batalla desde un edificio cercano. Después de un rato, bajaron a la calle para ponerse a cubierto.

Fluttershy: Cielo santo.

Safire: Esa batalla es horrible.

Spike: No os preocupéis. Twilight y Mike lograran detenerlos como siempre.

En ese momento varias esferas octopys atravesaron la pared y de ellas surgieron varios octopys. Fluttershy y Safire se abrazaron la una a la otra por el miedo.

Fluttershy: Ahhhhh.

Safire: Atrás. No os acerquéis.

Los octopys iban a disparar hasta que Spike se interpuso entre ellos.

Spike: Atrás. No permitiré que las hagáis daños.

Spike cargó una potente llamarada verde contra los octopys logrando derretirlos.

Spike: Ya está.

Fluttershy: Gracias Spike.

Dijo la pegaso sonriendo al cual Safire la asiente.

Safire: Oh Spike. Eres tan valiente.

Spike: (ligeramente sonrojado): Bueno. No ha sido nada.

Pero su tranquilidad duró poco porque apareció de golpe un C.N.O.

Safire: Ahhhh ¿Qué es eso?

Fluttershy: Oh no.

Spike: Atrás engendró.

Spike volvió a lanzar otra llamarada contra el octopy pero apenas le hace nada.

Spike: Este es más fuerte.

Spike cogió aire y lanzó una llamarada todavía mayor que la anterior. Pese a todo. El octopy lograba avanzar lentamente hacia ellos.

Safire: Spike. Para. No puedes con él.

Spike no la hizo caso. Siguió lanzando fuego tratando de detenerlo pero sin éxito. Al fina,. Spike se quedó sin aire y dejó de lanzar fuego quedando completamente agotado. El C.N.O. les apuntó con su arma.

Spike: Oh no.

Justo cuando el C.N.O. estuvo a punto de disparar. Su arma de energía dejó de funcionar. Este miró su arma y luego su estomago. En ese instante una garra le atravesó el pecho y lo elevó al aire ante las atentas miradas de la pegaso y dragones.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué….que pasa?

Los tres vieron que la garra venía de un ala proveniente de una extraña pony azul. Parecía una pegaso pero con alas de dragón. Tenía el pelaje azul con extraños tatuajes rojos en forma de líneas en su piel. Ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo corto de azul más oscuro. Su cutie mark era el símbolo de omega. Llevaba una cazadora marrón con rebordes negros y el símbolo de Omega en la espalda.

Fluttershy: ¿Qui….quien es ella?

Preguntó con temor la pegaso.

Safire: Es Aira. La pegadrake.

Spike: ¿Esa es Aira?

La extraña pegadrake con el ala todavía atravesando al octopy. Lo elevó a gran altura y lo lanzó con desprecio contra el suelo. Luego lanzó una potente llamarada por la boca contra el convirtiéndolo en metal fundido.

Aira: Malditos engendros de metal ¿Como os atrevéis a atacar Omega? Atacar ahí es atacarme a mí directamente. Y quienes se atreven a hacerlo. Lo pagan caro.

Dijo con furia la pegadrake mirando con desprecio a lo que quedaba del C.N.O.

Safire: Gracias por ayudarnos Aira.

Aira miró a la dragona y la respondió.

Aira: No lo hice por vosotros. Lo hago porque esas malditas cosas atacaron Omega. Nadie ataca Omega sin sufrir las consecuencias de ello. Mercenarios atacad.

Mercenarios: A la orden Aira.

Y miles de mercenarios salieron desde las calles atacando a los octopys. Entre ellos estaban la Banda Sangrienta. Eclipse y los Garras de Acero.

Spike: Carai ¿Todos estos mercenarios son tuyos?

Aira simplemente se rió.

Aira: En cierto modo. Al fin y al cabo yo les pago.

Fluttershy: ¿Entonces tú eres la jefa de Omega?

Aira miró a la pegaso con cara de sorpresa. Después se rió con ganas.

Aira: Por supuesto que no: jajajajaja.

Fluttershy: ¿Ah no?

Aira: Yo soy "OMEGA".

Dijo esto último gritando a los cuatro vientos mientras extendía sus grandes alas de dragón y sus brazos en forma dramática.

Spike: Desde luego. Esta no tiene abuela. Me recuerda a Trixie.

Aira: ¿Cómo dices dragón?

Preguntó molesta la pegadrake clavándole la mirada al pequeño dragón.

Spike: Na….nada.

Respondió con temor el dragón. Acto seguido los mercenarios combatieron a los octopys. Varios minotauros de las tres asociaciones mercenarias destrozaban con sus hachas o martillos a los octopys. Los ponys de las tres razas combatían en conjunto para reducir a los octopys, los unicornios creaban barreras para protegerse de los disparos, los de tierra combatían a los que se acercaban. Los Pegasos combatían a los aéreos. La banda de Eclipse mandaba a sus golens al cual destrozaban a los octopys cercanos mientras la banda sangrienta con sus dragones lanzaban potentes llamaradas mientras los lobos lanzaban ataques rápidos y precisos. Los Garras de Acero se encargaban de proteger a la población mientras otro grupo se ocupaba de combatir a los octopys. Fluttersy, Spike y Safire fueron escoltados por los Garras de Acero para ponerles a salvo. Pese a ello los tres pudieron ver combatir a Aira.

La pegadrake estaba rodeada por varios octopys y lanzacohetes. Pese a ello. Esta sonreía maléficamente.

Aire: A ver que hacéis latas de sardinas.

Los octopys dispararon sus armas y cohetes. Esta simplemente giró sobre si misma creando un tornado desviando así los disparos y los misiles, haciendo que estos sufrieran sus propios ataques. Unos octopys voladores trataron de atacarla por el aire. Esta simplemente extendió las alas y voló a una velocidad que daría una fuerte envidia a Rainbow Dash. Antes de que los robots reaccionasen. Aira con sus alas de dragón los atravesaba y los hacía explotar en el aire. Un C.N.O. trató de derribarla con los disparos de su arma, pero esta era muy ágil y veloz y los esquivaba todos. La pegadrake voló velozmente hacia el robot esquivando los disparos y le atravesó por completo la cabeza con su ala de dragón. Luego lo partió por la mitad.

Aira: Tampoco son tan duros.

Dijo con desprecio la pegadrake. Los dragones y la pegaso miraron temerosos a la pegadrake.

Spike: Madre mía. Ha destrozado a esos octopys como si nada.

Safire: Ella es muy fuerte debido a su naturaleza dual. Muchos la temen debido a su fuerza e influencia en Omega.

Spike: Ya lo veo.

En la batalla. Las naves octopys disparaban desde el cielo destruyendo a las tropas mecánicas y poniendo en aprietos a la guardia del reino. Incluso los gigantes caían ante los disparos de estos.

La nave Infinity era perseguida por varios cazas octopys mientras la disparaban.

Black: No pienso permitir que derribéis la nave. Ahora veréis.

Black aceleró la nave hasta el cielo y los cazas la siguieron. Haciendo hábiles maniobras y esquivando los disparos. Logra dar la vuelta a la nave y contraatacar destruyendo con sus disparos a los cazas octopys. Esta lo celebró.

Black: Soy imbatible en el cielo.

Sky: Desgraciadamente aun quedan varios por ahí causando estragos en nuestro ejercito.

Los cazas octopys seguían causando problemas al ejercito aliado.

Basilio: Maldita sea. Estamos perdiendo nuestra ventaja inicial.

Decía el minotauro mientras partió en dos a un tanque andador octopy con su hacha.

Flavia: No podemos retroceder ahora. Sino el reino caerá.

Desde el cielo. Mike y Darkwing combatían a las naves de combate octopy y sus cazas. Mike lanzó un potente rayo potencia por la armadura que destruyó un destructor octopys. Darkwing que era perseguida por varios cazas octopys con forma de calamar. Creo unas nubes negras con su magia para despistarlos. Una vez que estos estaban en la nube. Descargó una tormenta eléctrica en ellos que los destrozó en el acto.

Darkwing: Mike. Hay demasiados. Necesitamos ayuda.

Mike: Tranquila. Tengo la solución para esto.

Mike activó su comunicador y contactó con Mega Base.

Mike: MB. Necesitamos que envíes los cruceros de batalla y los cazas. Ahora.

MB: ENTENDIDO.

Unos portales se abrieron por la retaguardia de las naves octopys y unos potentes rayos surgieron de ellos destruyendo a varias naves. Octopys.

Dark: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó curiosa la potra. Mike la respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Que ahora viene nuestra fuerza aérea.

De los portales. Surgieron unas naves acorazadas de color blanco. Con forma alargada y con varios cañones en la parte delantera de esta y un gran cañón encima. En tierra se sorprendieron de ello.

Applejack: Carai ¿Qué es eso?

Decía Applejack mientras pateaban fuertemente a un octopys.

Red: Son los cruceros de batalla creadas por Mike. Son la artillería pesada aérea por decirlo de alguna forma.

Rainbow: Whoa. Mola.

Los cruceros de batalla empezaron a disparar aprovechando su gran ventaja ya que las naves octopys estaban de espaldas y no podían girar bien mientras los cazas Equestrues de ocupaban de los cazas octopys. En cuestión de minutos. Todas las naves octopys fueron destruidas haciendo que los octopys perdieran la totalidad de su fuerza aérea. Proto estaba furioso por ello.

Proto: No. Maldición.

Flash aprovechó para volar hacía el y destrozarle la cúpula donde estaba el robot. Una vez roto. Flash lo sacó por la fuerza de ahí.

Flash: Ríndete Proto. Tu ejército está cayendo y no tienes nada que hacer.

Para su sorpresa. Proto estaba riéndose.

Flash: ¿De que te ríes?

Proto: Jejejeje. Creéis que habéis ganado. Pero aun tengo una carta más.

En ese preciso instante. Un rayo rojo surgió de la nada y destruyó un crucero Equestrue. Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Black: ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó la pegaso desde el Infinity.

Ocelot: Han destrozado un crucero de batalla.

Decía Ocelot desde el tanque.

Sunset: ¿Qué podría ser tan potente para destruir un crucero?

Pinkie empezó a dar saltos.

Pinkie: Uh uh uh. Yo lo se. Yo lo se. Ha sido una araña gigante como la que combatimos en la isla.

Fox: ¿Y como lo sabes?

Pinkie: Porque la estoy viendo ahora mismo.

El grupo se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Pinkie y miraron hacia donde apuntaba ella. Sus corazones se llenaron de horror cuando vieron una araña gigante como la anterior saliendo de las montañas.

Twilight: Oh no.

Rarity: ¿Otras de esas horribles cosas?

Red: Maldita sea. Esto puede ponernos en aprietos.

Mega: ¿Qué es eso?

Liliana: Es verdaderamente enorme.

Fox: Es una araña como la que nos enfrentamos cuando ayudamos a los atlantes. Esa cosa es muy poderosa.

En ese preciso instante. La araña disparó su gran rayo rojo arrasando grandes proporciones del ejército aliado. Las tropas mecánicas concentraron su fuego en él pero como la vez anterior. Esta poseía un escudo que repelía los disparos. La araña disparaba su láser destruyendo cruceros, gigantes, meca dragones y demás por igual.

Mike: Maldita sea. Debo detenerlo.

Dark: Mike. Espera.

Pero era tarde. Mike se lanzo hacia la araña con intención de destruirla. Una autentica hazaña ya que para la araña. Mike era solo una mota de polvo pero eso no detuvo al potro. Cargó un potente rayo contra él impactándole de lleno. Pero no le hizo mella.

Mike: Maldita sea. Este va a costar tumbarlo.

Un potente rayo rojo impactó en la araña sin éxito alguno. Mike pudo ver que era Magic Star quien lo lanzó.

Mike: Magic.

Magic Star voló hacia su lado.

Magic: ¿Conoces a esta cosa?

Mike: Así es. Ya me enfrenté a esta cosa antes y ni te imaginas lo que nos costó tumbarla.

Magic: Entonces habrá que emplearse a fondo.

En un lugar oscuro. La misteriosa sombra miraba por los monitores al alicornio.

Sombra misteriosa: El alicornio celeste a aparecido.

Araña: Antiguo encontrado. Procediendo a su recuperación.

Sombra misteriosa: Negativo. Destruir a ese antiguo en concreto a toda costa.

Araña: Orden confirmada.

Proto oyó la orden desde su comunicador alarmándose ante lo que había oído.

Proto: ¿Qué? No. Cancela esa orden. Necesito a Mike vivo.

Flash: ¿Con quien estas hablando?

Pero Proto no contestó. Trataba sin éxito hacer que la araña cancelara la orden. Flash temiéndose lo peor. Se comunicó con Mike con su comunicador.

Flash: Mike. Cuidado. Creo que la araña va a por ti.

Mike que estaba disparando sus más potentes ataques contra la araña junto con Magic le responde.

Mike: ¿Yo? ¿Y por que yo preferentemente?

Mike no pudo continuar hablando porque notó que la araña lo estaba mirando y su gran ojo rojo estaba iluminándose.

Mike: Ay madre.

La araña le lanzó un potente y amplio rayo contra Mike. Al cual este logra esquivarlo con mucha dificultad.

Mike: Genial. Ahora soy su blanco.

Magic: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Mike: Si. Por fortuna no me ha rozado.

La araña seguía disparándole una y otra vez poniendo en aprietos al potro que trataba de evitar que lo desintegren.

Mike: Maldita sea. Esta cosa está practicando el tiro al plato conmigo.

Rainbow que machacaba a unos voladores octopys. Miraba la escena.

Rainbow: Esa cosa va a por Mike.

Sunset: Debemos ayudarlo.

Decía Sunset mientras fundía a varios octopys con un hechizo de calor.

La araña seguía disparando a Mike hasta que esta recibe varios impactos en su escudo proveniente del Infinity.

Black: Atrás engendro. No tocarás a Mike mientras estemos nosotros con él.

La araña centro su atención en la nave y disparó su rayo. Black Wing trató de esquivarlo pero la dio en uno de los motores de la nave.

Black: Maldita sea. Nos han dado.

Mike: Black Wing retírate. No estáis en condiciones de continuar.

La ordenaba Mike desde el comunicador. Black Wing no la apetecía dejar solo a Mike ante el peligro pero no tenía otra opción.

Black: Esta bien Mike. Pero ten cuidado.

Y la nave se retiro de vuelta al reino. Darkwing se acercó a Mike.

Dark: Mike ¿Qué hacemos? Nada de lo que hemos hecho ha funcionado.

Mike: Aun queda una solución.

Magic: ¿Y cual es?

Mike: Es algo que llevo practicando desde hace tiempo. Algo que podría tumbar a esa cosa.

Dark: ¿Y cual es?

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente ascendió velozmente hacia el cielo ante la atenta mirada de la potra.

Dark: Mike ¿A dónde vas?

Magic: ¿Qué piensa hacer este chico?

Mike ascendió hasta la estratosfera del planeta y se quedó ahí mirando brevemente hacia el planeta.

Mike: Bien. Ahora o nunca.

El potro bajó velozmente de vuelta a la batalla. Mike estaba ganando velocidad hasta que una luz lo iba cubriendo. Sus amigos veían lo que estaba haciendo Mike.

Red: ¿Qué esta haciendo Mike?

Medic: ¿No irá?

Pinkie: Si. Va a hacer un Sonic Rainbow.

Rainbow: Increíble. Ese enano lo está intentando.

Mike ya estaba atravesando la barrera del sonido hasta que finalmente logra hacer un Sonic Rainbow. Todo el mundo pudo ver la gran explosión arco iris. Pero no se detuvo ahí la cosa. El cuerpo de Mike empezaba a cubrirse con una luz dorada. Esto captó la atención de grupo.

Liliana: ¿Qué esta haciendo Mike?

Twilight: No lo se. Nunca vi nada igual.

Mike: Ahora es el momento. SONIC RAINBOW…. CELESTE.

Y un segundo Sonic Rainbow pero esta vez dorada cubrió el cielo con una enorme explosión. Mike estaba prácticamente cubierto de luz y se dirigió hacia la araña. La araña trato de detenerlo disparando su gran rayo rojo contra él impactándole de lleno. Pero Mike lograba atravesarlo como si nada. Finalmente llega hasta la cabeza de la araña impactándole de lleno y provocando una enorme explosión de luz dorada al cual provocó una enorme ventolera y una luz cegadora que obligó a todo el mundo a taparse los ojos. Cuando la luz se extinguió. Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido de lo que veían.

La araña sufría enormes explosiones internas. Sus patas apenas la respondían y finalmente cayó al suelo provocando un enorme temblor y quedando enormemente destrozada. Ninguno se creía lo que veía.

Applejack: Caracoles ¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo?

Camaleón: Ya lo creo que si.

Respondió Camaleón con un disfraz de equipos de rescate.

Basilio: Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rainbow: No me lo puedo creer. Ese potro ha conseguido hacer una segunda sonic rainbow.

Flavia: Es increíble lo que ha logrado ese potro.

Rarity: Si no lo vieran con mis propios ojos. No me lo creería.

Darkwing que volaba tratando de encontrar a Mike entre la enorme humareda formada. Finalmente lo ve volando con mucha dificultad.

Mike: Lo…..conseguí…ya no hay….amenaza.

Mike ya no tenia fuerzas para volar y acabó cayéndose al suelo al mismo tiempo que su armadura se deshacía. Por fortuna Darkwing y Magic lograron cogerle antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Lo bajaron hasta el suelo y sus amigos fueron a socorrerlo.

Twilight: Mike.

Red: Mike.

Vulcan: Jefe.

Basilio: Enano.

Darkwing lo tumbó en el suelo mientras Magic le ponía una bolsa detrás de la cabeza de modo de almohada. Sus amigos se pusieron en torno a él para ver como estaba. Poco a poco, los ojos del potro se iban abriendo.

Mike: Hola…..chicos…..¿Como estáis?

Sus amigos sonrieron al ver que está bien.

Pinkie: Mike. No alegramos de que estés bien.

Gritaba la pony fiestera mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo al potro hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Mike: Pinkie... Que no ...respiró.

Fox: Cuidado Pinkie. Si aquella cosa no logró matar a Mike. Puede que lo hagas tú.

Pinkie un poco avergonzada lo suelta.

Pinkie: Uy. Perdón. Jijijiji.

Twilight: Mike. Eso que has hecho ha sido.

Rainbow: Extra genial.

Gritó la pegaso mientras volaba alrededor del potro.

Rainbow: Me tienes que enseñar ese movimiento Mike. Sin duda ha sido una pasada total.

Magic: A mí también. Ese movimiento sin duda ha sido muy útil.

Basilio: Jajajaja. Ya lo creo. Sin duda toda una proeza chaval.

Se reía el minotauro.

Rarity: Yo también quiero conocer ese hechizo donde tú y Darkwing lucisteis esas armaduras tan magnificas.

Mike: Jejeje. Me alegro que os haya gustado.

A los lejos. Proto sonreía macabramente.

Proto: Si creéis que esto ha acabado. Estáis muy equivocados.

En ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Mega: ¿Qué ocurre?

Red: Eso ocurre.

El grupo miró hacia donde apuntaba la yegua y se horrorizaron al ver una segunda araña emerger de las montañas.

Liliana: ¿Otra de esas cosas?

Twilight: No puede ser.

Flavia: Mike ¿Crees que podrías repetir lo de antes?

Mike trató de ponerse de pie pero no podía.

Mike: Mucho me temo que no. Aquel ataque agotó mis energías.

Sunset: Maldita sea ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Red: La anterior casi nos destroza ¿Y ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos a otra?

La araña los apuntó con su láser listo para dispararles.

Camaleón: Cuidado. Que nos va a dar.

La araña estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que un enorme puño le golpeó la cara desviando su ataque. Todo el mundo pudo ver que era MB en modo robot.

Mike: Mega Base.

Rarity: Que oportuno.

Mega: ¿Ese es MB?

Preguntó sorprendido el pegaso.

Rainbow: Así es socio. Jajajaja. MB va a hacer pedazos a esa cosa.

La araña centró su atención en MB y disparó un potente rayo contra él. MB se cubrió del ataque con la mano y se acercó lentamente hacía él. Acercó su otra mano tapándole la cabeza destruyendo su láser. Para finalizar. Cogió por la espalda de la araña y lo elevó por encima de su cabeza y lo estrelló contra el suelo destrozándola completamente.

Dark: Genial MB.

Rainbow: Así se hace grandullón.

El grupo lo celebró por todo lo alto. En las montaña. Proto lo vio todo y se llenó de ira.

Proto: Maldita sea. El plan echado a perder.

Y este se marchó.

Mike: Buen trabajo MB.

MB: GRACIAS AMO MIKE

Cuando las dos arañas fueron destruidas. Los octopys se detuvieron prácticamente desactivados. El ejército aliado lo celebró por todo lo alto.

Mega: Ganamos.

Liliana: Fabuloso.

Basilio: Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Pinkie: Completamente de acuerdo.

La batalla había terminado para celebración del ejército aliado. Los guerreros de Ekalaif recogieron a lo heridos. Por fortuna no hubo muertos gracias a la ayuda del ejército mecánico. Los robots de construcción estaban reparando los desperfectos de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que recogían restos de Octopys y robots mecánicos para su reciclaje.

Mike y sus amigos entraron en el interior de una de las arañas para descubrir sus secretos. Como la vez anterior. Había un monolito en ella. Mike se acercó a ella.

Twilight: Mike. Con cuidado.

Mike se acercó al monolito y cuando lo tocó. Tuvo una visión.

En la visión. Podía ver a ponis celestes. Varios ponis soldados con trajes futuristicas y armas de energía, disparando contra algo que parecía estar a gran altura debido a la orientación de sus disparos. Con ellos había varias arañas como las que se enfrentó al grupo disparando en la misma dirección junto con robots bípedos de al menos 8 metros de altura y armados con potentes armas de fuego en sus brazos. Parecía tratar desesperadamente de detener algo.

Soldado1: Tenemos que detenerlo.

Soldado2: Pero nada parece funcionar.

Comandante: Debemos resistir.

Las arañas seguían disparando hasta que un enorme rayo verde impacta en la araña destrozándola por completo.

Soldado3: Comandante. Hemos perdido una de las viudas negras.

Comandante: No os echéis atrás soldados. No podemos permitir que avance.

Pero el mismo rayo verde les alcanzó desintegrándolos por completo. Ahí acabó la visión con Mike completamente alterado.

Mike: Cielo santo.

Twilight: Mike ¿Qué has visto?

Mike: A los ponis celestes junto con varias arañas como esta. Parecían estar combatiendo contra algo. Tratando desesperadamente de detenerlo.

Spike: ¿Y que era?

Mike: No lo se. Pero era muy poderoso. De un solo impacto destruía con suma facilidad a las arañas.

Flavia: Muy poderoso tendría que ser para destruir a una cosa como esta.

Después. El grupo va hacia la segunda araña y como en la otra. Había otro monolito. Mike lo tocó y tuvo otra visión.

En una especie de ciudad de ámbito futurística. Varios ponis celestes soldados llevaban a los civiles hacia unas grandes naves de transportes al cual algunas de ellas ya abandonaban el lugar. Los civiles compuestos por sementales, yeguas y potros celestes. Huían aterrados de lo que sea que los causaba tanto pavor.

Soldado1: Deprisa.

Soldado2: Suban a las naves de evacuación.

Una vez llenas. Las naves empezaron a despegar y a alejarse del lugar. Pero un rayo verde que surgió. Impactó en varias naves destruyéndolas en el acto.

Soldado1: Ya está aquí

Soldado2: Han destruido varios transportes.

Soldado3: Nooooo. Ahí iba mi mujer y mis hijos.

El soldado lleno de rabia por perder a su familia. Se fue hacia a un extraño robot bípedo de al menos 8 metros de altura que estaba agachado. El robot cogió al pony con su mano y lo metió en su interior por el pecho que estaba abierto y se cerró cuando el pony entró. El robot apuntó con su arma hacía lo que estaba atacando la ciudad.

Soldado: Muere maldito. MUERE, MUERE, MUERE.

Gritaba furioso el solado disparando sin piedad. Pero el mismo rayo pasa sobre el robot desintegrándolo por completo junto con el pony que lo estaba pilotando.

La visión se acabó.

Twilgiht: ¿Qué has visto Mike?

Mike: A varios soldados escoltando a los civiles hacia unas naves de transportes para ponerlos a salvo. Pero algo los destruía. El mismo rayo que destruía a las arañas en la visión anterior. Los ponis celestes estaban aterrados por no poder detener lo que sea lo que los atacaba.

Magic: Tenía que ser algo muy poderoso y peligroso para aterrar a la población de esa manera.

Liliana: ¿No pudiste ver que era?

Mike: No por desgracia. Y eso me preocupa.

Spike: ¿Y eso por que Mike?

Mike: Porque presiento que lo que les pasó a los ponis celestes. Nos va a ocurrir a nosotros. Ese creo que es el motivo de que nos dejaran estos mensajes.

El grupo se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Mike.

Más tarde. La Patrulla y las mane 7 estaban en la sala del trono junto con la princesa.

Shena: Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a proteger mi reino.

Twilight: No ha sido nada.

Mike: Ya sabe princesa que cuando tenga algún problema. Puede contar con nosotros.

La princesa sonrío ante la afirmación del potro.

Shena: Por supuesto. Mi pequeño guerrero.

Y la princesa le dio un beso en la mejilla del potro haciéndole sonrojar. El grupo se rió por ello.

Basilio: Jajajajaja. Valla Mike. Que éxito tienes con las yeguas. Jajajaja.

Se burlaba el minotauro. Mike enfadado le respondió.

Mike: Callate tarugo.

Vulcan: Pero ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?

Fox: No se refiere a ti tarugo. Se refiere al otro tarugo.

Vulcan: Ah eso.

En otro lugar. Proto ya robot porque llegó la noche. Tenía una fuerte y furiosa discusión con la sombra misteriosa.

Proto: Teníamos un trato. Yo te ayudaba con tu plan y tú en cambio me ayudas a conseguir que Mike vuelva a ser el Rey Maquina.

Le gritó furioso a la sombra misteriosa. Este simplemente le respondió tranquilamente y sin emoción alguna.

Sombra misteriosa: No he olvidado el acuerdo. Simplemente me adapte a la oportunidad de acabar con la unidad Mike Bluer.

Proto: No entiendo por que quieres eliminarlo. Él es un antiguo ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué es una amenaza para el regreso de los antiguos?

Sombra misteriosa: La unidad Mike es una amenaza para el regreso de los antiguos. Su actual ideología podía poner en entre dicho los objetivos originales de mi amo. Por eso debe ser eliminado.

A Proto no le gustó la respuesta le grita completamente furioso.

Proto: Si te crees que voy a permitir que mates a Mike. Estas muy equivocado. No lo pienso permitir.

En ese instante. La sombra extendió un brazo con garra que agarró el cuello del robot y lo suspendió en el aire.

Sombra misteriosa: Tú no tienes capacidad de darme órdenes. Mientras la unidad Mike sea una amenaza. Mi objetivo será eliminarle.

Y la sombra lanzó violentamente a Proto contra una pared. Este se dispuso a marcharse hasta que Proto furioso se levantó.

Proto: Maldito engendró. No te lo pienso permitir.

Saco su sable de energía y lanzó una rayo contra la sombra misteriosa. Este simplemente se dio la vuelta y extendió su brazo. De él salió un rayo que superó fácilmente al de Proto y lo impacta contra la pared.

Sombra misteriosa: Unidad Proto. Le recomiendo que no lo vuelva a intentar. De lo contrario. Será eliminado sin contemplación.

Y la sombra misteriosa se marchó a través de una puerta que se abría automáticamente. Proto empezó a cuestionarse si no fue una malísima idea asociarse con el extraño ser.

Fin del capítulo.

Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta la fecha.

No olvidéis comentar.


	52. CAP 52 LAS MONTAÑAS DEL ESTRUENDO

**CAPITULO 52**

**LAS MONTAÑAS DEL ESTRUENDO**

Un dirigible iba volando por unas montañas a paso lento. El capitán, un pony de tierra. Iba pilotándola.

Capitán: Me gusta pasar por aquí. Aquí siempre esta todo tranquilo.

El contramaestre queera u n grifo. Le daba la razón.

Contramaestre: Así es capitán. En estas montañas cercanas al reino de Ekalaif nunca pasa nada.

En un lugar escondido en el interior de una montaña. Estaba el alicornio sombrío Darkus observando la nave desde unos monitores.

Darkus: Jejeje. Otro que me servirá para mi nueva arma. Evil Blood.

La unicornio sombría se acercó a su lado.

Evil Blood: ¿Otra prueba Darkus?

Darkus: Así es.

Evil: Esta bien. Sin duda será divertido hacer pedazos ese dirigible. Solo espero que Sombra no se entere de nada. Si descubre que estoy colaborando contigo en esto. Me despellejará viva.

Darkus se rió levemente y la contestó.

Darkus: Tranquila preciosa. No tiene por que enterarse.

Los dos van a una sala que parece para conciertos de música. Evil Blood se acercó al escenario donde había otros cuatro sombríos con guitarras eléctricas La yegua cogió otra guitarra y se la colocó encima.

Darkus: Bien. A la de una. A la de dos y a la de tres.

La yegua y los sombríos empezaron a tocar las guitarras eléctricas a plena potencia. El sonido de la música era recogido por unos micrófonos, al cual lo transmitían a una especie de amplificador gigante que había en la montaña. De ella salió una potente honda de sonido en dirección al dirigible. El capitán del dirigible lo vio.

Capitán: ¿Pero que?

El capitán trató de esquivarlo pero sin demasiado éxito. El ataque alcanzó al globo destrozándola y haciéndoles caer.

Capitan: Todo el mundo a los paracaídas.

La tripulación entera cogió los paracaídas y saltaron para evitar la caída mortal. El dirigible acabó por estrellarse contra la montaña.

Capitán: Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

Contramaestre: No tengo ni idea capitán.

Darkus lo miraba todo bastante complacido con el resultado.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Mi arma sónica es un éxito total. Con ella no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme en absoluto.

Y se puso a reír como un loco el alicornio oscuro.

En el castillo del reino de Ekalaif. Las mane 7 y la patrulla estaban desayunando junto con la princesa Shena. Spike y Safire como siempre se sentaban juntos para charlar. Cosa que irritaba enormemente a Rarity.

Sunset: ¿Alguien sabe donde está Mike y Darkwing?

Ocelot: Dijeron que iban ha hacer una cosa. Ya no deberían tardar.

En ese momento se oyó un grito infrapony que se oyó por todo el castillo.

Magic: MIIIIIIKE…DAAAARKWIIIIIIG.

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron por eso.

Applejack: Pero ¿Qué pasa ahora?

La princesa Shena se reía levemente sospechando que era.

Shena: Jijiji. Ya sospecho de qué se trata.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron dando paso a Mike y Darkwing que se estaba riéndose como locos mientras huían de un furioso Magic Star. Al cual este por alguna razón. Tenía la crin y la cola en punta.

Magic: Malditos enanos. Como os coja. Me la vais a pagar.

Ambos potros bromistas se escondieron detrás de la princesa. Esta trató de tranquilizar a Magic.

Shena: Magic querido. Cálmate.

Pero este estaba lejos de calmarse y la contestó furioso.

Magic: ¿Calmarme? ¿Tiene usted idea de lo que me han hecho estos dos monstruos ahora?

Shena: Vamos Magic. No habrá sido para tanto.

Trató de tranquilizarle la princesa pero sin éxito.

Magic: ¿Qué no? Le contaré lo que me han hecho estos dos elementos hace unos momentos.

Hace unos minutos.

Magic se levanta de la cama y se fue a coger su espada.

Magic: Ahora cojo mi arma y me voy a desayunar con los demás.

Iba a coger su arma. Pero en el momento que lo hizo. Sufrió una potente descarga eléctrica que lo deja medio atontado en se suelo y con los pelos de la crin y la cola de punta. Magic no se explicaba que pasaba.

Magic: Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

En ese momento oye unas risas tras la puerta de su habitación.

Magic: Esas risas.

Enfadado. Abre la puerta y ve a Mike y Darkwing riéndose.

Mike: Jajajaja ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa Magic? Jajajaja.

Decía el potro entre risas. Su amiga lo secundaba.

Dark: Tenías razón Mike. Jajajaja. Fue buena idea conectar aquel cable eléctrico de la batería de reserva de Vulcan a la espada de Magic. Jajajaja.

Magic miró su espada y se dio cuenta que realmente estaba unido a un cable eléctrico. Esto le puso verdaderamente furioso y no pudo evitar gritarles a los dos.

Magic: MIIIIIIKE…DAAAARKWIIIIIIG.

Fin del flashback.

Magic: Y eso es lo que me han hecho.

Cuando terminó de contar su historia. Todo el mundo se echó a reír con ganas donde a algunos les salían las lágrimas.

Safire: Jajajajaja. Eso del cable eléctrico es nuevo. Jajajaja.

Spike: Jajajajaja. Si. Me muero de risa. Esa me la pienso apuntar.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Si. Creo que ya hizo algo parecido a Shining Armor hace tiempo con unas palomitas. Jajajaja.

Flash: Jajajaja. Si. Me acuerdo de eso. Como se puso de furioso aquella vez. Shining quería extrangular a Mike hasta ponerle la cara morada. Jajajaja.

Después de unas risas y que la princesa lograra calmar a Magic. Se dispusieron a desayunar. Magic cogió el sándwich y en el momento que lo mordió. El sándwich le explotó en la cara carbonizándole la cara.

Magic: MIIIIKE ¿Otra vez?

Grito furioso el semental provocando la risa del potro y de los presentes.

Mike: Jajajaja. Si. Otra vez.

Spike: ¿Otra vez lo del sándwich explosivo?

Shena: Jijijiji. Si. La verdad es que Magic casi siempre cae con ese viejo truco. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que ha caído. Jijiji.

Flash: ¿Tan a menudo lo hace?

Magic: Por desgracia. Aun no se como puedo caer tantas veces en una trampa tan simple.

Respondió molesto el semental mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Dark: (Ay. Incluso con la cara carbonizada sigue siendo guapo).

Pensaba la potra mientras le salían corazones en la cabeza.

Más tarde. El grupo fue cada uno por su lado. Magic junto con Flash y Blue Sky fueron a la zona de entrenamiento de los reclutas. Ahí vieron a Mega entrenando a los nuevos.

Mega: Moved bien esas espadas. Que los enemigos no se van ha caer solos.

Magic junto con los otros llegan hacia donde estaba el pegaso.

Magic: Hola Mega.

Mega: Ah. Hola Magic ¿Qué tal? ¿Mike te ha vuelto ha gastar otra broma? Lo digo por el grito que oí antes.

Bromeó el pegaso. Magic gruño por lo bajo.

Sky: ¿Dónde está tu compañera Liliana?

Preguntó curioso el robot paladín.

Mega: ¿Ella? Esta en su otro trabajo.

Flash: ¿Otro trabajo?

Magic: Ella trabaja en un edifico cercano al castillo como bailarina.

Sky: ¿Ballet?

El semental negó con la cabeza.

Magic: En realidad ella trabaja como…

En un burdel de la ciudad. Estaba Liliana vestida con un provocativo disfraz de gata. Iba bailando sobre una barra vertical, realizando provocativos movimientos que tenía locos a todos los machos de lugar y eclipsando a las otras yeguas del lugar. Al cual estas miraban con celos y odio a la hermosa yegua.

Cuando termino de contar su historia. Flash y Blue Sky no se creían lo que les acababa de contar Magic.

Flash: Nos tomas el pelo.

Mega: Para nada. En sus ratos libres va a trabajar allí y ganar un dinero extra.

Sky: ¿Sabes si sus tarifas con muy altas?

Flash: Pero ¿Qué dices?

Sky (ligeramente sonrojada): Nada. Simple curiosidad.

Flash: Me extrañaría que Vulcan no conociera el sitio.

Magic: Y Basilio. Ya que él está tan salido como Vulcan.

En el burdel. Vulcan y Basilio agarrados del hombro cada uno. Gritaban y piropeaban a Liliana mientras bailaba.

Vulcan: Así nena.

Basilio: Mueve esos flancos.

En el castillo. Rarity estaba por los jardines con una pequeña cesta. Vio a Spike y le saludó muy amistosamente.

Rarity: Yujuuuu. Spikey Wykey.

El dragón se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rarity y fue hacia ella.

Spike: Hola Rarity ¿Qué tal?

Rarity: Estupendamente Spike. Mira lo que tengo.

Rarity retiró la manta que cubría la cesta rebelando una enorme cantidad de joyas.

Spike: Whoa Rarity. Cuantas joyas.

Comentó el dragón al cual se lamía el labio al ver tantas y deliciosas joyas.

Rarity: Y son todas tuyas mi Spikey Wykey.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Rarity: Por supuesto. Tuve la suerte de conseguir estas joyas en una mina que hay en el castillo con permiso de la princesa. Y pensé darte una parte a ti mi pequeño dragón.

Spike: Valla Rarity. Muchas gracias.

El dragón iba a comerse una gran gema azul hasta que vio a Safire andando por ahí. Spike cogió la cesta y se fue corriendo hacia ella.

Spike: Safire. Safire.

La dragona se dio cuenta de que la estaba llamando Spike y lo recibe con una sonrisa.

Safire: Hola Spike ¿Qué tal?

Spike: Mira Safire.

Le enseñaba el dragón las joyas que le acababa de darle Rarity.

Safire: Whoa. Cuantas joyas.

Spike: Si. Me los acaba de dar Rarity.

Safire: Valla. Que suerte.

Spike: ¿Te gustaría que lo compartiéramos juntos al lado del lago del castillo?

Preguntó ligeramente sonrojado el dragón. Esta igual que él le respondió.

Safire: Sería un placer.

Spike: ¿No te importa que lo comparta Rarity?

Preguntó el dragón a la unicornio. Esta con una sonrisa le responde.

Rarity: En absoluto Spike.

Spike: Gracias Rarity.

Safire: Si. Gracias Rarity.

Y los dos pequeños dragones se marcharon al lago. Cuando los perdió de vista. Rarity dejó de sonreír y mostrar un gesto de enojo. Rainbow y Camaleón estaban encima de una nube cerca de ella. La pony modista las preguntó ácidamente.

Rarity: ¿Se os ofrece algo a los dos?

Rainbow con una ligera risa la contesta.

Rainbow: Jijiji. No. Simplemente resulta gracioso como te pones molesta solo porque Spike le haya salido novia.

Rarity: No estoy molesta.

Dijo esto casi gritando. Camaleón con un disfraz de violinista. Iba tocando música romántica.

Camaleón: Oh. El amore.

Aquello hizo que Rainbow se partiera de risa sobre la nube y Rarity molesta se iba de allí. Hasta que unos guardias aparecieron.

Guardias: Señorita Rainbow, señorita Rarity y señor Camaleón. Por favor acompáñenos. La princesa quiere verles.

Estos obedecieron y les acompañaron hasta la sala del trono. El grupo entero estaba allí.

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre princesa? ¿Por qué nos ha reunido aquí?

Shena: Veréis amigos. Últimamente hay problemas en las montañas del dragón.

Mike: ¿Qué problemas?

Ante eso Flavia habló.

Flavia: Últimamente se han registrado extraños ataques en la zona. Lo más curioso es que todos coinciden en que oyen un atronador sonido y luego destruyen las naves voladoras.

Ghost: ¿Ataques de sonido?

Flavia: Ahhhhhh.

La yegua pegó un bote ante la pony fantasma que estaba su lado.

Flavia: Esto si. Por lo que creemos que son ataques de sonido.

Fox: ¿Qué tipo de sonido?

Magic: Es un poco difícil de responder. Quisimos investigar pero solo se puede ir por allí por aire. Pero hasta ahora ninguna nave ha salido ilesa de ahí.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Shena: Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda. En vuestra nave podrías ir allá e investigarlo ¿Puedo contar con vosotros?

Mike: Puede contar con nosotros princesa.

Respondió el potro lleno de confianza y sus compañeros le secundaban. La princesa sonrió por ello.

Shena: Me alegro poder contar siempre contigo mi pequeño guerrero. Magic, Mega y Liliana que ya ha vuelto de su otro "trabajo". Irán con vosotros.

Pinkie: Mejor. Cuanto más seamos. Más nos divertiremos.

Twilight: Habrá que actuar con cuidado. No sabemos lo que nos espera.

Rainbow: Tranquila Twilight. Sea lo que sea. Le patearemos el trasero al quien está provocando esos ataques.

Ocelot: ¿Llamamos a Spike?

Mike: No. Ahora está con Safiere con su paseo. Dejemos que se lo pase bien la "parejita".

Dijo el potro entre comillas y una leve risa. Rarity se sintió levemente molesta por el comentario.

Darkwing: Si. La verdad es que los dos hacen tan buena "pareja".

La secundo la potra también entre comillas. La cabeza de Rarity estaba que ya echaba humo por la rabía que tenía dentro.

Rarity: Ya está bien. Vamos de una vez. Tenemos una importante misión que hacer.

Dijo la yegua saliendo de la sala del trono. El grupo no entendía la reacción de Rarity a excepción de Mike, Darkwing, Rainbow y Camaleón que se reían levemente.

Más tarde. El grupo iba volando en el Infinity sobre las montañas. El grupo estaba en el puente hablando sobre el tema de los incidentes en las montañas.

Mike: Bueno Magic ¿Qué nos puedes contar de este sitio?

Magic: Las montañas del Dragón son…bueno. Eran un paso tranquilo antes de los misteriosos ataques.

Mega: El paso es sobre un lugar estrecho difícil de maniobrar. Por lo que los dirigibles que no pueden volar alto. Tienes que pasar por aquí con precaución.

Ocelot: Por lo que si alguien atacara por aquí. Sería difícil esquivarlo.

Liliana: Así es. Para el Infinity no sería problema ya que puede volar a gran altura y es bastante manejable. Pero los dirigibles no.

Twilight: Por eso tenemos que averiguar que es lo que causa esos ataques.

Vulcan: Y machacar al quien lo realiza.

En el escondite de Darkus. Suena una alarma. El alicornio sombrío mira por una pantalla y ve la nave de la patrulla.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Así que Mike y su patrulla vienen hacia aquí. Pues les vamos a dar una calida bienvenida.

Darkus se acercó a un micrófono que tenía en el panel de control y habló por él.

Darkus: Evil Blood. Es hora de vuestro número.

Evil Blood acató la orden y se puso a tocar la guitarra eléctrica junto con el resto de la banda. El amplificado lanzó un potente ataque de sonido contra el Infinity.

Applejack: Bueno Mike ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

Mike: Pues deberíamos….

No pudo continuar porque las alarmas de la nave empezaron a sonar.

Magic: ¿Que ocurre?

Bit: Alerta. Alerta. Ataque sónico inminente hacia la nave.

Mike: Black Wing.

Black: Entendido.

La pegaso movió los mandos y ascendió evitando así el ataque.

Black: Buf. Por los pelos.

Medic: Ye te digo.

Darkus que lo miraba por los monitores. Se reía levemente.

Darkus: No creáis que os habéis librado de mi ataque tan fácilmente.

Darkus movía una palanca del panel del control. Haciendo que el amplificador se moviera y la onda de sonido siguiera a la nave.

Black: Mike. La onda nos sigue.

Mike: Trata de esquivarla y salgamos de aquí.

Black: Haré lo que pueda.

Black pilotaba la nave tratando de esquivar el ataque. Haciendo varias maniobras evasivas al cual ponían a prueba la habilidad del piloto. Black trataba de salir de la zona de acción de la onda, pero por desgracias el ataque logra dar en uno de los motores de la nave haciendo que la nave tenga serías dificultades de vuelo.

Ocelot: Nos han dado.

Fluttershy: Ahhhhhh.

Rarity: Oh no.

Camaleón: Fuego en uno de los motores.

Informaba Camaleón desde la sala de motores con un disfraz de bombero y con un extintor tratando de apagar el fuego.

Magic: Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Twilight: Black. Sácanos de aquí.

Black: Entendido.

Black logra salir de las montañas pero debido a los daños de los motores. Tuvieron que aterrizar cerca de allí. El grupo estaba en la zona de desembarco poniéndose al día de lo sucedido.

Mike: Bueno. Pese a todo. Parece que no ha salido mal la cosa.

Comentó Mike tratando de ser lo más positivo posible. Ante eso Flash no estaba de acuerdo.

Flash: Claro. Si quitamos la parte en casi nos dan. En la parte en que casi nos desintegran. La parte en que casi nos estrellamos. La parte en que casi nos matan. La parte en que...

Respondió con sarcasmo el pegaso hasta que Twilight le tranquilizó.

Twilight: Flash cariño. Cálmate.

Flash: Perdona amor. Perdí un poco los estribos.

Applejack: ¿Alguien quiere explicarme que ha pasado?

Red: Pues que parece que hemos sufrido un ataque de onda de sonido.

Liliana: Explícate.

Fox: Lo que quiere decir Red Fire. Es que alguien está usando el sonido como arma.

Mega: ¿Cómo pueden hace eso?

Fox: Me imagino que con un amplificador gigante. Cogen el sonido y lo amplifican para usarlo como poderoso ataque.

Rainbow: Genial ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Ni siquiera podemos acercamos sin que nos destrocen.

Decía molesta la pegaso.

Medic: Calma Rainbow. Habrá alguna forma.

Vulcan: Eso. Disfruta de la vida con algo de música.

Dijo Vulcan tocando una guitarra eléctrica a todo volumen. El grupo tubo que taparse las orejas.

Fox: ¿Quieres parar ya tarugo?

Gritó furiosa la arquera. Vulcan dejó de tocar pero la música hizo un gran eco en la zona de desembarco. Liliana lo notó.

Liliana: Ey. Aquí hay mucho eco.

Pinkie: Jijiji. Es verdad. Hooooolaaaa.

Eco: Hoooolaaaa.

Pinkie: Jijiji. Que divertido.

Vulcan: Ecooooo.

Eco: Ecoooooo.

Vulcan: Jejejeje. Booooooba nena.

Eco: Booooooba nena.

Vulcan: Jejejeje. Esto es divertido. Voy a probar otra vez…Eres tonto.

Eco: Y tú más.

Vulcan puso cara de WTF ante la respuesta que tubo. Mike tuvo una idea.

Mike: Eso es. Podría funcionar.

Twilight: ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido Mike?

Mike: Podemos crear nuestro propio ataque de sonido aquí. Un ataque de sonido que anule al otro.

Twilight se lo quedó pensando por un momento y enseguida le afirmó la respuesta.

Twilight: Tienes razón Mike. Podría funcionar. Eres un genio.

Respondió Twilight felicitando al potro.

Mike: Jejejejeje. Gracias.

Ocelot: Podría funcionar.

Black: Y mientras un grupo entretiene el ataque de sonido. Otro se encargará de destruir el origen.

Dark: Yo me pido la parte en que hay que destruirlo.

Mega: Yo también.

Magic: Pues pongámonos a ello.

Y así tenían planeado el plan. Mientras Flash, Vulcan, Camaleón disfrazado de guitarrista de heavy metal, Liliana y Ghost. Armados con guitarras eléctricas se quedaban en la zona de desembarco y con Black Wing y Eye Fox en el puente. El resto irá por una lanzadera para tratar de localizar el origen del sonido y destruirlo de una vez por todas.

Mike: Bueno. Deseadnos suerte.

Ghost: Suerte.

Flash: Tened cuidado por favor.

Twilight: Lo tendremos.

Finalmente el grupo de acción entre en la lanzadera y esta sale de la nave en dirección hacia el origen del sonido. Eye Fox desde el puente, hablaba con el grupo que tenía que tocar.

Fox: Bien chicos. Como ya sabréis. Dos ondas opuestas de la misma frecuencia que chocan entre si. Tienden a anularse.

El grupo afirmaba ante las palabras de Eye Fox. Excepto Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¿Qué?

Fox: Que dos ataques de sonido de la misma magnitud se anulan mutuamente.

Vulcan seguía si entender.

Vulcan: ¿Cómo?

Fox (empezando a perder la paciencia): Que dos sonidos opuestos se interponen la una a la otra.

Vulcan: Aja. Y esto ¿Nosotros que hacemos?

El grupo rotó los ojos y Eye fox se pasó el casco por toda la cara. Al final ya harta le grita al robot.

Fox: QUE VUESTRA MÚSICA SALVARÁ EL MUNDO, TARUGO.

Vulcan: Ahhhh. Eso.

Afirmó el robot al cual parecía que ya lo había entendido por fin.

Mientras. En el escondite de Darkus. Ve el Infinity cerca de las montañas.

Darkus: Con que no han tenido suficiente. Pues les daremos otro concierto más.

Dijo maliciosamente el alicornio oscuro al mismo tiempo que se comunicaba con Evil Blood por los altavoces de la nave.

Darkus: Evil Blood. Adelante. Destruye a esas molestias.

Evil: Por supuesto Darkus.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa de psicópata. Ella y su grupo empezaron a tocar y el amplificador realizó su gran ataque de sonido. Eye Fox lo vio en el radar y dio el aviso.

Fox: Black. Ahora.

Blas hizo un giro de 180 grados a la nave poniendo la parte trasera de la nave en la zona de impacto. La zona de desembarco se abrió mostrando al grupo.

Fox: Ahora chicos. Es el momento.

Flash, Vulcan, Camaleón, Liliana y Ghost. Empezaron a tocar las guitarras a toda potencia y como estaba calculado. Un ataque de sonido salió de la nave que chocó con la otra. Ambos ataques de sonido se oponían la una a la otra como lo tenían calculado el grupo.

Fox: Fantástico. Lo estamos reteniendo.

Flash: Genial. Sabía que practicar la guitarra eléctrica no era una perdida de tiempo como decía mi madre.

Darkus que lo veían desde los monitores. No se podía creer lo que veía.

Darkus: Maldita sea. Esto no estaba calculado.

Cogió el micrófono y habló por él.

Darkus: Evil Blood. Dadle más caña a esas guitarras.

Evil Blood y su banda tocaron con más intensidad. En la nave. El grupo tuvo también que aumentar la intensidad para lograr oponerse al ataque de sonido. Las montañas se podían oír los gigantescos sonidos de ambas hondas chocándose mutuamente.

Mientras. En el escondite. A la entrada de una cueva. Estaban unos ponis sombríos vigilando la entrada.

Sombrío unicornio: Valla ruido hay fuera.

Sombrío terrestre: Desde luego.

Ocelot: Eh. Vosotros.

Ambos sombríos miraron hacia el origen de la voz y vieron la lanzadera donde en un lateral. Estaba Ocelot subido a un cañón.

Ocelot: Servicio de habitaciones.

Bromeó el robot disparando el cañón y hacer que se caigan los dos sombríos por una ladera de montaña y bajar rodando hasta el suelo. Al cual quedaba mucho tramo hasta que llegaran.

La lanzadera aterrizo y el grupo bajó a la entrada de la cueva.

Mike: Increíble. Sombríos.

Fluttershy: ¿Creéis que Sombra está aquí?

Dark: No lo se. Pero si está. Le pienso dar lo que se merece a ese miserable.

Respondió algo furiosa Darkwing al cual todavía estaba enfadada por descubrir la verdad sobre su padre adoptivo. Mike se quedó mirando el amplificador de sonido.

Mike: No creo que Sombra tenga algo que ver con esto.

Mega: ¿Por qué no?

Mike: Porque ese cacharro de ahí es demasiado avanzado para Sombra. Incluso para el doctor Toxicon. Solo hay alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para construir algo así.

El grupo se dio cuenta enseguida a lo se refería Mike.

Todos: Darkus.

Pinkie: ¿En serio crees que es el?

Medic: Es lógico. Solo podría haberlo hecho él.

Applejack: ¿Creéis que habrá vuelto con Sombra?

Mike: No lo se.

Dark: Si está o no con Sombra. Yo le voy a machacar.

Respondió furiosa la potra al acordarse del potro que quiso utilizarla para sus planes en la gala hace tiempo.

Mega: ¿Quien es Darkus?

Magic: No nos suena de nada.

Twilight: Veréis chicos. Aunque os cueste creer. Darkus es en cierto modo. Un clon maligno de Mike creado por el doctor Toxicon por petición de Sombra.

Mega y Magic se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la revelación.

Magic: ¿En serio a habido alguien que osara hacer algo semejante?

Mike: Desgraciadamente así es. Un ser hecho a base a mí con mis poderes y los de Sombra.

Mega: Es increíble que haya habido un loco que se le ocurriera hacer algo así.

Twilight: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después. Ahora que hemos localizado la fuente del sonido. Debemos inutilizarlo.

Magic: Cierto. Entremos.

Y el grupo fue por las galerías. Allí se encontraron con ponis sombríos.

Sombrío: Eh ¿Qué hacen esos ahí?

Sombrio2: Intrusos. Mateémosles.

Mega: Nos va a tocar pelear.

Ocelot: Pues al tajo.

Respondió Ocelot sacando sus pistolas y disparando a los sombríos.

Mike lanzó un potente rayo contra ellos al mismo tiempo que convocaba géiseres bajo ellos y Darkwing lanzara rayos eléctricos negros contra ellos al cual los electrocutaba.

Magic combatía con su espada contra los sombríos. Su habilidad con la espada ponía en aprietos a los ponis oscuros al cual apenas podían contener al habilidoso alicornio. Darkwing no podía evitar admirar su estilo de combate.

Dark: Es tan…increíble verle pelear.

Comentaba la potra con mirada enamorada mientras veía a Magic rodeado de corazones imaginarios. Estaba tan distraída que un pony de tierra con hacha. Iba a golpearla. Hasta que Mike lo ve y le dispara un rayo que destruye su hacha. Luego Medic que estaba cerca, le da un potente patada voladora a la cara que lo empotra a la pared.

Mike: Darkwing despierta.

Gritó el potro haciendo que la potra se despertara del trance.

Dark: ¿Qué….que….que?

Medic: Espabílate socia. No es el momento de pensar en tu príncipe azul o rojo en este caso.

Dark (bastante sonrojada): Vale. Ya me pongo a ello.

Twilight bloqueaba los ataques de los unicornios oscuros con su escudo mientras Mega volaba velozmente hacia ellos, dándoles fuertes patadas por todo el cuerpo dejándolos muy adoloridos a todo ellos.

Red Fire cargando su crin y alas de fuego. Voló alrededor de un grupo de oscuros creado una barrera de fuego que les impedía salir.

Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lado a otro mientras sombríos unicornios trataba de darla sin éxito alguno y logrando solamente golpearse los unos a los otros.

Rarity mediante su magia. Hacía que trozos de tela que había por ahí tirado. Sirviesen para atar a los sombríos con forma de lazo de caja regalo. Blue Sky estaba rodeado de enemigos. Este cargó su espada de energía y cuando estos cargaron contra él. Clavó la espada en el suelo provocando una enorme explosión que se llevó por delante a todos sus atacantes.

Rainbow iba atizando a varios pegasos hasta que vio a Fluttershy escondida en una esquina asustada.

Rainbow: Fluttershy. Espabila y echa un casco.

Fluttershy: P-pero yo no se que hacer.

Rainbow: Muy simple. Solo tienes que ….

No pudo continuar porque un sombrío de tierra la golpeó en la cara. Aquello hizo enfadar a Fluttershy al ver como golpeaban a su amiga.

Sombrío: Jajajaja. Prepárate para morir pegaso.

Fluttershy: ¿Como te atreves?

El sombrío se giro y se quedó congelando cuando vio a la pegaso echándole "la mirada".

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi amiga? Eres….eres fastidioso.

Comentaba la pegaso haciendo retroceder al sombrío que estaba muerto de miedo por la mirada de la pegaso. Hasta que Applejack que estaba detrás de él, le da una fuerte patada que lo estrella contra un grupo.

Applejack: Esto ya esta.

Rainbow: Gracias Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: De nada.

Twilight: Mike. Nosotros nos ocupamos de los sombríos. Tú y Darkwing ocupaos del amplificador.

Mike: Entendido. Vamos Darkwing.

Dark: Vale.

Ambos potros fueron corriendo por los pasillos en busca del amplificador. Darkus lo veía todo desde las pantallas de las cámaras de vigilancia.

Darkus: Jejeje. Así que papi y mi exnovia creen que van a detenerme. Pues no lo tendrán fácil la cosa.

Mientras. En las montañas. Seguían con el duelo de música. El grupo de Flash tocaba fuertemente las guitarras mientras las de Evil Blood seguían con lo mismo. Las vibraciones eran cada vez mayor. Ningún grupo estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un apéndice. En ese momento las cuerdas de la guitarra de Vulcan se rompen.

Vulcan: Oh oh.

La onda del grupo iba perdiendo fuerza. Eye Fox lo noto.

Fox: Rápido. Salgamos de aquí ahora.

La nave se alejó lo suficiente para alejarse del ataque.

Flash: Ahora solo queda confiar en Mike y su grupo.

Mientras tanto. Mike y Darkwing iban corriendo por los pasillos de la montaña. Finalmente llegan hasta una enorme sala donde había lo que parecía un panel de control y un asiento.

Dark: ¿Será aquí?

Mike: Seguramente. Ahora tenemos que destruirlo junto con el amplificador.

Dark: ¿Y como lo…..?

No pudo continuar la frase porque Mike la apartó abruptamente del camino de lo que parecía un ataque de sonido que destrozó parte de la entrada de la sala.

Dark: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Mike: Un ataque de sonido amplificado.

Darkus: Tan agudo como siempre papi.

Mike y Darkwing reconocieron la voz y vieron a Darkus delante de ellos con una sonrisa perversa. El potro oscuro portaba una extraña armadura blanca con unas esferas en la parte superior de donde serían los casco.

Mike: Darkus.

Dark: Tú.

Dijeron ambos sin ocultar su desagrado con el potro oscuro. Este simplemente se echó a reír.

Darkus: Cuanto tiempo papi y tú también Darkwing ¿Cómo está mi exnovia?

Dark: Cállate maldito desgraciado.

Respondió furiosa la potra al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un potente rayo rojo contra Darkus. Este simplemente extendió la mano, emitió un extraño zumbido y una potente onda de sonido salio de ella, destruyendo el rayo de la potra y obligando a Mike y a Darkwing a taparse los oídos por el horrible ruido.

Mike: Hay mi orejas.

Dark: Maldita sea. Eso duele.

Darkus se rió perversamente.

Darkus: ¿Os gusta? Esta armadura es una versión portátil del amplificador. Con la diferencia de que puede producir sus propios sonidos. Ahí va una muestra.

Los cascos de Darkus volvieron a zumbar y una potente onda fue arrasando en línea recta hasta los dos potros. Estos tuvieron que tele transportarse para esquivarlos.

Mike: Por poco.

Dark: Desde luego.

Darjus: Jajajajaja.

De reía como un loco Darkus mientras continuaba con sus ataques de sonido. Mike y Darkwing tuvieron que esconderse detrás de unas columnas.

Dark: Desde luego tira a matar.

Mike: Aquí estaremos a salvo de momento.

Darkus se reía.

Darkus: Esconderos no so servirá de nada.

Darkus volvió a realizar un ataque de sonido. La onda formaba un potente surco por donde iba. Recorriendo el suelo y pared hacia donde estaba los dos potros.

Dark: Cuidado.

Mike activo su nano escudo pero el golpe fue tan potente que los hizo salir despedidos a los dos por otra sala contigua.

Dark: Maldita sea. No hay forma de acercarse a él. Ni si quiera esconderse es una opción.

Mike: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Otro ataque de sonido volvió a aparecer y golpeó a Mike haciéndolo estrellar contra una pared.

Dark: Mike.

Grito sobresaltada ante lo que había pasado a su amigo. En ese momento oyó la risa malvada de Darkus.

Darkus: Jajajaja. Y ahora es tu turno preciosa.

Darkwing se puso en posición de batalla iluminando su cuerno.

Darkus: Pierdes el tiempo. Ningún hechizo de servirá contra mis ataques de sonido.

Dark: Armadura de batalla.

Darkwing fue envuelta en su armadura. Aquello sorprendió al sombrío.

Darkus: ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Darkwing voló velozmente hacía él y trató de acertare con una puñal sombrío. Pero este logra esquivarlo.

Darkus: Maldita. Necesitarás algo más que eso para detenerme.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a atacar. Notó que alguien lo agarraba por detrás.

Mike: ¿Qué tal esto?

Darkus: ¿Tu?

Preguntó sorprendido Darkus al ver a Mike con su armadura sujetándole de los brazos e impidiéndole moverse.

Darkus: ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir al ataque? Tendría que haberte matado.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Activé a tiempo la armadura de batalla antes del impacto.

Mike miró a su compañera.

Mike: Ahora Darkwing.

La potra invocó una espada de sombra y fue hacía Darkus.

Darkus: No.

La potra realizó varios cortes al cual destrozaron el traje que proporcionaba a Darkus su habilidad con los sonidos.

Darkus: Maldición. Mi traje.

Mike: Y no solo eso. Mira.

Darkus miró por una gran ventana con cristales y vio al Infinity de espaldas al amplificador.

Darkus: ¿Qué hacen?

Mike y Darkwing sonrieron.

Dark: Pues. Vamos a mandar tu juguetito al desguace.

Darkus: ¿Qué? Noooo.

Flash y su grupo volvieron a tocar y una potente onda de sonido impactó en el amplificador destruyéndolo por completo.

Flash: Genial. Lo conseguimos.

Liliana: Estupendo.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Somos la caña.

Ghost: Somos grandes ¿Se me ha oído?

Camaleón con su disfraz todavía puesto. Seguía tocando la guitarra como uno del heavy metal. Iba tocando escandalosamente hasta que cuando terminó. Alzó la guitarra en alto y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Luego se puso de rodillas con los brazos en alto y gritando como un loco.

Camaleón: YEAHHHHHHHH.

Camaleón se dio cuenta que sus amigos le miraban como diciendo "¿De que vas?". Este sonrojado les dice.

Camaleón: Perdón. Me dejé llevar.

Volviendo con el trío de alicornios. Darkus aun siendo sujetado por Mike. Miraba incrédulo como su arma fue destruida.

Darkus: No. No puede ser.

Mike: Pues créetelo. Así es. Y ahora te vamos a entregar a la justicia.

Darkus: Jamás.

Darkus se tornó en sombras escapando de la presa de Mike y se fue al panel de control.

Darkus: Puede que hayáis ganado esta vez. Pero pienso asegurarme que os valláis todos al infierno.

Gritó furioso el alicornio pulsando un botón del panel. Una alarma junto con unas luces rojas por toda la instalación empezó a sonar.

Alarma: Atención. Atención. Sistema de autodestrucción activado. Tiempo límite 2 minutos. Repito. Tiempo límite 2 minutos.

Dark: Maldito.

Gritó Darkwing al alicornio sombrío mientras este se tornaba en sombras y desaparecía.

Mike: Tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuanto antes.

Dark: Si.

Los dos potros fueron volando. Mike se comunicó en su brazalete con el grupo.

Mike: Chicos. La base se irá al garete en apenas 1 minuto y 50 segundos. Tenemos que irnos a la lanzadera cuanto antes.

Ocelot: Entendido.

Mientras. Evil Blood y los sombríos. Se marchaban de aquí. Iba hacia la salida hasta que esta se detuvo.

Evil: Antes tengo que coger una cosa y tendré el día redondeado.

Reía perversamente la yegua mientras se metía en un cuarto.

El grupo llegó hacia la lanzadera donde fueron recibidos por el Infinity. Black Wing tuvo que ir a toda velocidad para huir de la zona de explosión. Cuando el contador llego finalmente a cero. Una enorme explosión se formó arrasando con una zona enorme llevándose consigo la mayoría de las montañas. El grupo estuvo sorprendido ante lo que vieron.

Mega: Que barbaridad.

Magic: Se nota que ese tal Darkus no estuvo corto de explosivos.

Twilight: Si. Pero la final logramos destruir el arma.

Rainbow: Si. Pero a mí me habría gustado más coger a Darkus.

Sky: Ya habrá otra oportunidad de cogerle.

La nave Infinity ponía rumbo al reino de Ekalaif para informar a la princesa. Mientras. Evil Blood volvía al castillo de Sombra. Cuando entró en la sala del trono. Ahí estaba él sentado en su trono King Sombra mirando seriamente a Evil Blood.

Sombra: Con que. Al fin vuelves Evil Blood.

Evil Blood hizo una reverencia y le respondió.

Evil: Por supuesto amo Sombra.

Sombra: Supongo que has traído lo que te encargue.

La yegua sonrió siniestramente.

Evil: Así es. Como usted supuso. Darkus quiso reclutarme para su plan. Aprovechando la oportunidad para birlarle lo que usted quería que consiguiera.

Evil Blood levito una caja hacia donde estaba Sombra. Este abrió la caja mirando su contenido y su rostro se figuró una siniestras sonrisa.

Sombra: Buen trabajo Evil Blood.

Evil: Gracias amo.

Sombra: Ahora que tengo en mi poder este aparato. Es cuestión de tiempo que aprenda a usarlo. Y el fin de Mike y su maldita patrulla estará muy cerca.

Dijo Sombra mientras se reía perversamente.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	53. CAP 53 EL TORO DE FUEGO

**CAPITULO 53**

**EL TORO DE FUEGO**

En el reino de Ekalaif. Exactamente en la zona de Omega por la noche. Un pony unicornio iba andando por las calles. En ese momento nota que lo siguen y mira hacia atrás.

Unicornio: ¿Hola?

Miro a todos lados pero no vio a nadie.

Unicornio. ¿Hay alguien por ahí?

Al no recibir respuesta. Continuó su camino. Después de unos minutos, notó que lo seguían de nuevo y se dio la vuelta rápido.

Unicornio: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Tampoco recibió respuesta. Dominado por el miedo miraba hacia todas partes en busca de lo que sea que lo seguía. Notó un extraño sonido como un mugido de toro en su espalda y cuando se giró. Se quedó completamente horrorizado de lo que vio.

Era un enorme toro rojo hecho completamente de fuego. El toro lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos llameantes. El unicornio completamente asustado. Salió corriendo siendo perseguido por el toro de fuego. Corría tan rápido como podía por los callejones hasta que acabó en un callejón sin salida. El unicornio estaba atrapado ante el toro de fuego que se iba acercando lentamente hacía el.

Unicornio: No…alejate…..dejame en paz.

Suplicaba el unicornio hasta que al final. Se oyó un horrible gritó que se puso oír por toda Omega.

A la mañana siguiente. Magic se estaba despertado de la cama.

Magic: Mmm. Que bien he dormido.

Flavia: Ya lo creo que si.

El alicornio sorprendido vio a la pony de tierra acostada a su lado.

Magic: Pero….¿Que haces aquí?

La yegua se rió.

Flavia: Tontito ¿No te acuerdas? Estuviste increíble anoche.

Magic: ¿QUEEEE?

Gritó sobresaltado el alicornio que se cayó de la cama. La yegua se puso de pie y le dice.

Flavia: Te pille. Jajajajaja.

Una luz naranja la cubrió rebelando a una changeling para luego recuperar la forma de Darkwing al cual portaba el modificador ADN en su brazo derecho. Se estaba riendo como una loca al igual que Mike que salía por la puerta.

Mike: Jajajaja. Que susto ¿Verdad?

Dark: Jajajaja. Ojala pudieras verte la cara. Jajajaja. (Ay. Es tan guapo cuando duerme).

Magic Star al darse que fue una broma. Su cabeza empezó a echar humo y les gritó.

Magic: MIIIIIIKE…DARKWIIIIIIG.

Los dos graciosos tuvieron que salir corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por un furioso Magic.

Magic: Cuando os coja a los dos. Vais a desear no haber nacido.

Gritaba furioso el alicornio mientras los dos potros se reían como locos. La persecución duró hasta que llegaron al comedor que como siempre. Les esperaban los demás y se escondieron detrás de la princesa Shena. Esta con una leve sonrisa le pregunta a Magic.

Shena: ¿Otra broma querido Magic?

Magic furioso la responde.

Magic: Por supuesto. Ni se imagina que me han hecho estos dos monstruos ahora.

Magic les contó al grupo lo que le habían hecho. Cuando termino. Todo el mundo se estaba partiendo de risa.

Spike: Jajajaja. Esa si que ha sido buena.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Me parto.

Shena: Jijiji. Reconozco que esa ha sido original.

Magic simplemente gruñó enfadado. Se puso a la mesa, cogió el sándwich y en el momento que lo mordió, le explotó en la cara.

Mike: Jajajajaja.

Se reía a más no poder Mike. Magic miró furioso al potro.

Magic: ¿Otra vez?

Dark: Jajajaja. Valla cara. Jajajaja.

Magic: No me puedo creer que siempre caiga en el mismo truco.

Comentó molesto el alicornio. El grupo se estaba riendo a más no poder hasta que un guardia entra en el comedor.

Guardia: Majestad.

Shena: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Otra desaparición.

Nada más decirlo. La princesa se puso de pie y miró al guardia.

Shena: ¿Otro unicornio ha desaparecido?

Guardia: Así es majestad.

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre majestad?

Red: ¿Que quiere decir con otra desaparición?

Magic: Desde hace un tiempo. Han estado desapareciendo varios ponis unicornios del reino.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos. Eso es terrible.

Flash: Pero ¿Cómo exactamente?

Shena: Por alguna razón inexplicable. Algunos unicornios iban desapareciendo de forma misteriosa sin dejar ni rastro.

Mike: ¿Alguna pista?

Shena: Desgraciadamente no. Solo sabemos que ocurre por la noche y en la zona de Omega.

Mike: Omega. No se por que no me sorprende.

Ocelot: Esto da mal royo.

Camaleón: ¿Nos ponemos a investigar Mike?

Preguntó Camaleón con un disfraz de policía forense.

Mike: Por supuesto.

Sky: ¿Por donde empezamos a buscar?

Mike: En Omega por supuesto.

Mike y la patrulla fueron hacia Omega mientras el resto del grupo se quedó en el castillo.

Finalmente llegan a Omega. Un sitio oscuro al cual parecía que solo acudían los tipos más peligrosos que había. La patrulla iba andando por las calles bajo las atentas e intimidantes miradas de los habitantes del lugar. Todos ellos tenía pintas de ser muy peligrosos. Hubo uno que se atrevió a tocar el flanco a Red Fire, dando como resultado que esta le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó volando lejos de allí. Finalmente llegan a su destino. Un enorme edificio con grandes luces de neón en el cartel. El grupo entró y vieron una enorme sala que parecía una gran discoteca. Varios bares que ofrecían bebidas a los clientes. Bailarinas que danzaban en la pista y en la barra (completamente vestidas. No penséis mal)

Van pasando entre los cliente hasta que llegan a la subida de una escalera. Unos guardias dragones les cortan el paso.

Dragon: Alto ¿Qué desean?

Red: Somos la Patrulla Harmony. Venimos a hablar con Aira.

Nada más decir el nombre de la patrulla. Los guardias se pusieron un poco tensos.

Dragon: Iré a ver a la jefa.

El dragón fue subiendo por las escaleras. Después de unos minutos. Este volvió.

Dragón: La jefa os deja pasar.

El grupo subió por las escaleras. Llegaron a una sala donde ven sentada en un sofá rodeada de guardaespaldas a nada más y nada menos que a Aira. La jefa absoluto de Omega.

Aira: Ah la Patrulla Harmony. Que sorpresa teneros aquí.

Dijo la pegadrake con una sonrisa. Ahí Mike habló.

Mike: Sentimos molestarla señorita Aira. Pero tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerla.

Aira miró al potro.

Aira: ¿Y tú eres?

Mike: Mike Bluer señorita Aira.

Nada más decir el nombre. Los guardaespaldas se pusieron tensos. Aira simplemente se rió.

Aira: Así que tú eres Mike Bluer ¿No? Impresionante. No esperaba verte en persona.

Mike: Curioso. La mayoría de quienes me presento no me suelen creerme a la primera.

Aira soltó una leve risa y le contestó.

Aira: Si algo me ha enseñado durante mi estancia en Omega. Es no subestimar a nadie. Ni siquiera por su tamaño o edad.

Mike: Ya veo.

Aira: Supongo que venís por las desapariciones de unicornios.

Mike: ¿Sabes sobre eso?

Aira: Por supuesto. No hay nada en Omega que no pase sin que yo lo sepa.

Mike: ¿Alguna idea de quien o que causa estas desapariciones?

Aira: Ni idea. Pero hay alguien que si podría saberlo. Un unicornio llamado Sten que logró escapar del quien los están llevando.

Mike: ¿Uno logro escapar?

Aira: Así es.

Mike: ¿No dijo quien era el secuestrador?

Aira: Está en el hospital, y por desgracia está demasiado traumado para contar nada. Pero puedes ir e intentar si puedes obtener alguna respuesta.

Mike: Bueno. Con eso está dicho todo. Gracias Aira.

Aira: De nada guapo.

El grupo se marchó del lugar y se pusieron a comentar lo hablado con Aira.

Sky: ¿Tú crees que Aira nos dijo la verdad?

Mike: No gana nada mintiéndonos. Mejor ir al hospital a hablar con la victima.

Medic: Si. Solo que esperemos obtener alguna respuesta clara.

Tirito: Quizás yo os pueda ayudar.

Ocelot: Tirito.

El grupo pudo ver al jefe mercenario de los Garras de Acero y le saludaron alegremente.

Red: ¿Qué haces aquí viejo buitre?

Bromeó la alicornio. Tirito le respondió.

Tirito: Voy al hospital ya que el está en el es uno de mis hombres.

Mike: ¿En serio?

Tirito: Así es. Iba allí para ver como estaba.

Mike: Pues no perdamos más el tiempo. Vamos para allá.

El grupo junto con el grifo fueron al hospital y fueron directos a la habitación. Allí estaba el unicornio Sten. Era un unicornio de pelaje amarillo con algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo. Crin corta rubia, ojos verdes. Su cutie mark no se veía debido a las vendas de su cuerpo. Su rostro figuraba haber pasado por un gran horror.

Tirito: Hola Sten ¿Cómo estás?

Sten: Viene. Viene.

Respondió asustando el pony.

Tirito: Calma amigo. Estas seguro.

Pero el unicornio no se calmó y hablo nervioso.

Sten: Ningún unicornio está a salvo. El va a por todos. No se detendrá hasta haberlos cogido a todos.

Ahí Mike preguntó.

Mike: ¿Quien?

Sten miró al potro y gritó a pleno pulmón.

Sten: EL TORO DE FUEGO.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse histérico e hiper ventilarse. El grupo llamó a la enfermera para que lo atendieran. Tuvieron que salir para que hicieran su trabajo. Ahí se pusieron a platicar.

Vulcan: ¿Creéis en lo dice ese tipo?

Medic: No esta mentalmente sano.

Mike: Aún así tenemos una pista.

Tirito: El toro de fuego.

Ghost: Pero ¿Qué es el toro de fuego?

El grifo se sobresaltó al oír hablar a la pony fantasma a su lado.

Tirito: Ahhhh. Por favor Ghost. No hagas eso que ya no tengo edad para sustos.

Ghost: Perdón.

Red: Aun así es una pista.

Mike: Y por lo que sabemos. Ataca de noche.

Black: Por lo tanto tendremos que esperar a que anochezca y aparezca.

Camaleón: Y después le cazamos.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de cazador con red gigante cazamariposas.

Ya casi entrando la noche. Rarity volvía de unas compras con una sonrisa en la cara.

Rarity: Sin duda estas telas son magnificas. Haré vestidos maravillosos con ellas.

En ese instante ve algo que hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera de golpe. Vio a lo lejos a Spike y Safire andando juntos compartiendo un helado. Sus bocas estaban muy cerca de la otra. Cosa que hizo que Rarity se pusiera roja de rabia y se fue hacia un callejón para no verles.

Rarity: Maldita sea ¿Por qué me pongo yo así? Debería alegrarme por Spike y por el contrario. Me siento molesta.

En ese momento nota un extraño ruido.

Rarity: ¿Quién….quien anda ahí?

Y de repente. Tiene enfrente de ella a un enorme toro de fuego. Nada más verlo. Rarity pego un enorme grito al cual pudo oírlo Spike y Safire.

Spike: Es Rarity.

Safire: Parece que está en peligro.

Ambos dragones van hacia donde oyeron el grito y ven a Rarity siendo acorralada por el toro de fuego.

Spike: Rarity.

Rarity: Atrás monstruo.

Gritaba Rarity disparándole rayos mágicos al cual no le hacían efecto al toro.

Rarity: Oh no.

El toro parecía que iba a atacarla hasta que Spike se puso por medio.

Spike: Alto monstruo. No consentiré que la toques.

Rarity: Spike.

El dragón le lanzó una llamarada pero no le hizo efecto alguno al toro. Este siguió avanzando.

Spike: Oh no.

Pero para su sorpresa. El toro pasó de largo ignorando por completo al dragón y yendo hacia Rarity.

Rarity: Oh no.

Los ojos del toro se iluminaron y Rarity fue envuelta en una burbuja roja al cual estaba completamente atrapada.

Rarity: ¿Qué es esto? Sacadme de aquí.

Trataba desesperadamente de salir de la burbuja sin éxito alguno. Para sorpresa de los dragones. La burbuja al igual que Rarity iba encogiéndose hasta tener el tamaño de un casco de pony. El toro abrió la boca y se tragó la burbuja. Acto seguido el toro se fue marchó corriendo de allí.

Spike: Alto. No te voy a permitir que te la lleves.

Gritaba el dragón intentando en vano alcanzar al toro pero este ya había desaparecido. Spike cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

Spike: Maldita sea. Se la han llevado.

Safire: Cielos Spike. Tenemos que avisar a los demás.

Acto seguido apareció Mike junto con la patrulla y Tirito.

Mike: Spike. Safire ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Spike: Mike. Nos alegramos de que estés aquí.

Safire: Se han llevado a Rarity.

Mike: ¿QUEEE?

Grito Mike ante la sorpresa.

Spike: Intentamos seguirle. Pero era demasiado rápido.

Respondió Spike entre sollozos al cual Safire trató de consolarlo.

Red: ¿Sabéis por donde ha ido?

Safire: Se fue por ahí.

Dijo la dragona señalando el último punto donde se fue el toro.

Mike: Patrulla. Tenemos trabajo.

Patrulla: Si.

Tirito: Yo también voy.

Magic: Y yo.

Mike: Magic.

Dijo sorprendido Mike ante la repentina aparición del alicornio.

Ocelot: ¿Qué haces aquí socio?

Magic: Vine a investigar el asunto del toro de fuego.

Medic: La verdad es que tu ayuda nos vendría bien.

Magic: Por supuesto. La princesa me enseñó un hechizo que nos permitirá localizar al toro de fuego.

Mike: Perfecto. Pues vamos.

Mientras. El toro de fuego iba corriendo hacia un viejo almacén abandonado. Atravesó la pared como un fantasma y sin quemar nada. El toro llegó hasta una enorme sala donde había varias esferas con unicornios en todas ellas. El toro de fuego expulsó la esfera donde estaba Rarity reuniendo con los demás.

Rarity: Cielo ¿Qué es este sitio?

¿?: El toro ha vuelto.

Rarity: Esa voz.

A Rarity le parecía conocida la voz.

¿?: El duquin estará satisfecho.

En ese momento se oyó una voz furiosa.

Tirek: Que no me llaméis….DUQUIIIIN.

Rarity: Tirek.

Gritó sorprendida al reconocer la voz del centauro hechicero. Especialmente cuando se acercó él junto con sus secuaces Grunt y Scrap. También estaba el doctor Toxicon. El único que parecía no estar era Tobi. El fiel vasallo de Tirek.

Tirek: Bien. Parece que el toro ha vuelto.

Grunt: Por supuesto amo.

Scrap: Y ha traído otro unicornio.

Tirek miró la última adquisición y sonrió perversamente al ver quien era.

Tirek: Mira tu a quien tenemos aquí. Si es esa amiga de ese molesto y apestoso alicornio.

Comentó el centauro con una sonrisa perversa.

Rarity: Tirek.

Respondió molesta la unicornio ante el centauro.

Rarity: ¿Se puede saber que tramas esta vez?

Tirek con una sonrisa perversa la contestó.

Tirek: Por supuesto señorita Rarity. Te lo contaré.

Dijo el centauro haciéndole una reverencia. A partir de ahí se puso a contarla su plan.

Tirek: Esto forma parte de mi brillante y diabólico plan. Mi plan consiste en atrapar el mayor número de unicornios como sea posible.

Rarity: ¿Y para que haces eso?

Scrap: Para robarles la magia.

Grunt: Y el duquin será extra poderoso.

Rarity: ¿Qué?

Tirek: Así es. Y cuanto reúna suficientes unicornio. Absorberé su magia y me haré extra poderoso. Y con toda esa magia. Nada podrá detenerme.

Rarity: ¿Y por eso mandaste a este engendro de fuego?

Ante eso el doctor reaccionó molesto.

Toxicon: ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo engendro? El toro de fuego es una de mis mejores creaciones.

Rarity no sabía si creer al doctor.

Rarity: ¿Tú creaste al toro de fuego? Pero si tú eras antes un pony de ciencias ¿Cómo pudiste crear algo semejante?

**Pausa temporal del fanfic.**

En una sala que parecía un aula de clase. Estaba el doctor Toxicon detrás de un escritorio y una pizarra en su espalda.

Toxicon: Hola queridos lectores de FanFiction. Soy vuestro doctor favorito. El doctor Toxicon.

El doctor se levantó y empezó a andar alrededor de la mesa.

Toxicon: Seguramente os estáis preguntando como cree algo tan impresionante. Increíble y asombroso como el toro de fuego. Pues muy simple. Primero soy un genio científico. Segundo. Todo es gracias a mi máquina creadora de monstruos.

El doctor cogío una tiza y empezó a dibujar en la pizarra.

Toxicon: Primero. Metí un saco entero de carbón. Varios kilos de leña. Varias cerillas. Una antorcha prendida. Unos bistecs de toro furioso. Todo eso para crear una imparable y sanguinaria bestia de fuego. También metí pelo de unicornio para que tuviera fijación por los unicornios y así facilitar la captura de estos y vuala. Un toro de fuego persigue unicornios al instante.

Dijo el doctor de forma orgullosa. Acto seguido apareció Tobi.

Tobi: Y te habrás partido la cabeza en crear al monstruo.

Dijo con sarcasmo el pony. El doctor le respondió molesto.

Toxicon: Sal de aquí especie de anticuerpo. Estoy atendiendo a mis fans.

Tobi: ¿Qué fans?

Toxicon: Obviamente los que leen este fanfic. Al fin y al cabo. Si leen este fanfic, es para que yo les deleite con mi genio y brillantez.

Tobi: Lo dudo mucho.

Dijo con sarcasmo el pony.

Toxicon: ¿Qué sabrá un canijo ignorante como tú? Te lo demostraré.

El doctor se puso enfrente de clase.

Toxicon: Adelante queridos lectores. Demostradme lo mucho que me admiráis.

Pero en vez de recibir gritos de admiración. Recibió varios tomates y fruta podrida. Después le tiraron objetos contundentes como muebles o sillas, Caja fuertes, yunkes…etc. Mientras se oía gritos furiosos.

Lector1: Largo.

Lector2: Estamos hartos de usted.

Lector3: Detestamos sus inventos.

Lector4: Copia barata de Toxzon de la serie de "Max Steel".

Lector5: Sus inventos apestan.

Lector6: Que divertido es tirar cosas.

Lector7: Si. Se entretiene uno.

Al final. El doctor acaba enterrado en un montó de cosas. El doctor sale del montó y se marchó furioso.

Toxicon: Esta claro que hoy en día. No saben apreciar a los genios como yo. Me largo.

Y se marchó molesto el doctor. Tobi se acercó tímidamente hacia el frente de la clase. A diferencia de su hermano. Este recibió gritos de ovación y algunas rosas que eran tiradas a sus pies. Este los recibió con gusto.

**Volviendo al fanfic.**

Toxicon: Y así cree el toro de fuego.

Dijo el doctor orgulloso mientras señalaba al toro que estaba parado enfrente de ellos.

Rarity: ¿Y pretendes robar toda la magia Tirek?

Tirek: Por supuesto. Cuando lo consiga. Me aré tan poderoso. Que ni siquiera ese molesto alicornio podrá detenerme.

Rarity: Ni se te ocurra pensar que podrás con Mike. El acabara con tus planes.

Tirek: Jajajaja. Dudo que pueda hacerlo.

Grunt: Puede que si. Como siempre le arruina los planes amo.

Tirek furioso le da un potente puñetazo que lo estampa contra la pared al ogro.

Tirek: Bien. Varios unicornios más, y mi plan estará listo. Cretinos. Vosotros vigilareis la sala para evitar que se escapen.

Scrap: Por supuesto amo.

Grunt (ligeramente mareado): Por supuesto amo.

Grunt y Scrap se quedan vigilando la sala. Pasan un rato largo sin que pase nada.

Grunt: Que aburrido.

Scrap: Desde luego.

En ese momento notan que llaman a la puerta. Ambos se ponen en alerta y se acercan a la puerta.

Grunt: ¿Quién viene?

Afuera se oye una voz.

¿?: Soy el repartidor. Les traigo la pizza que han pedido. Pagado por supuesto.

Grunt: Que bien. Algo para yantar.

El ogro abra la puerta y ven a Camaleón disfrazado de repartidor.

Camaleón: Aquí tienen la pizza.

Ambos: Gracias.

Ambos cogen la pizza y se van a una caja que sirva de mesa. Sin fijarse que dejaron la puerta abierta. Grunt y Scrap se disponen a comer la pizza hasta que Scrap se detiene.

Scrap: Un momento.

Grunt: ¿Qué ocurre Scrap?

Scrap: Se supone que este lugar es secreto ¿Cómo pudo llegar el repartido aquí?

Grunt: ¿No lo llamaste tú?

Scrap: No.

Mike: En eso tiene razón.

Ambos se giran y se quedan sorprendidos al ver a Mike junto con la patrulla.

Grunt: Ahhh. Vosotros.

Red: Exactamente.

Mike: Y ahora liberada a Rarity o recibiréis lo vuestro.

Gritó autoritariamente el potro.

Tirito: De lo contrario ya veréis

Dijo el grifo sacando sus cuchillos.

Scrap: De eso nada.

Respondió el goblin sacando su bazoca laza petardos y dispara uno. Pero Black Wing realiza un golpe de viento que lo devuelve contra Grunt y Scrap. Cuando el petardo explota. Manda volando a ambos contra la pared.

Ambos: Uahhhhhh.

Gritaron ambos antes de destrozar la pared.

Mike: Bien chicos. Tenemos que sacar a estos unicornios de aquí.

El grupo se puso a reventar las burbujas liberando a los unicornios en el proceso y sacándoles de ahí. Mike y Spike encontraron a Rarity.

Mike: Rarity.

Sonrío el potro al encontrar a su amiga. Esta la devolvió la sonrisa.

Rarity: Sabía que vendríais a buscarme mi Mikey Wykey y Spikey Wykey

Mike reventó la burbuja liberando a Rarity en el proceso y recuperando su tamaño normal.

Mike: Ya está.

Medic: Hemos sacado a todos de aquí.

Vulcan: Ahora larguémonos ante de…..

Tirek: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Preguntó molesto el centauro al entrar a la sala junto con el doctor. Ahí vio a Mike y su patrulla liberando a los unicornios.

Tirek: No. Mi plan. COMO ODIO A ESE ALICORNIO. Doctor. No se quede ahí parado. Ocúpese de esto.

Toxicon: Estooo. A la orden. Toro. Ataca.

Acto seguido apareció el toro dispuesto a aplastar a la patrulla.

Tirito: Cuidado que viene.

El toro pasó tratando de arroyar al grupo al cual logran esquivarlo. Tirito lanzó sus cuchillos contra él pero se fundían al contacto del toro. Magic lanzó su magia contra el toro pero sin resultado alguno.

Magic: Me temo que esto será más difícil de lo pensado.

Magic cargó su espada de magia e intentó golpearle pero sin éxito. Aquella cosa parecía completamente etérea. El toro trató de embestirle al cual Magic tuvo que crear una barrera para protegerse del ataque. Pero el toro golpeaba con tanta fuerza que no podía mantenerlo estable mucho tiempo.

Magic: Maldita sea. Esa bestia de fuego me lo está poniendo difícil. Un momento ¿Fuego?.

En ese instante. Magic tuvo una idea. Sin bajar la barrera. Cargó su espada de energía de agua. Cuando lo tenía cargado. Bajó la barrera y dejó que el toro cargara con él.

Safire: MAGIC.

Gritó alarmada la dragona ante la idea de que destrozaran a su hermano.

Antes de que el toro de fuego le alcanzara. Magic con su espada cargada de magia de agua. Lanzó una tajada contra la bestia de fuego. A diferencia de los ataques anteriores. Este si le hizo daño y lo hizo retroceder.

Magic: Como sospechaba. Al ser un bestia de fuego. Los ataques de agua le hacen daño.

Mike: Eres genial Magic. Debí habérmelo imaginado. Ahora ya sabemos cómo acabar con él. Geiser.

Un enorme geiser emergió del suelo pillando al toro provocándole enormes daños. Tirek se dio cuenta que su bestia estaba en problemas.

Tirek: Maldita sea. Van a estropearlo todo. Tropa ogro. Venid inmediatamente aquí y atacad a la patrulla.

Y acto seguido apareció un destacamento completo de ogros armados con lanzas y garrotes.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Ya tenía ganas de bronca.

Tirito: Y yo.

Un ogro trató de golpear a Tirito con un garrote pero este lo esquivó y le dio una patada en la espalda que le hizo perder el equilibrio y Vulcan con un enorme mazo de energía le golpeó en la cara tumbándolo en el suelo.

Black Wing empezó a volar y Red Fire conjuró un hechizo que hizo que esta estuviera envuelta en llamas. La pegaso pasaba entre los ogros provocándoles quemaduras y que estos salieran corriendo.

Ghost estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por dos ogros con garrotes pero esta activa su camuflaje desapareciendo de la vista de los ogros. Estos la buscan pero son fuertemente golpeados primero en el estómago, y luego en la cara. Con los dos ogros tumbados. Ghost desactiva su camuflaje.

Ocelot saltó entre los ogros y giró sobre si mismo creando un torbellino con su espada que los mandó volando a los ogros.

Blue Sky creó un campo de fuerza con su escudo para protegerse de los ataques de los ogros y Medic aprovechó para saltar sobre el hombro del paladín y lanzarles dardos tranquilizantes a estos y hacerles dormir.

Eye Fox disparaba flechas cegadoras que cegaban a los ogros. La arquera saltó sobre los hombros de unos de ellos y desde lo alto disparó una flecha explosiva que los manda volando.

Mike, Darkwing y Magic Star seguían combatiendo contra el toro de fuego. Pese a hacer encontrado su punto débil. Todavía les ofrecía resistencia.

Mike: Espada de hielo.

Con su sable de energía. Creo una hoja gélida y golpeó al toro haciendo que este mugiera de dolor. Magic cargó de nuevo de energía de agua y golpeo de nuevo al toro.

Darkwing: Chorro de agua.

Darkwing lanzó un chorro de agua hacia el toro al cual lo hizo retroceder todavía más. Aun así las bestia de fuego aguantaba bastante.

Mike: Este va a costar tumbarlo.

Camaleón: Eh toro. Toro.

El toro de fuego vio a Camaleón con un disfraz de torero y capa roja. Este pico la tierra y se fue directo hacia él. Camaleón apartó la capa revelando a Tirek y a Toxicon que miraban aterrados al toro yendo hacia ellos.

Tirek: Nooooo.

Toxicon: PAAARAAAAAA.

Pero sus gritos de súplica no sirvieron de nada. Al final el toro los golpea fuertemente y los hace salir por los aires atravesando el techo.

Tirek: Toxicon. Esto es culpa tuya.

Tirek: Perdone duque Tirek.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Gritaba el centauro mientras salía volando junto con el doctor. El toro volvió a centrar su atención en Mike, Darkwing y Magic.

Mike: Y volvemos a empezar.

Magic: Tenemos que acabar con el de una vez.

Mike: ¿Probamos un hechizo conjunto?

Magic: No sería mala idea.

Mike: Serpiente de agua.

Del suelo surgió un gran chorro de agua. El agua adopto forma de gran serpiente acuática. Mike podía dirigirla con su casco e hizo que fuera hacia la espada de Magic. Magic se concentró en su magia para fusionar la serpiente con su espada. El toro fue hacia ellos pero Magic te tenía cargada su arma y se fue hacia él.

Magic: Hora de acabar contigo monstruo.

Y de un rápido y veloz tajo. Rodeó al toro completamente de agua y una enorme explosión destruyó definitivamente al toro.

Magic: Esto ya esta.

Mike: Desde luego.

Darkwing: Por fin.

Los tres con una sonrisa, se chocan el casco en señal de victoria.

Ghost: Ya acabamos. Por fin.

Ocelot: El toro ya es historia.

Tirito: Eso significará que ya no secuestraran a más unicornios.

Fox: Cosa que se agradece.

Mike: Venga chicos. Volvamos para informar a la princesa.

Y el grupo tomó rumbo al castillo para informar a la princesa. Mientras. En el castillo de Tirek. Tobi estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre una mesa del comedor.

Tobi: Jejeje. El amo debería salir más a menudo. Así yo tengo más tiempo libre. Y lo mejor es que está demasiado lejos para que me despida.

Acto seguido. Entró volando por la ventana Derpy portando un saco de correo. Calculó mal la caída y se derribó un armario tirando todos los libros que había.

Derpy: Perdón. Culpa mía. No se que ha podido salir mal. Una carta para usted señor Tobi.

Dijo la cartera dándole una carta a Tobi y esta saliera volando por la ventana. Tobi abrió la carta y la leyó.

Tobi: Es del amo Tirek….."Querido Tobi….Estas despedido"…..Con cariño Tirek…..P.D. Hay que llenar el refrigerador que casi no queda comida."

Tobi puso cara de WTF ante la carta que recibió de su amo.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.

**Nota autor: La idea del toro de fuego fue de mi colega Seren Avro Tsukino. Inspirada en la antigua película animada "El Último Unicornio". Podéis verla en Youtube en español latino.**


	54. CAP 54 LA MAQUINA IMPARABLE

**CAPITULO 54**

**LA MÁQUINA IMPARABLE**

Mike se despertó temprano. Lo primero en que se dio cuenta es que no estaba en su cama sino en el de la princesa. La princesa Shena lo tenía abrazado por detrás.

Mike: Aiba. Estoy en la cama de la princesa. Ahora me acuerdo.

Ayer por la noche.

Mike antes de irse a dormir. Fue a despedirse de la princesa. Llamó a la puerta y esta la recibió con una sonrisa.

Shena: Hola Mike.

Mike: Hola princesa. Venía a darla las buenas noches.

Shena: Muchas gracias. Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si princesa?

Shena: Si quieres. Puedes irte a dormir conmigo esta noche.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa. Mike se sonrojó levemente por la propuesta de la princesa.

Mike: No…no sería correcto princesa.

Shena: Oh vamos Mike. Cuando eras pequeño te gustaba mucho dormir conmigo.

Dijo la princesa con una tierna sonrisa.

Mike: Cuando era pequeño. Pero ahora soy mayor.

Shena: Por favor Mike.

Le suplicaba la princesa con ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Mike trató de negarse.

Mike: No princesa. Esta vez no. Y nada de que me diga me hará cambiar de idea.

Más tarde. Mike estaba acostado en la cama dándole la espalda a la princesa.

Mike: No se como me ha convencido al final princesa.

Dijo algo molesto el potro. La princesa abrazó de forma maternal al potro por detrás le comentó.

Shena: Perdona Mike. Pero siempre te he querido como un hijo y no puedo evitar verte como tal.

Pese a todo. Mike sonrió y la respondió.

Mike: Si. Supongo que yo tampoco puedo evitar verla como si fuera usted mi otra madre.

Shena: Me alegro oír eso.

Mike: Buenas noches princesa.

Shena: Buenas noches mi pequeño guerrero.

Dijo la princesa dándole un beso en la mejilla del potro y finalmente se van los dos a dormir.

Tiempo actual.

Mike: Princesa. Ya es de día.

Shena: Cinco minutos más mama.

Mike se rió por la respuesta que le ha dado la princesa que seguía dormida. Ahí decidió gastarla una broma.

Mike (imitando la voz de Magic): Princesa. Estuvo increíble anoche. Sin duda le mejor noche de mi vida.

Shena (sin despertarse todavía): Me alegro Magic.

Mike (siguiendo con la imitación): Fue buena idea invitar a Celestia y a Luna para tener un cuarteto en la cama.

Shena: Si Magic, un cuarteto con…... ¿Qué?

La princesa abrió los ojos en par en par para al final ver a un potro muerto de risa.

Mike: Jajajaja ¿Le ha gustado mi imitación princesa?

La princesa se puso roja al mismo tiempo que hincho los cachetes.

Shena: Mike. Eres un chico muy malo.

Dijo la princesa haciéndole cosquillas al potro.

Mike: Jajajaja. Pare por favor. Jajajaja.

Después de las cosquillas. Mike se levanta.

Mike: Ahora me tiene que perdonar princesa. Ahora es cuando tengo que gastar una broma de las mías a Magic, aprovechando que es el último día que mi grupo y yo estaremos aquí antes de volver a Equestria. Jejejeje. Pienso hacerle una broma memorable que hará historia en el reino.

Dijo el potro con malicia. La princesa sonrió también.

Shena: No te pases con él.

Mike: Jejeje. No prometo nada. Pero por si acaso, llame a los bomberos...y al hospital por si llega el caso.

Dijo de forma maliciosa el potro mientras se frotaba los cascos. Más tarde, todo el mundo estaba desayunando. Mike tenía la típica expresión de haber hecho alguna de sus típicas bromas y Twilight le preguntó.

Twilight: ¿Qué le has hecho a Magic esta vez Mike?

Mike: Jejeje. Pronto lo sabrás.

Acto seguido. Se oyeron fuera gritos femeninos enfadadas.

Pinkie: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Spike: Parece de yeguas furiosas.

Ghost: Eso parece.

Fox: Vulcan ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Vulcan: ¿Yo? Nada...últimamente.

Todo el mundo se asomó fuera y vieron a una turba furiosa de yeguas y hembras de otras razas persiguiendo a Magic Star.

Yegua: A por él.

Yegua2: Que no escape.

Cebra: Se va a enterar.

Magic: No es lo que pensáis.

Gritaba desesperado Magic mientras huía de la turba furiosa. El grupo miró con asombro. En cambio la princesa se rió.

Shena: Mike ¿Eres consciente que Magic te va querer asesinar por esto?

Bromeó la princesa. Mike con una sonrisa le contestó.

Mike: Jejeje. Si. Pero valió la pena.

Safire: ¿Qué le has hecho ahora a mi hermano?

Rainbow: Seguro que es algo genial.

Mike: Luego. Ahora tengo que salvar a Magic, antes de que le castren de por vida.

Dijo el potro volando en rescate de Magic. El alicornio estaba acorralado por un muro de los cuarteles.

Yegua: Te vas a enterar.

Dragona: Y pensar que eres un príncipe. Que vergüenza.

Cuando las hembras iban a cogerle. Mike se interpone entre ellas y su presa.

Mike: Alto hermosas damas y escuchadme.

Dijo Mike de forma encantadora. Las hembras se detuvieron.

Cebra: ¿Qué ocurre príncipe Mike? ¿No ve que tenemos que darle un escarmiento a este pervertido?

Yegua: Si. Le vamos a castrar por lo que nos ha hecho.

Magic tragó saliva ante las amenazas de las yeguas. Mike simplemente les habló con tranquilidad.

Mike: Para seros sinceros hermosas damas. Toda fue cosa mía.

Las hembras no entendían nada pero Magic si.

Magic: Entonces. Aquel portal en mi cuarto fue cosa tuya ¿Verdad Mike?.

Dijo Magic molesto. Mike se rió levemente y contó su historia.

Hace unos minutos.

Magic se levantaba de la cama. Cuando fue a bajarse de ella. Notó que se caía sin remedio.

Magic: ¿Pero que demo…..?

Seguía cayendo hasta que cayó sobre agua caliente. Cuando salió del agua. Notó que había un portal encima de él.

Magic: No se por que. Pero presiento que Mike tiene algo que ver con esto.

Dijo molesto el alicornio. En ese momento notó que estaba en las aguas termales del castillo. También notó que era la sección de las hembras porque vio a varias de ellas con toallas y mirándole con espanto. Así hasta que una yegua gritó furiosa.

Yegua: PERVERTIDO.

Magic: Esperad. No es lo que parece.

Dragona: A por él.

Grifo hembra: Dadle un escarmiento que no olvide.

Magic asustado. No tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo de allí siendo perseguido por todas las hembras que estaban en las aguas termales.

Mike: Y esa es toda la historia.

Cuando terminó de contar su historia. Las hembras miraron por un momento al potro y acto seguido se echaron a reír.

Yegua: Jajajaja. Así que fue eso.

Cebra: Ya me parecía raro el príncipe se portara así. Jajajajaja.

Dragona: Jajajaja. Debí haberme imaginado que era cosa del príncipe Mike y sus legendarias bromas pesadas a Magic. Jajajaja

El grupo en el castillo oyó el comentario de la dragona.

Applejack: ¿Legendarias bromas pesadas?

Preguntó curiosa la pony vaquera. Safire la contestó.

Safire: Jijiji. Eso es debido a que casi todo el mundo conoce la obsesión de Mike, por hacer bromas pesadas a Magic. Jijiji.

Spike: Valla. Famoso tienen que ser las bromas de Mike. Jejeje.

Safire: Ni te imaginas hasta que punto. Si yo te contara.

Se reían las hembras a más no poder ya que conocían la fama de Mike de gastarle bromas a Magic. El semental no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las burlas y le clavó una mirada asesina a Mike.

Magic: Miiiiike.

Dijo el semental con voz de ultratumba. Mike con una sonrisa le responde.

Mike: ¿Si Magic?

Preguntó Mike haciéndose el inocente con una sonrisa.

Magic: ESTA VEZ DATE POR MUERTO.

Y el furioso semental se puso a perseguir a Mike al cual este se reía a carcajada abierta mientras huía. Todo el mundo veía la loca persecución sin poder evitar soltar alguna risa por la situación de ambos. Por la ventana veía el resto del grupo y no podían evitar reírse a lágrima viva. Más tarde. El grupo al completo estaba en el comedor.

Shena: Cálmate querido Magic. Tampoco fue para tanto.

Magic molesto la responde.

Magic: ¿Qué no fue para tanto? Por su culpa. Esas hembras por poco me castran de por vida.

Mike: Jejeje. Pero al final vine yo a rescatarte ¿No?

Magic no dijo nada. Simplemente cogió el sándwich para comérselo. Pero justo cuando iba a hincarle el diente. Se detuvo.

Magic: Espera un momento.

Shena: ¿Qué ocurre querido?

Mike: Eso Magic. Comete el sándwich anda.

Dijo divertido el potro. Magic lo miró con sospecha.

Magic: Todas las mañanas. Mike me hace la misma broma del sándwich. Esta vez no pienso picar.

Con su magia elevó su sándwich y lo intercambió con el de Mike.

Magic: Anda. Comete tu "sándwich" ahora. Jejejeje.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa perversa. Iba a tomarse su sándwich hasta que vio que Mike iba a tomarse el suyo. Eso lo extrañó.

Magic: Espera un momento.

Mike se detuvo y preguntó a Magic.

Mike: ¿Algún problema?

Magic: ¿Vas a comerte el sándwich?

Mike: Pues claro. Tengo hambre.

Magic tardó en asimilar lo que estaba viendo, hasta que finalmente intuyo lo que pasaba.

Magic: Ahora lo entiendo.

Grito alto el semental al mismo tiempo que pegaba con ambos cascos delanteros sobre la mesa. Asustando a los presentes.

Shena: ¿Qué ocurre querido?

Magic: Mike sabía que sospecharía y por eso. En vez de ponerme el sándwich trampa en mi plato. Lo puso en el suyo sabiendo que yo sospecharía de él.

Magic volvió a intercambiar su sándwich con el de Mike.

Magic: Jejejeje. Creías que me ibas a pillar. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez saldré triunfante.

Respondió el semental con pose triunfante. Se metió el sándwich a la boca pero en el momento de hincar el diente. El sándwich explotó en la cara con el mismo resultado que las anteriores.

Mike: Jajajaja. Te he pillado pero bien. Jajajaja.

Dark: Es verdad. Jajajaja.

Se reía a más no poder los dos potros.

Magic: Miiiike.

Dijo el semental con voz de ultratumba. Los demás se rieron.

Safire: Jajajaja. Reconoce hermano. Que esta vez te ha pillado pero bien.

Spike: Es verdad. Jajajaja

Se reían ambos dragones sin darse cuenta que Spike puso su garra con la de Safire. Rarity vio esto. Al darse cuenta esto. Los tres se pusieron rojos. Spike y Safire de verguenza y Rarity de ira.

Mike: Jejeje. En esto soy insuperable.

Mike cogío su sándwich pero en el momento que lo mordió. Este le explotó en la cara. El grupo se sorprendió por esto.

Pinkie: Aiba ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mike: Pues jejeje. Parece que por equivocación. Metí la trampa en mi sándwich también. Tiene gracia ¿No? Jejeje.

Al ver esto. Magic no pudo evitar reírse contagiando a todo el mundo.

En una zona alejada del reino. Unos mineros estaban excavando en una montaña.

Minero pony: ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

Minero grifo: Si. Un gran muro de piedra en el túnel. Los picos no son capaces de atravesarla.

Un minotauro examinó el muro.

Minero minotauro: Habrá que usar dinamita para esto.

Los mineros pusieron dinamita en el muro. Encendieron la mecha y se pusieron a cubierto. Finalmente la dinamita explotó con una gran explosión. Los mineros fueron a examinar el muro destruido. Pero para su sorpresa. El muro estaba casi intacto.

Minero pony: ¿Pero que?

Minero cebra: No tiene ningún rasguño.

Minero minotauro: Habrá que traer más dinamita.

Volvieron a cargar más dinamita que la vez anterior. Para asegurarse el éxito. Metieron también varios frascos de nitroglicerina para aumentar el efecto de explosión.

Minero minotauro: Esta vez tiene que funcionar.

Minero grifo: Por si acaso. Nos pondremos a cubierto.

Los mineros se pusieron a una gran distancia prudencial para evitar cualquier desastre. Acto seguido se formó una enorme explosión que hizo temblar toda la mina.

En un lugar oculto de la mina. Había lo que parecía ser un antiguo laboratorio abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo. En medio de ella había una figura oscura bastante grande. Parecía un equino que portaba una gran armadura. El temblor de tierra hizo temblar el extraño laboratorio y de la figura misteriosa. Se iluminaron unas extrañas luces al mismo tiempo que se oía una voz proveniente de él.

¿?: Reiniciando sistema. Sistemas online.

Volviendo con los mineros. Estos volvieron y vieron que el muro estaba ya casi destruido.

Minero pony: Valla. Es increíble que haya aguantado pero esta casi destruida.

Minero cebra: Ahora si que podríamos pasar con los picos.

Minero grifo: Si. Ahora tenemos que….

No pudo continuar porque un rayo amarillo proveniente de dentro destrozó la pared en el acto asustando a los mineros.

Minero minotauro: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Minero grifo: No lo se.

Minero cebra: Esperad. Oigo algo.

Todos afinaron el oído. Parecían oír algo como el sonido de movimientos mecánicos como pisadas metálicas, al cual se hacían más fuerte a medida que se acercaban. Finalmente vieron algo que los dejó enormemente sorprendidos.

Era un ser parecido a un pony aunque no se podría asegurar que lo fuera, ya que este estaba cubierto desde arriba con una enorme armadura. La parte del cuerpo era roja mientras las patas traseras eran negras. Las patas delanteras blancas. Portaba un casco con visor que le hacía imposible identificar su cara. Portaba unas grandes alas de metal en la espalda. Los mineros estaban asustados por el extraño ser que derribó el duro muro con facilidad. En ese momento el extraño ser habló.

¿?: Comando cyborg activo.

Dijo el ser con una voz de pony pero carente de emociones.

En un lugar oculto. La misteriosa sombra de otras veces recibe una señal de activación. Este va a ver que era.

Sombra: El comando cyborg. Después de tantos milenios. Está activo. Se puede aprovechar para mis propósitos.

La sombra pulsó unos botones introduciendo unos comandos.

Sombra: Comando cyborg. Responde.

El cyborg respondió.

Cyborg: Comando cyborg a la espera de sus ordenes.

Sombra: Tengo una misión importante para ti.

Cyborg: Esperando instrucciones. Introduzca directrices.

Sombra: Quiero que busques y destruyas al objetivo que te voy a dar. Se debe eliminar a toda costa. Prioridad alpha.

La sombra introduce la información de su objetivo a matar. El cyborg ve que se trata de Mike Bluer.

Cyborg: Orden confirmada.

El extraño ser fue andando al exterior ante las aterradas miradas de los mineros. Cuando estuvo finalmente fuera. Cogío impulso y pegó un enorme salto que lo hizo recorrer varios kilómetros de golpe. Llegó al suelo hundiendo parte del duro suelo sin que el cyborg se inmutase. Vio el reino de Ekalaif a los lejos. El cyborg extendió sus alas metálicas y fue volando velozmente hacia el reino.

En los jardines reales. Fluttershy y Medic contemplaban la fauna y flora de lugar.

Fluttershy: Que bonito es este lugar.

Medic: Es verdad.

Acto seguido apareció Rarity.

Rarity: Hola chicas.

Fluttershy: Oh. Hola Rarity ¿Qué tal?

Medic: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Rarity: Nada. Simplemente vine a pasear.

Medic: Y ver si Spike estaba con su "novia" ¿No?

Dijo la pony médico con una sonrisa burlona. Rarity se molestó por el comentario.

Rarity: Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué iba a importarme que Spiky Whikey estuviera con una dragona? Ni siquiera está donde está.

Acto seguido apareció Camaleón desde una telaraña disfrazado de araña asustando al grupo.

Fluttershy: Ahhhh.

Medic: Camaleón por favor.

Rarity: Menudo susto nos has dado.

Camaleón volvió a su forma normal y las comentó.

Camaleón: Si buscáis a Spike y Safire. Están sobre un barca en el lago del jardín.

Todo el mundo se giró y vieron a ambos dragones remando juntos en una barca en medio del lago. Parecía que se lo pasaban bien.

Fluttershy: Uy. Se les ve tan tiernos a los dos.

Medic: Es verdad ¿No crees Rarity?

Rarity no dijo nada. En su lugar se puso roja de rabia mientras rechinaban sus dientes provocando un ruido tremendo asustando un poco a Camaleón. Acto seguido se fue.

Fluttershy: ¿Esta bien Rarity?

Medic: Jejeje. Tranquila. Simplemente Rarity la molesta que Spike no la preste tanta atención como antes. Jejeje.

Se reía de forma burlesca la pony medico.

Basilio: El amor puede ser a veces ciego.

Medic: Ah Basilio ¿Qué tal?

Basilio: Perfectamente preciosa ¿Cómo le va al romeo con Safire?

Preguntó el minotauro con una leve sonrisa.

Medic: Yo diría que le va de miedo. Jejeje.

A las puertas del reino. La gente estaba con sus quehaceres hasta que de repente. Un objeto impactó en el suelo provocando una gran humareda y que la gente se asustara y hacerles salir corriendo. La guardia fue a ver que pasaba.

Guardia pegaso: ¿Qué ocurre?

Guardia unicornio: No lo se.

Guardia minotauro: Parece que un objeto grande y pesado impactó el suelo.

Los guardias se acercaron al lugar del impacto. Cuando el humo se disipo. Vieron algo extremadamente extraño para ellos. El extraño objeto parecía un pony con una pesada armadura y de alas metálicas. El ser se levantó para sorpresa de los guardias que no se esperaban que se levantara tras el impacto.

Cyborg: Buscando objetivo. Buscando objetivo.

Decía el cyborg mientras su visor buscaba su objetivo con la imagen de Mike. El guardia minotauro se acercó al ser con su hacha en su mano.

Minotauro: Alto. Identifíquese.

Pero este no dijo nada y avanzó hacia el guardia.

Minotauro: He dicho alto. Deténgase o le atacaré.

Pero el extraño pony no se detuvo en su marcha. Al final el guardia perdió la paciencia.

Minotauro: Te lo has buscado.

El minotauro alzó su hacha con intención de golpear al extraño ser. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo. El ser detuvo el ataque con su casco sin esfuerzo alguno para sorpresa del minotauro.

Minotauro: ¿Pero que?

El cyborg se puso a dos patas para sorpresa de los guardias. Apuntó al minotauro con su otro casco libre. Y de él salio un gran rayo que mandó lejos al minotauro a una gran distancia, haciéndole estrellarse contra una tienda. Esto puso en alerta a los guardias.

Guardia: Nos atacan.

Guardia2: Tenemos que combatir.

En el campo de entrenamiento. El grupo estaba observando a los reclutas.

Mega: Bueno. Parece que los nuevo reclutas prometen.

Liliana: Es verdad.

Mike: Desde el ataque octopy. Parece que los reclutas se emplean más a fondo.

Flash: Después de lo que ha pasado es normal. Sin duda son tropas leales que están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger el reino.

En ese momento vino un guardia corriendo a toda prisa.

Guardia: Alarma. Alarma.

Magic: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Nos atacan majestad.

Twilight: Pero ¿Quien?

Guardia: No lo sabemos. Apareció de repente y empezó a atacar. Los guardias hacen lo que pueden para detenerlo. Por desgracia sin éxito alguno.

Mega: ¿No sabes como es?

Guardia: Parece un pony pegaso pero portando una gran armadura. Hasta ahora está avanzando sin oposición alguna.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Applejack: ¿Será un octopy?

Mike: Tendremos que ir para alla.

Mike y las manes 7 junto con Magic y los capitanes pegaso. Fueron a la zona de acción.

Mientras. En la ciudad. La guardia trataba de detener como podía al atacante sin éxito alguno.

Guardia: Disparad.

Varios arqueros dispararon sus flechas contra el cyborg pero no le hacían el más mínimo rasguño en su armadura. Este cargó sus brazos y disparó varios rayos que mandó volando a los guardias. Un enorme dragón descendió y lanzó una potente llamarada contra él cubriéndolo completamente de llamas. Para sorpresa de este, el cyborg salio de las llamas de un salto hacía el y le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara que lo tumbó al suelo. Los guardias estaban enormemente sorprendidos por la facilidad con la que el extraño ser tumbó al enorme dragón prácticamente sin esfuerzo.

Guardia: A por él.

Varios guardias con armas a corta distancia. Trataron de atacarle pero este pegó un gran salto y apuntó su brazo hacia ellos. De él salió una especie de esfera que fue directo hacia ellos provocando una enorme explosión. Dejando a los guardias heridos.

Guardia: Maldita sea ¿Es que no hay forma de pararlo?

Red: De eso nos ocupamos nosotros.

Respondió Red Fire junto con la Patrulla junto con Flash, Mega y Liliana.

Mega: Que se retiren los guardias. De esto nos ocupamos nosotros.

El guardia obedeció e hizo que los guardias retrocedieran dejando solos a la patrulla junto con atacante.

Red: Bien amigo. Ahora entrégate sin oponer resistencia.

Vulcan: Aunque nos gustaría que presentaras resistencia. Así podremos machacarte.

Pero el cyborg se negó a obedecer y les disparó con su brazo armado obligando al grupo ha apartarse.

Sky: Me temo que no va a colaborar.

Vulcan: En tal caso a por él.

Vulcan activó sus cuatro ametralladoras y empezó a disparar con todo. El cyborg recibía todos los impactos.

Camaleón: Machine Gun.

Gritó Camaleón disfrazado de Marco de Metal Slug y disparando una enorme metralleta contra el cyborg

Red: Ahora mi turno.

Red Fire cargo su magia encendiendo su crin y su cola. Haciendo que el fuego adoptara forma de fénix y lo lanzo contra el cyborg. Este lo recibió de lleno provocando una enorme explosión.

Flash: Perfecto. Con eso estará frito.

Pero para su sorpresa. El cyborg salió de la tormenta de fuego y avanzó velozmente hacia Red Fire y Vulcan. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo e reaccionar. Son ambos golpeados con los cascos de este y mandados bien lejos de allí. Liliana va a socorrerlos.

Liliana: ¿Estáis bien?

Red: Si…..creo.

Vulcan: Ese desgraciado…..sin duda pega bien duro.

Fox: Red Fire. Vulcan. Maldita sea.

Eye Fox cargó tres flechas y los disparo contra el cyborg. Ghost lanzó un hechizo en ellos para que tuvieran efecto congelante en ellos. Una vez impactado las tres en él. Se quedo congelado en un gran bloque de hielo.

Ghost: ¿Lo conseguimos?

Para su desgracia. El bloque se iba resquebrajando hasta romperse en mil pedazos liberándose el cyborg.

Fox: Maldita sea ¿Es que no hay forma de pararlo?

El cyborg seguía rastreando en busca de su objetivo.

Cyborg: Buscando. Buscando.

Acto seguido Flash y Mega a la velocidad del rayo. Fueron a por el con sus espadas dispuesto a atravesarle con ella. Pero pese haberles golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. Su armadura no parecía sufrir daño alguno. Ocelot sacó su espada y le golpeo varias veces sin poder romper la armadura.

Sky: Ocelot. Flash. Mega. Apartad.

Blue Sky cargó su espada de energía y lanzó un enorme tajo hacia delante al cual los tres espadachines lo evitaron y el cyborg lo recibió de lleno haciéndole retroceder. Pese al impacto. Este no parecía sufrir daño alguno.

Flash: Pero ¿De que está hecho esa cosa?

Mega: Ese ataque no le ha hecho prácticamente nada.

El cyborg comenzó con la ofensiva atacando a los espadachines. Estos trataron de defenderse pero los golpes de este era tan fuertes. Que lo mandaban volando a gran distancia hasta llegar al suelo.

Mega: Maldita sea. Pega bien duro

Dijo dolorido el pegaso. El cyborg le apuntó con su brazo.

Mega: Oh oh.

El cyborg estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que un fuerte impacto le dio en la cara. Este vio que fue Magic Star y la princesa Shena que vinieron volando y se posaron en el suelo.

Shena: No se que te a traído aquí. Pero no vamos a consentir que sigas atacando a nuestra gente.

Magic cargó su espada de electricidad y se lanzó hacia el cyborg.

Magic: Toma esto.

Golpeo al cyborg con todas sus fuerzas provocando una enorme explosión cegadora. Cuando la luz se extinguió. Estaba Magic con la espada en sus cascos.

Magic: ¿Ya está?

Del humo producido por el impacto. Sale un garra que el coge de la cara. Todo el mundo ve que era el cyborg que asombrosamente andaba a dos patas y tenía agarrado la cara de Magic teniéndole en alto.

Shena: Magic.

Grito preocupada la princesa. El cyborg golpeó fuertemente el estomago del alicornio y lo lanzo contra una pared atravesándolo por completo.

Shena: Maldito monstruo. Ahora verás.

La princesa lanzó un potente rayo de gran amplitud que alcanzó al cyborg. Pese a ello. El cyborg demostraba una gran resistencia ya que lograba avanzar lentamente entre el rayo de la princesa. Shena intensificó el rayo para hacerlo retroceder. Aun así este presentaba batalla y al final después de varios intensos minutos. La princesa se quedó sin fuerzas y este avanzó hacia ella.

Shena: Maldita sea ¿Cómo pudo aguantar semejante ataque?

El cyborg estuvo a punto de atacarla, hasta que una estela azul lo golpeó fuertemente y lo mandó volando contra un muro. Todo el mundo pudo ver que la estela era Mike.

Shena: Mike.

Mike se giró hacia la princesa y la sonrió.

Mike: Tranquila princesa. Aquí estoy para salvarla.

La princesa le devolvió la sonrisa.

Shena: Muchas gracias mi pequeño guerrero.

El resto de las mane 7 junto con los dragones y los generales. Llegaron también.

Flavia: Princesa ¿Esta usted bien?

Shena: Si. Estoy bien.

Rainbow: El que no va estar bien va a ser esa lata de sardinas en cuanto le sacuda.

Sunset: Pero ¿Qué es lo que nos ataca?

Mega: No lo se. Apareció de repente y atacó a casi todo lo que se movía.

Mike: No estoy seguro. Pero parecía un especie de robot.

Twilight: ¿Un robot?

Rarity: Oh cielos ¿No digas que es uno de esas horribles máquinas octopys?

Mike: No lo creo. Su diseño no parece octopy.

El cyborg salió del muro sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Spike: ¿Esa cosa sigue en pie?

Safire: ¿Después del golpe que ha recibido?

Mike: Pronto no lo estará. Lo voy a convertir en chatarra.

Mike voló velozmente hacia el cyborg. Cuando este lo vio comentó.

Cyborg: Objetivo localizado. Preparando para su eliminación.

Mike cargó de magia sus cascos y dio una fuerte patada que lo manda lejos hacia el cielo. Mike voló velozmente hacia él y antes de que se recuperase. Le placó por completo mandándole aún mas lejos.

Mike: Bien. Una más.

Mike iba a golpearle de nuevo pero el cyborg se recuperó y le dio un potente puñetazo que lo estampa contra el suelo a gran altura, provocando un enorme socavón en el suelo. Este se sobó la cabeza adolorido.

Mike: Madre mía. Menuda pegada tiene esa cosa.

Vio en el cielo al cyborg cayendo sobre él con intención de aplastarlo con sus cascos. Mike se tele transportó para evitar el ataque. En el momento que el casco del cyborg golpeó el suelo. Provoco un enorme temblor a la vez que un enorme surco en el suelo. Mike se quedó impresionado por eso.

Mike: Madre mía. Esa cosa sin duda es dura de verdad.

El cyborg volvió a cargar contra él. Mike lanzó su aliento frío con todas sus fuerzas. El cyborg avanzaba cada vez más lentamente. Finalmente quedó congelado con el casco levantado con intención de golpear al potro. Mike dejó de soplar aire frío.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Pero en ese instante. El cyborg logra romper el hielo y golpear al potro tan fuerte en la cara, que hace que atraviesen varios edificios. Desde lejos, Rainbow Dash ve la batalla y bajó junto con el grupo.

Rainbow: Madre mía. Esa cosa está poniendo de verdad en apuros a Mike.

Spike: Tenemos que ayudarle.

Magic: Voy yo.

Dark: Y yo también.

Ambos alicornios alzaron el vuelo con intención de ayudar a Mike.

Twilight: Tenemos que ir nosotros también.

Ocelot: Exactamente.

Rarity: Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Esa cosa parece imparable.

Flash: Aun así no podemos dejar solo a Mike.

Basilio: Exactamente. Ahora mismo hay que ir a ayudar al enano.

Mientras. Mike cayó al duro suelo por el golpe de la máquina. Este aparece de golpe y antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Le coge del cuello y lo alza del suelo.

Mike: Sueltamente maldita lata de sardinas.

Pero este no le escuchó y se dedicó a darle fuertes puñetazos en el estomago del potro de tal magnitud, que le hacían salir sangre de la boca al potro. Cuando estuvo a puntote lanzarle el último golpe. Mike grito.

Mike: Armadura de batalla.

Una potente luz hizo impulsar al cyborg lejos de allí. Cuando pudo levantarse. Pudo ver al potro con su armadura mirándole ferozmente.

Mike: Ahora verás maldita chatarra.

El potro se lanzó hacia él y antes de que este reaccionara. Le golpeó fuertemente a la cara mandándolo contra un muro y hacerle atravesar varios edificios. Mike se tele transportó en dirección contraria. Alzó sus cascos y cuando este estuvo a su alcance. Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole estrellar contra el duro suelo provocando un enorme socavón. Mike bajó y lanzó el ataque ragnarock.

Un potente rayo surgió del cielo provocando una enorme explosión eléctrica que hizo temblar el suelo. Mike se quedó en guardia por si volvía a aparecer el cyborg. Como se temía, este se volvió a levantar.

Mike: Maldita sea. Debe haber una forma de pararlo.

El cyborg disparó el láser de su brazo. Mike cargó su cuerno y lanzó un potente rayo dorado al cual ambos chocan brutalmente. Ambos rayos se mantenían en el sitio, haciendo temblar el suelo. Mike trataba de superar el rayo como fuera.

Mike: Ahhhhhhh.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el potro haciendo su rayo más poderoso y superando a la del cyborg impactándole de lleno y hacerle estrellar contra un edificio cercano. Mike se paró un momento para descansar.

Mike: Maldita sea. Esa cosa sin duda es dura.

La tranquilidad no duro mucho porque vio de nuevo al cyborg levantarse de nuevo entre los escombros.

Mike: Otra vez no.

Acto seguido. Mike notó que parte del visor estaba roto y pudo ver que dentro de la armadura era un pony.

Mike: ¿Un pony?

Aquello dejó confundido al potro. El pony dentro de la armadura en cuestión. Tenía la mirada fija. Como si fuera un ser sin alma. El cyborg aprovechó su distracción para dispararle con su arma y mandarlo lejos con el impacto.

Una vez que Mike sale volando. El cyborg ando hacia su encuentro hasta que encontró a una yegua con su hijo en brazos. Ambos ponis estaban muy asustados por la presencia del cyborg.

Yegua: No por favor. No nos haga daño.

Potro: Mama. Tengo miedo.

El cyborg iba a disparar a la aterrada yegua y su hijo hasta que se detuvo al instante. Una parte de su subconsciente empezó a reaccionar.

Vio a una yegua celeste de pelaje rosa y crin roja, con alas de diablo y cutie mark de una rueda, cocinando junto a su hijo que estaba sobre la mesa. Un potro pequeño de pelaje rojo y crin verde con alas de ángel y cutie mark de lo que parecía una maquina voladora. El potro estaba jugando con lo que parecía unos coches de juguete hasta que miró hacia delante y dijo.

Potro: Papa.

Dijo con alegría el potrillo. Su madre reaccionó con una sonrisa igual que su hijo.

Yegua: Querido.

Ambos van hacia delante y abrazan al quien ellos ven enfrente.

Potro: Papa. Me alegro de que estés en casa.

Yegua: Yo también me alegro de que hayas regresado.

Volviendo a la realidad. El cyborg estaba estático en el sitio, delante de los dos ponis aterrados. En ese instante. Una estela pasa delante de ellos y golpea fuertemente al cyborg al cual lo manda volando haciéndole atravesar varios edificios. Mike se paró delante de la yegua y su hijo.

Mike: Márchense de aquí. De esto me ocupo yo.

Yegua: Muchas gracias.

Cuando la yegua y su hijo se marcharon. Mike se puso en posición de combate.

Mike: Bueno. Hora de acabar con esa cosa.

El cyborg había vuelto para combatir hasta que una potente llamarada en forma de fénix y unos shuriken de sombras aparecieron golpeando al cyborg.

Dark: ¿Necesitas ayuda Mike?

Mike sonrio ante la llegada de Darkwing (con el hechizo de armadura puesto) y Magic Star.

Mike: No me vendría mal.

Magic: Esa cosa es dura.

Mike: Cierto. Tendremos que actuar juntos si queremos derrotarla así que...

Mike puso su casco en Magic y lanzó el tecno hechizo armadura de batalla. Magic fue envuelto en una luz dorada y cuando desapareció. Magic estaba envuelta en una armadura amarillo con detalles rojos con su cutie mark en el pecho. Magic estaba impresionado al sentir que su fuerza tanto física como mágica aumentaron.

Magic: Mola. Me tienes que enseñar este tecno hechizo.

Mike: Bien. A por el.

Mike fue el primero en atacar. El cyborg lanzó su potente rayo al cual Mike se cubrió con el nano escudo. Magic aprovechó para saltar encima de este y golpear al cyborg con su espada cargada de magia eléctrica. Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole retroceder. Darkwing convirtiéndose en sombras, agarra las patas del cyborg y le hace tropezar. Mike aprovechó para ponerse encima de él y golpearle con todas su fuerzas.

Mike: Puño Petreo.

Con un gran puño de piedra en su casco. Golpeó al cyborg con tanta fuerza que prácticamente hundió el suelo provocando un enorme socavón. Magic creó una torbellino con su espada que lo hizo elevarlo y Mike y Darkwing lanzaron un potente rayo combinado que lo lanzó a una enorme distancia.

Mike: Tenemos que seguirlo.

Magic: Caerá aproximadamente en las plantas de fundición.

Dark: Pues vamos a por él. Tenemos que mandarlo a la chatarrería.

Y los tres alicornios fueron hacia la planta de fundición. Como había predecido Magic. El cyborg había caído en el interior de una gran planta de fundición. Había montones de recipientes de metales fundidos y múltiples plataformas. El cyborg se levantó para continuar con su misión hasta que un potente rayo ragnarock le impactó de lleno.

Mike: Aun no hemos terminado contigo montón de chatarra.

Dijo de Mike de forma autoritaria junto con Magic y Darkwing.

Dark: Te vamos a hacer pedazos.

El cyborg disparó al cual el grupo lo esquivo. Mike y Darkwing cada uno por un lado. Avanzaron hacia el cyborg, Mike con su sable brazalete le golpeó con una hoja cargada de energía luminosa, mientras Darkwing lo hacía con una espada cargada de energía oscura cuyas energías combinadas provocaron una explosión que lo hizo retroceder. Magic al cual había esquivado el rayo saltando hacia arriba. Cayó por encima de este golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas con su espada cargada de magia de fuego, de tal manera que parecía metal fundido. Los golpes que recibían el cyborg hacía que retrocediera hacia el final de una plataforma donde, debajo de ella había un enorme recipiente de metal fundido al cual parecía lava. Mike decidió que era hora de acabar con él.

Mike: Hora de decir adiós chatarra.

Mike lo golpeo por ultima vez en el pecho del robot haciéndole caer pero para su desgracia. El cyborg le agarró de la pata con una garra proveniente de su casco llevándole con él a la lava.

Mike: Oh no.

Dark (asustada): Mike. No.

Antes de que Mike se cayera. fue sujetado por Magic y Darkwing que lo sujetaban por lo alto.

Magic: Mike aguanta.

Dark: Te sacaremos de aquí.

El cyborg todavía agarrado a él. Trataba de cumplir con su misión de acabar con Mike. Este le daba patadas a la cara del robot.

Mike: Vete al infierno monstruo.

Finalmente logra hacer caer al cyborg a la lava de metal líquida hundiéndose completamente en él.

Mike: Lo conseguimos.

Magic: Si. Por fin.

Dark: Creí que no nos libraríamos de él.

Respiraban aliviados los tres. Pero su calma duro poco porque de la lava surgió el cyborg sobresaltando al grupo.

Mike: Maldita sea. Otra vez no.

Dark: ¿Es que no nos vamos a librar nunca de él?

El cyborg trataba desesperadamente salir de la lava sin éxito alguno. Finalmente después de patalear por un rato, el cyborg vuelve a hundirse en la lava quedando su casco derecho lo último en verse antes de hundirse completamente sobre la lava. El grupo respiró aliviado.

Mike: Menos mal.

Dark: Yo ya no veía cuando acababa.

Los tres alicornios volvieron con el resto del grupo al cual los recibieron con alegría. Sobre todo Pinkie que saltó sobre Mike dándole un fuerte abrazo que lo dejó sin aire.

Pinkie: Mike. Nos alegra que estéis bien. Estábamos todos preocupados por si te mataba esa cosa.

Mike: Pinkie...me asfixias.

Decía Mike con la cara azul por la falta de aire. Pinkie dándose cuenta de lo que hacía. Lo soltó para que volviera a respirar.

Pinkie: Uy. Perdón. Jijiji.

Mega: Desde luego. Si no lo mataba esa cosa. Lo haces tú.

Shena: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Magic: Perfectamente princesa. Esa cosa no nos lo dejó fácil. Pero logramos acabar con él.

Flavia: ¿Y donde está esa cosa ahora?

Dark: Ahora mismo es metal fundido.

Dijo la potra con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Basilio: Lastima. Me habría gustado haberle partido en dos con mi hacha.

Vulcan: Y yo reventarle con mi cañón de energía.

Pinkie: Y yo echarle confeti y serpentinas por todas partes sobre él.

Todos miraron extrañados a Pinkie Pie. Quienes la conocían simplemente pensaron. Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

Mas tarde. Gracias a los mineros que excavaron la cueva donde salió el cyborg. Pudieron investigar y encontrar lo que parecía un laboratorio abandonado.

Medic: Con que fue aquí donde salió esa cosa.

Twilight: Increíble. Este laboratorio parece que lleva siglos abandonado.

Red: Mas increíble que construyeran una máquina tan poderosa.

Mike: Yo no creo que fuese una simple máquina.

Magic: ¿Por que no?

Mike: Porque antes logré romperle el visor y pude ver que era un pony el que estaba dentro de la armadura.

Dark: Es verdad. Yo también lo vi.

El grupo quedó enormemente sorprendido ante la afirmación de los potros.

Liliana: Pero ¿Estáis seguro de ello?

Mike: Completamente.

Fox: Me preguntó quien lo construiría.

Mientras miraban el antiguo laboratorio. Mike se fijo que había un monolito como los otros. Se acercó a él y como era de esperar. Obtuvo una visión.

En el mismo laboratorio. había un pony celeste algo mayor con bata de científico. Estaba delante de lo que parecía el cyborg asesino que le había atacado antes. Estaba analizando al robot hasta que notó una presencia.

Científico: El Comando cyborg estará pronto listo señor. Puedo decirle que sin lugar a dudas. Va a ser la mejor arma que hemos creado hasta ahora. No fue fácil combinar el metal con la carne del sujeto de prueba pero finalmente lo logramos.

Una siniestra voz empezó a sonar.

¿?: Jajajaja. Perfecto. Con esta todo poderosa arma. Mis enemigos no tendrán nada que hacer. El mundo será todo mío.

Dijo esto la misteriosa voz mientras se reía como un loco.

La visión se había acabado y Mike estaba enormemente sorprendido ante lo que vio.

Mike: Increíble.

Red: Mike ¿Que vistes?

Mike les contó lo que había visto en la visión.

Twilight: Entonces esa cosa era...

Mike: Un arma sin duda.

Magic: Creada por los ponis celestes.

Fox: Increíble. Un robot con base pony. La unión perfecta entre lo orgánico y tecnológico.

Sky: Creada para destruir enemigos por doquier.

Dark: Pero Mike. Si eso es cierto, eso significa que el pony que vimos dentro de la armadura.

Mike: Si. Era un pony celeste.

Dijo seriamente el potro. El grupo humedeció ante lo que acaban de descubrir.

Mas tarde. El grupo estaba preparando para volver a Canterlot. La princesa y los demás se estaban ahí para despedirse.

Shena: Muchas gracias por la ayuda prestada en los últimos días.

Mike: Ha sido un placer princesa.

Shena: Desde luego que si mi pequeño guerrero.

Respondió la princesa dándole un pequeño beso en la frente del potro haciéndole sonrojar levemente.

Flavia: Cuidaos mucho amigos.

Applejack: Eso haremos.

Ghost: Sin lugar a dudas.

Magic: Esperemos que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Dark: Yo también Magic.

Dijo la potra con aire soñadora mientras le salían corazones sobre la cabeza. En su mente si imaginó ella misma de mayor con un hermoso vestido de novia, junto a Magic delante del palacio de Canterlot y su mentora la princesa Luna. Los casaba.

Magic: Hay una cosa que me gustaría decir.

Dark: ¿Si Magic?

Dijo la potra con una mirada enamorada. Magic miró a la princesa.

Magic: ¿Se lo contamos princesa?

Shena: Por supuesto mi amor.

Rarity: ¿Mi amor?

El grupo no entendía salvo quienes conocían el secreto entre Shena y Magic.

Shena: La verdad es que Magic y yo somos pareja.

Magic: Si. Una pareja que se ama de verdad.

Nada más decir eso. Darkwing quedó en shock mientras los corazones que revoloteaban sobre su cabeza, se fragmentaban en pedazos. Al mismo tiempo que la imagen de ella y de Magic con trajes de novios, se partía por la mitad separando a ambos.

Dark: ¿Pa...pareja?

Mike: Jejeje. Ya era hora que lo confesarais tortolitos.

Dijo el potro con tono burlón.

Rainbow: ¿Tú lo sabías Mike?

Flavia: Por supuesto. Y nosotros también.

Basilio: Sabía que estos dos tortolos estaba hecho el uno para el otro.

Rarity: Valla princesa. Enhorabuena. Si para la boda quieren un vestido. Solo me lo tiene que pedir.

Shena: Gracias Rarity. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Mega: ¿Cuando será la boda?

Magic: Será después de anunciar nuestro compromiso.

Shena: Desde luego que si amor.

Y ambos se dan un dulce y tierno beso mientras la chicas hacían un gran "awwww" y los chicos felicitaban a la pareja. Darkwing en cambio, estaba rodeada por un aura azul de completa depresión.

Mas tarde. Todo el mundo estaba subiendo a la nave.

Sky: Espero que podamos volver pronto.

Liliana: Volved cuando queráis.

Camaleón con un sombrero y un gran abrigo se pone delante de ella y la habla.

Camaleón: Aquí nos despedimos preciosa. La vida de dos personas no valen nada en este loco mundo Liliana.

Liliana se reía por la actuación de Camaleón.

Camaleón: Por eso tu te subirás en ese zepelin. Quizas no se estrelle y...

Rainbow: Corta el royo.

Decía la pegaso jalando a Camaleón al interior de la nave. Mientras. Spike y Safire se despedían. El grupo miraba con ternura la escena.

Safire: Por favor Spike. Vuelve pronto.

Spike: Puedes darlo por seguro. Me lo he pasado muy bien aquí contigo.

Safire: Yo también me lo pase muy bien contigo.

En ese momento Safire le da un beso en la mejilla de Spike. Ambos dragones se sonrojan por la acción realizada.

El grupo se despedían de sus amigos equestrues al cual volvían a Canterlot.

Mike: Bueno. Esto se acabó.

Decía el potro en el puente.

Rarity: Me habría gustado haberme quedado un poco más allí. Había joyas verdaderamente únicas.

Desde la ventana. Estaban dos deprimidos Spike y Darkwing. Rarity se acercó a Spike.

Rarity: Vamos Spiky Wikey. Seguro que la volverás a verla algún día.

Spike sonrió levemente por las palabras de la unicornio.

Spike: Gracias Rarity.

Mike se acercó a Darkwing.

Mike: Siento que no fuera como tu esperabas Darkwing.

Dark: Ya.

Dijo con desgana la potra. Mike la rodeó el hombro con su ala con una sonrisa. La potra se la devolvió.

Vulcan: Ey chicos ¿Crees que volveremos a ver a esa cosa?

Fox: Es poco probable. Cayó de lleno en la lava fundida. Nada podría sobrevivir a eso.

Twilight: Espero que así sea. No me gustaría volver ha encontrármelo de nuevo.

Mike: Si. Sin duda el enemigo más duro que me he enfrentado por el momento.

Mientras. En la planta de fundición. En el sitio donde cayó el cyborg, surgió de repente un brazo emergente que se aferró al extremo del contenedor de lava.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvideis comentar.


	55. CAP 55 LA LLEGADA DE ECLIPSE

**CAPITULO 55**

**LA LLEGADA DE ECLIPSE**

Mike y sus amigos junto con Spike. Estaban jugando con una pelota en el parque de Ponyville. Mike pasaba la pelota a First Base como este pasa a Scootaloo y luego a Rumble. Spike le da con el puño y sale volando hacia Rumle que lo remata con la cabeza.

Apple Bloom: Que buen día hace.

Mike: Desde luego.

Spike: Perfecto para pasar el rato.

Darkwing: Si. Me alegro de que la princesa Luna me diera permiso para pasar el rato con vosotros.

Mike: Si. Ojala no pase nada hoy.

En el tenebroso bosque Everfree. Iba el alicornio oscuro Darkus. El potro iba andando por el bosque en busca de algo. Después de andar por varios kilómetros. Pasando por varios arbustos, encuentra lo que tanto buscaba. Las ruinas de un antiguo castillo.

Darkus: Jejeje. Después de tantos días. Por fin encuentro lo que buscaba.

Sonrió con malicia el potro oscuro. En ese momento oyó un gruñido en su espalda. Este se giro y vio a varios lobos de madera.

Darkus: Valla chuchos ¿Que os trae por aquí?

Los lobos de madera se lanzaron hacia un confiado potro. Este se tele transportó y lanzó infierno de plasma sobre los lobos. Una enorme llamarada cubrió a los lobos carbonizándoles por completo hasta no dejar nada de ellos.

Darkus: Jejeje. Que bestias más estupidas. Creían que podrían conmigo.

El potro fue hacia una gran puerta de piedra que estaba en medio de las ruinas. Lanzó un potente rayo contra la puerta destruyéndola por completo, dejando ver unas escaleras que parecían bajar a un sitio.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a una amplia sala. En las paredes había pintadas de ponis antiguos al cual estaban muy gastados por el tiempo. En medio de la sala. Había una esfera negra como la noche. Darkus sonrió al verlo.

Darkus: Aquí esta. La clave para mis planes.

El potro convocó sus poderes sombríos y rodeo la esfera con su magia oscura. Darkus hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse y tratar de abrir la esfera al cual no se lo ponía fácil. Finalmente logra abrir la esfera y una enorme luz oscura inundó la sala obligando a Darkus a cerrar los ojos. Cuando se disipó la luz oscura. Pudo ver ante él a quien buscaba.

Era un enorme alicornio de pelaje oscuro como la noche. Su crin y cola parecía moverse como si fuego se tratase. Ojos de dragón rojos, alas de murciélago. Su cutie mark era un eclipse sobre un mancha negra que simulaba el cielo oscuro. con un gran cuerno puntiagudo y colmillos en la boca, portando una gran armadura gris con una cruz amarilla en el pecho. El misterioso alicornio miró a Darkus y enseguida gruño.

Alicornio: ¿Fuiste tú quien me liberó?

Tramó su voz el alicornio como si estuviera en todas partes. Darkus con una sonrisa le respondió.

Darkus: Por supuesto.

Aliconrio: ¿Acaso sabes quien soy yo?

Darkus hizo una reverencia y le contestó.

Darkus: Por supuesto milord. Vos sois Eclipse. El verdadero gobernante de Equestria.

**Nota autor: Este nuevo personaje fue creado por mi colega Eyedragon para mi fanfic. Podéis ver su creación en su web en devianArt o en la mía.**

Eclipse: ¿Y por que me liberaste si se puede saberse?

Darkus: Porque yo soy consciente de que vos sin duda sois mejor gobernante que las princesas Celestia y Luna.

Nada más oír el nombre de las dos monarcas. Sus ojos se encendieron de ira y desde su cuerno surgió rayos negros que destruían todo a su paso. Darkus tubo que protegerse con un nano escudo para protegerse de los rayos.

Eclipse: Celestia y Luna. Ella sufriran mi ira por quitarme el trono que me corresponde por derecho.

Darkus: ¿Y que haréis para hacerlo?

Eclipse: Muy simple. Iré allí y si no se rinden ante mí. Serán destruidas.

Darkus: Buen plan. Pero me temo que hay un pequeño problema.

Eclipse: ¿Que problema?

Darkus: Verá mi señor. Las princesas cuenta con un poderoso protector llamado Mike Bluer. Es como yo pero distinto. Aunque tenga la apariencia de un potro. Es muy poderoso. Podría darle problemas.

Eclipse: Si ese Mike como dices es tan poderoso. Posiblemente me de una buena batalla al cual al final. Yo seré el claro vencedor.

El alicornio extendió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad que ni Rainbow podría igualar. Darkus veía alejarse al alicornio mientras se reía para sus adentros.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Fase uno conseguida. Mientras ese estupido se encarga de distraer a papi y sus compañeros. Yo empezaré la fase dos de mi gran plan.

Comentaba el potro mientras se reían perversamente mientras salía de las ruinas poniendo en marcha la siguiente parte de su plan.

En Canterlot. Las mane 7 estaban con las princesas disfrutando de un te en una cafetería de Canterlot.

Twilight: Que buen día hace.

Luna: Si. Sin duda.

Pinkie: ¿Donde esta Darkwing?

Luna: ¿Ella? Está con Mike y sus amigos. A la potra le conviene estar con potros de su edad.

Applejack: Me alegro de que ella pueda divertirse sin preocuparse de su naturaleza sombría.

Sunset: Y pueda disfrutar de una vida normal.

Rainbow: Si, normal.

Dijo con sarcasmo la pegaso. En ese momento se oyó una gran explosión que mandó al grupo al suelo.

Rarity: ¿que...que ha pasado?

Fluttershy: No lo se.

Sunset: Mirad.

Todos el mundo miraba hacia donde apuntaba Sunset y vieron a un alicornio oscuro bajar lentamente sobre ellas.

Eclipse: Por fin os encuentro. Celestia y Luna.

Las mane 7 no entendían quien era el misterioso alicornio. En cambio Celestia y Luna estaban en shock ante él.

Celestia: No puede ser.

Luna: Eclipse.

Twilight: ¿Eclipse?

Rarity: ¿Acaso le conocéis?

Ante eso Eclipse empezó a reírse.

Eclipse: Pues claro que me conocen. Ante vosotras tenéis al hermano mayor de vuestras monarcas y el verdadero gobernante de Equestria.

Las mane 7 estaban enormemente sorprendidas al descubrir que el alicornio que estaba delante de ellas, era el hermano mayor de las princesas. Celestia se adelantó a ellas.

Celestia: Tú no eres el gobernante de Equestria. Pudiste serlo si. Pero por desgracia no tenías la virtudes de un verdadero lider.

Eclipse: Silencio. Yo era el más apto para gobernar pero por culpa de gente necia como vosotras. No pudo ascender al trono. Pero pronto voy a subsanar ese error.

Rainbow: No si nosotras te lo impedimos.

Antes de que sus amigas pudieran impedirlo. Rainbow se lanzó a por el alicornio.

Rarity: Rainbow espera.

Rainbow: Ahora verás maldito.

Eclipse simplemente se rió. Ante de que la pegaso le golpease. Sujetó con magia su casco deteniendo el golpe. Luego lo lanzó violentamente contra el suelo. Sus amigas fueron a socorrerla.

Pinkie: Rainbow ¿Estas bien?

Rainbow: Si...mas o menos.

Luna: Ya es suficiente Eclipse. No las metas en esto.

Dijo de forma autoritaria la princesa. Eclipse simplemente se rió.

Eclipse: Todo aquel que se enfrente a mí sufrirá las consecuencias.

Red: Entonces ¿Que te parece esto?

Una gran bola de fuego fue directo hacia Eclipse al cual este se cubrió con una barrera y detuvo el ataque casi sin inmutarse.

Acto seguido apareció la Patrulla Harmony junto con los Shadow Bolts.

Eclipse: ¿Quienes sois y como osáis atacarme?

Red: Oh ¿No lo sabes? Somos la Patrulla Harmony.

Nightshade: Y nosotros los Shadow Bolts.

Ocelot: Y hemos venido a detenerte.

Eclipse simplemente se rió.

Eclipse: ¿En serio creéis que unos insectos como vosotros podrán detenerme?

Vulcan: No lo creo. Estamos seguros de ello.

Vulcan cargó su giga cañón de energía y lanzó una potente andanada contra Eclipse. Cuando la luz se disipó. Eclipse seguía en el sitio cubierto por una barrera.

Vulcan: Imposible ¿Ha detenido mi ataque?

Eclipse sin dejar de reírse. Voló a toda velocidad hacia el robot y ante de que pudiera reaccionar. Recibió una potente patada en al cara que lo mandó volando contra un edificio.

Fox: Vulcan. Maldito.

Eye Fox disparó una flecha que se dispersó en varias flechas más pequeñas en dirección a Eclipse. Este simplemente sopló y se deshizo de todas ella para sorpresa de la arquera. Black Wing y los Shadow Bolts trataron de atacarle por varios sitios, pero este lograba esquivar los ataques con suma facilidad logrando incluso golpearlos a todos ellos y tirarlos contra el suelo.

Ocelot: Maldita sea.

El espadachín saltó hacia Eclipse tratando de golpearle con su espada. Este lo esquivaba todos con suma facilidad. Detuvo con su casco la espada y le lanzó un rayo que lo tumbó al suelo. Ocelot lejos de rendirse. Sacó sus pistolas tratando de acertar a Eclipse. Este se le acercaba paso a paso pero esquivando con una rapidez asombrosa los disparos. Finalmente se pone enfrente de él y le agarra de los brazos con su magia y retorcérselos de dolor haciendo que se les cayera las pistolas. Medic trató de atacarle por detrás, pero este usó su cola para golpearla y tirarla contra el suelo. Luego tiró a Ocelot con desprecio contra un muro.

Red: De esta no escapas.

Red Fire activó sus llamas a plena potencia y lanzó una potente llamarada contra el alicornio al cual este se mantuvo inmóvil con una sonrisa siniestra recibiendo de lleno el disparo. Red Fire sonreía en el hecho de haber dado en el blanco.

Red: Perfecto. Dado de lleno.

Pero su sonrisa duró poco porque para su sorpresa. Eclipse emergió del fuego prácticamente sin heridas aparentes.

Red: ¿Pero que?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Eclipse la agarró del cuello con su magia y lo elevó del suelo.

Red: Suéltame engendro.

Eclipse se reía perversamente mientras preparaba un tridente de mango negro y los pinchos rojos como rubíes. Estuvo a punto de ensartarla hasta que un impacto helado le dio de lleno en la espalda haciendo soltar a Red Fire. Eclipse se giró y vio que fue Ghost junto con Blue Sky quien le impactó.

Eclipse: ¿Como es posible que no me diera cuenta de tu presencia?

Ghost: Pse. No es la primera vez que no se dan cuenta de mi presencia.

Sky: Y es hora de detenerte.

Blue Sky preparó su espada y cargó contra él mientras Ghost conjuraba un hechizo de hielo que hizo que la espada tuviera propiedades de hielo. El paladín cargó su espada con todas sus fuerzas pero su ataque fue detenido por el tridente del alicornio. Blue Sky no se rindió y trató de golpearle varias veces pero este los bloqueaban todas. Finalmente el alicornio le golpea en la frente con el mango del tridente aturdiéndolo temporalmente y este aprovechó para cogerle del cuello con todo su brazo, girar varias veces sobre si mismo y lanzarlo contra Ghost antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de esquivarlo y hacerlo golpear con Blue Sky.

Eclipse: Penoso. Esperaba algo más de estos guerreros.

Las mane 7 no podían creerse con que facilidad había derrotado Eclipse a la Patrulla casi sin esfuerzo.

Rarity: No puedo creerlo.

Applejack: Ese tipo esta prácticamente barriendo el suelo con la Patrulla.

Twilight: princesa ¿Quien es ese alicornio?

Celestia: Esa mi querida ex alumna. Es Eclipse. Nuestro hermano mayor.

Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar aquel dato sobre el misterioso alicornios.

Sunset: ¿Eclipse es vuestro hermano mayor?

Luna: Así es. Iba a ser el gobernante original de Equestria. Pero nuestros padres vieron la oscuridad en su corazón y nos eligió a mi hermana y a mí.

Celestia: Por esa razón nuestro hermano se volvió loco y comenzó con una carrera llena de destrución. Nuestros padres pese al pesar de perder a su hijo mayor. Lo encerraron en una esfera hasta que encontraran la forma de eliminar aquella oscuridad en su corazón.

Applejack: Y ha vuelto para vengarse.

Camaleón: CAAAARGUEEEN.

Gritó Camaleón con un disfraz de vikingo con ariete cargando contra Eclipse. Este simplemente lo detuvo con su casco parándolo en seco. Camaleón se puso nervioso cuando el alicornio lo miró ferozmente.

Camaleón: Estoooo...jejeje. Solo estaba de paso.

El alicornio empezó a lanzar rayos contra Camaleón al cual este disfrazado de lagartija, huía de los rayos.

En Ponyville. Mike ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando. Seguía jugando con sus amigos. En ese momento su brazalete se iluminó y Mike se puso con el.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

La voz de Twilight sonó desde el brazalete en forma de grito.

Twilight: Mike. A Canterlot ahora.

Nada más oírlo. Mike extendió sus alas y se fue volando a Canterlot.

Mike: Bit. Un portal a Canterlot ahora.

Mientras. En Canterlot. Kai junto con la guardia y robots de combate.. Trataba de detener sin éxito a Eclipse. Los guardias eran rápidamente derrotados por el alicornio.

Kai: Maldito demonio.

Kai cargó su magia adoptando forma de martillo de relámpagos y lo lanzó contra Eclipse. Este sacó su tridente y lo partió por la mitad el martillo. Unos disparos surgieron tratando de darle. El semental vio que eran cazas y pegasos de acero y en tierra unos tanques robots. Eclipse voló rápidamente hacia los cazas destrozando a uno de ellos arrancándole el ala y hacerlo caer. Con el ala en el casco lo lanzó contra otro caza atravesándolo por completo y destruirlo. Los pegasos de acero trataron de acertarle con sus disparos pero este formó una remolino con su tridente al cual los mandó volando. Luego se dirigió hacia uno de los tanques, agarró el cañón del tanque arrancando la parte superior del mismo y usarlo como martillo para destrozar el otro tanque. Todo esto mientras se reía como un sádico.

Eclipse: Jajaja. Pronto el reino volverá a ser mío.

Un rayo dorado impactó en él pero apenas lo importó. Vio que el autor del ataque era su hermana menor Celestia junto con Luna.

Eclipse: Valla. Valla. Valla. Mira tu por donde. Si son mis dos queridas hermanas.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa sádica.

Celestia: Suficiente hermano. Tienes que parar esta locura.

Luna: Ya has llegado demasiado lejos con esto.

El alicornio lejos de detenerse. Se echó a reírse como un desquiciado.

Eclipse: Me detendré cuando haya recuperado lo que me pertenece por derecho.

Celestia: Nuestros padres pusieron claro que nos eligió a nosotras como gobernantes.

Eclipse: Un error estupido que tendré el placer de subsanar.

Twilight: antes tendrás que enfrenarte a nosotras.

Dijo Twilight junto con sus amigas poniéndose al lado de las monarcas al igual que la Patrulla Harmony.

Eclipse: Ya veo. Una nueva princesa. Será un placer arrancarla las alas.

Red: Inténtalo engendro.

Eclipse lanzó una rayo al cual tuvieron que cubrirse con una barrera para protegerse del ataque. Luna elevó al aire para lanzarle un ataque mágico contra él pero este se movía muy rápido esquivando el ataque. Apto seguido apareció detrás de Luna y la golpeó la espalda. Celestia la lanzó un ataque solar al cual Eclipse contraatacó con un potente rayo eclipsado al cual acabó superando al de Celestia y tirandola al suelo por el fuerte impacto. El resto de las mane 7 y la Patrulla junto con los Shadow Bolts, Kai y Blitzstar trataron de hacerle frente sin éxito alguno y Eclipse acabó apartándolos de su camino con un estallido de luz negra. Twilight trató de hacerle frente con una potente rayo contra él pero Eclipse lo detuvo casi si esfuerzo. Antes de que Twilight pudiera reaccionar, Eclipse avanzó velozmente hacia ella y la agarró del cuello con su magia elevándola del suelo.

Applejack: Suéltala monstruo.

Pinkie: No te permitiremos que la hagas daño.

Medic: Si la haces algo que vamos a hacer pedazos.

Eclipse simplemente se río como un sádico.

Eclipse: Será un verdadero placer arrancarte esas preciosas alas.

Decía el alicornio mientras preparaba su lanza para atravesarla las alas. Justo la iba a atravesarla hasta que oyó un grito.

Mike: ALEJATE DE ELLA.

Gritó Mike volando en forma de estela tecleando por completo del cuerpo de Eclipse y hacerle estrellar contra una edificio cercano. Mike fue a socorrer a Twilight.

Mike: Twilight ¿Estas bien?

Twilight: Si Mike. ahora si.

Respondió la yegua con una sonrisa al cual Mike se alegró de que estuviera bien.

Mike: Bien. De esto me ocupo yo.

Rainbow: Dale una buena a ese tipo.

Vulcan: Si jefe. Una lección que no olvide.

Un gran explosión se oyó a la lejanía y apareció un furioso alicornio.

Eclipse: ¿Quien se ha atrevido a golpearme?

Mike: Yo.

Dijo Mike de forma desafiante. Eclipse miró al joven alicornio durante un rato.

Eclipse: ¿Y quien se supone que eres tú?

Mike: Soy Mike. El protector de Equestria.

Eclipse se quedó mirando a su joven adversario y al final le dijo.

Eclipse: Así que eres tú el tal Mike que Darkus me previno.

El grupo se sorprendió al oír el nombre del alicornio sombrío. Mike no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Mike: ¿De que conoces a Darkus?

Eclipse: Fue él quien me libero de mi prisión.

Luna: ¿En serio ese potro del demonio liberó a Eclipse?

Rarity: Eso no tiene sentido.

Fox: Lo tiene si hablamos de una versión malvada y desquiciada de Mike.

Eclipse: Darkus me aseguró que eres muy poderoso.

Mike: Puedes darlo por seguro.

Dijo el potro de forma desafiante y poniéndose en posición de combate. Eclipse se rió.

Eclipse: Bien Mike. Veamos si eres tan poderoso como dices.

Mike: Ahora lo comprobarás.

Ambos se estuvieron mirando por un rato hasta que finalmente se lanzaron el uno al otro dando así comienzo a su combate. Ambos alicornios lanzaron sus cascos chocando contra el otro formando una gran honda expansiva que hizo romper varios cristales de unos edificios cercanos. Eclipse trató de darle con una rayo pero Mike le esquivó y aprovechó para darle una patada en la cara. Eclipse contraataco dándole una patada en el costado y lanzándolo contra un edificio cercano. Eclipse fue cargando su tridente contra Mike pero este desde el edificio se tele transportó esquivando el ataque. Ahí lanzó un rayo mágico contra Eclipse aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. Mike aprovechó para volar a toda velocidad contra él y tecleando su cuerpo haciéndole salir despedido y que atravesara varios edificios. Mike fue en su busca para acabar con él pero enseguida le perdió la pista.

Mike: ¿Donde se habrá metido?

Eclipse: Aquí.

Grito Eclipse atravesando un edificio y golpeando al potro en toda la cara haciéndole atravesar un edificio. Luego se tele transportó en dirección contraria para así golpear de nuevo a Mike y hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo. Ahí Eclipse cargó un potente rayo eclipsado para acabar con él pero Mike se recupera antes y logra esquivarlo. Ahí lanzó un potente ragnarock al cual logra impactarle de lleno al alicornio oscuro.

Mike: ¿Que? ¿Te rindes?

Eclipse: He pasado mucho tiempo encerrado para que venga ahora un potro y estropee mis planes.

Mike: Pse. Me lo dicen mucho.

Dijo el potro con un tono sarcástico. Eclipse sacó su tridente y trató de ensartar a Mike. Este lo evitó desviándose a un lado con su casco empujando el tridente a un lado y hacerle clavársela en el suelo para luego golpearle con una rayo contra Eclipse y lanzarlo contra el suelo. Mike saltó hacia el pero Eclipse hizo brillar sus ojos formando una barrera que detuvo el ataque de Mike. Eclipse se lanzó hacia el potro cogiendole del cuello haciéndolo girar varias veces sobre si mismo y hacerlo estrellar contra un edificio al cual lo atravesó por completo.

Mike: Carai. Este tipo sin duda es fuerte.

Eclipse apareció de repente tratando de darle un puñetazo al cual Mike lo bloque con un nano escudo. Mike contraatacó dándole un potente puñetazo al cual Eclipse responde con la misma manera. Los dos se enzarzaron en un duro combate de brutales puñetazos, hasta que finalmente se dan un doble puñetazo mutuamente haciéndoles alejarse del otro. Los dos lanzan mutuamente unos potentes rayos que chocan entre si provocando un gran temblor por el colosal choque de poderes. Los dos iban girando sobre el otro mientras mantenían sus rayos. Cosa que hizo temblar la tierra. Los dos rayos al final generaron una gran explosión haciendo que ambos se alejaran. Ahora los dos volaban a alta velocidad en forma de estela golpeándose mutuamente en brutales estruendos. El grupo miraba sorprendido el brutal combate.

Fluttershy: Cielo santo.

Sunset: Jamás vi a Mike emplearse tan a fondo.

Fox: Su rival es sin duda poderoso.

Celestia: Nuestro hermano siempre fue muy poderoso. Nuestros padres tuvieron muchos problemas para dominarlo.

Twilight: Princesa ¿Cree que podríamos usar los elementos de la harmonía con él?

Celestia: Si. Podría.

Twilight: Le escribiré una carta a Spike para que los traiga.

Mientras. Los dos alicornio seguían con su duro combate entre golpes y hechizos. Su brutal combate destruía edificios cosa que Mike lo notó.

Mike: (No podemos seguir combatiendo aquí. Podríamos destruir todo Canterlot. Debo llevarme a este tipo a otro sitio).

Mike activo su brazalete y se comunicó con Bit por él.

Mike: Bit. Un portal ahora.

Bit: Confirmado.

Un portal se formó en la espalda del alicornio oscuro. Este lo notó.

Eclipse: ¿Que significa esto?

Mike: Significa que nos vamos a combatir a otro lugar.

Gritaba el potro placando contra él y hacerle atravesar el portal. Los dos caen sobre una gran zona de desierto. Los dos se separan y enseguida adoptan postura de combate.

Eclipse: Has venido aquí para cavar tu tumba mocoso.

Mike no se dejó intimidar por el alicornio y le contestó.

Mike: Te traje aquí porque nuestro combate podría destruir Canterlot.

Eclipse se rió perversamente por la respuesta del potro.

Eclipse: Jajaja. Ya veo. Preocupándote de esos indeseables no les pase nada.

Mike: Aquí podemos combatir sin reservas.

Eclipse: Perfecto. Así no habrá escusa para cuando te destruya.

Mike: No te resultará tan fácil. Armadura de Batalla.

Mike realizó su tecno hechizo y quedó envuelto en su armadura. Esto sorprendió a Eclipse.

Eclipse: ¿Pero que?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Mike se lanzó hacia él creando una Sonic Rainbow y golpeando a Eclipse con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole salir por los aires. Mike volvió a cargar contra él pero Eclipse contraatacó lanzándole un enorme rayo al cual impactó contra el potro haciéndole estrellar contra el suelo arenoso. Mientras Mike se recuperaba. Eclipse estaba en el cielo preparando otro ataque.

Eclipse: Has sido un duro adversario mocoso. Pero es hora de acabar con esto. Sufre mi ira.

Eclipse conjuró un hechizo formando una especie de bola negra con el borde blanco similar a un eclipse solar. Ahí lanzó un rayo mucho más potente que el anterior que iba en dirección al potro. Mike no tubo tiempo de esquivarlo.

Mike: Maldita sea. Debo actuar rápido.

El rayo llegó finalmente al suelo provocando una enorme explosión al cual era visible a cientos de kilómetros. Cuando la explosión se disipó. Eclipse bajó para buscar cualquier resto del potro. Cuando no lo vio. Lo dio por muerto.

Eclipse: Por fin me deshice de esa peste. Ahora les toca a mis queridas hermanas.

Mike: Eso si yo te lo permito.

Eclipse se sorprendió al oír la voz del potro. Miró por todas partes hasta que finalmente miro arriba y lo vio en el cielo. Estaba el potro con serias heridas en el cuerpo y con parte de su armadura rota, cargando su ataque rayo solar.

Mike: Aquí tienes tu merecido Eclipse.

Eclipse: Maldición.

Mike lanzó su potente rayo solar. Eclipse trató de protegerse con una barrera deteniendo el ataque pero este era tan potente. Que acabó superando su barrera e impactándole de llenó.

Eclipse: ARHGGGGGGG.

Grito de dolor Eclipse al recibir por completo el impacto del rayo solar.

En un portal entraron las mane 7 junto con la patrulla, las princesas y Spike y Darwing. Twilight y sus amigas llevaban los elementos de la armonía mientras Darkwing llevaba el de Mike para dárselo.

Twilight: Esperemos llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Mike.

Rainbow: Tranquila mujer. Estará bien. Mike no se dejará derrotar por ese tipo.

Applejack: No se yo. Ese Eclipse parece duro de verdad.

Rarity: Confiemos en Mikey Wykey. El no se dejará vencer así como así.

Spike: Mirad.

Todo el grupo miró hacia donde apuntaba el dragón. A los lejos pudieron ver a ambos alicornios frente a frente con miradas desafiantes. Ambos tenían grandes signos de haber tenido una batalla Brutal. Con grandes señales de heridas y golpes por todo el cuerpo y partes de la armadura rota.

Red: Que barbaridad.

Camaleón: Parecen que han tenido una batalla de las buenas.

Dark: Por Celestia. Parece que es una autentica batalla.

Celestia: Rápido. Tenemos que ayudar a Mike ahora.

Volviendo con los alicornios. Eclipse se lanzó hacía el potro pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, este pegó un gran salto y voló alto hacia el cielo hasta ganar una altura considerable.

Eclipse: ¿Que pasa mocoso? ¿Huyes acaso?

Mike miró a su adversario y le contestó.

Mike: No exactamente.

Ahora Mike volaba a toda velocidad contra Eclipse.

Twilight: ¿Que esta haciendo Mike?

Sunset: ¿Mike no ira ha...?

Rainbow enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba el potro.

Rainbow: Todo el mundo fuera. Alejémonos de aquí. Va a hacer un Sonic Rainbow Celeste.

Nada más decirlo. Todo el mundo salió corriendo de allí. Eclipse no entendía lo que pasaba.

Eclipse: ¿Pero a donde van esos inferiores?

Mike estaba alcanzado la máxima velocidad. Ya prácticamente estaba rompiendo la barrera del sonido hasta que finalmente hace un Sonic Rainbow. Aquello sorprendió a Eclipse.

Eclipse: ¿Una explosión arco irirs?

Ahora Mike realizaba su Sonic Rainboe Celeste creando una gran explosión sónica dorada. Aquello pilló completamente por sorpresa a Eclipse al cual no tubo tiempo de evitarlo.

Eclipse: Oh no.

Mike impactó de lleno contra Eclipse creando una enorme explosión dorada que se podía ver a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Cuando la explosión terminó. El grupo se acercó con precaución al lugar.

Pinkie: ¿Ya ha acabado?

Black: Eso parece.

Luna: Acerquémonos.

El grupo llegó al lugar de la explosión y se quedaron asombrados ante el enorme agujero que había en la arena. En el suelo estaba Mike lleno de heridas junto a un inconsciente Eclipse. El grupo corrió a socorrerle.

Twilight: Mike.

Spike: Mike.

Vulcan: Jefe.

Rarity: Mike querido ¿Estas bien?

Mike se levantaba malamente debido a que estaba bastante cansado por la batalla. Medic fue a atender sus heridas.

Mike: Gracias Medic.

Rainbow: Whoa Mike. Eso ha sido una pasada.

Mike: Jejeje. Gracias.

Spike: Menuda hazaña compañero.

Black: Desde luego. Has derrotado a ese tipo cuando no pudimos nosotros.

Felicitaba el grupo a Mike hasta que oyeron la voz de Eclipse.

Eclipse: Esto...no ha ...acabado.

El grupo se puso en guardia al ver a Eclipse levantándose malamente. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Eclipse: No pienso...renunciar...todavía.

Celestia: Chicas. Los elementos. tu también Mike.

Twilight: Entendido.

Las chicas tenían preparados sus elementos mientras Darkwing le daba el suyo a Mike. Estos concentraron sus elementos y un potente rayo arco iris en espiral. Fue directo hacia Eclipse que miraba aterrado el rayo.

Eclipse: ¿Los elementos de la armonía? NOOOOOOO.

Gritaba aterrado Eclipse mientras el rayo multicolor lo cubría por completo. Cuando el efecto mágico desapareció. En el lugar de Eclipse había otra cosa.

Era un semental alicornio negro y crin larga rubia. Ojos rojos y alas normales de alicornio. Cutie mark de un eclipse sobre fondo negro más oscuro. Este se dió cuenta del cambio sufrido.

Eclipse: No. Mis poderes oscuros. Han...

Celestia: Desaparecido.

Terminó Celestia mientras junto con su hermana. Se acercaron a su hermano mayor. Este los miró con furia.

Eclipse: No esperéis que os suplique.

Celestia: No hemos venido por eso.

Luna: Hermano. Este tiene que acabar.

Eclipse: Esto nunca acabará. Recuperaré el trono que me pertenece por derecho.

Mike: YA BASTA.

Gritó Mike con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de todo. Mike se acercó al alicornio y finalmente enfadado le dice.

Mike: ¿Es que aun no has entendido nada pedazo de idiota?

Le gritó el potro enfadado al aliconrio oscuro.

Eclipse: ¿A que te refieres?

Dijo igual de molesto el alicornio adulto.

Mike: Tu actitud fue lo que te metió en esto. Tus padres te habría elegido a ti si no hubiese sido por tu mala conducta. Un buen gobernante se gana el corazón y el respeto de la gente con buenas obras. Cosa que tú no ha hecho. Si quieres ganarte un sitio en el gobierno de Equestria, gánatelo. Pero no impongas tus deseos egoístas a los de tu propia gente.

Todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras del potro.

Mike: Tus hermanas llevan esperando a que te reformarás y volvieras con ellas para gobernar los tres juntos. Los elementos te han dado una segunda oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Esta vez por la senda correcta. No desperdicies tal oportunidad.

Eclipse escuchó cada una de las palabras de Mike.

Celestia: Hermano. Se que antes tuvimos nuestras diferencias.

Luna: Pero por favor hermano mayor. Vuelve con nosotras.

Eclipse miro un momento a sus hermanas sin decir nada. Luego extendió sus alas y se marchó volando sin decir nada hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Rarity: Que grosero. Se marcha sin despedirse.

Black: ¿Le seguimos Mike?

Rainbow: No podemos dejarle marchar así como así.

Mike negó con la cabeza y les respondió.

Mike: Dejad que se valla. Esperemos que siga el buen camino ahora.

Sunset: Hojala.

Red: Lo que no entiendo. Es por que Darkus liberó a ese loco antes. Lo único que lograría es que destruyera Canterlot.

Twilight: Y el no ganaría nada destruyéndola.

Antes esas palabras. Mike se quedó a pensar.

Mike: (Darkus liberó a Eclipse por una razón ¿Si yo fuera él? ¿Para que lo haría?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque en ese preciso instante. Cayeron una bombas de humo y granadas de pulsos electromagnéticas que cegó al grupo mientras los hacía toser y paralizar a los robots. Ahí Darkus con una mascara apareció y se metió en el humo. Después de un rato, salió del humo llevándose los elementos de la armonía. Mike trató de seguirlo pero su estado actual se lo impedía.

Mike: (Tos) Vuelve...(tos)...Devuelve eso (tos).

Darkus: Jejejeje. Creo que no papi.

Contestó el alicornio sombrío tele transportándole lejos de allí poniéndose fuera del alcance de Mike.

Mike: Maldita sea.

El resto del grupo salio del humo.

Celestia: Mike ¿Que ha pasado?

Mike miró con gesto preocupado a la princesa.

Mike: Darkus. Se ha llevado los elementos de la armonía.

Una enorme preocupación inundó al grupo por completo. Mientras Darkus. En su escondite al cual parecía un laboratorio. Miraba su premio.

Dakus: Jejejeje. Fase dos conseguida. Ahora pasemos a la fase tres.

Comentaba el potro con una sonrisa perversa.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**Antes que nada. Quiero agradecer a mi colega Eyedragon por crearme al personaje de Eclipse para mi fanfic. Muchas gracias Eyedragon.**


	56. CAP 56 LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA DISCORDIA

**CAPITULO 56**

**LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA DISCORDIA**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Darkus se la ingeniara para robar lo elementos de la armonía. La guardia tanto solar como lunar buscaban cualquier pista de donde podrían estar lo elementos. Incluso la guardia imperial del Imperio de Cristal ayudaba en su búsqueda. La Patrulla Harmony peinaba cualquier sitio donde podría estar el alicornio sombrío.

Ocelot: Camaleón ¿Que haces?

Camaleón con un disfraz de peine al cual peinaba un campo de hierbas le contesta.

Camaleón: Lo que nos han ordenado hacer. Peinar en todos lados.

Sin comentarios.

Mike se sentía frustrado por no haber intuido antes el plan de Darkus. No sabía exactamente para que quería los elementos. Pero una cosa era segura. No sería para nada bueno.

Mike: No me puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes.

Dijo Mike completamente frustrado. El estaba en la biblioteca junto con las mane 7 y Spike.

Applejack: Cálmate azucarillo.

Fluttershy: No fue culpa tuya.

Rarity: Toda la culpa lo tiene ese desalmado de Darkus.

Mike: Eso no quita parte de mi culpa.

Pinkie: Técnicamente no es culpa tuya. Darkus invocó a ese alicornio tan malo de Eclipse para que tu combatieras contra él y nos tuvieran ocupadas a los demás. Una vez con la guardia baja. El apareció para quitarnos los elementos inmovilizándonos con granadas de humo y electro...electro...

Twilight: Electromagnéticas.

Completo la palabra a Pinkie la alicornio. Ella nunca supo decir seguido aquella palabra al cual siempre se la trababa la lengua cuando trataba de decirla.

Spike: De todos modos ¿Para que quiere los elementos? No puede utilizarlos él.

Sunset: Posiblemente para quitar el principal medio de defensa que posee Equestria.

Mike en cambio no estaba de acuerdo.

Mike: Darkus no es de ideas simples. De ser así las habría destruido. Debe tramar algo malo. Seguro.

En la academia de los Wonderbolts. Spitfire estaba organizando unos documentos hasta que llaman a la puerta.

Spitfire: Adelante.

Y entró Lightning Dash en el despacho.

Lightning: Aquí estoy instructora.

Spitfire: Bien ¿Que quieres?

La pegaso verde parecía confundida por la pregunta de la capitana.

Dash: ¿Como que quiero? Usted me hizo llamar para que viniera aquí.

Ahora era Spitfire la que estaba confundida.

Spitfire: ¿Yo? Yo no te he hecho llamar.

Dash: Si no ha sido usted ¿Quien ha sido?

¿?: Jejejeje. Yo.

Las dos pegasos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron una silueta parecida a la de Mike.

Spitfire: ¿Mike?

¿?: Jejejeje. No exactamente.

Respondió la sombra saliendo a la luz rebelando ser Darkus. Las dos pegasos se sobresaltaron al verle.

Spitfire: Espera. Yo te conozco. Te vi en la fiesta de gala. Tu eres el doble oscuro de mi sobrino.

Dijo la pegaso en posición de combate al igual que Lightning Dash.

Darkus: Oh. Ya veo que mi fama me precede.

Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa perversa.

Lightning: ¿Y que quieres de nosotras?

Darkus: Muy simple.

Darkus les lanzó un rayo a las dos haciendo que ambas perdieran el sentido. Luego pulsó unos botones de su brazalete al cual se abrió un portal. Cogió a ambas pegasos con su magia y se las llevó al portal.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Ya tengo a dos. Solo me falta otras cuatro.

En el carromato de Trixie en Ponyville. Ella estaba mirando lo que había ganado en sus espectáculos. Desde que salvo Ponyville de la destrucción de una ursa mayor, exponiéndose ella al peligro y colaborara en el asalto en el reino changeling para liberarla de Astaroch. Ella se volvió bastante popular y eso ha permitido ganar mucho dinero.

Trixie: Sin duda ha sido un buen día.

Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Se nota que te van bien las cosas Trixie.

Trixie: ¿Quien handa por ahí?

Pero en vez de recibir respuesta. Recibió un disparo mágico que la hizo perder el sentido. Darkus cogio a la inconsciente unicornio llevándosela consigo.

Darkus: Ahora solo me falta tres jejeje.

En su cabaña. Zecora estaba preparando unas pociones hasta que nota algo extraño en el aire. Una sensación de amargura.

Zecora: Una presencia maligna yo presentir. Algo bueno no es sin duda.

Darkus: Se nota que eres experta en el tema pequeña cebra.

Zecora se puso en alerta cuando descubrió la presencia del alicornio oscuro.

Zecora: Tu eres Darkus. El doble oscuro de Mike.

Darkus: Veo que me conoces.

Zecora: ¿Que trae a tal diabólico ser a mi casa?

Darkus: Digamos que tengo planes y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

Zecora: No pienso ayudarte en nada monstruo.

Respondió tajante la cebra tirandole una pocina contra el alicornio pero este la detuvo con su magia. Luego la tiró a los pies de Zecora haciendo salir un humo verde al cual la cebra empezó a toser y perdió el sentido.

Darkus: Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de dormirte. Jejejeje.

Se reía el alicornio sombrío mientras se llevaba a Zecora.

En el reino de Ekalaif. Flavia estaba practicando con su espada con un muñeco de madera.

Flavia: 566...567...568...569...570...

En ese momento apareció un joven recluta con armadura que le impedía ver su aspecto. Flavia lo vio.

Flavia: ¿Se te ofrece algo recluta?

El recluta la hizo una reverencia y sacó su espada.

Flavia: Ya veo. Un combate de entrenamiento. Como quieras.

La yegua empuño su espada.

Flavia: Veamos lo que sabes hacer novato.

El recluta se lanzó hacía ella chocando su espada con la suya. Ahí comenzó el combate de espadas. El recluta demostró ser muy hábil con la espada.

Flavia: (Valla con el recluta. Es mucho más hábil de lo que esperaba).

Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Flavia logra engañarle para que cargue contra ella y lo esquiva dándole un patada en el costado tirándolo al suelo y hacerle perder la espada.

Flavia: Has sido hábil novato. Por hoy acaba el entrenamiento.

En ese momento oyó reírse al recluta. Cosa que la extrañó enormemente.

Recluta: En eso tienes razón Flavia.

Flavia: ¿Que?

Preguntó confundida la yegua y aun más cuando este tecleó con su casco lo que parecía un brazalete. En ese momento un aparato con forma de araña salió del techo agarrando a la yegua por la espalda y soltándola una gran descarga eléctrica. La yegua gritó de dolor antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. El recluta se quitó el casco revelando ser Darkus.

Darkus: Perfecto. Ahora solo me falta una.

En Ponyville. Sunset estaba leyendo unos libros sobre magia en la biblioteca.

Sunset: Me pregunto si esto servirá para encontrar los elementos.

Darkus: Quizás yo te pueda ayudar.

Sunset se puso en alerta y en posición de combate cuando descubrió la presencia del alicornio oscuro en la biblioteca.

Sunset: Tú.

Respondió furiosa la unicornio. Este se reía.

Darkus: Así es preciosa.

Sunset: ¿Que has hecho con los elementos?

Darkus: Poco importa porque tú vendrás conmigo.

Sunset: Eso nunca.

Sunset lanzó varios rayos solares contra Darkus al cual este logró esquivarlas y contraatacar con púas negras. Sunset se tele transportó para esquivarlas. Sunset logró lanzarle otro ataque hasta que Darkus se deshizo en sombras para evitar el ataque. Sunset miraba por todas partes para localizarlo.

Sunset: ¿Donde está?

Sunset miraba por todas partes tratando de localizarlo. No se dio cuenta de que su sombra iba ascendiendo detrás de ella adoptando la forma de Darkus. Este puso su casco en ella y la lanzó el ataque Shock. Esta gritó de dolor en gran intensidad y perdió el sentido.

Darkus: Jejeje. Perfecto. Con esto tengo todo lo que necesito.

Darkus acercó su cuerno sobre la inconsciente Sunset mientras un aura oscura iluminaba su cuerno.

Fuera. El resto de las mane y Mike que estaba dando una vuelta. Oyeron el grito de Sunset proveniente de la biblioteca.

Fluttershy: Ese grito.

Applejack: Es de Sunset.

Twilight: Esta en problemas. Vamos.

Spike: Deprisa

Todos fueron hacia la biblioteca. Mientras. Sunset recobró el conocimiento y al primero que vio fue a Darkus.

Sunset: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien soy?

Preguntó confundida la unicornio al cual parecía no recordar absolutamente nada. Ahí Darkus la habló calmadamente tratando de actuar de forma convincente.

Darkus: Tranquila Sunset. He venido a rescatarte.

Sunset: ¿Sunset? ¿Así es como me llamo yo?

Darkus: Así es.

Sunset: ¿Y de que me debes rescatar?

Darkus: De las infames mane 6 y del diabólico Mike por supuesto.

Dijo Darkus actuando, riéndose por dentro a más no poder. Ahí creo un portal para escapar.

Darkus: Vamos Sunset. Debemos irnos.

En ese momento entró Mike junto con las mane. Cuando vieron a Darkus junto a Sunset. Se pensaron lo peor.

Mike: Aléjate de ella engendro.

Gritó Mike furioso.

Sunset: ¿Quienes son?

Preguntó Sunset sin reconocer a las recién llegadas. Darkus les lanzó un rayo obligandoles a ponerse a cubierto.

Darkus: Son nuestros enemigos. Corre.

Sunset todavía confundida. Corre hacia el portal. El grupo miró confundidos la acción de la yegua.

Twilight: Sunset ¿Que estas haciendo?

La yegua se detuvo por un momento y miró al grupo sin ser capaz de reconocerlas en absoluto.

Darkus: No te quedes parada. Corre.

Finalmente Sunset se metió en el portal siendo seguido por Darkus. Mike trató de seguirlos pero el portal se cerró antes de que pudiera darles alcance.

Mike: Maldita sea.

Gritó frustrado el potro golpeando el suelo de la biblioteca

Spike: ¿Que ha pasado?

Fluttershy: ¿Sunset? ¿Se ha ido voluntariamente con Darkus?

Rainbow: Pero ¿Que se supone que pasa?

Nadie entendía en absoluto las acciones de Sunset. Mientras. Darkus junto a Sunset llegaron a una sala donde estaba el resto de yeguas secuestradas. Ninguna parecía saber que ocurría ni recordar nada de ellas mismas.

Darkus: Por fin estamos todos.

Trixie: Pero ¿Que hacemos todas aquí?

Zecora: Yo no recuerdo el porque estamos aquí.

Lightning: Yo ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí.

Sunset: Darkus ¿No? ¿Puedes decirnos por que nos has traído aquí?

Darkus había borrado la memoria a sus prisioneras. Ahí es donde empezó la siguiente fase de su plan.

Darkus: Dejadme que me presente. Me llamo Darkus y he venido a rescataros de vuestras captoras.

Flavia: ¿Captoras?

Darkus: Así es. Las infames mane 6 y el diabólico Mike. Han traído el miedo y la desolación a este mundo. Y os he rescatado a vosotras de las horribles torturas a la cual estabais todas sometidas.

Spitfire: ¿Torturas?

Darkus: Tantas que para protegeros de cualquier trauma psicológico. Os borré la memoria para protegeros de aquellos horribles recuerdos.

Seguía contando Darkus aguantando las ganas de reírse.

Sunset: ¿Tan diabólicas son?

Darkus: Ni os lo imagináis. La gente sufre día a día los horribles crímenes de esas depravadas y ese despiadado potro.

Flavia: Malditas. Alguien tiene que pararlas.

Darkus: Por supuesto. Por eso tengo esto. Los elementos de la armonía.

Dijo el potro mostrándolas un cofre y en ella una corona y seis colgantes. En realidad no eran los elementos de la armonía. Darkus consiguió crear elementos opuestos de dichos objetos para así crear sus propios elementos de la discordia.

Darkus: Con ellos. Podremos detener a esos criminales y llevarlas ante la justicia ¿Que me decís? ¿Me ayudareis?

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras preguntándose que elegir. Sunset se adelanto al grupo.

Sunset: Si tan diabólicas son. Cuenta con mi ayuda.

Las demás al ver la acción de Sunset. Deciden unirse ella.

Lightning: Y la mía.

Spitfire: Alguien tiene que detenerlas.

Flavia: Y llevarlas ante la justicia.

Zecora: Por lo que te ayudaremos.

Trixie: Acabaremos con sus actos malvados.

Darkus: Gracias chicas. Sabía que podía contar con vosotras (que imbeciles tan simpáticas jejejeje).

Se reía para sus adentros el potro oscuro.

En la biblioteca. La princesa Celestia junto con Luna, fueron allí cuando recibieron la noticia de que Sunset fue secuestrada.

Twilight: Y eso paso princesa

Celestia: Ya veo.

Luna: ¿Y Sunset fue con Darkus voluntariamente?

Mike: Había algo raro en ella.

Spike: Es verdad. Nos miró como si no nos reconociera.

Twilight: Posiblemente Darkus la borró la memoria para que fuera más manejable.

Fluttershy: Tenemos que rescatarla.

Pinkie: Cierto. Sunset es nuestra amiga.

Twilight: Mike ¿Donde esta tu patrulla?

Mike: Ahora mismo están con al guardia real, peinando el desierto de Arabia Sentada.

Mientras. En Arabia sentada. Camaleón con un traje de explorador, estaba observando como trabajaba la guardia real peinando el desierto con peines gigantes (si. Lo habéis leído bien).

Ghost: Oye Camaleón ¿Seguro que esto es necesario?

Camaleón: Por supuesto. Mike ha dicho que hay que peinar el desierto y eso hacemos. Peinar el desierto.

Camaleón se dirigió hacia un dúo de guardias con un peine gigante al cual habían dejando una gran huella de hacer pasado por ahí con el peine.

Camaleón: ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

Guardia: Todavía nada señor.

Luego se dirigió hacia otro dúo.

Camaleón: ¿Y ustedes?

Guardia: Ninguna pista señor.

Camaleón: ¿Y vosotros que? ¿Eh?

Preguntó a otro dúo que a diferencia de otros guardias. Estos llevaban un peine más pequeño y estrecho dejando un paso más pequeño que el resto. Uno de los guardias molesto le respondió gritando.

Guardia: Ni una maldita piedra.

Volviendo con el grupo.

Applejack: Oh sea. Ahora no podemos contar con ellos.

Mike: Así es.

Rainbow: Debemos encontrara Darkus y darle la patada.

Rarity: Cálmate querida.

Twilight: Darkus podrías estar en cualquier parte. Nos llevaría días o incluso meses encontrarle.

En ese momento se oyó gritar a Darkus fuera.

Darkus: Mike Bluer y mane 6. Estoy esperándoos en la plaza. Venid a por mi si os atrevéis.

Spike: Oh en unos minutos.

Respondió el dragón.

El grupo salió afuera y vieron a los ciudadanos de Ponyville huyendo de Darkus que estaba en medio de la plaza.

Applejack: Ahí esta.

Rainbow: De una paliza no le libra nadie.

Darkus sonrió maliciosamente al verlos. Activo un portal y se metió en él.

Rainbow: Se escapa.

Twilight: Rainbow. Espera.

Pero ya era tarde. Rainbow voló veloz hacia el portal y el grupo no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Al otro lado, vieron lo que parecía ser un gran laberinto subterráneo de túneles.

Spike: ¿Dónde estamos?

Mike: Este debe ser el escondite de Darkus.

Rainbow apareció con ellas.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Creí que lo tenía pero me dio esquinazo.

Celestia: Me temo que Darkus nos atrajo aquí para algo.

Mike: Por lo que habrá que estar atentos.

Twilight: Si vamos juntos. Nada nos puede pasar.

Todos: Si.

Gritaron todos poniéndose en fila. Pero en el momento que dieron el primer paso. El grupo quedó dividido por grandes paredes emergentes que llegaban hasta el techo. Mike, Celestia y Luna estaban juntos. Twilight con Spike.

Mike: ¿Estáis todas bien?

ApplejacK: Si Mike.

Fluttershy: Más o menos.

Twilight: Tenemos que seguir adelante.

Mike: Recordad. Si os encontráis con Darkus no os enfrentéis solas a él.

Rainbow: No puedo prometerte nada Mike. Ya que tengo grandes ganas de patearla la cara en cuanto lo vea.

Celestia: Nada de heroicidades. Tened cuidado mis ponis.

Cada uno fue por su lado del túnel. Mike y las princesas llegaron hacia una amplia zona de las cuevas. Ahí encontraron con Darkus. Los tres se pusieron en posición de combate.

Mike: Darkus.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Hola papi.

Luna: ¿Qué tramas demonio?

Darkus: Jejeje. Simplemente eliminaros.

Celestia: No te será tan fácil.

Los tres lanzaron un rayo contra Darkus pero para su sorpresa. Este lo detuvo fácilmente con un nano escudo sin esfuerzo. Aquello sorprendió al trio.

Luna: No le ha hecho nada.

Mike: ¿Cómo? Al menos eso debería haberle hecho retroceder.

El potro se fijó en el collar que tenía Darkus al cual tenía la misma forma que su cutie mark.

Mike: Espera. Eso es.

Darkus: Te distes cuenta ¿Verdad? Es mi elemento de la discordia.

Celestia: ¿Creaste copias de los elementos?

Darkus: Contrapartes. Si fueran copias favorecería a la armonía.

Mike: Por eso robaste los elementos.

Darkus: Exacto. Después de estudiar los elementos. Logreé crear mis propios elementos de la discordia. Y con ellos tengo más poder que nunca.

Luna: Pero para eso necesitarías a otras seis portadoras para ello.

Darkus no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrío perversamente. Mike enseguida intuyo quienes eran las otras portadoras.

Mike: Oh no. Ya se quienes tienen los otros elementos.

Twilight con Spike encima de ella. Seguían el largo túnel. Finalmente llegan a una parte amplia de la cueva.

Spike: ¿Llegamos?

Twilight: No lo se Spike.

En ese momento vieron a Sunset enfrente de ella. Spike y Twilight no podían ocultar su alegría de encontrar a su amiga.

Spike: Sunset.

Twilight: Estas bien.

Ambos corrieron hacia ella pero esta los recibió lanzándoles un potente rayo que los tiró a ambos. Ambos estaba sorprendidos por la reacción de la unicornio.

Twilight: Sunset ¿Que estas haciendo?

Sunset: Twilight la elemento de la magia negra. Tus días de hacer el mal se acabaran aquí mismo.

Spike: Pero ¿Qué dices?

Twilight: Me temo que Darkus la ha lavado el cerebro para que crea que somos los malos.

Spike: ¿En serio? Que ruin.

Twilight se fijó que Sunset llevaba una corona sobre la cabeza. Parecía el elemento de la magia pero en versión oscura.

Twilight: (Esa corona).

Sunset siguió disparando rayos mágicos obligando a Twilight y a Spike a defenderse.

Spike: Twilight. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Comentaba el dragón agachándose para evitar un rayo mágico de Sunset.

Twilight: No podemos hacerla daño. Ella no sabe lo que hace.

Spike: Quien lo diría.

Mientras. El reto del grupo. Tenía también problemas.

Rarity: Trixie ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿No me reconoces?

Comentaba Rarity protegiéndose de los ataques mágicos de Trixie.

Trixie: Se perfectamente quien eres. Rarity la elemento del egoísmo. Por tu culpa hay tanta gente miserable sin ninguna moneda para subsistir.

Applejack: Zecora. Para. Soy tu amiga.

Applejack estaba esquivando dardos envenenados provenientes de la cebra que disparaba con una cerbatana.

Zecora: No intentes engañarme Applejack. Elemento del a mentira. Tu era de mentiras y traiciones acabaran aquí mismo.

Rainbow: Lightning soy yo. La pegaso más cool que Equestria.

Decía Rainbow mientras esquivaba los rápidos ataques de la pegaso verde.

Lightning: Rainbow Dash. La elemento de la deslealtad. Pagarás por tu traición a tus semejantes.

Fluttershy: Spitfire…para por favor…no quiero hacerte ningún daño.

Fluttershy trataba de huir de la wonderbolt que la perseguía sin descanso.

Spitfire: Fluttershy. La elemento de la crueldad. Hoy acaba tus días como torturadora de animales indefensos.

Pinkie: Cálmate amiga ¿No querrías un cupcake?

Decía Pinkie ofreciendo un pastel pero Flavia lo partió a la mitad con su espada.

Flavia: Pinkie Pie. Elemento de la locura. No torturarás a más gente inocente.

Volviendo con Mike y las princesas.

Mike: Por eso las secuestraste. Para que fueran las portadoras de tus elementos de la discordia.

Dijo Mike furioso al descubrir el plan de su clon malvado.

Darkus: Así es. Ellas creen que están luchando para liberar el mundo de las supuestas opresoras. Mientras luchen a mi lado. Mi elemento de dará poder para acabar con vosotros.

Mike: Eso esta por ver.

Mike lanzó infierno de plasma contra él. Pero este se cubrió con una barrera protegiéndole por completo del ataque. Darkus voló velozmente hacia Mike y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y luego un rayo. Celestia trató de dispararle un rayo pero este lo bloqueó con su espada de energía y se la devolvió cargada contra ella. Luna trató de lanzarle un rayo lunar pero este lo esquivó y la dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Mike: Maldita sea. Esto no va a ser fácil.

Mientras. Sunset buscaba a Twilight al cual había logrado perderla de vista.

Sunset: ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa cobarde?

Después de tanto buscar. Encuentra a Spike estando acorralado en una pared. Sunset le apuntó con su cuerno.

Sunset: Tú, dragón ¿Dónde está esa miserable?

Spike pese a estar asustado. No se lo quiso decir.

Spike: No lo pienso decir.

Sunset: Entonces sufre las consecuencias.

Twilight: No tan rápido.

Twilight apareció de repente por arriba tirando a Sunset al suelo y poniéndose ella encima. Mientras Sunset trataba de liberarse. Twilight acercó su cuerno a la frente de Sunset aplicando en ella el hechizo de memoria. Ahí Sunset lo recordó todo.

Sunset: Twilight ¿Qué ha pasado?

A Twilight le invadió un enorme sentimiento de alegría al ver que Sunset la reconocía por fín.

Twilight: Oh Sunset. Como me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Dijo la alicornio abrazando a su amiga. Sunset apenas entendía nada pero esta sonrió y la devolvió el abrazo.

Twilight: Vamos Sunset. Tenemos que buscar a los demás.

Sunset: Tengo un vago recuerdo de donde podrían estar.

Los tres fueron a buscar a los demás. Darkus notó que su elemento perdía fuerza.

Darkus: ¿Qué? No puede ser. Uno de los elementos ha caído.

Mike fue hacia él y le dio un puñetazo. Ahí notó que Darkus tenía menos poder.

Mike: Parece que Darkus ha perdido poder. Hay que aprovecharlo.

Zecora estaba en el suelo atada de sus patas por Applejack mientras Twilight la aplicaba el hechizo de memoria. Luego con Flavia al cual estaba cubierta de goma de mascar por cortesía de Pinkie Pie y su cañón de fiesta. Trixie después de que Applejack y Rarity lograran inmovilizarla. Lightning Dash y Spitfire después de atarlas con las cuerdas de Applejack. Finalmente todas recobraron la memoria y ninguna de ellas estaba especialmente contenta de que Darkus las utilizara para sus diabólicos planes.

Mientras. Darkus había perdido todo el poder extra que tenía.

Darkus: No. Mi plan perfecto.

Mike: Toma plan perfecto.

Gritó Mike convocando un tornado al cual llevó volando a Darkus al techo. Celestia lanzó un rayo solar combinado con el rayo lunar de Luna impactándole de lleno y hacerle caer al suelo lleno de heridas y quemaduras.

Darkus: Maldita sea.

Acto seguido aparecieron las mane 7 junto a sus compañeras. Todas ellas estaban furiosas con el potro oscuro.

Flavia: Maldito potro del demonio.

Trixie: ¿Cómo te atreves a volver a la humilde y poderosa Trixie en contra de sus amigas?

Spitfire: Quédate con tus malditos elementos.

Y todas ellas lanzaron sus elementos oscuros a los pies de Darkus.

Luna: Entregate Darkus.

Celestia: Y tendrás un juicio justo.

Darkus: Eso jamás.

Darkus cogió los elementos y se fue por un portal escapando de ahí.

Applejack: Se volvió a escapar ese maldito.

Rainbow: Con las ganas que tenia de patearle la cara.

Mike: Bueno. Al menos rescatamos a nuestras amigas.

Sunset: Sobre eso.

Twilight: ¿Si Sunset?

Sunset y las demás secuestradas se sentían culpables por lo que había pasado y se disculparon con ellas.

Trixie: Lamentamos lo ocurrido.

Lightning: No sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

El grupo sonrió y les contestó.

Twilight: No pasa nada.

Mike: No fue culpa vuestra de los sucedido.

Decía esto Mike abrazando a su tía y esta se la devolvió con una sonrisa.

Pinkie: Eso. Todo es agua pasada y hay que sonreír ¿Un cupcake?

Flavia: ¿Por qué no?

Decía la yegua comiéndose el cupcake ofrecido por Pinkie. Para ella fue delicioso.

Spike: A todo esto ¿Dónde están los elementos de la harmonía?

Lightning: Tengo un vago recuerdo de donde están. Por ahí.

Todos siguen a la pegaso y encuentran finamente el cofre con los elementos.

Fluttershy: Que bien. Los encontramos.

Rarity: Sin duda una suerte.

Finalmente todas rescatadas y con los elementos recuperados. Todas vuelven a casa.

Twilight: Aun no me puedo creer que Darkus haya creado sus propios elementos de la discordia.

Mike: Y me temo que será mucho más peligroso con esos elementos ahora.

Rainbow: Tranquilos. Sin otros portadores. No los podrá usar en absoluto.

Celestia: No subestimemos a Darkus. Ha demostrado ser un individuo muy peligroso.

Mike: Por lo que habrá que estar más atentos a sus movimientos.

Mientras. Darkus volvía a su escondite. Estaba verdaderamente furioso por lo que había pasado y de un ataque de ira. Iba destrozando el lugar.

Darkus: Maldita sea. El plan era perfecto. Podría haber destruido a Mike y a las portadoras. Pero no. Las yeguas que use, tuvieron que volverse buenas en el peor momento. Si hubiera usado clones como yo en vez de esas yeguas estúpidas. Podría haber acabado con ellas.

En ese momento se detiene a analizar lo que había dicho.

Darkus: Clones. Eso es ¿Como no se me ocurrió antes? Esa es la solución.

Ahí Darkus empezó a reírse de forma diabólica ante la nueva idea que había tenido.

Continuará.

No olvidéis comentar.


	57. CAP 57 EL METEORO MALDITO

**CAPÍTULO 57**

**EL METEORO MALDITO**

Durante la noche. Mike y sus amigos estaban mirando las estrellas con unos telescopios.

Apple Bloom: Cuantas estrellas hay en el cielo.

Mike: Si manzanita. Tan hermosas como tus ojos,

Respondió Mike mirando desde el teles copio al mismo tiempo que le hizo sonrojar a su novia.

Sweetie Belle estaba también miraba en cielo estrellado junto con Button.

Sweetie: Que bonitas son las estrellas.

Button: Como tú Sweetie Belle.

Respondió Button con un tono dulce. Sweetie se sonrojó por ello.

Sweetie: Oh Button. Que romántico.

Y Sweetie le dio un beso en la mejilla del potro haciéndole sonrojar.

First Base: Una estrella fugaz.

Comentó el potro señalando el cielo. Mike miró al cielo con el teles copio donde apuntaba el potro.

Mike: Aja. Ahí esta.

Sonreía el potro al encontrar la estrella. Pero en ese instante. Su sonrisa desapareció.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Rumble: ¿Que ocurre Mike?

Mike: No es una estrella...Es un meteorito.

Todos: ¿Un meteorito?

Mike: Si. Un enorme meteorito que se dirige a Equestria.

Dijo asustado el potro contagiando al resto.

Todos: ¿QUEEEEEEEE?

Mientras. En el castillo de Tirek. Desde el laboratorio del doctor Toxicon. Veían el enorme meteorito dirigiéndose a Equestria desde el espejo mágico gigante. El meteorito en cuestión era negro como la noche y tenía forma de calavera.

Tirek: Perfecto. Todo va según lo planeado.

Sonreía satisfecho el centauro. El doctor que estaba junto a un aparato en forma de antena al cual emitía una extraña honda. Le respondió.

Toxicon: Por supuesto lord Tirek. Mi atraedor de meteoritos crea una honda musical que atrae al meteorito monstruo.

Tirek: Si si si. Lo has dicho centenares de veces. Al meteoro le gusta tu música.

Toxicon: Y cuando llegue el meteoro monstruo a Equestria.

Decía esto mientras Grunt y Scrap tiraban de una cuerda elevando a Tobi del suelo.

Toxicon: Los maremotos...

Decía el doctor mientras tiraba un cubo de agua a Tobi empapándolo del todo.

Toxicon: Los terremotos...

Hizo temblar la cuerda al cual Tobi acabo botando de arriba a abajo.

Toxicon: Y los truenos.

Acercó una vara eléctrica al cual electrocuto a Tobi dejándolo muy chamuscado.

Toxicon: Dejará Equestria en ruinas y apenas ofrecerán resistencia para cuando lo invadamos.

Tirek: Jajajaja. Sin duda será maravilloso. Ye me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá Celestia cuando se entere.

Mientras en el castillo de Canterlot.

Celestia: ¿QUE UN METEORITO GIGANTE SE ESTRELLARÁ EN EQUESTRIA?

Gritó a más no poder la princesa asustada por la noticia que le dio Mike.

Mike: Así es princesa.

Fluttershy: Cielo santo. Eso es terrible.

Dijo la pegaso escondida detrás de Rainbow.

Fox: Según mis cálculos. Llegará en unas cinco horas.

Applejack: ¿Y que hacemos?

Ocelot: Algo habrá que podamos hacer.

Sunset: ¿Mega Base no podría destruirla con un disparo cargado?

Mike: Negativo. MB no tiene tanta potencia. Necesitaría un ataque verdaderamente devastador.

Vulcan: ¿Por que no usamos el Diezmador para convertir el meteorito en polvo espacial?

Twilight: Desgraciadamente no podemos hacerlo.

Vulcan: ¿Y eso por que?

Ante la pregunta Eye Fox respondió enfadada.

Fox: Tarugo ¿No me digas que ya no te acuerdas?

Flashback.

Una semana después de la coronación de Mike. Él junto con las mane 7 y la patrulla. Estaban en el salón del trono con Celestia. Al cual estaban también Luna, Cadence, Armor, el cer...Blueblood y un grupo de nobles.

Celestia: Bien Mike ¿Sabes por que te hemos pedido que vengas?

Mike: La verdad es que no.

Luna: La razón por que te hemos hecho llamar es que queríamos hablarte sobre tu poderosa arma orbital que tienes.

Mike: ¿Os referís al Diezmador?

Luna: Así es Mike.

Mike: ¿Y que queréis decirme sobre ella?

Celestia seria le responde.

Celestia: Queremos que inutilices el Diezmador.

Un gran silencio inundó la sala.

Mike: ¿Que inutilice el Diezmador?

Armor: Así es Mike. Tu súper arma a demostrado ser muy poderosa al igual de peligrosa. Si cayera en malos cascos como ocurrió con Chrysalis y Proto. Sería un desastre.

Celestia: Por eso Mike. Tienes que desacerté del Diezmador.

Después de un breve silencio. Mike finalmente responde.

Mike: Me temo que no puedo cumplir vuestra petición princesa Celestia.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Mike. Ahí Twilight habló.

Twilight: Pero Mike. Esa arma es muy poderosa y peligrosa. La princesa tiene razón. Tienes que inutilizarla.

Mike: Lo siento Twilight pero eso está prácticamente fuera de mis posibilidades ahora.

Ante la respuesta Blueblood empezó a hablar.

Blueblood: ¿Os dais cuenta? Se niega a obedecer. Y se supone que es leal a Equestria. Y una (censurado).

Noble: Es un rebelde.

Noble2: No merece el título de príncipe.

Empezaron a gritar e insultar a Mike mientras este, estaba prácticamente tranquilo pese a todos los insultos que le echaban. Celestia alzó su pata para hacer callar a los nobles.

Celestia: Calmaos. Seguro que Mike tiene una razón para no hacerlo.

Cadence: Mike ¿Por que dices que esta ahora fuera de tus posibilidades?

Mike: Mejor os lo muestro.

El grupo no entendía nada mientras Mike activaba su brazalete y se comunicaba con Bit.

Mike: Bit ¿Está el diezmador sobre Canterlot?

Bit: Así es amo Mike.

Rarity: Espera ¿Dices que tenemos esa horrible arma aniquiladora sobre nuestras cabezas?

Preguntó asustada la pony modista.

Spike: No me tranquiliza la idea de que me apunten con un arma.

Comentaba el dragón escondiéndose debajo de Twilight.

Blueblood: Pero ¿Que trama este potro?

Luna: Mike ¿Que estas haciendo?

Cadence: ¿Por que está el Diezmador sobre nuestras cabezas?

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió, cogió aire y grito.

Mike: FUEGO.

Todos se alarmaron al ver a Mike ordenando el fuego del diezmador sobre Canterlot. Twilight comos las princesas y Armor trataron de crear una barrera protectora para protegerse del ataque aun sabiendo que sería inútil mientras los demás gritaban y chillaban asustados. Sobre todo Blueblood que estaba tumbado en el suelo con los cascos sobre la cabeza mientras gritaba.

Blueblood: NOOOO. NO ME DEJES MORIR. POR FAVOR DIOSA LAUREN NO ME DEJES MORIR...DARÉ LIMOSNA A LOS POBRES...DARÉ DE COMER AL HAMBRIENTO PERO POR FAVOR...NO ME DEJES MORIR.

Pero sus plegarias fueron vanas, porque pese a la orden dada al Diezmador. No hubo disparo alguna. Nadie entendía nada especialmente cuando Mike se estaba partiendo de risa al igual que su patrulla.

Mike: Jajajaja. Que susto ¿No?

Applejack: Espera un momento vaquero ¿Era una broma?

Mike: Jejejeje. En cierto modo.

Spike: Pero ¿Por que no ha disparado?

Mike tratando de recuperarse del ataque de risa le responde.

Mike: Eso es porque hace tiempo ordené a mis robots que anulasen el sistema de disparo.

Luna: ¿Hiciste eso?

Mike: Así es. Debido a lo peligroso que era. Tuve que hacerlo. Ahora el Diezmador es solo un satélite para observar desde el cielo.

Armor: Por eso dijiste que no podías cumplir la orden dada por Celestia ¿Verdad?

Mike: Así es. No puedo inutilizar algo que ya está inutilizado ¿Verdad? Sería ridículo.

Armor (riéndose un poco): Si. Supongo que tienes razón.

Celestia: Pero Mike ¿Por que no lo dijiste eso en su momento en vez de montar este circo?

Mike: Por oír gritar a Blueblood como una niñita asustada. Valió la pena.

Ocelot: En ese estoy de acuerdo.

Spike: Esa si que fue buena.

Y todos se rieron. Cosa que no le hizo gracia a Blueblood.

Blueblood: Maldito mocoso.

Mike aun riéndose les dijo a todos.

Mike: Jajaja. Y lo mejor es que lo ha visto todo el mundo. Jajaja.

Cadence: ¿A que te refieres?

Mike: Que puse una cámara de video en la sala del trono y en todas partes vieron a Blueblood hacer el ridículo. Y cuando digo en todas partes. Digo en todas partes.

Y no se equivocaba. Los habitantes de Equestria lo vieron todo a través de unas pantallas gigantes que eran sostenidas por un zepelines a Blueblood gritar como una niñita asustada. Los habitantes de Equestria se partían de risa. En el Imperio de Cristal también se reían a más no poder. En Darkstone, Appleloosa. Incluso en el reino Grifo. El rey Arandus y su hijo Wind se estaba riendo como nunca, En el reino de Serena, la princesa Melody se reía a lágrima viva. En reino changeling Chrysalis junto a Flink, Big y Small como el resto de reino se reían a lagrima viva. En todas partes se estaban riendo como nunca de Blueblood. El príncipe estaba tremendamente avergonzado de como le había ridiculizado el potro.

Blueblood: Maldito potro.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Lo admito Mike. Esta vez te has superado.

Mike: Jejeje. Gracias Rainbow.

Y ambos chocaron la pezuña. Pero Blueblood furioso, le coge al potro de la espalda.

Mike: ¿Que haces? Suéltame.

Blueblood: Maldito mocoso. Pagarás por la humillación que me has hecho pasar.

Celestia: Blueblood. Ni se te ocurra hacer daño a ese potro.

Rarity: Como toques un solo pelo de su preciosa crin. Lo lamentaras.

Armor: Blueblood. Suéltale inmediatamente.

Ocelot: Suéltale o probarás mi espada.

Vulcan: Y mi martillo.

Blueblood: De eso nada. Este potro debe pagar por la humillación que me ha hecho pasar. Es hora de reciba un escarmiento.

Decía el príncipe sujetando todavía a Mike y levantando el casco para golpearle. Celestia lo amenazó.

Celestia: Blueblood. Como te atrevas a hacer daño a este potrillo tu...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante, se oyeron gritos de dolor provenientes de Blueblood. El príncipe estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo con el potro encima de este, haciéndole una llave inmovilizadora en su brazo derecho.

Blueblood: Au au au au au au.

Mike: ¿A quien vas a dar un escarmiento? ¿A quien?

Decía el potro mientras le retorcía el brazo a Blueblood haciéndole quejarse aun más de dolor. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por la acción de potro.

Blueblood: Ayyyyyy. TÍAAAAA. AYUDAMEEEEE.

Gritaba el príncipe como una niña asustada. Celestia lo reprendió.

Celestia: Esta vez te lo has buscado tu mismo querido sobrino.

Blueblood: AY AY AY AY. PARA POR FAVOR.

Mike: Escúchame Blueblood. No me gusta tu actitud. Como vuelvas a amenazarme...

Dijo Mike en tono amenazador al mismo tiempo que le retorcía aun más el brazo haciendo que Blueblood gritara aun más de dolor.

Fluttershy: ¿No está siendo muy duro Mike?

Black: Para nada. Ahora está siendo suave con él.

Rarity: No es que me guste este tipo de cosas. Pero me anima ver sufrir a ese miserable.

Dijo la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa de estar disfrutando con el espectáculo.

Mike: Mas te vale que te comportes. Por que a la próxima. Te arrancaré ese inútil cuerno que tienes y te la meteré en el trasero de forma de supositorio.

Todos se asombraron por las duras palabras del potro. Ninguno se imaginaba que el potro pudiese decir semejantes palabras.

Armor: La verdad es que se la ha buscado.

Dijo el príncipe mientras se reía.

Cadence: Desde luego.

Respondió su esposa con igual sonrisa.

Blueblood: Entendido pero por favor suéltame.

Decía entre quejidos de dolor el príncipe.

Mike: ¿Como se pide?

Preguntó el potro retorciéndole aun más el brazo.

Blueblood: POR FAVOR.

Mike: Eso está mejor.

Y finalmente Mike libera al príncipe al cual este se retiró cojeando de su pata. Todo el mundo desde las pantallas pudo ver la tortura de Blueblood y no pudieron evitar reírse a más no poder. El nefasto príncipe no pudo salir de casa sin que la gente de riera de él durante un tiempo.

Fin del flashback.

Pinkie: Y así se formó Equestria.

Ghost: ¿Que?

Twilight: Tranquila. Solo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

Luna: De todos modos. Debe haber una forma de que podamos detener el meteorito.

Mike: Creo que hay una forma.

Todos prestaron atención al potro.

Más tarde. Mike y su patrulla estaban subiendo al Infinity. Sus amigos estaba fuera hablando con el potro.

Twilight: Mike ¿Eres consciente de que tu plan es una completa locura?

Dijo la yegua preocupada.

Mike: Lo se. Pero no hay otras alternativa.

Applejack: Ten cuidado azucarillo.

Mike: Lo tendré.

Celestia: ¿Tienes la poción que nos hablaste antes?

Mike con una sonrisa la responde mientras saca una botella con un extraño líquido verde.

Mike: Por supuesto princesa. Con ayuda de esto reduciré el meteoro a polvo espacial.

Celestia: Buena suerte chicos.

Mike: Gracias.

Mike y su patrulla se subieron a la nave y esta despegó rumbo a su destino.

Twilight: Buena suerte equipo.

Spike: Confiamos en vosotros.

Pinkie sacó un megáfono gigante y gritó por él.

Pinkie: CUANDO LO CONSIGAIS. ARÉ UNA FIESTA PARA TODOS VOSOTROS.

Grito con tanta fuerza al mismo tiempo que provocaba un fuerte viento por todas partes y Twilight y los demás tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Pinkie miró a sus amigas.

Pinkie: ¿Creéis que habrá oído?

Luna se adelantó y la contestó.

Luna: Con ese tono de voz tan bajo es poco probable. Yo te enseñaré como se hace.

Luna cogió el megáfono gigante de Pinkie y con la voz tradicional real gritó por él.

Luna: VOLVED SANOS Y SALVOS PARA QUE OS PODAMOS AGRADECEROS POR VUESTRA AYUDAAAAA.

Su voz real amplificada con el megáfono gigante de Pinkie, provocó una enorme ventolera al cual casi se lleva a todo el mundo como árboles y hojas al mismo tiempo que les obligaba a taparse las orejas a casi toda Equestria. Luna bajó el megáfono frustrada.

Luna: Maldita sea. Me temo que no nos han oído. Habrá que volver a probar la próxima vez.

Pinkie miraba asombrada a la princesa Luna.

Pinkie: Tal vez ella debería darme clases de voz.

Mientras. En el castillo de Tirek. El centauro estaba en el laboratorio del doctor mirándose en un espejo. Estaba preparando su discurso de victoria mientra sujetaba un bastón.

Tirek: Ciudadanos de Equestria. Es un honor para mi ser vuestro nuevo gobernante de esta tierra en ruinas...no. no no no. Este es el discurso de la noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

Decía el centauro mientras daba vueltas por la habitación hasta que se le ocurrió una nueva frase.

Tirek: Ya se...Hola. Soy Tirek y seré vuestro nuevo gobernante...no no no no. Así parezco un profesor...ah ya se.

Se puso enfrente del espejo y gritó.

Tirek: Arrodillaos ante mi patéticas formas de vida equina y besad el suelo que piso...Si...ese es perfecto.

Se vanagloriaba en si mismo ante la ingeniosa frase que acababa de eligir. Tobi se acercó a él con una baso sobre un bandeja.

Tobi: Su zumo de babosas su duquestad.

Tirek: Gracias Tobi.

El centauro se bebía el zumo y luego echó el aliento al aire.

Tirek: Jejeje. Me encanta este zumo. Viscoso, deslizante...como tú Tobi. jejejeje.

Se burlaba el minotauro del pony, hasta que nota a trabes del reflejo del espejo que este estaba mirando la pizarra donde el doctor había hecho los cálculos. Ahí le grito enfadado a su subordinado.

Tirek: ¿Se puede saber que tanto miras inútil?

Tobi: Su malignidad. Puede que no sea un experto en matemáticas. Pero hasta yo se que uno más uno. No son tres.

Nada más decir eso. El doctor que miraba desde el espejo de observación. Se giró por completo y corrió tirando a Tobi al suelo y comprobó la suma.

Toxicon: Uno más uno... uno más uno... uno más uno...ups. Pues resulta que son dos y no tres jejejeje. Que confusión más tonta.

Decía el doctor mientras borraba el tres y ponía un dos.

Tirek: Si si si ¿Y que importar una solo número mal hecho?

Preguntó fastidiado el centauro mientras se bebía el zumo.

Toxicon: Bueno. Según este nuevo calculo. El meteorito no solo destruirá Equestria. También nuestro castillo y el planeta entero.

Tirek mientras bebía. Nada más oír eso. Escupió lo que estaba bebiendo sobre la cara de Tobi.

Tirek: ¿QUEEE?

Gritó alarmado el centauro nada más oír la respuesta del doctor.

Toxicon: Lo siento duque Tirek. Todo es culpa del actual sistema educativo.

Se excusó el doctor mientras se reía tontamente.

Tirek: ¿Me estas diciendo que el meteorito no solo destruirá Equestria sino el planeta entero?

Toxicon: Eso me temo duque Tirek.

Respondió el doctor poniéndose una cacerola en la cabeza en forma de casco.

Tirek: No lo permitiré.

Tirek cargó electricidad de sus manos y lo lanzó contra el atraedor de meteoritos destrozándola con varios impactos. La antena cayo y Tirek con una garrote golpeaba con furia el aparato. Una vez hecho eso. Se rió triunfante.

Tirek: Hecho. He salvado el mundo.

Pero el doctor no estaba de acuerdo.

Toxicon: Me temo que no duque.

Tirek: ¿Y eso por que "doctor No"?

Toxicon: Habría bastado con invertir la honda musical para que el meteorito se fuera por otro lado. Como has destruido lo único que podía haberlo parado...

Tirek no dijo nada. Se giró hacia su espejo y pegó un enorme grito ahogado al mismo tiempo que se ponía las manos sobre la cabeza. El espejo donde se reflejaba se rompió en pedazos. El doctor miró el gran espejo espía donde se veía el meteorito monstruo.

Toxicon: Ahora el meteorito bajara y bajara hasta nuestra planeta llegar. Y destruirla por completo.

El doctor se fijo que la nave Infinity de la patrulla iba en dirección al meteorito.

Toxicon: A no ser que cierto alicornio logre detenerlo.

Tirek puso cara de WTF ante lo que dijo el doctor.

Tirek: ¿Me estas diciendo que debo ayudar a esa peste azul?

Toxicon: Así es duque. Es la única opción que tenemos.

Tirek no estaba dispuesto a ayuda a su mas odiado enemigo en absoluto.

Tirek: De eso ni hablar. Antes os cedo el poder a vosotros que ayudar a ese maldito alicornio.

Tobi: Pero amo. Si no lo hace. El meteoro destruirá la tierra. Mis padres viven muy cerca.

Toxicon: Y si queremos más tarde conquistar Equestria. Tendremos que ayudar a ese alicornio por irónico que suene.

Tirek: Maldita sea. Esta claro que no queda más remedio. Muy bien, enviaré ayuda para ese maldito alicornio. Algunos que pueda prescindir.

Mientras. En el Infinity. Mike y su patrulla con trajes espaciales. Estaban preparándose para detener el meteoro gigante.

Mike: Bien equipo. Pronto nos va a tocar actuar.

Medic: Si.

Red: ¿Llevas la poción Mike?

Mike: Por supuesto. Lo tengo preparado para cuando sea el momento.

Ocelot: Pues bien. A salvar el planeta.

Mientras. En el castillo de Tirek. El centauro estaba en su trono y enfrente de él estaba Grunt y Scrap mirando por la pantalla del espejo gigante.

Grunt: Valla. Si que es grande. Muy grande para una nave tan pequeñita.

Tirek: Escuchadme bien cerebros de guisante. La razón por la que os he llamado es para...para que ayudéis a sobre...sobre...

A Tirek le costaba decir las palabras hasta que Scrap le contestó.

Scrap: ¿Sobrevivir?

Ante la respuesta. Tirek se hecho a llorar sobre su trono.

Tirek: Buaajajaja. Que yo. El gran Tirek tenga que ayudar a su mayor enemigo. Buaajajaja. COMO ODIO A ESE ALICORNIO...nunca le perdonaré por todos los problemas que me ha causado y que frustrara todos mis planes. Pero en este caso. No me queda más remedio que sacrificarme.

Decía el centauro con toda la pena del mundo.

Grunt: Si es preciso. Animaremos a Mike.

Grunt y Scrap junto con unos ogros sacaron unas banderas con el dibujo de la cara de Mike y empezaron a cantar.

Grupo: "¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? No. Es un alicornio invencible...vaaaaamoooooos Mike."

Gritaban los ogros mientras hacían movimientos con las banderas. Tirek puso una cara de WTF impresionante mientras se le caía la boca a más no poder. Al final grito.

Tirek: BASTA, BASTA, BASTA. Hay que ayudarlo pero sin pasarse. Simplemente...

No pudo continuar porque Tobi con una banderas de Mike. Estaba también canturreando.

Tobi: Vamos...vaaamooos.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el baso. Tirek se recostó con desgana en su trono mientras se ponía la mano en la cara.

Tirek: Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Grunt: ¿Y que quiere que hagamos nosotros?

Mas tarde. Grunt y Scrap estaban subido sobre un cohete gigante de fuegos artificiales. Los dos con trajes espaciales diseñados por el doctor para que pudiesen respirar por el espacio.

Scrap: ¿Es seguro esto?

Preguntó algo nervioso el goblin.

Tirek: Por supuesto que es seguro ¿Por quien me tomas?

Grunt: Pero ¿Y si nos pasa algo?

Tirek: Tocaré la flauta en vuestro funeral. Vamos Tobi.

Tobi: Por supuesto alteza.

Tobi acercó una cerilla a la mecha y el cohete salió disparado rumbo al espacio mientras Grunt y Scrap gritaban como locos.

En el espacio. La nave se detuvo cerca del meteorito y todos salvo Black Wing que pilotaba la nave. Salieron al espacio para ocuparse del meteorito.

Mike: Bien. Aquí estamos.

Fox: Ahora es el momento de beberse la poción.

Mike: Si.

Mike sacó la poción pero un pequeño fragmento del meteorito le dio en la poción haciendo que se perdiera.

Mike: Oh no. He perdido la poción.

Camaleón: Houston. Tenemos un problema.

Red: Tenemos que recuperar la poción.

Vulcan: ¿Que es eso que se acerca?

El grupo ve un cohete yendo a su posición. También ven a Grunt y Scrap en él.

Fox: ¿Que hacen esos dos idiotas aquí?

Mike: No tengo ni idea.

Scrap: QUE NOS LA PEGAMOS.

Gritaba el goblin. Acto seguido el cohete explota dejando a ambos muy carbonizados.

Scrap: Como no. No podían haberle quitado la carga explosiva al cohete.

Mike se acercó a ellos y les preguntó.

Mike: Pero ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo vosotros aquí?

Grunt: El duquin nos envío para que te ayudáramos.

Fox: Valla. Que detalle por su parte.

Mike: Bueno. Pues ya que estáis aquí. Podríais ayudarnos a encontrar una poción que se ha perdido por ahí.

Scrap: ¿Solo eso? No hay problema. Estamos acostumbrados a encontrar cualquier cosa entre la basura.

Ocelot: Pues vamos alla.

Todo el mundo buscaba la poción en el vació sideral. Finalmente Scrap encuentras la poción.

Scrap: Aquí esta. Tómala Grunt.

Decía el goblin lanzándola al ogro.

Grunt: Allá te va.

Respondió el ogro dándole un cabezazo a la poción mandándola a Vulcan.

Vulcan: Ahí tienes jefe.

Decía Vulcan dándole un patada a la poción devolviéndosela a Mike al cual la coge con los cascos.

Ghost: GOOOOOL.

Gritaba Ghost con unos pompones.

Mike: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Mike se bebió la poción a través de una apertura de su traje espacial. Ahí noto que su cuerpo estaba creciendo. El grupo al igual que el meteorito monstruo, observaban asombrados mientras una gran sombra los cubría. Ahí sonó la voz de Mike pero en un alto volumen.

Mike: BUENAS NOTICIAS. AHORA YA NO ERES TAN GRANDE. AHORA ERES MI MERIENDA.

Decía maliciosamente con una sonrisa Mike, convertido ahora en un gigante mucho más grande que el meteorito.

Mike: SOY TAN GRANDE COMO UN PLANETA. TAN GRANDE QUE SOY CAPAZ DE COMERME UN PLANETA ENTERO. SOY MIKEZILLA.

Red: Whoa.

Ghost: Impresionante.

Ghost lo grababa todo con una cámara de video al cual transmitía las imágenes al planeta entero.

Mike: AHORA ES HORA DE MACHACAR UN METEORO.

El grupo se apartó de su camino mientras el meteoro retrocedía asustado. Ahí comenzó con la persecución en la que Mike lanzaba potentes rayos mágicos para destruir el meteoro monstruo al cual estaba huyendo para evitar ser destruido.

En Canterlot. El grupo miraba las imágenes que trasmitía Ghost desde la cámara.

Twilight: Mirad. Es Mike.

Rainbow: Madre mía. Se ha hecho enorme.

Spike: Es Mikezilla.

Sunset: Ghost esta trasmitiendo las imágenes por todas partes. Todo el mundo está viendo esto.

Pinkie: Vamos Mike. Vamos Mike.

Gritaba Pinkie mientras movía unas banderitas con la imagen de Mike.

Rainbow: Vamos Mike. Convierte en polvo espacial a ese meteorito maldito.

Rarity: Contamos contigo Mikey Whiky.

Todo el mundo en todas partes estaba animando a Mike. En el castillo de Tirek. El centauro estaba sentado en el trono con gesto de fastidio. Apoyando su cabeza en una mano cerrada mientras con la otra sujetaba una banderita de Mike.

Tirek: Y yo aquí ayudando a mi peor enemigo. Me siento muy raro. Se me debe haber ido la pinza.

Comentaba el centauro mientras se hundía en su trono.

Tobi: Quizás se sentiría mejor si duerme una siesta con el señor oso.

Dijo su sirviente mostrando un feo peluche de oso amarillo con parches. Tirek se alegró por ello.

Tirek: Ahh. Puchi Puchi. Ayuda a papi a olvidarse que tiene que ayudar a su mas odiado enemigo.

Decía el centauro mientras abrazaba el peluche.

En el espacio. Mike seguía persiguiendo al meteoro monstruo.

Mike: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Mike concentró la magia de su cuerno y lanzó un poderoso rayo. Impactó de lleno en el meteoro destruyéndolo por completo.

Todo el mundo pudo ver que Mike había logrado cumplir su misión con éxito y lo celebraron.

Twilight: Lo consiguieron.

Spike: Fantástico.

Pinkie: Esto es maravillo. Un abrazo.

Gritó Pinkie pegando un enorme abrazo a todo el mundo apretujándolos a todos.

Rainbow: Pin...kie.

Luna: No podemos respirar.

Rarity: Me cruje la espalda.

En el espacio.

Mike: Misión cumplida. Aunque no lo había conseguido sin la ayuda de mi patrulla. Y este dúo de valiente.

Dijo esto refiriéndose a Grunt y Scrap al cual saludaban a la cámara. Camaleón con una sonrisa maliciosa le susurró a Scrap.

Camaleón: Agradecérselo a vuestro jefe.

Scrap se acercó a la cámara y dijo.

Scrap: Gracias pero todo esto fue posible gracias al duquin que prestó toda su ayuda. Es un gran fan de Mike. Tres hurra por el jefe Tirek.

Desde la tierra. Vitoreaban a Tirek.

Gente: Lord Tirek rara. Lord Tirek rara. Lord Tirek rara.

Tirek desde su castillo podía oír desde el gran espejo como le vitoreaban la gente por haber ayudado a Mike. Aquello le sentó como una puñalada en su alma y se puso furioso.

Tirek: ¿Pero esto que es? ¿Un castigo?

Gritó furioso mientras zarandeaba el oso de peluche.

Tirek: ¿Que he hecho yo para que el universo entero me odie de esta manera? Y todo por tu culpa.

Gritó furioso el centauro tirando el peluche sobre Toxicon, chocando sobre la cacerola que usaba como casco.

Tirek: Te juro. Que te lo haré pagar para toda la eternidad.

Amenazó el centauro al doctor al cual este le devolvió el peluche tirandoselo sobre la cabeza y botando en esta, tras hacer un ruido gracioso típico de los peluches.

Mike y su patrulla volvieron a la tierra sobre la nave llevando a Grunt y Scrap al cual los dejaron cerca del castillo de Tirek. Mientras. En el castillo. El doctor trataba de arreglar el atraedor de meteoros. Cada vez que trataba de unir unos cables. Sufría una descarga eléctrica.

Toxicon: Vale (calambrazo). Bzzzzz. La próxima vez (calambrazo). Bzzzzz. Te lo dejo a ti (calambrazo). Bzzzz. Se te da mejor a ti (calambrazo). Bzzzz. Destrozar mis inventos (calambrazo). Que a mí arreglarlos (calambrazo). Bzzzz.

Mientras. Tirek estaba apoyado sobre la pizarra donde estaba pintado un monigote del doctor. El centauro tenía una expresión de máxima molestia.

Tirek: Ojala pudiera traer otro meteoro monstruo para arrasar Equestria y de paso el planeta entero, antes que vivir con la vergüenza de haber ayudado a esa peste azul. ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO:

Tobi se acercó al duque con un telefono.

Tobi: Duque Tirek. Tiene una llamada de Celestia. Quiere darle las gracias por haber ayudado a Mike a salvar el mundo.

Tirek furioso. Le tira una tiza sobre la cabeza y le grita.

Tirek: Tobi. ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Completamente enfadado. Va por detrás del doctor y le coge de los cascos donde tenía los cables.

Tirek: Arregla ese cacharro de una maldita vez.

Gritó enfadado en centauro juntando los cables y haciendo que el doctor sufra la descarga eléctrica de su vida.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.

**Capítulo inspirado en Pac-man y las Aventuras Fantasmales. La razón. El capítulo en que vi (mi favorito de toda la serie) fue tan gracioso y divertido que no pude resistirme en hacer mi propia versión del episodio en mi fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado la conversión ponyficada del capítulo.  
**

**Nota importante: Quiero informaros que mi amigo Eyedragon me dijo que Eclipse no es un personaje creado por él. Es uno que encontró por internet diciendo que es muy famoso en el forum. Poned "Eclipse MLP" en imagenes en el buscador y puede que lo encontreís. Mis más sinceras disculpas por el error.**


	58. CAP 58 SENTIRSE ADULTA

**CAPÍTULO 58**

**SENTIRSE ADULTA**

En el castillo de Adversa. Los bogles estaban limpiando las habitaciones, en especial el dormitorio de Adversa.

Adversa: Vamos hienas inútiles. Limpiad y limpiad sin parar.

Ordenaba la hechicera pegaso a sus servidores.

Bogles: Limpiar. Limpiar.

Respondían las hienas mientras limpiaba el suelo.

Adversa: Hasta el fondo. Quiero verlo todo tan limpio que me pueda reflejarme en el suelo. Mis amigas hechiceras vendrán de visita y quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Decía la condesa mirándose complacida en el reflejo del suelo hasta que notó una cosa que la alarmó.

Adversa: No. Una arruga.

Gritaba alterada tocándose la cara con los cascos y se dirigió al espejo para verse mejor.

Adversa: Me tenía que pasarme justo hoy. El hechizo de juventud se está agotando.

Adversa cogío sus cosas para irse a un lugar.

Adversa: Tengo que robarle la juventud a otra persona si quiero mantenerme joven y hermosa. Vamos hienas estupidas. Vamos de recolección de ingredientes.

Bogles: Recolectar. Recolectar.

En Ponyville. Mike iba hacia la granja Apple. Cuando llegó cerca del granero. Este gritó.

Mike: Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nada más decirlo. Salio una atareada Applejack saliendo del granero a toda prisa. El potro notó que la yegua no llevaba su sombrero, y su pelo estaba suelto y alborotado.

Applejack: Ho...hola dulzura.

Dijo al yegua algo nerviosa.

Mike: ¿Esta bien Applejack?

Applejack: Claro que si Mike.

Respondió la yegua poniéndose detrás de él para que el potro diera la espalda al granero. Sin que él se diera cuenta. Se asomó Wing Fuu al cual este tenía también el pelo alborotado y salió discretamente por detrás del potro sin ser visto por este. Cuando estuvo lejos. Applejack ya estaba más tranquila y habló con el potro.

Applejack: ¿Que te trae por aquí dulzura?

Mike: Venía a por manzanita y sus amigas.

Applejack: Ella y sus amigas fueron con Zecora al bosque Everfree a buscar ingredientes.

Mike: Bien. Las iré a buscar.

Applejack la miró con sospecha.

Applejack: ¿No irás a darlas otras ideas raras a mi hermana y sus amigas?

Mike: ¿Que ideas raras le doy yo a manzanita a sus amigas?

Applejack puso un gesto como diciendo "Como si no lo supieras".

Applejack: ¿Te recuerdo lo de hace un semana?

Flashback.

Mike y las CMC junto con Applejack en el huerto de manzanas. Mike y las CMC tenían trajes de científicas. Los cinco miraban una especie de antena con aros terminado en una gran bola brillante..

Applejack: Bueno. Es grande y brillante. Pero dudo que ese tranquilo zumbido vaya a espantar a los cuervos ¿Como dijisteis que se llamaba ese artilugio?

Mike respondió a la pregunta.

Mike: Bobina Tesla.

Nada más decirlo, se oyó una potente descarga eléctrica.

CMC: Cutie mark crusaders ingenieras militares.

Nada más decirlo. Un poyo asado cayó al suelo. Applejack miró pasmada el pájaro asado y no pudo evitar comentar a Mike.

Applejack: Mike. Tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña conversación sobre los temas que les vas a dar a las niñas para que encuentren su cutie mark.

Fin del Flashback.

Nada más contarlo. Mike se rió levemente.

Mike: Jejeje. Pero reconoce que los pájaros no se atrevieron a venir en un tiempo a tu campo.

Applejack: Ya. Pero aun recuerdo la de hace unas semanas.

Flashback.

En el huerto de manzanas. Mike con un traje de arbitro, estaba subido en un ring con las CMC con trajes de luchadoras.

CMC: Cutie mark Crusaders, luchadoras de lucha libre equina.

Sweetie Belle intentó hacer un Suplex a Apple Bloom pero las dos se dan un cabezazo contra el suelo del ring. Scootaloo se subía en una esquina para hacer un salto del tigre. Apple Jack que vio el cabezazo de las dos pequeñas, se subió al ring para socorrerlas.

Applejack: Niñas ¿Estais bien?

Scootaloo: Alla voy.

Gritó la pegaso pegando un gran salto sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Applejack y la placa encima suya, quedando la pony vaquera en el suelo con Scootaloo encima de ella y las dos aturdidas. Mike se puso al lado de ellas y empezó a contar.

Mike: 1...2...3...Ganadora las CMC por K.O.

Fin del flashback.

Mike: Jajajaja. Bueno. Digas lo que digas. Scootaloo te ganó a toda regla. El movimiento fue del todo legal.

Se reía el potro a más no poder mientras Applejack arrugaba el hocico de estar algo molesta.

Applejack: ¿Y aquel extraño día?

Flashback.

Las CMC estaban cerca del granero de las gallinas de Fluttershy. Apple Bloom con un disfraz de Link del video juego de Zelda, picaba con una palo a una molesta Scootaloo que estaba parada mientras Sweetie Belle estaba junto a ellas con un disfraz de la princesa Zelda. Apple Bloom Seguía picando con el palo a la pegaso, hasta que inexplicablemente, centenares de gallinas vinieron de todas partes obligando a las potrillas a salir corriendo.

Mike: Cuidado chicas. Se han escapado las gallinas y van sin crontol.

Fin del flashback.

Mike: Jejeje. Bueno, ya se sabe. Quien no se arriesga no gana. Si ahora me disculpas. Me voy a buscarlas.

Y el potro se marchó volando. Mientras en el bosque. Las CMC y Zecora estaban en una claro seguro donde recogían unas cuantas hiervas.

Zecora: Gracias por ayudarme niñas. Esta parte de la recolección suele ser muy harta pesada.

Scootaloo: De nada Zecora.

Applebloom: Así de paso vemos si obtenemos una cutie mark de recolectoras de ingredientes.

Sweetie: Por ahí parece haber más.

Sweetie Belle ando un poco por el bosque para recoger hierbas. Pero se acercó demasiado a una bajada al cual ella resbalo rodando había abajo.

Sweetie: Ay. Que me la pego.

Se quejaba la niña hasta que se tropezó con alguien.

Sweetie: Hay perdón señora.

Adversa: ¿Pero quien se atreve? ¿Tú?

Sweetie se horrorizó al ver que era nada más y nada menos que Adversa. Pero no parecía la de antes. Parecía una pegaso muy anciana. Tenía arrugas por toda la cara

Sweetie: Pero ¿Que te ha pasado Adversa? Pareces una uva pasa.

Adversa: Maldita niña ¿Como te atreves a insultarme? De todos modos me vienes de perlas. Bogles. Atrapadla.

Bogles: Atrapar. Atrapar.

Los bogles estuvieron a punto de cogerla hasta que unas bolas negras cayeron sobre ellos. Soltando unas cargas de humo verde que los hizo retroceder. Acto seguido apareció Zecora enfrente de la niña.

Sweetie: Zecora.

Zecora: Irnos tenemos. Si de ella queremos huir.

Y ambas echaron a correr.

Adversa: Inútiles. No les dejéis escapar.

Gritó furiosa la condesa. Los bogles obedecieron y siguieron a las dos.

Zecora: Corred niñas.

Apple Bloom: Ya corremos.

Scootaloo: Que nos cogen.

Los cuatro huían de la banda de bogles que los perseguían. Sweetie que estaba más atrás. estuvo a punto de ser atrapada.

Sweetie: Oh no. Que me cogen.

Comentaba asustada la potrilla. Especialmente cuando una de las hienas la agarró con la mano en su cola.

Sweetie: Soltadme.

Bogles: Atrapada. Atrapada.

Celebraba la hiena al haber cogido a la potra.

Mike: Pues atrapa esto.

Gritó apareciendo de golpe Mike volando y dando un potente puñetazo en la cara que manda volando a la hiena, al cual esta tenía un trozo de pelo de la cola de la potrilla.

Mike: Largaos de aquí o ya veréis.

Dijo de forma amenazante el potro al cual las hienas intimidadas. Salieron huyendo.

Apple Bloom: Muchas gracias mi luciérnaga.

Agradeció Apple Bloom a su novio.

Mike: De nada manzanita.

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso. Sweetie miraba tiernamente a la pareja mientras Scootaloo hacía un gesto de asco extremo.

Scootaloo: Iros a un hotel los dos.

Dijo con sarcasmo la pegaso.

Apple Bloom: Oh vamos Scootaloo.

Mike: No la hagas caso. Simplemente está celosa de nosotros.

Bromeó el potro. Scootaloo se quejó.

Scootaloo: Oye.

Mike: Cambiando de tema ¿Estáis bien?

Zecora: Si Mike. Estamos todos bien.

Sweetie: Dilo por ti. A mí me han arrancado un cacho de cola.

Comentó molesta la potra mientras miraba que a su cola la faltaba un trozo de pelo.

Mike: Mejor eso que te llevaran a ti.

Sweetie: Si. Supongo que tienes razón.

Zecora: Mejor volvamos todos a casa.

Mientras. Los bogles volvieron con miedo ante Adversa al cual los miró con furia a todos ellos.

Adversa: Maldita hienas inútiles. Los habéis dejado escapar. Sois unos...

Adversa estuvo a punto de sacudirles con su casco, hasta que vio que uno de ellos tenía en su mano un trozo de pelo. Aquello hizo que este sonriera maliciosamente y le quitó el trozo de pelo a la hiena.

Adversa: Al final habéis hecho algo bien para variar. Con esto me servirá.

Decía la condesa contemplando su premio con malicia.

De vuelta a su castillo. La hechicera estaba elaborando su hechizo con el trozo de pelo de Sweetie Belle.

Adversa: Con esto debería bastar para mis propósitos.

A la mañana siguiente. Adversa se levantó de mejor humor de la cama y se miró al espejo. El resultado. Sin duda era agradable para ella.

Adversa: El hechizo ha funcionado.

Decía satisfecha la pegaso al verse más joven como estaba antes.

En Ponyville. Rarity estaba preparando el desayuno.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle querida. Baja a desayunar.

Llamó Rarity a su hermana. Esta bajó por la escalera con un ligero bostezo.

Sweetie: Ya voy hermana.

Su hermana se sentó al a mesa a desayunar. Mientras se tomaba unas galletas. Observó que Rarity la estaba mirando detenidamente.

Sweetie: ¿Algún problema Rarity?

Rarity tardó un rayo en responder pero finalmente la dice.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle ¿Desde cuando has crecido tanto?

Sweetie: ¿Que?

La potra extrañada con la pregunta de Rarity. Va ha observarse en un espejo. Notó que efectivamente ya no era una potra pequeña. En su lugar había una hermosa potra adolescente. Su crin había crecido al igual que su cola.

Sweetie: Pero ¿Que ha pasado'

Rarity sonrió.

Rarity: ¿No es obvio? Has crecido. Mi querida hermana pequeña ya no es tan pequeña.

Decía la pony diseñadora mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su hermana pequeña.

Sweetie: ¿En serio he crecido?

Decía la ex potra sorprendida ante lo que dijo su hermana. Rarity estuvo probando vestidos con su hermana al cual esta estaba encantada. Ya que todos ellos realzaban su hermosa figura. Sweetie Belle jamás se había visto de este modo. Tan hermosa y elegante como su hermana Rarity. Después. Las dos deciden dar un paseo por el pueblo.

Durante el paseo. Rarity nota que varios sementales se quedan mirando a la pareja. Rarity por supuesto pensaba que eran para ella las miradas. En ese momento oyó a dos sementales hablar.

Pony1: ¿Has visto a esa yegua? Es hermosa.

Pony2: Ya lo creo que si.

Rarity estaba encantada de que los sementales se quedaran admirándola.

Pony1: Ese pelaje es grandioso.

Pony2: Y que crin más larga y hermosa.

Pony: Ese pelaje blanco tan brillante y hermoso.

Rarity se sentía maravillada de que los sementales dijeran lindezas de ella. Hasta que estos dijeron algo inesperado para ella.

Pony: Esa crin rosa y violeta. Y esos atrayentes ojos verdes.

Rarity se quedó en shock. Creyendo que se lo decían a ella. Resulta que lo decían a Sweetie Belle.

Pony: En la vida había visto una yegua tan hermosa.

Pony2: Si. Sin duda toda una belleza pony. Prácticamente eclipsa a todas las demás yeguas del pueblo.

Rarity sintió como una puñalada en el pecho. Al final su hermana era quien captaba la atención de los sementales. Y fue a peor. Aya donde iban. Oían piropos y lindezas, siempre dirigidos hacia su hermana pequeña. Aquello hacía que ardiera por dentro. Su hermana notó el cambio de humor de su hermana mayor.

Sweetie: ¿Te pasa algo hermana?

Rarity trató de disimular, mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa pero con un ligero tic en el ojo.

Rarity: Por supuesto que no hermana ¿Por que no iba ha estar bien?

Mientras caminaban. Se chocaron con Mike y Spike que llevaban unos pergaminos que les impedían ver.

Mike: Ay. Lo siento.

Spike: No mirábamos por donde íbamos.

Rarity: Tranquilo mis Spikey Wikey y Mikey Wicky. Un tropiezo lo tiene cualquiera.

Mike: Aun lo sentimos Rarity y ...¿Sweetie Belle?

Mike y Spike se quedaron mirando a Sweetie Belle realmente asombrados.

Sweetie: ¿Algún problema chicos?

Mike: Sweetie Belle ¿Eres tú?

Sweetie: Así es chicos.

Spike: Whoa Sweetie Belle. Estas increíblemente hermosa.

Mike: Ya lo creo. Estas preciosa

Dijeron ambos con un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros. Sweetie Belle ocultó su rostro con su pelo para ocultar también su sonrojo. Esta les contesta mientras se reía levemente.

Sweetie: Jejeje. Gracias chicos.

Mike y Spike miraban embobados a Sweetie mientras Rarity estaba también roja pero de pura rabia. Incluso Mike y Spike se quedaron embobados por su hermana pequeña. Ella no se podía creer que su querida hermana la estuviera prácticamente eclipsándola ante los demás sementales.

Terminaron con su paseo. Sweetie Belle subió a su habitación mientras Rarity volvía con sus telas pensando en lo que había pasado.

Rarity: No me lo puedo creer. Mi propia hermana haciéndome sombra. Empiezo a lamentar que haya crecido tanto.

Mientras trabajaba. Oye que llaman a la puerta. Rarity abre la puerta pero no ve a nadie. Excepto varios ramos de flores que estaban en el suelo. Aquello la puso de buen humor

Rarity: Bueno. Al menos alguien me regala flores.

Rarity estaba encantada con las flores. Pero su sonrisa desaparece en el acto cuando al leer las tarjetas. Se da cuenta que no iban dirigidos hacia ella. Todas la flores eran dirigidas para su hermana pequeña. Todas ellas con poemas y lindezas hacia Sweetie Belle. Rarity estaba ya prácticamente roja de pura rabia que al final cogío aire y ...

La cámara se aleja de Ponyville mientras centenares de pájaros huían del lugar asustados.

En el Imperio de Cristal. Shining Armor y Cadence asustados se asomaron corriendo por el balcón del castillo junto con sus hijos que estaban llorando.

Armor: ¿Has odio eso Cadence?

Cadence: Si querido. Que grito más aterrador. Jamás oí nada semejante.

Armor: Ni yo. Y es algo que para desgracia quedara grabado en mi mente para siempre.

En Ponyville. Spike estaba escondido debajo de la cama.

Twilight: Spike. Sal de debajo de la cama ahora mismo.

Spike: No. No pienso salir para nada.

Respondió asustado el dragón al cual se aferraba una más de debajo de la cama. Twilight lo reprendió por ello.

Twilight: Vamos Spike. No seas tan asustadizo. Mira a Fluttershy. Con lo fácil que se asusta ella y no vino corriendo a esconderse a mi cama.

Fluttershy: En realidad. Si lo hice,

Respondió la pegaso saliendo de debajo de cama al lado de Spike. Twilight se cayó al suelo al estilo anime.

Mientras en la tienda de Rarity. Esta estaba con la mirada baja respirando entrecortadamente. Prácticamente se quedó a gusto y aliviada por el grito que acababa de soltar. Sweetie Belle oyó el horrible alarido y bajo asustada por las escaleras.

Sweetie: Hermana ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Oíste ese horrible alarido?

Rarity con una sonrisa maniática y un ligero tic en el ojo. La respondió.

Rarity: Nada "querida hermana". No es nada del que debas preocuparte.

Sweetie: ¿De quien son esas flores?

Rarity: ¿Que flores?

Dijo disimuladamente la pony modista.

Sweetie: Las que estas destrozando con unas tijeras de podar, con un martillo, una motosierra, impregnarlas con aceite inflamable y luego quemarlas con una cerilla.

Rarity: Ahhhh. Esta flores. Oh no es nada. Son solo unas flores que se estaban marchitando y me estoy deshaciendo de ellas. No es nada del que debas preocuparte.

Sweetie: Aja.

Respondió la ex potra no muy convencida. Llego la noche y Sweetie Belle se echó a dormir. A la mañana siguiente.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle. Hora de levantarse.

Llamó la pony modista a su hermana mientras entraba en su habitación.

Sweetie: No...no puedo...levantarme...me siento muy...cansada...

Respondió la potra como si estuviera agotada.

Rarity: Por favor Sweetie Belle. No seas perezosa y levántate. Hablas como si fueras una anci...

Decía la pony modista mientras retiraba la manta sobre su hermana, pero en el momento que lo hizo. Se quedó muda de la impresión.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle. Cielos ¿Pero que te ha pasado?

Mas tarde. El resto de las mane junto con Mike y la patrulla. Se reúnen en la casa de Rarity. También estaban el resto de las CMC.

Twilight: ¿Que ocurre Rarity?

Mike: Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos en cuanto nos avisaste.

Applejack: ¿Que ocurre dulzura?

Pinkie: ¿Es una sorpresa? Me encanta las sorpresas.

Rarity asustada les dice.

Rarity: Es mi hermana. Algo la pasa.

Red: ¿Que la pasa?

Rarity: Vedla vosotros mismos.

Señaló a un pony anciana que estaba sentada en un sillón.

Ghost: ¿Quien es ella? Me parece familiar.

Scootaloo: Whoa. Parece incluso más vieja que la abuela de Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Oye.

Se quejó la potra.

Fluttershy: ¿Quien es ella?

Rarity: Ella. Es Sweetie Belle.

Todos: ¿QUEEEEE?

Gritaron asombrados todo el grupo.

Ocelot: ¿Sweetie Belle?

Black: ¿En serio es ella?

Sunset: ¿Como es posible?

Fox se acercó a ella y la escaneó con su brazalete.

Fox: Esto parece obra de magia negra.

Rarity: No entiendo que ha podido pasar. Hace unos días era una potra normal. Al siguiente era casi una adolescente. Y ahora es una pobre anciana.

Twilight: Pero ¿Como ha podido pasar?

Mike: Me pregunto...

Todos miraron a Mike.

Rainbow: ¿Que pasa Mike?

Mike: Recuerdo que en el bosque Everfree nos encontramos con Adversa.

Sunset: ¿Con esa hechicera pegaso loca?

Red: ¿Que tiene que ver ella con la que la está pasando a Sweetie Belle?

Apple Bloom: Yo lo recuerdo. Cuando nos encontramos con ella parecía prácticamente una anciana.

Scootaloo: Si. Parecía sacado de la edad de piedra. Os juro que tenía más arrugas que la abuela de Apple Bloom.

Mike: También recuerdo que uno de esos bogles le arrancó un trozo de pelo de la cola de Sweetie Belle.

Twilight: Espera ¿Dijisteis que Adversa parecía una anciana?

Apple Bloom: Así es.

Twilight estuvo pensando por un momento.

Applejack: ¿Que piensas azucarillo?

Twilight: Creo que ya entiendo lo que sucede. Adversa con el mechó de pelo arrancado de Sweetie Belle. Lo usó para hacer un hechizo y robarla la juventud.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante lo que dijo Twilight.

Rarity: ¿Me estas diciendo que esa loca hechicera le acaba de robar la juventud a mi hermana.

Gritó alarmada Rarity.

Mike: Todo apunta a que así es.

Rarity: Pero. Tenéis que hacer algo. Mi hermana no puede ser una anciana.

Mike: Y no lo será. Mi patrulla y yo iremos al castillo de Adversa a recuperar su crin perdida.

Rainbow: Perfecto. Iré con vosotros. Tengo ganas de patearla el trasero a esa hechicera loca.

Mike: Estamos todos de acuerdo. Iremos al castillo de Adversa.

Rarity: Por favor Mike. Quiero que mi hermana esté lo antes posible bien.

Comentó preocupada Rarity.

Mike: Tranquila Rarity. Tendremos éxito.

Respondió Mike con una sonrisa.

Rarity: Muchas gracias mi Mikey Wikey.

Dijo la pony modista dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al potro.

Spike: Que suerte tiene.

Vulcan: Ya lo creo.

Mike: Ejen. Vamos equipo.

En el castillo de Adversa. La hechicera estaba en la puerta esperando a sus invitadas.

Adversa: Ya debían estar al venir.

Finalmente aparecieron. Era una lamia con un traje de hechicera morada. Junto a ella había la que parecía una arpía con un atuendo similar pero en azul. Cuando vieron a Adversa. La saludaron muy calurosamente.

Lamia: Adversa querida.

Arpia: Nos alegramos de verte.

Adversa: Lo mismo a vosotras.

Respondió la hechicera con una igual sonrisa.

Adversa: Por favor. Seguidme a la sala de invitados.

Más tarde. Las tres estaban tomando el te.

Arpia: Adversa querida ¿Como lo haces para mantenerte tan joven?

Adversa: Secreto de familia querida.

Respondió la condesa con una sonrisa.

Fuera. Un robot volador (Parecido al que aparecen en Ghost Recon Future Soldiers). Estaba sobrevolando el castillo en busca de alguna zona para entrar. Finalmente lo encuentran. Un balcón donde había unos cuatro bogles vigilando. El grupo escondido en unos matorrales ven la oportunidad.

Fox: He encontrando una zona de entrada. Pero hay cuatro.

Ocelot: Habrá que dejarles fuera de juego.

Mike: Pues ya sabéis que hacer.

Fox, Ocelot, Ghost y Vulcan armados con rifles de francotiradores con munición no letal. Se ponen en posición y apuntan a su objetivo.

Fox: Blanco uno localizado.

Ocelot: Lo tengo en la mira.

Ghost: Yo también.

Vulcan: Y yo.

Los cuatro se sincronizan y disparan sus rifles. Dando en los bogles con dardos tranquilizantes y hacerles dormir. Una vez fuera de juego. Ghost y Camaleón disfrazado de alpinista. Se ponen en acción.

Ghost: Adelante.

Ghost dispara su lanza garfios enganchándolo en el balcón al igual que Camaleón lanza un gancho de alpinista. Los no voladores escalan la cuerda mientras el resto vuela. Rainbow esperaba impaciente arriba.

Rainbow: ¿No habría sido más fácil ir volando?

Preguntó molesta la pegaso.

Medic: ¿Acaso querrías cargar con Vulcan?

Rainbow ante la pregunta se cayo.

Rainbow: No. Supongo que no.

Eye Fox recuperó su robot volador y se lo guardó en un bolsillo de su cazadora.

Mike: Sigamos.

El grupo entró a hurtadillas. Durante el camino se toparon con un bogle que estaba de espaldas al cual no había notado su presencia. Camaleón disfrazado de Ghost Recon. Se acercó a su espalda. Lo coge del cuello con su brazo y lo aturde con una llave.

Más adelante. Eye Fox sacó de nuevo el robot he hizo que adoptara forma Mobil para que fuera por el suelo. El robot camuflado con un manto de invisibilidad se puso en medio de unos bogles que estaban vigilando. En ese momento, el robot activó un ataque de sonido que obligo a los bogles a taparse los oídos y el grupo fue rápido hacia ellos noqueándolos.

Mike: Bien. Deberíamos estar cerca.

El grupo entró lo que parecía el laboratorio de Adversa (el mismo sitio donde Tirek conoció a Adversa la primera vez).

Mike: No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar el mechón de pelo de Sweetie Belle.

Grupo: Entendido.

Mientras. Adversa. Seguía con sus amigas.

Adversa: Disculpadme. Me olvide las galletas. Ahora vuelvo.

Dijo esta levantándose y yendo hacia casualmente su laboratorio. Mientras. El grupo. Seguía buscando el trozo de crin.

Red: ¿Nada?

Medic: No.

Camaleón (disfrazado de sabueso): Para nada.

Vulcan (cantando): "Donde estará mi carro". "Donde estará mi carro".

Eye Fox le dio una colleja para que dejara de cantar.

Fox: Concéntrate tarugo.

Vulcan: Vale. Vale.

Respondió algo molesto el robot mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Rainbow: Chicos. Lo encontré.

El grupo fue hacia donde estaba Rainbow. Ahí vieron que el trozo de crin de Sweetie Belle estaba en una copa de cristal.

Ghost: El pelo de Sweetie Belle.

Mike: Perfecto. Cojamos el pelo ante de...

Adversa: Vosotros.

Gritó la condesa captando la atención del grupo.

Ocelot: Ups. Pillados.

Adversa: ¿Que hacéis vosotros en mi castillo?

Preguntó molesta la hechicera. Mike la respondió firmemente.

Mike: Como si no lo supieras. Venimos a recuperar el mechón de pelo que el quitaste a nuestra amiga Sweetie Belle.

Adversa: Ni en broma os lo permitiré.

Adversa conjuró un hechizo y del suelo con forma de tablero de ajedrez. Surgieron monstruos con forma de piezas de ajedrez y fueron a atacar al grupo.

Mike: Hora de pelear chicos.

Rainbow: Genial. Me había cansado del sigilo.

Respondió Rainbow haciendo crujir sus cascos.

Ocelot: Adelante.

Un pieza en forma de torre con patas y brazos. Trató de golpear a Red Fire con un martillo de piedra. Esta lo esquivó echándose a un lado y lanzando un rayo de fuego a lo que sería la cara del monstruo. Eye Fox dispara una flecha con cuerdas a las piernas para hacerlo caer al suelo. Red Fire carga sus llamas en crin y alas hasta formar una gran bola de fuego por todo su cuerpo. Se lanzó hacia la torre monstruo y la destrozó en pedazos.

Ocelot se enfrentaba a lo que sería un caballo. Un monstruo en forma de caballero equino con gran armadura. El monstruo trató de golpear a Ocelot con su espada pero este lo bloqueo con la suya. Este lo retuvo durante un rato y logra empujarlos hacia atrás. Ocelot aprovechó para ir hacia él y partirlo por la mitad con su espada.

Camaleón huía de un alfil. El alfil trató de golpear a camaleón con su báculo hasta que este saltó al otro lado de la mesa. El alfil dio la vuelta a la mesa mientras Camaleón disfrazado de encargada de la limpieza. Fregaba el suelo. El alfil cuando se lanzó a por él. Este simplemente se apartó y el alfil nada más pisar el suelo. salió resbalando hasta estrellarse contra una pared y romperse en pedazos.

Una reina lanzaba lanzas de piedra contra Ghost y Rainbow al cual estas esquivaban. Rainbow hacía de cebo mientras Ghost activando su camuflaje. Se acercó a la reina. Congeló el suelo con su magia haciendo que se resbale. Una vez en el suelo. Ghost lanzó más magia de hielo congelando al monstruo y Rainbow le dio una fuerte patada que lo destrozó en un millón de pedazos de hielo.

Medic y Vulcan se ocupaban de otra torre. Medic lanzaba kunais contra la torre al cual este se cubría con el mazo. Mientras Vulcan le golpeó con fuerza con su mazo de energía haciéndole retroceder. Antes de que la torre se pudiera levantar. Vulcan se puso encima de este apuntándole con su cañón de brazo cargado y apuntándole a bocajarro un potente disparo que lo desintegró en el acto.

Black Wing se ocupaba del rey. Este portaba una gran espada que pese a su considerable tamaño. Lo movía con soltura. Black Wing logró esquivar un mandoble y darle una patada a la cara. Mientras retrocedía. Black Wing con su alta velocidad. Se pone detrás de este y le da una fuerte patada en su espalda haciéndole caer de frente en el suelo. Cuando este se levantó, la pegaso estaba enfrente de él cargando sus garras eléctricas y se las clavó en la frente. Sin quitar la garra, pego una voltereta quedando detrás de este y arrancarle la cabeza de piedra tirandolo por ahí.

Finalmente. Mike se enfrentaba a Adversa.

Adversa: Maldito mocoso. Sin duda eres realmente molesto.

Mike: Tu error fue robar la juventud a mi amiga.

Respondió desafiante el potro. Adversa se rió.

Adversa: Solo es una niña ¿A quien le importa lo que la pase?

Mike la miró enfadado y la respondió.

Mike: Primero a su hermana mayor. Segundo sus amigas. Tercero a su novio Button y cuarto porque ella es mi amiga y nadie se mete con mis amigos.

Mike lanzó un rayo contra Adversa al cual esta se cubrió con una barrera. la hechicera usó el poder del amuleto para crear unas cadenas de magia de color rojo y atrapar al potro. Este usó su fuerza para romperla en pedazos. Mike cargó magia de su cuerno y lanzó un rayo más poderosos que el anterior. Adversa lo notó y no tubo más remedio que apartarse de la trayectoria del disparo. Mike aprovecho que había bajado la guardia para volar veloz hacia ella y golpearla contra una pared.

Adversa: Maldito mocoso.

Adversa vio que Mike había cogido la copa con el trozo de crin.

Adversa: Suelta eso.

Gritó furiosa la condesa.

Mike: ¿Cual? ¿Esto?

Dijo Mike mientras se burlaba de la condesa. Esta furiosa le lanzó un rayo mágico al cual este lo esquivó.

Mike: Fallaste.

Adversa volvió a atacar con el mismo resultado.

Mike: Fallaste otra vez.

Adversa ya harta. Cargó con su magia una mesa y lo lanzo contra el potro. Este lo único que hizo fue coger la crin y tirar la copa haciendo que esta se rompiera en pedazos.

Adversa: Nooooo.

Gritó alarmada la condesa nada más ver como la copa mágica se rompía en pedazos. En ese momento la hechicera empezó a envejecer.

Mike: Chicos. Hora de largarse.

Black: Entendido.

Rainbow: Aparta vieja.

Decía Rainbow mientras apartaba bruscamente a la hechicera a un lado y el resto del equipo salio de la sala. Acto seguido aparecieron los bogles.

Adversa: ¿Ahora aparecéis idiotas?

Gritó furiosa la ya anciana condesa mientras estos temblaban de miedo por la furia de su jefe.

Adversa: He perdido el mechón de pelo de la potra. Así que tendré que sacarlo de vosotros atajos de inútiles.

Gritaba furiosa la condesa mientras perseguía a los asustados bogles. Durante el camino se topó con sus invitadas, al cual estas se sorprendieron al ver el envejecido estado de Adversa.

Arpia: ¿Has visto como estaba?

Lamia: Ya lo creo. Pobre Adversa. Nunca me imaginé que el trabajo de la condesa la hiciera envejecer de esta manera.

Más tarde. El grupo había vuelto a la tienda de Rarity.

Mike: Chicas. Ya estamos aquí.

Pinkie: Que bien. Habéis vuelto.

Rainbow: Por supuesto. Conseguimos el trozo de crin y la pateamos el trasero a la hechicera.

Medic: ¿Como está Sweetie Belle?

Ante eso Rarity contestó.

Rarity: Está de maravilla. Mi hermana ha vuelto a ser como era antes.

Dijo la yegua dejando paso a una animada Sweetie Belle.

Mike: Sweetie Belle. Estas bien.

Dijo el potro contento de que su amiga estuviera bien. Ella también parecía estar contenta también.

Sweetie: Si. Nunca me alegré tanto de volver a ser una potra.

Apple Bloom: Nos alegramos de que estés bien.

Scootaloo: Y que no seas una vieja deshuesada.

Dijeron sus amigas abrazando a Sweetie Belle. Esta se acercó a Mike.

Sweetie: Muchas gracias por ayudarme antes.

Mike: No ha sido na...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Sweetie Belle le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndole sonrojar. Ante eso Apple Bloom le cogío del cuello a su novio y miró con picardía y una sonrisa a Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom: Bueno. Sin pasarse.

Sweetie: Oh Apple Bloom ¿Estabas ahí?

Bromeó la potra y todos se rieron. Ante eso Mike comentó.

Mike: Bueno Rarity. Deberás tener cuidado en el futuro. Ya que entonces Sweetie Belle se convertirá en una dura rival en cuestión de belleza.

Rarity: Tendré cuidado Mike.

Y todos volvieron a reírse con más fuerza todavía.

En el castillo de Adversa. Esta había logrado recuperar su juventud (cosa que no le hizo gracia a los bogles que tuvieron que cederla su juventud).

Adversa: Bueno. Esto es otra cosa. Aun así. Maldito potro. Siempre acaba estropeando mis planes esa maldita peste azul.

Comentaba la hechicera mientras se examinaba en el espejo. Acto seguido apareció un bloge por la puerta. La hechicera lo miro molesta.

Adversa: ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Bogle: Visita. Visita.

Adversa: Si es ese idiota de Tirek dile que se marche. No estoy de humor para aguantar cretinos.

Dijo realmente molesta la hechicera. El bogle negó que era él.

Bogle: No ser. No ser.

Aquello extraño a la hechicera.

Adversa: ¿Entonces quien es?

Acto seguido. Apareció la Sombra misteriosa de otra veces enfrente de Adversa. La hechicera lo miró con extrañeza.

Adversa: ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Y como osas entrar en mis dominios sin permiso?

Preguntó de muy mal humor la hechicera. La sombra le dijo.

Sombra misteriosa: Alguien que puede ayudarte en tu venganza.

Respondió la sombra misteriosa. La cámara se iba oscureciendo, siendo el gran ojo rojo de la sombra y el amuleto de Sargeras los únicos puntos brillantes en quedarse.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	59. CAP 59 SOMBRA POR DUPLICADO

**CAPÍTULO 59**

**SOMBRA POR DUPLICADO**

Las mane 7 y la Patrulla Harmony estaban en los jardines reales del Imperio de Cristal disfrutando de un picnic junto con la princesa Cadence y sus hijos.

Twilight: Que día más bonito hace.

Comentaba Twilight mientras leía un libro.

Spike: Ya lo creo.

Respondió Spike al cual junto con Pinkie Pie jugaban con los gemelos.

Cadence: Me alegra que hayáis podido venir amigos.

Red: Nosotros también.

Ocelot: Si. Después de luchar contra tantas fuerzas del mal. Viene bien un descanso.

Rarity: Si. Mi delicada piel necesita relajarse después de tantos estrés.

Rainbow estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el suelo. Hasta que una pelota de football la dio de lleno en toda la cara. La pegaso se levantó cogiendo con sus cascos su nariz dolorida.

Rainbow: Aught. Pero...¿Quien ha sido el pedazo de...?

Acto seguido apareció Camaleón con un disfraz de futbolista.

Camaleón: Hola Rainbow ¿Has visto el balón de mi disfraz de...?

No pudo continuar porque en ese instante. Rainbow le clavó una mirada asesina al robot changeling.

Rainbow: CAMALEÓN.

Y volvieron las persecuciones. Rainbow armado con un bate de baseball mientras Camaleón disfrazado de equilibrista de monociclo, huía de ella. El grupo veía la persecución de ambos.

Cadence: ¿Siempre están así?

Applejack: Cada dos por tres.

Medic: Esos dos siempre están en locas persecuciones.

Acto seguido. Se oyó un grito infrapony por el castillo del imperio.

Shining: MIIIIIIIIKE.

Fox: Hablando de persecuciones.

Twilight se echó el casco a la cara.

Twilight: Por Celestia ¿Que habrá hecho Mike a mi hermano esta vez?

Acto seguido aparece Mike riéndose como un loco. Siendo perseguido por un furioso Shining Armor. El príncipe llevaba un gorro que le cubría la parte de la crin por completo.

Armor: Maldita monstruo. Cuando te coja.

Gritó el príncipe casi sonando como un rugido. Mike seguía huyendo mientras se reía y se escondía detrás de Cadence. Esta trató de calmar a su marido.

Cadence: Shining cariño cálmate.

Armor: ¿Que me calme? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha hecho esta versión en miniatura de Discord?

Twilight: Vamos hermano. No habrá sido para tanto.

Armor: ¿Que no? Imaginaos lo que me a hecho cuando me duchaba.

Dijo el príncipe quitándose el gorro. Todos se sorprendieron en cuanto lo vieron. La crin de la cabeza lo tenía rosa.

Sunset: Pero ¿Que te ha pasado en el pelo?

Armor: Este monstruo acaba de cambiarme el contenido del champú por tinte rosa para el pelo.

Rainbow y Spike no pudieron contener las ganas de reír y echaron a reír en el suelo como locos mientras se sujetaban la barriga.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Esa si que ha sido buena. Jajaja.

Spike: Jajajaja. Apoyo eso. Jajajaja.

Rarity: Chicos. Jijijiji. No está bien reírse. Jijiji.

Trató de no reírse Rarity pero la era imposible. Al final todo el mundo se moría de risa.

Ghost: Jajaja. Valla pelo. Jajajaja.

Pinkie: Jajajaja. Ahora tú, yo y Cadence hacemos juego. Seremos el trío rosa.

Comentaba Pinkie mientras cogía de los hombros a Cadence y Shining. Shining estaba tremendamente avergonzado.

Armor: Ya esta bien.

Gritó molesto el unicornio. Los bebes también se reían del gracioso color que tenía su padre en el pelo.

Cadence: Valla querido. Parece que a nuestros hijos les gusta tu nuevo color de crin. Podrías quedártelo por un tiempo querido.

Dijo Cadence tratando de contener la risa. Shining se sintió bastante fastidiado. Todos se reían hasta que Mike dejó de reír de repente y se quedó mirando hacia la lejanía. El grupo lo notó.

Black: Mike ¿Que ocurre?

Mike: Sombra.

Dijo Mike señalando con su casco hacia delante y efectivamente. Sombra estaba entre las calles mirando al grupo con una sonrisa siniestra. El grupo se sobresalto por ello.

Twilight: ¿Sombra?

Cadence: ¿Que hace aquí?

Mike: No lo se. Pero le vamos a zurrar por haber venido.

Rainbow: Estoy contigo.

Armor: Yo voy a avisar a la guardia mientras saco al resto de aquí.

Mientras Shining se llevaba a su esposa y sus hijos como las portadoras. Mientras Mike y su patrulla iban a por sombra.

Mike: Alto ahí Sombra.

Pero Sombra no se detuvo. Este con una risa perversa. Salio huyendo mientras estos le perseguían. Después de un rato de persecución. Le pierden de vista en los callejones del imperio.

Mike: Chicos. Dividíos. Si veis a Sombra. Dad una señal. No os enfrentéis a él solos.

Red: Entendido.

Mike, Blue Sky y Camaleón se fueron por un camino. Red Fire, Ocelot y Medic fueron por otro y Eye Fox, Ghost, Vulcan y Black Wing por el último.

El grupo de Mike perseguían a Sombra que huía por unos callejones.

Mike: Alto Sombra.

Sombra: Jajajaja. Nunca me atrapareis.

Sombra se metió en una callejón y el grupo lo siguió. Para su sorpresa. La calle los llevó a un callejón sin salida y sin rastro de Sombra.

Sky: ¿Donde se ha metido?

Camaleón: Ha desaparecido.

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de sabueso.

Red Fire perseguía a Sombra por otro callejón. Sombra saltaba varios obstáculos al igual que sus perseguidores. Sombra saltó una valla y el grupo hizo lo mismo. Cuando pasaron al otro lado. Se encontraron con un gran solar pero sin rastro de Sombra.

Ocelot: ¿Donde se ha metido este tipo?

El último grupo perseguía a Sombra.

Vulcan: Detente Sombra.

Gritó de forma autoritaria al cual este con una sonrisa perversa le responde.

Sombra: ¿Y eso por que?

Vulcan: Porque no tengo ganas de correr.

Sombra: Jejeje. Pues te aguantas.

Se burló Sombra. Eye Fox logró disparar una flecha y darle en un costado.

Fox: En el blanco.

Pero para su sorpresa. Sombra se deshizo en una luz naranja y desapareció. Aquello sorprendió al grupo.

Black: ¿Que ha pasado?

Fox: No tengo ni idea.

Los equipo se reunieron para comentar sus persecuciones.

Mike: Le perdimos en cuanto le perseguíamos.

Red: Nosotros también

Fox: Nosotros también.

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que acababan de decir.

Mike: Eso es imposible. Nosotros le perseguimos hasta un callejón y desapareció de golpe.

Red: Nosotros le seguimos hasta un solar y desapareció también.

Fox: Yo logré acertarle con una flecha pero en el momento de hacerle contacto. Desapareció.

El grupo estaba muy extrañado por sus versiones. Al final tras perder la pista a Sombra. Deciden volver al castillo. Ahí se encuentras junto con sus amigos.

Twilight: Mike. Muy oportuno.

Comentó Twilight algo alterada.

Mike: ¿Que ocurre Twilight?

Sunset: Sombra nos acaba de atacar.

Mike: ¿Que?

Cadence: Mientras vosotros le buscabais. Sombra nos atacó en el castillo.

Twilight: Nos dio problemas pero logramos repelerlo.

Red: Pero. Eso es imposible.

Fluttersy: Pero si es la verdad...pero si decís que es imposible vale.

Mike y su patrulla les contaron a sus amigos lo sucedido con Sombra. Estos se sorprendieron.

Armor: Pero eso es imposible,

Medic: Pero es la verdad.

Sunset: Pero ¿Como pudisteis ver a Sombra en diversos sitios a la vez?

Mike: No tenemos ni idea.

Applejack: ¿Será un hechizo de duplicación?

Twilight: Se requiere una gran magia para hacerlos.

Fox: Aun así. Habrá que estar atentos.

En una cueva cercana al Imperio de Cristal. Estaba escondido Sombra. Este se reía perversamente.

Sombra: Jajajaja. Sin duda he dejado a esos molestos ponis muy confundidos. Este aparato es una maravilla.

Comentaba Sombra mientras contemplaba un extraño brazalete que tenía en el brazo.

Sombra: Esta noche daré mi mayor golpe en el Imperio de Cristal.

Decía Sombra mientras se reía perversamente.

En el Imperio. Shining Armor junto con Flash y Jack. Estaban organizando a la guardia imperial para tratar de encontrar a Sombra. Flash y Jack trataban de aguantar la risa como podían, debido a que Shining todavía no pudo quitarse el tinte rosa de su crin. De vez en cuanto el príncipe les lanzaba una mirada asesina a los dos para que se callaran.

Mike y su patrulla estaban mirando por donde perdieron a Sombra. Usaban gafas especiales para encontrar cualquier rastro.

Mike: Por aquí es donde nos dividimos.

Camaleón: Ey chicos.

Medic: ¿Que ocurre Camaleón?

Camaleón: He encontrado un extraño rastro en el suelo.

Todo el mundo con sus gafas, miraron hacia donde apuntaba Camaleón y efectivamente había algo. En el suelo había un extraño rastro naranja.

Mike: (Este rastro naranja, me resulta familiar)

Pensaba Mike.

Black: ¿Que es este rastro naranja?

Camaleón: No lo se. Pero se divide en los tres caminos. En los mismos que tomo Sombra...o Sombras..o...no tengo ni idea.

Mike: Debemos echar un vistazo.

En ese momento un rayo oscuro impactó en el suelo sobresaltando al grupo.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Black: Arriba.

Todo el mundo miró arriba y vieron a Sombra sobre el tejado de un edificio.

Red: Es él.

Mike: A por él.

Mike, Red Fire y Black Wing volaron hasta lo alto del edificio donde se encontraba Sombra.

Mike: Esta vez no te escapas.

Sombra: Jajajaja.

Sobra invocó una guadaña y se desplazó hacia ellos mediante un cristal negro que emergió de golpe del suelo. El grupo trató de apartar pero Black Wing recibió un fuerte golpe con el mango del arma de Sombra que la tiró al suelo. Red Fire trató de dispararle con una rayo de fuego pero este se cubrió con su guadaña girando sobre si misma en forma de escudo. Mike lanzó una ataque de bomba de fango al cual impactó en la guadaña y explotó destruyendo el arma de Sombra y tirándolo al suelo.

En el suelo. El resto del grupo contemplaba la pelea.

Fox: Tenemos que ayudarles.

Ocelot: Pues no se hable más.

Pero justo cuando iban a actuar. Un cristal negro se interpuso en su camino.

Vulcan: Pero ¿De donde sale este cristal negro?

Sky: Mirad.

Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba el paladín y vieron a otro Sombra. Aquello les sorprendió enormemente.

Medic: ¿Sombra?

Ghost: Pero si hace un momento le vimos combatir contra Mike y las demás.

Camaleón: Carai ¿Tendrá un gemelo?

Preguntó Camaleón con un disfraz de hermanos gemelos.

Sombra lanzó un gran arpón de cristal negro al cual el grupo tubo que apartarse. Ocelot disparó sus pistolas contra el pero este se desvaneció en sombras. Eye Fox disparó unas flechas de luz provocando una gran destello haciendo que Sombra cegado recupere su forma anterior.

Mientras. Mike y las otras seguían combatiendo contra Sombra.

Mike: Debemos detener a Sombra ante de que ...

Su frase fue interrumpida cuando vio al resto del grupo enfrentándose a otro Sombra. Aquello le dejó confundido.

Mike: ¿Otro Sombra? No puede ser.

Mike usó sus gafas y miró al sombra que combatían el y las otras. Vio que Sombra tenía una figura naranja. Luego miró al otro Sombra con el mismo resultado.

Mike: Como sospechaba.

Red Fire contenía con su rayo el de Sombra con dificultad ya que el unicornio oscuro era muy poderoso.

Red: No se cuanto podré aguantar.

Sombra se reía pero en ese momento Black Wing le golpea con una honda de aire haciendo que pierda la concentración. Red Fire aprovechó para intensificar su rayo y así golpear a Sombra al cual lo impacta de lleno. Sombra se desvaneció en una luz naranja en cuanto fue alcanzado.

Mientras. El resto del grupo seguía combatiendo con el otro Sombra. Sombra lanzaba ataques de cristales negros al grupo obligando a los unicornios del grupo a crear una barrera para protegerse del ataque.

Sombra se reía como un maniático hasta que Blue Sky detrás de él logra ensartarle con su espada por la espalda. El Sombra atravesado se disipó en una luz naranja.

Sky: ¿Que ha pasado? Se ha desvanecido.

La Patrulla al completo se reunió.

Camaleón: ¿Que pasa aquí?

Ocelot: No hacemos otra cosa que encontrar a Sombra por todas partes.

Mike: Yo tengo una idea pero tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

Las mane 7 junto con Cadence. Estaba reunidas en una gran sala.

Fluttershy: ¿Creéis que detendrán a Sombra?

Preguntó algo nerviosa la pegaso.

Rarity: Seguro que si querida. Pronto lo detendrán.

Cadence: Si. Eso espero.

Sombra: Puede que no tengáis que buscar más.

Todas se sobresaltaron en cuanto vieron a Sombra saliendo de una puerta. Aquello les puso en alerta.

Twilight: Sombra.

Gritó enfadada Twilight cargando la magia de su cuerno al igual que el resto de mágicos.

Spike: ¿Como ha llegado aquí?

Cadence: ¿Como osas entrar en mi castillo Sombra?

Grito enfadada Cadence preparando la magia de su cuerno. Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Para mi no hay nada que me detenga. Y ahora veréis lo que es sufrir.

Pero antes de que les hiciera nada. Un rayo dorado le impactó destruyéndolo en el acto. El grupo vio a Mike y su patrulla entrar por la puerta.

Applejack: Chicos. Como nos alegramos de veros.

Spike: Habéis llegado a tiempo.

Fluttershy: ¿Habéis matado a Sombra?

Mike: Ese no era Sombra.

Aquello dejó confundido al grupo.

Twilight: ¿Como que no era Sombra?

Mile miró a todos lados y grito.

Mike: Muéstrate Sombra. Se que estás ahí.

Sombra: Jajajaja. Me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta.

Se reía Sombra mientras salía de una columna. El grupo se puso en alerta.

Rainbow: ¿Otra vez ese tío?

Mike se adelantó al grupo.

Mike: Dime Sombra ¿Como lo has hecho? Crear a los clones.

Cadence: ¿Clones?

Sombra: Jejejeje. Bien te lo diré. Con ayuda de esto.

Respondió Sombra mostrando un extraño brazalete que tenía en su pata derecha. Mike no se podía creer lo que veían.

Mike: No...no puede ser.

Decía Mike nervioso ante lo que veía.

Twilight: Mike ¿Que pasa? ¿Que es ese brazalete?

Mike: Si no me equivoco. Es el duplicador de materia X2.

Cadence: ¿Duplicador de materia X2?

Mike: Una versión mejorada de mi duplicador de materia que uso para mis robots o piezas. Solo que este sirve también para clonar seres vivos.

Rainbow: Whoa ¿Dices que también puede duplicar a seres vivos?

Pinkie: ¿Como la fuente espejo?

Mike: Algo parecido. Pero lo tuve que destruir por lo peligroso que era.

Fluttershy: ¿Pe...peligroso?

Preguntó con temor la pegaso.

Mike: Dime Sombra ¿Como es que lo tienes tú?

Demando Mike a Sombra al cual este con una sonrisa siniestra le responde.

Sombra: Si eso te complace. Hace tiempo. Darkus reclutó en secreto a mi subordinada Evil Blood para que le ayudase a utilizar una arma que usaba el sonido para destruir grandes zonas.

Mike: Me acuerdo de eso. Los problemas que nos causó.*

*** Ver CAP 52 LAS MONTAÑAS DEL ESTRUENDO de este fanfic.**

Pensaba Mike al acordarse cuando se enfrentó a su clon malvado con sus armas de sonido.

Sombra: Lo que no sabía Darkus es que su espía era en realidad mi espía. Ella le espiaba sus creaciones hasta que encontró algo de sumo interés.

Mike: El duplicador de materia X2.

Sombra: Correcto. Gracias a él. Puedo crear un ejercito de Sombras que obedecen mis ordenes y con ello. Conquistar el Imperio de Cristal.

Mike: Nunca te permitiremos que lo hagas.

Armor: Estamos contigo en eso.

Respondió Shining Armor apareciendo por una entrada junto con Flash Sentry y Jack.

Sombra: Jajajaja. Nunca me detendréis. Conquistaré el Imperio de Cristal.

Vulcan: ¿Ah si? ¿Tú y que ejercito?

Comentó en forma de burla el robot.

Sombra: Con este.

Y un ejercito de Sombras aparecieron por todas partes para sorpresa del grupo.

Vulcan: Oh valla.

Fox: ¿Por que no te podías haberte quedado callado idiota?

Preguntó molesta la arquera.

Mike: No es el momento de discutir. Ahora tenemos que detener a Sombra y sus dobles.

Twilight: Completamente de acuerdo.

Sombra: Clones. Atacad.

Clones Sombra: A la orden.

Y así comenzó la dura batalla contra los clones de Sombra. Twilight y las mane 7 junto con Shining, Cadence, Flash y Jack. Combatían contra los clones de Sombra al cual no se los ponía fácil pese a que estos no eran tan poderosos como el original. La Patrulla Harmony también lo daba todo contra los clones mientras Mike luchaba contra el original.

Mike: Nunca ganarás Sombra.

Dijo desafiante Mike. Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Esta vez nada me detendrá.

Sombra convocó una guadaña de sombra. Acto seguido convoco un gran cristal negro creciente del suelo que hizo que avanzara a alta velocidad contra Mike. Mike activo su sable y bloqueó el ataque de guadaña de Sombra. Ambos tenían un fiero combate donde sus armas no paraban de chocar la una contra la otra.

Sombra: Has interferido en mis planes por demasiado tiempo Mike. Es hora de eliminarte.

Gritó Sombra tratando de cortar la cabeza de Mike con su guadaña pero falla.

Mike: Sigue soñando Sombra. Mientras yo viva. Jamás lo conseguirás.

Respondió Mike dando y rápido toque con su casco en la cabeza de Sombra para aturdirlo y luego darle una fuerte patada que lo manda contra el suelo. Mike cargó su espada y se fue a por él, pero su marcha fue detenida por varios sombras que detuvieron el ataque con sus respectivas guadañas.

Mike: Esto no va ha ser fácil.

Los clones empezaron a atacar a Mike al cual este tubo que defenderse de todos los ataques. Mike logra atravesar a uno con su espada haciendo que se desvaneciera en una luz naranja. A otros los desintegró con un potente rayo. A otros los destruyó con un infierno de plasma.

El resto del grupo también destruían clones. Shining, Flash y Jack destruían clones con sus armas mientras Twilight, Red Fire y Cadence les cubrían.

Ocelot lanzaba potente tajos con su espada, Blue Sky generaba un campo de fuerza para proteger al grupo de potentes disparos mientras Eye Fox disparaba una gran tormenta de flechas y Rarity lanzaba sus propios rayos para destruir los clones.

Camaleón con un disfraz de pirata. Disparaba un potente cañón que barría con la mayoría mientras Pinkie con un disfraz similar le daba munición.

Rainbow Dash y Black Wing realizaban vuelos rasantes que eliminaba filas enteras.

Medic empleando sus propia técnica de clones. Destruía a la mayorías con kunais o katanas mientras Applejack ataba con su lazo a varios de ellos para facilitar el blanco a su compañera.

Varios clones se acercaban a una asustada Fluttershy al cual Spike estaba enfrente de ella para protegerlas. Los clones estuvieron a punto de atacar hasta que apareció Ghost desactivando su camuflaje para lanzar un potente rayo gélido mientras Vulcan los atacaba por la retaguardia con sus hachas de energía.

Pese a los esfuerzos de todos. No paraban de aparecen clones.

Twilight: ¿Pero cuantos hay?

Preguntaba Twilight lanzando rayos contra un clon y destruirlo.

Flash: Por muchos que eliminemos. Siguen viniendo más.

Y no le faltaba razón al pegaso. Sombra solo tenía que activar del duplicador de materia X2 para crear más clones.

Mike: (Maldita sea. La única forma de acabar con esto es quitarle el brazalete a Sombra).

Pensaba Mike mientras destruía más y más clones mientras Sombra se reía.

Sombra: Jajajaja. No tenéis oportunidad. Estáis condenados.

Razón no le faltaba a Sombra. Mike se dio cuenta que sus amigo estaban siendo arrinconados contra una pared. En un descuido. Un clon logra golpearle fuertemente por la espalda y hacerle caer junto al resto.

Cadence: Mike.

La princesa cogío a Mike en brazos y lo llevó con los demás.

Armor: Debe haber una forma de salir de esta.

Jack: Mike. Tú diseñaste ese aparato infernal. Debes conocer una forma de desactivarlo.

Twilight: Antes dijiste que el duplicador de materia X2 tenía un fallo ¿Podemos aprovecharlo?

Mike después de pensarlo detenidamente la responde.

Mike: La hay. Pero debéis confiar plenamente en mí.

Applejack: Claro compañero.

Rarity: Estamos contigo.

Mike avanzó por delante del grupo. Se sentó y alzó los cascos en alto.

Mike: Nos rendimos Sombra. Detén tu ataque.

Todos el mundo se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de Mike. Los clones detuvieron su ataque.

Rainbow: ¿Ese es tu gran plan?

Gritó a más no poder la pegaso. Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Por fin admitís la derrota.

Mike sonrió maliciosamente y le respondió.

Mike: Si. Solo un detalle. Solo nos entregaremos al verdadero Sombra ¿Quien de vosotros es el jefe?

Sombra y clones: YO.

En ese instante. Tanto Sombra como los clones. Se miraron los unos a los otros.

Sombra: ¿Que estáis diciendo? Yo soy el autentico Sombra.

Clon: No. Lo soy yo.

Clon2: Copias baratas. Yo soy el verdadero Sombra.

Clon3: Ninguno de vosotros es superior a mi.

En ese instante. Estalló una gran guerra entre Sombra y su clones. Lanzando rayos y guadañas los unos a los otros destruyéndose mutuamente. El grupo no se podía creer lo que veían.

Flash: ¿Sabías que pasaría esto?

Preguntó curioso el pegaso al potro. Este con una sonrisa le respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto. Sombra es un ser ávido de poder al cual está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ser el único amo. Obviamente sus clones pensarían igual que él.

Red: Eso ha sido brillante.

Rainbow: Whoa Mike. Has estado genial.

Spike: Si Mike. Has sabido aprovecharte del punto débil de Sombra. Su hambre de poder.

Los clones combatieron por largo rato hasta que Sombra gritó.

Sombra: Basta ¿Que estamos haciendo? Hemos caído en la trampa de ese maldito potro.

Los clones se detuvieron ante lo que dijo el original.

Clon: Es verdad.

Clon2: ¿Como no he caído?

Flash: Me temo que tu plan ha dejado de funcionar.

El grupo empezó a preocuparse al ver que Sombra y sus clones se pusieron de acuerdo.

Jack: ¿Algún otro plan brillante Mike?

Mike: Tengo una idea. Sombra.

Gritó a pleno pulmón el potro captando la atención de Sombra.

Sombra: No intentes engañarme ahora Mike. Esta vez es vuestro fin.

Mike: En realidad solo querría preguntarte una cosa. Una vez que acabes con nosotros y conquistes el Imperio de Cristal ¿Que harás con tus clones? Obviamente esconder tantos Sombras sería muy difícil.

Sombra con una sonrisa perversa le contestó.

Sombra: Obviamente me desharé de ellos. Al igual que puedo crear clones de mi con el brazalete, también los puedo destruir con dicho objeto.

Ante las palabras de Sombra. Los clones le miraron furiosos.

Clon: ¿Que?

Clon2: De eso ni hablar.

Clon3: Me niego a ser destruido.

Clon4: Tenemos que quitarle el brazalete.

Sombra ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas al ver a los clones yendo a por él. Unos clones se interpusieron.

Clon5: Atrás.

Clon6: Nosotros te protegeremos de los traidores.

Armor: ¿Y como haréis para distinguiros?

Cadence: Sois todos exactamente iguales.

En ese momento estalló otra guerra en Sombra y los clones. Todos ellos se atacaban los unos a los otros. Mike hizo una señal a Ghost y esta activó su camuflaje óptico.

Sombra ya harto. Activó su brazalete y todos sus clones desaparecieron en el acto.

Mike: Bien. Sombra ¿Sabes lo que toca?

Rainbow: A patearte el trasero.

Vulcan: Y a pulverizarte el cráneo.

Dijeron los tres mientras crujían los cascos.

Sombra: No estéis tan confiados. Solo tengo que volver a crear más clones.

Red: Y volverá a empezar lo mismo Sombra.

Armor: No tienes opciones Sombra. Ríndete.

Sombra: Jamás.

Pero para sus sorpresa. Su brazalete se desprende se su casco. Aquello le pilló por sorpresa.

Sombra: ¿Pero que?

El brazalete acaba en cascos de Mike al cual este sonríe.

Mike: Buen. Trabajo Ghost.

Ghost apareció enfrente de él.

Ghost: Gracias Mike.

Ocelot: Has perdido Sombra.

Black: Ahora entrégate.

Sombra furioso de haber perdido. Se deshace en sombras y desaparece.

Rarity: Volvió a escaparse.

Armor: Me habría gustado cogerle.

Mike: Bueno. Al menos tenemos esto.

Decía Mike teniendo en sus cascos el duplicador.

Twilight: ¿Que harás con él Mike?

Mike: Es demasiado peligroso para guardarlo. Por eso lo desmontaré por completo.

Armor: Eso es lo más inteligente que has dicho hoy. Ese aparato sin duda es peligroso.

Cadence: De todos modos ¿No dijo Sombra que lo había construido Darkus? ¿Que impide que vuelva a construir otro?

Mike: Me temo que para eso no tenemos respuesta.

Spike: Oh sea. Vuelta a empezar.

Mike: Bueno. Al menos todo está solucionado. Salvo una cosa.

Armor: ¿Cual Mike?

Preguntó intrigado el príncipe. Mike simplemente se rió.

Mike: Que aun no te has quitado el tinte de la crin jajajaja.

Decía el potro entre risas mientras Shining se dio cuenta que efectivamente. su crin seguía siendo rosa. Al final el príncipe gritó.

Armor: MIIIIIIKE.

Y empezó a perseguir al potro que no paraba de reír mientras el resto del grupo tampoco paraba de reírse.

En el castillo de Sombra. El unicornio sentado en su trono estaba realmente furioso por su gran fracaso.

Sombra: Mi plan echado a perder ¿Es que no hay forma de que me libre de ese maldito alicornio y su patrulla?

Gades apareció ante la puerta.

Gades: Amo Sombra. Hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted.

Sombra: ¿Y quien es si se puede saber?

Preguntó molesto Sombra. Gades le costaba decir las palabras.

Gades: Es mejor que lo vea por usted mismo amo Sombra.

Gades se apartó de la puerta y de ella apareció la Sombra misteriosa de otras veces. Sombra lo miró con curiosidad.

Sombra: ¿Y quien se supone o mejor dicho que eres tú?

Sombra misteriosa: Alguien que puede ayudarte en tu venganza.

Respondió la sombra misteriosa mientras la oscuridad invadía la cámara quedando solo el gran ojo rojo de la sombra.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	60. CAP 60 PROTEGIENDO A LA ESTRELLA

**CAPÍTULO 60**

**PROTEGIENDO A LA ESTRELLA**

Mike y Flash Sentry estaban en Canterlot. La princesa les había pedido escoltar a una pony importante hasta el Imperio de Cristal. Los dos iban comentando por el tema mientras andaban por el pasillo.

Mike: Entonces ¿No sabes la identidad de la persona que debemos escoltar?

Flash: Ni idea. Su identidad es un secreto y no quiere que se sepa nadie.

Los dos llegaron a una habitación y lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a la puerta.

¿?: Adelante.

Una voz femenina se oyó por el otro lado. A Flash le parecía conocida aquella voz.

Flash: (¿De que me suena esa voz?)

Los dos entraron a la habitación. Ambos vieron que la dueña de aquella voz estaba detrás de un biombo impidiendo ver quien era. En ese momento la yegua habló.

¿?: Cuanto tiempo Flash.

Flash enseguida reconoció aquella voz.

Flash: No puede ser.

Detrás del biombo. Apareció una hermosa yegua unicornio. De pelaje marrón claro. Una hermosa y larga crin rubia. Ojos marrones. Su cutie mark era un micrófono con un corazón en medio. Vestía una especie de toga blanca. La yegua tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara al ver al pegaso.

Yegua: Me alegro de volver a verte Flash.

Flash: No me lo puedo creer ¿De verdad eres tú?

La yegua con una sonrisa le contesta.

Yegua: Por supuesto Flash.

Mike al cual este estaba mirando a la yegua con la boca muy abierta. Le preguntó al pegaso.

Mike: Flash. No me digas que conoces a Crystal Song. La gran actriz.

Preguntó muy sorprendido el potro.

Flash: Bueno. Es una larga historia.

Respondió tímidamente el pegaso con una casco detrás de la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. Crystal Song se río por eso.

Crystal Song: Flash y yo somos viejos amigos desde la guardería.

Flash: Si. Lo somos.

Mike estaba prácticamente de piedra ante lo que dijeron ambos.

Mike: Increíble. No quepo en mi asombro.

La yegua miró a Mike y sonrió.

Crystal Song: Tu debes ser el príncipe Mike. Un honor conocerle alteza.

Mike algo más tranquilo la responde con una sonrisa.

Mike: Por favor. Llámeme Mike.

Crystal Song: Vale Mike.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora que somos todos amigos ¿Eres a la que debemos escoltar al Imperio de Cristal?

Crystal Song: Así es. Me necesitan allí para usar mi voz para una grabación. Pero temo que quieran secuestrarme.

Flash: ¿Y por que lo crees así?

Crystal Song: Porque hace tiempo recibí esta carta.

Respondió la yegua al mismo tiempo que mostraba una carta a los dos. Mike con su magia lo cogío y se puso a leerla.

Mike: "Iremos a por ti Crystal Song. Prepárate porque no pensamos irnos sin conseguir lo que queremos. Los piratas del aire".

Crystal Song: Me preocupa que me quieran secuestrar esos bandidos.

Dijo algo asustada la yegua.

Mike: No se preocupe señorita Song. Mi patrulla y yo la protegeremos.

Dijo en tono conciliador el potro. Le yegua sonrío antes las palabras de Mike.

Crystal Song: Gracias. Pero por favor. Llámame Crystal.

Mike: Jejeje. Vale.

Más tarde. Mike y Flash junto con la Patrulla Harmony. Estaban embarcando en el zeppelín rumbo al Imperio de Cristal. Black Wing les seguiría de cerca en el Infinity.

Mike: Bien chicos. Tenemos la misión de escoltar la persona VIP durante el trayecto.

Ocelot: Entendido.

Red: Puedes contar con nosotros.

Flash: A todo esto ¿Donde está Vulcan?

Vulcan: A...aquí.

Respondió el robot con la cara roja. Como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en toda la cara.

Medic: Vulcan ¿Que te ha pasado?

Vulcan: Estoooo...simplemente fui a ver si la persona VIP estaba bien.

Respondió algo nervioso el robot.

Mike: Para ver si estaba bien o para espiarla en la ducha.

Fox: ¿Serás pervertido Vulcan?

Vulcan: ¿Queee? No, no, no. Para nada. Ni que me hubiese ocurrido mirar por la puerta de la ducha y esta me sacudiera con una sartén en el momento que me descubrió. Ni idea de donde sacó la sarten en un cuarto de baño.

El grupo rotó los ojos. Finalmente el zeppelín alzó el vuelo y así comenzó el trayecto. Mike y Flash estaban en el camarote de Crystal Song charlando un poco.

Crystal Song: Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje.

Flash: De nada vieja amiga.

Respondió el pegaso con una sonrisa.

Mike: ¿Son frecuentes los intentos por secuestrarte?

Crystal Song: La verdad es que mi trabajo no me trae demasiados problemas. Como mucho con algunos fans algo insistentes. Por eso me resulta raro que me quieran secuestrar. Aun así me gustaría ir protegida por si acaso en este viaje.

Mike: Puedes contar con nosotros Crystal.

Crystal Song: Gracias Mike.

En ese momento entró Camaleón con un disfraz de vigía.

Camaleón: Mike. Flash. Los piratas del aire vienen para acá.

Flash: No estamos a mitad de camino y ya vienen.

Mike: Cascos a la obra.

Y los dos se fueron del camarote dejando sola a Crystal Song con Camaleón para que este la proteja en caso de problemas. Fuera, la patrulla combatía a los piratas que lograban subir desde el otro Zeppelin.

Red: Largo de aquí.

Decía Red Fire dando fuertes patadas llameantes a los piratas que salían volando. Uno intentó cogerla por detrás al cual fue su mayor error debido a sus crines llameantes. El pirata salio bastante escaldado por eso.

Ocelot: Solo se puede venir con billete. Los que no lo tenga. Tienen que abandonar el barco.

Decía Ocelot mientras daba fuertes mandobles que mandaban volando a los piratas. Alguno trataron de atacarles con sus espadas pero Ocelot las bloqueaba todas con la suya y luego los noqueaba con rápidos movimientos de puñetazos y patadas.

Black Wing volaba alrededor del barco con la nave esquivando los cañonazos del barco. Cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban grandes cajas con hábiles disparos haciéndolas caer encima de los piratas

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Hora de dar caña.

Se reía el robot a golpe de mazos de energía que mandaba a los piratas a los cielos, al cual Eye Fox disparaba a cada uno de ellos con flechas de cuerda que los ataba a todos.

Blue Sky estaba rodeado de piratas. Estos trataron de atravesarle con sus espadas pero el paladín generó una barrera alrededor de él que repelió a los piratas. Luego generó electricidad a su espada y se fue directo hacia ellos provocándoles tremendas descargas eléctricas que los noqueaba a todos ellos.

Medic saltaba de una lado a otro lanzando kunais a todos lados que obligaba a los piratas a retroceder y Ghost lanzaba su gancho detrás de ellos de forma que estos cayeran de espaldas para luego lanzarles un ataque helado que los congelaba.

Mike y Flash iban volando de un lado a otro golpeando a los piratas.

Mike: De momento lo tenemos controlado.

Flash: Si. Estos piratas no tienen nada que hacer.

En ese momento el brazalete de Mike empezó a brillar.

Mike: ¿Que ocurre Camaleón?

Camaleón: Mike. Es Dark Water. Esta aquí. Tiene un extraño traje de combate y trata de llegar hacia donde está Crystal Song.

Mike: Aguantad Camaleón. La ayuda está en camino.

Mike y Flash fueron a ayudar. Mientras Camaleón disfrazado de gorila. Trata de mantener la puerta de la habitación cerrada para que no entre el pirata.

Dark: Dejadme entrar de una vez.

Camaleón: De eso nada monada.

Por el otro lado. Llegaron Mike y Flash.

Mike: Alto ahí capitán Dark Water.

Gritó de forma autoritaria el potro. El pirata se giro.

Dark: ¿Tú otra vez?

Mike se fijó que el pirata llevaba una extraña armadura roja que le cubría el cuerpo salvo la cabeza.

Mike: Así es ¿Y que es eso que llevas puesto?

Dark: ¿Esto? Es una armadura especial diseñada para aumentar mi fuerza. Con esto soy capaz de aplastar a cualquiera incluso a ti maldita peste azul.

Dijo el capitán mientras se reía. Mike y Flash no se dejaron intimidar por él.

Mike: Hace falta algo más y una armadura para detenernos.

Y antes de que el pirata tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Mike a alta velocidad avanzó hacia él y placó en él llevándoselo por delante y atravesando varias paredes en el proceso. al final ambos quedan en la zona de carga.

Dark: Maldito potro. Ahora veras.

El capitán trató de darle un puñetazo pero el potro logra esquivarlo y alejarse de él. Ahí le lanzó un poderoso rayo contra el pirata. Pero para su sorpresa. El rayo fue detenido por una barrera.

Mike: ¿Que ha pasado? Ese ataque debería haberte machacado.

Comentaba confuso el potro. El pirata se reía por ello.

Dark: jajajaja. Sorprendido ¿Verdad? Esta armadura está diseñada para ser inmune a la magia. Ninguno de tus ataques mágicos podrá hacerme efecto.

Mike: Entonces tendré que arrearte a puñetazos.

El potro voló hacia él. El pirata se puso en posición para aguantar el golpe y logra pararlo. El pirata aprovechó para darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo tira al suelo.

Dark: Jajajaja. Esta vez no maldito potro. Antes me pillaste por sorpresa pero ahora puedo machacarte como si nada. Ahora verás maldito potro.

El capitán se lanzó hacia Mike al cual este logra esquivarlo tele transportarse detrás de él y darle un fuerte patada. Haciendo que el pirata se caiga al suelo. El pirata se volvió a levantar estando furioso.

Dark: Maldito potro. Jamás lograrás destruir mi armadura. Es a prueba de magia.

Mike en cambio sonreía y le respondió.

Mike: En eso tienes razón. No puedo destruir tu armadura así por las buenas pero.

Mike lanzó un hechizo que hizo que grandes cuerdas provenientes de la bodega ataran al pirata inmovilizándolo por completo.

Dark: Pero ¿Que haces?

Mike: ¿Sabes lo que ocurre con el metal cuando se somete a altas temperaturas? Cuerpo Ígneo.

Dark: ¿Que?

Mike acercó sus cascos llameantes a la armadura del pirata y concentró un enorme calor a la armadura. Al final la armadura se fundía por el calor extremo de las llamas producidas, obligando al pirata a salir de ella quedando indefenso y quemado.

Mike: Bien ¿Por donde íbamos? Así. A donde te pateaba el trasero.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa maliciosa. El pirata empezó a preocuparse.

Dark: Oh oh.

Mas tarde. La patrulla había logrado reducir a los piratas y tenerlos todos sobre el camarote atados. El capitán tenía un ojo morado y varios moratones.

Dark: Ay. Yo creo que no había falta que os pasarais con nosotros.

Mike: No te quejes ahora miserable. Tú y tu banda no sois más que un grupo de secuestradores.

Aquello dejó confuso al pirata.

Dark: ¿Secuestradores? Pero ¿De que hablas?

Flash: No te haga el tonto. Tenemos la amenaza que enviasteis a Crystal Song.

Mike: Precisamente tengo aquí la carta.

Mike sacó la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

Mike: "Iremos a por ti Crystal Song. Prepárate porque no pensamos irnos sin conseguir lo que queremos. Los piratas del aire".

Dark: Ahí te equivocas.

Trató de corregir el pirata pero estos no le creyeron en absoluto.

Flash: No intentéis engañarnos. La carta poner claramente que no pensabais iros sin conseguir lo que queríais.

Dijo molesto el pegaso.

Dark: Pues claro. No pensábamos irnos. Sin que nos diera su autógrafo.

Nada más oír eso. Todo el mundo cayo al suelo al estilo anime. Ante eso Mike gritó.

Mike: ¿Me estáis diciendo que habéis montado todo esto solo para conseguir un autógrafo de Crystal Song?

Dark: Así es. Somos grandes admiradores suyos.

Flash: Es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida.

En ese momento oyeron reír a Crystal Song.

Mike: ¿De que te ríes Crystal?

Crystal Song: Perdón. Pero es que me hace tanta gracia. Capitán Dark Water. Si querías un autógrafo mío. Solo tenias que pedírmelo.

Dark: ¿En serio?

Crystal Song: Por supuesto. Os daré autógrafos a todos.

Dark: Gracias Crystal Song.

Crystal Song: Siempre y cuando no volváis ha asaltar barcos de este modo.

Dark: De acuerdo Crystal Song.

Tanto el capitán como su tripulación se llevaron la mayor alegría de sus vidas. Todos los piratas obtuvieron un autógrafo de la yegua y se marcharon contentos. La patrulla los dejó marchar ya que técnicamente no hicieron nada malo. Finalmente llegan al Imperio de Cristal y escoltan a Crystal Song hasta el estudio de grabación.

Crystal Song: Muchas gracias por traerme aquí amigos.

Flash: De nada Crystal. Para eso están los amigos.

Crystal Song: Cierto.

La yegua le dio un beso en la mejilla del pegaso haciéndole sonrojar.

Crystal Song: También para ti me pequeño héroe.

Y dio otro beso en la mejilla de Mike haciéndole también sonrojarse. Finalmente la yegua se marchó al estudio.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Flash: Cierto ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Mike: ¿Por que no?

Y ambos se marchan para almorzar. Cada uno procurando que no lo viera el otro, guardaban muy celosamente una foto firmada por la actriz con la marca del lápiz facial en cada unos de ellas dedicada a ellos en sus alforjas.

Fin del capitulo.

No olvidéis comentar.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**UN NOVIO PARA TIARA**

Era el día de los corazones y la amistad en Ponyville. Donde todo el mundo iba a celebrar la amistas y para que las parejas este juntas expresando su mutuo amor. Pinkie y Look Key preparando pasteles con forma de corazones para dicho día. Parejas expresaban su amor como Flash con Twilight. Applejack con Wind Fuu. Sunset con Kai, Blue Sky con Blitzstar. Rainbow Dash con Cama...

El escritor no pudo seguir escribiendo porque Camaleón disfrazado de pirata con cañón y Rainbow Dash cargándolo. Estuvieron persiguiendo furiosamente al autor.

Silverwolf850: Jejejeje. Vale. Vale. No he dicho nada. Era una broma. jejeje.

Corrigiendo jijiji. Rainbow Dash con Soarin. Vale Rainbow ya lo he puesto. Podéis bajar el cañón.

había un grupo de potros disfrutando felizmente del día de los corazones y la amistad. Mike junto con Applebloom. Los dos estaban sentados en una banco apoyando su cabeza la una con la otra, mientras este la tenía rodeada con su ala. Scootaloo y Rumble estaban compartiendo un batido doble mientras rozaban sus naricitas. Button y Sweetie. El potro muy sonrojado estaba detrás de ella y le ponía en el cuello de la potra un bonito colgante de piedra verde. La potra se sonrojo enormemente por el regalo de su novio. Pipsqueak y Dinky estaba de espaldas el uno al otro y de vez en cuando se daban una mirada rápida y luego se giraban sonrojados. Los únicos potros que no tenían pareja para este día eran First Base. Tiara y Silver Spoon.

First: Me aburro.

Tiara: Y yo.

Silver: Y yo también.

First: No se que ven la gente en este día. Es muy aburrido.

Tiara: Ya.

Silver: Desde luego.

Ante eso. Tiara se puso ha andar.

Silver: ¿A donde vas?

Tiara: A buscarme un novio. Así podré hacer tanto cariñitos y monerías como hacen los demás.

Dijo algo molesta la potra antes de marcharse y la acompañase su amiga. Los demás se rieron levemente por la reacciona de esta.

Sweetie: Jijiji ¿Cariñitos?

Mike en cambio no se reía.

Apple Bloom: ¿Que ocurre mi luciérnaga?

Mike: La verdad es que me siento algo culpable por Tiara. Ella me confeso que estaba enamorada de mí y no la correspondí.

Apple Bloom: Pero no fue culpa tuya.

Mike: Aun así me gustaría hacer algo para compensarla.

Mike se quedó pensando por un rato hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió.

Mike: Eso es. Le buscaré un novio para Tiara.

Aquello sorprendió al grupo.

Scootaloo: ¿Un novio para Tiara?

First: ¿En serio piensas hacer eso?

Mike: Claro. No veo que problema puede hacer.

Apple Bloom: ¿Sabes que? Te ayudaremos con eso.

CMC: Cutie mark crusaders buscadoras de novios YEAH.

Gritaron a la vez las CMC. El grupo se puso a buscar al novio perfecto para Tiara.

Apple Bloom: No. Estos están ocupados.

Dijo la potra ante un grupo de potros que estaban con otras potras como parejas.

Scootaloo: Este es demasiado presumido.

Decía la pegaso ante un potro que no hacía otra cosa que arreglarse el pelo.

Sweetie: Este ni hablar.

Decía la unicornio ante un potro que se hurgaba la nariz.

Mike estaba andando por ahí hasta que oyó unas voces. Ahí vio a un potro hablando con unas potras. Este tenía el pelaje rojo oscura y la crin roja clara y sin cutie mark.

Potra: ¿Pero en serio eres capaz de escalar montañas?

Potro: Claro. Lo hago a menudo en mi tiempo libre.

Mike escuchaba con interés a las palabras del potro.

Potro: Y luego desciendo por los torrentes con una balsa a toda velocidad. Modestamente la aventura es mi especialidad.

Potra: ¿Y tienes novia Jordan?

Jordan: No.

Mike se alegró de oír eso y se fue a reunirse con los demás.

Mike: Chicos.

Rumble: ¿Que pasa Mike?

Mike les contó lo que había encontrado.

Sweetie: Valla Mike ¿En serio?

Mike: Así es. Además asegura que no tiene novia.

Scootaloo: Perfecto. Ahora solo tenemos que juntarlo con Tiara.

Mike: Este es el plan.

El grupo se acercó y le susurró el plan.

Tiara iba andando por el pueblo hasta que vio una foto en el suelo.

Tiara: ¿Que es esto?

Tiara cogío la foto y en el estaba el retrato de Jordan.

Tiara: ¿Quien es este? Es bastante guapo. Demasiado para no tener novia.

Tiara dejó la foto y continúa andando. Pero acto seguido encontró otra foto.

Tiara: ¿Pero que?

También vio un póster sobre la pared con el retrato de Jordan con un texto que ponía. Mañana fiesta en el Sugar Cube Cornet a las 16:00.

Tiara: Valla una forma de tener un cita ¿Quien habrá sido?

Decía extrañada la potra sin prestarle demasiada atención al póster. Mas tarde. Por la noche. Tiara estaba durmiendo sobre la cama. En ese momento se abre la ventana de su habitación y las CMC se cuelan por ella. Cada una se pone por su lado y la susurran suavemente por el oído.

Apple Bloom: Jooooordan. Se llama Jordan y es un chico muy guapo (no tanto como mi luciérnaga).

Sweetie: Siii. Es muy guapo (aunque no tanto como mi Button).

Scootaloo: Tienes muchas ganas de conocerle.

Tiara aun dormida. Se giró sobre la cama y finalmente dijo.

Tiara: Jordan...

Las CMC sonreían al haber conseguido su objetivo y la dejan sobre su habitación.

Sweetie: ¿Seguro que es suficiente?

Apple Bloom: Seguro. Se le ha quedado grabado en el inconsciente. Mañana veremos si ha funcionado.

A la mañana siguiente. Tiara iba caminando por el pueblo. La potra parecía estar de muy buen humor. Durante el camino cerca del Sugar Sube Cornet. Se encuentra con Jordan. Los dos se paran mirándose mutuamente.

Tiara: Oh. Pero...

Jordan: ¿?. Hola ¿Nos conocemos?

Tiara: No. Esto...Si. Te tengo visto de algo pero...

Jordan: No importa. Yo soy Jordan. Encantado.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa estrechándole el casco.

Tiara: Esto...yo soy Tiara.

Respondió Tiara con igual sonrisa y dándole el casco también.

Los dos potros parecían que se llevaban muy bien y se fueron a dar una vuelta. Escondidos por un lado. Mike y sus amigos lo estaban viendo todo con una sonrisa.

Mike: Parece que ha funcionado el plan.

Rumble: Desde luego.

Silver: Me alegro por Tiara.

Más tarde. Los dos potros estaban sentados en un banco comiendo un helado.

Jordan: Ha sido una tarde estupenda Tiara. Eres una chica verdaderamente simpática.

Tiara: Tu también lo eres Jordan. Ha sido una suerte encontrarte.

Mike y la pandilla observaban a la pareja escondidos. Se alegraban por Tiara.

Tiara: ¿En serio puedes hacer todo eso?

Jordan: Y más todavía preciosa.

Tiara: Ya lo veo.

Jordan miró a la potra a los ojos.

Jordan: Dime Tiara, Si esta noche tu y yo fuéramos a bailar juntos.

Tiara sonrojada le responde.

Tiara: Lo haría encantada. Pero me tengo que ir temprano. Lo dejamos para otro día.

Jordan: Está bien como quieras.

Ambos potros se despidieron.

Mike: Parece que lo conseguimos.

Sweetie: Si.

Cuando Jordan se quedó solo. Empezó a hablar.

Jordan: Caramba. Ahora debo volver a programar la noche y ya casi estaba. Isabel debería estar libre esta noche.

Comentó el potro mirando una libreta que llevaba. Aquello capto la atención del grupo.

Pip: ¿Isabel?

Jordan: Espera. Mi otra novia esta estudiando hoy por lo que no puede. Probemos con Priscila. Creo que no está ocupada.

El grupo miraba alucinado ante lo que oían decir al potro.

Apple Boom: Pero ¿Cuantas novias tiene?

Scootaloo: Valla un caradura que es.

Mike: Me temo que hemos cometido un error.

Silver: Tenemos que decírselo a Tiara.

Y los potros fueron a buscar a Tiara al cual estaba en casa.

Tiara: Hola chicos ¿Que hacéis aquí?

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Mike: Tiara. Hemos venido a advertirte sobre Jordan.

Tiara parecía confundida.

Tiara: ¿Que sabéis de Jordan?

Apple Bloom. Bueno. Hemos oído por ahí que es una caradura.

First Base: Nos lo dijo unos amigos.

Tiara con una sonrisa les responde.

Tiara: ¿Y vosotros lo creéis? Jordan es un potro estupendo y será todo mío.

Mike se reunió con el grupo al cual estaban muy preocupados por el estado de Tiara.

Silver: Tiara está ilusionada

Mike: Eso me temo. Y creo que deberá descubrirlo por las malas.

Button: ¿Y que propones?

Mike: Tengo una idea. Esto es lo que haremos.

A la mañana siguiente. Tiara recibió un mensaje de Jordan citándola en el lago (en realidad es de Mike alterado con un hechizo para que no reconociera la letra). Jordan recibió la misma citación. Finalmente ambos potros se encuentran.

Tiara: Hola Jordan.

Jordan: Hola Tiara.

Tiara: Recibí tu mensaje.

Jordan (confundido): ¿Mensaje? Pero yo...

Jordan la cogío del casco a Tiara y la miró a los ojos.

Jordan: Veras Tiara. Estuve pensando en lo nuestro y me gustaría que tu y yo...

No pudo continuar porque oyó una voz molesta que le llamaba.

¿?: Tu y yo querrás decir ¿Quien es esa?

Preguntó molesta un potra pegaso de pelaje azul y crin naranja. Jordan se alarmó al verla.

Jordan: ¿Isabel?

La potra molesta se dirigió hacia él.

Isabel: Tu novia soy yo ¿O es que lo has olvidado?

Tiara: ¿Tienes novia?

Preguntó Tiara de forma acusadora.

Jordan al cual estaba muy nervioso trató de hablar.

Jordan: Si. Es decir no. Déjame que te...

No pudo continuar porque oyó otra voz.

¿?: Claro que tiene. Pero no sois ninguna de las dos.

Dijo una potra unicornio de pelaje rojo y crin azul oscuro.

Jordan: Priscila. Oh no.

Dijo el potro poniendo el casco sobre la frente.

Tiara: ¿Que?

Isabel: ¿Como?

Mike y el grupo estaban disfrutando del espectáculo.

Apple Bloom: Fue buena idea llamar a las otras citándolas aquí.

Mike: Desde luego manzanita.

Priscila: Me doy la vuelta por un momento y te vas con otra miserable.

Dijo molesta la potra alzando su bolso.

Jordan: No. Espera que te lo explique...

Trato de hablar Jordan bajo ataque de nervios pero la potra no le dejo.

Priscila: Cállate traidor.

Le respondió la potra tratando de darle con el bolso. Obligando a Jordan a retroceder tropezando con una piedra y cayendo al agua.

Jordan: Socorro. No se nadar.

Las potras miraban sorprendidas la escena.

Tiara: ¿Como? ¿No sabe nada?

Isabel: Con lo que presumía de deportista.

Mike sin dudarlo. Se fue volando a sacar a Jordan del agua y dejarlo ahí.

Mike: Bien. Esto ya esta.

Tiara: Buen trabajo Mike.

Mike: Gracias Tiara.

Mike y el resto de amigos junto con las dos potras. Se fueron dejando al potro caradura solo.

Priscila: No me puedo creer que me enamorase de un tipo así.

Isabel: Nos ha tomado el pelo.

Mike: Cierto. Una cosa que invente aventuras y otra que juegue con los sentimientos. Eso no está bien.

Apple Bloom: Cierto.

Mike: Tiara. Siento que Jordan no haya sido como esperabas.

Tiara dio un suspiro y le respondió.

Tiara: Mejor así. Así no tendré que seguir con ese tarugo.

Scootaloo: Eso. Mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Apple Bloom: Animo Tiara. Seguro que algún día encontrarás a tu pony especial.

Tiara sonrió ante las palabras de sus amigos.

Tiara: Si. Algún día.

Y el grupo fue al Sugar Cube Cornet para divertirse y olvidar lo pasado.

Fin.

Y ya son sesenta episodios.


	61. CAP 61 PRINCESAS POR UN DÍA

**CAPÍTULO 61**

**PRINCESAS POR UN DIA**

Apple Bloom estaba en el huerto de manzanas dando fuertes patadas a un saco de arena que estaba colgado en un árbol. Acto seguido sus amigas aparecieron.

Sweetie: Hola Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Hola chicas.

Respondió la potra sin dejar de sacudir el saco.

Scootaloo: ¿Que haces chica?

Apple Bloom: Entrenando.

Sweetie: ¿Entrenando para que?

Apple Bloom: Para cuando sea yo quien baje las manzanas de los árboles. Algún día me tocará hacerlo a mí.

Scootaloo: La cuestión es ¿Te estas entrenando o desahogándote?

Respondió la pegaso señalando una foto de Undina que estaba puesta en el saco. Apple Bloom se sonrojó por ello.

Apple Bloom: ¿C-como ha llegado esta foto ahí?

Dijo tratando de disimular la potra cogiendo la foto y tirandola por ahí. Sus amigas no pudieron evitar soltar un leve risita.

Apple Bloom: Cambiando de tema ¿Que os trae aquí chicas?

Scootaloo: Pensamos en una nueva forma de conseguir nuestras cutie mark.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y cual se os ha ocurrido?

Sweetie: Pensábamos ir al laboratorio de Mike.

Scootaloo: Para ver si obtenemos cutie mark de inventoras.

Dijo la pegaso suspendiéndose temporalmente con sus alitas. Apple Bloom no estaba muy convencida.

Apple Bloom: No se chicas. A mi novio no le gusta que hurguemos en su laboratorio sin permiso.

Scootaloo: Tranquila. Ojos que no ven. Potro que no se entera.

Apple Bloom: Bueno. Tampoco creo que pase nada si vamos a echar un vistazo.

Sweetie: Bien. Pues vamos.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie se iban al laboratorio de Mike pero se dieron cuenta de que Scootaloo no las seguía.

Sweetie: Scootaloo ¿Que haces?

Se dieron cuenta que Scootaloo estaba dando fuertes patadas al saco.

Scootaloo: Toma esta princesita mimada. Y esta. Y esta también.

Ambas: Scootaloooo.

Gritaron ambas captando la atención de la pegaso. Esta se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de ello.

Scootaloo: Jejejeje. Solo quería ver si mi cutie mark era de boxeo.

Las dos potras rotaron los ojos y se fueron al laboratorio de Mike. Estas entraron sigilosamente ya que se dieron cuenta de que no estaba solo. Estaban también las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence.

Celestia: ¿Como va tu nuevo invento?

Mike: Va como la seda. Pronto estará listo.

Luna: Entonces podría funcionar.

Mike: Ya lo creo. Si todo va bien. Estará un paso más cerca de conseguir crear una fuente de energía inagotable y limpia. Equestria dará un gran paso tecnológico como nunca.

Cadence: Impresionante.

Mike estaba tecleando varios comandos en el superordenador del laboratorio donde al lado había una extraña esfera de energía azul. Las potras pasaban por un gran amasijo de cables hasta que sin querer. Scootaloo arrancó de cuajo un grupo de cables con su pata trasera.

Scootaloo: Oh oh.

En ese momento la esfera se puso inestable. Aquello capto la atención de potro.

Mike: Oh oh.

Celestia: ¿Que ocurre Mike?

Mike: Algo pasa. Hay sobrecarga de energía. Esto va ha colapsar.

Sweetie: Sálvese quien pueda.

Grito la potra corriendo como sus amigas por todos lados mientras gritaban asustadas.

Cadence: Niñas ¿Que hacéis aquí?

La esfera se volvía más grande e inestable.

Mike: Ay no. Todo el mundo a cubierto.

La esfera explotó provocando una gran luz cegadora que obligo a todo el mundo a cerrar los ojos. Cuando Mike los abrió. Vio que el contenedor de la esfera estaba destruida.

Mike: Genial. Toda una semana de trabajo echado a perder.

Suspiró el potro molesto. Luego se acercó a la princesa Celestia.

Mike: Princesa ¿Esta usted y las demás bien?

La princesa miró a todas partes confusa y le respondió.

Celestia: Si mi luciérnaga. Pero ¿Por que me llamas princesa? Que yo sepa soy una pequeña potra en una granja de manzanas.

Nada más decir eso. Mike quedó enormemente sorprendido.

Mike: ¿Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: Pues claro ¿Quien sería si no...?

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuerpo sino en el de Celestia.

Apple Bloom (Celestia): Espera ¿Que hago yo en el lugar de la princesa?

Mike: Ay madre. Si tú estas en el cuerpo de Celestia. Eso significa.

La potra Apple Bloom se levantó dolorida.

Celestia (Apple Bloom): Mike ¿Que ha pasado?

Mike: ¿Quiere la versión corta o la larga princesa?

Como se temía Mike. La explosión había intercambiado las mentes de las princesas con las de las potras. Celestia con Apple Bloom. Luna con Scootaloo. Cadence con Sweetie Belle. Cuando se enteraron del cambio. Se alarmaron enormemente.

Cadence: ¿Me estas diciendo que ahora estamos en los cuerpos de las niñas?

Preguntó enormemente sorprendida la princesa del amor en el cuerpo de Sweetie Belle.

Mike: Eso me temo.

Luna: Pero ¿Como es posible?

Mike: Me temo que la explosión de luz hizo que vuestras mentes se intercambiasen.

Scootaloo: Que guai. Ahora soy la princesa de la noche.

Decía Scootaloo en el cuerpo de Luna mientras bailaba. Luna arrugó el hocico ante lo que hacía la niña.

Luna: Cuidado Scootaloo con lo que haces con mi cuerpo.

Celestia: ¿Cuanto crees que podrás arreglarlo?

Mike se lo pensó por un momento y la respondió.

Mike: Un día como mucho.

Nada más decirlo. Una gran explosión se oyó en el laboratorio.

Mike: Ehhh. Varios días.

Cadence: Estupendo ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Preguntó con sarcasmo la princesa del amor en el cuerpo de Sweetie Belle.

Mike: Bueno. De momento las potras tendrán que cumplir vuestro trabajo.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante lo que dijo el potro.

Luna: Pero Mike. No puedes enviar a las niñas a hacer nuestro trabajo.

Mike: ¿Y que otra cosa podemos hacer? Además. No estarán solas. Dejaré a mi patrulla que cuiden de ellas mientras tanto. Y yo me ocuparé de los más difícil.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y cual es mi luciérnaga?

Mike dio un suspiro y la respondió.

Mike: De tener el gran latazo de subir y bajar el sol y la luna. Ya que Celestia y Luna no están en condiciones de hacerlo.

Decidieron mantener en secreto el incidente para evitar problemas y las potras princesa fueron con la guardia real siendo acompañadas por la patrulla.

Mike: Recordad chicos. Debéis tener cuidado.

Red: Lo tendremos Mike.

Mike: Nadie debe saber que las princesas y las niñas se intercambiaron lugares.

Ocelot: Sobre eso no hay problema. Nadie se enterara.

Lejos de ellos colgado de un árbol. Un murciélago estaba observando el lugar. Desde una cueva secreta. Grogar observaba lo que miraba el murciélago desde su bola de cristal.

Grogar: Valla. Que interesante. Creo que puedo aprovecharme de ello.

Dijo el carnero con una sonrisa siniestra.

Apple Bloom y las otras tuvieron que disimular que eran las princesas aunque no era fácil. Las tres trataron de volar a veces con sus nuevas alas, pero de vez en cuando acababa en una tremenda caída. Llamando así la atención de los guardias que miraban extrañados a las princesas por su raro comportamiento. Especialmente Scootaloo como Luna se le ocurrió cruzar la ciudad de Canterlot en un scooter. La Patrulla tubo que hacer muchas equilibrios e inventarse excusas cada vez más absurdas para explicar el extraño comportamiento de las princesas.

En el laboratorio. Mike trabajaba en su maquina como podía.

Mike: Vamos a ver. Hago esto. Luego esto otro.

Celestia: ¿Cuanto lo tendrás arreglado?

Mike: Lo mas pronto que pueda Celestia.

Luna: Date prisa. Me da no se que estar en el cuerpo de una potra. Casi como si estuviera viviendo mi infancia de nuevo.

Comentó la princesa un poco frustrada por no poder volar libremente como cuando estaba en su cuerpo.

Mike: Hago lo que puedo.

Cadence: ¿Y te llevará mucho hacerlo?

Las princesas no paraban de preguntar al potro una y otra vez haciendo que la frente se le arrugase y al final harto de tanta pregunta las grita.

Mike: YA BASTA.

Gritó tan fuerte que las princesas tuvieron que callarse.

Mike: Mirad princesas. Se que queréis recuperar vuestros cuerpos cuanto antes. Pero no me puedo concentrar con tantas preguntas. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es ir a las casas de las niñas a descansar.

Celestia: Esta bien Mike.

Luna: Lo haremos.

Cadence: Que remedio.

Las tres princesas potras se fueron a la casa de casa una. Las tres trataron sin demasiado éxito aparentar que eran simples potras. En casa de Scootaloo. Sus padres le extrañaba la buena educación y buenos modales que mostraba la potra para cenar no siendo típico de ella. A Rarity le resultaba extraño lo tranquila que estaba su tienda con Sweetie Belle en ella ya que su hermana suele causar algún desastre en ella. La familia Apple también les extrañaba la actitud tranquila y buenos modales que mostraba en casa Apple Bloom.

Mike en su laboratorio. Trataba de arreglar el desaliñado.

Mike: Bien. Pongo estos cables y...

Miro el reloj marcando las nueve de la tarde y se alarmo por ello.

Mike: Hay madre. Ahora es cuando debería ocultarse el sol y ascender la luna.

Mike a toda prisa. Salio del laboratorio y miró al cielo como el sol estaba en lo alto.

Mike: Vamos Mike. Si Celestia y Luna pueden hacerlo. Tú que posees un gran poder debería ser sencillo.

Pero al final no fue tan fácil como es esperaba. Concentró la magia de su cuerno y bajó el sol en zing zang para luego ascender la luna de la misma forma. Pero luego volvió a ascender el sol y luego la luna. Así durante un rato hasta que por fin logró ascender la luna.

Mike: Por fin. Me costó pero lo logre.

Dijo el potro algo cansado por el esfuerzo.

Mike: Mejor me voy a dormir. Mañana podré trabajar mejor.

Y el potro se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente. Mike tubo que madrugar para elevar el sol de la misma manera. Al principio le costó pero finalmente logró ascender el sol por lo alto.

Mike: Madre mía. Esto es agotador.

En el palacio. Las CMC en los cuerpos de las princesas estaban desayunando. Desgraciadamente su forma de comer llamaba la atención de los guardias y de los sirvientes. Ya que su forma de comer no es que fuera muy fina que digamos, especialmente Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Mmmm. Me podría acostumbrar a esto.

Decía la pegaso como Luna con su cara completamente manchada de pastel.

Sweetie: Ya lo creo. Hacer lo que queramos y tener sirvientes para todo.

Apple Bloom: Y que hagan lo que les ordenemos.

Red Fire que estaba con ellas las bajó de la nube.

Red: Chi...princesas. Tenemos deberes reales que atender.

Ante eso las tres CMC miraron a la alicornio.

CMC: ¿Deberes reales?

Red: Así es.

Las CMC junto con la patrulla tuvieron que atender diversos asuntos reales. Firmar con el sello real algunos documentos reales. Atender a visitas importantes. Inaugurar edificios o escuelas. Toda la mañana estuvieron con diversas tareas que para ellas era un autentico rollazo. Finalmente acaban las tres y van al dormitorio de la princesa.

Apple Bloom: Por fin acabamos.

Dijo la potra como Celestia tumbándose sobre la cama.

Scootaloo: Desde luego. Menudo latazo.

Secundo su amiga tumbándose igual que ella.

Sweetie: No sabía que el trabajo de una princesa podía ser tan agotador.

Camaleón: Ya veis preciosas. La vida de una princesa no es tan buena y cómoda como la pintan.

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de mayordomo.

Apple Bloom: Por Celestia. Nunca me imaginé que las princesas tuvieran tanto trabajo.

Acto seguido. La ventana de la habitación de rompió en mil pedazos asustando a todo el mundo.

Scootaloo: ¿Pero que?

Acto seguido apareció Black Bolt enfrente de todos.

Bolt: Aquí están las princesas.

Dijo el grifo con una sonrisa perversa. Las princesas y Camaleón retrocedieron de él.

Scootaloo: Whoa. El grifo chiflado eléctrico ese ¿Que haces aquí?

Bolt: Muy simple. Vengo a secuestraros y a llevaros ante el amo Grogar.

Apple Bloom: Ni te atrevas. Yo Ap...la princesa Celestia junto con Luna y Cadence. Somos lo suficientemente poderosas para derrotarte.

El grifo se rió a carcajadas.

Bolt: Deja de perder el tiempo actuando. Se que sois esas molestas potras amigas de Mike.

Todos se alarmaron ante lo que dijo el grifo.

Sweetie: ¿Como sabes eso?

Bolt: No importa. Y ahora sois mías.

Black Bolt lanzo un rayo contra las princesas pero el ataque se dirigió hacia Camaleón que estaba disfrazado de pararrayos para detener el ataque.

Camaleón: No tan rápido. No pienso permitir que te las lleves.

Black Bolt no estaba para tonterías y coge al robot con el disfraz todavía puesto y lo lanza por la ventana.

Camaleón: Hay que me la pego.

Gritaba Camaleón mientras caía. El grifo se centró ahora en las alicornios y las lanzó un rayo que las hizo perder el sentido. Mediante una jaula eléctrica, se llevó a las inconscientes princesas.

Del agujero formado por el porrazo de Camaleón. Se levantaba este muy adolorido.

Camaleón: Hay madre. Que porrazo. Como aquella vez que se me ocurrió bajar el monte Ponyeverest en moto.

Black Wing apareció a su lado.

Black: Camaleón ¿Que ha pasado?

Mientras. En el laboratorio. Mike seguía tratando de arreglar el estropicio.

Mike: Bien. Estoy cada vez más cerca de conseguirlo.

Celestia: Eso espero.

Luna: Si. No es que me queje. Pero es que siento rara con esta forma.

Acto seguido aparecieron las mane 7 en el laboratorio.

Twilight: Mike.

Spike: Es terrible.

Mike dejó de trabajar y miró alas chicas.

Mike: ¿Que ocurre?

Applejack: Han secuestrado a las princesas.

Nada más oírlo. Mike se alarmó.

Mike: ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?

Rainbow: Según Camaleón. Black Bolt apareció y se llevó a las princesas.

Fluttershy: Es terrible.

Mike empezó a preocuparse.

Mike: Hay madre. Eso significa que Apple Bloom y las otras...

El grupo le extrañó el comentario de Mike.

Rarity: ¿Que les pasa a las niñas?

Pinkie: Ellas están aquí tontito.

Dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa. Ante eso Celestia le habló a Mike.

Celestia: Mike. Creo que es mejor que lo sepan.

Applejack: ¿Saber que azucarillo?

Mike: Esta bien ¿Queréis la versión corta o la larga?

Unos minutos de explicaciones después.

Todas: ¿QUEEEEEEE?

Gritaron todas alucinadas ante la revelación.

Applejack: ¿Me estas diciendo que Apple Bloom está en el cuerpo de la princesa Celestia?

Rarity: ¿Me estas diciendo que Sweetie Belle está en el cuerpo de la princesa Cadence?

Rainbow: ¿Me estas diciendo que Scootaloo está en el cuerpo de la princesa Luna?

Pinkie: ¿Me estas diciendo que el planeta de las golosinas no existe?

Todos miraron ante lo que dijo Pinkie. Esta simplemente hizo un "Squee" mientras se reía tontamente. Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

Twilight: Pero Mike ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste en su momento?

Mike: Lo siento Twilight. Pensé que no sería seguro decirlo por si ocurría algún incidente.

Celestia: Twilight. Tranquilízate. Mis hermana, mi sobrina y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en mantener esto en secreto.

Rarity: Pero ahora nuestras hermanas están en peligro en garras de ese monstruo.

Fluttershy: Y no sabemos donde están ahora.

Mike: Tranquilas. Tengo eso cubierto.

Sunset: ¿A que te refieres Mike?

El potro sacó un aparato de su cinturón.

Mike: Por si en el caso de que se perdieran o necesitasen ayuda, les puse un localizador a cada una de ellas.

Spike: Y así poder encontrarlas.

Mike: Así es.

Respondió el potro con una sonrisa.

Twilight: Pues vamos a buscarlas.

Rarity: Si. Las pobres chicas debes estar pasándolo mal con ese monstruo.

En el escondite de Grogar. El brujo estaba realizando unos conjuros mientras las CMC alicornios. Estaban encadenadas en el interior de un circulo de conjuros. Las tres trataban sin éxito de liberarse.

Apple Bloom: Libéranos abuson.

Scootaloo: Si. Si no te vas a enterar.

El brujo simplemente se reía.

Grogar: No os preocupéis. Muy pronto todo acabará.

Sweetie: ¿A que te refieres?

Grogar: Aprovechando vuestro estado actual. Me ha sido muy sencillo cazaros a todas. Y ahora me serviréis como herramientas para acabar con Mike de una vez por todas.

Dijo de forma siniestras el carnero. Las CMC no se dejaron intimidar por él.

Sweetie: No pensamos ayudarte.

Scootaloo: Es más. Estamos seguras de que Mike barrera el suelo contigo.

Lejos de molestarse. El carnero sonrió malignamente y las respondió.

Grogar: Muy pronto seréis vosotros quienes lo destruyan.

Decía maléficamente el brujo mientras el sello del suelo comenzó a brillar.

En ese momento se oyó una gran explosión que capto la atención de brujo.

Grogar: ¿Que ocurre?

Un soldado carnero apareció para informar a su amo.

Soldado: Nos atacan amo. Son la Patrulla Harmony.

Grogar: Maldita sea. Entretenedlos mientras yo me ocupo de esto.

Soldado: Entendido señor.

Y el soldado volvió corriendo para luego más tarde ver a la Patrulla y a las mane 7 prácticamente machacando a los guerreros carneros.

Ocelot: Tomad esto.

Ocelot pasó rápidamente entre ellos con su espada y justo al otro lado. Estos saltaron por los aires.

Twilight lanzó un conjuro que hizo levitar a los guerreros carneros y Sunset lanzaba un potente ataque de viento que se los llevó volando.

Sunset: Mike. Nosotros nos ocupamos de los carneros. Tu ve a rescatar a las princesas o las potras...o bueno... ya sabes tú.

Mike: Entendido.

Mike voló velozmente hacia donde estaban las princesas.

Twilight: Esperemos que Mike pueda rescatarlas.

Acto seguido apareció un rayo al cual habría alcanzado a Twilight si no la llega a apartar Sunset.

Twilight: Pero ¿Quien?

Sunset: Me temo que él.

Todo el mundo vio que era Black Bolt el que bajaba hacia ellas.

Fluttershy: Black...Black Bolt.

Tartamudeaba la pegaso de miedo ante el terrorífico grifo.

Bolt: jajajaja. Mira tu. Los amigos de ese molesto potro. Será un placer aplastaros como insectos.

Decía el grifo entre risas malvadas mientras su cuerpo desprendía electricidad.

Rainbow: ¿A sí? A ver que te parece esto?

Fox: Rainbow. Quieta.

Trató de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde. Rainbow se lanzó velozmente hacia el grifo tratando de golpearle. Pero este lo esquivó velozmente y le dio un potente puñetazo en su costado que la manda volando. La pegaso se habría estrellado contra el suelo si Blue Sky no la llega a cogerla.

Sky: ¿Estas bien Rainbow?

Rainbow (quejándose de dolor): Aught. Si. Pero valla golpe me ha dado ese tipo.

Bolt: Os voy a convertir a todos en abono para plantas.

Amenazó el grifo lanzando un potente rayo eléctrico de gran amplitud. Twilight, Red Fire y Sunset lanzaron otro rayo combinado para contrarrestarlo. Pero las resultaba difícil detenerlo debido a lo poderoso que era este.

Twilight: Es fuerte.

Sunset: Nos va a costar detenerlo solas.

Ocelot: Solas no pero si en equipo.

Gritó Ocelot saltando sobre el grifo y golpeando con su espada. El grifo pese a que su piel no podía ser atravesada por la espada de este. Eso lo distrajo lo suficiente para que el rayo de Twilight y las otras ganara fuerza y golpeasen al grifo. Haciéndole estrellar contra una pared.

Sunset: Ya está.

Applejack: ¿Lo hemos detenido?

acto seguido apareció el grifo completamente furioso y con parte de su traje roto.

Bolt: Malditos ponis. Os voy ha hacer pedazos.

Grito realmente furioso el grifo.

Medic: Me parece que nos va a costar detenerlo.

Mientras. Mike seguía buscando a las princesas y finalmente las encuentra junto con Grogar en una amplia sala. Rodeados por una extraña luz.

Mike: Grogar.

Gritó el potro captando la atención del brujo que se giró para verle.

Grogar: Ah. Tú.

Mike: Libera a las princesas o te parto por la mitad.

Gritó amenazadoramente el potro. Este simplemente se rió.

Grogar: Jajaja. Como quieras. Aunque posiblemente tendrás otras cosas en que preocuparte.

Mike: ¿A que te refieres?

Grogar: Jajajaja. Ahora lo verás Mike. Las herramientas para la destrucción y conquista están a punto de aparecer.

Acto seguido una luz cegadora surgió de la zona de ritual cegando a Mike. Cuando la luz se disipó. Mike pudo ver algo imposible para él.

Mike: No. No puede ser.

Ante él estaba nada más y nada menos que Nightmare Moon, su antigua forma corrompida. No solo ella. A su lado estaban también las versiones oscuras de Celestia y Cadence. La primera tenía el pelaje rojo oscuro como el fuego con crin naranja con borde marrón. Ojos de dragón rosas. Portaba una armadura de oro. Su cutie mark en forma de sol estaba rodeada por una mancha negra. La segunda tenía el pelaje negro con crin violeta con detalles amarillos y morada. Ojos de dragón azules. Portaba una armadura de plata con un corazón rojo en el pecho. Su cutie mark era un corazón de cristal rojo con una cinta de metal debajo. Mike no se podía creerse lo que veía.

Mike: No. No puede ser.

Comentaba incrédulo ante lo que veía. El brujo en cambio de reía.

Grogar: jajajaja. Ya lo ves. He convertido los cuerpos de las princesas en sus versiones oscuras. Ahora son Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Sun y Nightmare Love.

Comentaba el brujo con una amplia sonrisa malvada. Mike le gritó furioso.

Mike: ¿Como te atreves a corromper los cuerpos de las princesas? Te voy destrozar por esto.

Grogar: Me temo que ahora tienes otra preocupaciones. Chicas. Atacad.

Las tres: Como ordene amo.

Y las tres alicornios oscuras fueron a atacar a Mike. N. Moon lanzó un rayo oscuro contra el potro al cual este tuvo que esquivarlo. N Sun creó una tormenta de fuego al cual este tuvo que moverse hábilmente entre las bolas de fuego para esquivarlas. N. Love creó un látigo de corazones negros al cual ató el cuello de Mike estrangulándolo e impidiendo moverse. Cosa que aprovecho para teclear su cuerpo y hacerles estrellar contra el suelo. El potro se levantó dolorido.

Mike: Maldita sea. Esto va ha ser difícil. Debo devolverlas a su estado anterior sin hacerlas daño.

En ese momento N. Moon trató de cortarle la cabeza con una guadaña y Mike tuvo que esquivarla.

Mike: Cosa que me temo que no va ha ser fácil.

Mike salio volando procurando que las tres alicornios la siguieran.

Grogar: jajajaja. Corre cuanto puedas Mike. No tienes salvación.

Mike había logrado salir de la cueva hasta una zona arbolada siendo seguido por las tres alicornios.

Mike: Bien. En campo abierto debería tener más maniobrabilidad.

N. Moon: Date por muerto alicornio.

Gritó N. Moon lanzando un rayo al cual casi acierta al potro.

Mike: Valla. Resulta que ahora podéis hablar.

N. Sun: Y no solo eso.

Respondió N. Sun tratando de atravesar a Mike con su espada al cual este se defiende con su espada de energía. Los dos mantienen un duro combate mientras N. Love trata de atravesar a Mike por detrás con una lanza. El potro lo notó y logra esquivarla echando a un lado y empujarla para se chocara con N Sun. El potro bajó a tierra justo para esquivar un ataque de guadaña de N. Moon. Mike las evadía como podía mientras dejaba caer desde su cinturón unas extrañas cajas.

Mike: (Espero que esto funcione o la tengo clara).

Pensaba el potro mientras volaba entre los árboles esquivando los ataques. Mike no podía arriesgarse a atacar y hacer daño a las CMC y los cuerpos de las princesas. Así que tenía que emplear una estrategia diferente. En un descuido. N. Love logra atarle de una pata trasera con su látigo y lo hace estrellar contra el suelo.

N. Love: Ya eres nuestro.

Decía la yegua bajando a tierra al igual que sus compañeras.

N. Sun: ¿Unas últimas palabras antes de morir?

Comentaba N. Sun mientras apuntaba a Mike con su espada solar. Para sorpresa de ellas. Este sonreía.

N. Moon: ¿De que te Ríes?

Mike que seguía sonriendo la respondió.

Mike: Muy simple. Esto.

Respondió el potro pulsando un botón de su brazalete. Unas cajas que había dejado caer al suelo previamente el potro y que rodeaba al grupo. Soltó un extraño campo cuadrado que dejó paralizadas a las tres alicornios.

N. Moon: ¿Que pasa?

N. Sun: No me puedo mover.

N. Love: ¿Esto es cosa tuya?

Mike con una sonrisa se levantó y las respondió.

Mike: Así es. Durante la pelea dejé caer unos dispositivos que en su conjunto crean un campo de fase que dejan paralizado cualquier forma de vida que esté dentro del campo.

Y Mike no se equivocaba. El amplio campo cuadrado había paralizado a varios animales como mamíferos, aves e insectos.

N. Moon: ¿Y por que a ti no te afecta?

Mike: Obviamente porque estoy protegido. No iba a usar un invento en que iba a caer yo también por supuesto. Sería ridículo.

N. Sun: ¿Y que piensas hacer con nosotras?

Decía con temor la alicornio del sol.

Mike: Muy simple.

Mike se puso enfrente de las tres indefensas alicornios y concentró la magia de su cuerno. Las tres temerosas alicornios se esperaban cualquier cosa de este. En ese instante. Una gran luz cegadora surgió de su cuerno.

Más tarde. Mike aparece en una gran sala que parecía el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles.

Mike: Bueno. Parece que estoy en el punto conjunto de las mentes de las princesas.

En ese momento oyó unas voces.

¿?: Ayuda.

Mike: Esa voces.

Mike siguió el origen de las voces y se encontró en una sala a la CMC encerradas en una jaula.

Mike: Chicas.

Apple Bloom: Mike.

Sweetie: Que alegría.

Scootaloo: ¿Por que tardaste tanto?

Las tres potras se alegraron de volver a ver a Mike. Este se acercó a ellas estrechando sus cascos con los de ellas.

Mike: ¿Estáis bien chicas?

Apple Bloom: Si mi luciérnaga.

Mike: Os sacaré de ahí.

N. Moon: No lo creo.

Mike tuvo que esquivar otro rayo proveniente de las tres alicornios oscuras.

Mike: Ya me temía que no sería tan fácil.

Las tres alicornios oscuras comenzaron a atacar con sus armas a Mike. Las potras miraban con horror como era su amigo atacado.

Sweetie: Cuidado Mike.

Scootaloo: Que te afeitan en seco y no me refiero al pelo.

Mike seguía esquivando los ataques. Lanzó una luz cegadora desde su cuerno cegando temporalmente a sus atacantes. Cosa que aprovechó Mike para escapar. Las tres alicornios cuando recuperaron la visión. Fueron en su persecución. Mike voló alrededor del castillo siendo seguido por las tres alicornios oscuras. Estas lanzaban rayos intentando golpear a Mike.

Mike: Espero que este plan funcione sino la tengo clara.

Comentaba Mike. Pero una de los rayos logra impactarle y hacerle caer al suelo. Este se recuperó a tiempo para evitar el hachazo de N. Love y salir corriendo.

N. Moon: No tienes escapatoria.

N. Sun: Tu fin está muy cerca.

N. Love: Pronto serás historia.

Mientras en el mundo real. Los amigos de Mike seguían combatiendo a Black Bolt. El grifo no se los ponía fácil debido a su elevado poder.

Vulcan: Toma esto aguilucho.

Gritaba Vulcan lanzando su giga cañón de energía. El grifo logró esquivarlo y lanzarle un rayo que lo electrocutó.

Vulcan: Auauauaua. Esto quema.

Se quejó el robot.

Applejack: Pero ¿Es que no hay forma de detener a este bestia?

Pinkie: Bueno. Normalmente es Mike quien suele derrotar a este tipo.

Rarity: Pero ahora mismo no está.

Twilight pensaba en alguna forma de derrotar a Black Bolt. En ese momento vio varios trozos de metal de armas y armaduras. Ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

Twilight: Si no podemos vencer a su electricidad. Tendremos que hacer que se vuelva en su contra.

Twilight fue hacia los trozos de metal.

Twilight: Tengo una idea. Pero necesito que entretengáis a Black Bolt. Red Fire, Eye Fox y Vulcan. Necesito que me ayudéis en esto.

Todos: Entendido.

Mientras un grupo trataba de entretener al grifo. Twilgiht y los otros cogían los trozos de metal. Vulcan cogió un enorme recipiente de metal. Twilight elevaba los trozos de metal y Red Fire los fundía con su fuego extremo. Haciendo que los trozos fundidos cayeran en el recipiente. Una vez con todo el metal fundido. Las dos alicornios elevaron el mental fundido dándolo forma y Eye Fox disparó al cielo una flecha que al explotar. Provocó un enorme chaparrón. Haciendo que el metal fundido se endureciera. Twilight sonrió ante el resultado.

Twilight: Perfecto.

Mientras. Black Bolt seguía combatiendo al grupo al cual este no les iba demasiado bien contra él.

Bolt: Sois inferiores a mí. No tenéis nada que hacer.

Twilight: Yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

El grifo dirigió su mirada hacia Twilight y su grupo.

Bolt: ¿Eso crees mocosa?

Twilight con total seguridad y con una sonrisa segura le responde.

Twilight: Por supuesto. Ahora que vamos a derrotarte.

Ante eso el grifo se río.

Bolt: Jajaja. Estupida niñata. A ver esa seguridad cuando te desintegre.

Se reía Black Bolt lanzando un enorme y poderoso rayo contra el grupo de Twilight.

Medic: Twilight.

Fluttershy: No quiero mirar.

Pero en el último momento. Twilight utilizó su magia para tele transportar a ella y su grupo fuera del rango de acción del grifo. En ese momento el rayo golpea al objeto que tenían estos detrás. Una especie de bobina eléctrica que iba absorbiendo el rayo. El grifo se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía parar su ataque.

Bolt: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?

Ante eso Twilight y su grupo sonrieron.

Twilight: Muy simple. Hemos creado esta bobina eléctrica especialmente diseñada para que absorbiera tus ataques eléctricos.

Fox: Y para asegurarnos de que nos escaparas. Lanzamos un hechizo para que no parase de absorber tu ataque.

Vulcan: Eso significa que te quedarás sin pilas socio. Jejeje.

Se burlaba el robot.

Bolt: Malditos.

Finalmente. Después de unos minutos. Black Bolt se quedó sin energías y cayó al suelo agotado. El grupo lo celebró.

Applejack: Yiiijaaaa. Así se hace vaquera.

Sunset: Un plan muy astuto.

Felicitaba la unicornio a Twilight.

Twilight: Gracias. Pero esto ha sido un esfuerzo entre todos. Ahora tenemos que rescatar a las niñas o a las princesas. Bueno. Ya me entendisteis.

Rainbow: Si. Ahora tenemos que patear al cornudo ese y ayudar a Mike.

Mientras. En el mundo mental. Mike estaba en el suelo herido con las tres alicornios a su alrededor. Las tres tenían preparadas sus armas para acabar con él.

N. Moon: Reconozco que nos distes que hacer.

N. Sun: Pero ahora es hora de acabar contigo.

N. Love: Tu error fue enfrentarte a nosotras en nuestro reino mental. Ahora muere

Las tres alzaron sus armas dispuestas a acabar con Mike de una vez para siempre. Pero justo cuando iban a darle. Una barrera apareció alrededor del potro deteniendo el ataque. Aquello sorprendió a las tres alicornios.

N. Moon: ¿Qué pasa?

Ante las sorpresa de las tres. Mike se reía.

Mike: Jejeje. Que divertido.

Las tres se sorprendieron aún más cuando el potro se levantó prácticamente sin ninguna herida.

N. Sun: Imposible.

S. Love: Deberías estar sin fuerzas.

Ante las sorpresa de las tres Mike se reía aún más.

Mike: Eso si estuviéramos en vuestro reino mental. Pero ahora estamos en el mío. Aquí yo dicto las reglas.

N. Sun: ¿Qué?

N. Moon: Imposible.

Mike: Estabais tan centradas en atacarme que no os distes cuenta de que cruzasteis las puerta que separaba vuestras mentes de la mía.

N. Love: No. Mientes.

N. Love trató de atravesar a Mike con su lanza pero el arma desapareció en el momento que toco a Mike. Aquello sorprendió enormemente a las tres. N. Moon lanzó un rayo oscuro contra este pero el potro alzó su casco y lo detuvo como si nada. N. Sun trató de partirle por la mitad con su espada pero Mike logra destruir su arma con su casco.

Mike: Ya os lo dije. Aquí yo soy el amo.

Dijo esto mientras alrededor se formaba un hermoso prado con flores. Las tres alicornios al darse cuenta de que estaban en desventaja. Trataron de escapar por la puerta que separaba sus mentes con la de Mike. Pero justo cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo. La puerta desapareció.

Mike: No tenéis escapatoria. Aceptad vuestro destino.

Las tres alicornios miraron horrorizadas como eran atadas por lazos mágicos y el potro se acercaba a ellas.

Mike: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

El cuerno del potro se iluminó. Inundando la zona con una intensa luz dorada.

En la biblioteca. Spike junto con los padres de Mike. Estaban cuidando de las Princesas en los cuerpos de las CMC. En ese momento. Spike nota que las potras se quedaron en trance.

Spike: Niñas….digo princesas ¿Ocurre algo?

Cuando el trance desapareció. Estas hablaron mientras se miraban las unas a la otras.

Apple Bloom: He vuelto a mi cuerpo.

Scootaloo: Maravilloso.

Sweetie: Nunca me imaginé que me alegraría tanto de no ser más una princesa.

Las potras se abrazaban las unas a las otras con suma alegría mientras Spike las observaba.

Spike: Si las CMC han recuperado sus cuerpos. Eso significa.

Grogar iba al encuentro de Mike para ver si las versiones oscuras de las princesas habían acabado definitivamente con él. El carnero sonreía maliciosamente.

Grogar: Espero no perderme la defunción de ese maldito potro. Quiero tener una primera plana del fin de Mike.

En ese instante. Mike salió entre los árboles y le cogío del cuello del sorprendido brujo con el hechizo garra dragón.

Mike: ¿Te parece esta un buen primer plano?

Bromeó el potro con malicia. Grogar no se podía creer lo que veían.

Grogar: No. Imposible. Deberías estar muerto.

Mike: Siento decepcionarte. Ahora ya sabes lo que toca.

El brujo miraba con horror como el potro iba a realizar su ataque meteoro. Golpeó al brujo con todas sus fuerzas y una vez en la estratosfera. Lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo estrellarse contra el duro suelo.

Grogar: Mal…maldito potro…..vol….volveré.

Y el brujo se tele transportó.

Mike: Bien. Esto ya está.

El resto del grupo apareció.

Twilight: Mike.

Red: Estas bien.

Pinkie saltó hacia Mike y la abrazó de tal forma que lo dejó sin aire.

Pinkie: Si Mike. Estábamos todas preocupadas de que te hubiese pasado algo. Con ese brujo loco que lanzaba maldiciones y hechizos. Muy malo para secuestrar a la niñas que estaban atrapadas en los cuerpos de las princesas y además….

Hablaba sin parar la pony rosa hasta que Ocelot la tapó la boca.

Rarity: Mike por favor. Dinos que las niñas están bien.

Ante eso Mike sonrío.

Mike: Yo diría que perfectamente. A estas alturas. Ya deben estar en sus cuerpos.

Sunset: ¿Estás diciendo?

Celestia: Que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Contestó la princesa con una sonrisa junto con Luna y Cadence.

Twilight: Princesa. Están todas ustedes bien.

Gritó Twilight corriendo hacia la princesa Celestia y abrazándola.

Twilight: Entonces ¿Estáis todas bien?

Cadence: Si Twilight. Todas estamos en nuestros cuerpos originales.

Applejack: Eso significa.

Rarity: Que las niñas habrán vuelto a sus cuerpos.

Mike: Así es.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa.

Mike: Por cierto. Nos traemos compañía a casa.

Aquello extrañó al grupo a excepción de las princesas. Más tarde. Todo el mundo regresó a casa a través del Infinity hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Donde fueron recibidos por Spike y la CMC. Con suma alegría las pequeñas fueron recibidas por sus respectivas hermanas mayores.

Applejack: Nos alegramos de que estéis bien las tres hermanita.

Comentaba la pony vaquera mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la potra.

Rarity: Oh Sweetie Belle. Si te pasaba algo no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Decía entre lágrimas mientras le daba un asfixiante abrazo a la potra hasta ponerla la cara azul.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo ha sido lo de ser princesa por un día Scootaloo?

Bromeaba la pegaso. Ante eso la pequeña pegaso la respondió.

Scootaloo: Muy agotador. Sin duda nuestra cutie mark no será precisamente la de ser princesas.

Todo el mundo se rió ante el comentario de la pequeña pegaso.

Spike: Parece que todos habéis tenido una gran aventura.

Sr.B.: Me alegro de que todos volvierais de una pieza.

Mike: Bueno. Ante eso. No hemos venido solos.

Spike, las CMC y los padres de Mike no parecían comprender a lo que se refería el potro. En ese momento notaron que detrás de las princesas. Había tres temerosas potrillas.

Celestia: Vamos pequeñas. No tengáis miedo.

Cadence: Aquí estáis a salvo.

Hablaron amigablemente las princesas. Haciendo salir a tres asustadas potras alicornios.

Apple Bloom: Mirad. Otras potras

Scootaloo: ¿Quiénes son estas?

Sweetie Belle: Me resultan familiares.

Mike: Claro. Por que son N. Moon. N. Sun y N. Love convertidas en potras.

Spike y los otros se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo Mike. Las CMC las miraron mejor y se dieron cuenta de que tenían facetas iguales a las del reino mental.

Scootaloo: Ahora que me fijo. Esos ojos de dragón me suenan.

**Nota autor: El patrón de colores es el mismo que cuando eran adultas. Solo cambian la crin sin el halo mágico. Su crin es normal. No tienen cutie mark.  
**

Spike: Pero ¿Qué significa?

Twilight: Cuando Mike estuvo en el reino mental con ellas. Mike trató de eliminar la oscuridad de los cuerpos de las princesas. Dando como resultado inesperado a estas tres asustadas potrillas.

Spike: Entonces ¿Son ellas las yeguas malvadas?

Preguntó temeroso el dragón.

Mike: No Spike. Eliminé el mal de sus cuerpos. En estas tres potras no hay mal de ningún tipo. Ahora son solo tres potras asustadas sin hogar.

Medic: A todo esto ¿Qué hacemos con ellas?

Antes de responder. Apareció de improviso Shining Armor por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Armor: Hola a todo el mundo.

Cadence: Shining.

Respondió la yegua abrazando a su marido efusivamente. Este se sorprendió un poco al principio.

Armor: Cadence querida ¿Qué te pasa? Cualquiera diría que no nos vemos en mucho tiempo.

Cadence: Hay querido. Si yo te contara.

El semental nota a las tres potras.

Armor: ¿Quiénes son estas tres encantadoras y hermosas potrillas?

Preguntó curioso el príncipe con una sonrisa. Haciendo sonrojar a las tres potras por el cumplido hecho por el príncipe. Antes de que alguien pudiera responder. A Mike se le ocurrió una idea perversa.

Mike: Muy monas ¿Verdad? Te presento a Nyx, Light Sun y Pink Love (**Nota autor: Así decidieron llamar a las potras el grupo)**. Y son las hijas secretas de Twilight ¿No resultan encantadoras las tres potrillas?

El grupo se sorprendió de lo que dijo Mike. Nada más oír eso. Los ojos de Shining se tornaron en fuego mientras un aura asesina lo rodeaba.

Armor: ¿QUEEEEEE?

Gritó furioso el semental asustando al todo el mundo.

Armor: ¿Quién ha sido el irresponsable que dejó embarazada a mi hermana de trillizas?

Twilight: Espera Shining. No es lo que piensas.

Red: Si. Deberías escuchar a tu hermana.

Pero lejos de calmarse. Shining gritó furioso.

Armor: Mi hermana jamás me confesaría quien fue.

El semental se dirigió hacia Mike.

Armor: Mike. Tú sabes quién es el padre ¿Verdad?

Preguntó el príncipe con una mirada asesina. Mike siguió actuando como si tuviera culpa de algo.

Mike: Bueno. El padre….

Armor: Si.

Mike: El padre….el padre….es…..es...

Armor: ¿Quién?

Exigía Shining Armor con una mirada aterradora para el grupo. Mike siguiendo con su actuación pero riéndose por dentro le contesta entre sollozos.

Mike: Vulcan….Vulcan es el padre de las tres potrillas.

Todos se sorprendieron enormemente ante las palabras del potro. Especialmente Vulcan al cual este gritó sorprendido.

Vulcan: ¿QUEEEEEE?

Shining le clavó la mirada asesina al robot como si quisiera fundirlo con la mirada.

Shining: Vulcan. Debí haberme imaginado que fuiste tú maldito miserable.

Gritó furioso el semental con una mirada asesina y prendidas en fuego mientras su aura asesina se hacía cada vez más grande y aterradora. El robot trató de defenderse.

Vulcan: Espera. No es lo que piensas. Espera.

Pero Shining no le hizo caso y sacó una gran espada de cristal asustando en gran manera a Vulcan por lo que se avecinaba.

Armor: Vas a lamentar haber mancillado el honor de mi hermana. Te voy a matar.

Vulcan: Noooo. Soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir. Aun tengo muchas yeguas guapas que cortejar.

Gritaba Vulcan mientras huía siendo perseguido por el furioso Shining fuera de la biblioteca.

Armor: Prepárate para sufrir las consecuencia maldito robot.

Vulcan: SOCORROOOOOO.

Todo el mundo en el pueblo veía la persecución mientras Mike en el suelo se estaba partiéndose risa en compañía de Spike y Rainbow y las CMC.

Twilight: Mike. Eso no estuvo bien. Esta vez te has pasado.

Sra. B: Si hijo. Esas cosas no se hacen.

Le reprendió la alicornio y su madre. Ante eso Mike las respondió.

Mike: Jajajaja. Lo siento Jajajaja. No he podido resistirlo jajajaja. Si no lo hago. Reviento. Jajajaja.

Spike: Jajajaja. Eso si que estuvo buena.

Rainbow: Si. jajajaja. Esta vez te has superado. jajajaja.

Sunset: Es increíble lo rápido que puede correr Vulcan. Con esa pesada armadura que lleva.

Rarity: Desde luego.

Medic: Las únicas veces en que Vulcan corre de esa manera es cuando va detrás de una chica.

Cadence: Espero que mi marido se tranquilice antes de que destroce a Vulcan.

Medic: Si. O si no. Nos llevara mucho tiempo repararlo y dejarlo como nuevo.

Shining furioso seguía persiguiendo a Vulcan por todo el pueblo por al menos cinco horas (menudo aguante tenían los dos). Finalmente Shining logra calmarse y le explicaron todo.

Shining: Mike. Esta vez has pasado. Por poco me muero del susto.

Le reprendió el príncipe al potro al cual este simplemente se reía.

Mike: Jejeje. Francamente. A mí no me pareció que te fueras a morir precisamente. Más bien Vulcan era el que la iba a palmar.

Twilight: De todos modos Shining, no fuiste lógico en esto ¿Como podría Vulcan dejarme embarazada si él es un robot?

Shining no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su hermana al darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón y que él se había portado como un completo idiota.

Shining: Si. Supongo que me dejé llevar.

Vulcan: Menos mal que se calmó a tiempo. Yo ya me veía con el cuello afeitado en seco.

Decía el robot tumbado en el sofá para descansar mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de ventilador le daba aire.

Luna: De todos modos ¿Que hacemos con las potrillas?

Twilight: Yo podría ocuparme de Nyx ¿Que me dices? ¿Te gustaría?

La potra miró sorprendida a la yegua.

Nyx: ¿Tu querrías ser mi mama?

Twilight (sonriendo): Por supuesto.

La potra no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de alegría al tener una madre y abrazarla.

Sunset: Bueno. Yo puedo encargarme de Light Sun.

Light Sun no pudo evitar actuar igual que Nyx y abrazó a la yegua.

Cadence: Bueno ¿Y que hacemos con mi doble en miniatura?

En ese Mike se adelantó.

Mike: Bueno. Podrías quedarse conmigo y con mis padres.

Twilight: ¿En serio Mike?

Mike: Bueno...

Mike se sonrojó un poco.

Mike: Es que yo...siempre quise tener una hermanita pequeña.

Decía el potro mientras jugueteaba con sus cascos. Ante esas palabras. Pink Love lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Love: ¿En serio quieres ser mi hermano mayor?

Mike: Si tu quieres.

Respondió el potro con una sonrisa. Ante eso la potra lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Love: Te quiero hermano mayor.

Todo el mundo no pudo evitar decir un gran "Awwww" ante la escena.

Sr.B.: Bienvenida a la familia.

Sra.B.: Será un placer tenerte con nosotros.

Nyx y Light Sun se acercaron a Mike.

Nyx: Mike ¿Podemos nosotras ser también tus hermanas pequeñas?

Preguntaron las potras con ternura. Mike con una sonrisa las responde.

Mike: Si queréis.

Las otras dos potras no pudieron evitar estallar en alegría y abrazaron al potro con todas sus fuerzas. Un doble "Awwww" por parte de todos surgió.

Pasaron varios días y las nuevas potras se integraron bien con sus nuevas familias. Las tres eran muy felices con sus nuevas familias y amigos al cual prácticamente olvidaron su pasado oscuro. Cuando vinieron los padres de Twilight a hacerla una visita y vieron a las potras, Mike les hizo la misma broma que a Shining culpando de nuevo a Vulcan. Night Light furioso, persiguió con una enorme hacha a Vulcan mientras Twilight Velvet lo hacía con una lanza dispuestos a hacer pedazos al robot que corría por su vida. Twilight volvío a regañar a Mike que pese a todo, se estaba partiendo de risa por la broma realizada.

En la guarida de Grogar. El carnero estaba realmente furioso por su gran fracaso.

Grogar: ARHHHHH. Maldita sea. Estaba tan cerca de obtener el poder absoluto. Pero tuvo que aparecer ese maldito alicornio y estropearlo todo.

Bolt: Podría haber sido peor.

Grogar: Maldito sea Mike Bluer y su maldita Patrulla Harmony. Juro que me vengaré de ellos aunque sea lo último que haga.

Sombra misteriosa: Quizás yo te pueda ayudar en ese cometido.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a la sombra misteriosa. Black Bolt se puso en guardia.

Bolt: un intruso.

El grifo cargó una enorme eléctrica en sus garras y lanzo un rayo enorme contra la sombra. Para sorpresa de ambos, el rayo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la sombra misteriosa como si una barrera invisible lo detuviera. El rayo fue devuelto hacia Black Bolt impactandolo por completo y hacerlo estrellar contra la pared.

Bolt: Im...posible...mi propia ...electricidad...no puede afectarme...

Ante lo ocurrido el carnero se puso en guardia ante la misteriosa sombra.

Grogar: ¿Quien se supone que eres tú y que quieres?

Sombra misteriosa: Alguien que puede ayudarte en tu cometido.

Respondido la sombra misteriosa mientras la oscuridad lo invadió todo quedando su ojo rojo lo único en quedarse en aquella oscuridad.

Fin del capítulo.

Por favor. Poned vuestros comentarios.

**Nota autor: Seren Avro Tsukino fue a quien se le ocurrió la idea de añadir a Nyx en mi fanfic y yo aproveché para hacer este capítulo. Muchas gracias por la idea socio.**

**Tambíen fue idea de otro sobre que las CMC y las princesas se intercambiasen las mentes, aunque no me acuerdo de quien fue. De todos modos gracias a quien me dio la idea.**

**En mi web en DeviantArt podréis encontrar el dibujo que me inspiró a crear las versiones oscuras de las princesas.**


	62. CAP 62 LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA DISCORDIA 2º

**CAPÍTULO 62**

**LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA DISCORDIA 2º PARTE**

Darkus estaba en un laboratorio secreto donde había varias capsulas vacías. El potro tenía una sonrisa perversa.

Darkus: Bien. Pronto mi gran plan entrará en acción y Mike y los elementos de la armonía caerán ante mí.

Luego miró a unas capsulas de metal que estaban en una pared.

Darkus: Y en caso de que intervenga la Patrulla Harmony. Me aseguraré de tenerlos entretenidos. Jejejeje.

Se reía perversamente el potro oscuro.

Unos días después. Mike y la Patrulla perseguían a Darkus por los tejados de Canterlot.

Mike: Entrégate Darkus.

Le ordenaba Mike mientras le lanzaba rayos oscuros a su clon maligno.

Darkus: Jajajaja. Nunca me cojeras papi.

De improviso. Black Wing apareció golpeándolo por un costado y tirándolo contra él suelo. El potro oscuro se iba a levantar pero Ocelot apareció a su lado y le dio un puñetazo a la cara del potro oscuro. Una vez privado de conocimiento alguno. La patrulla se puso en torno a él.

Red: Por fin le tenemos.

Medic: Después de tanto tiempo.

Mike: Si. Por fin se acabo.

Comentaba el potro observando el cuerpo inconsciente de su clon oscuro. Más tarde. Darkus es llevado a una prisión de máxima seguridad asegurándose de que no pudiese volver a escapar. Las mane 7, Spike, las princesas, Kai y Blitzstar estaban en las puertas de prisión.

Luna: Así que por fin lo atrapamos.

Mike: Así es princesa.

Rarity: Menos mal. Ahora podré respirar tranquila sabiendo que ese mal elemento está entre rejas.

Medic: Si. Desde luego.

Kai: Ahora que ese mal nacido está encerrado en una mazmorra a prueba de magia y de escapes. Podremos centrarnos en los demás seres malvados.

Sunset: Cierto Kai querido.

Spike: Espero que se quede ahí mucho tiempo. O mejor. Que no salga nunca.

Dijo el pequeño dragón sacando pecho mientras lanzaba una mirada desafiante al potro oscuro. Este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa siniestra. Acobardando al dragón que acabó escondiéndose detrás de Twilight.

Mike en cambio. No estaba seguro. Por alguna razón sospechaba que algo iba mal. Debido a lo fácil que fue atraparle.

Mike: (¿Por que tengo la sensación de que algo no va bien?)

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Darkus pulsó un botón oculto de un cinturón que él llevaba. De un compartimento oculto salio un especie de diminuto mosquito robot que fue en dirección a las mane 7.

Applejack se dio un golpe en el cuello.

Applejack: Aught. Me ha picado un mosquito.

Rainbow también se dio un golpe detrás del cuello.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. A mí también.

Rarity sintió que le picaban el brazo.

Rarity: Ay no. Mi delicada piel no. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Twilight notó que le picaban en el ala y se lo rasco.

Twilight: Mi ala.

Fluttershy sintió una picadura en el flancos y se quejó con su típico tono de voz.

Fluttershy: Au.

A Pinkie le picó en la espalda. Pero a diferencia de las demás. Esta se reía.

Pinkie: Jijiji. Cosquillas.

El mosquito volvió hacia donde estaba Darkus. Pero enseguida se marchó hacia la ventana con rejas de su mazmorra siendo seguido por la mirada de Darkus. Mike se fijó con sospecha en la mirada perversa de Darkus.

Mike: (Esa mirada).

Trascurrieron varios días y hasta ahora todo iba con normalidad. Durante ese tiempo. Darkus no trató de siquiera escapar. Era como si estuviera esperando a algo en concreto.

Guardia: Hora de la comida.

Decía el guardia pasando por debajo de la puerta una bandeja. Darkus se acercó a dicha bandeja y quitó la tapa. Ahí vio un sándwich de margaritas. Un vaso de zumo. Unas gachas y puré de patatas. Darkus cogío una cuchara removiendo el puré hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Un especie de tubo de metal. Eso le hizo sonreír macabramente al potro. Acercó el tubo a la ventana de su mazmorra. Este comenzó a soltar un especie de pitido y el potro se alejó lo más que pudo de la ventana. Acto seguido la ventana explotó provocando un gran boquete en la puerta.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Sin duda los explosivos son la llave a la libertad.

Los guardias que oyeron la explosión. Entraron en la mazmorra de Darkus. Estos vieron al potro oscuro en el boquete de la pared.

Guardia: Alto. No te muevas.

Este lejos de obedecer. Simplemente soltó una sonrisa perversa.

Darkus: Me temo que no. Diría que ha sido un placer estar aquí pero entonces estaría mintiendo. Decidle a mi "papi". Que le estaré esperando en el Imperio de Cristal. Y que se traiga consigo a su patrulla y a sus amiguitas las mane 7.

Antes de que los guardias pudiesen cogerlo. El potro oscuro salio volando a toda velocidad. La guardia pegaso trató de cogerle pero el alicornio oscuro era demasiado veloz para ellos. Finalmente le perdieron en la lejanía.

Dos horas después de que Darkus escapara. Celestia avisó a Twilight y a los demás sobre la huida de Darkus y estos vinieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Twilight: ¿Darkus ha escapada?

Dijo sorprendida la alicornio.

Celestia: Eso me temo Twilight.

Spike: Pero ¿Como?

Celestia: Creemos que tuvo ayuda externa pero no estamos seguros.

Mike: Maldita sea. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes de que tramaba algo.

Applejack: Pero ¿De que?

Mike: Darkus se dejó coger muy fácilmente. Seguro que lo había planeado su captura antes.

Dijo el potro completamente frustrado.

Rarity: Mike querido ¿Por que iba Darkus a dejarse coger para luego escaparse?

Fox: Puede que no ande mal encaminado. Quizás Darkus quería conseguir algo estando encerrado. Y una vez conseguido. Se marchó.

Spike: ¿Y que se supone que consiguió?

Ocelot: No tenemos ni idea.

Twilight: ¿Alguna pista de donde podría estar ahora Darkus?

Celestia: Los guardias dijeron que Darkus les pidió que os dijeran a vosotros que os estaría esperando en el Imperio de Cristal.

Ghost: ¿Por que allí?

Celestia: No lo se. Pero seguramente será una trampa.

Fluttershy: ¿Una...una trampa?

Preguntó algo asustada la pegaso.

Rainbow: Trampa o sin ella. Tenemos que ir y patearle el trasero.

Dijo decidida la pegaso.

Mike: No se preocupe princesa. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ese mal elemento.

Dijo el potro con una gran gesto de confianza.

Celestia: Buena suerte a todos.

Decía la princesa mientras se marchaba el grupo. Mientras. En el escondite de Darkus. El potro oscuro estaba frente a los tubos de antes. Con la diferencia de que estos estaban ocupados por las siluetas de unos ponis.

Darkus: ¿Como van mis clones doctor?

Pregunto el potro oscuro ante el Doctor Toxicon que estaba ante un panel de control.

Toxicon: Perfectamente. Los clones están perfectamente desarrollados con las modificaciones que especificaste. Solo hay que programar sus mentes.

Darkus: Excelente.

Respondió el potro oscuro con una amplia sonrisa.

Toxicon: Supongo que ahora me darás mi dinero.

El potro oscuro activó su brazalete y pulsó unos comandos. Ahí le respondió con una sonrisa.

Darkus: El dinero ha sido ingresado a tu cuenta corriente doctor.

Toxicon: Magnifico.

Decía el doctor cogiendo una maleta con sus cosas y se marchaba. Pero justo cuando se iba a ir. Este se giró hacia el potro y le dijo.

Toxicon: Por cierto. Ya te dije que faltaba la parte de la reprogramación. Un consejo. Para asegurarte su lealtad dales una programación simple. No querrás tener que enfrentarte a otro tu ¿Verdad?

El potro oscuro sonrío maliciosamente ante el consejo del doctor.

Más tarde. La Patrulla Harmony y las mane 7 llegaron al Imperio de Cristal siendo acompañados por Darkwing. Cuando bajaban de la nave. Fueron recibidos por Shining, Cadence junto con Flash Sentry y Jack.

Twilight: Hermano. Cadence.

Armor: Hola Twilight. Recibimos tu mensaje.

Mike: Entonces estáis al tanto sobre Darkus.

Flash: Así es Mike.

Cadence: No me puedo creer que ese alicornio oscuro esté aquí. Si llega a hacer daño a algún pony inocente.

Comentó preocupada la princesa del amor.

Vulcan: Si llega el caso. Lo detendremos.

Ghost: Podéis darlo por seguro.

Armor: Tenemos que organizar patrullas para ver si logramos localizarlo y detenerlo de una vez por todas.

Pinkie: No tontito. No hará falta buscarlo.

Dijo alegremente la pony rosa. El grupo se extrañó por el comentario de Pinkie.

Armor: ¿Por que dices que no hará falta buscarlo?

Pinkie: Jijiji. Porque Darkus está justo ahí.

Todos: ¿QUEEE?

Todo el mundo miró hacia donde apuntaba Pinkie y ahí estaba. En medio del amplio campo y con una sonrisa perversa. Todo el mundo se sorprendió de ello.

Mike: Darkus.

Dijo Mike poniéndose en posición de combate.

Darkwing: ¿Que haces aquí miserable?

Dijo con furia la potra con una postura igual. El potro oscuro se río.

Darkus: jejejeje. Simplemente os estaba esperando.

Armor: Entrégate Darkus. Es imposible que puedas contra todos nosotros tú solo.

Dijo en posición autoritaria el príncipe. Darkus simplemente se río con más ganas.

Darkus: ¿Quien dice que esté solo?

El grupo no entendía lo que decía el potro oscuro.

Spike: Ey chicos ¿A que se refiere con que no ha venido solo?

Ocelot: Ni idea socio.

Darkus: Antes que nada. Dejad que os presente a los nuevos elementos de la discordia.

Decía el potro oscuro poniéndose su elemento oscuro. Acto seguido explotaron unas bombas de humos. Cuando el humo se disipó. aparecieron seis yeguas detrás de él. El grupo se sorprendió al verlas.

Twilight: ¿Pero que...?

Rainbow: ¿Quienes...?

Applejack: ¿...Son esas?

Darkus sonreía perversamente ante los rostros de sorpresa del grupo.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Dejas que os presente.

**Presentación de los elementos de la discordia**

**Curacao**. Elemento de la mentira. Pony de tierra. Pelaje azul oscuro. Crin larga roja con una cinta violeta sobre la cabeza. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de tres naranjas.

**Insipid**. Elemento de la avaricia. Pony unicornio. Pelaje negro. Crin rubia similar a Rarity. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de tres onyxs oscuros.

**Grayscale Force**. Elemento de la deslealtad. Pony pegaso. Pelaje azul oscuro. Crin verde claro y violeta. Ojos rosas. Cutie mark de una nube de tormenta con un rayo en él.

**Red Velvet**. Elemento de la locura. Pony de tierra. Pelaje rosa pálido y crin rosa oscura. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una cupcake.

**Havocwing**. Elemento de la rabia. Pony pegaso. Pelaje rojo. Crin negro y blanco. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una llama con un ala de murciélago al lado.

**Starlight Shadow**. Elemento de la magia negra. Pony alicornio. Pelaje violeta oscura. Crin rosa y violeta similar a Sweetie Belle. Ojos violetas. Cutie mark de una media luna con una espada atravesándola

El grupo quedó todavía más sorprendido ante la aparición de aquellas misteriosas yeguas.

Rarity: Pero ¿Quienes son?

Cuando las vio. Mike enseguida se dio cuenta de quienes eran y se dirigió hacia su clon oscuro.

Mike: Darkus. No me digas que esos son los clones de Twilight y las otras.

Darkus: Así es.

Todos: ¿Queeeee?

Gritaron sorprendidos todos ante la revelación del potro oscuro.

Twilight: ¿Nuestros...?

Rarity: ¿Clones?

Rainbow miraba a su homologa Grayscale Force no muy convencida.

Rainbow: ¿Que quieres que te diga? No veo mucho parecido con nosotras.

El potro oscuro la respondió con una sonrisa perversa.

Darkus: Eso es debido a que las hice varias mejoras.

Ocelot: Aun así somos más que tu así que ríndete.

Darkus lejos de rendirse se río aun más.

Darkus: ¿Rendirme antes de que la fiesta pudiese empezar? Ni mucho menos ¿Te acuerdas del Escuadrón Mortal "papi"? Pues deja que te presente a...

Y del cielo cayeron ocho capsulas de metal que se estrellaron contra el suelo. Acto seguido se abrieron estas revelando su interior.

Darkus: A la Patrulla Discordia.

Mike y su patrulla no se podían creer lo que veían. Sus alter egos oscuros saliendo de las capsulas. El antiguo Escuadrón Mortal de la otra linea temporal alterna.

Fire Death: Jejejeje. Hora de crear fuego mortal.

Decía la doble oscura de Red Fire mientras encendía sus alas de fuego.

Knife:...

No decía nada el doble de Ocelot pero si hacía hábiles movimientos con su espada.

Fox Die: Oh si. Será un placer matarlos.

Comentaba la doble de Eye Fox mientras sacaba su rifle de francotirador.

Dead Wing: Mi alas serán el aviso de su muerte.

Decía la doble de Black Wing mientras volaba velozmente de un lado a otro.

Rage Red: Será un placer haces experimentos con sus cuerpos.

Hablaba perversamente la doble de Medic mientras sacaba varias agujas, tijeras y sierras.

Espectro: Sin duda les llenaremos de miedo sus cuerpos.

Decía con un tono helador el doble de Ghost.

Destroyer: Jajajaja. Bang. Bang.

Se reía como un sádico el doble de Vulcan mientras sacaba una escopeta y un machete.

Darkus: Por supuesto no me he olvidado de Camaleón. Os presento a "Morfo".

Dijo esto mientras salía otro robot con traje de comando como los otros. Era más delgado que el resto con alas de mosca en su espalda.

Camaleón: Carai. Tengo mi propio clon.

Mike: No me lo puedo creerlo.

Decía el potro con incredulidad. Darkus en cambio de reía.

Darkus: Pues ya ves "papi". No solo tengo los elementos de la discordia. también tengo a mi propia patrulla ¿Te gusta?

Dijo en tono de burla el alicornio sombrío. El grupo miraba sin poder creerlo.

Spike: Twilight.

Decía con temor el dragón.

Twilight: Los veo Spike.

Cadence: Dime Darkus ¿Como lo has hecho?

Exigió la princesa del amor ante el potro oscuro. Este la hizo una reverencia como si lo hicieran en forma de burla.

Darkus: Si insistís. Cuando me deje atrapar. Solté un mosquito robot que recogió muestras de ADN de las mane 6 originales. A partir de ahí y con ayuda del doctor Toxicon. Cree los clones de ellas mismas.

Rarity: Clones.

Applejack: Como dijo Rainbow. No hay mucho parecido con nosotras.

Flash: ¿Por que has hecho una locura semejante?

Darkus: Cuando fracasé en mi primer intento en destruir los elementos de la armonía. Me di cuenta que la clave para destruirlas eran usando clones oscuras.

Mike: Por eso te dejaste coger. Para así poder recoger muestras de ADN de las chicas.

Darkus: Correcto. Y ahora que poseo los elementos de la discordia y la Patrulla Discordia. Ahora podré destruiros.

Mike: Eso nunca. Adelante. Por la justicia y la armonía.

Darkus: Clones. Atacad.

Y así comenzó posiblemente la mayor batalla que asistiría el Imperio de Cristal. Armonía contra desarmonía. Patrulla Harmony contra Patrulla Discordia. Luz contra oscuridad. Bien contra el mal. Justicia contra injusticia...etc...

Applejack tenía un duro combate contra su homologa oscura Curacao. Estas trataban de darse mutuamente con fuertes patadas al cual las esquivaban.

Applejack: No pienso permitir que destruyáis Equestria.

Gritaba la pony de tierra tratando de acertarla con una patada a su clon pero esta logró esquivarla. Esta hizo lo propio pero Applejack logró esquivarla haciendo que patease contra un piedra. Nada más entrar en contacto con ella. La destrozó en mil pedazos dejando muy sorprendida a la pony vaquera.

Applejack: Mi madre. Yo no tengo tanta fuerza para destruir rocas.

Rainbow tenía un feroz combate aéreo contra Grayscale Force.

Rainbow: Dudo mucho que una copia barata como tú pueda ser tan cool como yo. Ahora verás lo que sabe hacer la original.

Comentaba Rainbow Dash volando velozmente contra su doble con intención de placarla. Pero Grayscale Force demostró ser tan hábil como la original esquivando el ataque.

Rainbow: Conque esas tenemos ¿Eh? Pues hacer si eres capaz de hacer mi numero especial.

Decía la pegaso ascendiendo al cielo para luego bajar a toda velocidad realizando su mejor truco. El Sonic Rainbow.

Rainbow: Supera eso mala copia.

Comentaba la pegaso segura de su victoria. Pero para su sorpresa. Su rival fue hacia ella y no hizo uno sino dos Sonic Rainbow superando al de Rainbow. Golpeándola fuertemente y hacerlas estallar contra un edificio.

Rainbow: Vale...Admito que eso ha estado bueno.

Comentaba dolorida la pegaso mientras salía de los escombros.

Rarity se enfrentaba a Insipid. Ambas lanzaban ataques mágicos contra la otra.

Rarity: No me gusta pelear. Pero no puedo permitir que Darkus haga daño a inocentes así que haré una excepción por esta vez.

Rarity lanzaba rayos mágicos contra su clon. Insipid creó cristales negros que emergieron del suelo haciendo que los rayos mágicos salieran rebotando en todas las direcciones.

Rarity: Me temo que esto no será fácil.

Insipid seguía creando más cristales negros por todo el lugar al cual Rarity tenía que esquivarlos para evitar que la dieran. Finalmente quedó rodeada por los cristales.

Rarity: ¿Que pretendes creando tantos cristales?

Insipid no dijo nada. Se limitó a lanzar varios rayos mágicos contra los cristales al cual rebotaban de un cristal a otro en dirección hacia Rarity.

Rarity: Cielos.

Rarity trataba de esquivar los rayos mágicos pero eran tantos que al final lograron impactar varios en ella tirándola al suelo adolorida.

Rarity: Cielos. Esto puede traerme problemas.

Pinkie se enfrentaba a Red Velvet. Su clon con una mirada y sonrisa de completa desquiciada, lanzaba varios cuchillos contra Pinkie al cual esta trataba de esquivarla.

Pinkie: Calma doble malvada de mi que no se parece casi nada a mí ¿No podríamos llevarnos bien?

Red Velvet no la contestó. Simplemente la lanzo un hacha contra ella al cual tuvo que esquivarla. El hacha acabó clavándose en un árbol cercano.

Pinkie: ¿Que tal si comemos unos cupcakes?

Comentó la pony rosa sacando una cupcake de la nada. Un cuchillo lo atravesó partiéndolo por la mitad.

Pinkie: Vale. No te gustan los cupcakes.

Y Pinkie tuvo que salir corriendo mientras su clon con un cuchillo en la boca la perseguía. Así hasta que Jack con su martillo se puso enfrente de la clon.

Jack: Atrás psicótica asesina.

Gritó de forma autoritaria el pony terrestre tratando de golpearla con su martillo. Pero la clon fue más rápida y la esquivo. Esta la lanzó un cuchillo tratando de atravesarle la cabeza, pero este se defiende con ayuda de su martillo.

Jack: De eso ni hablar.

Y se enzarzó en un duro combate contra la clon de Pinkie. Ambos con sus armas tratando de golpear al otro. Jack con su martillo trataba de dar a la clon con contundentes golpes de martillazo mientras Red Velvet trataba de acuchillarle con sus cuchillos. Pinkie estaba animando a Jack con unos pompones.

Fluttershy estaba siendo perseguida por Havocwing. La pegaso no la gustaba pelear y quería evitarla.

Fluttershy: Por favor ...¿No podríamos hablarlo tranquilamente? ...Es decir... si no te importa.

La clon en vez de responderla fue directo hacia ella con intención de golpearla. Fluttershy estaba en el suelo con los cascos en la cabeza esperando el golpe. Pero nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos. Vio que Cadence la estaba protegiendo con un campo de fuerza.

Cadence: Atrás. No permitiré que hagas daño a Fluttershy.

Dijo de forma autoritaria la princesa mientras la clon golpeaba una y otra vez la barrera intentando inútilmente destrozarla.

Twilight junto con su hermano Shining se enfrentaban a Starlight Shadow. Twilight intentaba darla con rayos mágicos pero la clon podía defenderse perfectamente con una barrera. Shining trató de golpearla con su espada pero la clon se tele transportó esquivando el ataque y trató de contraatacar con un potente rayo mágico. Shining pudo detenerlo con su barrera mágica pero con algunas dificultades.

Shining: Carai. Es fuerte.

Twilight: Déjame a mi hermano.

Twilight lanzó un poderoso rayo mágico contra su clon al cual esta tubo que esquivarlo y así dejar libre a Shining.

Twilight: Hermano ¿Estas bien?

Preguntaba Twilight acercándose a su hermano.

Armor: Si Twilight. Gracias.

Pero la clon estaba lejos de abandonar y conjuró un hechizo de tormenta eléctrica. Varios rayos surgieron del cielo tratando de de destruir al dúo. Twilight y Shining tuvieron que evitar los ataques si no querían acabar achicharrados por los rayos.

Shining: Esto es extraño. Los clones parecen más fuertes.

Twilight: Darkus había dicho que las había mejorado.

Mike, Darkwing y Flash se enfrentaban a Darkus.

Mike: Esta vez te has pasado de la raya Darkus.

Decía Mike mientras le lanzaba un rayo mágico contra Darkus.

Darkus: Jajaja. Soy un clon ¿Recuerdas? Es normal que quiera estar con los de mi clase.

Contestó el alicornio oscuro creando unas garras de oscuridad y tratando de golpear a Mike pero este los esquivo. Darkwing trato de atravesarle con una espada de Sombra pero este lo detuvo con sus garras.

Darkus: Jajaja. Prepárate para morir preciosa.

Se burlaba Darkus tratando de golpear a Darkwing con su garra libre pero su ataque fue detenido por la espada de Flash Sentry.

Flash: Ni se te ocurra engendro.

Darkus retrocedió para evitar el ataque y desde una distancia prudencial. Cargó una gran esfera mágica oscura de gran tamaño y lo lanzó contra el trío.

Mike: Detrás de mí.

Darkwing y Flash se pusieron detrás de Mike y este lanzó un potente rayo mágico para repeler el ataque. Cosa que no era fácil ya que este era muy potente.

Mike: Me está costando detenerlo.

Darkus: jajajaja. Por supuesto. Mi elemento me da fuerzas mientras los otros elementos siguen activos. No tenéis escapatoria.

Dark: Espera Mike. Yo te ayudo.

Darkwing se puso a lado de Mike y cargó su propio rayo mágico para detener la esfera.

Mike: Gracias Darkwing, pero me temo que solo logramos ralentizarlo.

Mike no se equivocaba. La magia potenciada de Darkus hacía que la esfera fuera lentamente hacia ellos. Flash Sentry no podía rodear la esfera y atacarlo por detrás debido al considerable tamaño de este.

Flash: Maldita sea. Debe haber algo que nos permita salir de esta.

Mientras. El resto de la patrulla se enfrentaba a sus homólogos oscuros.

Fire Death: Jajajaja. Prepárate para morir incinerada hermana.

Dijo la doble lanzando una potente llamarada contra Red Fire. Cuando las llamas se acabaron. Esta seguía en el sitio con una sonrisa.

Fire Death: ¿Pero que...?

Red: Deberías saber que el fuego no me afecta.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa triunfante haciendo enfurecer a la otra.

Fire Death: Entonces te aré pedazos con mis propios cascos.

Ambas alzaron el vuelo y comenzaron con un duro combate aéreo donde cada una trataba de golpear a la otra. Red Fire lanzaba puñetazos y patadas cargadas con fuego mientras Fire Death hacía lo propio.

Fire Death: Voy a hacerte pedazos.

Gritó la doble alzando el vuelo y yendo hacia Red Fire en forma de bola de fuego. Red Fire tuvo que ser rápida y esquivar su ataque.

Red: (Tengo una idea. Espero que funcione).

Red Fire incitó para que su rival la siguiera atacando una y otra vez en su forma de bola de fuego. Ganando cada vez mayor altura. Finalmente las dos acaban a una distancia considerable del suelo.

Fire Death: Prepárate para arder en el infierno.

Dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada la doble. Red Fire simplemente sonrío.

Red: No lo creo.

Red Fire lanzó un hechizo de lluvia al cual hizo llover. Apagando así el fuego de ambas.

Fire Death: ¿Que pretendes con esto? Con esto acabas con el fuego de las dos.

Red Fire simplemente sonrío y la contestó.

Red: Cierto. Pero la diferencia está que yo tengo alas propias y no unas generadas por el fuego.

Fire Death: ¿QUE?

Fire Death se dio cuenta de que su rival tenía razón porque sus alas de fuego se apagaron impidiéndolas volar. Esta iba cayendo a gran altura hacia el suelo.

Fire Death: MALDITA DESGRACIADA.

Gritaba la doble mientras iba cayendo. Red Fire se dirigió hacia ella.

Red: Hora de terminar con esto.

Red Fire rodeada por una energía blanca como una súper nova. Fue directo hacia Fire Death impactándola de lleno y yendo hacia el suelo. Cuando llegaron. Se formó una gran explosión que se pudo ver bien a lo lejos. Cuando la luz se disipó. Red Fire se alzó entre los restos robóticos de Fire Death.

Fire: Una menos.

Ocelot tenía un duelo de espadas contra Knife. Los dos chocaban sus espadas contra el otro mientras se movían de un lugar a otro. Knife trató de partirle en dos de un tajo pero Ocelot logró bloquearlo con su espada. Ocelot tomó impulso empujando a robo espadachín lejos de él y cargar contra él. Ocelot estuvo a punto de atravesarlo pero Knife logró esquivarlo en el último momento.

Ocelot: Se nota que eres bueno pero ¿Tanto como yo?

Knife: ...

Ocelot: Claro. Lo olvide. En mi antigua forma no hablaba debido a la "vocecilla" que tenía entonces.

Ocelot cargó de nuevo contra Knife pero este sacó sus pistolas al cual lo disparó. Ocelot tubo que detenerse y bloquear los disparos.

Ocelot: Bien. Si quieres que sean nuestras pistolas quienes hablen.

Ocelot sacó sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar contra Knife. Los dos mantenían la distancia mientras se disparaban mutuamente y se ponían a cubierto.

Ocelot: Valla. No me lo está poniendo fácil.

Ocelot revisó sus pistolas. Solo le quedaba una bala en una de ellas.

Ocelot: Me queda una bala ¿Y a ti?

Preguntó Ocelot a su doble. Este no dijo nada. Simplemente sacó su pistola mostrando que a él también le quedaba una bala.

Ocelot: ¿Resolvemos esto como sementales?

Knife asintió. Los dos con pistola en casco se acercaron el uno al otro y dándose la espalda al final.

Ocelot: Veinte pasos y disparamos.

Los dos empezaron a andar veinte pasos alejándose del otro.

Ocelot: 17...18...19...20.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a los veinte pasos. Ambos giraron y se dispararon con la única bala que tenían cada uno. Los dos se mantuvieron estáticos por un rato. Así hasta que Ocelot su puso el casco en un costado.

Ocelot: Valla. Me alcanzaste. Pero no soy el único.

Unas chispas eléctricas surgieron por el pecho de Knife.

Knife: No me fastidies.

Comentó Knife con su vocecilla ridícula, antes de que su núcleo de energía se sobrecargara y estallar en mil pedazos. Ocelot se sentó en el suelo.

Ocelot: Jejeje. Gané este duelo.

Black Wing tenía un feroz combate aéreo contra Dead Wing.

Dead: Te destrozaré pieza a pieza.

Amenazó la doble. La bat pony no se dejó intimidar por ella.

Black: Eso es lo que tu te crees.

Las dos chocaron sus garras la una contra la otra. Las dos volaban a altas velocidades por el cielo en forma de estelas. Chocando sus garras eléctricas haciendo que el cielo se llenara de explosiones eléctricas. Dead Wing trató varias veces de atravesar con sus garras a Black Wing pero esta lograba esquivarlas o bloquearlas con sus propias garras.

Dead: Nuestro amo os destruirá y no tenéis nada que hacer.

Black: Eso es lo que tu te crees.

Las dos se separaron y Dead Wing utilizó su habilidad especial.

Dead: Ahora verás. Velocidad extrema.

Dead Wing prácticamente había desaparecido de la vista de Black Wing. Esta la buscó por todas partes.

Black: Calma. Debo concentrarme.

Black Wing cerró los ojos y se concentró. En ese momento pudo gracias a la acción del aire. Prever los ataques de Dead Wing y esquivarlos. Después de varios intentos fallidos de parte de Dead Wing. Black Wing decide entrar en acción.

Black: Velocidad extrema.

Y Black Wing comenzó a mover a alta velocidad al igual que su rival.

Dead Wing: ¿Crees que puedes igualar mi velocidad?

Black Wing: No lo creo. Estoy segura de ello.

Las dos chocaban la una contra la otra como dos sombras en el cielo. Con potentes sonidos de choques de metal y rayos. Así estuvieron durante un buen rato.

Dead: No podrás superarme en esto. Cuando cometas un fallo yo...

En ese momento nota que su sistema se sobrecargaba. Cosa que la pilló por sorpresa.

Dead: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que mi cuerpo se sobrecalienta?

Ante eso Black Wing la respondió con una sonrisa mientras bajaba al suelo.

Black: Antiguamente yo no podía mantener esa velocidad por mucho tiempo debido a que me sobrecargaba. Pero en mi nueva actualización. Puedo mantenerla por mucho más tiempo. Con el tiempo que lo has mantenido. Explotarás en unos minutos al menos que te detengas.

Dead Wing se enfureció ante la respuesta.

Dead: Maldita. Aunque explote. Me llevaré a ti por medio.

Amenazo furiosa la doble lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Black Wing. Cuando estuvo a unos metros. Black Wing se apartó gritando.

Black: Toda tuya Centinela.

Centinela: Entendido.

Dead: ¿Que?

Black Wing se apartó dando paso al gran robot Centinela. Apunto a Dead Wing con su brazo lanzacohetes disparando un misil contra ella. Dead Wing no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

Dead: Oh no.

El misil la impactó de lleno haciéndola estallar en pedazos.

Black: Buen trabajo Centinela.

Felicito la pegaso al robot.

Centinela: Gracias.

Eye Fox combatía contra Fox Die. La arquera no lo tenía fácil contra la francotiradora que la tenía cercada en unos edificios.

Die: Jajajaja. Tu ridículo arco no puede competir con mi rifle de francotirador. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte y dejarte destruir.

Comentaba la francotiradora mientras se reía y disparaba a Eye Fox, al cual esta estaba escondida detrás de un anuncio de forma de barrera.

Fox: No me lo pone fácil. Debo acercarme a ella de algún modo.

Eye Fox salio a toda prisa y disparó varias flechas de temporizador contra su rival. Esta al ver las flechas clavándose en su posición. Se puso a cubierto para evitar las explosiones. Una vez fuera de peligro. Cargó su rifle y volvió a disparar contra Eye Fox al cual esta disparó una flecha que generó un campo de fuerza que bloqueaba los disparos. La arquera aprovechó la barrera improvisada para ponerse a cubierto.

Die: Jajajaja. Mala idea. Esa es la única protección que tienes y los escondites más próximos están lejos de ti.

la francotiradora no se equivocaba. Los edificios estaban muy lejos entre si y Eye Fox no tenía más escondites para ponerse a cubierto y salir corriendo no era la mejor opción. Solo lograría ponerse a tiro de Fox Die. Y era cuestión de tiempo que a la barrera se le acabase la energía y se quedara expuesta.

Fox: (Tengo un idea. Es arriesgada pero podría funcionar).

Eye Fox disparó una flecha al cielo captando la atención de la francotiradora. En ese momento la flecha emitió una potente luz cegadora que prácticamente iluminó toda la calle. Fox Die se vio obligada a apartar la vista.

Die: Ahhhh. Mis ojos.

Cuando la luz se disipó. Fox Die se dio cuenta de que su rival no estaba.

Die: Maldita sea ¿Donde se ha metido esa maldita?

Miraba furiosa a todas partes con su rifle apuntando. No la encontraba hasta que oyó una voz.

Fox: Aquí arriba.

Fox Die miró hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a la arquera descender desde una cuerda a alta velocidad. Intentó usar su rifle contra ella pero esta la apartó de una patada. Eye Fox cogío su arco preparada para sacudirla.

Fox: Tu arma es potente a largas distancias. Pero de muy poco sirve en distancias cortas.

Eye Fox empezó a sacudirla varios golpes con su arco de metal. Provocando grandes daños en su rival. Luego le dio un potente golpe ascendente con su arco que la hizo ascender.

Fox: Hora de terminar con esto.

Eye Fox apuntó con su arco a su rival todavía en el aire con tres flechas. Disparó tales flechas clavándoselas en ella.

Die: Maldita sea.

Las flechas explotaron, destruyendo a la francotiradora en un millón de pedazos.

Fox: Problema resuelto.

Vulcan se enfrentaba a Destroyer. Destroyer disparaba a Vulcan con una enorme ametralladora pesada.

Destroyer: Jajaja. Bang. Bang.

Vulcan se defendía con un campo de fuerza generado por su armadura tecnológica.

Vulcan: ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa?

Destroyer: Jajaja. Bang. Bang.

Vulcan: Supongo que no.

Vulcan se cansó de mantenerse a la defensiva y sacó su cañón de energía.

Vulcan: Se acabo lo de esperar. Hora del contraataque.

Cargó su cañón de energía y disparó contra Destroyer. Instintivamente este usó su arma como escudo y este fue destruido por el rayo.

Vulcan: Bien amigo ¿Listo para ir a la chatarrería?

Destroyer sacó un machete y cargó contra Vulcan.

Vulcan: Supongo que eso es un no.

Comentó Vulcan sacando de su brazo multiusos un sable de energía bloqueando el ataque de Destroyer. Vulcan lanzó un tajo hacia delante haciendo retroceder a Destroyer. Este contraataco lanzando una granada explosiva al cual Vulcan lo apartó con su espada haciendo explotar lejos de él. Pero la honda expansiva lo aturdió un rato. Cuando se le pasaron los efectos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de minas explosivas y que destroyer estaba lejos de él con el detonador en su casco.

Vulcan: Oh oh.

Destroyer: Jajajaja. Boum. Boum.

Comento Destroyer acercando su casco al botón de hacerlas detonar.

Vulcan: De eso nada.

Vulcan lanzó una bomba magnética en Destroyer. Al cual atrajo las demás minas hacia él y todas se quedaron pegadas a su cuerpo. El detonador se le cayo de su casco y Vulcan lo recogió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Vulcan: Lo siento amigo. Ahora te toca a ti hacer el gran "boum".

Destroyer: Oh oh.

Vulcan pulsó el botón y las minas explotaron haciendo estallar en mil pedazos a su rival.

Vulcan: Bien. Caso resuelto. Jajajaja. Destruido por sus propias bombas que tonto.

Se reía Vulcan a tal punto que se la cayó el detonador y sin querer lo pisa. Activando una mina que no había estallado. La explosión fue tal que dejó carbonizado a Vulcan.

Vulcan: Esto me pasa por reírme.

Medic se enfrentaba a Rage Red.

Rage: Sin duda será un placer estudiar tu cuerpo jejeje.

Decía la doble lanzando dardos contra Medic al cual esta los bloqueaba con su katana.

Medic: Que te crees tu eso.

Medic avanzó rápidamente hacia su doble mientras esta lanzaba más dardos. Medic lograba evitarlas todas. Se pone enfrente de ella.

Rage: ¿Que?

Medic sonrío y empezó a darle puñetazos y patadas. Rage Red no podía hacer otra cosa que recibirlas.

Medic: En mi antigua forma no era muy dicha para la lucha. Me alegro de que Mike mejorara mi diseño.

Medic seguía dándola golpes hasta que notó que estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

Medic: ¿Que me pasa? ¿Por que siento que estoy perdiendo mis fuerzas?

Medic acabo en el suelo sin poder moverse. Rage Red se rió por ello.

Rage: Jajaja. Estupida. Debería saber que mi cuerpo puede desprender distintas toxinas. El veneno si filtró por tu cuerpo y ahora estás debilitada y vulnerable.

Rage Red sacó un cuchillo con intención de acabar con Medic.

Rage: Prepárate para morir.

Pero para su sorpresa. Medic se recuperó de golpe y logró atravesar su pecho con su katana para sorpresa de esta.

Rage: ¿Como...has podido...moverte? ...mi veneno debería ...haberte dejado sin fuerzas.

Medic: Menuda boba ¿Cuando has visto tu que un veneno orgánico le afecte a un robot?

Decía Medic con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tiró su katana hacia arriba partiendo por la mitad a su doble y esta estallara en pedazos. Esta guardó su katana.

Medic: Bien. Operación finalizada.

Ghost se enfrentaba a Espectro con ayuda de Sunset.

Espectro: Jejeje ¿Crees que me derrotareis?

Sunset: Yo sola me basto para derrotare mala copia.

Decía decidida Sunset Shimmer hasta que Ghost habló.

Ghost: Ey. Que estoy yo también aquí.

Sunset gritó sobresaltada al tener al pony fantasma justo a su lado.

Sunset: Ay. Perdona Ghost. No te había notado.

Ghost agacho las orejas deprimida.

Ghost: Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Sunset: De todos modos. Acabemos con esto.

Sunset cargó un potente rayo contra Espectro pero esta había activado su camuflaje haciéndola invisible.

Sunset: Maldita sea ¿Donde se ha metido?

Sunset miraba por todas partes hasta que Ghost creó un sable de hielo de la nada. Con el intercepto un cuchillo que tenía espectro dirigido hacia la cara de Sunset.

Ghost: Ni lo intentes.

Espectro: jejeje. Muy hábil.

Sunset recuperándose de la sorpresa. Utilizó un hechizo para fundir el suelo y atrapar a la doble.

Espectro: ¿Que? No me puedo mover.

Sunset: Ni lo harás.

Ghost: Hora de acabar con esto.

Ghost: Clavó su espada de hielo en Espectro y la congeló en el acto. Luego Sunset creó una gran estacada piedra y lo lanzó contra el bloque de hielo rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Ghost: Bien. Ya está.

Sunset: Esto ha sido muy fácil.

Y ambos chocaron el casco.

Camaleón junto con Spike se enfrentaban a Morfo.

Camaleón: Quieres una competición de disfraces ¿Eh? Pues la tendrás.

Spike: Ten cuidado Camaleón.

Camaleón: Tranquilo. Lo tengo en el saco.

Respondió confiado el robot.

Morfo: ¿Eso crees tú?

Dijo desafiante su doble. Este le respondió igual.

Camaleón: Por supuesto.

Camaleón se puso un disfraz de mosquito anofeles.

Camaleón: Esta perdido. ¿Sabes lo que es el mosquito anofeles, propagador del paludismo?

Morfo contraataco con un disfraz de mocas Tse - Tse

Morfo: ¿Y tú? ¿Conoces a la mosca Tse - Tse, transmisora de la enfermedad del sueño?

Ante eso Camaleón contraatacó con un disfraz de tarántula al cual hizo retirarse a su rival.

Camaleón: Si. Es el alimento favorito de la tarántula traga-moscas jeje.

Morfo: Hombre. El plato favorito del camaleón Berebere.

Respondió Morfo con un disfraz de camaleón y extendiendo su lengua obligando a Camaleón a esquivarlo. Camaleón volvió a contraatacar con un disfraz de murciélago.

Camaleón: Ajaaaaa. La sangre de camaleón vuelve loquito al vampiro chupóptero.

Ahora Morfo se disfrazo de serpiente.

Morfo: Vampiros. Bocati di cardinale para la víbora ponzoñosa.

Camaleón se disfraza de rata salvaje obligando a Morfo a esconderse en una alcantarilla.

Camaleón: Jejejejeeee. La rata salvaje se merienda treinta y siete víboras al día.

Morfo de gato. Persiguiendo a Camaleón.

Morfo: Pues no veas lo que le dura al gato un vulgar rata.

Camaleón de perro mirando a Morfo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Camaleón: Al mastín le gusta oír crujir un gato entre sus mandíbulas.

Morfo se disfrazó de jaguar haciendo huir a Camaleón.

Morfo: Perro. El rancho del jaguar depreda-chuchos.

Camaleón de gran león mientras perseguía a Morfo.

Camaleón: Si antes no le despedaza el león. El rey de la selva.

Morfo de rinoceronte persiguiendo a Camaleón.

Morfo: ¿Y que hace el reyecito ese en el cuerno de un rinoceronte? Jiaaaaa jia jia jia.

Camaleón de elefante mientras morfó trataba de evitar que lo pisoteasen.

Camaleón: Lo mismo que el rinoceronte bajo la patarra del elefante. PWAAAAA.

Morfo de cañón.

Morfo: Grrrrr. Te voy a dar cañón despanzurra-elefantes.

Camaleón de tanque mientras hacía huir a Morfo.

Camaleón: Pues el tanque pulveriza-cañones no es manco, tío.

Morfo de bomba atómica y haciendo salir disparado a Camaleón.

Morfo: Toma atómica. Toma atómica descuajaringa tanqueeeees.

Camaleón ahora de bomba de hidrógeno.

Camaleón: Toma tú hidrógeno descuajaringa-todooooo.

Morfo ahora se puso disfraz de maremoto haciendo que Camaleón saliera toda pastilla.

Morfo: El maremoto. nada puede contra el maremoto. TOMA YAAAA.

Camaleón disfrazado de árbol provoca un gran terremoto. Deshaciendo el aguar y que a este le cayera varios ladrillos encima.

Camaleón: Jajajajajaja. Toma terremoto de setenta en la escala de Richter esa. REVIENTAAAA.

Los dos dejan sus disfraces por un momento y miran al suelo con cara de espanto.

Ambos: Ah.

Los dos salen corriendo asustados.

Camaleón: Una lagartija. Ah. Una lagartija. Socorro.

Morfo: Cogedla. Que alguien la mate. Auxilio.

Spike estaba al lado de una diminuta lagartija alzando sus hombros de no entender nada.

Los dos se pararon por un momento para descansar.

Morfo: Bien...habrás visto que en cuestión de disfraces. Un servidor es el amo.

Camaleón: Narices.

Camaleón se disfrazó de dios Saturno y le hizo envejecer a Morfo mientras le salía una barba.

Camaleón: ¿Conoces a Saturno dios de tiempo? El tiempo pasa. Estás más viejo que las folkloricas. Vieeejo. Viejo. Viejo.

Morfo se disfrazó de la parca y trató de segar a Camaleón.

Morfo: Pues hablando de dioses ¿Conoces a la Parca? La diosa de la muerte. A cascar colega. Toma ya.

Camaleón (esquivando la hoz): Ni hablar.

Camaleón de Diana Cazadora.

Camaleón: Disfraces de diosa a mí. A un especialista ¿Has oído hablar de Diana Cazadora? Toma diosa.

Comentaba Camaleón mientras le disparaba flechas a Morfo y clavándoselas en la espalda.

Morfo: Ay. Ay. Ay.

Morfo disfrazado de Mercurio.

Morfo: Seguro que no conocías a Mercurio. El dios del comercio y los ladrones. Jajaja.

Respondió Morfo llevándose el cuerno y las alas de Camaleón.

Camaleón: ¿Será chorizo?

Camaleón disfrazado de Marte.

Camaleón: Se acabo. Disfraz de Marte. Dios de la guerra. Toma cañamones. Toma.

Decía Camaleón lanzándoles granadas de mano a Morfo.

Morfo disfrazado de Vulcano.

Morfo: Ni comparación con el de Vulcano. Dios del fuego. Achichárrate piojo. ARDEEEE.

Gritaba Morfo sujetando a un mini dragón de forma de lanzallamas y lanzando fuego.

Camaleón disfrazado de Neptuno.

Camaleón: Jijijiji ¿A que no tenías noticias de Neptuno, el dios de las aguas?

Respondió Camaleón echando una hola gigante que apagó el fuego.

Morfo disfrazado de Plutón.

Morfo: Pues aquí está Pluton. Dios de los infiernos, los demonios, los políticos, los inspectores de hacienda y los exámenes. A por él Luzbel, Satanas, Licifer y compañía.

Decía Morfo convocando a Camaleón al cual este estaba muy tranquilo.

Camaleón: Psche. Quien no se haya topado con King Sombra, Tirek, Grogar, Adversa y demás...

Camaleón disfrazado de Alcaldón.

Camaleón: Ni plutón ni rábano. Toma Alcaldon, Dios de las multas, los diezmos, tributos, gabelas y servidumbres.

Decía esto mientras hacía aparecer un guardia ante los asustados demonios.

Guardia: Nada. Exceso de humos en la vía pública diez mil de ala. Y ya estáis soplando aquí, en el alcoholímetro.

Morfo ya enfadado se disfrazó de Hércules y le lanzó una enorme roca contra Camaleón.

Morfo: Se acabo la historia. Toma un regalito de Hércules. Dios de la fuerza.

Camaleón contraataco con un disfraz de Eolo y sopló con todas sus fuerzas la roca devolviéndola.

Camaleón: Jejeje. Futesas para Eolo. Dios del viento (soplando con todas sus fuerzas)

Ahora Morfo de disfrazó de Júpiter y empezó a lanzar rayos.

Morfo: Punto final. Toma disfraz de Júpiter. Dios de todos los dioses. Director general del Olimpo y distribuidor de rayos Alfa, Beta y Gamma.

Comentaba Morfo lanzando rayos tratando de dar a Camaleón al cual este los esquivaba como podía.

Camaleón: Tu tía.

Camaleón se disfrazó de boxeador y le atizó en la cara.

Camaleón: Pues toma disfraz de Cassius Clay. Dios de la morrada en toda la jeta.

Morfo se disfrazó de futbolista y le arreó una patada en el estomago.

Morfo: Y tú de Stoichkov. Dios del patadon barriguero.

Mientras los dos se recuperaban de su duelo de disfraces. Morfo se sintió extraño-

Morfo: Pero...pero...¿Que me pasa?

Y Morfo se desmontó en piezas. Detrás de él estaba un sonriente Spike con un destornillador en sus garra.

Spike: Caso resuelto.

Camaleón: Gracias socio.

Spike: De nada.

Dijeron ambos chocando su pezuña/garra.

Mike, Darkwing seguían tratando de resistir el ataque de Darkus con dificultad. La esfera de energía estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

Dark: No se cuanto podré aguantar Mike.

Mike: Resiste Darkwing.

Flash: Maldita sea. La esfera es tan enorme que no puedo rodearla.

Al otro lado Darkus se reía perversamente ante inminente victoria.

Darkus: Jajaja. Vuestro fin está cerca. Primero vosotros y después la conquista del mundo.

En ese preciosa instante. Un rayo negro le dio en la cara dejándolo completamente desconcertado.

Darkus: ¿Pero que?

Darkus perdió la concentración. Cosa que Mike y Darkwing aprovecharon.

Mike: Ahora.

Dark: Si.

Los dos potenciaron sus rayos logrando hacer retroceder la esfera hacia Darkus.

Darkus: Oh no.

Darkus no tubo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y le dio de lleno provocando una enorme explosión.

Flash: Chicos. Lo conseguisteis.

Los dos potros cansados le responden.

Mike: Si. Lo logramos.

Dark: Nos costó pero lo conseguimos.

Sonreían ambos potros pero en ese momento sonó la voz de Darkus al mismo tiempo que les impactó un rayo.

Darkus: Malditos ¿En serio creéis que podéis acabar conmigo?

Los tres miraron sorprendidos al alcornio oscuro.

Mike: No puede ser.

Flash: Pero si te dio de lleno.

Darkus se rió perversamente.

Darkus: Estupidos. Mientras lleve mi elemento y los demás sigan activos. Mi poder es muchísimo mayor. No tenéis nada que hacer contra mi. Pronto os eliminaré.

Darkus preparaba un poderoso rayo para lanzarlo contra el grupo pero un rayo negro impactó en el suelo haciendo retroceder.

Darkus: ¿Pero que?

Todo el mundo miró al cielo y vieron a un alicornio negro y de crin rubia.

Dark: Mike ¿Ese no es?

Mike: Eclipse.

Eclipse había bajado hasta el suelo entre Darkus y el trio.

Darkus: Valla. Valla. Valla. Si es el gran Eclipse. Me vienes de perlas para acabar con Mike y sus amigos.

Eclipse miró a Darkus y para su sorpresa. Le lanzó un potente rayo que lo mandó lejos.

Dark: Pero ¿Que ha hecho?

Mike: Eclipse.

Dijo Mike acercando al alicornio negro. Este le miró.

Eclipse: Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste Mike. Mis errores fueron lo que me llevaron a la ruina. Es hora de enmendar mi error uniéndome a vosotros.

Mike sonrío ante el comentario del alicornio.

Mike: Pues muchas gracias socio.

Darkus apareció furioso.

Darkus: Maldito. Pagarás por esto.

Mike, Darkwing, Eclipse y Flash se pusieron en posición de combate.

Mike: Que te crees tú esto.

Mike y Darkwing: Armadura de batalla.

Ambos fueron rodeados por el hechizo de armadura. Lanzaron el mismo hechizo en Eclipse y Flash Sentry. Eclipse estaba envuelto en una armadura de plata mientras Flash llevaba una armadura verde esmeralda.

Flash: Genial. Esta armadura mola.

Eclipse: Es hora de acabar con esto.

Mike: Por supuesto.

Los cuatro se lanzaron hacia Darkus a iniciar su combate. Mike sacó su sable del brazalete tratando de golpear a Darkus hasta que este se cubrió con un sable sombrío. Eclipse le atacó por un lateral obligando a retroceder. Darkwing saltó por encima de los hombros de Mike para darle un fuerte patada voladora en la cara del alicornio oscuro. Flash Sentry tecleó en el cuerpo de Darkus haciéndole estrellar contra un edificio. Este furioso se levantó de los escombros y fue velozmente hacia Flash al cual no tuvo tiempo de evitar el placaje y hacerle estrellar contra el suelo. Mike lanzó el ataque Ragnarock contra él impactándole de lleno. Darkwing aprovechó para lanzarle un ataque de honda oscura que lo impacta de lleno y Eclipse le golpea con el mango de su tridente. Darkus dominado por la ira. Crea varias esferas de energía y lo lanzó contra los tres alicornios al cual se cubrieron con una barrera conjunta al cual les costó detenerlo.

Darkus: Estupidos. Mi poder es mucho mayor que vosotros. No tenéis nada que hacer contra mí.

Mike: Yo no estaría tan seguro ¿No notas nada raro?

Darkus: ¿Que?

Darkus notó que su poder se estaba reduciendo.

Darkus: ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que mi poder se está reduciendo?

Twilight: Quizás por esto.

Respondía Twilight haciendo que Darkus viera que sus clones estaban atados y con sus elementos quitados. Cuando la Patrulla destruyó a sus homólogos oscuros. Empezaron a ayudar a Twilight y a los demás, logrando reducir a las portadoras oscuras.

Darkus: Maldición. Mis elementos.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto.

Dijo Mike alzando su espada de energía mientras se elevaba al aire.

Mike: "GRAN ESPADA DE LA VICTORIA".

La espada de energía se tornó en roja y lanzó un tajo hacia delante adoptando forma de una gran "V" roja de fuego. El ataque iba en dirección hacia Darkus al cual trató sin demasiado éxito detener su ataque con su propio rayo, pero la gran "V" superaba su ataque sin problemas y yendo directo hacia él.

Darkus: Oh no.

El ataque le impactó de lleno llevándolo contra un gran edificio abandonado y con efecto de la explosión. El edificio entero se derrumbó por completo.

Después de derrumbamiento. El grupo junto con la guardia Imperial. Se dedicaron a buscar en los restos a Darkus. Pero sin éxito alguno.

Applejack: Nada.

Camaleón: Ni rastro.

Dark: ¿Creéis que Darkus se ha ido para siempre?

Black: No sabríamos decirlo.

Ante eso. Los clones que estaba atados empezaron a hablar.

Curacao: ¿No...Darkus?

Grayscale: ¿Que hacer...nosotras ahora?

Red Velvet: ¿Quien nos... dirigirá?

Ghost: Está claro que sin Darkus no saben ni que hacer.

Cadence: La verdad es que me dan un poco de lastima.

Medic: Darkus los usó como herramientas sin que estos les importase lo más mínimo.

Rarity: Tipico de ese rufián.

Rainbow: ¿Y que hacemos con ellas?

Pinkie: Ya lo tengo. Las llevaremos a Ponyville.

Dijo alegremente la pony rosa mientras daba saltitos. Twilight y las demás no estaban seguras si deberían hacerlo.

Fluttershy: No...no se si es buena idea.

Dijo tímidamente la pegaso con algo de temor.

Spike: Yo pienso lo mismo. A mí me dan escalofríos.

Ante eso Shining habló.

Armor: Pueden quedarse con nosotros en el Imperio de Cristal.

Cadence: Podemos enseñarlas a conjugar los verbos y a pensar por ellas mismas.

Red: Bien. El problema de los clones solucionado. Ahora solo queda que hacer con Eclipse.

Todo el mundo centró su atención en el alicornio negro.

Twilight: Cierto ¿Por que viniste Eclipse?

Eclipse: En el tiempo que estuve fuera. Pensé en lo que me dijo Mike y tenía él razón. Lo que me ocurrió en el pasado fue culpa mía y he tratado de enmendarme. Ahora solo quiero reunirme con mis hermanas y pedirlas perdón por todo.

Celestia: Nos alegramos de oír eso hermano.

Respondió Celestia apareciendo con su hermana Luna en un portal que acababa de aparecer.

Luna: Como nos alegramos de que hayas decidido volver con nosotras hermano.

Decía Luna abrazando a su hermano mayor y este la devolvió a su hermana.

Eclipse: Siento los problemas que cause.

Celestia con una sonrisa le dijo.

Celestia: No importa hermano. Lo importante es que estamos por fin juntos.

Y los tres se abrazaron en un gran abrazo familiar. El grupo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la emotiva escena.

Pinkie: Ey ¿Sabéis lo que necesita esto?

Dijo alegremente Pinkie Pie.

Black: No lo digas.

Respondió con sarcasmo la bat pony.

Pinkie: Una fiesta.

Desde su escondite. Iba caminando un herido y furioso alicornio.

Darkus: MALDITA SEA. MI PLAN PERFECTO ECHADO A PERDER. MIS CLONES PERDIDOS Y SALVO EL MÍO. LOS ELEMENTOS OSCUROS PERDIDOS.

Gritó a los cuatro vientos el alicornio oscuro.

Darkus: Juro que tanto Mike como sus amigos lo pagaran. Aunque me lleve toda la eternidad hacerlo.

Sombra misteriosa: Quizás yo te pueda ayudar. Unidad conocida como Darkus.

Darkus se giró hacia una misteriosa sombra con una gran luz roja en la cabeza.

Darkus: ¿Quien eres tú?

Sombra misteriosa: Alguien que puede ayudarte.

Respondió la sombra mientras la sala se oscurecía dejando solo la gran luz roja de la sombra misteriosa, hasta apagarse definitivamente y volverse todo negro.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.

**Nota autor: Debo confesar que cuando empecé a hacer este capítulo. No me esperaba que me fuera a salirme tan largo. En serio, pensé que como mucho me serían diez o quince pagina en Word y no treinta y uno.**

**En mi web en DeviantArt podréis encontrar el dibujo que me inspiró a crear las clones oscuras de las mane 6. Si teneis problemas para encontrarla en mi perfil, poned en Google Silverwolf850 y lo encontrareis fácilmente.**


	63. CAP 63 LA NOCHE DE LOS BLANCOS

**CAPÍTULO 63**

**LA NOCHE DE LOS BLANCOS**

La acción se desarrolla en Canterlot. Todo parecía normal en ella si no fuera por un detalle importante. Por las calles de Canterlot no había ponis. En vez de ello había blancos (De la historia de Apple Bloom y los Blancos). Iban por las calles como zombies.

En una calle. Una tapa de alcantarilla se abre y de ella sale Mike portando una especie de bolsa. Lucía cansado y con el pelo revuelto, sus plumas echas de luz habían perdido su brillo natural debido al cansancio que el potro tenía entonces.

**Narrando Mike.**

"Todos los habitantes de Equestria convertidos en blancos. Me gustaría pensar que esto es una pesadilla y que despertaré en cualquier momento. Pero llevo ya dos noches enteras sin dormir ni siquiera un poco".

"Seguramente os preguntareis ¿Que les ocurrieron a los habitantes de Equestria que ahora se han convertido en criaturas negras grotescas de ojos rojos brillantes? Todo comenzó hace dos días".

**Hace dos días.**

Mike fue a la cárcel de máxima seguridad de la prisión de Stool Grey. Celestia le comunicó que el changeling Astaroch quería hablar con él de algo importante en persona. Darkwing lo acompañaba.

Dark: Oye Mike ¿De que crees que querrá hablar ese Astaroch contigo?

Dijo la potra curiosa a Mike.

Mike: No lo se. Pero hay que tener cuidado. Ese tipo es muy peligroso y no puede ser nada bueno.

Los guardias le abrieron las puertas y les dejaron pasar. Finalmente llegan a la celda de Astaroch:

Mike: Astaroch. Estoy ya aquí. Ven aquí de una vez.

Gritó de forma autoritaria el potro. Acto seguido se asomó por la ventana de la puerta el gran changeling. Este sonrío maliciosamente al ver al potro.

Astaroch: Mira tú por donde. Si es mi viejo amigo Mike. El quien me arruinó mis planes de dominar el Reino Changeling y luego Equestria.

Dijo el gran changeling con una sonrisa burlona.

Mike: Corta el royo Astaroch ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?

Astaroch: Ya que insistes. Quiero que sepas una cosa.

Mike y Darkwing le prestaron atención.

Astaroch: He creado un virus al cual se propagará por Equestria en aproximadamente en unos minutos.

Ambos potros miraron incrédulos al changeling.

Mike: ¿De que hablas?

Dark: Es un farol. No puede haber creado un virus en su celda y luego haberlo soltado en Equestria.

El gran changeling se río.

Astaroch: Lo que puedo deciros. Es que el virus convierte a todo ser viviente en blancos, al cual obedecerán todas mis ordenes ¿Conocéis la historia de los blancos?

Mike: Mi querida Apple Bloom me hablo de algo de eso. Pero si lo que dices es cierto. Tú también te quedarías contagiado.

Contestó el potro dando a entender el fallo del plan de Astaroch. Este simplemente se rió.

Astaroch: Jejejeje. Pero yo ya me he tomado el antídoto. No te vendría mal tomarla tu también ya que quedan unos segundos para que el virus empiece a hacer efecto.

Dijo el changeling mostrando un frasco con una sustancia amarilla en ella. Mike iba a cogerla hasta que este lo dejó caer y romperse en el suelo. Ante eso. Mike sacó unas mascaras anti-gas de su cinturón y le dio una a Darkwing. Ambos se pusieron las mascaras para no contraer el virus.

Astaroch: Que os divirtáis. Jajajaja.

Se reía perversamente el gran changeling mientras se alejaba de la puerta. Mike y Darkwing se quitaron las mascaras.

Dark: ¿Crees que ha ocurrido algo?

Mike: No lo se. Mejor salir a comprobarlo.

Ambos potros fueron corriendo hacia la salida. Pero en ese instante se detuvieron al ver a los guardias. Pero no eran normales. Tenían la piel negra y huesuda. Boca llena de colmillos y los ojos rojos sin pupilas. Estos iban andando amenazadoramente hacia los potros.

Dark: Mike.

Dijo la potra asustada. Mike en posición de combate la responde.

Mike: Lo veo.

Mike lanzó un rayo contra los guardias pero a baja potencia para aturdirlos. Una vez en el suelo. Ambos salen corriendo.

Dark: No puede ser. No puede ser.

Decía la potra asustada. Durante el camino se toparon con más guardias blancos que les querían cortar el paso. Ambos tuvieron que salir combatiendo procurando no herirlos. Una vez fuera. Ambos alzaron el vuelo rumbo a Canterlot. Mike activo su comunicador para comunicarse con la princesa.

Mike: Princesa Celestia.

La princesa apareció en la pantalla.

Celestia: Mike ¿Que ocurre?

Mike: Astaroch ha creado un virus que convierte en blancos a los ponis y se está propagando por toda Equestria. Usted y la princesa Luna tenéis que protegeros con una campo protector para que no os afecte.

Celestia: ¿Un virus? Entiendo. Daré la alerta máxima en Canterlot.

Mike cortó la comunicación y luego se puso con sus padres.

Mike: Mama. Papa.

Sr.B.: Hijo ¿Que pasa?

Mike: No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Meteros en el laboratorio. Un virus se está propagando por toda Equestria. En el laboratorio estaréis a salvo ya que en ella tienes un sistema de depuración del aire. Pase lo que pase no salgáis de ahí.

Sus padres al ver el rostro de preocupación de Mike. Decidieron hacerle caso e ir al laboratorio.

Dark: Mike ¿A donde vamos ahora?

Mike: Ha informar a la princesa.

Los dos fueron a Canterlot y ambos entraron por la ventana del castillo, conectada a uno de los pasillos. Una vez allí. Fueron a la sala del trono. Los dos potros entraron violentamente por la puerta.

Mike: Princesa Celestia. Tenemos...

No pudo terminar la frase porque tanto él como Darkwing. Se horrorizaron ante lo que vieron. La princesa Celestia como Luna se habían convertido en blancos al igual que los guardias que habían allí.

Dark: Mike. Ellas también...

Comentaba horrorizada la potra.

Mike: Ya lo veo.

La princesa Celestia como Luna, se acercaron lentamente hacia ellos.

Celestia: Veeeeen...Miiiiiike...

Luna: Úuuuunete a nosooooootras.

Sus voces sonaban de ultra tumba. Darkwing por el miedo que ella sentía. Lanzó un rayo mágico a los pies de las princesas, haciéndolas retroceder.

Dark: Atrás. No os acerquéis.

Nada más lanzar su ataque. Los guardias reales fueron a por ellos. Darkwing estuvo a punto de sacar su espada hasta que Mike se lo impidió.

Mike: No. No hay que hacerles daño. No son conscientes de lo que hacen. Debemos neutralizarlos sin hacerles daño.

Dark: Vale...

Ambos potros se lanzaron hacia los guardias y les dieron golpes precisos en puntos vulnerables para que perdieran el conocimiento. Las princesas lanzaron rayos contra los potros al cual tuvieron que esquivarlos.

Celestia: Ríiiiiiiindete Miiiiiike.

Luna: Resistiiiiiiirse es inuuuuuutil.

Mike no quería lastimar a las princesas. Así que sacó de su cinturón una bomba de humo y lo tiró al suelo. Cuando el humo desapareció. Ambos potros ya no estaban.

Celestia: Perseguiiiiiiiidlos.

Luna: No les dejéeeeeeeis escapaaaaaar.

Ambos potros salieron al exterior pero se encontraron con todo un destacamentos de guardias blancos. Entre ellos, el capitán Kai. También un blanco.

Dark: Mike.

Mike: Los veo.

Kai: Cogeeeeedlos.

Los guardias fueron hacia ellos. Mike y Darkwing comenzaron a pelear contra ellos. Mike daba golpes de precisión en ellos para dejarlos aturdidos sin hacerles daño. Darkwing lanzaba hechizos de sueño para que se durmieron. Kai se lanzó hacia Mike pero este pegó una voltereta encima de él, durante la voltereta, uso su sable para cortar un trozo de crin de Kai y guardarla en un tuvo de cristal.

Mike: Darkwing. Vámonos.

Darkwing asintió y ambos potros salieron volando. El capitán Kai ordeno a la guardia pegaso que los siguieran, pero los potros eran demasiado veloces para darles alcance. Mientras volaban. Ambos potros pudieron ver que Canterlot estaba prácticamente invadida de blancos. Ni un solo pony sano andaba por sus calles.

Dark: Esto es horrible.

Mike: Cierto. Pero tengo una muestra de la crin de Kai. Podemos analizarla y con un poco de suerte. Encontrar un antídoto.

Dark: ¿Crees que lo podrás hacer?

Preguntó la potra sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

Mike: Eso espero. El Infinity está cerca. Podemos usar el laboratorio de allí.

Dark: Pero Mike ¿Los chicos no serán también blancos?

Mike: Ellos son robots. Es imposible que un virus biológico les afecte de algún modo.

Ambos potros llegaron al Infinity evitando a los blancos.

Mike: Bueno. Solo hay que entrar y...

Dark: Mike. Alto...

Gritó la potra tirando a Mike a sí detrás de una roca.

Mike: Darkwing ¿Que ocurre?

Dark: Mira.

Mike miró y no se podía creer lo que veía. Su patrulla. Todos ellos convertidos en blancos. Mike no se podía creer lo que veía.

Mike: No...no es posible...mi patrulla.

Dark: También son blancos.

Mike: Maldita sea. No esperaba que ellos también les afectara.

Dark: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Mike: Solo nos queda mi laboratorio en Ponyville. Tenemos que ir allí cuanto antes. Bit.

Bit: ¿Si amo Mike?

Por fortuna Bit no estaba afectada por la plaga debido a que él era un programa informático inteligente.

Mike: Bit. Menos mal. Crea un portal a mi laboratorio ahora mismo y ciérralo detrás de nosotros.

Bit: A la orden amo Mike.

Un portal se abrió y ambos potros entraron en él, llegando así la laboratorio.

Mike: Mama. Papa ¿Estáis ahí?

Preguntó el potro preocupado. En la oscuridad había dos siluetas parecidas a sus padres. El potro respiró tranquilo.

Mike: Menos mal. Estáis los dos...

Pero su tranquilidad desapareció de golpe cuando vio que sus padres eran blancos también. Ambos potros no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de terror ante lo que vieron.

Dark: Mike. Tus padres.

Mike: Mama. Papa. No...

Sr.B.: Veeeeen con nosooooootros hijo.

Sra.B.: Úuuuuunete a la gran famiiiiiilia hijo.

Mike recuperándose del shock. Cogío con su magia unas cuerdas y ató a sus padres con ellas. Fue al ordenador del laboratorio y activo un campo de fuerza alrededor de sus padres para no dejarles escapar.

Horas mas tarde durante. Darkwing estaba dando vueltas por el laboratorio complemente perturbada por los últimos acontecimientos. Mike estaba en una mesa de trabajo, analizando el trozo de crin cortada a Kai para buscar el origen del virus.

Dark: Mike...¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Decía la potra al borde de la desesperación ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mike sin quitar la vista del telescopio la responde.

Mike: Calma Darkwing. Mantén la calma.

Dark: ¿Como quieres que me calme? Todo el mundo. Las princesas. Los habitantes de Equestria. Incluso tus padres y tu patrulla están convertidos en blancos. No se que vamos a hacer.

Decía la potra desesperada con ambos cascos sobre la cabeza. Mike seguía analizando el trozo de crin.

Mike: Que raro.

Dark: ¿Que pasa Mike?

Mike: He analizado el pelo de arriba abajo y no he encontrado ninguna anomalía.

Dark: ¿Como es posible eso? Digo. Lo que está pasando tiene que ser de algún virus. Y si no es eso, tienes que ser magia.

Mike: No es magia. De lo contrario lo habría percibido. Esto requiere más investigación.

En ese momento, se oyen fuertes golpes arriba.

Dark: ¿Que ocurre?

Mike pulsó unos botones y ambos ven por la pantalla, a varios guardias reales tratando de abrir la puerta del laboratorio. Con ellos estaba el capitán Kai.

Mike: Me temo que el tiempo se acaba.

Dark: ¿Que hacemos?

Mike: Iremos por una salida secundaria del laboratorio.

Ambos lograron salir por la salida de emergencia que les conducía a un bosque cercano y ambos se fueron volando.

Dark: ¿A donde vamos?

Mike: Iremos a ver a Astaroch. Si alguien sabe como arreglar esto, es él.

Dark: ¿Crees que aceptará ayudarnos?

Mike: Es lo único que nos queda.

En ese preciso momento. Un rayo los detiene en el aire. Los dos ven que el autor de rayo era Twilight blanco. Junto a ella estaban Red Fire, Rainbow Dash y Black Wing.

Mike: Oh no.

Twilight: No te resiiiiiistas Mike.

Black: Resistiiiiiirse es completamente inúuuuuutil.

Twilight lanzó un rayo contra Mike al cual este tiende a esquivarlo, Black Wing trata de golpearle por un lado pero este logra esquivarlo a tiempo. Darkwing trata de esquivar los placajes de Rainbow Dash.

Dark: Rainbow. Por favor para.

Pero en un descuido. Red Fire la ata con aros mágicos impidiéndola moverse.

Dark: Mike. Socorroooo.

Gritó desesperada la alicornio. Mike esquivó a Black Wing haciendo que se chocara con Twilight, el potro se lanzó hacia Red Fire pero Rainbow se interpuso en medio tratando de pararle. Mike logró pasar de ella y luego lanzo un rayo mágico contra el cuerno de Red Fire para aturdirla liberando a Darkwing en el proceso. Mike se puso a su lado e iluminó su cuerno provocando un gran flash que cegó a sus perseguidoras y poder escapar de ellas.

Más tarde. Mike y Darkwing logran volver a la prisión evitando a los guardias. Ambos potros llegan a la celda donde estaba Astaroch.

Mike: Darkwing. Tu quédate vigilando mientras interrogo a Astaroch.

Dark: Entendido.

Darkwing se quedó atrás vigilando mientras Mike se dirigía a la celda de Astaroch.

Mike: Astaroch. Tenemos que hablar.

Exigió el potro al changeling. Acto seguido, Astaroch apareció en la puerta.

Astaroch: Hola Mike ¿Que te trae hoy a mi celda?

Decía en tono burlón el changeling.

Mike: Basta Astaroch. Ya sabes para que he venido.

Exigió el potro al changeling. Darkwing estaba pendiente de lo que hablaba Mike con Astaroch, a tal punto que no se dio cuenta de que Eye Fox blanco se acercaba detrás de ella.

Astaroch: Jejeje ¿Y de que supone que deba yo saber?

Mike: Del antídoto. Tú sabes como crear más.

Astaroch estuvo callado por un rato. Finalmente este sonríe y le dice.

Astaroch: Te diré como conseguir el antídoto. Pero quiero algo ha cambio.

Mike: Cual.

Astaroch: Quiero que me liberes de aquí.

Mike: ¿Para que causes daños a gente inocente? Olvídalo.

Astaroch: Es lo único que te pido. Tu me liberas. Y yo te doy el antídoto.

Mike se lo pensó por un momento y le contestó.

Mike: Si me dices donde está el antídoto. Cuando cure a la gente, convenceré a Celestia para que te de libertad condicional ¿Hecho?

El changeling se lo pensó por un momento y finalmente le dice.

Astaroch: De acuerdo. Acepto la condición.

Mike: (¿Tan fácil? Pensé que me costaría más conseguirlo). Muy bien. Dime donde conseguir el antídoto.

Astaroch: El antídoto está en varias cajas en el castillo del reino changeling. Darlo en uno a uno sería difícil. Así que lo más efectivo es que lo metas en varios dispositivos tuyos para esparcirlos en puntos estratégicos del reino de Equestria. Así el antídoto se propagará por el aire y curar a los infectados.

Mike: Ya veo. Conque está en el reino changeling.

Astaroch: Así es. Lastima que tengas que hacerlo esto solo.

Dijo el changeling con una sonrisa perversa que dejó confundido al potro.

Mike: ¿A que te refieres?

En ese momento oye un especie de gemido zombie detrás suya. Se gira y se horroriza al ver a su amiga Darkwing convertida en blanco.

Mike: Oh no.

La potra se lanzó hacia él. Mike saltó a un lado para esquivarla y la ató con aros mágicos. En ese momento una flecha con cuerda ató al potro, Mike se fijó que provenía de Eye Fox blanco.

Fox: Resistirse es inúuuuuuutil. Debes uniiiiiirte a nosoooootros Mike.

Mike con su fuerza rompió las cuerdas y salio volando por una ventana. En el cielo había un escuadrón completo de pegasos blancos al cual trataron sin demasiado éxito detener a Mike. El potro fue volando tan veloz como pudo al reino changeling.

Mike: Maldita sea. Debo llegar al reino changeling cuanto antes. Bit, portal al reino changeling ahora.

Pero no sucedió nada. Ni siquiera se abrió un portal

Mike: Maldita sea. Deben haber anulado a Bit. No me queda más remedio que ir al reino volando...me espera un buen recorrido.

Decía el potro volando tan velozmente como podía. Después de varias horas. Mike finalmente llegó al reino changeling.

Mike: Bien. Puedo pedir ayuda a Chrysalis para salvar el reino y...

Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando vio que en el reino habían changeling blancos. Aquello dejó enormemente sorprendido al potro. Este tubo que esconderse detrás de una roca para evitar a una patrulla que volaba por ahí.

Mike: (No puede ser ¿Aquí también llego el virus? ¿Tanto alcance tiene?

Mike tubo que pasar entre las casas evitando a los blancos, especialmente a los guardias armados. Una vez cerca del castillo. Mike tubo que estudiar las pautas de los guardias para poder entrar sin ser visto. Una vez encontrado un hueco, entró por un conducto de ventilación.

Mike: Bien. Según Astaroch. El antídoto debería estar en el almacén de objeto especiales del reino.

Después de recorrer los conductos de ventilación. Finalmente llegan a dicho almacén y entra en ella.

Mike: Bien ¿Donde estará?

Mike busco entre las cajas lo que buscaba. Según la descripción de Astaroch, el antídoto está en unas cajas naranjas. Después de tanto buscar, finalmente lo encuentra.

Mike: Bingo.

Dijo alegremente el potro al encontrar dichas cajas.

Mike: Bien. Ahora debo prepararlo todo.

Durante dos horas. Metió dosis concentradas del antídoto en dispositivos que se encargarían de esparcir el antídoto en una amplia zona de donde se encontraran. Con su magia las redujo de tamaño para así poderlas meterlas fácilmente en la bolsa que traía consigo. También preparó unos sprays por si tenía que usarlo inmediatamente con alguien.

Mike: Preparado. Ahora solo tengo que poner los dispositivos en puntos estratégicos y todo solucionado.

Mike se disponía a marcharse hasta que de repente. Las puertas del almacén se abrieron de par en par. Para su horror, era la reina Chrysalis junto con sus soldados, todos ellos blancos. Con ella estaban las mane 7 y la Patrulla Harmony. Aquello sobresaltó al potro.

Mike: Oh no.

Chrysalis: Cogeeeeeedlo.

Red: No dejéeeeeeis que se valla con el antíiiiiiidoto.

Nada más dar la orden. Los changeling fueron a por él. Mike trató de evitarlos sin hacerles daño. Uno se abalanzó sobre él pero Mike fue más rápido y le tiró la bolsa a la cara aturdiéndolo. La bolsa cayó al suelo y Mike iba a recuperarla pero Ocelot se interpuso por medio.

Ocelot: No te mueeeeeevas.

Dijo el blancos tratado de agarrar con sus cascos al potro. Mike lanzó un hechizo de viento para apartarlo. En un descuido. Vulcan lo cogío por detrás y lo tumbó al suelo con su pesada armadura, Pinkie Pie se montó encima también como centenares de changelings encima suya. Parecía que lo habían logrado detener, pero para sorpresa de todos. El montón se iba moviendo y estaba siendo levantado por la enorme fuerza de Mike. De un movimiento logró apártalos a todo ellos. El potro notó que Varios changeling trataron de llevarse la bolsa con el antídoto. Mike la velocidad del rayo se puso en medio de estos y los apartó bruscamente. Mike fue corriendo hacia la puerta siendo perseguido por los demás. Cuando estuvo en la puerta, este se giró sacando un spray de la bolsa apuntándolos con el. Estos se detuvieron en el acto.

Mike: Esto puede curaros.

Los blancos retrocedieron ante Mike. De algún modo le tenían miedo al spray. Mike aprovechó para escapar.

Twilight: No podeeeeeemos dejaaaaaarle escapaaaaaar.

Chrysalis: Teneeeeeemos que cogeeeeeeerle a toda coooooosta antes que el plaaaaaan del aaaaaamo se eche a perdeeeeeer.

Todo el mundo se puso a buscar sin éxito a Mike. El potro se puso en el punto más alto del castillo y puso uno de los dispositivos en lo alto de una torre.

Mike: Bien. Esto debería servir para curar a los changelings. Ahora a por Equestria.

Mike voló velozmente rumbo a Equestria. El potro se sentía cada vez más cansado. No durmió ni descansó durante los dos días del conflicto porque quería resolverlo cuanto antes. Una vez en Equetria. Puso los dispositivos en Ponyville, Las Pegasus, Appleloosa y demás ciudades de Equestria. Mike sentía que se iba a caer rendido por el cansancio. Incluso sus alas de luz habían perdido su brillo natural. Pero ahora no podía descansar. Tenía que salvar Equestria del Apocalipsis blanco.

Tiempo actual.

Mike había puesto el último dispositivo en el castillo de Celestia. Ahora Mike tenía que ponerse en un sitio elevado para que la señal del detonante llegara a todas partes. Una vez situado en el edificio más alto de Equestria. Preparó el detonante listo para activarlo.

Mike: Bien. Todo se acabará aquí. El antídoto se esparcirá por el reino y todo el mundo será curado.

Pensaba el potro apunto de pulsar el botón, pero en el último momento se detuvo y se puso a pensar.

Mike: (Algo no va bien aquí)

Pensaba el potro.

Mike: (Primero el virus. Se esparció muy rápido a todas partes, ningún virus viaja tan rápido a tal punto que invada continentes enteros. Mi patrulla ¿Como es posible que unos robots se puedan contagiar con una virus biológico? El reino changeling está muy lejos de Equestria ¿Como pudo llegar tan rápido el virus allí? Astaroch no ofreció demasiada resistencia en darme el antídoto. Como si quisiera que yo lo consiguiera a toda costa ¿Y si seguimos todavía en el juego de Astaroch? ¿Y si todo esto es en realidad un engaño?

Mike ahora tenía dudas. Dudas si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. En ese momento oyó un grito detrás de él.

Twilight: Nooooo.

Mike se giró y vio a todos. Las mane 7 y la patrulla. Las princesas junto con Darkwing, Kai y Blitzstar con varios guardias reales, todos ellos blancos. Mike los miró por un momento. Solo por un segundo, vio brevemente a sus amigos pero en su estado normal.

Mike: Si me equivoco ahora...todo estará perdido.

Mike estaba en un mar de dudas. No sabía si debería activarlo oh no los dispositivos. Eye Fox se acercó con cuidado a él y le quitó el detonante desactivándolo. Luego, Medic apuntó a la cara de Mike con un spray.

Medic: Se acabóooooo Mike.

Dijo la pony médica lanzando el contenido del spray a la cara del potro y este se desmayó.

Cuando Mike recupera finalmente el conocimiento. Se dio cuenta que está tumbado en una cama de un hospital de Canterlot. Spike que estaba sentado en una silla, le ve despertarse.

Spike: Genial Mike. Te has despertado.

Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa. Mike miró a todas partes confuso.

Mike: ¿Que...que ha pasado con los blancos?

En ese momento entraron los demás, todos ellos normales y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Red: Mike. Por fin te has despertado.

Applejack: No alegramos por ti compañero.

Sra.B: Hijo. Que alegría de que este bien.

Sr.B: Ahora estás sano y salvo.

Ghost: Nos tuviste a todos preocupados por si no te despertabas.

Pinkie: ¿Has tenido una buena siesta?

Camaleón: Ha tenido que tenerla. Estuvo dos días durmiendo.

Mike se sorprendió por ese dato.

Mike: ¿Tanto tiempo he dormido?

Dark: Natural. Estuviste casi dos días enteros sin dormir. Yo solo una.

Mike: De todos modos ¿Que ha pasado? Creí que todo el mundo eran blancos por una infección.

Ante eso Celestia habló.

Celestia: En realidad. Estabas bajo los efectos de una poderosa droga.

Mike: ¿Una droga?

Twilight: Así es Mike. Astaroch os drogó a ti y a Darkwing para que le ayudarais en sus planes.

Kai: Por fortuna. Cuando cogimos a Darkwing pudimos darla el antídoto.

Medic: Ya que una parte de la droga estaba en el suelo y una vez analizada. Pudimos crear el antídoto.

Mike no pudo evitar soltar una triste expresión.

Rarity: ¿Que te pasa Mike querido?

Spike: Si. Hemos parados los planes de Astaroch. Deberías estar contento.

Pinkie: Y de celebrarlo.

Mike: La verdad. Es que todo es culpa mía.

El grupo le extrañó la respuesta del potro.

Ocelot: ¿A que te refieres?

Mike: Por mi culpa. Toda Equestria estuvo a punto de sufrir la mayor pesadilla que se enfrentaría el reino y yo sería el causante.

Celestia con una sonrisa le dice.

Celestia: Pero aun así supiste hacer lo correcto Mike. Confiaste en tu instinto y salvaste la ciudad del caos. Confiar en tus instintos es importante Mike. Una lección que nunca debes olvidar.

Ante las palabras de Celestia. Mike no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

En el calabozo. Astaroch estaba furioso porque su plan había fracasado.

Astaroch: Maldita sea. Mi plan echado a perder. Juro que ese maldito potro pagará por esto.

¿?: Quizás yo pueda ayudarte. Unidad conocida como Astaroch.

El changeling se giró y vio a la sombra misteriosa de otras veces.

Astaroch: ¿Quien eres tú?

Preguntó el changeling en posición de guardia. Este tranquilamente le respondió.

Sombra misteriosa: Alguien que comparte tu objetivo común en el exterminio de la unidad conocida como Mike Bluer.

Detrás de la sombra misteriosa, se abre un portal hacia otro lugar.

Sombra misteriosa: ¿Cual es tu decisión?

Preguntó la sombra mientras Astarcoh lo miraba con sumo interés.

Fin del capítulo

No olvidéis comentar.


	64. CAP 64 VUELTA A LA INFANCIA

**CAPÍTULO 64**

**VUELTA A LA INFANCIA**

Tirek estaba en su trono mirando su gran espejo espía, sujetando una mando a distancia. El centauro iba pasando canales con un gran gesto de fastidio.

Tirek: Lerdo.

Decía el centauro mientras el espejo mostraba a un grupo de ogros salían volando con un hechizo de tornado de fuego de Red Fire.

Tirek: Lerdo.

Volvió a decir cuando el espejo mostró a otro grupo de ogros eran vapuleados por Mike y su patrulla.

Tirek: Mas lerdos.

El espejo mostraba a dos ogros que perseguían a Pinkie y Camaleón en direcciones opuestas y al final se chocan el uno al otro.

Tirek: Pardillos.

El Espejo mostró a varios ogros congelados por un hechizo de hielo de Ghost.

Tirek: Más lerdos.

El espejo mostraba a más ogros que corrían mientras un gran torrente de agua provocada por Mike les perseguían.

Tirek: Ah...otro lerdo.

El espejo mostró a Mike haciendo girar a un gran ogro y lanzarlo lejos hasta hacerlo estrellar contra una pared.

Tirek: Uy mira. Grunt y Scrap consiguen la Piedra Trueno.

Ahora el espejo mostraba a Grunt y Scrap portando la Piedra Trueno*.

*** Ver capitulo 46 de la Patrulla Harmony.**

Tirek: Pero claro. Viene Mike peste y su amigo grifo y se lo quitan.

Comentaba molesto el centauro mientras miraba las distintas imágenes con los innumerables fracasos de sus ogros. Furioso, se giró hacia sus asustadas tropas al cual temblaban de miedo por la furia de su amo, entre ellos Grunt y Scrap y les gritó.

Tirek: Solo os pido que me ayudéis a que yo pueda conquistar algo ¿Es mucho pedir? Pues se ve que si.

Decía con sarcasmo el centauro. Luego gritó lleno de furia el centauro a sus ogros.

Tirek: Todos y cada uno de vosotros sois unos inútiles.

Gritó con furia el centauro haciendo temblar aun mas a los ogros.

Tirek: Pero el más inepto, patético e inútil de todos los aquí presentes es...

Grunt y Scrap muertos de miedo porque su amo se refiriese a ellos, se esconden detrás de un gran ogro al cual este asustado se apartó exponiendo a los dos. Finalmente Tirek gritó.

Tirek: El doctor Toxicon.

Dijo finalmente el centauro apuntando al espejo al cual mostraba al doctor Toxicon. El doctor al principio se sorprendío, pero luego puso un gesto de disgusto con un ligero tic en el ojo ante lo que dijo el centauro.

Tirek: Nadie me ha fallado tantas veces como el "doctor inútil". Inventó tras invento, cada uno todavía más chorra que el anterior.

Decía con sarcasmo y molestia el centauro, mientras el espejo mostraba todas las veces que el doctor la había cag...fallado. Finalmente muestra la parte en que era perseguido por los tres dragones de fuego*. La imagen daba marcha atrás para luego volver hacia adelante una y otra vez. Tobi con el mando a distancia, hacía retroceder la imagen para verla una y otra vez.

*** Ver cap 41 Subiendo la Temperatura de este fanfic.**

Tobi: Jejeje. Esta es mi parte favorita.

Decía el pony mientras se reía. El doctor hizo una gran mueca mientras sacaba la lengua mostrando su descontento. Tirek se echó en el trono desesperado.

Tirek: Debo aceptarlo. Jamás lograré atrapar a esa maldita peste azul. Me haré viejo y ese maldito alicornio seguirá ahí para atormentarme...COMO ODIO A ESE ALICORNIO.

Ante eso Grunt se acercó a su amo y le dijo lo siguiente para animarlo.

Grunt: Mire por el lado bueno duquin. El también será viejo y será más fácil atrapar.

La respuesta que recibió de su amo, fue un tremendo puñetazo en la cara que lo estampa contra la pared asustando al resto de ogros. El centauro se levantó furioso.

Tirek: Idiota. Él es un alicornio. Esa raza no envejece como los demás. Cuando sea un semental adulto se quedará así para toda la eternidad y entonces si que será prácticamente imposible acabar con él. Porque para entonces su poder será prácticamente omnipotente.

Scrap: Es una lastima que no pueda volver a convertirse en un potrillo bebe. Seguro que sería mucho más fácil cogerle.

Ante el comentario del goblin. El doctor se puso a pensar.

Toxicon: En realidad. Eso no sería una mala idea.

Tirek: ¿Que se te ha ocurrido "doctor verdoso"?

Toxicon: Podría crear un invento que altere la edad del sujeto. Haciéndolo mas viejo o más joven. Mi idea consiste en usarlo para convertir a Mike a la edad de un potrillo pequeño.

Tirek se quedó pensando en lo que dijo el doctor. Después de analizarlo detenidamente, su rostro figuró una sonrisa.

Tirek: Eso es perfecto. Cuando Mike sea un potro de los que se les cae la baba, podré acabar definitivamente con él cuando le eche las zarpas encima.

Toxicon: Oh también podríamos hacer otra cosa.

Tirek: ¿Cual doctor?

Toxicon: Si Mike vuelve a la edad de un potrillo pequeño. Podremos reeducarle para que sea fiel a nosotros y entonces...

Tirek: Entonces tendré al guerrero más poderoso de toda Equestria a mis ordenes. Maravilloso.

Comentaba Tirek con una amplia sonrisa ante la diabólica idea que tenía en mente.

Toxicon: Puedo construirlo en poco tiempo.

Tirek: Pues ya estás tardando. Date prisa.

Toxicon: Por supuesto. Posiblemente lo tenga para hoy.

Tobi: O para un año.

Dijo con sarcasmo el pony. El doctor le lanzó una mirada asesina al cual este se la devolvió.

Más tarde. Mike y Spike estaban dando una vuelta por un gran campo.

Spike: Ayyyyy. Que buen día hace.

Comentaba el dragón mientras se estiraba los brazos.

Mike: Desde luego Spike. Sin problemas, sin monstruos, sin hechiceros malvados, científicos locos. Todo es calma.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de su día libre. Lejos de ellos estaba escondidos Grunt y Scrap con el invento del doctor Toxicon al cual parecía una escopeta con embudo en la punta.

Grunt: Haber si me aclaro. Cuando tengamos al azulon a tiro. Pulso el botón rojo.

Scrap: No bobo. El rojo es para que envejezca, es el verde el que tienes que pulsar para que rejuvenezca. Cuando tengamos al potro a tiro, le dispararemos ¿Te has enterado ya bobo?

Grunt: Si.

Mike y Spike estaban sentados cerca del río.

Mike: Que buen día hace. Ojala durase por lo menos una semana.

Spike: Ya lo creo compañero.

Scrap: Oh. Puede que se pueda solucionar eso.

Mike y Spike se giraron y vieron a Grunt y Scrap enfrente de ellos.

Spike: Whoa. Esos dos locos de Tirek.

Dijo con temor el dragón detrás de Mike al cual este se puso en posición de combate.

Mike: ¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿Es que no os he pateado el trasero lo suficiente para que os deis cuenta que contra mi no tenéis nada que hacer?

Scrap: Esta vez venimos preparados.

Dijo el goblin con una sonrisa perversa.

Grunt: Esta vez no te vas a librar azulon.

Dijo el ogro apuntando a Mike con su arma. Scrap se dio cuenta de que sujetaba el arma al revés.

Scrap: Grunt idiota. Lo tienes al revés.

Grunt: ¿Que?

El arma se disparó detrás de él. El rayo dio de lleno a un lobo de madera que estaba a punto de zamparse a un indefenso conejito. Nada más recibir el rayo, le lobo se convirtió en un cachorro de lobo de madera. El conejo lo miró por un momento y se fue dando saltos.

Scrap: Eres idiota. Dame, lo Hare yo.

Grunt: No. Lo Hare yo. Por algo soy el mas grande.

Scrap: No. Yo.

Grunt: Yo.

Discutían ambos tirando cada uno por su lado el arma mientras esta disparaba rayos por todas partes. Una flor recibió el impacto y se convirtió en una flor marchita. Una rana se convirtió en renacuajo. Un gran árbol de apenas 20 centímetros se convirtió en una gran árbol de casi 40 metros. Una mariposa que salía de la crisálida, recibió un impacto y volvió a su estado de gusano de seda. Mike y Spike observaban la discusión.

Spike: Oye Mike ¿No deberíamos irnos?

Preguntó preocupado el dragón. Mike muy contrario a él estaba muy tranquilo.

Mike: Jejeje. Vale. Pero después de ver actuar a estos dos tontos.

Decía entre risas el potro al ver como discutían los dos tarugos. En ese momento se les cae el arma y sale un rayo de el impactando de lleno a Mike.

Spike: Mike.

Gritó horrorizado el dragón al ver que Mike fue alcanzado por el rayo. Su sorpresa fue que donde antes había un potro alicornio azul, ahora había un potrillo blanco de apenas unos meses en el suelo.

Spike: ¿Mike?

Preguntaba el dragón al ver al rejuvenecido Mike.

Grunt: Mira Scrap.

Scrap: Lo conseguimos. El duquin estará contento por esto.

Grunt: Llevémoslo con el duquin.

Ambos iban a por el potro pero Spike lo cogío en brazos y los alejó de ellos.

Spike: Ni hablar. No permitiré que le hagáis daño.

Respondió Spike echando humo por la nariz. Estos simplemente se rieron.

Scrap: ¿A sí? ¿Y que piensas hacer para impedirlo lagartija?

Spike no dijo nada. Simplemente echó su aliento de fuego obligando a Grunt y Scrap a retroceder. Cuando el fuego desapareció. Vieron a Spike corriendo a lo lejos con Mike en brazos.

Grunt: Se escapan.

Scrap: A por ellos.

Scrap cogío el arma de edad y fueron en su persecución. Spike corrió tanto como pudo hasta meterse en un almacén para esconderse.

Spike: Ay madre. Que lío. Que lío. Tengo a esos dos persiguiéndome y Mike es ahora un potro bebe ¿Que hago?

Pensaba Spike para sus adentros. En ese momento nota algo en su garra derecha y este ve a Mike potro cogiendole de su garra con sus cascos y llevándoselo a la boca al cual comenzó a chuparlo. Spike se murió de ternura por eso.

Spike: Awwww. Valla que eres tan mono mini Mike.

El potrillo dejó de chuparle la garra y embozó una sonrisa tan tierna que le hizo derretir el corazón a Spike, especialmente cuando este soltó un leve bostezo y se quedó dormido en su pecho. Aquello hizo que el corazón de Spike se llenara de determinación.

Spike: Tranquilo Mike. No permitiré que te hagan ningún daño. Recuperare el extraño arma y te devolveré a lo que eras antes.

Spike escondió a Mike en un pequeño almacén escondido y se fue a preparar trampas para los malosos.

Grunt y Scrap seguían buscando.

Scrap: ¿Los ves?

Grunt: No Scrap.

Spike: Yujuuuu. Pardillos elevado a la enésima potencia.

Ambos miraron hacia donde provenía Spike y le vieron sobre una ventana del almacén.

Scrap: El dragón.

Spike: ¿A que no me pilláis?

Dijo en forma de burla el dragón. Aquello hizo enfadar a ambos.

Grunt: Maldita lagartija. Ahora veras.

Spike: Entrad en el almacén si os atrevéis.

Ambos fueron al almacén y una vez allí, decidieron dividirse para entrar en dos lugares distintos. Scrap fue por la puerta trasera.

Scrap: Bien. Entró, encuentro al potro y me lo llevo y el duquin se pondrá contento.

Scrap abrió la puerta, en el momento que lo hizo, un montón de herramientas que estaba sobre la puerta siendo sujetadas por esta, cayeron sobre el. Las herramientas estaban compuestas por llaves inglesas de gran tamaño, martillos, tuercas...etc. Todas ellas le dieron sobre la cabeza dejándolo atontado en el suelo.

Grunt en cambio. Iba a entrar por la puerta principal.

Grunt: Entro por la puerta. Aplasto a la lagartija, me llevo al potro y el duquin se pondrá contento.

El ogro entró por la puerta pero sin darse cuenta, pisó aceite que estaba en el suelo haciéndole resbalar hacia delante y se cayo por un agujero que llevaba al piso inferior dándose un gran tortazo. Spike lo vio todo desde arriba de una barandilla.

Spike: Jejeje. Sabía yo que poner aquellas herramientas sobre la puerta y el aceite resbaladizo en la otra darían resultado.

Scrap enfadado ve al dragón sobre una barandilla y le grito.

Scrap: Maldita lagartija. Ahora verás.

Spike lejos de asustarse simplemente se burló de él.

Spike: Cogeme si puedes.

Scrap miró una escalera de casco (mano) que estaba encima del agujero y sonrío maliciosamente.

Scrap: Ahora verás.

Scrap cogío carrerilla para saltar el agujero y agarrarse a la escalera.

Scrap: Ahora recibirás tu merecido en cuanto suba lagarti...

Pero en el momento de poner sus manos en la primera barra, se dio cuenta de que estaba untada en aceite como el que había en el suelo.

Scrap: Oh noooo.

Gritaba el goblin que caía sin remedio al agujero y darse el gran tortazo contra el suelo. Spike se rió entre dientes.

Spike: Jajajaja ¿Que pasa? ¿No me podéis coger?

Scrap: Maldita lagartija. Ya verás en cuanto subamos.

Dijo el goblin apuntando la escalera que subía al piso inferior.

Spike: Si tu lo dices.

Respondió tranquilamente el dragón.

Scrap: Vamos Grunt.

Grunt: Si Scrap.

Ambos iban a subir por la escalera, primero fue Scrap. Spike que estaba arriba, dejo caer un cubo atado al cual se balanceó y dio de lleno en la cara mirándolo contra el suelo al goblin. Ahora Grunt intentó subir también pero con el mismo resultado con otro cubo. Ambos ogros recuperados del golpe trataron de subir a la vez pero esta vez Spike tenía atado un gran tubo de metal por ambos extremos y lo lanzó de nuevo, al final ambos reciben el golpe en sus caras dejándolos a ambos por el suelo.

Spike: Jejeje. Definitivamente esos dos son tontos de verdad.

Se reía Spike. Por un momento miró por la ventana y vio algo que lo alertó. Vio a mini Mike siendo llevando por una pony de tierra anciana de pelaje marrón y crin blanca, cuya cutie mark era unos cubos de ABC,

Anciana: Tranquilo pequeño. Te llevaré a mi casa y desde ahí encontraremos a tus padres.

El pequeño Mike se reía mientras era llevado por la anciana.

Spike: Oh no. Tengo que recuperar a Mike.

Y el pequeño dragón salio corriendo. Grunt y Scrap salieron bastante molestos del agujero.

Scrap: Maldita lagartija. Cuando le eche la zarpa encima ya vera.

Grunt: Lo pienso aplastar con mi garrote.

Scrap: El dragón dijo que una anciana se llevaba al potro. Podemos recuperarlo allí.

Mas tarde. La anciana dejó a Mike sobre un sillón mientras este se tomaba un biberón preparada por la señora.

Anciana: No te preocupes pequeño. Estás en buenos cascos, al fin y al cabo yo dirijo una guardería.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta, la anciana va a ver quien era y cuando la abre. Ve a Scrap y Grunt con trajes de policías.

Anciana: ¿Que desean señores?

Scrap: Perdone que la molestemos. Recibimos denuncia de un potrillo desaparecido y venimos a recuperarlo.

La anciana miro con desconfianza a los presuntos agentes y le contestó.

Anciana: Ya veo y díganme ¿Pueden mostrarme sus placas?

Aquella pregunta los pilló por sorpresa y no sabían que responder.

Scrap: Esto...

Grunt: Nuestras placas.

Scrap: Basta de tonterías. Vamos a entrar.

Y ambos entraron a saco a la casa. Desde el exterior se podían oír fuertes ruidos violentos como golpes y gritos. Acto seguido, salen volando Grunt y Scrap al exterior y se dan de morros contra el suelo. Acto seguido salio la anciana tranquilamente mientras se sacudía los cascos.

Anciana: Sabía yo que esas lecciones de taekwondo me servirían algún día.

Y la anciana volvió a meterse en la casa. Grunt y Scrap se levantaron del suelo.

Grunt: Me temo que no será tan fácil como pensábamos.

Scrap: Si. Esa anciana es sin duda dura de pelar.

A lo lejos. Spike lo veía todo.

Spike: Por fortuna parece que Mike está a salvo. Ahora tengo que pensar como hacer que recupere su edad normal.

Mientras. Scrap y Grunt pensaban que hacer.

Grunt: ¿Que hacemos Scrap?

Scrap: No lo se. Pero si el duquin se entera de esto. Nos pone a limpiar el foso durante un año.

Tirek: ¿Enterarme de que?

Ambos se sobresaltaron al ver al centauro detrás de ellos y con expresión de máximo enojo.

Scrap: Su repulsiva alteza.

Grunt: ¿Que le trae aquí?

Dijeron ambos nerviosos. El centauro respondió enfadado.

Tirek: ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí atajos de palurdos? Hace tiempo que tendrías que haberme traído a ese potro en miniatura.

Tobi: El amo lo quiere saber sin falta palurdos.

Tirek: Silencia molusco.

Tobi: Si su alteza.

Mientras. En la casa de la anciana, la señora estaba meciendo al potro entre sus brazos hasta que oyó llamar a la puerta. Esta dejó al potrillo sobre un sillón y se fue hacia la puerta.

Anciana: Me pregunto quien será ahora.

Cuando abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Tirek.

Anciana: ¿Puedo ayudarle señor?

Tirek con una sonrisa falsa la responde.

Tirek: Verá señora. Tengo entendido que usted tiene a mi hijo y he venido a buscarlo.

Dijo mintiendo descaradamente el centauro. Esta no estaba muy seguro si decía la verdad.

Anciana: ¿Usted es el padre?

Tirek: Por supuesto.

El centauro se acercó al potrillo, pero cuando este le vio, trató de salir gateando como pudo. Al final Tirek lo cogío con sus grandes manos mientras este trataba de escapar.

Anciana: ¿Seguro que es su hijo señor?

Tirek: Por supuesto señora ¿No ve como juega conmigo?

Contestó el centauro tratando de aguantar el dolor que le causaba el potro al tirarle con los dientes y sus cascos su frondosa barba.

Anciana: No estoy muy segura.

Acto seguido, apareció Spike por la puerta.

Spike: No le crea señora. Ese hombre es un maldito secuestrador.

Gritó Spike poniendo en alerta a la anciana.

Anciana: ¿Un secuestrador? Eso no es bueno.

Spike sacó a Mike de las garras del centauro y se fue corriendo.

Tirek: Esbirros. Cogedlos.

Todos: Si amo.

Grunt, Scrap y Tobi aparecieron por la puerta cortando el paso al dragón.

Spike: Oh oh.

Grunt: Ya eres mío lagartija.

Decía el ogro a punto de cogerle pero intervino la anciana haciéndole una llave y lanzándolo contra la pared.

Spike: Gracias señora.

Anciana: De nada pequeño. En mi casa no pienso tolerar que maltraten a menores.

Tirek: Idiotas. Usad el arma de edad y convertir a esos dos en chiquillos.

Scrap: Si alteza.

Scrap cogío el arma y empezó a disparar rayos al cual Spike tuvo que esquivarlos, la anciana demostraba ser muy hábil para su edad.

Anciana: No pienso permitir el uso de armas peligrosas en mi casa.

Dijo la anciana dando una fuerte patada al goblin mandándolo lejos. El arma se cayo y disparo un rayo al cual le dio a Mike.

Spike: Oh no. Mike.

Spike se temía lo peor, pero enseguida se alegró cuando vio que Mike volvió a su forma anterior.

Mike: ¿Que...que ha pasado?

Preguntó confuso el potro. Spike con suma alegría lo abrazó.

Spike: Mike. Vuelves a ser tu.

Mike: ¿Que quieres decir Spike?

Mientras hablaban. Tirek se dispuso a atacarles.

Tirek: De esta no te libras maldito potro.

Mike dándose cuenta. Se puso en posición de combate. Tirek le lanzó un rayo al cual este lo esquivó, el rayo dio de lleno en el arma destruyéndola y soltando rayos por todas partes. Mike creó una barrera para protegerse él, a Spike y a la anciana. Para horror de Tirek, uno de los rayos le dio a él.

Tirek: Oh no.

Al final. Quedó un Tirek anciano de una larga y grisácea barba.

Tirek: Odio...a ese...maldito...Zzzzzzz.

Tirek se quedó dormido antes de poder terminar la frase.

Tobi: Bueno amo. Ahora podrá beneficiarse de las ventajas de la tercera edad.

Trató Tobi de animar a su amo. Este le respondió medio dormido.

Tirek: Tobi...estas...estas...Zzzzzz.

Volvió a dormirse el centauro. Sus esbirros le sacaron de ahí a toda prisa dejando solos a Mike, Spike y a la anciana.

Mike: Bueno Spike ¿Me explicas lo que ha pasado?

Preguntó el potro a su amigo al cual este le respondió tranquilamente

Spike: Digamos, que has revivido tu segunda infancia.

En el castillo de Tirek. El doctor había logrado devolver a su estado normal (o casi normal) a Tirek. Este estaba furioso por como había fallado su plan.

Tirek: Otro plan echado al desagüe. Todo por culpa de ese maldito alicornio.

Tobi: Cálmese su malignidad.

Tirek: ¿Es que no hay forma en que me pueda librar de ese maldito alicornio?

¿?: Puede haber una manera. Unidad conocida como Tirek.

Todo el mundo se fijo en la extraña sombra misteriosa que apareció delante de ellos. Tirek se puso a la defensiva.

Tirek: ¿Quien eres tú?

La sombra misteriosa le miró con su gran ojo rojo y le respondió.

Sombra misteriosa: Alguien que puede ayudarte a conseguir tu objetivo.

En otro lugar. Proto estaba enfrente de un ordenador revisando unos planos. Un portal se abrió y la sombra misteriosa apareció. Proto lo recibió.

Proto: ¿Como ha ido?

Sombra misteriosa: Contigo y los otros. Ya tenemos lo necesario para nuestros planes.

Proto: Perfecto.

Respondió Proto con una sonrisa perversa.

Fin del capitulo.

No olvidéis comentar.

No os perdáis los próximos capítulos. Estarán llenos de tensión y de sorpresas.


	65. CAP 65 MALES UNIDOS 1º Parte

**CAPÍTULO 65**

**MALES UNIDOS 1º PARTE**

En un lugar desconocido. Estaban sobre una gran mesa diversos personajes malvados conocidos. King Sombra. Grogar. Tirek. Astaroch. Adversa. Proto en su forma robot porque era de noche y por ultimo Darkus. Todos ellos estaban ahí porque fueron convocados por alguien.

Tirek: ¿Hasta cuanto tiempo nos van a tener esperando? Tengo un reino centauro que conquistar.

Comentaba molesto el centauro.

Astaroch: ¿Y crees que yo no? Yo quiero recuperar el reino changeling y devolverlo a su verdadero cometido.

Adversa: No es educado hacer esperar a una dama, especialmente si es una condesa.

Darkus: Corta el royo vieja. Estamos todos aquí por un motivo.

Comentó el alicornio sombrío haciendo que Adversa lo mirase con furia.

Adversa: ¿Que has dicho mocoso?

Darkus: Lo que has oído vieja.

Adversa estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo hasta que una voz los detuvo.

¿?: Silencio. No hay razón para pelear aquí.

Todo el mundo se detuvo y vieron a la sombra misteriosa que los convocó originalmente.

Grogar: Con que. Tú eres quien nos convocó aquí.

Sombra misteriosa: Afirmativo.

Adversa: Mas te vale que sea algo importante. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo aquí.

Sombra misteriosa: La razón por la que os he convocado es simple. Quiero que todos y cada uno de vosotros, colabore conmigo para destruir a un pony en concreto.

Sombra: ¿Y por que deberíamos ayudarte?

Sombra misteriosa: Muy simple. Porque todos tenéis un enemigo común.

La Sombra misteriosa pulsó un botón de su brazo y una gran pantalla se iluminó mostrando a Mike.

Todos: Mike Bluer.

Gritaron todos al unísono.

Tirek: Como odio a ese alicornio.

Gritó el centauro furioso.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Si tu objetivo es destruirlo no hay problema pero ¿Por que quieres eliminarle?

Sombra misteriosa: Porque ese potro supone una seria amenaza para mis planes en el futuro.

Aquello último capto la atención de todo el mundo.

Sombra: ¿Y que planes son esos si se puede saberse?

Sombra misteriosa: Eso no es de tu interés unidad conocida como King Sombra.

Aquello molestó enormemente al unicornio oscuro.

Sombra: ¿Como te atreves a hablarme de ese modo a King Sombra? Ahora verás.

Sombra cargó un poderoso rayo oscuro y lo lanzó contra la sombra misteriosa para sorpresa de todos. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron que el rayo fue detenido sin esfuerzo por un extraño campo de fuerza invisible que rodeaba al extraño ser. Sombra quedó algo sorprendido pero aun así le lanzó otro rayo todavía mas poderoso. La sombra misteriosa alzó su brazo y lanzó un rayo algo más pequeño, aun así supero sin dificultad el rayo de King Sombra y este recibió el impacto haciéndole estrellar contra la pared. Todo el mundo se quedó enormemente sorprendido por ello ya que eran pocos capaces de superar el poder de King Sombra.

Grogar: No puede ser.

Astatoch: A superado el rayo de King Sombra sin esfuerzo.

Adversa: Esta claro que no es alguien a quien tomárselo a la ligera.

Algo dolorido King Sombra se levantó. La Sombra misteriosa se acercó a él y le miró con su gran ojo rojo.

Sombra misteriosa: Unidad King Sombra. Le recomiendo no volver a intentarlo.

Sombra no tuvo mas remedio que asentir tras ver el asombroso poder del extraño anfitrión.

Tirek: Bueno. Ya que has puesto claro lo que quieres que hagamos pero ¿Que tienes planeado?

Ante eso. La sombra misteriosa miró a todos y les dijo.

Sombra misteriosa: La unidad Mike Bluer siempre os derrotó en todos los sentidos. Pero si anudáis fuerzas en un objetivo común. Podréis acabar con él definitivamente.

Sombra: Por supuesto. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, acabaremos con él definitivamente.

Sombra misteriosa: Correcto.

Grogar: Jejeje. Me gusta el plan.

Astaroch: Nada más me encantaría ver a ese maldito potro retorciéndose de dolor ante nosotros.

Proto protesto antes eso.

Proto: No podemos matarlo. Lo necesito con vida.

Adversa: Si, si, si. Lo quieres para convertirlo en el Rey Maquina. Lo has dicho montones de veces.

Respondió aburrida la hechicera por la obsesión del robot.

Sombra misteriosa: No tenéis que matarlo inmediatamente. Podéis dejarlo vivo temporalmente y cuando ya no lo necesites. Podréis destruir su cuerpo.

Tirek: Oh si. Nada me encantaría mas que ver a ese molesto potro criando malvas.

Decía maliciosamente el centauro mientras se frotaba las manos.

Sombra misteriosa: Para eso contareis con una pequeña ayuda.

La sombra misteriosa sacó una caja que lo dejó en el centro de la mesa y cuando lo abrió, Darkus que fue el primero en ver su contenido se quedó enormemente sorprendido.

Darkus: Los elementos de la discordia.

Darkus reconoció los elementos que el creo hace tiempo y salvo el suyo, los perdió cuando se enfrentó por última vez a Mike y sus amigos.

Sombra: Así que. Al final lograste crearlos Darkus.

Comentó Sombra mirando los elementos oscuros.

Darkus: Por supuesto pero ¿Como los conseguiste? Se supone que lo tenían guardados en un lugar seguro.

Sombra misteriosa: Eso poco importa. Si portáis los elementos oscuros. Vuestro poder se verá aumentado según en el valor moral que mayor os destaque.

Uno a uno. Fueron cogiendo los elementos de la discordia. "Ira" para Tirek (nunca mejor en su caso). "Avaricia" para Astaroch. "Deslealtad" para Proto, "mentira" para Adversa, "crueldad" para Grogar, "magia oscura" para Sombra y por supuesto "miedo" para Darkus. Los siete tenían puesto los elementos de la discordia.

Sombra misteriosa: Ahora que todos tenéis los elementos oscuros. Podemos iniciar el plan para acabar con la unidad conocida como Mike Bluer..."de forma definitiva".

Y así comenzó la conspiración para acabar con Mike Bluer el Guerrero Resplandeciente.

En Canterlot. El cretin...el príncipe Blueblood iba andando por los pasillos hasta pasar cerca de un cuadro que representaba el mar. En ese instante, salio del cuadro Pinkie Pie mojada llevando un traje de baño azul y unas gafas de buceo.

Pinkie: Jijiji. Que bien viene un bañito mañanero.

Decía la pony rosa mientras abandonaba el lugar dando saltos. El príncipe Blueblood se quedó pasmado ante lo que vio.

Blueblood: No...no puede ser...debo estar tonto.

Decía el príncipe apoyando sus cascos en el cuadro. En ese momento se metió adentro del cuadro, para luego ser sacado por Camaleón con un disfraz de submarinista. El príncipe había tragado algo de agua.

Camaleón: Pues claro que estas tonto ¿Como se te ocurre meterte al agua sin saber nadar?

Mas tarde. El príncipe ya estaba recuperado y fue a inspeccionar el cuadro.

Blueblood: Esto no puede estar pasando.

El príncipe miro detrás del cuadro.

Blueblood: Seguro que será un truco y...AAAAAYYYYY.

Grito de dolor el príncipe que saco su cabeza, ya que estaba siendo mordida en la nariz por un gran pez.

Mas tarde. Unos guardias llevaba el cuadro.

Guardia: Príncipe Blueblood ¿Seguro que quiere que llevemos este cuadro a quemar?

Blueblood: Por supuesto. Llévenlo y quémenlo hasta que no quede nada.

Contesto molesto el príncipe con la nariz vendada mientras los guardias se llevaban el cuadro.

Mike estaba observando desde un balcón la ciudad de Canterlot. Su rostro figuraba preocupación, en ese momento apareció la princesa Celestia al cual se dio cuenta del estado del potro.

Celestia: ¿Te preocupa algo Mike?

Mike miró a la princesa y le respondió.

Mike: Últimamente las cosas han estado tranquilas por aquí y por el mundo. Ni reyes oscuros, ni centauros locos, hechiceras malvadas, nigromantes con delirios de grandeza. Nada de nada. Solo calma en los últimos meses.

Celestia: Bueno. Eso es bueno ¿No?

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa al cual Mike la responde.

Mike: Aun así no me siento tranquilo. Es como esa extraña calma que hay antes de una tempestad. Presiento que algo malo de verdad está por venir.

Celestia comprendía la preocupación de Mike. Normalmente había algún que otro conflicto que Mike y su patrulla tenían que arreglar. Como si él y su grupo tuvieran un cartel en al espalda que dijera "Problemas. Espere su turno, le atenderá el personal cuanto esté disponible".

Celestia: Bueno. No creo que sea para preocuparse. Quizás los villanos habituales, se han tomado un descanso.

Mike: Princesa. Si se de sobra es que el mal nunca descansa. Quizás están tramando algo. algo malo contra la gente de Equestria y el mundo libre.

En ese momento, vino corriendo un guardia a toda prisa.

Guardia: Majestad. Majestad.

Celestia: ¿Que ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Tenemos problemas.

Mike: Como no. Sabía yo que esta calma no dudaría siempre.

Decía el potro en forma sarcástica.

Celesia: ¿Que problemas hay?

Guardia: Varios sitios de Equestria y aliados estaba bajo ataques enemigos.

Celestia: ¿Varios sitios?

Guardia: Así es. Ponyville está siendo atacada por octopys. El Imperio de Cristal por ponis sombríos. El reino de Zerzura por ogros. El reino de Ekalaif por máquinas. El reino changeling por carneros de Grogar.

Tanto Celestia como Mike, se sorprendieron de tantos ataques repentinos en diversos sitios.

Celestia: Pero ¿Como es posible?

Mike: Sea lo que sea necesitan ayuda. Mi patrulla y yo nos encargaremos.

Celestia: Pero Mike. Están atacando varios sitios a la vez ¿Como pretendéis tu patrulla y tu ocuparos de todos ellos.

Mike: Nos tendremos que dividir en varios equipos.

Mike activo su brazalete y se comunicó con el equipo y les dio las ordenes oportunas.

Ocelot y Red Fire y él mismo en el reino de Ekalaif.

Vulcan y Eye Fox en el Imperio de Cristal

Medic y Black Wing en el reino changeling.

Ghost y Blue Sky en el reino de Zerzura.

Camaleón y Centinela en Ponyville.

Mike: Bien. Con esto bastará.

Celestia: ¿Estas seguro Mike? Tu equipo nunca actuó tan en separado.

Mike: Ahora no hay tiempo para dudar. Hay sitios en que nos necesitan.

Mike salió corriendo siendo seguido por la mirada preocupada de Celestia.

Celestia: Ten mucho cuidado Mike.

Mientras Mike seguía corriendo por los pasillos, una flecha pasó por una ventana y se clavó en la pared llamando la atención del potro. Este cogío con su magia la flecha dándose cuenta de que tenía una nota. Cogío la nota y empezó a leerla, su contenido le puso en alerta.

"Tenemos a tu amiga Darkwing. Si quieres volver a verla con vida, ven solo a las coordenadas que te damos en el mensaje. Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie a donde vas o ella sufrirá las consecuencias. Una vez memorizado las coordenadas, destruye este mensaje"

Mike: ¿Darkwing? ¿La han secuestrado? Maldita sea.

Mike querría pedir ayuda para esto, pero la carta puso bien claro que si pedía ayuda. Su amiga Darkwing sufriría. No tenía más remedio que obedecer las exigencias de la carta. Destruyó la nota y se fue volando de allí por una ventana sin avisar a nadie a donde iba. Cerca de allí, había un pegaso sombrío observándolo y se comunicó telepáticamente con su amo.

Sombrío: Amo Sombra. El potro a picado el anzuelo.

Sombra: Buen trabajo esbirro.

Respondió Sombra con una sonrisa perversa estando él lo que parecía un almacén abandonado. En medio de la sala estaba atada Darkwing y con un seguro en su cuerno para que no pudiera usar su magia.

Dark: No te saldrás con la tuya Sombra. Mike vendrá y te pateará el trasero.

Comentaba desafiante la potra al cual Sombra simplemente se rió.

Sombra: Jejeje. Ese es el plan. Cuando venga tu héroe a salvarte. Caerá derechito a nuestra trampa.

Dark: ¿Nuestra?

Detrás de Sombra aparecieron el resto de la banda compuesta por Tirek, Grogar, Proto, Adversa, Astaroch y Darkus.

Sombra: Cuando venga aquí. Será su fin.

Decía Sombra mientras se reía malvadamente al igual que sus compañeros.

Ocelot y Red Fire en el reino de Ekalaif estaban luchando al lado del ejercito contra las máquinas creadas por Proto.

Ocelot: Curioso que atacaran ahora el reino ¿No te parece?

Comentaba Ocelot mientras partía en dos a un robo lobo.

Red: Cierto. Pero Proto es sin duda imprevisible y nunca se sabe como actuará.

Respondió Red Fire mientras lanzaba una poderosa tormenta de fuego contra los robo animales. Un robot con forma de dragón de cómodo, estuvo a punto de atraparla con su dientes hasta que un poderoso tajo, le cortó el cuello.

Red: Gracias Magic Star.

Agradecía la alicornio al pony espadachín del reino. Este la devolvió la sonrisa.

Magic: De nada.

Mega y Liliana se enfrentaba a varios Robots pájaros que surcaban el cielo y disparaban rayos láser.

Mega: Estas cosas no saben abandonar.

Comentaba Mega subiéndose encima de un robo pájaro y atravesando su cabeza con su espada.

Liliana: Cierto.

Contestó Liliana pasando por debajo de otro robo pájaro y rajándole donde sería el estomago. El robot explotó a los pocos minutos.

Liliana: Uno menos.

Sonreía satisfecha sin darse cuenta de que un robo pájaro se dirigía hacia ella. Mega trató de alertarla.

Mega: Liliana. Cuidado.

Trató de advertir le pegaso a su compañera alzando su casco, en ese momento de forma inexplicable. De su casco surgió un rayo eléctrico que destrozó al pájaro de metal. Ambos pegasos se quedaron sorprendidos por ello.

Liliana: Mega ¿Que has hecho?

Mega: No...no lo se...parece que he lanzado un rayo o algo.

Respondió confundido el pegaso examinándose el casco.

Vulcan y Eye Fox en el Imperio de Cristal y su ejercito, estaban combatiendo a las fuerzas de Sombra.

Vulcan: Jajaja. Sin duda esto es genial.

Comentaba Vulcan sin parar de disparar su armas contra los sombríos.

Jack: Desde luego.

Respondía Jack mientras golpeaba a los sombríos con su martillo de guerra.

Fox: Concentraos tarugos. Tenemos que pararles los pies a estos tipos.

Comentaba Eye Fox mientras disparaba flechas a los enemigos. En ese momento apareció Beast War tratando de golpearla con su martillo pero esta logra esquivarlo. La arquera trató de golpearle en el estomago con su arco pero este ni se inmuto. El gran pony de tierra sombrío trató de aplastarla de nuevo con su martillo, esta pega un gran salto hacia atrás y disparar varias flechas eléctricas al pecho de Beast War haciéndole gritar de dolor. Por desgracia solo logra hacerle enfadar aun más y este carga contra ella.

Fox: Vale. Este no será fácil.

En ese instante, el suelo se congela a los pies de Beast War y este acaba resbalándose en el suelo y hacerle estrellar contra una roca. La arquera se da cuenta de que fue Cadence quien lanzó le hechizo.

Fox: Gracias princesa Cadence.

Cadence sonrío y la respondió.

Cadence: De nada Eye Fox.

Beast War volvió a levantarse y estaba realmente furioso.

Fox: Me parece que este tipo no se rendirá así como así.

Cadence: Eso me temo.

Y ambas se ponen en posición de combate para combatir a la enorme bestia.

Flash Sentry se enfrentaba a Evil Blood. La unicornio oscura, lanzaba centenares de puñales sangrientos al pegaso al cual este tenía que usar toda su agilidad para esquivarlo.

Evil: Hagas lo que hagas serás atravesado así que no prolongues lo inevitable.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa perversa.

Flash: No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Evil Blood convocó una gran serpiente hecha de sangre y fue hacia el pegaso. Este logra cortarla la cabeza con su espada pero enseguida se regeneró otra. La gran serpiente abrió su gran boca mostrando sus grandes colmillos, dispuesta a devorar al pegaso. Este logra esquivarlo por poco y la sacude otro tajo pero no la hizo ningún efecto.

Evil: Jejeje. No tienes nada que hacer contra mi serpiente sangrienta.

Flash: Algo se podrá hacer.

El pegaso voló tan alto como pudo siendo perseguida por la serpiente. El pegaso voló tan alto como pudo hasta llegar al límite del cielo donde hacía mucho frío.

Flash: Como esto no funcione...soy pegaso congelado.

Comentaba el pegaso mientras se protegía del frío. La serpiente le siguió hasta allí pero esta se congelo al instante y fue cayendo hacia el suelo.

Flash: Menos mal...funcionó.

Evil Blood miraba sin poder creérselo, como su gran serpiente de sangre completamente congelada, cae del cielo y se rompe en mil pedazos al llegar al suelo.

Evil: Noooo. Mi serpiente.

Flash: Me temo que ahora está de baja forzosa.

Dijo en forma de burla el pegaso. Evil Blood lo miró con odio.

Evil: Maldito. Ahora verás.

Evil Blood convocó una lanza sangrienta y usando un gran torrente sangriento que surgió del suelo. Se lanzó hacia el pegaso dispuesto a atravesarle con su lanza. El pegaso la esquivo y se puso a combatir con su espada contra la unicornio.

Shining Armor combatía contra Gades. El unicornio oscuro lanzaba rayos negros al cual el príncipe se cubría con su escudo mágico.

Armor: ¿Que es lo que trama Sombra esta vez? ¿Es que no se dará nunca por vencido en querer conquistar el Imperio de Cristal?

Preguntó el príncipe lanzando un rayo contra Gades al cual este lo evitó tornando en sombras.

Gades: Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Nosotros solo nos ceñimos al plan.

Armor: ¿Que plan?

Gades: Poco importa ya que muy pronto Mike será historia.

Contestó Gades creando una guadaña de sombra y trató de decapitar al príncipe, al cual este logró evitarlo por los pelos.

Armor: (¿Mike? ¿Que pasa con él? ¿Y que quiso decir en que Mike sería historia?)

Medic y Black Wing en el reino changeling junto con las tropas changeling. Luchaban contra los carneros guerreros de Grogar.

Medic: Curioso que estos cornudos ataquen el reino changeling.

Comentaba Medic esquivando los ataques de lanzas de los carneros con armadura y lanzando rápidos tajos con sus katanas.

Black Wing: Algo tramaran. Eso seguro.

Respondió Black Wing creando un tornado y llevándose a la mayoría de los carneros.

Medic: ¿No te resulta raro esto?

Black: ¿El que?

Medic: Que todos estos ataques a diversos reinos tan a la vez y tan alejados.

Black: Ahora que lo dices muy extraño. Es que como si quisieran dividirnos.

Acto seguido, un gran rayo negro surgió del cielo al cual casi impacta en Black Wing. La bat pony pudo ver que era Black Bolt que descendía del cielo.

Black: Black Bolt.

Bolt: Jajaja. El mismo. Preparaos para ser desintegrados por mis rayos.

Río el grifo mientras concentraba electricidad en sus garras y lo lanzó contra Black Wing. Esta logró esquivarla por los pelos y el rayo impactó en el suelo provocando una gran explosión.

Black: Menuda batalla nos espera.

Bolt: Jajaja. Y esta vez no tenéis a Mike para salvaros ya que muy pronto el estará muerto.

Aquello captó la atención de la Bat pony.

Black: ¿De que estas hablando?

Bolt: Poco importa ya que seréis desintegradas.

Comentaba el grifo mientras lanzaba múltiples rayos desde las nubes negras que hacía en el cielo, obligando a la bat pony a ponerse a cubierto.

Ghost y Blue Sky en el reino de Zerzura y el ejercito del reino. Luchaban contra el ejercito de ogros.

Ghost: Tomad esto.

Comentaba Ghost concentro su magia de hielo en su gancho y disparando luego a los ogros para congelarlos.

Grunt trataba de aplastar a Blue Sky con su garrote pero el paladín se defendía bien con su escudo.

Sky: Atrás feon.

El paladín cargó la energía de su escudo y logró hacer retroceder al ogro, luego cargó contra él y golpeo fuertemente con su escudo mandándolo a volar.

Grunt: Ayayayaya, Al duquin no le va a gustar esto.

Comentaba el ogro mientras salía volando. Blue Sky observaba como volaba el ogro, sin darse cuenta de que el doctor Toxicon estaba detrás de él apuntándolo con sus armas de toxinas.

Toxicon: Ya eres mío robot.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de disparar. Una enorme hacha lo golpea haciéndolo volar contra un árbol. Cuando el doctor se levantó, vio que el autor del ataque fue Cervantes. El gran pony cogío su gran hacha dispuesto para el combate.

Cervantes: Se te da bien atacar a traición. Veamos como se te da enfrentarte en combate directo.

Toxicon: Ahora lo comprobarás insecto.

El doctor generó unas garras de toxinas y se lanzó hacia Cervantes. El pony esquivaba los ataques del doctor o los bloqueaba con su hacha, cosa que esto último no fue buena idea ya que su arma se fundía por las toxinas del doctor.

Cervantes: Esto no es bueno.

Toxicon: Ahora verás.

El doctor estuvo a punto de darle con una punzada final pero Cervantes logro esquivarlo haciendo que sus garras de toxinas se clavaran en una gran roca impidiéndole salir.

Toxicon: Maldita sea. No puedo sacarlas.

Cervantes: Mi turno.

El pony le dio una fuerte patada al doctor que lo mandó volando muy lejos de allí.

Sky: Buen golpe.

Le felicitaba el paladín al capitán. Este le respondió con una sonrisa.

Cervantes: Gracias.

Camaleón y Centinela en Ponyville estaba luchando con los octopys junto con las mane 7.

Camaleón: Atrás hojalatas.

Decía Camaleón echando agua con una manguera de su disfraz de bombero. Cuando estos estaban empapados de agua, Sunset les lanzó un hechizo eléctrico que los electrocuto en el acto y destruyéndolos en el proceso.

Centinela disparaba centenares de balas y misiles al cual destruían formaciones enteras de Octopys.

Applejack: Esto no se acaba nunca.

Comentaba la pony vaquera soltando patadas a los octopys.

Fluttershy estaba cuidando de los potrillos junto con Rarity lejos de allí.

Pink Love: Tengo miedo.

Comentaba la potra temblando de miedo.

Nyx: Y yo.

Pip: Esta se está poniendo feo.

Rarity: Tranquilos niños. Todo irá bien. Ya veréis como todo se arregla.

Trató de tranquilizar Rarity a los potrillos pero en ese comentó apareció un C.N.O. ante ellos. Tanto Fluttershy como los potros gritaron asustados.

Rarity: Oh no. Uno de esos enormes monstruos de metal.

El C.N.O. estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que Rainbow Dash le dio una fuerte patada a la cara del robot haciéndole retroceder levemente.

Rainbow: En el blanco.

Celebró la pegaso, pero acto seguido se sobó la pata con la que le dio la patada ya que se hizo algo de daño.

Rainbow: Carai. Si que es dura esa cosa. Como patear un muro.

El C.N.O. se recuperó del golpe y empezó a disparar a la pegaso al cual esta tuvo que esquivar los disparos. Un potente rayo mágico de Twilight le dio haciendo que dejase de disparar.

Twilight: Deja de disparar a mis amigas engendro mecánico.

El C.N.O. centro su atención en Twilight con intención de dispararla a ella también, pero en ese momento recibió un misil en el cuerpo que lo detuvo. Centinela fue el quien lanzó aquel potente disparo, el enorme robot guardián avanzo hacia el octopy mientras disparaba su ametralladora pesada, el octopy hizo lo mismo disparando contra Centinela. Centinela iba avanzando sin pausa pese a los disparos y logró alcanzarlo, cogerle de la cabeza al C.N.O. y elevarlo del suelo. Centinela sacó un enorme sable de energía de su otro brazo y le atravesó el pecho como su fuente de alimentación y hacerlo explotar en mil pedazos. El grupo lo celebró.

Rainbow: Toma ya. Bien hecho Centinela.

Scootaloo: Eso ha molado.

Light Sun: Es verdad.

Twilight (sonriendo): Muchas gracias por la ayuda Centinela.

Centinela: De nada.

Spike: A todo esto ¿Donde está Mike?

Twilight: Ahora que lo dices. No tengo ni idea.

Mike había llegado a las coordenadas marcadas en el mensaje. El lugar era un enorme edificio abandona de una gran solar apartado de los límites de Equestria. El potro abrió la puerta y entró con cuidado. El interior del sitio estaba prácticamente vacío, pero pudo ver que en medio de la sala estaba Darkwing atada y amordazada en una silla.

Mike: Darkwing.

Nada más verla el potro fue corriendo hacia ella. Darkwing hacía varios gestos con la cabeza de que no lo hiciera. Mike se dio cuenta de ello y se detuvo.

Mike: (Algo pasa. Cuanto más me acerco, mas nerviosa se pone Darkwing ¿Habrá una trampa?).

Mike sacó un visor de su cinturón y se lo puso en los ojos activando el sistema de rayos X. Ahí pudo ver que alrededor de la potra había minas.

Mike: (Minas. Si pongo un casco ahí saltaremos por los aires. Debo desactivarlas).

Mike activo su brazalete y desde ahí se dedicó a piratear el sistema de activación de las minas. Una vez hecho, Mike pudo ir tranquilamente hacia Darkwing y liberarla.

Mike: Darkwing ¿Estas bien?

Dark: Si Mike. Gracias.

Agradeció la potra de estar finalmente libre. Pero una voz los puso en alerta a los dos.

Sombra: No por mucho tiempo.

Mike y Darkwing se giraron hacia Sombra. Mike se sorprendió que no solo él, también estaban Tirek, Grogar, Astaroch, Adversa, Proto y Darkus.

Mike: Vosotros.

Dijo el potro en posición de combate al igual que su compañera. Pese a ello, estaba sorprendido que sus todos sus enemigos estuvieran en un mismo sitio y lugar.

Tirek: jajaja. Esta vez eres nuestro maldita peste azul.

Mike: Malditos. Secuestrasteis a Darkwing para atraerme aquí.

Dijo con furia el potro al saber que usaron a una amiga suya para atraerlo.

Grogar: Exactamente. Así podríamos acabar contigo en este sitio.

Mike: Ya os patee el trasero a todo más de una vez y lo volveré ha hacer.

Sus enemigos empezaron a reír.

Proto: Admitimos que eso es cierto.

Astaroch: En el pasado nos derrotaste por separado.

Darkus: Pero ahora que estamos todos juntos contra un enemigo común.

Darkus: Y estando fuera de tu elemento armónico, tu poder es menor.

Adversa: Y con tu patrulla y amigos lejos de aquí.

Sombra: Ahora por fin acabaremos contigo.

Tirek: Reza tus últimas oraciones maldita peste azul.

Sus enemigos se preparaban para atacar, Mike miró hacia su amiga.

Mike: Darkwing.

Dark: Tranquilo Mike. Estoy contigo. Pelearemos hasta el final.

Dijo decidida la potra dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo pero Mike tenía otros planes.

Mike: No Darkwing. Necesito que salgas de aquí y avises a los demás.

Darkwing se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo.

Dark: ¿Estas loco? No puedo dejarte aquí solo con esos tipos.

Mike: De nada servirá si nos cogen a los dos así que vete ya.

Darkwing no quería abandonar a Mike, pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle. Alzó el vuelo en dirección hacia un a ventana cercana.

Adversa: No tan rápido mocosa.

Adversa creó un taladró gigante de luz roja en dirección a Darkwing, pero Mike se pone delante del taladro y de un puñetazo cargado de energía mágica, destruye el taladro permitiendo a su amiga escapar.

Mike: Es a mí a quien queréis. Así que adelante.

Y así comenzó la batalla entre Mike y el sindicato del mal formados por sus peores enemigos. Sombra saco una guadaña de oscuridad y mediante un cristal emergente negro, avanzó a toda velocidad dispuesto a decapitar a Mike. El potro logra esquivar el ataque echándose hacia un lado y lanzarle un potente rayo que lo derriba contra una pared. Unos aros mágicos creados por Tirek lo atan inmovilizándolo, cosa que aprovechó Astaroch para saltar sobre él y darle un potente puñetazo que lo estrella contra el suelo. Mike trató de levantarse pero un enorme puño de energía roja creada por Adversa, lo golpeaba una y otra vez. La hechicera se reía perversamente hasta que Mike detiene el ataque con sus cascos para luego destruirlo con su rayo mágico. Grogar creó una legión de muertos vivientes para atacar a Mike. El potro creó un infierno de plasma para incinerar a los guerreros esqueléticos. Proto saltó sobre él con una espada de energía para aturdirlo pero el potro logra bloquearlo con su propia sable de su brazalete. Ambos mantuvieron el combate hasta que Darkus trató de atravesarle con una espada de Sombra, Mike se da cuenta y hace tropezar a Proto haciendo que choque contra Darkus y ambos cayeran al suelo.

Mike creó varias estrellas mágicas doradas y los lanzó contra sus enemigos al cual tuvieron que protegerse con barreras mágicas. Tirek convocó unas 4 serpiente gigantes que se lanzaron hacia Mike, esquivó al primero y le cortó el cuello con su espada, el segundo estuvo a punto de comérselo pero Mike lo partió por la mitad, a las otras dos hizo que se chocaran entre si. En un descuido del potro, Darkus se situó detrás de él y le lanzó un potente rayo que lo hace estrellarse contra el muro. El potro trató de salir del agujero pero Astaroch se lanzó hacia él dándole brutales puñetazos en el cuerpo y en la cara del potro. Justo cuando iba a darle el golpe final, Mike logra esquivar el ataque y aprovechando la guardia baja, le da una fuerte patada que lo lanza contra Grogar y ambos caen al suelo.

De momento Mike parecía tener el control, pero en ese instante. Una enorme garra roja y una sombría creadas por Adversa y Sombra lo agarran por todo su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse. Darkus creó un enorme dragón oscuro mientras Tirek, Grogar, Astaroch y Proto cargan sus propios ataques de energía y lo lanzaron todo a la vez contra Mike. Una enorme explosión se formó en el lugar cegando a todo el mundo. Cuando la luz se disipó, estaba un inconsciente potro en el suelo.

Grogar: Por fin.

Astaroch: Al fin es nuestro.

Tirek: Después de tanto tiempo.

Los villanos vitoreaban su victoria sobre su mas odiado enemigo. Sombra se acercaba hacia el inconsciente potro.

Sombra: Por fin.

Sombra creó una espada de energía oscura.

Sombra: Después de tanto tiempo. La luz de guerrero resplandeciente se extinguirá de una vez para siempre en la más eterna oscuridad.

Se reía perversamente Sombra mientras ponía la espada encima de la cabeza del incosciente potro, con intención de acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	66. CAP 66 MALES UNIDOS 2º Parte

**CAPÍTULO 66**

**MALES UNIDOS 2º PARTE**

Sombra tenía su espada encima de la cabeza de Mike dispuesto a acabar con él. Pero en ese momento Proto lo detuvo.

Proto: Quieto Sombra. No lo mates.

Sombra parecía molesto que el pony robot lo detuviera.

Sombra: ¿Y eso por que?

Proto: Lo necesito vivo para convertirlo en el Rey Máquina. Muerto me sería mucho más difícil la transferencia de conciencia.

Sombra: No necesitas a Mike para eso. Mejor acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Tirek: Si. Tengo ganas de ver como ese maldito potro acaba criando malvas.

Astaroch: Esperad. Puede que Proto tenga razón. Mike como Rey Maquina, podría convertirse en un poderoso aliado.

Sombra se lo pensó por un momento. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que el potro como Rey Maquina, podría ser un poderoso aliado.

Sombra: Tal vez no sea mala idea.

Adversa: Sea lo que sea. Es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí. Es cuestión de tiempo que los amigos del mocoso venga en su ayuda ya que dejamos escapar a esa maldita potra.

Los villanos se poniendo a torno a Mike y se tele transportaron todos. Todos sus ejércitos recibieron una señal y se retiraron , dejando muy confundidos a los atacados por su rápida retirada.

Más tarde. La Patrulla y las mane 7 estaban en la sala del trono comentando lo que había pasado.

Celestia: Por lo que tengo entendido. Todos los ejércitos enemigos que atacaban se retiraron más o menos a la vez.

Red: Así es princesa.

Fox: Muy extraño.

Twilight: A todo esto ¿Done está Mike?

Ocelot: Ni idea.

Camaleón: ¿No estaba con vosotros?

Ocelot: Eso pensábamos, pero no le vimos.

Spike: Entonces ¿Donde está Mike?

Acto seguido, apareció Darkwing por una ventana. La potra se postró en el suelo completamente agotada y los demás fueron a su encuentro.

Luna: Darkwing ¿Que ocurre?

Dark: Mike...Mike...

Trató de hablar la potra pero la faltaba aire.

Camaleón: Tranquila compañera. Tomate algo de agua.

Dijo el robot changeling con un disfraz de camarero y ofreciéndole en bandeja un vaso de agua. La potra se lo bebió muy deprisa.

Medic: Despacio compañera.

La potra dejó de beber el agua y empezó a hablar.

Dark: Amigos. Es Mike, está en problemas.

Fluttershy: ¿Que le pasa a Mike?

En ese momento. Darkwing se puso a contarles a todos lo que había pasado. Todos ellos pusieron un gesto de máxima sorpresa y preocupación.

Todos: ¿QUEEEEE?

Twilight: ¿Estas diciendo que Mike se ha enfrentado él solo a Sombra, Tirek, Grogar, Astaroch, Darkus, Proto y Adversa?

Dark: ¿Así es?

Applejack: Pero ¿Como se le ocurre hacer esa locura?

Black: Si. Las locuras de ese nivel son la especialidad de Rainbow.

Rainbow: Eso. Esa es mi...oye.

La potra agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable y las dijo.

Dark: Ha sido culpa mía. Me secuestraron y me utilizaron de cebo para que viniera Mike solo. Quise ayudarle, pero el me dijo que viniera aquí a buscaros.

Sunset: Tenemos que ir a ayudarle ahora mismo.

Red: Ghost. Localiza a Mike.

Ghost: Comprendido.

Ghost activó su radar interno en busca de Mike.

Ghost: Que raro.

Celestia: ¿Que ocurre?

Ghost: No puedo localizar a Mike.

Pinkie: ¿Como es eso?

Ghost: Deben estar usando algún tipo de interferencia para impedir que lo encontremos.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Lo tenían todo pensado.

Twilight: Cierto. Los ataques a los otros reinos fueron una distracción para dividirnos y asegurarse de que Mike no recibiera ayuda alguna.

Spike: Tenemos que rescatar a Mike.

Luna: Cierto. Tenemos que encontrarlo como sea.

Celestia: Pediremos ayuda a los demás reinos. La mayoría de ellos fueron ayudados por Mike en el pasado y no dudaran en ofrecernos su ayuda.

Rarity: Pobre Mikey Wichy. Espero que no lo esté pasando excesivamente mal.

En un lugar desconocido. Mike recobra el conocimiento. Lo primero que ve es que esta en un especie de almacén. También nota que esta de pie siendo sujetado por una especie de camisa de metal y encima de él había un plato con una gran luz arriba (como en el episodio de la Liga de la Justicia cuando el sindicato de la injusticia capturan a Batman). No podía moverse en absoluto ni usar su magia. En ese momento oye una voz.

Sombra: Por fin despiertas.

Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa perversa. Junto a él estaban el resto de villanos.

Mike: Valla. Menudo despertar. Y que yo esperaba despertarme en una playa tropical junto con hermosas yeguas hawaianas.

Bromeó el potro sin mostrar miedo alguno.

Tirek: Menos guasa maldito azulon.

Gritó enfadado Tirek deseando callarlo lanzándole un rayo. Mike siguió hablando sin temor.

Mike: Por cierto ¿Como es que me retenéis aquí? ¿No se supone que me ibais ha hacerme pedazos de una vez por todas?

Astaroch: La razón de que sigas con vida es que Proto cree que puede convertirte a nuestra causa como el Rey Máquina.

Proto: Exactamente. Cuando te convierta en el Rey Maquina. Gobernaremos el mundo.

Mike: Querrás decir que tú gobernarás el mundo Proto.

Los villanos escucharon extrañados al potro ante lo que dijo. Este puso una sonrisa.

Mike: Oh ¿No lo sabíais? Proto siempre ha odiado a los orgánicos y su única meta en la vida ha sido siempre borrarlos del mapa incluyendo a vosotros. Así el mundo sería siempre gobernado por máquinas ¿Por que si no se aliaría con los octopys?

Todos miraron al Proto que para entonces estaba en su forma pony por ser de día.

Proto: No le escuchéis. Esta tratando de ganar tiempo.

Trató de disimular Proto pero Mike lo hacía verle más culpable.

Mike: Jejeje. Seguro que cuando me conviertas en el Rey Maquina. Traicionarás a tus compañeros y los destruirás como quisiste hacerlo a mí hace tiempo.

Proto: Cállate. Tratas de confundirnos a todos.

Darkus: Esto es absurdo. Estamos perdieron el tiempo.

Dijo Darkus poniéndose al lado de Sombra y le dijo.

Darkus: No necesitamos al Rey Maquina para nada. No lo pienses, hazlo.

Decía Darkus con una sonrisa perversa, mientras señalaba con su casco la espada de Sombra.

Proto: Ni hablar. No tenemos porque matarlo.

Sombra: La verdad es que el cuerpo del Rey Maquina podría servirnos.

Darkus: No seas absurdo. Déjame a mí eliminar a Mike y asunto resuelto.

Proto: Tu no le tocaras ni un pelo Darkus ni pienso dejarte solo con él ¿Entendido?

El resto miró extrañado a Proto. Este último les dijo.

Proto: ¿Que? Mike está atrapado en una celda a prueba de fugas y la campana impide que le puedan localizar con magia y con tecnología. Sus posibilidades de escapar son nulas. Por no decir que está en territorio sombrío. Aquí sus poderes están al mínimo.

Adversa: Bueno. Con todo eso me siento más tranquila.

Tirek: Puede. Pero aun así no me fío del azulon.

Grogar: Puedo dejar a Black Bolt aquí para que vigile al potro.

Sombra: Y le acompañará Beast War para aumentar la seguridad.

Mientras. La Patrulla y las mane 7, trataban de localizar a Mike pero sin resultado alguno. Los demás reinos se ofrecieron a ayudar en su búsqueda debido a la amistad que habían entablado con el potro en el pasado. El grupo se comunicaba los unos a los otros mediante los comunicadores.

Black: ¿Todavía nada?

Rainbow: No. No veo nada de nada.

Spike: Nada.

Magic Star: En el reino guerrero tampoco encontramos nada.

Cervantes: En los bosques de Zerzura ni rastro.

Spark Strike: Ni la Atlantis ni cerca del territorio octopy tampoco.

Chrysalis: En mi reino tampoco encontramos ninguna pista.

Ocelot: Maldita sea ¿Donde estará Mike?

Twilight: Este donde esté. Espero que al menos esté bien.

Mientras. Mike estaba siendo vigilado por Black Bolt y Beast War. El grifo estaba sentado en una silla leyendo un revista mientras Beast War vigilaba de cerca al potro. Este le habló tranquilamente.

Mike: Francamente Beast War. Con todo lo que has sufrido en el pasado, deberías ganar más dinero que él.

Decía esto Mike señalando al grifo con su cabeza, este se quejó.

Bolt: ¿Más que yo? Ridículo.

Beast War miró al grifo por un momento y puso una expresión de enfado. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia el sorprendido grifo dispuesto a darle una paliza. Mike se reía para sus adentros.

Sombra: ¿Que ocurre? ¿Que es este ruido?

Sombra junto con Proto y Grogar fueron al almacén y vieron a Black Bolt y Beast War peleándose.

Sombra: ¿Que estáis haciendo idiotas?

Grogar: Se supone que deberías estar vigilando al prisionero. No pelearos entre vosotros.

Dijeron ambos enfadados.

Bolt y Beast: Ha empezado él.

Sombra miró a Mike y le grito.

Sombra: Has sito tú ¿Verdad?

Gritó furioso al potro al cual este sonreía tranquilamente.

Mike: Jejeje. Puede.

Proto: No te hagas ilusiones Mike. Si esperas que tus amigos vengan en tu rescate estas perdiendo el tiempo. Jamás te encontrará aquí.

Mike en cambio se mantuvo tranquilo.

Mike: Confío en mis amigos. Ellos me encontraran.

Mientras. Sus amigos seguían buscando.

Black: ¿Encuentras algo Ghost?

Ghost: Todavía no. No puedo localizar la posición de Mike.

Flink: En el reino changeling seguimos sin encontrar pistas.

Wind: En el reino grifo tampoco.

En el castillo de Sombra. Este estaba esperando que las unidades octopys trajeran el cuerpo del Rey Maquina, para así comenzar el proceso de transferencia de la mente de Mike. Darkus estaba con él.

Darkus: Vamos Sombra. Déjame que acabe con él.

Imploró el alicornio sombrío al Rey Sombra pero este se lo negó.

Sombra: No pienso dejarte que te acerques a él.

Darkus: Oh por favor Sombra. No eres nada divertido. Al menos déjame que le raje un poquito el estomago.

Comentaba Darkus en pose dramática. Aun así Sombra no cambio de idea.

Sombra: Proto me ha asegurado que una vez que la mente de Mike esté en el Rey Maquina. Reprogramará su mente y tendremos así un poderoso aliado. Así que ni se te ocurra ir hacia donde ésta él.

Dijo tajante Sombra. Darkus no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Justo cuando pasó por la puerta de la sala del trono. Su rostro figuro una sonrisa perversa.

Discretamente y sin que lo viera nadie. Se metió en el almacén donde estaba Mike retenido. Mike vio a su homologo oscuro.

Mike: ¿Que haces aquí Darkus?

Darkus con una sonrisa perversa le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que generó un cuchillo de sombras.

Darkus: jejeje. Simplemente vine a divertirme un poco.

Decía el alicornio sombrío acercando el cuchillo a la cara de Mike.

Mike: Ni se te pase por la cabeza.

Respondió Mike sin mostrar ningún apéndice de miedo. En ese momento aparece Grunt y Scrap al cual el ogro retiene el puñal de sombras de Darkus.

Grunt: Ni se te ocurra.

Scrap: Los jefes no quieren que él sufra daño alguno.

Darkus completamente molesto que le interrumpieran. Se marchó de la sala.

Mike: Gracias a los dos. Si no llegáis a aparecer. Posiblemente me hacen sushi.

Decía agradecido el potro.

Grunt: De nada.

Decía amigablemente el ogro, hasta que Scrap le pisoteó el pie haciéndole aullar de dolor.

Scrap: Idiota. Es nuestro prisionero. No tenemos que mostrarnos amables con él.

Grunt: Lo siento.

Respondió Grunt sobándose el pie.

Mike: ¿Ni siquiera para un vaso de agua? Porque la verdad, tengo sed.

Grunt y Scrap se miraron el uno al otro.

Scrap: Bueno. Supongo que por un vaso de agua. Vamos Grunt, dale un vaso.

Grunt: Vale.

El ogro le acercó un vaso al potro, este comenzó a beberlo pero no se lo tragó. En vez de eso lo retuvo en la boca y lo escupió sobre la luz de la campana provocando así un cortocircuito.

Mike: (Perfecto. Ahora si que seguro me localizaran).

Y no se equivocaba. Ghost había logrado por fin localizar a Mike.

Ghost: Chicos. He localizado a Mike. Está en el reino sombrío de Sombra.

Sunset: ¿En el reino sombrío? ¿Como no se nos ocurrió antes? Ahí Mike no tiene poder alguno.

Rainbow: Vamos. tenemos que ir a rescatarlo.

Red: Pediremos ayuda a los reinos que están más cerca para ayudar en su rescate.

En el reino sombrío. Grunt y Scrap salen corriendo a toda pastilla a reunirse con su amo y sus esbirros.

Grunt: Duquin. Duquin.

Tirek: Os he dicho que no me llaméis...duquiiiiin.

Sombra: ¿Que ocurre idiotas?

Scrap: Ese potro acaba de tirar agua a la campana y la cosa luminosa dejó de emitir luz.

Proto se alarmó ante la afirmación del goblin.

Proto: ¿Queeee? No. Estamos en problemas. Seguro que ahora Ghost de la patrulla habrá localizado a Mike y ahora vendrán aquí.

Todo el mundo se alarmó ante la afirmación del ya robot porque había ya anochecido.

Sombra: Maldición. Es cuestión de tiempo que vengan hacia aquí.

Astaroch: Tenemos que prepararnos para en cuanto lleguen.

Soldado: Amo. Amo.

Gritaba un unicornio sombrío mientras entraba en la sala.

Sombra: ¿Que ocurre

Soldado: Viene el ejercito de Equestria y las tropas mecánicas hacía aquí. También han venido tropas de otros reinos.

Todos: ¿QUEEEE?

Adversa: ¿Como habrán llegado tan rápido?

Proto: Habrán utilizado la tecnología de portales para llegar rápidamente hasta aquí.

Sombra: Maldición. Tenemos que convocar a nuestros ejércitos

Fuera. Se estaba organizando una enorme batalla en los bosques oscuros. El ejercito Equestrue y mecánica, junto con los ejércitos grifo, changeling, atlante, de Zerzura y Ekalaif. Luchaban contra las tropas de Sombra, carneros, ocotpys, robots de Proto y ogros. Desde el castillo, Sombra y sus socios veían la inmensa batalla que se formaba fuera.

Sombra: Esto no lo esperaba en absoluto.

Proto: Esto puede complicarlo todo.

Fuera. El ejercito aliado se enfrentaba a las fuerzas enemigas. Las tropas Equestrues y mecánicas lograban abrir paso entre los sombríos mientras los dragones, pegasos, grifos y mecánicos despejaban el cielo de las fuerzas hostiles de octopys y robots de Proto. Los atlantes se ocupaban de destruir octopys o hackear sus sistemas para dejarlos temporalmente inoperativos, cosa que aprovecharon los guerreros de Ekalaif para hacerlos trizas. Los changeling adoptaban forma enemiga para confundirlos y atacarles por sorpresa y debilitarlos desde dentro. Las tropas aliados iban ganando terrero.

Flavia y Basilio hacían trizas a las tropas de Sombra. En el cielo los Wonderbolts y Shadowbolts se ocupaban de los que estaban en el aire. Trixie usaba sus trucos ilusorios para confundir a los carneros y Lightning Dust aprovechó para golpearles. Centinela disparaba enormes ráfagas de metralla haciendo pedazos a los robots de Proto. Look Key derribaba a los matones de Grogar con hábiles movimientos de su espada y Wind Fuu destrozaba a los robots con potentes puñetazos y patadas. Spark Strike usaba su magia acuática para lanzar potentes flechas de agua contra los octopys. Eclipse desde el cielo iba destruyendo las naves Octopys y robots voladores con su magia.

Tirek: Maldita sea ¿Esto puede ir peor?

Darkus que estaba detrás del todo, decidió hacer un cambio de planes.

Darkus: Esto no tiene remedio, pero puedo aprovechar esto.

Darkus fue hacia el almacén decidido a acabar con Mike de una vez por todas. En ese momento se derrumbó una pared causada por una explosión. Sombra y los otros vieron entrar en el agujero varias lanzaderas. Estas se abrieron y de ellas salieron la Patrulla Harmony y las mane 7 junto con las princesas Celestia y Luna, Shining Armor y Cadence. Flash Sentry, Jack y Kai y por supuesto Darkwing y Spike.

Red: Sombra.

Twilight: Devolvednos a nuestro amigo.

Gritó con autoridad Twilight.

Luna: Esta vez habéis llegado demasiado lejos.

Sombra: Gades, Evil Blood, Beast War.

Grogar: Black Bolt.

Tirek: Grunt, Scrap, Toxicon y Tobi.

Acto seguido sus respectivas fuerzas surgieron. Pero para su sorpresa, junto con Twilight y los demás, aparecieron también Magic Star junto con Mega y Liliana y Wind en su forma adulta.

Celestia: Vamos amigos. Tenemos que rescatar a Mike a toda costa.

Wind: Por supuesto. Él haría lo mismo por nosotros.

Rainbow: Bien malotes. Vais a lamentar haber secuestrado a nuestro amigo.

Decía la pegaso chocando sus cascos.

Vulcan: Ahora si que tengo ganas de machacar.

Respondió Vulcan sacando sus hachas de energía.

Sombra: No creáis que será tan fácil. Tenemos lo elementos del a discordia.

El grupo vio que efectivamente llevaban los elementos de la discordia.

Pinkie: Uno...dos...tres...cuatro...cinco...seis...falta uno.

Decía la pony rosa mientras contaba con su pezuña los elementos.

Grogar: Es verdad ¿Donde está Darkus?

Proto enseguida adivinó donde estaba el alicornio oscuro.

Proto: Maldición. Ya se donde está.

Darkus finalmente llega al almacén donde estaba prisionero Mike.

Darkus: jejeje. Hora de matar a Mike.

Decía el potro oscuro con una sonrisa perversa, mientras preparaba un cuchillo de sombra de gran tamaño. Pero su sorpresa fue que Mike no estaba ahí.

Darkus: ¿Que? ¿Donde está?

Mike: Aquí.

Darkus miró hacia arriba donde provenía la voz justo para recibir una fuerte patada en la cara. Darkus sin levantarse todavía, ve a su original en su forma de alicornio sombrío.

Darkus: ¿Como te has liberado?

Mike con una sonrisa le contesta.

Mike: Podía salir de ahí desde el principio. Simplemente me quedé ahí para vigilaros.

Darkus: Maldito.

Gritó furioso el alicornio oscuro mientras se levantaba.

Mike: Y eso no es todo. Carga de luz sombría.

Cargó de energía su casco y se lanzó hacia Darkus, le propino un potente puñetazo que hizo que atravesara la pared hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo.

Proto: Maldito Darkus. Pretendías matar a Mike aprovechando la confusión.

Gritó furioso el robot. Darkus con una sonrisa perversa le responde.

Darkus: Jejeje. Ya ves. Mejor él que yo.

Acto seguido apareció Mike y cuando vio a sus amigos, se reunió con ellos.

Mike: Amigos. Habéis venido.

Sus amigos que también se alegraban de volver a ver a Mike le respondieron.

Applejack: Pues claro compañero.

Sunset: ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Mega: Nunca dejamos a un amigo atrás.

Wind: Tú harías lo mismo por nosotros.

Pinkie a la velocidad del rayo, fue hacia donde Mike y le abrazó fuertemente sin dejarle respirar.

Pinkie: Mike estas bien. Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti porque no te encontrábamos. Miramos por todas partes pero no te encontrábamos y todos daban lo que podían por encontrarte pero no podíamos pero por fin te encontramos y estamos todos muy felices por haberte encontrado por fin.

Hablaba sin parar la pony rosa sin dejar respirar a Mike que al final Twilight y Red Fire tuvieron que hacer que lo soltara.

Twilight: Pinkie. Sueltale.

Red: Que no le dejas respirar.

Pinkie se fijó que la cara de Mike estaba ya por la morada y lo soltó.

Pinkie: Uy. Perdón jijiji.

Se reía tontamente la pony rosa. Mike recuperó el aire y la respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: No pasa nada. Ya me empiezo a acostumbrar a tus cariñosos abrazos Pinkie. Me alegro de volver a veros a todos. Ahora tenemos que patearles el trasero a los malos.

Rainbow: Jajaja. Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Dark: Mike. Toma tu elemento.

Decía Darkwing dando su elemento a Mike.

Mike: Mi elemento.

Spike: La princesa Celestia le lanzó un encantamiento, protegiéndote de la energía negativa del lugar aunque estés en tu forma celeste y conservar así tus fuerzas.

Mike: Eso es perfecto. Gracias.

Mike se puso su elemento y desactivó el modificador ADN para volver a su forma celeste. Como había dicho Spike, mantenía su fuerza intacta y la energía negativa del lugar no le afectaba en absoluto.

Mike: Perfecto. Esto es otra cosa.

Y así comenzó la batalla en el castillo de Sombra.

Tirek disparaba rayos contra la pony rosa mientras Grunt, Scrap y Toxicon se ocupaban de Medic.

Tirek: Estate quieta peste rosa.

Rugía furioso Tirek mientras lanzaba rayos sin éxito a la pony rosa al cual esta saltaba de un lado a otro sin que este le diera en absoluto.

Pinkie: Jijiji. Que divertido.

Se reía Pinkie sin parar mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

Tobi: Animo amo. Que casi la tiene.

Animaba el pony a su amo.

Tirek: Cállate idiota. Que me desconcentras.

Scrap trataba de acertar a Medic con su bazooka pero esta no se lo ponía fácil gracias a su habilidad. Grunt no tenía mas suerte. Pese a su tamaño, no lograba acertar a la pony medico.

Medic: ¿Que pasa lentorros? ¿Soy demasiado rápida para vosotros?

Toxicon: Callate maldita peste de pony.

Gritaba furioso el doctor lanzando un gran chorro de acido. Medic lanzó un hechizo ninja que aprendió hace poco, provocando así una ráfaga de viento que hizo que el acido se dispersara a los pies de sus tres atacantes. El suelo se resquebrajó a los pies de estos y se cayeron por los agujeros.

Toxicon: MALDITA PONY.

Grunt: QUE NOS LA PEGAMOS.

Scrap: ESTO VA A DOLER.

Decía los tres mientras caían por el suelo. Medic se acercó y oyó tres fuertes golpes.

Medic: Madre mía. Eso ha tenido que doler.

Después de tantos saltos. Tirek logró por fin arrinconar a Pinkie en un esquina.

Tirek: Jejeje. Esta vez no te escaparás.

Reía perversamente el centauro mientras preparaba una bola de fuego. Lo lanzó contra la pony dando en el blanco. Cuando el fuego se extinguió, el centauro se dio cuenta de que la pony rosa no estaban, en su lugar había un tronco.

Tirek: Pero ¿Que? ¿Donde está esa peste rosa?

Tobi: No lo se amo.

Pinkie: Yujuuu. Señor centauro.

Tirek se giró y vio a Pinkie Pie y a Medic apuntándolo a ambos con su cañón de fiesta.

Tirek: ¿Pero que?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Pinkie disparó su cañón de fiesta lanzando goma de mascar encima de Tirek y Tobi impidiéndoles moverse.

Tirek: Malditos ponis.

Tobi: Menuda situación pegajosa estamos metido amo.

Decía Tobi incapaz de moverse. Tirek lo miró furioso.

Tirek: Tobi. Estas despedido.

Astaroch trataba de desintegrar con su magia negra a Eye Fox y a Rarity.

Astaroch: Os voy a desintegrar a las dos.

Amenazó el changeling sin parar de lanzar rayos oscuros al cual Rarity y Eye Fox tenían que esquivarlo.

Fox: Sigue soñando changeling loco.

Rarity: Además. No me vería bien convertida en sucio y asqueroso polvo.

Eye Fox disparó varias flechas contra el changeling, pero este logró pararlas con su magia.

Astaroch: Jejeje. Estupida yegua. Ya deberías saber que tus flechas no me pueden alcanzar.

Se burlaba el changeling. Eye Fox simplemente sonrío.

Fox: No pretendía hacerlo.

Astaroch:: ¿Que?

El confundido changeling oyó un especie de pitido proveniente de las flechas. El changeling vio que las flechas tenían un especie de contador. Cuando este llegó a cero todas las flechas explotaron en una enorme explosión dejando malherido al changeling.

Grogar: Malditas.

Fox: Eso te pasa por subestimarnos.

Eye Fox disparó otra flecha pero Astaroch lanzó un rayo desintegrándolas en el acto.

Astaroch: Estupida. Ahora verás.

Antes de que Eye Fox tuviera tiempo de lanzar otra flecha, el changeling avanzó velozmente hacia ella y la tecleó en su cuerpo haciéndola estrellar contra la pared. Rarity fue corriendo a socorrerla.

Rarity: Eye Fox.

Rarity llegó hacia su amiga al cual esta presentaba algunos daños en su cuerpo, al cual soltaban chispas.

Rarity: ¿Estas bien querida?

Fox: No te preocupes por mí. Corre.

Rarity: No. No voy a abandonarte aquí con ese monstruo.

Astaroch: Jejeje. Mejor, así os desintegro a las dos.

El changeling preparaba un poderoso rayo con intención de destruir a ambas unicornios.

Astaroch: Despedíos del mundo inútiles ponis.

El changeling lanzó un poderoso rayo dispuesto a desintegrar a ambas ponis pero en ese preciso momento. Una barrera alrededor de las unicornios, bloqueó el ataque.

Astaroch: ¿Que?

Miró sorprendido el changeling en la barrera formada. Las unicornios parecían igual de sorprendida.

Rarity: ¿Formaste tu la barrera Eye Fox?

Fox: No.

¿?: Jejeje. Eso es cosa mía.

Ambas: Discord.

Dijeron ambas a la vez al ver a dios del caos a su lado.

Rarity: Valla. Nunca me alegré tanto de verte.

Discord: Ya veis. Os deleito con mi real presencia.

Dijo Discord con un disfraz de rey. El changeling estaba furioso porque detuvieran su ataque.

Astaroch: ¿Como te atreves a detener mi rayo? Te voy ha destruir.

El changeling creó una sierras de energía verde contra Discord. Justo cuando las sierras estuvieron a punto de rozarle. Este simplemente se desfragmento en trozos para evitar los ataques.

Discord: Fallaste. Inténtalo otra vez.

Se burló Discord con un disfraz de presentador de espectáculos de circo. El changeling se puso verdaderamente furioso.

Astaroch: Esquiva esto maldito engendró.

Astaroch cargó de energía inmensa su cuerno y lanzó un poderosa esfera contra Discord. Este simplemente se quedó esperándolo.

La bola se acercaba.

Discord leía un periódico.

La bola estaba cada vez más cerca.

Discord se tomaba un te.

La bola se acercaba bastante más.

Discord escribía un libro.

La bola estuvo a punto de alcanzarle definitivamente, pero en ese momento Discord chasqueó los dedos y un cilindro curvo apareció. La bola se metió en una de los agujeros y acto seguido apareció en el otro yendo en dirección al sorprendido changeling que le pilló completamente por sorpresa.

Astaroch: Oh no.

No tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y la bola le impactó de lleno provocando una gran explosión. El changeling gritó de dolor.

Astaroch: AHHHHH. YO OS MALDIGO POR ESTO.

Gritaba el changeling antes de caer al suelo.

Fox: Buen trabajo Discord.

La felicitaba la arquera a Discord.

Discord: Muchas gracias arquerita.

Blue Sky y Rainbow Dash se enfrentaba a Proto al cual este llevaba su armadura de combate.

Rainbow: Como se nota que la deslealtad es lo tuyo. Eres un traidor que no es fiel a nadie salvo a si mismo.

Comentaba la pegaso frente al robot.

Proto: Solo eres una estupida orgánica. Cuando consiga mi objetivo os pienso borrar a todos del mapa.

Proto alzó sus brazos y disparó centenares de misiles. Rainbow los esquivó y Blue Sky se protegió con una barrera generada por su escudo.

Sky: Ríndete Proto. Aun estás a tiempo de rectificar. Deja que Mike te reprograme y seas un luchador de la justicia.

Proto: Jamás.

El robot se lanzó hacia el paladín dispuesto a golpearle con su gran puño. Blue Sky cargó de energía su espada y detuvo el ataque. Proto no se detuvo ahí y empezó a darle fuertes puñetazos con intención de aplastar al paladín. En ese momento Proto recibe una fuerte patada por su lateral que hacer que pierda el equilibrio y se caiga al suelo.

Sky: Gracias por la ayuda Rainbow.

Rainbow: Pero ¿Si yo no he sido?

Sky: Si no has sido tú ¿Entonces quien fue?

Spitfire: Yo.

Dijo tajante Spitfire con su uniforme de Wonderbolt junto a Nightshade de los Shadowbolts. Spitfire tenía una expresión de estar verdaderamente furiosa y en ese momento le gritó al robot traidor.

Spitfire: Maldito robot traidor ¿Como te atreves tú y tus compinches a secuestrar a mi querido sobrino? Prepárate para recibir la paliza de tu vida.

Rainbow como Blue Sky y Nightshade se sintieron algo intimidadas por la actitud furiosa de Spitfire. Sin previo aviso. La pegaso se lanzó hacia el gran robot.

Rainbow: Spitfire espera.

Proto intentó golpearla con el puño pero la Wonderbolt logró esquivarlo y darle una fuerte patada en la armadura. Ahí comenzó a darle furiosas patadas y puñetazos en la cabina del robot.

Spitfire: Esta por traicionar a mi sobrino en el pasado...esta por querer convertirlo en un robot...esto por secuestrar a mi sobrino...esto porque nunca me caistes bien...

Comentaba la pegaso sin parar de golpear a la armadura de Proto con tanta dureza, que al final logra resquebrajar la armadura de este.

Rainbow: (Mi madre. Spitfire puede llegar a dar miedo cuando se enfada).

Nightshade: (Nunca la vi tan enfadada. Debo recordar no meterme con ella cuando esté en ese plan).

Sky: (Valla forma de pelear. Me preguntó si me podría darme clases de combate).

Proto harto de tanta interrupción, recupera el control del robot y trata de golpear a Spitfire. Esta logra esquivarlo, acto seguido Blue Sky salta hacia Proto con su espada carga de energía y la entierra en la armadura hasta su núcleo de energía. Esta explota en pedazos haciendo salir disparado al Proto.

Proto: Ahhhhh. Malditos.

Gritaba furioso mientras caía al suelo junto con los restos de la armadura.

Vulcan, Camaleón y Applejack se enfrentaba a Adversa.

Adversa: Tomad esto criaturas inferiores.

Con su amuleto, formó un gran puño rojo tratando golpearles, Vulcan cargó sus dos cañones de energía contra la mano destruyéndola en el proceso. Applejack y Camaleón con un disfraz de Cowboy trataron de atraparla con lazos. Pero Adversa se dio cuenta de ello y creando unas tijeras de luz roja, las cortó.

Adversa: Estupidos. No tenéis nada que hacer contra el Ojo de Sargeras.

Vulcan: Eso está por ver.

Vulcan saltó hacia Adversa armado con una espada de energía de su brazo y un hacha en el otro. Adversa invocó un escudo para protegerse del ataque. Lejos de desanimarse, Vulcan golpeó una y otra vez dicho escudo con sus armas de energía. Adversa mantuvo el escudo hasta que notó que alguien le picaba en el hombro. Cuando esta se giró, lo primero que vio fue a Camaleón disfrazado de brujo con una enorme y horrible mascara.

Camaleón: Buga, buga, buga.

Adversa: Ahhhhh.

Gritó asustada Adversa que con el susto, desactivo el escudo y Vulcan aprovechó para empujarla hacia delante donde estaba Applejack. La pony vaquera la dio una fuerte patada que la manda volando.

Applejack: Feliz viaje.

Se reía la pony vaquera mientras Adversa salía volando.

Adversa: Malditos. Esto no se hace a una condesa.

Fluttershy, Black Wing, Ghost junto con Mega y Liliana se enfrentaba a Grogar.

Grogar: Os destruiré a todos y luego os resucitaré como cadáveres a mis ordenes.

Amenazo Grogar mientras le brillaba la campana de su cuello.

Fluttershy: Esto ¿No podríamos hablarlo tranquilamente?

Comentaba la pegaso algo asustada.

Black: Me temo que no está dispuesto a razonar.

Grogar: Tomad esto.

Grogar lanzó unos letales rayos negros contra el grupo, Black Wing creó un honda de viento afilado contra los rayos y cuando ambos elementos chocaron explotaron. Ghost lanzó su gancho ascendiendo hasta el cielo y cuando bajó, creó un gran gancho de hielo.

Ghost: Prueba esto Grogar.

Pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de golpear al brujo, un rayo golpeó a la pony fantasma haciéndola caer al suelo. Fluttershy fue a socorrerla.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos Ghost ¿Estas bien?

Ghost: Si...mas o menos.

Liliana: Pero ¿Quien lanzo ese rayo?

Bolt: Yo. jajajaja.

Se reía el grifo eléctrico mientras descendía.

Bolt: Preparaos para sufrir el rayo mocosos insolentes.

El grifo lanzó un poderoso rayo contra el grupo pero un potente golpe de viento detuvo el ataque.

Wind: ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

Preguntó el príncipe Wind en su forma transformada. El grupo se alegró al verlo.

Black: Muy oportuno Wind.

Mega: En el mejor momento.

Wind: Hora de ocuparse de Black Bolt.

Bolt: Ven aquí si te atreves mocoso.

Decía el grifo eléctrico. Wind no se hizo esperar y se lanzó veloz hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, le propinó un potente puñetazo a la cara, Bolt le respondió con otro puñetazo al cual Wind contraatacó con otro puñetazo todavía más fuerte que lo lanza contra la pared. Wind fue a seguirle pero recibió un potente rayo que lo hizo retroceder y el grifo eléctrico apareció golpeándolo con ambas garras. Iba a golpearle de nuevo a Wind que estaba en el suelo pero este fue más rápido y logró esquivar el brutal ataque y contraatacar dándole una fuerte patada que lo hizo salir volando. Wind convocó unos potentes tornados provenientes de sus garras y golpear con todas sus fuerzas al grifo eléctrico y hacerle estrellar contra una pared.

Wind: Bien. De momento vamos adelante.

Mientras. Grogar convocaba a unos demonios rojos con alas y afiladas garras para que acabara con sus enemigos.

Grogar: Adelante hijos del mal. Destruid a estos inferiores.

Black Wing, Ghost, Mega y Liliana combatían contra los demonios.

Mega: Hora de probar nuestras habilidades recién descubiertas. Tomad rayo.

Mega lanzó desde sus cascos un potente rayo eléctrico que electrocutó a los demonios.

Liliana: Ahora mi turno.

Liliana cargó fuego desde sus cascos y los lanzó contra los electrocutados demonios haciéndoles consumir en el fuego. Grogar se quedó sorprendido por ello.

Grogar: Imposible. Unos pegasos no pueden hacer magia.

Mega: ¿Que no? Mira esto.

Mega y Liliana se pusieron al lado del otro y juntaron sus cascos. Entre los dos formaron una gran bola de energía y lo lanzaron contra el brujo. El carnero alarmado, trató de detenerlo con un potente rayo mágico pero sin éxito. Al final el rayo lo alcanzó y tras una gran explosión, este salio muy lastimado.

Grogar: Mal...malditos.

Mega y Liliana chocaron el casco en señal de victoria.

Mega: Bien hecho socia.

Liliana: Gracias. Lo mismo digo.

El resto del grupo miró impresionado al dúo de pegasos por lo que acababan de hacer.

Ghost: Vosotros ¿Acabáis de hacer magia?

Pregunto completamente sorprendida la unicornio. Estos con una sonrisa le respondieron.

Mega: En cierto modo.

Black: Pero ¿Como es posible? Se supone que los pegasos no pueden hacer magia.

Liliana: Y como podéis ver. Nosotros podemos hacerlo.

Black: Una cosa es segura. Twilight querrá investigarlo a fondo.

Twilight, Sunset, Red Fire junto con Celestia y Luna se enfrentaba a King Sombra. Mientras Shining se enfrentaba a Gades, Kai a Beast War y Blitzstar y Cadence contra Evil Blood.

Celestia: Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos Sombra. Secuestrar a Mike fue un acto imperdonable.

Decía de forma autoritaria. Sombra simplemente se rió.

Sombra: Jajaja. Cualquier cosa que me sirva para exterminar a Mike me sirve. Y ahora sufrid el tormento eterno.

Sombra sacó su guadaña de Sombra y mediante la técnica de cristales emergentes, avanzó hacia el grupo a alta velocidad. Casi al instante se puso al lado de Luna y la hizo estrellarse contra el suelo al golpearla con el mango de su guadaña. Celestia invocando una espada de fuego luchó contra él mientras Twilight, Sunset y Red Fire preparaban sus hechizos, cuando estos estuvieron cargados, Celestia se apartó de Sombra y estas lanzaron un potente rayo combinado al cual Sombra no tubo tiempo de esquivar. Acto seguido se formó una gran explosión.

Sunset: ¿Lo conseguimos?

Preguntaba Sunset confiando en que su ataque hubiese tenido efecto pero oyeron la risa de Sombra.

Sombra: Jajaja. No es tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Cuando el humo desapareció, el grupo vio un muro de cristal que sirvió de barrera para que Sombra se protegiera del ataque.

Sombra: Sufrid estupidas yeguas.

El cristal se fragmento en trozos afilados al cual iban dirigidos hacia el grupo. Estas tuvieron que protegerse con una barrera conjunta para protegerse de los afilados cristales que golpeaban la barrera como una ametralladora. Sombra seguía lanzando cristales mientras se reía.

Sombra: Jajaja. Pronto llegará vuestro fin.

Luna: Te olvidas de mi Sombra.

Dijo Luna apareciendo detrás de Sombra y lanzando un potente rayo que lo tira del pilar de cristal e interrumpiendo el ataque. Red Fire aprovechó para cargar sus llamas e ir a por él. Creó una bola de fuego alrededor e impactó en él creando una gran explosión de fuego. Sombra salio de allí con algunas quemaduras.

Sombra: Malditas. Hace falta algo más para acabar conmigo.

Comentaba Sombra mientras una gran sombra emergía detrás de él y se hacía cada vez más grande.

Kai se enfrentaba a Beast War. El enorme pony de tierra sombrío le ponía difícil pese a que él contaba con su magia.

Kai: Toma esto.

kai formó un gran mazo mágico al cual golpeó al enorme pony de tierra pero este apenas se inmutó.

Kai: Esta claro que no lo pondrá fácil este cabeza buque.

Beast War alzó su martillo y golpeó la tierra formando una gran surco en dirección a Kai al cual este no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. El impulsó le hizo estrellarse contra una columna y partirla. Cuando Kai recobró el sentido, vio que una parte de la columna en el techo estuvo a punto de caérsele encima así que se aparato para evitar ser aplastado por este. Beast War volvió a la carga dispuesto a aplastarle con su martillo, Kai iluminó su cuerno de forma que cegó al gran pony de tierra. Cuando este recobró la visión. Este estaba en otra columna.

Kai: Atrápame si puedes, masa de músculos sin cerebro.

El comentario hizo enfurecer al pony de tierra y cargó contra él con su gran martillo.

Beast: Voy a aplastarte insecto.

Kai espero el momento justo y se tele transportó esquivando el ataque, haciendo que Beast War destrozara la columna.

Kai: Estoy aquí.

Se burlaba Kai cerca de otra columna. Beast War furioso, cargó de nuevo su martillo. Kai solo tubo que volverse a tele transportar y repetir lo del anterior.

Kai: Ahora estoy.

Beast War cargó una vez más contra Kai. Kai espero el momento justo y lo esquivó tele transportándose como las veces anteriores.

Beast: ¿Quieres estarte quieto de una vez?

Gritó furioso el enorme pony de tierra. Kai que estaba lejos de él le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Kai: Me parece que tienes otros problemas que atender.

Beast War no entendía lo que decía el guardia. En ese momento nota unos ligeros toques en su cabeza y este nota que son piedras. Cuando mira al techo pudo ver que este se derrumbaba.

Kai: Estabas tan ocupado tratando de golpearme que no notaste que al destruir aquellas columnas, has debilitado el techo que sujetaban.

Beast: Oh no.

Gritó Beast War mientras el techo le caía encima hasta quedarse enterrado por montones de piedras y bloques de piedra.

Kai: Bien. Uno menos.

Cadence y Blitzstar mientras. Se enfrentaba a Evil Blood.

Evil: Os sacaré las tripas a las dos. Sin duda será divertido.

Decía con una sonrisa maniática la pony asesina. Cadence y Blitzstar no se dejaron intimidar.

Cadence: No te será tan fácil matarnos.

Cadence lanzó un rayo contra la pony asesina pero esta se torna en una forma como si estuviera hecho de sangre y el rayo la traspasa. Luego recobra su forma sólida y la lanza unos puñales sangrientos. La princesa logra esquivarlos con un ágil movimiento. Blitzstar se lanzó hacia Evil Blood con su espada y choca contra sus cuchillas, la pony asesina bloqueaba el ataque con una de sus dagas mientras que con la otra trato de clavársela a su rival en un costado. Pero la pegaso se echó atrás para esquivarlo. Evil Blood cambio de objetivo y se lanzó hacia Cadence tratando clavarle el cuchillo en el estomago de la princesa, pero esta logra esquivarlo y cogerla del brazo para lanzarla contra la pared.

Evil: Valla. Para ser princesa no lo haces mal.

Decía la pony asesina mientras se levantaba.

Cadence: Me entrené mucho en magia de combate para machacar a psicópatas como tú.

Decía la princesa mientras se ponía en postura de combate. Evil Blood simplemente se rió.

Evil: Jejeje. Mejor. Así será mucho más placentero matarte.

Evil creó unos tentáculos sangrientos que cogieron por sorpresa a la princesa impidiéndola moverse.

Cadence: Suéltame maldita yegua loca.

Gritaba enfadada la princesa pero los tentáculos apretaban con mayor fuerza.

Evil: Jejejeje. Te apretaré hasta que se te salga la sangre por la cabeza.

Estaba tan concentrada en Cadence, que no pudo evitar la potente patada propinada por Blitzstar haciéndola estamparse contra una pared. Al romperse la concentración, los tentáculos se deshicieron.

Cadence: Ufff. Por fin libre.

Blitzstar: ¿Esta bien princesa?

Cadence: Si. Muchas gracias Blitzstar.

La pegaso sonrío.

Blitzstar: No fue nada.

Shining Armor tenía un duro duelo de espadas contra Gades.

Armor: Atacar Equestria es una cosa. Pero secuestrar a Mike es ir demasiado lejos.

Comentaba Shining mientras chocaba su espada contra la de Gades.

Gades: Lo que sirva para que la oscuridad impere sirve para ganar.

Gades concentró la magia de su cuerno y creó una gran arpón de oscuridad al cual lo lanzó contra Shining. El unicornio creó una barrera con forma de su cutie mark deteniendo al instante el ataque.

Gades: Estoy impresionado. Veo que tu magia defensiva a mejorado

Armor: Y no es lo único.

Ahora Shining ilumino su cuerno y creo una versión propia del dragón dorado de Mike, solo que este tenía un tono violeta y no era tan grande como los que hacía Mike.

Gades: Así que has aprendido a usar el ataque de dragón dorado.

Armor: Dragón violeta en este caso. Pero para el caso sirve para derrotarte.

Shining lanzó al dragón contra su rival.

Gades: No eres el único que sabe invocar.

Gades iluminó su cuerno y formó una gran sombra con forma de serpiente y lo lanzó contra el dragón de Shining. Ambos ataques chocaron y formaron una gran explosión y una gran humareda. Shining trató de localizar a su rival.

Armor: ¿Donde estará ese tipo?

Gades: Aquí.

Dijo saliendo de repente del humo Gades cayendo sobre Shining. Este logró echarse a un lado rodando por el suelo esquivando el ataque de espada de Gades. Aprovechando que Shining estaba en el suelo, Gades trató de clavarle su espada en el pecho, pero Shining fue más rápido y le lanzó una ráfaga impactándole en la cara. Tal ataque hizo que la mascara le saliera volando y Shining pudo ver finalmente la cara de Gades. Este se quedó helado de lo que vio.

La mitad del rostro estaba completamente desfigurado como si se la hubiesen quemado con accido. Gades trató de taparse la cara con el brazo para que no se la viera.

Gades: No oses mirarme a la cara.

Dijo molesto el unicornio.

Armor: Así que por eso usas mascara. Eso explica muchas cosas.

Gades: Silencio. Te voy a matar por verme el rostro.

Gades creó varios sables sombríos al cual los lanzó contra Shining. Este simplemente se tele transportó esquivando el ataque y poniéndose a un lado. Aprovechó la posición para darle un fuerte puñetazo a la cara que lo tiró al suelo.

Armor: Bueno. Este ya está.

Mike, Darkwing, Ocelot, Magic Star y Flash se enfrentaba a Darkus.

Mike estaba vez no te escaparas Darkus.

Darkwing: Es hora que pagues por todo.

Darkus se reía perversamente.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Muy poco podréis hacerme. Mientras posea mi elementos y los demás lleven el suyo. Mi poder es mucho mayor que el vuestro.

Mike: Eso está por ver.

Mike sacó el sable de su brazalete y se lanzó hacia su doble oscuro. Este sacó un sable de sombra y lo detuvo. Ambos mantenían sus espadas fijas con ambos potros mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Flash Sentry se lanzó veloz hacia Darkus con su espada de cristal. Darkus se dio cuenta de esto y se tornó en sombras para esquivarlo y desaparecer de su vista.

Ocelot: Cuidado. Ahora puede aparecer en cualquier sitio.

Todo el mundo miraba donde podría aparecer Darkus. En ese momento, la sombra de Darkwing empezó a cobrar vida y empezó a emerger Darkus en el con intención de atravesar a Darking con su espada sombra. Darkwing se dio cuenta de esto y sacó su espada bloqueando el ataque.

Darkua: Jejeje. Parece que has mejorado preciosa.

Darkwing: Y no es lo único.

Darkwing extendió sus alas y su cuerno se iluminó provocando que la espada de Darkwing se tornara a eléctrica. Darkus sufrió la descarga haciéndole retroceder.

Darkus: Maldita.

Dijo Darkus sufriendo algunos dolores. Ocelot fue velozmente hacia Darkus tratando de golpearle con su espada al cual Flash Sentry se unió a él. Ambos mantenían un gran combate de espadas contra Darkus pero este iluminó su cuerno y dos tentáculos de sombras surgieron de las sombras de ambos espadachines y les cogieron del cuello. Los zarandearon por un rato y los lanzaron contra una pared.

Darkus: Jejejeje. Morid.

Darkus creó una enorme cocodrilo de sombra y lo lanzó para que devorase a ambos ponis. Pero Mike y Darkwing se interponen en medio y concentran su magia.

Mike: No permitiremos que hagas daño a nuestros amigos.

Dark: Ahora verás.

Ambos concentraron la magia de sus cuernos y lanzaron y poderoso rayo combinado que impactó en dicho cocodrilo y lo detuvo al instante.

Magic: Mi turno.

Magic Star cargó de magia su espada y lanzó un poderoso tajo al cocodrilo que lo partió por la mitad y lo destruyó.

Mike: Conseguido.

Darkwing: Si.

Darkus parecía furioso por el ataque fallido.

Darkus: Malditos. De esta no os libráis.

Darkus concentró la magia de su cuerno y creó un dragón de oscuridad. Mike se dio cuenta de ello.

Mike: No te permitiremos.

Mike creó su dragón dorado al cual Darkwing no se quedó atrás y creó su propio dragón de luz roja. Los tres dragones comenzaron un gran combate brutales golpes al cual hacían temblar el suelo.

Darkus: Jajaja. Mi poder os supera gracias a mi elemento modificado.

Mike: Muy poco te va a durar ¿Lista Darkwing?

Dark: Por supuesto.

Darkus: ¿Que tramáis vosotros dos?

Mike y Darkwing se miraron por un momento y gritaron.

Ambos: ARMADURA DE BATALLA.

El tecno hechizo les proporcionó las armaduras de combate que poseían los dos. Ahora su magia se había hecho más poderosa y Darkus lo noto.

Darkus: No. Maldita sea.

Comentaba molesto el potro oscuro cuando notó que los dragones dorado y rojo se hacían más fuertes que su dragón de oscuridad. El dragón dorado empezó a darle brutales golpes al dragón oscuro mientras el rojo lanzaba potentes rayos por la boca. El dragón oscuro trataba de protegerse sin demasiado éxito de los ataques de ambos dragones potenciados.

Darkus: Maldita sea. Esto no está pasando.

Finalmente el rojo le coge por detrás al dragón oscuro y el dorado aprovechó para darle un golpe final al pecho del oscuro, provocando así una gran explosión.

Darkus: Nooooo.

Gritó Darkus que salio despedido hacia el resto de los elementos del a discordia que estaban casi derrotados.

Darkus: Maldita sea. Esto no está pasando.

Mike y el resto lo rodearon.

Mike: Rendíos. Esta vez no tenéis nada que hacer.

Darkus lejos de preocuparse se rió.

Darkus: Aun me queda un última carta. Hora de usar los elementos de la discordia.

Sombra y los otros se pusieron sus respectivos elementos de la discordia. Aquello alarmó al grupo.

Rarity: Cuidado. Llevan los elementos de la discordia.

Spike: Pero nosotros también tenemos los elementos de la armonía.

Twilight: Rápido. Debemos poner nuestros elementos y contraatacar.

Las chicas se pusieron sus elementos y prepararon para defenderse. Mike y Darkus se miraron desafiantes.

Darkus: Oh acaba todo aquí "papi".

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo Darkus.

Los elementos de la discordia comenzaron a brillar y un enorme arco iris oscuro surgió de ellos. Twilight, Mike y las otras convocaron el poder la armonía y de ellas surgieron un gran arco iris multicolor. Ambos rayos chocaron violentamente haciendo temblar el lugar. De momento ambos rayos se mantenían y ninguno parecía ceder.

Mike: Vamos amigos. Tenemos que derrotarlos.

Applejack: Hacemos lo que podemos azucarillo.

Todo el mundo lo estaba dando todo en conseguir la victoria.

Darkus: Jejeje. Parece que estamos todos en un punto muerto.

Mike: Eso es lo que tu te crees. Pero nosotros tenemos algo que vosotros carecéis por completo.

Darkus: ¿Así? ¿Y cual?

Twilight: Amigos que nos apoyan.

Todos los amigos de las mane 7 y Mike se unieron a elllos y dieron su fuerza armónica. Poco a poco el rayo armónico estaba superando el rayo oscuro.

Darkus: No. Esto no está pasando.

Comentaba incrédulo el potro oscuro.

Mike: Esto es la magia de la amistad Darkus. Un poder que nunca podrás superar.

Finalmente el rayo arco iris supera el oscuro y los siete malvados reciben el ataque.

Darkus: NOOOOOO.

Sombra: ESTO NO ES POSIBLE.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Adversa: SOY UNA CONDESA NO ME MEREZCO ESTO.

Astaroch: PARA ESTO SALGO YO DE LA CÁRCEL.

Proto: YO SOLO QUERÍA QUE LAS MÁQUINAS GOBERNARAN EL MUNDO.

Grogar: LLEGAR A VIEJO PARA ESTO.

Los siete malignos caen al suelo derrotados y los elementos de la discordia caen al suelo.

Darkus: No. Los elementos. Debo recuperarlos.

Darkus trató desesperadamente de recuperarlos, pero se dio cuenta que estos perdieron su brillo y se fragmentaron en pedazos.

Darkus: NOOOOOOOOO.

Gritó el potro oscuro a los cuatro vientos al ver como los elementos oscuros fueron destruidos.

Mike: Se acabo Darkus.

Armor: Si. Rendíos y no ofrezcáis resistencia.

Los siete males parecían derrotados. Pero en ese momento, Darkus comenzó a reírse. Cosa que extrañó a todo el mundo incluso a sus compañeros malignos.

Darkus: jejejejeje...jejejejejeje...jajajajajajaja…...JAJAJAJAJA.

Se reía escandalosamente Darkus a tal volumen que se podía oírse a los cuatro vientos.

Medic: ¿Que la pasa?

Camaleón: Le faltará un tornillo.

Respondió Camaleón llevando puesto una camisa de fuerza y un embudo en la cabeza.

Discord: Esta claro que el rayo le ha afectado al cerebro.

Mike en cambio, miró con desconfianza al potro oscuro.

Mike: Algo me dice que esta por venir algo malo.

Después de reírse escandalosamente por un rato. Darkus miró a Mike con una sonrisa perversa.

Darkus: Esto no ha terminado Mike. Aun poseo una última carta. Un tecno hechizo. Uno que tu creaste hace tiempo pero que nunca te atreviste ha usarlo.

Mike no entendían nada. Darkus entonces realizó el tecno hechizo. Unas extraños símbolos surgieron de él y cada uno de ellos fue hacia él y los otros malignos. Mike enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y trató de impedírselo.

Mike: Quieto Darkus. No lo hagas. Ese tecno hechizo es inestable.

Gritó alarmado el potro captando la atención del grupo.

Celestia: Mike ¿Que es ese tecno hechizo?

Mike: Uno de fusión. Pretende fusionarse él junto con los otros seis malignos.

El grupo se sorprendió ante lo que dijo el potro.

Rainbow: Espera un momento ¿Nos estas diciendo que esos siete se van a convertir en uno?

Luna: Pero ¿Es eso posible?

Mike: No puedo asegurarlo. Nunca lo he usado debido a lo inestable que era el tecno hechizo.

Applejack: Si ni siquiera Mike lo ha usado. Es que es malo.

Finalmente los cuerpos de los siete malignos se tornaron en luces oscuras y se fusionaron, generando así una enorme luz cegadora. Cuando la luz se disipó. Vieron a un enorme dragón alado oscuro de siete cabezas (cada uno con el color de cada maligno fusionado) y de gran tamaño que casi cubría la habitación entera.

Ocelot: Madre mía.

Blitstar: Es enorme.

Kai: ¿Como vamos a derrotar a esa cosa?

Twilight: Aun sí debemos detenerlo.

Mike: Adelante.

Todo el mundo fue hacia el gran dragón. Este abrió sus siete bocas y de ellas surgieron una gran luz que cegó a todo el mundo.

Afuera se pudo ver una enorme explosión que se llevó gran parte del castillo de sombra. Cuando el humo despareció. Mike y los demás estaban en el suelo inconsciente.

Mike: Mal...maldita sea...

El dragón alzó el vuelo hacia el cielo. Mike con la armadura todavía puesta, se levantó y trató de seguirlo.

Mike: No pienso permitir que hagas daño a inocentes.

Y Mike voló veloz dispuesto a acabar con el dragón de siete cabezas.

**"Insertar música de enemigo final de Sonic Colours"**

Mike finalmente se encontró con el gran dragón oscuro. Mike lanzó varios rayos contra el monstruo, cosa que hizo que este se molestase. El dragón contraataco lanzaron poderosos haz de luz oscura que surgían de sus bocas con intención de desintegrar al potro. Mike lograba esquivarlos o bloquearlos con su nano escudo, pero uno de los disparos le da de lleno.

Mike: Ahhhhh.

Mike caía a gran altura hacia el suelo. Mientras. Twilight y los otros iban recobrando el conocimiento.

Twilight: Mike...no te rindas...

De algún modo, Mike pudo oír la voz de Twilight y alzarse de nuevo hacia su enemigo.

Mike: Si crees que has acabado conmigo te equivocas.

El dragón lanzó varias esferas de luz con pinchos, Mike logró esquivarlas todas ellas y una vez enfrente de las cabezas. Mike comenzó a concentrar magia en sus cascos y golpear fuerte a dos de ellas.

Applejack: Azucarillo...puedes contar...con mi fuerza...

Pinkie: Si ganas...te are una gran fiesta...

Mike disparó un gran rayo dorado concentrado contra las dos cabezas. Mike se retiró para esquivar el enorme bocado de una de las otras cabezas. Mike se detuvo por un momento y notó que el elemento de la honestidad y la risa flotaban a su alrededor.

Mike: (Applejack...Pinkie...siento vuestra fuerza)

El dragón voló hacia Mike dispuesto a darle un fuerte coletazo. Mike trató detener el ataque con su nano escudo, pero el ataque fue tan fuerte que lo destruyó al instante el escudo y este recibió el tremendo golpe que lo manda despedido hacia el cielo. El dragón volvió a la carga alzando sus bocas dispuesto a devorarlo.

Rainbow: Eres...el pony más duro que conozco...no te dejaras matar tan fácilmente...

Fluttershy: Creemos en ti Mike...sabemos que no te...rendirás...

Mike se recuperó a tiempo para esquivar el bocado de dragón, Mike lanzó el tecno hechizo Ragnarock y el dragón recibió un fuerte rayo que lo hizo gritar de dolor. En ese momento, los elementos de la lealtad y la amabilidad giran a su alrededor junto con los otros.

Mike: (Rainbow...Fluttershy...)

Todos los ejércitos observaban asombrados el increíble combate entre Mike y el gran dragón oscuro. Mike cargó su espada de energía de su brazalete y lanzaba poderosos tajos contra le bestia. El dragón cargó energía oscura en su cuerpo y lo lanzó en forma de honda contra Mike. El potro cargó su nano escudo a gran potencia para protegerse del ataque. El dragón ahora lanzó un poderoso rayo desde sus siete cabezas contra Mike, el potro conjuró al gran dragón dorado y desde la boca del dragón disparó sus propio rayo dorado. Ambos rayos chocaron y se mantuvieron durante un rato.

Mike: Debo derrotarlo. No puedo permitir que ganen.

Twilight: Mike...sabemos que puedes...

Rarity: Confiamos en ti...Mikey Wicky.

Los elementos de la magia y generosidad se unieron con los otros elementos y estos giraban en torno a Mike.

Mike: Twilight...Rarity...gracias.

El dragón dorado ganaba fuerza y al final acabó superando a la del dragón de siete cabezas, al cual este recibió todo el impacto del rayo dorado haciéndole gritar de dolor.

**"Insertar música de enemigo final de Sonic Colours cuando este está próximo de ser derrotado"**

Mike se sentía más cargado de magia que nunca. Podía sentir como el espíritu de las mane 6 estaban con él. No solo la de ellas. Podías sentir como la fuerza de todos sus amigos se sumaban a él.

Mike: Bien bicharraco. Hora de recibir la paliza de tu vida.

Mike quedó envuelto en una poderosa aura dorada y se lanzó hacia el dragón. El dragón trató de detenerlo con su aliento de fuego, pero el ataque no le hacía efecto a Mike en absoluto. Mike traspasaban el fuego como si nada y acabó golpeando con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho del dragón. La enorme bestia rugió de dolor.

Mike no se detuvo en su ataque y siguió golpeando al dragón una y otra vez en sus siete cabezas. Lanzó poderosos conos de hielo contra el dragón al cual lo sumó con hechizo eléctrico par aumentar su eficacia. En el momento que el hielo se le clavó en el cuerpo del gran dragón, sufrió una enorme descarga eléctrica que hizo rugir de enorme dolor al dragón. Desde tierra. Todo el mundo veía como el dragón electrificado iluminaba el cielo oscuro de las tierras sombrías.

Mike: No estoy luchando solo monstruo. Todos mis amigos me apoyan en esta combate. Su espíritu y valor están conmigo.

Ahora el elemento del valor surgió de él y se sumó a los demás elementos.

Mike: Honestidad...carcajada...

Los elementos citados alzaron hacia delante dejando una estela naranja y azul.

Mike: Lealtad...amabilidad...

Ahora los de lealtad y amabilidad se unieron a los otros dos elementos al cual formaban un circulo e iban girando en circulo, dejando así una estela de cuatro colores.

Mike: Generosidad...magia...

Y se unieron los elementos de la magia y generosidad a los demás elementos.

Mike: Yyyyy...Valor.

El último elemento se unió a las demás. Todos los elementos girando sobre su mismo eje formaban un circulo giratorio dejando una estela multicolor. Ahí Mike decidió acabar de una vez con la maldad reinante. Mike avanzó a toda velocidad hasta formar un Sonic Rainbow hasta llegar al interior del circulo de los elementos.

Mike: SONIC...RAINBOW...CELESTE...HARMONYX.

Los elementos se unieron a Mike y así formar un potente Sonic Rainbow Celeste, formando así una especie de espiral arco iris que avanzó a toda velocidad contra el dragón. El dragón trató de detenerlo con su rayo de siete cabezas pero el ataque de Mike acabó por superarlo y chocar contra él. El impactó creó una enorme explosión de siete colores que se podía verse a una gran distancia, dicha luz cubría por completo el reino oscuro de King Sombra iluminándola por completo. Todo el mundo se quedó pasmado por ello.

Guardia equestrue: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Guardia grifo: Desde luego.

Dragón: Es impresionante.

Changeling: Jamás vi nada igual.

Las tropas de las fuerzas del mal empezaron a retirarse dando al victoria a las fuerzas del bien. A los lejos de allí, estaban Darkus y el resto de villanos.

Darkus: Maldita sea. Todo el plan echado a perder.

Tirek: Odio a ese maldito alicornio.

Adversa: Maldita sea ¿En que pensabas Darkus cuando nos fundiste en esa criatura tan grotesca?

Preguntó molesta la pegaso hechicera. Darkus miró furioso a los otros.

Darkus: Esto es culpa vuestra. Si hubiera tenido aliados más poderosos. Podría haber machacado a Mike.

Grogar: ¿Como te atreves a decir eso? Esta claro que esto es culpa de Astaroch.

Astaroch: Imbecil. El fallo fue contar con una reliquia como tu y de la ineptitud de Tirek.

Tirek: Yo no soy el problema. El problema era Proto por no saber crear maquinas como es debido.

Proto: El problema fue confiar en orgánicos como vosotros. Sois todos unos inútiles.

Todos ellos se culpaban los unos a los otros y al final empezaron a pelearse entre ellos. Lanzando golpes y hechizos. Le pelea era vista por Mike y sus amigos.

Red: ¿Intervenimos Mike?

Mike (riéndose levemente): Ni en broma pienso meterme yo ahí.

Rainbow: Jejeje. Dejad que se arreglen las cosas entre ellos.

Spike: Esta es la gran diferencia entre nosotros y ellos. Nosotros nos apoyaos los unos a los otros y ellos solo se preocupan de sus propios intereses.

Twilight: Bien dicho Spike.

Contestó la princesa de la magia con una sonrisa. Finalmente los villanos dejan de pelear y miran al grupo.

Darkus (estando furioso): Habréis ganado esta vez. Pero volveremos a vernos algún día.

Los villanos se tele transportaron cada uno por su lado dejando solos al grupo.

Armor: Princesa ¿No les seguimos?

Preguntó preocupado el príncipe. La princesa le respondió.

Celestia: Ya volverán. No son de los que abandonan tan fácilmente.

Spike se acercó a Mike.

Spike: Nos alegramos de que estés bien.

Mike se giró al grupo y les sonrío.

Mike: Si. Y todo gracias a vosotros. Muchas gracias por venir todos para rescatarme.

El grupo sonrío ante el potro.

Twilight: Por supuesto Mike.

Wind: ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Sunset: Eres nuestro amigo Mike.

Armor: Aunque me vuelcas loco con tus bromas pesadas, en el fondo nos preocupamos por ti.

Cadence: Tú habrías hecho los mismo por nosotros.

Pinkie: Esto hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Camaleón: Ya lo creo.

Ocelot: Cuando volvamos a Ponyville, tendremos que montar una gran fiesta.

Mega: A eso me apunto.

Kai: Por cierto Mega ¿Como es posible que Liliana y tú podáis hacer magia si no sois unicornios?

Ante eso el grupo se quedó mirando al dúo de pegasos.

Magic: Eso es verdad. Os vimos hacer magia antes.

Rainbow: Socio. Nos tenéis que decir como lo hacéis.

Mega: La verdad no lo sabemos.

Liliana: Lo descubrimos por accidente.

Twilight: Interesante. Esto es algo que tengo que estudiarlo.

Rainbow: Cuidado. Cerebrito en acción.

Todo el mundo se rió del comentario de la pegaso excepto Twilight claro esta. Finalmente todo el mundo regresa a Ponyville donde el pueblo celebró una gran fiesta en honor a Mike. Todos sus amigos fueron a ver a Mike que estuviera bien. Especialmente sus padres y sus hermanas adoptivas Pink Love, Nyx y Light Sun al cual abrazaron al potro con todas sus fuerzas al ver que estaba bien. Apple Bloom tambíen corrío a abrazarlo y darle un gran beso al potro.

En un lugar desconocido. La sombra misteriosa observaba todo desde una pantalla.

Sombra misteriosa: La unidad Mike Bluer logró salvarse pese a que todo estaba en su contra. La unidad Mike Bluer demostró ser un adversario formidable. Sus compañeros también son elementos a tener en cuenta.

Luego la pantalla mostraba otra imagen.

Sombra misteriosa: Pese a ello. Se han encontrado datos interesantes.

La pantalla mostraba a Mega y Liliana jugando al juego de la pesca de manzanas de Applejack.

Sombra misteriosa: Después de tanto tiempo. He encontrado a los dos supervivientes del Proyecto Blak.

Comentaba la Sombra misteriosa mientras se le iluminaba su gran ojo rojo.

Mientras. En el castillo de Tirek. Este entraba por la entrada de su castillo junto con Tobi, Toxicon, Grunt y Scrap. Pese a su gran fracaso, el centauro no parecía estar demasiado molesto.

Tirek: Bueno chicos. Podría habernos ido mejor.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Dos grandes sombras avanzaban por el suelo hacia donde estaban ellos.

Tirek: Pero no os preocupéis. Tengo infinidad de planes diabólicos. Cada uno mucho más malvado que el anterior.

Se jactaba el centauro hasta que Tobi y el resto se dan cuenta de las dos misteriosas figuras que aparecían.

Tobi: Su malignidad ¿Esos son quienes yo creo?

Tirek finalmente ve de quienes se tratan al cual se quedó enormemente sorprendido. Al final comenta.

Tirek: ¿Padre?...¿Madre?...

Esbirros: Oh oh.

Dijeron los cuatro a la vez mientras se escondían detrás de Tirek.

Fin del capitulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	67. Aviso Autor

**AVISO IMPORTANTE DEL AUTOR**

**Mas de de 493 reviews, casi ni me lo creo. Os doy las más sinceras gracias a todos los que habeís seguido este fanfic y me dejasteis vuestros comentarios. Francamente despues de todo eso me da mucha lastima daros esta triste noticia sobre este fanfic. **

**No volveré a escribir más este fanfic. En otras palabras, no subiré más capítulos nuevos.**

**Se que a muchos seguidores de este fanfic os decepcionará esta noticia. Pero es que existe una poderosa razón por la que no puedo seguir escribiendo más este fanfic.**

**La razón por la que no puedo seguir escribiendo es porque...estoy empezando a escribir la siguiente continuación de esta.**

**El nuevo fanfic que haré se titulará "Misión Corazón de Cristal" Una nueva aventura de Mike y sus amigos. Aunque más que una continuación, más bien sería un fanfic puente entre otro gran fanfic aun más grande y ambicioso que tengo pensado hacer en el futuro.**

**Antes que nada mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos aquellos que siguieron fielmente este fanfic hasta el final. Solo espero que os guste los siguientes que haré.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic. Hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Silverwolf850 hasta el próximo fanfic.**

**Una cosa más. Para mi gran fanfic puede que necesite algo de ayuda. Necesito ayuda para crear nuevos enemigos (preferentemente ponis) e ideas de artefactos antiguos de gran poder tanto ofensivos como defensivos o con propiedades especiales. Por lo que agradeceré cualquier idea que me envieis a ser posible a mi correo personal de fanficition.**

**Sobre los enemigos ponis pueden ser ponis comunes pero con habilidades físicas excepcionales o mágicas. O Ponis modificados geneticamente o citertecnológicamente. Incluso mutantes. Así que estoy dispuesto a aceptar los diseños de los ponis que quereís mandarme. Solo teneis que darme su descripción física (no hace falta que digais que tipo de pony tienen que ser, de eso me ocupo yo) como poderes o habilidades que tengan.**

**Sobre los artefactos de gran poder. Acepto ideas sobre que tipo de objetos tienen que ser y la clase de poder. Sus puntos fuertes y debilidades.**

**Os agradeceré cualquier idea que me mandeís. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
